Das Geheimnis der Dementoren
by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi
Summary: Toireasa und Tarsuinn hoffen auf ein besseres zweites Jahr in Hogwarts. Aber ist dies in der Anwesenheit von Dementoren überhaupt möglich? Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu [Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit] [Parallelstory zu [HP und der Gefangene von Askaban]
1. 0 Einleitung

**Das Geheimnis der Dementoren**

(Arbeitstitel)

(von Tom Börner – Rechte…blablabla…liegen natürlich bei mir)

Die hier vorliegende Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu „Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit", welche auch hier in Fanfiction.net zu finden ist und spielt zur Zeit von „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban".

Wie im Vorgänger, soll dies keine Alternativweltgeschichte werden, sondern ich werde versuchen, um die Originalstory herum zuschreiben und diese nicht zu verändern. Genauso plane ich auch weiterhin mit JKR's Charakteren zu verfahren, wobei ich diesmal aufgrund der Vorlage sogar die Chance habe, ein wenig mehr Harry, Hermine und Ron einzubauen. Leider kann ich dabei nicht aus dem Vollen schöpfen und werde als bekannte Charaktere eher auf Personen der zweiten Reihe setzen. Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und viele andere werden ihren Auftritt haben und dabei hoffentlich passend wegkommen. 

Sollten Euch Fehler im Bezug auf die Originalgeschichte oder eine falsche Darstellung der Rowlings Charaktere auffallen, dann schreibt bitte ein Review, auf das ich dies korrigieren kann.

Allgemein kann ich noch hinzufügen, dass über 90% der Namen in der Geschichte alle eine Sinn oder eine tiefere Bedeutung haben. Manche sind Wortspiele, manche bauen auf ihre ursprüngliche Bedeutung auf. Könnt ja mal drauf achten.

**Vorkenntnisse:**

Ich empfehle die Lektüre von „Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit" im Vorfeld, werde jedoch versuchen, es so zu schreiben, dass auch ein Quereinstieg möglich ist. Nur ist dies beim Umfang der Vorgeschichte so einfach nicht.

Mein Rat also – diese Geschichte wird wahrscheinlich einmal aller 7-14 Tagen erweitert, sodass genug Zeit bleibt, um „Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit" zu konsumieren.

Ansonsten kann es ganz witzig sein, auch „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" zum Vergleich heranzuziehen.

Die Geschichte wird auch – in etwas ansehnlicherer Form und als DOC und PDF – auf meiner Homepage veröffentlicht. Den Link dahin findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Und jetzt hoffe ich, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

P.S.: Ein kleines FAQ zur Bedeutung und Aussprache der irischen Namen findet ihr auch auf meiner Homepage.


	2. I Wollen, Sollen, Müssen

**- Kapitel 1 -**

**Wollen, Sollen, Müssen**

Sommer, Ferien und Faulenzen, was gab es etwas Schöneres für ein Kind auf der Welt. Tarsuinn lag in einem Park auf der Wiese und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Tikki lümmelte genauso faul auf seiner Brust und schnappte nur ab und an nach einer umherschwirrenden Mücke.

„Faulpelz!", sagte eine weiche Stimme neben ihm und ein kühler Schatten legte sich über ihn. „Sagtest du nicht, du willst üben, Tarsuinn?"

„Gleich, Rica", murmelte er träge. „Hat doch Zeit."

Seine Schwester lachte nur darüber.

„Ach gib's doch zu. Ihr beide wolltet euch absetzen, bevor ich euch antreiben kann", meinte sie.

„Aber es ist so warm!", maulte er. „Und Tikki ist so schwer."

„Na dann werde ich dir wohl aufhelfen müssen", erkannte Rica, ergriff seine beiden Hände und versuchte ihn nach oben zu ziehen. Er machte sich absichtlich so schwer wie möglich und Tikki half ihm dabei. Obwohl Rica viel größer als er war, war ihre Kraft noch nicht ganz zurückgekehrt und so landete sie neben ihm im Gras.

„Los komm schon", nörgelte sie und zupfte an seiner Nase. „Du weißt doch, wie viel Spaß mir das macht."

„Schon gut!", grinste er sie an. „Ich weiß ja!"

„Und es tut auch deiner Konzentration gut", führte sie ein gutes Argument ins Feld.

„Mag sein. Trotzdem hast du mehr Vergnügen dran."

Er rappelte sich langsam auf.

„Du solltest nicht deinen Körper vernachlässigen, nur weil du jetzt Zaubern kannst", erklärte sie relativ ernst.

Er brummte das übliche – ja, ja – dass Kinder immer für Ältere übrig hatten, wenn sie wussten, etwas war richtig, aber dies nicht zugeben wollten.

„Grundstellung", kommandierte Rica und Tarsuinn ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

Rica liebte Thai-Chi-Chuan, das chinesische Schattenboxen. Tarsuinn mochte es zwar auch, aber eher aus Not, Einsehen, Gewohnheit und wegen Rica.

Also übte er ihr zuliebe und versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, welches sich immer einstellte, wenn er sich beobachtet fühlte.

Verdenken konnte er es den Leuten im Park nicht wirklich. Laut seinen Freundinnen Winona und Toireasa war es ein schöner Anblick, ihn und Rica synchron die langsamen Kampfbewegungen vollführen zu sehen. Die beiden hatten sogar ab und an mitgemacht, was immer eine sehr lustige Angelegenheit gewesen war. Doch jetzt, allein mit Rica, war es eine ernste Sache. Immerhin versuchte seine Schwester, nach ihrer gerade überstandenen Krankheit, wieder körperlich in Form zu kommen. Für Tarsuinn ging es dagegen mehr um die hohe Konzentration und Kontrolle, die er durch die Übungen erringen konnte. Doch das zu versuchen, fiel ihm in letzter Zeit immer schwerer, weshalb er auch nur noch ungern übte. Das lag vorallem an seinen Träumen, die trotz Ricas Genesung nicht besser geworden waren. Ab und an störten ihn sogar Bilder seiner Träume beim Trainieren. Er wusste ja, würde er sich richtig konzentrieren, dann hätten diese Gedanken keine Chance ihn zu quälen.

Diesmal jedoch blieb er davon verschont und eine Stunde später – Rica fehlte einfach die Ausdauer für mehr – beendete sie die Übungen.

„Zum Abschluss noch ein kleines Geschlängel?", fragte sie munter, wenn auch schwer atmend. Obwohl Tarsuinn wusste wer verlieren würde, tat er ihr den Gefallen und nickte.

Rica kniete vor ihm nieder, dann legten sie die Handgelenke aneinander und begannen mit langsamen Bewegungen, das Spiel, das Rica nur Geschlängel nannte. Im Grunde genommen ging es dabei nur darum, die Arme seines Gegners mit Druck und Nachgeben so zu führen, dass der Gegenüber sich verhedderte, man mit einem Arm beide Arme einklemmte oder aber eine Lücke in der Deckung entstand und man den Anderen im Gesicht berühren konnte. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass dies einfach wäre, aber das war es nicht. Vorallem, da das langsame Tempo und ein geringer Kraftaufwand Gefühl forderte und nicht Schnelligkeit und Kraft. Es war eine Übung in der Tarsuinn immer versagte, trotzdem Rica genau wie er mit geschlossenen Augen kämpfte. Am Ende waren seine Arme überkreuzt und er Rica völlig ausgeliefert. Sie setzte sich hin, drehte ihn so, dass er mit dem Rücken an ihrer Brust lehnte und ihre Arme verschränkten sich vor seiner Brust. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er lehnte sich wohlig an sie.

„So?", sagte sie sanft. „Du willst also plötzlich nicht mehr zur Schule gehen!"

Das angenehme Gefühl in ihrer Nähe zu sein ließ sofort etwas nach, doch ihre Arme hielten ihn fest umschlungen.

„Winona war ganz aufgeregt, als sie mir das erzählte", fuhr Rica fort. „Sagst du mir warum?"

Das wollte er eigentlich nicht, aber gegen sie hatte er keine Chance. Heute Abend hätte er es ihr eh erzählen müssen.

„Ich will bei Tante Glenn lernen", sagte er leise. „Dann kann ich bei dir bleiben."

„Aber du hast dich doch so auf Hogwarts gefreut?", entgegnete sie ähnlich leise, damit niemand sie belauschen konnte.

„Hogwarts ist nicht so wichtig, wie bei dir zu sein", erklärte er traurig und lehnte sich noch mehr gegen sie.

Eine Weile blieb sie still.

„Du hast gelauscht!", unterstellte sie ihm plötzlich und eine Hand strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Ja", gab er zu. „Als ich vom Einkaufen wiederkam. Aber nicht absichtlich."

„Ach je", stöhnte sie auf. „Was hab ich dir immer übers Lauschen gesagt?"

Er dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach.

„Ich solle mir erst alles anhören, ehe ich urteile?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Genau! Du hast sicher nur ein paar Sätze gehört oder?"

„Ja, aber es hat gereicht. Du hast gesagt, du könntest dir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was du ohne mich machen sollst und dass du gar nicht willst, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehe."

„Und deshalb willst du nicht mehr in die Schule?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja. Ich kann doch bei Tante Glenn lernen, du wärst nicht allein und ich könnte auch auf dich aufpassen", erklärte er seine Planung.

„Du bist so lieb, Kleiner", sagte sie lächelnd. „Aber trotzdem solltest du alles erlauschen, wenn du schon deine Ohren überall hast. Ich will unbedingt, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt…"

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", unterbrach Rica. „Die Darkclouds haben mich gefragt, was ich jetzt zu tun gedenke und ich musste zugeben, dass ich mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht habe."

„Sieh mal, Kleiner", ihre Finger strichen durch seine Haare. „Unser ganzes Leben lang war ich mit Tikki zusammen mehr deine Mutter, als deine Schwester. Du bist mein Lebensinhalt, meine Aufgabe, nichts anderes war für mich bisher wichtig. Ich hab Probleme mir etwas anderes vorzustellen, als mich um dich zu sorgen."

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Wegen mir hattest du keine Kindheit."

„Du redest Unsinn", entgegnete Rica entschieden. „Ich bin verdammt noch mal stolz auf dich und mich. Da gibt es keinen Grund für eine dumme Entschuldigung. Jedes Mal, wenn irgendwer sagt du wärst ein guter Junge, wachse ich um zehn Zentimeter. Mag sein, dass unsere Kindheit etwas anders war, aber ich bereue niemals, dass du mein Bruder, Sohn und Freund warst und bist! Wir sind eine Familie und gehören zusammen. Und ja, ich habe meine Kindheit vielleicht verloren, aber ich habe etwas viel Wertvolleres erhalten! Deine Liebe und die werde ich gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen."

„Dann ist es doch okay, wenn ich bei dir bleibe", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Ist es nicht!", widersprach sie. „Als deine Schwester wünsche ich mir, dass wir zusammenbleiben und ich auf dich aufpassen kann. Als deine Mutter jedoch, wissen Tikki und ich, dass du nach Hogwarts musst. Es geht gar nicht anders und damit muss das, was ich will, zurück treten."

Tarsuinn wollte etwas sagen. Doch Rica legte ihm die Hand auf die Lippen.

„Nein, hör zu. Du hast nun die Gabe Zaubern zu können, aber du hast sie nicht gemeistert. Doch das musst du, denn ohne Kontrolle bist du gefährlich für dich und andere. Außerdem kannst du uns nur beschützen, wenn du ein guter Zauberer wirst.

Dazu kommt, dass du gute Freunde da hast. Freunde, die für dich durchs Feuer gehen würden. Das ist etwas Besonderes, das darf man nicht einfach aufgeben."

„Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Genau deshalb wollten die Darkclouds mit mir sprechen. Sie wissen, dass wir beide so viel Geld haben, dass wir von den Zinsen leben können, aber sie haben mich gefragt, was ich aus meinem Leben zu machen gedenke. Schließlich wirst du ja den größten Teil der nächsten sechs Jahre in Hogwarts verbringen."

Rica holte tief Luft.

„Das war auch der Grund warum ich gesagt habe, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht will, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst! Aber ich hab auch gesagt, was du natürlich nicht mehr gehört hast, dass ich weiß, dass du dahin zurück musst. Es geht einfach nicht anders bei dem Wirbel, den du jede Nacht veranstaltest und bei dem, was uns beiden in Indien passiert ist, oder?"

„Hast ja recht", gab er widerwillig und traurig zu.

„Heh, Kleiner", sagte sie im aufmunterndem Ton. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber wenn du in Hogwarts Spaß hast, werde ich keine Trauer schieben. Die Darkclouds haben mir angeboten bei ihnen zu wohnen. Sie haben mehr Platz als sie brauchen, während ich mich etwas im normalen Leben orientiere. Vielleicht sehe ich zu, ob ich hier einen Schulabschluss machen kann, oder ich versuche wirklich diesen Job bei dieser großen Zaubererdetektei, bei der die Darkclouds arbeiten."

„Was für einen Job?", fragte Tarsuinn verblüfft. Eine Arbeitsstelle für Rica in der Zaubererwelt? Wie sollte das gehen?

„Sie suchen jemanden, der sich mit Gesetzen und der Bürokratie der normalen Welt auskennt und es ihnen lehrt", erklärte Rica lachend. „Übersetzt glaub ich verstanden zu haben, dass sie wissen wollen, wie man sich Ausweise besorgt und anderen Leuten in die Tasche greift."

Tarsuinn konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Die wollen wirklich den Bock zum Gärtner machen?"

„Nun mach mal halblang, Kleiner", lachte auch Rica. „Das hilft meinem Selbstverständnis nicht auf die Sprünge. Ich hab nicht viel gelernt, weißt du?"

„Aber he!", sagte Rica, als würde ihr eben etwas einfallen. „Ich könnte ja in der Winkelgasse ein Restaurant aufmachen. Ein Japanisches haben die da sicher noch nie gesehen und du könntest im Sommer da kochen. Du weißt doch, mit der vollen Show."

„Du bist manchmal ziemlich gemein", sagte er und schauderte. Er mochte es nicht, vor Publikum zu kochen. Selbst für Rica und seine Freunde hatte er damit Schwierigkeiten.

„Ich weiß", lachte sie. „Du verdienst das manchmal!"

„Wenn du meinst", nörgelte er. „Dann sollte ich dir nicht verraten, was gleich auf uns zukommt."

Er spürte, wie Rica sich ein wenig reckte.

„Ich seh niemanden, der sich uns nähert", erklärte sie.

„Ich sagte ja auch – was!", lachte Tarsuinn und beugte sich ruckartig nach vorn, so dass er Rica halb über sich drüber zog. Keinen Augenblick zu spät. Es gab einen leisen Knall, dann schrie seine Schwester überrascht auf, als ihr Rücken von einem Augenblick zum anderen mit kaltem Wasser getränkt wurde.

Lachend wandt sich Tarsuinn in ihren Armen.

„Hätte ich dir vielleicht erzählen sollen, dass da oben Toireasa und ihr Opa mit Paragleiter und Wasserbomben ihr Unwesen treiben?", sagte er und bereute es umgehend, denn aus Rache begann sie ihn furchtbar durchzukitzeln und sie sorgte auch dafür, dass er die nächste Wasserbombe abbekam.

„Wunderhübsches Bild, nicht?", fragte ein Mann neben ihr. „Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Aber sicher doch", lächelte sie und flüsterte. „Meister."

„Oh gut", lachte er. „Du wirst besser, Gloria."

Sie war ein wenig geschmeichelt und sah zu einem gut aussehenden Mann in den Vierzigern mit der Sonnebrille auf.

„Sie haben sich schon mal so verwandelt", relativierte sie bescheiden.

„Stimmt ja", sagte er leichthin. „Auch ich bin halt nicht gegen Gewohnheiten und Vorlieben gefeit."

„Haben Sie früher mal so ausgesehen?", erkundigte sich Gloria neugierig.

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr", gestand er. „So ungefähr sah ein Mann aus dem ersten Muggelfilm aus, den ich gesehen habe. Damals begriff ich, dass viele Muggel mit einem bestimmten Aussehen auch bestimmte Eigenschaften verbinden."

„Und was würden Muggel im Moment in Ihnen sehen?"

„Einen vertrauenswürdigen und seriösen Mann. Jemanden, den man alles abkauft."

„In der Zaubererwelt würde man über Sie lachen."

„Ja, aber nur weil sie nicht verstehen. Bin erfreut dich nicht lachen zu sehen und auch, dass du es geschafft hast, dich fast wie eine Muggelfrau zu kleiden."

„Sie baten mich darum. Wobei ich nicht weiß, warum wir uns gerade hier treffen?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte er. „Du hast doch die ganze Zeit die McNamaras beobachtet, oder?"

„Natürlich. Aber ich weiß nicht warum."

„Kein wirklicher Grund", antwortete er zu ihrem Erstaunen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du das da siehst."

„Aber warum?", verstand sie immer noch nicht.

„Weil diese junge Frau da ein besseres Beispiel für eine Mutter ist, als die meine oder deine."

Gloria dachte eine Weile darüber nach.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum sie das tun", sagte sie ernst und fragte sich, warum er sie immer mit Gewissensprüfungen traktierte.

„Weil unsere Eltern Fehler gemacht haben. Sie haben uns gelehrt, dass wir das Recht haben zu nehmen. Aber sie haben uns niemals beigebracht, dass man auch immer dafür bezahlen muss. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Es mag vielleicht für eine Weile gut gehen immer nur zu nehmen, aber irgendwann fällt es auf einen zurück."

„Sie meinen, genau wie bei dem Ritual und den Paten, muss man immer auch etwas geben?"

„Ja – und das nicht nur beim Ritual. Das Leben funktioniert allgemein so viel besser. Schau dir die beiden da an. Sie haben mehr verloren, als jemals genommen und trotzdem sind sie glücklich. Kannst du das von dir sagen?"

„In der Vergangenheit sicher nicht", gab sie mit unangenehmen Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Kindheit und Schulzeit zu.

Sie schwieg ein wenig und schaute versonnen auf die McNamaras. Ein wenig neidisch, wie sie zugeben musste. Wie sie so unbritisch herumtollten, so als hätten sie niemals Leid erlebt.

„Ich werde nur einen Mörder oder Schlimmeres als meinen nächsten Ritualpartner akzeptieren", flüsterte sie leise.

Seine schwere Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Noch vor acht Jahren hätte ich dich für diese Erkenntnis verlacht", sagte er und klang, als würde er aus der Vergangenheit sprechen. „Aber heute…"

„Haben Sie Zweifel an dem, was wir tun?", fragte Gloria.

„Nein", sagte er bestimmt nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Aber wir müssen uns immer prüfen. Den Richtigen helfen und die richtigen Spender finden. Die richtigen Ziele verfolgen."

„Aber dann verstehe ich nicht, warum sie wollen, dass ich das neue Gesetz unterstütze?", fragte sie. „Dumbledore hat es klammheimlich Fudge untergeschoben, der gar nicht weiß, um was es da geht und ich habe es auf Ihr Geheiß hin sogar noch verbessert."

„Das herauszufinden, wird dein nächster Schritt sein. Damit brauchst du dich aber erst beschäftigen, wenn du die Geburt deines Kindes hinter dir hast. Ich denke, du wirst in Zukunft _sehr _beschäftig sein."

Banefactor lächelte Gloria verschmitzt an. 

„Ich habe mich gut vorbereitet", erklärte Gloria überzeugt.

„Sag das noch mal, wenn du es im Arm hältst", lachte er.

„Werden sie mich besuchen, wenn es soweit ist?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde am Namenstag da sein, Gloria. Versprochen", lehnte er halb ab. „Aber ich werde die nächste Zeit viel zu tun haben. Wegen ihm da."

Er nickte in Richtung des blinden Jungen.

„Wollten Sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?", fragte Gloria verwundert. Er hatte doch sehr deutlich gemacht, wie wichtig ihm die geistige Stabilität des Jungen war.

„Ihm droht kein Ungemach von mir, Gloria", korrigierte Banefactor ihre Gedanken. „Doch wie du ja weißt, ist Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Wenn das Ministerium ihn nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Tage fängt, lässt Fudges beschränkter Intellekt nur eine Maßnahme zu."

„Die Dementoren!", flüsterte Gloria sofort und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Es war logisch, Fudge wollte Potter beschützen, war aber sicher kaum in der Lage, einen Mann wie Black zu fangen. Also würde er überreagieren und die Dementoren nach Hogwarts schicken.

„Denken Sie, McNamara kann eine Begegnung mit einem Dementor heil überstehen?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Schwer zu sagen", kam die Antwort nur verzögert. „Er ist erstaunlich widerstandsfähig gegen Angriffe auf seinen Geist. Trotzdem werde ich versuchen, ein wenig auf ihn aufzupassen."

„Ist das denn nicht auch gefährlich?", gab Gloria zu bedenken. „Sein _Wildes Talent…_"

„Ich werd mich ihm ganz sicher nicht nähern, wenn du das befürchtest", lächelte ihr Meister. „Aber der Tag wird sicher kommen."

Banefactor stand auf.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen, bevor der Junge sich seiner Umwelt wieder etwas bewusster ist. Möchtest du, dass ich dich nach Hause begleite?"

„Ich möchte noch etwas hier bleiben, Meister", bat sie höflich und er ging mit einem verstehenden Nicken.  
Gloria schaute noch lange Zeit versonnen auf Bruder und Schwester und erst als diese den Park verlassen hatten, erhob sie sich und kehrte langsam in ihr zu Hause zurück. Dabei probierte sie dieses seltsame Gerät namens Taser an einem Mann aus, der versuchte ihr die Handtasche zu entwenden.

_Nicht schlecht_, dachte sie, als sie an dem zuckenden Körper vorbeiging und ihre Tasche wieder an sich nahm. _Limitiert und ungenau, aber nicht schlecht und unauffällig!_

Kein magischer Ermittler würde vermuten, dass diesen Muggelabschaum hier eine Hexe angegriffen hatte.


	3. II Ein ungeplant hastiger Besuch

**- Kapitel 2 -**

**Ein ungeplant hastiger Besuch**

Als die Eulen mit den Schulbuchlisten für dieses Schuljahr Tarsuinn und Winona erreichten, war dies eine frohe und traurige Mitteilung zugleich. Froh, weil dies einen Tag in der Winkelgasse versprach, traurig, weil dies das baldige Ende der Ferien einleitete und die Trennung von Rica nötig machte. Trotzdem ließ er sich jetzt nicht mehr die Stimmung verderben. Vor allem da seine beiden Freundinnen ihn ständig von düsteren Gedanken ablenkten. Es war schön bei den Darkclouds zu leben und dass Toireasa's Großeltern auch in London – oder zumindest in der Nähe davon – wohnten, machte die Sache noch besser. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Toireasa's Großvater – der alte Mann bestand darauf Samuel und nicht Mr Keary genannt zu werden – den Spieltrieb eines kleinen Jungen hatte. Ständig zog er mit ihnen durch die Gegend und verzapfte den verrücktesten Unsinn. Sogar in den Paragleiter nahm er nicht nur Toireasa mit. Das mochte zwar furchtbar gefährlich klingen, doch das war es überhaupt nicht, da in den Flügeln dieselben Zauber eingewirkt waren, wie man sie auch für Rennbesen verwendete. Samuel betonte zwar immer wieder, die Zauber wären nur im Notfall aktiv, aber Tarsuinn glaubte irgendwie nicht daran. Egal wie verrückt der alte Mann war, heimlich war er ein Sicherheitsfanatiker. Seine Wasserbomben platzten zum Beispiel niemals beim Aufschlag, sondern immer gut einen Meter vor oder über dem Opfer.

Und so kam es auch, dass Darkclouds, Kearys und McNamaras als gemeinschaftliche Plage, eine Woche vor Schulbeginn, in der Winkelgasse einfielen.

Das Erste was erledigt werden musste, war natürlich das Füllen der Taschen mit Geld. Außerdem gab Tarsuinn seinen Verließschlüssel an Rica. Jetzt, da sie bei ihm bleiben würde, war dies nur logisch, auch wenn damit einige unvernünftige Besorgungen seinerseits so unmöglich wurden. Im Endeffekt war er aber froh, die Verantwortung für das viele Gold los zu sein.

Sobald sie jedoch wieder in der Gasse zurück waren, bedauerte er dies auch schon wieder. Rica weigerte sich ultimativ ihm einen Besen zu kaufen, egal wie sehr der eine da bei seiner Berührung zu vibrieren begann. Dabei hatte er gar keine so großen Wünsche gehabt, wie die beiden Mädchen, welche sich für einen Rennbesen namens _Feuerblitz_ begeisterten. Ein gebrauchter Nimbus 2000 war doch sicher nicht zuviel verlangt, oder?

Anscheinend doch, denn am Ende erbettelte Winona sich _seinen_ Nimbus und Toireasa bekam von ihren vier Großeltern einen der neuen Sauberwischs geschenkt. So schwer es fiel, er gönnte es ihnen beiden und sie versprachen – heimlich natürlich – ihn mitfliegen zu lassen, wann immer er es wünschte.

Danach erst machten sie einen ausgiebigen Einkaufszug durch die Winkelgasse, auf der Suche nach ihrem Schulzeug. Ihre Wege trennten sich nur kurz, als die Mädchen die Bücher kauften, weil er den Krach bei _Flourish & Blotts_ immer noch nicht ertragen konnte. Dafür besorgte er alle Zaubertrankzutaten und da er an die zu erwartenden Strafaufgaben von Snape dachte, gleich eine ganze Menge davon.

Das dauerte bis Nachmittag und die Sonne warf schon lange kühle Schatten in die Gasse, als Winona, Toireasa und er bei _Fortescues Eissalon_ eine lange, süße Pause machten. Die Erwachsenen hatten sich abgesetzt, um Rica etwas Besonderes zu zeigen, was nichts für Kinderaugen war. Tarsuinn's neugieriger Einwand, dass er dann ja mitkommen könnte, wurde jedoch gnadenlos abgeschmettert. Aber Eis war auch nicht schlecht und die bestellten Portionen konnte man durchaus als gigantisch bezeichnen.

„Schaut mal, da ist Oliver Wood", flüsterte Toireasa und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig verschämt. „Der Hüter des Gryffindorteams."

„Der ist doch egal", meinte Winona abwertend. „Der neben ihm am Tisch ist Harry Potter. Ihr wisst schon, _Der Junge der lebt_."

„Der ist nur Sucher", wehrte Toireasa den Jungen ab. „Oliver ist Hüter, Kapitän, der beste Spieler derzeit in Hogwarts und er sieht wirklich gut aus."

„Der Sucher ist viel wichtiger fürs Spiel!"

„Aber er gehört nicht wirklich zum Team!"

„Außerdem ist Cedric hübscher."

„Du meinst diese Huffelpuff-Nase?", schnaubte Toireasa. „Der ist doch ein wenig dumpf."

„Meine Mutter sagt, alle Männer sollten so sein", entgegnete Winona. „Dann gäbe es weniger Probleme auf der Welt."

Tarsuinn räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Anwesende ausgenommen", beeilte Winona sich lachend zu versichern.

„Ich würde gern mal mit Wood sprechen", gestand Toireasa. „Ihr wisst ja, wie gern ich Hüter wäre. Er weiß bestimmt ne Menge."

„Wenn du rüber gehst, kannst du gleich mal feststellen, ob Potter wirklich so arrogant ist, wie Ian immer behauptet", flüsterte Winona.

„Ich geh doch nicht hin und spreche die beiden an", entgegnete Toireasa entsetzt. „Gryffindors reden doch nicht mit einer von Slytherin."

„Woher sollen sie wissen, dass du Slytherin bist?", fragte Winona. „Ich bezweifle, dass denen Erstklässler auffallen und wir haben unsere Schuluniformen nicht an."

„Ich trau mich trotzdem nicht", verneinte Toireasa. „Ich weiß genau, wenn sie mich anstarren, kann ich nur noch stottern. Und was soll ich überhaupt sagen?"

„Frag Wood doch, ob er nicht ein paar Tipps für eine angehende Hüterin hat?", schlug Tarsuinn lächelnd vor. „Er redet eh seit einer halben Stunde ohne Unterlass über Quidditch. Da passt du doch hervorragend zu."

„Naja…?", zweifelte Toireasa noch immer mit Angst vor der eigenen Courage.

„…und nimm doch die Anstifterin mit", fuhr Tarsuinn fort. „Als moralische Unterstützung, wo sie doch Harry Potter selbst kennen lernen will."

Das kurze Schweigen daraufhin, ließ ihn vermuten, dass die Mädchen sich gerade an ihm vorbei ansahen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Winona lauernd.

Tarsuinn konnte nur fies grinsen.

„Ich habe kein Interesse an den beiden", erwiderte er. „Ich bleib hier, esse Eis und höre zu, wie ihr euch blamiert."

„Verräter!", urteilte Toireasa.

„Sadist!", fügte Winona ihre Meinung hinzu.

„Feiglinge", lachte er zur Antwort.

„Los Toireasa, dem zeigen wir's", forderte Winona das andere Mädchen auf und erhob sich. Zögerlich gefolgt von dem Slytherin-Mädchen.

„Sowas ist gemein von dir", flüsterte sie ihm im Weggehen zu.

Er antworte nicht darauf, sondern genoss lächelnd ihre Ansprechversuche, als die beiden Wood und Potter erreichten.

„Ähem…"

„…hallo…"

„…wir wollten fragen…"

„…wegen Quidditch…"

„…dein Manöver in dem letzten Spiel…"

„…ich will auch Hüter werden…"

„…sie will ein paar Tipps und naja…"

„…ich bin übrigens Toireasa und das ist Winona…"

„…könnten wir…"

„…wir gehen dann mal lieber…"

„Ihr könnt euch auch zu uns setzen", erklärte die Stimme, die zu Wood gehörte. „Ich helf doch gern."

Das lief doch ganz gut und genau darauf hatte Tarsuinn gehofft. Er lauschte noch fünf Minuten, dann schrieb er auf einen kleinen Zettel ein – _Bin gleich zurück _– legte zwei Sickel auf den Tisch, rief Tikki und schlich sich davon.

„Ich will jetzt zu Tante Glenn", flüsterte er der Mungodame zu und da sie das gestern schon geklärt hatten, gab es keine Diskussion mehr darüber.

Nahe der Nocturnegasse, warf er sich einen verschlissenen Umhang über, den er sich von den Arbeitsklamotten von Mr Darkcloud sich – ähem – geborgt hatte, verbarg Tikki darunter und zog die Kapuze über seinen Kopf und das Gesicht.

Er hatte kaum die ersten Stufen hinter sich gebracht, als eine bekannte, kalte Stimme ihn zum stolpern brachte.

„Ich bin mir sicher", verkündete die Stimme Lucius Malfoy leise. „Vertrauen Sie mir Dawlish!"

„Mag sein, dass sie diese Wesen noch beherbergt", sagte ein anderer Mann zweifelnd, der wahrscheinlich Dawlish war. „Aber ich sehe keine Verbindung von ihr zu Black."

„Wenn Sie ihr Geschäft näher unter die Lupe nehmen, werden Sie es selbst erkennen. McNair kümmert sich um die Hauselfen und Sie um die Glenndary. Nur zur Vorsicht, falls sie sich weigert das Recht zu akzeptieren. Vergessen Sie nicht, wer sie mal war!"

Tarsuinn lief, so schnell es sein Tastsinn zuließ.

„Es gab nie Beweise gegen diese Frau", zweifelte Dawlish noch immer.

„Man hat sie mehrmals in Begleitung der Verurteilten gesehen", mischte sich eine tiefe Stimme ein, die eine ähnliche Gefühlskälte aufwies, wie die von Malfoy. „Sie hat schon zwei Jahre in Askaban zugebracht, weil sie Mörder fahrlässig nicht an der Flucht gehindert hat. Jemand der so was tut, der gewährt auch Leuten wie Black Unterschlupf!"

„Außerdem, was ist, wenn wir Black wirklich bei ihr finden und Sie ihn als Vertreter des Ministeriums festnehmen", köderte Malfoy.

„Der Minister wäre hocherfreut", fand auch der Mann namens McNair.

„Mag sein", stimmte nun auch Dawlish zu, klang aber wenig begeistert.

Inzwischen war Tarsuinn fast außer Hörweite gehastet. Nur ein scheinheiliges: „Wo müssen wir jetzt lang", von Malfoy hörte er noch recht deutlich. Der Mann wusste genau, wo er hin musste. Anscheinend konnte er das nur nicht zugeben. Tarsuinn hoffte, das würde ihm etwas Zeit verschaffen.

Innerlich betete er für sein Gedächtnis. Er war diesen Weg erst einmal gegangen und das war schon fast genau ein Jahr her. Selbst für ihn war das nicht einfach und die ganze Zeit über lenkte ihn die Frage ab, ob er überhaupt das Richtige tat.

Die Nocturnegasse war erstaunlich leer und ruhig, nur an einigen Ecken hörte er geflüsterte Worte.

„Ein Auror ist hier… Zu wem der wohl will…? Wer Streit mit Malfoy hat, sollte vorsichtig sein."

Er hastete in den Laden und ein überraschtes – _Tarsuinn!_ – sagte ihm, dass er die richtige Tür erwischt hatte.

„Du musst hier weg, Tante Glenn", sagte er, fast außer Atem vom Laufen.

„Warum sollte ich? Und du solltest eigentlich nicht hier…"

„Malfoy, ein Auror und noch so ein Typ wollen zu dir und irgendein Urteil vollstrecken", unterbrach er sie hektisch. „Sie glauben, du versteckst hier einen Black und ein paar Mörder!"

Sie keuchte geschockt auf.

„Du musst hier weg. Schnell!", drängte Tarsuinn und wusste nicht, warum er sich eigentlich so um sie sorgte.

„Verfluchter Malfoy", fand Tante Glenn endlich ihre Stimme wieder. „Er muss das mit der _Stillen Klinge _mitbekommen haben. Dieser rachsüchtige Aasgeier! Zic! Zac! Ihr wisst was das bedeutet. Nehmt das Wichtigste mit. Wir treffen uns am vereinbarten Treffpunkt."

„Ja, Meisterin", sagten zwei Piepsstimmen gleichzeitig und Tarsuinn hörte emsiges Tippeln.

„Ich bring dich rauf in die Winkelgasse", fuhr Tante Glenn fort.

„Nein!", widersprach er energisch. „Du musst jetzt gehen. Ich komm schon allein zurück. Solange der Auror hier ist, ist die Nocturnegasse ungefährlich."

„Mag sein", gab sie zögerlich zu. „Aber niemand darf dich in der Nähe sehen. Hier unten verrät dich jeder für'n Sickel."

„Hau endlich ab", bat er verzweifelt.

„Okay, gut", entgegnete Tante Glenn und verfiel plötzlich in Hektik, als hätte sie erst jetzt begriffen, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte. Sie drückte ihm plötzlich ein kleines Bündel in die Hand.

„Gib das Dumbledore und jetzt raus mit dir!"

Sie schob ihn nicht zur Tür, sondern in das Hinterzimmer, warf einige Dinge beiseite und dann öffnete sie eine Tür für ihn.

„Immer den Gang entlang kriechen, dann rechts, drei Seitengänge gerade aus, links, rechts Treppe hoch und du bis in der Winkelgasse. Beeil dich."

An der Vordertür des Ladens klopfte es heftig. Tarsuinn ließ Tikki frei und vorauslaufen. Ihn selbst drängte Tante Glenn in den flachen Gang, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und dann hörte er, wie sie Dinge vor die Tür warf. Dann splitterte Holz und nur Augenblicke später hörte er den Knall, den er inzwischen mit Apparieren verband.

Schnell kroch er weg. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Tante Glenn noch rechtzeitig abgehauen war. Trotz des Apparierens konnte man Flüchtige immer noch verfolgen, wenn man wusste wie. Zumindest hatten das die Darkclouds behauptet, die es schließlich wissen mussten. Früher waren die mal Polizisten gewesen und neuerdings und unfreiwillig Privatdetektive. Viel erzählten sie zwar nicht von ihrer Arbeit, aber ein paar kleine Infos waren immer drin.

Tarsuinn erreichte aufatmend das Ende des Ganges, stieß ein Gitter beiseite und lief Tikki hinterher, die sich in der Aufregung besser an den Weg erinnerte als er selbst.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, in was für Problemen er steckte, sollte man ihn erwischen. Wenn es stimmte, was er gehört hatte, dann hatte man Tante Glenn für _das fahrlässige Entkommenlassen von zwei Mördern(?)_ zu zwei Jahren Askaban verdonnert und dort sollte es alles andere als nett sein. Er hatte nun anscheinend, aus einem Gefühl heraus, genau das Gleiche getan oder schlimmer noch – er hatte aktiv geholfen.

Schickten die auch Kinder nach Askaban? Tarsuinn hatte kein Interesse es herauszufinden. Er stieg gerade über einen Müllberg, als eine hagere, aber kräftige Hand ihn an seinen Knöcheln packte.

„Eine Spende für einen Ausgebrannten", röchelte eine Stimme. „Gib Unglücklichen einen Knut und das Glück wird dich begleiten."

Tarsuinn fiel auf die Nase und versuchte sich sofort wieder aufzurappeln. Doch die Hand hinderte ihn daran. Er drängte die aufkeimende Panik in sich zurück und zwang sein Gehirn logisch zu denken. Mit zittrigen Händen tastete er nach seinem Geldbeutel, fingerte eine Galeone hervor und drückte sie gegen die knorrige Hand an seinem Knöchel.

„Glück und Schweigen?", verlangte er leise zu wissen.

„Glück und Schweigen", bestätigte die schwache Stimme, ließ ihn los und nahm das Goldstück.

„Und den Dank eines alten Zauberers", fügte der Mann erstaunt hinzu. „Wie lautet Euer Name, werter Herr."

Tarsuinn antwortete nicht und war schon längst weitergelaufen. Zwei Ecken später erreichte er hinter Tikki die Treppe rauf zur Winkelgasse, stopfte den Umhang zurück in seine Tasche und versuchte dann so unauffällig wie möglich in die Winkelgasse zurückzukehren.

So schlenderte er wieder zurück zu _Fortescues Eissalon_ und wurde schon aus weiter Entfernung entdeckt.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Winona vorwurfsvoll.

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen", pflichtete Toireasa eher misstrauisch bei.

„Na auf Toilette, wo denn sonst?", log Tarsuinn. „Das viele Eis. Ihr versteht? Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr mich dahin begleiten wollt."

„Ach und deshalb bist du so schmutzig um die Knie?", zweifelte Winona.

Es war nicht unbedingt schön eine Freundin zu haben, deren Eltern sie anhielten zu beobachten und logisch zu denken. Mädchen sollten sich doch mit Puppen beschäftigen.

„Im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung, bin ich nicht perfekter in Sachen Fortbewegung, als selbst Leute die sehen können", entgegnete er ein wenig verletzt.

„Aber du bist perfekt, wenn es ums Lügen geht", unterstellte Toireasa. „Ich bin kurz davor, dir das wirklich abzukaufen."

„Vertraut mir einfach", stöhnte er leise. „Und wenn jemand fragt, war ich auf Toilette. Okay?"

Tante Glenns Bündel wog schwerer als zuvor in seiner Tasche. Er wollte die beiden Mädchen da nicht mit hineinziehen.

„Na wenn es sein muss", zischte Winona und zog ihn wieder auf den Stuhl. „Aber wenn du wieder in der Nocturnegasse warst – und das ohne mich – dann kündige ich dir Vergeltung an."

„Wieder?", erkundigte sich Toireasa interessiert.

„Lange Geschichte", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Ich war nur einmal letztes Jahr da."

„Und?", fragte Toireasa weiter.

„Nichts und", wehrte Tarsuinn ab. „Ich war neu, verwirrt und völlig naiv. Aber ich hab dort meinen Zauberstab gefunden."

„Den, den Dumbledore nicht anfassen darf?", hakte sie leise nach.

„Genau den!", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Was übrigens das falsche Thema mitten in der Winkelgasse ist."

„Verstehe", sagte Toireasa. „Belassen wir es dabei."

„Wie war euer Gespräch mit Wood und Potter?", lenkte Tarsuinn das Gespräch auf etwas Unverfängliches.

„Harry ist anders, als man in Slytherin allgemein sagt und Oliver ist richtig nett", verkündete Toireasa gleich begeistert. „Er hat mir sogar erzählt, dass er damals heimlich das Auswahltraining für Slytherin ausspioniert hat."

„Und?", wollte Tarsuinn wissen. „Was hielt er davon."

Toireasa antwortete nicht, sondern druckste etwas herum.

„Er war froh, dass Toireasa nicht Sucher geworden ist", erklärte Winona lachend und erklärte damit Toireasa's Verlegenheit. Das Urteil von Oliver Wood schien ihr einiges zu bedeuten."

„Na das muss doch herunter gegangen sein wie Öl", freute sich Tarsuinn für das Mädchen. „Ein Lob aus berufenem Munde sozusagen."

„Naja", kommentierte diese traurig. „Nur schade, dass ich nie ins Team kommen werde."

„Aber wolltest du nicht versuchen das Haus zu wechseln?", fragte Winona. „Bei uns hättest du sicher eine faire Chance."

„Ach, das sind Wunschträume", wehrte Toireasa ab. „Ich hab die halben Ferien mit der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit verbracht. Aber da ist nichts. Kein Schlupfloch. Kein Präzedenzfall. Nichts. Alle, die es versucht haben, sind gescheitert. Und zwei hat man aus ihrem Haus und Hogwarts geworfen. Ich denke, vielleicht ist das den Versuch dann doch nicht wert."

„Ich hab dich auch lieber in Hogwarts", kommentierte Tarsuinn. „Selbst in Slytherin."

„Außerdem ist nicht alles aus Slytherin mies, wie wir ja wissen", fügte Winona überzeugend hinzu. „Du, dein Großvater Holt, dieser Vertrauensschüler von dem du erzählt hast und die, welche auf Tarsuinn's Geburtstagsparty mitgemacht haben. Und dein Vater nicht zu vergessen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater hundertprozentig zu den Guten zählten", murmelte Toireasa fast unhörbar. Tarsuinn bezweifelte, dass Winona das hatte verstehen können.

„Ich find ja auch, dass es momentan das Risiko noch nicht wert ist", sagte Toireasa lauter. „Aber als Möglichkeit lass ich es mir. Vielleicht finde ich ja noch einen sicheren Weg."

„Viel Erfolg, wir helfen so gut wir können", versprach Winona. „Selbst wenn du dann in Hufflepuff landest."

„Was heißt hier – selbst wenn!", lachte Toireasa. „Dann wäre ich in der Nähe deines Cedrics."

„Ähem, Toireasa!", kicherte Winona. „Wenn du raus findest wie man nach Hufflepuff kommt, sagst du es mir dann?"

„Versprochen!"

Die Mädchen frotzelten noch eine ganze Weile so herum, doch Tarsuinn war nicht so richtig bei der Sache. Drei Männer kamen die Gasse entlang und seine Ohren begleiteten diese.

„Ihre Flucht ist ein Schuldeingeständnis", sagte Malfoy gerade energisch.

„Es ist auch möglich, dass sie nur nicht da war", erwiderte Dawlish. „Ich werde jemanden schicken der den Laden beobachtet."

„Nur beobachten?", brummte McNair böse.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, was ihren Verdacht bestätigt", entgegnete Dawlish und fühlte sich offensichtlich recht unwohl dabei. „Mr Malfoy, bitte verzeihen Sie, aber wir haben keine Hauselfenunterkunft gefunden, keine illegalen Waren, keinen Black und kein Anzeichen einer Flucht."

„Und was ist mit der rennenden Gestalt, die einige gesehen haben? Was ist mit diesem Fluchttunnel?", fragte Malfoy zischend.

„Seit _Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird_ haben viele Familien eine heimliche Fluchtmöglichkeit in ihrem Heim vorgesehen", erwiderte Dawlish vernünftig. „Sie sicher auch, Mr Malfoy."

„Heutzutage braucht ein ehrlicher Bürger so etwas nicht", erwiderte Malfoy arrogant und mit einer Falschheit in seiner Stimme, die Tarsuinn wütend machte. Der Mann spielte mit dem Leben von anderen Leuten und in diesem speziellen Fall, versuchte er jemanden ans Messer zu liefern, den Tarsuinn mochte. Tikki stimmte seiner Einschätzung des Charakters von diesem Mann vorbehaltlos zu. Sie brummte bösartig, als dieser sie nur ein paar Schritte entfernt passierte. Glücklicherweise beachtete Malfoy sie nicht.

„Wenn ein Mann wie Black frei herum läuft, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es viele beruhigt, solche Vorkehrungen getroffen zu haben", sagte Dawlish und klang sehr besorgt.

„Wenn der Minister meinem Rat folgt, dann wird er bald wieder eingefangen sein."

„Wenn Sie dies sagen, Mr Malfoy. Ich hingegen bin von der Wahl dieser Mittel nicht unbedingt begeistert", entgegnete Dawlish.

„Man darf bei solchen ernsten Sachen keine Skrupel haben", fand Malfoy.

Tarsuinn konnte ein Naserümpfen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Dieser kalte …", fluchte er und verfiel dann in ein Mischmasch aus japanischen und chinesischen Schimpfwörtern. Dies jedoch nicht, um wenigsten den Anstand zu waren, sondern weil er mehr passende Worte in dieser Sprache kannte. Winona war zwar auf dem besten Weg seinen Wortschatz in dieser Beziehung gehörig aufzumöbeln, aber es war schwer, alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen.

Erst zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass die Mädchen verstummt waren.

„Was?", fragte er neugierig.

„Auf wen bezog sich das denn eben?", fragte Toireasa leicht entsetzt, obwohl sie nur das erste Schimpfwort verstanden haben konnte.

„Lucius Malfoy", entgegnete Tarsuinn und spürte wie er rot wurde. „Ich hasse ihn!"

„Da hast du durchaus recht", pflichtete ihm Toireasa zu seinem Erstaunen bei. „Er ist die Pest. Der denkt doch die ganze Welt sollte nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Dieser arrogante…"

Nicht nur Tarsuinn schien von Winona Schimpfwörter zu lernen. Er lehnte sich begeistert zurück und fühlte sich einfach nur wohl.


	4. III Scherben

**- Kapitel 3 -**

**Scherben**

Für Toireasa war das Betreten des Gleises 9 ¾ ein eher ängstlicher Moment. Links und rechts hielt sie sich, wie eine verängstigte Erstklässlerin, an ihren beiden Großmüttern fest. Hinter ihr gaben Großvater Samuel und Großvater Holt die Rückendeckung, während vor ihnen die McNamaras und Darkclouds durch die geheime Mauer schlenderten.

Nach ihnen war dann Toireasa an der Reihe und sie marschierte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl durch die Absperrung. Sie konnte nur hoffen…

…aber das war vergeblich.

Kaum durch die Absperrung hindurch sah sie, was sie so fürchtete – ihre Ex-Stiefeltern. Ihre Gesichter schienen wie aus Stein und sie fixierten Toireasa kalt. Beinahe wäre sie wieder durch die Absperrung zurückgewichen, aber ihre Großeltern kamen hindurch und so gestärkt wagte sie sich dann doch weiter. Hilfreich war auch, dass die Darkclouds und McNamaras sich zwischen Toireasa und den Davian hielten. Wenigstens beschränkten sich ihre Ex-Stiefeltern auf böse schauen, kein Wort fiel zwischen den Fronten.

„Oh Mist! Ich wusste es!", brach Winona die unangenehme Stille mit übertrieben frustrierter Stimme.

„Was?", lachte Tarsuinn angesichts ihres Tones. Tikki auf seiner Schulter tat es ihm nach.

„Es ist zum Heulen. Die ganzen Erstklässler sind größer als ich", beschwerte sich Winona daraufhin empört.

„Was weiterhin bedeutet, dass sie auch größer als wir zwei sind", erklärte Toireasa dem blinden Jungen.

„Fallen wir weniger auf beim Unsinn machen", nahm Tarsuinn es gelassen.

„Untersteh dich!", mischte sich Rica sofort ein und fügte an Toireasa und Winona gewandt hinzu. „Und ich denke, dass gilt für euch beide genauso."

Das wurde mit einem einstimmigen Nicken aller Erwachsenen bestätigt.

„Nicht mal den kleinsten…?", maulte Tarsuinn leise, woraufhin seine Schwester ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was ihn begeistert kurz auflachen ließ. Die amüsierten Augen von Rica versprachen nichts Gutes.

„Zeit zum Abschied!", verkündete Großmutter Caitlin ein wenig traurig. „Der Express fährt bald. Die Herren könnten sich schon mal vielleicht etwas nützlich machen und schon mal das Gepäck verladen."

Ein wenig ähnelte Toireasa's Großmutter Professor McGonagall wenn sie so sprach und genau wie bei der Lehrerin gehorchten auch alle. Wie bekam man nur eine solche spezielle Aura?

Ihre Großväter halfen daraufhin Mr Darkcloud das Gepäck von Tarsuinn, Winona und ihr zu verladen, während die Frauen sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Toireasa sehen, wie Tarsuinn sich weigerte einen kleinen Rucksack von seinem Rücken zu nehmen, als Mr Darkcloud ihn darum bat.

„Also", flüsterte Großmutter Caitlin. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Toireasa und schreib recht oft. Lass dich nicht von deinen Brüdern provozieren und pass ein wenig auf deinen kleinen Freund da auf."

„Tarsuinn kann uns hören Großmutter", entgegnete Toireasa vorwurfsvoll.

„Na und? Filius meint er zieht Probleme an und ich denke dem wirst du zustimmen, oder? Er braucht Hilfe, genau wie du die seine und die von Winona brauchen wirst."

„Du machst dem Mädchen aber Mut", tadelte Großmutter Katrin und schob die deutlich kleinere Frau beiseite.

„Denk nicht immer nur an das Schlimmste", fuhr die sanfte Frau an Toireasa gewandt dann fort. „Die Zeit in Hogwarts sollte mit zur schönsten deines Lebens zählen. Lass sie dir nicht vermiesen. Versuch sie zu genießen. Der Ernst des Lebens kommt noch früh genug."

„Ja, Großmutter", versprach Toireasa und umarmte die große Frau. Danach tat sie das auch mit ihrer anderen Großmutter.

„Ich pass auf meine Freunde und mich auf", flüsterte Toireasa der deutlich kleineren Frau ins Ohr. Was ihr ein gemurmeltes – Gut – einbrachte.

Danach löste sie sich von ihrer Großmutter und schaute über den Bahnsteig. Ihre Großväter reichten gerade ihren Koffer – nicht mehr den besonders leichten, denn den hatte sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres mit dem Express zurückgeschickt und ihre Stiefeltern hatten ihn einkassiert – in ein Zugabteil, aus dem sich mehrere hilfreiche Hände dem Gepäck entgegen streckten. Sie erkannte den weißblonden Schopf von Cassandra und die braunen Locken von Ian. Eindeutig das richtige Abteil, freute sie sich.

Tarsuinn drückte noch immer seine Schwester etwas unjungenhaft an sich. Wenigsten weinte er nicht. Man sah einfach wie gern sich die beiden hatten. Ein Gefühl, welches Toireasa inzwischen auch gut kannte. Tikki schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können auf welcher der vier Schultern sie sitzen sollte.

Winona hingegen versuchte gerade ärgerlich ihren Vater zu knuffen, der sie jedoch einfach am ausgestreckten Arm zappeln ließ. Nicht gerade mädchenhaft. Aber das hatte eh noch nie jemand Winona unterstellt.

Fast zwanghaft strich Toireasa's Blick auch über ihre Stiefeltern. Sie herzten gerade Aidan ab, dem das offensichtlich unangenehm war. Kein Wunder, wenn man die amüsierten Blicke einiger älterer und gleichaltriger Jungen bedachte.

Schnell schaute Toireasa woanders hin. Sie wollte sich nicht dabei erwischen lassen, sonst dachte man noch sie hätte Interesse an diesen Personen dort.

Doch dann war es auch schon soweit. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von ihren Großvätern – dabei steckte ihr Großvater Samuel noch diverse leere Wasser- und Farbbomben zu – und dann drückte sie auch noch Mr und Mrs Darkcloud, sowie Rica. Es erschien ihr richtig so. Sie hatten fast die gesamten Ferien miteinander verbracht und sie mochte die drei anderen Erwachsenen. Wobei man bei Tarsuinn's Schwester niemals wirklich sicher war, ob sie eine Erwachsene oder ein Kind war. Manchmal wirkte die junge Frau älter als selbst Toireasa's Großeltern und manchmal konnte man glauben, Rica wäre jünger als eine Fünfjährige.

Dann legten auch Winona und Tarsuinn, genau wie Toireasa zuvor, eine Umarmrunde ein, welche jedoch von einem lauten Pfeifen des Hogwarts-Express unterbrochen wurde und sie wurden in den Zug verfrachtet. 

Sie winkten den Zurückbleibenden so lange zu, wie sie diese sehen konnten, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Abteil nahe der Lok.

„Sind vorn nicht die Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Tarsuinn, als er die Richtung bemerkte.

„Ja – ganz in der Nähe", antwortete Toireasa. „Cassandra und Ian haben es besetzt."

„Aber dann können wir doch keine Slytherins ärgern", maulte der Junge.

„Und sie müssen uns in Ruhe lassen", sagte Toireasa ernst. „Wahrscheinlich war das der Sinn."

„Na gut", entgegnete Tarsuinn leichthin. „Haben sie halt noch etwas Schonfrist."

Toireasa schüttelte ein wenig verstört darüber den Kopf. Wollte er wirklich Ärger machen oder waren das nur Sprüche? Immerhin konnte er jetzt zaubern und konnte sich so effektiver wehren. Sie musste beobachten, ob ihm das nicht zu Kopf gestiegen war.

Als sie dann das Abteil erreichten, war erstmal ein großes Hallo angesagt. Alle freuten sich offensichtlich Tarsuinn wieder zu sehen und als sie dann erfuhren, dass dieser schon seine Prüfung hinter sich und bestanden hatte, wurde es kurzzeitig so laut, dass der neue Schulsprecher, ein furchtbar humorloser Kerl mit roten Haaren, vorbeikam und sie zur Ordnung rief. Er wurde gnadenlos ignoriert, auch wenn der Lärmpegel sich dann doch etwas senkte.

Natürlich wollten alle wissen was passiert war, doch der blinde Junge, blieb sehr vage in seiner Geschichte. Er erwähnte nur, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war und danach plötzlich zaubern konnte. Ein Glücksfall, nichts Besonderes. Auf die Prüfung ging er jedoch ein wenig näher ein, wahrscheinlich um von anderen Sachen abzulenken. Luna zumindest runzelte beständig die Stirn. Nachdem der Junge geendet hatte, tischten auch alle anderen ihre Feriengeschichten auf.

Ian war in Amerika gewesen und hatte dort einen kleines Essay über die Voodoopriester in New Orleans geschrieben, welches sogar im Tagespropheten abgedruckt worden war. Er zeigte den Ausschnitt herum und alle bestätigten ihm wie toll der Aufsatz war. Toireasa persönlich fand ihn nicht so prickelnd, fand es aber, angesichts des Stolzes des Jungen über diesen Beitrag, nicht für angezeigt, ihm das zu sagen. Mochte ja wirklich sein, dass der Redakteur den Aufsatz gut fand und nicht Ians Vater etwas nachgeholfen hatte.

Merton konnte nur von einer Reise nach Mallorca erzählen, da seine Eltern nicht reich und Muggel waren. Dafür schwärmte er für das Tauchen mit einer Flasche in der man Luft für mehr als eine Stunde speichern konnte. Toireasa verstand nicht, wie das gehen sollte, soviel Luft in eine kleine Flasche zu bekommen. Merton versuchte zwar es ihr zu erklären, erzählte etwas von flüssiger (!) Luft, aber das half ihr nicht wirklich.

Die weißblonde Cassandra hingegen hatte einen rein magischen Abenteuerurlaub hinter sich. Ihre Eltern hatten für drei Wochen Zimmer in einem Ghostcastle in Schottland gemietet. Eine der Hauptattraktionen dort war gewesen einen so genannten _Todestrank_ zu trinken, mit dem man für eine halbe Stunde als Geist herumfliegen konnte. Das konnte man jedoch nur einmal im Leben machen, ansonsten war dieses vorbei, und so hatte das Mädchen lange Zeit ihre Eltern darum anbetteln müssen. Im Nachhinein, so meinte Cassandra, war es eine recht aufregende Erfahrung und für ein paar Minuten recht lustig gewesen, aber nach fünfzehn Minuten wäre ihr so kalt geworden, dass sie von einer Existenz als Geist einfach nur abraten konnte.

Den interessantesten und verrücktesten Urlaub hatte jedoch anscheinend Luna gehabt, wobei man ihr jedoch jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen musste. Anscheinend hatte sie in Island mit ihrem Vater versucht, das große Tor zum Nordpol zu finden (eine warme Schnellpassage), waren dabei auf einem Geysir geritten, hatten vor einem Eskimoschamanen flüchten müssen, der Luna von einem bösen Geist besessen glaubte (Warum nur?) und hatten danach noch eine Erholungskreuzfahrt mit dem Zwergenkapitän Netilus auf dessen Naumo, das bekannteste Goldunterwasserschiff des Atlantiks. Wie Mr Lovegood diese Reise hatte bestellen und vorallem bezahlten können, blieb Toireasa schleierhaft. Es hieß selbst der Zaubereiminister musste fünf Jahre im Voraus buchen, doch laut Luna war dies eher eine spontane Reise gewesen.

Der Einzige, der überhaupt nicht über seine Ferien sprechen wollte, war Alec. Erst nach intensivem Drängen kam heraus, dass seine Eltern nicht sonderlich erfreut über seine schulischen Leistungen und einen Brief von Professor Snape gewesen waren und deshalb das Ferienvergnügen deutlich eingeschränkt hatten. Nur zwei Wochen Sprachurlaub in Frankreich waren für Alec herausgesprungen, doch dort hatte er – zu seinem Entsetzen – wirklich lernen müssen und erst am Abend war ein wenig Spaß erlaubt gewesen.

So verging die Zeit wie im Fluge. Draußen wurde es immer dunkler je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen. Regen prasselte gegen die Scheibe und Toireasa hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schnaufrhythmus der Lok langsamer wurde. Nicht nur sie bemerkte das.

„Ah – endlich kommen wir dem Essen näher", freute sich Merton.

„Dann muss der Express aber heute wirklich Dampf gemacht haben", fand Cassandra. „Wir sind früh dran."

„Ist doch egal. Hauptsache eher da", entgegnete Merton grinsend. „Nichts gegen eure Gesellschaft, aber ich hab noch nicht viel gegessen."

„Vorhin hast du die Brote aber abgelehnt, welche ich angeboten habe", beschwerte sich Alec gespielt. „Waren dem Herrn wohl nicht gut genug?

„Was hast du denn bei der Aussicht auf ein Hogwartsfestessen erwartet", erwiderte Merton lachend. „Ich schlag mir doch den Bauch nicht vorher voll."

„Das würde meine Mutter aber gar nicht gern hören!", kicherte Alec. „In den Broten steckte viel Liebe und Zeit."

„Ach und deshalb hast du sie so großzügig verteilt?", fragte Toireasa ironisch, was Alec mit einer so sehr schlecht gespielten Verlegenheit quittierte, dass alle Lachen mussten. Sie alle freuten sich auf das Essen.

„Komisch!", mischte sich Luna, die am Fenster saß, vollkommen ernst ein. „Seit wann ist der Bahnhof nicht beleuchtet?"

Das Lachen verstummte etwas. Ian, der immer noch alle Äußerungen Luna's äußerst skeptisch bewertete, stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Sie hat Recht. Nirgends ein Licht. Da draußen ist es einfach stockduster."

Er setzte sich wieder und alle waren recht still. Der Zug wurde immer langsamer.

„Wir werden auf einer Brücke halten", flüsterte Tarsuinn düster.

„Warum sollten wir auf einer Brücke halten?", erkundigte sich Ian skeptisch.

„So kann niemand einfach fliehen", entgegnete Tarsuinn und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein klein wenig Sorge. „Das habe ich mal beim Zoll in Burma erlebt. Da hat dann wer den kurzen Fluchtweg gewählt."

„Wir sind hier aber nicht…!", begann Alec, doch dann kam der Zug zum Halt und das Licht ging aus.

„Was zur Hölle…"

„…bleib sitzen…"

„Au, das ist meine Nase!"

„Und das mein Fuß!"

„Entschuldige, ich dachte…"

„Da ist wer draußen."

„Was machen…"

„Seid still, allesamt!", knallte unvermittelt Tarsuinn's Stimme durch den Raum.

Alle verstummten und jetzt konnte man aufgeregte Stimmen im Gang hören. Eine der Zugtüren klappte.

„Wenn man nicht sehen kann…", flüsterte Tarsuinn jetzt „…muss man hören – oder als Zauberer einfach einen Lichtzauber sprechen, statt in Panik zu verfallen."

Toireasa hörte ein leises _Lumos_ und ein schwaches Licht leuchtete da auf, wo Luna saß. Sofort fühlte sich Toireasa ein wenig wohler, während noch immer alle still lauschten. Der Regen prasselte beruhigend gegen das Fenster. Ab und an war das Schnaufen der Lok zu hören. Dann ein paar Schreie, jemand schluchzte. Toireasa sprang gleichzeitig mit Tarsuinn auf, doch der Junge gab ihr einen Schubs, der sie wieder in den Sitz drückte.

„Bleib sitzen!", sagte er dabei befehlend und jetzt lag Angst in seiner Stimme. „Keiner sollte da raus."

Toireasa zog trotzdem zur Vorsicht ihren Zauberstab und die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Das Schluchzen eines Mädchens wurde leiser, eine andere Stimme übernahm es. Immer näher kamen die Töne der Verzweiflung.

„Niemand stirbt", sagte Tarsuinn mit einer Grabesstimme, die nicht gerade angetan war, jemanden zu beruhigen. Die fauchende Tikki zu seinen Füßen verstärkte das mulmige Gefühl noch und wurde bestätigt, als ein dunkler Schatten sich lautlos vor die Tür des Abteils schob.

„Ein Dementor!", flüsterte Luna geschockt.

Aus einem Impuls heraus hob Toireasa ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte schon viel von Dementoren gehört. Ihre Stiefmutter hatte ihr immer versprochen, dass die Wachen von Askaban sie holen würden, wenn sie kein liebes Mädchen wäre.

Der Ärmel des Dementors erhob sich wie in Zeitlupe, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Bleib draußen!", flüsterte Tarsuinn und drehte sich in die richtige Richtung.

Aus irgendeinem Grund zögerte die Hand kurz, doch dann schob sie die Tür auf. Ein rasselndes Luftholen erfolgte sofort und Toireasa fühlte Kälte nach ihrem Herz und Verstand greifen. Luna's Lichtzauber verblasste.

„Ich sagte: _Draußen bleiben!_", sagte Tarsuinn deutlich lauter und knallte die Tür wieder zu. „Unsere Gedanken gehören dir nicht."

Die Kälte schwand und eine plötzliche Hitze flutete über Toireasa hinweg. Erstaunt betrachtete sie den Jungen, der zitternd im Abteil stand. In seiner Hand hielt er nun verkrampft ein bösartig aussehendes Messer, welches sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er hielt die Klinge jedoch so verborgen, dass sie nach hinten in das Abteil ragte. Jetzt verstand Toireasa auch, warum er wollte, dass alle Sitzen blieben. Er hatte Angst jemanden aus Versehen zu verletzten.

„Geh weg", hauchte er dem Wesen vor der Tür zu, welches jedoch erneut nach der Tür griff.

„Lass das", warnte Tarsuinn erneut und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Der Ärmel berührte den Türgriff, Toireasa wappnete sich gegen die Kälte und dann splitterte die Scheibe durch eine von Tarsuinn ausgehende Druckwelle. Messerscharfe Glassplitter schlugen in den Dementor, trieben ihn zurück gegen das Außenfenster des Ganges und hindurch. Beinahe hätte Toireasa gejubelt, doch die umhüllte Gestalt verschwand nicht. Zwar schwebte sie einige Meter nach hinten, doch stürzte sie nicht ab und dann – nach wenigen Sekunden des Verharrens, kam sie wieder in den Zug gesegelt, wie ein Todesalp, der sich auf seine Beute stürzt. Wieder erklang der Atem des Dementors. Wieder zog Kälte in das Abteil und diesmal gab es keine erlösende Wärme mehr. Vor Toireasa's Augen bildete sich das verweinte Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er sagte etwas, doch sie verstand die Worte nicht. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Lungen atmeten keine Luft. Sie wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch sie sah niemanden, der zu helfen in der Lage war. Cassandra und Merton hielten sich gegenseitig und mit leichenblassen Gesichtern aneinander fest, Ians Augen starrten in weite Entfernung, Winona hatte die Augen verdreht, so dass man nur das Weiße in ihnen sah und Luna drückte sich in die Ecke und schluchzte.

Einzig Tarsuinn schien noch einigermaßen klar im Kopf zu sein, obwohl er inzwischen vor Zittern kaum noch stehen konnte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Das gehört alles uns!", zischte er zwischen klappernden Zähnen hervor. „Lass uns in Ruhe!"

Dann plötzlich zischten silberne Fäden durch den Gang draußen und der Dementor flüchtete vor ihnen. Danach erschien ein abgerissen aussehender Zauberer an der Tür, den Zauberstab in die Richtung haltend, in die der Dementor verschwunden war.

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch hier drin?", fragte er besorgt und schaute ein wenig erstaunt auf die zerstörte Tür und das Außenfenster.

Toireasa, die plötzlich wieder Atmen konnte, hob ihren Zauberstab auf (sie konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn fallen gelassen zu haben) und nickte.

„Uns geht es gut", behauptete sie dann mit einem besorgten Seitenblick auf Tarsuinn.

„Solche Zauber sind wirkungslos gegen Dementoren", erklärte der Mann, ging kurz in die Knie und als er sich wieder erhob, rieb er interessiert eine eklige, schwarze Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Fingern. „Oder vielleicht doch nicht."

Dann riss er sich von dem was vielleicht Blut des Dementors war, los und schaute Toireasa an.

„Ich schicke gleich die Frau mit den Süßigkeiten durch den Zug", erklärte er. „Du sorgst dafür, dass alle ein Stück Schokolade essen, verstanden?"

Toireasa nickte bestätigend.

„Gut", kommentierte er. „Bleibt ruhig und in eurem Abteil."

Danach ging der Mann weiter in Richtung Lok.

Toireasa zwang sich ihren Blick vom Gang loszureißen und schaute ihre Freunde an. Cassandra und Merton hatten sich verlegen losgelassen. Ian und Alec wirkten auch recht klar, genau wie Winona. Luna saß jedoch noch immer in der Ecke und weinte bitterlich und Ian versuchte recht ungeschickt sie ein wenig zu trösten. Alle wirkten mehr oder weniger mitgenommen. Alle bis auf Tarsuinn. Als wäre nichts geschehen, zog er die Klinge seines Messers aus einem Loch in der Scheibe (ein Fakt der Unmöglichkeit wie Toireasa erst später registrierte) und ging mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Platz.

„Denkt ihr, man kann das Fenster und die Tür reparieren?", fragte er völlig normal und steckte das Messer weg, welches so aussah, als wäre es mit Glas überzogen. „Es regnet auf meinen Platz."

Dann ging das Licht wieder an und der Zug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Es war Ian, der als erster seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Was ist da passiert?", fragte er geschockt.

„Das Fenster ist kaputt", entgegnete Tarsuinn.

„Ich meinte, wie verdammt noch mal ist das geschehen?", erklärte Ian und brachte damit Tarsuinn's Beherrschung ein wenig ins Wanken. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Toireasa, dass der Junge nur den Coolen spielte. Er war alles andere als entspannt.

„Weißt du?", begann Tarsuinn. „Ist eine komplizierte…"

„Wir erklären es nachher", unterbrach Toireasa schnell. „Wenn wir allein sind, okay?"

Sie zwinkerte vielsagend in die Runde.

„Es muss nicht jeder erfahren, was hier passiert ist", flüsterte sie eindringlich und starrte Ian fest in die Augen, bis dieser leicht nickte. Sie war froh darüber, denn es war sicher nicht besonders gut wenn bekannt wurde, was Tarsuinn so alles anrichtete, wenn er ein wenig seine Kontrolle verlor. Toireasa bezweifelte, dass er das mit der Scheibe wirklich beabsichtigt hatte.

Wenige Minuten später kam Penelope mit der Kuchenhexe vorbei. Schokolade wurde verteilt und festgestellt, dass ein _Reparo_-Zauber nichts bringen würde, da der größte Teil der Scherben hinter dem Zug außer Reichweite irgendwo unterhalb der Brücke lag. Aus diesem Grund versiegelte die Vertrauensschülerin das Außenfenster behelfsmäßig mit einer Muggelplastiktüte und etwas Klebeband und räumte die verbliebenen Scherben aus dem Gang. Es musste ja auch nicht lange halten. Keine zehn Minuten später begrüßten sie die willkommenen Lichter des Bahnhofs und wenig später drängten alle so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zug, nur um so bald wie möglich ins Sicherheit verheißende Schloss zu gelangen. Toireasa winkte kurz Hagrid zu, der gerade alle Erstklässler einsammelte, und dann kämpfte sie sich durch Regen, Sturm und Schülermassen zu den Kutschen. Dort musste sie zwar auf eine leere Kutsche warten, doch diese Zeit genoss Toireasa fast. Es war für sie das erste Mal, dass sie mit der Kutsche fahren würde und die Thestrals, welche diese zogen, waren unglaublich faszinierende Tiere. Toireasa kannte diese Skelettreptilien nur aus Büchern und wusste auch, warum sie diese sehen konnte. Sie fragte sich jedoch die ganze Zeit, warum ihre Bücher diese Tiere immer als gefährlich und unzähmbar benannten. Toireasa kamen diese Tiere eher lammfromm vor. Man konnte sie streicheln, ohne dass diese nach einem schnappten. Toireasa hatte eher das Gefühl ignoriert und geduldet zu werden.

Irgendwann gelang es dann Winona eine der Kutschen für sie zu ergattern und sie fuhren hinauf zum Schloss. Unangenehm wurde dies für einen Augenblick, als am großen Außentor des Schlosses zwei Dementoren den Weg bewachten, doch hier an der frischen Luft und mit etwas Abstand, war die Begegnung nicht so schlimm wie im Zug. Eher so, als ob ein Geist einen berührt hätte.

Im Schloss jedoch war der Spuk vorbei. Angenehme Wärme schlug ihnen entgegen und hoffnungsvoll drängten sie in die große Halle.

Sie wollte sich gerade von ihren Ravenclaw-Freunden verabschieden, als Tarsuinn sich von der Gruppe trennte und auf Hausmeister Filch zuging, der am Eingang wie eine Art Wache die ankommenden Schüler musterte. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Toireasa die Umrisse eines Rucksacks unter Tarsuinn's Umhang zu sehen, doch dann schob sie dies auf die Kapuze, die er sich dieses Jahr, entgegen Madame Malkins Anraten, an seinen Umhang hatte nähen lassen.

„Oh, oh!", entfuhr es Cassandra und wollte hinterher, aber Winona hielt sie zurück.

„Lass ihn!", flüsterte sie dem anderen Mädchen zu und zog diese und die anderen ein wenig zur Seite.

Tarsuinn stand nun dem Hausmeister genau gegenüber und nur einen kurzen Schritt entfernt, während Tikki von seiner Schulter sprang und gegenüber von Mrs Norris Aufstellung nahm. Der Junge sagte nichts, aber er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte mit seinen blicklosen Augen den Mann an. Zunächst versuchte Filch Tarsuinn zu ignorieren, aber das hielt er nicht lange durch. Tarsuinn's fast lidschlagloses Starren war einfach zu enervierend.

Keine Minute später war die Ruhe des Hausmeisters zu Ende.

„Was willst du!", herrschte er Tarsuinn an.

„Mr Filch", antwortete Tarsuinn in extrem höflichen Ton. „Es freut mich Ihnen berichten zu können, dass ich doch geschafft habe, was Sie mir niemals zumuteten. Ich muss zugeben, ohne Ihre motivierenden Worte jeden Morgen, hätte ich es niemals geschafft. Herzlichen Dank!"

Nach diesen Worten verbeugte Tarsuinn sich auf eine irgendwie zeremonielle Art und Weise.

Filch schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Ein Chaos der Emotionen zuckte über sein Gesicht. Hass, Überraschung und tiefe Scham wechselten sich unheimlich schnell ab und Toireasa fragte sich, ob dem Mann nicht gleich die Hand ausrutschte. Tarsuinn zumindest schien fast darauf zu warten. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Du blockierst den Weg, Bursche", fauchte der Hausmeister und schaute demonstrativ über den kleinen Jungen hinweg.

Tarsuinn drehte sich nach einem kurzen Lächeln beiseite und kam wieder zu den anderen.

„Es hat sich gar nicht so gut angefühlt, wie ich dachte", sagte er nachdenklich. „Eher schäbig!"

„Filch hat es trotzdem verdient!", fand Winona gnadenlos. „Er hat dir doch jeden Tag dieses – _Du schaffst es niemals, Muggel!_ – gegönnt. Ich find es okay, dass er das zurückbekommt."

„Genau", pflichteten die anderen bei und selbst Cassandra nickte.

„Aber warum fühle ich mich dann so schlecht?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Weil ein Gewissen dich führt", sagte Luna einfach, fasste den Junge an der Hand und zog ihn in die Große Halle. Nun, im Moment führte ihn wohl eher Luna.

In der Halle musste Toireasa sich von ihren Freunden trennen.

Möglichst selbstbewusst schlenderte sie an den Slytherin-Tisch. Wie gewohnt setzte sie sich auf den ersten Platz, soweit als möglich vom Lehrertisch entfernt. Zwar musste so jeder einzelne Slytherin an ihr vorbei, aber sie konnte so dafür sorgen, dass rechts von ihr niemand saß und sie einen guten Blick über die Halle hatte.

Sie war erstaunt, als plötzlich Samuel, der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins und im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts und seine ein Jahr jüngere Freundin Melissa, sich zu ihr setzen.

„Na? Wie schaut's?", fragte der große Junge freundlich. „Kann ich deine Anwesenheit hier deuten, dass du doch in Slytherin bleibst?"

„Ja. Im Moment schon", antwortete Toireasa, nachdem sie sich von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte, während William und dessen Freund Aaron sich neben die beiden Älteren Schüler setzten und sie freundlich ansahen.

„Nur im Moment?", erkundigte sich William.

„Naja", zögerte Toireasa leicht und bemerkte verwirrt wie sich auch noch Blaise und Miriam in ihre Nähe setzen. „Ich will Slytherin noch eine Chance geben und hoffe auch eine zu bekommen. Vielleicht kommen wir dieses Jahr besser miteinander aus."

„Darauf würd ich nicht wetten", flüsterte die neuangekommene Miriam und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Für einige bist du immer noch ein rotes Tuch."

Dabei warf das Mädchen bedeutungsvolle Blicke auf einen Schwarm Schüler um Regina Kosloff. Toireasa's Nemesis vom ersten Hogwartsjahr.

„War auch nicht anders zu erwarten", kommentierte sie betont locker. „Mir hat eher jemand anderes Hoffnung auf Besserung gegeben."

Sie schaute bedeutungsvoll auf die sechs Slytherins in ihrer Nähe.

„Warum eigentlich plötzlich?", fragte sie dann neugierig.

„Weil es so nicht noch ein Jahr weitergehen kann", erklärte Samuel sofort. „Ich würde nämlich gern, in meinem letzten Jahr, noch einmal irgendeinen Pokal gewinnen. Ich denke, zwei Mal Gryffindor hintereinander reicht wirklich."

„Ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass wir verlieren seit Samuel Vertrauensschüler ist?", frotzelte Melissa amüsiert. „Ob da ein Zusammenhang besteht?"

Alle lachten über Samuels vorwurfsvollen Blick nach dieser indirekten Unterstellung.

„Von hinten gemeuchelt!", rief er aus und trotzdem zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

„Sauber und auf dein Verlangen", kommentierte Melissa überlegen.

„Mag ja sein", gab Samuel widerwillig zu. „Aber mal was anderes. Penelope – die neue Schulsprecherin – hat mir erzählt, ihr hättet den halben Zug verwüstet?"

„Da übertreibt sie etwas", wehrte Toireasa vorsichtig ab. „Zwei kaputte Scheiben kann man wohl kaum als _verwüsten_ bezeichnen."

„Warum eigentlich?", fragte William nach.

Toireasa beschloss vorsichtig zu antworten.

„Wegen der Dementoren", erklärte sie. „Wir haben da wohl etwas überreagiert."

„Eher erstaunlich, dass ihr überhaupt reagiert habt", kommentierte Aaron, der stille Freund von William. „Unser Abteil war wie erstarrt. Furchtbare Typen diese Dementoren."

„Warum waren die überhaupt im Zug und am Schlosseingang?", fragte Toireasa und sah dabei Samuel an. Als ältester Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin, war er sicher besser informiert, als alle anderen Schüler.

„Wegen Black natürlich", erklärte der ältere Junge. „Die Dementoren von Askaban suchen ihn."

„Aber warum hier?", forschte Toireasa weiter.

„Erfährst du noch früh genug", wich der Vertrauensschüler aus. „Außerdem kommen da die Frischlinge…"

„Die was?", entfuhr es Toireasa, doch dann bemerkte sie selbst die lange Reihe der Erstklässler die Halle betreten und schaute kurz darauf Samuel ins Gesicht.

„Waren wir letztes Jahr auch Frischlinge für dich?", verlangte sie leise zu wissen.

„Natürlich, jeder Erstklässler ist das!", flüsterte Samuel ihr ins Ohr. „Aber jetzt still."

Die lange Karawane der Erstklässler hatte eben den Lehrertisch erreicht und in einer großen Traube vor dem Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Toireasa erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das mulmige Gefühl, welches man in diesem Moment hatte und wie einem der Bauch dabei kribbelte. Trotzdem hätte sie viel dafür gegeben, noch einmal die Chance einer Hauswahl zu bekommen und jetzt mit diesen neuen Schülern da zu stehen.

Der Sprechende Hut sang ein anderes Lied, als im letzten Jahr, dann begann die Auswahl.

Interessiert schaute sie nun hin und beglückwünschte die Erstklässler dafür, dass nicht die ernste Professor McGonagall, sondern der freundliche Professor Flitwick die Auswahl leitet. Das Lächeln des kleinen Mannes konnte einfach viel besser Zuversicht und Mut vermitteln.

Vor allem weil Flitwick sich auf einen Stuhl stellen musste, um besser gesehen zu werden – und damit die Namensliste nicht die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden schleifen musste.

„Anderson Beatrix", rief der Professor mit seiner dünnen Stimme, hob den Hut vom Stuhl und nachdem das aufgerufene Mädchen sich gesetzt hatte, stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und bugsierte den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf von Beatrix. Dieser brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke um sich zu entscheiden.

„HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut laut aus und am nächsten Tisch zu Slytherin wurde frenetisch Beifall geklatscht und gejohlt.

Als nächstes war ein Junge namens Simon Chap an der Reihe. Wenn man ihn sah, dann war man eigentlich der Überzeugung, einen Weasley zu sehen. Zumindest waren die bekannt für feuerrote Haare. Aber gegen eine Familienbeziehung sprach der neu aussehende Umhang und der gesündere Gesichtsausdruck. Wie um das zu unterstreichen, schickte der Hut den Jungen nach Ravenclaw. Toireasa beneidete ihn darum, wie ihn die Horde der Schüler willkommen hieß. Danach kam mit Jason Desmond, ein ernst blickender schwarzhaariger Junge, als erster Schüler nach Slytherin.

Toireasa klatschte eher höflich, denn begeistert.

Die nächsten zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen landeten in Gryffindor, danach ging es eher durcheinander weiter. Gelächter gab es bei einem Blondgelockten Mädchen – eines der wenigen, welche ausnahmsweise Mal kleiner als Winona war – namens Johanna Gab. Die Kleine schien nicht sonderlich angetan von der Wahl des Hutes zu sein und redete minutenlang murmelnd auf diesen ein. Dabei rutsche sie beständig auf dem Stuhl hin und her und einmal musste Professor Flitwick ihr den Hut wieder aufsetzen, weil sie ihn abgenommen hatte, um mit ihm von _Angesicht zu Angesicht_ zu reden. Toireasa wünschte sie fast nach Slytherin, doch leider kam sie dann doch nach Gryffindor, womit das Mädchen nur halb zufrieden wirkte. Wahrscheinlich hätte Toireasa damals ähnlich ausgesehen, wenn sie in Ravenclaw, statt in Slytherin gelandet wäre.

Die Reihen der Erstklässler schien nicht abreißen zu wollen. Bei Alina Hogan stutzte Toireasa für einen Moment, vor allem als diese nach Slytherin kam, doch so kühl wie die Reaktion bei Vivian war, verwarf sie den Gedanken der ihr gekommen war.

Danach folgten Minuette Kusow, Lance Kingston und viele andere der Reihe. Ein wenig interessanter wurde es dann, als Flitwick jemanden namens Rima aufrief und noch bevor er den Vornamen nennen konnte, standen zwei nervöse Kinder vor ihm.

Vor Schreck wäre der Professor fast vom Stuhl gekippt.

„Ähem – Katharina", fing er sich jedoch schnell, im Körper wie im Geiste.

Ein schlankes Mädchen, Toireasa hatte es aus der Entfernung zunächst für einen Jungen gehalten, kletterte auf den Stuhl. Zwei lebhafte Augen blickten besorgt durch eine dünne Brille auf den Hut, während dieser sich langsam absenkte. Der Hut brauchte auch diesmal eine Weile mit seiner Entscheidung, auf die das Mädchen recht gefasst wartete. Zumindest nach außen hin sah man keine Regung, doch Toireasa wusste durchaus, dass intern eine recht rege Diskussion mit dem Hut herrschen konnte.

„SLYTHERIN!", rief dieser dann endlich und Katharina hüpfte behende vom Stuhl und ging mit neugierigem Gesicht zu ihrer neuen Familie.

Das andere Mädchen mit Namen Rima hieß Susanne und schaute mit einer Mischung aus leichter Enttäuschung und tapferem Lächeln hinter Katharina her. Kaum saß dann der Hut auf ihrem Kopf, schüttelte sie entschieden den Hut (oder schüttelte der Hut den Kopf?) und nach nur einer kurzen Pause schickte der Hut sie nach…

„RAVENCLAW!", rief er laut aus und das Mädchen hüpfte erfreut dem aufkommenden lauten Beifall entgegen.

Danach schien das Meer der Erstklässler zum ersten Mal etwas überschaubar und das Ende absehbar. Inzwischen knurrte Toireasa der Magen und als endlich Caroline Wisp nach Gryffindor sortiert war, freute sie sich über den nur kurz anhaltenden Beifall. Nicht nur sie schien Hunger zu haben.

Doch vorher wollte noch Professor Dumbledore seine Schuljahresansprache halten.

„Willkommen!", rief der Professor und man hatte den Eindruck, er würde wirklich jeden im Raum meinen. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch allen einige Dinge mitzuteilen, und da etwas sehr Ernstes darunter ist, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn ich gleich damit herausrücke, denn nach unserem herrlichen Festmahl werdet ihr sicher ein wenig bedröppelt sein..."

Toireasa grinste bei diesen Worten. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie noch aufstehen konnte, wenn sie hier fertig war. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern fuhr der Direktor fort.

„Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, ist der Hogwarts-Express durchsucht worden, und ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig einige der Dementoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind. Sie sind an allen Eingängen zum Gelände postiert und ich muss euch klar sagen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf, während sie hier sind. Dementoren dürfen nicht mit Tricks oder Verkleidungen zum Narren gehalten werden - nicht einmal mit Tarnumhängen. Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors, Bitten oder Ausreden zu verstehen. Ich mahne daher jeden Einzelnen von euch: Gebt ihnen keinen Grund, euch Leid zuzufügen. Ich erwarte von unseren Vertrauensschülern und von unserem neuen Schulsprecherpaar, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler und keine Schülerin den Dementoren in die Quere kommt."

Der Professor machte eine effektvolle Pause und ließ seinen Blick einmal ernst über die Schüler schweifen.

„Und nun zu etwas Angenehmerem", sagte er danach ein wenig fröhlicher. „Ich freue mich, dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu können. Zunächst Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen."

„Allein das macht ihn schon zu einem mutigen oder verzweifelten Mann", murmelte Samuel. „Wäre sicher gut, im Abschlussjahr einen ordentlichen Lehrer in Dunkle Künste zu haben."

Toireasa klatschte ein paar Mal zweifelnd in die Hände.

„Zumindest konnte er einen Dementor vertreiben", flüsterte Toireasa zurück.

„Klingt nicht schlecht", stimmte Samuel anscheinend beeindruckt zu. „Auch wenn er nicht so aussieht."

„Zu unserer zweiten Neuernennung", setzte Professor Dumbledore erneut an und musste dabei die Stimme nicht heben, da der Beifall eher dürftig gewesen war. „Nun, es tut mir Leid, euch sagen zu müssen, dass Professor Kesselbrand, unser Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Ende letzten Jahres in den Ruhestand getreten ist, um sich noch ein wenig seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen erfreuen zu können. Jedoch bin ich froh sagen zu können, dass sein Platz von keinem anderen als Rubeus Hagrid eingenommen wird, der sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Lehrtätigkeit zusätzlich zu seinen Pflichten als Wildhüter zu übernehmen."

Aus Toireasa's Mund formte sich ein leises: „Cool!" und ihre Hände begannen begeistert zu klatschen.

„Nicht übertreiben", mahnte Melissa Toireasa leise. „Lass die Gryffindors sich für dich freuen."

Toireasa wollte das eigentlich nicht, aber ein kurzer Seitenblick den Slytherin-Tisch entlang, ließ sie die Klugheit dieser Worte einsehen. Trotzdem strahlte sie über den freudigen Tumult, den diese Nachricht bei den Gryffindors auslöste und wie stolz und verlegen Hagrid reagierte.

„Nun, ich denke, das ist alles, was zu erwähnen wäre", sagte Dumbledore, sobald das Toben etwas nachgelassen hatte. „Beginnen wir mit dem Festmahl!"

Die Tische deckten, die Becher füllten sich und mit einem lauten Hurra griff Toireasa zu. Sie vertilgte in Windeseile mehr als Melissa und Samuel zusammen. Danach beugte sie sich etwas zurück und rieb sich wohlig den Bauch.

„Wo isst du das alles hin?", fragte Blaise, die nur lustlos an einem Teller Salat mümmelte. „Sobald ich so viel esse, gehe ich auf wie Hefeteig."

Toireasa grinste zufrieden.

„Keine Ahnung", gab sie zu. „Aber es fühlt sich gut an und solange es nicht ansetzt, werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht darben. Tut mir echt leid für dich."

„Manchmal ist die Welt echt ungerecht", sagte Blaise traurig.

„Es lohnt sich aber für dich, deine Figur zu behalten", lächelte Toireasa und fragte sich, wie weit sie gehen durfte.

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Weil du sofort Malfoy toll finden würdest, wenn du deutlich dicker wirst", zwinkerte Toireasa und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion.

Ein gequältes Lächeln war das Einzige, was Blaise sich abringen konnte.

„Wenn du wüsstest…", sagte das ältere Mädchen, sah dabei aber nicht so aus, als wäre sie auf Toireasa böse.

„Was?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht", wehrte Blaise ab. „Und sicher nicht bei Tisch."

„Außerdem ist es spät", half Samuel über die peinliche Situation hinweg. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, die Frischlinge ins Bett zu bringen."

Er stand auf und ging am Tisch nach vorn, dorthin wo die Erstklässler saßen. Auf dem Weg dahin, schlossen sich ihm die anderen fünf Vertrauensschüler Slytherins an und wenig später zogen sie mit den Erstklässlern ab. Toireasa nickte ihren Tischnachbarn freundlich zu, dann nutzte sie die Gruppe der neuen Schüler, um sich unauffällig abzusetzen.

„Kann ich dich sprechen, Tarsuinn!", flüsterte sie einfach in der Höhe des Ausgangs und obwohl er fast dreißig Schritt entfernt saß, reagierte er sofort. Er flüsterte etwas Winona ins Ohr, dann stand er auf und verließ, gefolgt von Tikki, die Halle. Toireasa lotste ihn in einen Seitengang.

„Was ist?", flüsterte er fragend.

„Du musst mir noch sagen was ich erzählen soll, wenn mich Snape oder jemand anders zu der Sache im Zug befragt", erwiderte sie. „Nicht, dass die uns getrennt erwischen und wir uns widersprechen."

Tarsuinn wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht, aber sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich nur um Augenblicke später ganz bleich zu werden. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte er.

Toireasa schaute ein wenig erstaunt auf ihn herab und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Sie starrte erschrocken auf seine, wieder zitternden, Hände. Er schien diesen Blick zu spüren, denn umgehend klemmte er die Hände zwischen die angewinkelten Knie.

Toireasa konnte kaum glauben, dass erst jetzt der Schock durch die Dementoren bei ihm durchbrach. Davor war er doch erstaunlich beherrscht gewesen, so wie fast immer.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und wollte ihn berühren, aber sie getraute es sich nicht. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass, wenn seine Selbstbeherrschung brüchig wurde, Nähe nicht unbedingt ratsam war. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Tikki schien keine solchen Ängste zu besitzen. Sie sprang auf seinen Bauch und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Im Zug!", sagte er leise, vergrub seine Hände nun in Tikki's Fell und legte die Stirn auf seine Knie.

„Es ging uns allen so", versuchte Toireasa ihn zu beruhigen und verzichtete lieber auf die Frage, welche sie eigentlich zu seinem Messer stellen wollte. „Man erinnert sich plötzlich nur an die schlimmsten Erinnerungen seines Lebens…"

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war, als würde ein Traum wahr werden", flüsterte er.

Für einen Moment glaubte Toireasa ein zynisches Kichern von ihm zu hören. Das kannte sie schon von ihm. Er lachte immer so, wenn er Wörter wie _traumhaft_, _Wunschtraum _oder _wie im Traum_ verwandt. Toireasa mochte das gar nicht!

„Wir dürfen nur nicht raus gehen, dann passiert nichts. Die Dementoren sind nur um das Schloss postiert. Das hat Professor Dumbledore so gesagt."

„Du verstehst nicht", sagte er jedoch. „Sie haben die Einhörner vertrieben. Ich kann sie nicht mehr hören. Um das gesamte Schloss liegt eine Kuppel von Todeskälte."

„Sobald sie Black eingefangen haben, sind sie weg", versprach Toireasa.

„Dann sollen sie sich damit beeilen", fand Tarsuinn und Toireasa pflichtete ihm still bei.

Wenigstens hob der Junge jetzt wieder den Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und dann atmete er einige Male betont ruhig durch. Was ihm offensichtlich sehr half.

„Rica hat Recht", sagte sie entschieden. „Du solltest deine Thai-Chi-Übungen regelmäßig machen. Vielleicht sogar häufiger als sonst."

„Das könnte richtig sein", gab er mit süß-säuerlicher Miene zu. „Bevor noch mehr Scheiben zu Bruch gehen."

Er stand auf.

„Wird Zeit, dass wir in unsere Häuser gehen", sagte er wieder gefasst und streckte ihr die Hand zum Aufstehen entgegen.

Sie brauchte zwar seine Hilfe nicht, aber sie nahm sie trotzdem, da sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Toireasa hatte beobachtet, wie Rica mit ihm umging und hatte erst da begriffen, wie wichtig für Tarsuinn anscheinend Berührungen waren.

Sie klopfte ihm freundschaftlich, aber sehr zaghaft auf den Rücken und verabschiedete sich mit einem fröhlichen: „Bis morgen früh!"

Noch im Weggehen runzelte sie die Stirn. Er hatte wirklich einen Rucksack unter seinem Umhang verborgen.


	5. IV Und immer die Ohren offen halten

**- Kapitel 4 -**

**Und immer die Ohren offen halten**

Sobald Toireasa aus seiner Hörweite verschwunden war, änderte Tarsuinn seine Richtung. Statt weiter Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm zu gehen, schlich er zum Büro des Direktors und setzte sich vor die Tür. Professor Dumbledore war noch nicht hier – laut Tikki – und deshalb wartete er. Den Rucksack nahm er aber diesmal vor den Bauch. Tante Glenns Bündel zwickte unangenehm im Kreuz, wenn man damit an der Wand lehnte.

Tikki war schon recht müde und rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen. Sie war auch recht mitgenommen von den Ereignissen heute im Zug, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr als er selbst. Tarsuinn wusste nur zu gut, welche schlechten Erinnerungen sie heimgesucht hatten. Er hatte diese seltsamen Laute der Trauer bisher nur einmal so gehört wie heute, als der Dementor das Abteil betrat. Tikki hatte wieder um ihre Jungen getrauert. Das zu hören, hatte ihn so wütend gemacht, dass er kurzzeitig seine Angst vergessen hatte. Eine Angst, die er nur zu gut aus seinen Träumen kannte.

Man hatte ihn – nein, nicht ihn, sondern den Narren – versucht mit einem Dementor gefügig zu machen. Tarsuinn erinnerte sich recht genau daran, wie ihm – _nicht ihm, dem anderen!_ – dutzende Male die Lippen dieses Wesens nahe gekommen waren. Niemals war es zu dieser Berührung gekommen. Trotzdem hatte es dem Dementor offensichtlich große Befriedigung bereitet, im Namen der so genannten Pfleger, den hilflosen Mann zu quälen. Diese widerwärtigen Wesen liebten es, Menschen ihre Glücksgefühle zu nehmen und weder ein Gewissen, noch ein Intellekt schien sie zu führen. Tarsuinn konnte nicht verstehen, warum Professor Dumbledore sie hier duldete, auch wenn er, seiner Stimme nach, damit nicht wirklich einverstanden war.

Es dauerte sehr lange, ehe Tarsuinn die Schritte des Direktors den Gang entlang kommen hörte. Er weckte sanft Tikki und brachte sie dazu, in die Kapuze seines Umhanges zu wechseln. Dann stand er auf, damit ihn der Professor nicht ausversehen übersah und nahm schon mal den Rucksack ab.

Als Professor Dumbledore um die letzte Ecke kam, war sein nächster Schritt ein wenig langsamer, aber dann kam er weiter mit normaler Schrittlänge näher.

„Guten Abend, Tarsuinn", sagte der Professor. „Recht spät für einen Besuch, denkst du nicht?"

„Wenn Sie wünschen, komme ich morgen wieder", sagte Tarsuinn höflich, ohne auf den unterschwelligen Vorwurf einzugehen. Seine eigene Schlafenszeit war noch lange nicht heran.

„Nun, so alt bin ich auch noch nicht, als dass ich unbedingt vor Mitternacht ins Bett müsste", erklärte der Professor amüsiert. „Einen Tee, Tarsuinn?"

Er nickte.

„Dann komm", sagte Dumbledore.

Der Professor führte ihn die Treppe hinauf und durch den Vorraum in sein Büro. Dampfender Tee erwartete sie schon auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Nimm Platz", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.

Tarsuinn folgte der Einladung, doch zuerst holte er Tante Glenns Bündel aus dem Rucksack und legte es vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch.

„Für mich?", fragte der Direktor, füllte jedoch Tarsuinn zunächst die Tasse, statt zuzugreifen.

„Ich soll das _Ihnen_ geben", entgegnete Tarsuinn vorsichtig. „Ich hab nicht nachgesehen, was es ist."

„Warum nicht?", forschte Dumbledore nach. Ihn schien Tarsuinn's Antwort viel mehr zu interessieren als das, was da auf dem Tisch lag.

„Es gehört mir nicht und ich wurde nur gebeten es Ihnen zu bringen."

„Hat man dir verboten nachzuschauen?"

„Nein."

Tarsuinn nahm einen Schluck Tee. Er hatte nicht mit einer Fragestunde gerechnet.

„Von wem ist dieses Geschenk?", fragte Dumbledore inzwischen weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Geschenk ist", wehrte Tarsuinn ab. „Ich sollte es Ihnen nur geben."

„Und von wem ist es dann?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf. Tante Glenn hatte ihm zwar nicht verboten ihren Namen zu nennen, aber sicher war sie dazu einfach zu sehr in Eile gewesen. Schließlich hatte Malfoy sie in Verbindung mit dem Verschwinden von diesem Black gebracht. Dumbledore konnte das sicher nicht ignorieren, wenn Tarsuinn ihren Namen nannte.

„Wollen Sie nicht schauen, was es ist?", lenkte Tarsuinn ein wenig unbeholfen von der Frage ab.

Es raschelte leise.

„Oh, eine Bombe", sagte er einen Moment später entsetzt und Tarsuinn zuckte auf seinem Platz zusammen.

„Nur im übertragenen Sinn", lachte Dumbledore und Tarsuinn atmete auf.

„Das war gemein", beschwerte er sich.

„Nach den Schockmomenten, die du mir letztes Schuljahr verschafft hast, durfte ich auch einmal", freute sich der Professor und wirkte eher wie ein Lausbube von Weasleyformat, als ein Direktor der besten Zaubererschule. Tarsuinn fragte sich plötzlich, wie Professor Dumbledore so in seiner eigenen Schulzeit gewesen war. Schließlich legte er anscheinend eine große Nachsicht mit Unruhestiftern an den Tag und Tarsuinn hatte auch noch nie gehört, dass er jemandem Punkte abgezogen hatte.

„Scheint ein Teil einer Messerklinge zu sein", murmelte der Professor. „Vielleicht auch eines kurzen Schwertes."

Tarsuinn hatte da so eine genauere Vermutung.

„Kannst du etwas damit anfangen?", fragte Dumbledore. „Es scheint ein schwacher Zauber darauf zu liegen."

„Ich denke, Sie sollen darauf Acht geben", wich Tarsuinn einer direkten Antwort aus. „Es verstecken und einschließen."

„Das denkst du also", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Ein erstaunlicher Schluss, wenn man bedenkt, dass du nicht weißt, was das hier ist."

„_Jetzt _weiß ich es vielleicht", gab Tarsuinn widerwillig zu.

„Und?", forschte der Professor nach. „Keine Sorge, ich möchte keinen Namen mehr wissen."

Tarsuinn überlegte angestrengt was er sagen sollte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja Erwachsenen vertrauen sollte.

„Ich vermute, es ist ein Teil der _Stillen Klinge_", sagte er dann leise. „Lucius Malfoy und Gloria Kondagion wollen es und im Moment scheint es bei Euch sicher. Vorallem wenn niemand weiß, dass Sie es haben."

„Jemand muss sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein, um dir einen solch gefährlichen Gegenstand zu geben", sagte der Professor und in seiner Stimme lag die Bitte mehr zu erzählen. „Es gibt Leute, die für diese Klinge töten würden, Tarsuinn."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte er, um nicht als dumm dazustehen.

Einen langen Moment blieb der Professor still, dann stand er auf, ging zu einem Schrank, schloss diesen auf, dann wieder zu und kam zurück.

„Ich werde darauf achten", versprach der Professor danach überflüssigerweise. „Aber du musst mir sagen, wer außer dir, mir und deinem ominösen Auftraggeber noch davon weiß."

„Niemand", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Zumindest von meiner Seite aus."

„Das ist gut", meinte Dumbledore zur Antwort. „Ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Überrumpelt griff Tarsuinn zu und bereute es fast sofort, als ihm prickelnder und kribbelnder Schaum aus den Ohren quoll.

„Reinigt auch die Ohren", verkündete Dumbledore lachend und reichte ihm ein Tuch zum abtupfen. „Ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen?"

Wieder griff Tarsuinn ohne nachzudenken zu, aber diesmal schmeckte es einfach nur gut. Eigentlich war ja schon alles gesagt, aber ihm brannte noch etwas auf der Seele. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er fragen sollte.

Professor Dumbledore hatte da weniger Hemmungen.

„Professor Lupin erzählte mir von ein paar zerstörten Scheiben", sagte der alte Mann sanft. „Da musste ich sofort an jemand Bestimmten denken."

„Das ist aber ein Vorurteil", fand Tarsuinn.

„Nicht wenn es stimmt."

Tarsuinn verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund.

„Es stimmt", gab er kleinlaut zu.

„Ich muss sagen, ich habe mit Schlimmerem gerechnet, als ich von der Durchsuchung hörte", beruhigte ihn der Professor. „Eher war ich erstaunt, wie gut es manche Schüler verkraftet haben."

Das, fand Tarsuinn, war aber nicht genug.

„Warum schicken Sie die Dementoren nicht einfach weg", fragte er. „Man sagt doch, Sie wären der mächtigste lebende Zauberer!"

„Ja, das behaupten einige", amüsierte sich Dumbledore. „Aber anscheinend stimmt es nicht."

„Haben Sie es denn nicht mal probiert?"

„Oh doch, Tarsuinn, das hab ich. Aber warst du nicht derjenige, der mit vorhielt, dass Macht korrumpiert?"

„Ja", gestand er ein.

„Nun, ich habe die Macht vor langer Zeit abgelehnt, die mich heute dazu befähigt hätte, die Dementoren abzuhalten."

„Was wären Sie dann?"

„Zaubereiminister natürlich."

„Wären Sie dann trotzdem hier Direktor?"

„Nein."

Tarsuinn dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann sagte er überzeugt:

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie nicht Zaubereiminister sind."

Ohne Dumbledore als Direktor wäre Tarsuinn nicht mehr hier und Rica tot, davon war er inzwischen überzeugt. Er hatte inzwischen oft genug Zauberer und Hexen über Muggel reden hören und das war selten nett. Obwohl, wenn dann Professor Flitwick das Sagen gehabt hätte…

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", stimmte der Professor zu. „Noch ein Bonbon?"

„Klar doch!", entgegnete Tarsuinn. Er war gerade in der Stimmung dazu. „Haben Sie auch eines für die Nase?"

Wenig später war auch seine Nase zitronenfrisch und sauber. Tarsuinn machte sicher ein furchtbares Gesicht dabei. Es war, als müsse man niesen und könne nicht, nur zehnmal stärker.

„Tust du mir morgen den Gefallen und gehst nach dem Unterricht zu Madame Pomfrey?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore, nachdem das Nasenkribbeln etwas abgeklungen war.

„Mir geht es doch gut", sagte Tarsuinn, über das Anliegen verwirrt.

„Obwohl ich dir nicht glaube, ist das nicht der Grund", erklärte Professor Dumbledore ernst. „Eigentlich wollte es dir Professor Flitwick nach dem Festessen sagen, aber du warst da schon verschwunden. Schon am Wochenende wird ein Geistheiler aus St Mungos kommen und Madame Pomfrey würde gern eine unabhängige Voruntersuchung machen. Vorallem, da sie einen negativen Einfluss durch die Dementoren befürchtet."

Tarsuinn murmelte ein nichts Sagendes: „Mmh."

„Sie meint es nur gut", drängte der Professor ein wenig nach einer definitiveren Aussage.

„Wenn Sie und Madame Pomfrey es so wünschen", gab Tarsuinn nach.

„Gut", murmelte der Professor. „Auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass du aus eigener Überzeugung zu ihr gehst. Ich bin mir auch sicher, die Nähe der Dementoren bekommt dir nicht gut, nicht wahr?"

„Sie haben die Einhörner vertrieben", murmelte Tarsuinn leise. Es war das, was er auch schon Toireasa gesagt hatte. Aber weder Dumbledore noch seiner Freundin hatte er gesagt, dass das Lied der Einhörner für ihn der Hauptgrund dafür war, in Hogwarts zur Schule zu gehen.

„Du wirst sie nicht suchen gehen!", unterbrach Dumbledore seine Gedanken.

Daran hatte er ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Eigentlich eine gute Idee vom Professor. Leider ahnte Tarsuinn, dass er ohne ein Versprechen nicht aus dem Büro kommen würde.

„Ich werd sie nicht suchen", versprach er.

„Du wirst nicht in den Verbotenen Wald gehen", korrigierte der Professor fest.

„Ja, Professor", versprach Tarsuinn, da ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb.

„Fein", fand der Professor „Dann denke ich, ist es an der Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen."

Doch Tarsuinn rührte sich nicht. Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und suchte dann erneut nach den richtigen Worten, schließlich wollte er nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen.

„Du hast noch etwas auf dem Herzen?", erkundigte sich der Professor.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er damit helfen, aber Tarsuinn's Gedankenplan warf er damit völlig über den Haufen.

„Ich frage mich eigentlich, warum Aidan hier ist und seine Eltern nicht im Gefängnis", sagte Tarsuinn und ein wenig Zorn schlich sich in seine Stimme.

Damit schien er Professor Dumbledore nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben und trotzdem spürte er, wie dieser seine nächsten Worte sehr sorgfältig wählte.

„Sie werden nicht eingesperrt werden", sagte der Professor leise.

„Warum?", fragte Tarsuinn umso lauter.

„Weil das, was dir und deiner Schwester passiert ist, so unbekannt ist, dass es kein Gesetz dagegen gibt", erklärte Dumbledore traurig.

„Das sollte aber nicht nötig sein", fluchte Tarsuinn bösartig. „Das bei Rica kann man doch einfach geplanten Mord nennen und ab dafür…"

„Zu den Dementoren?", fragte Dumbledore dazwischen, was Tarsuinn den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Er bezweifelte, dass seine Schwester das gut heißen würde.

„Nein", sagte Tarsuinn deutlich ruhiger. „Aber sie hätten Strafe verdient!"

„Den Tod?"

Was sollte diese blöde Frage. Sie waren hier doch nicht in China.

„Niemand ist gestorben", schüttelte Tarsuinn energisch den Kopf. „_Sie haben Strafe verdient!_"

„Das bestreite ich gar nicht", beschwichtigte Professor Dumbledore. „Aber…"

„Warum gibt es immer ein aber?!", murmelte Tarsuinn frustriert.

„…ich muss dich bitten, die Sache auf sich beruhen zulassen. Vorerst."

„Was?", fauchte Tarsuinn. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Trotzdem verkniff er sich, was auch immer er gerade sagen wollte. Stattdessen stand er vom Stuhl auf und begann durch den Raum zu wandern. Der Professor gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte.

„Erklären Sie mir bitte warum!", sagte er dann tief durchatmend.

„Nun – weil ich diesen Sommer in Indien verbracht habe", erklärte der Professor nachsichtig. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich das _Sanatorium _gefunden, in dem man euch eingesperrt hatte und mich umgesehen. Dann habe ich mich mit der dortigen Regierung in Verbindung gesetzt und erfahren müssen, dass man dort von diesem Ort weiß, man es toleriert und es nicht verboten ist. Im Gegenteil – es ist in der magischen Welt dort erlaubt, Muggeln ihre Gesundheit und Fähigkeiten zu nehmen. Es ist zwar nicht allgemein bekannt, aber die _so genannte_ Elite da, nutzt diese Möglichkeit sehr rege. Man hat mir recht deutlich nahe gelegt mich zu verziehen. Unerwartet deutlich! War ich gar nicht mehr gewohnt."

Dumbledore schien sich darüber ein wenig zu amüsieren. Tarsuinn konnte darüber nicht lächeln.

„Aber warum soll ich stillhalten?", sagte er. „Ich…"

„Lass einen alten Mann doch auch mal Luft holen, Tarsuinn", fuhr ausnahmsweise mal der Professor ihm über den Mund.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelte Tarsuinn. Weit entfernt von Ryu-san hatte er einige schlechte Angewohnheiten in Sachen Höflichkeit gegenüber Älteren entwickelt. Die machten es aber einem nicht immer leicht.

„Tarsuinn, weißt du wer im Sommer seinen Urlaub in Indien verbracht hat?", fragte der Professor ernst.

„Ich ahne es."

„Ahnst du auch was passiert, wenn bekannt wird, was da in Indien passiert?"

„Die Davians bekommen wenigstens verbal was auf die Mütze?"

„Denke weiter, Tarsuinn", drängte der Professor und stand plötzlich direkt vor ihm. „Schau hinter die Dinge."

Angestrengt folgte er der Aufforderung. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Lange Zeit weigerte er sich, wie der Verantwortliche für die Sache in Indien zu denken, aber dann gab er doch seinen inneren Widerstand auf.

„Es wäre für viele sehr verführerisch", sagte er dann leise.

Dumbledore erwartete mehr.

„Wenn es bekannt wird bevor ein Gesetz – ein wasserdichtes Gesetz – existiert, dann…"

Die Schlussfolgerung ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

„Bloß Muggel", hauchte er und wiederholte einige aufgeschnappte Worte. „Dumme, wertlose, Weltzerstörende Muggel."

Noch immer stand Dumbledore nur still vor ihm. Eine lange Minute.

„Das ist nicht nur ein Problem für England", sagte der Professor, nachdem Tarsuinn nichts einfiel. „Es gibt Länder mit besseren Regierungen, aber auch viele mit schlechteren."

„Ich seh es ja ein", meinte Tarsuinn darauf. „Aber das kann doch nicht so lange dauern."

„Und ob das lange dauern wird", plötzlich hörte sich Dumbledore etwas müde an. „Wir können nicht einfach ein Gesetz vorlegen. Man muss dem auch zustimmen, ohne dass die Zauberer und Hexen erkennen, was sie da absegnen. In manchen Ländern muss man sogar die Teilstücke in andere Gesetze verpacken. Es ist kompliziert und langwierig."

„Aber dann bleibt ihnen immer viel Zeit um noch weitere…"

„So leid es mir tut", unterbrach ihn Professor Dumbledore erneut. „Aber lieber ein paar Monate lang einige wenige, als ein paar Wochen sehr, sehr viele!"

„Das ist ziemlich hart!", flüsterte Tarsuinn.

„Nenn mir eine bessere Möglichkeit und ich werde sie ergreifen", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Glaub mir, wir suchen sie seit zwei Wochen."

Tarsuinn konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich werde den Mund halten", versprach er dann leise. „Bis mir eine bessere Lösung einfällt."

„Nicht mehr erwarte ich von dir", war der Professor zufrieden. „Und jetzt ins Bett mit dir, sonst hängt mich Professor Flitwick an den Flaggenmast."

„Das würde ich gern sehen, Sir!", konnte Tarsuinn es sich nicht verkneifen und handelte sich damit ein weiteres Bonbon ein.

Wenig später wanderte Tarsuinn allein mit Tikki durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Er nahm sich Zeit dafür, auch wenn ihn einige der Bilder leise ausschimpften, da er zu dieser späten Zeit nichts mehr in den Gängen des Schlosses zu suchen hätte.

Er hatte schon fast den heimatlichen Turm der Ravenclaws erreicht, als er etwas aus einem Seitengang hörte und vorallem roch.

Neugierig schlich er näher.

„Oh, das werden sie mögen", murmelte eine bösartige dünne Stimme. „Ja, die lieben Kinderlein werden das mögen."

Es war Peeves. Inzwischen kannte Tarsuinn die Stimme und vorsichtig linste er um die Ecke. Mit der Übung, die er mittlerweile besaß, entdeckte er problemlos einen hellen Fleck in seiner Wahrnehmung, der sogar eine gewisse menschenähnliche Form aufwies. Der Gestank nach altem Käse wurde nasenbetäubend.

Er tat so, als würde er Peeves nicht sehen.

„Oh man. Das stinkt hier aber", rümpfte er die Nase und spazierte an dem Poltergeist vorbei.

„Hehe – und wart mal ab, wie das morgen wird, wenn der Käse warm und zerlaufen ist. Du hässlicher Blindfisch", kicherte der Geist böse. Er schwebte vor Tarsuinn und begann hin und her zu hampeln.

„Das war bestimmt Peeves", murmelte Tarsuinn als wäre er allein und ging weiter. „Dieser kleine Aushilfsgeist und peinliche Entschuldigung für eine menschliche Seele. Na, da wird Filch sich sicher freuen."

Zu seiner Freude trafen seine Worte den Geist, der auch sofort anfing zu wettern und eine der unzähligen Rüstungen umzuwerfen. Tikki regte sich erschrocken in seiner Kapuze.

„Oh, er ist noch hier", tat Tarsuinn erschrocken und lief weg. Erst als er vor der Adlerstatue stand, fiel ihm auf, dass er das neue Passwort nicht kannte.

„Na Klasse!", fluchte er leise. Es war wohl zu spät, um Professor Flitwick noch wach anzutreffen und klopfen würde auch nichts bringen. Man sollte sich halt nicht absetzen und behaupten man würde schnell schlafen gehen, wenn man das Passwort noch nicht kannte.

Peeves kam, eine Schneise der Vernichtung ziehend, wieder näher.

„Hat Blindfisch das Passwort vergessen?", fragte er mit einer Stimme voll falschen Mitleids.

Tarsuinn ignorierte ihn. Solange Peeves nicht ahnte, dass Tarsuinn ihn sehen konnte, hatte der Poltergeist anscheinend immer noch zuviel Angst vor der Drohung exorziert zu werden.

„Ich frage mich, ob der Idiot Peeves begreift, dass er mit diesem Krach nur einen Lehrer oder Filch anlockt und dann wohl seine Falle auffliegt", sagte Tarsuinn.

Der Krach verstummte. Wieder schwebte die schemenhafte Gestalt auf Tarsuinn zu.

„Ich hasse dich!", fauchte Peeves. „Am liebsten würde ich dich in eine Toilette tunken."

Tarsuinn blickte durch ihn hindurch und sah damit eine weitere Gestalt, die gerade aus dem Adler herauskam.

„Buh!", rief die Graue Lady mit einem Hauch Todeskälte und hätte Tarsuinn sie nicht kommen sehen, er wäre zusammengezuckt. So hüpfte nur Peeves ein wenig zur Seite.

„Ach, die einsam Verstorbene", sagte er fies. „Hat sie nicht etwas in ihrem Buch zu lesen? Stehen doch so interessante Dinge darin. Wer braucht denn schon die Welt?"

„Du wirst die Finger von einen meiner Kinder lassen!", fuhr die Graue Lady ihn feindselig an. „Dies ist mein Turm! Du hast dich nach den Regeln fernzuhalten."

„Regeln!", kicherte der Poltergeist. „Die gelten vielleicht für die Schoßhündchen des Direktors."

„Nun, Peeves", sagte die Lady überlegen. „Ich an deiner Stelle, wäre da etwas vorsichtiger und würde niemanden verärgern, der ein Geistergefängnis herstellen könnte."

Peeves Schemen zitterte einen Moment, soweit Tarsuinn das sagen konnte ohne die Augen direkt auf den Geist zu richten.

„Du lügst doch", unterstellte der Poltergeist, seine Stimme zitterte jedoch.

„Habe ich jemals gelogen, Peeves?", entgegnete die Graue Lady und Tarsuinn stellte sich ein kleines Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht vor.

Lästerlich fluchend schwebte Peeves davon. Tarsuinn wartete, bis er ihn weit weg sich an irgendetwas Gläsernem abreagieren hörte.

„Aber ich kann doch gar kein Geistergefängnis herstellen", flüsterte er der Lady zu.

„Ich hab ja auch nur behauptet, du _könntest_", kicherte sie. „Irgendwann mal, vielleicht. Aber zunächst mal – willkommen zurück in Ravenclaw, Tarsuinn McNamara."

„Es freut mich auch, Euch wieder _zu sehen_", entgegnete er höflich. „Wenn auch leider nicht in Eurer vollen Pracht."

„Du hast geübt", freute sich die Lady und ein leuchtendes Tentakel streckte sich ihm entgegen und berührte kurz seine Wange. Die vertraute Kälte fuhr über seine Haut.

„Ich wollte sie nicht nur zu Halloween sehen", entgegnete er ehrlich. „Etwas Schönes zu sehen allein ist…"

„Was?", fragte sie leise und eindringlich.

„…wie ein Rausch", flüsterte er.

„Du weißt wirklich, wie man einer Frau Komplimente macht", sagte sie freundlich. „Aber warum kommst du denn nicht in den Turm?"

„Ich weiß das Passwort noch nicht", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Fehlplanung meinerseits."

„_Aquila Oculus_", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er schauderte kurz aufgrund ihres kalten Atems.

„Unpassender ging wohl kaum", kicherte Tarsuinn und wiederholte die Worte für den Wächter, der auch umgehend den Weg frei gab.

Drin im Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßte ihn der leise, regelmäßige Atem einer Schläferin.

„Penelope?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Ja", antwortete die Graue Lady. „Unsere neue Schulsprecherin hat die Sache etwas zu ernst angehen lassen und sich übernommen."

„Wird sie morgen wieder stinkig auf mich sein?", fragte Tarsuinn leise.

„Nicht doch", flüsterte die Lady zurück. „Penelope denkt doch, du schläfst in deinem Extraraum. Sie hat nur versucht alles zu organisieren, zu erklären und so weiter."

„Kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich schlafen soll?", bat er flüsternd.

„Aber sicher. Komm!"

Sie führte ihn zu einer Treppe (eine Treppe, die im letzten Jahr noch nicht da gewesen war) und dann einige Stufen hinauf. Kein Weg ging rechts oder links ab. Am Ende der Stufen erwartete ihn eine stählerne Tür, die von selbst vor ihm nach innen aufschwang.

„Das ist Service", bemerkte er ironisch und tastete nach der Tür. Die war richtig dick und innen auch noch mit einem weichen Überzug versehen. Tarsuinn bezweifelte, dass irgendein Laut durch sie dringen konnte. Gut, wenn er im Schlaf Krach machte. Schlecht sollte ein Feuer ausbrechen.

„Lauschiges Plätzchen", kommentierte die Lady ironisch.

Tarsuinn konnte dem nicht wirklich ernsthaft zustimmen. Zwar hatte man ihm hier ein Fenster gegönnt, aber ansonsten war das Zimmer sehr klein und kahl. Einzig ein hohes Bett stand darin und sein gesamtes Gepäck war unter diesem verstaut.

„Komm mal her und drück auf diesen Stein", forderte ihn die Graue Lady auf. Er ging zu der Wand auf die sie deutete, drückte gegen einen leicht hervorstehenden Stein und sprang überrascht zurück, als schlammartiges Schmatzen ertönte. Das Bett bremste seinen Schwung und als er beinahe auf Tikki kippte, nahm er sie lieber aus der Kapuze und legte sie aufs Kopfkissen. Dann kümmerte er sich um das, was er mit dem Druck auf den Stein ausgelöst hatte. Seine Finger fuhren über einen Holztisch, der wie aus der Wand gewachsen schien, dazu ein Stuhl aus unheimlich glattem Material, eine Lampe (da war wohl wer sehr optimistisch) und ein Zauberradio. Rechts davon befanden sich ein kleiner Brenner für seinen Kupferkessel und ein hoher Stelltisch für die Vorbereitung der Trankzutaten. Tarsuinn verstand dies nicht wirklich, prinzipiell war es eigentlich verboten, außerhalb des Unterrichts oder des Zaubertränke-Clubs zu brauen.

„Das haben die Professoren für dich gemacht", erklärte die Graue Lady.

„Ich könnte ja sonst auf den Gedanken kommen, faul zu sein", nörgelte er, aber eigentlich nur, weil man dies als Schüler so machen musste. Heimlich war er begeistert von diesem Arbeitsplatz und der Mühe, die man sich für ihn gemacht hatte.

„Gibt es so etwas Tolles auch für die Hygiene?", fragte er die Lady.

„Natürlich", entgegnete diese. „Aber vorher solltest du den Platz aufräumen. Er ist nicht unzerbrechlich und man sagte mir, dein Schlaf wäre recht destruktiv. Einfach noch mal auf den Stein drücken."

Er räumte kurz auf.

„Du solltest übrigens nichts auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, wenn du ihn verschwinden lässt", ergänzte die Lady. „Wäre sonst schade um deine Hausaufgaben. Komm – hier drüben – der Stein für die sanitären Einrichtungen."

Er probierte auch das aus.

„Das ist hier wie in der Mir", grinste Tarsuinn. „Ich fühl mich wie ein Astronaut."

„Ist die Mir so etwas wie ein Gefängnis?", fragte die Lady erstaunt. „Und was ist ein Astronaut?"

Tarsuinn lachte laut auf und begann sich fürs Bett vorzubereiten. Dabei erzählte er der Lady von der Raumstation und von den Muggeln, die damit die Erde umkreisten. Sie hörte ihm sehr interessiert zu und schien durchaus gewillt, dort mal vorbeizuschauen.

Nach dem Duschen und Zähneputzen – warum gab es eigentlich keinen Zauber dafür – baute er Tikki noch eine Art weiche Höhle zwischen seinen Sachen unter dem Bett und bugsierte die schlaftrunkene Mungodame hinein. Erst dann legte er sich ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seinen Plüschbären (Luna's Geschenk zu Weihnachten). Selbst für ihn war es spät und dementsprechend müde war er auch.

„Gute Nacht, Lady", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. „Eventuell sollten sie jetzt lieber…"

Zu mehr kam er nicht mehr, bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte. In seinen Träumen bekam er wieder Besuche von den Dementoren, doch ab und an hörte er auch ein unbekanntes, tiefes und beruhigendes Brummen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es schon zu spät, um noch vor dem Frühstück ein wenig Thai-Chi-Chuan, wie Rica versprochen, zu üben. Tarsuinn war einfach zu spät am morgen ins Bett gegangen. Diesmal bedauerte er dies sogar, denn ein wenig geistige Klarheit hätte ihm ganz gut getan. Ständig beschäftigte er sich mit den Fragen, die das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore aufgeworfen hatte. Keine leichte Kost für einen Zwölfjährigen.

Eine kleine Überprüfung seines neuen Schlafraumes förderte keine fühlbaren Schäden zutage und so machte er sich recht bald auf den Weg zum Frühstück, wobei er aber im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Winona wartete, um nicht allein nach unten zu gehen. Natürlich war er dank Tikki fast nie allein, aber inzwischen hatte er sich an so was wie menschliche Gesellschaft soweit gewöhnt, dass er sie manchmal vermisste.

„Morgen, Winona", grüßte er das Mädchen, das sich eben von hinten anschleichen wollte. Das Mädchen hatte diese schlechte Angewohnheit von Toireasa übernommen.

„Ich hab doch den Schleichzauber von Toireasa benutzt", beschwerte sie sich. „Woher weißt du es dann?"

Tarsuinn grinste sie an.

„Es gibt noch mehr Sinne", erklärte Tarsuinn schwammig.

„Du bist blind, ich verberge meine Schritte mit einem Zauber, ich habe Luna's Seife verwendet, du hast mich nicht berührt und schmecken kannst du mich auch nicht!", sagte Winona. „Wie zur Hölle machst du das?"

Doch Tarsuinn nahm nur Tikki auf seine Schulter, stand auf, grinste und sang leise: „It's a kind of magic". Ein toller Titel, wie er fand. Kam leider nie im Zaubererradio.

Winona war schwer frustriert, folgte ihm aber. Luna kam auch gleich mit. Das stille Mädchen roch heute nach Winonas Seife. Man konnte es auch übertreiben. Dabei war die Lösung doch so einfach. Tarsuinn führte die beiden Mädchen weit um Peeves Falle herum, ohne jedoch den anderen Ravenclaws bescheid zu sagen. Es war schlich und einfach zu auffällig, wenn kein einziger Schüler zum Amüsement des Poltergeistes beitragen konnte.

Später beim Frühstück wurden die Stundenpläne ausgegeben und diese hielten eine unangenehme Überraschung für Tarsuinn bereit.

„Wahrsagen?", drängte es entsetzt über seine Lippen.

Doch er war nicht allein mit seiner Ablehnung des neuen Stundenplans.

„Theorie der magischen Geschöpfe?", stöhnte Winona. „Sie setzen das Experiment mit uns fort." **[Wird in „Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit" noch umgebaut, um meinen leicht erweiterten Stundenplan zu erklären.]**

„Wieso hast du Wahrsagen?", erkundigte sich Merton lachend. „Du lügst doch häufiger als ich."

„Ich lüge besser, nicht häufiger", entgegnete Tarsuinn immer noch geschockt. „Aber Wahrsagen…? Ich meine… Trelawney! Zwei Mal die Woche! Zusätzlich zum normalen Unterricht! Warum werde ich bestraft?"

„Vielleicht bist du einfach nur talentiert?", mischte sich Cassandra ein.

„Ich bin in Wahrsagen in etwa so begabt, wie du in Zaubertränke", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Apropos Zaubertränke – hast du in den Ferien geübt, Cassandra?"

„Ähem, naja – eher nicht", sagte das Mädchen verlegen und verteidigte sich dann energisch. „Ich wollt aber mal die Schnitte ausheilen lassen."

„Wenn du willst…", bot Tarsuinn an „…ich hab inzwischen mehr Zeit."

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes über", stimmte Cassandra zu.

„Nicht, wenn du bestehen willst", bestätigte Ian und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Glaube kaum, dass Snape über die Ferien netter geworden ist."

„In den Ferien war er es nicht", brummte Tarsuinn und dachte an seinen Privatunterricht bei dem Professor.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Merton neugierig.

„Sagen wir es so", entgegnete Tarsuinn vorsichtig. „Ich wünsch ihn mir nicht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Lieber soll er Zaubertranklehrer bleiben."

„Komm schon, erzähl mehr", drängten nun auch Ian und Cassandra. Winona kannte die Geschichte schon bis auf ein oder zwei Einzelheiten.

„Es war wie in einem Duellierclub", sagte Tarsuinn die halbe Wahrheit. „Nur dass man immer verliert. War nicht angenehm. Snape kennt üble Tricks."

„Also würde man ne Menge bei ihm lernen?", erkundigte sich Ian weiter.

„Aber nicht das Richtige", bejahte Tarsuinn indirekt. „Und es tut ab und an echt weh."

„Das tat es im Duellierclub auch", wehrte Ian locker ab. „Aber da haben wir mehr gelernt als bei Lockhart das ganze Jahr über."

„Vielleicht taugt ja der neue Professor – dieser Lupin – was", fand Winona. „Ich meine, den Dementor hat er doch ganz gut vertrieben, oder?"

„Er sieht ein wenig schwach aus", zweifelte Ian. „Möchte nicht wissen, wo Professor Dumbledore den aufgegabelt hat. Hab gehört, es war nicht einfach jemanden für die Stelle zu finden."

„Warten wir doch einfach ab", mischte sich Tarsuinn ein. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über den Stundenplan. „Wir haben ihn doch heute Nachmittag."

„Aber das nimmt doch den Spaß am Spekulieren", warf Merton ein. „Sei nicht so logisch. Also weiter. Was glaubt ihr, wo er herkommt?"

Tarsuinn hörte den anderen nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Der langsam zunehmende Lärm in der Großen Halle war, nach den größtenteils ruhigen Ferien, ungewohnt und es gab viel zu hören. Witzige Feriengeschichten, kleine Streitereien, Schulängste. Ein paar Ravenclaws machten sich Sorgen wegen den ZAG-Prüfungen, die sie demnächst nachholen mussten. Schließlich waren die ja letztes Schuljahr ausgefallen.

Am Lehrertisch jedoch war es ungewöhnlich still. Tarsuinn konnte nicht erfassen warum. Normalerweise war Professor Flitwick immer derjenige mit der guten Laune am Tisch und Professor Dumbledore schien immer alles mit einem Augenzwinkern zu sehen. Aber heute war die Stimmung irgendwie gedrückt. Ob das an den Dementoren lag? Oder war da noch was anderes? Wenn Tarsuinn gar nichts gehört hätte, dann wäre er der Ansicht gewesen, dass man seine Ohren auf magische Weise ausgesperrt hätte. Aber er konnte immer noch zuhören, nur war da außer ein paar Höflichkeitsfloskeln nicht viel aufzuschnappen. Wie langweilig!

Abwechslung brachte dann die morgendliche Post. Leider hatte Tarsuinn nichts vergessen, so dass es kein Päckchen für ihn gab. Winona erhielt dafür umso mehr, wobei er fast vermutete, dass sie die Hälfte davon absichtlich zu Hause gelassen hatte, damit es recht bald ein kleines Paket gab. Schließlich schien es Mr und Mrs Darkcloud unmöglich, größere Post ohne die Beigabe von Süßigkeiten zu schicken.

Winona schob ihm einen Schokofrosch in die Hand.

„Für dich!", sagte sie ironisch. „Ma meint, sie musste ihn Rica aus der Hand reißen, so scharf ist sie inzwischen auf die Schokofrösche und die Karten. Wenn das so weiter…"

Ein tiefes Rauschen unter der Decke lenkte Tarsuinn ab. Es klang viel größer, als das jeder Eule, die er bisher gehört hatte. Etwas schlug neben ihm im Rührei ein.

„Ein Postadler", sagte Luna.

„Was?", fragten alle ringsherum.

„Na der Adler eben", erklärte Luna.

Außer dem Mädchen schien niemand das Tier gesehen zu haben.

„Er hat Tarsuinn Post gebracht", verteidigte sich das Mädchen, so als würde man ihr nicht glauben.

Tarsuinn, der eben den Brief, Päckchen traf es eigentlich besser, von Eiresten befreite, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist für Winona", sagte er und reichte das Päckchen an das Mädchen weiter, welches erstaunlich ruhig geblieben war. Sie nahm es entgegen, erhob sich und verließ den Frühstückstisch.

„Oh, Geheimpost", flüsterte Ian. „Sicher interessant für Luna."

„Mich interessiert eher der Adler", korrigierte das Mädchen distanziert. „Sah nicht wie eine heimische Tierart aus."

„Ach – du und dein Adler", wehrte Ian ab. „Gibt es dir nicht zu denken, dass nur du diese Sache siehst, Luna? War bestimmt nur eine große Eule."

„Ich hab ihn gehört", führte Tarsuinn zur Verteidigung Luna's ein. „Das war ganz sicher keine Eule."

„Aber du kannst nicht sagen, dass es ein Adler war, oder?", fragte Ian, der nicht nachgeben wollte. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber in der Beziehung ist deine Zeugenaussage nicht sonderlich eindeutig."

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass Luna recht hatte", entgegnete Tarsuinn überzeugt.

„Ja, aber niemand kann es beweisen!", verkündete Ian überlegen.

„Winona kann es", bemerkte Luna in einem Ton, als würde sie das hier gar nichts angehen. Als wäre jemand anderes der Auslöser.

„Sie hat gar nicht hingesehen", widersprach Merton eher vorsichtig.

„Trotzdem weiß sie es", beharrte Tarsuinn auf Luna's Standpunkt. „Ich geh sie am besten suchen."

Er stand auf, wartete kurz auf Tikki und ging dann los.

„Kommt nicht zu spät zu Kräuterkunde!", rief Cassandra ihm nach.

Tarsuinn winkte zustimmend, aber im Grunde machte er sich darüber keine großen Gedanken. Madame Sprout sah die Sache nicht so eng, so lange man eine plausible Ausrede hatte.

Leider fand er keine Spur von Winona. Selbst Tikki war sich nicht schlüssig, wo sie abgeblieben sein konnte. Er fand Winona weder im Turm (nahm aber da wenigstens seine Schulbücher für den Tag mit), noch in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser. Deshalb gab er recht bald auf und schlenderte über die Wiesen. Schließlich hatte er noch eine ganze Weile bis Unterrichtsbeginn.

Obwohl ihm die Anwesenheit der Dementoren schwer im Magen lag, näherte er sich den Grenzen des Schlosses wie eine Motte dem Licht. Laut seinem inneren Gefühl – ein Geschenk des Großen Einhorns – lebten die Dementoren nicht. Leben war Wärme in seinem Bauch, Magie war ein Kribbeln, leblos war ein Nichtgefühl. Aber Dementoren und Geister waren Kälte. Seltsamerweise stach dieses Gefühl bei den Dementoren mitten auf seiner Stirn und nicht im Bauch. Auch war es keine reine Kälte, Kälte konnte durchaus schön sein, sondern irgendwie ein wenig schmutzig und doch mit Leben durchzogen. Fast so, als hätte man Müll eingefroren.

Es mochte vielleicht sein, dass er diesen Wesen damit doch Unrecht tat, aber er fand sie trotzdem zum Kotzen. Seltsamerweise waren die Dementoren gar nicht wirklich an der Grenze zum Schloss, wie er feststellte, sondern weit dahinter, quasi schon im Verbotenen Wald.

Und jemand war bei ihnen. Jemand der lebte.

Normalerweise war dies sicher nichts Besonderes, schließlich musste ja auch Dumbledore mit ihnen gesprochen haben, aber Tikki machte Geräusche, als würde sie Snape oder jemand anderes wahrnehmen, den sie nicht mochte.

„Lauschen?", fragte er Tikki. Tarsuinn hatte Rica versprochen auf Tikki zu hören.

Tikki's Antwort interpretierte er als ein ja.

„Such uns einen guten Weg", flüsterte er und dachte zum Glück noch an sein Versprechen. „Aber nicht in den Wald!"

Sie pfiff erneut zustimmend und führte ihn im Zickzackkurs auf die Geräusche zu. Alsbald konnte er eine menschliche Stimme hören, die mit sich selbst zu sprechen schien. Doch in den Pausen, die der – männliche – Mensch machte, berührten nur seltsam schnarrende Geräusche seine Ohren.

Er berührte schon den ersten Baum des Waldes, als er endlich verstehen konnte, was der Mann sagte. Es war keine unbekannte Stimme.

„Das Ministerium hat mich angewiesen,…", sagte die Stimme Snapes „…Ihnen alle Informationen über Black zu geben. Ich kenne ihn gut."

Schnarrende Geräusche.

„Ja, sehr gut. Ich bin aus persönlichen Erfahrungen vertraut mit seinen Möglichkeiten. Schockzauber, Todesflüche, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, Schutzsprüche, ja – auch den Patronus-Zauber. Sie sollten ihn nur in Gruppen einfangen oder, wenn es nicht anders geht…", Snape klang, als würde er dies bevorzugen. „…dann werden Sie ihn töten müssen."

Wieder schnarrende Geräusche.

„Schließlich ist er Ihnen schon einmal entkommen!"

Plötzlich klang der Professor, als würde er gewürgt werden.

„Aufhören!", konnte er trotzdem hervorbringen und klang Augenblicke später wieder stark. „Halten Sie sich vom Schloss fern und fangen Sie Black! Das ist hier Ihre einzige Aufgabe."

Das Schnarren wurde etwas lauter.

„Nein! Professor Dumbledore wird darüber nicht verhandeln. Sie bleiben den Schülern und dem Schloss fern!"

Noch lauteres Schnarren und diesmal klang es nach Worten. Eine unverständliche Sprache zwar, aber eindeutig kein sinnloses Geplappere.

„Warum interessiert Sie das?"

„Das geht Euch nichts an!"

„Nein! Kehren Sie auf Ihren Posten zurück! Sofort!"

Tarsuinn wusste, wann es Zeit war zu verschwinden.

„Tikki, schnell weg hier!", sagte er seiner kleinen Freundin. „Wir kommen eh zu spät."

Sie liefen so schnell es ging zu den Gewächshäusern.

Als er den Unterricht schon fast erreicht hatte, blieb er noch einmal stehen.

„Ich brauch ein Alibi, Tikki", keuchte er. „Ist es okay für dich, wenn du ein wenig schnüffeln gehst?"

Tikki verstand und lief mit einem fröhlichen Gruß davon.

Tarsuinn tastete sich zu dem Gewächshaus, machte eine kleinen Umweg an der Glaswand entlang, damit es von außen so aussah, als ob er den Eingang suchte und ging dann erst durch die Tür.

„Schön, dass Sie sich doch noch zu uns gesellen, Mr McNamara", begrüßte ihn Professor Sprout. „Dürften wir erfahren was Sie aufgehalten hat?"

„Ich habe Tikki gesucht, Professor", log Tarsuinn, wie es die Pflicht eines jeden Schülers war, der absichtlich zu spät kam. „Sie ist nicht zufällig hier?"

„Nein, ist sie nicht", entgegnete die Lehrerin leicht verlegen. Professor Sprout war immer etwas befangen, wenn sie mit Tarsuinn redete. Sie gab sich immer Mühe, ihn wie jeden anderen zu behandeln, aber im Endeffekt schaffte sie es selten ihr Mitgefühl für ihn zu beherrschen. Leider war heute so ein seltener Tag.

„Ravenclaw fängt mit einem Minuspunkt dieses Jahr an", sagte die Lehrerin und es schien ihr selbst weh zu tun, auch wenn sie die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff war. „Es ist im Moment nicht die Zeit, um allein durch Hogwarts zu irren. Merken sie sich das und bleiben sie bei ihren Hauskameraden, wenn sie ihre Helferin verlieren."

Tarsuinn beschloss nicht zu diskutieren. Snape hätte ihm fünf oder mehr Punkte abgezogen, da kam er hier noch gut weg.

Was ihn nur wurmte, war das blöde Gekichere der Slytherins.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", flüsterte Cassandra vorwurfsvoll, als er sich zu den Ravenclaws gesellte, bei denen auch Toireasa stand.

„Hab Winona gesucht", erklärte er.

„Und warum hast du nicht einfach hier auf mich gewartet?", fragte Winona amüsiert.

„Wäre zu einfach gewesen", lächelte er.

„Ruhe!", unterbrach Professor Sprout laut. „Ihr habt sicher letztes Jahr gelernt, wie nützlich eine Alraune sein kann und wie alle Zweitklässler, werdet ihr heute das Umtopfen von Jungalraunen erlernen. Zieht deshalb die Drachenlederhandschuhe an und achtet vor allem darauf, die Ohrenschützer ordentlich aufzusetzen. Halt, jetzt noch nicht aufsetzen. Ihr werdet nachher nichts mehr hören. Also achtet genau darauf, wie ich die Alraune umtopfe und lasst euch keine Kleinigkeit entgehen. So, jetzt Ohrenschützer auf! Solltet ihr mich jetzt noch immer hören, dann…"

Professor Sprouts Stimme verstummte. Da Tarsuinn nichts sah, wartete er einfach – nur um einige Minuten später, weit weg vom Gewächshaus aufzuwachen.

„Endlich bist du wach", begrüßte ihn Toireasa und half ihm auf die Beine. „Deine guten Ohren haben mich vor einer Stunde Kräuterkunde bewahrt."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern

„Tja, Professor Sprout hat wohl keine Qualitätsware in Sachen Ohrenschützer gekauft", meinte Toireasa. „Kaum war die erste Alraune draußen, hast du auch schon den Fußboden geküsst. War ein ziemliches Hallo bei den meisten Slytherins – du weißt schon."

„Ich hab meine Ohrenschützer richtig aufgehabt", beschwerte sich Tarsuinn.

„Weshalb Professor Sprout dich auch hinausbrachte. Ich glaub, sie war besorgt, weil du trotz Ohnmacht noch gezuckt hast."

„Ich wette, Madame Pomfrey war auch schon da?"

„Ja, aber nur kurz", grinste Toireasa. „Sie meinte, endlich mal eine völlig normale Ohnmacht aufgrund der Schreie von Jungalraunen."

„Schön jemandem eine Freude machen zu können", sagte Tarsuinn sarkastisch. „Leider muss ich dir wohl die Stimmung versauen, jetzt, da ich dich mal allein erwische."

„Inwiefern?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Wegen deiner Ex-Stiefeltern", antwortete Tarsuinn und machte vorsichtshalber eine Pause.

„Was ist mit denen?"

Toireasa schien von diesem Thema absolut nicht begeistert. Ihre Stimme war wie ein Gletscher.

„Wir dürfen nichts gegen sie sagen!", ließ er die Bombe platzen. „Niemand darf von dem Feuerrubin und den Siegeln erfahren. Sie haben die Theorie als unbegründet abgelehnt. Lassen wir sie in dem Glauben."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", wollte Toireasa ärgerlich wissen. „Nachdem was sie dir angetan haben? Was mit deiner Schwester passiert ist? Willst du sie einfach so davon kommen lassen?"

„Das will ich nicht!", beruhigte er sie, obwohl sie genau so reagierte, wie er selbst bei Professor Dumbledore.

Aus diesem Grund erzählte er ihr von seinem Gespräch und bemerkte erfreut, wie die Argumente des Professors auch bei ihr wirkten. Als er geendet hatte seufzte sie deutlich ruhiger: „Ich hasse Logik!"

„Geht mir genauso", betonte er und stöhnte in einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis auf. „Jetzt muss ich das noch Winona verklickern."

„Also, wenn du mich in dieser Sache überzeugen konntest…"

„Reden wir hier von derselben Winona?", forschte er mit ironischem Lächeln. „Unser Temperamentsbündel?"

„Okay – ich werd dir helfen", gab Toireasa seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nach.

Zu ihrer beider Überraschung war es jedoch überhaupt nicht schwer, das andere Mädchen in der Pause zwischen Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst zu überzeugen. Winona schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein.

„Ich bin schon ganz gespannt, Tarsuinn heute zaubern zu sehen", lenkte Winona von Fragen nach ihrem Befinden ab, was er gar nicht witzig fand.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich das im Unterricht probieren sollte", lehnte er zweifelnd ab. „Was, wenn es schief geht?"

„Na du übertreibst doch, oder?", erkundigte sich Winona ungläubig.

„Eher untertreibt er", sagte Toireasa, bevor er selbst antworten konnte. „Glaub uns doch endlich."

„Das ist ziemlich schwer, weil es so übertrieben wirkt, was ihr erzählt habt, aber…"

„Ist es nicht!", beharrte Tarsuinn.

„…aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass nur bei Dunkle Künste dir die Sache aus der Hand gleiten kann."

„Mag ja sein", gab Tarsuinn nach kurzem Nachdenken zu. „Nur – was wenn Regina oder einer der anderen Slytherins mich provozieren und ich übertriebenen Mist baue?"

„Dann übst du dich zu beherrschen und sie bekommen, was sie verdienen", entgegnete Winona feindselig.

„Ich glaub, wir müssen mal übertrieben definieren", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Und du kleine Lady, bist im Moment irgendwie brutal drauf."

„Stimmt ja", gab sie nach drei tiefen Atemzügen zu. „Es ist nur weil…"

Diesen Moment suchte sich Professor Flitwick aus, um unpassender Weise seinen Unterricht zu beginnen.

„Willkommen im neuen Schuljahr", rief er von seinem Stapel Bücher herunter. „Ich kann Ihnen allen versprechen, es wird noch besser und interessanter als im letzten Schuljahr. Schließlich beherrschen Sie jetzt die Grundlagen und wir können uns an kompliziertere Zauber wagen. Doch bevor es soweit ist, sehen wir einmal, was denn alles vom letzten Jahr hängen geblieben ist. Da sie ja in den Ferien nicht üben dürfen, ist dies die perfekte Möglichkeit für Sie, sich selbst zu testen. Fangen wir mit einem einfachen Funkenzauber an. Mr McNamara, welche Farbe sollte ein Funkenzauber haben, der dazu gedacht ist Hilfe herbeizurufen?"

„Rot, Professor", antwortete Tarsuinn umgehend.

„Könnten Sie bitte einen solchen Zauber sprechen?"

Tarsuinn nickte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Tief durchatmend versuchte er ein wenig Angst zu empfinden, gepaart mit dem Gefühl Hilfe zu brauchen. Das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn man nicht in Gefahr war.

„_Ruber micare!_", sagte er dann deutlich und machte die richtigen Gesten mit dem Zauberstab, den er schon seit einiger Zeit mit Farbe überzogen hatte.

Irgendwas geschah. Auf der Slytherinseite wurde hämisch gelacht, während einige Ravenclaws aufmunternd klatschten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tarsuinn leise.

„Drei rote Funken", erklärte Winona und knuffte ihn aufmunternd. „Lass dich von denen da drüben nicht ärgern. Das war Klasse."

„Für den Anfang nicht schlecht!", fand auch Professor Flitwick. „Trotzdem werden Sie noch viel nachholen müssen, was die Kontrolle ihrer Kräfte angeht, Mr McNamara. So – und jetzt alle zusammen! _Ruber micare!_"

Tarsuinn erzeugte innerhalb dieses Unterrichts noch mehrere Lacher bei Regina und Konsorten. Am Ende der Stunde war er so zornig, dass er nicht mal mehr einen kleinen Farbzauber zustande brachte. Für einen Fluch aber wären seine Gefühle perfekt gewesen. Er war froh, dass sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs haben würden. Da war die Chance die Kontrolle zu verlieren viel geringer. Vielleicht sollte er aber trotzallem besser seinen Spielzeugzauberstab nehmen. Den hatte er ja vorsichtshalber auch schon mit derselben Farbe behandelt, wie seinen richtigen Zauberstab.

In der nächsten Stunde hatte er wenigstens Zeit sich von den Slytherins zu erholen. Schließlich hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns zusammen mit den Gryffindors. Einziges Problem dabei war nur, dass er den toten Professor inzwischen gut hören konnte und es ihm schwer fiel, sich der einschläfernden Wirkung seiner Stimme zu entziehen. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern in der Klasse, hatte Tarsuinn wenigstens die Möglichkeit sich mit den Büchern zu unterhalten, deren interessante Fakten Professor Binns absolut langweilig erscheinen ließ. Aus diesem Grund war Tarsuinn der wahrscheinlich einzige Schüler der Schule mit umfangreichen Mitschriften aus dem Unterricht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwer so strebsam sein konnte, Professor Binns öde Informationenflut mitzuschreiben.

„Bekomme ich nachher deine Mitschriften?", erkundigte sich Merton verschlafen.

„Ich auch?", hauchte Cassandra.

„Und vergiss mich nicht", murmelte Alec, der gerade Karten mit zwei Gryffindors spielte.

„Ähem – könnten wir auch", erkundigte sich eine unbekannte Mädchenstimme. Tarsuinn war recht erstaunt darüber, denn eigentlich glaubte er alle Stimmen seiner Altersgruppe zu kennen.

„Gern", flüsterte er und wandte den Kopf dem unbekannten Mädchen zu. „Aber wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Ginny, Ginny Weasley", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ach", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ja, das Mädchen aus der Kammer des Schreckens", murmelte sie genervt.

„Eigentlich dachte ich eher: das Mädchen was nie was sagt", korrigierte er, obwohl es zu fünfzig Prozent eine Lüge war.

„Naja – ich hatte nicht die Erlaubnis viel zu sagen", sagte sie betreten.

„Das hat sich ja jetzt geändert", lächelte Tarsuinn aufmunternd. „Sobald dieses faule Pack aus meinem Haus sich Abschriften gemacht hat…"

Ein allgemeines und gespielt-verletztes: „Heh!", ertönte um ihn herum.

„…kannst du sie haben."

„Danke, nett von dir."

„Ist meine einzige Möglichkeit mich nützlich zu fühlen", grinste Tarsuinn. „Ansonsten bin ich immer derjenige der abschreibt."

Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das Mädchen brauchte etwas Zuspruch. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass einige Leute einen recht befangenen Umgang mit ihr pflegten. Kein Wunder, wenn man an das letzte Jahr dachte und an die Gerüchte, die man hörte. Schließlich hieß es, sie wäre von Lord Voldemort besessen gewesen und unter dessen Führung für die Versteinerungen verantwortlich. Viele fragten sich, ob der Einfluss wirklich vollkommen gewichen war und laut Toireasa schürte Draco Malfoy solche Gerüchte auch noch. Der Slytherin-Junge schien alles zu hassen, was Weasley hieß und das allein machte das Mädchen per se schon mal sympathisch und Hilfe für sie zu einem Dienst gegen Slytherin und, in seinen Augen, zu einer kleinen Rache für Spötteleien in die Zauberkunststunde.

Wieder halbwegs guter Laune, ging es zu dann zum Mittagessen und danach zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Während des Essens hatte sich auch Tikki wieder zu Tarsuinn gesellt.

Alle waren schon recht aufgeregt, denn sie waren die erste Ravenclaw-Klasse, die bei Professor Lupin Unterricht haben würde. So waren sie alle erwartungsvoll und viel zu früh im Unterrichtsraum, der inzwischen nicht mehr durch Lockharts Bücher akustisch verschandelt wurde.

Auch Professor Lupin war eher da und Tarsuinn erfuhr recht schnell warum.

„Wer von Ihnen ist Tarsuinn McNamara?", fragte der Professor freundlich.

Zögernd erhob sich Tarsuinn.

„Würdest du mich bitte in mein Büro begleiten?", bat der Lehrer ausgesprochen höflich, so als wäre Tarsuinn kein Kind, sondern eine vollwertige Person. Alle Lehrer in Hogwarts, die er vorbehaltlos respektierte, waren so. Tarsuinn folgte dem Professor, nachdem Tikki auf seine Schulter gesprungen war. Sie schien recht wachsam, so als wollte auch sie sich ein Bild von dem neuen Lehrer machen.

Im Büro angekommen, bat Professor Lupin ihn kurz Platz zu nehmen, doch Tarsuinn blieb einfach stehen. Seine alte Paranoia zwang ihn zur Vorsicht bei Unbekannten. Professor Lupin nötigte ihn nicht zum Sitzen.

„Professor Flitwick sagte mir, ich solle unbedingt vor dem Unterricht mit dir sprechen", begann der Professor. „Willst du mir mitteilen wieso? Der Professor war in dieser Beziehung sehr – nennen wir es schwammig. Er wies mich nur auf mögliche Probleme hin."

Dies war unerwartet für Tarsuinn. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass man einen neuen Professor auf die Gefahren hinwies, die von ihm ausgingen. Warum hatte man dies nicht getan?

„Sie sollten mich nicht drängen zu zaubern und mir niemanden in den Weg stellen!", sagte Tarsuinn nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Darf ich auch wissen wieso?", hakte der Professor nach.

„Ich hab…", entgegnete Tarsuinn verlegen. „Ich hab meine Magie nicht unter Kontrolle, Professor. Es passieren manchmal unvorhergesehene und gefährliche Sachen. Außerdem habe ich ein großes Problem beim Zielen."

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte der Professor sinnend. „Du warst der Junge in dem Zugabteil, bei dem die Fenster herausgeflogen waren. Ist dies ein Beispiel für deine Probleme?"

„Ein relativ schwaches", übertrieb Tarsuinn ein wenig. So richtig gefährlich war er nur, wenn er schlief.

„Ach wirklich?", zweifelte der Professor mild.

„Wirklich!", behauptete Tarsuinn fest.

„Du bist nicht sonderlich gesprächig", unterstellte ihm der Professor.

„Das stimmt", gab er unumwunden zu. „Aber es ist besser so."

„Für dich oder für mich?"

„Für mich."

Heh! Das klang richtig cool.

„Und mehr willst du mir wirklich nicht mitteilen?"

„Vorerst nicht."

„Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen."

Tarsuinn drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, doch dann fällte er eine Entscheidung.

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Ich werde vorerst keine Flüche innerhalb des Unterrichts üben", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Normalerweise treffen nicht Schüler eine solche Entscheidung", sagte der Professor und seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Tadel und Belustigung.

„Sie können mir Punkte abziehen soviel sie wollen, Professor Lupin", meinte Tarsuinn Schulterzuckend. „Aber meinen Entschluss werde ich nicht ändern."

Lange Sekunden musste Tarsuinn auf eine Entgegnung warten.

„Beantwortest du mir eine andere Frage?", fragte der Professor, statt auf Tarsuinn's Worte einzugehen.

„Wenn ich sie beantworten kann…?!", antwortete Tarsuinn vorsichtig und drehte sich wieder dem Mann zu.

„Vorsichtig und ein harter Brocken", lachte der Professor. „Aber ich habe nur ein paar neugierige, persönliche Fragen."

„Sie dürfen fragen", forderte Tarsuinn ihn auf.

Wieder amüsierte sich der Professor etwas.

„Nun. Hast du im Zug zum ersten Mal einen Dementor gesehen?", fragte Lupin interessiert.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Dementor in Realita gesehen", entgegnete Tarsuinn und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Erklärst du mir das, Tarsuinn?"

„Finden Sie es heraus", kicherte er jetzt ungehemmt. Doch statt ihn dafür zu Rügen, fragte Professor Lupin einfach weiter.

„Hattest du Angst?"

„Unheimlich."

„Und trotzdem warst du in der Lage zu zaubern?"

„Das war eher der Instinkt, der gezaubert hat", Tarsuinn's Lächeln verblasste etwas. „Es hat nichts bewirkt."

„Was für ein Zauber?", forschte der Professor tiefer.

„Ähem, ich hab ihm nur die Scheibe um die Ohren fliegen lassen und versucht ihn aus dem Zug zu drücken, damit er von der Brücke fällt. Beides ziemlich sinnlos."

„Du hast ihn immerhin verletzt."

Tarsuinn kniff kurz die Lippen aufeinander.

„Hab ich nicht", widersprach er.

„Ich bin mir sicher, der Dementor war verletzt", betonte der Professor.

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann müssen Sie das gewesen sein, Sir. Ich war es sicher nicht."

„Wie sicher bist du dir da?"

„Ganz sicher."

„Woher nimmst du diese Sicherheit?"

Dies war eine Frage, die Tarsuinn nicht beantworten wollte. Er konnte dem Professor nichts von dem Gefühl erzählen, welches ihm das Große Einhorn geschenkt hatte. Das Ministerium schien eh schon zu glauben, dass er verrückt war, da konnte er so was nicht einem Unbekannten mitteilen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Glaubst du einer der Vertrauensschüler hat…?", hob der Professor an.

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer aber dann? Hast du jemanden gesehen? Oder irgendetwas?"

Es war seltsam den Professor jetzt zu hören. Er klang besorgt, so als fürchte er eine bestimmte Antwort.

„Erinnere dich bitte genau!", forderte der Professor. „Hast du ein ungewöhnliches Tier gesehen? Eines, das nicht unbedingt nach Hogwarts gehört?"

So unverständlich die Frage war, Tarsuinn dachte trotzdem intensiv darüber nach. Der Professor schien viel Wert auf seine Antwort zu legen.

„Hast du vielleicht etwas gehört? Außerhalb des Zuges? Eine Zauberformel? Atemzüge?", veränderte Professor Lupin seine Frage.

Dieses Drängen in der Stimme des Professors ließ Tarsuinn noch intensiver zurückdenken. Das war nicht angenehm, aber doch leichter als erwartet.

Da waren viele angstvolle Stimmen gewesen. Tikki's Wehklagen, Luna's Weinen um ihre Mutter und dieses eiskalte sich nähernde Gefühl. Dazu noch seine eigenen Traumstimmen. Es war ihm einfach unmöglich zu entscheiden, was real gewesen war und was nicht.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen", teilte Tarsuinn dem Professor mit und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nicht, weil ich es nicht will. Ich kann es einfach nicht."

„Nun denn", sagte der Professor leicht enttäuscht. „Ich denke, dann sollten wir die anderen nicht mehr warten lassen. Wir sind etwas spät dran."

Der Professor stand auf und kam zu Tarsuinn.

„Weißt du, Tarsuinn", sagte Professor Lupin. „Ich glaube, du bist der einzige Zwölfjährige den ich kenne, der einem Kappa nicht einen Blick gönnt."

Tarsuinn zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.

„Kennt man einen, kennt man alle", amüsierte er sich auf Kosten des Professors und ging voraus, in den Klassenraum zurück. Der Professor folgte ihm.

„Was war los?", konnte Winona sich eine neugierige Frage nicht verkneifen.

Tarsuinn winkte nur ab, denn Professor Lupin hatte schon mit dem Unterricht begonnen.

„Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen", eröffnete der Professor seine Stunde. „Wie ihr ja wisst, ist mein Name Professor Lupin und ich werde euch in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterweisen. Ich hoffe, wir können gut zusammen arbeiten. Scheut euch nicht mich zu fragen, sollte euch etwas unklar sein. Dieses Fach ist sehr schwierig und ich wage zu behaupten, auch das Gefährlichste. Natürlich wird euch das schon so mancher Lehrer gesagt haben, aber ihr müsst euch immer bewusst sein, hier Fehler zu machen, kann euren Gegenüber verletzen. Also, nehmt Rücksicht, seid aufmerksam und…ja, Miss?"

„Phyllis O'Hara, Professor", antwortete ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen.

„Du hast eine Frage, die nicht bis nach meine kleine Ansprache warten kann", fragte der Professor ironisch.

„Ähem, ja. Es hat…naja Zeit", entgegnete das Mädchen verunsichert.

„Nun frag schon", forderte der Professor sie auf. „Meine Rede ist eh dahin."

„Ich hab mich gefragt…", stotterte Phyllis. „…nun, ob das bedeutet, dass wir bei Ihnen zaubern werden."

„Was denn sonst?", amüsierte sich der Lehrer. „Eine grundsätzliche theoretische Grundlage mag zwar wichtig sein, jedoch ohne die Praxis nutzlos. Ich habe mich kundig über eure letztjährige Ausbildung gemacht…"

Winona – und nicht nur sie – stöhnte laut und theatralisch auf.

„…und muss sagen, ihr wisst genug über die theoretische Anwendung. Was euch fehlt, sind grundlegende Verteidigungsfähigkeiten und Kenntnisse über den Selbstverteidigungsgrundsatz. Wir werden uns beides zusammen erarbeiten. Nehmt bitte eure Zauberstäbe zur Hand und kommt nach vorn. Ich muss etwas Platz schaffen."

Alle drängelten sich um den Lehrertisch und Professor Lupin schob alle Tische, Stühle und Taschen mit einem Zauber beiseite.

„Wir haben wenig Platz", sagte der Lehrer danach. „Also seht euch bitte vor. Dies ist kein Duellierclub."

Diejenigen, die bei dem schon fast legendären Duell zwischen Snape und Lockhart hatten teilnehmen dürfen, lachten hustend.

„Bildet bitte Paare und nehmt gegenüber an der Wand Aufstellung", forderte der Professor sie freundlich auf und alle folgten den Worten. Tarsuinn stellte sich Winona gegenüber.

„Sag was, damit ich dich treffen kann", flüsterte er dem Mädchen zu.

„Ich werd den Teufel tun!", flüsterte sie ihm lachend zu, aber sobald sie ihm gegenüberstand, flüsterte sie: „Ich bin hier!"

„Habt keine Angst", fuhr der Professor fort. „Wir fangen klein an. Jeder kennt doch den Funkenzauber? An der Luft ist er völlig harmlos und eignet sich hervorragend zu Übungszwecken.

Ihr werdet jetzt einen Abwehrzauber erlernen, welcher _einfache _Flüche von euch ablenken kann. Die Spruchformel ist sehr kurz, was einen jeden Abwehrzauber auszeichnen sollte und sie lautet _Avocatio_, begleitet von einer heftigen Bewegung, als würdet ihr den feindlichen Zauber beiseite wischen wollen. Da, wie schon gesagt, hier wenig Platz ist, möchte ich euch bitten die Funken nach oben abzulenken. Phyllis – würdest du bitte einen Funkenzauber auf mich zielen?"

Das Mädchen zauberte und das vertraute Rauschen des Zaubers zuckte von dem Mädchen auf den Professor, der ihn, mit einem betont deutlichen _Avocatio,_ an die Decke lenkte. Tarsuinn lächelte erfreut. Dank Toireasa kannten er, Winona und einige andere Ravenclaws diesen Zauber, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass Professor Lupin wirklich gedachte seinen Schülern nützliches Wissen beizubringen.

„Ein großes Problem bei diesem Abwehrzauber", fuhr Lupin fort. „Ist seine geringe Kraft und seine kurze Schutzdauer. Sprecht ihr ihn zu früh, ist er schon zu Ende, bevor der Fluch euch trifft. Versucht nicht, den gegnerischen Zauber zu blocken, sondern lenkt ihn nur zur Seite. Das verringert die Gefahr, dass der Schutz gebrochen wird. Versuchen wir es einfach mal alle mit dem Abwehrzauber. Alle zusammen! _Avocatio._ Für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Ihr beide, wie heißt ihr?"

„Winona Darkcloud."

„Luna Lovegood."

„Ihr beherrscht diesen Abwehrzauber", stellte der Professor fest.

„Ja, Professor!", antwortete Winona stolz.

„Wer noch alles?"

Tarsuinn hob nicht die Hand. Von beherrschen war bei ihm keine Rede.

„Gut. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr den anderen helft, wenn ihr Fehler bemerkt. Ihr seid recht viele und ich kann euch nicht alle gleichzeitig im Auge behalten.

Bitte noch einmal alle zusammen den Abwehrzauber. _Avocatio_. Noch einmal. _Avocatio._ Sehr schön und jetzt sprechen alle links von mir einen Funkenzauber und ihr auf der rechten Seite, ihr versucht ihn abzublocken. Auf mein Drei! Eins, zwei, drei."

Tarsuinn, der auf der Funkenseite stand versuchte es, doch sein Zauber verlosch, bevor er Winona erreichte konnte.

„Komm schon!", drängelte sie. „Das kannst du besser."

„Sicher!", murmelte Tarsuinn. Nur das mit der Dosierung war ein verdammtes Problem. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ein tausend Fuß langer Funkenzauber wirklich so ungefährlich war. Immerhin war dieser Zauber unter Wasser recht heiß, wahrscheinlich war es an der Luft nur eine Frage der Kraft, um ihn gefährlich zu machen.

„Versuch es einfach!", flüsterte Winona. „Hier sind keine Slytherins, die dich provozieren. Los! Du kannst das!"

Wie sollte man nur solchen Zuspruch ignorieren? Er legte ein wenig seine Vorsicht beiseite und atmete tief durch. Der rote Funkenzauber – der zur Herbeirufung von Hilfe verwendet werden konnte – lag ihm am meisten. Schließlich war das Gefühl der Angst ihm gut vertraut. Tarsuinn dachte kurz an etwas, was ihm nur ein wenig Angst machte – Madame Pomfrey – und dann zauberte er.

„_Ruber Micare_!", formulierte er sorgfältig und freute sich über den langen Silberstreifen, den er kurz sehen konnte und der auch nicht abgelenkt wurde.

„Mist!", fluchte Winona. „Dein Zauber ist viel schneller als bei den anderen!"

„Du bist zu langsam", murmelte Tarsuinn ironisch. Sein Drang vor Madame Pomfrey wegzulaufen, schien sich auch in seinem Zauber zu manifestieren.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Winona ihn durch den allgemeinen Lärm nicht hören konnte. Rund sechzig Schüler, die zauberten, lachten und fluchten, machten einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach. Geflüsterte Worte konnte wahrscheinlich nur Tarsuinn daraus herausfiltern, trotzdem beschloss er das nächste Mal die Ohrenschützer zu tragen, die Luna ihm gemacht hatte.

„Mach dich bereit Winona!", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, dachte an Madame Pomfrey und ihre Untersuchungen und nahm eine Haltung ein, mit der er Winona warnen wollte. Dann schleuderte er den nächsten Funkenzauber. Wieder gab es eine Beschwerde, obwohl Winona es diesmal fast geschafft hätte. Er zauberte jetzt unablässig damit sie zum üben kam und je fester er an Madame Pomfrey dachte, desto breiter wurde sein Lächeln. Es war sicher lustig der Krankenschwester zu erzählen, wozu der Gedanke an sie führte.

„Ja!", triumphierte Winona beim zehnten Versuch. Tarsuinn's Zauber zerstob an der Zimmerdecke.

Er gönnte ihr diesen Triumph von Herzen.

Sie übten noch eine ganze Weile, dann unterbrach der Professor.

„Sehr schön!", urteilte er. „Wirklich! Die meisten von euch haben den Bogen schon oder sehr bald heraus. Jetzt werden die Rollen vertauscht. Und auf ein Neues!"

Tarsuinn konzentrierte sich fest und versuchte seine Gefühle neu zu ordnen. Schutzzauber – das hatte er bei den Übungen mit Snape gelernt – waren eine komplizierte Sache. Gefühle, wie Zorn und Hass, waren dabei genauso hinderlich wie Belustigung und Freude. Eher musste man Besorgnis mit einer dicken Portion Zuversicht und ein klein wenig Angst vermischen und alle anderen Gefühle verdrängen. Das war nicht einfach bei all dem Lärm.

Beim ersten Zauber von Winona war er völlig unvorbereitet und Tikki sprang erschrocken von seiner Schulter. Die kleine Lady schimpfte ihn für seine Unaufmerksamkeit aus und wollte dann wieder hochgenommen werden. Sie schien ihn dazu aufzufordern, sie gefälligst zu beschützen. Im wahren Leben hätte er sich mehr um sie gesorgt, als um sich. Wieder schimpfte sie mit ihm. Was sie wollte, war ihm klar. Sie verlangte, dass er die Übung so ernst nahm, als wäre es eine Stunde bei Professor Snape. Er musste sich einreden, dass Winonas Funkenzauber ein bösartiger Fluch war. Das war nicht einfach, wenn man schon mal wirklich ernsthaft bedroht worden war. Andererseits wollte er es auch nicht übertreiben, indem er sich an allzu schlechte Erlebnisse klammerte.

Doch der Erfolg blieb aus. Es funktionierte einfach nicht.

Dann plötzlich…

Erschrocken riss er den Arm hoch, sprach reflexartig den Zauber und duckte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um Tikki zu schützen.

Einer aus der Klasse hatte einen Funkenzauber zur Seite statt nach oben abgelenkt und direkt auf ihn zu. Tarsuinn war so überrascht davon gewesen, dass sein Instinkt für ihn reagiert hatte. Aus seinem Zauberstab schossen, für ihn sichtbar, silberne Fäden und formten eine Art Schmetterling mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, lenkten den Zauber ab, hielten noch ein paar Sekunden und verblassten.

Tarsuinn war zunächst geschockt, dann senkte er den Stab und drehte sich wieder Winona zu.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Alec, welcher neben ihm stand und den Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Kein Problem!", tat Tarsuinn die Sache ab und war froh, dass man seinen Zauber nicht allgemein bemerkt hatte. Die Abwehrzauber der anderen waren nur kurze, breite Klingen, mit denen man versuchte, mit dem richtigen Timing den feindlichen Zauber abzulenken. Niemand brachte ein sekundenlanges mannshohes Schild zustande. Auch Tarsuinn in seinen restlichen Versuchen nicht.

Als kleinen Ausgleich dafür, brachte er jetzt ab und an die kleine Version zustande, die auch die anderen Schüler schafften. Nur so konsequent erfolgreich wie Winona oder gar Cassandra war er ganz und gar nicht. Flick – Flack. An – Aus. Nervtötend. Bei Snapes Unterricht hatte es zuverlässiger funktioniert, aber dafür auch sehr wehgetan. Tarsuinn zog Professor Lupins Unterricht dem vom Professor Snape vor.

„Gut. Das reicht!", unterbrach Professor Lupin das allgemeine Chaos. „Ihr habt einen ersten Eindruck von einem reinen Verteidigungszauber erhalten. Zauber dieser Art sind äußerst nützlich und absolut legal. Im Prinzip könnt ihr ihn jederzeit zur Verteidigung einsetzen, ohne dass ihr euch strafbar machen könnt. Aber – es gibt eine Ausnahme. Kann mir wer sagen welche?"

Tarsuinn hob zaghaft die Hand.

„Ja?", fragte Professor Lupin.

Einen Moment wartete Tarsuinn, ob jemand anderes antwortete, doch da niemand sprach, musste das „Ja?" wohl ihn selbst meinen.

„Wenn man den Fluch auf jemand anderen, Unschuldigen lenkt", vermutete Tarsuinn.

„Warum?", fragte der Professor, offensichtlich nicht vollständig zufrieden mit der Antwort.

„Mit viel Übung kann man sicher den Spruch gezielt auf jemanden lenken", führte Tarsuinn seine Spekulation genauer aus. „Und wenn das Ministerium das vermutet oder aber die Nase desjenigen nicht mag, dann…"

„Das Ministerium ist gezwungen mögliche Absicht zu untersuchen, wenn es zu Unfällen mit diesen Zaubern kommt", erklärte der Professor laut. „Seid euch dessen bewusst, wenn ihr diesen oder einen ähnlichen Zauber anwendet. Ihr werdet später Abwehrzauber kennen lernen, die dieses Problem umgehen, aber sie brauchen einfach mehr Kraft und Können, als dieser einfache Schutzzauber. Deshalb werdet ihr den _Avocatio_-Zauber weiter üben und euch bemühen die Zauber gerichtet abzulenken. Dies wird eure Hausaufgabe sein. Desweiteren werdet ihr das Gesetz heraussuchen in dem steht, wann und wie ihr Magie anwenden könnt ohne gegen das Verbot der Zauberei für minderjährige Zauberer zu verstoßen. Schreibt mit eigenen Worten auf, was ihr aus diesem Paragraphen herauslest und damit könnt ihr jetzt gehen und den Tag ausklingen lassen. Geht ein wenig in die Sonne und macht bitte keinen Krach auf den Gängen. Noch sind theoretisch fünf Minuten Unterricht."

Den Lärmpegel nur minimal gesenkt, schnappten sich alle ihrer Taschen und verließen den Raum. Eine allgemeine Begeisterung herrschte über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde.

„Hiermit erkläre ich Dunkle Künste zu meiner Lieblingsstunde", erklärte Ian, der noch am Frühstückstisch so gezweifelt hatte.

„Im Grunde war es sogar die erste richtige Stunde, die wir in diesem Fach hatten", bestätigte Merton. „Auch wenn wir den Spruch schon kannten."

„Wir hätten aber auch darauf kommen können, dass man ihn mit dem Funkenzauber üben kann", murmelte Cassandra. „Ich meine, das richtige Timing kann man nur so erlernen."

„Du hast kein Timing", lästerte Merton.

„Mehr als Tarsuinn", schoss das Mädchen zurück.

„Der sieht den Angriff aber auch nicht kommen", war Mertons lachende Antwort.

„Nun nimm mir doch nicht jede Freude", nörgelte Cassandra.

„Und ich bin eh schon froh, wenn ich den Zauber überhaupt schaffe", lächelte Tarsuinn.

„Da fällt mir ein, was war das für ein Ding, das du zwischendurch mal zustande gebracht hast?", erkundigte sich Alec. „Ich meine, als ich Cassandras Zauber auf dich gelenkt hab."

„Keine Ahnung was du meinst?", log Tarsuinn leichthin.

„Na dieses Zauberschild, das du kurz hattest. Ich weiß, du konntest es nicht sehen, aber es sah irgendwie seltsam aus."

„Also ich hab nichts bemerkt", sagte Tarsuinn und seufzte laut. „Aber wir müssen nachher drüber reden. Ich muss noch zu Wahrsagen."

„Das muss doch ein Fehler sein!", meinte Merton. „Frag doch erstmal Professor Flitwick."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass dies hilft", zweifelte Tarsuinn traurig. „Schließlich stand daneben: _Ja, Mr McNamara. Sie haben richtig gelesen_. Was soll man da noch diskutieren?"

„Na dann, viel Spaß", lachte Merton und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs. „Du hast es sicher irgendwie, irgendwann verdient."

„Musst du gerade sagen", murrte Tarsuinn und ging frustriert zu Wahrsagen.

Oben im Nordturm angekommen, war er dank Professor Lupins verfrühtem Unterrichtsschluss der Erste. Die Leiter zu Professor Trelawneys Klassenzimmer war zwar schon ausgefahren, aber er wartete lieber mit dem Raufklettern. Der Unterricht würde schon noch früh genug beginnen. Außerdem nervte ihn die Frau und machte ihm auch ein wenig Angst. Sie schien näher an der Klapsmühle, als er selbst.

Er konnte die Frau hören, wie sie im Zimmer über ihm aufräumte und Vorbereitungen für die kommende Stunde traf. Sie schien irgendetwas zu kochen.

Tarsuinn hatte schon besorgt befürchtet, dass er eine Privatstunde bekommen würde, als dann doch noch einige andere Schüler auftauchten. Alle schienen gerannt zu sein und beschwerten sich über den komplizierten Weg hier rauf.

„Heh, auch wieder mit dabei, Tarsuinn?", erkundigte sich ein Junge aus der Vierten Klasse von Ravenclaw. Tarsuinn kannte ihn vom letzten Jahr. Man hatte ihn also in dieselbe Klasse, wie letztes Jahr gesteckt.

„Mein Stundenplan hat mich hierher verbannt", erklärte Tarsuinn mit süß-saurem Lächeln.

„Das Los eines Naturtalents", vermutete ein Mädchen, das mit dem Jungen angekommen war. Auch an ihren Namen erinnerte er sich. Cho Chang. Was auch gar nicht so verwunderlich war. Aufgrund ihres Namens hatte er versucht sich mit ihr in Chinesisch zu unterhalten, nur um festzustellen, dass das Mädchen die Sprache ihrer Ahnen eher schlecht als recht sprach. Sogar ihren Namen hatte sie nach westlicher Sitte verdreht.

„Eher ein Naturkatastrophe", antwortete er ernst. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht freiwillig hier. Wahrsagen ist für mich die Hölle der Langeweile."

„Ach, hab dich nicht so. Professor Trelawney liebt dich", meinte Frank amüsiert.

„Mag sein, zumindest kann man gut Hausaufgaben in der Stunde machen", grinste Tarsuinn ihn an.

„Trotzdem wird es wohl einen Grund geben, dass Professor Flitwick dich hierher schickt", stellte Frank fest.

„Ja, aber ich kann mir keinen vor…", begann Tarsuinn.

„Ihr dürft alle hinaufkommen und müsst nicht unten warten", unterbrach ihn Professor Trelawney mit einer Stimme, die wohl ätherisch klingen sollte. „Kommt herauf. Zukunft und Vergangenheit erwarten euch."

„Langeweile und üble Gerüche auch", murrte Tarsuinn für die anderen unhörbar, kletterte aber mit hinauf.

Kaum oben, ergriff ihn Trelawney bei der Hand.

„Schön, dass du auch den Weg zu mir gefunden hast, mein Lieber", sagte die Frau, als wäre es Tarsuinn's Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen. „Komm, ich bring dich zu deinem Platz."

Es gab wenig was man im Umgang mit Tarsuinn falsch machen konnte, aber ihn mit lauten Worten, wie einen Blinden durch den Raum zu führen, zählte zu einer der Todsünden. Seine Freunde führten ihn zwar auch des öfteren, aber nur wenn Tikki nicht da war und sie tarnten das fast immer als Händchenhalten. Doch sie machten niemals irgendein Aufheben darum. Vor aller Augen so vorgeführt zu werden, ertrug Tarsuinn nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Es brachte nichts Professor Trelawney dafür anzugehen, wahrscheinlich meinte sie es nur gut. Die Frau war nur einfach instinktlos, zumindest wenn man ihn fragte. Aber schließlich musste sie ja den Job wegen irgendwelcher Fähigkeiten bekommen haben. Vielleicht war sie deshalb so wenig in der Realität verhaftet. Wenigstens hatte sie Tarsuinn wieder an seinen Fensterplatz gebracht.

Er nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und öffnete das Fenster heimlich einen Spalt. In wenigen Minuten würde die Lehrerin sicher noch einige Räucherstäbchen für die richtige Stimmung abfackeln und da wollte er schon ein wenig vorsorgen. Das im Raum liegende Parfüm kribbelte eh schon furchtbar in der Nase.

„Willkommen zurück zu einem neuen Jahr in der Halle größter Kunst und dunkelster Geheimnisse. Dies wird ein düsteres Jahr für uns alle und dunkle Schatten liegen über Hogwarts. Wir müssen unseren Blick schärfen, um alle Gefahren zu erkennen, die auf unserem Pfad liegen. Die Sterne werden uns dieses Jahr dabei helfen. Nehmt bitte eure Bücher zur Hand und setzt euch in Zweiergruppen zusammen. Zunächst werde ich euch anhand eines Beispiels die Herangehensweise näher bringen. Nehmen wir dich, mein Lieber."

Es erwischte zu Tarsuinn's Glück nicht ihn, sondern Frank, der ein wenig unruhig die Fragen nach seinem Geburtstag beantwortete. Danach nahm Trelawney sein Leben auseinander. Einwürfe, dass der eine oder andere Fakt nicht stimmte, wurden einfach übergangen und mit Unwissenheit erklärt. _Erkenne dich selbst_, war der Standardspruch der Lehrerin. Eigentlich eine sehr weise Äußerung, nur Tarsuinn's eher fernöstlichen Verständnis nach, im völlig falschen Bezug angewandt.

Nachdem die Lehrerin den armen älteren Jungen endlich aus ihren Fängen gelassen hatte, hieß es dann – in Gruppen zusammenfinden und selbst in dem Buch herumforschen, welches Tarsuinn gar nicht besaß. Nicht, dass dies nötig gewesen wäre. Es gab ja genug dieser Bücher im Raum, die er fragen konnte.

Jemand setzte sich neben Tarsuinn.

„Willst du anfangen oder soll ich", fragte Cho Chang.

„Ähem", stammelte Tarsuinn überrascht. „Ich hab kein Buch und…"

„…du kannst meins haben…"

„…ich weiß nicht, wann ich Geburtstag habe."

„Nicht?", staunte Cho. „Aber wir haben doch im Winter damals deinen Geburtstag gefeiert."

„Naja", flüsterte er leise. „Meine Schwester war der Ansicht, jedermann braucht einen Geburtstag."

Außerdem hatte Rica ja ein Datum angeben müssen, als sie ihnen damals den britischen Pass erschummelte. Genau genommen wusste Tarsuinn nicht einmal, in welchem Land er geboren worden war.

„Fangen wir halt mit mir an", erklärte Cho freundlich.

Sie nannte Tarsuinn ihr Geburtsdatum und sogar die genaue Uhrzeit, woraufhin sie zusammen in ihrem Buch nach den richtigen Planetenkonstellationen suchten. Das war gar nicht schlimm und bei weitem nicht so _unscharf_ wie der Kram mit der Kristallkugel. Natürlich gab es auch hier Abweichungen und Interpretationsmöglichkeiten, aber wenigstens waren sie gut dokumentiert und er konnte die Schrift mit den Fingern ertasten. Es war eigentlich sehr lustig. Schon geringe Fehler oder kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, konnten völlig gegensätzliche Ergebnisse erzeugen. Es war wie in einem Toyotawerbespot.

Nachdem sie mit Chos Zukunft durch waren – laut Uranus wandelte sie auf unstetem Pfad – war Tarsuinn dran. Der Einfachheit halber, nahmen sie sich seinen ausgedachten Geburtstag, nur um zu schauen, ob er vielleicht doch stimmte.

Leider suchte sich Professor Trelawney diesen Moment aus, um bei ihnen vorbei zu schauen.

„Und?", sprach sie Cho an. „Was wird Tarsuinn die Zukunft bringen."

„Wir haben erst angefangen, Professor", antworte das Mädchen. „Ich versuche gerade die Planetenkonstellation zu ermitteln, die bei seiner Geburt herrschte."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille.

„Du musst Mars etwas mehr ins Zentrum rücken", erklärte Trelawney plötzlich und erklärte Tarsuinn mit übertriebem Mitleid. „Du wirst immer gegen die Widrigkeiten des Lebens kämpfen müssen, mein Lieber."

„Darauf wäre jeder gekommen", flüsterte ein Junge ein paar Sessel weiter seinem Nachbarn sarkastisch zu. „Er ist verdammt noch mal blind."

„Ich glaub, das hat Trelawney noch nicht bemerkt", flüsterte ein Mädchen zurück.

„Dann würde sich aber Pluto abwenden", sagte Cho laut. „Und das bedeutet laut Buch, dass er – ein Mädchen ist."

Alle lachten.

„Pst", lachte auch Tarsuinn. „Sollte doch niemand erfahren."

„Du musst natürlich auch noch Venus beachten", tadelte Professor Trelawney genervt. Tarsuinn war gespannt was jetzt kam.

„Sie verdeckt Pluto zu Dreiviertel und das negiert alles."

„Dann braucht er also nicht mehr gegen die Widrigkeiten der Welt kämpfen?", freute sich Cho. „Glückwunsch Tarsuinn!"

„Ähem… Naja… Das bedeutet es wohl", sagte Professor Trelawney und klang eher so, als wäre sie darüber furchtbar enttäuscht. „Und jetzt macht weiter."

Schnell wandt sich die Lehrerin den anderen wieder zu.

„Danke", flüsterte Tarsuinn leise Cho zu.

„Die Frau ist mir einfach zu morbide", erklärte das Mädchen kichernd. „Kennst du Cedric aus der Fünften?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte keinen Ravenclaw solchen Namens.

„Dem hat sie fünf Mal den Tod und acht verschiedene Unfälle vorhergesagt. Sagen die Hufflepuffs zumindest."

„Na, dann können wir ja richtig froh sein", murmelte Tarsuinn amüsiert. „Wir sterben bloß einmal."

„Mal sehen", sagte das ältere Mädchen. „Gut – machen wir weiter. Schauen wir doch mal, was dir heut noch so passiert. Ah ja – hast du dein Testament schon gemacht?"

Nach diesem kurzen Anfall von fiesem Humor machte Cho aber gewissenhaft weiter. Cho suchte wirklich nach Übereinstimmungen zwischen den Sternen, Planeten und Tarsuinn's Leben. Am Ende stand nur fest, dass sein Geburtstag ganz sicher nicht an dem Datum war, auf den Rica ihn gelegt hatte. Er war weder ein Glückskind, noch ein Samariter und sein Selbst ruhte auch nicht gerade mit göttlicher Gleichmütigkeit in ihm. Ohne seinen Geburtstag zu kennen, war diese Form des Wahrsagens offensichtlich nicht zu gebrauchen. Auch Tikki war dieser Ansicht. Wenn er sie richtig verstand, hatte sie sich auf die Kristallkugeln gefreut. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie so schön die Welt widerspiegelten.

Doch mit dem Ende der Wahrsagestunde, war Tarsuinn's Tag noch nicht vorbei. Er verabschiedete sich von Cho und den anderen Viertklässlern und lenkte dann seine Schritte Richtung Krankenflügel. Er hatte ja Professor Dumbledore versprochen, Madame Pomfrey heute zu besuchen.

Unerwarteter Weise war die Krankenschwester schwer beschäftigt. Das hörte er schon, bevor er die große Flügeltür zur Station öffnete.

„Mr Malfoy, nun halten sie endlich still", sagte die Frau in ihrem gewohnt kühlen Ton. Inzwischen wusste Tarsuinn, dass dieser Ton nur eine Maske war. Madame Pomfrey litt mit jedem Schüler, der ihre Dienste benötigte, nur konnte sie sich keine übermäßige Sorge erlauben. Sie glaubte anscheinend, dass Gefühle ihre Arbeit behindern würden. Doch ab und an schimmerte ihre Besorgnis doch durch und Tarsuinn hatte sogar schon erlebt, wie ihre Maske vollkommen gefallen war.

Heute jedoch war sie weit davon entfernt. Eher klang ihre Stimme genervt.

„Aber es tut so weh!", jammerte die prägnante Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

„Wenn Sie nicht stillhalten, bekomme ich die Wunde nie richtig geschlossen und eine Narbe wird zurückbleiben", erklärte die Krankenschwester ungeduldig.

„Sie sind viel zu rüde!", beschwerte sich eine Mädchenstimme. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass er überwältigende Schmerzen hat und trotzdem so still hält, wie nur möglich."

„Halt den Mund!", fauchte Madame Pomfrey. „Ansonsten müsst ihr gehen und jetzt, Mr Malfoy, halten Sie still oder ich muss Sie immobilisieren."

Tarsuinn betrat neugierig mit Tikki den Raum und setzte sich still auf einen der Stühle. Madame Pomfrey konnte man mit Stille, Zurückhaltung und Nicht-Wehleidig-Sein imponieren und nicht in dem man theatralisch jammerte.

„So – das war es auch schon", sagte die Krankenschwester nach einer Weile. „Versuchen Sie einmal den Arm zu heben, Mr Malfoy."

Das Wehklagen verstummte und für einen Moment war Stille.

„Au!", schrie plötzlich Malfoy auf. „Ich kann den Arm nicht heben."

„So?", fragte die Krankenschwester und sicher hörte nur Tarsuinn neben dem Zweifel auch ein wenig Sorge in ihrem Ton. „Vielleicht ist eine Sehne mit verletzt worden. Ich werde eine passende Salbe anrühren. Damit ist der Arm in wenigen Tagen wieder einsatzbereit. Warten Sie hier."

Ein kurzer Gruß an Tarsuinn, dann ging Madame Pomfrey in ihren Raum, in dem sie immer Salben anmischte, die möglichst frisch sein mussten.

Kaum war sie weg, konnte er heimliches Kichern von der Slytherins hören.

„Das wird dieser dämliche Idiot bereuen", flüsterte Malfoy und kein Schmerz lag dabei in seiner Stimme.

„Psst", flüsterte die Stimme von Vivian Hogan noch leiser. Wahrscheinlich deutete sie verstohlen auf Tarsuinn. Es zeigte, dass Hogan Tarsuinn zwar gut kannte, aber nicht allzu gut, denn sie fuhr fort:

„Man muss noch viel leiser als sonst sprechen. So etwa."

Tarsuinn tat so, als ob er nichts hörte und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit Tikki. Dabei spitzte er seine Ohren jedoch angespannt. Leider bewies Malfoy in diesem Augenblick doch einiges an Intelligenz.

„Dann sprechen wir später darüber", sagte der Slytherin-Junge. „Da, wo man vor diesem Abschaum sicher ist."

Tarsuinn hinderte Tikki mit einem kurzen Knuff daran aus der Rolle zu fallen, nahm sie auf seinen Schoss und kraulte ihr die Ohren. Manchmal reagierte sie auf Beleidigungen seiner, verletzter als er selbst.

Dann kehrte endlich Madame Pomfrey zurück, schmierte eine Salbe – die für Malfoys Geschmack viel zu kalt war – auf seinen Arm und verband ihn. Als der Slytherin auch noch um eine Armbinde bat, tat sie auch das ohne Widerrede. Danach ließ sie den Jungen jedoch von der Krankenstation gehen, was in Tarsuinn's Augen nur bedeuten konnte, dass auch sie glaubte, Malfoy würde die Schmerzen nur simulieren. Wenn es eine Sache gab, womit Madame Pomfrey nerven konnte, dann ihr ständiger Hang jemanden – _vorsichtshalber die Nacht über da zu behalten_. Oder, wenn es sich gerade anbot, auch das gesamte Wochenende über. Sie hatte da nur wenige Hemmungen. Wenn Madame Pomfrey Malfoy also so einfach entließ, dann konnte ihm nicht viel fehlen.

Als die Slytherins gegangen waren, ging Tarsuinn zu Madame Pomfrey.

„Was ist passiert", erkundigte er sich bei der Frau.

„Ein kleiner Unfall in Hagrids Unterricht", erklärte sie halb abwesend.

Tarsuinn lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

„Malfoy simuliert nur!", erklärte er der Krankenschwester.

„Mag sein", stimmte sie frostig zu. „Aber wenn er sagt, dass er Schmerzen hat, dann kann ich ihm kaum das Gegenteil beweisen und die Verletzung war schon recht ernst, da ist nichts zu deuten."

„Es war ganz sicher nicht Hagrids Schuld", betonte Tarsuinn noch einmal.

Doch damit konnte er Madame Pomfrey nicht kommen.

„Um das zu beurteilen, muss man erstmal alle Fakten kennen", sagte sie immer noch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Aber dann riss sich die Frau von dem los, was auch immer sie gerade beschäftigte.

„Aber jetzt zu dir, Tarsuinn", sagte sie mit normaler Stimme und schob ihn sanft zu einem Stuhl.

Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn sie ihn mit Vornamen ansprach. Das hatte sie nur einmal bisher getan und danach war es extrem schmerzhaft geworden. Doch diesmal war die Untersuchung absolut harmlos. Ein paar Blicke in seine Augen und den Rachen, ein paar Griffe an seinem Hals, ein paar allgemeine Fragen zu seinem Befinden. Eigentlich nichts was ihm sagte, weswegen er unbedingt heute hier auftauchen sollte.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel wurde geöffnet.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Madame Pomfrey?", fragte die Stimme von Professor Flitwick.

„Oh ja – ach ist das schon soweit", sagte die Krankenschwester. „Bitte warte hier, Tarsuinn. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Ich muss nur kurz mit deinem Hauslehrer sprechen. Kommen Sie bitte in meinen Raum, Professor."

Die beiden verschwanden und ließen Tarsuinn allein. Doch ihre Stimmen konnte er trotzdem hören.

„Wie konntest du das nur zulassen, Filius?", sagte Madame Pomfrey vorwurfsvoll, kaum dass die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, Poppy", erklärte der Professor geknickt.

„Das Ministerium kann das doch nicht machen!"

„Und ob sie das können, Poppy! Man hat mir sehr deutlich gemacht, dass Tarsuinn sich entweder dem Provokationstest unterzieht oder aber ins St Mungos muss und einen neuen Vormund bekommt!"

„Aber wie kommen die jetzt darauf?", fragte die Krankenschwester frustriert. „Es war doch alles schon geklärt."

Tarsuinn stand der Mund weit offen. Was zum Teufel war ein Provokationstest?

„Ja. Leider sind anscheinend einige im Ministerium über einen zweitausend Fuß hohen Funkenzauber ins Grübeln gekommen und man macht sich Sorgen darüber, was passieren könnte, wenn der Junge gefährlichere Zauber erlernt. Deshalb wollen sie ihn testen und ich musste zustimmen, damit sie ihn nicht seiner Schwester wegnehmen."

„Aber ein Provokationstest, verdammt! Und auch noch einen unangekündigten. Die werden den Jungen irgendwann und ohne Vorwarnung so unter Druck setzen, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr wähnt und dann werden sie sehen, ob er seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle halten kann. Das ist Idiotisch und für alle Gefährlich. Vorallem für Tarsuinn."

„Ich stimme dir doch hundertprozentig zu, Poppy", entgegnete Flitwick ergeben. „Doch selbst Albus kann da nicht helfen. Die einzige Möglichkeit die wir haben ist, den Jungen so gut es geht darauf vorzubereiten. Ich habe schon mit allen Lehrern gesprochen."

„Ich bin trotzdem nicht glücklich darüber", murrte die Krankenschwester. „Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, sind die der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt."

„Er ist widerstandsfähiger als man denkt, Poppy. Und solange er in Hogwarts ist, haben wir die Kontrolle über die Leute vom Ministerium. Niemand wird es wagen ihn hier, ohne das Wissen des Direktors, anzugreifen."

„Trotzdem hätte man ihn wenigstens vorwarnen sollen. Bei einem normalen Test ist das üblich."

„Die Wege des Ministeriums…", sagte Professor Flitwick. „Es tut mir leid, Poppy. Wir dürfen ihm nichts sagen. Egal was wir davon halten. Wir können nur auf seine Aufmerksamkeit und Selbstbeherrschung hoffen…"

Als Tarsuinn eine halbe Stunde später von Madame Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, bedankte er sich mit ausgesprochener Höflich- und ehrlicher Herzlichkeit. Niemand vom Ministerium würde je erfahren, was Madame Pomfrey und Professor Flitwick heute für ihn getan hatten. Das schwor er sich.


	6. V Eine abgelehnte Entschuldigung

**- Kapitel 5 -**

**Eine abgelehnte Entschuldigung**

Das halbe Schloss war in Aufregung, aber nur wenige Schüler waren so besorgt wie Toireasa. Selbst wenn man die übertriebenen Erzählungen auf ein realistisches Maß reduzierte, so war der übrig bleibende Fakt immer noch furchtbar genug – in Hagrids erster Unterrichtsstunde war ein Schüler verletzt worden. Und ausgerechnet auch noch Draco Malfoy. Das war kein guter Auftakt für Hagrid als Lehrer. Überhaupt nicht.

Laut der Geschichte die Pansy Parkinson erzählte, hatte Hagrid nicht richtig aufgepasst und Malfoy war von einem wild gewordenen Hippogreif attackiert worden, obwohl er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Toireasa konnte dem zwar nicht widersprechen – und die Blicke von Samuel warnten sie davor – aber sie glaubte nicht daran, dass einer von Hagrids Hippogreifen einfach jemanden angriff, ohne provoziert worden zu sein. Sie war doch selbst dabei gewesen, als Hagrid die Tiere eingefangen hatte. Es mochte nicht ungefährlich sein, aber Alraunen waren viel gefährlicher – und deutlich hässlicher – als Hippogreife!

Leider konnte sie keine andere Version als die von Pansy Parkinson in Erfahrung bringen. Die wenigsten Gryffindors redeten mit einer Slytherin und Hagrid war gerade dabei sich die Intelligenz mit Alkohol abzutöten. Aus ihm war kein vernünftiges Wort mehr herauszubringen. Nur soviel hatte sie erfahren, der Schulrat war eingeschaltet worden und hatte sich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe geben, mit Hagrid sanft zu verfahren.

Frustriert wanderte sie durch das Schloss und machte sich wieder mal Sorgen. Sie tat das allein, denn sie hatte sich unauffällig von den anderen abgesetzt, die hatten Baden gehen wollen. Laut deren Meinung musste man jeden Sonnenstrahl des Spätsommers nutzen, um noch in der kalten Brühe herumzutollen und den Kraken als Rutsche und Sprungturm zu benutzen. Um den Kontakt mit dem netten, großen Wassertier beneidete Toireasa die anderen ein wenig, aber da dies gleichzeitig bedeutete, weit ins Wasser gehen zu müssen, schaute sie lieber aus der Entfernung zu. Normalerweise. Aber heute hatte sie dafür nicht die Ruhe. Sie wollte mit jemandem reden, der ihre Sorgen um Hagrid teilte. Doch weder Winona noch Tarsuinn waren verfügbar. Das Mädchen hatte sich im Ravenclaw-Turm versteckt und Tarsuinn musste schon seit einiger Zeit bei Madame Pomfrey zur Untersuchung sein. Also trieb sie sich in der Nähe der Krankenstation herum und musste auch nicht allzu lange warten, bis der Junge herauskam. Sofort lief sie auf ihn zu.

„Tarsuinn! Hast du schon gehört?!", rief sie ihm zu.

„Ich höre viel, wenn der Tag lang ist", entgegnete er etwas düster.

„Das von Hagrids Unterricht und Malfoy natürlich", erklärte sie ungeduldig.

„Also Malfoy hab ich mitgekriegt", erklärte er leicht abwesend. „Er war irgendwie verletzt, eine Bagatelle, nichts Schlimmes. Er ist der Meinung Hagrid wäre Schuld daran. Was ist denn genau passiert?"

„Malfoy muss einen der Hippogreife gereizt haben. Aber Genaueres weiß ich auch nicht. Keiner von den Gryffindors, die auch dabei gewesen sein sollen, redet mit ner Slytherin. Und Hagrid betrinkt sich gerade."

„Auch eine Lösung", murmelte Tarsuinn zynisch und klang nicht sonderlich begeistert von Hagrids Wahl. „Soll ich für dich jemanden fragen?"

„Rede du mit Hagrid!", verlangte sie.

„Warum gerade ich?", fragte der Junge verwirrt.

„Weil Hagrid dich irgendwie bewundert…", gestand sie „…und weil er auch ein wenig Angst vor dir hat."

Ihm schien dieser Gedanke nicht sonderlich zuzusagen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich…", setzte er an und überlegte es sich dann doch anders. „Ach egal! Lass uns zu Hagrid gehen."

Sie wollte ihn fragen, was er denn vorgehabt hatte, aber da er so schnell voran ging, stellte sie ihre Neugier hinten an.

Weit kamen sie jedoch nicht. Gerade als sie das Schloss verlassen und über die Ländereien zu Hagrids Hütte gehen wollten, hielt eine dunkle Gestalt sie auf, die aus dem Schatten des Torbogens trat.

„Kehren Sie ins Schloss zurück", befahl Professor Snape und schaute dabei vornehmlich Tarsuinn an.

Toireasa blieb stehen, als wäre sie vor eine Wand gelaufen. Tarsuinn schien nicht weniger überrascht.

„Ähem, Professor", sagte sie und schluckte schwer. „Wir wollen nur zu Hagrid."

„Das steht Ihnen frei Miss _Keary_", erklärte Snape. „Aber Sie, Mr McNamara, werden das Schloss nicht verlassen! Weder heute, noch an einem anderen Tag. Bis auf Widerruf!"

„Warum?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunlich emotionslos.

„Weil ich es für richtig halte", antwortete der Professor drohend. „Und jetzt gehen Sie wieder zurück."

Tarsuinn stand einfach da. Er ging nicht weiter, er ging auch nicht zurück. Toireasa hatte erwartet, dass er energisch gegen die unbegründete Ungerechtigkeit protestierte. Sie zumindest war kurz davor und holte gerade Luft, als Tarsuinn ihre Hand ergriff und bedeutungsvoll drückte. War das seine Art den Kopf zu schütteln?

Abrupt drehte sich Tarsuinn um und zog eine verwirrte Toireasa mit sich. Es war untypisch für den Jungen, einfach so nachzugeben.

„Was sollte das?", fragte sie, kaum außer Snapes Hörweite. „Das kannst du dir doch nicht gefallen lassen!"

„Ja, aber das bespreche ich lieber mit Professor Flitwick", sagte Tarsuinn. „Wenn ich Snape jetzt gesagt hätte was er mich kann, dann hätte er einen Grund gehabt mich zu bestrafen."

„Und so bestraft er dich ohne Grund", murrte sie.

„Stimmt. Das ist seltsam. Normalerweise sucht Snape sich wenigstens so was Ähnliches wie eine Begründung", sagte er nachdenklich. „Zuerst dachte ich schon, das wäre der Test…"

Er machte eine Pause und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Von was sprach er da?

„…naja…unwahrscheinlich…zu harmlos. Nein. Snape muss einen Grund haben es mir zu verbieten. Er will ihn nur nicht sagen. Ich wette fast, wenn ich Flitwick frage, bestätigt er das Ganze."

„Dann frag ihn doch!", schlug Toireasa vor.

„Werd ich nicht", verneinte er. „Wenn Professor Flitwick es mir verbietet, halt ich mich dran. Bei Snape…"

„Wenn er einen guten Grund hat, solltest du dich vielleicht trotzdem dran halten", merkte sie vorsichtig an.

„Quatsch!", wehrte er ab. „Einen guten Grund könnte er nennen."

Es war offensichtlich, er wollte einfach nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, es war schwer etwas einzusehen, was man als unfair empfand.

„Und? Was jetzt?", fragte sie nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens.

„Ich hätte eventuell eine Idee", sagte er zögerlich. „Oder besser gesagt, eine Bitte."

Er zog Toireasa in einen der Innenhöfe, der wie eine Orangerie angelegt war, und dort auf eine Bank. Dann legte er den Kopf schräg, eine Geste, die sie bei ihm immer mit angestrengtem Lauschen verband und kaute auf der Unterlippe, was etwas Unangenehmes nahe legte.

„Kannst du für mich etwas unauffällig in Erfahrung bringen", flüsterte er verschwörerisch.

„Was denn?", fragte sie neugierig nach.

„Ich muss genau wissen, was ein Provokationstest ist", entgegnete er nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ein was?"

„Ein Provokationstest. Es muss irgendeine psychologische Sache sein", erklärte er. „Das Ministerium will mich damit überraschen."

„Ich dachte, das mit dem Ministerium war geklärt?", fragte sie verwundert und langsam verstand sie auch, warum Tarsuinn ein wenig mit sich selbst beschäftigt war.

„Das dachte ich ja auch", meinte er frustriert und seine Hände streichelten unablässig Tikki's Fell. „Das ist zum…"

„Darum hast du Snape nicht richtig widersprochen!", stellte Toireasa überflüssigerweise fest. „Du dachtest, er könnte dich testen."

„Im ersten Moment schon", gab er zu. „Aber irgendwie kam mir das zu harmlos vor. Professor Snape weiß, wie er mich zum Austicken bringen kann. Das eben war zwar gemein, aber harmlos. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie so ein Provokationstest funktioniert."

„Warum schaust du nicht selbst nach?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Kann ich nicht", sagte er und erzählte ihr dann von dem Gespräch zwischen Madame Pomfrey und ihrem Paten. Am Ende verstand sie.

„Ich werde mich drum kümmern", versprach sie.

„Vielleicht…", er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch „…vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn nicht du direkt dich darum kümmerst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn bei seiner Wortwahl und dachte kurz darüber nach.

„Du hast Angst es könnte herauskommen, wenn eine Freundin von dir Nachforschungen anstellt, oder?"

„Yep!", entgegnete er. „Am unauffälligsten wäre es…"

Er verstummte erneut mitten im Satz und ließ Toireasa zu Ende denken.

„…wenn jemand anderes aus Slytherin nachforschen würde."

„Kennst du da jemanden? Ich meine – du hast dich doch gestern Abend ganz gut mit einigen verstanden."

Zum wiederholten Mal war sie erstaunt über sein Gehör und die Fähigkeit, aus unzähligen Gesprächen das herauszufiltern, was er hören wollte.

„Naja, Samuel kann ich nicht fragen", dachte Toireasa laut nach. „Er ist Vertrauensschüler. Seine Freundin geht auch nicht. Von den anderen? Naja, vielleicht…"

„Still", zischte Tarsuinn und drückte wieder ihre Hand, die er aber diesmal sofort wieder losließ. Wenige Momente später sah sie, was er schon gehört hatte – jemand kam auf sie zu. Es war Aidan. Sie hatte es bisher erfolgreich geschafft ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch nun schien er es auf eine Begegnung anzulegen und sie war zu stolz, um sich jetzt schnell zu verdrücken. Das sah zu sehr nach Flucht aus.

Ihr Bruder baute sich vor ihnen auf. Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten Tarsuinn.

„Du bist an allem schuld", sagte Aidan feindselig.

„Die Crux meines Lebens", entgegnete Tarsuinn auch nicht sonderlich freundlich. „Was willst du?"

„Meine Schwester!", fauchte Aidan und man konnte sehen, wie er sich nur mühsam beherrschte.

Toireasa starrte ihn an. Es klang wirklich so als würde er sie vermissen und ein wenig freute sie sich darüber. Was sie jedoch nicht mochte, war der Blick mit dem Aidan Tarsuinn bedachte.

„Ich hab sie dir nicht weggenommen", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Du hast sie verändert. Du hast sie verhext mit deinen abnormen Zauberkräften!", schrie Aidan.

„Aber bei dir waren sie gut aufgehoben, was?", fragte Tarsuinn deutlich ruhiger.

„Red nicht so einen Stuss", reagierte Aidan scharf. „Mutter hat gesagt, du würdest so einen Quatsch verbreiten um von dir abzulenken, du Missgeburt."

„Red nicht so mit Tarsuinn", blaffte Toireasa laut zurück, stand auf und stellte sich vor den Ravenclaw-Jungen. „Und red du nicht so einen Stuss. Ihr habt mich wegstoßen. Er hat mich nur aufgefangen. Und er ist sicher keine Missgeburt!"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Toireasa!", zischte Aidan. „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Und ob das mich was angeht", schrie sie. „Du redest hier über mich, als wäre ich dein Besitz oder nicht da. Du hast ein Problem mit mir, also laste das nicht Tarsuinn an, sondern red mit mir, verdammt. Wenn ich deine Schwester sein soll, dann behandle mich auch so."

„Du bist nicht meine Schwester, solange du unter seinen Zauber stehst", fauchte Aidan unnachgiebig.

„Du solltest dich mal anhören!", entgegnete Toireasa scharf, aber etwas ruhiger. Langsam wurde sie wütend. „Nach allem was passiert ist, solltest du uns lieber in Ruhe lassen. Es könnte uns sonst herausrutschen, dass du ein Squib bist."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Aidan, mit einer perfekten Vorstellung von Verwunderung. „Ich, ein Squib, wie lächerlich. Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?"

„Natürlich bist du…", begann Toireasa, doch zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, drückte Tarsuinn warnend ihre Hand.

„Er weiß es nicht!", flüsterte Tarsuinn leise. „Seine Eltern hatten nicht den Mut es ihm zu sagen."

„Was zu sagen?", forderte Aidan zu wissen.

„Ganz einfach", entgegnete Tarsuinn leise, aber eindringlich und schob Toireasa sanft zur Seite. „Die Wahrheit ist, du bist ein Squib und als deine Mutter das erkannte, hat sie dir Zauberkraft gekauft. Sie hat mir meine Kraft stehlen lassen, aber ich habe sie mir Ende letzten Schuljahres wiedergeholt."

„Du lügst", entgegnete Aidan und wich mit entsetztem Blick zurück.

„Nein!", sagte Tarsuinn und seine Stimme vibrierte Unheil verkündend. „Du bist nur hier, weil deine Mutter nicht ertragen konnte, dass du ohne Zauberkraft aufwächst. Sie schämt sicher deiner!"

Für einen Moment glaubte Toireasa, Aidan würde die Wahrheit in Tarsuinn's Worten spüren, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder.

„Ihr seid doch krank!", zischte er, wandte sich ab, ging ein paar Schritte und fuhr dann überraschend herum. Aidans Zauberstab richtete sich auf sie und ein Fluch zischte durch die Orangerie. Toireasa hatte nicht mit einer solchen Tat gerechnet und auch Aidan nicht dazu fähig gehalten. Er war nie sonderlich gut im Zaubern gewesen. Doch jetzt erwischte er Toireasa und Tarsuinn mit einem perfekten Sonnenstrahl, der Toireasa blendete und die Haut mit einem schweren Sonnenbrand versah. Erschrocken schrie sie auf. Ihre Haut brannte furchtbar. Dunkle und helle Punkte beherrschten ihre Sicht. Sie sah nichts mehr, ihre Augen tränten und obwohl sie wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten würde, war sie einer Panik nahe.

„Und?", hörte sie Aidan höhnisch fragen. „Kann das ein Squib?"

Dann ging er davon.

Erst nachdem sie ihn nicht mehr hörte, gestattete sich Toireasa zu jammern.

„Ich kann nichts sehen!", weinte sie leise.

„Das geht vorbei und ist auch nicht weiter tragisch", sagte Tarsuinn ruhig und seine tastenden Finger berührten ihren Rücken. „Ganz ruhig. Davon geht die Welt nicht unter."

Seine Hand fand die ihre.

„Komm, ich bring dich zu Madame Pomfrey", sagte er und zog sie langsam mit sich.

Toireasa stieß schmerzhaft mit dem Knie gegen etwas Hartes und konnte ein _Aua_ nicht unterdrücken.

„Bleib ganz ruhig stehen", sagte Tarsuinn darauf und klang fast amüsiert, was Toireasa ein wenig gemein fand. „Nicht erschrecken."

Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und Momente später saß etwas Felliges auf ihrer Schulter und ein langer weicher Schwanz legte sich um ihren Hals.

„Tikki wird auf dich aufpassen", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Aber ich versteh sie doch nicht!", jammerte Toireasa. Krampfhaft versuchte sie irgendetwas zu sehen, doch das Farbspiel vor ihren Augen ließ einfach nicht nach und bildete keine festen Formen.

„Ich hab sie früher auch nicht verstanden", sagte er und seine Hand wanderte wieder zu der ihren. „Aber glaub mir, es beruhigt ungemein."

Tikki schmiegte sich an Toireasa's Ohr und ein monotones Brummen ertönte.

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, wie schwer sie ist", meinte Toireasa schon etwas selbstbewusster.

Wenig später im Krankenflügel, auf halbem Weg hatte Toireasa wieder angefangen zu sehen, kurierte Madame Pomfrey den schweren Sonnenbrand und auch Toireasa's Augen funktionieren wieder perfekt.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte die Krankenschwester, nachdem alles wieder gut war.

Toireasa antwortete nicht. Da auch Tarsuinn den Mund nicht aufmachte, wurde die Krankenschwester deutlich ärgerlicher.

„Also hat ein anderer Schüler euch angegriffen, nicht wahr? Tarsuinn, wer war es?"

„Ich hab nichts gesehen", erklärte der Junge lächelnd. „Bitte fragen Sie Toireasa."

„Gut", entgegnete die Frau ungeduldig. „Gut. Du willst also nicht. Was ist mit dir?"

In Madame Pomfreys Rücken zeigte Tarsuinn kurz auf sich selbst, dann führte er Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammengedrückt vor seinen Mund und tat so, als würde er etwas mit den Fingern drehen. Sie verstand die Geste. Er überließ es ihr zu sagen, was immer sie auch sagen wollte.

„Wir haben geübt", erklärte Toireasa zögerlich. „Ich dachte, ich würde den Spiegelzauber beherrschen, aber ich hab mich wohl geirrt. Ich konnte den Strahl nur zur Hälfte reflektieren und auch nicht in die Richtung die ich wollte. Es tut mir leid Madame."

„Das war sehr dumm von euch!", urteilte die Krankenschwester ernst. „Ihr _beide _solltet wissen, wie dumm es ist, miteinander solche Zauber zu üben!"

Die Krankenschwester sprach es nicht aus, aber Toireasa wusste genau, auf was sie anspielte. Es tat ihr leid, dass die Krankenschwester jetzt dachte, Tarsuinn hätte so einen gefährlichen Zauber gesprochen. Sie wusste, dass der Junge niemals einen gefährlichen Zauber an einem Freund austesten würde. Nicht, solange er nicht in der Lage war ihn zu kontrollieren.

Doch Tarsuinn schien diese Lüge über ihn nichts auszumachen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte es im Griff", gestand er geknickt. „Wenn ich dran denke was passiert wäre, wenn Toireasa alles abbekommen hätte... Es tut mir Leid, Madame Pomfrey."

„Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein", sagte die Krankenschwester eindringlich. „Ich hätte eigentlich mehr Intelligenz von euch erwartet. Vor allem da ihr genug voneinander wisst, um vorsichtig zu sein."

„Es ist meine Schuld", log Toireasa. „Ich hab Tarsuinn ermutigt."

„Das ist nicht falsch", entgegnete Madame Pomfrey. „Aber vermeide einfach, ihn zu Dummheiten zu ermutigen."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Madame", versprach Toireasa.

„Gut, ihr dürft beide gehen. Geht Essen und dann sofort schlafen. Ein wenig Ruhe und das leichte Spannen eurer Haut ist morgen weg."

„Versprochen, Madame", erwiderten Tarsuinn und Toireasa wie aus einem Munde.

Sie verließen die Krankenstation und kaum waren sie draußen, zeigte sich auf Tarsuinn's Gesicht ein breites Grinsen.

„Was ist?", fragte Toireasa genervt.

„Madame Pomfrey", erklärte er. „Sie sagte eben: _Ein Glück, dass Lügen keine Balken biegen können. Sonst wäre eben das Schloss eingestürzt!_ Ich schätze, sie hat einfach schon zu viele Ausreden gehört."

„Aber warum lässt sie uns das dann durchgehen?", fragte Toireasa. Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt, die Krankenschwester überzeugt zu haben.

„Wer sagt denn, dass sie es tut?", grinste er unangebracht.

„Du meinst, sie geht zu Snape und Filius?", fragte sie.

„Wärst du bitte so freundlich, ihn Flitwick zu nennen", meinte Tarsuinn. „Ich verspüre immer den Drang zu kichern, wenn du ihn so nennst."

„Sei kein Spielverderber", beschwerte sie sich nun auch kichernd. „Ist doch cool, wenn man den Hauslehrer eines anderen Hauses ungestraft beim Vornamen nennen darf."

„Es jagt mir aber Schauer über den Rücken. Man könnte ja glatt annehmen, einer unsere Lehrer wäre auch nur ein Mensch."

„Sind sie das denn nicht?"

„Glaub niemals der Feindpropaganda und erst recht nicht der eigenen", entgegnete er etwas zu ernst für den Augenblick. „Glaub niemals deiner Ex-Stiefmutter."

Das Lachen blieb Toireasa im Halse stecken. Er sprach zwar nur aus, was sie schon die ganze Zeit über beschäftigte, aber es war knallhart von Tarsuinn, dass gerade in einem Lachen zu platzieren. Wieso tat er das?

„Ich weiß das!", murrte sie, ein wenig böse auf ihn.

„Dann sei nicht wütend auf deinen Stiefbruder", verlangte er.

„Er hat uns beleidigt, er hat uns angegriffen", fauchte sie voller Wut. „Er hat jemand anderem die Zauberkraft gestohlen, nachdem er deine verloren hat."

Sie sah, wie ihre Worte trafen, wie er genau wie sie empfand, doch in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich trotzdem noch etwas Weicheres.

„Du hast Aidan trotzdem gedeckt und du magst ihn", sagte er leise. „Ich bin mir…"

Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß auch diesmal nichts davon. Sie haben es ihm nicht gesagt."

Seine Worte waren am Ende mit einer dicken Packung Hass gewürzt gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und schämte sich für das, was sie früher ihre Familie genannt hatte. „Für das, was dir und Rica angetan wurde."

Er blieb stehen und in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es unheimlich. Da war nicht nur Hass, sondern auch Angst und etwas, das wie Sorge aussah. Sorge um jemand anderen. Sorge um Toireasa.

Tarsuinn drängte sie in eine Ecke, ergriff ihre beiden Hände und als er sprach, war es so eindringlich, dass alles um ihn herum mitzuschwingen schien. Seine blicklosen Augen schienen weit hinter sie zu schauen oder tief in sie hinein.

„Hör mir jetzt zu!", sagte er und machte ihr sogar ein wenig Angst, so fordernd war er. „Du sollst dich _nie wieder _für die Fehler deiner Ex-Stiefmutter bei mir entschuldigen. Niemals! Egal was passiert! Verstehst du?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein…"

„Ich werde nur ein verdammtes _Ja _von dir akzeptieren", unterbrach er sie. „Die einzigen Personen die sich bei Rica und mir entschuldigen müssen sind diejenigen, die uns bewusst geschadet haben. Das schließt deinen Bruder und jeden aus, der nichts davon wusste! Jede Entschuldigung, die nicht von den richtigen Leuten kommt, ist eine Beleidigung für Rica und mich. Und es ist auch eine Beleidigung für deine Großeltern und für dich selbst. Besudele niemals deine Familie mit einer solchen Tat, indem du sie mit einer Entschuldigung zu der deinen machst! Versprich mir das!"

Toireasa verstand nicht wirklich. Aber sie war so verwirrt über seine Vehemenz, dass sie zaghaft nickte.

„Ja", stimmte sie nach einem Augenblick auch verbal zu. Seine Einstellung in Sachen Familie musste irgendwie mit seinem Aufwachsen außerhalb Englands zusammenhängen. Toireasa hatte überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, sich die Schuld ihrer Stiefmutter aufzuhalsen.

„Gut", sagte er und ließ sie langsam los. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stellte sich bei ihm ein. „Entschuldigung, falls ich dir Angst gemacht habe."

„Nur ein bisschen", wehrte sie stirnrunzelnd ab.

„Ähem ja", sagte er verlegen und senkte den Kopf. „Wollt ich nicht. Bin wohl über das Ziel hinausgeschossen."

„Kann passieren", wehrte sie ab und starrte ähnlich betreten auf ihre Füße.

„Rica hat mir das verboten, aber ich kann nicht anders", gestand er, nach mindestens einer Minute Schweigen, leise. „Ich hasse deine Stiefmutter!"

„Nicht nur du", entgegnete Toireasa wahrheitsgemäß und diesmal war sie es, welche den Körperkontakt über die Hände herstellte. „Nicht nur du."

Tikki zu ihren Füßen, bliekte vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich glaube sie sagt auch, wir sollen nicht hassen", vermutete Toireasa und versuchte tapfer zu lächeln.

„Nein!", verschluckte Tarsuinn sich vor Lachen. „Sie fragt nur, wann wir fertig sind und endlich essen gehen können."

„Ein guter Vorschlag", kommentierte Toireasa überzeugt und zog ihn Richtung Große Halle. „Wir sollten mehr auf sie hören."

„Glaub mir, sie ist eine ziemlich rachsüchtige und unnachgiebige Dame", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde ich Snape beißen, Filch in den Hintern treten und Mrs Norris am Schwanz den Fahnenmast raufziehen. Ich denke, das würde meine Beliebtheit hier noch weiter reduzieren."

„Ach", kicherte Toireasa. „Bei einigen Personen würde dein Ansehen damit sicher steigen."

„Nutzt nur nichts, wenn sie mich danach in eine Zwangsjacke stecken."

„So intelligent sind sie nicht", ärgerte Toireasa ihn.

„Was erwartest du auch von Lehrern", antwortete er grinsend und ließ ihre Hand los, da sie fast die Große Halle erreicht hatten.

„Also bis morgen", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und nach einem kurzen Nicken seinerseits trennten sich ihre Wege und sie gingen zu den Tischen ihrer Häuser.

Toireasa setzte sich wie immer ans Ende der Tafel und vermied peinlichst jeden Blickkontakt mit Aidan.

„Wo hast du dich denn versteckt?", begrüßte William sie. „Wir haben nach dir gesucht."

„Kleiner Übungsunfall", erklärte Toireasa. „War ne Weile bei Madame Pomfrey."

„Sie war sicher begeistert", vermutete der Junge ironisch.

„Oh ja", bestätigte sie mit rollenden Augen. „Warum habt ihr mich überhaupt gesucht?"

„Naja – wir wollten nicht, dass du unvorbereitet in den Kerker gehst", erklärte William und sein Blick huschte unangenehm berührt über den Slytherin-Tisch. „Weißt du, morgen ist wieder Auswahltraining und – ähem – du stehst auf dem Aushang als nicht erwünscht."

Obwohl ihr das sehr wehtat, versuchte sie es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass Flint auch weiterhin Kapitän ist", stellte sie kühl fest. „Ich schätze, du, William, kannst es dieses Jahr schaffen."

„Wohl kaum", schüttelte der Junge den Kopf.

„Wieso nicht? Du warst letztes Jahr schon besser, als die alten Treiber."

„Mag sein, aber Aidan will seit gestern nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und dabei haben wir das ganze letzte Jahr zusammen geübt."

„Liegt wohl an mir", vermutete Toireasa.

„Wohl eher an ihm", korrigierte William sie. „Ich hab's nicht verstanden, aber ihr habt ziemliche Familienprobleme, oder?"

„Sagen wir es so", formulierte Toireasa vorsichtig. „Rechtlich gesehen, ist er nicht mehr mein Bruder."

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es William erstaunt.

„Man könnte es so sagen: Ich habe mich von meinen Stiefeltern scheiden lassen", erklärte Toireasa etwas genauer und lächelte unsicher. „Wegen Vernachlässigung."

„Nicht dein Ernst", konnte er es noch immer nicht fassen. „Das geht?"

„Unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen", entgegnete sie mit gezwungenem Lächeln.

„Ach deshalb ist Aidan so durch den Wind. Er mag dich, aber auch seine Eltern."

„Er hat ne seltsame Art das zu zeigen", murrte Toireasa und gegen ihren Vorsatz schaute sie zu Aidan hinüber, der mit gesenktem Kopf lustlos in seinem Essen stocherte.

„Ist völlig durch den Wind. Hab vorhin kein einziges vernünftiges Wort mit ihm wechseln können."

„Sein Problem", sagte Toireasa kalt, obwohl sie noch immer hinüber schaute. Wenn Aidan sie mochte, dann sollte er sie nicht mit einem Zauber angreifen. Auf diese Art der Zuneigungsbezeugung konnte sie getrost verzichten.

„Habt ihr nachher noch was vor?", fragte William interessiert und nickte hinüber zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und riss ihren Blick von Aidan los.

„Machen wir nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum die Kräuterkundehausaufgabe zusammen?", fragte er leise.

„Warum nicht?", stimmte sie zu. „Ich hoffe, du bist darin besser als ich."

„Jeder ist besser als du", lächelte er zaghaft.

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste!", kommentierte sie und blickte betont böse.

Im Endeffekt war sie jedoch alles andere als böse auf William. Sein Angebot mit ihr Hausaufgaben zu machen, war eine im letzten Jahr geradezu undenkbare Geste und würde seine Chancen ins Quidditch-Team zu kommen weiter reduzieren.

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieben den kurzen Aufsatz, den Professor Sprout ihnen aufgegeben hatte.

_Alraunen und alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die im Umgang mit ihnen beachtet werden müssen._

Kräuterkunde war für Toireasa schon immer eine langweilige Sache und diese Langeweile spiegelte sich auch meist in ihrer Arbeit wieder. Niemand war wirklich gut in Dingen, die er nicht mochte.

Doch heute kam noch hinzu, dass Draco Malfoy eine große Show aus seiner Verletzung machte, was Toireasa nicht nur ablenkte, sondern richtiggehend wütend machte. Für alles was passiert war, gab man im Gemeinschaftsraum Hagrid die Schuld und Malfoy versuchte den schauspielerischen Spagat zwischen schmerzerfüllt leidendem und mutig die Zähne zusammenbeißendem Opfer und Helden. Zwei Mal schon hatten Samuel und William sie mit warnenden Blicken zurückgehalten, bevor sie Malfoy lautstark angehen konnte. So beschränkte sie sich auf böse Blicke und hinderte so den weißhaarigen Jungen daran, irgendeine Spur von Triumph zu zeigen. Mit ihren Augen machte sie ihm klar, sollte er sich ihr gegenüber einen Fehler erlauben, dann wäre er geliefert. Sie hätte keine Hemmungen ihn ans Messer zu liefern, um Hagrid Ärger zu ersparen. Slytherin hin oder her. Das schuldete sie dem Wildhüter und Neulehrer einfach.

Selbst als sie das mit den Hausaufgaben ad acta legten, konnte sich Toireasa nicht überwinden ins Bett zu gehen. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen ihres Einzelzimmers, die Arme ablehnend verschränkt und blickte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eigentlich war es eine Art Selbstfolterung die Gruppe um Malfoy zu beobachten. Sie wurde recht wütend, vor allem da Aidan auch dazu gehörte. Aber irgendetwas zwang sie, jeden einzelnen anzusehen. Sie studierte die Gesichter der Slytherins, versuchte Mitläufer und Überzeugte voneinander zu unterscheiden und sich ein Bild zu machen.

Es war erschreckend. Wenn Samuel sagte, dass die Waage langsam zu Meinungen ausschlug, wie sie die Malfoys vertraten, dann hatte er noch untertrieben.

Schlammblüter, Muggelbastarde, Mischlinge, Reinblüter und so weiter, waren gebräuchliche Vokabeln und wurden so selbstverständlich benutzt, dass die Vermutung nahe lag, dass es bei ihnen zu Hause sehr gebräuchliche Worte waren. In der Beziehung war ihre Stiefmutter ja geradezu harmlos gewesen.

Ein kleines Mädchen baute sich vor Toireasa auf. Allein der Fakt der geringen Körpergröße war schon eine Erwähnung wert. Toireasa erinnerte sich, sie bei der Auswahl gestern gesehen zu haben. Das Mädchen war recht schmal und eine dünne metallene und kreisrunde Brille, fast wie die von Harry Potter, thronte auf ihrer kurzen Nase.

„Du bist Toireasa?", fragte sie ein wenig schüchtern und doch forschten die Augen des Mädchens neugierig.

„Ja?!", entgegnete Toireasa und riss ihren Blick von Malfoy los. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick nicht sonderlich nett war.

Das Mädchen stellte sich neben sie und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ich bin Katharina."

„Schön für dich", erwiderte Toireasa kurz angebunden und schaute wieder zu den anderen Slytherins. Vielleicht vertrieb Ignorieren das Mädchen.

„Das ist armselig", sagte Katharina ungefragt und zuerst wollte Toireasa ihr eine gepfefferte Antwort geben, doch der Blick des Mädchens war völlig auf Malfoy fixiert, weswegen sie sich ihre Worte verkniff. Katharina zeigte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der nur als leicht angewidert zu beschreiben war.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Toireasa interessiert.

„Er da", nickte sie sacht in Richtung Malfoys. „Er hat ganz sicher keine Schmerzen."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", meinte Toireasa abfällig und sah voll Unbehagen, wie Vivian aufstand und sich ihnen näherte.

„Du gehst jetzt besser schlafen", sagte Toireasa dem Mädchen neben sich. „Du bekommst sonst Ärger."

„Das ist meine Entscheidung", entgegnete diese fest und mit mehr Selbstvertrauen, als Toireasa als Erstklässlerin gehabt hatte.

Wie befürchtet kam Vivian zu ihnen.

„Du solltest doch nicht mit ihr sprechen!", sagte Vivian zu Katharina und gönnte Toireasa nicht einen Blick. „Die anderen Erstklässler scheinen es kapiert zu haben."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an einen Befehl", entgegnete Katharina.

„Sie ist eine Verräterin!", sagte Vivian überzeugt.

„Eure Geschichte hatte Lücken!", entgegnete Katharina fest und schien jetzt doch ein wenig Probleme mit dem Selbstvertrauen zu bekommen. „Ich will die andere Version hören."

„Unterstellst du mir Lügen?"

Das kleine Mädchen antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern schaute nur Vivian an, dann senkte es den Blick, ging aber nicht weg.

„Ich weiß gern alles", sagte Katharina. „Nur umfassendes Wissen bewahrt vor Fehlern."

„Interessante Einstellung", murmelte Toireasa beeindruckt. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie von Katharina halten sollte. Sie schien zumindest intelligent zu sein, aber stand sie auch wirklich auf Toireasa's Seite? Ihr einen Spion zur Seite zu stellen, war durchaus eine Idee auf die Vivian kommen konnte. Aber ohne Risiko…!

„Ich hab dir alles gesagt, was du wissen musst", drohte Vivian theatralisch.

Katharina hob wieder den Blick und ihr Mund verzog sich trotzig. Nur zu einer Entgegnung reichte ihr Mut dann doch nicht.

So standen die beiden Mädchen sich eine Weile gegenüber, dann wandte sich Vivian ab.

„Wirst schon sehen was du davon hast", meinte das Mädchen aus Toireasa's Klasse abfällig und ging dann wieder zurück zu den anderen.

Toireasa konnte sich ein abfälliges Zucken um die Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen.

„Und?", fragte Katharina beiläufig.

„Was und?", stellte Toireasa die Gegenfrage.

„Wirst du mir jetzt deine Version erzählen?", präzisierte die Erstklässlerin. „Ich kenne schon die, welche sie sich in Ravenclaw erzählen, von meiner Schwester."

 „Ich habe keine _Version_", lächelte Toireasa traurig.

„Dann erzähl was wirklich passiert ist."

„Aber nur bis zu einen gewissen Punkt", erklärte Toireasa und erzählte dann in kurzen Worten alles bis zu dem Punkt, als Tarsuinn von dem Einhorn getroffen wurde. Die Erinnerungen waren nicht angenehm und eigentlich sprach sie nur ungern darüber, aber auf der anderen Seite, war hier vielleicht jemand, der die Wahrheit hören wollte. Es wäre dumm, diesen Jemand vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

„Und das alles wegen einer Eule und verletztem Stolz?", fragte Katharina zum Schluss mit äußerst ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja", erklärte Toireasa und wusste, dass der Vorwurf in der Stimme des Mädchens auch sie selbst traf.

„Und das du bei einer Wette um die Eule betrogen hast, ist auch falsch?", fragte Katharina immer noch weiter.

„Nein", lachte Toireasa kurz auf. „Ich hab zwar nicht betrogen, aber mich auch nicht an den Sinn der Wette gehalten."

„Das ist dasselbe", urteilte das Mädchen.

„Na, dann hab ich halt betrogen!", amüsierte sich Toireasa. „Und jetzt ist Schluss mit der Fragestunde. Gute Nacht!"

Toireasa drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ließ ein nachdenkliches Slytherin-Mädchen zurück, das jetzt wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weile nachdenken musste, wem sie eigentlich glauben sollte.

Wenig später schlief sie in ihrem _Privatquartier_ ein. Ihre Nacht war traumlos und trotzdem wachte sie am nächsten Morgen schweißgebadet auf. Das passierte ihr in letzter Zeit recht häufig. Das bereitete ihr einige Sorgen. Doch all dies verblasste gegen den Brief, den eine graue Eule ihr noch vor dem Frühstück in die Arme fallen ließ.

Sie ging nicht zum Frühstück, sie ging auch nicht zur ersten Schulstunde und erst recht nicht zur zweiten, sie las nur immer wieder ein und dieselbe Zeile:

_Die Gerüchte von meinem Tod waren stark übertrieben. Sei vorsichtig und verschwiegen, es gibt Kräfte, die uns schaden wollen. _

_S. K._


	7. VI Zusatzstunden

**- Kapitel 6 -**

**Zusatzstunden**

Da Tarsuinn an Verschwörungen glaubte, war er geneigt zu glauben, dass die Post dieses Schuljahr für Flüche reserviert war. Erst erhielt Winona einen Brief, der sie etwas – nennen wir es stinkig – machte und dann führte ihn Tikki zu einer Toireasa, die fast in Trance zu sein schien. Er musste ihr erst den Zettel wegnehmen, damit sie aufwachte.

„Gib her!", fuhr sie ihn sofort an.

Er barg das Papier hinter seinen Rücken und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Erst, wenn du mir versicherst, dass du wieder in der normalen Welt bist", forderte er. Mit jemandem drei Minuten lang zu reden, ohne eine Reaktion zu bekommen, war ihm erst einmal passiert und da war sein Gesprächspartner taubstumm gewesen.

„Gib mir meinen Brief", rief sie und sprang auf.

Er reichte ihn ihr lieber. Sie klang im Moment sehr unnachgiebig.

„Hast du ihn gelesen?", fauchte Toireasa.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er den Brief nicht gelesen, aber so wie sie klang, wünschte er fast, er hätte. Sie war irgendwie seltsam drauf.

„Ich lese nicht die Briefe von Freunden, wenn sie es nicht ausdrücklich erlauben", erklärte Tarsuinn verletzt. „Was denkst du von mir?"

Er hörte ein dreimaliges tiefes Durchatmen.

„Darf ich mich wenigstens diesmal entschuldigen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile betreten, aber wieder im normalen Tonfall.

„Als ob ich dir das verbieten würde!", lächelte er verschmitzt. „Aber jetzt komm. Man macht sich Sorgen um dich. Wir, weil wir dich mögen und Regina, weil Winona angedeutet hat, dass sie jeden Punktverlust für Slytherin nur begrüßt. Die beiden haben sich in Kräuterkunde so angegiftet, dass unseren beiden Häusern Punkte abgezogen wurden."

„Du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich dir nicht sage, was los ist?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ach Quatsch", lachte er und ein kleiner gemeiner Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf. „Ich hab eingesehen, dass Mädchen Geheimnisse haben. Außerdem besitze ich ja selbst ein dunkles Wissen, das viel zu gefährlich ist, um es mit anderen zu teilen. Kommst du endlich?"

Sie holte ihn mit einigen schnellen Schritten ein.

„Was für ein dunkles Wissen?", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ach nichts. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe!", erklärte er und tat so, als wäre er mit sich selbst unzufrieden. „Es ist nicht weiter wichtig."

Tarsuinn führte sie schweigend in Richtung Große Halle. Da Toireasa nichts zum Frühstück gehabt hatte und er ihren unbändigen Vertilgungsdrang von Nahrungsmitteln kannte, nahm er an, dass sie Hunger hatte.

„Ich weiß genau, was du eben versuchst!", warf sie ihm kurz vor der Saaltür vor.

„Und?", fragte er grinsend. „Funktioniert's?"

„Erschreckend gut, aber noch nicht gut genug", fauchte sie ein wenig beleidigt und ging zum Slytherin-Tisch.

„Versteh einer die Frauen!", seufzte hinter ihm die Stimme von Sir Nicholas, dem Hausgespenst von Gryffindor. Tarsuinn ignorierte ihn und blieb lieber in seiner Rolle. Er fürchtete, Professor Binns könnte erfahren, wie gut er inzwischen Geister sprechen hören konnte.

Tarsuinn schlenderte zu seinem Platz am Tisch und setzte sich.

„Du hast sie also gefunden!", begrüßte ihn Ian.

„Tikki hat sie gefunden", relativierte Tarsuinn. „Ich bin einfach nur hinterher gedackelt."

„Und wo war sie?"

„Nicht weit von ihrem Gemeinschaftsräumen entfernt", erklärte er.

„Hat man sie angegriffen oder warum war sie nicht im Unterricht?", erkundigte sich Alec.

„Keine Ahnung!", gestand Tarsuinn offen. „Ich vermute mal miese Post von ihren Stiefeltern, aber ich kann mich auch irren."

„Na ja. Jetzt hat sie ja Freunde in ihrem Haus mit denen sie darüber reden kann", meinte Alec abwertend. Der Junge mochte noch immer niemanden aus Slytherin und da war es schon fast erstaunlich, dass er Toireasa halbwegs akzeptierte.

„Ich bin froh darüber!", mischte sich Winona ein wenig zu aggressiv ein. „Sie kann doch nicht zeitlebens allein in ihrem eigenen Haus bleiben."

„Die werden aber dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder slytherintypisch wird", entgegnete Alec im gleichen Ton.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", fauchte Winona zur Antwort.

„Aber ich dafür umso mehr", entgegnete Alec ungehalten.

„Klingt ja fast so, als würdest du Toireasa mögen, Alec", unterbrach Cassandra kichernd.

„Red nicht so nen Stuss", entgegnete Alec energisch. „Sie ist Slytherin und nen Mädchen."

„Ach? Und Mädchen sind per Definition doof, oder was?", fragte Cassandra jetzt auch ein wenig genervt.

„Ja! Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen und du gehörst nicht dazu!", wehrte sich Alec kaltherzig. „Ich akzeptiere Toireasa nur, weil sie ne Freundin von Tarsuinn und Winona ist und ansonsten ganz okay scheint. Mehr nicht. Sobald sie das mal nicht mehr ist, kann sie mir gestohlen bleiben."

„So wie alle Mädchen und Slytherins, ja?"

„Ja!"

„Du bist so dumm!", sagte Cassandra und stand auf. „So... so..."

Dann stürmte sie davon.

Am Tisch waren alle ruhig.

„Du solltest dich entschuldigen, Alec!", forderte Winona nach einer Weile. „Das war gemein von dir."

„Entschuldigen? Wofür?", schaltete der Junge auf stur. „Sie hat doch angefangen."

„Du hast sie verletzt!"

„Und sie mich wohl nicht?"

„Sie wollte dich nur ein wenig aufziehen. Aber so unsensibel wie du nun mal bist, hast du das nicht bemerkt."

„Vielleicht sollte sie dann ihren Humor überprüfen! Ich fand es nicht witzig. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach..."

„...mal die Lautstärke senken?", unterbrach Tarsuinn unangenehm berührt. „Falls ihr es nicht bemerkt habt, ihr unterhaltet den halben Saal!"

Schweigen kehrte ein und Sekunden später ging auch Alec.

Es war das unangenehmste Gesprächs, das Tarsuinn jemals in Ravenclaw erlebt hatte. Frotzeleien waren normal. Auch der eine oder andere Streit, aber so ein handfester Krach war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Er wusste nicht, wie man damit umgehen sollte. Er kannte das nicht wirklich. Man konnte seine Familienverhältnisse vielleicht nicht als regulär bezeichnen, aber ganz sicher als sehr harmonisch. Tarsuinn fühlte sich nicht gut auf solche Auseinandersetzungen vorbereitet. Was sollte man da tun?

„Lasst uns zu Verwandlungen gehen", schlug Ian nach einer Weile vor. „Das Essen schmeckt heut eh nicht so gut."

„Wem sagst du das?!", stimmte Winona zu und erhob sich.

Obwohl Tarsuinn fand, dass das Essen so gut wie immer schmeckte – und er hatte noch nicht viel davon zu sich nehmen können – ging er mit.

Ihm war selbst ein wenig flau im Magen, wenn er an die kommende Stunde bei Professor McGonagall dachte. Nicht, weil er fürchtete jemanden verletzen zu können, sondern weil er noch niemals eine Verwandlung hinbekommen hatte. Seine kleinen Streichhölzer waren immer Streichhölzer geblieben – oder sie waren abgefackelt. Natürlich hatte Professor Flitwick ihn immer auf den Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall vertröstet, aber irgendwie glaubte er nicht dran.

Nicht ganz zu unrecht, wie die Stunde bei der Professorin dann auch bewies. McGonagall war zwar sehr geduldig und widmete Tarsuinn einen Großteil ihrer Zeit, doch auch sie schien am Ende der Stunde recht frustriert zu sein. Tarsuinn hatte fünf Käfer entkommen lassen, drei geröstet, einen in den Nacken eines Gryffindor-Jungen geweht und einer war plötzlich zehn Mal so groß geworden, bevor er ekligerweise geplatzt war.

Am Ende der Stunde musste er noch kurz bei Professor McGonagall bleiben, während alle anderen gehen konnten.

„Sie haben sicher selbst gemerkt, dass Sie so die Abschlussprüfung nicht schaffen werden, Mr McNamara", kam die ältere Frau ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Ja, Professor", entgegnete Tarsuinn ein wenig geknickt. „Das mit dem Streichholz hab ich auch niemals hinbekommen. Aber ich werde üben!"

„Das ist löblich, Mr McNamara. Aber seien wir ehrlich, ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie ein Problem mit der Übung haben. Gestik und Betonung stimmen. Nicht das ist Ihr Problem, sondern Sie selbst sind es!"

Das war so unverblümt, dass es Tarsuinn schon wehtat. Trotzig blieb er stumm.

„Professor Dumbledore ist der Ansicht, man sollte Geduld mit Ihnen haben und abwarten, doch nach der heutigen Stunde bin ich anderer Ansicht", fuhr die Professorin fort. „Ich denke, wir können es nicht zulassen, dass Sie noch mehr zurückfallen und sollten umgehend Maßnahmen ergreifen. Da Sie leider niemals Zeit haben, wenn eine erste Klasse Unterricht hat, habe ich beschlossen, dass Sie ab jetzt immer Montags in der fünften Stunde hierher kommen. Sie werden dann von mir oder einem älteren Schüler Nachhilfe erhalten."

„Das geht leider nicht, Professor", erklärte Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Warum nicht?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall streng und ein wenig ungnädig. „Kollidiert das etwa mit irgendeiner Ihrer Freizeitbeschäftigungen?"

„Nein, Ma'am", sagte er höflich. „Aber da habe ich Wahrsagen."

Und da sah er seine Chance.

„Ich bin aber gern bereit, das zugunsten von Verwandlungen aufzugeben", fügte er mit einem begeisterten Lächeln hinzu.

„Wahrsagen?", staunte McGonagall. „Hat sich Sibyll also doch durchgesetzt."

„Ich sag ihr gern Bescheid...", sagte Tarsuinn und wollte aufstehen.

„Nicht so schnell, Mr McNamara", hielt ihn die Lehrerin zurück. „Ich bedaure, aber da lässt sich nichts ändern. Was haben Sie heute noch?"

„Nur noch Zaubertränke, Professor."

„Gut, dann kommen Sie anschließend wieder hierher und wir sehen, wie wir Ihnen helfen können, die Abschlussprüfung doch zu schaffen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor", verabschiedete sich Tarsuinn und stöhnte innerlich auf. Das bedeutete jetzt drei Stunden mehr Unterricht die Woche, als alle anderen in seiner Klasse. Es war zum Heulen. Und das noch ohne die Strafstunden bei Snape, die sicher kommen würden.

Betrübt ging er aus dem Klassenraum, wurde da von Winona erwartet und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zu den Kerkern, um sich ihre Dosis Snape abzuholen.

An der Schwelle zum Klassenraum wollte Tikki wie immer von seiner Schulter springen, aber Tarsuinn fing sie auf.

„Möchtest du...?", fragte er Tikki und lächelte dann über ihre Antwort.

Er ging mit Winona in den Klassenraum, wie immer in die hinterste Ecke und dort bauten sie alle nötigen Utensilien auf. Zaubertränke war immer ein sehr schweres Fach, vom Gewicht her. Kupferkessel, dickes Buch, unzählige Schneidwerkzeuge, fünf verschiedene Rührlöffel, Gläser, eine Feinwaage, Materialien und vieles andere mehr. Sie waren kaum fertig, als Professor Snape mit lautem Türknall in den Raum wehte. Sein Umhang flatterte Unheil verkündend durch den Raum.

„Was suchen Sie denn noch hier, Miss Sheara", zischte Snape auf seinem Weg nach vorn. Dann baute er sich vorn auf.

„Wie ich leider sehen muss, haben Sie sich, trotz offensichtlicher Mängel in Ihrer Befähigung, erneut wieder vollzählig hier eingefunden. Nun, das kann ich leider nicht ändern. Trotzdem muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass, wenn letztes Jahr eine Prüfung stattgefunden hätte, Sie fast alle den Weg nach Hause hätten antreten müssen, so schlecht waren Ihre Ergebnisse in dem Probetest. Es war armselig, durch die Bank weg."

Snape machte eine Pause, in der es so ruhig war, dass Tarsuinn die schnellen Herzschläge der meisten hören konnte.

„Nun – ärgern wir uns nicht zulange darüber. Am Ende dieses Schuljahres wartet ja eine weitere Gelegenheit auf uns. Ich freue mich schon darauf, denn falls Sie ihr erstes Schuljahr für schwierig hielten, so werden Sie sich dieses Jahr danach zurücksehnen."

Wieder eine Pause.

„Sicherlich freut es Sie zu hören: die Zeit des _Kinderkrams _ist vorbei. Ab diesem Jahr werden Sie Tränke brauen, welche durch Sorgfalt wahre Wunder vollbringen können und durch Dummheit wunderbare Wunden. Sie werden Größe und Winzigkeit in Flaschen verschließen, Stein nach ihrem Begehren formen und dem Feuer die Hitze oder das Licht nehmen. Sie werden...Mr McNamara!"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?"

Vorsichtig fuhr Tarsuinn über seine Messer, den noch kalten Kessel, über die Waage, über Tikki...

„Nein, Sir", sagte er dann und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Alles da und an seinem Platz."

„Ihr Tier!", zischte der Professor bedrohlich.

„Sie ist hier, Sir!", erklärte Tarsuinn und kraulte Tikki, die sich auf ihre Hinterbeine aufgerichtet hatte, kurz zwischen den Ohren.

Irgendwer versuchte ein Kichern in einem Husten zu verstecken.

Tarsuinn rechnete – und heimlich freute er sich sogar darauf – mit einem Donnerwetter. Er wurde jedoch enttäuscht.

„Sie müssen Ihr Tier in einen Schutzumhang einwickeln", verlangte der Professor nach einer Pause sehr unerwartet.

Doch Tarsuinn reagierte so locker er konnte.

„Diese Schulregel kannte ich nicht, Professor", erklärte er überaus zuvorkommend. „Wenn Sie erlauben, bringe ich Tikki zur Sicherheit nach draußen."

„Ich erlaube es", erklärte Snape und wollte anscheinend hoheitsvoll klingen, was jedoch voll in die Hosen ging.

Tarsuinn griff sich Tikki, brachte sie vor die Tür und kraulte ihr liebevoll die Ohren.

„Du warst großartig", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Dann vertrieb er das Lächeln von seinen Lippen und ging wieder zurück in den Unterrichtsraum. Seine kleine Rache an Snape war geglückt. Wenn ihn der Professor nicht aus dem Schloss lassen wollte, ohne ihm die Gründe zu nennen, dann sollte der sich auch nicht wundern, wenn Tarsuinn etwas schwierig wurde. Jetzt, da er ja nicht mehr als Muggel galt, fand er, dass seine Abmachung mit Snape vom letzten Jahr nicht mehr zutraf. Tikki durfte ihn in jeden Unterricht begleiten, das hatte der Direktor Tarsuinn zugesichert. Aus diesem Grund war Professor Snape wahrscheinlich auch nicht offen an die Decke gegangen. In diesem speziellen Fall hatte er einfach keine Handhabe gegen Tarsuinn.

Was Snape natürlich nicht daran hinderte, seinen Frust über die Niederlage an anderen auszulassen. Cassandra weinte am Ende der Stunde, weil Snape ihren Schwelltrank als Mordanschlag wertete und Ravenclaw bekam insgesamt sechs Punkte abgezogen, während Hufflepuff mit dreien davonkam. Es war seltsam, aber insgesamt gesehen juckte Tarsuinn nur die Ungerechtigkeit von Snape und nicht die verlorenen Punkte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht seine relative Gleichgültigkeit dem Hauspokal gegenüber würde sich etwas geben, da er jetzt ja ein Zauberer war, aber irgendwie wog es für ihn immer noch schwerer Snape zu ärgern, als ein paar Punkte zu verlieren. Er wusste, das war falsch, aber er konnte nicht anders. Wahrscheinlich weil er, wie er zugeben musste, seit dem Sommer Angst vor diesem Mann hatte. Er musste sich einfach beweisen, dass der Professor auch nur ein Mensch war.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, bekam er dann auch die Quittung. Zuerst von Snape. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage, durfte er am Ende noch etwas zum Plauschen bleiben. Hoffentlich gab es jetzt nicht schon wieder Zusatzstunden.

„Mr McNamara", sagte Snape nachdem alle anderen weg waren und Tarsuinn vor ihm stand. „Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal mich lächerlich zu machen!"

„Ich bin mir nicht bewusst, das getan zu haben, Professor", log Tarsuinn ernst.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Ihr Tier hier nicht haben möchte", sagte Snape eisig.

„Es wurde mir trotzdem von Professor Dumbledore erlaubt", hielt Tarsuinn dagegen.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung, Mr McNamara!"

Abmachung. Ah! Das vor einem Jahr war eine astreine Erpressung gewesen, mehr nicht.

„Sie haben sich geweigert mich zu unterrichten, weil Sie mich für einen Muggel hielten! Dem ist jetzt nicht mehr so."

„Sie brauchen diese Krücke nicht!", stellte Snape kalt fest. „Sie haben sie letztes Jahr auch nicht gebraucht."

„Nein, ich brauche _hier_ Tikki nicht als Krücke", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Aber mit ihr bin ich besser."

„Sie müssen lernen auch allein klarzukommen!", beharrte Snape.

„Ich habe nicht vor allein zu leben", widersprach Tarsuinn deutlich. „Außerdem missverstehen Sie die Hilfe, die mir Tikki gibt."

„Dann erklären Sie es mir doch, Mr McNamara", sagte Snape kühl und Tarsuinn hörte wie sich der Professor zurücklehnte. Seine Finger tippten rhythmisch gegeneinander und ein wenig pfiff eines seiner Nasenlöcher. Wahrscheinlich das Linke.

Tarsuinn dachte an die Freude die er fühlte, wenn er mit Tikki zusammen war. Die Sicherheit, die sie ihm gab und den Augenblick des Sehens, welchen sie ihm in der Kammer des Schreckens geschenkt hatte. Das war etwas, was Snape nichts anging.

„Versuchen Sie ohne ihren Zauberstab zu leben", sagte er, statt wirklich zu sagen, was Tikki ihm bedeutete. „Und dann wissen Sie es."

„Was weiß ich dann?"

„Dass man ohne Zauberstab zwar leben kann, aber dass es nicht dasselbe ist."

Snape blieb einige Zeit still.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte er dann sinnend. „Aber vorher beantworten Sie mir eine Frage."

Tarsuinn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sollte Snapes Frage ihm nicht gefallen, war er durchaus bereit stundenlang hier zu stehen. Den Mund machte er jedoch nicht auf.

„Was ist ein _Abkömmling_, McNamara?", fragte der Professor betont beiläufig.

„Keine Ahnung", log Tarsuinn. „Vielleicht jemand, der leicht vom Weg abkommt? Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein, Professor?"

„Jetzt, wo Sie es anbieten, Mr McNamara", freute sich Snape, so dass es Tarsuinn eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. „Sie könnten hier ein wenig sauber machen."

„Geht nicht!", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Da müssen Sie sich gedulden."

„Wie bitte!", Snapes Stimme war ein wenig lauter als zuvor.

„Es sei denn, Sie können meine Überstunde bei Professor McGonagall absagen", erklärte er dem Professor. „Sie wird sich eh schon fragen, wo ich bleibe."

„Dann lassen Sie die Professorin nicht warten, McNamara", sagte der Professor kalt. „Aber wir sprechen uns noch."

„Sie werden sicher eine Gelegenheit finden, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn sarkastisch. „Vor allem da _Sie _mich aufs Schloss beschränkt haben."

Zur Abwechslung war es mal der Professor, der eine Antwort verweigerte und einfach still blieb.

Als Tarsuinn dies begriff, drehte er sich um und ging hinaus.

„Sobald Sie bei Professor McGonagall fertig sind, erwarte ich Sie hier!", rief Snape ihm eisig nach, kurz bevor er die Tür schließen konnte. Tarsuinn nickte nur, schloss die Tür und machte danach eine unanständige Geste, die ihm Winona beigebracht hatte. Dann verließ er die Kerkergewölbe so schnell wie möglich.

Dieses Gespräch hatte ihn mehr erschüttert, als er zugeben wollte. Es machte ihm eine Höllenangst, dass Snape das von der Sache mit dem _Abkömmling_ wusste. Bis auf Winona und Toireasa kannte niemand dieses Wort und dessen Beziehung zu ihm. Wie kam nur Snape darauf? Er glaubte nicht, dass Toireasa oder Winona irgendjemandem etwas gesagt hatte. Doch wenn nicht sie, wer dann?

Professor McGonagall erwartete ihn in ihrem Klassenraum, wo sie ihn vor ein Streichholz setzte und ihn anwies zu üben. Die Professorin selbst, schien ihn danach zu ignorieren und auf Pergament zu schreiben. Dass sie dann doch durchaus ein Auge auf Tarsuinn hatte, bemerkte er, als sie einen kleinen Brand löschte, den er mit seinem Zauberstab verursacht hatte. So übte er stundenlang, während Professor McGonagall arbeitete oder Schüler empfing, die mit Fragen und Bitten zu ihr kamen. Tarsuinn lernte in dieser Zeit mehr über die Lehrerin, als über Verwandlungen.

Bisher war ihm die Stellvertretende Direktorin immer sehr unterkühlt und abweisend vorgekommen. Unterkühlt empfand er sie noch immer, aber abweisend konnte man sie eigentlich nicht nennen. Sie tadelte, wo sie es für richtig hielt, sprach Mut zu, wo es angebracht war und versuchte im Allgemeinen zu helfen, ohne zu bemuttern. Und auch wenn sie die freundliche Herzlichkeit von Professor Flitwick vermissen ließ, so wäre sie doch als Hauslehrerin nicht so übel gewesen. Sicher um Längen besser als Snape (obwohl wahrscheinlich jeder besser als Snape war) und ein wenig mehr als Madame Sprout. Wobei die Kräuterkunde-Lehrerin nichts dafür konnte, dass sie schlechter als McGonagall abschnitt. Sie war eine herzensgute Frau, aber so überaus freundlich, dass sie Tarsuinn ein wenig auf die Nerven ging. Sie hätte Tarsuinn bestimmt nicht einfach so vor sich hin üben lassen, sondern immer weiter versucht ihm mit Worten zu helfen.

Dann, Professor McGonagall hatte eben Fred und George Weasley in Bezug auf mehrere Stinkbomben in der Lehrertoilette vernommen (die natürlich alles abstritten) und ergebnislos weggeschickt, kam die Lehrerin doch zu Tarsuinn. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern setzte sich neben ihn und schaute seinen vergeblichen Versuchen lange zu.

„Mir wurde gesagt, Sie hätten in Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchaus Erfolge zu verzeichnen", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ab und zu ja, Professor", entgegnete Tarsuinn leicht frustriert.

„Sie haben auch eine Vorstellung davon, wie eine Nadel aussieht?"

„Oh ja", murmelte er zur Antwort und unangenehme Traumbilder huschten kurz durch seine innere Dunkelheit. Er vertrieb sie schnell.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, wo ihr Problem eigentlich liegt", stellte die Lehrerin fest und wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß es", murmelte Tarsuinn ganz leise und fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, der ihm relativ unbekannten Frau einen Teil seines Geheimnisses anzuvertrauen. Eigentlich hatte er es gar nicht sagen und sich lieber nachher an Penelope wenden wollen, doch Tikki neben ihm war da anderer Ansicht.

„Und ihr Problem ist...?", riss ihn Professor McGonagall aus seinen Gedanken.

In einer Geste der Höflichkeit, drehte Tarsuinn ihr sein Gesicht zu.

„Was empfinden Sie, wenn Sie ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln, Professor?", fragte er leise. „Oder bei einer Verwandlung allgemein?"

Sie schien von seiner Frage ein wenig überrascht zu sein.

„Freude natürlich", antwortete sie nach einer Weile distanziert. Der Frau schien es recht unangenehm zu sein, über Gefühle zu reden.

„Nein", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Ich meine, in dem Augenblick, wenn sie den Zauber sprechen und noch nichts bewirkt haben. Was für ein Gefühl ist das?"

„Moment", sagte die Professorin nur. Tarsuinn hörte einen kurzen Zauber und als er nach seinem Streichholz tastete, lag da eine dünne, metallene Nadel.

„Ich kann es nicht beschreiben", sagte McGonagall nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich stelle mir nur das Aussehen und die Eigenschaften der Nadel vor. Das ist alles."

Frustriert ließ Tarsuinn die Schultern hängen und nahm ein neues Streichholz zur Hand. Die kleine Schachtel war inzwischen fast leer.

Er übte eine kleine Weile, bevor die Professorin ihn erneut unterbrach.

„Wie wirken Sie einen Verteidigungszauber, Mr McNamara?"

Wieder wandte er sich ihr zu. Nun, da er schon gefragt hatte, konnte er der Lehrerin auch genauere Infos geben. Außerdem, machte er sich klar, hatte McGonagall ihm damals mit dem Großen Einhorn geholfen, anscheinend ohne dass dies dem Ministerium bekannt geworden war.

„Hat Ihnen Professor Dumbledore erzählt, was mit mir los ist?", fragte er zurückhaltend.

„Nein", entgegnete die Professorin. „Er hat angedeutet, dass wir ein wenig vorsichtig mit Ihnen umgehen sollen und dass das Ministerium nicht will, dass wir über Sie mit Außenstehenden reden."

Schon wieder eine Information, die Tarsuinn seltsam fand. Er hatte gedacht, dass seine _Absonderlichkeit_ schon die allgemeine Runde gemacht hatte. War man da doch ein wenig um ihn besorgt oder wollte man nur nicht die Eltern einiger Kinder besorgt machen?

„Ich kann nur mit dem richtigen Gefühl zaubern", gestand Tarsuinn der Professorin verlegen.

„Was genau bedeutet...?"

„Wenn Sie ihre Zauber mit einer Vorstellung kontrollieren, dann tue ich das anscheinend mit der Kontrolle über meine Gefühle."

„Und was ist, wenn sie Ihre Kontrolle verlieren?"

Statt einer Antwort schaute Tarsuinn nur traurig dahin, wo er ihre Augen vermutete.

„Verstehe", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick nur kurz. „Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, wie man das nennt?"

„Ja, Professor", gab er ihrer Vermutung recht.

„Und was für Gefühle haben Sie bisher bei dem Zauber hier verwendet? Und mit was für Gefühlen assoziieren sie eine Nadel?"

„Asso-was?"

„Was _verbinden _Sie mit einer Nadel!"

„Schmerz, Hitze, Angst", erklärte er unsicher.

„Ich bin kein Fachmann", gestand die Professorin. „Aber ist das nicht etwas ungewöhnlich?"

„Das empfinde ich aber, wenn ich an Nadeln denke."

„Weshalb?"

Tarsuinn schluckte einmal und flüsterte dann ganz leise: „Weil eine Nadel das in meinen Träumen verursacht."

In diesem Moment hätte er sehr gern das Gesicht der Lehrerin gesehen. Sie war so still, dass selbst ihr Atmen fast in den Hintergrundgeräuschen des Schlosses unterging.

„Legen Sie Ihren Zauberstab für einen Moment zur Seite", wies sie ihn dann in völlig geschäftsmäßigem Ton an. Er befolgte den Befehl, wobei er den Stab weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite hinlegte.

„Nehmen Sie jetzt die Nadel zur Hand und stellen Sie sich vor, dass Sie nicht wissen, was dies für ein Ding ist. Sie halten diesen Gegenstand zum allerersten Mal in der Hand."

Wieder tat Tarsuinn wie geheißen. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf das _unbekannte Ding _in seiner Hand und schob sämtliche andere Dinge und Erinnerungen zur Seite.

Es war kühl, glatt und an einer Seite recht spitz, aber doch recht ungefährlich, wenn man nicht zu stark drückte. An der anderen Seite formte das Ding eine Art Loch.

Ein wenig verträumt, legte er das Ding zur Seite und nahm sich das Streich- nein, das Holzstäbchen zur Hand. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Ding, war es recht rau, ein wenig fasrig sogar und nicht kalt. An einem Ende war eine Art kleiner Knubbel aus einem anderen Material. Tarsuinn legte das Holzstäbchen beiseite, griff sich wieder seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Worte und führte die Geste aus.

_Nicht kalt zu kalt, fasrig rau zu glatt, dick zu spitz. Nicht kalt zu kalt, fasrig rau zu glatt, dick zu spitz. Nicht kalt zu kalt, fasrig rau zu glatt, dick zu spitz..._

„Na, das ist ein Fortschritt", riss ihn Professor McGonagall in die normale Wahrnehmung zurück.

Aufgeregt tastete Tarsuinn nach seinem Werk. Er fand eine Nadel ohne Öse, aber ansonsten fühlte sie sich richtig an.

„Das mit der Farbe ist in Ihrem speziellen Fall erstmal nicht so wichtig, McNamara", erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Aber anscheinend haben Sie den richtigen Weg gefunden. Ich würde sagen, arbeiten Sie erstmal noch an der korrekten Form und den Rest bekommen wir später. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie jetzt zu ihren Freunden gehen."

„Darf ich auch bleiben und noch etwas üben?", bat Tarsuinn begeistert über seinen Erfolg. „Bis zum Abendessen?"

„Aber natürlich, Mr McNamara", gestattete es Professor McGonagall und erhob sich wieder, um zu ihrem Tisch zu gehen.

Tarsuinn gestattete sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Jetzt, nach diesem ersten Erfolg, hatte er sicher deutlich mehr Spaß am Üben und wenn er bis zum Abendessen hier blieb, dann entging er zumindest heute vielleicht Snape. Immerhin hatte der gesagt, er solle vorbeikommen, sobald er bei Professor McGonagall fertig war. Tarsuinn genoss die Vorstellung, dass Snape jetzt gerade in seinem Klassenzimmer saß und ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. Jetzt musste Tarsuinn es nur noch so einrichten, dass McGonagall ihn zum Essen mitschleppte, denn wenn er vorher Snape allein in die Fänge lief...

Es klopfte und jemand öffnete Augenblicke später die Tür.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor McGonagall", sagte eine ältere Jungenstimme.

„Ja, Mr Cromwell?", fragte die Lehrerin.

„Professor Snape lässt fragen, ob McNamara noch bei Ihnen ist, Professor?"

„Ja, das ist er", antwortete McGonagall.

„Gut. Das werde ich dem Professor ausrichten. Danke schön."

Der Junge ging wieder. Tarsuinn übte weiter, als würde ihn die Sache nichts angehen.

„Was hatte dies zu bedeuten, Mr McNamara?", fragte die Professorin nach einer Weile.

„Professor Snape hat mich _gebeten_ ihm zu helfen", entgegnete Tarsuinn schulterzuckend und recht gelangweilt. „Ich sagte ihm zu, sobald ich bei Ihnen fertig bin."

„Und wann wollten Sie mir dies mitteilen?", fragte die Lehrerin streng.

„Gar nicht", erklärte Tarsuinn unbewegt. „Es ist keine Strafarbeit, sondern rein freiwillig. Ich hielt meine Übungen und Ihre Hilfe für wichtiger. Professor Snape betonte nicht, es eilig zu haben."

„Er scheint aber auch nicht unbedingt mit einer längeren Verzögerung gerechnet zu haben!", ermahnte ihn McGonagall sehr ernst. „Es macht keinen Sinn Professor Snape warten zu lassen, jetzt, da Sie einen Ansatz zum allein Üben haben."

„Es macht schon Sinn, Professor", meinte er achselzuckend.

„Und der wäre, Mr McNamara?"

„Wenn ich jetzt zu Professor Snape gehe, verpasse ich das Abendessen", erläuterte er abgeklärt und nur mit der halben Wahrheit.

Es wurmte Tarsuinn gewaltig, dass er Snape mit seinem – nur so dahingesagten – Angebot eine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, ihm eine verkappte Strafaufgabe aufzudrücken.

Er klappte kurz den Deckel seiner Uhr auf, fühlte nach der Uhrzeit und packte sein Zeug ein. Inzwischen hatte er eine durchaus ansehnliche Sammlung an Nadeln, sogar ein paar mit einer richtigen Öse. Ob die Farbe stimmte war dabei wirklich egal, da hatte die Professorin Recht.

Tarsuinn ging zum Lehrertisch.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Gestatten Sie mir, Sie zum Essen zu begleiten?"

Damit musste er sie verblüfft haben, zumindest blieb einen langen Moment lang eine Reaktion völlig aus.

„Sie schrecken wohl vor nichts zurück?", unterstellte ihm die Lehrerin und ihre Stimme lag irgendwo zwischen Tadel und Belustigung.

„Nicht wenn es um etwas zu Essen geht, Professor", lächelte Tarsuinn sie möglichst gewinnend an. „Ich verspreche auch, sofort nach dem Essen Professor Snape aufzusuchen."

„Darauf kann ich mich einlassen, Mr McNamara", erklärte McGonagall und stand auf.

Grinsend bot ihr Tarsuinn seinen Arm an.

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht!", schlug die Professorin seine Geste kühl aus. Er hatte auch nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet.

Doch neben dem sicheren Zugang zu abendlicher Nahrung, hatte er noch einen anderen Hintergedanken, weswegen er mit der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen spazieren wollte.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte er, nachdem sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, die nichts mit der Schule zu tun hat?"

„Nur zu", forderte sie ihn in einem Ton auf, der eigentlich das Gegenteil ausdrückte.

„Sie sind doch schon recht alt und kennen sich mit Quidditch und Rennbesen aus, oder?"

Was immer er auch gesagt hatte, die Professorin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Tarsuinn war so überrascht davon, dass er noch zwei Schritte ging, bevor er sich der Lehrerin verwundert zuwandte.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", erkundigte er sich nervös.

„Möglicherweise", erwiderte die Frau langsam und etwas verletzt. „Es ist Ihnen doch sicher bewusst, dass es sehr unschicklich ist, eine Dame alt zu nennen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Wieso sollte das unschicklich sein?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt. „Alter ist doch nichts, wofür man sich schämen sollte. Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Na, dann sind Sie einer der wenigen Schüler, die das so sehen. Erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie zu dieser Einsicht gelangt sind?"

Die Stimme McGonagalls klang heute zum ersten Mal fast normal, nicht so steif und distanziert wie sonst. Trotzdem verstand Tarsuinn die Frage nicht so ganz.

„Man muss dem Alter und der Weisheit Respekt zollen", erklärte er überzeugt, so wie Ryu-san es ihn gelernt hatte. „Sie, Professor, haben die Fehler schon erlebt, die uns selbst noch bevorstehen und haben sie gemeistert. Die Weisheit der Älteren zu beachten, bedeutet die Zukunft zu meistern."

Die Frau schloss mit zwei langsamen Schritten zu ihm auf.

„Man merkt immer wieder recht deutlich, dass Sie in einem anderen Kulturkreis aufgewachsen sind, Mr McNamara", sagte sie. „Wobei ich mich wundere, dass Sie dann immer noch bevorzugen Ihre Fehler selbst zu machen."

Tarsuinn konnte sich gut vorstellen, auf was die Lehrerin damit anspielte. Er beschloss das zu ignorieren.

„Darf ich jetzt meine Frage stellen?", fragte er freundlich.

„Natürlich", stimmte sie nun zum zweiten Mal zu. Diesmal deutlich wärmer in der Stimme.

„Nun – ich habe mich gefragt, ob Ihnen nicht jemals ein blinder Zauberer auf einem Flug- oder Rennbesen untergekommen ist. Ich meine, es gibt Zauber zum Fühlen von Farben, Warnzauber gegen Zusammenstöße und Haushaltszauber, die alle Gegenstände immer wieder an ihre angestammte Position stellen. Da muss es doch einen speziellen Zauber für Besen geben!"

„Es gibt Zauber zum Fühlen von Farben?", fragte McGonagall verwundert, ohne zunächst auf seine Frage einzugehen.

„Ja."

„Und Sie möchtest gern allein mit einem Besen fliegen?"

„Ja."

„Quidditch spielen?"

„Warum nicht? Alle anderen dürfen doch auch."

„Nun, alle andere teilen aber auch nicht Ihr Handicap, Mr McNamara", erklärte McGonagall.

Doch Tarsuinn wollte das nicht gelten lassen.

„Das hier ist eine Zaubererwelt. Ich kann doch nicht der erste Zauberer der Weltgeschichte ohne Augenlicht sein. Schließlich muss ja jemand mein Buch..."

„Ja? Ihr Buch...?", erkundigte sich McGonagall gespannt.

Zuerst wollte er ihr nichts davon erzählen, doch dann schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Das Buch an sich war nichts Illegales, nur wie Tante Glenn es für ihn geklaut hatte, war nicht ganz astrein.

„Ich habe ein Buch zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen, in dem Hilfen für Menschen wie mich stehen", erklärte er vorsichtig.

„Für Menschen, die nicht sehen können meine ich", fügte er hinzu, als ihm klar wurde, dass man seine vorherige Aussage mit seinem Zauberproblem falsch verstehen konnte.

„Und in diesem Buch steht nichts über spezielle Besen?"

„Nein. Deswegen frage ich ja Sie. Toireasa meint, sie wären der quidditchverrückteste Lehrer in Hogwarts. Sogar noch vor Madame Hooch."

„Ach, sagt sie das?", meinte McGonagall amüsiert. „Nun – ein wenig Recht mag sie damit haben, aber leider kann ich Ihnen nicht mit Informationen weiterhelfen, Mr McNamara."

Tarsuinn ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. Doch Professor McGonagall fuhr auch schon fort.

„Aber ich kenne jemanden, der seit Jahrzehnten Rennbesen sammelt und ein wahrer Experte auf diesem Gebiet ist. Wenn ich Zeit finde, werde ich bei ihm in Ihrem Sinne anfragen und..."

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Professor", schöpfte Tarsuinn wieder etwas Hoffnung.

„...bei einer positiven Antwort, werde ich diese dann an ihre Schwester weiterleiten", zerstörte die Frau wieder alle seine Hoffnungen.

Er bezweifelte, dass Rica ihm etwas erlauben würde, was sie für unsicher hielt. Von daher musste die Antwort schon sehr positiv ausfallen, damit Tarsuinn einmal allein fliegen durfte.

„Das ist mehr, als ich erwarten durfte, Professor", bedankte er sich, trotz seiner Enttäuschung, artig. „Danke sehr."

Danach erreichten sie auch schon die Große Halle. Wie befürchtet stand Professor Snape am Eingang und wie erhofft, sagte dieser nichts, als Tarsuinn mit Professor McGonagall an ihm vorbei ging. Nur Professor McGonagall hielt sich nicht an Tarsuinns Planung.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie den Mann freundlich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Mr McNamara so lange beschäftigt gehalten habe."

„Ich nehme _Ihnen _das natürlich nicht übel, Professor", entgegnete Snape kühl, aber höflich und Tarsuinn entging nicht, welches Wort er ein wenig betonte.

„Das freut mich. Ich werde nach dem Essen noch kurz mit Mr McNamara sprechen müssen, aber danach steht es ihm frei, Ihnen ein wenig _behilflich _zu sein."

Tarsuinn war kurz davor wegzulaufen. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, Professor McGonagall ärgerte den Lehrer für Zaubertränke und nicht sie würde es sein, die das ausbaden würde. Auf der anderen Seite stand es ihm wirklich frei jemandem behilflich zu sein oder nicht. Nur – er hatte Snape heute schon genug vor den Kopf gestoßen. Heute noch einmal mehr und Tarsuinn würde wahrscheinlich seines Lebens nicht mehr froh.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", wandte sich Tarsuinn an McGonagall. „Darf ich jetzt essen gehen?"

„Nur zu", forderte sie ihn auf. „Und kommen Sie nachher noch ganz kurz in mein Büro."

Tarsuinn setzte sich froh und so schnell wie möglich von den beiden Lehrern ab. Nur um in die nächste Katastrophe zu laufen.

„Da sind Sie ja, McNamara", begrüßte ihn Madame Hooch, kaum dass er die Halle betreten hatte. „Ich erwarte Sie und Keary Samstag neun Uhr am Besenschuppen. Und ziehen Sie sich Arbeitskleidung an."

Tarsuinn seufzte. Genau deshalb hatte er lieber Professor McGonagall, statt Madame Hooch wegen dem Rennbesen befragt. Irgendwie schien es heute eine Art Lehrersport zu sein, ihm Zusatzaufgaben aufzudrücken.

Völlig frustriert setzte er sich an den Ravenclaw-Tisch, schob seinen Teller beiseite und klopfte dreimal mit der Stirn gegen das harte Holz.

„Snape oder McGonagall?", fragte Merton mitfühlend und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„McGonagall war okay", verteidigte Tarsuinn die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen. „Aber nach dem Essen einen typischen Snape und am Samstag eine zu recht saure Hooch."

„Warum Madame Hooch?", erkundigte sich Cassandra interessiert. „Du hattest doch gar keine Gelegenheit ihr auf die Füße zu treten, oder?"

„Oh doch", brummte Tarsuinn und rang sich dann doch ein Lächeln ab. „Toireasa und ich, wir haben uns in den Sommerferien ihren Besen für eine kleine Spritztour _ausgeborgt_."

„Ach – und wann hat sie davon erfahren?", lachte Merton, der solche Sachen immer komisch fand.

„Ich vermute, heut im Laufe des Tages", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Ansonsten hätte sie uns sicher schon gestern an den Ohren aufgehängt."

„Mich würde eher interessieren, warum ihr so dringend einen Besen gebraucht habt?", säuselte Luna auf ihre ätherische Art und brachte so Tarsuinn in einige Verlegenheit.

„Ich dachte, na ja, meine Schwester würde bald sterben", erklärte er, ohne richtig zu lügen. „Deshalb wollte ich schnell zu ihr und da niemand da war...hab ich Toireasa überzeugt mich hinzufliegen."

„Und deine Schwester musste nicht sterben, weil du plötzlich zaubern konntest", fuhr Luna gnadenlos fort. „Wolltet ihr – du und Toireasa – uns nicht erzählen was passiert ist?"

„Schon", gab Tarsuinn zu, obwohl er es selbst nicht versprochen hatte. „Aber nicht hier bei Tisch."

„Dann halt, wenn du wieder von Snape zurück bist", entgegnete Luna nur. „Keine Sorge – wir werden warten."

Tarsuinn befürchtete das.

„Also, heute Abend dann", murmelte er und versuchte abzulenken. „Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, ich bin der Letzte beim Essen. Wo ist denn Winona?"

„Schon wieder los", erklärte Cassandra ihm. „Sie schreibt schon den ganzen Nachmittag an irgendeinem Brief. Auf ihrem Bett liegen dutzende zerknüllte Entwürfe."

Tarsuinn zog den Teller wieder vor seine Nase und tat etwas auf, was wie gebratene Pilze roch.

„Na hoffen wir, sie wird dieses Jahr fertig, bevor ich ihren Namen vergessen hab", murmelte er und begann endlich das Knurren in seinem Magen zu besänftigen.

„Du hängst aber auch mehr mit Lehrern ab, als mit uns", neckte Merton. Der Junge hatte den Moment so gut abgepasst, dass Tarsuinn gerade den Mund viel zu voll hatte, um antworten zu können. „Und dann noch ein wenig Spaß mit Snape. Was für ein toller Abend."

Tarsuinn schluckte alles fast unzerkaut herunter.

„Ha, ha!", murmelte er angewidert. „Du wirst dieses Jahr sicher auch mal wieder bei Snape Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Dann lachst du nicht mehr."

„Aber bis es soweit ist, habe ich jede Menge Arbeit vor mir", lachte Merton begeistert. „Wenn der mich schon erwischt, dann soll es sich auch lohnen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Na, ich baue im Moment in der Beziehung einige Schulden auf", sagte Tarsuinn und lächelte für einen kurzen Augenblick. „Ich geh wohl die Sache von der falschen Seite an."

„Darauf kannst du wetten", meinte Merton überzeugt. „Du machst immer alles falsch und viel zu ernst. Also – für den Langsamen unter uns. _Erst_ so viel Mist bauen wie möglich. _Dann_ sowenig Strafe kassieren wie möglich. Nicht umgekehrt."

„Eine wirklich interessante Regel, Mr Philips. Darüber reden wir noch", ertönte die Stimme von Professor Flitwick schräg von unten und hinter ihnen. „Mr McNamara, Professor McGonagall hat Ihre fünf Minuten an mich abgetreten. Kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro, sobald Sie fertig mit Essen sind."

Sobald der Professor ein Stück weg war, schoben Merton und Tarsuinn synchron ihre Teller beiseite und schlugen mit der Stirn auf den Tisch.

„Ich werde tot sein", stöhnte Merton.

„Ich bin es schon!", steigerte Tarsuinn noch die Aussage.

„Na, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", versuchte Cassandra ein wenig zu trösten, obwohl sie eigentlich versuchte nur ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Aber ich glaub dein Gehör lässt nach, Tarsuinn."

„Tut es nicht", widersprach er. „Ich war nur mit den Gedanken woanders."

„Und wo?", mischte Luna sich fragend ein.

Bei den Dementoren und dem Gefühl, das dies in seiner Magengrube verursachte. Aber das sagte er nicht.

„Ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit, was Snape wohl will", log er. „Immerhin ist das keine Strafarbeit oder so."

„Was ist es denn dann?", fragte Merton erstaunt.

„Er hat ein Hilfsangebot angenommen", erklärte Tarsuinn und als er es aussprach, fühlte es sich so extrem dämlich an, wie es klang. Niemand, der bei klarem Verstand und nicht Slytherin war, bot Professor Snape freiwillig Hilfe an.

„Und warum gehst du dann hin? Du musst doch nicht!"

„Weil ich zugesagt habe", sagte Tarsuinn. „Und weil es keinen wichtigen Grund gibt, die angebotene Hilfe zurückzuziehen."

„Das ist so ein Ehrensache-Ding aus Japan, oder?", erkundigte sich Merton leicht abfällig. „Hab ein wenig drüber gelesen. Meine Mutter hat da so nen Buch zu Hause gehabt, hieß Shogun und die haben da ähnlich geredet."

„Kein Japan Ding", schüttelte Tarsuinn ein wenig beleidigt den Kopf. „Eine Rica Regel."

„Und was besagt diese tolle Regel?", fragte Merton weiter.

„Was du nicht willst, das man dir tu, das füg auch keinem andern zu", zitierte Tarsuinn beklommen.

Das war Ricas Regel. Simpel, einfach und wenn alle danach leben würden, wäre die Welt nur halb so schlimm. Leider war die Welt nicht perfekt und im Endeffekt war er immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass Rica damit ziemlich blauäugig durch die Welt lief, obwohl sie, um zu überleben, auch ein paar Mal die Regel gebrochen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite bewunderte er seine Schwester auch dafür und aus diesem Grund versuchte er sich auch daran zu halten. Einfach war das nicht, aber seit Rica nicht mehr todkrank war und lange leben würde, fiel es ihm deutlich leichter, die Welt etwas nachsichtiger zu betrachten.

„Von so ner Regel sollte es Ausnahmen geben", fand Merton.

Tarsuinn stand abrupt auf. Sein Teller schepperte zu Boden.

„Vielleicht denkst du anders darüber, wenn du dich mal auf meine Hilfe verlässt", sagte er lauter als er wollte und es Merton eigentlich verdiente.

Dann lief Tarsuinn weg. Tikki folgte ihm und fragte, was denn eigentlich los war. Er konnte es selbst nicht sagen. Zuerst verkrachten sich Alec und Cassandra und dann fauchte er Merton für ein paar unbedachte Äußerungen an.

Tarsuinn merkte, dass ihn der lange Tag doch etwas mitgenommen hatte. Sich ständig auf die Zauber konzentrieren zu müssen, machte über die Zeit müde und ein wenig gereizt auch.

Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt in seinem Zimmer vergraben und wäre erst morgen wieder hervorgekommen, in der Hoffnung, es würde ein besserer Tag werden. Doch stattdessen ging er zu Professor Flitwick.

Er brauchte nicht mal an der Tür zum Büro des Professors zu klopfen, als auch schon von innen ein: „Herein!"ertönte.

„Sie wollten uns sprechen, Professor", fragte Tarsuinn höflich von der Tür und meinte damit sich und Tikki.

„Ja", lachte Flitwick. „Wenn man es genau betrachtet, wollte ich euch beide sprechen. Nimm Platz, Tarsuinn."

Tarsuinn ging zum Schreibtisch des Professors und setzte sich ruhig hin. Bisher hatte ihn der kleine Mann, der wie immer auf dem Tisch stand oder saß, nur ein einziges Mal beim Vornamen angesprochen und da war es eine der schlimmsten Standpauken seines Lebens gewesen.

„Man sieht euch an, dass ihr beide keine guten Nachrichten erwartet", kicherte Flitwick. „Und ihr habt Recht."

Tarsuinn verkniff sich sämtliche zynischen Kommentare zu dieser Eröffnung.

„Professor Snape hat dir schon verboten, das Schloss zu verlassen, nicht wahr?", fuhr der Professor fort.

„Mmh."

„Hat er dir auch einen Grund genannt?"

„Nein!"

„Und das ärgert dich?"

„Sehr."

Flitwick kicherte unangebracht.

„Was denkst du, warum wir dich quasi einsperren und nicht mal auf die Ländereien lassen? Schikane?"

„Sie wollen mich vor irgendetwas beschützen", vermutete Tarsuinn.

„Dir ist also bewusst, dass mehr als eine Person dein Wissen und das deiner Schwester fürchten muss?"

„Wenn das Ministerium nicht so verschlafen wäre, dann wäre das Problem schon abgehakt", meinte Tarsuinn. Obwohl er eigentlich ätzend zu klingen versuchte, schaffte er es nicht. Das was Professor Flitwick gesagt hatte, beschäftigte ihn und er stimmte mit Tikki überein, dass der kleine Mann ein wenig an der Wahrheit herumdrehte.

„Muss der Junge, hinter dem dieser Black her ist, auch im Schloss bleiben?", fragte er und brachte so den Professor ein wenig in Verlegenheit.

„Nein. Aber bei ihm liegt der Fall ein wenig anders."

„Ach? Und inwiefern?", verlangte Tarsuinn zu wissen.

„Nun – erstens ist er ein Jahr älter, zweitens hat er seine Zauberkraft unter Kontrolle und drittens schläft er mehr als vier Stunden, was uns Lehrern die Möglichkeit gibt, auch mal zur Ruhe zu kommen. Eine Möglichkeit wäre natürlich, wenn du mir versprichst, nur bei Tageslicht und zwischen acht Uhr morgens und acht Uhr abends nach draußen zu gehen."

Tarsuinns Lippen blieben versiegelt.

„Dachte ich mir schon", erklärte Flitwick enttäuscht. „Nun, dann halt anders."

Der Professor kramte in seinen Papieren.

„Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Dies hier ist dein neuer Tagesplan. Da du in fast allen Zauberfächern hinter allen anderen weit zurückliegst, wirst du Nachhilfe von einem Lehrer oder älteren Schüler bekommen. Dies gilt bis auf Widerruf von einem der Lehrer. Zusätzlich wirst du sofort nach dem Abendessen in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, dich bei einem der Vertrauensschüler melden und deine Hausaufgaben machen. Du wirst vor zwölf Uhr in deinen Raum gehen und ihn vor sieben Uhr nicht verlassen. Hast du die Regeln verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Willst du dir es nicht noch anders überlegen", bot der Professor mitfühlend an.

„Nein", schaltete Tarsuinn auf stur. „Vielleicht wäre es ein Grund, wenn Sie mir erzählen würden, was Sie wirklich besorgt macht."

Heimlich bereitete es Tarsuinn eine tiefe Befriedigung, den kleinen Professor verblüfft zu haben. Ein kurzes Japsen war zu hören, dann das sympathische Kichern des Professors.

„War das eben ein Schuss ins Blaue oder erkennst du selbst Halbwahrheiten am Klang der Stimme?", fragte der Mann interessiert.

„Pure Logik", erklärte Tarsuinn nur. „Vorgestern erinnerte mich Professor Dumbledore nur extra daran, nicht in den Wald zu gehen. Gestern wurde mir verboten, das Schloss zu verlassen. Also muss zwischendurch etwas geschehen sein! Und da die von Ihnen genannten Probleme nicht sonderlich neu sind..."

Tarsuinn brach den Satz ab.

„...musste wohl etwas anderes vorliegen", vollendete Professor Flitwick für ihn. „Ich schätze, ich sollte mich für meine plumpe Ausrede entschuldigen, aber mir fiel nichts Besseres ein."

„Warum haben Sie es dann versucht?"

„Weil wir selbst keine richtige Begründung für unsere Sorge haben oder kannst du uns erklären, warum die Dementoren an dir persönlich interessiert sind?"

Vor Schreck blieb Tarsuinn der Mund offen stehen.

„An mir interessiert?", stammelte er. Die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Wesen zu genießen, jagte ihm extreme Angst ein.

„Ja", bestätigte Professor Flitwick. „Natürlich sind sie hier, um Black zu fangen, aber sie haben auch nach dir gefragt. Professor Lupin glaubt, du hättest einen Dementor verletzt."

„Hab ich nicht!", sagte Tarsuinn. „Das hab ich Professor Lupin auch schon erzählt."

„Ja, aber hast du ihm auch alles erzählt?", forschte Professor Flitwick nach. „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt Unbekannten zu vertrauen."

Die Frage, die jetzt unausgesprochen im Raum lag war, wie sehr er denn nun Professor Flitwick vertraute.

„Weißt du, dass es recht ungewöhnlich für einen Schüler ist, überhaupt einen Zauber zustande zu bringen, wenn er zum ersten Mal einem Dementor begegnet?", versuchte Professor Flitwick ihn sanft zum Reden zu bringen.

„Die Angst ist überwältigend", stimmte Tarsuinn leise zu. „Sie sind so kalt, so...so widerlich das einem übel wird. Man kann vor Angst kaum denken."

„Sie nehmen einem Glück und Freude", ergänzte der Professor. „Das geht jedem so. Auch erwachsenen Zauberern"

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht?", fragte Flitwick verwundert.

„Nur Angst", beharrte Tarsuinn und fügte dann doch leise hinzu. „Der Dementor wollte mir Rica aus meinem Kopf ziehen..."

Eine Weile sann Tarsuinn still nach. Der Dementor hatte nach seinen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen gegriffen, doch statt etwas zu erhalten, hatte Tarsuinn eher in ihn hineingesehen und dieser wirklich kurze Einblick war es gewesen, welcher seinen Zauber ausgelöst hatte. Dass jemand ihm seine Erinnerungen stehlen wollte und seine Freunde ängstige, hatte ihn genauso wütend gemacht, wie damals als Snape in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war. Er hatte vorgehabt, den Dementor in die Schlucht zu stürzen und wenn dies geklappt hätte und das Wesen gestorben wäre, es hätte ihn nicht berührt.

„Die Dementoren haben weder Gewissen noch eine Moral, Professor", sagte er fest. „Ihnen ein Gefängnis zu geben ist falsch und sadistisch!"

„Es gibt Leute, die der Ansicht sind, es wäre genau das, was Verbrecher verdienen und die Dementoren nehmen ihnen den Wunsch zu fliehen", bemerkte Professor Flitwick, doch es war offensichtlich, dass der Professor diese Argumente selbst nicht teilte.

„Selbst wenn sie keine Unschuldigen dorthin schicken würden,...", meinte Tarsuinn feindselig, wobei er nicht den Professor meinte. „...und bei Hagrid haben sie es gemacht, ist das unangebracht grausam! Ich wäre lieber tot, als immer in deren Nähe."

„Würdest du das auch sagen, wenn man Pádraigín Davian nach Askaban schicken würde?", stellte Professor Flitwick eine durchaus berechtigte Frage. Doch das war eine Überlegung, die Tarsuinn schon längst für sich abgeschlossen hatte.

„Ja", antwortete er deshalb sofort. „Nicht mal diesen Black sollte man ihnen geben! Es ist als würde man die Pest noch füttern, nur damit sie einen selbst verschont!"

„Interessanter Vergleich", murmelte der Professor zustimmend. „Aber weißt du überhaupt, was Sirius Black getan hat?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass er ein Mörder sein soll", gestand Tarsuinn, woraufhin ihm der Professor eine kleine Geschichte über Black erzählte.

Am Ende war Tarsuinn nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt davon, dass niemand Askaban verdiente.

„Ich zähle darauf, dass du die Geschichte für dich behältst, Tarsuinn", beendete der Professor seine Erzählung. „Trotzdem bin ich in Bezug auf die Dementoren deiner Meinung. Mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, ist wie den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub auszutreiben. Die Wahl der Mittel ist einfach nicht richtig. Aber leider können wir hier dies nicht ändern und die Dementoren werden hier bleiben, bis Black gefasst ist. Und du solltest ihnen deshalb nicht zu Nahe kommen. Siehst du das ein?"

„Ja."

„Kann ich also die zusätzlichen Stunden streichen?"

„Nein!"

Professor Flitwick seufzte schwer.

„Es ist zum Haare raufen mit dir", klagte er. „Ich dachte, die Einsicht würde dir die richtige Wahl leichter machen."

Tarsuinn zuckte einfach mit den Schultern. Er wollte einfach kein Versprechen geben und das nicht nur aus Prinzip. Den halben Sommer lang hatte er vorgehabt sich in den Wald zu den Einhörnern zu schleichen und diesen Ausflug wollte er nicht aufgeben. Zwar hatte er dem Direktor versprochen nicht in den Wald zu gehen, aber da war er einfach davon ausgegangen, dass ein bestimmtes Einhorn ihn abholen würde. Ihm war zwar nicht klar, wie er sich darüber so sicher sein konnte, aber es war für Tarsuinn eine Tatsache – ohne die Dementoren wäre sein Einhorn da gewesen und hätte ihn erwartet. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut es zu berühren.

„Darf ich wenigstens zu den Quidditchspielen mit raus, Professor?", bat Tarsuinn.

„Das wird ganz davon abhängen, wie viele Probleme du mir bis dahin machst", entgegnete der Professor. „Prinzipiell aber ja. Schließlich wollen wir dich ja nicht bestrafen."

„Denken Sie bitte daran, wenn es soweit ist", lächelte Tarsuinn vorsichtig, was Professor Flitwick sofort wieder in seine gute Laune verfallen ließ.

„Es wird sehr schwer sein, einen Termin für Strafen zu finden, so voll wie dein Tagesplan nun ist", lachte er. „Ich werd also sehen, was sich machen lässt. So, und jetzt sieh zu, dass du zu Professor Snape kommst. Es ist schon fast zu spät dafür."

„Können Sie nicht sagen, es ist zu spät?", bettelte Tarsuinn indirekt.

„Nein, denn es ist wichtig", zerschlug der Professor seine Hoffnungen. „Vertrau mir und erkenn in Professor Snape nicht immer nur das Schlechte."

„Er zeigt nichts anderes", widersprach Tarsuinn, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht unbedingt stimmte. Professor Snape hatte ihm letztes Jahr ein oder zwei Mal sehr geholfen. Nur stand dies in keinem Verhältnis zu den unzähligen Gemeinheiten, die Tarsuinn dafür hatte ertragen müssen.

Er wünschte Professor Flitwick einen guten Abend und begab sich auf seiner heutigen Lehrertour Richtung Kerkergewölbe, wo ihn Professor Snape schon ungeduldig erwartete.

„Lesen Sie das!", forderte der Professor statt einer Begrüßung von ihm und drückte Tarsuinn eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand.

Er las das Geschriebene schnell durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Dieser _Wolfsbanntrank_ ist viel zu kompliziert für mich", erklärte er entschieden. „Den bekomme ich nicht hin."

„Halten Sie mich für dumm?", fragte Snape kalt und das war keine Frage, die Tarsuinn zu beantworten gedachte und anscheinend auch nicht sollte, denn der Professor fuhr ohne große Pause fort. „Natürlich übersteigt dieser Trank ihre rudimentären Fähigkeiten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass zwei gesunde Augen unbedingt erforderlich sind."

Ja, es war ein Vergnügen mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. Der Mann war ja so sympathisch und rücksichtsvoll.

„Was soll ich dann hier?", fragte er, ohne seine Abneigung zu verbergen.

„Helfen! Wie Sie es wünschten", drehte Snape das Messer in der Wunde um.

Am liebsten hätte Tarsuinn ihn gefragt, ob er das denn nicht allein könne, aber wieder hielt er lieber die Klappe. Irgendwie hielt er es nicht für ratsam, Snape bei etwas an den Karren zu fahren, was dieser perfekt beherrschte. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, las er noch einmal das Rezept durch. Zu seinem Erstaunen sagte Snape nichts dazu.

„Sehr zeitkritisch und fehleranfällig. Die Zutaten müssen frisch sein", sagte Tarsuinn dann. „Ich nehme an, es würde Ihnen helfen, wenn ich alles vorbereite."

„Ich habe Ihre Hilfe nicht wirklich nötig. Bilden Sie sich nichts ein!", erklärte Snape abfällig.

„Aber Sie hätten die Möglichkeit sorgfältiger und entspannter zu arbeiten", versuchte Tarsuinn dem Professor wenigstens ein Zugeständnis abzuringen. Doch dies war vergebliche Mühe.

„Sie verschwenden meine Zeit, McNamara", sagte der Professor geschäftig. „Machen Sie sich endlich an die Arbeit."

Er gab sein vorübergehendes Ansinnen auf, irgendetwas Nettes an Snape zu entdecken und holte seine Werkzeuge hervor. Dann machte er sich mit Tikkis Hilfe an die Arbeit. Sie brachte ihm die Zutaten, er zerlegte sie auf die vorgeschriebene Art.

Mit den Ohren verfolgte er jeden der Arbeitsschritte des Professors. Egal ob er Snape nun mochte oder nicht, der Lehrer hätte durchaus einen hervorragenden Koch abgegeben und im Grunde war Tarsuinn hier wirklich überflüssig.

„Wozu brauchen Sie diesen Trank überhaupt?", fragte Tarsuinn in einer von zwei kurzen Pausen, in denen Snape das Gebräu nur rühren musste.

„Es gibt ein Werwolfproblem in Schottland", gab ihm der Professor unerwarteterweise eine verwendbare Antwort, auch wenn er klang, als würde er jedes Wort angeekelt ausspucken. „Der Direktor hat versprochen, dass wir helfen."

„Das ist doch gut", fand Tarsuinn.

„Es gibt bessere und billigere Wege, dieses Problem zu _beseitigen_", zischte Snape. „Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund und konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Aufgabe. Während man einen Trank braut, ist nicht die Zeit für sinnbefreiten Smalltalk."

_Ach – und jemanden während des Brauens niederzumachen, war hilfreich oder was?_ Beinahe hätte er das auch gesagt, aber der Gedanke an seine Freunde und die anderen Ravenclaws ließ ihn verstummen. Bei Snape war es verheerend anderer Meinung zu sein. Fürs Haus, wie für einen selbst. Egal ob man nun im Recht war oder nicht.

Während er so still vor sich hin ein paar Seelenfängerfalter der Flügel beraubte, musste er plötzlich lächeln. Wenn man so still neben Snape arbeitete, war es ironischerweise fast so, als würde man neben einem Dementor stehen. Der Professor verbreitete Angst und er schien auch jeden glücklichen Gedanken mit seiner Präsenz ersticken zu wollen. Natürlich war es nicht dasselbe. Über Snape konnte man lachen, sobald man sich von ihm entfernt hatte, über die Dementoren lachte niemand. Nicht mal heimlich.

„Sie können für diesmal gehen!", sagte Snape plötzlich, kurz bevor der Trank fertig wurde. So gern Tarsuinn auch aus diesem Raum heraus wollte, würde er so den spannendsten Teil verpassen. Er wog kurz das Für und Wider ab – dann packte er seine Sachen ein.

„Warum für diesmal?", fragte er den Professor, nachdem er über dessen Worte nachgedacht hatte.

„Der Trank heilt nicht", sagte Snape kurz angebunden. „Er wird immer wieder gebraucht."

„Gut, dann haben Sie ja gut zu tun", sagte Tarsuinn kurz angebunden, nahm seine Schultasche und ließ Tikki auf seine Schulter springen.

Tarsuinn hatte schon den halben Weg zur Tür geschafft, als der Professor etwas dazu sagte.

„Dann werde ich dem Direktor wohl ausrichten müssen, dass meine Zeit nicht ausreicht und dass man wohl die allgemein empfohlene und _endgültige _Lösung wahrnehmen muss."

Die kalte Befriedigung in Snapes Stimme ließ Tarsuinn stocken. Es war nur eine Halbwahrheit, das hörte er deutlich und er glaubte nicht, dass der Professor den Trank nicht brauen würde, aber die mörderische Freude, die dem Mann der Gedanke an die endgültige Lösung bereitete, jagte Tarsuinn Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Vielleicht war es gar keine so dumme Idee, Snape ein wenig zu beaufsichtigen. Der Trank war kompliziert, selbst für Professor Snape anscheinend und Fehler passierten.

„Sie würden andere Menschen sterben lassen, nur weil Sie keine Zeit haben?", fragte Tarsuinn zornig und drehte sich herum.

„Wir reden hier nicht von Menschen", erklärte Snape mit einem fast wütenden Knurren. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie."

Für einen Augenblick stand Tarsuinn wie angewurzelt da. Ob vor Schreck oder vor Zorn konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte Snape schon immer für rücksichtslos gehalten, aber zum ersten Mal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass der Mann über Leichen gehen konnte und dass unter seiner sonst eiskalten Maske ein Vulkan voll unterdrücktem Zorn brodelte.

„Ich werde da sein, wenn Sie den nächsten Trank brauen", versprach Tarsuinn, drehte sich langsam um und ging dann weg, ohne sich richtig des Weges bewusst zu sein, den er wählte. Er bemerkte zwar den Geist, der ihm bis zum Ravenclaw-Turm folgte, aber bis auf die Graue Lady pflegte er Geister zu ignorieren. Man sah sich einfach irgendwann an leuchtenden hellen Flecken satt.

Erst die Ankunft im Gemeinschaftsraum lenkte seine Gedanken von Snape auf ein anderes Thema. All seine engeren Ravenclaw-Freunde waren noch wach und warteten auf ihn. Er suchte sich einen leeren Sessel und ließ sich erschöpft hineinfallen.

„Ich bin hinüber!", verkündete er theatralisch. „Legt ne Decke über mich und macht das Licht aus."

„Später vielleicht", bot Luna trocken an.

„Nicht ratsam!", warf Winona ernsthaft ein.

„Warum?", wollte Ian wissen.

„Du willst doch den Gemeinschaftsraum morgen wieder erkennen, oder?", deutete das Mädchen überlegen an.

Ein äußerst _intelligent_ klingendes „Häh?", war die einzige Reaktion von Ian.

„Ich erklär's ja schon", ergab sich Tarsuinn seinem Schicksal. „Wahrscheinlich ist es so am fairsten euch gegenüber."

Und dann erzählte er mit langsamen und einfachen Worten, was es mit seinem _Wilden Talent_ auf sich hatte. Dabei ließ er bewusst aus, wie er zu seinen Kräften gekommen war und stellte sie als Folge seiner Kopfverletzung am Ende des letzen Schuljahres dar.

„Verstehe ich das richtig?", fragte Ian, nachdem Tarsuinn geendet hatte. „Du hast die halbe Krankenstation zerlegt?"

„Die Ganze", korrigierte Tarsuinn unsicher lächelnd. „Ich meine...na ja...ich hab's nicht wirklich mitbekommen oder absichtlich gemacht. Irgendwie lasse ich niemanden in meine Nähe, wenn ich träume."

„Und das im Zug?", fragte Ian weiter. „War das kontrolliert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Tarsuinn betreten. „Ich kann nicht sagen was passiert wäre, wenn einer von euch im Weg gestanden hätte."

„Was ist, wenn du dich über jemanden richtig aufregst? Wenn ich dich ausversehen anremple und du gerade wütend bist? Was ist wenn irgendein Slytherin dich bedroht oder verflucht?", wollte Ian weiter wissen und mit jeder Frage wurde sein Ton aggressiver.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", konnte Tarsuinn sich nur wiederholen und fühlte sich ganz klein. Ian sprach nur die Fragen aus, die ihn selbst ängstigten. Und wenn er daran dachte, wie er reagiert hatte als er sich von Professor Snape angegriffen fühlte, dann fand er Ians Fragen mehr als berechtigt.

„Nichts gegen dich", fuhr Ian fort und ein wenig Mitleid klang dann doch in der Stimme des Jungen mit. „Aber es wäre eigentlich besser, wenn du erst deine Zauberkraft unter Kontrolle bekommst, bevor du hier nach Hogwarts kommst."

Tarsuinn wusste auch darauf keine Antwort.

„Wie kannst du so was sagen!", fauchte stattdessen Winona. „Tarsuinn ist unser Freund. Du würdest ihn wohl am liebsten wegsperren?"

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Ian. „Und wenn du objektiv wärst, würdest du das auch so sehen."

„Ich verfalle zumindest nicht in Panik, nur weil vielleicht und eventuell was passieren könnte."

„Ach – und du bist jetzt Fachfrau?"

„Zumindest hat Tarsuinn die halben Ferien über bei uns gewohnt und nichts ist passiert. Selbst als wir mal Stress hatten. Bis eben hast du dir doch auch keine Sorgen gemacht, oder?"

„Und ob ich mich nach der Sache im Express unwohl gefühlt habe!", entgegnete Ian. „Ich bin nicht blind, aber ich dachte, dass Tarsuinn das unter Kontrolle gehabt hat. Aber jetzt..."

„Jetzt braucht er unsere Unterstützung, verflucht noch mal. Professor Flitwick vertraut ihm und auch die anderen Lehrer. Warum nicht wir, als seine Freunde?"

Es gab Tarsuinn einen Stich, dass Winona _wir _sagte, was bedeutete, dass Ian nicht nur für sich selbst sprach.

„Weil Tarsuinn selbst Angst vor sich hat", hielt Ian dagegen. „Schau ihn dir doch an."

Tarsuinn tat es leid, dass er Winona mit seiner zusammengesunkenen Haltung so in den Rücken fiel. Ians Argumentation kam für ihn nicht überraschend, sie war genauso richtig wie befürchtet.

„Klar hat er Angst", zischte Winona. „Weil du genauso daneben reagierst, wie die meisten, die davon hören werden. Denk nur daran, wie wir über Potter geredet haben, weil er Parsel kann. Genauso benimmst du dich jetzt wieder!"

„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen!"

„Ach – soweit ich mich erinnere, wollten manche Potter auch von der Schule weisen. Vorsorglich."

„Ich aber nicht!"

„Aber solche wie du. Einfach aus Angst willst du ihn los..."

„Winona!", fasste Tarsuinn sich endlich ein Herz und unterbrach seine Verteidigerin. „Vielleicht...vielleicht sollten wir darüber einfach schlafen. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch wegen mir streitet."

„Ja", sagte Ian nach einem kurzen unangenehmen Schweigen. „Vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee."

Der Junge stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort weg. Alec folgte ihm nach wenigen Sekunden und auch Cassandra ging zu Bett, wobei das Mädchen sich wenigstens zu einem: „Gute Nacht", durchringen konnte.

„Was ist mit euch?", fragte Winona leise und meinte damit sicherlich Merton und Luna.

„Tarsuinn tut mir nichts. Sonst hätte er mich heute beim Abendessen gegrillt", verkündete Merton überzeugt und legte eine unangebrachte Fröhlichkeit an den Tag. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, du könntest glauben, du müsstest jetzt einen anständigen Lebenswandel führen, Tarsuinn. Was natürlich völliger Quatsch ist."

Entgegen seiner momentanen Stimmungslage musste Tarsuinn lächeln.

„Und du Luna", forschte Winona weiter.

„Ich wusste immer, dass Tarsuinn etwas abseits der Norm ist", entgegnete das angesprochene Mädchen verträumt. „Warum sollte ich jetzt überrascht sein?"

„Weil das _Wilde Talent_ so selten ist und selbst für dich unerwartet sein sollte?", stichelte Merton gutmütig.

„Das Unerwartete tritt am häufigsten auf", erklärte Luna ernsthaft.

„Seltsam – ich bekomme immer die schlechten Noten, die ich erwarte", lachte Merton.

„Das liegt daran, dass du diese Noten verdienst, was wiederum das Unerwartete ausschließt", erläuterte Luna weiter.

„Du bist so nett zu mir", amüsierte Merton sich weiter und Tarsuinn hatte das Gefühl, dass der Junge dies nur tat, um ihn aufzumuntern. „Wir sollten heiraten."

„Dazu weckst du zu wenig mein Interesse", verkündete Luna geradezu aufreizend emotionslos. „Ein Kind des Einhorns hingegen..."

Statt den Satz zu beenden stand sie auf und ging Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Du hast vergessen, eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen, Luna", rief Merton ihr nach.

„Tarsuinn wird keine haben", murmelte das Mädchen nur zur Antwort und ging einfach weiter.

„Also ich weiß nicht, was ihr denkt", seufzte Merton gespielt enttäuscht. „Aber ich glaube, das war der erste Korb meines Lebens."

„Gewöhn dich dran", brummte Winona und dann plötzlich mussten sie alle drei laut und überspannt lachen. Es war gar nicht so komisch, aber es löste etwas in Tarsuinn und selbst Winona schien das gebraucht zu haben. Es war ein guter Abschluss eines nicht sonderlich begeisternden Tages. Tarsuinn beschloss, es erstmal dabei zu belassen und Winona später von den Dementoren zu erzählen. Solange er das Schloss nicht verließ, konnte das warten.

84

story by Tom BörnerDas Geheimnis der Dementoren (Arbeitstitel)

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.10.yyyy


	8. VII Von der Last legendärer Ahnen

**- Kapitel 7 -**

**Von der Last legendär zu sein**

Der September verging für Toireasa wie im Fluge und in dieser Zeit bekam sie keine weiteren Briefe, die mit S.K. unterschrieben waren, sodass sie alsbald annahm, es wäre nur ein schlechter Scherz gewesen. Inzwischen war sie sich sogar recht sicher, dass der Brief von ihrer Ex-Stiefmutter stammte. Das war einfach logisch.

Toireasa kannte zwar die Handschrift ihrer richtigen Mutter, denn sie hatte alte Briefe in den Sachen ihres Vaters gefunden, aber die waren jetzt verloren, da sie alles durch ihre Flucht zu den Großeltern verloren hatte. Deshalb konnte sie keinen Vergleich durchführen. Aber selbst wenn, ihre Ex-Stiefmutter musste die Handschrift ja auch kennen und konnte sie sicher leicht fälschen lassen.

Trotzdem – Toireasa dachte in jeder freien Minute an die Möglichkeit und an das _Was-wäre-Wenn_!

Da konnte Madame Hooch sie (und Tarsuinn) noch so sehr, zwei Samstage lang, die Schulbesen schmirgeln, glätten und polieren lassen, es lenkte sie nicht ab. Egal wie viele Holzsplitter sich unter ihre Haut bohrten.

Madame Hooch war im Übrigen wirklich sauer. Die Frau schien es für ein Sakrileg der höchsten Kategorie zu halten, jemandem den Flugbesen zu klauen – auch wenn derjenige es nur als Ausleihen bezeichnete und der Besen wieder da war, wo er hingehörte. Erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass Madame Hooch nicht wusste, wozu sie ihren Besen benutzt hatten und glaubte deshalb, es wäre nur für eine kindische Spritztour gewesen. Das zerstörte Vorhängeschloss spielte seltsamerweise nie eine Rolle.

Doch ansonsten war es ein unglaublich schöner Spätsommer für Toireasa. Das Wetter war meist recht schön, ihre Großeltern schrieben regelmäßig und man ließ sie im Allgemeinen in Slytherin in Ruhe. Die kleinen, üblichen Gemeinheiten tropften an ihr einfach ab. Dazu beigetragen hatte ganz offensichtlich ein wenig die offene Unterstützung, die sie von William, Samuel und einigen anderen bekam, sowie ihr fleißiges Punktesammeln. Wenn man mal von Kräuterkunde absah.

Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich in Slytherin zu Hause. Egal wie nett zum Beispiel William zu ihr war, es entwickelte sich nicht so eine Freundschaft wie mit Tarsuinn und Winona. Die Slytherins waren gute Kumpel, genau wie die anderen Ravenclaws, die normalerweise mit ihnen herumhingen, mehr nicht. Wobei Ian, Alec und Cassandra sich in letzter Zeit immer etwas zurückhaltend zeigten, seit Tarsuinn ihnen reinen Wein eingeschenkt hatte. Toireasa fand das schade, aber andererseits hatte sie auch nicht alles herumposaunt. Es war, als würden sie erst abwarten.

Toireasa blinzelte zu ihrer Uhr. Sie saß auf einer Bank in einem der Innenhöfe des Schlosses und wartete auf Tarsuinn und Winona. Die angezogen Beine umarmend, ließ sie den Kopf auf den Knien ruhen. Mit einem wohligen leisen Brummen genoss sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Nacken. Bald würde die Sonne hinter der Dachkante des Westflügels verschwinden und Tarsuinn müsste mit seinen Zusatzübungen in Verwandlungen fertig sein. Toireasa fand es leicht unfair, dass die Lehrer den Jungen so beschäftigten, obwohl dies nicht bedeutete, dass Tarsuinn die ganze Zeit mit den Lehrern üben musste. Die hatten viel zu wenig Zeit dafür. Im Endeffekt holte Tarsuinn das erste Schuljahr nach und dabei halfen ihm meist Winona, Toireasa oder andere Ravenclaws. Es war nur so, dass sie immer in Sichtweite der Lehrer bleiben mussten. Das reduzierte die Zeit extrem, in der sie sich ungestört treffen konnten. Und diese Zeit nutzten sie wirklich seltsam.

Toireasa hörte Winona und Tarsuinn kommen. Sie sah nicht auf.

Um zu wissen, dass die beiden sich in exakt ihrer Haltung neben sie setzten (mit dem Unterschied, dass Tikki auf Tarsuinn's Nacken lag), dazu musste sie die Augen nicht öffnen. Es war seit einigen Tagen immer so. Und dass in der nächsten halben Stunde bis zum Abendessen keiner von ihnen ein Wort sagen würde, war genauso normal. Toireasa wusste nicht, wann das angefangen hatte, aber es hatte sich zu einem Ritual entwickelt. Jeder von ihnen hing allein-gemeinsam seinen Gedanken nach.

Sie blinzelte und drehte ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite. Tarsuinn saß wie immer direkt neben ihr. Sein Gesicht war eine unbewegte Maske und trotzdem seine Augen offen waren schien er zu schlafen. Was natürlich nicht stimmte, denn dazu war er zu ruhig.

Neben dem Jungen saß Winona und niemand hätte vermutet, dass sie schlief. Die geschlossenen Lider zuckten, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und ständig bewegte sie die Finger.

Sicher gab es auch bei Toireasa selbst Anzeichen dafür, dass sie düstere Gedanken hegte.

Irgendwie war es krank. Sie alle drei schienen ein Problem zu haben, dass sie in sich hineinfraßen und suchten die Gesellschaft der anderen, doch keiner von ihnen war bereit etwas zu erzählen. Oder zumindest wollte keiner den Anfang machen.

Toireasa wollte gerade ihre Augen wieder schließen, als ein klatschergroßes Auge lautlos aus dem Nichts erschien und vor Winona auf und ab zu hüpfen begann. Eine Weile war Toireasa versucht einfach die Augen zu schließen und das Ding zu ignorieren, doch vielleicht war es auch wichtig.

„Winona", flüsterte Toireasa. „Winona!"

„Mmh!", brummte das Mädchen, öffnete aber nicht die Augen.

„Ich glaub, du hast Besuch", erklärte Toireasa und dafür zwinkerte ihr das hüpfende Auge dankbar zu.

Winona hob den Kopf und schaute vor sich. Sie schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein.

„Hau ab", sagte Winona und verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel.

Das Auge hüpfte hoch, blieb in der Luft hängen und schaute völlig unschuldig.

„Sag ihnen, wenn sie was wollen, sollen sie selbst kommen oder wenigsten Michikinikwa schicken", zischte Winona unerbittlich.

Das Auge starrte sie noch einen Moment schreckgeweitet an, dann verschwand es.

„Die Dinger haben nicht mal genug Grütze im Kopf, um zu merken, dass sie nicht hüpfen müssen", meinte Winona ohne jeden Humor.

„Der sah doch ganz süß aus, was immer er auch war", fand Toireasa.

„Das war nen Vyrny. Auch bekannt als: Hüpfende Nerver", erklärte Winona angeödet.

„Noch nie davon gehört", runzelte Toireasa die Stirn. „Das war wirklich ein Tier und kein Zauber?"

„Ein Tier, das mit einem Zauber gebunden wurde", erklärte Winona. „Eigentlich sind die ziemlich arm dran. Aber sie nerven trotzdem."

„Wie ich höre, hast du deine Meinung kaum verändert", sagte eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die plötzlich heran geflogen kam. Ein Geist von männlichen Gestalt, die Toireasa noch nie gesehen hatte, war erschienen. Der Oberkörper war sehr muskulös und lag für alle Blicke frei. Die Beine steckten in einer Art Lederhose und ein Lendenschurz sorgte für zusätzlichen Anstand. An der Seite hing eine Art Beil, das mit Federn und Knochen verziert war. Doch das Interessanteste an diesem Mann war sein Gesicht. Mit Narben übersät, jagte es trotzdem keine Angst ein. Im Gegenteil, der Geist wirkte gütig, doch auch irgendwie schwermütig. Diesen Eindruck konnte nicht mal der fast kahl geschorene Schädel dämpfen, aus dem ein langer Zopf aus einer Galeone großen Stelle Haar ragte.

„Hallo Michi", begrüßte Winona den Geist und ihr Gesicht hellte sich deutlich auf. „Halten die alten Drachen es immer noch für unter ihrer Würde, mal einen kleinen Botengang zu unternehmen?"

Die Lippen des Geistes verzogen sich.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du den Älteren ein wenig mehr Respekt zollen könntest, Winona", sagte er.

„Na gut, _Michikinikwa_", lächelte Winona gewinnend. „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Du solltest nicht nur mir Respekt zollen", tadelte der Geist mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Wie auch immer", winkte Winona ab. „Wie geht's dir?

„Unverändert, ich bin tot", entgegnete der Geist. „Du solltest sie nicht warten lassen."

Erst jetzt fiel Toireasa auf, dass der Geist sie und Tarsuinn völlig ignorierte. So als wären sie Luft.

„Sie bitten um ein Treffen", wehrte Winona ab. „Nicht ich."

„Du weißt, dass sie das nicht so sehen!"

„Ja."

„Dann folge mir."

Der Geist schwebte durch eine Bank und ein paar Ecken zu einem Gang, an dem er sich wartend umsah. Er winkte auffordernd.

Winona stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich wieder um. Sie sah sehr unentschlossen aus.

„Kommt ihr mit?", bat Winona und schaute sie flehend an. „Bitte!"

Für einen Moment starrte Toireasa erstaunt auf das andere Mädchen. Bis eben hatte sie die ganze Sache eher für eine lustige Angelegenheit gehalten, die Winona einfach nur ein wenig unangenehm war. Doch jetzt lag pure Verzweiflung im Blick ihrer Freundin.

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", sagte Toireasa und versuchte ihren Rückstand gegenüber Tarsuinn aufzuholen, der schon längst aufgestanden war. Gemeinsam nahmen sie Winona links und rechts bei der Hand.

Zu dritt gingen sie zu dem Geist, der sie jetzt zum ersten Mal wahrzunehmen schien. Mit Missfallen musterte er Toireasa und Tarsuinn von oben bis unten.

„Ihr seid nicht erwünscht", sagte er.

„Das ist meinen Eltern gegenüber eine sehr respektlose – ja beleidigende – Annahme!", entgegnete Tarsuinn, ohne den Ansatz eines Lächelns zu zeigen.

Toireasa schaffte es gerade noch, ein Grinsen hinter einer Hand zu verbergen. Winona jedoch, die keine Hand dazu frei hatte, versuchte vergeblich die gehobenen Mundwinkel herunterzudrücken.

„Ich wollte mitnichten deine Eltern beleidigen", sagte der Geist und meinte das offensichtlich ernst. „Ich wollte euch eigentlich sagen…"

„…dass meine _Gäste _vielleicht eure Anwesenheit nicht wünschen", unterbrach Winona sofort wieder sehr unterkühlt. „Aber das spielt hier keine Rolle, nicht wahr Michikinikwa?"

„Du hast Recht", gestand der Geist und schwebte wieder voran.

„Entschuldigt", flüsterte Winona. „Vielleicht ist es doch besser…?!"

„Red keinen Unsinn", beruhigte Toireasa. „Ich bin jetzt eher neugierig."

„Aber ich bin sauer", meinte Tarsuinn von der anderen Seite. „Die Pointe war bei dem völlig verschwendet! Ich hätte sie für Snape aufheben sollen."

„Du solltest das nachher lieber nicht machen", sagte Winona sehr ernst und immer noch nervös. „Das könnte ins Auge gehen!"

„Sag uns doch einfach, worum es geht", schlug Toireasa vor, doch dann sah sie, wie der Geist mit dem seltsamen Namen auch schon durch eine Tür schwebte. Das musste schon ihr Ziel sein.

Winonas Lippen wurden zunächst schmal und dann, als die riesige Illusion einer Hand durch die Tür schwebte und befehlend winkte, verhärteten sie sich.

„Redet am besten nicht", sagte Winona hastig. „Und misstraut euch selbst, wenn ihr plötzlich etwas anderes wollt, als kurz zuvor."

„Aber unsere Zauberstäbe brauchen wir nicht, oder?", fragte Toireasa augenzwinkernd.

„Natürlich nicht", schüttelte Winona den Kopf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Tür zu und da Tarsuinn auf der Klinkenseite stand, verharrten sie einige Sekunden unschlüssig, da der Junge natürlich nichts von seiner Aufgabe wusste, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege", murmelte Winona plötzlich. „Solltet ihr vielleicht doch die Zauberstäbe bereithalten."

Tarsuinn's Hand näherte sich langsam der Klinke.

„Es riecht seltsam", sagte er dann und ließ seine Hand auf der Klinke verharren. „Irgendwie nach _Lessliwlkraut_, aber auch mit was anderem drin und..."

„Mr McNamara! Kommen Sie her", erklang die Stimme Professor Snapes durch den Gang.

„War ja klar", brummte Tarsuinn so leise, dass der weit weg stehende Lehrer es nicht hören konnte. „Er kann nicht zusehen, wenn ich Spaß habe."

Dann drehte er den Kopf Richtung Snape.

„Ich habe gerade etwas Wichtiges zu tun, Professor", sagte er laut. „Hat das nicht Zeit?"

„Kommen Sie her!", schnappte Professor Snape drohend und sein dunkler Blick machte Toireasa Angst.

Tarsuinn reagierte immer noch nicht auf den Befehl.

„Und ich war doch so neugierig", murmelte er genervt und flüsterte Tikki etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin diese auf Winonas Schulter wechselte.

Erst dann ließ er Winonas Hand los und schlenderte aufreizend langsam zu dem Professor.

„Und?", fragte er Snape frech.

„Mitkommen!", entgegnete Toireasa's Hauslehrer feindselig, drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang herum und ging weg. Tarsuinn folgte ihm und Toireasa war sich sicher, dass er in Snapes Rücken Grimassen schnitt.

Kaum waren die beiden weg, öffnete sich die Tür von selbst und gab den Blick auf ein fast vollständig dunkles Zimmer frei. Unangenehm beißender Rauch lag in der Luft.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und die Tränen weggeblinzelt waren. Doch danach stellte Toireasa fest, dass es durchaus etwas zu sehen gab.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen leise und sperrte das äußere Licht aus. Einzig ein tiefrot glühendes Holzscheit mitten auf dem Boden sorgte für einen Schimmer und beleuchtete zwei dahinter sitzende Gestalten. Man konnte nicht viel von ihnen erkennen, aber das wenige, was das Licht enthüllte, wirkte durch das Rot, als würde man zwei Dämonen sehen. Natürlich war dieser Eindruck gewollt. Man fühlte sich beklommen und, da man die Wände nicht sehen konnte, entweder eingeengt oder in der Weite verloren. Je nachdem, was einem mehr Angst machte.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen", sagte eine alt klingende Frauenstimme und Toireasa fand die Idee wirklich nicht schlecht. Das hier schien eine private Angelegenheit zu werden und da wollte sie nicht stören. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch da war noch die Hand von Winona, die sie festhielt. Aber Winona wollte doch auch, dass sie ging, oder?

Toireasa schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und versuchte den Druck loszuwerden, der ihre Gedanken in eine gewisse Richtung lenken wollte. Sie stellte sich wieder neben Winona.

„Komm her meine Enkelin!", befahl die zweite Gestalt und diesmal war es offensichtlich ein Mann. Eine Pfeife glühte kurz vor dem Gesicht auf und enthüllte einen weißhaarigen Kopf, auf dem der Schädel irgendeines großen Tieres ruhte.

Statt dem Befehl nachzukommen, wich Winona zurück und versteckte sich halb hinter Toireasa.

Doch dann schien sich Winona wieder ein Herz zu fassen und trat erneut nach vorn.

„Sagt, was ihr wollt!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Aber lasst eure Tricks!"

„Wie du willst. Man merkt, dass deine Eltern dich noch feindseliger uns gegenüber gemacht haben", unterstellte die Frau.

„Oh glaubt mir, diese Feindseligkeit kommt ganz und gar aus mir selbst", sagte Winona. „Und wenn Ma und Dad mich nicht überredet hätten, dann hättet ihr zu Hause bleiben können."

„Aber du willst doch nicht behaupten, sie hätten dich nicht vor uns gewarnt?", erkundigte sich die männliche Gestalt.

„Warum sie das wohl tun sollten?", stellte Winona eine Gegenfrage in ätzendem Tonfall. „Ihr habt ihnen mit Tricks und Lügen zwei ihrer Kinder abspenstig gemacht und versucht es jetzt auch bei mir. Wie zur Hölle sollen sie darauf reagieren?"

„Wir haben deinen Brüdern nur eine andere Welt geboten. Sie haben gewählt."

„Gut, dann wähle ich das Nein und das war es dann!"

„Bevor du dich entscheidest, wirst du uns anhören", verlangte die Frau. „Und du wirst dich einer respektvolleren Sprache bedienen. Und jetzt schick sie weg."

„Geh weg!", sagte Winona und schaute kurz Toireasa an, doch ihre Hand löste sie nicht.

„Du willst jetzt gehen", sagte der Mann und erneut spürte Toireasa, wie ihr Wunsch wo anders zu sein verstärkt wurde. Doch diesmal war sie vorbereitet. Es reichte schon ein kurzer Blick zu Winona und Tikki und schon verflog das Drängen. Sie dachte an das, was Tarsuinn vor der Tür gesagt hatte und versuchte sich an etwas aus dem Kräuterkundeunterricht zu erinnern. Das fiel ihr recht schwer, denn nicht nur, dass sie Kräuterkunde hasste und schlecht darin war, sie gab sich auch nicht sonderlich viel Mühe dabei. Trotzdem nagte da eine Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf. Ein Lachen.

„Wie viel von dem Zeug bräuchte man um ganz England einzunebeln, Professor Sprout?", hatte Merton gefragt. „Ich meine, König Merton ist doch ein klangvoller Titel, oder etwa nicht?"

Jetzt hatte es Toireasa. Mertons Großmachtgefühle waren der entscheidende Hinweis. Der Rauch von _Lessliwlkraut _schwächte den eigenen Willen.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte Toireasa und ihr Zauberstab erhellte den Raum.

Die dämonisch beleuchteten Gestalten stellten sich jetzt als zwei uralt aussehende Menschen heraus, die in wildlederner Kleidung und mit Tierfellumhängen zwar immer noch bedrohlich aussahen, aber auch irgendwie nicht mehr so übernatürlich. Die beiden schauten Toireasa überrascht und feindselig an, was diese jedoch nicht beachtete.

Stattdessen schaute sie sich schnell um. Sie stand in einem sehr staubigen Klassenraum. Die Stühle und Tische waren zur Seite geräumt.

„Einen Moment", flüsterte Toireasa Winona zu und ließ deren Hand los.

Ohne große Umstände kletterte sie auf einen Tisch, zog ein Rollo hinauf und öffnete dann das Fenster dahinter.

„Was erlaubst du dir!", rief der alte Mann aus und sprang erstaunlich behände auf seine Füße. Er deutete mit einer federgeschmückten Rassel auf Toireasa.

„Sie sorgt dafür, dass ihr nicht betrügt", entgegnete Winona und stellte sich vor Toireasa. „Falls ich es euch noch nicht gesagt habe, ich habe Professor Flitwick gebeten mich nachher auf Zauber und andere Sachen zu überprüfen, sollte ich den Wunsch äußern die Schule zu verlassen. _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Winona ließ den glühenden (und stark rauchenden) Holzscheit in den Kamin schweben. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Tisch am Fenster und Toireasa folgte ihrem Beispiel. Tikki sprang Winona von der Schulter und ließ sich auf den Beinen des Mädchens nieder. Ihre Augen blickten wachsam auf Winonas Großeltern. Ihr Großvater setzte sich wieder.

„Was wolltet ihr mir denn sagen?", fragte Winona und wirkte jetzt weniger ängstlich.

„Du weißt, warum wir hier sind!", entgegnete die alte Frau am Boden. Sie saß auf einem Fell, das frappierend an einen Bären erinnerte. „Wir sind hier, um dich nach Hause zu holen."

„Ich bin zu Hause!"

„Das stimmt nicht", urteilte der Großvater. „Dein Blut und deine Seele gehören nicht hierher. Dein Schicksal liegt im Land deiner Ahnen, nicht hier bei den Mördern deines Volkes! Sie töten dich, auch wenn du glaubst, zu leben."

„Einer dieser _Mörder_ ist mein Vater!", fauchte Winona.

„Das ändert nicht deine Bestimmung. Du gehörst zu uns, nicht hierher. Die Geister sprechen zu uns und sie rufen nach dir. Es ist dein Schicksal Schamanin des Stammes zu werden."

„Und natürlich, um einem von euch ausgewählten Krieger versprochen zu werden", zischte Winona. „Denkt ihr, nur weil ich euch nicht mag, würde ich mich nicht mit meiner Familiengeschichte und den Traditionen beschäftigen? Ich bin zwölf! In eurem rückständigen, ja nichts Modernes zulassenden Paradies wird man in diesem Alter versprochen und mit sechzehn ist man verheiratet. Nein danke!"

„Du hast eine völlig falsche Vorstellung."

„Gut, dann benennen wir mal die Fakten. Ihr lebt dort wie vor vierhundert Jahren. Ihr herrscht über die Muggel dort, die höchste technische Errungenschaft sind Pfeil und Bogen und ihr hegt noch so barbarische Bräuche wie den Sonnentanz. Was hab ich vergessen – ach ja – und in eurem Paradies gibt es immer noch Kriege. Dafür gibt es bei euch kein Fernsehen, normale Frauen und Mädchen haben Kinder zu bekommen und ihren Mann zu verwöhnen."

„Eine Schamanin hätte andere Pflichten."

„Oh toll, ich wäre also die große Ausnahme."

„Ich hatte dieselben Argumente wie du, als meine Großmutter mich abholen wollte", erklärte die Großmutter. „Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich keine bessere Wahl hätte treffen können. Winona – die Geister lieben dich. Du weißt das. Du spürst es jeden Tag. Doch statt dein Wesen zu befreien, zwängst du dich hier in diese Formen, die dich erdrücken, und lernst eine Magie zu nutzen, die ein Gefängnis für dich darstellt."

„Was ist euer Heim anderes als ein Gefängnis? Meinen Brüdern ist es verboten, mir Briefe zu schicken! Niemand darf jemals wieder raus, solange ihr es verbietet."

„Das dient nur der Sicherheit unserer Heimat, und was ist diese Höhle anders als ein Gefängnis? Bewacht von bösen Geistern, die das Glück stehlen. Wie kann sich dein Geist frei fühlen, wenn es ihm an Weite fehlt. Überall hier sind Grenzen und Verbote. Du lernst von Mördern, um zu morden und dein erstes Opfer wirst du selbst sein."

„Soweit ich weiß, habt ihr auch schon Menschen getötet."

„Wir haben gerichtet, nicht gemordet!"

„Alles eine Auslegungssache. Ich wette, überall sagt das ein Henker auch von sich."

„Würdest du es sehen, würdest du verstehen."

„Würde ich es sehen, würdet ihr mir eine Heimkehr hierher verbieten."

„Dann vertrau unseren Worten. Dein Schicksal und dein Glück liegen bei uns."

„Ihr habt versucht meine Eltern zu zwingen, mich wegzugeben. Ich habe das damals durchaus mitbekommen. Wie könnte ich euch also vertrauen? Euch interessiert doch nur euer Stamm und eine Nachfolgerin aus der Familie."

Hier folgte die erste lange Pause des Gesprächs. Toireasa hatte die ganze Zeit angespannt gelauscht. Ihr war bewusst, dass viel an ihr vorbeiging und dass vor allem Winonas Großeltern sich aufgrund ihrer Anwesenheit stark zurücknahmen. Trotzdem war ihr mehr als klar, dass es sich hierbei nicht um einen normalen Familienkrach handelte. Sie wusste nicht ganz, ob sie das beruhigen oder ob gerade dies ihr Sorgen bereiten sollte.

„Wie könnten wir denn dein Vertrauen gewinnen?", fragte die Großmutter plötzlich überfreundlich.

„Lasst zu, dass ich meinen Brüdern schreibe und sie mir!"

„Das können wir nicht zulassen", entgegnete der Großvater mürrisch.

„Warum nicht? Wenn es ihnen wirklich so sehr bei euch gefällt, dann können sie mich doch eigentlich nur überzeugen. Oder geht es meinen Brüdern gar nicht so toll, wie ihr behauptet?"

„Sie fühlen sich sehr wohl bei uns. Aber es würde unser aller Sicherheit gefährden."

„Dann lasst sie mir doch Knotenbriefe schicken. Das habt ihr ja schließlich auch gemacht. Ich bezweifle, dass die jemand außer mir lesen kann."

„Deine Eltern könnten."

„Ja vielleicht und ich habe keine Hemmungen ihnen die Briefe zu zeigen. Aber ich kann euch versprechen, _ich_ werde die Briefe an meine Brüder schreiben, nicht meine Eltern."

Die Großeltern schauten sich gegenseitig an. Dann nickte der Mann langsam.

„Das ist ein interessantes Angebot", sagte die Großmutter langsam. „Es könnte helfen."

„Ja oder nein?", wollte Winona ultimativ wissen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dem, was du glaubst, muss so eine Entscheidung der Rat der Ältesten treffen. Wir können das nicht entscheiden."

„Dann könnt ihr ja endlich verschwinden. Ich werd ja sehen, wie ihr entschieden habt, falls ein Brief bei mir ankommt."

Winonas Großeltern erhoben sich. Toireasa unterdrückte den anerzogenen Drang, der Frau beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Man sah ihr an, wie schwer es ihr fiel, doch selbst ihr Mann half nicht.

„Wir sehen uns wieder Enkelin", versprach ihr Großvater und verließ den Raum.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten", flüsterte Winona feindselig, sobald auch die alte Frau gegangen war.

Toireasa schaute das Mädchen forschend an. Sie schien wirklich viel Angst gehabt zu haben und jetzt fiel die gesamte Anspannung von ihr ab.

Winona nahm Tikki auf die Arme und dann ließ sie ihren Oberkörper nach hinten kippen. Halb auf dem Tisch liegend atmete sie tief durch.

Nach einer Weile richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah Toireasa an.

„Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte sie mit verlegener Miene. „Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich mitgegangen."

„Na, da wäre Professor Flitwick noch vor gewesen", lächelte Toireasa ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Wenn der davon gewusst hätte, dann vielleicht", schüttelte Winona den Kopf.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt…?", fragte Toireasa verblüfft.

„Das war nur eine Eingebung. Professor Flitwick hat zwar die Erlaubnis für den Besuch gegeben, aber ansonsten wusste er nichts. Ich hab einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es hier versuchen würden."

„Darf ich fragen, wozu sie dich eigentlich überreden wollten?", fragte Toireasa vorsichtig.

Das entlockte Winona ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln.

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch raushalten", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Aber ohne deine Idee mit dem Fenster wäre ich damit wohl auf die Nase gefallen."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Kräuterkunde doch einen Sinn haben könnte", gestand Toireasa ein.

„Und das grade von dir", lachte Winona.

„Erzähl das bloß nicht rum", kicherte auch Toireasa.

„Wir können uns doch beide auf unsere Verschwiegenheit verlassen", sagte Winona wieder etwas ernster.

Toireasa nickte zur Antwort.

„Weißt du, wer Pocahontas war?", fragte Winona.

„Nie gehört", gab Toireasa nach kurzer Überlegung zu.

„Ist keine Schande, da es eher eine Muggellegende ist und die kennen auch nicht die Wahrheit", erklärte Winona. „Aber ich denke, Amerika und Indianer sagt dir was."

„Natürlich, bin doch nicht bei Trollen aufgewachsen."

„Gut. Dann sagen wir einfach, Pocahontas war eine indianische Zauberin, die sich dummerweise um 1607 in einen Weißen verliebte und deshalb ihren Vater Powhatans überredete, die Eindringlinge nicht aus dem Land zu werfen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das sicher falsch und vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn sie das nicht gemacht hätte, aber sie war noch sehr jung, verliebt und eine wirklich mächtige, angehende Schamanin. Der Mann, den sie zuerst geliebt hatte, ging dann auch fort und wenig später fingen die weißen Eindringlinge sie. Im Gefängnis verliebte sie sich in den nächsten, einen Mann namens John Rolfes und heiratete ihn. Kurze Zeit darauf reiste sie mit ihm nach Großbritannien und man begrüßte sie sogar recht respektvoll, wo sie dann jedoch mit einundzwanzig Jahren an Tuberkulose verstarb."

„Aber sie hatte Kinder", vermutete Toireasa und musterte jetzt Winona von oben bis unten.

„Noch nicht", zwinkerte Winona amüsiert über den Widerspruch, aber sie klärte ihn sofort auf. „Das mit dem Tod war nur ein Vorwand. Sie hatte recht schnell begriffen, dass ihre Zauberkunst in Britannien nicht akzeptiert wurde und stellte auch recht bald fest, dass ihr Mann sie nicht wirklich liebte, sondern sie als eine Art Preis herumzeigte. Dann traf sie einen Geist, der ihr verriet, dass es noch eine andere Welt hier gab, eine parallele Welt mit Menschen wie sie. Doch einfach so verschwinden konnte sie nicht und so täuschte sie ihren eigenen Tod vor. Danach suchte und fand sie Einlass in unsere Zauberwelt, baute sich ein unauffälliges Leben auf, verliebte sich – diesmal in den richtigen – und seitdem lebt meine Familie in England. Ach ja – und alle Mädchen in direkter Linie sehen ihr sehr ähnlich."

„Bedeutet das, so wie deine Großmutter aussieht, wirst auch du enden?", grinste Toireasa fies.

„Ha ha", wehrte Winona ab. „Sehr witzig. Ich habe durchaus vor, mich etwas zu pflegen und nicht zu rauchen!"

„Und warum machen jetzt deine Großeltern solche Probleme?"

„Ich war ja noch nicht fertig mit Erzählen", maulte Winona. „Du weißt ja, dass meine Urahnen in Amerika langsam zurückgedrängt wurden. Selbst ihre Schamanen konnten das nicht verhindern, weil es auch unter den Eroberern Zauberer und Hexen gab. Eine meiner Ahnen, Alopè, wollte helfen und kehrte zurück in ihr Land. Sie suchte die verschwundenen Völker im Süden, fand sie und lernte, wie es möglich ist, ein ganzes Volk zu verstecken. Danach flog sie in den Norden und schuf mit vielen anderen die Heimat für die Völker. Sie zog durchs Land und versuchte die Indianer in das neue Land zu ziehen und das so, dass es die amerikanischen Hexen und Zauberer nicht merkten. Auf einer dieser Reisen wurde sie von der Kugel eines Soldaten getötet, als diese ein Apachendorf voller Frauen und Kinder niedermetzelten."

In diesem Moment wirkte Winonas Stimme sehr hart, doch das Mädchen fing sich schnell wieder.

„Naja – zumindest hatte sie Erfolg. Sie erschuf unter den Rocky Mountains ein sicheres Zuhause für die überlebenden Indianer. Was übrigens nicht möglich gewesen wäre, wenn sie keine Schülerin in Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Im Grunde hat sie nichts anderes gemacht, als die Große Halle hier in Hogwarts in eine deutlich größere Version umzusetzen. Das neue Land der Indianer ist eine riesige Höhle, bei welcher die Decke so verzaubert ist, dass man von innen heraus den Himmel und die Sonne sieht."

„Klingt nach einer satten Leistung", meinte Toireasa ehrlich beeindruckt. „Und ich hab noch nie davon gehört."

„Das liegt daran, dass die Menschen dort ein sehr misstrauisches Volk sind. Zu Recht, wenn man ihre Geschichte bedenkt. Außerdem leben da nicht nur wie hier Zauberer und Hexen in der Gemeinschaft, sondern Muggel und Schamanen. Das Sprechen mit Geistern ist normal, Magie auch. Damit kollidieren sie mit der amerikanischen Zauberergemeinschaft, die sie eh noch als Räuber ihres Landes und Mörder ihrer Familien sehen. Selbst nach über hundert Jahren noch."

„Und warum wollen sie dich unbedingt da haben. Ich meine – außer dass sie das Beste für dich wollen und dich von uns Mördern entfernen."

„Aus reinem Aberglauben. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat sich da die Ansicht durchgesetzt, dass das Schlimme, was den Indianer zugestoßen ist, erst dann anfing, als Pocahontas das Land verließ und die Hoffnung mit Alopè zurückkehrte. Seitdem versuchen sie, immer eine Tochter der Linie im Land zu halten. Meine Ururgrossmutter haben sie sogar entführt und ihre Kinder mussten ganz allein hier in England aufwachsen, weil sie bei der Entführung ihren Mann getötet hatten. Sie halten das für Segen bringend. Meine Eltern und ich denken, es ist ein Fluch."

„Warum?"

„Weil keine Frau meiner Linie jemals Kinder in Amerika bekommen hat. Wir sind der Überzeugung, dass meine Ururgrossmutter diejenigen verflucht hat, die sie entführten und ihren Mann töteten. Deshalb haben sie auch Angst mich hier wegzureißen. Ich hab zwar noch drei Cousinen, aber zwei davon sind Muggel und die Dritte lebt unter einem anderen, geheimen Namen."

„Aber dann müssen sie sich doch sorgen, dass die Linie mit dir enden könnte, wenn sie dich jetzt wegholen?"

„Yep – deshalb die Samthandschuhe. Du hast sicher gesehen, dass meine Großmutter es nicht mehr lange macht. Sie ist eigentlich deutlich jünger als sie aussieht. Wenn sie stirbt und man mich deswegen hier wegholt, endet die Linie im Moment mit meiner Mutter und mir. Also versuchen sie mich von meiner Bestimmung zu überzeugen, auf dass ich freiwillig jetzt mitkomme. Dann wollen sie mich schön nach ihren Vorstellungen formen, mit einem Indianer verloben, später verheiraten, damit mein Blut mal wieder eine Portion sauberer wird – erinnert dich das an was – und dann soll ich wieder hierher kommen, viele Kinder bekommen, natürlich möglichst Töchter, die ich dann hier bei sonst wem lasse, nur nicht bei meinen Eltern, und komme dann wieder zurück ins Land meiner Ahnen um Talisman zu spielen. So ein beschissener Quatsch."

Toireasa überlegte eine Weile, dann schaute sie Winona direkt in die Augen.

„Was, wenn es stimmt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Doch Winona ging nicht wie befürchtet an die Decke.

„Das hab ich meine Eltern auch gefragt", sagte das Mädchen. „Weißt du, was sie gesagt haben?"

Natürlich war Winona klar, dass Toireasa dies nicht wissen konnte.

„Sie sagten: Jemand, der seinen Erfolg und Misserfolg anderen anlastet, wird niemals etwas leisten oder sein Schicksal formen."

„Weise Worte. Aber warum haben sie dir dann empfohlen, deine Großeltern zu treffen?"

Diese Frage schien Winona ein wenig in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Tja, weißt du. Meine Eltern legen durchaus wert auf Tradition und dass ich mich mit unseren Wurzeln beschäftige und sie sind auch der Meinung, ich sollte beide Seiten hören."

„Ich sag es nicht gern", urteilte Toireasa und schaute Winona ernst an. „Aber uns nicht um Hilfe zu bitten war dämlich. Ich dachte, du bist eine Ravenclaw? Wo war dein Plan?"

„Verdrängt", meinte Winona leise und schaute Toireasa traurig an. „Du kennst ja solche Probleme nur zu gut."

„Ja", antwortete Toireasa gedehnt und verfiel in düsteres Schweigen.

„Was beschäftigt eigentlich dich?", erkundigte sich Winona nach einigen Minuten.

Toireasa schaute auf und sah in vier neugierige, aber auch besorgte Augen. Besonders Tikki's Blick war irritierend. Es war für Toireasa nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen, wie Tarsuinn sich mit dem Mungo unterhielt, als wäre sie ein Mensch. Aber zum ersten Mal hatte sie jetzt das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Tikki genau verstand was sie sagen würde und sehr neugierig war.

„Willst du genauso dämlich wie ich sein?", fragte Winona mit einem amüsierten Zucken um die Mundwinkel.

Wortlos reichte Toireasa ihren Brief, den sie immer bei sich trug, an das Ravenclaw-Mädchen. Diese las kurz die Zeilen.

„S.K.?", fragte Winona daraufhin nachdenklich.

„Samantha Keary, meine leibliche Mutter", erklärte Toireasa.

„Ich dachte, sie sei tot?", runzelte Winona die Stirn. „So was ist ein ganz schlechter Scherz."

„Die Schrift stimmt aber", wand Toireasa ein, wobei sie selbst zweifelte.

Winona gab ihr den Brief zurück.

„Schrift kann man fälschen", sagte das Mädchen dabei und in ihrer Stimme schwang Mitleid mit.

„Ich weiß", gab Toireasa flüsternd zu und schaute betreten auf ihre baumelnden Füße.

„Gehen wir die Sache doch mal logisch an", meinte Winona plötzlich und sprang auf. Mit seltsam schleifenden Schritten begann sie, vor Toireasa auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wir habe zwei Annahmen. A – deine Mutter lebt wirklich noch. Seien wir ehrlich, das ist unwahrscheinlich und erstmal schwer nachzuweisen. B – irgend jemand will dich damit quälen, was du sicher auch eher für möglich hältst. Wer also kann Schriftproben deiner Mutter haben?"

„Natürlich die Davians", antwortete Toireasa sofort.

„Das ist auch mein erster Gedanke. Deine Stiefmutter…"

„Ex!"

„Okay – deine Ex-Stiefmutter hat Möglichkeit und Motiv. Dazu kommt sicher noch dein Onkel Bob, der sicher auch wegen der Heuler noch sauer ist. Fällt dir außer deiner Ex-Familie noch jemand ein, der dich nicht mag?"

„Natürlich Kosloff, Hogan und die anderen."

„Die würde ich eigentlich fast ausschließen. Die sind vielleicht dazu in der Lage, aber erstmal bräuchten sie die Schrift deiner Mutter und Hintergrundwissen, was im Endeffekt wieder zu deiner Familie führt. Sonst noch wer?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", meinte Toireasa nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Gut, dann kann ich dir folgenden Vorschlag machen", sagte Winona entschlossen. „Wir schauen, ob wir Beweise finden, dass es deine Ex-Familie war und wenn wir keine finden, fangen wir an nach deiner Mutter zu suchen."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Mit Muggelwissen. Du hast doch sicher noch den anderen Brief von Davian, oder?"

„Natürlich, ich wollt ihn mir rahmen lassen."

„Gut. Wir schicken diesen Brief, und den der angeblich von deiner Mutter kommt, an meine Eltern, zusammen mit unseren Fingerabdrücken. Tauchen auf beiden Briefen neben unseren auch noch andere identische Abdrücke auf, dann bedeutet das höchstwahrscheinlich, dass deine Ex-Stiefmutter dir geschrieben hat. Hast du auch noch Schriftstücke von deiner richtigen Mutter?"

„Die haben jetzt die Davians", erklärte Toireasa und sie konnte an Winonas Reaktion erkennen, was sie daraus folgerte.

„Mist – naja, vielleicht hat Professor Flitwick noch welche."

„Im Brief stand, ich soll verschwiegen sein", wandte Toireasa ein.

„Was ein hervorragender Weg ist, eine intensive Überprüfung zu verhindern, nicht wahr?"

„Trotzdem muss es anders gehen", beharrte Toireasa.

Winona war darüber nicht begeistert, aber sie nickte.

„Ich hab Professor Flitwick ja auch nichts mitgeteilt", sagte das Mädchen. „Verzichten wir also erstmals auf einen Schriftvergleich. Gibst du mir die Briefe?"

„Aber dann wissen doch deine Eltern Bescheid!", gab Toireasa zu bedenken. „Ich hab es nur dir erzählt und…"

Toireasa schaute auf Tikki.

„…ihr. Womit es Tarsuinn wahrscheinlich auch erfährt."

„Und wer soll es dann machen, ich vielleicht?"

„Warum nicht? Ich bin mir sicher, du könntest das", schmeichelte Toireasa, was ihr einen ungnädigen Blick des anderen Mädchens einbrachte.

„Ich bin das Kind von Polizisten, was nicht heißt, ich wäre einer."

„Aber du hast doch sicher ein paar Tricks aufgeschnappt, oder?"

„Naja – ein paar schon und es gibt auch passende Zauber. Aber die sind recht kompliziert. Die müssten wir erstmal lernen. Falls wir das überhaupt hinbekommen."

„Wir haben genug Zeit", fand Toireasa.

„Es gibt niemals genug Zeit, sagen meine Eltern immer", schüttelte Winona den Kopf. „Ich kann dir sagen, sie haben es immer gehasst, nach Muggelart vorgehen zu müssen, um Muggelverbrechen aufzuklären. Ich glaube, es sind einige furchtbare Dinge passiert, weil sie ohne Zaubern zu langsam waren."

„Muss echt hart sein."

„Sie haben mir nie davon erzählt", sagte Winona ernst. „Aber immer, wenn sie vor dem Schlafen gehen ein Glas Whiskey tranken, wusste ich: Da war was schief gelaufen."

„Es wird nichts schief laufen", erklärte Toireasa überzeugt. „Und außerdem hast du ja Recht, wahrscheinlich ist das ein böser Scherz auf meine Kosten."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir unsicher, ob ich das für dich fürchten oder hoffen soll", murmelte Winona. „Was erzählen wir Tarsuinn?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich alles", runzelte Toireasa die Stirn. „Außerdem glaube ich inzwischen wirklich, dass Tikki und er sich verstehen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", bestätigte Winona. „Und sie versteht uns auch. Schau sie dir doch an."

Wie um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, schien Tikki plötzlich unheimliches Interesse an einem Staubfussel zu entwickeln.

„Ob er sie deshalb bei uns gelassen hat?", fragte Toireasa, doch Winona schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Sie hat mir geholfen, mich zu beherrschen", meinte das Mädchen. „Ich glaube, deshalb hat er sie bei mir gelassen."

„Und wer hilft ihm jetzt dabei?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Na…"

Tikki machte zum ersten Mal ein lautes Geräusch, so als wollte sie etwas. Toireasa schaute mit Winona die kleine Dame an, die sich aufmerksam aufgerichtet hatte. Dann plötzlich ließ Tikki's Anspannung nach und sie gab einen anderen Laut von sich. Wenige Sekunden später klopfte es an der Tür, die sich Sekunden später auch öffnete. Tarsuinn's Kopf erschien.

„Ah, ihr seid noch hier", sagte er, wobei wieder einmal offen blieb, woher er das wusste. „Alles schon vorbei?"

„Zum Glück", erklärte Winona und zu Toireasa's Erstaunen erzählte sie dem Jungen dann alles, was passiert war, woraufhin am Ende Toireasa nichts anderes übrig blieb, als selbst ihren Teil beizutragen.

Der Junge hörte ihnen schweigend zu. Er war offensichtlich in ernster Stimmung gewesen, als er durch die Tür kam (wer war das nicht nach einem Privatbesuch bei Professor Snape), doch zum Schluss wirkte er fast tot.

Plötzlich ging er in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Toireasa hatte das Gefühl, völlig ignoriert zu werden. Es war, als würde er schlafwandeln. Er ging auf eine Tür zu, hob die Hand zur Klinke und verharrte.

„Was für ein Raum ist das eigentlich hier?", fragte er mit Grabesstimme.

„Keine Ahnung!", erklärte Winona offensichtlich ein wenig beunruhigt. „Den haben meine Großeltern gewählt."

„Lasst uns hier verschwinden", sagte er und wandte sich unvermittelt von der Tür ab. „Komm Tikki. Ihr auch – raus hier."

„Was ist los?", fragte Toireasa und sprang auf.

„Wenn ich das wüsste…", sagte er hektisch und schob sie nach draußen. „Wie habt ihr das da drin nur so lange ausgehalten?"

„Erlaubst du uns ein unwissendes _Häh_?", fragte Winona kaum dass sie draußen waren.

„Dieser Raum", erklärte Tarsuinn und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Er fühlt sich seltsam an."

Es war offensichtlich, dass von ihm keine bessere Erklärung kommen würde.

„Na dann weiter im Text", erklärte Toireasa. „Das Essen haben wir eh verpasst. Jetzt bist du dran mit einem Geständnis, Tarsuinn."

„Ach bin ich das?", fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Yep. Wir sind durch. Du bist dran."

„Gegenfrage – hast du denn schon etwas erreicht?"

Toireasa wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment recht schuldbewusst drein sah. Sie hatte sich überhaupt nicht um Tarsuinn's Bitte gekümmert. Seit dem Brief war sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen.

„Vergessen", murmelte sie. „Entschuldige."

„Egal", sagte er, plötzlich lächelnd. „Ich hab dich absichtlich dran erinnert."

„Wärt ihr so freundlich mir zu sagen, über was ihr gerade sprecht?", wollte Winona wissen und so erzählte Tarsuinn ihr von dem Gespräch, das er belauscht hatte. Aber das auf eine Weise, die Toireasa irgendwie komisch vorkam. Sie erinnerte sich genau daran, wie der Junge sich vor knapp einem Monat ernsthaft Sorgen um den Provokationstest gemacht hatte. Doch jetzt nahm er die Sache einfach zu emotionslos hin. Kein böses Wort über das Ministerium, nur die Fakten. Das war dann doch etwas untypisch für ihn.

Winona hingegen schien zu kochen.

„Wie kannst du bei dem Mist nur so ruhig sein?!", regte sich das Mädchen auf. „Warum können die nicht einfach…?"

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig", flüsterte Tarsuinn und für einen Moment schien er über sich selbst zu lachen. „Schon erstaunlich. Ihr habt mysteriöse Geschichten und ich hab einfach nur Angst vor einem Satz."

„Und der wäre?", wollte Winona wissen.

„Die Dementoren sind an mir interessiert", meinte Tarsuinn mit dem Versuch eines tapferen Lächelns.

„Inwiefern interessiert?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. „Selbst Professor Flitwick hat keine Ahnung. Aber sie scheinen sich nach mir erkundigt zu haben und Snape hat mich neulich gefragt was _Abkömmling_ bedeutet."

„Und deshalb darfst du nicht raus", folgerte Toireasa.

„Mmh", brummte er.

„Na dann besteht doch keine Gefahr", fand sie. „Du bleibst drin und damit ist die Sache gegessen."

Wieder schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Ich will mehr wissen", sagte er leise. „Ich hab auch schon versucht was in der Bibliothek zu finden – aber _nada_. Naja – ist aber auch egal."

Es war zu sehen, dass es ihm nicht egal war.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie dir jetzt so viel Angst machen?", fragte Toireasa. „Ich meine, im Zug hast du doch, im Gegensatz zu uns, noch gestanden."

„Es ist ja auch nicht so schlimm", entgegnete er und lächelte. „Ist eher wie die Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann."

Toireasa kannte ihn inzwischen viel zu gut, um sich täuschen zu lassen. Sein Gesicht vermochte er zwar manchmal erschreckend gut zu kontrollieren, aber seine Hände und Tikki verrieten seine Stimmung.

Immer wenn Tikki auf seiner Schulter saß und sich tröstend an sein Ohr schmiegte, bedeutete dies, dass etwas an ihm nagte. Es war anders als damals, als er sich um Rica Sorgen gemacht hatte, aber die Anzeichen waren gleich.

„Ich hab übrigens eine Idee, wo wir eine Schriftprobe her bekommen", wechselte Tarsuinn unvermittelt das Thema.

„Lenk nicht ab", meinte Toireasa.

„Zu spät", sagte er, diesmal mit einem echten Lächeln.

„Und was wäre deine Idee?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Naja – ich hab mich gerade gefragt, wie lange man UTZ und ZAG Prüfungen hier in Hogwarts aufhebt."

Toireasa und Winona schauten sich frustriert an. Er war so verdammt praktisch, dass man sich manchmal ein wenig dumm vorkam.

„Aber dafür müssten wir doch auch einen Lehrer um Erlaubnis fragen?", versuchte Toireasa ein Haar in der Suppe zu finden.

„Wozu?", grinste er. „Archiv finden, rein schleichen, Snapes Prüfungsergebnisse abändern, wieder rausmarschieren und…? Ach ja – die Schriftprobe nicht vergessen. Wo liegt da das Problem?"

„Verschlossene Türen, Alarmzauber, Schutzsprüche, Schulregeln?", bot Toireasa mögliche Probleme an.

„Detailfragen!", urteilte Tarsuinn und tat sehr herablassend. „Darum könnt ihr euch kümmern. Das macht ihr sicher hervorragend, bei all euren Fähigkeiten. Da braucht ihr mich nicht zu."

„Ach! Der hohe Herr hat genug von seiner Genialität über uns verteilt und lässt jetzt das Fußvolk die Arbeit machen?", fragte Winona und schubste Tarsuinn leicht.

„Nicht doch. Ich heiße nicht Regina Kosloff", wehrte der Junge sich ironisch. „Ich versuche nur die Aufgaben gerecht und den Fähigkeiten entsprechend zu verteilen."

„Und wer hat dich zum Chef bestimmt?"

„Professor Snape natürlich", lachte Tarsuinn. „Ich zitiere: McNamara, sie sind ein Unruhestifter. Sie biegen oder ignorieren Regeln. Nehmen sich Freiheiten, die kein anderer Schüler wagen würde, zu erbitten und vergiften ihre Klasse. Und so weiter und so fort."

„Was? Und so weiter?", erkundigte sich Winona misstrauisch.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug und Professor Flitwick wird von meiner Verfehlung erfahren", erklärte Tarsuinn leicht hin.

„Was für eine Verfehlung?", wollte Winona wissen.

„Naja", antwortete Tarsuinn etwas ernster. „Snape hat mitbekommen, dass ich mich mit diesem Michi-sonstwie unterhalten hab. Ist ihm wohl sauer aufgestoßen, dass niemand bemerkt hat, dass ich Geister inzwischen hören kann. Hat mir eine Standpauke von wegen Respekt gegenüber Professor Binns gehalten. Er hat überhaupt nicht gelten lassen, dass meine Leistungen in Geschichte noch viel besser waren, als ich Binns noch nicht hören konnte. Hat ihn nur lauter gemacht."

„Du musstest Snape ja auch unbedingt darauf hinweisen!", meckerte Winona.

„Heh", mischte sich Toireasa lachend ein. „Lass Tarsuinn in Ruhe. Jetzt liegt endlich wieder Slytherin vorn."

„Siehst du was du angerichtet hast?", lachte Winona. „Böser Tarsuinn."

„Gut", wehrte der sich mit fiesem Grinsen. „Schreib ich im Unterricht genauso viel mit, wie ihr auch. Wenn ihr denkt, dass es so besser ist…?"

„Heh – jetzt wirst du unfair. Was können wir dafür, dass du dich erwischen lässt", maulte Winona und flüsterte dann Tarsuinn ins Ohr (laut genug, dass es Toireasa hören konnte). „Schließ einfach nur die Slytherins von deiner tollen Arbeit aus und schon ist die Sache vergessen."

„Verschwörung!", beschwerte sich Toireasa.

„Aber volle Zauberladung", entgegnete Winona. „Und damit du nichts dagegen unternehmen kannst, werde ich jetzt Tarsuinn in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, bevor Penelope das Schloss durchsuchen lässt. Wir sind später dran als sonst."

So trennten sie sich für heute und Toireasa ärgerte sich wie immer über die kurze Zeit, die ihnen gemeinsam zur Verfügung stand. Auf der anderen Seite war heute einiges mehr passiert als sonst, wenn sie nur still nebeneinander saßen. Toireasa fühlte sich ein wenig befreit, endlich nicht mehr das Wissen um den Brief allein mit sich herumschleppen zu müssen.

Sie betrat, recht gut gelaunt, wenig später den Slytherin-Kerker. Trotz Unmengen wartender Hausaufgaben und den üblichen bösen Blicken der Fantastischen Fünf, ließ sie sich ihre gute Stimmung nicht verderben.

„Hallo William, Aaron", begrüßte sie die beiden Freunde. „Wie schaut's?"

„Du kannst Kräuterkunde abschreiben, wenn du Geschichte dafür rausrückst", bot Aaron ihr an.

„Na, na, na", flüsterte Toireasa dem Jungen augenzwinkernd zu. „Ihr wisst doch genau, von wem das ist."

„Natürlich!", feixte William zurück. „Es ist nur irritierend, dass wir die Vorlage nicht klauen müssen. Weiß dein Freund überhaupt davon, dass du seine Abschriften und Hausaufgaben weitergibst?"

„Yep", sagte Toireasa. „Denkt bei den Hausaufgaben nur dran: Eigene Worte, ein wenig den Inhalt abändern und niemandem sonst weitergeben. Ansonsten geht die Sache gegen den Baum."

„Wir sind doch nicht doof", nickte Aaron. „Zählt Miriam auch zu den erlaubten Abschreibern?"

„Klar doch. Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wir dachten…"

„Sie weint!", erklärte eine Mädchenstimme vom Nebentisch. Es war die Katharina, eine kleine Erstklässlerin, der Miriam und Toireasa ab und an bei den Hausaufgaben halfen.

„Warum?", fragte Toireasa besorgt.

„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete das zierliche Mädchen. „Sie ist weggerannt, aber da die anscheinend mehr wissen,…"

Sie deutete auf Reginas Hofstaat.

„…kann es nichts Gutes sein."

„Weißt du, wo sie hin ist?", fragte Toireasa alarmiert.

„Naja – ich vermute zur Grotte, aber da findet man ja niemanden, der nicht gefunden werden will."

„Ich geh trotzdem hin", erklärte Toireasa.

„Ich würd ja gern mitgehen…", meinte Aaron.

„Schon okay", wehrte Toireasa ab. „Keiner von uns kann einen Hörsturz gebrauchen."

Sie gab Aaron und William ihre – teilweise von Tarsuinn abgekupferte – Geschichtshausaufgabe, brachte ihre Schultasche in ihren Raum und machte sich dann allein auf den Weg zur Grotte.

Manche der älteren nannten sie auch _Die Grotte der gebrochenen Herzen_. Dies hatte einen einfachen Grund: Jedes des Mädchen (oder auch jeder Junge) mit Liebeskummer konnte sich hier ungestört ausweinen. In Toireasa's Augen war es aber nur ein interessanter Irrgarten, der tief unter dem Schloss existierte und vollständig aus einer Art Selbstleuchtenden Kristall bestand. Wobei man nicht sagen konnte, ob das Gewirr an Gängen und Ebenen nun gewachsen oder gearbeitet war. Zumindest gab es hier unzählige Ecken und Nischen, in denen man sich verstecken konnte. Sie hätte diesen Ort gern einmal Tarsuinn gezeigt, aber leider fingen die Kristalle an zu schwingen, wenn sich hier ein Junge und ein Mädchen zu nahe kamen. Toireasa konnte nicht sagen, ob dies eine Eigenschaft der Kristalle war oder ob man mit einem Zauber nachgeholfen hatte, so wie auch die Mädchenschlafräume einige fiese Überraschungen für allzu neugierige Jungen bereithielten.

„Miriam?", rief Toireasa, als sie den Eingang zu dem Irrgarten erreichte. Sie war erst wenige Male hier gewesen und kannte sich nicht sonderlich gut aus.

Bis auf ihr Echo antwortete niemand.

Etwas zögerlich betrat sie die Kristallstruktur und machte sich in dem dreidimensionalen Irrgarten auf die Suche. Ab und an rief sie nach Miriam.

So suchte sie sicher gut eine halbe Stunde und war schon nahe dran aufzugeben, als ihr eine Möglichkeit in den Sinn kam.

„Ähem Miriam", sagte sie mit leicht ängstlicher Stimme. „Ich glaub, ich hab mich verlaufen."

Nichts.

„Ich will hier raus. Kann mich irgendwer hören. Ich hab mich verlaufen!"

Den Trick versuchte sie fünf Minuten lang, dann…

„Ich bin hier!", hörte sie Miriams Stimme.

„Wo genau?", fragte Toireasa aufgrund der vielen Echos und ging langsam dahin, woher sie die Stimme zu hören glaubte.

„Hier!", erklang es diesmal näher.

Sie ging in einen Gang, den sie beinahe übersehen hätte, und fand dort Miriam, welche sie mit roten Augen ansah. Wäre es Regina gewesen, Toireasa hätte laut gelacht. Doch da das Mädchen so etwas wie einer Freundin recht nahe kam, war sie eher zornig.

Die hüftlangen Haare Miriams trotzten im Moment der Schwerkraft und standen wie ein riesiger Igel in alle Richtungen ab.

„Lach ruhig", sagte das Mädchen schniefend.

„Warum sollte ich?", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Ist doch nur ein Haarsträube_-_Fluch."

„Nur!", schrie Miriam fast und schien schon wieder den Tränen nahe. „Seit ich fünf bin wollte ich so lange Haare haben und es war richtige Arbeit so weit zu kommen. Jeden Tag habe ich mehr als eine Stunde dafür gebraucht und Unmengen _Lizgard Bunglers Haarlotion_ verbraucht und jetzt schau dir das an! Alles Spliss! Da ist kein einziges Haar mehr ganz. Das kann man alles abschneiden."

„Madame Pomfrey hat bestimmt ein Mittel, um es nachwachsen zu lassen. Oder vielleicht kennt sie auch einen Zauber."

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche!", schüttelte Miriam zornig den Kopf. „Wenn man ordentliches Haar haben will, muss man es langsam wachsen lassen und es richtig behandeln. Es dauert mindestens fünf Jahre, bis es wieder so lang ist wie vorher."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Toireasa ehrlich und fügte dann doch noch eine Frage hinzu, welche sie selbst mehr beschäftigte. „Wer war es?"

„Wer wohl? Regina natürlich! Ich bin ihr ausversehen auf den Umhang getreten und zack…"

„Tut mir wirklich leid", konnte Toireasa nur wiederholen, denn ihr war klar, warum Regina es wirklich getan hatte.

„Ja, irgendwie sollte es das wohl", entgegnete Miriam und Toireasa zog sich innerlich schon ein Stück zurück.

„Aber nicht zu sehr", fuhr das Mädchen fort und in ihr Gesicht zog eine leichte Boshaftigkeit. „Denn Regina ist zu weit gegangen. Sie hat mir immer geneidet, dass meine Haare schöner waren und jetzt, da das vorbei ist, werde ich mich bei ihr revanchieren. Und du wirst mir dabei helfen!"

„Sicher doch", stimmte Toireasa sofort zu, obwohl sie eigentlich ganz froh war, vor den _Fantastischen Fünf_ im Moment Ruhe zu haben. „Nichts lieber als das."

„Das Problem ist nur,…", sagte Miriam. „…ich hab keine Ahnung, was man da so macht."

„Ich helfe dir auch dabei."

„Aber Slytherin darf keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen!", stellte Miriam zur Bedingung.

„Natürlich nicht", versprach Toireasa.

„Und was mache ich damit!", fluchte Miriam und fuhr sich durch das abstehende Haar.

„Ich dachte, das muss man abschneiden?", fragte Toireasa etwas instinktlos.

„Ja, natürlich muss man das!", schaute Miriam böse. „Ich meine nur – ich kann doch nicht mit einer Glatze herumlaufen."

Wenigstens dafür wusste Toireasa eine Lösung.

„Naja – ich hab ne Freundin", sagte sie und spielte damit auf Rica an. „Die hat auch keine Haare, obwohl sie jetzt langsam wieder wachsen. Aber sie sieht trotzdem immer toll aus, weil sie immer ein Barett oder ein Kopftuch trägt. Wenn man es richtig knotet, sieht es fast so aus, als wären Haare drunter. Alternativ kann man vielleicht auch eine Perücke…"

„Niemals!"

„War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Aber das mit dem Barett würde dir bestimmt stehen."

„Und was ist überhaupt ein Barett?", fragte Miriam.

„So was wie ein Hut!", erklärte Toireasa dem Mädchen, das wie sie selbst ja aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte. „Sieht aber deutlich anders aus. Wenn du willst, besorg ich bis übermorgen früh ein oder zwei."

„Und bis dahin ein Kopftuch", schlussfolgerte Miriam. „Okay – dann zaubere mir die Haare ab. Du kennst doch sicher den Spruch."

„Ja schon", zweifelte Toireasa. „Aber ich war nie gut darin."

„Du wirst doch eine Glatze zaubern können", drängte Miriam ungehalten und Toireasa sah in ihren Augen, wie dem Mädchen dieser Vorgang in der Seele weh tun würde.

„Na gut", gab Toireasa nach. „Halt still. _Capillus tondêre_!"

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab und da, wo das Holz das Haar des Mädchens berührte, löste es sich auf. Toireasa war froh, dass sie keine ordentliche Frisur hinbekommen musste. Es fiel ihr schon schwer, dem Mädchen nicht die Ohren oder die Kopfhaut zu versengen. Das hätte noch gefehlt: Miriam verlor ihr schönes Haar, dank ihrer freundlichen Haltung Toireasa gegenüber und dann wurde ihr auch noch die Haut angezündelt. Das musste nun weiß Gott nicht sein.

Im Anschluss daran ließ sie Miriam kurz in der Kristallgrotte zurück, holte ein Seidentuch und brauchte danach sicher zehn Minuten dafür, das Tuch so zu knoten, dass es halbwegs so hübsch wie bei Rica aussah. Am Ende sah man von Miriams Kopf nur noch das Gesicht und die Ohren, während ein Teil des Tuches wie ein Schleier ihren Rücken herunterfiel und so die Illusion von langem Haar darunter erzeugte.

Wie erfolgreich sie damit waren, zeigte sich später in der Reaktion von Regina plus Meute. Sie hatten gewartet um über Miriam lachen zu können, doch in ihrer Reaktion sah man eine gewisse Enttäuschung, was Toireasa sehr befriedigte. Es war nicht der komplette Triumph, den die Meute sich erhofft hatte und so blieb es bei einigen dummen Kommentaren. Miriam verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal und Toireasa setzte sich wieder zu William, dessen Freund Aaron anscheinend schon schlafen war.

„Hier", sagte der Junge und gab ihr die Hausaufgaben und Mitschriften von Geschichte der Zauberei zurück. „Möchtest du jetzt Kräuterkunde haben?"

Leicht an ihrem Verstand zweifelnd, schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf.

„Etwas anderes wäre mir lieber", flüsterte sie dem Jungen zu.

„Und das wäre?", fragte William und beugte sich näher zu ihr.

„Besorg für mich heimlich ein paar Informationen", bat Toireasa. „Nichts Illegales, aber es muss unbedingt heimlich geschehen."

„Wie heimlich?", fragte der Junge.

„Niemand außer dir und mir darf davon erfahren oder ahnen", erklärte Toireasa. „Ich bin bereit ein halbes Jahr Unterlagen für Geschichte dafür zu bieten."

„Ich hätte es auch so getan", grinste William. „Aber jetzt mache ich es mit Begeisterung."

„Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht! Um was geht es?"

„Du musst für mich so viel wie möglich über einen so genannten _Provokationstest_ herausfinden. Hat was mit Psychologie zu tun."

„Wozu willst du das denn wissen?", fragte William misstrauisch.

„Bis ans Ende des Schuljahres", bot Toireasa an, um dieser Frage (und weiteren) auszuweichen.

„Schon verstanden", nickte er.

„Fein", schloss Toireasa das Gespräch ab.

„Immer wieder ein Vergnügen mit dir zu verhandeln."

„Geht mir ähnlich. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", verabschiedete sich Toireasa, ging zu ihrer Tür, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal herum. „Es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn ihr Miriam gegenüber unauffällig erwähnt, dass sie ungewohnt, aber hübsch aussieht."

„Machen wir, verlass dich drauf", erwiderte William. „Gute Nacht."

Danach ging Toireasa endgültig zum Schlafen. Sie kam gerade in ihrem Weihnachtspyjama aus dem Bad, dachte an nichts Böses, als der unerwartete Anblick einer halb durchsichtigen Gestalt auf ihrem Bett sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Werden Einzelzimmer langsam Mode?", fragte die Gestalt, die Toireasa inzwischen als die Graue Lady erkannte hatte, dem Hausgespenst der Ravenclaws.

„Ähem – ich glaub nicht… ähm, dass dies Standard…", stammelte Toireasa und fing sich dann wieder: „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie hier sein dürfen."

„Auch dir einen guten Abend", sagte die Graue Lady tadelnd. „Aber um dir deine Sorge zu nehmen, ich habe die Erlaubnis des Roten Barons hier zu sein. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern, doch Miss Darkcloud war der Ansicht, du wärst ein besserer Ansprechpartner für mich. Ich hab da ein Problem. Es geht um Tarsuinn…"

Um wen auch sonst?


	9. VIII Trickbetrug

**- Kapitel 8 -**

**Trickbetrug**

Gloria saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und wiegte ihr Baby. Eigentlich war sie hergekommen, um endlich mal wieder etwas zu arbeiten, doch jetzt wo sie hier war, konnte sie sich kaum konzentrieren. All dies hier, die ganzen wichtigen Dinge, die sie für ihren Meister erledigen wollte, verblassten fast gegen ihren kleinen Caradoc, der ruhig und satt in ihrer Armbeuge schlief. Er war so süß und im Moment gehörte dieses kleine Wesen allein ihr.

Der kleine Junge mochte in dem Bestreben gezeugt worden sein, einen Stammhalter zu haben, doch jetzt war dies für Gloria nebensächlich.

„Man sagt, die Mutterschaft würde meist nur das Beste zum Vorschein bringen und die Schönheit noch erhöhen", stand plötzlich Banefactor neben ihr. Sie hatte sein Erscheinen nicht bemerkt.

„Das ist nur, weil die zusätzlichen Pfunde und der Bauch verdeckt sind", schüttelte sie den Kopf, musste aber lächeln.

Banefactor betrachtete interessiert Caradoc.

„Wollen Sie ihn mal nehmen?", fragte Gloria.

Mit einer fast übervorsichtigen Armbewegung nahm er das Kind in seine Klauenhand. Gloria hatte sich an den Anblick inzwischen so sehr gewöhnt, dass er für sie schon vertraut war.

Caradoc wachte auf und schaute mit seinen großen runden und blauen Babyaugen unter die Kapuze ihres Meisters. In diesem Augenblick war sich Gloria plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob dies gut für ihren kleinen Jungen war. Doch ihr Baby schien keine Angst zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine kleine Hand reckte sich ihrem Meister entgegen. Diesen schien das sehr zu erfreuen. Seine linke Hand – eine menschliche – ob sich vor die Augen ihres Kindes, schnippte und ließ kleine leuchtende Lichter umherschwirren. Dann kitzelte Banefactor Caradoc am Bauch, was diesem zu einem zahnlosen Lächeln brachte. Er sah dabei unglaublich süß aus.

„Er kann sehen!", sagte ihr Meister lächelnd.

Glorias Lächeln gefror.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie kühl.

„Dann solltest du immer dran denken, dass er für dich wichtiger sein muss als alles andere. Auch als deine Arbeit hier für mich. Sagte ich nicht, du sollst nicht hierher kommen, solange Caradoc noch so klein ist?"

„Ihr sagtet, ich solle ihn nicht allein zu Hause lassen", fand Gloria ihr Lächeln wieder. „Mir hat die Sache mit dem Gesetz einfach keine Ruhe gelassen."

„Was stört dich daran?", fragte er interessiert.

„Nun", sagte sie sinnend. „Wird es nicht zumindest Dumbledore auffallen, dass er keine Rückmeldung bekommt?"

„Soweit ich weiß, tauscht er Eulen mit dem Ministerium aus", erklärte Banefactor.

„Mag sein, aber ich habe alles bearbeitet, ohne dass mir jemand erklärt hat worum es geht. Doch wenn man so ein Gesetz entwirft, dann sollten doch eigentlich Fragen über das Warum auftauchen. Wird Dumbledore nicht einfach erwarten Fragen beantworten zu müssen."

„Es gibt im Ministerium genug Befehlsempfänger, die keine Fragen stellen."

„Wird er mir das abnehmen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er eine gute Meinung von dir hat."

„Gerade deshalb", beharrte Gloria. „Als bekannte Bewunderin Salazar Slytherins kann ich doch nichts einfach so hinnehmen, was von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

kommt."

„Schokofrosch-Karten gesammelt?", fragte Banefactor und stupste Caradoc mit dem Finger auf die Nase, woraufhin der kleine zu schielen begann.

„Ich mochte nur die Schokofrösche", stritt Gloria ab. Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Während ihrer Schwangerschaft waren die Schokofrösche und die Sammelkarten ihre ständigen Begleiter gewesen. Ständig hatte sie sich vorgestellt eines Tages den Namen ihres eigenen Kindes da zu lesen und – ganz heimlich – hatte sie sich eine ähnliche Beschreibung gewünscht, wie sie es bei Dumbledore hatte lesen können.

„Wenn du es für richtig hältst, dann solltest du eventuell gehen. Am Besten wäre dann aber, wenn dies ein privater Besuch wäre und du Caradoc nicht mitnimmst."

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, ihn den Dementoren auszusetzen", bestätigte Gloria.

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte er. „Wenn du hingehst, solltest du darauf achten, ob Dumbledore dich nach deinem Sohn fragt oder ob er fragt, wie die Geburt verlaufen ist."

„Warum das?", fragte sie.

„Es wäre ein Anzeichen dafür, ob er sich für dich interessiert oder nicht. Ich persönlich hoffe, dass ihn Sirius Black, das Ministerium und die Dementoren zu sehr auf Trab halten, als dass er sich intensiv mit unseren Möglichkeiten auseinander setzen kann. Er hat schon mit seinem Kurzausflug nach Indien für ein nettes Chaos gesorgt. Ich halte es für besser, wenn er das Übel für weit weg hält."

„Dann wäre es vielleicht doch nicht gut, wenn ich ihn auf einige Fehler hinweise, die meine Vertretung gemacht hat."

„Oh, ich finde du solltest ihn unbedingt darauf hinweisen. Nur nicht sofort. Zuerst solltest du wenigstens ein paar Tage wieder in deinem Ministerium gearbeitet haben. Zumindest müssen dir die Gesetzentwürfe offiziell in die Hände fallen, ehe du deine Besorgnis äußern kannst und wir müssen dir ein wenig Zeit für die Zweifel zugestehen."

„Ich hab mich immer noch nicht an Ihr langsames Tempo gewöhnt", mäkelte Gloria ein wenig.

Ihr Meister lachte nur und ließ Caradoc durch die Luft schweben, was diesem zu gefallen schien. Im Anschluss daran landete ihr Baby sanft wieder in ihren Armen.

„Er ist ein mutiger kleiner Kerl", sagte Banefactor. „Er wird dir viel Freude und Ärger bereiten."

„Das schafft er jetzt schon jede Nacht aufs Neue", stöhnte Gloria lächelnd.

„Und trotz allem bist du weder hier um mir deinen kleinen Schatz zu zeigen, noch weil du dich um das Gesetz sorgst", unterstellte plötzlich ihr Meister und traf damit Gloria völlig unvorbereitet. Sie hatte geglaubt, er hätte es nicht bemerkt.

Er nahm sich einige der Papiere von ihrem Tisch, warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und legte sie wieder zurück.

„Sie ist verschwunden", sagte er dann ernst. „Hat sogar ihren Laden ausgeräumt, nachdem das Ministerium sie draußen suchte."

„Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie mich hintergehen und ihr Leben riskieren würde", schüttelte Gloria verblüfft den Kopf. „Glenndary hatte doch eher profitiert von unserer Übereinkunft. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, nett zu ihr zu sein."

„War es nicht", korrigierte ihr Meister. „Sie ist nicht freiwillig weggelaufen. Lucius Malfoy hat sie beim Ministerium angeschwärzt und sie musste flüchten. Anscheinend hast nicht nur du sie mit ihrem Geheimnis unter Druck gesetzt."

„Warum sollte er das tun?", wunderte sich Gloria. „Ich wusste, dass er bei Glenndary einkaufte. Aber was sollte ihn dazu bewegen, sie anzuzeigen. Schließlich weiß sie einiges über Malfoy, das sicherlich nicht an die Öffentlichkeit kommen sollte."

„Ich vermute mal, unsere unfreiwillige Mitarbeiterin sollte den Tag vielleicht nicht überleben."

„Das würde mich sehr ärgern", fand Gloria mit tiefem Missfallen. „Sie ist eine talentierte Einbrecherin. Es wäre Verschwendung, sie sterben zu lassen."

„Der Ansicht bin ich auch", meinte Banefactor amüsiert. „Sie ist findiger, als du denkst."

„Inwiefern?", erkundigte sich Gloria misstrauisch. Wenn ihr Meister belustigt war, wusste er meist mehr als sie.

„Nun – sagen wir es so – vor anderthalb Monaten behauptete ein Zauberer, er hätte bei seinem damaligen Hausherren die fünf Teile der Stillen Klinge gesehen. Eine Durchsuchung – die gegen den Widerstand des Hausherrn durchgesetzt wurde – förderte auch fünf Klingenteile zutage, welche sich jedoch – auch zur Überraschung des leicht lädierten Besitzers – als Fälschungen herausstellten.

„Alle fünf Teile", wiederholte Gloria ein wenig geschockt.

„Alle fünf – ihm fehlte nur die Formel zum Zusammensetzen", fuhr Banefactor immer noch amüsiert fort. „Wenn er denn die echten Stücke gehabt hätte. Wie viele hast du denn Gloria?"

„Zwei!", antwortete sie.

„Oh, sie ist brillant", belustigte sich Banefactor. „Viel bezahlt Gloria?"

„Naja – für das erste nichts", gestand sie ein. „…aber für das zweite eine Menge. Sie musste es von Malfoy erwerben."

„Ich wette mit Dir, Malfoy dachte etwas Ähnliches", lachte Banefactor jetzt laut, dämpfte sich jedoch sofort, als Caradoc Anstalten machte sich zu beschweren.

„Wie? Dachte ähnlich?", runzelte Gloria verwirrt die Stirn. Und dann fiel langsam der Sickel bei ihr.

„Sie meinen…?", drang es über ihre Lippen.

„Genau!", zwinkerte Banefactor ihr zu. „Sie hatte alle fünf Teile, doch wahrscheinlich warst weder du noch Malfoy, bereit etwas dafür zu zahlen, da ihr es ja billiger von ihr bekommen konntet. Dann habt ihr sicher gesagt, jedes weitere Teil, sollte bei euch landen und sie hat dann enttäuscht gesagt, sie hätte eines schon weiter verkauft, nicht wahr?"

Gloria nickte betreten. Genau so war es gewesen.

„Und dann hast du ihr mehr Geld gegeben, als die beiden Teile allein wert gewesen wären, damit sie es unauffällig von Malfoy zurückkauft?"

Wieder nickte Gloria frustriert und wurde auch ein wenig zornig auf Glenndary und sich selbst.

„Es hätte mich misstrauisch machen sollen, dass ein solcher Gegenstand dort einfach so herumlag, dass ich ihn sehen konnte", murmelte sie misslaunig.

„Ausgetrickst zu werden tut weh", bemerkte er und wurde etwas ernster. „Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Glenndary sollte beten, dass Malfoy sie vor mir findet", flüsterte Gloria hart. „Ansonsten knöpfe ich sie mir vor!"

„Was hältst du von folgender Lösung", widersprach Banefactor und nutzte dabei wieder seinen Ton, den er für Lehrstunden benutzte. „Wir kümmern uns darum, dass man verstärkt nach ihr sucht, finden sie selbst und bieten ihr an, ihr Problem zu lösen. Und damit meine ich keine Lösung, die zwei Meter unter der Erde endet."

Gloria war damit nicht sonderlich einverstanden.

„Sie hat mich betrogen!", sagte sie.

„Wer hat damit angefangen?", fragte er. Eine Frage, auf die sie zunächst keine Antwort wusste. „Du hast noch immer nicht verstanden, wie man solche Menschen bindet. Ja – wir haben sie in der Hand und das müssen sie begreifen, aber gleichzeitig darfst du sie trotzdem nicht betrügen oder unfair behandeln. Beachte, wo ihre Grenzen liegen und zwinge sie nur im Notfall darüber hinaus zu gehen.

Schau dir nur Mrs Glenndary an. Eine Frau mit Vergangenheit, mit Prinzipien und Güte, aber auch einem recht weit gefassten Moralbegriff. Man hat sie benutzt, betrogen und fallen gelassen. Menschen wie sie, zwingt man nicht, man verführt sie, etwas freiwillig zu tun. Denn wenn man sie gegen ihren Willen zu etwas zwingt, dann werden sie jede Lücke nutzen, um einem zu schaden."

„Und was soll es uns bringen, ihr zu helfen – ich meine, außer dass sie eine gute Einbrecherin ist?", fragte Gloria.

„Es ist einfach. Nimmt sie unsere Hilfe an, wird sie sich verpflichtet fühlen, sich zu revanchieren. Sie wird dir sagen wo das fünfte Klingenteil ist, ohne dass du sie dazu zwingen musst. Vertrau mir. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass sie verzweifelt ist."

„Das sollte nicht schwer fallen. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie keine Freunde oder Verwandte", stimmte Gloria schließlich zu. Er hatte bisher immer Recht behalten, wenn es um das Verhalten von Menschen ging.

„Gut – dann müssen wir nur ein paar Leute in die richtige Richtung schubsen. Das sollte nicht so schwer sein."

„Soll ich das machen?", erkundigte sich Gloria.

„Nein. Genieße und bleib im Hintergrund. Das macht sich für eine Retterin immer gut. Dies ist eh eine Rolle, in der ich dich in nächster Zeit zu sehen hoffe."

„Inwiefern noch?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Meine beiden Spezialisten sind bald soweit. Man sollte sich darauf vorbereiten und eine Heldin gehört einfach in jede Geschichte. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du das bist."

„Warum nur dieser Aufwand?", erkundigte sich Gloria. „Wann erzählen Sie mir, warum das so wichtig ist?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Gloria. Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Man konnte sehen, wie sein Geist langsam woandershin abdriftete. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, in weite Ferne.

„Gloria?", fragte er nach einer Weile. „Wie wird dein Mann auf all das reagieren?"

„Ich versteh nicht, was Sie meinen?", erkundigte sich Gloria vorsichtig.

„Was wird er tun, wenn du ihm diese Macht zeigst? Wenn du sie mit ihm teilst?"

Gloria schaute unbehaglich auf ihr kleines Baby.

„Ich habe bisher nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht", gestand sie. „Aber aus dem Gefühl heraus, glaube ich nicht, dass er der richtige für diese Möglichkeiten wäre. Erst müsste er viel lernen – so wie ich im Moment."

„Glaubst du, er würde von dir lernen?"

„Nein", schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er glaubt sich mir noch immer überlegen. Ich habe ihm nie gezeigt, dass dem nicht mehr so ist."

„Möchtest du meinen Rat wissen?"

„Ja."

„Sage ihm nie etwas, solange du Zweifel hast. Ich habe dich ausgewählt, nicht ihn und das hat seinen Grund. Ich hätte auch ihn wählen können. Möchtest du wissen, warum ich das nicht getan habe?"

Sie nickte stumm.

„Weil du zweifelst, weil du weißt dass du noch viel zu lernen hast und weil du bereit bist zu tun, was getan werden muss."

Er schaute sie dabei so ernst an, wie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Es war, als wollte er sie zwingen, sich ein Urteil über ihren eigenen Mann zu bilden. Genau genommen, sein Urteil.

Und das fiel ihr erschreckender weise gar nicht so schwer. Es fühlte sich so an wie eine Denksportaufgabe. Die kühle Analyse einer Person, die Einfluss auf ihr Leben und ihre Aufgabe nehmen konnte.

„Er ist ungeeignet, aber könnte irgendwann nützlich sein", urteilte sie nach langer Überlegung.

„Jetzt bin ich mir wirklich sicher, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben."


	10. IX wie es Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen ha

**- Kapitel 9 -**

**…wie es Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen hat!**

Tarsuinn hatte schon einmal einen Monat Hausarrest in Hogwarts gehabt und damals gedacht, dass dies schon schlimm genug war, aber jetzt, nach fast zwei Monaten, war er kurz vor einem Lagerkoller. Jede freie Minute zwischen den Stunden nutzte er, um sich in einen der Innenhöfe zu setzen, auch wenn es – so wie jetzt gerade – in Strömen regnete.

Er saß auf einer Bank, lehnte sich zurück und ließ das kalte Wasser in sein Gesicht prasseln. Tikki, unter seinem Umhang, fühlte sich nicht sonderlich begeistert von seiner Vorliebe für Regen. Sie mochte Regen, wenn überhaupt, nur sehr warm. Doch Tarsuinn fühlte sich gut im Moment. Das Wasser schien das schlechte Gefühl wegzuwaschen, das die Dementoren in seinem Magen verursachten. Außerdem weckte es seine Lebensgeister, denn wenn er über etwas nicht klagen konnte, dann über Langeweile. Der normale Unterricht, die Zusatzstunden, Hausaufgaben, seine Konzentrationsübungen, Pläneschmieden mit Winona und Toireasa, Briefe schreiben an Rica und Sorgen machen um Tante Glenn, der er gern schreiben wollte, es aber nicht wagte. All das laugte ihn langsam aus, was er jedoch niemandem gegenüber zugab und letztlich zählte dazu auch, Professor Flitwick das geforderte Versprechen nicht zu geben.

Manchmal konnte er kaum noch gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen und nur die Furcht vor dem Schlaf, und dem was er dann anrichten würde, hielt ihn wach.

Es reichte ihm schon, dass Ian, Alec und Cassandra ihn nur mit der Kohlenzange anfassten. Sie waren freundlich, ja. Sie hatten niemandem etwas erzählt, ja. Aber sie mieden ihn ein wenig und das tat manchmal schon weh. Dafür war Merton umso herzlicher und Luna für ihre Verhältnisse fast schwatzhaft. Toireasa und Winona hingegen behandelten ihn so normal, dass es manchmal schon fast unfair war. Er genoss das jedoch genau wie den Regen.

Ansonsten war aber alles beim Alten. Snape war gemein, Flitwick lustig, McGonagall hart, Sprout herzlich, Binns öde, Trelawney unverständlich und Hagrid verunsichert. Eine solche Berechenbarkeit war irgendwie beruhigend, was man von seinen Fortschritten in Sachen Zauberei noch immer nicht sagen konnte. In Zauberkunst war er zwar gar nicht mal so schlecht, zumindest behauptete das Toireasa immer, aber in Verwandlungen kam er nur sehr mühsam voran und einige unschuldige Tierchen waren seinem Unvermögen zum Opfer gefallen. Sein Angstfach jedoch, war eindeutig Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nicht weil Professor Lupin sich keine Mühe gab, sondern weil es das Fach war, in dem Tarsuinn regelmäßig über sein Ziel hinausschoss. Erst vorgestern hatten sie den Nebelzauber kennen gelernt. Ein relativ harmloser Zauber, der einem die Sicht nahm. Professor Lupin hatte gemeint, dass er nur in Räumen gut funktioniere, da dort meist kein Wind wehe und man ihn nur anwenden sollte, wenn man dem Angreifer unterlegen war. Schließlich konnte man selbst auch kaum etwas sehen. Es war ein Zauber, um den eigenen Rückzug zu decken. Weg einprägen, zaubern, flüchten. Für Tarsuinn jedoch war es der Zauber, um die Chancen auszugleichen, oder sogar zu seinen Gunsten zu verschieben. Also hatte er sich begeistert ans Üben gemacht und Sekunden darauf hatte er den Raum derart eingenebelt, dass niemand mehr seine Nasenspitze hatte sehen können. Eigentlich ein voller Erfolg, doch so übertrieben, dass es einige schwere Beulen und Hautabschürfungen bei den anderen Schülern gab, als sie durch den Raum stolperten. Professor Lupin hatte ein paar Minuten gebraucht, um die Ordnung und klare Sicht wieder herzustellen. Danach war Tarsuinn so gehemmt gewesen, dass der Zauber einfach nicht mehr klappen wollte.

Die Erinnerung brachte ihn fast dazu die nächste Stunde zu schwänzen, doch dann rappelte er sich auf – hielt Tikki dabei unter seinem Mantel fest – und ging zum Unterricht in Dunkle Künste.

Im Trockenen angekommen, ließ er Tikki frei und schüttelte sich selbst wie ein Hund, um einen Teil des Wassers loszuwerden, das ihm jetzt in den Kragen lief.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Winona ärgerlich. „Du kannst doch nicht ständig das Mittagessen auslassen!"

„Schlimmer noch – du bist klatschnass", schimpfte auch Toireasa.

„Nur der Umhang", relativierte Tarsuinn, nahm das Kleidungsstück von der Schulter und wrang es aus. „Seht ihr? Schon trocken!"

„Du hast doch einen an der Waffel", urteilte Winona. „Madame Pomfrey würde dir die Ohren lang ziehen."

„Wenn sie es erfährt", grinste Tarsuinn. „Und ihr werdet mich doch nicht verpfeifen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht!", stimmte Toireasa sofort zu. „Aber vielleicht lassen wir heute das Fliegen sein."

„Das würdet ihr nicht machen!", entfuhr es ihm geschockt. „Kommt schon."

Eigentlich glaubte er nicht, dass die beiden Mädchen ihm das antun würden. In den letzten drei Wochen war es eine spaßige Routine für sie geworden, jeden Nachmittag im Innenhof ein paar Runden auf den Besen der Mädchen zu fliegen, wobei Tarsuinn immer hinter Toireasa saß, da sie besser mit seinem zusätzlichen Gewicht klar kam und ihr Sauberwisch auch deutlich stabiler in der Luft lag, als Winonas Nimbus. Tarsuinn genoss das Fliegen sehr. Man fühlte sich frei und Toireasa machte sich sogar die Mühe ihm alles zu erklären. Inzwischen war er ein viel besserer Mitflieger als auf ihrer Reise nach Irland. Er wusste jetzt, wie er sein Gewicht für die verschiedenen Manöver verlagern musste und heimlich (aber nur innerhalb eines Raumes) hatte er auch mal allein auf dem Besen schweben dürfen. Aber im Endeffekt ging es nur darum, dass er beim Mitfliegen nicht aus Versehen das Falsche tat. Schließlich machten sie auch schon Pläne für die nächsten Sommerferien und obwohl die Erwachsenen noch nichts davon wussten, lief alles auf eine ausgedehnte Besentour hinaus. Natürlich war auch noch nicht geklärt, wie man des Nachts die Umgebung vor Tarsuinn absichern sollte, aber sie hatten beschlossen, solche _Kleinigkeiten_ bei der Planung den Erwachsenen zu überlassen und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren – wie man den Spaß maximieren konnte!

Aber das war noch lange hin und zunächst stand noch ein großer Teil des Schuljahrs im Weg. Also betraten sie den Klassenraum, wo Professor Lupin sie bereits erwartete. Wie fast jedes zweite Mal, waren Tische und Stühle beiseite gerückt.

„Mist", fluchte Tarsuinn. „Ich dachte, wir hätten heute wieder etwas Theorie, wo doch letztes Mal der Nebelzauber dran war."

„Red keinen Unsinn", wies ihn Merton sofort zurecht. „Was gibt es Besseres als Praxis."

„Deine Beule vom letzten Mal schon geheilt?", fragte Tarsuinn mit süßsaurem Lächeln.

„Was für ne Beule?", entgegnete Merton amüsiert. „Ich bitte dich. Ich hab beim Abhauen vor Filch schon Schlimmeres abbekommen."

„Das mag für dich ja stimmen", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Ich denke aber…"

„Bitte Ruhe!", unterbrach Professor Lupin laut. „Guten Tag alle miteinander."

Ein Stimmengewirr von freundlichen Begrüßungen antwortete. Selbst die Slytherins, die am Anfang eher abfällig über Professor Lupin geurteilt hatten, waren durchaus von seinem Unterricht angetan. Es gab immer wieder etwas Spannendes zu lernen. Eine Tatsache, die außer Tarsuinn jeder begrüßte.

„Alle da? Fein. Dann wollen wir heute etwas Neues versuchen, nachdem wir letztes Mal versucht haben dem Nebel von London Konkurrenz zu machen und es – meiner Meinung nach – sogar geschafft haben, diesen zu übertrumpfen."

Einige Ravenclaws kicherten, was Tarsuinn das Blut in den Kopf schießen ließ. Doch Professor Lupin fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Die guten Ergebnisse haben mich überzeugt, dass wir uns nunmehr an einen ersten Fluch wagen können."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel ertönte.

„Ich ahnte, dies würde euch gefallen", schmunzelte der Professor. „Ihr habt vor zwei Wochen eine Ausarbeitung geschrieben, in der ihr einige rechtlich unbedenkliche Flüche benennen solltet, die man zur Verteidigung einsetzen kann. Die meisten haben den Kitzelfluch benannt und genau den wollen wir heute erlernen."

Die genaue Benennung des Lernziels senkte etwas die allgemeine Begeisterung. Viele kannten diesen Fluch schon und vor allem bei den Slytherins waren leise Kommentare, wie zum Beispiel _Kinderkram_, zu hören.

„Auch diese Enttäuschung habe ich erwartet", erklärte Lupin weiter. „Aber ihr solltet Folgendes bedenken. Wenn ihr euer Ziel mit einem einfachen und sicheren Zauber oder Fluch erreichen könnt, warum einen komplizierten verwenden mit dem ihr dann scheitert? Solltet ihr jemals in die Lage kommen euch ernsthaft verteidigen zu müssen, dann werdet ihr feststellen, dass euch selbst einfachste Sprüche plötzlich nicht mehr einfallen. Von den komplizierten ganz zu schweigen.

Außerdem ist der Kitzelfluch sehr universell. William, könntest du bitte erklären, warum?"

„Weil fast jedes Wesen irgendwo kitzlig ist, Professor."

„Genau. Ich denke jeder von euch weiß, wo ihn das selbst betrifft. Aber wie sieht es mit Tieren aus? Könnten wir Erfolg haben, Cassandra?"

„Das könnten wir", erklärte das Mädchen. „Aber die Auswirkungen wären anders."

„Inwiefern?"

„Na ja – nur Wesen die Lachen können, kann man in einen Lachkrampf zwingen. Alle anderen Wesen erleben den Fluch eher als ein störendes oder verwirrendes Gefühl. Denke ich zumindest."

„Du denkst richtig", bestätigte Professor Lupin. „Trotzdem kann es hilfreich sein und jedes Wesen hat irgendwo eine empfindliche Stelle. Wobei manche – wie bei einem Drachen – nicht nutzbar sind. Trotzdem gibt es viele Tiere…ja Merton?"

„Warum bringt der Fluch bei Drachen nichts?"

„Weil die einzige Stelle, an der du einen Drachen kitzeln könntest, sein Gaumen ist. Und glaub mir, so nah, wie du sein musst, um diesen zu sehen, möchtest du einem Drachen niemals kommen."

Alle lachten bei der Vorstellung. Selbst Tarsuinn konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, obwohl er auch glaubte, dass es Merton ausprobieren würde, wenn er jemals die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten sollte. Wobei den Jungen immer nur die Gefahr daran reizte und nicht das Tier an sich, wie es bei Toireasa der Fall war.

„Gut – also wie ich schon sagen wollte. Es gibt sehr viele gefährliche Tiere, welche man trotzdem damit verwirren oder auch kampfunfähig machen kann. Ein Beispiel dafür sind Hunde, Großkatzen, Wölfe, Kaimane – wenn ihr sie am Bauch erwischt, werden sie paralysiert – und Wichtel. Bei Schlangen und den meisten Reptilien könnt ihr es vergessen und etwas anderes versuchen."

„Und was?!", fragte Kosloff unfreundlich dazwischen, was sie sich bei den meisten Lehrern niemals erlaubt hätte, aber Professor Lupin pflegte über solche Dinge großzügig hinwegzusehen. Normalerweise.

„Würdest du das gern wissen?", fragte Lupin freundlich.

„Ist es nicht Ihre Aufgabe uns solche Sachen beizubringen?", stellte Kosloff schroff eine Gegenfrage.

„Sicher doch, doch heute ist erstmal der Kitzelfluch dran. Aber da du so wissbegierig bist, wirst du dich freuen, dass du übernächstes Mal den Unterricht mit einem Vortrag über den Kältefluch bereichern wirst. Theorie, Recht, Anwendung, Ausführung. Natürlich auch als schriftliche Ausarbeitung."

„Das ist unfair!", beschwerte sich Riolet Mokkery.

„Dann darfst du deiner Freundin hiermit helfen", entgegnete Professor Lupin süffisant.

Tarsuinn fand, dass der Professor für seine Verhältnisse heute ziemlich hart drauf war. Aber wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er Slytherin auch ein oder zwei Punkte abziehen können. Professor Snape tat das immer bei unaufgeforderter Zwischenrede.

„So – da niemand mehr helfen will…", sagte der Professor nach einigen Sekunden der Stille „…fahren wir fort. Zunächst üben wir den Zauber wie immer ohne Zauberstab. Die Spruchformel lautet _Rictusempra_! Also, alle zusammen: _Rictusempra_!"

Lange Zeit war Professor Lupin heute nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Immer wieder ließ er den Fluch wiederholen. Doch irgendwann war er dann doch zufrieden.

„So – kommt bitte alle nacheinander zu mir. Leider habe ich die Lieferung Wichtel noch nicht erhalten,…"

Tarsuinn atmete erfreut durch, während er ein _Schade_ von Toireasa hörte.

„…weshalb mir Professor Flitwick einige seiner Feen geborgt hat, die ihr ja aus der Weihnachtsdekoration sicher kennt. Die Feen sind absolut harmlos. Bitte seid vorsichtig mit ihnen."

Professor Lupin öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und begann, kleine Käfige mit je einer Fee auszugeben.

„Stellt die Käfige so auf die Tische, dass ihr zur Wand oder auf ein Fenster blickt", wies der Professor sie an, nachdem alle einen Käfig hatten. „Und dann könnt ihr beginnen."

Tarsuinn zog seinen falschen Zauberstab und begann mit seinen Trockenübungen. Der Raum war schon bald erfüllt von dem dünnen Kichern unzähliger Feen. Natürlich blieb seine Fee erstmal still, bis sie nach einer Weile einen angstvoll fragenden Ton von sich gab.

„Ich tue dir nichts", flüsterte Tarsuinn dem kleinen Wesen zu. Feen waren nicht sonderlich intelligente magische Geschöpfe, aber trotzdem recht empfindsam. „Nein, auch du nicht, Tikki."

Tikki war offensichtlich etwas enttäuscht.

„Mag ja sein, dass sie lecker aussieht", sagte er. „Aber sei mal ehrlich, an jeder Maus ist mehr dran, oder?"

Dem stimmte seine kleine Freundin dann doch zu, obwohl sie noch immer interessiert um den Käfig schlich.

„Achtung, Lupin kommt", murmelte Winona neben ihm zur Warnung und Tarsuinn nahm daraufhin seine Übungen wieder auf.

Kurz darauf stand der Professor hinter Tarsuinn und beobachtete still seine vergeblichen Versuche. Für Tarsuinn war das noch viel unangenehmer, als wenn das Professor Snape tat. Der Zaubertrankprofessor konnte ihm nur selten Fehlbarkeit nachweisen. Bei Lupin jedoch war das vollkommen anders, da er hier auch noch absichtlich nichts erreichte.

„Dürfte ich mal deinen Zauberstab sehen?", fragte der Professor leise.

Tarsuinn war zunächst versucht dem Professor den harmlosen Stab zu geben, den er momentan in der Hand hielt, doch dann machte er sich Sorgen darüber, was passieren konnte, wenn der Professor glaubte, sein Zauberstab wäre ungefährlich und irgendwann Mal den richtigen erwischte. Darum ließ er den Stab im Ärmel des Umhangs verschwinden.

„Nein, Professor", sagte er entschuldigend, aber so leise wie möglich, damit es nur wenige mitbekamen.

Eine Weile blieb Lupin still, dann erklang seine Stimme ganz dicht neben seinem Ohr.

„Du weißt, dass du mit diesem Stab niemals zaubern wirst?", fragte der Mann.

Tarsuinn nickte.

„Auf diese Weise wirst du nie etwas lernen!", behauptete Lupin eindringlich.

Darauf reagierte Tarsuinn nicht. Er übte jeden Zauber den er lernte, wahrscheinlich mehr als jeder andere, aber das dem Professor zu sagen, würde jetzt eher wie eine schuldbewusste Verteidigung klingen.

„Du solltest dich irgendwann überwinden", flüstere Lupin ein letztes Mal. „Lange geht das so nicht gut."

Dann ging der Professor weiter den Kreis der Schüler ab, während Tarsuinn sich schlecht und ein wenig feige fühlte. Ein paar Mal war er versucht, seinen echten Zauberstab hervorzuziehen, aber sein Gefühl hielt ihn davon ab. Er konnte die Furcht der kleinen Fee spüren. Genau wie den Wald, seine Tiere, die Dementoren und das Schloss.

Statt den Zauberstab wieder hervorzuziehen, hockte er sich vor den Käfig und versuchte dieses kleine Wesen zu ergründen. Er schnupperte, er lauschte und er konzentrierte sich auf die Gabe des Einhorns.

Der Professor hatte Recht gehabt. Die Feen waren absolut harmlos. Ihre Gefühle waren einfach, aber selbst das Eingesperrtsein, störte sie im Moment nicht so. Sie liebten es gemeinsam zu fliegen, es gefiel ihnen bewundert zu werden und sie sangen immer leise. Und das war das Schönste an ihnen, wie Tarsuinn fand. Selbst für ihn kaum hörbar, sang seine kleine Fee ihm etwas vor, nur weil sie glaubte, dass er sie _ansah_. Doch dann änderte sich das Lied zu einem angstvollen Laut, der sich jedoch nicht auf Tarsuinn zu beziehen schien. Auch Tikki stieß plötzlich einen solchen Laut aus, sprang vom Tisch und lief durch den Raum. Tarsuinn folgte ihr, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

Professor Lupin stand weit weg und erklärte einem Ravenclaw gerade, was er falsch machte, während Tarsuinn sich zwei lachenden Slytherins näherte.

„Schaut mal, wenn ich das mache", sagte einer von ihnen, wirkte einen Kitzelfluch und kurz darauf lachten zwei andere Jungenstimmen leise auf. Eine leise Stimme lachte jedoch nicht! Ganz und gar nicht!

„Hört sofort damit auf!", sagte Tarsuinn und kämpfte gegen aufsteigenden Zorn an.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte der Junge, der eben gezaubert hatte. „Stör uns nicht beim Üben!"

„Du tust deiner Fee weh", sagte Tarsuinn leise drohend.

„Dann hab ich wohl die falsche Stelle erwischt", lachte der Slytherin grausam. Von Schuldgefühlen keine Spur.

„Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht an der falschen Stelle erwische", zischte Tarsuinn kalt.

„Und wie willst du Blindschleiche das machen?!", lachte ein Junge daneben.

„Weil er jetzt genau weiß, wo er dir auf die Klappe hauen kann", antwortete Winona, welche mit Toireasa zu Tarsuinn geeilt kam.

„Oh, dem Held kommen seine Freundinnen zur Hilfe", lästerte wieder der erste Junge.

„Wenigstens hat er welche, Leraux!", erwiderte Toireasa. „Was man von dir…"

„Was macht ihr da!", erklang Professor Lupins Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes und Tarsuinn hörte seine Schritte näher kommen.

„Die stören und bedrohen uns!", erklärte der Junge namens Leraux und da es inzwischen völlig ruhig im Raum war, war jedes seiner Worte gut hörbar.

„So – und warum?", fragte Lupin weiter und stellte sich so, dass er mit Tarsuinn und Leraux ein Dreieck bildete.

„Keine Ahnung, Professor. McNamara ist ein Verrückter, das weiß doch jeder. Die brauchen keinen wirklichen Grund", entgegnete Leraux.

„Und was ist deine Version, Tarsuinn?", fragte Lupin einfach weiter.

Normalerweise ging es ja Tarsuinn gegen den Strich, jemanden an einen Lehrer zu verpfeifen, selbst einen Slytherin, aber diesmal sah er sich zu sehr im Zugzwang.

„Sie tun der Fee weh!", erklärte er.

„Ich habe nur den Kitzelfluch geübt!", verteidigte sich Leraux sofort.

„Das stimmt", pflichtete dessen Kumpel bei und selbst Tarsuinn musste dazu nicken.

„Trotzdem tun sie ihr weh!", beharrte er stur.

„Der lügt doch", sagte Leraux nur.

„Zeig mir deine Fee, Jean", forderte der Professor, statt darauf einzugehen.

Die Slytherin-Jungen wichen zögerlich zur Seite und der Professor trat an den Tisch. Tarsuinn konnte die kleine Fee jetzt deutlich wimmern hören.

„Sollte sie nicht lachen?", fragte Professor Lupin so streng, als wäre er plötzlich die Reinkarnation von Professor McGonagall.

„Ich weiß auch nicht", stammelte Leraux vollkommen überrascht. „Kann sein, dass sie vielleicht schon verletzt war."

„Vielleicht hast du auch nur auf die Flügel gezielt!", unterstellte Toireasa und klang wütender, als selbst Tarsuinn sich fühlte. „Professor Kesselbrand hat uns letztes Jahr beigebracht, dass Feenflügel sehr empfindlich sind."

„Kann sein, dass das durch Zufall passiert ist", erklärte Leraux sofort.

„Zweimal hintereinander, du Sadist?", zischte Tarsuinn böse.

„Kann passieren, Verrückter!", fuhr der Slytherin ihn an.

„Ruhe!", befahl Professor Lupin, bevor sie sich weiter steigern konnten. „Jean, du setzt dich für die restliche Stunde da hin und wirst nach der Stunde noch kurz dableiben. Die anderen, zurück an ihre Plätze. Sofort! Und ich möchte niemanden erwischen, der auf die Flügel zielt!"

Tarsuinn kam dieser Anweisung nach, zuvor schnappte er sich jedoch, ohne zu fragen, Lerauxs Käfig mit der verängstigten Fee. Den stellte er dann direkt neben den Käfig seiner Fee und ließ die beiden in Ruhe.

Er war ein wenig erstaunt über sich selbst. Trotzdem er ziemlich wütend gewesen war, war nichts zu Bruch gegangen. Es war ihm möglich gewesen sich zu beherrschen, vor allem da er Angst gehabt hatte, die Feen könnten noch vor dem Glas zerspringen, so zart, wie sie nun mal waren.

„Dieser Mistwurm", fluchte Toireasa leise. „Wenn der Professor nicht da gewesen wäre, hättest du ihm eine scheuern sollen! Schaut doch, die Kleine zittert immer noch."

„Wieder ein paar Leute mehr, die ich nicht ausstehen kann", flüsterte Winona.

„Du wolltest sicher sagen, ein paar Slytherins mehr, oder?", erkundigte sich Toireasa. „Keine Sorge, ich mag die auch nicht. Die hängen häufig mit Kosloff zusammen rum. Da ist das kein Wunder."

„Also am liebsten würde ich…", begann Winona.

„Ihr solltet üben und nicht schwatzen!", unterbrach Professor Lupin laut, obwohl er einige Plätze weiter weg war.

„Für nen Menschen ein erstaunlich gutes Gehör!", murmelte Tarsuinn anerkennend und in der darauf folgenden Zeit hielten sie lieber die Klappe. Professor Lupin war heute wirklich nicht so gut drauf wie sonst und so war Tarsuinn froh, als es endlich klingelte. Für die anderen war für heute Schluss, bei ihm selbst stand noch beaufsichtigtes Lernen bei Professor Flitwick auf dem Plan.

„Viel Erfolg", wünschte ihm Toireasa doppeldeutig. „Wir sind dann in der Bibliothek."

Sie trennten sich und er ging zu dem kleinen Professor, wobei Tikki diesmal nicht mit in den Klassenraum kam, sondern sich draußen versteckte.

Die erste Stunde verbrachte er dann unter der direkten Aufsicht Flitwicks, der noch mal mit ihm die Zauber aus der letzten Stunde durchging und zum wiederholten Male versuchte, ihm den Levitationszauber besser beizubringen. Irgendwann aber gingen ihnen dabei wieder die Federn aus.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, du versuchst mich niemals schweben zu lassen", kommentierte der Professor am Ende kichernd. „Aber ich kann leider immer noch nicht sagen, woran es bei dir liegt. Die Technik stimmt."

Tarsuinn verkniff sich die Frage, ob Zwergenwerfen auch in der Zauberwelt verboten war, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit zu etwas anderem.

„Ich wüsste jemanden, der es könnte", murmelte er und übertrieb seine Frustration (die er immer bei solchen Übungen empfand) noch ein wenig.

„Und der wäre?", fragte der Professor neugierig.

„Eine sie, die leider schon tot ist", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Toireasa hat mir von ihr erzählt. Marie-Ann Holt. Sie scheint ein ähnliches Problem wie ich gehabt zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu mir, hatte sie aber anscheinend alles unter Kontrolle."

„Ich habe diesen Namen noch nie gehört", erklärte der Professor erstaunt.

„Was nicht unbedingt ein Wunder ist", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Ist schon mehr als hundert Jahre her. Trotzdem hatten wir gehofft, etwas in _Geschichte Hogwarts_ über sie zu finden."

„Man kann nicht jeden Schüler erwähnen, der hier zur Schule gegangen ist", fand der Professor.

„Na ja", tat Tarsuinn unschuldig und ein wenig düster. „Bei ihr hätte ich es schon erwartet."

„Wieso das?"

„Weil sie sich hier umgebracht hat", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Oder kommt das hier doch häufiger vor, sodass das keine Besonderheit ist?"

„Na – nicht so viel Zynismus, Tarsuinn", schalt ihn der Professor.

„Aber wir haben überall hin Briefe geschrieben. Die im Ministerium behaupten, eine Marie-Ann Holt hätte niemals existiert."

„Vielleicht hat sie das auch nicht."

„Aber warum steht sie dann in Toireasa's Familienchronik? Ich meine, warum sollte man die mit solchen unschönen peinlichen Details fälschen? Normalerweise verbirgt man doch so was."

„Das ist ein guter Punkt", stimmte Professor Flitwick nachdenklich zu.

„Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen den Text der Chronik geben", bot Tarsuinn an. „Ich hab eine Abschrift immer bei mir."

Als er nach dem Zettel kramte, fiel ihm auf, dass es wohl etwas verdächtig war, dass er den mit sich herumschleppte. Es wäre unverdächtiger gewesen, ihn holen zu müssen. Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Also kramte er noch eine Weile in seiner Tasche herum, zerknitterte den Zettel unauffällig ein wenig und reichte ihn dann an den Professor.

Dieser las den Inhalt aufmerksam durch und brummte am Ende.

„Und weil man unangenehme Geschichten lieber verschweigt, als sie hinzuzudichten, gehst du also davon aus, dass dies hier wahr ist und alle anderen falsch liegen?"

„So ähnlich", bestätigte Tarsuinn. Er wollte nicht unbedingt erwähnen, dass er Marie-Anns Geist schon begegnet war, weil er nicht wusste, was Professor Dumbledore an Flitwick weitergegeben hatte. Außerdem hatte er Marie-Ann nicht mal gegenüber Professor Dumbledore erwähnt, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Sicher war er sich in der Beziehung nicht mehr, da er damals doch recht aufgewühlt gewesen war.

„Können Sie da irgendwas herausfinden, Professor?", warf Tarsuinn den Köder aus. „Ich meine, Sie sind doch Hauslehrer. Sie haben doch sicher ganz andere Möglichkeiten als wir, um etwas herauszufinden?"

„Vielleicht. Aber was sollte dir das helfen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", gestand Tarsuinn ein. „Aber wenn sie ein Tagebuch geführt hat... oder vielleicht hat sie Briefe geschrieben… oder sie hatte eine schriftliche Anleitung… oder irgendetwas Ähnliches. Eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich mir erhoffe."

Tarsuinn gab sich Mühe frustriert auszusehen.

Es war Toireasa's Idee gewesen, die Frage nach Marie-Ann als Vorwand für ihr Vorhaben zu nutzen. Jetzt musste Professor Flitwick nur noch anbeißen und wenn er etwas herausfand, dann war das ein zusätzlicher Bonus. Alles hing jetzt davon ab, ob Tarsuinn es geschafft hatte, seine Neugierde ausreichend zu schüren, sodass der Professor gleich Genaueres wissen wollte. Schließlich war er doch der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. Etwas nicht zu wissen, musste ihn doch stören!

Trotzdem dauerte es ewig scheinende Sekunden, ehe Flitwick eine Entscheidung traf.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt in den Turm bringe und ein paar Sachen nachfrage,…", sagte der Professor nachdenklich „…wirst du dann bis zum Abendessen dort bleiben?"

„Ich verspreche es", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Ach, einfach so – ich hätte gedacht, dies würde mehr Überzeugungsarbeit erfordern", sagte der Professor mit einer Mischung aus Ironie und Misstrauen.

Da war Tarsuinn wohl ein wenig zu schnell mit seiner Zustimmung gewesen.

„Sie wollen mir helfen. Da sollte ich nicht undankbar sein und Ihnen Probleme bereiten", redete Tarsuinn sich vorsichtig heraus.

„Geht deine Dankbarkeit irgendwann soweit, dass wir uns diese Zusatzstunden sparen könnten?", bat der Professor verschmitzt.

„Nein!", sagte Tarsuinn entschieden

„Na wenigstens das hab ich richtig vorhergesehen", erklärte Flitwick kichernd. „Komm lass uns gehen."

„Mit ihren Vorhersagen liegen sie uneinholbar vor mir", murmelte Tarsuinn und folgte dem kleinen Mann. Draußen schnippte er zwei Mal leise die Finger für Tikki, die in der Nähe der Tür versteckt gewartet hatte und nun davonschlich.

„War das eine kleine versteckte Kritik am Wahrsageunterricht?", erkundigte sich Flitwick auf dem Weg zum Turm.

„Wenn Sie es so sehen wollen?", sagte Tarsuinn vorsichtig, fügte dann aber doch etwas deutlichere Kritik hinzu. „Ich glaube Professor Trelawney hat noch nicht mal die Realität im Blick und keine Ahnung davon, dass ich niemals etwas in irgendetwas sehen kann."

Entgegen seiner Erwartung tadelte ihn der Professor nicht für seine Kritik an einem Lehrer, sondern lachte nur herzhaft.

„Bittest du mich darum, nicht mehr am Wahrsageunterricht teilnehmen zu müssen?", fragte Professor Flitwick irgendwie lauernd.

Tarsuinn war für einen kurzen Augenblick wirklich versucht danach zu fragen, doch dann dachte er an Tikki und wie viel Spaß es ihr machte in Trelawneys Klassenzimmer herumzustromern. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wird schon seinen Grund haben", murmelte er schicksalsergeben. _Und wenigstens Tikki hatte ihren Spaß._

„Den gibt es", bestätigte Professor Flitwick amüsiert. „Und wir werden ihn auch noch finden."

„Hoffentlich noch vor Ende des Schuljahres", brummte Tarsuinn und schaffte es nicht über die Worte des Professors zu lachen, denn der letzte Satz klang nicht wie eine Lüge.

Wenig später erreichten sie den Ravenclaw-Turm und der Professor ließ ihn da zurück. Da es draußen regnete, war der Gemeinschaftsraum auch recht gut gefüllt und so kam es, dass er leider auch sofort in der _Obhut_ von Penelope landete. Doch er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Sein Part war zu Ende.

Drei Stunden später – nachdem er auf Penelopes Wunsch hin einem halben Dutzend Erstklässlern Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gegeben hatte – traf er zum Abendessen Winona und Toireasa wieder. Leider konnte er Toireasa nur ein unauffälliges Hallo zurufen.

„Und?", fragte Tarsuinn leise Winona, als diese sich neben ihn setzte.

„Wir kennen jetzt ein paar interessante Türen", raunte ihm das Mädchen leise zu. „Aber was dahinter ist, müssen wir erst noch rauskriegen. Wir denken…"

„Gute Arbeit, vorhin mit den Erstklässlern", rief Penelope Tarsuinn anerkennend quer über den Tisch zu.

„Danke", antwortete Tarsuinn und lächelte die Schulsprecherin an.

„Besser später!", flüsterte Winona.

Damit hatte sie sicher Recht, aber jetzt war Tarsuinn neugierig und es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, nicht weiter zu fragen.

Später dann in den Gemeinschaftsräumen war Winona gesprächiger. Sie saßen sich auf dem Fensterbrett gegenüber, die Knie umfasst und die Köpfe zusammengesteckt.

„Zuerst ist Flitwick direkt in Dumbledores Büro gegangen. Nach ner Dreiviertelstunde sind sie dann beide herausgekommen. Haben nicht sehr glücklich ausgesehen und deshalb bin ich dem Direktor hinterher und Toireasa ihrem Patenonkel. Tikki ist bei mir mit. Dumbledore ist dann rauf in den Ostturm, wo irgendwie nie was los ist. Ich hatte echte Probleme die ganzen Leuchtfeuer zu unterdrücken, damit der Professor nicht sah, dass ihm jemand folgte. Und ohne den Schleichzauber von Toireasa wäre das eh sinnlos gewesen. Na ja, zumindest ist Dumbledore rauf in einen Raum direkt unterm Dach. Der muss ziemlich leer sein, zumindest hat seine Stimme da unheimlich gehallt und er hat mit jemandem gesprochen, den ich nicht hören konnte. Dumbledore konnte ich zwar hören, aber leider nicht verstehen. Auf dem Rückweg hat er die Tür dann aber mit einem _Colloportus_ verschlossen. Danach ist er recht hastig zur Eulerei und hat im Laufen seine Feder einen Brief schreiben lassen. Ich wette mit dir, die Eule hat er zum Ministerium geschickt. Anschließend ging er dann ins Lehrerzimmer und blieb dort bis zum Abendessen."

„Und was ist mit Flitwick?", konnte Tarsuinn sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, als Winona Atem holte.

„Da, meint Toireasa, haben wir sicher einen Treffer gelandet. Der Professor war unten in den Kellern unterwegs und Toireasa behauptet, sie hätte den _muffigen Gestank von Papier_ in der Nase gehabt. Aber wir müssen genau fünf Türen abklappern und alle scheinen gut verschlossen zu sein."

„Na, dann haben wir doch ein paar Ansatzpunkte", freute sich Tarsuinn.

„Das ist gar nicht so gut", wies ihn Winona zurecht. „Wir wollten eigentlich Marie-Ann nur erwähnen, um herauszufinden, wo das Archiv ist, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir da etwas losgetreten haben, was wir nicht unbedingt erwarteten."

„Und?", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn sie mehr herausfinden, als angedacht. Ich hab mir schon ein paar Mal gewünscht, wir hätten Marie-Ann mit aus der Hütte genommen."

„Das konnten wir ja nicht wissen und außerdem hätte sie sicher etwas gesagt, wenn sie hätte abhauen wollen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich geblieben, um im Zweifelsfall helfen zu können, so wie bei dir."

„Mir tut sie irgendwie leid", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Auf ewig mit diesen Gespenstern da gefangen zu sein. Ich stell mir so die Hölle vor."

„Denk nicht an so einen Kram", entgegnete Winona und ihre Hand berührte zaghaft die seine.

„Es sind die Dementoren", gestand Tarsuinn. „Sie drücken immer mehr aufs Schloss. Es ist, als gäbe es langsam keinen freien Himmel mehr."

Winonas Hand drückte jetzt fest zu.

„Ignoriere das!", verlangte sie fest.

Er nickte ohne echte Überzeugung.

„Okay – haben wir irgendwelche Hausaufgaben, die wir zur Ablenkung von diesem Thema nutzen könnten?", sagte Winona energisch.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erklärte Tarsuinn und versuchte sich an einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Aber eventuell könnten wir noch mal Verwandlungen wiederholen. Mir ist es zwar relativ egal, wenn Käfer oder Schnecken meine Versuche nicht überleben, aber wenn McGonagall wirklich bald anfängt Echsen und Mäuse anzuschleppen, dann will ich nicht so oft versagen."

Winona stimmte sofort zu. Es war zwar nur Beschäftigungstherapie für ihn, aber es lenkte ihn ab. Für Winona hingegen mochte es eher langweilig sein. Verwandlungen war ihr Fach und von den Ravenclaws konnte einzig Cassandra mit Winona mithalten.

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich ewig hin. Während Tarsuinn seinen Tag bei den Lehrern verschwendete, versuchten Toireasa und Winona sich einen Weg durch die Türen zu zaubern. Leider ohne Erfolg. Professor Dumbledores _Colloportus_ war einfach nicht zu knacken und die Türen im Keller verpassten den Mädchen eine kurze Nase und den Kommentar, sie sollten ihre neugierigen Nasen woanders reinstecken. Zum Glück kannte Toireasa den Umkehrzauber gegen den Schrumpfnasen-Fluch und so erfuhr Madame Pomfrey nichts davon. Am Samstag vor Halloween – nach unzähligen heimlichen Versuchen – gaben sie dann gemeinsam auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie kamen nicht gegen die Magie der Erwachsenen an. Zumindest nicht ohne mehr Informationen und andere Zauber, die sie aber erst einmal erlernen mussten. Statt jedoch sofort in der Bibliothek zu verschwinden, verabschiedete sich Tarsuinn gleich nach dem Abendessen und ging – sicher zum Erstaunen der anderen – sofort ins Bett.

Und so war es noch deutlich vor Mitternacht – und deutlich vor seiner normalen Schlafenszeit – als Tarsuinn wieder aufwachte. Doch das machte heute nichts. Sorgsam kleidete er sich an, dann ging er hinunter in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Dabei wunderte er sich darüber, wo Tikki abgeblieben war.

Nach kurzer Suche im Gemeinschaftsraum fand er dann auch den leuchtenden Schemen den er suchte. Er setzte sich wie immer auf sein Fensterbrett und starrte dorthin, wo der Geist der Grauen Lady sitzen mochte.

Es dauerte eine Stunde und zwölf Schläge der antiken Standuhr, als geschah, worauf er sich schon seit Wochen freute. Langsam und allmählich nahm die Graue Lady Gestalt an. Wie ein Engel in der Schwärze der Nacht kam sie lächelnd auf ihn zugeflogen.

„Ein wunderschönes Halloween", begrüßte sie ihn und ihre Stimme klang viel kräftiger, als er sie sonst hören konnte. Und auch viel schöner.

Tarsuinn spürte, wie sein Gesicht bei ihrem Anblick zu strahlen begann und er senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Es ist schon wunderschön", flüsterte er und starrte auf ihre Hände. Es war zu schade, dass er diese nicht ergreifen konnte.

Ein kalter Hauch berührte seine Stirn, als sie ihm da einen zaghaften Kuss gab.

„Heut ist nicht nur unser, sondern auch dein Tag", sagte sie dabei. „Ich wusste, du würdest das auch so sehen."

„Und ob ich sehe", lächelte er und sah wieder in ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Sind Sie traurig?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Das war keine Erkenntnis aus seinem Sehen, denn noch immer konnte er nicht in Gesichtern lesen, aber ihre Stimme und sein Gefühl sagten ihm das.

„Nicht unbedingt traurig", korrigierte sie leise. „Aber das Mädchen dort ist es."

Sie deutete mit der Hand irgendwo hin.

„Ich wäre viel glücklicher, wenn du ihr helfen könntest", fuhr sie fort.

Tarsuinn hatte eigentlich alles andere vor, als sich an diesem Tag mit den Problemen anderer zu belasten, aber der Lady zuliebe ging er in die Richtung, in die sie deutete.

Er tastete sich um einen der Sessel herum und stand dann dem Mädchen gegenüber, das leise schniefte und zusammenzuckte, als er sie ansprach.

„Schon ziemlich spät", sagte er lahm.

„Ich geh nicht ins Bett!", fuhr sie ihn trotzig an.

Die Stimme kam Tarsuinn einigermaßen bekannt vor, er kannte das Mädchen von der Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe her. Sie war eine Erstklässlerin.

„Ich bin der Letzte, der jemanden zwingt ins Bett zu gehen, Susanne", erklärte er ernst. „Trotzdem verschläfst du heute den ganzen Spaß und die Feier abends, wenn du jetzt wach bleibst. Glaub mir, es lohnt sich."

„Ich will nicht zur Feier!", antwortete sie vehement. „Ich will nach Hause."

Ach daher wehte der Wind. Tarsuinn unterdrückte erfreutes Durchatmen, schließlich hatte er schon Ärger mit anderen Schülern befürchtet. Hier lag nur ein akuter Fall von Heimweh vor.

„Zu Hause wäre jetzt Charles durch die Wand geflogen und hätte uns furchtbar erschreckt", sagte das Mädchen, so als wäre es die tollste Sache von der Welt.

Tarsuinn hielt einfach die Klappe.

„Einmal ist er als gewaltige Sabberschnecke aufgetaucht und hat versucht, mir den Kopf abzubeißen. Dabei ist er aber mit seinem Schneckenhaus am Kronleuchter hängen geblieben, hat Feuer gefangen und ist dann wie verrückt jaulend im Kreis geflogen."

Er vermied es einfach sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass Geister nicht brennen konnten. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie das selbst.

„Und letztes Jahr hat er die Köpfe meiner Eltern in den Raum geworfen. Katharina hat geschrien. Ich natürlich nicht. Aber es war echt gruslig. Vor allem als dann unsere Eltern sich die Köpfe unsichtbar gezaubert hatten, als wir zum Frühstück kamen."

Langsam redete sich das Mädchen in Begeisterung.

„Und dann haben wir uns natürlich gerächt. Wir waren viel besser und ich war viel besser als Katharina. Sie hat immer gekreischt, wenn man ihr Glibberzeug in den Nacken geschmuggelt hat. Einmal hab ich sogar extra ein kleines Zuckerschleimmonster gekauft, das, wenn man draufhaute, in viele kleine Schleimmonster zerfiel. Ist die durch die Gegend getanzt.

Natürlich hat sie versucht sich zu revanchieren, aber sie war nie so gut wie ich und ich hab ein paar Mal nur so getan, als hätte ich mich erschreckt. Schließlich ist sie ja ein paar Stunden jünger als ich."

Ach wirklich? Tarsuinn brauchte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht zu grinsen.

„Und dann sind wir abends um die Häuser gezogen und haben Muggel erschreckt. Unsere Eltern sind immer mitgekommen und haben alles wieder zurechtgerückt, falls wir es ein wenig übertrieben haben."

„Und was hindert dich daran, das in Hogwarts auch zu machen?", unterbrach er den Redeschwall des Mädchens.

„Was?", fragte sie fast so, als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit vergessen.

„Na, ich nehme doch an, deine Schwester ist auch hier in Hogwarts und wenn nicht sie, so gibt es doch viele andere potenzielle Opfer für Scherze und Erschrecken, oder? Und die Geister hier sind auch nicht von schlechten Eltern."

„Manche schon", widersprach sie, aber anscheinend wohl nur, um des Widerspruchs willen.

„Was sie als Schreckgespenster nur noch besser macht", amüsierte sich Tarsuinn. „Obwohl du dich von Peeves lieber fern halten solltest."

„Danke für den Hinweis. Ich bin nicht blöd", entgegnete sie frech.

„Gut, dann wein dich doch nächstes Mal bei der Grauen Lady aus", schlug Tarsuinn grinsend vor. „Dafür ist sie glaub ich hier und ich muss kleine Mädchen nicht aufs Offensichtliche hinweisen."

„Die ist doch kein richtiges Gespenst", fand Susanne.

„Nicht?", fragte er erstaunt. „Einen Moment."

Er drehte sich kurz um.

„Durchscheinend, schwebend und im Dunklen leuchtend. Für mich eindeutig Gespenst."

„Sie sieht nicht gruselig aus. Charles sagt, einem ordentlichen Geist muss man seinen Tod ansehen. Im Bett sterben nur die gelangweilten Seelen, die nix drauf haben."

„Ach – und wie viele Geister kennst du außer deinem Charles?"

„Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle!", erwiderte sie.

„Dann erfährst du nie das traurige und grausame Geheimnis der Grauen Lady", entgegnete Tarsuinn ernst, stand auf und ging zurück zu seinem Fenster.

„Heh, was ist ihr Geheimnis?", rief Susanne ihm fragend nach.

„Find es raus", entgegnete Tarsuinn geheimnisvoll, obwohl er selbst keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte sich das nur ausgedacht, um die Neugier zu wecken. Es hatte schon bei Professor Flitwick funktioniert, warum nicht auch jetzt?

Er setzte sich wieder zur Grauen Lady.

„Schon bald frisst sie Ihnen aus der Hand", flüsterte er.

„Was hast du ihr denn gesagt?", erkundigte sie sich und es machte Tarsuinn unheimlich Spaß, jetzt auch noch die Lady zu ärgern.

„Sie werden es herausfinden", versprach er und fand, dass dieser Tag wirklich gut anfing.

Zwei Türen gingen fast zeitgleich auf und interessiert lauschte Tarsuinn, wer denn jetzt noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Er fürchtete schon fast, dass Penelope einen ihrer Kontrollrundgänge machte.

„Na – schon wach Merton?", fragte Winona durch den Raum.

„Ich bin aufgestanden?", fragte der Junge verschlafen. „Oh man, wenn ich nur halb so schlimm aussehe, wie ihr beide, dann bin ich gestorben und hab es nicht bemerkt."

„Um ruhig im Schlaf zu sterben, braucht es eine Menge Intelligenz", murmelte Luna müde und es sprach für Mertons Müdigkeit, dass er die Spitze nicht begriff.

Die Graue Lady machte seltsame Zeichen.

„Heh, Kurze", rief Merton plötzlich deutlich wacher. „Es ist Matratzenhorchdienst angesagt. Ab ins Bett mit dir."

„Von nem Zweitklässler lass ich mir doch nichts sagen", entgegnete Susanne. „Ihr habt hier genauso wenig zu suchen. Vor allem mit…"

„Klappe!", unterbrach Winona. „Wie heißt du?"

„Susanne"

„Okay, Susanne", fuhr Winona fort. „Jetzt haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du kommst mit oder wir legen dich schlafen. Du entscheidest!"

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte das jüngere Mädchen.

„Entweder, oder!", forderte Winona ultimativ. „Es geht um etwas, was nur zu Halloween funktioniert und das wollen wir nicht verpassen."

„Gut", sagte die Kleine. „Dann ich auch nicht."

„Darf ich wissen, worum es geht", fragte Tarsuinn etwas verwirrt.

„Lies das und halt still", befahl Winona und drückte ihm einen Brief in die Hand.

_Hallo mein Kleiner,_

_dieser Brief ist hoffentlich eine kleine Überraschung für Dich und ich hoffe, der Inhalt wird es noch mehr sein._

„Halt still!", fuhr Winona ihn an, denn er war zurückgezuckt, als sie ihm irgendeine kalte Paste ins Gesicht strich.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er.

„Vertrau mir einfach und fass dein Gesicht erst wieder an, wenn es getrocknet ist", antwortete sie und nur widerwillig ließ er sie gewähren.

„Das ist ja eklig!", beschwerte sich Susanne.

„Nun sei nicht zickig", meinte Merton. „Und wehe du sagst irgendwas, bevor wir es nicht tun."

„Lies weiter!", forderte Winona Tarsuinn auf. „Das erklärt einiges."

_Aber dazu später._

_Erstmal was Erstaunliches, man hat meinen Vertrag verlängert. Sie sind anscheinend sehr angetan von meinen Leistungen und bezahlen mir sogar Computer- und Technikkurse. Ich glaub's fast nicht._

_Vor allem da ich fast das Gefühl habe, sie wollen mich eventuell, wie früher die Darkclouds, irgendwo installieren, um Muggel zu überwachen. Anscheinend macht man sich Sorgen um die aufkommende elektronische Erfassung von Einwohnerdaten und über die zunehmende Verbreitung von Überwachungskameras. Es macht mir aber Spaß und ich habe sogar schon zwei _bezahlte_ Vorträge im Ministerium halten dürfen, für eine Berufsgruppe namens _Auroren_. Sehr seltsame Leute. Und sie scheinen sich sehr auf ihre Magie zu verlassen. Ich hab dreien – natürlich nur zu Demonstrationszwecken – die Zauberstäbe geklaut, ohne dass irgendwer das gemerkt hat. Ich amüsiere mich immer köstlich, wenn ich ihnen ihre Werkzeuge wiedergebe. Nur ewig kann ich das auch nicht machen und deshalb gehe ich – ja das wird dich freuen – ab Februar auf eine Abendschule. Das mag jetzt nach ziemlich viel klingen, was ich mir da aufhalse, aber ich habe soviel nachzuholen und ich kann einfach nicht zu Hause beschäftigungslos herumsitzen._

_Wie ich hörte, bist Du auch nicht gerade faul, selbst wenn Dein Fleiß weniger auf Freiwilligkeit basiert._

_Zumindest aber hat Professor Flitwick sehr positiv über Deine Bemühungen geurteilt, die versäumte Praxis vom letzten Jahr nachzuholen. Er meint, Du bist auf einem guten Weg, auch wenn Du noch am Anfang stehst._

_Aus diesem Grund gebe ich Dir hiermit, weil Winona und Toireasa so gebettelt haben und weil du es verdienst, die Erlaubnis, an Halloween ein paar Regeln zu brechen. Toireasa und Winona werden Dir sagen, welche das sind._

_Ich werde dies jedoch abstreiten, solltest Du erwischt werden und Du diesen Brief zu Deiner Verteidigung anführen._

_So – und jetzt viel Spaß und macht ein paar Fotos._

_Deine Dich liebende Schwester_

_Rica_

_P.S.: Dieser Brief zerbröselt in einigen Sekunden._

„Der Brief erklärt so gut wie nix!", beschwerte sich Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„So ein Pech!", lachte Winona. „Woher soll ich denn wissen, was Rica so schreibt."

Das Papier in seiner Hand zerfiel plötzlich zu Staub.

„Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, Rica gewöhnt sich viel schneller als ich an die Zauberwelt", brummte er. „Und dass sie es genießt!"

„Nun beschwere dich nicht und gönn ihr die Freude", wies ihn Winona zurecht.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht", maulte er. Ihn störte vielmehr das blöde Gefühl, das das Zeug in seinem Gesicht erzeugte. Es juckte ein wenig.

„Das sieht gut aus", sagte Winona und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig hin und her. „Wie weit seid ihr anderen?"

„Gleich fertig!", antwortete Merton.

„Fein! Gib deinen Umhang an Susanne, Tarsuinn – Moment, ich muss das Abzeichen in schwarzen Stoff verwandeln – und leg den hier um", ordnete Winona an.

Ein schweres Bündel landete auf seinem Schoß. Er wühlte sich durch Unmengen von Stoff und streifte sich dann das Zeug über. Was zum Teufel hatten sie mit ihm vor?

„Das ist kein Umhang, das ist ein Zelt", runzelte er die Stirn.

„Es ist perfekt und jetzt mäkle hier nicht rum!", entschied Winona und er konnte ihr Grinsen fast sehen. „Außerdem siehst du so wirklich zuckrig aus. Moment mal."

Es gab ein lautes _Fatsch_.

„Tarsuinn zu fotografieren macht Laune", kommentierte Merton. „Der blinzelt nie. Da kommt mir eine Idee. Kurze?"

„Ich heiße Susanne!"

„Okay, entschuldige", sagte Merton. „Das ist jetzt geklärt, _Kurze_. Da wir dich mitschleppen werden, kannst du dich auch revanchieren und dich nützlich machen. Ab sofort bist du Haus- und Hoffotografin. Klar?"

„Sag bitte!"

„Möchtest du denn für das Privileg unsere Untaten fotografieren zu dürfen – und damit die unglaubliche Chance zu erhalten, uns gnadenlos reinzureißen – _bitte _wahrnehmen, Kurze?"

„Unter diesen Umständen akzeptiere ich mal euer Vertrauen", formulierte Susanne hoheitsvoll. „Immerhin kann ich zählen und Schlüsse ziehen."

„Unglaublich!", lachte Merton. „Habt ihr gehört, sie kann zählen!"

„Ärgere sie nicht zu sehr", murmelte Luna.

„Ich werd es versuchen", meinte Merton.

„Gut, wenn das geklärt ist und wir alles dabei haben, dann los", meinte Winona. „Und seid um Himmelswillen leise! Auch du Susanne. Ich meine, dir ist klar, dass wir hier eine kleine illegale Spaßaktion starten und du voll mit drin hängst?"

„Klar doch!"

„Und dass du uns reinreißt, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst?"

„Aber immer."

„Na dann los! Und schön leise."

Sie gingen durch das Eingangsloch hinaus und inzwischen war Tarsuinn recht gespannt, was da so auf ihn zukam. Vor allem da die Graue Lady ihnen hinterherschwebte.

Neben dem Adler, der die Tür der Ravenclaws bewachte, wartete Tikki schon auf sie.

„Da bist du ja, Tikki", freute sich Tarsuinn, nahm sie auf die Schulter und kraulte sie ein wenig.

„Hervorragend", fand auch Winona. „Tikki, weißt du, wo er ist?"

Tikki antwortete und Tarsuinn fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter.

„Ähem – war das ein Ja, Tarsuinn?", fragte Winona unsicher.

„Wenn du Tikki meinst, dann war das Zustimmung", antwortete Tarsuinn.

Die Sache wurde immer seltsamer. Jetzt war selbst Tikki ohne sein Wissen involviert.

„Gut – kann sie uns hinführen?", fragte Winona weiter.

Zur Antwort sprang Tikki von seiner Schulter und führte sie den Turm hinunter. Sie schlichen einige Gänge entlang und landeten alsbald in der Nähe der Großen Halle. Tarsuinn und Tikki hielten zeitgleich die anderen zurück.

„Peeves!", flüsterte er warnend. „Wir müssen einen Umweg nehmen."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", amüsierte sich Merton leise. „Bereit Winona?"

„Natürlich. Luna, Tarsuinn, Susanne. Haltet euch ein wenig zurück. Dass ihr ja nicht zwischen uns und Peeves steht. Heute bezahlt er für jedes umgekippte Tintenfass! Außerdem brauchen wir ihn."

Luna zog Tarsuinn ein wenig beiseite und die Graue Lady verschwand durch eine Wand.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft!", sagte Merton plötzlich recht laut, aber so, als versuche er zu flüstern. Was in Tarsuinn's Ohren natürlich völlig dämlich klang.

„Hauptsache, wir laufen Peeves nicht über den Weg.", entgegnete Winona. „Wäre doch echt blöd, wenn der rausbekommt, dass Tarsuinn ihn heute sehe…"

„Erwischt!", kam der Poltergeist um die Ecke geschossen. „Was suchen denn kleine Ravenclaws um diese Uhrzeit…"

Peeves Mund blieb plötzlich mitten im Satz offen stehen und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie er versuchte zu sprechen. Dann wurden seine Beine steif und auch sein rechter Arm, während der linke wie wild zu rotieren begann.

„Halt ihn fest, Merton", rief Winona aufgeregt.

Ein Stampfen, Schleifen und Schlagen war zu hören.

Tarsuinn wollte helfen, aber Luna hielt ihn fest.

„Stör sie nicht!", befahl das Mädchen.

Peeves schien sich von Merton losgerissen zu haben und versuchte durch eine Wand zu entkommen. Doch er war anscheinend nicht in der Lage, die Beine, den rechten Arm oder den Mund durch die Mauer zu zwingen.

Ehe Peeves das begriff, hatte Merton ihn wieder aus der Wand gezerrt und Winona legte nach und nach seinen ganzen Körper lahm.

„Geschafft!", murmelte Merton keuchend. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass der so widerstandsfähig ist."

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Luna, den Koffer und den Hammer bitte."

Luna ließ Tarsuinn los und ging zu den beiden. Sie stellte irgendetwas auf den Boden und dann begannen alle drei gemeinsam Peeves klein zuhämmern.

Neben Tarsuinn machte Susanne kichernd Bilder und er konnte das verstehen. Je gestauchter Peeves aussah, desto lustiger sahen seine Grimassen aus.

Dann verschwand Peeves, Tarsuinn hörte die Schlösser des Koffers zuschnappen und Sekunden später erschien die Graue Lady wieder.

„So, das wäre erledigt", sagte Winona triumphierend. „Damit hätten wir unseren Teil der Abmachung durchgezogen."

„Ähem", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Dieses Zeug zum Geisterfangen ist doch furchtbar teuer."

Er musste ja zugeben, es war eine coole Aktion, und Peeves einen reinzuwürgen, das machte jedem Spaß, aber niemand wusste besser als Tarsuinn wie viel Geld das gekostet hatte.

„Das Zeug hier ist nicht so teuer und hält nur ein paar Stunden", entgegnete Winona fröhlich. „Dafür kann man es ein paar Minuten lang formen, bevor es fest wird."

„Trotzdem", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Billig war das trotzdem nicht!"

„Rica hat's bezahlt", entgegnete Winona. „Aber egal, wir müssen weiter. Die anderen werden sicher schon ungeduldig."

„Welche anderen?", fragte Tarsuinn, aber statt einer Antwort wurde er nur weiter gezogen.

Wenig später wurde seine Frage auch so beantwortet. Draußen an einer der Außenmauern warteten Toireasa, sowie William und Ginny. Es regnete in Strömen, weshalb sie die Kapuzen aufsetzten.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr kommt nicht mehr", begrüßte sie Toireasa. „Habt ihr ihn?"

„Man kann Peeves sicher nicht formlos nennen", säuselte Luna und alle, die dabei gewesen waren, konnten sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

„Noch nie sah er besser aus", bestätigte Merton.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt raus?", fragte William. Laut Toireasa war das der Junge, der sich um sein Problem mit dem Provokationstest kümmerte.

„Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, Mylady!", sagte Winona höflich.

„Du vergisst, erst die Bedingungen", entgegnete die tote Frau.

„Oh, stimmt ja", entgegnete Winona. „Sorry, war etwas voreilig, weil wir spät dran sind. Also hört mir alle genau zu."

Sofort herrschte erwartungsvolle Stille.

„Gut. Nummer eins. Wir gehen jetzt durch ein unsichtbares _Loch_ in der Wand. Ihr werdet alle schwören, dass ihr niemandem jemals davon erzählt. Außerdem werdet ihr es niemals benutzen, solange das mit Sirius Black nicht gelöst ist. Ihr könnt euch denken was passiert, wenn der das findet. Also schwört."

„Eine Ausnahme ist, wenn es wirklich um Leben und Tod geht", ergänzte die Graue Lady ernsthaft.

Sie schworen reihum. Tarsuinn hatte noch nie einen Zauberschwur gesprochen, aber mit etwas Anleitung gelang es ihm. Den Zauberstab senkrecht vor das Gesicht haltend, sodass er Stirn, Nase, Mund und Kinn berührte, schwor er, sich an die Regeln zu halten. Allein für das Wissen um einen geheimen Ausgang, war er bereit einiges zu schwören. Einziges Problem dabei war, dass er sich die ganze Zeit vorstellte, wie wohl Professor Dumbledore mit seiner großen Nase aussah, wenn er schwören musste. In seinen Ohren klang es nicht, als würde er es so ernst meinen, wie er es eigentlich meinte.

„Fein", flüsterte Winona danach weiter. „Das wäre also klar. Weiter, wobei jetzt vor allem Tarsuinn und Susanne zuhören sollten. Wenn wir da raus gehen, sind wir Todesschatten. Das bedeutet, wir reden nicht, lassen die Kapuze immer ins Gesicht gezogen und versuchen möglichst gleitend zu gehen. Stolpert nicht und dreht niemals den Kopf, sondern immer den gesamten Körper. Sobald wir in der Mannschaftskabine der Ravenclaw-Mannschaft sind, können wir wieder flüstern und uns vorbereiten. Alles kapiert?"

„Was erwartet uns draußen?", fragte Susanne, nun mit einer leichten Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

„Wirst du sehen", antwortete Merton von der Seite amüsiert. „Aber keine Angst, ich pass auf dich auf, Kurze."

„Andere Frage", sagte Tarsuinn, bevor die Erstklässlerin sich wieder aufzuregen begann. „Haben Todesschatten nicht rot glühende Augen?"

„Aber sicher doch", erwiderte nun Toireasa. „Haltet beide still."

Sie sprach zweimal einen Zauber und für einen kurzen Moment wurde die Graue Lady vor Tarsuinns Augen zu einer Roten Lady.

„Mann, sieht das gruselig aus", sagte Susanne verblüfft. „Das schwarze Gesicht und diese glühenden Augen!"

„Haben wir schon tausendmal geübt", sagte Merton cool und dann sprach Toireasa den Zauber auch über die anderen.

Tarsuinn wünschte sich sehr, den Effekt sehen zu können. Leider war der Zauber so schwach, dass er nicht mal silberne Fäden sah.

„Okay – versteck jetzt Tikki unter deinem Umhang, Tarsuinn, und dann sind wir bereit. Nicht war Lady?"

Diese nickte freundlich.

„Moment!", mischte sich Luna ein. „Tarsuinn braucht Ohrenschützer!"

Damit verblüffte sie ihn sehr, denn die Nacht war bis auf den Regen sehr still. Trotzdem nahm er die flauschigen Dinger.

„Ich hab sie verbessert!", flüsterte ihm das Mädchen zu und er musste zugeben, die Schützer fühlten sich viel flauschiger an seinen Ohren an.

Er verbarg die Schützer unter der Kapuze, steckte Tikki in eine Tasche des Umhangs und erst dann näherte er sich der Wand – er wusste nur, dass dort Steine waren, sehen konnte er diese nicht – und die Lady deutete auf eine Stelle.

„Tippt hier mit einem Zauberstab dagegen und dann sagt ihr: _Hogsmeade erwartet mich!_"

Tarsuinn wartete, bis alle durch die Mauer hindurch waren.

„Mylady?", fragte er unsicher. „Was ist mit den Dementoren? Ich… ich will ihnen nicht begegnen."

„Keine Sorge!", lächelte ihn die Graue Lady aufmunternd an. „Heute wird es kein Dementor wagen in unsere Nähe zu kommen und ich bezweifle fest, dass sie euch überhaupt erfühlen können!"

Damit ging sie durch die Wand und Tarsuinn folgte ihr, nachdem er ein paar Mal die falsche Stelle angetippt hatte. Es war, als würde man in London auf das Gleis 9 ¾ gehen, nur deutlich kürzer.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, konnte er sich ein überwältigtes – _Wow_ – nicht verkneifen, was ihm links und rechts zwei Ellbogenchecks einbrachte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Sein Blick war hinunter ins Quidditch-Stadion gewandert, was absolut kein Wunder war. Die Ränge waren gefüllt mit Geistern und zum ersten Mal bekam er ein Gefühl dafür, wie riesig die Spielfläche eigentlich war. Außerdem machten die Geister ziemlichen Krach, wobei davon im Schloss überhaupt nichts zu hören gewesen war.

Toireasa oder Winona – er achtete nicht darauf, so fixiert war sein Blick – zog ihn weiter Richtung dieser Gespensterversammlung. Es kostete ihn extreme Überwindung, Fragen und Begeisterungslaute zu unterdrücken. Vorweg schwebte die Graue Lady und bei ihrem Anblick erinnerte sich Tarsuinn daran, möglichst gleichförmig zu gehen. Über ihnen schwebten unzählige Geister aus allen Richtungen zum Stadion. Manche beritten, manche _zu Fu_ und sogar einer mit einem Gefährt, das möglicherweise ein Flugzeug sein mochte. Zumindest tuckerte es wie ein Motor und hatte zwei starre Flügel übereinander. Sie gingen in einem Halbkreis um das Stadion und dort stockte ihm dann zum zweiten Mal der Atem. Auf der Wiese unterhalb des Stadions hatten mehrere halb zerfallene Segelschiffe und zwei verrostete Ozeandampfer angelegt. Auf einem der Segelschiffe prangte sogar eine Flagge mit einem Totenkopf und zwei gekreuzten Hundeknochen darunter. Während sie das Stadion betraten, bemerkte Tarsuinn, wie ihnen Geister auswichen, wenn man sie erblickte.

Sie gingen in den Turm, der zur Ravenclaw-Tribüne führte, und dann hinauf in die Startbucht der Spieler. Hier warteten einige wirklich interessant aussehende Gespenster auf sie und Tarsuinn ließ Tikki zu Boden springen, damit sie auch etwas sah.

„So – hier könnt ihr euch entspannen. Hier sind wir unter Freunden", sagte die Graue Lady lächelnd. „Darf ich vorstellen – Captain Flint."

Sie deutete auf einen bärtigen Mann mit einer Augenklappe über dem rechten Auge, einem Holzbein, einem Haken als Hand und einem Papagei auf der Schulter.

„Alles an Bord, Jungs und Mädels? Harr, harr", grüßte der Geist mit einem Winken seines Hakens.

„Auf seiner Schulter, das ist Paulie."

„Untiefe voraus, Captain! Paulie will nen Keks."

„Hört nicht auf dieses dumme Plappermaul!", rollte Captain Flint die Augen.

„Das sagt Paulie auch immer!", kommentierte der Vogel.

„Dies hier sind Scottchie und Palinko", fuhr die Graue Lady fort, den entstehenden Streit zwischen Flint und Paulie ignorierend.

„De Alkohool war unsor Lebn", lallte der eine – recht dicke – Geist, der bis auf seine rote Nase absolut grau war, und stützte sich gegen seinen Kumpel, welcher, dünn wie eine Bohnenstange, deutlich Mühe hatte, das Gleichgewicht für beide zu halten. „Un waor ooch uns Verderbn."

„Wobei ich erwähnen muss,…", sagte der andere Geist und richtete sich ächzend wieder auf „…dass ich aufgehört hatte mit trinken und nur tot bin, weil dieser Klops auf mich draufgefallen ist!"

„Gar nisch woahr!", lallte der Dicke, fiel auf der anderen Seite, durch die Wand, riss die Bohnenstange mit sich und Sekunden später hörte Tarsuinn von unten ein: „Er hat es schon wieder getan!"

Es gab Beifall von den Rängen.

„Und die anderen Hausgeister kennt ihr ja", vollendete die Graue Lady.

Tarsuinn verbeugte sich höflich. Der Blutige Baron schaute wie immer finster, während der Fette Mönch ihnen freundlich zuprostete und Sir Nicholas sich verbeugte, wobei sein Kopf fast herunterfiel und Susanne einen kurzen Schrei abrang.

„Dass ihr hier seid, bedeutet ihr habt Peeves?", fragte der Baron kühl.

„Wir haben unseren Teil der Abmachung erfüllt", erklärte Winona fest. „Peeves wird an eurem Fest diesmal teilnehmen."

„Gut!", sagte der Baron und wandte sich unhöflich ab.

„Da das erledigt ist", erklärte Sir Nicholas umso fröhlicher. „Kommt und seht! Es dürfte gleich beginnen."

Der Geist machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung, mit der er sie bat, an die Wand zu treten, welche ins Stadion wies. Alle Kinder kamen dem nach und konnten nun so durch kleine Sichtschlitze hinaus in die Weiten des Stadions schauen. Es war einfach überwältigend.

Das Stadion gefüllt zu nennen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. Es war vollkommen überfüllt. Schwebende Geister formten mit ihren Gestalten Wände, Tribüne und sogar das Spielfeld. Ihre Stimmen brausten durch die Nacht wie das Rauschen des Meeres. Vorsichtig hob Tarsuinn kurz einen der Ohrenschützer und ließ ihn sofort wieder zurückschnipsen. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Doch jetzt verstand Tarsuinn die wahren Verbesserungen, die Luna erwähnt hatten. Die Schützer dämpften den Krach nur auf ein erträgliches Maß, schlossen ihn aber nicht mehr von der Stimmung aus. Gänsehaut lief ihm in Wellen über die Haut.

„Das sind Tausende", flüsterte Tarsuinn ehrfurchtsvoll. „Das ist gigantisch!"

„Wart es ab", flüsterte Ginny, die zufällig neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen war.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ohne den Blick von dem Getümmel nehmen zu können. Was sich ihm hier bot, war einfach unerreichbar.

„_Willkommen Verstorbene, Gestrandete, Hiergebliebene, Abbilder aus längst vergangen Zeiten_", donnerte eine Stimme über das Gewirr hinweg und in der Mitte des Quidditchfeldes formte sich plötzlich eine große Gestalt, der gewaltigen Stimme entsprechend. „_Dies ist euer Tag. Von mir an euch. Spürt das Leben!_"

Dann verschwand er.

„Wer war das?", fragte William laut.

„Samhain", erklärte die Graue Lady. „Sprecht nur mit Respekt und Ehrfurcht von ihm."

Sie kamen nicht dazu, nach dem warum zu Fragen.

„_Yeah-ha_!", schallte eine neue Stimme durch das Rund. „_Beginnen wir endlich. Dies ist ein Fest für die Toten, drum lasst die Lebenden trauern._

_Hundert Jahre sind vergangen, seit wir die alten und neuen Zeiten wieder aufleben ließen, dass wir den Sport genießen konnten, wie wir ihn kannten und liebten. Nun, heute ist es wieder soweit. Wir haben die Besten der Besten ihrer jeweiligen Zeit ausgewählt, für ein Ereignis, wie es das sonst nirgends gibt._"

Tarsuinn konnte den Sprecher nicht ausmachen. Der Geist schien genau über ihnen zu sein.

„_Begrüßen wir zunächst die Helden der ersten Jahre. Diejenigen Pioniere, die entwickelten was die Zaubererwelt heute liebt. Die noch hart zu sich und zu ihren Gegnern waren. Die Helden der Gründerjahre von 900 bis 1268._

_Auf der Seite des irischen Gastteams – einen Beifall für den Torwart: Roman der Schlächter._"

Ein Kerl, der aussah, als wäre er der erste Tarzan gewesen, schwebte auf einem Geisterbesen in die Mitte des Spielfeldes. Bekleidet war er nur mit einem Lendenschurz und einem riesigen Schwert. Einer seiner Arme war vollkommen zerfetzt.

„Verschärft!", hörte er Winona murmeln.

Jubel brandete auf. Auch wenn viele in die Hände klatschten, so war davon kaum etwas zu hören.

„_Ja – was für ein Kerl, meine lieben Verblichenen. Und bedenken Sie, was er alles für unser geliebtes Spiel erreichen wollte. Chimären hätten das Spiel doch noch viel interessanter gemacht. Nur schade, dass unser Roman im Jahr 981 nach einem Testmatch verblutete, bevor er den Lebenden seine bahnbrechende Neuerung kundtun konnte_."

Tarsuinn wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte bei der Ansprache. Der Begeisterung der Geister tat das keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil, das Rauschen der Rufe wurde noch stärker und – er konnte es nur vermuten – auch lauter. Luna hatte wirklich hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Er musste sich nachher unbedingt bei ihr ordentlich dafür bedanken.

„_Kommen wir zum ersten Treiber. Begrüßen Sie mit mir Hammerhead Clint, gestorben 1136. Solange er spielte, gelang es niemandem, ihn von seinem Besen zu werfen. Seine Spezialität war es, Klatschersteine mit seinem Kopf zu zertrümmern. Sein Pech, dass sie in Schottland mit Eisen spielten. Aber wenigstens gelang es ihm, ein Unentschieden gegen den Klatscher zu erreichen_."

So sah dieser Geist auch aus, der sich im Beifall sonnte. Seine rechte Kopfhälfte gab einen unerwünscht freigiebigen Einblick in die Struktur des Gehirns. Tarsuinn schloss für einen Moment angeekelt die Augen.

„Geht das so weiter?", fragte Ginny, wobei sie nicht so klang, als würde sie sich an dem Anblick stören.

„Menschen, die an Altersschwäche gestorben sind, werden selten Geister", erklärte der Fastkopflose Nick. „Und nur Quidditchverrückte kehren mit ihrem Besen zurück!"

„_Clints geniale Partnerin an der Keule und im Heim war schon zu Lebzeiten – die 1133 endeten – Skullett O'Hara, die Treiberin mit dem Knochenbesen. Sie war niemals vollständig ohne ihr geliebtes Feuerzeug, mit dem sie engagiert Überzeugungsarbeit gegen hölzerne Besen leistete. Bevorzugt während des Spieles. Leider war sie selbst nicht sonderlich feuerfest_."

„Sie war früher nicht schwarz!", erklärte der Fette Mönch traurig, als die Treiberin der Iren ihren Beifall empfing. „Aber sie konnte unglaublich spielen und wusste einen guten Wein zu schätzen."

„_Kommen wir zu den Jägern. Da hätten wir zunächst __Teresa Killerbee – Todesjahrgang 1066. Sie erfand das Foulen mit spitzen Gegenständen. Nur hätte sie dies das eine Mal nicht unbedingt mit einem Aufrufungszauber probieren sollen_."

„_Viel harmloser und zu seiner Zeit einer der fairsten Spieler – Beater Eater. Erfinder des noch heute beliebten und legalen _Klatscheranhängens_. Es gibt das Gerücht, er habe mehr Treiber abgeschossen, als Tore erzielt. Seine Todesursache ist ungeklärt und ein großes Geheimnis_."

Der erste vollkommen unversehrte Spieler flog auf das Feld, ohne sich groß um Beifallsstürme und gelegentliche _Weichei_-Rufe zu kümmern.

„Und zuletzt, eine zarte und verletzliche Seele – Brain „Buzzsaw" Sharp. Er erfand den Bumerang, bevor auch nur irgendwer Australien entdeckte. Nur schade, dass der erste Prototyp auch scharfe Kanten hatte. Hoffen wir, dass seine Halskrause hält."

„Der darf an der Jagd der Kopflosen teilnehmen", murmelte Nick neiderfüllt.

„_Kommen wir nun zum Heimteam._"

„Wo ist der Sucher?", fragte Merton verwirrt.

„Den gab's damals nicht!", erklärten Toireasa und Ginny fast gleichzeitig.

„Die Jagd nach dem Schnatz kam erst 1269 dazu", beendete dann Toireasa lachend. „Ist ne verrückte Geschichte. Musst mal _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ lesen."

„_…begrüßen Sie deshalb mit einem Applaus Grimmly „Gryzzly" Griswold. Der Torwart, der niemals lächelte und 1263 vor Liebeskummer starb._"

Ein Mann wie ein Bär, dessen Besen lautstark unter dem Gewicht des Mannes ächzte, schwebte in das Stadion. Er sah sehr traurig aus und war sicher ein gut aussehender Mann, zumindest ließ die durchaus begeisterte Reaktionen der weiblichen Geister darauf schließen. Wenn Tarsuinn richtig gehört hatte, waren da auch einige eindeutige Angebote dabei, den Kummer zu stillen.

„_Kommen wir nun zu den Treibern und begrüßen wir die legendäre Emma „Rolling Pin" Pie. Ihr Nudelholz war ihr ständiger Begleiter. Egal ob im Heim oder auf dem Quidditchfeld. Und an beiden Orten sauste ihr Holz herunter auf Klatscher und Köpfe. Sie verstarb in hohem Alter 1001 mit dem Holz in der Hand und heute werden wir vielleicht erfahren, wer stärker ist – Hammerhead oder Rolling Pin_?"

Eine alte verhutzelte Frau schwebte herein und wenn die Geschichte von Hänsel und Gretel jemals auf einer Wahrheit beruhte, dann war das die Hexe aus dem Märchen. Ihre Augen allein blickten äußerst bösartig. Eine Eigenart, die den meisten Geistern sehr sympathisch zu sein schien.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, da hat ein Irrenhaus Ausgang", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Das sind Legenden!", wies ihn Toireasa atemlos vor Begeisterung zurecht. „So was siehst du nie wieder! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es kaum Lebende gibt, die das hier gesehen haben."

„Ich beschwer mich doch gar nicht", lächelte er. „Es war nur eine Feststellung."

„_Natürlich waren auch Seefahrer vor dem Quidditch-Fieber nicht gefeit und so können wir heute __Willward the Shark begrüßen, der 1242 während eines Demonstrationsspiels vom Besen fiel und im Hafen von Lübeck ertrank. Er war der Erste, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, auch andere Länder mit unserem Volkssport bekannt zu machen, auf dass wir sie bei Weltmeisterschaften schlagen können_."

„Den hätte ich gern in meiner Crew gehabt", sagte Captain Flint begeistert. „Ein echter Kerl, wie alle auf dem Schiff."

„Die Crew meutert Captain. Paulie will von Bord."

„Ach halt den Schnabel! Das Gold hat diese gierige Bande wenigstens nicht gefunden."

„_Zu den Jägern, das Prunkstück dieser englischen Mannschaft. Begrüßen Sie mit offenem Mund, meine persönliche Favoritin, Dina Doxie. Die einzige bekannte Veela, die jemals Quidditch spielen konnte und durfte. Ich verspreche Ihnen, sie spielen zu sehen, ist noch besser, als sie nur zu sehen. Man behauptet, es gab wegen ihres Anblicks mehr Unfälle, als im ganzen Jahrhundert zuvor. Auch_ _Grimmly „Gryzzly" Griswold soll völlig ihrem Charme erlegen gewesen sein_._ Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Man behauptet auch, dass sie der Grund war, warum viele Mannschaften begannen, Frauen in ihren Teams zu akzeptieren und als erst mal die Büchse der Pandora offen war…_"

Laute weibliche Buhrufe ließen die Stimme des Sprechers vorübergehend im Lärm untergehen.

„Er hat ihr Todesjahr vergessen", bemerkte Toireasa überrascht. „Warum?"

„Es gibt nur zwei, die dieses Jahr und den Tag kennen", erklärte der Blutige Baron mit kalter Stimme und kühlte damit Tarsuinn's Blick ab, der an der bezaubernden Gestalt der Veela hing.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Rica sich jemals so anzieht!", sagte er und zwang seine Augen woanders hinzuschauen."

„Ach? Die hat was an?", fragte Winona feindselig.

Tarsuinn hatte den Verdacht, dass diese Frau auf Mädchen irgendwie anders zu wirken schien, als auf Jungs.

„_Der zweite Jäger im Team ist Joe „Hangman" Fletcher. Er liebte den Sport als Stressausgleich zu seinem anstrengenden Henkerberuf und wäre sicher einer der ganz Großen geworden, wenn da nicht die Alten Gesetze gewesen wären. Sie wissen schon, in der guten alten Zeit erlitt der Henker die Strafe, wenn er bei dem Vollzug versagte und das Opfer wurde freigelassen, falls es überlebte._"

„Schade, dass es diese Regel in meiner Zeit nicht mehr gab", brummte Sir Nicholas. „Den ersten Fehlschlag hätte ich locker überlebt."

„Ich wüsste gern, wie das damals gelaufen ist", flüsterte Ginny kichernd.

„Das interessiert doch keinen", wehrte der Geist pikiert ab.

„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie viele darauf neugierig wären", widersprach das Mädchen überzeugt. „Ich meine fastkopflos zu sein, ist doch viel ungewöhnlicher, als so ein üblicher Kopfloser."

„Meinen Sie wirklich?", fragte Nick nachdenklich.

„Aber ganz sicher, Sir Nicholas", bestätigte Ginny erneut. „Ich zumindest bin sehr neugierig darauf."

Tarsuinn war von dem Gespräch zwischen dem Mädchen und ihrem Hausgeist so abgelenkt, dass er fast die Ansage des letzten Spielers verpasst hätte.

„_Und zu guter Letzt, der Spieler der über einhundert Spiele bestritt und kein einziges verlor. Seine Triumphe sind beispiellos und sein Ende war tragisch, als ihn sein Glück verließ und er in eine Zuschauermenge stürzte, was auch elf Fans der gegnerischen Mannschaft das Leben kostete. Willkommen __Fumbly Gorrester._"

Von einer der Tribünen kam ein vielstimmiges Buh, welches aber das Gelächter von den vielen anderen Geistern kaum übertönen konnte.

Ein jugendlich aussehender Geist schwebte ins Stadion, Tarsuinn konnte sein Alter nicht schätzen. Aber was er einschätzen konnte war, dass dies der wohl am schlechtesten fliegende Quidditch-Spieler aller Zeiten sein musste. Der Geist schien sich kaum auf seinem Besen halten zu können, schwankte von einer Seite auf die andere und rutschte fast über den Schweif herunter.

„Was ist das denn für ein Dilettant", urteilte William kritisch. „Oder ist das der Clown?"

„Das ist _Fumbly Gorrester_!", erklärte Toireasa. „Das war seine Masche. Er hat immer so getan, als könne er nicht fliegen, um seinen Gegner zu täuschen."

„Nein", widersprach Luna. „Er besaß das Amulett des Glücks, das ihm aber in der Nacht seines Todes herunterfiel und im Mishap-Moor versank."

„Das ist Aberglaube!", sagte Toireasa. „Es gibt kein Mishap-Moor."

„Das stimmt", erklärte Luna. „Aber das liegt nur daran, dass die Muggel das Moor vor vierhundert Jahren trocken gelegt haben. Mein Dad…"

„Das ist furchtbar interessant Luna", mischte Winona sich ein. „Aber das können wir nachher diskutieren. Das Spiel beginnt jetzt gleich."

Damit hatte sie auch Recht und Tarsuinn war froh, dass die Diskussion nicht weitergeführt wurde. Luna ließ nichts auf die Geschichte ihres Vaters kommen und Toireasa liebte Quidditch zu sehr, um irgendwelchen bösartigen Gerüchten über einen Quidditchhelden zu glauben.

„_Und last, but not least, der wichtigste Mann der Begegnung – __Cyprian Yondle als Schiedsrichter. Vielleicht findet sich ja dieses Jahrhundert derjenige auf den Zuschauerrängen, der ihm im Jahr __1357__ den Todesfluch __auf den Hals hetzte. Nicht, dass dies jetzt noch irgendeine Konsequenz hätte, aber wir sind neugierig._"

Amüsiertes Gejohle war die Antwort.

„_Gut, dann müssen wir auf das nächste Mal hoffen. Sodann übergebe ich nun an den Mr __Yondle__ für das erste Spiel. Nach den Alten Regeln, ohne Schnatz und genau eine Sanduhr lang_."

„Wie lang ist eine Sanduhr?", fragte Merton leise.

„Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Du solltest die Mitschriften auch lesen, die ich dir gebe."

„Ich brauch das Wissen doch erst zur Prüfung", entgegnete Merton frech.

„Haltet die Klappe!", sagten die anderen – einschließlich Susanne – synchron.

Nicht ohne Grund, denn das Spiel hatte schon begonnen und endlich konnte Tarsuinn wirklich verstehen, was Toireasa an diesem Spiel fand. Seine Augen hatten Mühe, alles zu verfolgen. Die zwei Steine, die durch die Gegend schossen, die vier Treiber mit ihren Keulen und einem Nudelholz, die sechs Jäger und der Quaffel – es war ein aufregendes Chaos, in dem er immer mehr Ordnung feststellte. Sofern man von Fumbly Gorrester absah, der auf seinem Geisterbesen wild durch die Gegend schoss, eigene Mitspieler rammte, plötzlich rückwärts auf seinem Besen saß und trotzdem mit dem Hinterkopf ein Tor machte.

Fünfzehn Minuten sah Tarsuinn mit offenem Mund einfach nur zu. Das gesamte Stadion schien zu beben und in seinem Herzschlag zu vibrieren. Ihm war es völlig egal, wer in Führung war und wer nicht. Die allgemeine Erregung war wie ein Rausch, etwas, was er noch nie so stark empfunden hatte – außer vielleicht, als er den Dementor abgewehrt hatte, wobei das kein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen war, wie das hier.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie wie lebende Spieler spielen?", fragte er, fast ohne richtig zu atmen und ohne jemanden wirklich zu fragen. „Wie können sie sich rammen oder wie mit einem echten Besen fliegen?"

„Weil sie an das Spiel glauben", erklärte ihm die Stimme der Grauen Lady dicht neben seinem Ohr. „Und heute können sie dieses Spiel spielen, näher am Leben werden sie ein Jahr lang nicht sein."

„Es ist fabelhaft!", antwortete er und konnte seine Augen nicht losreißen.

„Tarsuinn, könntest du bitte mal herkommen?", bat Toireasa, die etwas von der Wand zurückgetreten war.

„Kann das nicht warten?", fragte Tarsuinn und schaute weiter dem Spiel zu.

„Nein, kann es nicht", entgegnete Toireasa. „Würdet ihr bitte?"

Er kam nicht dazu sich zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, denn er wurde links und rechts ergriffen, hochgehoben und dann eulenwendend Toireasa zugestellt.

„Danke, dass du dich doch noch entschieden hast, meiner Einladung Folge zu leisten", lachte Toireasa, ergriff seine Hand und führte sie zu einem hölzernen Stab.

„Hier, halt das mal!", sagte sie dabei.

Ringsum lachten die anderen.

„Was ist…?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert und tastete nach dem Ding in seiner Hand. „Das ist ein Besen."

„Korrekt!", bestätigte das Mädchen. „Und du wirst ihn in fünfzehn Minuten brauchen."

„Wozu?", erkundigte er sich etwas begriffsstutzig.

„Na wozu wohl?", amüsierte sich Merton über seine Verwirrung. „Du sollst hier putzen!"

„Ach, hör nicht auf den Spinner", meinte Winona. „Natürlich wirst du mit uns fliegen."

„Aber Rica hat es mir verboten", stammelte Tarsuinn.

„Als sie dir die Erlaubnis gab ein paar Regeln zu brechen, hat sie nicht nur Schulregeln gemeint", erläuterte Toireasa.

„Genau", ergänzte Winona. „Du hast doch rausgesehen! Die Geister bilden mit ihren Körpern ein Stadion und sogar die Torstangen und die Tore werden von den Hogwartsgeistern extra für dich gebildet, auf das du alles sehen kannst. Heut ist der Tag schlechthin."

„Aber ich bin noch nie allein geflogen", entgegnete er und bekam es jetzt ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun, obwohl er sich auch schon durch die Luft brausen fühlte.

„Du kannst das!", versuchte ihn Toireasa zu beruhigen. „Das ist ein _Senior Glider_ _FVOP_, ein absoluter Omabesen. Den kann jedes Kleinkind steuern. Um diesen Besen zum Absturz zu bringen, musst du dir wirklich Mühe geben."

„Ich kann doch da nicht einfach rausfliegen!"

„Natürlich kannst du. Wir anderen werden es doch auch tun", kicherte Winona. „Wir sind die Pausenshow mit zwei Auftritten à fünfzehn Minuten."

„Was für eine Show?", fragte Susanne, die genau wie Tarsuinn ahnungslos war, was kommen würde.

„Nun – wir sechs werden eine Showeinlage bieten, die wir einstudiert haben, während Tarsuinn in der ersten Pause einfach etwas durch die Gegend fliegt. Wenn er gut ist und sich einigermaßen sicher fühlt, dann spielt er in der zweiten Pause mit."

„Und ich mach Fotos!", meinte Susanne, anscheinend begeistert von der Vorstellung.

„Aber ohne Blitzlicht!", sagte William mit Nachdruck. „Geister nutzen keine Fotoapparate."

„Werden dann aber die Bilder gut?"

„Ich hab einen Blacklightdarknessnight-Film gekauft", gab Merton sich optimistisch. „Der sollte ausreichen."

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns langsam alle vorbereiten", verlangte Winona „Toireasa erklärt dir alles, Tarsuinn."

Die anderen Kinder verteilten sich im Raum und begannen mit irgendwelchen Vorbereitungen.

„So, Tarsuinn", sagte Toireasa. „Mach jetzt deinen Besen bereit."

Tarsuinn befahl dem Besen mit einem kurzen – Auf – zu schweben.

„Jetzt steig auf und setz dich so, dass es bequem ist."

Wieder befolgte er ihre Anweisung, wobei es ganz einfach war, eine bequeme Position zu finden. Der Kissenzauber war so groß, dass er sich auch hätte hinlegen können.

„Hände zum Steuern bitte nach vorn."

Er ergriff fest den Besenstiel und ließ die Beine wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben.

„Deshalb habt ihr eigentlich mit mir geübt, oder?", fragte er leise das Mädchen.

„Deshalb und um deine Schwester zu überzeugen. Hat uns dreiundzwanzig Briefe gekostet."

In seiner Nase kribbelte es unangenehm.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise und unterdrückte ein unjungenhaftes Schniefen.

„Bleib einfach heile, dann bringt uns Rica auch nicht um. Und wenn du jemandem wirklich danken willst, dank der Grauen Lady, sie hatte die Idee."

Toireasa begann rings um ihn herum an seinem Umhang zu zupfen, bis dieser rundum über den Besen fiel.

„Keine Loopings", ermahnte ihn das Mädchen. „Sonst fliegt unsere Tarnung auf. So und jetzt zu den wichtigen Sachen. Flieg uns nicht im Weg rum. Wir werden immer versuchen in Bodennähe zu fliegen. Bleib einfach über uns und auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes. Übe und sei vorsichtig. Sollten die Geister durch einen dummen Zufall dahinter kommen, dass wir nicht tot sind, hat das keine so schlimmen Konsequenzen wie in der Geisterhütte oder bei der _Wilden Jagd_, aber es wäre unangenehm. Trotzdem wird die Graue Lady sofort zu dir kommen und du wirst ihr hinterher zum Schloss fliegen, wir tun das auch und die Hogwartsgeister werden uns decken."

„Habt ihr deshalb Peeves eingefangen? Damit er uns nicht verrät?", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Nein", sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Wirst schon noch sehen."

Dann machte sich auch Toireasa neben ihm bereit. Draußen dauerte das Spiel nur noch wenige Minuten und Tarsuinn's Puls raste jetzt schon. Dann fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Ähem – Toireasa?", fragte er unangenehm berührt. „Wie soll ich euch eigentlich sehen?"

„Das ist einfach", sagte sie ungerührt und fragte dann laut. „Wer will mein Flugpartner sein?"

Sofort schwebte Captain Flint herbei.

„Wenn du erlaubst, kleine Lady", brummte der Geist und setzte sich hinter Toireasa.

„Noch Fragen?", kicherte Toireasa. „Herzlichen Dank, Captain."

„Ihr habt wirklich an alles gedacht", lobte Tarsuinn beeindruckt.

Der Geisterpapagei Paulie kam auf Tarsuinn's Umhang geflattert.

„Captain Pauli betritt das Schiff. Crewstärke von FVOP beträgt nun zwei", krächzte der Vogel. „Captain Paulie und ihr Schiffsjunge gehen auf Kaperflug."

„Meuterin!", fauchte Captain Flint.

„Captain Paulie, geht mit Loosern, aber fährt mit Champions", lachte der Papagei geradezu schmutzig. „Genau umgekehrt zu Captain Flint."

„Heh!", beschwerte sich Toireasa.

Tarsuinn lachte zunächst, bis Tikki auch Paulies Crew beitreten wollte.

„Das geht nicht, Tikki", erklärte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich dich verstauen soll. Susanne hat meinen Umhang."

Tikki war nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Pass doch ein wenig auf Susanne auf."

Das fand noch weniger Tikki's Zustimmung.

Tarsuinn musste lachen.

„Was ist?", erkundigte sich Toireasa neugierig.

„Ach nichts", kicherte er leise. Es mochte schließlich auch Einbildung sein, dass Tikki eben etwas Ähnliches wie – _beratungsresistent _– von sich gegeben hatte.

_„…die letzten Sandkörner laufen. Es steht unentschieden. England mit Hangman im Quaffelbesitz, weicht elegant den Klatschersteinen aus, Pass zu Doxy. Die weicht Sharp elegant aus und… ahh, Volltreffer eines Klatschers von Skullet O'Hara. Wie kann sie nur? Doxy und der Quaffel fallen… in die Arme von_ _Gorrester. Der Glückspilz. Ja! Jetzt wirf. NEEEINNN. Nicht Doxy, den Quaffel! Es gibt doch keine Punkte für Doxy durch den Ring. Gorrester ist offensichtlich verwirrt. Killerbee schnappt sich den Ball und rempelt Gorrester rüde, der in die Zuschauermenge stürzt. Was für eine Dramatik. Zwei englische Jäger außer Gefecht und der irische Angriff rollt. Killerbee zu Sharp zu Eater, wieder zu Sharp. Rolling Pin und Shark versuchen alles, um diese Walze mit den Klatschern zu stoppen, aber Skullet und Hammerhead sind auch nicht schlecht. Aber da ist doch noch unser Grimmly „Gryzzly" Griswold. FOUL! Killerbee und Eater rammen den Torwart im vollen Flug und Sharp wirft den Quaffel durch den linken Ring. Das muss doch der Schiedsrichter gesehen haben! Um Himmelswillen! Er gibt das Tor. Ist der Mann denn wahnsinnig. Die englischen Spieler protestieren, aber Yondle schaltet anscheinend auf stur. Möge sich ein Fluch seiner annehmen…ach Mist, der ist ja schon tot!_"

„So würde es wahrscheinlich auch klingen, wenn McGonagall nicht immer auf Lee Jordan aufpassen würde", lachte Merton.

„Nur bei Gryffindor gegen Slytherin", schränkte William etwas verkniffen ein.

„Bin mal gespannt, was er bei uns sagt", sagte Ginny.

„Ruhig jetzt", befahl Winona angespannt. „Wir sind gleich dran."

„…so sei es denn. Irland gewinnt die Auseinandersetzung für das erste Quidditch-Zeitalter. Nicht unverdient, aber der letzte Punkt war nicht den Regeln entsprechend. Wie konnten sie nur Doxy so… ja, ja, ich mach weiter. Begrüßen Sie nun, werte Geisterschaft, eine besondere Attraktion. Die _Gehilfen des Todes_."

„Der Name musste leider sein", erklärte Toireasa flüsternd.

Dann wurde die Doppeltür zum Stadion geöffnet und einer nach dem anderen flog heraus. Tarsuinn konnte nur das Starten hören und sah die Gespenster, die die anderen begleiteten. Beim Reden hatte er bemerkt, dass William vom Blutigen Baron begleitet wurde, Winona hatte Palinko und Merton war mit Scottchie geschlagen. Toireasa flog mit Captain Flint, er mit Paulie und Ginny mit dem Gryffindor-Hausgeist. Das bedeutete, dass der Fette Mönch bei Luna sitzen musste.

Vorsichtshalber wartete Tarsuinn bis alle ein Stück weg waren und startete erst dann durch. So allein zu fliegen war etwas ganz anderes, als mit Winona oder gar Toireasa. Es fehlte die völlige Sicherheit, die die Mädchen hatten. Sein Besen schien zu zittern und schlingerte von einer Seite zur anderen. Dazu kamen auch noch zwei andere nicht gerade hilfreiche Faktoren. Zum einen hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Gefühl für Höhe und das kribbelte furchtbar in seinen Bauch, und zum anderen war es totenstill im Stadion – alle Geister blickten auf sie. Manche schienen kurz davor zu sein wegzufliegen. Man schien wirklich Angst vor den Todesschatten zu haben, was wahrscheinlich auch die Absicht gewesen war. Es sorgte dafür, dass man ihnen nicht zu nahe kam.

Unter ihm stellten sich die anderen zu zwei Teams auf. Winona, Ginny und William auf der einen Seite und Toireasa mit Luna und Merton auf der anderen.

„_Ja, da bleibt Ihnen der Jubel im Halse stecken, werte Zuschauer_", rief der Sprecher und klang selbst nicht sonderlich mutig. „_Aber die Schatten sind heut nur uns zu Ehren hier und sie haben ein Geschenk mitgebracht_."

Da wo Winona sitzen musste, also kurz vor dem schwebenden Palinko, erschien plötzlich eine zusammengeknautschte Gestalt.

„_Heißen Sie mit mir willkommen, denjenigen, der die letzten zwei Turniere so extrem gestört und sich dann in Hogwarts versteckt hat. Sie alle kennen ihn! Sie alle hassen ihn! Herzlich willkommen, Peeves! Unser Spielball._"

Die Hölle brach los. Vor Schreck wäre Tarsuinn beinahe vom Besen gerutscht. Jubelnde Geister schienen kurz davor das Spielfeld zu stürmen, geisterhafte Luftschlangen und Raketen flogen durch die Gegend und explodierten krachend. Als dann auch noch der Geist eines Drachen mit Tarsuinn kuscheln wollte, flog er noch ein Stück höher.

Mitten in diesem ganzen Gewirr, begannen unvermittelt die andern mit einer Art Quidditch. Wobei Quidditch wohl etwas falsch war, denn es gab kein Schnatz und auch keine Klatscher. Es spielten einfach nur drei Jäger gegen drei Jäger, die gleichzeitig auch noch Torwart waren. Dabei rempelten sich die Spieler niemals und versuchten sich auch nicht den Peeves-Ball aus den Armen zu schlagen. Stattdessen spielten sich die Teams den Ball ständig zu, während die Anderen versuchten diesen abzufangen. So sehr Tarsuinn ihnen dieses Vergnügen auch neidete, so war er doch Realist genug, um zu erkennen, um wie viel gewandter die anderen auf ihren Besen waren.

Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ja selbst fliegen wollte, statt nur zuzusehen. So flog er über das Stadion, versuchte innerhalb von zehn Minuten ein ganzes Jahr nachzuholen und keine Höhenangst zu entwickeln.

Als er dann landen musste – ein ziemlich vertracktes Manöver – um Platz zu machen für das zweite Spiel der Geister, tat er das mit Bedauern.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Er sprang von seinem Besen und grinste derart, dass seine Ohren klebrig geworden wären, hätte er Schokolade dabei gehabt. Tarsuinn wollte etwas sagen, aber es fehlten ihm einfach die Worte, um das auszudrücken.

„Na – wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte Merton und die anderen umringten Tarsuinn.

„Los, sag schon."

„Ist doch toll, oder?"

„Schaut doch nur, wie er grinst."

„Ich hoffe, es macht euch auch ein wenig Spaß", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Machst du Witze?", lachte Winona. „Wir sind völlig gelangweilt! Ist doch _nur _ein Ereignis zu dem Lebende keine Einladung bekommen, das es nur alle hundert Jahre gibt und man kann bloß ein paar der größten Spieler ihrer Zeit bewundern. Nein, nein. Wir machen das hier nur alle wegen dir und wären viel lieber in unseren Betten."

„Genau!", pflichtete Merton bei. „Es bereitet mir überhaupt keinen Spaß, Miss Torwart-Perfekt vor mehreren tausend Geistern auszutricksen."

„Ich hab's auch gehasst, vor so vielen Leuten zu spielen", ergänzte Toireasa amüsiert und ignorierte Mertons Kommentar völlig. „Wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ginny. „Mindestens zweimal ist vor meiner Nase eine von diesen Pseudoraketen hochgegangen und ich hab nicht gesehen, ob es ein Tor war oder nicht."

„Ich hatte auch manchmal das Gefühl, die würden extra auf uns zielen", erzählte William.

„Oder auf Peeves!", lachte Susanne. „Ihr habt das nicht hören können, aber es gab Wetten, wer ihn trifft."

„Ein Glück, dass uns das nicht verletzen kann", meinte Ginny. „Aber unangenehm fühlt sich das trotzdem an."

„Das ist gar nichts", wehrte Merton ab. „Ich bin beinahe in die Südtribüne geknallt und das war wie nen Flug durch die Arktis."

„Ganz cool, aber hast du gesehen…"

Und so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Jeder – bis auf Luna – schien unbedingt etwas erzählen zu wollen. Tarsuinn hörte lächelnd zu und schaute aber auch wieder nach draußen, wo das zweite Spiel inzwischen begonnen hatte. Diesmal sogar mit einem Schnatz. Dabei sah dieses runde Ding gar nicht so aus, wie der Schnatz, den Toireasa ihm mal in die Hand gegeben hatte, sondern eher wie ein toter Vogel.

Nach einer Weile gesellten sich Toireasa und Winona zu ihm.

„Und? Hast du Lust mitzuspielen?", fragte Toireasa.

Er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich gut genug bin und außerdem ist sieben einer zu viel."

„Nicht für das, was wir planen. Du könntest Torwart spielen und es wäre relativ egal, ob du gut bist oder nicht."

„Wie stellt ihr euch das vor?"

„Das ist einfach", erklärte Toireasa. „Wir spielen diesmal alle auf die drei Ringe auf einer Seite und du versuchst alles zu halten, was auf dich zukommt."

„Ihr denkt, das kann ich?", zweifelte er.

„Solange du dich mit einer Hand immer festhältst, kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen und seien wir ehrlich, du wirst eher aus Zufall mal einen Peeves fangen, als durch Absicht. Im Gegensatz zu dir, haben wir ein wenig trainieren können."

Tarsuinn rang einige Sekunden mit dem, was er wollte und dem, was vernünftig war.

„Ich will mitspielen", gewann das Kind in ihm.

„Klasse!", freute sich Winona auf der anderen Seite und rief laut zu den anderen, die immer noch am Diskutieren waren. „Heh, wir spielen dann Variante zwei."

„Cool!", entgegnete Merton begeistert. „Das wird voll das Chaos."

Und dann quasselten sie weiter.

„Warum das Chaos?", fragte Tarsuinn misstrauisch.

„Wirst du schon sehen", versprach Winona ominös. „War Mertons Idee und die sind immer ziemlich abartig. Konzentrier dich einfach auf den Ball und wir passen schon auf dich auf. Keine Sorge."

Danach schauten sie noch einige Zeit dem Spiel zu. Ständig konnte er von Toireasa bewundernde Ah's und Oh's über gewisse Spielzüge hören, während er und Winona einfach nur mit der Dynamik des Spieles und der Zuschauer mitgingen.

Und dann war plötzlich das zweite Spiel beendet. Der englische Sucher-Geist hatte außerhalb von Tarsuinn's Aufmerksamkeit den Schnatz gefangen, landete jetzt inmitten der Zuschauergeister und nur seine Hand mit dem Schnatz ragte aus der begeisterten Menge.

„Bereitmachen!", rief Winona den anderen zu und sie schwangen sich auf ihre Besen. „Tarsuinn, flieg zu den Toren auf der rechten Seite."

Toireasa zupfte wieder seinen Umhang zurecht und dann stiegen sie erneut hinauf. Tarsuinn zu den von den Hogwartsgeistern gebildeten Toren und die anderen zur Spielfeldmitte.

Diesmal war es von Anfang an nicht still im weiten Rund.

„_Und wieder unsere Pausengäste. Diesmal mit einer kleinen Besonderheit und wer am Ende sagen kann, welches Team gewonnen hat, bekommt eine Amphore des ältesten Weines. So alt, dass man seinen Geschmack richtig schmecken kann. Na dann – fröhliches Zählen._"

Im gleichen Moment flog der Peeves-Ball senkrecht nach oben und die Geistergestalten, die seine Freunde begleiteten, flogen kreuz und quer. Tarsuinn versuchte sich auf den Ball zu konzentrieren, der mal vor dem einen Geist schwebte, mal vor dem anderen. Dabei fiel ihm erst auf, wie sehr die Beifahrer in dem Spiel mitgingen. Scottchie schien permanent mit einer hochkommenden Übelkeit zu kämpfen, während sein Gegenpart Palinko mit lautem Jaulen am Schweif des Besens hintergeschleift wurde.

„Pirat Backbord voraus", krächzte Paulie und Tarsuinn riss seinen Blick vom Fetten Mönch los, der gerade im Vorbeiflug einen Becher Wein in Sir Nicholas Hals kippte.

„Luv an wat geht. Volle Deckung", krächzte Paulie, doch zu spät. Bevor Tarsuinn reagieren konnte, war Peeves schon ins linke Tor gesegelt und der Sprecher amüsierte sich über den verschlafenen Torwart.

Es blieb ihm aber keine Zeit, sich über sich selbst zu ärgern. Der Peeves-Ball sauste innerhalb von Sekunden wieder zur Mitte und dann erneut auf seine Torringe zu.

Eine ganze Weile lang sah er nur den Ball an sich vorbeifliegen, bis er irgendwann begann, Paulies Befehlen zu vertrauen. Sagte sie _Backbord_, flog er zum linken Torring, bei _Steuerbord_ nach rechts und bei _Mitschiffs_ deckte er den mittleren Torring. Dreimal gelang es ihm so, mit den Fingerspitzen den Peeves-Ball so abzulenken, dass er am Tor vorbei flog.

„Feindangriff Mitschiffs. Volle Breitseite.", krächzte Paulie und der Ball kam direkt und langsam auf Tarsuinn zugeflogen. Er griff mit beiden Händen aus und vollkommen daneben. Der harte Ball knallte gegen seinen Kopf und warf ihn beinahe vom Besen. Nur ein schneller Griff und der riesige Kissenzauber retteten ihn vor dem Absturz.

In seinem Schädel brummte es und sein Ohrenschützer war halb weggerutscht.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sortieren.

„Alles okay?", flüsterte Toireasa's leise Stimme neben ihm. Sie war zu ihm geschwebt und ihre Beine berührten sich und ihre Hand hielt seinen Umhang fest.

„Gleich wieder!", antwortete er ebenso leise.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja."

Mit großer Willensanstrengung schüttelte er das leichte Schwanken seiner Wahrnehmung ab und versuchte seinen Blick auf etwas Festes zu fixieren. Er fand es in einer Lücke auf einer der Tribünen. Tarsuinn wollte gerade wieder seine Augen auf den Ball richten, als dieser Widerspruch ihn irritierte.

„Toireasa", flüsterte er. „Siehst du die Lücke auf der Tribüne links von uns."

„Du meinst die Gryffindor-Tribüne?"

„Ja."

„Aber da ist keine Lücke."

„Doch, genau in der zweiten Reihe hinter dem Ansager."

„Da ist ein Geist, aber keine Lü… ach du verfluchte…!"

„Was?"

„Egal. Kannst du weiterspielen?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Dann weiter."

Glücklicherweise war wenige Spielzüge später dann Schluss. Er hatte noch zwei gute Paraden gehabt, wobei er jedoch niemals wieder beide Hände vom Besen entfernte. Am Ende flogen sie noch eine – extrem kalte – Ehrenrunde und landeten wieder. Erneut warteten sie alle, bis die Türen geschlossen waren, dann wandte Tarsuinn sich an Ginny.

„Deinen Wurf hab ich locker gefangen", sagte er triumphierend und ließ dabei die vier Tore von Ginny mal außer Acht.

„Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte unerwarteterweise William, was Tarsuinn völlig verwirrte. Der Fastkopflose Nick saß doch hinter dem Jungen auf dem Besen.

Alle lachten gutmütig.

„Das war der Witz des Spieles!", lachte Merton. „Die Geister haben immer bestimmt, mit wem wir im Team spielten und sie haben während des Spiels ständig die Besen gewechselt."

„Wenn man mal von Scottchie absieht", kicherte Toireasa, hinter der jetzt das Hausgespenst der Hufflepuffs saß. „War absolut spaßig, Merton. Wirklich! Ich wünschte, es gäbe noch eine dritte Pause."

„Wir sind dicht an einer Katastrophe vorbeigeschrammt", sagte Luna und klang erstaunlich beteiligt dabei. „Aber es war trotzdem der Hammer."

Für einen Moment herrschte Ruhe, dann brach wieder Gelächter los.

„Willkommen unter den Lebenden, Luna", lachte Merton und wenn Tarsuinn das Rascheln der Kleidung einigermaßen richtig interpretierte, dann hob Merton gerade das Mädchen herzlich hoch und schwenkte es überschwänglich im Kreis.

„_…und der Preis für den richtigen Tipp geht an Wina Wildrose. Wina, kommen Sie nach oben und fliegen Sie ein paar Mal durch ihren Preis. So – und da das jetzt geklärt ist, kommen wir zum dritten und letzten Spiel, nach den modernen Regeln der Neuzeit. Zugelassen sind nur Teilnehmer des Todesjahrgangs nach 1884 bis heute._"

„Wir müssen gehen!", sagte Winona laut. „Sammelt alles ein und dann los."

„Warum?", entfuhr es Tarsuinn enttäuscht. Er wollte gern noch mehr sehen.

„Wir müssen vor dem Ende hier weg, bevor alle Geister durch die Gegend schwirren", erklärte Winona ungeduldig. „Und so ein Quidditchspiel kann verdammt schnell vorbei sein. Los, los!"

Keiner von den anderen murrte, sondern alle befolgten die Anweisungen des Mädchens. Sie hatten es aber wahrscheinlich schon vorher gewusst.

Während Winona auf alle aufpasste und dafür sorgte, dass nichts vergessen wurde, half Toireasa Tarsuinn. Tikki sprang in seine Arme.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du den Ball nicht fängst", sagte Toireasa dabei leise zu ihm. „Ich hab dich schon blind Bälle fangen sehen!"

„Ich schätze, das war auch das Problem", entgegnete er. „Zu sehen hat mich verwirrt."

„Schwatzt nicht!", erklang Winonas Stimme vom Ausgang her. „Wir müssen los! Denkt an unsere Rolle. Nicht stehen bleiben, schwebend gehen und auch nicht umdrehen."

Sie gingen mit der Grauen Lady zurück zum Schloss. An der Mauer sahen und hörten sie sich aufmerksam um und erst dann sagten sie die Worte, die ihnen die Graue Lady zuflüsterte: _Was für ein Tag!_


	11. X Schwarze Tränen, silbernes Blut

**- Kapitel 10 -**

**Schwarze Tränen, silbernes Blut**

Ihr Puls hatte sich noch lange nicht beruhigt, als Toireasa mit den anderen das Schloss endlich erreicht hatte. Wie die anderen auch, hatte sie die Gefahr genossen. Natürlich war es verboten, aber die Möglichkeit erwischt zu werden, war das Erlebte mehr als wert.

Doch es gab noch einen anderen Grund, warum sie es kaum schaffte, ihre Unruhe zu bezähmen. In ihr schwangen immer noch der Beifall und der Jubel mit, der ihnen beim Spiel zugedacht gewesen war. Dies zu erleben war die Erfüllung eines Kindheitstraumes gewesen und dass sie wahrscheinlich niemals in der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Slytherin spielen würde, schien zumindest heute unwichtig.

„Und denkt dran", sagte Winona kurz bevor sie sich trennten, um zu ihren Häusern zu schleichen. „Wir geben maximal zu, Peeves als Halloweenscherz gekidnappt zu haben, mehr nicht. Es sei denn, sie haben unwiderlegbare Beweise. Ach – und vergesst nicht euch das Gesicht gründlich zu waschen!"

Toireasa beschloss jetzt nicht zu erwähnen, was Tarsuinn während des Spieles gesehen, beziehungsweise eher nicht gesehen, hatte. Das hatte Zeit und sie kannte diese Ginny nicht gut genug, um ihre Reaktion auf die eventuelle Anwesenheit ihrer Hauslehrerin abzuschätzen. Aber als Spielerin war das Mädchen wirklich nicht schlecht gewesen. Zumindest besser als Luna, die das Gryffindor-Mädchen vorgeschlagen hatte. Musste wohl an den Weasley-Genen liegen, was Toireasa auch auf einen gewissen Ungehorsam hoffen ließ.

Sie flüsterten einander Gute-Nacht-Wünsche zu, dann schlich Toireasa mit William hinunter in die Kerkergewölbe, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Wie immer brachte sie die neue Passwortphrase nur schwerlich über die Lippen und so überließ sie es William, _officium suum servare_ zu sagen.

Kaum waren sie in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, als Toireasa auch schon zu ihrem Einzelzimmer strebte. Doch William hielt sie zurück.

„Ähem!", sagte er verlegen, als sie ihn überrascht ansah. „Danke für das…na du weißt schon."

„Erlebnis?", half sie aus.

„Nein. Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, Vertrauen", gestand er und wurde rot. „Und auch das mit dem Test. Ich glaub, ich weiß jetzt, warum du das wissen willst."

„Und?", fragte sie und kniff wachsam ihre Augen halb zusammen.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist den anderen nicht besonders leicht gefallen, einen unbekannten Slytherin zu dulden. Besonders dieser Weasley nicht."

„Ginny hat nix dazu zu sagen", erklärte Toireasa. „Uns fehlten noch zwei Leute, die Spaß daran haben würden mitzuspielen, die gut fliegen können und uns nicht verraten. Ich hab dich, Luna hat Ginny vorgeschlagen."

„Sie mochte mich nicht sonderlich."

„Das war ihr, aber genauso auch dir, sehr gut anzusehen. Aber beim Verabschieden hatte sich das anscheinend etwas gegeben, oder?", teilte Toireasa ihm ihre Beobachtungen mit.

„Ich geb zu, sie kann richtig gut fliegen und spielen", gab er ein wenig widerwillig zu. „Wenn die Gryffindors nicht schon drei eingespielte Jägerinnen hätten, könnte sie vielleicht im Hausteam spielen."

Toireasa hatte das auch so empfunden.

„Sie wirkte auch nicht so arrogant, wie die sonstigen Gryffindors", erklärte William in seltsamem Ton.

Toireasa beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir endlich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht bekommen, bevor noch jemand aufwacht", sagte sie und wedelte etwas linkisch zum Abschied mit der Hand.

„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte", hielt William sie noch kurz zurück. „Ich bekomme in einigen Tagen einen Brief und dann kann ich dir das mit dem Test etwas genauer erklären. Und sobald du alles weißt, sind wir quitt, okay? Wir vergessen unsere Abmachung mit den Mitschriften! Das heute war mir viel mehr wert als das."

„Warum?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Er blieb noch einmal kurz stehen.

„Ich versuche dir ein wirklicher Freund zu sein", sagte er leise zur Antwort. „Und Freunde fragen nicht nach der Gegenleistung, denke ich."

Dann verschwand er endgültig in seinem Schlafraum und ließ eine leicht irritierte Toireasa zurück. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich nicht richtig freuen konnte. Jetzt endlich sagte jemand in Slytherin, dass er ihr Freund sein wollte, ein richtiger Freund. Doch nun, da es soweit war, machte sie sich nur Gedanken darüber, dass sie nicht vorhatte, dafür ihre Zeit mit Winona und Tarsuinn einzuschränken. Die Möglichkeiten, die ihr eine enge Freundschaft mit William innerhalb des Hauses Slytherin eröffnete, schienen ihr plötzlich den Aufwand nicht wert. William war ja okay, aber der Kampf um Anerkennung innerhalb ihres Hauses war inzwischen fast vollständig von ihren Problemen (und denen ihrer Freunde) verdrängt worden.

Wie häufiger in diesen Tagen, ging sie mit einem Kopf voller Gedanken unter die Dusche und ließ dann das Wasser die düsteren Überlegungen etwas verwässern. Am Ende fühlte sie sich wieder viel besser und die Erinnerungen an das morgendliche Spiel waren lebendig genug, um alles Schlechte vorübergehend zu verdrängen. Merton hatte sie wirklich mit diesem Schleuderwurf gekonnt ausgetrickst, musste sie zugeben. Dass McGonagalls Sitzplatz nicht von einem Geist besetzt gewesen war – weshalb Tarsuinn niemanden hatte sehen können – legte sie einfach mal als Berufsrisiko von Regelbrechern aus. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann hatte McGonagall niemanden erkannt und da sie bei dem Spiel nichts hatte sagen können, ohne selbst aufzufallen, blieb es vielleicht auch so. Immerhin gab es bei dem Geisterspiel die _Keine-Lebenden-Regel_ und allein die Befriedigung, dass Professor McGonagall zugeben musste auch mal eine Regel gebrochen zu haben, wäre schon fast die Strafarbeit wert. Toireasa hatte zwar nichts gegen die Lehrerin, aber es war schon mal ganz gut zu wissen, wie menschlich doch auch solche Halbgötter waren.

Es blieb noch viel Zeit bis zum Frühstück und so polierte sie ihren Besen und den ihres Großvaters. Sie fragte sich dabei, ob Großvater Samuel ihr den _Senior Glider_ _FVOW_ mit dem Wissen von Großmutter überlassen hatte, oder nicht. Irgendwie bezweifelte sie das. Deshalb hatte sie ja an ihn geschrieben und dank Keyx war der Brief anscheinend auch heimlich angekommen. Sie musste heute im Lauf des Tages noch einmal in die Eulerei gehen und ihn ein wenig verwöhnen.

Als endlich die Zeit zum Frühstück kam, wartete sie, bis sie genug andere Slytherins hörte und ging dann einfach hinter diesen hinauf zur Großen Halle. Am Eingang erwarteten sie schon Tarsuinn (mit einer äußerst zufriedenen Tikki), Winona, Merton und Luna. Ohne viel zu fragen, wurde Toireasa rechts und links untergehakt und an den Ravenclaw-Tisch verschleppt.

„Feiertag!", verkündete Merton grinsend, als sie sich ein klein wenig sträubte.

„Aber ist das nicht auffällig?", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Du sitzt immer an Feiertagen bei uns", erklärte Tarsuinn lächelnd. „Alles andere wäre ungewöhnlich."

Toireasa gab ihren Widerstand auf und so verbrachten sie ein angenehmes Frühstück zusammen. Sie war sogar ein wenig erstaunt, dass Cassandra, Alec und Ian sich gar nicht so weit weg von ihnen hinsetzten, wenn sie sich auch mit anderen Zweitklässlern unterhielten.

Leider konnten sie nicht über das Erlebnis von letzter Nacht sprechen, aber Toireasa konnte sehen, wie sehr dieses Thema den anderen auf der Zunge brannte. Ausgenommen von Tarsuinn, der relativ still war. Doch diesmal lag ein permanentes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er drehte sich jedem Geist zu, der durch den Großen Saal schwebte. Seine Augen huschten ständig hin und her und sein sonst üblicher starrer Blick wirkte plötzlich so lebendig. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, dass sich seine Iris veränderte und das Schwarze in den Augen mal größer und mal kleiner war.

„Was habt ihr heute vor?", fragte Merton, nachdem er eine riesige Portion Würstchen und Rührei hinuntergeschlungen hatte – sie waren heute alle etwas hungrig.

„Ich geh Geister schauen", sagte Tarsuinn sofort.

„Ich komme mit", erklärte Winona sofort. „Aber du klingst so, als wolltest du etwas vorschlagen, Merton?"

„Naja – ich hab vorhin die ganze Zeit über etwas nachdenken müssen", sagte der Junge und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Wir wissen doch offensichtlich recht wenig über das Schloss, oder? Ich meine nicht nur die Sachen, die jeder verstecken würde,…"

Wieder zwinkerte der Junge.

„…sondern auch völlig normale Sachen. Ich meine, weiß jemand wo die Küche hier ist? Ich hab noch nie eine Tür gesehen. Und dann soll es hier Hauselfen geben. Mal melden, wer schon einem begegnet ist!"

Eine kleine Bewegung Tikki's zog Toireasa's Blick auf sich. Es war ein Zucken ihrer Pfote gewesen, nicht viel, nur einen Moment, aber Toireasa konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es eine Reaktion auf Mertons Aufforderung war. Niemand sonst schien es bemerkt zu haben.

„Du willst das Schloss durchsuchen?", fragte Toireasa.

„Yep."

Das klang schon nach einer guten Idee.

„Vielleicht finden wir ja Rowena's Kristall des Allwissens", hoffte Luna.

Alle am Tisch schmunzelten über Luna, doch niemand wies sie darauf hin, dass der Kristall eine Legende war.

„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, finden wir wahrscheinlich auch noch ihre goldene Klobrille", sagte Tarsuinn mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die nur gespielt sein konnte.

Toireasa schaffte es nicht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ärgere nicht immer Luna!", war es unerwarteterweise Merton, der ihn dafür schalt.

„Tue ich gar nicht", wehrte sich Tarsuinn. „Schließlich war die Kammer des Schreckens ja auch keine Legende, sondern Realität."

„Ginny spricht nicht gern darüber", sagte Luna, ohne dass jemand etwas in dieser Richtung angedeutet hatte. „Fragt sie nicht."

„Das übernimmst du schon", meinte Tarsuinn. „Ich bin eh nicht sonderlich an der Kammer interessiert. Die Sache mit der Küche aber schon eher. Vor allem weil ich schon mal davor gestanden habe."

„Warum hast du das nie erzählt?", fragte Merton entsetzt. „Wo die Küche zu finden ist, ist doch wohl das nützlichste Wissen von allem!"

„Ich hab keine Tür gefunden und schließlich war es mein erster Tag hier", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn mit hintergründigem Lächeln. „Ich war völlig damit beschäftigt festzustellen, ob dies hier alles echt oder nur eine Irrenanstalt ist. War irgendwie sehr unwirklich und ich glaubte auch, ich könnte den Verstand verloren haben. Im Grunde glaub ich das manchmal noch heute."

„Was? Dass du verrückt bist oder dies hier ein Irrenhaus ist?", erkundigte sich Merton lachend.

„Beides natürlich!", antwortete Tarsuinn.

„Da fällt mir ein", sagte Toireasa. „Wie ist das eigentlich bei Muggelgeborenen, Merton. Ich meine, wenn der Brief kommt. Haben das deine Eltern überhaupt ernst genommen?"

„Bei solchen wie mir, kommt nicht nur der Brief", erklärte Merton und Toireasa sah, dass dies für die Ravenclaws am Tisch nichts Neues war. „Professor Sprout und der Cousin meines Vaters – den ich bis dahin gar nicht kannte und der in der Familie als ziemlich exzentrisch gilt – haben dem Schreiben beeindruckend Gewicht verliehen. Meine Eltern waren – im Gegensatz zu mir – nur schwer zu überzeugen. Vor allem wollten sie mich eigentlich nicht weglassen. Naja – meine Geschwister zeigen keine magische Befähigung, das hat sie wohl getröstet und ich glaub, ein wenig froh waren sie am Ende schon."

„Warum?"

„Sie glaubten zwar nicht an Magie, dafür aber an Gespenster und sie dachten, wir hätten eines im Haus, weil immer alle Plüschtiere, die ich mochte, bei mir im Bett lagen. Egal wie unerreichbar sie weggeräumt waren. Hat ihnen ein wenig Angst gemacht, aber als es dann mal in unserer Küche brannte und das Feuer einfach so ausging, waren sie wenigstens der Ansicht es wäre ein gutes Gespenst."

„Muggel glauben an Geister, aber nicht an Magie?", fragte Toireasa verblüfft.

„Erstaunlich nicht?", lachte Merton. „Und dabei sehen sie Gespenster fast nie, Magie aber eigentlich ständig."

„Sehen, aber nicht wahrnehmen", sagte Luna.

„Seit meine Eltern mit in der Winkelgasse waren, haben sie einen gewissen Blick für Magie entwickelt", schüttelte Merton den Kopf. „Wenn man weiß, dass etwas möglich ist, dann glaubt man auch, was man sieht."

„Zu viele Leute sehen nicht, was sie nicht glauben wollen", gab Luna ernst zu. „Nicht nur Muggel!"

„Amen! Ich bin ein Ungläubiger", kommentierte Tarsuinn verschmitzt. „Aber ich kann nichts dafür – Gott hat mich so erschaffen."

Alle lachten.

„Für den Spruch hätte ich mir zu Hause einen Satz heißer Ohren eingefangen", meinte Merton spitzbübisch. „Den muss ich mir merken."

Danach beendeten sie das Frühstück. Merton machte sich auf, das Schloss zu erkunden, Luna schwebte irgendwo hin und Toireasa ging mit Tarsuinn und Winona Geisterschauen. Obwohl sie heimlich lieber mit Merton mitgegangen wäre.

Halloween mochte ein Feiertag sein, aber für Tarsuinn war es _der _Feiertag schlechthin. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben und sich mit ihm freuen.

Es war lustig, ihm dabei zuzuschauen, wie er, mit Tikki auf der Schulter, durchs Schloss lief, stellenweise mit offenem Mund, und jeden Geist freundlich ansprach. Tarsuinn grüßte zum Beispiel Professor Binns so begeistert, dass dieser verblüfft stehen blieb und schien dann in eine richtige Glaubenskrise zu stürzen, als der Junge erklärte, wie sehr er es bedauere, dem _sicherlich interessanten _Unterricht nicht folgen zu können. Eine unverfrorene Lüge, aber eine lustige.

So verbrachten sie den gesamten Tag.

Vor allem die verschiedenen Farben schienen es Tarsuinn angetan zu haben. Ständig deutete er auf einen Geist und sagte: „Schaut mal das Blau und da, das …ähem rotähnliche irgendwas."

„Das ist Rosa", erklärte Toireasa.

„Find ich hässlich. So blass. Das dunkle Rot da gefällt mir besser."

„Das nennt man Weinrot. Aber das ist doch eigentlich auch ziemlich blass?"

„Es geht noch intensiver?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Natürlich, Geister sind doch durchscheinend und bei Tageslicht wirken sie alle fast unwirklich", sagte Toireasa.

„Vergiss nicht, dass Tarsuinn nur die Geister sieht", mischte sich Winona ein.

„Stimmt", erkannte nun auch Toireasa. „Welche Farbe hat denn die Umgebung, wenn du siehst, Tarsuinn?"

„So wie immer, vollkommen Schwarz", erklärte er und dann gingen sie weiter, weil der Geist, eine Balletttänzerin, sie schon ein wenig ärgerlich ansah. „Aber es ist unglaublich toll, solche Farben zu sehen."

„Ich dachte in deinen Träumen siehst du…?", fragte Toireasa leise und schalt sich sofort für ihre Dummheit. Winona schaute auch ein wenig böse zu ihr.

„Glaub mir, das ist nicht farben_froh_", entgegnete er und zu ihrer Erleichterung schien es seine gute Laune nicht zu vertreiben. „Wartet mal, ich will was probieren."

Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete mit der Spitze auf seine linke Hand.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte Toireasa und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte ihm oft genug beim Üben geholfen und wusste, was alles schief gehen konnte.

„Nein, aber der Zeitpunkt ist ideal", entgegnete er und lächelte unsicher. Dann schloss er die Augen und begann mit einer kurzen Zauberformel, während sein Zauberstab die Form seiner Hand nachzeichnete. Toireasa hatte noch nie von einem solchen Zauberspruch gehört.

Glücklicherweise gab es diesmal keine negativen Auswirkungen. Nur ein goldenes Funkeln umgab jetzt Tarsuinn's Hand.

„Was macht das?", fragte Winona misstrauisch. „Oder besser, was soll dieser Zauber machen?"

„Also theoretisch…", sagte er, legte die linke Hand auf eine Wand und begann sofort zu lächeln.

„Grau!", sagte er dann triumphierend. Unerwartet schnell lief er zu einem Bild. Der Besitzer des Bildes, ein kleiner, auf einem Bernhardiner reitender Kobold, wich unwillig zur Seite, als Tarsuinn's Finger über seine Farben glitten.

„Unerhört", brummte der Kobold und ritt in ein anderes Bild. Tarsuinn achtete nicht darauf.

„Grün. Braun. Ein helles Blau. Weiß. Gelb", beschrieb er und meinte damit eine Wiese, einen Baumstamm, den Himmel, Wolken und die Sonne.

Das goldene Leuchten um seine Hand verblasste.

„War das richtig von den Farben her?", fragte er neugierig.

„Hundertpro!", erklärte Toireasa. „Woher…?

„Das Geschenk von Winonas Eltern", erklärte Tarsuinn, nur um Toireasa noch mehr zu verwirren.

„Äh?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Ein Buch mit Zaubersprüchen für Blinde!", erklärte Winona. „Meine Eltern haben es ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

„Nett von ihnen", fand Toireasa. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass Tarsuinn damals noch nicht zaubern konnte.

„Oh, war eher ein Zufall", erklärte Winona. „Eigentlich glaubten wir, ihm ein leeres Buch mit einem hübschen Einband zu schenken. Als Tage- oder Notizbuch."

„Erstaunlicher Zufall", runzelte Toireasa die Stirn.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst…", fand auch Winona und starrte nachdenklich Tarsuinn an, der mit Unschuldsmiene schon wieder den Zauberstab schwang.

„Ha! Erwischt!", erklang plötzlich die Stimme des Hausmeisters, der gerade mit Mrs Norris um eine Ecke gebogen kam. „Zaubern in den Gängen ist verboten!"

„Aber ich hab doch nur…", sagte Tarsuinn und klang überrascht. Anscheinend war er so begeistert bei der Sache gewesen, dass er den Hausmeister nicht bemerkt hatte. Recht ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise war Tarsuinn so etwas wie ein wandelnder Lehrer- und Hausmeisterdetektor, der um jede Ecke funktionierte.

„Keine Ausreden, McNamara", sagte Filch und ein bösartiges Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Du kommst jetzt mit! Bestrafungsformular!"

„Heut ist doch Halloween!", meckerte Winona und blickte sauer zu Filch auf. Doch dieser war nicht an Diskussionen interessiert, sondern wollte Tarsuinn an der Schulter packen. Der Junge wich der zugreifenden Hand aus, indem er im letzten Moment einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Ich komm ja schon mit", sagte der Junge und das freundliche Lächeln kehrte wieder auf seine Lippen zurück. „Gönnen wir Mr Filch die Freude."

Filch griff ein zweites Mal zu und diesmal erwischte er Tarsuinn, der einen kurzen Augenblick das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.

„Dir wird das Scherzen noch vergehen, McNamara!", fauchte Filch und schob Tarsuinn davon. Tikki sprang von seiner Schulter und fauchte aus zwei Metern Mrs Norris an, die ihre Abneigung in der gleichen Art äußerte.

Toireasa und Winona wollten langsam hinterher gehen, doch dann drehte Tarsuinn sich halb um, winkte kurz mit der Hand ab und zwinkerte. Er hatte immer noch nicht gelernt, dabei nur ein Auge zu schließen.

Also blieb Toireasa stehen und schaute Winona an. Sie dachte: Was jetzt? Und Augenblicke später zuckte Winona mit den Schultern.

„Merton helfen?", fragte Toireasa.

„Warum nicht!", meinte Winona.

„Und wenn Tarsuinn wieder da ist, bringen wir ihm bei, verschwörerisch zu zwinkern", erklärte Toireasa grinsend. „Heute kann er es lernen."

„Das ist dringend nötig", stimmte Winona bei. „Aber es wurmt mich, dass Filch einen Grund gefunden hat, Tarsuinn den Tag zu versauen."

„Was soll er schon machen?", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Strafarbeiten? Ausgehverbot? Tarsuinn ist doch so was völlig egal."

„Nicht, wenn Professor Snape ihn in die Finger bekommt."

„Darf er nicht. Filch kann nicht selbst bestrafen, sondern nur eine Strafempfehlung an den Hauslehrer schreiben."

„Es sei denn, Professor Snape kommt hinzu und übernimmt den Fall."

„Seien wir ehrlich, ich glaube für Snape ist das eine genauso große Bestrafung wie für Tarsuinn", lachte Winona.

„Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass Tarsuinn den Professor etwas fürchtet", zweifelte Toireasa.

„Weniger als wir anderen", widersprach Winona. „Du bist Slytherin, euch tut er meist nichts, aber vor allem die Gryffindors haben ziemlich unter ihm zu leiden. Die hassen ihn regelrecht."

„Kann ich sogar verstehen", gab Toireasa zu. „In Zaubertränke haben wir ja mit denen zusammen und mir ist es ab und an ziemlich peinlich, wie unfair der Professor die Punkte vergibt. Ich meine, er hat keinem Slytherin in meiner Klasse Punkte abgezogen, egal wie mies unsere Tränke sind. Ich hab sogar mal meinen aus Versehen aufgelöst und nichts ist passiert."

„Und deshalb mögen wir dich!", sagte Winona ernst und boxte leicht gegen Toireasa's Schulter. „Du schämst dich dafür."

„Aber ich sag auch nichts dagegen."

„Würde nichts bewirken und dir nur mehr Ärger machen", fand Winona jedoch. „Jetzt, wo du einigermaßen mit deinem Haus klar kommst."

„Ich werd von den meisten nur geduldet", erklärte Toireasa. „Ich bringe gute Punkte und mache im Moment keinen Ärger mehr. Das ist alles."

„Und was ist mit diesem William? Der machte einen recht netten Eindruck, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltend."

Toireasa dachte an das morgendliche Gespräch zurück.

„Mag sein. Er ist ganz okay."

„Aber?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit uns zusammen gegen Regina und ihre Freunde stehen würde, falls das nötig wäre. Wenn ich ihn als echten Freund haben möchte, dann müsste ich euch aufgeben."

„Dann würden wir gegen ihn und um dich kämpfen", versprach Winona ernsthaft. „Weißt du, was Tarsuinn heute Morgen gesagt hat, bevor wir zum Frühstück gingen?"

„Nein. Woher auch?"

„Er sagte:" und Winona versuchte Tarsuinn's Tonfall zu imitieren, „bitte holt dann Toireasa an den Tisch. Sie hat heut irgendwie Geburtstag."

„Aber ich hab erst im Dezember…oh!"

Winona hatte ihr vielsagend zugezwinkert.

„In seiner Welt ist heute vor einem Jahr Toireasa Keary-Davian gestorben", erklärte das Mädchen. „Und wenn ich mich zurückerinnere, dann hat er Recht. Allein, mir deinen Zauberstab zu geben…"

„Ich hab ihn nur Professor Dumbledore gegeben!", korrigierte Toireasa.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Zumindest hast du ihn freiwillig aufgegeben. Das hat mir damals stark imponiert, auch wenn ich dich am liebsten in den Krankenflügel gebracht hätte."

„Das ist wirklich schon ein Jahr her?", fragte sie sich verwundert und die Erinnerungen drückten ein wenig auf ihre Laune. Sie hatte dies bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt.

„War ein ziemlich radikaler Schnitt", sagte Toireasa nach einer Weile vorsichtig.

„Ein Wunder trifft es eher", grinste Winona frech.

„Ja, ja", entgegnete Toireasa ungnädig. „Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

Genau diesen Moment suchte sich eine Eule aus, um den Gang entlang zu flattern und einen Brief in Toireasa's Hände fallen zu lassen. Kein Absender, keine Anschrift.

„Ist das von…?", fragte Winona, die Stimme gesenkt.

Toireasa sah sich hektisch um, steckte den Brief ein und zog dann Winona in einen der Innenhöfe. Sie setzten sich offen hin und hatten damit sofort im Blick, falls sich ihnen jemand näherte.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Umschlag und hielt den Inhalt auch Winona hin, damit sie gleichzeitig lesen konnten.

_Hallo mein Schatz,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich mit den wenigen Zeilen im ersten Brief allein gelassen habe, doch mir blieb nicht viel Zeit und diesmal habe ich nicht wesentlich mehr._

_Natürlich weiß ich, dass man Dir erzählt hat, ich wäre tot und damit hat Dich niemand wissentlich angelogen. Ich hielt es für besser für Dich, wie auch für mich, zu verschwinden, denn auf meiner letzten Mission wurden wir verraten und ich fürchtete, man würde versuchen mich mit Dir zu erpressen. Indem ich tot war, warst Du sicher. Es hat mir sehr wehgetan, Dich nur aus der Entfernung zu betrachten. Doch inzwischen interessieren sich Personen für Dich, deren Aufmerksamkeit mir nicht gefällt. Sei bitte vorsichtig._

_Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, man kommt mir langsam auf die Schliche. Das war aber abzusehen, da ich wieder ein wenig aktiver lebe. Es steht zu erwarten, dass du demnächst offiziellen Besuch bekommst. Also, sei vorsichtig was Du diesen Leuten sagst, die da kommen, und zeig niemandem den Brief. Ich weiß nicht wer, aber es muss uns damals jemand verraten haben, dem wir vertrauten._

_S. K._

„Das war doch deutlich persönlicher und umfangreicher als vorher", sagte Winona, nachdem Toireasa den Brief wieder weggesteckt hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Toireasa gedehnt. Sie wollte es ja glauben. „Aber im Grunde steht nichts drin, was ein Beweis wäre."

„Wir müssen nur einen Weg durch die Türen finden", sagte Winona.

„Wäre hilfreich", fand auch Toireasa. „Was hat eigentlich die Sache mit den Fingerabdrücken ergeben?"

Die Frage machte Winona leicht verlegen.

„Ich wollt es dir morgen sagen", erklärte das Mädchen. „Meine Eltern haben auf dem Brief von S. K. Fingerabdrücke gefunden, die nicht von uns oder von Davians stammen. Und sie vermuten in dem Schreiber eine Frau."

„Seit wann?", fragte Toireasa ein klein wenig sauer.

„Gestern", beeilte sich Winona zu versichern. „Hab den Brief gestern früh bekommen und dachte, genau wie bei Tarsuinn wäre es besser, wenn du mal einen Tag feierst und nicht darüber grübelst."

„Du bist auch nicht besser!", beschwerte sich Toireasa, ohne richtig böse auf das Mädchen sein zu können.

„Heute schon", entgegnete diese wieder deutlich fröhlicher. „Genau wie Tarsuinn!"

Sie deutete auf den Jungen, der gerade, geführt von Tikki, breit grinsend angeschlendert kam.

„Na, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Winona.

„Furchtbar!", erklärte Tarsuinn, ohne sein Grinsen auch nur einen Millimeter zu reduzieren. „Professor Flitwick war richtig gemein."

„Was hat er dir aufgebrummt?", erkundigte sich Toireasa und fand seine gute Laune ansteckend.

„Ich muss dem Professor den Farbenfühlen-Zauber beibringen und Hagrid helfen, einiges winterfest zu machen. Außerhalb des Schlosses. In der Kälte. Wie brutal!"

„Nett vom Professor", lachte Winona. „Darfst du endlich mal wieder raus."

Auch Toireasa fand das. Eigentlich war es durchaus eine Bestrafung, denn bei Hagrid musste man immer hart arbeiten, aber im Moment war es für den Jungen eher ein Hauch von Freiheit.

„Freut mich auch. Ist ja schließlich _so _lange her!", sagte Tarsuinn und erzählte dann doch, was ihn wirklich amüsierte. „Ich hab Filch eine absolut tolle Vorstellung gegeben. Ich glaub, der ist eben feiern gegangen, weil ich so ein bedrücktes Gesicht gemacht habe. Das hat ihm den Tag gerettet."

„Nicht, dass ich erwarte, dass er deshalb lächelt", bemerkte Winona sarkastisch.

„Das wäre nun wirklich zu viel verlangt", fand Toireasa. „Aber wir können es überprüfen. Das Festessen fängt gleich an und dann müsste Filch ja dabei sein."

„Du willst nur schon wieder essen", unterstellte Winona. „Du hast doch erst zum Mittag eine doppelte Portion gegessen!"

„Wir sind heute viel herumgerannt", verteidigte sich Toireasa. „Mein Körper braucht die Energie."

„Aber wir sind heut den ganzen Tag zusammen gewesen und wir brauchen nicht so viel", fiel Tarsuinn ihr in den Rücken.

„Mein Gehirn braucht einfach mehr Energie, weil es mehr leistet", erklärte Toireasa hoheitsvoll und hakte sich links und rechts bei den beiden Ravenclaws ein. „Aber nicht traurig sein. Zusammengenommen erreicht ihr meine Geisteskraft und meinen Nahrungskonsum und ich mach euch eure Beschränkung nicht zum Vorwurf."

„Natürlich!", erklärte Tarsuinn gespielt beleidigt. „Du bist ja _sooo_ großzügig. Aber…"

Sein Griff wurde etwas fester und fast gleichzeitig drückte auch Winona zu.

„…du bist dumm genug, um dich unserer doppelt so großen, körperlichen Kraft auszuliefern."

Dabei zwickte er sie leicht in die Hüfte. Genau da, wo es am meisten kitzelte. Sie zuckte kichernd zur Seite, nur um auf der anderen Seite genauso geknufft zu werden. Toireasa versuchte sich dem lachend zu entziehen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Zu zweit waren die beiden zu stark. Wenig später lagen die drei vor Lachen keuchend auf der Wiese und versuchten sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ist ja peinlich!", erklang die Stimme von Regina Kosloff von weit her.

„Wälzen sich wie die Schweine im Dreck herum", fügte Riolet Mokkery ätzend hinzu.

„Ach vergesst sie. Es war doch nicht anders zu erwarten", sagte Aidans Stimme.

Toireasa richtete sich auf und erblickte ihren ehemaligen Stiefbruder, der mit Reginas Hofstaat und ein paar anderen Slytherin-Jungs unterwegs war. Der abfällige Ton war schon schlimm, aber dass er auch noch den Arm um Reginas Hüfte gelegt hatte, ließ Toireasa schaudern.

Erstaunlicherweise hörte die Gruppe auf ihren Bruder und sie gingen weiter Richtung Große Halle.

„Is mir schlecht!", murmelte Winona, während Toireasa versuchte, ihre Verblüffung und Abscheu unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Bevor ich frage wieso das,…", sagte Tarsuinn, „…wollt ich wissen, ob ich mich freuen darf, dass sie uns in Ruhe lassen oder ob ich mir deshalb Sorgen machen muss?"

„Ist noch unentschieden", erklärte Winona düster. „Aber die Sache hat eine neue Dimension angenommen. Aidan scheint mit den neuen Zauberkräften Eindruck bei Regina gemacht zu haben."

„Wohl kaum", flüsterte Toireasa und fragte sich, warum sie das so mitnahm. „Sie benutzt Aidan, weil sie hofft, mir damit weh zu tun."

„Scheint zu funktionieren", murmelte Tarsuinn leise.

Danach schien niemand mehr etwas sagen zu wollen. Seine Annahme hatte zu sehr ins Schwarze getroffen.

Sie rappelten sich auf und gingen schweigsam Richtung Große Halle. Dabei klopften sie das nasse Gras aus ihren Sachen.

„Wir sollten uns den Tag nicht von denen verderben lassen", sagte Toireasa fest, wobei ihr Blick voll Abscheu auf die miteinander turtelnden Aidan und Regina ruhte. Vor allem irritierte es ein wenig, dass Regina älter als ihr Stiefbruder aussah, obwohl er eigentlich der Ältere war.

„Okay – lasst uns feiern!", bestätigte Winona.

Sie setzten sich zu den anderen Ravenclaws – mit dem Rücken zu den Slytherins – an den noch nicht gedeckten Tisch und wurden herzlich begrüßt. Die älteren Schüler waren alle in Hogsmeade gewesen und man plauderte über den Ausflug. DieHalle war wirklich stilvoll mit leuchtenden Kürbissen und flatternden Fledermäusen verziert.

Dann stand Penelope auf.

„Ruhe Ravenclaws!", sagte die Schulsprecherin laut, aber mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Alle schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. Auch einige Schüler anderer Häuser.

„Dritt- und Viertklässler auf! Befolgt die Tradition, die aller zwei Jahre stattfindet."

Wie bei einer Parade marschierten die älteren Schüler an den Sitzbänken entlang und nahmen hinter Zweit- und Erstklässlern Aufstellung.

„Begleicht eure Schuld an den Älteren bei den Jüngeren", kommandierte Penelope und kleine Beutel oder Päckchen wurden hervorgeholt und vor den jüngeren Ravenclaws abgesetzt.

„Die Pflicht ist an euch weitergegeben. In zwei Jahren setzt ihr die Tradition fort, zu der auch die Geheimhaltung und zwei Silbersickel gehören."

Penelope und die älteren Schüler setzten sich wieder.

Natürlich hatte Toireasa nichts bekommen, aber sie war ja auch keine Ravenclaw. Interessiert schaute sie zu, wie die kleinen Geschenke neugierig geöffnet wurden und Unmengen an Süßigkeiten und anderen tollen Sachen aus Hogsmeade zum Vorschein kamen. Dabei schien die Auswahl der Geschenke definitiv nicht dem Zufall überlassen zu sein, denn Toireasa bemerkte mit einem Grinsen, wie Merton unauffällig einige Stinkkügelchen und Juckpulver in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

Tarsuinn schob ihr drei Packungen Schokofrösche zu.

„Tikki schnappt sie mir immer weg", erklärte er, wobei er seiner kleinen Freundin einen Frosch auspackte. Dieser versuchte seinen üblichen Sprung – und erreichte den Boden nie wieder, weil er im Flug weg gefangen wurde. „Den letzten hat sie mir kurz vor dem Mund aus der Hand geschnappt."

Tikki keckerte amüsiert und zerlegte den Frosch mit solcher Begeisterung, dass die Hälfte im Fell kleben blieb und eine ausgiebige Fellpflege nötig wurde.

Auch Winona schob einen Teil ihres Geschenks an Toireasa weiter. Es waren einige _Da-rollt-sich-deine-Zunge_-Drops. Die schmeckten nicht nur gut, sondern man konnte nachher auch für eine Weile unheimlich weit spucken (und sehr genau) und außerdem jedes Lied pfeifen, das einem in den Sinn kam.

„Witzige Tradition", fand Toireasa und war wieder etwas besser gelaunt.

„Gut schmeckende Tra-di-tiouon!", meinte Merton und kaute auf einem Kaubonbon, das anscheinend gerade dabei war, ihm die Zähne zusammenzukleben.

„Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, was ihr esst!", lachte ein Viertklässler, der ein paar Plätze entfernt saß. „Sonst könnte es passieren, dass ihr das Festessen auslassen müsst."

Merton schien diese Aussicht nicht zu gefallen. Der Junge wollte etwas sagen, aber er brachte nur noch ein böses _hmpf_ und eine drohende Geste zustande. Allgemeines schadenfrohes Gelächter folgte.

„Iss einfach eines der blauen Bonbons", flüsterte Luna ihm zu.

Toireasa fand, sie hätte sich mit dem Tipp noch ein wenig Zeit lassen können. Sie zumindest, hätte wenigstens gewartet, bis das Essen erschien. Einfach, weil sie Mertons Gesicht gern gesehen hätte.

Es klopfte ein Löffel gegen ein Glas und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Ein Happy Halloween euch allen", verkündete der Direktor, der offensichtlich bester Laune war. „Und lasst uns die Eier lieber essen, statt sie gegen die Tür von Mr Filchs Büro zu werfen."

Merton verschwand kichernd unterm Tisch.

Dann klatschte Dumbledore in die Hände und die Tafeln füllten sich mit den leckersten – überwiegend süßen – Halloweenspeisen.

Alle wollten sich sofort auf das Essen stürzen, aber Tarsuinn sprang plötzlich auf.

„He – so geht das aber nicht!", rief er entsetzt aus.

Allgemeines Unverständnis herrschte unter den Ravenclaws und alle schauten ihn fragend an. Er schien die Blicke zu spüren.

„Eine Feier ohne Tischspruch? Das geht doch nicht!", erklärte Tarsuinn verschmitzt.

„Und du kennst einen Guten?", fragte ein fast erwachsenes Mädchen laut.

„Natürlich", feixte Tarsuinn. „Aber wenn ich – _Alle Mann _– sage, müsst ihr zusammen – _Ran!_ – rufen."

Toireasa staunte ein wenig über Tarsuinn, der normalerweise nicht so in den Vordergrund drängte und so wie er aufgeregt schluckte, war er selbst darüber etwas verunsichert.

„Also", sagte der Junge recht leise, atmete tief durch und rief dann laut über den Tisch hinweg: „_Den Löffel in die Pampe, dass es spritzt bis zur Lampe. Alle Mann…!_"

„_RAN!_", entgegnete Toireasa lachend mit den anderen im Chor und dann griffen sie zu.

Tarsuinn setzte sich ruckhaft wieder hin und seine Ohren leuchteten in tiefem Rot.

„Netter Spruch!", kicherte Luna ungehalten.

„Ich muss unter dem Einfluss eines mächtigen Zauberers gestanden haben", grinste Tarsuinn verlegen.

„Ist ein solcher Tischspruch Sitte bei den Muggeln?", fragte Toireasa interessiert.

„In Sommerlagern ist das üblich", erklärte Merton.

„Ich hab's im Waisenhaus gehört", meinte Tarsuinn. „An den paar Tagen, an denen ich da war."

„Wie war es da?", fragte Winona interessiert.

„Die Betreuer und auch die Kinder da waren ganz nett", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Aber ich wollte da eh nicht lange bleiben, also hab ich mich nicht so sehr mit denen beschäftigt. Hatte anderes im Sinn. Schließlich musste ich ja pünktlich hier auftauchen."

„Tu nicht so, als ob du das gewusst hättest", warf Winona ihm lachend vor.

„Ich sicher nicht", gab er kauend zu. „Aber die kleine Lady hier, da bin ich mir inzwischen sicher."

Seine Hand strich über Tikki's Fell, die zur Feier des Tages auf dem Tisch sitzen durfte und sich sehr manierlich benahm. Sie schleckte gerade aus einer Schüssel ein rohes Ei und schien nicht zu merken, dass man über sie sprach.

Tarsuinn legte einen kleinen Keks auf einen Löffel, der auf dem Tisch lag, schlug auf den Stiel und fing den Keks mit dem Mund auf.

„Sie hat uns mal einen Elefanten besorgt, als wir zu erschöpft zum Laufen waren", erklärte er versonnen lächelnd. „Wir nannten sie Emma. Sie konnte…"

Und dann begann Tarsuinn Geschichten zu erzählen. Toireasa konnte es kaum glauben. Der sonst so verschlossene Junge berichtete von lustigen Begegnungen mit Menschen und Tieren in Asien. Noch nie – nicht einmal im kleinen Kreis – hatte er von sich aus so von seinen Erlebnissen erzählt. So erfuhren sie von Emma, die am liebsten Polizisten mit ihrem Rüssel duschte, von einem Affen namens Alfred, der einen – nicht näher definierten – bösen Mann heimlich mit seinen eigenen Handschellen an ein Muggelfahrzeug kettete und von einem Mann der Fakir hieß und der Tarsuinn ein Bett anbot, das aus Nägeln bestand. Er hatte dies erst bemerkt, als er sich mit Schwung draufgesetzt hatte.

Ab und an erzählte zwar jeder von den anderen auch ein oder zwei lustige Erlebnisse, aber Toireasa wurde langsam klar, wie viel der Junge trotz seiner Jugend erlebt hatte. Vor allem da sie sich die ganze Zeit fragte, was er an unangenehmen Erinnerungen mit sich herumschleppte. So, wie er es jetzt erzählte, konnte man den Eindruck bekommen, es wäre eine lange Ferienreise gewesen.

Sie glaubte das nicht.

Kurz vor Ende des Festes saßen dann nicht nur die üblichen Fünf beieinander, sondern auch Cassandra, Alec, Ian und viele andere Ravenclaws. Sogar Ginny war herübergekommen und Süßigkeiten flogen durch die Luft, die man mit dem Mund zu fangen versuchte.

Am Ende gab es dann noch eine Show der Hogwartsgeister und Ginny brachte mit einigen geflüsterten Ermutigungen den Fastkopflosen Nick dazu, seine eigene Hinrichtung aufzuführen. So makaber es war – es wurde ein großer Lacherfolg und es stellte auch das Ende des Festes dar.

Toireasa sah, wie Tarsuinn sich immer häufiger die Augen rieb.

„Müde?", fragte sie.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete er. „Mir tun nur die Augen weh."

Sie drehte seinen Kopf etwas zu sich und schaute so in zwei Augen, in denen schon zwei, drei Äderchen geplatzt waren.

„Wird Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst", sagte sie fest. „Das ungewohnte Sehen hat anscheinend deine Augen überlastet und entzündet."

„Das war es wert", lächelte er und rieb sich mit den Handrücken erneut die Augen.

„Find ich auch", meinte Ginny, die neben ihnen stand. „Ich muss den anderen nach, zu unserem Turm rauf, aber ich wollt euch noch Danke sagen. Ihr wisst schon wofür. War wirklich toll!"

Toireasa und Winona nickten dem Mädchen freundlich zu und wünschten sich dann eine gute Nacht. Auch Toireasa begab sich hinunter in den Slytherin-Kerker. Sie verzog sich sofort in ihren Raum, doch bevor sie auch nur angefangen hatte sich bettfertig zu machen, klopfte Samuel laut an ihre Tür.

„Komm raus", rief er befehlend. „Beeil dich."

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte und in einen Gemeinschaftsraum sah, den gerade eine Menge Slytherins nach draußen verließen.

„Wir sollen alle in die Große Halle kommen!", erklärte Samuel kurz angebunden. „Keine Ahnung, wieso, aber es ist dringend."

Fast im Laufschritt erreichten sie die Große Halle, in die nicht nur die aufgeregte Meute Slytherins einfiel, sondern auch die Schüler Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, während die Gryffindors schon da waren.

„Wisst ihr, was los ist?", fragte Winona laut über das allgemeine Stimmengewirr hinweg.

„Keine Ahnung!", rief Toireasa ihr zu.

Doch dann wurden alle still, denn Professor Dumbledore erhob die Stimme.

„Ich werde zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern das Schloss gründlich durchsuchen", sagte er und fügte hinzu: „Ich fürchte, zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit müsst ihr die heutige Nacht hier verbringen. Ich bitte die Vertrauensschüler, an den Eingängen zur Halle Wache zu stehen, und übergebe den Schulsprechern die Verantwortung. Jeder Zwischenfall ist mir sofort mitzuteilen"

„Schicken Sie einen der Geister zu mir", beauftragte er danach den Schulsprecher, der von den Gryffindors kam.

Während Professor Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, hatten Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall die Türen der Halle verschlossen und einige sogar mit Zaubern versiegelt.

„Ach ja, Sie brauchen...", erklärte Professor Dumbledore, schon halb aus der Tür.

Er winkte kurz mit dem Zauberstab, die Tische flogen beiseite und machten Platz für eine ausreichende Menge tiefroter Schlafsäcke.

„Schlaft gut!", sagte Professor Dumbledore und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Flitwick und McGonagall wollten ihm folgen, doch Tarsuinn stellte sich seinem Hauslehrer in den Weg, was einem ziemlichen Gedrängel vorausging.

„Professor!", sagte der Junge drängend. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich bin schon zu lange wach."

„Keine Sorge, Mr McNamara", entgegnete der Professor. „Madame Pomfrey ist schon unterwegs und bringt Ihnen Medizin."

Dann ging der Professor.

„Ich hoffe, das geht schnell", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Ansonsten wird das ne lustige Nacht für euch."

„Madame Pomfrey wird uns schon nicht hängen lassen", beruhigte Toireasa und zog ihn zu Winona und den anderen hinüber.

„Weiß einer, was los ist?", fragte Toireasa.

„Die Gryffindors scheinen einiges zu wissen", erklärte Merton. „Luna ist zu Ginny rüber und fragt sie gerade aus."

„Sirius Black hat eine fette Dame angegriffen", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Meinen sie damit Professor Sprout?"

„Sirius Black!?", fragte Ian erschrocken, der zwar oft in der Nähe war, aber sonst nichts sagte. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Es ist nur das, was ich höre", erklärte Tarsuinn schulterzuckend.

„Die Fette Dame ist doch die Wächterin des Gryffindor-Turms", mischte sich Merton schnell ein. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es geheime Möglichkeiten ins Schloss zu kommen, von denen wir nichts wissen."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore würde sie kennen", zweifelte Ian ein wenig unfreundlich.

„Er ist sicher nicht allwissend", sagte Merton und begann damit ein Streitgespräch, welches erst endete, als die Schulsprecher alle in die Schlafsäcke schickten und Luna deshalb zu ihnen kam und – in viel zu kurzen Worten – alles erzählte, was sie von den Gryffindors erfahren hatte. Im Grunde war es dasselbe, was Tarsuinn schon gesagt hatte. Sirius Black war im Schloss gewesen und hatte versucht, in den Turm der Gryffindors zu gelangen. Dabei hatte sich die Fette Dame, welche ein Bild war und den Eingang bewachte, geweigert ihn einzulassen und deshalb hatte Black das Gemälde zerfetzt.

Sie flüsterten noch eine Weile und waren begeistert, wie weich man doch in den Schlafsäcken auf dem eigentlich harten Fußboden lag.

Wenig später unterband Penelope das Geflüster, als sie dem sitzenden Tarsuinn etwas zu trinken vorbei brachte.

„Von Madame Pomfrey", flüsterte die Schulsprecherin. „Es hält dich erstmal wach. Aber lass bitte die anderen schlafen."

Der Junge nickte stumm, trank etwas und stellte mit zittrigen Händen die Tasse zur Seite.

„Kalt", flüsterte er und zog den Schlafsack eng um seine Schultern, doch die Müdigkeit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und auch die Augen fielen ihm nicht mehr ständig zu.

Bei Toireasa hingegen, machte sich langsam der lange Tag bemerkbar. Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen.

Als Toireasa aufwachte, war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Sie fühlte sich um keinen Deut ausgeschlafen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, um wach zu werden, doch ein eiskaltes Gefühl drückte in ihrer Brust und schien ihr die Luft zu rauben. Tod, Verzweiflung, es war schmerzhaft. Eine Uhr schlug gerade zur Mitternacht. Sie drehte sich herum, versuchte einzuschlafen, doch das Gefühl blieb. Es war, als würde ein Dementor sie ansehen.

Unweigerlich hob sie den Kopf und schaute zum Fenster. Beinahe hätte sie sich wieder zurücksinken lassen, doch etwas schlug in ihrem – vor Müdigkeit fast betäubten – Gehirn Alarm.

Die Struktur der Fenster stimmte irgendwie nicht. Das Muster, das die Scheiben und Rahmen bildeten, war verändert. Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um. Der Schulsprecher mit den roten Haaren ging leise zwischen den Schlafsäcken auf und ab, an der Großen Tür standen vier Vertrauensschüler und an der Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch auch.

Auch ein paar andere Schüler waren noch wach und steckten die Köpfe zusammen, wenn der Schulsprecher etwas weiter weg von ihnen war.

Noch einmal hob sie den Kopf und betrachtete das Fenster. Im Dunklen war es nur schwer zu erkennen, aber sie wollte ein rohes Ei essen, wenn das da nicht Klebeband war, das eine ausgeschnittene Scheibe festhielt. In plötzlicher Erkenntnis tastete sie nach Tarsuinn's Schlafsack, nur um diesen leer vorzufinden. Auch Tikki fehlte.

Er und sein verfluchtes Messer! Sie hätte es ihm wegnehmen sollen, als sie erkannte, mit was er es behandelt hatte, denn so was war in den Händen eines Kindes ungern gesehen.

Was zum Teufel dachte er sich dabei, jetzt einen Ausflug zu unternehmen? Sie war versucht, einen der Vertrauensschüler darauf hinzuweisen. Doch diesmal konnte ihm das unheimliche Probleme bringen. Jetzt draußen rumzustromern brauchte einen guten Grund – und das brachte sie dann auch dazu, nichts zu sagen. Es lag einfach nicht in Tarsuinn's Natur, gerade in so einer Situation, seinem Freiheitsdrang nachzugeben. Das von heute Morgen war da etwas vollkommen anderes gewesen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die helle Tasse, aus der Tarsuinn den Trank getrunken hatte, der ihn wach halten sollte. Toireasa tastete danach und leerte die letzten Tropfen, die noch darin waren. Die Wirkung erfolgte unmittelbar. Sie riss die Augen auf und fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr einen Eisblock in den Magen gepflanzt.

Jetzt – mit klarem Kopf – kam ihr die Idee, gerade dann herumzulaufen, wenn nervöse Lehrer auf der Suche nach einem Mörder waren, noch bescheuerter vor!

Sie zog den Umhang über den Kopf, um ihre blonden Haare zu verbergen, dann schaute sie sich nach den Vertrauensschülern um, stand leise auf und hoffte, dass es zu dunkel in der Halle war, um sie zu erkennen. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, Winona zu wecken, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken rasch. Wenn das Mädchen nur halb so müde war, wie sie vorhin, dann war sie kaum eine Hilfe.

Flink kletterte sie über den Tisch hinauf zum Fenster.

Das ausgeschnittene Glas war wie eine Katzenklappe mit dem Klebeband befestigt und sie zog sich so leise und schnell es ging hindurch. Nur um draußen nach unten in ein dunkles, stürmisches Nichts zu starren. Sie konnte den Boden vor Dunkelheit nicht sehen. Warum gingen eigentlich keine Schutzzauber an, wenn jemand ein Loch in das Glas schnitt oder sich hier auf dem Sims herumdrückte? Da die Große Halle direkt auf einer Klippe über dem See gebaut war, musste Toireasa vorsichtig auf dem Sims Richtung Schloss kriechen. Sie war ein wenig froh, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, wie hoch sie war. So verspürte sie weniger Angst. Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit erreichte sie die Ecke der Großen Halle. Wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis nicht vollständig im Stich ließ, dann war es hier nicht allzu hoch. Zwar konnte sie den Boden erahnen, aber nicht wirklich die Beschaffenheit oder die Höhe einschätzen. Zumindest lag dort unten niemand. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Tarsuinn hier heruntergesprungen war und nicht schon vorher einen Fehler gemacht hatte. An ihrem eigenen Verstand zweifelnd sprang sie ins Dunkel, berührte viel später den Boden als erwartet, knickte um und fiel hin. Sie unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, obwohl ihr rechter Ellenbogen wie Feuer brannte.

Toireasa rappelte sich auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie den schmerzenden Arm noch bewegen konnte und ihr Fuß nicht verstaucht war. Vorsichtshalber zog sie ihren Zauberstab.

Wo würde Tarsuinn wohl hin wollen?

Unwillkürlich wurde ihr Blick von der dunklen Wand angezogen, die der Verbotene Wald im Moment war. Der Junge wollte immer zu den Einhörnern und ihr Lied hören. Das hatte er schon mehrfach gesagt. Und auch so liebte er den Wald, den man eigentlich fürchten sollte.

Geduckt schlich Toireasa Richtung Wald. Sie war sich sicher, er war da.

Das Gefühl der Kälte wurde immer schlimmer und sie wäre beinahe umgekehrt. Die Dementoren durchstreiften sicher den Wald und Toireasa fürchtete eine Begegnung mit ihnen fast noch mehr, als ihre ehemaligen Stiefeltern.

Aber in dieser Nacht, vor genau einem Jahr, hatte Tarsuinn ihr das Leben gerettet und war beinahe selbst dabei drauf gegangen. Nichts war schlimmer, als ihn im Stich zu lassen.

Sie zauberte ihre Schritte unhörbar und ging weiter. Doch schon nach einigen Schritten blieb sie erneut stehen. Sie war jetzt im Wald, Tarsuinn war sicher auch hier, aber der Wald war groß. Laut zu rufen, wagte sie nicht.

Auf gut Glück wandte sie ihre Schritte Richtung Tal der Einhörner. Zum allerersten Mal war sie wirklich allein hier und jeder Schatten, jedes Knacken und das Heulen des Windes, jagten ihr Angst ein.

Wenige Meter später, glaubte sie Worte im Wind zu hören. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte. Aus dem Nichts legte sich ein Arm um sie und zog sie zu Boden. Toireasa hätte geschrieen, wenn nicht eine Hand ihren Mund verschlossen hätte.

„Still!", hauchte ihr Tarsuinn's Stimme ins Ohr.

Er drückte sie auf den Boden, hatte aber die Hand von ihrem Mund genommen. Ihre Wange drückte in etwas Nasses.

Und plötzlich fühlte Toireasa sie. Dementoren, ganz nah. Tikki lag vor ihr, ganz dicht an den Boden gepresst, zitternd. Dann legte sich Tarsuinn's Hand auf das kleine Wesen und es beruhigte sich etwas. Urplötzlich schlief der Wind ein und es wurde still.

„Ja, ihr habt geliefert und ich bin sehr glücklich darüber", sagte eine überhebliche, aber sehr kultivierte Stimme.

Niemand antwortete, aber die Stimme fuhr nach einer Weile fort.

„Ich erfülle meinen Teil. Nur ein wenig Geduld."

Lange blieb es still und Toireasa hatte schon die Hoffnung, dass alle weg waren. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und sah sich um.

Tarsuinn lag neben ihr, die Stirn ist Gras gepresst, die Kapuze über dem Kopf. Er hatte Tikki eng an sich gezogen, während sein linker Arm auf Toireasa's Rücken lag und sie fest ins Gras drückte. Direkt vor ihr waren ein paar kleine Tannenbäume, die genau zwischen ihnen und der Stimme lagen. Durch die Zweige konnte sie schemenhaft etwas entdecken. Sechs Dementoren standen keine zwanzig Schritte von ihr entfernt, beleuchtet von einer schimmernden Gestalt. Ein Geist. Groß, kräftig, gut gekleidet, sehr deutlich geformt. In der fast absoluten Schwärze der Nacht wirkte er unglaublich hell. Genauso musste Tarsuinn gestern jeden Geist gesehen haben.

Eine halbe Stunde verging, in der nichts passierte. Ihr war kalt und die paar Tropfen des Trankes schienen langsam ihre Wirkung zu verlieren. Warum suchten diese Dementoren nicht nach Sirius Black? War das denn nicht ihre Aufgabe?

„Sie kommen", sagte der Geist und Toireasa zuckte zusammen, so hart klang seine Stimme in der Stille des Waldes.

„Nein!", sagte der Geist nach einer Weile, ohne dass Toireasa eine Frage hatte hören können.

Doch dafür drangen andere Geräusche an ihr Ohr und ein Lichtschein drang durch den Wald.

„Ich sage dir, Alter", sagte eine Stimme mit hartem, ausländischem Akzent. „Wenn wir nicht gleich den Geldautomaten erreichen, schlag ich dir den Schädel ein."

„Gleich da, gleich da!", erklärte die ängstliche Stimme eines alten Mannes.

Der Lichtschein wurde stärker und zwei Gestalten erschienen. Ein recht gebeugter alter Mann und hinter ihm ein großer, kräftiger, junger Kerl, mit einem Stab in der Hand, der an der Spitze leuchtete.

Toireasa wollte aufstehen, um dem alten Mann zu helfen, doch Tarsuinn's Hand drückte fast brutal gegen ihren Rücken. Sein Arm zitterte, ob nun vor Anstrengung, Kälte oder Angst konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Und nun…was in drei Teufels Namen ist das!", sagte der junge Mann und leuchtete mit dem Lichtstab den Geist an, der dadurch etwas blasser wurde. Die viel bedrohlicheren Dementoren ignorierte er völlig.

„Das, lieber Muggelfreund…", sagte der alte Mann und jegliche Angst war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, „…ist der Mann, der Euch verkauft hat! Landläufig auch als Gespenst bekannt."

„Was für eine Scheiße ist das hier?!"

Der junge Kerl stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und wollte dann versuchen wegzulaufen.

„_Locomotor mortis!_", sagte der alte Mann und der Beinklammerfluch legte sich um den Muggel.

„Wie versprochen", erklärte der Geist den Dementoren. „Ein junger, glücklicher Mann – den niemand vermissen wird!"

Toireasa riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf. Das konnte – nein – durfte nicht wahr sein. Die Dementoren umkreisten den wehrlosen Muggel und sie konnte deren rasselnden Atem hören.

„Was geht hier vor?", schrie der Muggel, der die Wächter Askabans zwar nicht sehen konnte, aber umso deutlicher fühlen musste.

„_Silencio!_", sagte der alte Mann einfach und der Muggel verstummte. Die Taschenlampe fiel zu Boden und beleuchtete schrecklich, wie der junge Mann verzweifelt versuchte nach Hilfe zu rufen, ohne dass ein Laut über seine Lippen kam.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", flüsterte Tarsuinn kaum hörbar.

„Wir müssen helfen", entgegnete Toireasa noch leiser.

„Du verstehst nicht", sagte er und drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, sehr dunklen Tränen. „Ich kann uns nicht viel länger schützen."

Dies war der Augenblick, in dem Toireasa erkannte, wie sehr ihr Leben auf des Messers Schneide balancierte. Der kalte Hauch der Dementoren hatte schon aus viel weiterer Entfernung auf sie gewirkt und trotzdem spürte sie jetzt nicht die Verzweiflung, die sie sonst erfasste. Es war wie damals im Zug, Tarsuinn schützte sie, doch es kostete ihn unglaubliche Anstrengungen. Wenn seine Verteidigung zusammenbrach, dann waren sie hilflos den Dementoren ausgeliefert.

Er nahm seinen Arm von ihrem Rücken und drückte die Armbeuge vor seine Augen.

„Nein!", flüsterte er. „Nicht das! Ich will das nicht sehen!"

Verwirrt schaute Toireasa hinter sich, doch da war nichts in seiner Blickrichtung. Dafür zog das laute und triumphierende Lachen des Geistes wieder ihren Augen auf die Dementoren. Einer von ihnen war in den Kreis und auf den Muggel zu getreten, der inzwischen versuchte davon zu kriechen. Die langen Arme streckten sich aus, erfassten den jungen Kerl unter den Achseln und hoben ihn wie eine schlaffe Puppe in die Luft. Der Muggel wehrte sich nicht mehr. Er weinte nur noch, bettelte mit Gesten um Gnade. Seine Füße schwebten einige Zentimeter über dem Waldboden. Die Kapuze des Dementors näherte sich dem Kopf…

Toireasa wandte den Blick ab. Panik und Angst lähmten ihre Glieder. Sie konnte nicht helfen, sie konnte nicht weglaufen.

„Nein. Bitte nicht", flüsterte Tarsuinn weinend neben ihr und wurde dabei immer lauter. Nur das Lachen des Geistes übertönte ihn noch. Aus Furcht entdeckt zu werden, legte sie sich halb auf ihn und presste ihren Arm in seinen Mund. Sie spürte schmerzhaft, wie seine Zähne fest zubissen. In dem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen, streichelte sie über seinen Kopf, was jedoch mehr ihr zu helfen schien, als dem Jungen.

Dann war alles vorbei und Tarsuinn entspannte sich merklich.

Das Heulen des Windes kehrte zurück und Toireasa konnte nur noch den Geist und die Gestalt des alten Mannes sehen, die über einem zusammengefallenen Bündel standen. Der Geist sagte etwas, was Toireasa jedoch nicht verstehen konnte.

„_Ein wirklich lohnendes Geschäft_", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „_Die Dementoren sind so hungrig, dass sie sich perfekt kontrollieren lassen. Entsorge jetzt diesen Zombie!_"

„_Wie Ihr wünscht!_"

Dann schwebte der Geist davon, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Der alte Mann beugte sich zu dem Bündel am Boden, holte etwas aus seiner Tasche und verschwand urplötzlich zusammen mit dem Muggel. Auch das Licht, das der leuchtende Stab gespendet hatte, war verschwunden.

Sie warteten noch einige Minuten, doch es geschah nichts mehr. Toireasa rappelte sich mühsam auf und zog dann Tarsuinn mit hoch. Er hielt Tikki fest im Arm, die schon wieder etwas lebendiger wirkte.

„Wir müssen zum Schloss!", flüsterte Toireasa. Von Tarsuinn erfolgte keine Reaktion. Er starrte nur ins Dunkle.

Sie schüttelte ihn kräftig.

„Komm schon, tu mir das nicht an!", sagte sie etwas energischer. „Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore davon erzählen."

Das brachte ihn ein wenig in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ja!", flüsterte er zittrig und senkte den Kopf. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten."

Er streifte die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und ließ Tikki hineinklettern. Dann hörte Toireasa ihn langsam und kontrolliert durchatmen. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute hob er den Kopf wieder und seine Stimme klang völlig normal.

„Wir müssen an den Dementoren vorbei zum Schloss", sagte er, als würde er über die Zubereitung eines Zaubertrankes sprechen. „Du suchst uns eine Lücke und ich versuche uns abzuschirmen wie eben. Keine Ahnung, wie das eigentlich geht. Wenn sie uns entdecken, rennen wir los. Du führst mich, ich mach den Funkenzauber, du machst so viel Licht wie möglich. Kommen sie uns zu nahe, können wir nur hoffen. Einverstanden?"

„Klingt gut", sagte sie und schluckte schwer. Es war beängstigend zu sehen, wie er seine Gefühle einfach ausschalten konnte. So viel Selbstkontrolle war unnatürlich.

Langsam schlichen sie Hand in Hand wieder in Richtung Schloss.

„Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Schnapsidee gekommen, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen?", fragte Tarsuinn vorwurfsvoll, als sie am Waldrand eine Pause machten, um nach Dementoren Ausschau zu halten.

„Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst weg", sagte sie und war ziemlich böse auf ihn. „Es ist also deine Schnapsidee gewesen!"

„Ich hätte was gesagt, wenn ich dich hätte mitnehmen wollen", zischte er. „Ich war mir sicher, allein mit den Dementoren besser klar zu kommen."

„Das hat mein Arm gespürt", entgegnete sie und wedelte mit dem Arm herum, in dem immer noch seine Bissspur brannte.

Sauer schwiegen sie beide daraufhin. Jetzt, da sie aus dem dunklen Wald kam, wirkte Hogwarts fast hell erleuchtet und so konnte sie sehen, dass seine Selbstkontrolle sich schon wieder verabschiedet hatte. Wieso nahm er immer an, nur er hätte das alleinige Recht gepachtet, sein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen? Warum versuchte er immer ohne Hilfe auszukommen, auch wenn er sie offensichtlich brauchte? Einzig Tikki's Hilfe nahm er ohne zu zögern an, aber das kleine Wesen litt unter den Attacken der Dementoren genauso schlimm, wie jeder Mensch.

„Sie werden uns garantiert bemerken, wenn wir uns dem Schloss nähern", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Ausschauhaltens und Schmollens.

„Haben Dementoren denn Augen?", fragte Tarsuinn und sie konnte darauf nur die Schultern zucken.

„Egal, versuchen wir zum Fenster zu kommen und wenn es nicht klappt, rennen wir zum Eingang. Bereit?", flüsterte sie, wischte sich noch einmal die Hand an ihrem Rock trocken und erfasste dann wieder seine Hand.

„Ja!", sagte er angespannt.

„Dann los!"

Zunächst schlichen sie einige Meter und bis zum Waldrand ging alles gut. Doch sobald sie auf die Wiese hinaus traten, wandte sich ein Dementor zu ihnen um.

„Lauf!", rief Toireasa und zusammen rannten sie los. „Zur Tür!"

Wie abgesprochen brachte Toireasa einen Lichtzauber zustande und auch Tarsuinn schaffte seinen Funkenzauber, wenn auch keinen wirklich großen.

Toireasa rief laut um Hilfe, lange bevor sie die große, verschlossene Eingangstür erreichten. Sie hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen das Tor und benutzte auch den schweren Türklopfer, während sie die Verzweiflung näher kommen fühlte.

Neben ihr wirbelte Tarsuinn herum, stellte sich direkt an Toireasa's Rücken und mit einer Hand hielt er sich an ihrem Umhang fest.

Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter erfasste sie die Lage. Drei Dementoren schwebten aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen auf sie zu. Tarsuinn hielt ihnen den Zauberstab entgegen. Ohne dass er ein Wort sagen musste, gingen Wellen von magischen Stößen von seinem Zauberstab aus. Wie von einer Art Druckwelle wurden die Dementoren immer wieder etwas zurückgeworfen. Das verzögerte das Näherkommen der Dementoren jedoch nur etwas, aufhalten konnte Tarsuinn sie offensichtlich nicht. Die Kraft seiner Zauber wurde immer geringer, je geringer die Entfernung wurde.

Verzweifelt schlug Toireasa gegen die Tür. Sie achtete nicht darauf, dass ihr die Haut der Hand aufplatzte. Sie sah es zwar, aber eher distanziert, so, als wäre das nur eine belanglose Information.

Das Klopfen und Rufen blieb unbeantwortet. Toireasa drehte sich herum und versuchte Tarsuinn zu helfen. Aber keiner ihrer Flüche zeigte auch nur eine minimale Wirkung. Die Dementoren waren vollkommen unempfindlich gegen alles, was sie aufbieten konnte.

Dann – die Dementoren waren keine zehn Schritte mehr entfernt und Toireasa hatte schon allen Widerstand aufgegeben und die Augen geschlossen – wurde sie nach hinten gerissen und stürzte hin. Die Verzweiflung, welche sie zu übermannen drohte, schwand. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Professor Snape Tarsuinn, genau wie sie zuvor, ins Schloss hineinschleuderte und danach die Tür zu warf.

Tarsuinn fiel neben ihr auf den Boden, rollte aber geübt ab.

„_Expelliarmus!_", zischte Snape und Toireasa's Zauberstab flog in die Hand des Lehrers. Gleich danach lähmte er mit einem „_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Tarsuinn.

„Professor!", rief Toireasa und rieb sich den Arm, auf den sie nun zum zweiten Mal gefallen war. „Wir müssen mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen!"

„Sie sollten nicht hier sein", sagte Snape mit misstrauischem Blick und kam langsam auf sie zu, den Zauberstab genau auf sie gerichtet. „Sie können nicht hier sein."

„Wir sind zum Fenster raus", erklärte Toireasa, doch ihr Hauslehrer beachtete das nicht. Stattdessen murmelte er Zauber, welche anscheinend Tarnungen brechen sollten.

„Professor, es ist wichtig!", versuchte es Toireasa erneut. „Die Dementoren…"

Ein hellroter Zauber traf Toireasa, tat ihr jedoch nichts und Professor Snape entspannte sich etwas.

„Die Dementoren haben jemanden getötet!", ergänzte Tarsuinn und versuchte, trotz des Zaubers, der ihn band, aufzustehen. Professor Snape musste ihn halb verfehlt haben.

„Sie haben Black getötet?", fragte Professor Snape mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen. Er ließ Toireasa's Zauberstab vor ihr fallen und konzentrierte sich plötzlich nur auf Tarsuinn.

Der Junge schaffte es ächzend auf die Knie, er bewegte sich so, als wäre sein Körper zehnmal so schwer wie normal. Aus Tarsuinn's Kapuze schoss Tikki's Kopf hervor und sie schien dem Jungen ins Genick beißen zu wollen, doch die Zähne des Mungos trafen nur die Luft.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass es Black war!", erklärte Tarsuinn keuchend.

„Nicht?"

Professor Snape klang sehr enttäuscht. Anscheinend wünschte er sich genau wie sie, dass die Dementoren endlich nach Askaban verschwanden.

„Ganz sicher, Professor", erklärte Toireasa. „Es war ein Muggel!"

Ihr Hauslehrer gönnte ihr nur einen kurzen Seitenblick, dann ging er bei Tarsuinn auf die Knie und hob dessen Kopf hoch.

„Was…?", sagte er verblüfft.

Auch Toireasa war erschrocken. Das Gesicht des Junges war von Schmutz und zwei dunkelroten Tränenspuren verunziert. Schlimmer jedoch waren seine Augen, deren Weißes nicht mehr existiere, sondern hochrot war.

„Sie müssen zum Krankenflügel", sagte der Professor und hob den Lähmungszauber auf.

„Zu Professor Dumbledore!", widersprach Tarsuinn schwach und fügte ein bettelndes: „Bitte!" hinzu.

Toireasa wusste nicht, ob es der Ton oder die Augen waren, die Snape überzeugten, aber irgendetwas tat es.

„Folgen Sie mir!", befahl Snape. „Miss Keary, helfen Sie ihm."

Toireasa sprang zu Tarsuinn und ergriff seine Hand. Ihm zu helfen war eigentlich nicht nötig, seine Schritte waren deutlich sicherer als die ihren. Trotzdem war es tröstlich, sich bei ihm festhalten zu können.

Snape führte sie schnurstracks in Richtung Dumbledores Büro, doch schon auf halbem Wege kam ihnen der Direktor entgegen. Er sah so ernst drein, dass Toireasa nur schuldbewusst den Kopf senken konnte.

„Direktor!", rief Snape. „Ich habe die beiden draußen aufgegriffen. Sie bestanden darauf Euch zu sprechen."

Toireasa starrte mutig auf die Schuhe Dumbledores, nur um ihm ja nicht ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Tarsuinn neben ihr verfuhr genauso.

„Danke Professor Snape", sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich dann an die Kinder. „Warum wollt ihr mich sprechen?"

„In Ihrem Büro bitte", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Es ist wichtig!"

Einen Moment lang schien Professor Dumbledore darüber nachzudenken, schließlich hielt ihn das davon ab, Sirius Black zu suchen.

„Gut", sagte er dann. „Professor Snape, bitte helfen Sie den anderen bei der Suche. Ich werde so bald wie möglich wieder dazu stoßen."

„Ich werde Ihnen Madame Pomfrey schicken", entgegnete Snape.

„Weshalb?", fragte Dumbledore, woraufhin Snape erneut versuchte Tarsuinn am Kinn zu fassen und den Kopf anzuheben, doch diesmal wich der Junge der Hand trotzig aus.

„Halt still!", befahl Professor Snape. Ohne Erfolg.

„Ist schon gut, Professor", sagte der Direktor. „Bitte schicken Sie mir Madame Pomfrey."

Snape nickte mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck und ging schnell davon. Kaum waren dessen Schritte verklungen, wandte sich Dumbledore an Tarsuinn.

„Sieh mich an, Tarsuinn!", sagte er sanft, machte aber nicht den Fehler, den Jungen zu berühren.

Langsam hob der Junge den Kopf.

„Sir Oliver ist frei", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Es war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, in dem das Gütige im Gesicht Dumbledores kurzzeitig verschwand. Toireasa kam der Name Sir Oliver irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Ich denke wirklich, wir sollten reden", sagte der Professor und die Härte schwand wieder aus seinen Zügen, aber die Sorge blieb. Sie hatte sogar ihre eigenen Falten, wie Toireasa feststellte.

Sie gingen in das Büro des Direktors, der ihnen zwei Stühle anbot.

„Ihr mögt verzeihen, wenn ich kurz angebunden bin, aber was hat euch dazu getrieben, gerade jetzt herumzustromern?", fragte Dumbledore ernst. „Ich kann mir eigentlich keinen guten Grund dafür vorstellen, aber Sir Oliver war ein guter Ansatz."

Toireasa schaute nervös zu Tarsuinn. Sie persönlich hatte keinen guten Grund, nur einen dummen.

„Er ist wieder da", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Ich hab ihn gehört."

Toireasa zermarterte sich seit einigen Minuten das Hirn, woher sie nur diesen Namen kannte.

„Vielleicht solltest du das genauer erklären", drängte der Professor sanft. „Warum habt ihr euch aus der Großen Halle geschlichen und wie?"

„Mein Einhorn hat nach mir gerufen", antwortete Tarsuinn traurig. „Es hatte Angst und brauchte Hilfe."

„Warum hast du das niemandem gesagt?"

„Es wollte nur meine Hilfe!"

„Ich war da noch nicht dabei!", erklärte Toireasa ergänzend, ließ aber den Kopf unten.

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Tarsuinn. „Ich hab allein mit Klebeband die Scheibe angeklebt, dann das Fenster aufgeschnitten und bin über den Sims geklettert. Danach bin ich in den Wald gelaufen, aber da war mein Einhorn schon stumm. Dafür fand ich…"

Tarsuinn schien auf seine Hände zu starren und dicke rote Tropfen fielen auf seine Haut. Ob er wusste, wie seine Tränen aussahen? Zumindest musste es ihm doch Schmerzen bereiten!

Professor Dumbledore ließ ihm etwas Zeit.

In der Zwischenzeit erschien Madame Pomfrey, die sich ohne große Worte um den Jungen kümmerte.

Toireasa versuchte die Erschöpfung zu verdrängen, die sie langsam aber sicher zu überwältigen drohte. Und neben der Frage, wer denn nun dieser Sir Oliver war, beschäftigte sie sich mit dem Problem, warum ihre linke Hand und der Umhang an der linken Schulter silbern schimmerten. Sie strich mit der rechten Hand über ihr Gesicht und auch diese Hand zeigte danach silbrige Spuren. Geschockt von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis schaute sie zum ersten Mal auf und traf den wissenden Blick Professor Dumbledores. Er nickte traurig und bestätigte damit wortlos ihre Befürchtung. Sie erkannte diese silberne Flüssigkeit, in der sie im Wald gelegen haben musste. Einhornblut. Trauer und Wut stiegen in ihr auf. Wenn Tarsuinn _sein_ Einhorn sagte, dann wusste sie genau, um welches es sich handelte. Sie wollte nicht weinen, aber ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie konnte ihre geballten Hände nicht mehr erkennen.

„Aber es wird noch schlimmer!", sagte plötzlich Tarsuinn, wieder etwas beherrschter.

Madame Pomfrey trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Sie hatte dem Jungen ein schwarzes Band über die Augen gebunden.

„Ich habe es nicht gefunden, aber Dementoren waren in der Nähe und bei denen war Sir Oliver…"

Tarsuinn erzählte dann ohne zu stocken, wie Toireasa dazu gekommen, was passiert und jedes einzelne Wort, das gesprochen worden war.

Und dann, als die Geschichte eigentlich zu Ende war, sagte Tarsuinn etwas, was Toireasa wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf.

„Sir Oliver war in dem Feuerrubin und da ich Ihnen das nicht gesagt habe, Professor, ist er jetzt frei", sagte der Junge und eine extreme Bitterkeit lag in seiner Stimme.

Professor Dumbledore sagte nichts. Ängstlich schaute Toireasa ihn an. Seine Augen blitzen kurzzeitig verärgert.

„Die Kinder sollten jetzt schlafen gehen", sagte Madame Pomfrey.

„Nein!", widersprach Tarsuinn. „Da war noch mehr, Professor. Ich… ich…"

„Ja?", fragte Dumbledore erstaunlich freundlich.

„Ich habe es gesehen", hauchte Tarsuinn und die Erinnerung ließ Entsetzen in seiner Stimme klingen. „Auch wenn ich die Augen zu hatte. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie sein Glück geraubt haben und die Seele herausrissen."

„Und wir haben aus Angst nichts getan!", gestand Toireasa beschämt.

„Wenn ihr etwas unternommen hättet, wärt ihr jetzt tot", entgegnete der Professor entschieden. Dumbledore stand auf und ging gemessenen Schrittes zum Fenster, blickte kurz nach draußen und wandte sich dann wieder um.

„Madame Pomfrey, bitte bleiben Sie mit den beiden hier. Ich muss einiges erledigen und auch in der Großen Halle Bescheid sagen, bevor jemand nervös wird. Außerdem scheint ein Fenster Reparatur und einen neuen Schutzzauber zu brauchen."

Dann ging er aus dem Büro und Madame Pomfrey kam zu Toireasa.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte die Frau.

Toireasa zeigte ihren Arm, der immer noch stark schmerzte. Der Ellenbogen war aufgeschlagen und eine große Schürfwunde zog sich über den gesamten Unterarm.

„Glatter Bruch der Speiche!", urteilte Madame Pomfrey professionell und Sekunden später war die Verletzung behoben. Danach nötigte die Krankenschwester sie, sich zu waschen und wenig später schlief Toireasa auf einer bequemen Couch ein.

Ihr Schlaf war sehr unruhig und in ihrem Traum weinte sie schwarze Tränen.


	12. XI Ungehöriges Benehmen

**- Kapitel 11 -**

**Ungehöriges Benehmen**

Tarsuinn und Toireasa hatten zwei Tage frei bekommen. Wenn es nach Madame Pomfrey gegangen wäre, dann hätte zumindest seine Auszeit noch bis zum Ende der Woche gedauert. Aber er hatte sich dagegen gewehrt. Ob er nun mit einer Augenbinde herum lief oder damit im Unterricht saß, war doch nun völlig egal. Seine Augen taten zwar immer noch furchtbar weh, aber im Unterricht war er wenigstens davon abgelenkt. Und Ablenkung war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Im Grunde genommen aber schauspielerte er für alle.

Was er wollte war, sich irgendwo für einige Tage in eine Ecke zu setzen und alle seine Erinnerungen auszutilgen. Doch stattdessen verbrachte er seine Zeit mit seinen Freunden und tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Er wollte heim zu Rica – doch er schrieb ihr in einem Brief, dass es ihm gut ginge.

Er wollte jammern – aber er lächelte Madame Pomfrey an.

Er wollte seiner Angst freien Lauf lassen – nur fürchtete er die Konsequenzen.

Das Wichtigste aber war, er wollte, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn ausschimpfte, ihn bestrafte oder irgendetwas in der Art. Tarsuinn hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen, wichtige Informationen unterschlagen und nicht einmal versucht dem jungen Mann zu helfen.

Es war so furchtbar gewesen. Seine Augen waren geschlossenen gewesen und trotzdem hatte er genau gesehen, wie die Dementoren grüne und gelbe Farbtöne des Glücks eingesogen und die Seele aus dem Körper gerissen hatten. Er hatte die Qualen gehört, die diese Seele empfand und die kalte Befriedigung der Dementoren gefühlt.

Professor Snape mochte eine kaltschnäuzige Gattung Mensch sein, aber wenigstens war da ab und an ein Funken Wärme in seiner Stimme. Die Dementoren jedoch, waren bar jeder positiver Gefühle. Tarsuinn hatte sie in der Nacht gespürt und spürte sie jetzt noch schlimmer, als je zuvor. Das Leben eines Dementors schien beherrscht von Hunger, unstillbarer Leere und einer Art Neid zu sein. Und immer wenn er jetzt an einem Fenster stand, konnte er mindestens die Aufmerksamkeit eines Dementors spüren. Er wich dem nicht aus. Im Gegenteil, manchmal stellte er sich an ein Fenster, so wie jetzt, und sprach zu dem Dementor.

„Ich weiß, was ihr getan habt", flüsterte er dem Dementor zu, der ihn nicht mal hören konnte, wenn er geschrieen hätte. „Ihr werdet das bereuen."

Tikki, auf seiner Schulter, versuchte ihn zu trösten und rieb ihren Kopf an seinem Ohr. Fast automatisch hob er die Hand und kraulte sie. Ihre Warnungen waren eindringlich, seit Tagen schon, denn sie hatte Angst. Und wenn Tikki vor etwas Angst hatte, dann war es auch zum Fürchten.

„Ich beschütze dich", versprach er ihr leise.

Sie war darüber nicht sonderlich froh und schnurrte.

„Es gefällt dir nicht, dass es mal anders herum ist", lächelte er müde. „Geht mir genauso."

Jemand kam zu ihm und stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster.

„Wir sollen zu Professor Dumbledore kommen", sagte Toireasa.

„Mmh!", brummte er, rührte sich aber nicht.

Auch Toireasa machte keine Anstalten, der Weisung des Direktors sofort Folge zu leisten.

„Hat Winona sich wieder etwas beruhigt?", fragte das Mädchen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ist immer noch sauer, dass wir sie nicht mitgenommen haben", sagte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. Es war schon erschreckend, wie mies drauf seine Freundin war. Nicht weil sie Mist gebaut hatten, sondern weil sie nicht mit dabei gewesen war.

„Wird schon wieder!", meinte Toireasa.

Wieder nickte er. Winona ging schnell in die Luft, beruhigte sich aber meist wieder recht schnell.

„Leihst du mir Keyx?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Natürlich", entgegnete sie, ohne überrascht zu klingen. „Siehst du den Dementor da?"

„Irgendwie", entgegnete er.

Tarsuinn riss sich von dem dunklen Wesen los.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er. „Weiß du, was der Direktor von uns will?"

„Die Hinrichtung durchführen?", vermutete Toireasa zynisch und ging neben ihm her. Ihre Hand streifte ein paar Mal die seine. Er wusste nicht, ob dies Absicht war oder nicht, aber aus einem Impuls heraus, fing er ihre Finger. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, deren Berührung er nicht als unangenehm empfand. Toireasa zählte inzwischen dazu.

Unterwegs verabschiedete sich Tikki plötzlich von ihnen.

„Wohin will sie?", fragte Toireasa.

„Sie hat was gehört und will nachsehen", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Keine Ahnung, um was es geht."

Sie erreichten den Aufgang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

„Es ist offen", stellte Toireasa ohne Begeisterung fest.

„Wir werden schließlich erwartet", meinte Tarsuinn und schaffte es einfach nicht, aufmunternd zu lächeln. Zum Ausgleich dafür, ging er als erster die Treppe hinauf. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, mal jemanden zu führen oder besser gesagt – hinter sich herzuziehen.

Schon auf halbem Weg hörte er jemanden sprechen.

„Wo nehmen Sie nur Ihre Geduld her, Albus", sagte eine unbekannte männliche Stimme.

„Hogwarts ist groß, Cornelius", erwiderte die Stimme Professor Dumbledores.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie darauf bestehen?", fuhr der andere Mann fort. „Sie haben mir doch schon alles mitgeteilt."

„Solche Dinge sollte man aus erster Hand erfahren, Cornelius."

„Ich weiß nicht was das bringen soll, Albus!"

Tarsuinn klopfte an die Tür und wartete geduldig auf das _Herein_, welches nur Augenblicke auf sich warten ließ. Er öffnete die Tür und trat mit Toireasa ein. Inzwischen kannte er das Büro des Direktors so gut, dass er nicht mal eine Hand vor strecken musste, um ohne Unfälle auf den Professor zuzugehen.

„Da sind sie ja", sagte der Mann, den der Professor Cornelius genannt hatte, fast übertrieben freundlich. Tarsuinn verkniff es sich, das Gesicht zu verziehen und auch jeden Kommentar.

„Cornelius, dies sind Toireasa Keary und Tarsuinn McNamara und sie haben einiges zu erzählen. Toireasa. Tarsuinn. Darf ich euch Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge vorstellen?"

Es war eines, kein unfreundliches Gesicht zu machen, aber eine freundliche Begrüßung? Schließlich war das der Mann, der Hagrid unschuldig nach Askaban verfrachtet hatte. Das wusste Tarsuinn, das wusste Toireasa, zumindest vermittelten ihm das ihre verkrampften Finger.

„Ihr müsst nicht so schüchtern sein", überbrückte Professor Dumbledore die Stille. „Ihr seid nicht hier um bestraft zu werden. Minister Fudge möchte einfach nur von euch erfahren, was nach Halloween geschehen ist."

„Oh, bitte entschuldigen Sie, Minister", sagte Toireasa. „Ich meine, man trifft nicht jeden Tag den Zaubereiminister und – naja."

Auch wenn sie sich wirklich Mühe gab höflich zu sein, Tarsuinn konnte die Falschheit in ihrer Stimme hören. Er beschloss, ihrem Vorbild zu folgen. Wenn man schon nicht den Minister verärgern durfte, so konnte man wenigstens daraus Befriedigung ziehen, ihn hinters Licht zu führen.

„Erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen", murmelte er und tat eingeschüchtert.

„Kein Grund sich zu verstecken", erklärte der Minister jovial. „Professor Dumbledore erzählte mir, ihr hättet etwas Interessantes zu erzählen?"

Wieder musste sich Tarsuinn beherrschen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Vorhin hatte das bei Fudge ganz anders geklungen.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch setzen", forderte Professor Dumbledore sie auf und da stehen zu bleiben, meist als unhöflich angesehen wurde, setzten sie sich.

„Willst du?", fragte Toireasa leise.

„Ja!", entgegnete er, denn er wollte dem Zaubereiminister nicht alles erzählen. Wenn Professor Dumbledore etwas für erwähnenswert hielt, dann würde er das schon ergänzen.

Also ließ er weg, wie ihn das Einhorn gerufen hatte. Er erwähnte einfach nur, dass er draußen gewesen war und im Wald etwas gehört hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich auch sehr gewundert, dass die Dementoren den Wald nicht bewachten. Doch danach erzählte er erneut sehr genau, was geschehen war und was er gehört hatte.

Niemand unterbrach ihn und so endete er in dem Moment, als Professor Snape sie eingelassen hatte.

„Das war wirklich sehr informativ", lobte der Zaubereiminister nach einigen Sekunden der Stille. „Es bestätigt, was wir vermuteten. Ihr könnt wieder gehen."

Ein wenig verblüfft blieb Tarsuinn sitzen. Es kam ihm sehr ungehörig vor, dass der Minister sie aus dem Raum schickte und nicht der Direktor. Auf der anderen Seite, war dies der Anführer der Zauberergemeinschaft und das schien einiges zu bedeuten.

„Wartet bitte noch vor der Tür!", erklärte Professor Dumbledore. „Ich möchte euch nachher noch einmal sprechen."

Toireasa zog ihn sanft vom Stuhl und gemeinsam setzten sie sich in den Vorraum. Tarsuinn's spitzte die Ohren und gab alles an das Mädchen weiter, was er hörte.

Heimlich vermutete er, Dumbledore wollte, dass er zuhörte, denn dem Professor standen sicherlich Wege und Mittel zur Verfügung, um seine Ohren draußen zu halten. Dass er sie nicht nutzte, war doch wohl nur als Zeichen zu verstehen.

„Also für mich ist das eindeutig", erklärte der Minister. „Die Kinder waren ja völlig verängstigt."

„Verängstigt würde ich nicht sagen, Cornelius", widersprach der Professor. „Ich glaube ihnen, was sie gesehen haben."

„Was genau war, was sie sehen sollten, Albus", meinte der Minister überzeugt. „Es kann nur Black gewesen sein. Er hat sie getäuscht und beeinflusst, damit sie uns dazu bringen, die Dementoren vom Schloss abzuziehen, so dass er sich an Potter rächen kann."

„Nun – die Dementoren scheinen kein Hindernis für ihn gewesen zu sein", gab der Professor zu bedenken.

„Trotzdem", beharrte Fudge. „Ihre Geschichte ist doch angefüllt von Unstimmigkeiten, die Sie sicher auch erkannt haben. Zwei Kinder, die von den Dementoren nicht bemerkt werden. Ein alter Mann, dem anscheinend die Nähe zu den Dementoren nichts ausmacht. Ein Geist, der Geschäfte mit Dementoren tätigt. Außerdem würden die Dementoren niemals ihren Teil des Abkommens brechen. Ich weiß, ich weiß – Sie sehen das anders, Albus. Aber es gibt keinen Hinweis auf ein Fehlverhalten. Ich muss Ihre Bitte ablehnen, die Dementoren zurück nach Askaban zu schicken."

„Dies ist ein großer Fehler, Cornelius. Ich muss an die Sicherheit aller Schüler denken und hungrige Dementoren stellen im Moment vielleicht keine körperliche Gefahr dar, aber ihre Seele kann Schaden nehmen."

„Nur die Dementoren sind in der Lage, Sirius Black zu fangen."

„Wir haben vor zehn Jahren Todesser und auch Black gefangen, ohne die Hilfe dieser Wesen. Wir können dies noch heute und auf die richtige Weise! Uns auf die Dementoren zu verlassen, ist ein großer Fehler!"

„Es gibt viele, welche wie ich die Sicherheit schätzen, die sie uns bieten. Unser Gefängnis ist sicherer, als jemals zuvor und unsere Kinder können im Frieden aufwachsen. Auch Sie müssen doch sehen, dass wir das zu einem gewissen Teil den Dementoren zu verdanken haben."

„Es ist ein falscher Frieden, Cornelius", sagte der Professor eindringlich. „Als würde man einen Skorpion unter seiner Bettdecke schlafen lassen."

„Ein unpassendes Gleichnis, Albus", widersprach der Minister. „Die Dementoren sind eher wie Kampfhunde…"

„…die sich nur dem Leittier unterordnen", argumentierte der Professor.

„Das führt zu nichts, Albus", brach Fudge die Diskussion ab. „Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon mehrfach. Und sie hat nie zu etwas geführt. Ich bin überzeugt – und nicht nur ich – dass die Kinder von Black getäuscht wurden. Er ist der einzige, der davon profitiert."

„Sie sollten die Aussage der Kinder nicht so einfach als Täuschung abtun, Cornelius. Selten gibt es Zeugen, die eine so genaue Beschreibung geben können."

„Seien wir ehrlich, Albus. Zumindest der Junge ist ein schlechter _Augen_zeuge. Nicht nur weil er blind ist. Ich hab mich informiert. Er wird fast jedes Wochenende von einem Heiler besucht, leidet unter Alpträumen, ist feindselig, ist ein Chaoszauberer und ein so genannter Provokationstest steht bei ihm an. Ich kann mir vorstellen, er ist auch sehr interessiert daran, die Dementoren weit weg zu schicken. Und das Mädchen, so höflich sie auch ist, hat Probleme in ihrer Familie, die sie sicher mitnehmen. Der Schulrat und _Der Tagesprophet_ würde Sie und mich an den Pranger stellen, wenn wir die Dementoren abziehen würden, bevor sie Black fangen konnten. Und ich bin mir sicher, Rita Kimmkorn würde sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, um über die Hintergründe der beiden zu berichten. Und das will ich – und Sie sicher auch – nicht."

„Dies würde ich wirklich gern vermeiden", stimmte Professor Dumbledore zum ersten Mal zu.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, schließlich war es nicht einfach…"

Plötzlich war die Stimme des Ministers nicht mehr zu hören.

„Was ist?", fragte Toireasa, weil er aufgehört alles wiederzugeben, was er hörte.

„Akustische Leere", erklärte Tarsuinn und deutete auf seine Ohren. „Ich schätze, der Professor ist der Ansicht, dass uns der Rest nix angeht."

„Hast du ne Ahnung, warum er uns das überhaupt hat hören lassen?"

„Vielleicht wollte er, dass wir ein Gefühl für den Mist bekommen, in dem wir stecken?", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Oder dass wir tiefer drin stecken, als gedacht."

„Also ich hab nur bestätigt bekommen, dass Fudge ein rückgratloser Armleuchter ist", flüsterte Toireasa feindselig. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er nicht auf den Professor hört."

„Weil er auch Recht haben könnte", gab Tarsuinn unwillig zu. „Black könnte uns getäuscht haben."

„Und dein Gefühl für das Einhorn? Könnte er das auch erzeugen?"

Das gab ihm einen ziemlich heftigen Stich und er drehte sich weg von ihr.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und griff nach seinen Händen. „War keine Absicht."

„Nicht weiter wild", sagte er und schluckte den Kloß im Hals hinunter.

„Lüg nicht", sagte sie schniefend. „Zumindest nicht bei mir."

Was erwartete sie von ihm? Sollte er ihr erzählen, dass er die Hälfte seiner Schulsachen auf die althergebrachte Art und Weise zerlegt hatte und die andere bei einem kleinen magischen Wutausbruch? Er hatte sogar versucht, eine der Wände einzureißen. Das hatte zwar nicht geklappt und am nächsten Tag waren seine Sachen von irgendjemandem repariert worden, aber er hatte sich kaum besser gefühlt. Den Großteil seiner Zeit verbrachte er damit, in sich hineinzufühlen, ob er mehr als nur die Dementoren draußen spürte. Dunkelheit schien sein Inneres auszufüllen.

„Du bist nicht allein", flüsterte das Mädchen und dann spürte er plötzlich ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange.

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, doch das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut schien eine Ewigkeit zu bleiben. Auch als nach einer Schocksekunde das Blut in seinen Kopf schoss.

Und wenn er schon vorher nicht gewusst hatte, was er ihr sagen sollte, so hatte sie ihn eben all seiner Worte und des größten Teils seiner Gedanken beraubt. Es hatte sich in dem Moment so gut angefühlt, genau wie bei Rica, doch dann war es auch vollkommen anders. Nur wie anders, das verstand er noch nicht.

Vorsichtig hob er die Hand, um ihr Gesicht mit den Fingern zu…

„Ich wünschen Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Albus", sagte Zaubereiminister Fudge, der gerade die Tür öffnete. „Und Mr Filch alle möglichen geheimen Gänge aus dem Schloss versiegeln zu lassen, ist eine sehr gute Idee. Wir bleiben in Kontakt!"

Tarsuinn, der plötzlich das Gefühl hatte bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden zu sein, ließ seine Hand sinken und versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt auszusehen.

„Meine Tür steht immer für Sie und ihren Eulen offen, Cornelius", erwiderte die Stimme Dumbledores aus dem Büro heraus.

„Auch euch beiden einen schönen Tag", verabschiedete sich Fudge dann sogar von Toireasa und Tarsuinn freundlich. „Ihr habt uns wirklich sehr weitergeholfen, wobei ich euch doch bitten würde, sämtliche Ausflüge in der nächsten Zeit sein zu lassen. Black ist ein gefährlicher Verbrecher, der keine Skrupel kennt."

„Danke, Minister", entgegnete Toireasa leicht verlegen klingend. „Wir werden uns in Acht nehmen. Nicht wahr, Tarsuinn?"

„Sicher", sagte er und riss sich zusammen. „Es war interessant Sie kennen zu lernen, Minister."

„Und immer schön lernen!", ermahnte sie der Minister. Dann ging er.

„Na endlich!", konnte Tarsuinn es sich nicht mehr verkneifen.

Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er Fudge eigentlich als ganz nett empfunden hätte, wenn er ihm einfach so begegnet wäre. Nur Professor Dumbledore und seine Ohren gönnten ihm diese tröstliche Illusion nicht.

„Wollt ihr noch auf eine Tasse heiße Schokolade hereinkommen?", fragte der Professor, der an die Tür getreten war.

Von wollen konnte eigentlich keine Rede sein. Tarsuinn hatte kein Vergnügen daran, von Dumbledore an seinen Wortbruch erinnert zu werden. Leider konnte man eine Einladung des Direktors von Hogwarts nicht ablehnen.

Also folgte er, mit Toireasa und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, der Aufforderung. Der Professor bat sie diesmal nicht an seinen Schreibtisch, sondern an einen kleinen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Der süße Geruch nach heißer Schokolade entspannte Tarsuinn ein wenig. Zumindest ließ sich das hier nicht wie eine Strafpredigt an.

Es gab auch wirklich gute Kekse, wobei Tarsuinn sich fragte, was Brausepulver auf Spekulatius zu suchen hatte.

Während Tarsuinn und Toireasa ziemlich verlegen herumsaßen, fragte sie Professor Dumbledore die üblichen Sachen, die man Kinder so fragte. _Wie es ihnen so geht? Ob sie mit der Schule zu recht kamen? Was sie so in ihrer Freizeit machten?_

Sie gaben dem Professor die üblichen Antworten, die man Erwachsenen darauf gab. _Ganz gut. Es ist schwer, aber man schafft es schon. Mal dies, mal das._

Einfach war es nicht mit einem Mann wie Professor Dumbledore ungezwungen zu reden. Tarsuinn fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob der Professor es nicht traurig fand, dass seine Präsenz und sein Ruf die meisten Menschen einschüchterten. Aber er schaffte es selbst nicht, sich ungezwungen zu geben. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Unangenehmes zur Sprache kam und alles andere hätte Tarsuinn auch überrascht. Der Witz war, ihm schmeckten die heiße Schokolade und die Kekse so gut, dass er keinen Anlass sah, den Ablauf zu beschleunigen. Schließlich sollte es immer der Ältere sein, der ein ernstes Gespräch begann.

Eine klasse Ausrede, um sich nicht um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, wie Tarsuinn fand. So konnte man immer abwarten und erfuhr, was der Lehrer von einem wollte, ohne sich zuerst aufs glatte Eis zu wagen. Selbst Toireasa blieb still. Was ihre Beweggründe waren, konnte er nur vermuten. Wäre Winona hier gewesen, der ernste Teil des Gesprächs hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde begonnen.

Am Ende schien Professor Dumbledore seine Zeit dann doch zu wichtig, um sie ewig mit zwei Regelbrechern zu verschwenden.

„Wisst ihr, dass mein Selbstverständnis heute schwer erschüttert wurde?", fragte der Professor.

„Wenn es heute war, dann liegt es sicher nicht an uns", erklärte Tarsuinn verteidigend.

„Das ist teilweise richtig", lachte Dumbledore. „Denn letztendlich geht es um die Geschehnisse an Halloween."

Was ja zu erwarten gewesen war.

„Ihr solltet jetzt fragen, was mich so erschüttert hat", sagte der Professor vorwurfsvoll.

„Was hat Sie so erschüttert, Sir?", kam Toireasa der Aufforderung nach.

„Danke, Toireasa", erwiderte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Nun – nach einem solchen Vorfall muss ich immer Briefe an die Eltern oder – in eurem Fall – an die Erziehungsberechtigten schreiben. Meist kommen daraufhin Vorwürfe zurück, dass es meine Pflicht wäre, besser auf meine Schüler aufzupassen und der Schulrat steigt mir auf die Spitze meines Hutes, um einen dieser Volkstänze aufzuführen. Und bevor ihr lacht – vor zwanzig Jahren hat es Konfu O'Dervsh tatsächlich versucht. Ich hatte mehr Beulen auf dem Kopf… aber das interessiert euch sicher nicht?!"

Nach Tarsuinn's Meinung war ihm die Geschichte des Professors deutlich lieber, als seine eigene, aber er äußerte diese Ansicht nicht.

„Mein Gott, eure Augen leuchten nicht mal neugierig!", beschwerte sich Dumbledore und schien sich immer noch zu amüsieren. „Was seid ihr nur für Kinder?"

„Ängstliche, die auf ihre Strafe warten", bot Tarsuinn mit halbem Lächeln an. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu grinsen und die Dementoren rückten ein wenig aus seinem inneren Fokus. Allein der Gedanke, wie jemand auf Professor Dumbledores Kopf – einer der wenigen Menschen von denen er eine wirklich bildliche Vorstellung hatte – herumtanzte, war dazu sehr geeignet.

„Also – wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach so. Wie schon gesagt, normalerweise macht man mir Vorwürfe, wenn Schüler in Gefahr geraten. Aber könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was für Antworten ich in Bezug auf euch erhalten habe?"

Erneut schaffte es Tarsuinn nicht, sein Lächeln unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er glaubte sehr genau zu wissen, was Rica geschrieben hatte.

„Du weißt, was deine Schwester geschrieben hat, nicht wahr Tarsuinn?", fragte der Professor.

„Ich habe eine gewisse Vorstellung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie gemeint, dass, wenn Tikki mit mir einverstanden war, sie keine Probleme damit habe, wenn ich tue, was ich für richtig halte. Korrekt?"

„In etwa. Sie hat mir aber auch geschrieben, ich solle dich unter Arbeit begraben, wenn ich nur den geringsten Zweifel an deiner Tat habe", erklärte der Professor.

Tarsuinn zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn dem so war, konnte er es nicht ändern.

„Und du Toireasa?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. „Was denkst du, wie die Antwort deiner Großeltern war?"

„Ich kenne meine Großeltern nicht wirklich", gestand Toireasa. Im Gegensatz zu Tarsuinn, schien sie sich nicht mal im Ansatz fröhlich.

Der Professor entgegnete nichts darauf und nach einer Weile sah sich das Mädchen zu einer Ergänzung genötigt.

„Aber ich hoffe, dass sie mich verstehen", sagte sie.

„Das tun sie", versicherte der Professor ernst. „Sie sind der Ansicht, dass deine Verpflichtung Tarsuinn gegenüber, dich nicht anders hatten handeln lassen können."

„Womit ich den Schwarzen Peter habe!", maulte Tarsuinn leicht grinsend.

„Ein wenig schon", bestätigte der Professor. „Noch etwas heiße Schokolade?"

Tarsuinn nickte und die Tasse in seiner Hand wurde wieder heiß und schwer.

„Obwohl mir eure Familien keine Schwierigkeiten machen, heißt das nicht, dass wir keine Probleme haben", fuhr der Professor ernst fort. „Denn was ihr beide gesehen habt, war ein Mord und im Endeffekt kann man vielleicht sogar froh sein, dass der Minister glaubt, ihr wärt von einer Illusion getäuscht worden.

Schließlich würde es euren Worten Nachdruck verleihen, wenn die Dementoren oder jemand anderes versuchen würde, euch jetzt etwas anzutun. Doch das ist nur eine Vermutung und der Vorschlag Professor Snapes dich, Tarsuinn, auf den Ravenclaw-Turm zu beschränken, hat sicher etwas für sich. Aber im Endeffekt haben wir das ja schon einmal versucht und das Ergebnis war relativ unbefriedigend, nicht wahr?"

„Könnte man so sagen, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn, dem die Aussicht auf weitere Beschränkungen nicht sonderlich behagte.

„Aus diesem Grund gedenke ich, etwas anderes zu versuchen. Zum einen, werde ich deine besonderen Beschränkungen aufheben."

Tarsuinn war mehr als erstaunt.

„Zum anderen werde ich den anderen Lehrern gegenüber die Meinung vertreten, ihr wäret einer Täuschung von Black erlegen gewesen."

„Aber es war keine Täuschung!", warf Toireasa ein.

„Das wisst ihr, das weiß ich. Aber solange man annimmt, dass niemand – auch ich nicht – euch glaubt, seid ihr sicherer. Und indem ich Tarsuinn wieder aus dem Schloss lasse, gebe ich das passende Zeichen."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Sir", widersprach Toireasa energisch.

Tarsuinn blieb fast der Mund offen stehen. Ob für den Mut des Mädchens dem Professor zu widersprechen oder weil er nicht erwartet hätte, dass sie gegen seine Freiheit anreden würde, wusste er im Moment noch nicht.

„Es ist besser so, Toireasa", entgegnete der Professor nachsichtig. „Aber natürlich werden wir Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Professor Snape war so freundlich mir drei besondere Steine zu fertigen, die ihr beide und auch Winona tragen werdet."

Die sanfte und weiche Hand des Professors ließ ein Kettchen mit einem kleinen glatten Stein in Tarsuinn's Finger gleiten.

„Die Steine werden mich und eure Hauslehrer wissen lassen, wenn sich Dementoren in eurer Nähe befinden und wo ihr euch befindet", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber Sie werden nicht wissen, was wir reden, oder?", fragte Tarsuinn besorgt. Schließlich gab es da noch einige Projekte die niemanden etwas angingen.

„Nein, das nicht", lachte Dumbledore. „Wenn das ginge, würde Mr Filch darauf dringen, dass mehr Schüler diese Steine tragen müssen. Aber sie sind eine Sicherheit, die ihr bitte nutzen solltet."

„Bedeutet das, ich muss dann nicht mehr zu den Übungsstunden?", hoffte Tarsuinn vorsichtig und legte sich die Kette um den Hals.

„Nein, das bedeutet es nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore verschmitzt. „Laut deiner Lehrer machst du zwar einige Fortschritte, aber sie sind noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Ich denke jedoch, wir können die Zeit dafür sicher halbieren. Was denkst du?"

Obwohl Tarsuinn der Ansicht war, dass er schon einige andere Schüler seines Alters überholt hatte, nickte er nur. Besser etwas, als gar nichts.

„Sehr schön", freute sich der Professor. „Ich glaube, ihr habt begriffen, wie gefährlich es im Moment ist das Schlossgelände zu verlassen und, so schlimm es klingt, selbst im Schloss ist es nicht unbedingt viel sicherer. Tarsuinn, du hast zwar einen besseren Schutz gegen die Dementoren, als die anderen Schüler, aber er wird dich nicht vor Schaden bewahren können, wenn keine Hilfe in der Nähe ist."

„Warum ist das eigentlich so, Professor?", fragte Toireasa noch bevor Tarsuinn die gleiche Frage stellen konnte. „Und was war mit seinen Tränen?"

„Was soll mit meinen Tränen gewesen sein?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt. Er wusste, dass er geweint hatte. Laut Madame Pomfrey waren sie furchtbar entzündet und er hatte das auf die Anstrengung an Halloween geschoben.

„Du hast dunkelrotes, fast schwarzes Blut geweint", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich vermute, es ist ein Teil des Geschenkes des Einhorns."

„Warum sollte das ein Geschenk für mich sein", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt. Auf die Schmerzen hätte er gern verzichtet.

„Weil es wahrscheinlich das ist, was dir den Schutz vor den Dementoren gewährt. Eigentlich wollte ich dir das erst sagen, wenn ich mir sicherer bin, aber vielleicht ist eine Vermutung besser, als Ungewissheit."

Der Professor atmete tief durch.

„Es gibt da ein altes Tagebuch eines Zauberers, aus der Zeit, als die Dementoren noch nicht die Wächter Askabans waren. Ich glaube, es ist die einzige existierende Beschreibung einer Begegnung zwischen einem Dementor und einem Einhorn. Der Zauberer erzählt darin, wie er zwischen die beiden geriet und hin und her gerissen wurde zwischen Verzweiflung und Hoffnung, bis er die Nähe des Einhorns suchte und dadurch die Konzentration für einen _Patronus_-Zauber gewann, der den Dementor vertrieb."

„Sie meinen, Einhörner können Dementoren vertreiben?", fragte Toireasa.

„Nein, das können sie nicht", korrigierte Dumbledore. „Toireasa, was hast du empfunden, als dir das Einhorn begegnete? Wenn man mal euer erstes feindseliges Treffen außer Acht lässt."

„Ich hab mich gut gefühlt", erklärte Toireasa nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Glücklich?"

„Ja!"

„Voller Hoffnung?"

„Ja. Und es war, als wäre die Welt einfach nur schön."

„Was fällt euch auf, wenn ihr das einem Dementor gegenüberstellt?"

„Sie sind wie Yin und Yang", murmelte Tarsuinn und erklärte dann laut für Toireasa und den Professor. „Wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille, meine ich."

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Und genau das ist das Geschenk, was du, Tarsuinn, erhalten hast. Du kannst den Dementoren deine Hoffung entgegensetzen und anscheinend auch andere eine Zeitlang schützen."

„Und was hat das mit meinen Tränen zu tun?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Nun – dieser Zauberer, von dem ich vorhin sprach, beschrieb in seinem Tagebuch auch, dass das Einhorn dunkelgraue Tränen weinte. Tränen aus silbernem Blut und noch etwas anderem, etwas dunklem."

„Mein Blut ist rot, nicht wahr?", fragte Tarsuinn leise.

„Ja", antwortete Toireasa.

„Dann ist da aber ein Fehler", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Wenn ich diese Fähigkeit der Einhörner teilen würde, dann müssten mich doch die Slytherins auch mögen. Das tun sie aber offensichtlich nicht!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies bei dir so stark ausgeprägt ist, Tarsuinn. Es ist dir geschenkt, nicht angeboren", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Außerdem bist du nicht so hübsch, wie ein Einhorn!", frotzelte Toireasa, ein wenig bemüht klingend.

Er schenkte ihr ein Grinsen dafür.

„Sind deshalb die Dementoren an mir interessiert, Professor?", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Sie sind wohl eher besorgt", erläuterte Dumbledore. „Schließlich enthältst du ihnen ihre Nahrung vor. Wenn das noch mehr Zauberer und Hexen könnten, würden sie ihr liebstes Festmahl verlieren."

„Würde mich freuen", brummte Tarsuinn feindselig.

„Professor?", fragte Toireasa vorsichtig. „Was ist das Schwarze in den Tränen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich möchte darüber im Moment nicht einmal Vermutungen anstellen, aber Madame Pomfrey hat einige Tränen gesammelt und Professor Snape wird sie untersuchen. Wenn wir genaueres wissen, werde ich das Tarsuinn mitteilen. Noch mehr Schokolade?"

Toireasa und Tarsuinn lehnten diesmal ab und so endete dieses kleine Schokoladetrinken mit Professor Dumbledore kurz darauf.

Sie gingen nicht zum Abendessen, sondern setzten sich, trotz des kalten Wetters, außerhalb des Schlosses (aber sehr nahe am Haupteingang) auf eine Bank. Im Grunde genommen war es nicht anders, als in einem der Innenhöfe zu sitzen, aber wenigstens hatte er so das Gefühl frei zu sein. Und das Wissen um das Geschenk gab ihm die Sicherheit, um seine Angst vor den Dementoren zu beherrschen. Es war, als könnte er den Himmel wieder fühlen.

Die nächsten Tage musste Tarsuinn sich sehr beherrschen, um sich seine neu gewonnene Freiheit nicht zu Kopf steigen zu lassen. Er besuchte Hagrid (nicht nur wegen seiner Strafarbeit), wobei dieser leicht abwesend und sehr traurig wirkte, und stromerte ab und an über die Wiesen, auch wenn er manchmal den Dementoren recht nahe kam.

Tikki war inzwischen wieder in ihre Winter- und Kältedepression gerutscht und befand sich außerhalb des Schlosses fast prinzipiell in seiner Kapuze, wo sie immer laut zu brummen begann, wenn seine Gedanken in unangenehme Richtungen rutschten.

Im Moment war er gerade mit Merton und Winona unterwegs zum Unterricht bei Professor Lupin. Das Mädchen hatte ihren Groll inzwischen vergessen, nachdem Toireasa ihr alles haarklein erzählt hatte. Es war fast wieder so wie früher, nur dass Winona ihnen mehrmals klar machte, dass sie solche Aktionen nur noch mit ihrer Beteiligung dulden würde. Dabei klang sie jedes Mal furchtbar nach Penelope.

Sie waren relativ spät dran und wollten sich gerade ins Klassenzimmer begeben, als Toireasa ihnen entgegen kam.

„Hi", begrüßte das Mädchen sie mit seltsamer Stimme. „Ich muss euch kurz sprechen."

Sie griff nach Tarsuinn's Hand und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen, doch er schüttelte sie ab. Unangenehme Geräusche kamen aus dem Klassenzimmer – und ein bösartiges Lachen.

Statt auf Toireasa zu achten, ging er in den Raum.

„Das ist nicht der Moment…!", rief Toireasa, die ihm hinterher hastete.

„Lass es, Tarsuinn", sagte auch Ian, der schon im Klassenzimmer war und ihm den Weg versperrte. Tarsuinn drängelte sich vorbei.

„Bitte lass es!", bat ihn auch Cassandra.

Doch Tarsuinn hörte nicht darauf.

„Da kommt er", flüsterte die Stimme von Violet Mokkery und das war ihm eine Warnung.

Tikki kletterte von der Kapuze auf seine Schulter und fauchte kampfeslustig. Nicht gerade eine Hilfe, wenn es darum ging seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", begrüßte ihn Mokkery ölig. „Schau mal, Jean. Dein spezieller Freund!"

„Was er nur will?", fragte der angesprochene Junge scheinheilig und drehte sich herum.

„Ich möchte dich bitten die Fee in Ruhe zu lassen", sagte Tarsuinn und mit einer Bitte hatte sein Ton nichts zu tun.

„Die gehört mir", lachte Jean Leraux fies. „Ein Geschenk meiner Eltern. Ich kann mit ihr machen was ich will."

„Mach mit der Fee, was du willst und ich mach mit dir, was du sicher nicht willst", drohte Tarsuinn.

„Und was wäre das, McNamara?", höhnte die unvermeidlicherweise anwesende Regina Kosloff. „Sie gehört ihm."

„Was man so mit Sadisten macht", entgegnete Tarsuinn zornig und es schepperte leicht an der Fensterscheibe. „Man poliert ihnen die Nase und steckt ihren Kopf in eine Toilette."

„Ach – und wenn ich mich wehre, machst du einen auf die behinderte Tour und weinst dich bei Flitwick aus, nicht wahr", ätzte Leraux. „Oder hält mich jemand fest, damit du auch mal triffst?"

Tarsuinn's Fäuste ballten sich.

„Nicht, Tarsuinn!", flüsterte Toireasa kaum hörbar.

„Ach und solltest du auf den Gedanken kommen, mein Feelein freizulassen,…", fuhr der Junge fort „…dann kannst du dich von deinem Vieh verabschieden."

Das brachte das Fass fast zum Überlaufen.

„Rühr Tikki an und ich sorg dafür, dass nicht einmal deine Mutter deine Leiche identifizieren kann", sagte Tarsuinn und meinte es vollkommen ernst.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob seine Drohung so rüber gekommen war, wie er es beabsichtigte, aber zumindest bei Leraux schien es nicht richtig angekommen zu sein.

„Wie will jemand, der nicht mal seine Nase sieht, mir meine verbeulen!", lachte er.

_Das beweis ich dir gleich_, dachte Tarsuinn voll Wut und spannte die Muskeln, um ansatzlos dahin zu schlagen, wo das Lachen ertönte. Tikki sprang von seiner Schulter auf den Boden und huschte beiseite.

Wie er es von Rica gelernt hatte, beugte er leicht das Knie und trat dann überraschend nach vorn, mitten auf Leraux's Fuß.

„Au – was soll das?", fragte der überraschte Slytherin-Junge und versuchte einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Was nicht klappte.

„Gruß von meiner Schwester!", zischte er und seine Faust wollte in das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Sofort aufhören!", knallte Snapes Stimme durch das Klassenzimmer.

Tarsuinn's Faust gefror mitten in der Bewegung und er spürte den Atem von Leraux auf seinen Fingerknöcheln.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Professor Snape und seine Schritte näherten sich. Tarsuinn hörte, wie der Mann die Menge der Schüler vor sich, wie ein Schiff das Wasser, teilte. Erneut wollte Leraux sich bewegen, aber Tarsuinn verlagerte einfach sein Gewicht noch ein wenig nach vorn auf den Fuß des Slytherin.

„McNamara!", sagte der Professor als er vor ihnen stand. „Erklären Sie was das soll!"

„Ich wollte gerade Leraux die Nase eindellen", erklärte Tarsuinn und trat erst jetzt von dem Spann des anderen Jungen und ließ seine Faust sinken. Er war zu wütend, um dem Professor so etwas wie Demut oder Bedauern vorzuspielen. „Aber Sie haben mich dabei leider unterbrochen."

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw", urteilte Snape kalt und steigerte damit Tarsuinn's Wut noch.

„Aber Sie wissen doch nicht mal was…", sagte er zornig.

„Nichts gibt Ihnen das Recht, einen anderen Schüler anzugreifen, McNamara", entgegnete Snape kalt. „Ich werde Ihren Hauslehrer informieren und…"

Ein leises Jubilieren der Fee ertönte. Tarsuinn nutzte Snapes Ablenkung, zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete Richtung Fenster und sagte: „_Alohomora!_".

Ein lautes Krachen und Splittern sagte ihm, dass er wieder einmal etwas übertrieben hatte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche. Ein Sirren kleiner Feenflügel bewegte sich durch das Loch im Fenster nach draußen.

„Ups", sagte er locker und sein Zorn nahm ein wenig ab. „Nicht auszudenken, da hätte wer im Weg gestanden."

Er versuchte Leraux mit einem eiskalten Lächeln einzuschüchtern.

„Noch zehn weitere Punkte Abzug!", fauchte Snape und jetzt schien er richtig sauer.

„Hat Leraux verdient", murmelte er, obwohl er genau wusste, was Snape meinte.

„Er hat meine Fee entkommen lassen", beschwerte sich Leraux und Tarsuinn bemerkte mit innerer Befriedigung ein leichtes Bröckeln im Selbstbewusstsein des Jungen.

„Ich hab deine Fee nicht angerührt", wehrte sich Tarsuinn. „Ich wollte dir die Fresse…"

„McNamara!", unterbrach ihn Snape rigoros. „Setzen Sie sich rechts vorn hin. Sofort."

„Komm", flüsterte Winona und zog ihn beiseite. Wie gewohnt setzte sich Toireasa zu ihnen.

Tikki sprang vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Klasse gemacht!", flüsterte er ihr zu und genoss es, wie sie ihren Kopf gegen sein Gesicht schmuste.

Hinter ihm reparierte Snape kurz das Fenster und fauchte einige andere Ravenclaws an, sie sollten sich endlich hinsetzen.

„Wo bleibt Professor Lupin verdammt?", flüsterte Winona. „Wird Zeit, dass Snape verschwindet."

Ein Wunsch, den Tarsuinn teilte, der aber nicht in Erfüllung ging. Snape machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Stattdessen trat der Lehrer vor die Klasse.

„Da Professor Lupin krank ist…"

Enttäuschtes und besorgtes Gemurmel – nicht nur von den Ravenclaws – schallte durch den Raum und zwang Snape etwas lauter zu sprechen.

„Da Professor Lupin krank ist…", verkündete der Professor noch einmal und das Gemurmel verstummte „…liegt es an mir, euch bis zu seiner Genesung zu unterrichten."

Tarsuinn hob sofort die Hand.

„Muss das sein?", flüsterte Winona besorgt.

Doch das war überflüssig. Snape ignorierte Tarsuinn und redete einfach weiter zur Klasse.

„Wie ich gesehen habe, hat Professor Lupin Ihnen nicht unbedingt viel zugetraut", sagte Snape kalt. „Anscheinend hat er sich da wohl an den schlechteren Schülern orientiert."

Snape kam bei diesen Worten direkt vor Tarsuinn's Tisch zum Stehen und schien damit sehr deutlich zu machen, wen er damit meinte. Zumindest gab es einige auf der Seite der Slytherins, die es wagten zu kichern. Doch nur einen Augenblick. Der Professor ging weiter und er musste recht imposant wirken, wenn selbst den Schülern seines eigenen Hauses das Lachen im Halse stecken blieb.

„Ich im Gegensatz, gedenke Sie nicht zu unterfordern. Im Gegenteil, nur durch Herausforderung und eisenhartes Training lernt man."

Tarsuinn schnipste mit den Fingern, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er wusste, das war hier in Hogwarts nicht üblich, im Gegenteil es galt als unhöflich, aber das interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich.

„Was ist, McNamara!", fragte Snape genervt.

„Sir, meine Augen schmerzen. Ich würde gern Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen", log Tarsuinn, aber er fühlte immer noch das Feuer des Zorns und er wollte Snape nicht in dieser Stimmung als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben. Genau genommen wollte er Snape in keinem einzigen Fach haben.

„Übertreiben Sie nicht und reißen Sie sich zusammen, McNamara. Sie können nachher zu Madame Pomfrey gehen!", sagte Snape. „Zurück zum Unterricht."

Einige Minuten dozierte der Professor über das Wachsen an der Herausforderung, über vorbeugende Aggressivität und den nicht vorhandenen Nutzen von Verteidigungszaubern gegen Kinderflüche, die kein erwachsener Zauber nutzen würde. Tarsuinn hätte sich am liebsten den Finger in den Hals gesteckt, denn er kannte Snapes Art jemandem etwas beizubringen. Er hoffte nur, der Lehrer würde sich in der Gegenwart vieler Zeugen etwas zurücknehmen.

Vergeblich.

Erst erklärte der Professor ausführlich einen Fluch, der in der Lage war, das Mittelohr eines Gegners so durcheinander zu bringen, dass dieser sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte und danach widmete er sich zwei kurze Minuten einem speziellen Verteidigungszauber, den man aber nur zu Übungszwecken brauchte, bis man den _Protego_-Schild gelernt hatte.

Danach ließ der Professor sie in Zweiergruppen antreten – immer einen Slytherin gegenüber einem Ravenclaw. Zum Glück für Tarsuinn hatte er Toireasa als Partnerin.

Da Snapes Unterricht verhinderte, dass er seine Aggressionen abbaute, nahm er seinen falschen Zauberstab zu Hilfe, sobald er mit dem Verfluchen dran war. Doch in dem Augenblick stellte Snape diese Entscheidung auf eine schwierige Probe. Der Lehrer mischte die Zweiergruppen neu und stellte Tarsuinn keinen anderen als Jean Leraux gegenüber.

Er hatte keine Ahnung warum Snape das tat, schließlich lieferte er damit den Slytherin-Jungen an Tarsuinn aus.

Nach kurzer Überlegung behielt Tarsuinn dann aber doch den falschen Stab in seiner Hand. Die Fee war frei und Tikki am Leben, was sollte er einen Unfall riskieren, der ihn und andere in Schwierigkeiten brachte?

Also spielte er ein wenig Schattenzaubern – was sich auch als Fehler herausstellte.

„McNamara, versuchen Sie gerade eine Fliege zu erschlagen?", fragte Professor Snape ätzend, quer durch den gesamten Raum. „Hören Sie alle mit Ihren Übungen auf. McNamara möchte uns allen zeigen, wie man es nicht macht. Nur zu McNamara, Sie haben unser aller Aufmerksamkeit."

„Das ist so unfair!", flüsterte Winona, wahrscheinlich zu sich selbst.

Genau das Gleiche empfand auch Tarsuinn, aber er biss einfach die Zähne aufeinander, machte die peitschende Geste und sagte die Worte: „_Aequilibrium delere!_"

Natürlich passierte nichts und einige Slytherins lachten, obwohl die meisten eigentlich wissen mussten, dass er noch nie einen Fluch innerhalb der Verteidigungsstunde hinbekommen hatte.

„Was soll dieses Muggeltheater!", fauchte der Professor und kam entschlossenen Schrittes näher. Tarsuinn stellte sich unwissend.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Professor?", sagte er erstaunt.

„Wiederholen Sie, McNamara!", verlangte dieser nur.

Tarsuinn tat ihm den Gefallen. Doch mitten in der Bewegung wurde ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen.

„Das ist doch nicht Ihrer", stellte Snape aggressiv fest.

„Geben Sie mir meinen Stab zurück!", forderte Tarsuinn zornig. „Der gehört Ihnen nicht."

Aber Snape beachtete seine Worte nicht.

„Dieses Ding ist nur ein Spielzeug", fauchte der Professor. „Wollen Sie sich über mich lustig machen? Denken Sie etwa, ich gebe mir solche Mühe damit Sie hier Ihren kindischen Spaß haben?"

„Es kann Ihnen doch egal sein, wenn ich etwas vorsichtig mit Ihren Slytherins umgehen", fauchte Tarsuinn. „Immerhin haben Sie mir zwanzig Punkte für etwas abgezogen, was ich gar nicht gemacht habe. Seien Sie doch froh, dass Sie Leraux nicht von der Wand abkratzen müssen!"

„Sie vergessen sich, McNamara", zischte Snape laut.

„Und Sie haben etwas, was mir gehört!", fauchte Tarsuinn zurück und zu seinen Füßen kam Tikki's Bestätigung dafür.

„Das Ding können Sie wiederhaben", erklärte Snape kalt und im nächsten Augenblick knackte es laut. „Da haben Sie."

Zwei Stücke Holz fielen vor Tarsuinn zu Boden und in diesem Moment vergaß er Rica, den Provokationstest, sogar die Sicherheit der anderen Schüler. Sein Herz und sein Blut rasten vor Wut. Dies war sein Zauberstab gewesen. Auch wenn es kein echter war, so hatte er seinen echten Zauberstab bisher viel seltener in der Hand gehabt.

„Machen Sie ihn wieder ganz!", flüsterte Tarsuinn und seine Stimme machte ihm fast selbst Angst. Doch die Vorstellung von Snape am Boden drängte alles zur Seite.

„Nein, McNamara. In meinem Unterricht werden Sie mir Respekt erweisen und ernsthaft üben. Verstanden?"

Doch Tarsuinn wollte das nicht. Heißer Schweiß lief ihm schmerzhaft in die Augen.

Plötzlich trat jemand zwischen Tarsuinn und Snape.

„Beruhige dich!", flüsterte eine Jungenstimme eindringlich und durchdrang den Schleier der Wut. Er spürte, wie ein Damm in ihm brach und schaffte es gerade noch so, den Kopf zur Seite zu wenden und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrertisch zu richten.

Papier wurde zerfetzt und ein nur für ihn hörbarer Schrei eines Buches erklang. Snapes Buch.

Im Raum war es still, niemand wagte es zu lachen.

„Ich werde jetzt den Krankenflügel aufsuchen", sagte Tarsuinn gepresst und ging langsamen Schrittes Richtung Tür. Schon nach einigen Schritten hatte sich Snape wieder gefangen.

„Tun Sie das, McNamara. Aber Sie werden sich mit mir heute bei Ihrem Hauslehrer treffen und sich dafür rechtfertigen."

Tarsuinn unterdrückte jede beleidigende Antwort oder Geste, sondern ging einfach. Tikki lief hinter ihm her.

„Professor?", hörte er noch Winona sagen. „Wir würden ihn gern begleiten. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass…"

„Abgelehnt!", blaffte Snape in seinem gewohnten Ton. „Nehmen Sie wieder Aufstellung."

Jetzt, wo eine Tür dazwischen lag, gönnte sich Tarsuinn die Geste, die er Professor Snape so gern zeigen würde, dann nahm er Tikki auf den Arm und ging weiter. Seine Schritte führten ihn jedoch nicht in den Krankenflügel, sondern rauf in den Ravenclaw-Turm.

„Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?", fragte die Adlerstatue, welche den Eingang bewachte, nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte.

„Solltest du nicht die Klappe halten?", fauchte Tarsuinn.

Beleidigt gab der Adler ohne ein weiteres Wort den Weg frei. Tarsuinn ging hinein, ignorierte das Gemurmel der Bilder und ging in seinen Raum. Er schloss ab, nahm sich Decke, Kopfkissen und Kuschelbär vom Bett und kauerte sich in einer Ecke zusammen.

Erst dann ließ er sich von seinen Schuldgefühlen übermannen. Es tat ihm furchtbar leid, was er mit dem Buch gemacht hatte. Es beschämte ihn, wie er die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

_Wenn du dir nicht immer alles gefallen lassen würdest, würde sich das nicht so aufstauen,_ flüsterte die Stimme aus seinen Träumen.

„Lass mich in Frieden", jammerte Tarsuinn und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Vergeblich.

_Du weißt, ich hab Recht._

„Hast du nicht!"

_Hör auf mich und keiner wird es wagen dir wieder weh zu tun. Lern von mir und kein Dementor kann dich schrecken._

„Hör auf damit!", schrie Tarsuinn.

Tikki wandt sich aus seinen Händen und kletterte halb auf seine Schulter. Sie presste ihren Kopf gegen sein Ohr, als würde sie versuchen zu hören, was er hörte. Dabei schien sie ihm etwas vorzusingen.

_Freunde, Rücksichtnahme, die so genannte Moral. Sie machen dich schwach, weil du gefallen willst. Sei stark, handle stark und meide die Schwäche._

Tarsuinn riss sich ein wenig zusammen.

„Na, dir scheint es ja nicht viel genutzt zu haben", sagte er, jetzt deutlich leiser. „Du bist nur ein Traum. Genau genommen bist du sogar nur der Traum eines Versagers."

_Wir werden sehen_, urteilte die Stimme und verklang.

„Maximal in einem geträumten Spiegelbild!", flüsterte Tarsuinn und verpackte sich in die Decke. Tikki und der Teddybär brummte beruhigend in seinen Armen.

Doch seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch in der Vergangenheit.

Er hatte Snape wehtun wollen, ohne dabei auch nur einen Augenblick an die umstehenden Schüler zu denken. Es war seltsam. Jetzt, mit ein klein wenig mehr Ruhe, konnte er sich an die Stimmen seiner Freunde erinnern, wie sie ihn hatten vor einer Dummheit bewahren wollen. Aber es William gewesen, welcher zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Vielleicht, weil der Junge seine Fixierung auf Snape gebrochen hatte. Vielleicht, weil die Gefahr ihn zu treffen, zuviel für Tarsuinn's Maß an möglicher Brutalität gewesen war. Zumindest hatte es ihm geholfen, die Wut auf etwas anderes zu fixieren. Und das war Snapes Buch gewesen. Da er es hören konnte war es ein Ziel für ihn gewesen und ihm tat es sehr leid, was geschehen war. In seiner Welt waren Bücher am Leben und er hoffte, nein betete, dass Snape es wieder reparieren konnte.

Was Tarsuinn jedoch Angst machte, waren zwei andere Dinge. Zum einen der Triumph, den er einen kurzen Augenblick lang empfunden hatte. Nicht für die Tat, sondern weil es ihm gelungen war, seine Magie gezielt auszurichten, ohne Schaden für die Umgebung. Es war beiweiten nicht so wild und mächtig gewesen, wie bei einem unkontrollierten Ausbruch, aber dafür hatte er fasst das Buch zwischen seinen Fingern gefühlt.

Der zweite Grund sich in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken, war die plötzliche Erkenntnis, wie wenig es inzwischen brauchte, um seine Kontrolle zu brechen. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wann er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, Professor Snape ein wenig so zu behandeln, wie der seinen Zauberstab. Wie konnte er nur solche Gedanken haben? Ein Stück zerbrochenes Holz, rechtfertigte es wohl kaum, jemanden zu verletzen. Das war absolut kindisch gewesen und Rica würde sicher unzufrieden mit ihm sein.

Trotzdem wünschte er sie sich nach Hogwarts. Mehr als alles andere wollte er sich jetzt an jemanden kuscheln, dem er vertraute, dem er nie etwas tun würde und der älter als er selbst war. Er wollte jemanden bei sich haben, der ihm sagte, dass alles okay wäre und der sich um alles kümmern würde. Niemand konnte so gut die bösen Geister in ihm vertreiben, wie Rica.

Von diesem Gedanken war es dann nicht mehr weit, sich vorzustellen, wie gut es ihm und seiner Schwester ohne Magie auf dieser Welt hätte gehen können.

Ein kleines Haus, eine normale Schule, wundervoll langweilige Nachbarn und die schlimmste Neuigkeit war ein angebrannter Kuchen im Ofen. Das wäre so schön!

Und so träumte Tarsuinn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas Eigenes. Er schlief nicht, aber seine Phantasiewelt war so intensiv, dass er nichts von dem bemerkte, was um ihn herum geschah.

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür. Die besorgten Stimmen, welche ihn riefen. Die Graue Lady, die von der besorgten Penelope in sein Zimmer geschickt worden war. Nichts drang zu ihm durch.

Dafür waren seine Phantasien auch nur eine Zeit lang perfekt. Die Freunde, die er sich ausdachte, veränderten mit der Zeit zwar nicht ihre Gesichter, aber dafür wurden ihre Stimmen ihm immer bekannter. Ab und an sah er sogar Luna hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. Er blinzelte dann immer und redete sich ein, sie wäre es nicht, aber ein kleiner Teil wies ihn immer auf die Wahrheit hin. Wie Luna aussah das wusste er genau, wenn man von der Haut- und Haarfarbe absah.

Doch nicht nur die Stimmen von Toireasa, Winona, Merton und all den anderen drangen in seine heile Welt ein, auch gab es plötzlich Kinder in der Schule und der Nachbarschaft, die ihn nicht leiden konnten. Auch deren Stimme waren nicht unbekannt und sie steigerten sich von gemein zu bösartig.

Ein Junge mit der Stimme von Leraux wollte gerade Tarsuinn schlagen, als eine riesige Tikki heran sprang, den anderen Jungen am Genick packte und ihn weit wegschleuderte. Das riss ihn aus seinem Traum und er war froh darüber. Das Gefühl ohne Magie zu sein, war plötzlich nicht mehr so toll gewesen.

„Lass bitte mein Ohr in Ruhe, Tikki", bat er, weil er da ein paar spitze Zähne fühlte.

Sie hörte auf ihn zu traktieren und schimpfte.

„Warum hast du Hunger?", fragte er verwirrt, nur um die Frage von seinem eigenen grummelnden Magen beantwortet zu bekommen.

Er fühlte nach seiner Uhr.

„Ist doch erst Vier", sagte er stirnrunzelnd. „Wir haben nur das Mittagessen verpasst."

Tikki klärte ihn über den wahren Sachverhalt auf.

„Es ist dunkel draußen?"

Er fühlte noch einmal nach seiner Uhr, doch diese funktionierte.

„Das kann doch nicht so lange gedauert haben", zweifelte er und streichelte Tikki entschuldigend, schließlich hatte er sie mit eingesperrt und so verhindert, dass sie sich ihr Essen selbst besorgte. Immerhin schien die Rattenpopulation im Schloss seit dem Tod der Basilisken deutlich zugenommen zu haben.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Küche suchen und den Kühlschrank leer räumen?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es hier so etwas überhaupt gibt, aber irgendwie müssen sie doch das ganze Zeug kühlen."

„Heh – ich hab auch Hunger."

„Nein, wir werden das Schloss nicht verlassen."

„Ist mir doch egal, dass es in ein paar Stunden Essen gibt."

„Ja, der Hintergedanke ist, dass ich nicht zum Frühstück will."

„Es ist nicht besonders konstruktiv, mich gegen Snape aufzuhetzen."

„Auch wenn du denkst, dass er es verdient hat. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch, wie locker er dich und mich geschockt hat, oder?"

„Mir ist durchaus bekannt, wie gut du ausweichen kannst, jetzt wo du weißt, wie das funktioniert. Aber wer sagt dir, dass der _Stupor_-Fluch sein einziger Trick ist?"

„Komm – lass uns nicht diskutieren, sondern etwas zu essen besorgen."

„Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich in die Küche gelange."

Tarsuinn setzte Tikki auf seine Schulter, steckte den Teddy in seine Kapuze (Jeder Freund war nützlich!), öffnete dann leise die Tür, verschloss sie wieder von außen und schlich sich zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen hinunter.

Er brauchte nicht Tikki's Warnung, um hier leise zu sein. Die regelmäßigen Atemgeräusche mehrerer Schläfer sagten ihm genug. Vorsichtig wollte er einen Schritt nach vorn machen, doch Tikki befahl ihm stehen zu bleiben. Auf ihr Kommando bückte er sich und tastete den Boden ab. Irgendwer hatte vor dem Aufgang zu seinem Zimmer Unmengen Erdnussschalen verstreut. Vorsichtig schob er diese zur Seite und bahnte sich so seinen Weg. Den Trick mit den Schalen musste er sich merken. Gerösteter Kaffee würde wahrscheinlich auch gut funktionieren.

Ohne jemand geweckt zu haben, verließ er die Gemeinschaftsräume und schlich durch das Schloss, was keine leichte Aufgabe war. Dafür, dass Schlafenszeit war, war recht viel auf den Gängen los. Laut Tikki, die die Vorwärtsaufklärung übernommen hatte, befand sich McGonagall halb eingenickt bei den sich bewegenden Treppen.

Sie umgingen die Lehrerin, indem sie die Treppen nahe dem Krankenflügel nutzten und stolperten dabei über einen grummelnden Filch, der mit Gips irgendwelche Sachen am Schloss ausbesserte. Glücklicherweise war Mrs Norris irgendwo anders unterwegs. Wieder hieß es einen Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile, ehe sie im Keller vor der Wand standen, hinter der Tarsuinn die Küche vermutete.

„Und wie weiter?", fragte er leise Tikki, die darauf aber leider auch keine Antwort wusste.

Vorsichtig tastete er die Wand ab. Seine Nase sagte ihm, dass er hier richtig war. Seine Finger fanden einen dünnen Spalt, der ein türähnliches Rechteck bildete, welches wiederum ziemlich genau einem Gemälde entsprach, das da hing. Wie damals an seinem zweiten Tag in Hogwarts, kicherte jemand kurz, als er mit den Fingern über das Bild glitt, doch ansonsten passierte nichts.

Neugierig presste Tarsuinn sein Ohr gegen das Bild und konnte so die typischen Geräusche einer Küche hören. Schneidende Messer, klappernde Töpfe, brutzelnder Speck. Ein wenig unsicher versuchte er sich an einem _Alohomora_ – vergeblich. Dafür aber blieb das BVild ganz.

Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, bei denen er versucht hatte an Fackelhaltern zu drehen oder irgendwelche Ornamente zu drücken, tat er das, was Rica schon längst an seiner Stelle getan hätte – er klopfte höflich an.

Und es funktionierte. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden und die Wand schwang in seine Richtung.

„Ja?", fragte eine erstaunte und sehr piepsige Stimme aus Hüfthöhe, nur um dann in etwas Panik umzuschlagen. „Ah, junger Sir. Wirklich…schön…Sie…zu…sehen. Ähem…viel zu tun haben wir."

Tarsuinn drängelte das kleine Wesen, welches ein Elf sein musste, in die Küche, bevor es die Tür wieder schließen konnte.

„Schön habt ihr es hier", sagte er und gab sich Mühe die Panik zu ignorieren die er bei dem Elf erzeugte, der ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Ah, Ihr seid Herrchen von kleiner Eierliebhaberin", redete der Elf hektisch. „Große Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir. Bitte, kann ich Ihnen helfen? Wir viel zu tun hier haben. Nicht dass Sie denken, ich möchte Sie vertreiben, beleibe nicht, Sir, aber wir haben viel zu tun und hier sind viele heiße Töpfe und Pfannen. Sie könnten sich verletzten, Sir, und das wäre dann unsere Schuld und…"

„Ist ja schon gut", versuchte Tarsuinn ihn zu beruhigen. Es war ihm unangenehm bewusst, dass es recht still in der Küche geworden war, die anscheinend sehr groß sein musste, denn immerhin gab es hier sogar ein leichtes Echo. „Ich wollte euch doch nur um Platz und Materialien bitten, um mir selbst etwas zum Essen zu machen."

„Selbst Essen machen?", die Panik wich purem Entsetzen.

„Ja, ihr scheint doch genug zu tun zu haben", erklärte Tarsuinn erstaunt. „Ich schmier mir schnell ein paar Brötchen, Tikki bekommt ein oder zwei rohe Eier und schon seid ihr mich wieder los."

„Sir!", sagte eine andere dünne Stimme, die deutlich gefasster klang. „Wir wollten nicht unhöflich sein. Die Überraschung. Bitte verstehen Sie. Früh am Morgen. Setzen Sie sich doch. Wir werden Ihre Wünsche schnell erfüllen. Wir sind gute Hauselfen, wir wissen was unsere Aufgabe ist, Sir."

Jetzt war es an Tarsuinn, ein wenig verlegen zu sein.

„Ich kann wirklich selbst…", bot er an.

„Nein, nein, Sir!", sagte der zweite Elf, anscheinend so was wie der Anführer, Vorarbeiter oder Chefkoch. „Es ist unsere Aufgabe für alle Bewohner des Schlosses zu sorgen und wir machen unsere Arbeit gut, Sir."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", entgegnete Tarsuinn, unschlüssig was er sonst sagen sollte. Die Elfen schienen ihm irgendwie daneben. So ängstlich, aber völlig unfähig es zuzugeben. Wenn sie ihn loswerden wollten, konnten sie es doch einfach sagen, statt so einen Zirkus zu veranstalten.

Eine Minute später bekam Tarsuinn einen riesigen Beutel mit belegten Brötchen in allen Variationen in die eine Hand gedrückt und in die andere einen Eierkarton.

„Sir sollte jetzt wieder schlafen gehen", sagte der Chefelf.

Tarsuinn fühlte kleine Hände, die ihn sanft an der Hüfte herumdrehten und nach draußen schoben.

Und so fand er sich ziemlich perplex vor der Küche wieder.

„Die sind seltsam", flüsterte er Tikki zu. „Ja, auch wenn sie Zugang zu Lebensmitteln haben."

Vorsichtig schlichen sie zurück zum Ravenclaw-Turm. Er war gerade in der Höhe des Dunklen Künste Klassenraums, als Mrs Norris sie überraschte. Tarsuinn mochte zwar ein außergewöhnliches Gehör haben, aber eine schleichende Katze stellte selbst für ihn (und auch für Tikki) eine Herausforderung dar.

Mrs Norris stieß ein lautes Fauchen aus und nur Sekunden später hörte er schlürfende Schritte, die er mit dem Hausmeister verband.

Tarsuinn wollte sich umdrehen und in die Gegenrichtung weglaufen, als er auch aus dieser Richtung eilende Füße hörte. Er war eingekreist. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er versucht Mrs Norris zu lähmen, aber das konnte er nicht. Auch wenn er Filch und seine Katze nicht mochte, so konnte er dem Hausmeister nicht antun, was er selbst nicht erleben wollte. Immerhin bestand die Gefahr, dass Mrs Norris wie ein gewisses Buch zerfetzt wurde. Wenn das passieren würde, dann hätte Mr Filch in Tarsuinn's Augen durchaus das Recht mit ihm das Gleiche zu tun.

Also versuchte er noch einmal den Öffnungszauber und zu seiner Überraschung sprang die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auch auf. Er schlüpfte mit Tikki hinein und sperrte Mrs Norris aus, die mit hinein wollte. Das stellte sich Sekunden später, als Fehler heraus, denn die verräterische Katze kratzte von draußen an der Tür.

„Blödes Mistvieh", murmelte Tarsuinn. Die Fenster lagen – laut Tikki – zu hoch über dem Boden, um darüber Türmen zu können und die einzige andere Tür führte in Professor Lupins Räume.

Draußen im Gang kamen die Schritte näher. Es war egal. Lieber von Professor Lupin geschnappt, als von Filch oder,…

„Was ist los, Mr Filch!"

…noch schlimmer, von Snape.

Tarsuinn öffnete mit einem weiteren _Alohomora_ die Tür zu Lupins Räumlichkeiten und verschloss auch diese Tür wieder.

„Professor?", fragte er flüsternd und spitzte die Ohren. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es gab hier viele Atemgeräusche, lederne Haut quietschte über Glas, aber nirgends klang es nach Mensch.

Hatte Professor Snape nicht gesagt, Lupin wäre krank? Vielleicht war es ja so ernst, dass er bei Madame Pomfrey lag. Zumindest bedeutete das, dass sein Plan, sich einem netten Professor zu ergeben, fehlgeschlagen war.

Tarsuinn hörte, wie die Tür zum Klassenraum geöffnet wurde.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Professor", flüsterte Filch.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Schüler", entgegnete Snape ruhig. „Ansonsten wäre ihre Katze, und Sie auch, wahrscheinlich tot."

Tarsuinn wollte nicht gefunden werden. Nicht von Snape.

„Tikki, wir brauchen ein gutes Versteck", sagte er. „Ein ultimatives würde ich fast sagen."

Ein paar Sekunden lang flitzte Tikki umher und dann hatte sie etwas Passendes gefunden. Er schlich gebückt zu ihr, immer die Hände tastend ausgestreckt, und zweifelte dann an Tikki's Geisteszustand. Sie rief ihn hinter ein ziemlich langsam atmendes Wesen, das anscheinend nicht eingesperrt war und sich am Kaminfeuer zusammengerollt hatte.

Tarsuinn war ziemlich misstrauisch. Kleine Tiere wie Tikki atmeten sehr schnell, doch je größer ein Wesen war, desto langsamer wurde die Frequenz. Dieses Wesen hier atmete deutlich langsamer, als ein Mensch.

Tikki drängelte und da Tarsuinn schon Snape und Filch an der Tür hörte, kroch er hinter das Wesen, welches sich in diesem Moment recht besorgniserregend bewegte.

Tarsuinn konnte es nicht lassen und tastete nach dem Wesen. Seine Finger trafen auf langes, raues und wildes Fell. Da Tarsuinn's Hand daraufhin nicht zerfetzt wurde, drängte er sich etwas mutiger an den massigen Leib. Solange niemand zu nahe kam, würde man ihn – nach Tikki's Meinung – nicht sehen können.

Dann sprang auch schon die Tür auf und eine Person kam herein. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, musste es Snape sein. Der Gestank nach Trankzutaten schien in der Haut und Kleidung dieses Mannes fest verankert zu sein. Die Schritte des Professors kamen langsam näher. Jetzt gleich musste er…

Das Wesen neben Tarsuinn bewegte sich ein wenig und knurrte. Das stoppte Snapes Annäherung abrupt.

_Ein Hund also_, dachte Tarsuinn grinsend. _Und Snape scheint ihn zu fürchten._

Ganz langsam streichelte Tarsuinn das Fell des Tieres mit den Fingerspitzen und hoffte, Der Hund verstand das Danke.

Dann knackte es laut hinter ihm und er wäre vor Schreck fast aufgesprungen.

„Sie haben Black entdeckt, Severus?", fragte Professor Dumbledore, der mitten aus dem Feuer zu sprechen schien und dann, um Tarsuinn und den Hund herum (der diesmal nicht knurrte), aus dem Feuer heraus und auf Professor Snape zu trat.

„Die Katze des Hausmeisters zeigte jemanden in diesen Räumen an, aber anscheinend hat sie nur dieses Wesen da gewittert", entgegnete Professor Snape. „Wir wollten nur auf Nummer Sicher gehen, Direktor."

„Sehr gut, Severus!", lobte der Professor. „Aber hier scheinen wirklich nur die Wesen zu sein, die Professor Lupin besonders interessieren. Wir sollten alle sehen, dass wir noch ein wenig Schlaf finden. In einer halben Stunde übernimmt Professor Flitwick die Wache und bald sind auch die Schüler wieder wach."

„Wie Sie meinen, Direktor", stimmte Snape zu und klang dabei wirklich etwas müde. „Aber wir sollten die Türen hier besser verschließen. Bei den ganzen gefährlichen Kreaturen, sollte sich kein Schüler zufällig hierher verirren, solange Professor Lupin nicht völlig wiederhergestellt ist."

„Ich werde das übernehmen", erklärte Professor Dumbledore. „Über alles Weitere, sprechen wir ein andermal. Vielleicht heute Abend."

„Natürlich, Direktor Dumbledore."

„Kommen Sie, Severus. Uns fehlt langsam allen etwas Schlaf. Freuen wir uns auf ein schönes Spiel heute und die Möglichkeit uns ein wenig auszuruhen. Da fällt mir ein, habe ich Ihnen schon von dem Druiden erzählt, den der Schlafmangel dazu brachte sich für eine rosa Dampflok zu halten?"

„Schon zehn Mal, Direktor!", erwiderte Snape gezwungen freundlich.

„Ach wirklich, Severus", sagte Dumbledore enttäuscht. „Na egal, erzähle ich es halt noch einmal. Das war so…"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den Professoren und die Spannung wich von Tarsuinn. Professor Dumbledores Handlungsweisen würde er nie im Leben verstehen! Warum ließ er Tarsuinn damit davonkommen?

Obwohl, was war, wenn einige Sätze des Direktors sich auch auf ihn bezogen hatten? Dann war das hier noch nicht ausgestanden.

Er beschloss sich damit erst später zu beschäftigen. Zunächst einmal hatte er jetzt Zeit.

Vorsichtig tasteten seine Finger das Fell des Hundes ab, um den Kopf zu finden.

„Danke!", flüsterte er leise, kraulte das Tier zwischen den Ohren und fügte grinsend hinzu. „Ich mag deine Menschenkenntnis sehr."

Der Hund ließ sich die Streicheleinheiten zwar gefallen, aber er reagierte auch nicht so begeistert, wie es die meisten Hunde taten. Tarsuinn hörte kein Schwanzwedeln und kein wohliges Brummen.

Aber zum Herzen eines Tieres gab es einen fast immer unschlagbar sicheren Weg.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Schinkenbrötchen?", fragte Tarsuinn und kramte in dem Beutel, den ihm die Hauselfen gegeben hatten.

Den Kopf des Tieres immer noch sanft streichelnd, hielt er eines der Brötchen hin. Er wusste zwar, dass dies nicht sonderlich gesund für den Hund war, aber das wusste das Tier doch nicht.

Das Brötchen wurde vorsichtig beschnuppert und dann fast übervorsichtig aus seiner Hand genommen.

„Na wer sagt's denn", freute sich Tarsuinn und streichelte etwas mutiger. Dann stand er auf. „Du willst doch sicher auch was, Tikki. Siehst du hier irgendwo eine Schüssel?"

Tikki lotste ihn zu einem großen Gefäß, das auf dem Boden stand und mit Wasser gefüllt war. Der Hund war Tarsuinn gefolgt und stand nun neben ihm. Ein wenig erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die Schulterhöhe des Hundes noch deutlich über seiner eigenen Körpergröße lag.

„Ich hoffe, du beißt mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab", murmelte Tarsuinn und hob das große Gefäß an. „Tikki, Waschbecken bitte."

Er schüttete das Wasser in das Becken und war sich nur zu gut der Aufmerksamkeit des Hundes bewusst.

„Bekommst du gleich wieder", versprach Tarsuinn mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme und schlug für Tikki drei Eier in die Schüssel.

Der Hund wollte sich aus der Schüssel bedienen, doch Tarsuinn umarmte den Kopf des Tieres und versucht, die interessierte Hundenase von Tikki's Essen fern zu halten. Tarsuinn bemerkte recht schnell, dass er der Schwächere war, doch das Spiel gefiel anscheinend dem Hund und so drängelten sie eine Weile herum.

Als Tikki mit Essen fertig war, spülte er die Schüssel ab, füllte diese wieder mit Wasser und gab dem Hund ein weiteres Brötchen. Erst dann gönnte er sich selbst etwas. Es war wie ein Picknick. Er plauderte mit Tikki und dem Hund, obwohl zumindest der Hund nicht antworten konnte. Seltsam war das Tier aber trotzdem. Tarsuinn hatte das Gefühl, dass das Wesen mit seinen Liebkosungen nichts so richtig anfangen konnte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte gesagt, der Hund versuchte krampfhaft die Streicheleinheiten nicht zu genießen. Aber damit konnte er Tarsuinn nicht kommen, dafür kannte er zu viele Tricks.

Am Ende kabbelte er sich mit dem Hund, der sich partout nicht am Brustfell kraulen lassen wollte. Es kam zu einem kleinen Ringkampf, den Tarsuinn verlor. Am Ende lag er unter den Vorderpfoten des Hundes und allein das Gewicht drückte ihn zu Boden. Tikki nutzte diesen Moment der Wehrlosigkeit, um ihn in seiner Niederlage weiter zu ärgern – sie kitzelte ihn an den Ohrhärchen.

„Warte, wenn ich dich erwische!", drohte Tarsuinn kichernd, was Tikki nicht sonderlich beeindruckte.

Danach ließ ihn der Hund wieder frei und Tarsuinn lehnte sich an ihn, wie in einem Sessel. Tikki nahm er auf seinen Arm, den Kuschelbären aus seiner Kapuze und streichelte alle drei Wesen. Egal ob echt oder unecht und dabei stellte er fest, dass das leben gar nicht so schlimm war.

Ein wenig harmlose Aufregung, Freunde, Lachen – was war da schon ein Snape dagegen? Einfach nur ein armes Würstchen. Sollte er doch seine Slytherins bevorzugen, umso schöner war es, wenn die beim Hauspokal verloren. Und wenn sie trotzdem gewannen, dann war da immer der Geschmack des Betruges dabei, des Unverdienten. Tarsuinn konnte kaum glauben, wie wohl er sich fühlte, wo er doch gestern Vormittag beinahe ausgeflippt wäre.

„Sorg bitte dafür, dass ich nicht einschlafe oder Alpträume bekomme, Tikki", bat er. „Ich will mich nur ein wenig ausruhen."

Dann lehnte er sich zurück, kuschelte sich noch mehr an den Hund an, ließ Tikki auf seinen Brust klettern, barg den Bären in seinem rechten Arm und ließ die Lider sinken.

Und wieder träumte er, ohne zu schlafen. Doch diesmal waren alle dabei, die er mochte, nicht nur Rica. Toireasa, Winona, die anderen Ravenclaws, dieser William, die Darkclouds, Mr Lovegood, Toireasa's Großeltern.

_In der Zeit bis zum Sonnenaufgang war er in seiner Welt erwachsen und ein guter Zauberer. Rica war glücklich und erwartete ein Kind._

_Alle seine Freunde wohnten in einem kleinen Dorf nahe einer Stadt zusammen und ein großer grauer Wolf ließ Kinder auf seinem Rücken reiten._


	13. XII Bluthunde

**- Kapitel 12 -**

**Bluthunde**

Sie war froh, als sie am Morgen aufwachte. Toireasa hatte völlig wirres Zeug geträumt und fühlte sich überhaupt nicht erholt. Es war zwar draußen noch dunkel, aber trotzdem verließ sie den Slytherin-Kerker, um hinauf zu den Ravenclaws zu gehen.

Der Tag gestern war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Sie hatte fast den gesamten Nachmittag vor dem Adler zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Ravenclaws zugebracht. Da hatte es auch nicht geholfen, dass die Graue Lady ihr versichert hatte, Tarsuinn hätte sich nichts angetan. Sie hatte immer an Marie-Ann denken müssen und wäre Keyx nicht für Tarsuinn unterwegs gewesen, dann hätte sie sofort einen Brief an Rica geschrieben.

Da dies nicht möglich war, hatte sie erst mal ihrem Paten Filius ihr Herz ausgeschüttet, der sie zur Geduld gemahnt hatte. Man sollte Tarsuinn ein wenig Zeit geben und auf seine Stärke vertrauen.

Toireasa war zunächst anderer Ansicht gewesen.

Sie wagte nicht zu glauben, sie würde auch nur ansatzweise verstehen, was in dem Jungen vorging, aber – und da war sie sich mit Winona einig – er wandelte auf einem schmalen Grat. Schon in den Ferien hatte sie ab und an sorgenvoll nachts an seiner Tür gelauscht.

Ein weiteres Problem war, dass seit gestern ihr Respekt für Professor Snape gegen Null tendierte. Dass der Lehrer ein Problem mit der Fairness hatte, war ihr schon lange klar, aber dass er sich alle Mühe gab Tarsuinn so vorzuführen, konnte sie ihm einfach nicht vergeben.

Toireasa erreichte die Adlerstatue, die die Gemeinschaftsräume der Ravenclaws bewachte und musste nicht lange warten, bis ihr bekannte Gesichter begegneten.

Winona sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie viel geschlafen.

„Ist was...?", begann Toireasa, doch das Ravenclaw-Mädchen winkte ab.

„Er ist nachts raus, trotz meiner Superfalle", meinte Winona sauer. „Und ich hielt mich für so schlau."

„Wir sollten zu Filius gehen", meinte Toireasa alarmiert. „Er kann und dank des Steins sicher sagen, wo Tarsuinn ist."

„Nicht nötig", schüttelte Winona den Kopf. „Die Graue Lady hat gesagt, er ist draußen am See. Sie hat ein wenig auf ihn aufgepasst und wirkte sogar belustigt. Meinte was von – Tarsuinn würde im Boden versinken, wenn er wüsste."

„Was bedeutet?", fragte Toireasa.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte Winona mit den Schultern. „Aber sie fand es lustig."

„Na wenigstens eine Person, die noch Spaß hat."

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter zum See. Es war ein Sauwetter. Die Sonne mochte zwar schon aufgegangen sein, aber der Regen und die Sturmwolken ließen nicht sonderlich viel Helligkeit zu.

„Was für ein bescheidenes Wetter für Quidditch", schrie Toireasa gegen das Heulen des Windes an. „Kein Wunder, dass Flint heute nicht spielen wollte."

„Ich finde es eher ein Wunder, wie man so verrückt sein kann", entgegnete Winona ebenso laut und deutete zu einer schemenhaften Gestalt mit zwei Köpfen. „Nicht gerade das perfekte Wetter für Thai-Chi-Chuan."

Toireasa wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht und schaute genauer hin. Es dauerte noch einige Schritte ehe sie Genaueres erkennen konnte.

„Ich glaub, ich verstehe ein wenig die Graue Lady", kicherte Winona und auch Toireasa konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Da stand Tarsuinn und machte seine Übungen. Zum einen tat er dies in der Schuluniform, was schon an sich lächerlich wirkte und zum anderen saß seine Kapuze nicht auf dem Kopf, sondern war von einem süßen Teddy besetzt, dessen Kopf durch die Nässe irgendwie genervt aussah. Es war erstaunlich, dass er nicht heraus fiel.

Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt waren, entdeckte Toireasa auch noch Tikki, die in einem Beutel im Gras lag und kaum ein Auge von dem Jungen ließ. Auch sie wirkte eher minder glücklich.

Toireasa und Winona warteten bis Tarsuinn mit seinen Übungen fertig war. Sie wussten inzwischen genug von diesem Sport, um zu wissen, dass es sinnlos war ihn währenddessen anzusprechen.

Dann ging er in die Grundstellung.

„Es geht mir gut!", sagte Tarsuinn, bevor Toireasa und Winona etwas sagen konnten. Im Grunde genommen lasen sie die Worte nur von seinen Lippen ab, da er nicht mal versuchte gegen den Wind anzuschreien.

„Schnapp dir Tikki!", rief Winona ihr ins Ohr, griff sich selbst den Jungen und zog diesen zum Schloss zurück.

Toireasa folgte mit einer dankbaren und leicht zitternden Tikki.

Kaum im Schloss drückte Winona Tarsuinn an die Wand. Nicht hart, aber sehr entschieden.

„Du hattest doch gesagt, keine einsamen Ausflüge mehr ohne mich!", fuhr das Mädchen ihn laut an.

„Ich hab mir doch nur was zu essen geholt", entgegnete er, ein wenig verletzt. „Das fällt doch sicher nicht unter mein Versprechen, oder?"

„Wenigstens wecken hättest du mich können", sagte Winona etwas ruhiger. „Wir haben uns verdammt viele Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Tut mir furchtbar leid", entschuldigte er sich und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Ein Anblick den Winona anscheinend nicht ertragen konnte.

„Ach, halb so wild", sagte das Mädchen betont freundlich und schien sich nicht zwischen einem netten Schubser oder eine Umarmung entscheiden zu können. Heraus kam irgendeine Art ungelenkes Zwischending.

Viel selbstbewusster konnte Toireasa Kuss damals auch nicht ausgesehen haben.

Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr wieder siedendheiß. Bis heute war ihr nicht klar warum sie es gemacht hatte und sie würde niemandem gestehen, dass sie im ersten Moment auf den Mund gezielt hatte, doch dann hatte sie der Mut verlassen. Genau wie eben anscheinend Winona, nur dass diese auch noch von Toireasa beobachtet wurde.

„Ähem, sollten wir nicht das nasse Zeug ablegen, Tikki wärmen und dann Essen gehen?", versuchte Toireasa den Moment zu überspielen. Der Witz war, dies war nur für Winona wichtig, Tarsuinn hatte von dem Augenblick überhaupt nichts mitbekommen.

„Oh je, Tikki", sagte er besorgt und zog seinen Umhang aus. Der Teddy fiel dabei vergessen auf den Boden.

Tikki sprang aus dem Beutel. Tarsuinn wickelte das kleine Wesen in die trockene Innenseite seines Umhangs. Erst dann schien ihm wieder der Teddybär in den Sinn zu kommen.

„Tschuldigung!", murmelte der Junge zu dem Kuscheltier, als wäre es lebendig. „Bin noch nicht an dich gewöhnt."

Toireasa sah, wie Winona die Stirn runzelte. Dass Tarsuinn mit Tikki sprach war eine Sache, aber mit einem Teddy, das wirkte irgendwie viel zu kindisch für den Jungen.

„Wenn wir nachher zum Spiel gehen, sollten wir uns regenfest einpacken!", sagte Winona und warf Toireasa einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Wir gehen doch zum Spiel, oder?"

„Klar!", sagte Toireasa schnell und freute sich, dass Tarsuinn leicht nickte.

Er schien sogar kurz zu lächeln.

Danach gingen sie frühstücken.

In der Großen Halle war schon die Vorfreude auf das erste Quidditchspiel dieses Schuljahres zu spüren. Aufgeregtes Fachsimpeln an allen Ecken und Enden. Die Hufflepuffs und die Gryffindors wünschten ihren Spielern alles Gute und viele Blicke gingen besorgt hinauf zur transparenten Decke, um die schnellen dunklen Wolken zu betrachten.

Am Tisch der Slytherins hingegen herrschte größtenteils Schadenfreude vor. Flint und Malfoy beglückwünschten sich zu ihrem gelungenen Schachzug, um heute nicht spielen zu müssen. Toireasa kam nicht umhin, sich dafür zu schämen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Draco Malfoys Arm ihm überhaupt nicht mehr wehtat. Er tat nur noch schwer verletzt. Manchmal vergaß er nämlich den Verletzten zu spielen und machte gewohnheitsmäßige Bewegungen mit dem Arm, ohne theatralisch das Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu verziehen.

Außerdem hatte Flint doch rotzfrech behauptet, es gäbe keinen Slytherin, der als Ersatz für Malfoy antreten konnte, denn normalerweise war es bei den Häusern üblich, einen anderen Spieler zu nominieren, statt ein Spiel abzusagen. Dabei dachte Toireasa gar nicht mal an sich selbst, denn der Gedanke mit Flint zu spielen war ihr inzwischen zuwider, aber es gab da immer noch Terence Higgs, der auch einen guten Sucher abgegeben hätte.

Was Toireasa jedoch am meisten ärgerte war, dass Flint nicht die Chance erkannte, die ihm dieses Wetter geboten hätte. Gryffindor lebte von einem schnellen und eleganten Spiel, einer allgemein guten Teamzusammenarbeit und einem akrobatischen Flieger als Sucher.

Bei einem solchen Wetter jedoch, war das soviel schwieriger umzusetzen. Oliver Wood, Kapitän Gryffindors und immer noch ihr Lieblingsspieler, konnte bei so einem Wetter seine Spieler nicht durch Zurufe lenken. Das Spiel der Jäger musste bei solchen Sturmböen eher einer Lotterie gleichen und die Sucher brauchten mehr als Glück, um überhaupt den Schnatz zu sehen. Der einzige absolute Vorteil, den Toireasa bei den Gryffindors gesehen hätte, wären ihre Treiber gewesen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren dem Treiberteam der Slytherins einfach überlegen, aber auch die hätten die Chance auf mehr Glückstreffer gehabt. So aber würde Slytherin jedoch bei besserem Wetter im Frühjahr gegen Gryffindor spielen und da, glaubte Toireasa, würde wieder alles von Malfoy abhängen. Mehr Punkte traute Toireasa dem Jägerteam der Gryffindors zu und Draco Malfoy nur ein aufgeblasenes Ego.

Sie setzte sich an den Slytherin-Tisch und versuchte sich ihre Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Neben ihr ließ sich William nieder.

„Ich muss dich nachher sprechen", murmelte er, ohne in ihre Richtung zu schauen. „Und bring Tarsuinn mit."

Sie nickte langsam. Es war schon erstaunlich. Noch vor zwei Wochen hatte William immer nur _dein Ravenclaw-Freund_ oder _McNamara_ gesagt. Seit Halloween war das anders. Ob William es überhaupt bemerkt hatte?

Sie war gerade fertig mit Essen, als die Post eintraf. Sie konnte Keyx erkennen, der sofort auf Tarsuinn zusteuerte. Ihre kleine Eule sah zersaust aus und das lag nicht nur am Wetter. Hinter Keyx flog eine andere, größere Eule, die versuchte ihn anzugreifen. Toireasa hatte schon fast ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, als Winona Keyx quasi aus der Luft pflückte, während Tikki die folgende Eule ansprang, sie zu Boden riss und dann wieder freiließ.

Die große Eule rappelte sich auf, kam dann zum Slytherin-Tisch geflogen und ließ sich neben Vivian Hogan nieder. Das Mädchen grinste sie bösartig über den Tisch an und streichelte die Eule, die Toireasa jetzt endlich erkannte. Loki! Dieses Miststück hatte das Tier darauf dressiert Keyx anzugreifen. Neben Toireasa landeten die Eulen ihrer Großeltern und lenkten sie von dem Mädchen ab.

„Wenn du Melissa siehst", flüsterte sie William zu. „Sag ihr, dass wir uns unbedingt noch vor Weihnachten um ihre Haare kümmern werden, okay?"

„Mmh!", brummte William nur.

Toireasa richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Tarsuinn, der inzwischen Keyx von seinem Brief befreit hatte und ihn dankend streichelte. Dann schüttelte er das Wasser von dem Papier (wahrscheinlich das von _Wetterfest und Unverwüstlich_) und begann zu lesen.

Keyx kam zu Toireasa herüber und sie ließ ihn auf ihrer Hand landen. Sie lobte ihn für seine tolle Leistung. Bei diesem Wetter wäre jede andere Zwergohreule überfordert gewesen. Daraufhin wuchs ihr kleiner Held um sicher drei Millimeter und Toireasa streichelte mit zwei Fingern sein Federkleid glatt. Er sah wirklich recht zerfleddert aus.

Toireasa beschloss, ihn nicht in die Eulerei zu lassen, sondern ihn ein oder zwei Tage zu pflegen. Ein wenig war es bedauerlich, dass es in den Räumen des Hauses Slytherin keine Fenster gab. Ansonsten hätte sie Keyx ständig bei sich behalten und ihn nachts immer raus gelassen. Sie wusste, dass viele Ravenclaws ihre Eulen so hielten.

Toireasa las die Briefe von ihren Großeltern und beendete ihr Essen.

„Wo treffen wir uns?", fragte sie leise William.

„Bei den Gewächshäusern", murmelte er zwischen kaum geöffneten Zähnen zurück. „In einer halben Stunde."

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern stand auf, steckte Keyx vorsichtig in ihre Umhangtasche und ging hinüber zu dem Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie wünschte Oliver viel Glück, störte sich nicht an einigen seltsamen Blicken und ging dann hinüber zu Tarsuinn und Winona und flüsterte den beiden den Treffpunkt zu.

Im Anschluss daran besorgte sie rohes Fleisch, das es in der Eulerei gab und brachte Keyx in ihr Zimmer, wo er futtern, trocknen und sich ausruhen konnte.

Danach machte Toireasa sich auf zum Treffpunkt, wo man schon auf sie wartete. Sie bekam gerade noch mit, wie Tarsuinn etwas sagte:

„Übrigens – danke William für deine Hilfe gestern", meinte der Junge. „Das hätte ins Auge gehen können."

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich es gemacht hätte, wenn mir klar gewesen wäre, was du anstellen kannst", entgegnete William und winkte ab. „Aber jetzt gibt das Ganze einen noch besseren Sinn. Auch wenn mir Toireasa nichts sagen wollte."

William nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu.

„Okay – zum Thema. Toireasa bat mich ein wenig über den Provokationstest herauszufinden und ich schätze, es ist wegen dir, Tarsuinn."

„Nach gestern wohl kaum eine Überraschung", lächelte Tarsuinn geradezu versonnen.

„Naja, ich hab es schon vorher angenommen", korrigierte William. „Aber egal. Zumindest hab ich vorgestern den entscheidenden Brief von einem Verwandten bekommen und ihr solltet euch echt Sorgen machen. Hört zu!"

_Hallo William,_

_ich bin sehr froh, dass Du Dir schon recht früh über deinen beruflichen Werdegang Gedanken machst und ich bin stolz, dass Dir dabei meine Berufung in den Sinn gekommen ist. Menschen zu helfen ist ein edles Werk._

„Irgendeine Ausrede brauchte ich ja ihm zu schreiben", erklärte William verlegen. „Er fällt etwas aus der Familie und Kontakt mit ihm ist eigentlich nicht erwünscht."

_Zumindest interessierst Du Dich für ein besonders delikates Problem, denn am so genannten _Provokationstest _scheiden sich die Geister._

_Geschichtlich gesehen wurde dieser Test in der Annahme entwickelt, man könne mögliche Gefahren voraussehen, die von einem einzelnen Zauberer oder einer Hexe ausgehen. Wir vereinen eine große persönliche Macht in uns und es braucht große gesellschaftliche und persönliche Grenzen, um uns vor einem Missbrauch zu schützen. Besonders wenn wir wütend sind, tendiert der Mensch – und hier vor allem Männer – zur Gewalt, um Probleme zu lösen. Nur ist es schwierig dies im Vorfeld zu erkennen. Wütend zu sein oder die Kontrolle über seine Wut zu verlieren, sind zwei himmelweite Unterschiede und man kann nicht vorhersagen, wer dazu neigt._

_Der Provokationstest nun, entstand aus der Theorie, dass man einen Magier einfach mit einer Stresssituation konfrontieren müsse, um zu erfahren, wie er reagieren würde. Die ersten Tests wurden mit psychisch Kranken gemacht, die vor einer Entlassung als geheilt standen. Zum Schein entließ man sie, doch in Wirklichkeit hielt man sie unter strenger Aufsicht. Dann begann man ganz langsam das Testobjekt mit seinen Ängsten oder Problemen zu konfrontieren und die Reaktion bestimmte dann, ob es freigelassen wurde oder nicht._

_Die Entlassungsrate aus der Abteilung für Krankheiten des Geistes sank in dieser Zeit deutlich, aber auch die Anzahl der Rückfälle wurde geringer. Die Entwickler des Tests hielten das für einen Erfolg, während die Kritiker argumentierten, wenn man weniger entlässt, dann werden auch weniger rückfällig. So stritten sich die Fachleute eine Weile und danach verschwand der Provokationstest mehrere Jahrzehnte in der Versenkung._

_Bis zur Zeit von Du-weißt-schon-wem._

_In dem damaligen Klima des Misstrauens kam die Idee erneut auf. In der Hoffnung, damit schon Anhänger von Dem-dessen-Name-wir-nicht-aussprechen zu entlarven, bevor sie sich für dessen Seite entschieden. Es gab sogar eine eigene Abteilung beim Ministerium dafür, die aber vor zehn Jahren recht still wieder aufgelöst wurde. Was auch kein Wunder war, denn niemand im Ministerium wollte an die große Glocke hängen, dass mehr als neun von zehn der in St. Mungos vorsorglich Eingesperrten wieder ohne Befund entlassen werden mussten._

_Trotzdem gibt es noch immer eine starke Fraktion von Leuten, die diese Vorgehensweise für gerechtfertigt hielten und halten._

_Inzwischen hat man den Provokationstest verfeinert und strengen Regeln unterworfen, jedoch halten immer noch die meisten Geistheiler in St. Mungos – genau wie ich selbst – diese Vorgehensweise für falsch. Ich werde Dir gleich schildern warum._

_Zunächst zum Test an sich._

_Erstes Grundprinzip ist, der zu Prüfende darf niemals wissen, dass er geprüft wird!_

_Inzwischen ist es auch Vorschrift, dass der zu Prüfende vor dem Test einer gründlichen körperlichen Untersuchung zu unterziehen ist. Es gab schon Vorkommnisse, dass zum Beispiel einer jungen Hexe das Herz stehen blieb, als man sie in einen engen Raum mit vielen Leuten einsperrte, den die Muggel _Fahrstuhl_ nennen._

_Desweiteren darf nicht das Leben des zu Prüfenden in Gefahr gebracht werden. Jeder Mensch verteidigt sein Leben, das darf niemandem zum Vorwurf gemacht werden. Bei dem Test geht es also darum, eine völlig überzogene Reaktion auf ein unerwartetes Vorkommnis zu provozieren. Normalerweise bringt man dazu die Ängste, Sorgen und Schwachstellen des zu Prüfenden in Erfahrung, indem man ihn selbst und seine Umgebung unauffällig befragt bzw. beobachtet. Um obiges fatales Beispiel wieder aufzunehmen - die zu prüfende Hexe damals litt unter Platzangst und hatte schon einmal eine Wand eingerissen, um einem engen Raum zu entkommen. Mit dem Test sollte damals festgestellt werden, ob sie es auch getan hätte, wenn sie damit andere Leben gefährdet hätte. Also manipulierte man ihre Wahrnehmungen und sorgte dafür, dass sie glaubte, in dem Muggelding namens _Fahrstuhl_ – ein enger Raum halt – mit vielen Leuten eingesperrt zu sein. Nun – die Hexe bestand den Test, denn sie gefährdete niemanden, aber nach fünf Minuten brach sie vor Angst tot zusammen._

_Und ein solches Beispiel zeigt nicht einmal den schlimmsten Fehler des Tests auf._

_Ich und viele andere meiner Kollegen sind der Ansicht, wenn man nur intensiv genug sucht, findet man bei jedem Menschen den Punkt, an dem er seine Beherrschung verliert. Jeder hat eine schwache Stelle, die einen dazu bringt, das Unvorstellbare zu tun. Ich würde niemanden davon ausnehmen._

_So – und jetzt zu Dir. Ich bin nicht so verdreht, wie der Rest unserer Familie glaubt. Deine Fragen lassen mich vermuten, dass Du von der anstehenden Prüfung eines Deiner Mitschüler weißt. Ich möchte Dir raten, Dich da herauszuhalten. Diese Untersuchung wurde von hoher Stelle im Ministerium angeordnet und unsere Familie braucht keinen solchen Ärger. Weder durch Einmischung in die eine, noch in die andere Richtung. Ich habe Dir alles nur dashalb so intensiv dargelegt, damit Du zum einen nicht weiter Fragen stellst und zum anderen, dass Dir klar wird, dass der Provokationstest durchaus auch für politische oder persönliche Ziele missbraucht werden kann. Gerate um Gotteswillen nicht aus Unvernunft zwischen die Fronten. Lass Deine Professoren dieses Problem behandeln._

_Deshalb wäre es auch das Beste, wenn dieser Brief in Flammen aufgeht._

William beendete an dieser Stelle den Brief, obwohl Toireasa halb schielend bemerkte, dass das Geschriebene noch einige Zeilen weiter ging. Aber wahrscheinlich war das Privatkram und im Endeffekt war es schon erstaunlich, was alles William vorgelesen hatte.

Oder war das seine Art darauf hinzuweisen, was er geleistet hatte?

Toireasa konnte es nicht sagen und sie hatte auch keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Während William vorgelesen hatte, hatte sie Tarsuinn beobachtet. Er hatte ruhig zugehört, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, doch jetzt kicherte er.

Weder Toireasa, noch Winona und William verstanden diese Reaktion. Fast entsetzt schauten sie auf den Jungen. Sie konnten einfach nicht verstehen, was so lustig an dem Gehörten für ihn war. Toireasa wagte auch nicht danach zu fragen, aus Angst vor der Antwort.

„Ich an deiner Stelle, würde mir Sorgen machen", meinte William ärgerlich. „Du hast gestern sehr deutlich gesagt, was dich zum Ausflippen bringen würde. Man muss nur deinem Tier etwas antun."

„Ausflippen bedeutet unkontrolliertes Verhalten", meinte Tarsuinn lächelnd. „Wenn ich Leraux angehe, wäre das dann aber volle Absicht."

„So witzig ist das nicht, Tarsuinn", schimpfte jetzt auch Winona. „Die wenigsten würden verstehen, dass dir Tikkis Leben genauso viel wert ist, wie das eines Menschen."

„Ich lache nicht darüber", sagte er plötzlich ernst geworden. „Wirklich!"

Und dann zuckte erneut ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Es ist nur zu komisch."

Leider erklärte er noch immer nicht, was komisch war.

„Aber noch mal danke, William", fuhr Tarsuinn fort und anscheinend versuchte er erneut ernst zu sein. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte William betreten.

„Zum Spiel gehen", schlug Tarsuinn fröhlich vor und stand auf. „Ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob sich noch jemand getraut mich zu ärgern."

„Es könnte durchaus Slytherins geben, die sehr bereitwillig bei so einem Test helfen würden", sagte Toireasa ernst.

„Hab ich je bei einem dieser _netten _Mitschüler die Beherrschung verloren?", fragte Tarsuinn grinsend. „Los kommt schon. Es geht schließlich um Quidditch. Das wollt ihr doch nicht ernsthaft verpassen, oder?"

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du willst ablenken!", murrte Winona.

„Wenn du nur ein Gefühl hast, dann verlässt dich aber so langsam deine Intuition", bestätigte er verschmitzt. „Denn ich hab keinen Schimmer, was ich jetzt machen soll. Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau, solange ich hier in Hogwarts bin, wird der Test fair sein müssen und davor hab ich keine Angst. Wenn mir wer im Ministerium ernsthaft was will, dann wird dieser das zu Weihnachten oder in den Sommerferien machen. Weshalb also jetzt in Panik verfallen?"

Dann zwinkerte er auf seine seltsame Art und drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Außerdem habe ich meinen Verzweiflungsanfall schon hinter mir. Ich habe also meine Verpflichtungen alle schon erfüllt."

„Du hast Professor Snape versetzt", gab Toireasa zu bedenken. „Das ist noch offen."

„Das erledige ich heute noch", versprach Tarsuinn leichthin, ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich dann halb um.

„Kommt ihr endlich?", fragte er.

Da nicht mit ihm zu diskutieren war und niemand ihm die Laune verderben wollte – so seltsam die auch sein mochte – folgten Toireasa und Winona, während William einen anderen Weg nahm, um nicht mit ihnen gesehen zu werden.

Sie kamen nur bis zum Ausgang des Schlosses, durch den auch schon andere Schüler nach draußen strebten.

„Miss Keary", erklang die Stimme von Toireasas Paten. „Es tut mir leid, aber Sie können im Moment nicht zum Spiel."

„Warum nicht, Professor?", fragte Winona am schnellsten.

„Es sind Leute da, die Miss Keary sprechen wollen. Allein!", erklärte Filius in gedämpfter Lautstärke. „Nichts was Sie beunruhigen muss, Miss Darkcloud. Schauen Sie sich das Spiel mit Mr McNamara an und wenn wir Glück haben, dauert der Fang lange genug, dass Miss Keary noch etwas zu sehen bekommt."

„Wenn Sie es so sagen, Professor", entgegnete Winona daraufhin und der Zweifel stand deutlich in ihrem Gesicht.

„Geht schon", drängte Toireasa nach einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Quidditch-Stadion. „Ich komme gleich nach."

Eher zögerlich kamen Winona und Tarsuinn ihrer Aufforderung nach, während Toireasa Filius folgte.

„Wer will was von mir, Onkel?", fragte sie, nachdem kein anderer Schüler mehr in der Nähe war.

„Magischer Untersuchungstrupp vom Ministerium", entgegnete ihr Pate und in seiner Stimme war keine Fröhlichkeit mehr.

„Was wollen die von mir?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre mir auch wohler!", erklärte er. „Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht mit ihnen allein lassen."

Das beruhigte Toireasa ein wenig. Sie konnte sich eigentlich nur einen Grund vorstellen, warum die Leute vom Ministerium sie sprechen wollten. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie Filius vorher davon erzählte?

Toireasa hatte sich gerade dazu durchgerungen, ihrem Paten von den Briefen zu erzählen, die eventuell von ihrer Mutter stammten, doch dann standen sie auch schon vor einer Tür.

„Lüg nicht!", ermahnte Filius sie. „Diese Leute kennen sich damit aus."

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, da die Klinke außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag.

Sie traten in einen kahlen Raum, in dem es relativ dunkel war. Einzig in der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit einer Lampe, deren dunkelgelbes Licht kaum die beiden wartenden Personen und die drei Stühle beleuchtete. Die einzige andere Lichtquelle war ein kleines Fenster, durch das man die dunklen Wolken und ab und an einen Blitz sehen konnte,

Toireasa schürzte abfällig die Lippen. Der so hergerichtete Raum sollte einschüchternd wirken, aber da Winonas Großeltern denselben Trick verwendet hatten, verfehlte das Ganze die gewünschte Wirkung bei ihr.

Toireasa trat mit Filius näher und jetzt erkannte sie in den Gestalten zwei Männer recht unterschiedlichen Alters. Der eine mochte kaum aus der Schule sein, während der andere deutlich älter als Professor Snape schien.

„Danke, Professor Flitwick", sagte der Ältere arrogant. „Sie dürfen jetzt gehen."

Doch wie versprochen blieb Filius. Freundlich lächelnd sprang er auf den Stuhl und dann auf den Tisch.

„Wie Sie wissen, muss immer ein Erwachsener bei einem solchen Gespräch anwesend sein", erklärte er.

„Jedoch sind nur Anverwandte, Anwälte oder der entsprechende Hauslehrer zulässig", sagte der ältere Mann des Ministeriums.

„Ich falle unter die Kategorie Anverwandter!", erklärte Filius.

„Welcher Art ist ihr Verwandtschaftsverhältnis, Sir?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann deutlich höflicher.

„Ich bin ihr Patenonkel, wie Sie sicher schon vorher wussten", erwiderte Filius und zwinkerte verschwörerisch mit dem linken Auge.

„Wir hatten bisher angenommen, der Kontakt zur Familie des Patenkindes wäre abgerissen", sagte der Ältere.

„Er wurde inzwischen wieder deutlich intensiviert."

Die beiden vom Ministerium warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu.

„Dann sei es halt so. Vielleicht ist es sogar sehr hilfreich!", sagte der Jüngere und legte eine blassblau schimmernde Kugel auf den Tisch.

„Dies ist ein _Wortmerker_", erklärte er und schaute dabei Toireasa aufmunternd an. „So kann uns keine Antwort entgehen und außerdem leuchtet er rot, wenn jemand lügt."

Toireasa nickte betreten. Das klang schon mal recht ernst und nach mehr als nur Einschüchterung.

„Vielleicht wollen Sie sich jetzt erst einmal vorstellen?", fragte Filius. „Unsere Namen kennen Sie ja bereits."

„Wir sind Sonderbeauftragte des Zaubereiministeriums, das muss vorerst reichen.", entgegnete der Ältere unfreundlich und verschränkte die Arme ablehnend vor seiner Brust. „Professor Dumbledore hat Ihnen sicher berichtet, dass unsere Anwesenheit hier legitim ist."

„Hab keine Angst", fuhr der junge Mann zu Toireasa gewandt fort. „Es geht nicht um dich. Zunächst einmal, wie heißt du?"

„Toireasa Keary."

„Du wurdest wann geboren?"

„Am siebzehnten Dezember 1980."

„Wer sind deine Eltern?"

„Robert Holt und Samantha Keary."

„Gut. Weißt du, was mit deinen Eltern geschehen ist?"

Obwohl Toireasa mit dieser Frage fast gerechnet hatte, musste sie doch schwer schlucken.

„Meine Mutter kehrte von einer Mission für das Ministerium nicht zurück und mein Vater starb als ich fünf war an einer schweren Verletzung."

„Zugefügt von einem Riesen", ergänzte der Ältere mit kalter Stimme und klang damit Professor Snape sehr ähnlich. Toireasa gönnte ihm einen bösen Blick dafür.

„Das war unnötig", mischte sich Filius tadelnd ein. „Ich möchte Sie bitten auf solche Details zu verzichten, wenn es nicht absolut nötig ist!"

„Da haben Sie natürlich recht, Sir", sagte der junge Mann, während er seinem Kameraden eine leichtes Kopfschütteln schenkte. „Leider wird es sich nicht immer vermeiden lassen."

Toireasa merkte, wie ihre Nervosität immer mehr zunahm.

„Ganz ruhig, Toireasa", fuhr der Jüngere fort. „Nimm dir Zeit für deine Antworten. Okay?"

Sie nickte ruckartig.

„Gut, dann weiter. Weißt du wie und warum deine Mutter gestorben ist?"

„Professor Flitwick sagte mir, sie wäre auf einer diplomatischen Mission zu den Riesen gewesen", entgegnete Toireasa.

„Sind Sie näher ins Detail gegangen, Professor?"

„Nur dass man sie einige Tage später fand", sagte Filius mit warnendem Blick.

„Verstehe", kommentierte der Jüngere und schaute wieder Toireasa an. „Was für Dinge besitzt du, die du von deinen Eltern geerbt hast?"

Im ersten Augenblick wollte Toireasa fragen, was das ihn anginge, doch das wäre dumm gewesen.

„Ich besitze nichts mehr von ihnen", gestand sie die traurige Wahrheit. „Meine ehemaligen Stiefeltern haben alles verloren, behaupten sie zumindest."

„_Ehemaligen _Stiefeltern?", erkundigte sich der Ältere erstaunt.

„Sie haben mich verstoßen!", erklärte Toireasa scharf.

„Das klang bei den Davians aber anders", entgegnete der Ältere scharf.

„Dann hat Ihre Kugel bei denen versagt."

„Das bringt uns nicht weiter!", brach der Jüngere entschieden ab, bevor sich ein Streit entwickeln konnte. „Toireasa, kannst du dich eventuell an besondere Dinge erinnern? Unverständliche Briefe, seltsame Gegenstände, ein Schlüssel für Gringotts vielleicht?"

Toireasa dachte ernsthaft darüber nach.

„Nein", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Ich kann mich an nichts dergleichen erinnern."

„Denk intensiver nach!", forderte der Ältere. „Hat dein Vater dir irgendwelche Worte gesagt, an die du dich immer erinnern solltest? Zufällig gehörte Gespräche vielleicht?"

„Nein, mir fällt im Moment nichts ein und solange ich nicht weiß, was Sie überhaupt wollen, werde ich mir darüber auch keine Gedanken machen."

„Nun, ich denke, dass solltest du aber", sagte der Ältere etwas lauter. „Schließlich könnte es helfen, die Mörder deiner Mutter zu fangen."

Im Grunde war Toireasa der Ansicht, diese Aussage sollte sie nicht so schocken. Vor einem halben Jahr wäre es auch so gewesen. Schließlich war sie immer davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Mutter im Krieg gestorben war und da war auch klar, dass es jemanden geben musste, der sie getötet hatte.

Aber jetzt – wo die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Samantha Keary noch lebte, da gab dieses Verhör eine völlig andere Dimension. In den Briefen hatte gestanden, die falschen Leute würden sich für Toireasa interessieren. Waren diese beiden das? Und wenn es stimmte? Fiel ihre Mutter – wenn sie denn lebte – dann nicht für die Ministeriumsleute unter die Verdächtigen?

Andererseits – wenn jemand Toireasa mit diesen Briefen nur quälte – dann hatte dies vielleicht A: einen Grund, der die Sachen von Toireasas Eltern betraf und B: war derjenige vielleicht auch für das Desaster der Riesenmission zuständig.

Toireasa hasste diese widersprüchlichen Möglichkeiten. Man wusste nie was richtig oder falsch war und wie man richtig reagieren sollte.

„Man hat mir gesagt, es wären die Riesen oder die Todesser gewesen", sagte Toireasa und versuchte beherrscht zu klingen. „Die Riesen sind in England ausgerottet und die Todesser eingesperrt, vorausgesetzt das Ministerium _hat sie nicht gerade laufen lassen_!"

„Du kleines, verzogenes...", fluchte der Ältere.

„Toireasa!", unterbrach ihr Pate mit erstaunlich lauter Stimme. „Immer mit der Ruhe."

„Das nehmen Sie sich auch zu Herzen!", wies der jüngere Mann vom Ministerium seinen älteren Kollegen zurecht. Toireasa schaute ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an. Sie hatte bis dahin angenommen, dass der Ältere das Kommando führte.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Toireasa leise und schaute den Älteren feindselig an. Der Mann sagte nichts dazu, nickte aber gezwungen.

„Wir entschuldigen uns auch, Toireasa", sagte der jüngere Mann. „Wir stehen unter großem Druck in diesem Fall voranzukommen und bisher stoßen wir auf lauter Sackgassen."

„Darf ich fragen, worum es überhaupt geht?", erkundigte sich Filius ernsthaft. „Warum ermittelt man nach so vielen Jahren erneut?"

„Es gibt da einige Unstimmigkeiten in den alten Akten", erklärte der Jüngere.

„Dann ändere ich meine Frage", sagte Toireasas Pate. „Warum erst jetzt?"

Die beiden Leute vom Ministerium schauten sich einen Moment lang bedeutungsvoll an, dann nickte der Ältere und der junge Mann erklärte: „Es sind mehrere wertvolle Gegenstände aus dem privaten Besitz der Opfer aufgetaucht. Was aufgrund der Geheimhaltung wenige wissen ist, dass damals ein Todesser gefangen genommen wurde, der auch gestand dabei gewesen zu sein. Er behauptete alles vernichtet zu haben, um keine Beweise zu hinterlassen."

„Zur Hoch-Zeit seines Meisters?", fragte der Professor zweifelnd. „Warum sollte er das tun?"

Keiner der beiden Männer vom Ministerium antwortete darauf, sondern starrten nur Filius bedeutungsvoll an.

„Verstehe!", sagte ihr Pate nach einem langen Moment nachdenklich.

„Da wäre noch etwas", sagte der Jüngere und seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Toireasa. „Hat dich schon vor uns irgendjemand kontaktiert und dich nach den Sachen deiner Eltern gefragt?"

„Nein", sagte Toireasa und log dabei nicht einmal. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Kugel bestätigte das auch. Sie leuchtete immer noch blau.

„Gut, denn in den letzten Wochen wurde bei mehreren Anverwandten der damaligen diplomatischen Gruppe eingebrochen. Da dies hier in Hogwarts deutlich schwieriger ist, kann es sein, dass man es hier anders versucht. Du wirst uns doch informieren, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches geschieht, oder?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Toireasa und zu ihrem Erstaunen blieb auch diesmal die Kugel blau.

„Das freut mich", sagte der Jüngere nur. „Ich denke wir sind hier fertig. Wenn du dich beeilst und Glück hast, Toireasa, dann siehst du noch was vom Spiel. Wir sind dir sehr dankbar für deine Mithilfe. Professor Flitwick, wenn Sie noch fünf Minuten erübrigen könnten?"

Toireasa verabschiedete sich und obwohl sie keine Lust mehr auf Quidditch hatte, wanderten ihre Füße automatisch in diese Richtung.

Immerhin lief das Spiel noch, wenn man auch kaum etwas erkennen konnte, so düster war es. Sie betrat das Stadion, als Madame Hooch gerade eine Auszeit gab. Sie hatte wirklich Glück.

Sie suchte ihre Ravenclaw-Freunde und fand sie recht fix, da Tarsuinn wieder mal ohne Kapuze im Regen stand und diese Dachsohrenschützer trug.

„Du erkältest dich noch!", schrie Toireasa ihn an, als sie neben ihm stand. Der Wind heulte so stark und sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie ihn nicht anbrüllen musste.

„Wenn, dann ist es eh zu spät!", grinste er. „Tolles Spiel!"

„Wie steht es?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich mag nur das Geräusch, wenn sie durch den Regen fliegen."

„180:130 für Gryffindors!", schrie Winona ihr zu, die auf der anderen Seite des Jungen stand. „Wood hat die Auszeit genommen."

„Warum?"

„Keine Ahnung! Kannst du was hören, Tarsuinn?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und deutete gen Himmel.

„Ist heut nicht drin."

Einige Minuten später war die Auszeit beendet und die Spieler stiegen wieder auf.

„Selbst nass sieht Cedric toll aus", hörte Toireasa ein älteres Mädchen sagen.

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn!", kicherte ein anderes. „Nass sieht er noch besser aus."

Toireasa folgte deren Blick und konnte so den Sucher der Hufflepuffs entdecken. Nur ob er nass besser aussah oder nicht, das konnte sie auf diese Entfernung beim besten Willen nicht erkennen. Entweder hatten die älteren Mädchen besonders gute Augen oder eine sehr lebhafte Phantasie.

Also folgte sie lieber dem Spiel. Leider waren Oliver Woods Torringe auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes und so genoss sie einfach das Spiel der Gryffindor-Jägerinnen und die verzweifelte Abwehr der Hufflepuffs. Wenn es so weiterging, dann war es egal, wer den Schnatz fing.

Doch dann ging ein Raunen durch das Stadion und unzählige Finger streckten sich in die Luft, wo die Sucher sich ein Rennen lieferten. Cedric von den Hufflepuffs schien vorn zu liegen, aber Harry Potter, der Sucher der Gryffindors, holte erstaunlich schnell auf.

Toireasa brach mit den anderen in Jubel aus. Sie feuerte Potter an und hoffte er würde dem besseren Team zum Sieg verhelfen, als Tarsuinn sie schmerzhaft an der Schulter packte.

Ein lästerlicher – nicht magischer – Fluch erreichte Toireasas Ohr.

„Was ist?", brüllte sie erschrocken.

„Die Dementoren kommen hierher!", entgegnete er und wirkte, als erhoffte er sich von ihr einen Vorschlag, was jetzt zu tun war.

Toireasa sah sich panisch um, konnte aber zunächst nichts sehen. Auch Winona hatte Tarsuinn am Umhang ergriffen. Das Mädchen versuchte gerade die Schulsprecherin auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie schien keine Sekunde an der Warnung des Jungen zu zweifeln.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde auch Toireasa überzeugt, denn unzählige dunkle Gestalten strömten durch ein Tor aufs Quidditchfeld. Kälte und eine unnatürliche Stille senkte sich über das Stadion.

Einige der Ravenclaws schienen noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, was unten auf dem Feld geschah, weil sie hoch in die Luft starrten und das Spiel sie so mitgerissen hatte.

„Potter stürzt ab!", schrie ein Junge.

Ein ängstliches Stöhnen ging durchs Rund. Auch Toireasa schaute unwillkürlich hin und konnte jetzt auch Professor Dumbledore auf dem Feld sehen, der von der hohen Tribüne herunter gesprungen sein musste. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten ging er anscheinend furchtlos auf die Dementoren zu. Sein Zauberstab war auf den abstürzenden Gryffindor-Jungen gerichtet und folgte dessen Flugbahn. Der Körper Potters schien sich zu verlangsamen, schlug aber trotzdem hart auf dem aufgeweichten Boden auf.

Sofort strömten die Dementoren zu dem Gefallenen. Unmengen silberner Fäden schossen von Dumbledores Zauberstab auf diese zu und auch einige der Lehrer – allen voran Filius und Professor McGonagall – unterstützten ihn von ihren Plätzen aus.

Doch am meisten beeindruckten Toireasa die Spieler von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Die meisten Spieler beider Teams und Madame Hooch landeten zwischen Harry Potter und den Dementoren und versuchten so, den Jungen zu schützen. Toireasa bezweifelte, dass sie selbst den Mut dazu aufgebracht hätte. Im Moment ging es ihr zwar gut, aber das lag wohl eher an Tarsuinns konstanter Berührung.

„Alle Ravenclaws behaltet Ruhe, keine Panik", kommandierte Penelope. „Vertrauensschüler kümmern sich um die Erstklässler. Alle ab fünfter Klasse passen auf den Rest auf!"

Relativ geordnet kam es zu einigen Bewegungen zwischen die Ravenclaws. Zum einen, bewegte sich die gesamte Gruppe näher zu Filius und zum anderen suchten die jüngeren hinter die älteren Schüler Schutz.

Doch dann ließ Tarsuinn Toireasa und Winona los und drängte ein wenig in den entstandenen Freiraum auf der Tribüne. Sofort griff die Kälte viel stärker und schmerzhafter nach Toireasa, doch die Angst, die sie im Zug empfunden hatte, war nur kaum zu spüren.

In ihrem Hinterkopf erklang leise das Weinen ihres Vaters und diesmal erkannte sie auch, dass er versuchte ein Schlaflied zu singen. Es war eine traurige Erinnerung, aber Toireasa war auch ein wenig glücklich, sich noch so gut an seine Stimme erinnern zu können. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich auch an ihre Mutter erinnern. An irgendetwas!

Aus Angst um sich und vor der Stimme folgte sie Tarsuinn. Zum Glück ging der Junge nur ein paar Schritte. Unten im Stadium schafften es die Lehrer – naja, zum größten Teil eigentlich Professor Dumbledore – die Dementoren aus dem Stadion langsam zurückzutreiben.

Toireasa hörte eine leise Stimme, irgendwo vor Tarsuinn.

Der Junge bückte sich zwischen zwei Sitzreihe und tastete in den Zwischenraum. Toireasa konnte ein paar blonde Haare und eine zusammengerollte Gestalt entdecken. Tarsuinn versuchte sie hochzuziehen, doch das war offensichtlich nicht so einfach.

„Komm schon, Luna!", flüsterte er und Toireasa kniete sich neben ihn, um zu helfen.

„Mami, steh wieder auf!", weinte das Mädchen. „Bitte. Mami, nicht schlafen! Ich hab Angst. Sag doch was."

Gemeinsam zogen sie Luna aus der Nische, in der diese sich verkrochen hatte. Es war jedoch, als würde man versuchen einen Sack voller Steine bewegen zu wollen.

Tarsuinn machte kurzen Prozess und nahm Luna auf die Arme. Der Junge schwankte dabei unter ihrem Gewicht, hielt sich aber aufrecht. Luna schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Toireasa konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihr half.

„Wir müssen sie hier wegbringen", sagte Tarsuinn. „Führ mich bitte!"

„Die Dementoren sind gleich weg!", meinte Toireasa. „Dann kann sie sich wieder fangen."

Doch Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie muss ins Schloss!", sagte er entschieden. „Jetzt!"

„Das schaffst du nicht", stellte Toireasa fest. „Moment!"

Sie führte Tarsuinn zu einem kräftig aussehenden älteren Schüler und zog diesen am Ärmel.

„Wir bräuchten deine Hilfe!", sagte Toireasa befehlend.

Der Junge wandte sich ihr zu, starrte für einen Moment ängstlich auf sie herunter, als wäre sie ein Alien und riss sich dann aber sichtlich zusammen.

Ohne ein Wort nahm er Tarsuinn Luna ab, die sich sofort wie ein kleines Kind an ihren neuen Träger klammerte.

„Miss Clearwater", ertönte die Stimme von Toireasas Paten. „Bitte bringen Sie die Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume und sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle da auch bleiben."

Niemand versuchte auch nur zu murren. Toireasa ging bis zum Schloss mit den Ravenclaws mit und schloss sich da den Slytherins an, die wenige Minuten später eintrafen.

Waren die Ravenclaws jedoch ziemlich besorgt und mit zunehmender Entfernung zu den Dementoren auch aufgebracht gewesen, so war die Grundstimmung der meisten Slytherins anders.

„Habt ihr die Gesichter der Gryffindors gesehen, als Madame Hooch den Fang für gültig erklärte?", lachte Pansy Parkinson. „Dieser Wood schien aus Frust Schlamm fressen zu wollen."

Auf den Ausgang des Spiels hatte Toireasa gar nicht geachtet. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Spiel zählen würde.

„Besser war der Aufschlag von Potter", meinte Malfoy. „Wäre zu schön gewesen, wenn Dumbledore sich nicht eingemischt hätte!"

„Ist doch besser, ihn über die Niederlage leiden zu sehen!", fand Marcus Flint. „Es ist noch besser gelaufen, als wir vermutet haben. Dein Arm war heute Gold wert, Draco."

Toireasa war noch immer der Ansicht, dass Flint sich mit einem Fehler brüstete, aber wenn das Spiel wirklich nicht annulliert wurde, dann hatte er vielleicht wirklich einen Sieg für Slytherin errungen. Einen schmutzigen zwar und weniger wert, als er vielleicht glaubte, aber nichtsdestotrotz einen Sieg.

Wäre sie nicht selbst ein wenig mitgenommen und abgestumpft durch die Dementoren gewesen, sie hätte Flint am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. So aber zuckte sie nur mitleidig mit den Schultern, dachte an all die Warnungen, die Samuel ihr immer gab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge.

Wie zum Beispiel die Eule, die in einem dunklen Seitengang laut rief, als Toireasa vorüberging. Normalerweise hätte sie das gar nicht beachtet, aber aus irgendeinem Grund blieb sie stehen. Toireasa war, als hätte die Eule speziell nach ihr gerufen. Vorsichtig ging sie drei Schritte in den Gang und streckte die Hand aus. Ein grusliges Gefühl war es schon, zwei fast glühende Augen auf sich zufliegen zu sehen und dann eine nachtschwarze Eule auf der Hand zu balancieren. Schmerzhaft bohrten sich messerscharfe Krallen in ihre Haut, obwohl die Eule sich Mühe gab, sanft zu sein. Aber irgendwie musste das Tier sich ja festhalten.

„Ich habe noch nie so eine Eule wie dich gesehen", flüsterte Toireasa erstaunt und betrachtete den Vogel von allen Seiten. Dem schien das gar nicht so zu gefallen, sondern er klapperte mit seinem Schnabel an einem Röhrchen, welches an seinem Bein befestigt war.

„Für mich?", fragte Toireasa und wusste schon die Antwort. Sie nestelte das Röhrchen los und suchte dann in der Tasche nach etwas zu knabbern für die Eule. Eigentlich hatte sie diesen Keks für Keyx gedacht, aber für den konnte sie ja einen neuen besorgen.

Die Eule flog wieder weg, kaum dass sie den Keks hatte.

Das Röhrchen klapperte laut, wenn man es schüttelte. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie die Versiegelung und ein gläserner Schlüssel fiel in ihre Hand.

„Was soll das?", murmelte sie verwirrt. „Sind wir hier im Märchen?"

Mit dem Finger tastete sie noch einmal in das Röhrchen und fand noch einen kleinen Zettel, der sich an die Wand des Röhrchens anschmiegte. Inzwischen kannte sie die Handschrift sehr gut.

_Hallo mein Schatz,_

_Du hattest heute ja Besuch. Ich glaube fest, dass Du nichts verraten hast. Misstraue dem Ministerium, denn sie waren es, welche mich und die anderen auf Mission schickten. Wahrscheinlich hat jemand von ihnen uns damals verraten._

_Inzwischen bin ich sogar fest davon überzeugt!_

_Den Schlüssel, den Du in der Hand hältst, schicke ich Dir, weil die Bluthunde des Ministeriums schon bei Dir waren und weil er denen nicht in die Hände fallen darf. Verwahre ihn gut und sollte mir etwas geschehen, weißt Du ja hoffentlich was zu tun ist._

_S. K._

„Ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht!", flüsterte Toireasa leise.

184

story by Tom BörnerDas Geheimnis der Dementoren (Arbeitstitel)

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.10.yyyy


	14. XIII Patsy, die Entbehrliche

**- Kapitel 13 -**

**Patsy, die Entbehrliche**

War Tarsuinn ein Sadist?

Manchmal fühlte er sich so. Und er genoss es sogar ein wenig.

Dabei machte er das nicht unbedingt absichtlich. Es war ihm klar, dass Toireasa und Winona sich Gedanken über seinen plötzlichen Optimismus machten. Er hatte stundenlang versucht sich Worte zu überlegen, mit denen er alles erklären konnte, doch das schaffte er einfach nicht. Soviel wollte er einfach von sich nicht preisgeben.

Es hätte bedeutet, dass er ihnen von seinen ganzen Ängsten hätte erzählen müssen.

Eigentlich hatte er ja erwartet, dass nach der Genesung von Rica alles viel einfacher für ihn werden würde – allgemein und hier in Hogwarts – doch das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Inzwischen verstand er auch wieso. Noch vor einem Jahr war ihm nur seine Schwester wichtig gewesen. Alles andere war dagegen verblasst. Hogwarts, Magie, Freunde, der eigene Tod.

Doch seitdem er Rica in Sicherheit wusste, hatte sich alles verändert, wobei er das zunächst nicht bemerkt hatte.

Tarsuinn hatte viel zu viel Zeit gehabt, um sich mit seinen Träumen zu beschäftigen und in sich hineinzuhören. Er hatte sich darum gesorgt, was seine Freunde von ihm dachten, wie es seinen Einhörnern ging, wie sehr er die Dementoren hasste und Snape fürchtete.

Und alles nur aus einem Grund.

Das Leben war plötzlich lebenswert für ihn geworden und in ihm hatten sich die Angst aufgestaut, er könne alles wieder verlieren. Er hatte nicht gelernt damit umzugehen.

Dazu kam auch noch, dass er jetzt in einer Welt lebte, in der Rica ihm nicht so wie früher helfen konnte. Natürlich war sie noch immer für ihn da, doch wenn er ihr die Probleme schilderte, die er mit dem Zaubern hatte, dann konnte sie ihm nur allgemein gut zusprechen. Praktische Hilfe, wie bei Chemie, Physik oder Mathematik konnte sie ihm nicht mehr geben. Er war nun größtenteils auf sich selbst gestellt und völlig überfordert, es allen recht zu machen.

Doch dann hatte ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Holzhammer getroffen. Ironischerweise hatte ihm Professor Snape die Augen geöffnet und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn noch immer grinsen, sobald er daran dachte.

Professor Snape mochte Tarsuinn!

Na gut – eventuell beschützte der Professor ihn auch nur, aber selbst das gab ihm ein erstaunliches Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Klar war es ihm geworden, als William den Brief vorgelesen hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er daran denken müssen, dass der Test eigentlich völlig überflüssig war. Schließlich hatte er zweimal ernsthaft versucht, den Professor umzubringen. Wenn das Ministerium davon erfahren hätte, dann wäre Tarsuinn sicher schon längst weggesperrt worden. Dass sie es offensichtlich nicht wussten, war für ihn ein Knackpunkt. Seine Angst vor dem Professor, die ihn seit den Sommerferien verfolgte, war fast verschwunden und dann hatte er plötzlich den geistigen Freiraum gehabt, um über seine anderen Probleme nachzudenken.

Was interessierte ihn eigentlich, was die Slytherins von ihm dachten?

Warum Angst vor dem Ministerium haben, wenn diese Leute gerade das von ihm erwarteten?

Und die Dementoren? Ein schwacher Abklatsch relativ zu seinen Träumen! Das mochte zwar an dem Geschenk des Einhorns liegen, aber warum sich Sorgen machen, wenn man widerstehen konnte.

Und so hatte er intern alle seine Ängste analysiert und ihnen Prioritäten zugewiesen. Das mochte zwar unlogisch klingen, aber im Endeffekt befreite es ihn von vielen Lasten.

Ein wenig beklemmend war es schon, jetzt auf sein früheres Ich zurückzusehen. Zum Beispiel war ihm klar geworden, wie egal ihm das Leben und die Nöte der Anamis gewesen waren. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er Großvater und Enkelin nicht gemocht hätte, aber er hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie groß die finanzielle Belastung für die beiden durch Rica und ihn gewesen sein musste. Ihre Hilfe im Restaurant konnte kaum geholfen haben, zumindest als Tarsuinn noch klein gewesen war.

Erneut musste er lächeln.

Ryu-san hatte Tarsuinn fast nie für seine Kochkunst gelobt, ihn dabei für jeden kleinen Fehler gescholten, ohne ihm jemals etwas Böses anzutun. Es hatte Tarsuinn jedoch schwer verletzt und nur Ricas Erklärung hatte ihm ein wenig darüber hinweg geholfen. Ihren Worten nach war der alte japanische Mann in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass Rundaugen minderwertig wären und er nun durch einen kleinen Jungen gezeigt bekäme, dass dem nicht so wäre. Allein, dass Ryu-san mit Tarsuinn immer wieder seine Geheimnisse der Kochkunst teilte und ihn antrieb sich zu verbessern, zeigte doch, wie sehr der alte Mann Tarsuinn mochte.

Irgendwie war Ryu-san in seinen Methoden Professor Snape nicht unähnlich gewesen – nur freundlicher halt.

Bedeutete das, dass Snape ihn sehr mochte?

Tarsuinn biss sich kichernd auf die Faust.

Wenn Snape wie Ryu-san der Ansicht war, dass Schüler nur mit Tadel und Forderungen zu höchsten Leistungen anzutreiben waren, dann liebte der Professor seine Schüler sehr und Tarsuinn besonders.

Was bedeutete das dann aber im Umkehrschluss?

Hasste Snape alle Slytherins und wünschte nicht, dass diese etwas lernten? Immerhin lobte er sie ständig, bewertete sie mit gut und erließ ihnen häufig die Hausaufgaben! Sie mussten weniger lernen und sich weniger anstrengen, wurden sie damit nicht faul und fielen hinter die anderen drei Häuser zurück?

Inzwischen verbarg Tarsuinn sein Kichern im Umhang.

Das war sicher auch der Grund, warum Snape den Slytherins immer so viele Pluspunkte gab und den anderen Häusern Punkte abzog. Man strengte sich besonders an, um Snape für seine Ungerechtigkeit eine reinzuwürgen und dabei ging es immer darum Slytherin zu schlagen, weil diese bevorzugt wurden, während alle anderen in der Benachteiligung vereint waren. Professor Snape war ein unglaublicher Lehrer. Im Prinzip hatte er es geschafft, drei Häuser gegen Slytherin zu einen. Und das völlig unauffällig, ohne dass jemand etwas merkte – eventuell war selbst Professor Snape seine Genialität nicht klar!

Ob Tarsuinn ihn darauf hinweisen sollte?

Die Vorstellung schüttelte ihn vor Lachen, sodass Tikki in seiner Kapuze aufwachte und einen müden Tadel von sich gab. Tarsuinn nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und streichelte sie, bis die Geräusche von Tikki tief zufrieden klangen.

„Heh, Penelope", rief er quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Tikki hat Hunger! Wann dürfen wir endlich raus hier und was essen."

„Professor Flitwick hat um sieben Uhr gesagt", erwiderte die Schulsprecherin müde. Das Mädchen hatte schon um fünf Uhr morgens aufstehen müssen, um die Wache an der Tür zu übernehmen und war ein wenig ungnädig, weil Tarsuinn jetzt schon zum dritten Mal nervte.

„Aber es ist doch schon sieben!", erklärte er und grinste unverschämt.

„Es ist zehn vor!"

„Ach, wahrscheinlich geht deine Uhr einfach falsch. Sie tickt viel zu langsam!"

„Deine Behauptung, ich hätte noch nicht auf Sommerzeit umgestellt war schon dämlich. Aber die jetzt schlägt alles", warf ihm das Mädchen vor, klang aber schon ein wenig freundlicher.

„Sieh es mal so, ich schule deine Fähigkeiten Schwachsinn zu erkennen und diplomatisch zu bekämpfen", lachte Tarsuinn und ging auf das Mädchen zu.

„Du raubst mir und den Vertrauensschülern den Schlaf", warf sie ihm vor. „Im Grunde sitzen wir doch fast nur wegen dir hier und schieben Wache."

„Und das macht ihr wirklich hervorragend!", lobte Tarsuinn. „Ich hatte keine Chance."

„Diese Aussage ist purer Hohn!", unterstellte ihm Penelope. Nicht ganz zu Unrecht.

Tarsuinn setzte sich grinsend in ihre Nähe.

„Da ich heute gar nicht raus wollte – yep!", meinte er.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dieses Jahr würdest du dich mehr vorsehen", tadelte Penelope und klang furchtbar erwachsen. „Man hat mir von deinem Ausraster am Freitag berichtet."

„Ein Ausraster sieht aber anders aus", korrigierte Tarsuinn.

„Das ist kein Grund, stolz darauf zu sein", redete sie ihm ins Gewissen. „Du hast Snape die Möglichkeit gegeben, dir zwanzig Punkte abzuziehen!"

„Das ist nur seine Art mir zu zeigen, dass er mich sehr mag", sagte Tarsuinn voller Überzeugung.

„Was!", entfuhr es Penelope entsetzt. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch, ist es!", entgegnete er und lachte laut angesichts ihres Tonfalls. „Und jetzt sei nicht neidisch, weil ich diese epochale Erkenntnis vor dir erlangt habe."

„Du hast doch nicht mehr alle Zutaten im Tränkeschrank!", warf sie ihm vor, doch zum ersten Mal heute, klang ein wenig Belustigung in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Abwarten", meinte Tarsuinn. „Laut meiner Theorie muss ich nur dafür sorgen, dass Snape mich hasst und schon bekomme ich keine Punkte mehr abgezogen."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor diese Theorie zu testen, oder?", fragte Penelope ein wenig unsicher, so als wüsste sie nicht, ob Tarsuinns Scherz ernst gemeint war.

„Das wäre doch sicher ein interessantes Projekt", fand er. „Meinst du nicht?"

„Es wäre einfach nur beknackt", urteilte sie entschieden und versuchte es dann mit Vernunft. „Komm schon. Du bist doch eigentlich ein kluger Junge. Willst du nicht einfach mal versuchen, deine Tage in Hogwarts ruhig und ohne Stress zu verbringen?"

„Glaub mir, das habe ich versucht", versicherte Tarsuinn und sein Lächeln verrutschte ein kleines Stück. „Aber der Rest der Welt wünscht mir eine interessante Zeit und da kann ich kaum etwas gegen machen."

„Vielleicht hörst du einfach mal nur auf deine Wünsche?"

„Der Hauspokal zählt nicht dazu", erklärte Tarsuinn und kämpfte, bei dem Gedanken an seinen unerfüllbaren Wunsch nach Sehkraft, die aufsteigende Trauer zurück. So wie es war, war es gut.

„Ich würde ihn aber gern gewinnen. Es ist mein letztes Jahr."

Tarsuinn sagte dazu nichts. Er gönnte Penelope diese Hoffnung und er wollte auch nicht absichtlich dagegen arbeiten, aber er würde diesem Pokal keine Priorität zuweisen.

„Sag was dazu!", forderte sie.

„Dass du nicht wetten solltest und es endlich Zeit zum Frühstücken ist", erwiderte Tarsuinn und ging zum Ausgang.

„Kommst du?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ja, ja!", maulte sie ein wenig. „Aber verrate mir, hältst du es nicht für lächerlich mit einem Teddy herumzulaufen?"

Tarsuinn, der Tikki auf dem Arm trug, fühlte kurz nach dem Stofftier in seiner Kapuze.

„Man kann nie genug Freunde haben", erklärte er verschmitzt. „Denkst du nicht auch?"

„Das sind die ersten intelligenten Worte, die du seit langem von dir gibst", erwiderte das große Mädchen freundlich, trat neben ihn, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und führte ihn dann hinunter zur Großen Halle.

Normalerweise war der Montag, nebst dem Freitag, Tarsuinns Horrortag in Hogwarts, denn an diesen beiden Tagen hatte er jeweils Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen. An diesem Tag jedoch, war alles ein wenig anders. Oder besser, er selbst war anders.

Im Unterricht bei Professor Lupin versuchte er sich an einem Rheuma-Fluch, war aber so gut drauf, dass Winona lachend zusammenbrach. Und das, obwohl er eigentlich alles richtig gemacht hatte. Ein schmerzhafter Stich im Arm dabei, ließ in ihm jedoch auch die Überzeugung reifen, dass er schon den richtigen Fluch zu den passenden Worten erzeugen sollte. Aber trotzdem verbuchte er den Unterricht als Erfolg. Vor allem da er bemerkt hatte, dass keiner der Slytherins es auch nur wagte, sich in seine Nähe zu begeben. Man konnte fast meinen, die hätten Angst vor ihm. Ein Zustand, der gar nicht so unangenehm war.

Am Ende blieb er noch eine Minute, um mit Professor Lupin zu sprechen.

„Professor?", fragte er höflich den wieder genesenen Mann, der jedoch immer noch etwas schwach klang. Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu früh den Unterricht wieder aufgenommen.

„Ja, Tarsuinn?", fragte der Angesprochene freundlich.

„Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

„Natürlich. Wobei kann ich dir helfen?"

„Naja, eigentlich wollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen!", erklärte Tarsuinn leicht verlegen. „Sie wissen ja sicher, dass ich in Ihr Büro eingedrungen bin."

„Ach, bist du das?", fragte der Professor mit einem seltsamen Klang in der Stimme. „Und was erwartest du jetzt?"

Das verwirrte Tarsuinn ein wenig.

„Naja – ich bin zwar nicht sonderlich scharf drauf – aber normalerweise zieht so ein Geständnis eine Predigt und eine Strafarbeit nach sich. Nicht, dass ich Wert darauf lege..."

„Das ist alles?", erkundigte sich Professor Lupin verblüfft und verwirrte damit Tarsuinn noch mehr.

„Reicht das nicht?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Ich meine, wenn Sie keine Probleme damit haben, dann verzieh ich mich..."

„Was hast du denn alles in meinem Raum gesehen?", unterbrach ihn der Professor.

„Nichts!"

„Anders formuliert, was hast du dort erkannt, gefunden, berührt, gehört, gerochen? Hab ich was vergessen?"

„Geschmeckt", ergänzte Tarsuinn und lächelte angesichts der Tatsache, dass Lupin es endlich erkannt hatte.

„Und?"

„Naja – da waren Wesen hinter Glas oder Gittern und ein großer, freundlicher Hund. Auf viel mehr hab ich nicht geachtet. Außer vielleicht..."

„Ja?"

„Da war so ein seltsamer Geruch. Ich hab kaum darauf geachtet, aber im Nachhinein habe ich das Gefühl, ich müsste ihn kennen."

„Einen Geruch meinte ich nicht", entgegnete der Professor leichthin, atmete dabei aber so tief aus, wie es jemand tat, der sehr erleichtert war. „Aber das ist gut so. Du schreibst mir bis nächste Woche einen Aufsatz über _deine besonderen_ Möglichkeiten, _dich_ zu verteidigen."

„Ich schreibe was?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Ich meine, worüber genau?"

Professor Lupin lachte nachsichtig.

„Nun, Professor Flitwick hat mir zu Beginn des Schuljahres einige Tipps gegeben, welche Zauber für die zweite Klasse geeignet wären. Recht unübliche muss ich sagen, aber inzwischen verstehe ich. Du wirst dir also Gedanken darüber machen, wo deine Grenzen und wo deine Möglichkeiten liegen und wie dir die Magie dabei helfen kann. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du hast gelernt, Gefahren auszuweichen. Ich habe das schon bei einigen Muggeln gesehen, die so genannte Kampfsportler waren. Das kannst du wirklich gut und du solltest es auch weiter üben. Leider ist die Magie nur dein zweiter Gedanke und das macht deine Verteidigung gegen einen Zauberer nutzlos."

„Meine Zauber sind viel zu unzuverlässig", merkte Tarsuinn an.

„Dann solltest du daran arbeiten und Magie als einen Teil deiner Natur akzeptieren. Deine Talente schließen einander nicht aus. Versuch beide zu nutzen und zu verbinden."

„Und darüber soll ich schreiben?"

„Ja – mindestens zwanzig Ellen!"

„Zwanzig Ellen!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn entsetzt, wie es sich für einen Schüler angesichts dieser Textlänge gehörte. „Da kann ich ja gleich ein Buch schreiben!"

„Wenn du das möchtest?", amüsierte sich Lupin. „Aber mir reichen vorerst zwanzig Ellen."

Tarsuinn gönnte sich den Versuch, die Augen zu verdrehen. Eine recht unangenehme Sache für diese runden Dinger. Winona und Toireasa versuchten es ihm seit Halloween beizubringen, genauso wie das Zwinkern.

„Professor", sagte Tarsuinn fest. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen noch über etwas anderes sprechen!"

„Und das wäre?", erkundigte sich der Professor.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen schimpfen", meinte Tarsuinn und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Ach, und womit hab ich das verdient? Geht es um eine andere Vertretung, falls ich wieder krank werde? Das haben schon andere angefragt!"

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun", erwiderte Tarsuinn. „Ich finde es nur nicht richtig, wenn Sie einen so großen Hund, nur mit etwas Wasser, in Ihr viel zu kleines Büro sperren und das auch noch so lange. Wenn Sie krank sind, sollten Sie dafür sorgen, dass Hagrid sich um ihn kümmert! Ein so großes Tier braucht mehr Raum und auch Gesellschaft."

„Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit dies zu erreichen", sagte Professor Lupin in einem, selbst für Tarsuinn, undefinierbaren Ton.

„Ein Tier in zu engen Räumen einzusperren, kann es aggressiv werden lassen", warnte Tarsuinn eindringlich.

„Ich weiß", meinte der Professor. „Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Der _Hund_ ist schon wieder weg. Ich habe nur ein wenig auf ihn aufgepasst, was leider mit meiner Erkrankung kollidierte."

Irgendwie hatte Tarsuinn das Gefühl Professor Lupin log ihn an und die Art, wie er das Wort Hund betonte, war seltsam. Fast ein wenig beleidigt.

„Und nun solltest du gehen", sagte Professor Lupin. „Professor Snape schätzt es sicher nicht, wenn du zu spät kommst."

Tarsuinn zuckte abwertend mit den Schultern. Dann wollte er gehen, doch Lupin sprach ihn überraschend an.

„Noch etwas, Tarsuinn", hielt ihn der Professor mit leiser Stimme zurück.

„Mmh!"

„Sollte einmal die Welt versuchen dich mit Kränkungen zu erdrücken und du Hilfe brauchen, dann kannst du mich aufsuchen, wann immer du wünschst."

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Tarsuinn und klang etwas unfreundlicher, als es der Professor eigentlich für sein Angebot verdient hatte.

„Ich kann dir helfen."

„Und was macht Sie zum Fachmann?", sagte Tarsuinn unangenehm berührt. Er kannte Lupin nicht, er vertraute ihm nicht. Bisher hatte er nur Respekt vor den Fähigkeiten des Mannes als Lehrer. Den Menschen kannte er nicht.

„Sagen wir es so", erklärte Lupin zurückhaltend. „Ich war in meiner Jugend in einer ähnlichen Situation, wie sie dir vielleicht noch bevorsteht, und ich hab sie nur überstanden, weil es Freunde gab, die für mich da waren und mich vor mir selbst beschützten."

Die Stimme klang so ehrlich, dass Tarsuinn es für unangebracht hielt zu erwähnen, dass der Professor nicht zu seinen _Freunden _zählte. So etwas konnte man nicht so einfach wegwischen. Also entschied er sich für den höflichen Weg.

„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen, wenn es nötig werden sollte", versprach er unverbindlich.

„Gut, dann solltest du dich jetzt wirklich beeilen."

Tarsuinn nickte und sah dann zu, dass er in die Keller zu Professor Snapes Unterricht kam. Vor der Tür wartete eine ungeduldige Winona. Gemeinsam rannten sie dann, Tarsuinn geleitet von Tikki, Winona und seinem Gefühl fürs Schloss, durch die Gänge. Es wäre seinem Vorhaben abträglich, wenn er Snape die Initiative überließ, die dieser erhielt, wenn er zu spät ankam. Sie schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Professor Snape war schon da, das konnte Tarsuinn fühlen. Er stellte seine Tasche auf den üblichen Platz und wollte dann nach vorn gehen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Winona misstrauisch. „Das mit dem falschen Zauberstab ist doch keinen weiteren Ärger wert."

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte er sie grinsend. „Ich werde den Stab nicht erwähnen. Vertrau mir."

„Das führt normalerweise ins Desaster!", kommentierte sie, ließ ihn aber vorbei.

Tarsuinn verbannte jeden freundlichen oder glücklichen Gesichtszug aus seinem Gesicht und ging zu Professor Snapes Lehrertisch. Snape mochte keine lächelnden Kinder. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich dann verarscht fühlte. Der Professor ging sicher davon aus, dass kein Nicht-Slytherin in seiner Umgebung fröhlich war.

Tarsuinn wusste nicht, ob Professor Snape ihn kommen sah, weshalb er sich entschloss den Mann als erstes anzusprechen.

„Sir?", fragte er überaus – eventuell auch übertrieben – höflich. „Darf ich das Wort an Sie richten?"

„Sie tun das doch gerade", kam die kühle Antwort.

Tarsuinn nahm das mal als Ja.

„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für meine rüde Sprache am letzten Freitag entschuldigen, Sir", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Es war unangebracht Ihnen gegenüber. Auch dass ich Sie versetzt habe, war nicht korrekt."

Für einen Moment schien es Professor Snape die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Alle im Raum hielten, in Erwartung von Professor Snapes Antwort, mit Tarsuinn den Atem an.

„Ich werde Ihnen nachher Ihre Strafe mitteilen und Sie werden den angerichteten Schaden wieder gut machen", erklärte Snape mit maximaler Autorität.

Tarsuinn kostete es einige Mühe, nicht zu lächeln. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte verwirrt auszusehen und zu klingen.

„Ich dachte, Sie konnten das Fenster reparieren", sagte er gespielt erstaunt. „Was soll ich wieder gut machen?"

„Ich rede natürlich von meinem Buch!", zischte Snape.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Tarsuinn und zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten.

Wieder blieb Snape einen Moment still.

„Wir sprechen uns nach dem Unterricht", sagte der Lehrer sehr beherrscht.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", entgegnete Tarsuinn mit einem Gesicht, als hätte er eben den Termin seiner Hinrichtung erfahren.

Er drehte sich um und beinahe hätte er gelächelt, doch dann erinnerte er sich an das, was man Spiegelbild nannte. Ein Effekt, den er nur vom Verstand her begriff, vorstellen konnte er sich das nicht. Rica hatte ihn immer davor gewarnt. Es war nur schwer immer daran zu denken. Doch diesmal wollte Tarsuinn keinen Fehler machen, weshalb er seine Maske aufrechterhielt.

Erst als der Unterricht begonnen hatte, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Er drapierte Teddy mit dem Rücken an die Säule, die zwischen Tarsuinn und Snape stand und ließ Tikki auf den Tisch klettern. Seine kleine Freundin setzte sich neben Teddy und er begann mit viel Vergnügen die heutige Trankaufgabe zu lösen. Es ging um ein Öl, das einen vor giftigen Gasen schützen konnte. Einziges Problem – die Einnahme. Zum einen musste man es nicht nur trinken, sondern auch durch die Nasenlöcher einziehen und in die Lungen verschlucken, sonst war die Wirkung nicht vollständig. Das Öl war also nützlich, aber die Anwendung furchtbar eklig und kostete viel Überwindung. Aber wahrscheinlich war man deutlich motivierter, wenn man Gefahr lief zu ersticken.

Tarsuinn machte ein wenig mehr von dem Zeug. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Allzu kompliziert war es ja nicht. Snape musste seinen nachsichtigen Tag heute haben oder plante einen gefährlichen Trank in den nächsten Stunden. Zuzutrauen war es ihm.

Am Ende der Stunde bekam er ein _Angesehen-und-nichts-zu-Meckern-gefunden_ (sprich Schweigen) von Professor Snape für sein Öl. Dafür nahm er die meisten der anderen auseinander.

Tarsuinn konnte einige gemurmelte Worte hören, die ihm dafür die Schuld gaben. Vielleicht mit Recht, aber ihm war das heute relativ egal. Sobald die Stunde vorbei war, würden die es hinter sich haben, während es für Tarsuinn erst losging.

„Ich warte draußen auf dich", versprach Winona, nachdem es zur Pause geklingelt hatte.

„Danke, aber das lohnt nicht", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Ich hab doch noch Wahrsagen."

„Ich warte trotzdem", entschied sie. „Schrei um Hilfe, wenn du noch kannst."

„Ich schick nen Funkenzauber durchs Schlüsselloch", versprach er etwas fast Unmögliches.

Winona brummte zustimmend und ging vor die Tür, während Tarsuinn zum wiederholten Mal allein Professor Snape die Stirn bot. Korrektur – diesmal hatte er sogar zwei Verbündete bei sich. Teddy in der Kapuze und Tikki kampfeslustig auf seiner Schulter. Drei gegen einen, das musste doch machbar sein. Tarsuinn hatte nicht vor nachzugeben.

Zunächst einmal schien Snape ihn zappeln lassen zu wollen, doch zum Glück hatte auch da Tarsuinn einen Trumpf. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, dann fühlte er nach seiner Uhr.

„Wenn Sie zu beschäftigt sind, komme ich später wieder, Sir", erklärte Tarsuinn, den pflichtbewussten Schüler gebend. „Ich darf nicht zu spät zu Wahrsagen kommen."

Seine halbe Drehung war nur Theater und Snapes Reaktion vollkommen erwartet.

„Professor Trelawney wird Ihre Verspätung erwarten und sicher auch den Grund kennen", erklärte Snape höhnisch.

„Falls das die Aufmerksamkeit der Professorin überhaupt wert ist", schränkte Tarsuinn murmelnd ein.

„Das spielt keine Rolle, aber Sie werden dem hier Ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmen, McNamara."

Professor Snape schob etwas Großes und Schweres über den Tisch. Tarsuinn wusste, was es war. Ein bibberndes und jammerndes Buch lag vor ihm.

Er wehrte den Anflug von Schuld ab und tastete danach.

„Ein Buch!", sagte Tarsuinn überflüssigerweise und schlug es auf.

Es war furchtbar mitgenommen und einige Stücke Papier fehlten in den Seiten.

„Welches Rezept soll ich mir durchlesen, Sir?", fragte Tarsuinn unschuldig.

„Gar keines", antwortete Snape und schlug das Buch hart zu. „Dies ist das Buch, das Sie zerstört haben!"

„Wann soll ich das getan haben?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Am Freitag natürlich. Und tun Sie nicht so, als ob Sie das nicht wüssten."

Das war etwas, was Tarsuinn jedoch nicht zugeben wollte. Nicht solange sich nicht auch Snape entschuldigt hatte und seinen falschen Zauberstab reparierte. Tarsuinn hatte den Anfang gemacht. Wenn der Professor nicht im Gegenzug Ähnliches tat, war er nicht bereit weiter zu gehen.

„Ich habe dieses Buch niemals angerührt", stellte Tarsuinn fest.

„Aber Sie haben es in einem Wutanfall mit Magie zerrissen!", unterstellte Snape.

„Das ist unmöglich!", erklärte Tarsuinn selbstsicher. „Sie irren sich."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!"

„Und ich weiß, dass ich nichts sehe. Wie hätte ich auf das Buch zielen sollen?"

„Sagen Sie es mir!", forderte Snape.

„Ich kann es nicht, da ich so etwas noch nie getan habe. Außerdem – wenn ich es getan hätte, dann wäre wohl mehr als ein Buch kaputt gegangen. Das sollten _Sie _eigentlich wissen."

„Beherrschen Sie Ihren Ton!", schnauzte Snape ihn an.

„Das tue ich. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, mich für die Zerstörung Ihres Buches schuldig zu bekennen, nur weil Sie das wollen."

„Dann wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als den Direktor und Ihren Hauslehrer zu informieren."

„Das wird nichts ändern, Sir."

„Das bleibt abzuwarten. Was Sie aber sicher machen werden, ist, dass Sie Mr Leraux für den Verlust seiner Fee entschädigen werden", forderte Professor Snape.

Tarsuinn wusste, er war für Tikki verantwortlich und da sie gemacht hatte, was auch er wollte, stand er normalerweise dafür auch gerade, aber heute wollte er Fairness.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob überhaupt eine Fee anwesend war", erklärte Tarsuinn fest.

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Snape heftig.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Tarsuinns Gesicht. Bis jetzt war das Gespräch so verlaufen, wie er es vorausgesehen hatte und auch bei Snape hatte er nicht immer das Gefühl gehabt, der Mann wäre von seinen Reaktionen überrascht. Wenn man mal von der Entschuldigung absah.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob eine Fee anwesend war", wiederholte Tarsuinn langsam. „Denn wäre da eine gewesen, wäre dies ein Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung, der bestraft werden muss. Seit Freitag hat aber Slytherin keine Punkte verloren."

„Was daran liegen könnte, dass ich Mr Leraux letzte Woche die Erlaubnis dafür erteilt habe", entgegnete der Professor und gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Lüge mit seiner Stimme zu tarnen.

„Hab ich nicht anders erwartet, Sir", erklärte Tarsuinn und meinte damit die Lüge und nicht die Aussage. „Werd ich wohl _auch_ Lerauxs Sadismus unterstützen müssen."

Kurz nach diesen Worten glaubte Tarsuinn, er habe den Bogen diesmal deutlich überspannt. Professor Snape zog so pfeifend die Luft durch seine Nase, dass er fast wie ein Dampfkessel klang, der unter zu hohem Druck stand.

Für einen Moment war da wieder diese Angst, die ihm der Professor immer einjagte, doch er drängte sie zurück.

_Niedrige Priorität_, erinnerte er sich krampfhaft._ Ganz niedrige Priorität! Snape ist harmlos. Relativ zumindest._

„Sie gehen zu weit", zischte Snape mühsam beherrscht klingend.

Tarsuinn stand da wie erstarrt und hielt vorsichtshalber mal den Mund. Das gab dem Professor anscheinend die Zeit, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und als er dann sprach, war seine Stimme kalt wie ein Gletscher.

„McNamara! Sie werden Mr Leraux entschädigen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Sie werden sich ein anderes Exemplar meines Buches besorgen und mir eine handschriftliche und gut lesbare Abschrift anfertigen. Sie werden das nächste Wochenende zehn Stunden Strafarbeit hier ableisten. Haben Sie mich verstanden, McNamara?"

„Ich habe verstanden", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Ich akzeptiere es jedoch nicht, mich bei Leraux zu entschuldigen und..."

„Schweigen Sie!", unterbrach Snape, doch Tarsuinn ignorierte das.

„...und ich habe Ihr Buch nicht..."

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen schweigen!", schrie Snape jetzt wütend. „Sie sind unbelehrbar, McNamara. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore empfehlen, Sie von der Schule zu entfernen!"

Einen kurzen Augenblick erwog Tarsuinn ernsthaft die Drohung von Snape. Doch dann dachte er an die vielen Ermahnungen von Professor Dumbledore und von Professor Flitwick, er solle nicht immer alles alleine machen, sondern sich auch auf die Erwachsenen verlassen. Im Grunde war er überzeugt, dass die beiden Professoren seine Ansichten über Leraux teilen würden und deshalb war er bereit, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar interessant zu sehen, ob Professor Snape wirklich an den Direktor herantreten würde. Schließlich würde das Tarsuinn die Möglichkeit geben, seine Sicht der Dinge vor einer dritten Person vorzutragen. Ob Snape das wirklich wollte? Tarsuinn bezweifelte das. Die Macht Snapes war die Angst der Schüler vor ihm und dass niemand es wagte, den Direktor wegen kleinerer Strafen zu belästigen. Egal wie unfair es war. Außerdem fürchtete wohl jeder die Rache Snapes. Selbst Tarsuinn tat das, weshalb ihm auch eine Lösung ohne den Direktor lieber war. Schließlich war er sich auch völlig unschlüssig, ob er Dumbledore gegenüber, die Zerstörung des Buches zugeben sollte.

„Wie gefällt Ihnen das, McNamara?", fragte Snape.

„Es hätte für uns beide Vorteile", erklärte Tarsuinn und pokerte. „Ich wäre nicht unter Menschen, die mich quälen und Sie hätten niemanden, dessen Anblick Sie abstößt!"

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie etwas Besonderes sind, McNamara!", meinte Snape abfällig.

„Ich weiß, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin", stellte Tarsuinn fest und hasste dieses Wissen. „Das war niemals_ meine _Entscheidung!"

„Aber Sie bilden sich etwas darauf ein, McNamara", warf Snape ihm vor. „Sie glauben, Verantwortung und Regeln sind etwas für die anderen. Nur weil Ihre Vergangenheit vielleicht etwas härter als normal war, sollen alle Rücksicht nehmen."

„Was ich verlange, ist Fairness!", korrigierte Tarsuinn etwas unbeherrscht. „Wissen Sie was das ist?"

„Fairness ist etwas, was es nur in der Vorstellung von Träumern gibt!", schoss Snape zurück. „Lösen Sie sich von dieser Illusion und leben Sie in der Realität."

Tarsuinn war völlig anderer Ansicht und obwohl er nichts sagte, zeigte er seine Meinung deutlich in seinem Gesicht.

„Sie werden sich bei Mr Leraux entschuldigen!", forderte Snape mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich nicht bei dem kleinen Sadisten entschuldigen. Nicht ohne Gegenleistung.

„Leraux sollte nicht die Verantwortung für ein anderes Wesen tragen!", sagte er fest.

„Das zu beurteilen liegt weit außerhalb Ihrer Kompetenz, McNamara."

„Dann urteilen Sie!", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Und dann werde ich mich entschuldigen!"

„Sie sind wohl kaum in der Position um Bedingungen zu stellen!"

„Ich werde mich nach Ihnen richten", versprach Tarsuinn. „Entweder entschuldige ich mich oder ich lege mir mit dem gleichen Recht einen Werwolf zu."

Der letzte Satz war die schlimmste Provokation, die Tarsuinn sich für Snape ausdenken konnte. Snape machte allen soviel Angst mit seiner Art, dass der dunkle Teil Tarsuinns sich wünschte, dass der Mann auch mal fühlte wie das war.

Außerdem musste Snape jetzt entweder nachgeben oder sich an Professor Dumbledore wenden und das war für Tarsuinn die einzige Möglichkeit, sich vor der Willkür des Lehrers zu schützen. Das wusste sicher auch Snape und wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt ausflippen und die Strafe verzehnfachen.

Doch dann tat Snape etwas so Furchtbares, etwas so Erschreckendes, dass Tarsuinn erst einige Schritte geschockt zurückwich, Tikki von der Schulter nahm und dann wie der Blitz davonrannte.

Das leise, bösartige Lachen Snapes verfolgte ihn durch die Tür.

Tarsuinn war sich sicher, es würde ihn bis in seine Träume hinein verfolgen.

Er wies Snape wieder eine höhere Priorität zu.

Winona brauchte einige Flure, um ihn einzuholen.

„Was war?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Professor Snape!", keuchte er nach vorn gebeugt. „Er hat gelacht."

„Wiederhol das?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Er hat was?"

„Er hat gelacht", tat Tarsuinn ihr den Gefallen und schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen grausigen Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Es war überhaupt nicht die Situation um zu lachen."

„Dann siehst du mal, wie es uns mit dir geht", meinte Winona nachsichtig.

„Das sagst du so", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Da war keinerlei Freude. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass so ein Henker lacht, der Spaß an seiner Arbeit hat und sich dafür hasst. Und jetzt behaupte nicht, ich hätte so gelacht!"

„Werd ich nicht", versprach sie. „Aber du musst jetzt zu Wahrsagen. Nicht, dass uns Trelawney auch noch Punkte abzieht."

„Oh ja", brummte er schicksalsergeben. „Da war noch was."

„Ich begleite dich", bot Winona an und ergriff seine Hand.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie den Nordturm hinauf, obwohl es für das Mädchen ein sinnloser Weg war.

„Hast du ein wenig Zeit heut Nachmittag?", fragte Tarsuinn. Der Nordturm war immer fast wie verwaist, solange niemand von Wahrsagen kam oder dahin ging.

„Eigentlich wollte ich in die Bibliothek", erklärte das Mädchen. „Du weißt schon, wegen Toireasas Problem."

Tarsuinn wusste sehr genau, was sie meinte. Die Türen, die für sie verschlossen blieben.

„Vielleicht hat sich das schon erledigt", flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Du musst mir bloß eine Scheibe Glas besorgen, durch die man richtig gut durchschauen kann. Also fast, als wäre sie nicht da. Ist das Einzige was mir fehlt und Tikki versteht nicht, was ich suche."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie, woraufhin er sich ein wenig ihrem Ohr annäherte.

„Ich hab Post von Tante Glenn bekommen", hauchte er. „Mit ein paar Tipps für... du weißt schon."

„Verstehe", meinte Winona und sie gingen ein paar Schritte. Doch dann blieb das Mädchen wieder stehen.

„Nein – ich verstehe nicht? Warum hast du ihr geschrieben, warum hilft sie uns und vor allem warum zur Hölle _kann _sie uns überhaupt helfen?"

Diesmal berührte sein Mund fast ihr Ohr als er flüsterte:

„Weil Sie eine Einbrecherin ist", hauchte er und die geschockte Reaktion des Mädchens besserte seine Laune wieder etwas.

„Ähem... das... unmöglich", stammelte sie überrascht. „Ungesetzlich!"

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte er sie lächelnd. „Professor Dumbledore weiß davon und sie tut sicher nichts Schlechtes."

Das hoffte er zumindest. Immerhin hatte sie Tarsuinn ein gestohlenes Buch geschenkt und irgendwie machte er sich schon ein wenig Sorgen, ob nicht mal der wahre Besitzer vor ihm stehen würde.

„Bis du dir da sicher?", fragte Winona, nachdem sie sich erholt hatte.

Er nickte überzeugt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir nachher in meinem Raum alles erzähle. Ich will nicht unbedingt in der Nähe von Professor Trelawney darüber reden. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann sie wirklich alles beobachten, was im Schloss abgeht."

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte sie doch letztes Jahr wissen müssen, wo die Kammer des Schreckens liegt", meinte Winona vernünftig.

„Naja, vielleicht beschränkt sie ihre Ethik, so dass sie nicht in Klos schaut", vermutete Tarsuinn.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte Winona interessiert.

„Nur eine Vermutung", redete sich Tarsuinn heraus. „Ich meine, mir wäre der Gedanke peinlich, wenn ich... na du weißt schon... es gibt Orte, die privat bleiben sollten."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmte sie nachdenklich zu. „Aber trotzdem, eigentlich sollte ich meinen Eltern das mit dieser Tante Glenn erzählen."

„Deine Eltern sind aber keine Polizisten mehr", gab er zu bedenken. „Vertrau mir, ich erzähle dir nachher alles und dann wirst du verstehen, okay?"

„Heute Abend noch", verlangte sie.

„Passt mir gut", lächelte er. „Ich geh heute Abend eh nicht aus."

Inzwischen hatten sie die Leiter erreicht, die zu dem Unterrichtsraum für Wahrsagen hinaufführte.

„Willst du mit rauf?", fragte er. „Wahrsagen ist ein _ganz_ _tolles Fach_."

„Das hat bis nächstes Jahr Zeit", sagte sie ironisch. „Ich gönne dir das Privileg voll und ganz."

„Na danke", maulte er ironisch, verabschiedete sich und kletterte die steile Leiter hinauf.

Oben dozierte gerade Professor Trelawney über die Macht der Gestirne und ihren Einfluss auf die allgemeine Stimmungslage und das Liebesleben. Einige Mädchen der Klasse kicherten bei diesem Thema auf eine Weise, wie es nur Mädchen taten.

Leise trat Tarsuinn hinter die Professorin.

„Professor Trelawney?", fragte er gespielt traurig und hörte die Lehrerin erschrocken zusammenfahren. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie unser zu spät kommen, aber Sie wissen ja warum."

„Ähem...ja. Mein Lieber, natürlich. Setz dich bitte auf deinen Platz."

Irgendwer lachte leise.

Von Tikki geleitet setzte er sich auf seinen Platz nahe einem der Fenster, die heute leider verschlossen waren.

„Danke, Tikki", flüsterte er. „Kannst ruhig auf Entdeckungstour gehen."

Er kraulte sie kurz und dann machte sie sich schon auf den Weg. Das tat sie immer im Wahrsagenunterricht. Tarsuinn fand sie meist am Ende der Stunde im Schrank mit den Kristallkugeln. Wahrscheinlich liebte sie diese glänzenden Dinger. Anders konnte er sich ihre Begeisterung für diesen Unterricht nicht erklären.

„Klasse Ausrede!", flüsterte Cho, die heute, wie meist, neben ihm saß. „Warum bist du denn zu spät?"

„Hab mit Winona geschwatzt", flüsterte er grinsend zurück, obwohl das nicht ganz die Wahrheit war.

Cho unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Das merk ich mir für mein nächstes zu spät kommen", meinte sie leise.

Die nächste Viertelstunde konzentrierte sich Tarsuinn nicht gerade auf Trelawney. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und dachte eher an Professor Snape. Es wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf, warum der Mann gelacht hatte. Tarsuinn hatte mit allem bis zu einem Fluch gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Was hatte er nur gesagt, dass...

„Mein Lieber? Möchtest du nicht dein Buch aufschlagen?", fragte Professor Trelawney direkt vor ihm stehend.

„Sicher, Professor. Entschuldigung", murmelte er.

„Seite 383 Kapitel 17", erklärte die Frau freundlich.

Tarsuinn tat es und seine Finger lasen den Text.

„So ein Stuss", murmelte er, sobald die Professorin ein paar Schritte weg war.

„Nicht doch!", korrigierte Cho. „Los sag meine zukünftige Liebe voraus."

„Soll ich Punkte holen und sie so negativ wie möglich gestalten?", fragte Tarsuinn grinsend.

„Nein. Versuch es ernsthaft", bat sie. „Aber wehe, du erzählst jemandem davon. Egal was raus kommt."

„Als ob ich je einen Treffer gelandet hätte", murmelte er und begann. Ihr Geburtsdatum und die dazugehörigen Himmelskonstellationen kannte er inzwischen auswendig. Aber danach begann das übliche Herumraten und –blättern.

Er ignorierte die häufig auftretenden negativen Pfade – wahrscheinlich war deshalb das Buch in Trelawneys Lehrplan.

„_Die schönsten Jünglinge werden die holde Maid begehren_", las er nach zehn Minuten sein Ergebnis vor. „_Ein jeder wird auf ihre Gunst warten und keine andere betrachten, bis sie eine Entscheidung von ihr hören._"

Na dann werden einige steinalt werden", grinste Tarsuinn frech. „Mädchen fällt es per se schwer, eine klare Aussage zu treffen."

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn", wies Cho ihn zurecht. „Dafür bist du noch zu klein und verstehst es noch nicht. Sag mir lieber wann es soweit ist?"

„Auf wen legst du es denn an?", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert und seine Finger tasteten suchend den Text ab.

„Das geht dich nix an."

„Groß, kräftig, gut aussehend und sensibel?", murmelte Tarsuinn, in bestem Luna-Tonfall.

„Woher... steht das wirklich da?", fragte sie verlegen.

„Nö, war nur eine Vermutung", lachte er plötzlich los. „Alle Mädchen wollen so einen, behauptet meine Schwester zumindest. Nicht, dass sie da große Erfahrungen hätte."

„Zumindest hat sie mehr Ahnung als du!", wies sie ihn zurecht.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", bestätigte er und kümmerte sich wieder verstärkt um die wirkliche Vorhersage. Leider stieß er beim Umblättern auf ein Hindernis.

„Ach verflucht!", meinte er leise und hielt Cho das Buch hin. „Schrift und Reliefs von Gesichtern sind das eine, aber Sternenkarten sind mir einfach zu kompliziert!"

Das war auch eines seiner Hauptprobleme in Astronomie – neben der Benutzung von Fernrohren. Durch die vielen Linien, Kurven, Planeten, Sterne und Beschriftungen konnte er sich einfach nicht zurechtfinden. Kaum hatte er sich eine Ecke gemerkt und alles verstanden, radierte das Verstehen des nächsten Bereiches das vorherige Wissen aus. Aber was juckte ihn etwas, was er weder Sehen, Riechen, Hören oder Schmecken konnte! Ihm reichte es zu fühlen, wann Tag und wann Nacht war.

„Also, wenn Saturn und Mars so zueinander stehen...", murmelte Cho recht laut „...welches Jahr..."

„Zeig doch einmal, meine Liebe", bot Professor Trelawney an und kam zu ihnen. „Oh, vor Weihnachten im nächsten Jahr wird _er _dich fragen."

_Na eine Sie war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich_, dachte Tarsuinn ironisch bei sich.

Aber Cho neben ihm schien zum ersten Mal einer der Vorhersagen der Professorin Glauben zu schenken.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Professor?", fragte das Mädchen hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich!", entgegnete die Frau überzeugt. „Wenn der Weg zur Zeittafel korrekt war."

Tarsuinn bezweifelte das stark. Er hatte den positivsten Weg durch den Dschungel der Vorhersagen gewählt, was Trelawney sicher nicht akzeptieren konnte. Doch zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag, verblüffte ihn die Welt.

„Wirklich eine gute Vorhersage, mein Lieber", sagte die Professorin und tätschelte seinen Handrücken. Ein wenig überrascht, entzog er sich ihrer Hand. „Auch wenn das Ende so tragisch ist. Es war mutig von dir, vor dem Schicksalsschlag nicht die Augen zu verschließen. Zwei Punkte für Ravenclaw."

„Bis zum Schicksalsschlag war ich noch gar nicht gekommen", erklärte Tarsuinn verblüfft. „Und hab ihn auch nicht kommen sehen."

„Dann musst du lernen, dass das Leben immer ein Gleichgewicht herstellt. Es gibt kein Glück ohne Leid", erklärte Trelawney ernsthaft. „Es tut mir Leid für dich, meine Liebe. Aber es wird tragisch enden."

Cho sagte nichts mehr.

Tarsuinn nahm die Sache nicht allzu ernst. Trelawney warnte so oft vor dem Wolf, dass die Schüler langsam abstumpften.

„Nach hundert Jahren Ehe ist es sicher nicht so schlimm, wenn einer der Liebenden die Radieschen von unten betrachtet", flüsterte Tarsuinn dem Mädchen zu, sobald die Lehrerin sich anderen zugewandt hatte. „Schließlich hat sie nicht gesagt, wann das tragische Ende ist. Ich meine, irgendwann endet alles. Das ist eine Wahrsagung, die so genau ist, dass sie immer eintrifft!"

„Hast wahrscheinlich Recht", stimmte Cho zu, aber klang ein wenig verunsichert.

„Heh, ich hab mich nicht ernsthaft nach den Angaben des Buches gerichtet", erklärte er ehrlich. „Andere Zukünfte waren viel wahrscheinlicher."

„Okay, okay. Ich seh's ja ein", sagte sie endlich etwas frohgemuter und den Rest der Stunde konstruierten sie eine Zukunft für Tarsuinn, die wieder einmal, aufgrund seines unbekannten Geburtstages, vollkommen abstrus wurde. Oder wie wahrscheinlich war eine Sonnenfinsternis an Neumond?

Dieses Ergebnis brachte leider wieder Professor Trelawney zu ihnen zurück.

„Also wirklich, meine Lieben", tadelte sie. „Ich müsste euch dafür schon fast Punkte abziehen. Habt ihr denn nicht die Meridianlinie beachtet? So etwas muss man doch sehen."

„Schön wäre es, Professor", pflichtete Tarsuinn ironisch bei. „Aber vielleicht wäre es einfach mal an der Zeit, mich in die Zukunft hören zu lassen? All ihre Wahrsagetechniken sind ja ganz toll, aber solange sie sich nur aufs Sehen beziehen, ist ihr Unterricht ein wenig sinnlos für mich."

Die Professorin endlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass es mit seiner Sehkraft nicht so weit her war, war vielleicht nicht nett, aber inzwischen vermutete er, dass er wohl bis zur siebten Klasse diesen Unterricht wahrnehmen musste und da wollte er sich weder langweilen, noch seine Zeit weiterhin sinnlos verplempern.

„Du sollst hier ja auch dein Inneres Auge schulen!", erklärte Trelawney streng und zeigte damit, dass sie durchaus von seiner Einschränkung wusste. „Wenn du dich – und ihr alle anderen auch – euch richtig konzentrieren würdet, dann müsstet ihr nicht mit den Augen sehen. Ihr würdet es fühlen."

„Aber wie ist das bei der Astrologie?", fragte Tarsuinn widersprechend. „Man muss doch die Sternenkarten lesen!"

„Professor Dumbledore teilte mir mit, du könntest mit den Fingern lesen", erklärte Professor Trelawney.

„Lesen - ja", bestätigte er freundlich. „Aber die Karten sind mir zu kompliziert. In Astronomie sitz ich auch nur rum."

„Du wirst es noch lernen, mein Lieber", versprach Trelawney nett und wieder berührte sie seine Hand – was er nicht sonderlich mochte. „Konzentrier dich, übe und in einigen Jahren wirst du keine Schwierigkeiten mehr haben. Du wirst die Linien in deinem Kopf fühlen."

„Wenn Sie es sagen, wird es wohl so eintreten, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn möglichst ernst und wenig später klingelte es auch schon zum Ende der Stunde.

Ausnahmsweise bedeutete dies für Tarsuinn auch das Ende seines Unterrichtstages, denn als er wenig später bei Professor McGonagall eintraf, richtete ihm eines der Bilder aus, dass er heute keine Nachhilfe bekommen konnte, weil die Professorin Wichtiges zu erledigen hatte.

Das passte gut, Tarsuinn nämlich auch.

Zunächst ging er zur Bibliothek und lieh sich zwei Bücher aus, wobei er das Gefühl hatte, Madame Pince würde ihm die Bücher nur sehr widerstrebend überlassen. Was ihn jedoch am meisten freute war, dass sein kleiner Ausraster vom Freitag durch die Ereignisse beim Quidditch völlig an den Rand gedrängt wurde. Armer Harry Potter. Erst stürzt er durch die Dementoren ab, verliert das Spiel, seinen Besen und dann lästerte auch noch halb Slytherin unverhohlen über sein Missgeschick.

Die größte Überraschung des Tages waren jedoch die Stundengläser, welche den Punktestand verkündeten. Ein netter Hufflepuff-Junge erzählte ihm, dass Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ein wenig zugelegt, Slytherin stagnierte, während Gryffindor einen heftigen Einbruch erlitten hatte. Jetzt lagen alle drei Häuser wieder etwa gleichauf. Naja – nur Gryffindor hing etwas hinterher.

Um Zeit zu sparen setzte er sich gleich in die Große Halle und begann die beiden Bücher nach dem Rezept zu durchsuchen, das er brauchte.

Die Halle war schön, wenn man allein in ihr war. Die Akustik gefiel Tarsuinn und so klopfte er selbstvergessen auf dem Tisch, während er das Rezept für die Quecksilber-Urethan-Arsen-Tulmium-Silber-Cuprum-Hasmium-Legierung suchte.

Tikki nutzte die Zeit, um herumzustromern. Soweit er sie verstand, suchte sie die Gänge. Es machte Tikki fuchsteufelswild, dass sie niemals jemanden sah, der das Essen brachte.

Gerade als Tarsuinn das richtige Rezept gefunden hatte, hörte er jemanden die Halle betreten. Da die Schritte sich ihm näherten, blätterte er langsam einige Seiten in seinem Buch um und hoffte, dass Rostschnecken-Schutzlack ein unverfängliches Thema war.

Die näher kommende Person machte recht weite Schritte, roch nach Zitrone und setzte sich ungefragt ihm gegenüber.

Tikki warnte ihn leise vor dem Neuankömmling und er hörte, wie sie sich von hinten an diesen anschlich. Nur für den Fall des Falles.

Tarsuinn tat so, als hätte er den Neuankömmling nicht bemerkt.

„Ignorier mich nicht!", forderte der Slytherin ärgerlich.

„Na? Den Schockzauber geübt?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn feindselig. Er kannte den jungen Mann, der eben mit ihm sprach. Risteárd – Toireasas ältester Ex-Stiefbruder.

„Oh, ich hab geübt", erklärte der ältere Junge emotionslos. „Aber um das zu testen, bin ich nicht hier."

„Was Neues also?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn beiläufig und tat wieder so, als würde er im Buch lesen. „Womit verdiene ich diese Kreativität."

„Es geht hier mal nicht um dich!", sagte Risteárd und klang jetzt etwas genervt.

„Dann lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab mit der Strafarbeit hier genug zu tun."

Einen Moment hoffte Tarsuinn den Jungen vertrieben zu haben, doch dem war nicht so.

„Beschütze meine Schwester", forderte Risteárd unvermittelt und Tarsuinns Finger erstarrte sofort über dem Buch.

„Du musst ihr helfen!", betonte der Slytherin noch einmal. „Irgendetwas ist im Gange."

Damit hatte der Junge sicher nicht Unrecht, aber Tarsuinn würde das sicher nicht zugeben. Vielleicht erhoffte der sich nur eine Bestätigung für einen Verdacht.

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn distanziert.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen", meinte Risteárd und stand auf. „Ich habe Erinnerungen an einen Urlaub, der nicht stattgefunden hat, ich erkenne meinen kleinen Bruder nicht wieder und meine Stiefmutter benimmt sich irrational in Bezug auf meine Schwester."

„Das hat sie schon vor nem Jahr getan", wehrte Tarsuinn kalt ab. „Was ist jetzt anders?"

„Sie verlangt von mir, dass ich in Toireasas Gedächtnis eindringe", erklärte der Junge. „Ich habe abgelehnt."

Tarsuinns Gedanken waren sehr widersprüchlich.

„Ich soll dir abnehmen, dass du jetzt plötzlich den fürsorglichen älteren Bruder in dir entdeckst?", fragte er zynisch.

„Ich habe mich nie ihr gegenüber geändert", entgegnete der Slytherin kühl. „Ich denke noch immer, dass sie den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hat, dass du eine Abartigkeit bist, die man früher richtigerweise versucht hat auszurotten und dass ihre jetzigen Freunde unter ihrer Herkunft und Würde sind. Wenn ich euch sehe wird mir schlecht, aber leider seid ihr diejenigen, denen sie vertraut und von denen sie im Moment Hilfe annimmt."

„Von einem Produkt gezielter Inzucht, ein gewagter Kommentar", entgegnete Tarsuinn kühl. Er verabscheute diesen ehemaligen Stiefbruder von Toireasa so sehr, dass er nicht mal wütend wurde, obwohl er es eigentlich wollte.

„Was du fälschlicherweise Inzucht nennst, ist die Auslese der Besten. Und sie bringt nur außergewöhnliche Zauberer und Hexen hervor. Schlamm- und Halbblüter verunreinigen diese Auslese und schwächen die Zauberwelt!"

„Ach – und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass Hogwarts für viel mehr Schüler gebaut wurde?"

„Das kann so jemand wie du nicht verstehen!", entgegnete Risteárd jetzt doch ein wenig zornig. „Wie ich schon sagte, pass auf Toireasa auf! Sollte ihr etwas geschehen, mache ich dich verantwortlich."

„Schon mal dran gedacht, deiner Stiefmutter die Schuld zu geben?", fragte Tarsuinn angewidert. „Oder fehlt dir und deinem Vater dazu das Rückgrat?"

Wütend knallten zwei Hände auf den Tisch, doch Tarsuinn zuckte nicht zurück.

„Wage das nicht noch einmal...", drohte der Slytherin.

„Ich vermute mal, mir etwas anzutun, ist für dich vollkommen akzeptabel", provozierte Tarsuinn weiter.

„Das wünschst du dir wohl?", fauchte der ältere Junge. „Das würde nur Toireasa noch mehr gegen mich aufbringen."

Dann ging Toireasas Stiefbruder davon.

Tarsuinn schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihn und dem, was er gesagt hatte. Irgendwie klang der Slytherin reichlich schizophren und verdreht. Trotzdem musste er wohl Toireasa von dem Gespräch berichten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob das wirklich gut für sie war.

Während er sich zusammenriss, weiter in dem Buch las und das Rezept herausschrieb, verfolgten ihn jedoch weiter die Worte des älteren Jungen.

Erst als Winona und einige andere Schüler in der Großen Halle auftauchten, gelang es ihm sich davon zu lösen.

„Hab ich es mir doch denken können, dass du dich hier versteckst", begrüßte seine Freundin ihn.

„Von Verstecken kann keine Rede sein", tat Tarsuinn deprimiert. „Jeder findet mich."

„Du solltest üben", lachte sie, setzte sich zu ihm und wurde dann deutlich leiser. „Ich hab vorsichtshalber gleich zwei Glasscheiben ausgeborgt. Eine von Filch und eine – besonders klare – im Astronomieraum. Ich hoffe, wir können die Zweite wieder zurückbringen."

„Wird schon klappen", versicherte Tarsuinn. „Hast du Toireasa gesehen?"

„Sie wollte rüber zu Hagrid. Anscheinend ist er immer noch etwas mitgenommen wegen seinem Hippogreif und Toireasa will ihm ein wenig bei den anderen Tieren helfen. Anscheinend ist sie der Meinung, Hagrid erfülle zwar seine Pflichten, aber die würden seine schlechte Stimmung spüren, was diese wieder deprimiert und aggressiv machen könnte."

„Na dann ist sie ja beschäftigt."

„Wir könnten ihr helfen gehen", schlug Winona vor, doch Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns fix essen und dann rauf gehen", sagte er. „Wenn wir es hinbekommen, wird sie sich sicher freuen."

„Was hast du überhaupt vor?"

„Erklär ich dir oben", versprach er.

Wenig später gab es das Abendmahl und sie verzogen sich frühzeitig hoch in den Ravenclaw-Turm. Dort führte Tarsuinn Winona in seinen Raum.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemanden (außer Tikki) mit hinein nahm.

„Mein Bett und in der Kiste darunter ist mein Zeug", erklärte er und fand plötzlich, dass dies nach furchtbar wenig klang. „Warte, ich zeig dir meinen Schreibtisch. Der ist wirklich toll. Den musst du sehen. Ich muss nur..."

„Moment", meinte Winona von der Tür aus. „_Lumos!_"

Er war ein solcher Idiot. Das hatte er vergessen.

„Nett hast du es hier!", sagte Winona. „Manchmal beneide ich dich um deine Privatsphäre. Ich kann nur die Vorhänge um mein Bett zuziehen."

„Ich würde lieber mit Merton bis spät in die Nacht finstere Pläne schmieden", meinte Tarsuinn mit einem halben Lächeln. „Aber egal, dafür hab ich den hier."

Er drückte den richtigen Stein der seinen Arbeitstisch aus der Wand wachsen ließ.

„Wow!", kam es über die Lippen des Mädchens. „Das ist..."

„Still!", bat Tarsuinn und spitzte die Ohren. „Tikki! Wo?"

Tikki rannte zum Bett. Tarsuinn hinterher. Kleine nackte Füßchen patschten über den Boden. Tarsuinn versuchte schnell um das Bett zu laufen. Er war viel zu langsam.

„Tarsuinn, nicht, das...!", rief Winona.

Dann gab es einen dumpfen Schlag und ein Platschen.

„...ist nur eine Hauselfe", vollendete das Mädchen den Satz. „Na, eh zu spät."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tarsuinn, weil er nichts mehr hörte. Tastend streckte er den Arm aus. Winona kam an seine Seite.

„Sie ist hier", half das Mädchen und seine Finger fanden einen kleinen, zerbrechlich scheinenden Körper, der bewusstlos am Boden lag.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht?", sagte Tarsuinn ein wenig besorgt.

„Hast du nicht!", beruhigte ihn Winona. „Die Elfe wollte durch das Loch hier..."

Seine Hand wurde ergriffen und am Rand einer Öffnung in der Wand entlang geführt.

„...ist aber nen halben Meter daneben gegen die Mauer geknallt."

„Hat sie sich was Schlimmes getan?"

„Sieht nicht so aus. Hat nur eine Beule. Lass sie uns aufs Bett legen."

Tarsuinn überließ das Tragen lieber Winona. Er hatte Angst, das zarte Wesen kaputt zu machen. Die Elfe passte problemlos auf sein Kopfkissen.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er.

„Na hol Wasser", entgegnete sie spöttisch. „Manchmal bist du echt langsam, weißt du das?"

„Stimmt!", gab er zu, nahm ein Tuch zum nass machen, sowie einen Becher und holte aus dem Waschraum Wasser.

Danach brauchte es nur ein paar Spritzer, um die Elfe wach zu bekommen.

„Wo... ah... ohh... _NEIN, NICHT SCHLEUDERN, NICHT SCHMEISSEN!_"

Die Tonlage der Elfe erreichte schmerzhafte Höhen.

„Beruhige dich", sagte Winona. „Niemand wird dir etwas tun."

Ein kleiner Kampf schien stattzufinden, der aber recht bald entschieden war.

„Nun entspann dich mal", fauchte Winona ein wenig genervt. „Glaub mir, dir passiert nichts Schlimmes."

„Aber Patsy hat eine Beule!"

„Das kommt daher, weil Patsy ohne Not gegen eine Wand gelaufen ist!", erklärte Winona ungeduldig. „Und _wir _haben dir einen kühlen Umschlag für deine Beule gemacht."

„Aber Patsy wird noch festgehalten."

„Ich lass dich schon los, aber verfall nicht gleich in Panik. Wir haben Fragen!"

„Fragen? An Patsy? Warum?", erkundigte sich die Elfe und klang alles andere als ruhig.

„Ist es nicht eine recht ungewöhnliche Zeit für eine Hauselfe hier zu sein?", stellte Winona die Frage, die Tarsuinn auch bewegte. „Und warum versteckst du dich?"

„Weil Patsy nicht herumgeschleudert werden will."

„Warum sollte das jemand tun?"

„Er hat es getan", sagte die Elfe vorwurfsvoll und Tarsuinn wusste einfach, dass sie dabei auf ihn deutete. „Er hat Ivy gegen die Wand geschleudert, als sie vor Halloween die hohlen Kürbisse hier aufstellen wollte. Immer herum, herum."

„Ich hoffe, es ist nicht Schlimmes passiert?", fragte Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Ivy geht es gut."

„Hat man euch denn nicht gesagt, dass ihr nicht hier herein dürft, wenn Tarsuinn da ist?", erkundigte sich Winona empört.

„Natürlich hat der Meister des Schlosses uns das gesagt", sagte die Elfe ängstlich. „Aber er war da, als er nicht da sein sollte."

„Ich bin an Halloween eher ins Bett gegangen", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Es tut mir sehr leid."

„Solltet ihr nicht auch vorher nachsehen, ob er da ist. Anklopfen oder so?", fragte Winona.

„Ja, Miss! Aber Hauselfen sollen nicht gesehen werden. Elfen sieht man nicht. Hauselfen dürfen Meister nicht stören. Patsy muss unsichtbar bleiben."

„Eigentlich sollte ich wohl selbst meine Sachen waschen und in Ordnung halten", meinte Tarsuinn. „Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn niemand von euch Hauselfen hier herein kommt. Ich komme schon..."

„Nein, nein, nein", sagte die Elfe hektisch. „Kleiner Meister darf Patsy die Arbeit nicht wegnehmen."

„Ich will doch nur, dass dir und den anderen nichts passiert", erklärte Tarsuinn erstaunt über den Widerspruch.

„Nicht Patsy die Aufgabe wegnehmen. Bitte nicht wegnehmen. Patsy tut alles, ohne zu murren. Kleiner Meister darf auch Patsy herumschleudern, wenn er will. Aber bitte..."

Zwei winzige Hände berührten flehend seinen Handrücken, wurden aber zurückgezogen bevor es ihm überhaupt unangenehm wurde.

„Aber ich versteh nicht warum?", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Und ich will dich ganz sicher nicht herumschleudern. Das passiert nur, wenn ich schlafe. Ohne dass ich das will!"

Die nächste Antwort flüsterte die Elfe und es lag alles Elend dieser Welt in ihrer Stimme.

„Patsy hat nur diese eine Aufgabe."

Das half Tarsuinns Verständnis nicht sonderlich auf die Sprünge.

„Und?"

„Ohne diese Aufgabe ist Patsy wieder nutzlos", flüsterte die Hauselfe mit ihrer dünnen Stimme und begann leise zu weinen.

„Warum sollte eine Hauselfe in so einem riesigen Schloss nutzlos sein?", fragte Winona erstaunt.

Die Hauselfe namens Patsy antwortete nicht, sondern dämpfte anscheinend ihr Weinen in seinem Kopfkissen.

„Komm schon. Vielleicht können wir dir helfen", drängte Winona sanft. „Du behältst deine Aufgabe."

„Versprochen, Miss?", fragte die Elfe schniefend.

„Versprochen! Also los – warum ist das hier die einzige Aufgabe für dich."

„Patsy ist furchtbar ungeschickt, Miss", erklärte die Hauselfe traurig. „Patsy bohnert den Boden zu glatt, versalzt das Essen, wäscht die Hemden zu heiß und teleportiert in die Suppe. Deshalb wurde Patsy aus ihrer Familie geworfen und nur Meister wollte sie einstellen. Aber hier im Schloss darf Patsy nicht arbeiten, weil immer alles schief geht."

„Aber du bist doch hier zugange?", unterbrach Tarsuinn.

„Niemand wollte hier saubermachen. Aber Patsy wollte und da Patsy entbehrlich ist, haben sie zugestimmt. Patsy ist froh, wieder für Meister arbeiten zu dürfen."

„Keiner ist entbehrlich!", fauchte Winona empört.

„Doch! Patsy macht Dinge von Meister kaputt, kann nichts richtig und kostet mehr, als sie einbringt. Patsy ist entbehrlich und jeder andere Hauself im Schloss ist mehr wert. Niemand wird Patsy vermissen."

„Wenn du dir so einen Mist einredest, dann wird er auch wahr!", sagte Tarsuinn überzeugt. „Und ab jetzt würde ich dich vermissen."

„Also darf Patsy ihre Aufgabe wirklich weiter erfüllen?"

„Wenn du dich zu deinem Schutz an ein paar Regeln hältst", stellte Tarsuinn zur Bedingung.

„Patsy tut alles, Hauptsache sie muss nicht nutzlos sein", sagte die Hauselfe beflissen.

„Okay, dann wirst du ab jetzt nur in diesen Raum kommen, wenn ich da bin und _nicht_ schlafe!", verlangte Tarsuinn.

„Aber woher soll Patsy das wissen?", fragte die Elfe hilflos.

„Indem du anklopfst", lächelte er sie an. „Und wenn ich antworte, dann darfst du hereinkommen."

„Aber dann sieht mich kleiner Meister und Hauselfen sind nur gut, wenn man sie nicht sieht."

„Vertrau mir!", grinste Tarsuinn. „Ich werde dich nicht sehen. Das sollte sich nun langsam im Schloss herumgesprochen haben."

„Aber die anderen Hauselfen werden reden, dass dies schon wieder etwas ist, was Patsy nicht kann."

„Müssen sie es denn erfahren?", warf Winona ein. „Wir sagen es niemandem, du sagst es niemandem und alle halten dich für toll und mutig."

„Aber Patsy darf doch nicht lügen."

„Doch Patsy muss ja wohl kaum alles erzählen, solange man sie nicht konkret danach fragt, oder?"

„Da hat Miss Recht. Patsy muss nur beantworten, was man sie fragt."

„Na siehst du", sagte Winona nachsichtig. „Ist doch alles klar."

„Und zur Feier des Tages, bekommst du heute frei", verkündete Tarsuinn. „Du hast sicher Kopfschmerzen und wir müssen noch arbeiten."

„Aber Patsy geht es gut", versicherte die Elfe.

„Nicht heute", widersprach Tarsuinn.

„Ach lass sie doch etwas putzen", drängelte Winona. „Es bedeutet ihr doch soviel. Sie stört doch nicht."

Nach einigem guten Zureden gab Tarsuinn nach.

„Ich halte es nicht für intelligent, an etwas Illegalem zu arbeiten, während uns ein Mitarbeiter der Obrigkeit beobachtet", flüsterte er dem Mädchen leise zu, als sie die ersten Vorbereitungen für ihr Vorhaben erledigten.

„Da wir zum Haushalt des Schlosses gehören, sind sie auch uns gegenüber verpflichtet, unsere Geheimnisse zu wahren", erklärte Winona. „Es sei denn, wir schaden der Schule."

„Tun wir das nicht?"

„Nein, wir verstoßen nur gegen die Regeln, nicht gegen die Sicherheit des Schlosses. Das ist ein wenig das Problem mit Hauselfen, sie können ihre Familie nicht einmal verraten, wenn die etwas Falsches tun. Sie decken sogar Mörder."

„Aber warum?"

„Ein Zauber bindet sie an eine Familie. Sie sind praktisch Sklaven einer Blutlinie. Ist was ganz Altes und niemand redet darüber mit Kindern. Aber meine Eltern haben sich geweigert von meinen Großeltern Hauselfen zu übernehmen. Doch wenn Oma und Opa sterben, werden wir wohl oder übel die Hauselfen übernehmen müssen."

„Warum lasst ihr sie dann nicht einfach frei?"

„Weil sie das nicht wollen. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber gib einen frei und er hält das für eine Schande und eine Bestrafung. Es soll welche geben, die haben sich zu Tode gegrämt, nachdem ihre Familie sie _verstoßen_ hat."

„Sklaverei?", murmelte Tarsuinn und fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei. Er hatte zwar schon vorher gewusst, dass Elfen nicht gleichberechtigt waren, hatte das aber eher wie im indischen Kastensystem verstanden. Dass dies aber soweit ging...!

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich?", wechselte Winona das Thema.

„Allgemein gesagt machen wir Quatsch", grinste Tarsuinn. „Genau genommen aber, basteln wir einen Spiegel. Weshalb du mir helfen musst."

„Einen Spiegel hätte ich dir auch so geben können", meinte sie. „Was ist so besonders daran, wenn wir ihn selbst basteln?"

„Man kann mit ihm schwache Abwehrflüche reflektieren, falls man weiß worauf der Fluch zielt. Ist wie der Zauber den uns Professor Lupin beigebracht hat, nur sicherer."

„Das steht hier aber nicht im Buch. Hier steht, dass man aus dem Zeug Kisten zum sicheren Transport von magischen Gegenständen herstellen kann?"

„War ein Tipp von Tantchen. Du weißt schon, welche ich meine."

„Und das funktioniert?"

„Sie ist davon überzeugt. Und anscheinend..."

Hinter ihnen fiel etwas zu Boden.

„Oh Verzeihung", entschuldigte sich Patsy. „Es ist nicht kaputt gegangen."

„Schon gut", entgegnete Tarsuinn an sie gewandt. „Ich besitze kaum leicht zerbrechliche Sachen."

„Und sie stört im Moment doch", flüsterte Tarsuinn Winona zu.

„Dann konzentrieren wir uns einfach mehr. Sag mir, was ich tun soll..."

Sie brauchten drei Stunden und zwei Versuche um einen Fluchreflektor-Spiegel herzustellen. Ob er auch funktionierte würde sich später zeigen.

210

story by Tom BörnerDas Geheimnis der Dementoren (Arbeitstitel)

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.10.yyyy


	15. XIV Hochzeitstag

**- Kapitel 14 -**

**Hochzeitstag**

„Halten Sie es nicht für zu früh, Meisterin, um kleines Baby allein zu Hause zu lassen?", fragte die Hauselfe, die Caradoc auf dem Arm wiegte. „Und auch die Meisterin sollte sich lieber schonen."

„Das ist schon so in Ordnung, Cindy", lächelte Gloria freundlich. „Ich weiß ihn in den besten Händen und es ist doch nur bis Mittag."

Die kleine Person schaute zunächst verständnislos zu ihr herauf und Gloria konnte die Gedanken hinter der Stirn arbeiten sehen. Gloria ließ ihr die Zeit, um selbst hinter das Kompliment zu kommen. Ihr fiel es inzwischen viel leichter Geduld zu üben und daraus sogar Vergnügen zu ziehen.

Nach etwa einer halben Minute zog Verstehen und ein tiefer Rot-Ton in Cindys Gesicht. Die Elfe versuchte sich vor Verlegenheit tief zu verbeugen, getraute sich das aber nicht, da sie ja Caradoc auf ihrem Arm hatte.

„Wenn etwas Ernstes ist, schick einen deiner Söhne zu mir", wies Gloria sie an. „Ich bin im Zaubereiministerium. Ansonsten möchte ich, dass ihr für heute Abend ein Dinner bei Kerzenlicht vorbereitet und euch dann allesamt frei nehmt."

„Wie? Frei nehmen, Meisterin?", staunte die Elfe.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr heute Abend das Haus verlasst und eure Freunde oder Familien außerhalb besucht."

„Aber wir können euch doch nicht allein lassen, Meisterin. Ihr braucht unsere Hilfe und das Baby..."

„Caradoc wird bei einem Babysitter übernachten und ihr werdet euch vergnügen. Keine Diskussionen. Ich weiß, dass ihr auch Kontakte pflegt und deine Tochter arbeitet doch für die Lerauxs. Du wirst dich sicher freuen sie wieder zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

„Cindy wird sich freuen, wenn Meisterin das wünscht", erklärte die Elfe. „Aber ein Diener sollte bleiben..."

„Ein Elf", korrigierte Gloria.

„Wie Meisterin meinen", entgegnete die Elfe unterwürfig.

„Und wenn du bei den Leraux bist, wirst du dich unauffällig erkundigen, wie viel es kostet deine Tochter wieder hierher zu holen."

Die eh schon großen Augen der Hauselfe weiteten sich überrascht.

„Ja", lächelte Gloria. „Sie wegzugeben war ein Fehler von mir und wir werden sie wieder nach Hause holen."

Cindy schien für einen Moment keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit riesigen Tränen.

„Lucy zurückholen", schniefte sie und schien kurz davor zu stehen, Gloria zu umarmen, woran Caradoc auf ihren Armen sie aber hinderte.

Einem logischen Impuls folgend, kniete sich Gloria vor ihr hin, nahm ihren Sohn aus den Armen der Elfe, legte ihn in ihre recht Armbeuge und zog die Elfe mit ihrem linken Arm an sich.

„Wenn ich meine Familie haben darf, sollst du die deine auch bei dir haben", flüsterte sie erklärend. Dann trennte sich Gloria wieder sanft von Cindy und gab ihr das Baby zurück. Tränenflecken machten sich nicht sonderlich gut auf ihrem Umhang. „Pass gut auf ihn und das Haus auf. Ich verlass mich auf dich."

Dann ging sie aus dem Haus und ließ eine vor Glück weinende Elfe zurück.

Sie war erstaunt, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Eigentlich hatte sie nur geplant, sich einen loyalen Haushalt zu schaffen, so wie Banefactor es ihr vorgemacht hatte. Dass sich das jetzt so gut anfühlte, überraschte sie ein wenig.

Ein Muggel hätte sich gewundert, dass Gloria in den überdachten Innenhof ihres Anwesens ging, um zu ihrer Arbeit in London zu gelangen. Jedem Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft hingegen wäre jedoch sofort klar gewesen, dass sie das Haus nur verließ, weil sie innerhalb des Gebäudes nicht apparieren konnte und im Innenhof vor Muggelblicken geschützt war. Solange Gloria noch nicht im Schwangerschaftsurlaub gewesen war, hatte sie sich angewöhnt mit Muggelfahrzeugen zur Arbeit zu fahren, aber im Moment fühlte sie sich wirklich noch etwas schwach, weshalb sie den weniger anstrengenden magischen Weg wählte.

Ein harter, peitschender Hieb mit dem Zauberstab und schon stand sie in der Lobby des Zaubereiministeriums.

Sie glättete kurz ihren Umhang, nickte dann freundlich dem Pförtner zu und schritt aus, um an ihren Arbeitsplatz zu gelangen.

Die Blicke einiger Männer, die ihr hinterher starrten, waren ihr nur zu bewusst. Ihr Mann behauptete immer, sie gehen zu sehen, hätte erst die Liebe in ihm geweckt. Glorias Schwiegermutter – dieser Drache – hingegen meinte, es wäre ihr wackelnder Hintern gewesen (wobei diese ein anderes Wort für das Körperteil benutzt hatte). Es war der einzige Spruch des Drachens gewesen, der Gloria bisher nicht gestört hatte.

Schwungvoll betrat sie ihr Büro, nur um erschrocken zu erstarren.

„Überraschung!", schallte es ihr entgegen.

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis Gloria ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zaubern konnte. Ihr Büro war verschandelt mit Endlosluftschlangen, rosa Luftballonelefanten und einem großen und blinkenden _Willkommen-zurück-Schild_.

Ihre persönliche Sekretärin, eine naive, immer freundliche Hexe namens Heather Delightyfull, und ihr Assistent Decan Rummager sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Aber während Heather offen lächelte, war Decan deutlich anzusehen, für wie dumm er diese Art der Begrüßung hielt.

„Danke euch beiden!", entgegnete Gloria, nachdem sie eine kleine Vorstellung der Rührung gegeben hatte. Sie fand das ja affig, aber die Allgemeinheit fand so was süß und wahrscheinlich wurde das einfach erwartet. Naja – heute würde sie das wohl ertragen müssen.

„Wir haben Sie vermisst, Lady Kondagion", sagte Heather. „Ohne Sie, war es einfach nicht dasselbe hier."

„Nun bin ich ja wieder da, Heather", sagte Gloria augenzwinkernd. „Irgendwelche Aufträge oder Termine?"

„Nichts Dringendes", erklärte die Sekretärin. „Wir haben aber auch Geschenke fürs Baby."

Die junge Frau hielt einen babyblauen Strampelanzug in die Höhe.

„Oh wie süß", sagte Gloria und unterdrückte den aufsteigenden Kitsch-Horror. „Selbst gestrickt?"

„Ja", erklärte Heather und errötete auf die Art und Weise, wie es junge Mädchen taten.

„Er wird unglaublich süß aussehen", lobte Gloria und stellte sich einen ihrer Hauselfen darin vor.

„Er wird aussehen, wie in so einem Ding, was die Muggel Müllsack nennen, Chefin", kommentierte Decan respektlos und undiplomatisch.

Doch das erwartete Gloria von ihm. Sie hatte den schon etwas älteren Mann nicht wegen Freundlichkeit eingestellt. Decan hatte ein unglaubliches Talent, Beweise und Zeugen aufzuspüren, die sie brauchte, um ihre Verhandlungen erfolgreich führen zu können. Noch besser war der Mann jedoch darin, die schmutzige Wäsche anderer Leute auszugraben. Das machte sich immer bezahlt, wenn es darum ging Zeugen und Fachleute der Gegenseite unglaubwürdig erscheinen zu lassen. Gloria vermutete, dass in diesem Moment der Job für Decan zum Vergnügen wurde.

Nicht, dass sie ihm das verübelte. Ihr selbst machte es auch sehr viel Spaß irgend so einen blasierten Fachmann oder eine ach so unschuldige Hausfrau fertig zu machen. Jeder hatte irgendwo einen dunklen Fleck auf der Weste und die, welche das nicht für sich selbst akzeptierten, waren die besten Opfer.

„Sei nicht so gemein zu Heather, Decan", tadelte Gloria. „Sie hat sich viel Mühe gegeben und es sehr hübsch gemacht. Damit zeigst du nur, dass du Frauen nicht verstehst."

„Kein Mann versteht Frauen", lachte der Mann. „Der Unterschied ist nur, ich versuche es erst gar nicht."

„So wirst du aber niemals zu einem Menschen!", meinte Gloria verschmitzt. „Ich dachte immer..."

Ein roter Papierflieger flog ins Büro und begann um Glorias Kopf zu kreisen.

„Ich schätze, auch der Oberboss hat Sehnsucht, Chefin", kommentierte Decan trocken.

„Gerettet vom Gong", grinste Gloria ihn an. „Irgendetwas Aktuelles am kochen, von dem ich wissen müsste?"

„Nichts Ernsthaftes. Die üblichen Sachen. Hauptsächlich irgendwelche dummen Scherze mit Muggeln", erklärte Heather. „Ansonsten ist eigentlich noch immer das halbe Ministerium und der gesamte Tagesprophet hinter Black her. Wir haben hier viel Ruhe gehabt. Selbst die Verbrecher scheinen Angst zu haben, Black über den Weg zu laufen oder in die Schusslinie zu geraten."

„Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt", meinte Gloria und griff sich den Papierflieger.

Wie die rote Farbe schon verriet, war es eine kurze Notiz ihres Chefs in der er sie _bat_, in einigen Minuten im Konferenzraum vorbei zusehen. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie rücksichtsvoll man eine junge Mutter stellenweise behandelte. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Floskeln waren. Die Bitte war ein Befehl, aber es klang einfach netter.

„Gut", sagte sie und stand auf. „Wenn ich zurückkomme, setzen wir uns zusammen und gehen durch was aktuell anliegt und ob es Fälle gibt, die unser Interesse verdienen."

Ihre beiden Mitarbeiter nickten und Gloria machte sich auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum, der einige Gänge entfernt von ihrem Büro lag.

Auf dem Weg dahin musste sie viele freundliche Grüße und Glückwünsche entgegen nehmen, auch von Leuten, von denen sie genau wusste, dass diese sie nicht mochten.

Als sie den Raum endlich erreichte, erwarteten sie schon Janos Fairbanks, ihr Chef und zwei ihr unbekannte Personen. Ein Mann und eine Frau die europäisch aussahen, aber nicht so gekleidet waren.

„Schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten", begrüßte sie ihr Chef herzlich und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Sie sehen gut aus, Lady Kondagion."

„Ich fühle mich auch so", versicherte Gloria freundlich. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen geht es ähnlich."

Ein wenig besorgt schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Er sah müde aus und versuchte das zu überspielen. Normalerweise hätte Gloria das sicher nicht bemerkt oder als schlecht geschlafen abgetan, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, was dem Mann den Schlaf raubte.

„Danke, ich kann nicht klagen", erwiderte Fairbanks. „Aber wir sollten nicht unhöflich sein. Wenn ich vorstellen darf?"

Er lud sie mit einer weiten Armbewegung ein, an den Konferenztisch zu treten.

„Mr Ciffer. Miss Boro. Dies ist Lady Kondagion. Meine Juniorassistentin."

„Wir haben viel Gutes von Ihnen gehört...", reichte Mr Ciffer ihr als erster die Hand.

„...und sehen einer erfolgreichen Zusammenarbeit entgegen", ergänzte Miss Boro.

Gloria hasste solche Floskeln, doch sie war daran schon lange gewöhnt.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher", entgegnete sie höflich, aber auch ein wenig distanziert, wie man es von einer Juristin erwartete. „Ich vermute, Sie sind der neue Fall, den Mr Fairbanks mir zugedacht hat?"

„Genauer gesagt: Den _ich_ Ihnen zugedacht habe", erklärte eine weitere Stimme von der Tür aus. Gloria sah sich um und erblickte die steife Gestalt von Mr Crouch, dem Chef der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Doch was ihr viel mehr Sorgen bereitete, war die kleine Gestalt hinter dem Mann. Madame Umbridge aus dem Büro des Zaubereiministers.

„Mr Crouch", begrüßte Gloria den Mann und ignorierte Umbridge, denn nominell hatten sie beide einen ähnlichen Rang, nur dass sie den ihren in viel jüngeren Jahren erreicht hatte. „Ich bin erstaunt Sie hier zu sehen."

„Nicht, wenn Sie Näheres erfahren haben", erklärte Crouch ohne große Emotionen und für einen Moment glaubte Gloria seinen Blick zu Mr Fairbanks huschen zu sehen.

„Wir wäre es dann, wenn Sie mich einweihen", übernahm Gloria die Initiative und machte eine Geste zu den Stühlen. „Meine Zeit ist im Moment noch frei, doch bin ich sicher, auf Sie alle wartet noch genug Arbeit. Im Tagespropheten standen einige interessante Artikel über Schwierigkeiten des Sportministeriums bei den Vorbereitungen zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft und bei den Qualifikationsspielen dazu."

In Crouchs Augen trat ein gequälter Ausdruck.

„Ich bin sicher, Mr Bagman wird die Probleme schon in den Griff bekommen."

Umbridge hinter ihm verdrehte die Augen.

Gloria wartete bis alle Platz genommen hatten, dann setzte sie sich selbst den beiden Fremden gegenüber, an die Seite ihres Chefs.

„Mr Ciffer und Miss Boro hier sind Vertreter der indischen Zaubereiregierung", kam Mr Crouch sofort auf den Punkt. „Und sie bitten uns um Rechtshilfe. Der indische Zaubereiminister machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass ihm an einer positiven Lösung sehr gelegen wäre."

Gloria machte ein angemessen erstauntes Gesicht, tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit ihrem Chef, der offensichtlich schon Bescheid wusste, und schaute dann wortlos wieder zwischen den indischen Gästen und Crouch hin und her.

„Dem Zaubereiminister ist auch sehr an einer gütlichen Einigung gelegen", mischte sich Umbridge ein.

Den Blick, den Mr Crouch daraufhin auf den Wachhund des Ministers warf, fand Gloria sehr bezeichnend. Er mochte Umbridge nicht, schien sie sogar zu verabscheuen, aber er hielt anscheinend den Anlass für nicht wichtig genug, um die Frau zurechtzuweisen. Allein dass Umbridge hier war, schwächte die Autorität von Crouch.

„Natürlich ist jedem an einer gütlichen Einigung gelegen", fuhr Crouch in neutralem Ton fort. „Doch gibt es da einige rechtliche Aspekte, die geklärt werden müssen. Mr Fairbanks und Mrs Bones, die Vorsitzende Ihrer Abteilung, haben einige Bedenken angemeldet, die ich für gerechtfertigt halte."

Gloria schaute noch immer interessiert, aber verständnislos in die Runde.

„Wir erhoffen uns von Ihnen eine Lösung, _Mrs _Kondagion", erklärte Crouch nach einer Weile.

„Solange Sie mir nicht sagen worum es geht, kann ich Ihnen diese nicht bieten, Sir", meinte Gloria höflich, aber doch sehr direkt.

„Das ist wohl mein Stichwort", meldete sich der Mann, der als Mr Ciffer vorgestellt worden war. „Miss Boro und ich, wir sind hier, weil unsere Regierung Kenntnis erhalten hat, dass hier in England zwei flüchtige Sträflinge Zuflucht gefunden haben. Wir haben ihre Auslieferung beantragt."

„Und das Problem ist...?", fragte Gloria möglichst verwundert.

„Nun, den beiden Flüchtlingen ist es gelungen, sich für Schotten auszugeben, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich Einspruch vor ihrem Zaubergamot einlegen werden. Deshalb brauchen wir den besten Rechtsvertreter und Sie wurden uns empfohlen."

Gloria tat, als würde sie über die Worte nachdenken, indem sie den Blick auf die Tischplatte senkte. Nach einer angemessenen Zeit schaute sie wieder auf.

„Es geht doch nicht etwa um die McNamaras", fragte sie.

„Wie kommen Sie auf diesen Namen?", fragte Miss Boro überrascht.

„Ich hatte im Sommer zuletzt mit dem Jungen zu tun", erklärte Gloria. „Auch da ging es um einen Rechtsentscheid und ich musste mich mit der Vorgeschichte beschäftigen. Es heißt, er und seine Schwester wären aus Indien gekommen. Deshalb komme ich auf den Namen. Ihre Reaktion sagt mir, ich liege richtig?"

„Durchaus, Lady", versicherte Mr Ciffer. „Anscheinend sind Sie genau die richtige Ansprechpartnerin für uns."

„Wenn ich mehr erfahren dürfte?", entgegnete Gloria, schaute dann Mr Crouch in die Augen und ließ diesmal auch Umbridge nicht aus. „Und was erwarten Sie von mir?"

Erst eine geschlagene Stunde später verließ Gloria allein den Konferenzraum und konnte ein triumphierendes Lächeln kaum unterdrücken. Sie verstand immer mehr, wie befriedigend es sein konnte, Leute nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen, ohne dass diese sich dessen bewusst waren. Ein schönes Gefühl.

Sie ging in ihr Büro zurück, in dem Decan und Heather gelangweilt mit einem der Luftballons spielten. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn mit dem Finger berührten, wandelte sich die Form des Ballons in ein anderes, niedlich aussehendes Tier. Mal ein rosa Elefant, mal ein blauer Teddy und so weiter und so fort.

„Auf geht's!", unterbrach sie energisch diese Zurschaustellung der Antriebslosigkeit. „Vergesst eure Themen und Projekte. Mit Billigung des Chefs haben wir einen neuen, interessanten Auftrag.

Heather! Du besorgst mir sofort sämtliche Gesetzestexte Indiens, die sich mit Sühne beschäftigen. Decan, du musst eine Runde durch deine Kontakte drehen. Ich hab hier zwei Namen für dich, über die du alles herausfinden musst, was wir verwenden können."

Trotz ihres neuen Falles verließ Gloria nicht später als geplant das Zaubereiministerium. Der Fall war zwar wichtig, aber nicht sonderlich dringend, dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

Im Moment gab es Wichtigeres.

Sie apparierte sofort nach dem Mittagessen nach Hause und wurde schon von Cindy im Innenhof erwartet, die ihr sofort einen Regenschirm reichte. Das war völlig übertrieben. Zwar regnete es, aber das aufgesetzte Dach des Innenhofes ließ nur an den Seiten Wasser hereintropfen. Trotzdem nahm sie den Schirm dankend an.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte Gloria.

„Wie Sie es gewünscht haben, Meisterin", antwortete die Hauselfe unterwürfig.

„Gut, dann seid ihr alle bis morgen früh von euren Pflichten entbunden und werdet das Haus verlassen."

„Aber das Baby, Meisterin?", versuchte Cindy noch einmal vorsichtig Gloria umzustimmen.

„...er wird es gut haben. Wo ist mein kleiner Schatz übrigens?"

„Er schläft oben."

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinauf und zum Kinderbett, das im Schlafzimmer stand. Das Zimmer duftete nach Rosen, was an den vielen Blüten lag, die überall verstreut waren. Verteilt zwischen unangezündeten schwarzen und roten Kerzen.

Gloria nickte anerkennend.

Caradoc lag in seinem Bettchen und schlief, zufrieden an seinem Daumen nuckelnd. Seine wenigen Haare waren ein wenig nass und den Muggel-Strampelanzug hatte er heute Morgen auch noch nicht angehabt. Cindy war wirklich sehr intelligent und vorausschauend.

„Wieder Drachenflug gespielt?", fragte Gloria amüsiert, was die kleine Elfe verlegen machte.

„Er wünschte es so sehr", gestand sie und starrte dabei auf die Füße.

„Du solltest ihn nicht allzu sehr verwöhnen", tadelte Gloria mild. „Aber ich denke, ihn ein wenig durch die Räume schweben zu lassen, ist schon in Ordnung. Nur nicht zu wild."

„Nein, nein. Cindy ist ganz vorsichtig!", versicherte die Hauselfe. „Und er musste baden, weil er sich ein wenig schmutzig gemacht hat und damit ein sauberes Baby Meisterin erwartet."

Gloria nickte lobend. Sie holte ihre Muggelkleidung aus dem Schrank und zog sich um. Die Hauselfe beeilte sich die abgelegten normalen Sachen zu glätten und in den Schrank zu hängen.

Danach hob Gloria ihren kleinen schlafenden Schatz vorsichtig aus der Wiege.

„Hast du alles Nötige eingepackt?", fragte Gloria.

„In der Tasche unter dem Bett", erklärte Cindy und zog mit aller Kraft eine riesige Tasche hervor.

„Sehr gut", lobte Gloria.

Sie gab Caradoc an Cindy und nahm sich selbst die schwere Tasche. Auch eine Sache, die sie früher niemals in Erwägung gezogen hätte und die natürlich Cindys Protest erregte. Sie ignorierte das.

Unten wollte Cindy Caradoc in den großen magischen Kinderwagen schweben lassen, doch Gloria deutete befehlend auf den zweiten Wagen. Ein Gerät, wie es Muggel bauten. Leicht, zum großen Teil aus diesem Stoff namens Plastik und zerbrechlich aussehend.

„Keine Widerrede", sagte Gloria. „Ich gehe zu Muggeln."

„Aber ich könnte doch eine Illusion..."

„Zu unsicher", erklärte Gloria fest. „Und wenn ich zurückkomme, ist kein Elf mehr im Haus, klar?"

„Ja, Meisterin."

„Und vergiss nicht, mit deiner Tochter heimlich über den Preis zu sprechen."

„Cindy wird es nicht vergessen", versicherte die Hauselfe und lächelte bei dem Gedanken freudig.

„Gut, dann bis morgen früh", verabschiedete sich Gloria, bugsierte die Tasche in das Tragegitter unter dem Babykorb und ging dann mit dem Muggel-Kinderwagen aus dem Haus.

Ihre Schritte führten sie zu der Bushaltestelle unweit ihres Heimes.

Wenn sie einmal Zeit und Muße hatte, würde sie lernen diese Muggelfahrzeuge, diese Autos, zu lenken. Wie hatte Banefactor es genannt? Sie würde dann _ihren Führerschein machen_.

Zunächst jedoch musste sie weiterhin den Bus nehmen, was so schlecht auch nicht war, denn es war deutlich ruckelfreier als im _Fahrenden Ritter_ – wenn auch nicht so schnell. Leider konnte man nicht apparieren und eine andere Person dabei mitnehmen.

Aber weit musste sie ja auch nicht fahren. Nur fünf kurze Stationen. Wenn sie Lust hatte und das Wetter gut war, konnte sie die Strecke auch laufen. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen.

Aber der Bus brachte sie schneller zum Ziel und sie wollte sich heute nicht beeilen müssen.

Gloria stieg aus dem Bus aus, ein junger Muggel half ihr dabei mit dem Kinderwagen und dann ging sie nur eine Straße weiter zu einer großen barocken Villa mit einem riesigen Garten. Der Regen hatte inzwischen wieder aufgehört.

Der Lärm von spielenden Kindern schallte ihr entgegen. Sie ging durch das offene schwere Eisentor neben dem ein kupfernes Schild prangte.

_Ein Heim._

_Eine Zuflucht._

_Ein Neuanfang._

_Eine bessere Zukunft._

Es war ein Haus, das es vor einem Monat noch nicht in dieser Art gegeben hatte. Doch jeder Muggel – in der Nachbarschaft, auf dem Katasteramt oder ein zufälliger Spaziergänger, hätte geschworen, dass dieses Haus schon immer so ausgesehen hatte. Der Zauber lag dabei nicht auf dem Haus, sondern nur auf dem Schild, das unwillkürlich jeder las. Nur kleine Kinder, die noch nicht lesen konnten, waren nicht betroffen. Doch wer glaubte denen schon.

Das Haus gehörte Gloria. Niemand in der Zauberwelt – außer ihrem Meister – wusste davon. Offiziell trat ein netter alter Mann namens Noxius als Eigentümer auf, der das Heim auch leitete. Einundzwanzig Kinder und jugendliche Muggel lebten hier. Gloria kannte alle beim Namen.

„Tante Gloria!", rief ein kleiner Junge und stürmte auf sie zu.

Sie rastete die Bremsen des Kinderwagens ein und beeilte sich dann den Kurzen aufzufangen.

„Hallo Stevie", sagte sie und zog ihn an sich. Dass dem Jungen ein Arm fehlte, beachtete sie nicht.

„Hast du mir was mitgebracht?", drängelte der Junge und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Sollte ich denn?", tat sie so, als hätte sie es vergessen, doch dann zog sie ein Malbuch aus der großen Tasche. „Hier. Bekomme ich ein Bild, wenn du fertig bist?"

„Das Schönste", versprach der Kleine ernsthaft.

Gloria bot ihm ihre linke Hand, löste die Bremse des Kinderwagens und ging ins Haus. Andere Kinder winkten ihr zu, ein paar wirkten hingegen etwas abwesend oder verlegen. Jedes von ihnen trug einen Makel an sich, der viele Leute verschreckte. Meist Entstellungen, ein Mädchen war stumm, einem fast erwachsenen Jungen fehlte ein Bein. Aber das war, neben dem fehlenden Arm von Steve, das Schlimmste.

„Ist das dein Baby?", fragte Steve und reckte den Hals. Doch er war zu klein, um in den Wagen sehen zu können.

„Ja."

„Und das war wirklich in dem dicken Bauch?"

„Ja."

„Hat dir jemand den Bauch aufgeschnitten und es da rausgeholt?"

„Nein, das geht anders."

Steve dachte angestrengt nach.

„Ich glaube das nicht!", erklärte der kleine Junge dann überzeugt.

„Ach!", lachte Gloria. „Wie war es denn dann?"

„Du hast dir ein Kissen unter gesteckt!", erklärte Steve überzeugt.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Gloria interessiert und bastelte den Korb ab, in dem Caradoc noch immer fest schlief. Das war etwas, was man mit einem normalen Kinderwagen nicht machen konnte. Die Muggel hatten sich etwas ausgedacht, bei dem der Korb auch wie eine Tragetasche und ein Reisebett funktionierte.

„Ich hab Ginger gesehen, wie sie Taschentücher unter ihr T-Shirt gesteckt hat", erklärte Steve ernst. „Anscheinend machen das alle Mädchen, um nachher schnell abnehmen zu können. Mädchen lieben es anderen zu erzählen, wie viel sie abgenommen haben."

Gloria musste sich Mühe geben, nicht lauthals los zu lachen.

„Ja, das war wohl der Grund", entgegnete sie stattdessen beherrscht.

„Das wusste ich", erklärte er stolz. „Kann ich dir tragen helfen?"

„Das ist sehr nett von dir", nahm Gloria das Angebot an, obwohl der einarmige, fünfjährige Junge schon mit seinem Malheft überlastet wirkte. Sie gab ihm etwas aus der Tasche, was sie für tragbar hielt. Ein dickes Paket sauberer Windeln.

„Was würde ich ohne dich nur machen?", fragte sie und erhob sich gespielt ächzend. Rechts hielt sie Caradoc in seinem Bettchen und links hob sie die Tasche über die Schulter.

„Gehen wir", sagte Gloria und ging, zusammen mit einem stolzen Steve, die Treppe hinauf in das zweite Stockwerk.

Oben wandten sie sich in einen Gang und hielten an der letzten Tür.

Gloria klopfte.

Sie hörte drinnen jemanden hektisch aufspringen, dann wurde die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet.

„Ich hörte, in diesem Haus wohnt der beste Babysitter der Stadt", fragte Gloria lächelnd. „Bin ich hier richtig?"

„Ja", kam die heisere kratzige Antwort, der keine Kraft inne lag. Doch das Mädchen, welches das Wort gesprochen hatte, wirkte alles andere als kraftlos. Rosa – so hieß dieses Mädchen – öffnete die Tür.

Sie hatte sich schön gemacht und trug das Kleid, das ihr Gloria geschenkt hatte. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte ihre Wangen.

Der Raum war aufgeräumt und sauber, bemerkte Gloria amüsiert. Beim letzten unangekündigten Besuch war das ganz anders gewesen.

„Ist dies das selbe Zimmer?", fragte Gloria neckend.

„Diesmal wusste ich vorher Bescheid", krächzte Rosa.

„Kein Vorwurf", sagte Gloria und trug die Tasche und den Korb zum Schreibtisch.

„Der ist ja unglaublich süß!", meinte das Mädchen mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck, als sie auf Caradoc blickte.

„Will auch sehen!", maulte Steve.

Gloria nahm ihm das Paket ab und hob den Jungen hoch.

„Furchtbar klein", fand der Junge nach einem kurzen Blick. „Amandas Puppe ist größer."

„Das ist keine Puppe", erklärte Gloria. „Das ist ein Baby."

„Ich weiß das!", erklärte Steve und wollte wieder herunter. „Aber es ist trotzdem klein."

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Gloria klar wurde, dass der kleine Junge einen Anfall von Eifersucht hatte.

Das kam ein wenig unerwartet. Sie wusste, dass fast jedes Kind sich hier nach einer Familie sehnte. Sie wollte den Kindern auch helfen, da sie die Verantwortung für sie trug, aber sie hatte nie mit einer solchen Situation gerechnet.

„Stimmt, Caradoc ist wirklich sehr klein", sagte sie und kniete sich vor das Kind. „Deswegen braucht er große, starke Freunde. So einen wie dich. Willst du mir und Rosahelfen auf ihn aufzupassen?"

„Vielleicht!", sagte der Junge und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Er mag dich sehr, Patentante", sagte Rosa nachdenklich. „Er hat noch nicht begriffen, wie die Welt wirklich ist."

„Wahrscheinlich weiß er es besser, als so manches andere Kind in seinem Alter", entgegnete Gloria ernst. „Leider."

„Er weiß nicht, wie gut er es hier hat", widersprach Rosa. „Seine Eltern waren Säufer und er kann von Glück reden, dass er so früh von zu Hause weggekommen ist."

Wortlos zeigte Gloria dem Mädchen die mitgebrachten Sachen für Caradoc. Es bereitete ihr immer Schwierigkeiten etwas zu sagen, wenn Rosa über dieses Thema sprach. Gloria war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Schuld die sie trug und der Freude, dass das Mädchen ihren Gewinn anscheinend weit über ihren Verlust stellte.

„Wie geht es in der Schule?", lenkte Gloria ab und setze sich aufs Bett. Mit einer Hand klopfte sie auf das Kissen neben sich. Etwas verlegen setzte sich Rosa zu ihr.

Lange Zeit redeten sie miteinander. Gloria tat das sehr gerne und auch dem Mädchen schien es ein wenig zu helfen. Wie immer fiel auf, dass Rosa es peinlichst vermied ihre Eltern zu erwähnen. Auch damals, als Gloria ihr von der tödlichen Erkrankung ihres im Gefängnis sitzenden Vaters erzählt hatte, war keine Reaktion festzustellen gewesen und das Thema war sofort gewechselt worden.

Gut eine Stunde später ging Gloria mit Rosa noch ein wenig spazieren und dabei zeigten sie den inzwischen erwachten Caradoc herum. Ihrem kleinen Schatz schien die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig suspekt zu sein und recht schnell fing er zu quengeln. Genau deshalb hatte Gloria ihn hierher gebracht. Sie wollte, dass er sich auch an andere Menschen gewöhnte. Die meisten Kinder von Zauberern und Hexen wuchsen recht isoliert auf und Hogwarts überforderte sie dann manchmal. Gloria kannte das aus eigener Erfahrung. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht die selben Fehler wie ihre Eltern zu machen. Es hatte drei Jahre gebraucht, ehe sie das Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt hatte, um in Hogwarts und dem Haus Slytherin bestehen zu können.

Es war später Nachmittag, als Gloria mit Rosa und Caradoc wieder zu dem Zimmer des Mädchens hinaufging. Caradoc hatte Hunger und zeigte das auch lautstark an. Lächelnd reichte Gloria den kleinen Schreihals an das Muggelmädchen.

„Wir hatten Nachmittag ausgemacht", sagte sie augenzwinkernd. „Du bist dran und ich denke, er sollte vorher auch neu gewickelt werden."

Das Mädchen nahm Caradoc entgegen und zu Glorias Überraschung schien sie der Umgang mit einem Baby nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen. Gloria selbst hatte zu Beginn fast übervorsichtig agiert.

Aber es hatte auch noch einen anderen Grund, warum Gloria dem Mädchen diese Aufgabe überließ – sie hatte zwar Muggelwindeln gekauft, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie man sie verwendete.

Wenige Minuten später wünschte sie sich nicht so neugierig gewesen zu sein. Es war eine recht schmutzige und geruchsintensive Arbeit, ein Baby auf Muggelart zu reinigen. Statt den ganzen Schmutz mit einem kurzen Zauber zu entfernen und dann _Oma-Netties-Super-Hautweich-niemals-entzündet-Babypuder_ aufzutragen, wurde Caradoc aus der Windel gehoben (die mit langen Armen weggepackt wurde), per Hand gereinigt, dann gepudert und wieder eingepackt. Caradoc – der ein wenig erstaunt wirkte, als er an den Beinen hochgehoben wurde (was auf Zaubererart nicht nötig war) – blieb dabei aber erstaunlich ruhig.

„Er ist zum anbeißen süß", sagte Rosa und öffnete ein wenig das Fenster. Gloria bemühte sich nicht die Nase zu rümpfen. Auch das war ein Problem, das man am besten und viel schneller mit ein wenig Magie lösen konnte. Muggeleltern musste viel mehr leiden, dies wurde ihr immer mehr klar.

„Lassen wir das keinen Vampir hören", lächelte Gloria und erst als sie es gesagt hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie eben dabei war gegen die Geheimhaltung verstoßen hatte.

„Babys haben einen besonderen Schutzengel, Tante Gloria", entgegnete Rosa zu Glorias Erstaunen vollkommen unbefangen. „Graf Dracula hätte keine Chance."

„Woher kennst du denn den Grafen?", fragte Gloria erstaunt.

„Ich hab das Buch gelesen", erklärte Rosa und deutete auf ein kleines Regal mit sieben Büchern. „Die Filme haben mir nicht so gefallen."

Gloria ging interessiert zum Regal und streckte die Hand aus.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie das Mädchen.

„Natürlich", antwortete es und stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf eine seltsame Apparatur, in den sie Caradocs Fläschen stellte.

Gloria nahm das Buch zur Hand und blätterte ein wenig darin. Sie hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass die Muggel Vampire kannten.

„Ich leih es dir gern, wenn du möchtest", bot Rosa an. „Ich hab es schon fünfmal gelesen."

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, nehm ich es gern", bestätigte Gloria.

Inzwischen war das Fläschchen fertig. Auch hier bewunderte Gloria wieder die Geduld, die eine Muggelmutter mitbringen musste. Ein Fläschchen zu erwärmen und auf die richtige Temperatur zu bringen, war für eine Hexe eine Sache von Augenblicken. Rosa hingegen schüttelte einige Male die Babyflasche und träufelte dann ein wenig Milch auf ihren Handrücken, um die Temperatur zu prüfen.

„Du machst das wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal, nicht wahr?", fragte Gloria fasziniert.

„Bei weitem nicht", entgegnete das Mädchen nur kurz angebunden, nahm Caradoc auf den Arm und gab ihm sein Fläschchen.

Sie sah dabei leicht abwesend auf das kräftig trinkende Baby. Gloria nutzte den Moment, um das Mienenspiel des Mädchens zu beobachten. Babysitten schien sehr zwiespältige Erinnerungen in ihr aufzuwühlen.

Dann sah Rosa auf.

„Warum bist du so nett zu mir?", fragte sie, mit einer Mischung aus Mut und Angst. „Warum vertraust du mir dein Kind an, obwohl du mich erst seit ein paar Monaten kennst? Ich meine, du warst dabei, als ich den Unfall hatte und hast mir geholfen. Aber warum hast du dich auch danach noch um mich gekümmert? Man hat mir gesagt, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich hier leben darf."

Eine gefährliche Frage, eine gefährliche Stimmung. Bei ihrem Meister hatte Gloria gelernt, dass in solchen Momenten das Gespür für Wahrheit und Lüge ins Unermessliche steigen konnte. Zu lügen war das Dümmste, was sie jetzt tun konnte.

„Ich trage die Verantwortung für dich, seit dem ersten Tag, als wir uns begegneten", sagte Gloria ernst.

„Weil du mir das Leben gerettet hast?!", vermutete Rosa, doch Gloria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sondern weil die, welche Macht besitzen, eine Verantwortung für die tragen, die keine haben."

Gloria stockte. Sie rang mit sich, wie weit sie gehen sollte. Muggel waren dazu da, um zu dienen und Magier, um die Welt zu erhalten. Doch auch wenn sie Diener waren (oder zumindest sein sollten), so waren sie keine Tiere ohne Rechte. Muggel waren Menschen, das hatte Gloria begriffen und wenn man über sie herrschte, dann musste man sich auch um ihre Belange und Gefühle kümmern. Macht brachte Verantwortung. Macht ohne Verantwortung führte zu Chaos und Krieg. Voldemort hatte dies bewiesen.

„Rosa!", erklärte Gloria leise, aber eindringlich. „Ich habe Dinge getan, die richtig und nötig waren, aber auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Wenn es um das Wohl Vieler geht, dann tue ich auch Einzelnen Unrecht. Ich kann das tun, aber es erfreut mich nicht. Dir und den anderen hier zu helfen, euch zu besuchen – all das hilft mir ruhiger zu schlafen. Glaub mir, zu sehen wie es dir gut geht, ist mir sehr viel wert und ich profitiere davon, genau wie du."

„Was genau machst du eigentlich?", fragte Rosa.

„Das kann ich dir im Moment nicht sagen. Vielleicht wenn du älter bist", wehrte Gloria ab und interpretierte dann den Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens. „Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Unanständiges."

„Das hätte ich nie gedacht!", log Rosa und lief in der Farbe ihres Namens an. „Ich frag auch nicht weiter."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", lachte Gloria. „Ich habe jedoch eine Bitte an dich."

„Alles!", versprach das Mädchen umgehend.

„Auch wenn es jetzt ungewöhnlich klingt, bitte, sollte irgendetwas Seltsames oder Ungewöhnliches passieren, wenn Caradoc bei dir ist, erzähle es niemandem außer mir."

Für einen Moment schaute Rosa sie verwirrt an, doch dann nickte sie energisch.

„Du wirst irgendwann verstehen", versprach Gloria und lächelte ermutigend.

Inzwischen war Caradoc satt und verweigerte den Rest der Milch, doch Rosa gab ihm immer weiter die Flasche, bis er auch den letzten Rest ausgetrunken hatte. Dann stand das Mädchen auf, legte sich ein Tuch über die Schulter und Caradoc darauf, dann ging sie mit wiegendem Gang durch das Zimmer und klopfte dem Kleinen behutsam auf den Rücken. Gloria lächelte sanft, als sie dann doch noch eine Gleichheit zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern zu sehen bekam. Sie selbst hatte schon lange Minuten damit zugebracht, Caradoc zu seinem Bäuerchen zu bewegen und sie hatte es auf genau diese Art versucht.

Heute war ihr Schatz recht gut drauf, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden gab er ein kleines Rülpsen von sich und sabberte herzhaft auf das Tuch.

Gloria hatte genug gesehen und langsam drängte die Zeit.

„Ich denke, ich habe meine heutige und zukünftige Babysitterin gefunden", erklärte Gloria und stand auf. Sie nahm das Buch über Vampire und noch einmal Caradoc auf ihren Arm. Ein paar Streicheleinheiten, ein Küsschen und sie musste sich mit Macht von ihm losreißen. Jetzt, wo es soweit war, bemerkte sie an sich, wie schwer es ihr fiel, ihren Schatz in die Hände eines anderen zu geben, der nicht zu ihrem Haushalt gehörte und dazu noch Muggel war. Zu Cindy hatte sie volles Vertrauen, denn die Hauselfe hatte schon auf sie selbst aufgepasst, als sie klein gewesen war. Aber zu Rosa, die sie kaum kannte? Benutzte sie Caradoc nicht jetzt schon für ihre Zwecke?

Möglichst beherrscht verabschiedete sie sich von Rosa, versprach Caradoc am nächsten Mittag wieder abzuholen und ging dann.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, begann ihr kleiner Schatz zu weinen. Sie verschloss sich seiner Stimme und sah zu, dass sie außer Hörweite kam. Ihre Entscheidung jetzt rückgängig zu machen, wäre extrem dumm und auch menschlich falsch gewesen. Sie mochte Rosa wirklich und auch die anderen Kinder hier waren ihr nicht mehr egal. Ihr Meister hatte sie gewarnt, dass diese Zerrissenheit kommen würde, doch zum ersten Mal spürte Gloria sie wirklich. Mitgefühl und Notwendigkeit miteinander in Einklang zu bringen, war eine fast unmöglich scheinende Aufgabe.

Heute war sie getrieben von der Notwendigkeit.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie in das Büro des Heimleiters, nickte dem Mann am Schreibtisch freundlich zu – der einzige Erwachsene der hier lebte – deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eine Wand, die sofort eine Tür freigab, trat in den kleinen Raum dahinter und apparierte – geschützt vor zufälligen Blicken – nach Hause.

Zum Glück war sie noch früh genug. Das Haus war leer und ungewöhnlich ruhig. Kein Hauself, der sie begrüßte, keine Geräusche aus der Küche. In einer Ruine konnte es nicht ruhiger sein.

Ihre Schritte hallten durch die alten Gemäuer der Familie Kondagion. Die Leuchtsteine, die normalerweise den Weg erhellten, waren heute mit Tüchern verhüllt und stattdessen standen rote Kerzen rechts und links nahe der Wand. Gloria entzündete diese eine nach der anderen.

Die Kerzen führten sie in den Kleinen Roten Saal. Auch hier war alles perfekt vorbereitet.

Das Meißner Porzellan, das silberne Besteck aus Frankreich, die chinesischen Duftkräuter. Weiße Kerzen warteten auch hier darauf entzündet zu werden, wobei hier ein paar Lichtsteine eine dämmrige Grundatmosphäre erzeugten.

Das vorbereitete Essen stand auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch, konserviert auf den passenden Moment durch einen der besonderen Elfenzauber, der sich als geleeartiger Überzug zeigte. Man musste ihn nur mit einem Zauberstab berühren und er würde verschwinden und das Essen mit der perfekten Temperatur freigeben.

Beeindruckt nickte Gloria. All die Speisen, die ihr Mann mochte und das, obwohl dieser einen recht ausgefallenen Geschmack hatte. Zum Beispiel war der Rogen des Tinlatas-Fisches unglaublich schwer zu besorgen und kostete sein Gewicht mal zehn in Gold – es sei denn, man konnte die Beziehungen eines Banefactors nutzen. Normalerweise hätte sich das Gloria nicht leisten können. Die Familie Kondagion war zwar reich, aber dies hauptsächlich an Tradition und festen Besitztümern. Gloria hatte sich von der unheilvollen Tradition ihrer Ahnen getrennt Gut zu verkaufen, nur um mit einem Luxus anzugeben, den man sich gar nicht mehr leisten konnte. Sie selbst achtete genau darauf, nie mehr Geld zu verbrauchen, als hereinkam, auch wenn das manchmal Verzicht bedeutete. Dafür konnte sie sich aber manchmal auch recht ausgefallene Dinge leisten, die nicht unbedingt die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums finden sollten. Natürlich hätte sie die schier unerschöpflich wirkenden Mittel ihres Meisters nutzen können, aber der Stolz und die Notwendigkeit unauffällig zu sein, ließ sie sich bescheiden. Sie wandte ihre Gedanken wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu.

Was würde zum Dinner passen? Eine tropische Lagune? Die Alpen im Hintergrund? Am Ende entschloss Gloria sich für einen Sonnenuntergang an der schottischen Küste, inklusive folgendem Sternenhimmel. Sie gab ja zu, die Idee war in Hogwarts und dem Zaubereiministerium geklaut, aber keine der beiden Institutionen hatte bisher an die Möglichkeit der romantischen Zweisamkeit gedacht. Natürlich wusste Gloria nicht, wie es in anderen Privatwohnungen aussah, aber bisher hatte niemand ihr gegenüber damit angegeben.

Sie wandte sich einer Tür zu, die über einen kleinen engen Flur ins Schlafzimmer führte, das sie ja schon mittags inspiziert hatte. Trotzdem schaute sie noch einmal nach.

Amüsiert lächelnd bemerkte sie, dass die Hauselfen noch einmal die Rosenblätter ausgetauscht hatten, die sie bei ihrem kurzen Besuch am Mittag zertreten hatte. Schwarze und rote Kerzen standen überall im Raum verteilt und halbdurchsichtige Vorhänge erlaubten einen verheißungsvollen Blick auf ein großes Bett.

Alles war an seinem Platz. Auch die Vorbereitungen, die nicht die Hauselfen getroffen hatten.

Gloria schloss wieder die Tür, um ja nicht die Perfektion zu zerstören.

Sie ging in eines der Bäder, duschte sich und tat das teure Parfüm auf, das sie sich nur zu Festtagen und beim Abschlussplädoyer erlaubte. Dazu das Festkleid, welches sie an dem Tag getragen hatte, als ihr Mann ihr seinen Antrag gemacht hatte. Sie war unheimlich stolz, da noch immer (oder besser wieder) hineinzupassen, obwohl sie ein wenig mit magischen Mitteln nachgeholfen hatte. So eine kurz zurückliegende Schwangerschaft war nicht einfach vergessen zu machen. Männer hatten ja keine Vorstellung. Sie mäkelten zwar selten offen, aber wenn sie sich nicht beobachtet glaubten, dann schauten sie doch mit wenig begeistertem Blick zum Bauch oder auf gewisse Rundungen am Schenkel.

Dafür blickten sie aber sehr gern verstohlen auf andere Rundungen, lächelte Gloria abfällig und rückte ihre Oberweite ins rechte Licht – ohne zuviel Licht heran zulassen. Zugegeben, da hatte sie das Kleid ein wenig erweitern müssen, aber das durchaus mit Freude und ohne Gewissensbisse.

Danach setzte sie sich in den Kleinen Roten Saal und wartete. Ihr Mann würde bald von der Arbeit kommen. Sie würde ihm nicht raten, an ihrem zehnten Hochzeitstag zu spät aufzutauchen.

Zehn Minuten später war klar, dass er es nicht wagte sie zu enttäuschen. Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen, die dem Weg der Kerzen folgten.

Ein kurzer Öffnungszauber und der Korken löste sich aus einer Flasche und gab dem Rotwein Luft zum Atmen. Dann verbarg sie ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kleid und stand auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und gab den Blick auf ihren Mann frei. Er hatte sich passend angezogen, seine blonden Haare waren frisch frisiert und seine schwarzen Augen blitzen freudig. Wahrscheinlich weil er ihr Vorhaben erahnt hatte.

Er sah noch immer zum Anbeißen aus, wie schon in Hogwarts, als er der Schwarm aller Slytherin-Mädchen gewesen war. Gloria hatte einige Konkurrentinnen heimlich _ausstechen_ müssen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Aber als sie ihn endlich geangelt hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem Netz gelassen.

„Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme.

Wortlos trat Gloria zu ihm, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ erst dann ihre Lippen sprechen.

Seine Antwort war sanft, verführerisch und die Muskeln unter seinem Hemd hatten sie schon als junges Mädchens dahin schmelzen lassen. Die schwere Arbeit bei dem Büro für Zollangelegenheiten, das zur Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit gehörte, hatte ihn gut in Form gehalten.

„Es ist alles bereitet", löste sich Gloria ein wenig.

„Wo ist der Kurze?", fragte er leise und küsste ihren Hals.

„Beim Babysitter."

„Und wo ist die faule Bande? Ich hab nach ihnen gerufen, aber keiner ist aufgetaucht."

„Ich hab sie des Hauses verwiesen", erklärte Gloria und ignorierte seine Sprachweise gegenüber Hauselfen und dass er nicht nach der Identität des Babysitters fragte. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, auch wenn er sich ihr zuliebe meist zusammen riss.

„Ich wollte ungestört sein", säuselte Gloria und wandt sich neckisch aus seinen Armen. „Lass dich heut einfach von mir bedienen."

„Moment."

Ein sanfter Griff um ihre Hüfte, ein Zug und Gloria wirbelte in seine Arme zurück. Ihr Rücken lag eng an seiner Brust. Er war ein guter Tänzer und wusste eine Frau elegant zu führen.

Etwas Kühles wurde um ihren Hals gelegt.

„Für die Frau, die schon die Schönste war, als ich sie heiratete und die nichts von ihrem Glanz verloren hat. Ganz im Gegenteil, von Tag zu Tag scheinst du immer mehr zu erstrahlen, während alles in deiner Umgebung verblasst."

„Nur du nicht", versicherte sie ihm und doch bedauerte sie, dass er irgendwie in seiner Entwicklung stehen geblieben war.

Sie schaute auf die Kette herunter.

„Wunderschön", gestand sie ehrlich.

„Meine Großmutter hat immer gesagt, diese Ehe hält keine zehn Jahre", flüsterte ihr Mann. „Sie hat sich geirrt und deshalb bekommst du ihre Kette, die dir schon zu unserer Hochzeit zugestanden hätte."

„Ach und was bekomme ich dann zum heutigen Hochzeitstag", neckte sie ihn und wieder entwand sie sich ihm. Tänzelnd präsentierte sich Gloria ihm mit der Halskette. Sie konnte die Magie auf ihrer Haut prickeln spüren.

„Setz dich und genieße", lud sie ihn mit einem Knicks ein, als sei er ein Prinz.

Er tat ihr lächelnd den Gefallen und Gloria begann das vorbereitete Essen zu servieren. All seine Leibspeisen ließen ihm die Augen übergehen. Immer wenn er etwas dazu sagen wollte, schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf, legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und servierte den nächsten Gang.

Nachdem alles in Stille genossen war, stand Gloria auf, ergriff seine Hand und führte ihn mit anzüglichem Lächeln in den Gang zum Schlafzimmer.

„Weißt du noch, was du mir damals in unserer ersten Nacht versprochen hast?"

„Ewig Treue und Vergnügen", lächelte er, nicht minder anzüglich.

„Das andere meinte ich", entgegnete sie und kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen.

„Keine Geheimnisse", sagte er daraufhin.

Er hatte es damals nicht ernst gemeint und heute auch nicht. Gloria hingegen hatte ihm nie etwas versprochen.

„Und?", fragte sie augenzwinkernd. „Hast du Geheimnisse vor mir?"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte er. „Außer vielleicht, dass ich erste graue Haare bei mir entdeckt habe."

„Das würde ich nicht gerade ein Geheimnis nennen", neckte sie ihn.

Sie betrat vor ihm das Schlafzimmer, drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu ihm und zündete, die Luft anhaltend, mit dieser Bewegung – ohne einen Zauberstab zu benutzen – auf einen Schlag alle roten Kerzen an.

„Wo hast du das gelernt!", staunte ihr Mann.

Sie antwortete nicht, bugsierte ihn zum Bett und drückte ihn sanft gegen die Schultern.

Ohne Widerstand ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken.

Verstohlen löschte Gloria die roten Kerzen, zündete mit einem Gedanken die Schwarzen an und atmete erst jetzt wieder ein.

Traurig sah sie auf den Mann herunter, den sie liebte. Langsam krempelte sie seinen linken Ärmel nach oben und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und versuchte seinen Arm wegzuziehen. Vergeblich, denn der Rauch der roten Kerzen hatte ihn unauffällig und wirksam gelähmt. Nur sprechen konnte er noch und das Gesicht verblüfft verziehen.

Leise murmelte sie die Worte, die der Meister ihr beigebracht hatte und zu ihrem Entsetzen begann eine versteckte Tätowierung Gestalt anzunehmen.

Sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen, als der Meister ihr seinen Verdacht äußerte.

„Ich kann das...", begann er.

„Sei still!", zischte sie, stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie alles geplant gehabt, aber die Wahrheit hatte sie dann doch zu sehr schockiert. Sie konnte nicht so einfach weitermachen. Wenigstens hielt er den Mund, während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Nach langen Minuten setzte sie sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Die schwarzen Kerzen würden für weniger Ausreden und mehr Wahrheit sorgen.

„Warum?", fragte sie traurig.

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Scham und Reue.

„Ich war jung und dumm. Gerade erst von der Schule", gestand er. „Aber ich war niemals ein Todesser!"

„Du trägst das Mal!", hielt sie ihm entgegen. Hielt er sie denn für so dumm?

„Es ist nicht vollständig", erklärte er. „Es ist nie zum letzten Schritt gekommen. Schau es dir genau an."

Widerwillig wiederholte sie den Zauber, da das Mal schon verblasst war.

Diesmal betrachtete sie die Zeichnung genauer.

„Es fehlen die Augen", murmelte Gloria nachdenklich.

„Der Dunkle Lord...", begann er.

„Nenn ihn Voldemort oder anders!", unterbrach sie ihn rüde. „Aber nicht so."

„Wenn du es wünschst", gab er sofort nach. „_Er_ hat nicht das Aufnahmeritual vollzogen, weil _er_ vorher an Potter geriet. Was ein Glück war, weil er mich getötet hätte, hätte er gewonnen."

„Weshalb?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil ich die mir gestellte Aufgabe in dieser Nacht nicht erledigt habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht die Lovegoods töten."

„Du solltest die Herausgeber des _Quibblers_ umbringen? Warum?"

„Nun, Mr Lovegood war der Einzige, der noch den Mut hatte wirklich kritisch zu schreiben, auch wenn er manchmal wohl eher durch Zufall die Wahrheit schrieb. Seine Frau versuchte jedoch einen Schutz gegen den Todesfluch zu finden und anscheinend glaubte _er_, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Aber ich habe sie nicht getötet. Und wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, habe ich an diesem Abend versucht, dich zu einer Reise nach Amerika zu überreden. Wir waren doch schon auf unseren Besen auf dem Weg zum Hafen, als uns die Freudenfeuer vom Sieg über _ihn_ kündeten."

Damit hatte er einen guten Punkt errungen. Genau genommen sogar zwei, denn die Lovegoods hatten die Nacht wirklich überlebt und auch sein nervöses Drängen zu verreisen, kam ihr wieder in Erinnerung.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie gedrückt mit hängendem Kopf.

„Du musst mich an das Ministerium ausliefern", sagte er nach einer Weile nervös, aber entschlossen.

Gloria dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das kann ich Caradoc nicht antun", flüsterte sie.

„Wenn du es nicht tust und es rauskommt, wirst du wegen Mitwisserschaft angeklagt!", gab er zu bedenken. Seine Augen blickten sie fest an. Obwohl er Angst hatte, war es ihm dabei sehr ernst. „Dann wächst unser Sohn ganz ohne Eltern auf."

„Die Gefahr besteht kaum", sagte Gloria und spielte damit auf ihre eigene gewachsene Macht an. „Und ich denke, ich werde dich nicht verraten."

Er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Aber...", ließ Gloria ihn zusammenzucken „...dies sagt nichts darüber aus, wie es mit uns weiter geht."

Jetzt trat ein tiefer Schmerz in seine Augen.

„Du willst die Scheidung?", fragte er traurig.

„Ich will vorerst nur Antworten", entgegnete sie fest und dann konnte sie einen anklagenden Ton nicht unterdrücken. „Warum hast du Lucius Malfoy verraten, dass ich zwei Teile der _Stillen Klinge_ besitze? Wie konntest du mich gerade an ihn verraten?"

„Ich wollte dich vor dem momentanen Anführer der verbliebenen Todesser beschützen", erklärte ihr Mann und seine Augen zuckten plötzlich erstaunt durch den Raum. Sein Blick blieb an den Kerzen hängen. „_Cereus verum dicere_? Kerzen, die die Wahrheit sagen?"

Gloria nickte.

„Ich muss sichergehen."

„Warum kein Veritaserum?"

„Die Anwendung unterliegt strengen Bestimmungen."

„Immer die korrekte Anwältin", lächelte er.

„Lenk nicht ab", entgegnete sie barsch, weil sie nicht guter Stimmung sein wollte. „Erklär mir lieber, warum du glaubtest, mich mit einem Verrat beschützen zu müssen."

„Das ist recht einfach", fuhr er wieder ernst fort. „Lucius schäumte vor Wut, weil du in seinen Augen Schuld bist, dass dieses, Zitat: _Drecksblag_, noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen kann. Ich glaube, der Junge hat ihn irgendwie bloßgestellt und dafür wollte er sich rächen. Da das schief gegangen war, solltest du büßen. Du weißt, dass er dank seines Geldes großen Einfluss im Ministerium hat. Er hat mir gegenüber damit angegeben und hat dabei auch erwähnt, dass er: _Dank deines Teils der _Stillen Klinge_, nun zwei Teile besitzt_. Da ich wusste, dass du selbst zwei Teile besitzt und glaubst, dass eines davon von Malfoy stammt, habe ich schnell geschlussfolgert und die Möglichkeit erkannt, seine Wut auf jemand anderen zu lenken. Du mochtest Glenndary doch eh nie und so ergriff ich die Gelegenheit. Außerdem muss Malfoy jetzt nett zu dir sein, weil er sich sonst seine Hoffnung kaputt macht, deine beiden Klingenteile zu halbwegs vernünftigen Preisen zu erwerben."

„Sie standen niemals zum Verkauf", erklärte Gloria. „Und Glenndary ans Messer zu liefern, hat uns mehr geschadet, als du denkst! Du hättest vorher mit mir reden sollen."

Betreten schloss er die Augen. Gloria konnte sehen, wie sehr sie ihm mit ihren Vorwürfen wehtat und sie glaubte fast sicher, dass er wirklich nur ihr Bestes gewollt hatte.

„Du sagtest _uns_?", fragte er, als die Stille ihm anscheinend zuviel wurde.

Gloria zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ihr _uns_ hatte ihn eigentlich nicht mit eingeschlossen und so stand sie plötzlich vor der Frage, ob es ihn nicht hätte mit einschließen sollen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was sie wusste, dann hätte er sicher auch nicht den Fehler gemacht.

Auf der anderen Seite...er hätte sicher andere Fehler gemacht. Wenn sie ihn jetzt so betrachtete, so wurde ihr immer mehr klar, dass er noch immer das Kind war, wie vor zehn Jahren. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Und gerade das gab ihm diesen speziellen jugendlichen Charme, dem sie noch nie hatte widerstehen können. Nur seine völlig veralteten Ansichten...

Sie berührte seine Stirn mit dem Zauberstab und reinigte seinen Körper so von dem Lähmgift.

Langsam, fast ungläubig richtete er sich auf und setzte sich neben sie. Beide saßen sie nun nebeneinander auf der Bettkante, die Köpfe gesenkt. Keiner wagte den anderen zu berühren.

„Auf welcher Seite wirst du stehen, wenn _Voldemort_ zurückkehrt?", fragte sie leise.

„_Er _ist tot", widersprach ihr Mann fest.

„Er wird zurückkehren!", behauptete sie überzeugt.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Dumbledore scheint davon überzeugt", sagte Gloria ihm nur die halbe Wahrheit. „Er hat diese Meinung einige Male im Zaubergamot geäußert und langsam glaub ich, dass dieser Mann sich leider fast nie irrt."

„Dumbledore?", zweifelte er in abfälligem Ton.

„Ist kein dummer Mann", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Im Gegenteil. Betrachte doch mal objektiv die Geschichte. Es ist diesem Mann gelungen mit ein paar wenigen Zauberern und Hexen, einer Übermacht lange Zeit standzuhalten. Das war kein Zufall!"

„Aber seine Ansichten sind abstoßend."

„Das steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Trotzdem bleibt meine Frage: Auf welcher Seite wirst du stehen, wenn Voldemort zurückkehrt?"

„Ich werde auf der deinen stehen!", sagte er nun ohne Zögern und Gloria glaubte ihm.

„Gut! Dann werden wir jetzt gehen und dieses schreckliche Mal von deinem Arm entfernen."

„Das kann man nicht", meinte er verlegen.

„Oh doch", erklärte Gloria. „Da es nicht vollendet ist, kenne ich jemanden der dazu in der Lage ist. Komm! Ich denke, es wird eine interessante Bekanntschaft für dich."

Gloria hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde ihren Mann Mr Banefactor vorstellen, ohne jedoch ihre Verbindungen zu ihrem Meister zu offenbaren. Immer nur kleine, vorsichtige Schritte und vielleicht gelang es ihr ja wirklich ihm die Augen zu öffnen und ihn ein wenig zu verändern.

Sie stand auf und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er ergriff sie und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Innenhof.

„Wer ist diese Bekanntschaft, die ich interessant finden werde?", fragte er, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, wohin er apparieren sollte.

„Ein Wohltäter", entgegnete Gloria. „Einfach nur ein Wohltäter."

Dann apparierten sie.

235

story by Tom BörnerDas Geheimnis der Dementoren (Arbeitstitel)

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.09.yyyy


	16. XV Indig Nabundus der Archivar

**- Kapitel 15 -**

**Indig Nabundus – der Archivar**

Seit Toireasa von dem Fluchreflektor-Spiegel erfahren hatte, war sie wie elektrisiert. Das hatte jedoch keinen guten Einfluss auf ihre Leistungen im Unterricht. Statt sich mit dem Stoff zu beschäftigen, schmiedete sie Pläne, übte heimlich Gegenflüche und kassierte nebenbei acht Minuspunkte für Slytherin. Professor Snape begann schon, beim Essen seltsam zu ihr hinüberzuschauen. Wenn sie sich nicht zusammenriss, dann stand wohl bald eine unangenehme Predigt an.

Aber zum Glück verzichtete der Hauslehrer vorerst darauf.

Ansonsten verging die Woche angenehm langweilig. Keine großartigen Anfeindungen, keine Unfälle – kein Tarsuinn im Krankenflügel. Im Grunde hätte der Junge auch keine Zeit dafür gehabt, denn in jeder freien Minute schrieb er an der Aufgabe, die ihm Professor Lupin gestellt hatte. Toireasa ging davon aus, dass der Lehrer sich beim Umfang versprochen haben musste, aber Tarsuinn schien das egal zu sein. Manchmal stellte er jedoch sehr seltsam anmutende Fragen. Ob Sehende auch Geräusche fürchteten, ob Mädchen wirklich immer kalte Füße hätten oder was besonders eklig anzufassen war.

Toireasa ertappte ihn einmal dabei, wie er einen Schwebezauber mit einem Messer ausprobierte. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr dabei schon gewesen, aber er hatte diesen Zauber inzwischen gut im Griff. Nur allein der Gedanke, damit spitze Gegenstände durch die Luft zu befördern, war sicher nicht im Sinne des Erfinders.

Im Moment suchte Toireasa zusammen mit Winona den Jungen. Die Mädchen machte es inzwischen immer nervös, wenn keine von ihnen genau wusste, wo der Junge gerade war. Sie verbrachten fast ihre gesamte Freizeit miteinander und genau deshalb störte sie es, wenn er sich ungesehen absetzte. Nicht, dass er es absichtlich tat, aber manchmal, wenn man nicht hinsah, war er in die seltsamsten Richtungen verschwunden. Wenig später fand man ihn in einem einsamen Gang, auf dem Bauch liegend, Tikki und den Teddy neben sich und gedankenverloren an seinem ellenlangen Aufsatz schreibend.

Toireasa hatte deshalb schon mit Madame Pomfrey gesprochen, doch die Krankenschwester hatte sie beruhigt. Anscheinend suchte der Junge sich immer wieder Orte der Stille. Wahrscheinlich vollkommen unbewusst, aber anscheinend fiel es ihm so leichter, sich zu konzentrieren. Immerhin war in der letzten Woche sogar seine Mitschrift in Geschichte lückenhaft gewesen. Das hatte fast den gesamten zweiten Jahrgang in tiefe Verzweiflung gestürzt.

„In der Großen Halle und in unserem Turm hab ich schon nachgesehen", sagte Winona gerade. „Und auch in den Innenhöfen."

„Ich war in den Gewächshäusern und bei Hagrid", fügte Toireasa hinzu. „Fehlanzeige."

„Ob er schon allein...?", fragte Winona besorgt. „Du weißt schon."

„Kaum", lachte Toireasa. „Ich hab vergessen ihm den Spiegel nach dem Ausprobieren wiederzugeben."

„Und was ist, wenn er sich einen Zweiten gebastelt hat?", fand das Ravenclaw-Mädchen die Lücke in der Argumentation.

Toireasa verdrehte die Augen.

„Welcher geistig gesunde Lehrer, stellt Tarsuinn auch die Möglichkeit zur Verfügung, in seiner Freizeit und ganz allein, mit seinen Zaubertrankzutaten zu spielen?"

„Eine gute Frage", sagte eine erwachsene Stimme hinter Toireasa und Winona amüsiert. „Ich war schon immer der Ansicht, dass _jemand_ in der Schulleitung einige kleinere Defizite auf diesem Gebiet hat."

Die beiden Mädchen zuckten erschrocken zusammen und fuhren herum.

„Ähem, Professor Dumbledore. Ich äh...", stammelte Toireasa. „... ich hab Sie gar nicht gehört. Ich meinte...na ja..."

„...sie hat nur ein wenig die Weisheit in Frage gestellt", half Winona ein wenig mutiger aus.

„Denkt ihr beide denn, Tarsuinn würde dieses Privileg missbrauchen?", fragte der Professor und obwohl das Gesicht des Mannes ernst blieb, glaubte Toireasa ein Lächeln in den Augen zu sehen. Aber sicher war sie sich darüber nicht.

„Würde er nie!", sagte Winona im Ton voller Überzeugung.

„Genau", pflichtete Toireasa weniger überzeugt bei. „Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um ihn, falls ihm mal was schief geht und es niemand mitbekommt."

„Ich verrat euch mal was...", flüsterte der Professor und beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter „...diese Gefahr haben wir vorausgesehen. Verrückt zu sein bedeutet nicht, dass man dumm ist."

„Das wollten wir nie andeuten", versicherte Toireasa.

„Hauptsächlich Letzteres nicht", fügte Winona frech hinzu und kassierte dafür einen kleinen Schubs und einen bösen Blick von Toireasa.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", zwinkerte der Professor und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ansonsten würde ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass fleißige Schüler im Moment ihre Hausaufgaben machen und dazu das Wissen und die Ruhe der Bibliothek nutzen. Und nun entschuldigt mich. Verbrecher namens Schüler durchstreifen dieses Gemäuer. Ich muss sie aufspüren, bevor sie Schaden anrichten."

Der Professor schritt davon und warf dabei in jeden Seitengang einen Blick, als würde er glauben, irgendein Monster würde ihn von da angreifen.

„Na, das stärkt jetzt mein Vertrauen in unsere Sicherheit", murmelte Winona.

Toireasa ignorierte das und zog das Mädchen Richtung Bibliothek. Es war nicht weit.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte Winona ablehnend.

„Quatsch!", wehrte Toireasa ab. „Aber an welchem ruhigen Ort haben wir noch nicht nachgesehen?"

„Aber für Tarsuinn ist es da nicht ruhig."

„Glaubst du, irgendein Buch wagt noch was zu sagen, nach dem, was er mit Snapes Buch angestellt hat?"

„Er ist nicht stolz drauf", erklärte Winona fast beleidigt.

„Ja, aber würde dich das interessieren, wenn du ein Buch wärst?", grinste Toireasa. „Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore so seltsam gezwinkert und du weißt doch, dass er immer genau weiß, wo wir sind."

Toireasa legte die Hand auf die Halskette, die sie, Winona und Tarsuinn tragen mussten.

„Ach ja, das", murmelte Winona und schürzte unangenehm berührt die Lippen. „Wir sollten sie heute im Bett liegen lassen."

„Sollten wir nicht!", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf.

„Aber dann besteht eine Riesenchance, dass wir auffliegen. Die Dinger sollen zwar nur Alarm geben, wenn sich uns Dementoren nähern, aber wo wir sind, weiß Dumbledore immer – wenn er will."

„Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen den Risiken hab, erwischt zu werden, oder ohne die Kette einem Dementor zu begegnen, dann werde ich lieber erwischt."

Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen starrte einen Moment ins Leere.

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht", sagte sie dann.

Sie betraten die Bibliothek und begannen nach dem Jungen zu suchen, den sie allein nahe der Verbotenen Abteilung fanden. Er saß still da, hatte ein Buch vor sich und schrieb, während eine gelangweilte Tikki an ihm herumkletterte und sich mit dem wehrlosen Teddybären fetzte, der erstaunlich reißfest zu sein schien.

Winona und Toireasa setzten sich ihm still gegenüber. Er wirkte sehr konzentriert und da die Feder ohne Tinte über das Papier kratzte, hatte das etwas Geheimnisvolles. Neugierig reckte Toireasa den Kopf und versuchte an der Bewegung der Feder herauszubekommen, was er schrieb. Vergebens, denn was immer er auch schrieb, es war kein Englisch.

Nach einer Minute legte er dann die Feder beiseite und hob den Kopf.

„Wusstet ihr,...", sagte er ernst „...dass der Biss _eines einzigen_ Drachens, für eine Reddbee tödlich sein kann?"

Zu ihrer Schande musste Toireasa sich innerlich eingestehen, sie hatte ein paar Sekunden ernsthaft über diese Aussage nachgedacht.

„Du redest wie immer Stuss!", meckerte Winona leise und sah sich aufmerksam um. „So – und jetzt heraus mit der Sprache, welchem Buch aus der Verbotenen hast du zugehört."

„_Tränke der Gefühle und ihre Anwendungen_", entgegnete Tarsuinn verlegen lächelnd. „Ich dachte, ein Trank, der meine Angst unterdrückt, könnte mir beim Provokationstest helfen."

„Sofern du ihn rechtzeitig erkennst", schränkte Toireasa ein. „Außerdem ist es sicher nicht ungefährlich, mit den Gefühlen zu spielen."

„Da hast du leider recht", gestand er mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Das Gefühl, das man mit einem solchen Trank unterdrückt, schlägt nachher doppelt zu und es lässt sich nur eine Zeit lang aufschieben. Aber falls ich es wirklich brauchen sollte...Na ja, sicher ist sicher."

„Gibt es auch einen Trank, mit dem wir Kosloff mal so richtig Angst machen können?", fragte Winona interessiert.

Fast erschrocken schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Es ist durchaus angebracht, dieses Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu lassen", sagte er überzeugt. „Mit dem Wissen könnte man viel zu schlimme Sachen anrichten. Allein die Dosierung ist eine Wissenschaft für sich. Jeder Trank hat eine ellenlange, komplizierte Formel und eine falsche Menge kann verheerend sein. Aber ich hab gefunden, was Toireasa helfen könnte."

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte eine kleine, handgroße Pergamentrolle hervor.

„Das dürfte deine Idee noch ein wenig erweitern", lächelte der Junge mit einem recht bösartigen Lächeln. „Wenn du meinen Rat hören willst, solltest du dich irgendwie absichern, wenn du das machst."

Toireasa nahm die kleine Rolle, las und fing dann an zu kichern. Das war gemein, es war übertrieben – Toireasa gönnte es Regina von Herzen.

Sie zeigte Winona den Zettel, die nur kurz draufschaute, mit den Mundwinkeln zuckte und dann einfach nur cool sagte: „Und ich hab mir schon Sorgen darüber gemacht, was wir morgen mit unserer Zeit machen sollen."

„Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn wir die mit Hausaufgaben verschwenden würden", lachte Toireasa, unterdrückte es aber sofort, als sie Madame Pince mit einem tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck näher kommen sah. Auch um ein böses „Schhh!", kamen sie nicht herum.

„Wenn ihr etwas zu besprechen habt, dann macht das außerhalb der Bibliothek", sagte Madame Pince heiser flüsternd. „Andere Schüler wollen hier in Ruhe arbeiten können."

Toireasa sah sich zweifelnd um. Es war später Samstagnachmittag und außer ihnen konnte sie nur ein lockiges Gryffindor-Mädchen sehen. Malfoys Lieblingshassobjekt neben Harry Potter, wie Toireasa erkannte.

„Ich bin hier fertig, Madame Pince", sagte Tarsuinn höflich und klappte das Buch zu, das vor ihm lag. „Hat mir sehr weitergeholfen."

Zweifelnd las Toireasa den Titel des Wälzers. _Warum der Stillstand in der Zaubergesellschaft den Untergang Karthagos einleitete_.

„Das freut mich", entgegnete Madame Pince und plötzlich lächelte sie fast weich. Recht ungewöhnlich für die sonst so strenge Frau, die einem mit einer geflüsterten Standpauke manchmal mehr Angst einjagen konnte, als ein lauter Professor Snape. Aber wirklich nur manchmal.

„Ich stell das Buch schon an seinen Platz", sagte die Bibliothekarin nett und nahm es ihm aus der Hand. „Geht ruhig noch ein wenig an die frische Luft vor dem Abendessen."

Wenig später – aus unerklärlichen Gründen waren sie Madame Pince Empfehlung nachgekommen – spazierten sie über die nasse Wiese. Im Moment schien jedoch die Sonne und machte es relativ warm draußen, sodass auch Tikki in der Kapuze neben dem Teddy mitgekommen war.

„Was war denn mit Madame Pince los?", fragte Winona Tarsuinn. „Sie war so, na ja, freundlich."

„Ich hab mich bei ihr eingeschleimt", lächelte Tarsuinn verschmitzt. „Snape hatte sie fast überzeugt, ich wäre eine Gefahr für ihre Bücher."

„Und wie?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Ich hab ein paar Erstklässler bestochen, ein paar Bücher zu verstecken und ihr dann meine Hilfe beim Suchen angeboten."

„Das ist link!", urteilte Winona lachend.

„Ich nenn es Notwehr", meinte Tarsuinn. „Wenn Snape herumläuft und Horrorstorys über mich verbreitet, muss ich doch was dagegen unternehmen."

„Aber du _hast _doch sein Buch zerlegt!", gab Toireasa zu bedenken.

„Schon, aber Snape weiß das nicht und einfach unbewiesene Behauptungen zu verbreiten, erfüllt den Tatbestand der üblen Nachrede."

„Verklag ihn doch", grinste Winona.

„Geht das?", versuchte er ernst zu fragen, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben. „Aber da fällt mir etwas anderes ein..."

Sein Lächeln wurde irgendwie weich. Tikki, in Tarsuinns Kapuze, nahm das zum Anlass, um erneut den Teddy zu fetzen und schimpfte auch ein wenig. Der Junge reagierte indem er die Hand hob und seine kleine Begleiterin sanft hinter den Ohren knuddelte.

„Mir gefällt es ja auch nicht", sagte er leise zu Tikki.

Toireasa schaute nur fragend zu Winona, die ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Sie umrundeten ein paar Hecken und standen plötzlich im Rücken eines knienden Jean Leraux. Toireasa brauchte keine Sekunde um zu erkennen, dass der Slytherin-Junge gerade dabei war, einen sich windenden Regenwurm mit einem Brennglas zu rösten.

Angewidert schaute Toireasa auf den Jungen und einige seiner früheren Opfer hinunter, die fein ordentlich aufgereicht auf einem Stein lagen. Wenn Toireasa in Zaubertränke eine lebende Spinne in einen Trank tun musste, dann störte sie das nicht sonderlich, denn es hatte einen Sinn. Aber wenn man nur einfach so zum Vergnügen Tiere quälte oder tötete, dann machte sie das wütend.

Sie stellte ihren Fuß wie zufällig auf den Umhang von Leraux und erst dadurch bemerkte der Junge überhaupt, dass er nicht mehr allein war.

Er schaute sich langsam um und als er begriff, dass er allein gegen drei war, sah man die Angst in seine Augen steigen.

„Und mich bezeichnen sie als irre", sagte Tarsuinn abfällig und zog angewidert die Luft durch die Nase.

„Du bist krank, Leraux", fügte Toireasa zornig hinzu. „Du solltest mal St Mungos aufsuchen."

„Ich mache nichts Verbotenes", entgegnete Leraux und versuchte aufzustehen. Toireasa verlagerte ihr Gewicht noch mehr auf seinen Umhang.

„Geh da runter!", sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme und zerrte an dem Kleidungsstück, bis er es unter ihrem Fuß hervorgezerrt hatte. „Wenn ihr mir was tut, dann sag ich..."

„So gern ich das auch will,...", unterbrach ihn Tarsuinn abfällig „...muss ich leider etwas anderes erledigen."

Er griff in die Tasche und Leraux wich erschrocken zurück. Toireasa wusste, dass Tarsuinn seinen Zauberstab meist in einer kleinen Tasche an der Hose oder im Ärmel trug und deshalb keine ernsthafte Gefahr bestand. Leraux jedoch schien weglaufen zu wollen, getraute sich aber offensichtlich nicht, ihnen den Rücken zuzuwenden.

„Hier!", spie Tarsuinn das Wort quasi aus und warf Leraux, locker aus dem Handgelenk, etwas zu.

Der Slytherin sprang zur Seite, als würde es sich um eine Wasserbombe handeln und so fiel der silberne Sickel zu Boden und rollte in ein Gebüsch.

„Ich hab mich bei Professor Flitwick erkundigt, was eine Fee kostet", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Damit sind wir quitt."

Da es offensichtlich nicht um sein Leben, sondern um Geld für ihn ging, gewann Leraux ein wenig Selbstsicherheit zurück. Gierig holte er sich den Sickel und konnte sich ein triumphierendes Feixen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er immer noch vorsichtig war. Drei gegen einen war ein recht ungünstiges Verhältnis, hauptsächlich weil sich Hexen genauso gut wehren konnten wie Zauberer, wenn nicht gar besser.

„Sei vorsichtig, wofür du das Geld ausgibst", fuhr Tarsuinn warnend fort.

„Das geht dich wohl nichts an, oder, McNamara?", entgegnete Leraux herausfordernd.

„Tut es auch nicht", meinte Tarsuinn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Aber ich habe heute Morgen Professor Flitwick und Hagrid erzählt, was du mit den Feen gemacht hast und Professor Lupin hat es bestätigt."

„Und?", wollte Leraux abwertend wissen.

„Ich wollt es eigentlich nicht vorwegnehmen", erwiderte Tarsuinn diesmal überlegen lächelnd. „Aber ich denke, dir wird heut das Privileg entzogen, ein Haustier in Hogwarts zu halten. Zumindest, wenn ich Hagrids wütenden Blick richtig interpretiert habe."

„Dieser Klotz hat nichts zu vermelden!"

„Aber der Direktor hört auf ihn bei so was, denn er ist der Wildhüter!", mischte sich Toireasa ein. Sie hasste es, wenn jemand über Hagrid schlecht redete und das war in Slytherin nicht gerade selten.

Zumindest war Leraux nicht so dumm, um bei diesem Thema weiter zumachen.

„Professor Snape wird das nicht zulassen", sagte der Slytherin-Junge überzeugt und entfernte sich rückwärts gehend von ihnen. Nach ein paar Metern wandte er sich dann um und rannte im Zickzack weg.

„Für Snape zählt nur, wer wichtig für ihn oder das Haus ist", murmelte Tarsuinn, nachdem Leraux fast im Schloss angelangt war. „Malfoy ist ihm wichtig, Flint und ein paar andere. Der da zählt sicher nicht dazu."

Damit mochte er Recht haben, fand Toireasa, wobei sich bei einigen die Wichtigkeit eher auf die Familien, die dahinter standen, bezog.

Nach dem Abendessen war Toireasa nicht in den Slytherin-Kerker zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte zwar so getan, als würde sie zurückkehren, hatte aber dann einen günstigen Augenblick genutzt, um sich in den Kerkergewölben zu verstecken. Sie war in der Nähe einer der Türen, welche mit dem Schrumpfnasen-Fluch zuschlugen, wenn man sie zu öffnen versuchte. Es juckte sie in den Fingern, Tarsuinns Spiegel auszuprobieren, doch sie hatte versprochen damit zu warten, bis die beiden Ravenclaws dabei waren.

Tarsuinn und Winona hatten den ungleich schwierigeren Weg vor sich. Erstens, weil zumindest Tarsuinn viel besser kontrolliert wurde, zweitens, weil sie über den Turm mit Winonas Besen herunterkommen wollten. Toireasa machte sich Sorgen, ob das Mädchen der Anforderung gewachsen war. Tarsuinn flog meist bei Toireasa mit, wobei er inzwischen dank des Halloweenabenteuers einen deutlich besseren Fluggast abgab. In völliger Dunkelheit war Winona zudem noch nie mit dem Jungen geflogen und der Wind hatte auch abends noch aufgefrischt.

Doch sie machte sich umsonst Gedanken. Kurz vor Mitternacht stand plötzlich Tikki neben ihren Füßen und wenig später folgten – nur unerheblich lauter als der Mungo – die Ravenclaws. Man musste schon sagen, sie alle drei hatten inzwischen ziemlich viel Übung im Schleichen.

„Keine Probleme?", flüsterte Toireasa zur Begrüßung überflüssigerweise.

„Wir leben doch noch", entgegnete Winona etwas unwirsch.

Tarsuinn kicherte leise, während Tikki ein wenig schimpfte.

„Wir haben die Statue von Direktor Franklin dem Entrüsteten von einem Sims geworfen", erklärte der Junge dann, immer noch mit seiner Belustigung kämpfend. „Er war ziemlich entrüstet darüber."

„Glücklicherweise ist er mit dem Kopf im Schlamm gelandet", merkte Winona noch immer sauer an. „Dieser unhöfliche Kerl hat mich _Müllkutscher_ genannt."

„Nun meckere hier nicht rum", sagte Tarsuinn. „Immerhin war ich deine Fracht und müsste viel saurer sein."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Diskussion auf nachher verschieben?", unterbrach Toireasa das Geplänkel.

Fast widerwillig nickten die beiden, und sie begaben sich zur ersten Tür.

Toireasa hatte schon vor einiger Zeit mal versucht diese zu öffnen und war gescheitert. Es war eine schwere Eichentür, in die ein Relief eines männlichen Kopfes geschnitzt war. Sicherlich war das mal ein früherer Lehrer von Hogwarts gewesen oder ein Bibliothekar.

Sie lauschten kurz, ob irgendwo jemand zu hören war, dann holte Toireasa den Spiegel hervor, gab ihn an Winona weiter und bereitete sich selbst auf den Öffnungszauber vor. Angeberei hin oder her – Zauberkunst war einfach Toireasas Gebiet.

„Moment!", meinte Winona, griff sich Tarsuinn und bugsierte ihn hinter eine Ecke. „Nicht, dass es dich trifft."

Der Junge murrte nicht darüber.

Toireasa schaute kurz Winona an, sie nickten einander zu und dann zauberte sie ein richtig gutes: „_Alohomora!_".

Wie erwartet, traf Toireasas Zauber die Tür, verschwand und als Antwort verfluchte das Reliefgesicht sie. Doch diesmal hielt Winona reaktionsschnell den Spiegel vor Toireasas Gesicht, der Fluch prallte davon ab und gegen die Wand.

„Hat der Spiegel funktioniert?", fragte Tarsuinn flüsternd.

„Perfekt", lobte Winona. „Nix durchgeschlagen. Nur ein wenig warm."

„Leider ist die Tür immer noch zu", fand Toireasa die Perücke in der Suppe.

„Deine Alternativversion vom Sommer ist hier nicht möglich, oder?", fragte er.

„Kein Stein in der Nähe", grinste sie bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Und was machen wir dann jetzt?"

„Wir könnten versuchen den Fluch auf die Tür zu reflektieren", schlug Winona vor. „Haben wir ja damals schon versucht, nur war unser Schutzzauber zu schwach."

„Schaden kann es nicht", stimmte Toireasa zu. Die Logik war so verdreht (den Schlüssel in den Abwehrmechanismus einzubauen) und genau das war es, was sie Professor Dumbledore zutraute.

Drei Versuche später war die Nase des Reliefs geschrumpft.

„Und was nun?", fragte Winona, nachdem auch das die Tür nicht geöffnet hatte.

Neugierig trat Toireasa vor, inspizierte die Holznase und in einem Anflug von Gemeinheit drückte sie fest drauf.

„Das ist unerhört!", beschwerte sich das Relief mit schnarrender Stimme, aber gleichzeitig machte es laut _Klick_.

Ein kurzer Druck und die widerwillige Tür schwang weit auf.

„War doch eigentlich recht einfach", meinte Toireasa und leuchtete mit einem Lichtzauber in den Raum. „Oh, das ist ein Raum für dich, Tarsuinn."

„Das finde ich nicht!", entgegnete er naserümpfend, kam aber näher.

Seine Abneigung kam nicht von ungefähr. Aus dem Raum strömte ein beißender Geruch. Trotzdem traten er und Winona näher, während Tikki sich eher noch ein Stück entfernte.

Was sie in Toireasa Lichtzauber sahen – oder auch nicht – war eine scheinbar ins Unendliche gehende Halle, in der Unmengen von Regalen standen. Doch statt der erhofften Schriftrollen, Bücher oder dergleichen, waren die Stellflächen gefüllt mit Flaschen, Krügen, Töpfen und sogar Kesseln. An allen Ecken und Enden blubberte und köchelte es, obwohl schon dicke Staubschichten die Gefäße bedeckten. Die Sachen nahe der Tür wirkten dabei noch sehr sauber.

„Winona, halt bitte die Tür offen", bat Toireasa und ging zu dem nächstliegenden Regal, an dem ein Schild, mit der Aufschrift 1993/1994, hing.

„Was seht ihr?", fragte Tarsuinn leise und trotzdem hallte seine Stimme weit durch die Halle.

„Einen riesigen Raum mit unzähligen Tränken. Wie in einer Schatz- oder Waffenkammer", erklärte ihm Winona.

„Nicht wirklich", widersprach Toireasa und starrte auf ein kleines Etikett. „Ist wohl eher die Kammer der Fehlschläge. Das hier ist mein Versuch eines Schwelltrankes. Hört mal..."

_Hersteller?Toireasa Keary_

_Objekt?Schwelltrank_

_Datum?25.10.1993_

_Wirkung? Keine._

_Alternative Wirkung? Keine festgestellt._

_Mögliche Fehler?Zu viel Ingwerwurz_

_Warum aufgehoben?Trank kann nicht vernichtet werden._

_Welche Vernichtungszauber wurden versucht?_

_Quelle: Jahrbuch der rückstandslosen Entfernung von fehlerhaften Tränken 1992._

„Und?", grinste Tarsuinn. „Hat Cassandra ihr eigenes Regal?"

„Anscheinend nicht", antwortete Toireasa nach kurzem Umsehen. „Aber ein Junge namens Neville ist überdurchschnittlich oft vertreten."

„Na egal", sagte Winona von der Tür aus. „Viel wichtiger ist, warum war Professor Flitwick nur hier drin?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil Marie-Ann auch hier ein Andenken hinterlassen hat", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Und weil ihr Zaubertranklehrer was dazu geschrieben hat."

„Wollen wir nachschauen?", bot Toireasa an, doch Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind nicht wegen ihr hier und Zeit zu suchen haben wir auch nicht unbedingt", sagte er und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er eigentlich nachsehen wollte. „Außerdem hat Professor Flitwick vermutlich alles mitgenommen, was interessant sein könnte."

„Also weiter!", drängte Winona und schaute besorgt in den Gang draußen.

Das Mädchen hatte sicherlich Recht, wenn sie ein wenig aufs Tempo drückte. Es gab sicherlich mehr Prüfungsunterlagen, als fehlerhafte Tränke.

Und schon mit der nächsten Tür wurde diese Annahme bestätigt. Kaum hatten sie diese auf die gleiche Art wie die erste geöffnet, verschlug es zumindest den Mädchen den Atem.

„Hier muss jede einzelne Prüfung seit dem allerersten Jahr der Schule lagern", staunte Toireasa und starrte in die unzähligen Gänge, die sich vor ihnen öffneten.

„Wie viele Wochen wollen wir hier bleiben?", erkundigte sich Winona ironisch.

„Wir müssen nur die Ordnung durchschauen", redete sich Toireasa Mut zu.

„Na dann, fangt mal an", forderte Tarsuinn sie auf, dann klebte er mit Zauberband das Schloss der Tür ab und schloss diese hinter sich.

„Ist einer der Tricks, mit denen Rica uns aus Indien gebracht hat", erklärte er überflüssigerweise.

Toireasa wusste was er da tat und Winona als Tochter von Gesetzeshütern sicher auch, aber ihn darauf hinzuweisen wäre kleinlich gewesen.

„Kannst du etwas hören, was uns weiterhilft, Tarsuinn?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Nur, dass niemand in den Kerkern herumläuft, den ich hören kann", entgegnete der Junge.

„Na dann los!", ergriff Winona die Initiative. „Wir suchen alles zwischen den Jahren 1973 bis 1980. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Vielleicht ist hier alles, wie bei den Tränken, von hinten nach vorn sortiert."

Diese Hoffnung stellte sich leider als falsch heraus. Schon nach einer Viertelstunde wurde ihnen klar, dass, wenn es hier jemals eine Ordnung gegeben hatte, sie von einem amtlich beglaubigten Genie oder einem absolut Irren erstellt worden war.

Die einzige gesicherte Erkenntnis, die sie hatten, war, dass die Gänge regelmäßig wie ein Schachbrett angelegt waren und immer einen türlosen Raum umschlossen, in dem jeweils alle Prüfungen eines Jahrganges abgelegt waren. Das bedeutete, irgendwo hier musste es einen Raum geben, in dem alle Prüfungen von denjenigen lagen, die 1973 eingeschult worden waren.

„Es ist zum Heulen!", sagte Toireasa ruhig, als sie sich an der Tür wieder trafen. „Ich hab 1972, 1667, 1871 und 1233 gefunden."

„Und ich 1431, 1901, 1874 und 1398", ergänzte Winona.

„Alles ziemlich chaotisch verteilt", urteilte Toireasa. „Wir können doch jetzt nicht tausend Räume durchsuchen!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir stattdessen einen Lageplan finden", schlug Tarsuinn vor, der nicht viel hatte helfen können.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wo wir so was finden können?", meinte Toireasa ein wenig verzweifelt. So wie es aussah, konnte nur Glück ihnen weiterhelfen.

„Also ich würde so etwas in der Nähe der Eingangstür aufhängen", sagte Tarsuinn. „Und wenn nicht da, dann in der Mitte des Ganzen hier."

Einen Moment dachte Toireasa darüber nach, aber eine bessere Idee hatte sie auch nicht.

„Suchen wir halt die Mitte", sagte sie dann und Winona nickte bestätigend. „Wenn das nicht hilft, müssen wir die Sache eben systematisch angehen und eventuell ein paar Tage mehr einplanen."

Sie ergriff Tarsuinn bei der Hand (Winona tat das Gleiche auf der anderen Seite) und dann gingen sie tiefer in das Archiv hinein.

Ihre Lichtzauber waren bei weitem nicht stark genug, um den Gang bis zu irgendeinem Ende zu beleuchten. Das Einzige was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnten war, dass die Tür sich an einer Grundseite befand. Ob in der Mitte der Wand, war nicht so ganz klar. Aber was sollten sie machen?

„Moment!", meinte plötzlich Winona und leuchtete in den Gang zu ihrer Rechten. „Schaut mal! Das ist doch das Gründungsdatum der Schule."

„Na eigentlich...", wehrte Toireasa ab, doch dann schlug auch bei ihr die Neugier zu. „Mal kurz schauen kann eigentlich nicht schaden."

Sie gingen in den kleinen Raum mit der so speziellen Jahreszahl und schauten sich um.

„Die allerersten Schüler in Hogwarts!", murmelte Winona und sah sich fast ehrfürchtig um. „Ausgebildet von den Gründern."

Auch Toireasa studierte sorgfältig die Namen.

„Wusste ich's doch!", grinste sie, nachdem sie die relativ wenigen Namen durch hatte. „Meine ehemalige Stiefmutter und ihre Eltern haben immer behauptet, seit dem Gründungsjahr, wäre jeder Terribly auf Hogwarts gewesen – aber kein Terribly unter T zu finden."

„Dafür schau mal hier", rief Winona sie zu sich. „Holt, Eric. Bestimmt einer deiner Ahnen."

„Kann sein, kann nicht sein", meinte Toireasa. „Unsere Chronik reicht nur bis ins 15. Jahrhundert zurück. Mal sehen, wie gut er war."

Toireasa griff nach einem Ordner für das siebente Jahr. Jedoch, kaum dass ihre Finger die Pappe berührten, brach das Chaos aus. Sämtliche Prüfungen des Raumes stürzten sich auf sie, warfen sie zu Boden und flogen dann mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit davon.

„So ein Mist", fluchte Winona herzhaft und sie rappelten sich wieder auf. Keiner von ihnen schien sich ernsthaft was getan zu haben. „Warum müssen die immer so misstrauisch sein? Ich meine,..."

„Hinlegen!", unterbrach Tarsuinn ernst, legte sich selbst auf den Boden und barg Tikki in seinen Armen.

Toireasa, wie auch Winona, hatte gelernt auf sein Gehör zu vertrauen und folgten der Aufforderung sofort. Einige Augenblicke später waren sie froh darüber, denn unzählige weitere Prüfungsbögen flatterten in den Raum.

Dann plötzlich war es wieder vollkommen still und Toireasa hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Die Regale waren jetzt deutlich gefüllter und die meisten Namensschilder hatten sich verändert.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort standen sie auf, verließen den Raum und setzten ihren Weg zur Mitte fort. Beim Hinausgehen schaute Toireasa sich noch einmal um, nur um jetzt die Jahreszahl 1754 an der Wand zu lesen.

Toireasa war ein wenig entmutigt. Selbst wenn sie in der Mitte wirklich einen Lageplan fanden, was sollte das nutzen, wenn einem alle Papiere wegflatterten? Aber sie waren schließlich jetzt hier und einfach so aufzugeben, war nicht ihr Ding. Winona und Tarsuinn schienen nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Ist doch eigentlich ganz praktisch", flüsterte Winona grinsend. „Wenn sie zufällig die Positionen tauschen, muss man sich nicht sonderlich weit bewegen. Man muss nur warten, bis einem das richtige Jahr ins Haus flattert."

„Und was dann?", fragte Toireasa und versuchte ihren Mangel an Mut nicht mitklingen zu lassen."

„Bleibt abzuwarten", zwinkerte ihr Winona amüsiert zu. „Bis das richtige Jahr auftaucht, hat man genug Versuche, um herauszufinden, wie das hier funktioniert."

So gingen sie sicherlich zehn Minuten lang immer tiefer in das Archiv hinein. Sie konnten nicht sagen wie weit, denn hinter ihnen verschwand der Gang in der Dunkelheit und vor ihnen schälte sich ein immer längerer Weg aus der Dunkelheit.

Es war recht gruselig. Egal wie leise man war, jedes Geräusch schien tausendmal zu laut.

Gerade als Toireasa vorschlagen wollte umzukehren, blieb Tarsuinn stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

Der Junge legte nur den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und lauschte. Einzig Tikki gab leise fiepende Geräusche von sich.

„Da ist wer", flüsterte der Junge nach einer endlos scheinenden Minute. „Ich kenne seine Stimme nicht, aber er redet mit jemandem, dessen Antworten ich nicht hören kann."

„Wir sollten hier lieber weg. Vielleicht versteckt sich Black hier unten", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Unwahrscheinlich!", entgegnete Winona und ein leicht unvernünftiges Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. „Lasst uns nachschauen, wer da ist."

„Aber unser Licht!"

„Tarsuinn kann uns führen. Ist doch nicht das erste Mal und ihm macht's Spaß", drängte Winona. „Komm schon. Wenn es Black ist, sagen wir Bescheid, aber wenn es nicht Black ist, würden wir uns umsonst verraten."

„Aber wenn er es ist, dann wischt er mit uns den Boden auf", war Toireasa die Stimme der Vernunft.

„Für einen Flüchtling ist er ziemlich laut", meinte Tarsuinn und schlug sich damit auf Winonas Seite. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dies Black ist."

„Zwei zu eins", triumphierte Winona und löschte mit einem _Nox_ das Licht an ihrem Zauberstab.

„Irgendwann sterben wir und dann werd ich es euch auf ewig vorhalten", versprach Toireasa und sorgte dafür, dass sie ganz im Dunklen standen.

Hand in Hand gingen sie durch das Nichts, das für Tarsuinn normal war. Es war so duster, dass Toireasa nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, wenn sie diese direkt vor ihre Nase hielt. Eine echt bescheidene Perspektive auf die Welt.

Es verging viel Zeit – oder auch wenig. Ohne auf die Uhr schauen zu können, war die Zeit schlecht zu schätzen. Zumindest konnte auch sie inzwischen jemanden hören.

Dann hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas zu sehen und glaubte zunächst, sie würde sich das einbilden, doch als das Licht immer näher kam und wieder Wände ihren Weg säumten, akzeptierte sie die zurückgekommene Sicht. Sie musste es Tarsuinn sagen.

Toireasa ließ seine Hand los, woraufhin er sofort stehen blieb, legte ihre Hände um sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Da ist Licht."

Er antwortete auf dieselbe Art.

„Dann geh du vor", hauchte er.

Daraufhin ging Toireasa voran und die beiden Ravenclaws folgten ihr.

Sie erreichten eine Ecke, hinter der das Licht besonders hell schien, und Toireasa linste herum. Gut erhellt von vier Lampen konnte sie einen freien Bereich sehen, der sich da befand, wo normalerweise einer der Ablageräume stand. Man hatte nur die Wände vergessen und stattdessen eine Art Tresen installiert. An der Decke darüber befand sich etwas, was wie eine karierte Plane aussah. Irgendwer werkelte hinter dem Tresen und fluchte deutlich vernehmbar.

„Blödes, bescheuertes, stures Papierzeug", sagte eine knarrende Stimme. „Eine Fliege und ich muss wieder zwei Jahrgänge suchen. Und keiner dankt es mir. Wie so üblich! Ja, ja. Ist mein Job, aber ab und an gehört sich das einfach. Dieser Dippet könnte ruhig mal wieder hier auftauchen. Schickt immer nur seine Laufburschen."

Und so ging das Lamentieren eine ganze Weile weiter. Dann plötzlich verstummte die Stimme, ein Rattern erklang. Ein Schemen huschte über die Theke, auf sie zu und dann stand plötzlich ein kleiner Kobold vor ihr.

Toireasa schrie vor Schreck auf. Genau wie der Kobold ihr gegenüber.

„Ein Mensch!", schrie der Kobold. „Drei Menschen!"

Der Ausbruch des kleinen Wesens war so abstrus, dass Toireasa sich wieder von der Überraschung erholte.

„Ein Kobold!", entgegnete sie möglichst cool, so, als würde sie hierher gehören. „Guten Abend, der Herr."

„Guten, ähem...", der Kobold starrte sie vollkommen perplex an, doch auch er fing sich schnell. „Was im Namen des Bösen habt ihr hier unten verloren?"

„Wir betreiben Geschichtsforschung für die Hausaufgaben", log Toireasa. „Es hieß, Sie könnten uns helfen."

„Professor Dippet würde niemals Kinder hier herunterschicken. Vor allem nicht des Nachts!", wehrte der Kobold ab. „Geht sofort hier weg."

„Aber es ist doch gar nicht Nacht", sagte Tarsuinn hinter ihr. „Es ist elf Uhr zweiunddreißig Vormittag und es ist Sonntag."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte der Kobold zweifelnd.

„Ja", schlug Toireasa in dieselbe Kerbe. „Sie haben hier wohl nur selten Besuch, sonst wüssten Sie auch, dass es oben keinen Professor Dippet gibt. Wer ist das überhaupt?"

„Der Schulleiter natürlich", entgegnete der Kobold.

„Professor Dumbledore ist der Direktor", erklärte ihm Toireasa und versuchte ihn mit diesen Informationen vom inneren Gleichgewicht fernzuhalten. „Schon seit vielen Jahren."

„Ach, wie hat der denn das geschafft?", schüttelte der Kobold den Kopf. „Muss den alten Dippet wohl verbuddelt haben, da der von allein ja nicht in die Kiste wollte. Hat Brainy mir nie erzählt, wenn er unten war. Er und Direktor. Ich hätte eher gewettet, er würde den Vorstand über eine Irrenanstalt übernehmen, weil er sich so gut in die Leute rein versetzen kann. Aber naja – Kinder sind eigentlich auch nichts anderes. Von daher könnte man durchaus sagen, man hat ihn in die Position seiner persönlichen Inkompetenz gehoben. Vielleicht will man ja auch nur verhindern, dass er wirklichen Schaden anrichtet. Als Zaubereiminister..."

„Das hat man dem Professor mal angeboten", unterbrach Toireasa den etwas überraschenden Redeschwall. „Aber er hat abgelehnt."

„Na, wenn das nicht der Beweis für seinen seltsamen Geisteszustand ist", ließ sich der Kobold kaum stören. „Und ist immer noch dieser Eisberg an seiner Seite?"

„Eisberg?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt.

„Professor McGonagall", half Tarsuinn aus, der unter einem Lachanfall fast zu ersticken drohte.

„Ja, diese kalte Person, die niemals einen Fehler zulässt und mich rausschmeißen wollte."

„Sie ist Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen", erklärte Toireasa. „Und auch sie schon seit vielen Jahren."

„Unerfreuliche Person", meinte der Kobold und ging langsam zurück zu seiner Theke. Toireasa folgte mit ihren Freunden. Das kleine Wesen hörte nicht auf zu sprechen.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg sie mal freundlich zu erleben, nämlich dann, wenn sie eine Katze ist. Meiner Meinung nach sollte man sie in diese Gestalt verbannen. Würde ihr und dem Rest der Welt gut tun."

„Helfen Sie uns?", fragte Toireasa, als sie die Theke erreicht hatten. „Wir versprechen, wir stören Sie nicht lange."

„Ich hatte hier unten noch nie Schüler", trat nun Misstrauen in sein Gesicht. „Könntest du mir..."

„Können Sie uns auch was über Professor Snape erzählen, Sir?", fragte Tarsuinn dazwischen.

„Wer ist das denn?", ließ der Kobold sich sofort ablenken.

„Erzählen wir Ihnen gern", versprach Tarsuinn. „Während meine Freundin hier ihre Geschichts-Hausaufgaben erledigen kann."

„Worum dreht es sich denn?"

„Um Samantha Holt, Jahrgang...", begann Toireasa.

„...1973. Alles klar", sagte der Kobold. „Würde ja gern helfen, aber zwei Räume haben sich selbstständig gemacht und ich muss sie wieder finden."

„Da können wir Ihnen helfen", freute sich Toireasa über die Möglichkeit. „Das Gründungsjahr hat mit 1754 getauscht."

„Ach ihr wart das!", schimpfte der Kobold.

„Es tut uns wirklich Leid", entschuldigte sich Toireasa gespielt geknickt. „Es war nur so verführerisch."

„Dumme Kinder", sagte der Kobold daraufhin abfällig. „Können niemals ihre Finger von etwas lassen. Ihr würdet in Gringotts keine fünf Minuten überleben, denn da sind die sichersten Hände die, welche in der Hosentasche bleiben. Solltet ihr euch angewöhnen. Dann bleibt ihr zwar immer noch dumm, aber auch am Leben."

„Werden wir uns merken, Sir."

„Ach, ihr seid Produkte eurer Lehrer. Das vergesst ihr, sobald ihr draußen seid."

Der Kobold holte einen langen Stab unter der Theke hervor und reckte ihn gegen die Decke. Toireasa schaute nach oben. Wie vorher schon gesehen, war diese kariert. Was sie vorher jedoch nicht hatte erkennen können, waren kleine, golden schimmernde, vierstellige Zahlen in jedem Feld. Der Kobold tippte mit dem langen Stab zwei davon an und schon tauschten sie die Positionen.

„Wenigstens erspart ihr mir die Arbeit, die ihr mir gemacht habt", meckerte der Kobold dabei.

„Es tut uns ja Leid", versicherte Toireasa zum zweiten Mal.

„A, a, a", sagte der Kobold und winkte gefährlich mit dem Stab. „Auf die andere Seite vom Tresen mit euch. Ins Viereck darf nur ich."

Schnell wichen sie zurück.

„1973 also. Wo haben wir denn das? Ah ja! Kommt mit."

Mit watschelndem Schritt, fast wie bei Professor Flitwick, ging der Kobold voran.

„Was ist mit diesem Binns?", fragte der Kobold weiter. „Ist der immer noch so langweilig?"

„Tödlich!", versicherte Toireasa ehrlich.

„Ja, ja, so ist uns Binns langweilig wie ein Stein. Es gibt ja Leute die behaupten, er wäre im Schlaf gestorben, aber ich weiß, dass er sich selbst zugehört hat und deshalb nie wieder aufwachte. Ich rate euch, lest niemals seine Geschichtsprüfungen. Wie konnte ein Mensch in so kurzer Zeit nur so viel Langweile in unzählige Worte fassen. Wenn ich Kinder hätte – und ich bin Gott dafür dankbar, dass dem nicht so ist – dann würde ich denen diese Prüfungen zur Strafe vorlesen. Ach und diese Trelawney, ist die auch noch hier? Was für ein Talent für fantasievolle Geschichten. Keine Ahnung, ob sie jemals wirklich etwas vorhergesehen hat, aber darüber schreiben konnte sie wie keine Zweite. Und alle so schön blutig. Wunderbar. Eine talentierte junge Dame. Nur schade, dass sie ihr Talent an Kinder verschwendet. Jeder Kobold hätte ihre Geschichten gekauft. Was für eine Schriftstellerin!"

„Sie ist die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen", erklärte Toireasa und konnte kaum ihre Aufregung unterdrücken.

„Na das nenne ich Fehlbesetzung", lachte der Kobold böse. „Oder aber sie hat wirklich echte Vorhersagen getroffen. Ihre Lehrerin schien das damals zu glauben. Kann jedoch auch nur Respekt für den großen Namen gewesen sein. Aber egal – hier sind wir richtig."

Er bog um eine Ecke und blieb vor einem Schild mit der Zahl 1973 stehen.

„Es hieß, Sie würden mir sagen, wie ich die Prüfungen auch berühren kann?", fragte Toireasa.

„Ich hab schon dafür gesorgt. Schreib auf, was du brauchst. Du hast zehn Minuten. Und ihr anderen, unterhaltet mich. Wer hat im letzten Jahr die Quidditchmeisterschaft gewonnen?"

„Ist doch egal!", sagte Winona sofort. „Die Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft ist doch viel wichtiger. England, Irland und Schottland haben alle ihre Auftaktspiele gewonnen."

Während vor allem Winona den Kobold ablenkte, kümmerte sich Toireasa um die Prüfungen ihrer Mutter, die diesmal nicht wegflogen.

Wie geplant mitnehmen konnte sie leider keine, denn das würde der Kobold sicher nicht wollen, doch für diesen Zweck hatte sich Toireasa von Rica eine Muggelkamera schicken lassen.

Eine Muggelkamera war leider nötig, da Bilder von Zauberkameras selten den Anstand hatten stillzustehen.

Sie hatte lange geübt, ehe sie damit umgehen konnte. Dabei musste sie zugeben, ohne die Hilfe des ewig plappernden Colin (Tarsuinn und Winona waren leider bei dem Thema überfragt gewesen), wäre es unmöglich zu erlernen gewesen. Ohne den Gryffindor-Jungen hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass man einen Blitz brauchte, um vernünftige Innenaufnahmen machen zu können. Da aber das Muggelblitzdings in Hogwarts nicht funktionierte, musste sie mit einem besonders hellen Lichtzauber für Ausgleich sorgen.

_Blende wählen, scharf stellen und niemals vergessen, den Film nach jedem Bild vorzuleiern_, erinnerte sie sich. Rica hatte ihr extra deswegen, eine alte – rein mechanische – Kamera geschickt.

Erst nachdem sie einen Muggelfilm gefüllt hatte, begann sie, sich ein wenig mit dem Inhalt zu beschäftigen.

Und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass Professor Flitwick mit – _unsagbar unfähig – _nicht gelogen hatte. Ihre Mutter war nicht nur _ein wenig _schlecht in der Schule, sie war ein absoluter Heuler gewesen. Alles, was nicht Zauberkunst hieß, zeugte von absoluter Lernverweigerung. Zwar waren die Noten in den letzten beiden Jahren nicht mehr gar so schlimm, aber ihre Mutter hatte nur einen einzigen ZAG in der Fünften geschafft und auch nur einen UTZ in der Siebten. In welchem Fach, war ja wohl klar. Aber ansonsten...?

Dunkle Künste, relativ nah verwandt mit Zauberkunst, ging ja noch und Geschichte war kein kompletter Reinfall, aber Wahrsagen, Kräuterkunde, alte Runen und Astrologie waren gerade noch bestanden. In Verwandlungen jedoch, hatte selbst guter Wille sie nicht vor dem Durchfallen bewahrt. Und Professor McGonagall schien sich wirklich Mühe gegeben zu haben, irgendwelche positiven Punkte zu finden. Offensichtlich vergeblich, wie die Bewertung zeigte. Wenigstens hatte ihre Mutter Humor und eine dicke Portion Unverfrorenheit besessen. Eine Frage, die sie nicht beantworten konnte, hatte sie nicht etwa offen gelassen, sondern irgendwelche ironischen Kommentare oder witzige Bildchen hingepinselt. Sie schien recht entspannt an Prüfungen herangegangen zu sein und Misserfolge nicht so tragisch genommen zu haben. Eine Einstellung, die Toireasa nicht ihr Eigen nennen konnte.

Tränen liefen Toireasa die Wangen herunter. Eine Reaktion, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Andere wären sicher beschämt gewesen zu lesen, wie schlecht die eigenen Eltern in der Schule gewesen waren, vor allem wenn man selbst recht gut war, für sie jedoch war alles anders. Selbst in so etwas Ernstem wie einer Prüfung, konnte man die Lebenslust ihrer Mutter spüren. Und dann war da noch von Samantha Keary die Antwort auf eine Geschichtsfrage.

_17. Die Koboldaufstände führten zu großen, gesellschaftlichen Veränderungen in der Zaubergesellschaft._

_Welche sind für Sie besonders wichtig?_

_Keine Ahnung. Für mich persönlich ist nur das wichtig, was in meinem Bauch heranwächst._

Es fiel Toireasa richtig schwer, diesen Prüfungsbogen zurückzulegen. Sie hatte zwar früher einige Schriftstücke von ihrer Mutter besessen, aber das hier war das einzige, in dem Toireasa Erwähnung fand.

Nur widerwillig legte sie das Blatt weg und schaute sich noch schnell ein paar Prüfungen ihres Vaters an. Auch dies ein extremes Desaster, nur dass hier das absolute Versagen bei Geschichte der Zauberei lag. Professor Binns war in seinem Bewertungskommentar nicht sonderlich rücksichtsvoll, sondern eher vernichtend gewesen.

„Du solltest langsam fertig werden, kleine Hexe", unterbrach der Kobold ihr Stöbern. „Die beiden hier fangen an mich zu langweilen und wenn mir langweilig ist, dann kommen mir böse Gedanken, was man alles störenden und uninteressanten Kindern antun kann."

„Ich bin hier fertig", entgegnete Toireasa und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ihr müsst da lang! Da geht es zum Ausgang", erklärte der Kobold mürrisch und deutete in einen dunklen Gang.

„Verarschen können wir uns auch allein!", flüsterte Tarsuinn nicht besonders leise.

„Ach, meinst du?", fauchte der Kobold deutlich feindseliger als zuvor.

„Da ich annehme, dass Sie sich hier unten auskennen, sage ich einfach mal, Sie wollen uns absichtlich in die falsche Richtung schicken", entgegnete Tarsuinn sarkastisch. „Aber ich mag mich irren und dann entschuldige ich mich hiermit."

Der Kobold starrte Tarsuinn einen langen Moment bösartig in die Augen, während Tarsuinn relativ gelangweilt über ihn hinwegzusehen schien. Es war fast lustig zu sehen, wie der kleine Mann versuchte, mit seinem Blick den Ravenclaw-Jungen einzuschüchtern.

Toireasa hingegen hatte ein wenig Angst. Jedes Kind magischer Eltern lernte, dass man niemals die Macht und die Kraft eines Kobolds herausfordern sollte. Nur wusste Tarsuinn nicht das.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen!", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten.

Das löste zwar das Starren, aber nicht, wie erhofft, das Problem.

Der Kobold begann herzhaft zu lachen. Auf eine Art und Weise, die man nicht mögen sollte.

„Du bist in Ordnung, kleiner Zauberer!", sagte er, nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin der Archivar von Hogwarts. Indig Nabundus ist mein Name. Erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen."

Bevor Toireasa wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, hatte Tarsuinn schon nach der Hand getastet und drückte sie nun.

„Tarsuinn McNamara, Sir", stellte der Junge sich vor und ließ es dabei aber nicht bewenden. „Winona Darkcloud und Toireasa Keary."

„Freut mich", sagte der Kobold namens Nabundus mit bösem Grinsen. „Da hab ich jetzt Dumbledore einiges mehr zu erzählen."

Das leichte Lächeln auf Tarsuinns Gesicht gefror und er schüttelte die Hand des Koboldes angewidert ab.

„Na dann. Einen schönen Tag, _Tarsuinn McNamara_, _Winona Darkcloud_ und _Toireasa Keary_", lachte der kleine Archivar fröhlich und ging langsam weg. „Das wird den Direktor sicherlich interessieren und wahrscheinlich auch diesen Snape. Was für ein toller Tag. Menschenkinder sind so lustig und dumm."

Toireasa schaute ein wenig ratlos und sauer auf Tarsuinn. Einen solchen Fehler zu begehen und ihre Namen zu nennen, hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Wo er doch sonst so misstrauisch war.

Im Gesicht des Jungen arbeitete es schwer und dann plötzlich senkte sich die kalte, abwehrende Maske über sein Gesicht, die Toireasa vom letzten Jahr nur zu gut kannte und lange nicht gesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht können wir Ihnen etwas schenken, das Sie unsere Namen vergessen lässt!", bot Toireasa hektisch an. Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah sie, wie Tarsuinns Hand in der Tasche verschwand.

„Das zu erzählen ist das schönste Geschenk, welches ihr mir machen konntet", meinte der Kobold nur gemein und machte sogar einen freudigen Hüpfer.

„Vergiss den Giftzwerg", sagte Tarsuinn mit emotionsloser Stimme zu Toireasa. „Wenn er unbedingt Geschichten erzählen will, soll er doch! Er reißt uns rein und wir schauen, ob ein sich versteckender Kobold bei _Big John_ was wert ist."

Der Kobold zögerte. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick zwar, aber Toireasa sah es. Doch dann ging Nabundus weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen und verschwand im Dunklen.

„Denkt ihr, _John_ interessiert sich wirklich für ihn?", flüsterte Winona und zwinkerte Toireasa überflüssigerweise zu.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", entgegnete Tarsuinn und flüsterte betont geheimnisvoll. „Aber darüber sollten wir lieber draußen sprechen. Nicht wahr? Wir müssen da lang."

Sie gingen in die Richtung, in die der Junge deutete. Als Toireasa sich weit genug entfernt glaubte, wagte sie zu flüstern.

„Was...?", begann sie, doch Tarsuinn legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er deutete – immer noch kalt – schräg nach vorn und machte dann mit Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger eine laufende Bewegung.

Toireasa verstand, wusste jedoch nicht, ob sie jetzt grinsen oder sich fürchten sollte. Kobolde mochten zwar klein sein, aber wie Professor Flitwick konnten sie ziemlich Oh-ho sein. Außerdem hatten die meisten von ihnen keinen Sinn für Humor oder nur einen recht bösartigen, wie Nabundus eben bestätigt hatte.

Eigentlich war jetzt der richtige Moment Tarsuinn darauf hin zuweisen, aber dann sah sie, wie er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand nahm. Anscheinend hatte er doch eine gewisse Vorstellung von den Problemen, die ein Kobold einem bereiten konnte.

Toireasa war froh, dass sie den ihren schon in der Hand hatte, um ihnen den Weg zu leuchten.

Von Tikki geführt, erreichten sie ohne Umwege den Ausgang, doch als sie sich der Tür näherten, schälte sich eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Dunkel.

Nabundus stand vor der Tür, abwehrend die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt – jedoch ohne ein Wort.

Alle drei Kinder blieben wie auf Kommando stehen. Toireasa und Winona flankierten Tarsuinn.

Ihr gefiel überhaupt nicht, dass sie in den Augen des Koboldes auch ein gerütteltes Maß an Angst erkannte. Außerdem schaute er Tarsuinn zornig an.

Niemand sagte etwas, bis Tarsuinn plötzlich seine eiskalte Maske fallen ließ und unheimlich gewinnend zu lächeln begann.

„Gibt es doch was, mit dem wir uns einigen können?", fragte er freundlich und Toireasa atmete unwillkürlich ein wenig ihrer Anspannung aus. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, er würde mit seiner Erpressung weitermachen.

Im Grunde tat er das ja trotzdem, aber doch jetzt auf nettere Art und Weise. So bestand eine bessere Chance auf Einigung, ohne dass der Kobold sein Gesicht verlor. Denn wenn es etwas noch Schlimmeres gab, als einen Kobold zu ärgern, dann ihn zu beschämen.

Trotzdem brummte dieser missmutig.

„Es liegt nun an Euch, Mr Nabundus", fuhr Tarsuinn fort. „Wenn wir verlieren, verlieren Sie auch. Gewinnen wir, gewinnen Sie auch. Der Unterschied ist nur, ich habe keine Angst vor Professor Dumbledore."

Fast atemlos musterte Toireasa das Gesicht des Koboldes. Ihre Gedanken kreisten zwischen Hoffnung und jedem möglichen Fluch und Verteidigungszauber, den sie kannte. Doch nichts davon schien speziell auf Kobolde zugeschnitten zu sein. Eine eindeutige Lücke in ihrer Ausbildung.

Noch immer sagte der Kobold nichts.

„Jeder glückliche Mensch hat Wünsche", half Toireasa aus. „Wir könnten ein Tier kaufen, damit Sie nicht mehr so allein sind."

„Oder ich könnte etwas Besonderes kochen", nahm Tarsuinn den Faden auf. „Das kann ich wirklich gut."

Nabundus schaute Winona an.

„Und? Was bietest du?", fragte er noch immer grimmig das Mädchen.

„Ich finde, die Angebote sind ausreichend", entgegnete dieses kühl. „Wenn Sie keine Phantasie haben, ist das nicht mein Problem."

„Du solltest freundlicher sein, damit ich euch von der Angel lasse", entgegnete der Kobold drohend.

„Nicht wir sind zuerst fies geworden", zischte Winona ihn ärgerlich an. „Wenn es nach uns gegangen wäre, dann wären wir ohne ein böses Wort hier raus und hätten uns dafür auch sicher erkenntlich gezeigt. Und jetzt hab ich den Eiertanz hier satt! Entweder Sie willigen ein oder laufen zu Professor Dumbledore. Ist uns doch egal."

„Du hast vergessen, ich könnte euch auch hier verschwinden lassen", sagte der Kobold und Winonas Temperament schien ihn auf eine Explosion zusteuern zu lassen.

„Na dann würde es sich doch anbieten, dass die Dementoren gerade um das Schloss verteilt sind. Ich denke, die freuen sich über jeden, den sie mit nach Askaban nehmen können."

„Dementoren sind hier", keuchte der Kobold auf. „Hier in Hogwarts?"

„Nicht ganz", korrigierte Winona eiskalt. „Aber sobald ein Schüler verschwindet, wird Professor Dumbledore sie wohl aufs Gelände lassen müssen."

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

Nabundus wirkte inzwischen nicht mehr sonderlich ärgerlich. Toireasa konnte das gut nachvollziehen. Es war jetzt allzu offensichtlich, dass der Kobold sich hier versteckte, obwohl sie sich fast sicher war, dass es nicht unbedingt die Dementoren waren, die hier das Hauptproblem darstellten.

„Sie suchen irgendjemanden", sagte Tarsuinn, wahrscheinlich absichtlich ungenau.

„Wen?"

Toireasa hätte beinahe gelacht, als sie und ihre beiden Freunde gleichzeitig die Schultern zuckten und versuchten möglichst ehrlich dabei auszusehen.

Nicht zu lügen und doch jemanden den falschen Eindruck gewinnen zu lassen, das war etwas, was jeder Schüler können musste – wenn er gedachte sich die Schulregeln zurechtzubiegen.

Nach langen Sekunden trat dann der Kobold beiseite.

„Ich nehme ein Drachensteak mit Malolere-Morcheln und echten Chick-peas", sagte er dann. „Und wenn es mir schmeckt, lasse ich euch vom Haken."

Die Drohung war zwar ziemlich hohl, aber wahrscheinlich brauchte Nabundus dies für sein Ego. Toireasa gönnte ihm das, schließlich kamen sie erst mal davon. Da sollte man nicht nachtreten, auch wenn man im Vorteil war.

Kaum waren sie draußen, pfefferte der Kobold die Tür ins Schloss, dass es laut durch die Gänge hallte.

„Dieser kleine Fiesling!", zischte Winona und dann rannten sie los. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser Knall überhört und ignoriert wurde. Nicht, solange Sirius Black noch unterwegs war.

Beim Rennen nahmen Toireasa und Winona Tarsuinn zwar wie immer bei der Hand damit sie schneller waren, aber im Endeffekt bestimmten er und Tikki, wo es lang ging. Das Gehör der beiden war einfach besser und so konnten sie unliebsame Begegnungen vermeiden. Doch ihre leise Flucht führte sie weit weg von ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Sie versteckten sich in einem leeren Schrank und warteten. Als es lange Zeit still blieb, hielt Toireasa es nicht mehr aus.

„Wie bist du nur auf den dummen Gedanken gekommen, dem Kobold unsere Namen zu nennen?", flüsterte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Na, weil er sich vorgestellt hatte!", entgegnete Tarsuinn, als würde das alles erklären.

„Das ist doch kein Grund!"

„Doch. Es wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen, darauf nicht zu antworten."

„Es macht aber auch keinen Sinn Regeln zu brechen, wenn man Hinz und Kunz erzählt wer man ist."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass er uns eine reinwürgen würde", entschuldigte sich Tarsuinn leicht. „Eigentlich war Nabundus doch recht nett und es war doch dumm uns zu reizen, wenn er sich selbst da unten versteckt."

„Woher wusstest du das überhaupt?", mischte sich Winona neugierig ein.

„Stimmt eigentlich", pflichtete Toireasa bei. „Woher?"

„Ach, das war einfach. Für einen Einsiedler war er zu neugierig und mitteilsam. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch musste Professor Dumbledore ihn besuchen. Deshalb bin ich mir recht sicher, dass er aus Angst nicht nach draußen geht. Er hat sich wirklich über unseren Besuch gefreut. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte eher erwartet, dass er uns um mehr Besuche bittet."

„Könnte es sein, dass du noch nicht viel mit Kobolden zu tun hattest?", lächelte Toireasa ein wenig versöhnlicher. „Die sind nur in den seltensten Fällen nett."

„Ich denke, man sollte nicht verallgemeinern", widersprach Tarsuinn. „Man sollte ja auch nicht behaupten, alle Engländer wären distanzierte Langweiler und alle Engländerinnen hätten ein Gesicht wie ein Pferd."

„Also ich bin der Ansicht, so falsch ist das nicht!", entgegnete Winona und ihre indianischen Züge grinsten verschmitzt zu Toireasa hinüber.

Toireasa streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht wie ein Pferd aussah. Doch wenn sie das jetzt vehement abstritt, dann würde Tarsuinn sicher das Gegenteil annehmen. Sie beschloss vom Thema abzulenken.

„Wer ist überhaupt dieser Big John?", fragte Toireasa. „Ihr habt ihn beide noch nie erwähnt."

„Keine Ahnung", kicherte Winona. „Tarsuinn?"

„Als ob ich die Antwort wüsste", meinte er ironisch. „Ich bin nur davon ausgegangen, dass jeder hier auf der Insel mindestens einen John kennt."

„Das war ein Bluff?", erkundigte sie sich und unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen. Immerhin waren sie illegal im Schloss unterwegs.

„Eher eine Eingebung", erläuterte er. „Zuerst wollte ich Lee sagen, doch dann fiel mir ein, wo ich bin und hab den einfallslosesten englischen Namen verwendet, der mir in den Sinn kam."

„Heh – ich habe einen Cousin namens John", wandte Winona ein. „Der ist nett."

„Das war eine Beleidigung gegen die Eltern", stellte Toireasa augenzwinkernd klar.

„Wär ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen. Echt!", entgegnete das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, aber ihr fröhliches Gesicht zeigte, dass sie die Retourkutsche für das englische Pferdegesicht annahm.

Dann blieben sie über eine Stunde vollkommen still.

Gerade als die Enge des Schrankes Toireasas Rücken zuzusetzen begann und sie langsam müde wurde, regten sich Tikki und Tarsuinn.

„Sagt mal?", fragte er lauschend. „Wo genau im Schloss befinden wir uns eigentlich? Ich hab beim Weglaufen ein wenig den Überblick verloren. Sind wir im Ostturm?"

„Etwas darunter", erklärte Toireasa und streckte den Rücken. Es knackte gut hörbar. „Warum...?"

„Ich möchte hoch in den Turm", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Ach nö", maulte Toireasa. „Ein Abenteuer pro Abend reicht doch."

„Heh", meinte Winona munter. „Nun mach hier nicht einen auf Professor Binns."

„Ich bin kein Langweiler", wehrte sich Toireasa. „Ich denke nur, wir haben unser Glück heut schon genug strapaziert und außerdem haben wir eh keine Chance gegen Professor Dumbledores _Colloportus_-Zauber, der die Tür verschließt."

„Also ich wäre schon neugierig, ob es Tarsuinn nicht vielleicht doch schafft", drängte Winona.

„Oder gleich den ganzen Turm in Schutt und Asche legt", hielt Toireasa gegen. „Nichts für ungut, Tarsuinn."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen", meinte Tarsuinn und klang ein wenig verletzt.

„Sei mir nicht böse", bat Toireasa.

„Tarsuinn schafft es doch nicht mal die Wände seines Zimmers anzukratzen", drängte Winona weiter. „Was soll schon passieren?"

„Darf ich euch erinnern, was alles schon passiert ist, wenn Tarsuinn ein wenig die Runde dreht?"

„Was meist nicht seine Schuld ist, wie du ja sicher weißt!", schnappte Winona und schaute jetzt ein wenig böse.

„Ja, ich hatte meinen Anteil daran!", entgegnete Toireasa etwas schärfer als gewollt. „Aber ich versuche jetzt uns ein wenig aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten und das, weil ich schon ziemlich viel Mist gebaut habe. Ich hab keinen Bock, Tarsuinn noch einmal im Krankenflügel fast verbluten zu sehen. Falls er dir das nicht erzählt hat, er hätte damals beinahe den Löffel abgegeben!"

„Aber das hier ist doch nicht vergleichbar!", zischte Winona. „Dein Zeug haben wir doch auch durchgezogen und wenn..."

„Nun regt euch beide ab und seid nicht so laut", fuhr Tarsuinn dazwischen. „Warum streitet ihr so?"

Er drehte den Kopf in Winonas Richtung.

„Toireasa hat doch nur gesagt: Nicht heute. Und Winona..."

Sein Gesicht drehte sich Toireasa zu.

„...meint doch nur, es mache heute oder morgen keinen Unterschied. Deshalb längst vergangene Sachen auszugraben, ist es einfach nicht wert. Ich verzichte gern auf den Ostturm, wenn ihr euch dafür nicht an die Kehle geht."

Für einen Moment schauten sich Toireasa und Winona fest in die Augen, dann senkten beide verlegen den Blick.

Es war Toireasa sehr bewusst, wie unterschiedlich sie waren und dass sie ohne Tarsuinn niemals Freundinnen geworden wären. Winona war unvernünftig, neugierig, sehr emotional und konnte schlimmer fluchen, als die meisten Jungen. Toireasa hingegen hatte ein gewisses Sicherheitsbedürfnis für sich und ihre Freunde und konnte es deshalb nicht ausstehen, wenn ihre beiden Freunde sich mit Begeisterung in die Erforschung jedes gefährlichen Geheimnisses stürzten, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten. Sie hatten doch die Schriftprobe gefunden, warum noch sehen, was hinter den anderen Türen war? Irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, dass weder Winona noch Tarsuinn ein solches Interesse an den Türen gehabt hätten, wenn sie nicht so fest verschlossen gewesen wären.

„Ach, was soll's", rang Toireasa sich durch. „Ihr habt Recht, ob wir heute oder morgen erwischt werden ist doch egal und wenigstens sparen wir uns so einmal das Rein- und Rausschleichen. Ihr gebt eh nicht Ruhe, bis ihr nicht wisst, was dort so Besonderes ist, oder?"

„Keine Chance!", bestätigte Winona und lächelte versuchsweise.

Auch Toireasa versuchte ein wenig die Wellen zu glätten.

„Ich mach mir meist zu viele Sorgen", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. „Hab wohl kaum etwas von meinen Eltern geerbt."

„Das graben wir schon aus", entgegnete Winona ironisch und entspannte sich sichtlich.

Von ihrer Seite schien der Streit schon fast vergessen. Eine Haltung, die Toireasa ein wenig bewunderte. Sie selbst tat sich deutlich schwerer beim Vergessen. Doch bei Winona konnte sie einfach nicht lange nachtragend sein, auch wenn die Andeutungen ihr sehr wehgetan hatten. Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen meinte es nicht so und hatte wahrscheinlich auch nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht.

„Können wir los?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Noch irgendwas zu klären, was ich eh nicht verstehe?"

„Da wäre noch eine Sache", sagte Toireasa daraufhin, obwohl er sicher nicht damit gerechnet hatte, denn seine Hand tastete schon zum Öffnen der Tür.

Toireasa beeilte sich zu beschwichtigen.

„Nichts Schlimmes", versicherte sie. „Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass wir uns ein wenig besser absprechen sollten, was Überzeugungstechniken angeht. Ich meine, was bringt es, wenn ich verhandle, du, Tarsuinn, sofort mit der Erpressung anfängst und Winona diese gleich mit Drohungen übertrumpft. Können wir uns nicht langsam steigern auf dass unser _Opfer_ Zeit hat darüber wirklich nachzudenken? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es vollkommen unpassend ist, dass ich als Slytherin hier die netten Lösungen vertrete!"

„Letzteres ist einfach erklärt", grinste Tarsuinn fies. „Winona spielt gern den bösen Cop, ich bin es und damit bleibt für dich nur die Rolle des Guten."

„Aber wir werden ab jetzt ein wenig mehr Rücksicht und Geduld an den Tag legen", versicherte Winona. „Ich fand es auch ziemlich gefühlskalt, was Tarsuinn da versucht hat."

„Ach?", gab der Junge gespielt verletzt von sich. „Und emotionsgeladene Drohungen sind im Sinne von Rowena Ravenclaw?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn es die Logik geboten hätte, hätte sie sicher der Notwendigkeit nachgegeben", wehrte sich Winona. „Okay, Toireasa, kannst du mit unserer – _meiner_ – Entschuldigung leben?"

„Heh", maulte Tarsuinn. „Ich bin blind, nicht taub."

Damit spielte er sicher auf Winonas Betonung an. Was er nicht sehen konnte war, wie Winona die Hand ausstreckte und, mit aufrichtigem Bedauern im Gesicht, Toireasa reichte.

Ein kurzer Händedruck und auch für Toireasa war nun alles erledigt.

„Schön, jetzt habt ihr euch die Hände geschüttelt. Können wir dann gehen?", verblüffte Tarsuinn sie zum wiederholten Mal. Wie konnte er nur solche Sachen wahrnehmen, selbst wenn er irgendetwas hören mochte?

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Schranktür einen Spalt, lauschte und dann ging er nach draußen. Die Mädchen folgten ihm.

Leise schlichen sie die Treppen nach oben. Der Ostturm war – relativ zum Rest des Schlosses – furchtbar schmutzig und Toireasa glaubte, dass hier seit Jahren kein Unterricht stattgefunden hatte. Hier hingen auch kaum Bilder an den Wänden und wenn, dann waren sie so mit Spinnweben bedeckt, dass man nicht erkennen konnte, was da gemalt war. Vielleicht war das auch besser so.

Nach über hundert Stufen erreichten sie, etwas außer Atem, die oberste Tür. Eine völlig unspektakuläre Tür, wie Toireasa nicht zum ersten Mal feststellte. Wenn sie sich nicht im Ostturm befunden hätten, es hätte auch die Tür zur Eulerei sein können.

„Ich versuch's noch mal", sagte Winona und schob sich vor Tarsuinn. „Vielleicht klappt es ja heute. _Alohomora!_"

Es war schon bezeichnend, dass Winona sehen wollte, ob Tarsuinn Professor Dumbledores Verschlusszauber knacken konnte und dann erstmal die Chance es selbst zu versuchen wahrnahm, damit er es vielleicht nicht machen musste.

Leider war sie auch diesmal erfolglos. Genauso wie Toireasa, die es wenige Sekunden später selbst versuchte. Doch gegen einen Zauber Professor Dumbledores anzugehen, war geradezu vermessen. In hundert Jahren mochte sie vielleicht eine Chance haben. Bedingung war jedoch, dass der Professor dann nicht mehr lebte.

„Bin ich jetzt dran?", fragte Tarsuinn und Toireasa musste zugeben, sie konnte keinen Triumph darüber in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Eher schien er ein wenig unsicher. „Tretet lieber ein Stück zurück. Nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Versuch es nicht zu laut werden zu lassen", konnte Toireasa sich die Bitte nicht verkneifen.

„Ich mag keinen Krach", lächelte er unsicher. „Keine Sorge."

Dann hob er seinen Stab, doch sprach er nicht den Zauber. Toireasa trat ein wenig zur Seite und nach vorn, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Lippen formten unhörbare Worte. Woran dachte er bei einem solchen Zauber? Was versuchte er zu fühlen? Sie selbst hätte an Freiheit gedacht. Davon, aus der Gefangenschaft auszubrechen. Doch würden solche Gedanken nun das Schloss öffnen oder die Tür zerstören? Toireasa glaubte nicht, dass sie auf diese Weise auch nur einen vernünftigen Zauber zustande gebracht hätte.

„_Alohomora!_", sagte Tarsuinn leise. Funken stoben aus seinem Zauberstab, doch nichts geschah. Nicht mal ein Knacken im Schloss, wie es Toireasa zustande brachte. Aber es kam nur selten vor, dass ein Zauber bei Tarsuinn auf Anhieb klappte, selbst wenn er ihn schon geübt hatte.

Doch auch nach dem zwanzigsten Versuch war kein Fortschritt zu sehen, außer dass zuletzt die Tür stark klapperte.

„Ich glaube, ich höre besser auf", sagte Tarsuinn und senkte den Zauberstab. „Hat keinen Sinn."

Toireasa verkniff sich ein – _Hab ich es doch gesagt – _und nickte nur.

„Es ist...", murmelte Tarsuinn und ging näher an die Tür heran. „Ich weiß, ich muss da rein, aber diese blöde Tür..."

Er berührte das schwere Holz und Toireasa schrie vor Schreck leise auf, denn das Holz begann sich wie Knetmasse zu verformen und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle es Tarsuinn verschlingen. Doch dann zerlief die Masse und verfestigte sich wieder zu einer am Boden liegenden Tür.

Genau wie Toireasa und Winona, stand Tarsuinn da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Dann schnalzte der Junge hart mit der Zunge und lauschte dem Echo.

„Kann es sein, dass die Tür offen ist?", fragte er verwundert. „Ich hab doch nichts gemacht!"

Es war ironisch. Viele Minuten lang hatte der Junge versucht die Tür zu öffnen und nun, da es passiert war, entschuldigte er sich dafür.

„Oh Mann", presste Winona hervor, sprach einen _Lumos_-Zauber, trat vorsichtig an den Türrahmen und linste in den dahinter liegenden Raum. „Um ehrlich zu sein, jetzt halte ich es nicht mehr für eine gute Idee."

Winona winkte Toireasa still näher zu kommen und deutete auf etwas im Raum.

Langsam trat Toireasa näher und blickte in die angegebene Richtung. Ihre Augen fanden sofort, worauf Winona sie hinwies. Von einem Balken des Dachstuhls hing ein altes, vielfach geflochtenes Seil, das in einer kunstvoll geknüpften Schlinge endete.

„Verfluchte...", stöhnte Toireasa auf und unterdrückte einen Winona-typischen Fluch. „Lasst uns hier abhauen!"

Zu ihrem Entsetzen schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf und trat durch die Tür. Dann wandte er sich ihnen zu.

„Egal was passiert, kommt nicht über die Schwelle!", befahl er. Seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte und er schluckte schwer. „Ihr dürft hier nicht rein! Unter keinen Umständen! Wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert, holt Professor Dumbledore oder Professor Flitwick."

„Wir können dich doch nicht...", wollte Winona energisch widersprechen und ihm folgen, doch Toireasa hielt sie zurück und deutete auf die Türschwelle.

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung von Runen", sagte Toireasa. „Aber die da leuchten nur auf unserer Seite und nicht bei Tarsuinn."

„Das kann viel bedeuten", wehrte Winona ab. „Aber dass Tikki nicht über die Schwelle springt, macht mir doch Sorgen."

Toireasa schaute hinab auf den kleinen Mungo. Das kleine Wesen saß genau vor der Schwelle und gab einen seltsam klagenden Laut von sich. Tarsuinn ging in die Hocke und streichelte sie beruhigend. Da, wo sein Arm über die Schwelle ragte, verblassten die Runen ein wenig.

„Ich werde Alte Runen im dritten Jahr belegen", versprach Toireasa mehr sich selbst, als den anderen, obwohl dieses Fach für sie eigentlich immer recht langweilig geklungen hatte.

„Marie-Ann ist hier gestorben", sagte Tarsuinn und stand wieder auf.

Es war keine Frage die er stellte. Es war nur eine Information, die er an Toireasa und Winona weitergab.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Toireasa.

Tarsuinn schaute sie mit düsterem Gesicht an.

„Das Schloss weiß es", erklärte er leise, wandt sich ab und ging in die Mitte des fast leeren Raumes.

„_Lumos!_", hörte ihn Toireasa sagen – dann wurde es stockdunkel. Selbst Winonas Lichtzauber war erloschen.

„Ich schätze, er ist nicht gerade in einer erhellenden Stimmung", kommentierte Winona trocken.

Viele Augenblicke vergingen, dann leuchtete es plötzlich da auf, wo Tarsuinn stand. Der Zauberstab lag auf der offenen Hand des Jungen und silberne Fäden krochen langsam über die Finger, den Arm, den Körper.

Sekunden später war Tarsuinn eingehüllt in ein silbernes Licht, das seine Konturen nachzeichnete. Doch damit nicht genug. Kaum hatten die Fäden seine Füße erreicht, krochen sie auch schon über den Boden, zeichneten jeden Stein nach, erreichten die Wände und liefen nach oben, bis sie sich in der Spitze des Turmes wieder trafen. Dort vereinigten sie sich zu einem einzigen Faden und dann wurde das Henkerseil langsam beleuchtet.

Erneut stockte Toireasa der Atem, denn statt bei der Schlinge endgültig stehen zu bleiben, formte sich jetzt die Gestalt eines Mädchens aus der Finsternis, die reglos und mit hängendem Kopf an dem Strick baumelte.

Toireasa kannte dieses Mädchen, auch wenn es hier mit einer altmodisch anmutenden Hogwartsuniform bekleidet war. Marie-Ann schimmerte vollkommen in Silber und nur die grüne Schlange Slytherins leuchtete giftgrün auf ihrem Umhang.

Tarsuinns Zauberstab schwebte langsam nach oben. Sein Kopf folgte offensichtlich verwundert dem selbstständigen Stab und als er das hängende Mädchen erblickte – es musste einfach so sein, dass er das sah – stolperte er nach hinten und fiel um.

Der Zauberstab schob sich in die Hand von Marie-Ann.

Zunächst geschah nichts weiter, doch dann zuckten ihre Finger, der Arm hob sich, berührte mit dem Stab das Seil, das sich daraufhin in einem Funkenregen auflöste. Das Mädchen Marie-Ann schwebte zu Boden.

Mit einem Blick, der ins Leere wies und weit an Tarsuinn vorbei, begann sie zu sprechen.

_Dies ist mein Vermächtnis._

_Ich bin Marie-Ann Holt. Gestorben aus eigenem Willen und in Schande._

_Ich war zu blind, Freunde zu erkennen und zu stolz, Hilfe anzunehmen, bis es zu spät war._

Die Marie-Ann aus der Geisterhütte hatte nichts mit dieser _Erscheinung_ gemein. Traurig und gebrochen klang ihre Stimme.

_Mein Vermächtnis ist eine Warnung für den Träger oder die Trägerin des Zauberstabes._

_Folge nicht dem Lied._

_Gehe niemals in den Wald._

_Betrete nicht die Hütte._

_Und trinke niemals etwas das silbern ist._

_Was dich dort erwartet ist nichts für ein Kind und die Versuchung ist übermächtig. Lerne das Chaos in dir zu kontrollieren. Störe dich nicht an dem Verlust der Kraft, die mit der Beherrschung einhergeht. Genauigkeit ist wichtiger, als rohe Macht._

_Und glaube nicht, dass du dies nicht brauchen wirst. Du bist der Gegenpol. Egal wie sehr du dich gegen das Schicksal wehrst, es wird dich verfolgen und du kannst ihm nicht entgehen. Sie werden nicht ruhen, bis sie dich haben, so wie ich ihnen ins Netz gegangen bin. Es gibt nicht mehr viele von uns. Sei wachsam, sei eifrig beim Lernen, mache nicht dieselben Fehler wie ich._

_Besonders solltest du dich bemühen _unsere_ Zauber zu erlernen. Sie geben dir die Möglichkeit, diejenigen zu bekämpfen, die sich unser Erbe auf perverse Weise aneignen wollen. Mein persönlicher Besitz..._

Die Marie-Ann-Gestalt machte eine Geste zu einer leeren Stelle zu ihren Füßen.

..._soll dir gehören und ich hoffe, er wird dir helfen._

_Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sprich mit meiner Nanny. Sie wohnt am Elsterweg und heißt Fran. Du müsstest sie kennen, denn von ihr musst du diesen Zauberstab haben, den ich ihr vor meinem Freitod schickte._

Jetzt formte sich ein Lächeln auf Marie-Anns Lippen und sie sah jetzt eher wie das Geistermädchen aus, das sie aus der Hütte kannten.

Die Gestalt streckte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus.

_Nimm den Stab zurück. Erst jetzt gehört er wirklich dir und ich werde auf ewig ein kleiner Teil davon sein. Du bist also niemals allein, auch wenn du mich wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sehen wirst. Lerne aus meinen Fehlern, wiederhole sie nicht und lerne deine Grenzen kennen! Sei aufmerksam, bescheiden und verschwiegen._

_Doch das Wichtigste ist – bleib nicht allein. Einsamkeit tötet deine Seele._

Danach stand Marie-Ann wie eingefroren da. Alles schien gesagt, nun musste nur noch Tarsuinn seinen Zauberstab zurücknehmen.

Zunächst einmal musste der Junge sich jedoch aufrappeln. Er saß noch immer am Boden und starrte das silberne Mädchen fasziniert an.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?", ließ eine Mädchenstimme Toireasa und Winona zur Treppe herumfahren.

Toireasa war so überrascht, dass sie ein unglaubwürdiges – _Spazierengehen_ – stammelte.

„Ähem...Cho...Luna...was...warum seid ihr hier?", kam es stockend aus Winonas Mund.

„Wir haben nicht schlafen können und sind ein wenig spazieren gegangen!", entgegnete das Mädchen namens Cho, als würde sie mit einer Idiotin sprechen. „Quatsch. Natürlich haben wir aus dem Fenster diese Lightshow hier gesehen und als ich Luna erwischt habe, wie sie sich rausschleichen wollte, hat sie mir erzählt, dass du nicht in deinem Bett bist, Winona! Seid froh, dass die meisten Lehrer im Kerker zu sein scheinen. Also los, gehen wir zurück...was im Namen Merlins...?"

Das Mädchen war näher gekommen und da es größer war, hatte sie jetzt einen guten Blick in das Turmzimmer.

Toireasa fuhr herum und sah jetzt Tarsuinn, der seinen Zauberstab ergriffen hatte. Die grüne Schlange Slytherins auf dem Umhang Marie-Anns befreite sich windend und glitt über den Arm des Mädchens auf Tarsuinn zu. Giftige Zähne blitzten.

Toireasa wurde beiseite gedrängt. Offensichtlich glaubte Cho Tarsuinn in Gefahr und wollte helfen. Geistesgegenwärtig versuchte Toireasa sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie war ein wenig zu langsam. Zwar gelang es ihr das Mädchen zu ergreifen, aber Arm und Schulter waren schon über der Schwelle.

Die Runen leuchteten hell auf und ein roter Vorhang aus Licht entstand. Cho schrie erschrocken auf und ließ sich ohne Widerstand zurückziehen. Erschrocken und perplex starrte das Mädchen auf seine Hand. Auch Toireasas Blick wanderte dahin und mit ein wenig Entsetzen sah sie auf eine faltige, trockene Haut, auf der sich die Adern und viele Altersflecke deutlich abzeichneten.

Ein kurzer Blick zum Gesicht des Mädchens ließ Toireasa sich ein wenig beruhigen – es war so jung wie zuvor.

„Nein!", sagte Cho. „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich..."

„Es ist nur die Hand und wahrscheinlich der Arm", versuchte Toireasa sie zu beruhigen. „Madame Pomfrey..."

„_Nur_ meine Hand und mein Arm!", jammerte das Mädchen und begann zu heulen. „Es tut furchtbar weh und ich kann die Finger kaum bewegen."

„Das ist bei alten Leuten nicht unüblich", sagte Luna von der Seite absolut unbewegt.

„Ich bin aber nicht alt!", fuhr Cho sie dafür an.

„Dann hör auf zu jammern!", fuhr Winona das ältere Mädchen an. Im Gegensatz zu Toireasa hatte ihre Freundin keinen Blick für Cho.

Stattdessen versuchte sie mit aller Macht Tikki zu bändigen, die sich anscheinend in den Raum zu stürzen versuchte, um Tarsuinn zu helfen. Ihre Arme und Hände trugen schon heftige Biss- und Kratzspuren.

Doch der bekam genau in dem Moment Hilfe, als die Schlange zubeißen wollte. Genau wie zuvor die Schlange, löste sich der Adler aus dem Wappen, welches auf dem Umhang des Jungen prangte und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf die Schlange, die sich sofort dem Angreifer zuwandte. Beide Tiere kämpften knapp über dem Zauberstab in der Luft schwebend, bis sie nur noch ein einziges Knäuel waren.

„Hört auf!", hörte sie Tarsuinn leise bitten, doch weder Schlange, noch Adler schienen auf ihn zu hören.

Verzweiflung, Unwillen und Hilflosigkeit wechselten sich in seinem Gesicht ab, aber nach nur wenigen Augenblicken war dies vorbei. Der Junge trat näher an Marie-Ann heran und umarmte die Gestalt aus Licht. Schlange und Adler zerstieben zu unendlich vielen Funken zwischen dem Jungen und dem Abbild von Marie-Ann und als das geschehen war, löste sich auch die Gestalt des Mädchens langsam auf.

Selbst Cho, die um ehrlich zu sein wirklich Grund hatte sich zu beschweren, war still, als sie plötzlich wieder im Dunklen standen.

„_Lumos!_", flüsterte Tarsuinns Stimme plötzlich direkt neben ihnen, ohne dass sein Näherkommen zu hören gewesen war. Ein schwacher Lichtschein erhellte ihn und die Mädchen. Die Tür war wieder verschlossen.

„Ich bringe Cho zu Madam Pomfrey", sagte er ohne Regung. „Ihr anderen geht heimlich zu Bett. Wir müssen ja nicht unnötig Punkte verlieren."

„Wenn ich sie hinbringe...", bot Toireasa an „...würden Ravenclaw und Slytherin gleich viele Punkte verlieren."

Tarsuinn schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich schätze, ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore und über Chos Arm sollte man auch nicht lügen, wenn man sie ordentlich behandelt sehen möchte."

„Woher weißt du davon?", wunderte sich Luna.

„Weil sie im Raum rot geleuchtet hat und Rot selten eine gute Bedeutung zu haben scheint", erklärte Tarsuinn und streckte seine Hand Cho entgegen. „Gehen wir."

Gemeinsam und still stiegen sie den Turm hinunter und trennten sich an der erstmöglichen Kreuzung. Toireasa hatte den schwersten Weg vor sich und musste einigen Lehrern ausweichen, doch am Ende lag sie beim ersten Hahnenschrei im Bett und konnte trotz ihrer Müdigkeit lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Als sie es dann doch schaffte, träumte sie davon, wie sie als Schlange, einen Adler bekämpfte, der wie Tarsuinn klang.

243

story by Tom BörnerDas Geheimnis der Dementoren (Arbeitstitel)

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.10.yyyy


	17. XVI Der Feind meines Feindes?

**- Kapitel 16 - **

**Der Feind meines Feindes…?!**

Tarsuinn hatte Cho bei Madame Pomfrey abgeliefert. Nun – nicht direkt, musste er eingestehen. Er hatte sich verdrückt, bevor die Krankenschwester wach geworden war. Schließlich wollte er noch woanders hin und er hatte kein Interesse an einer längeren Diskussion. Zusammen mit Tikki ging er zum Büro des Direktors.

Tarsuinn klopfte an die Stelle, wo normalerweise die Tür war, doch diesmal war die Öffnung verschlossen.

„Professor Dumbledore?", rief er laut, doch niemand antwortete. Auch die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„Kann irgendein Bild bitte den Direktor informieren? Es ist dringend!", versuchte es Tarsuinn erneut.

„Geht nicht!", antwortete eine kühle Stimme von der Wand her. Tarsuinn kam sie vage bekannt vor.

„Warum nicht?"

„Darum nicht. Geh ins Bett, ungehöriges Balg!"

Jetzt fiel Tarsuinn wieder ein, woher er die Stimme kannte.

„Du bist der Farbklecks Phineas, nicht wahr?", fragte er, möglichst abwertend.

„Direktor Nigellus! Und du hast mich Sir zu nennen!", entgegnete das Bild.

„Ex-Direktor. Du bist tot, kein Direktor und nur ein wenig Farbe, Magie und vielleicht auch ein Abklatsch der Seele. Aber wenn du auch nur minimal so bist, wie der lebende Mensch Phineas Nigellus, dann hätte ich dich nicht gemocht und deshalb höre ich nicht auf dich! Ich möchte den Direktor sprechen und wenn das jetzt nicht geht, dann warte ich halt."

„Ich werde diese Weigerung dem Direktor mitteilen", fauchte Nigellus.

„Geh dich doch ausweinen", begegnete Tarsuinn der Drohung spöttisch. „Mehr kannst du eh nicht tun."

„Wir werden sehen, ob du immer noch so frech bist, wenn Professor Snape hier ankommt", sagte Nigellus und Tarsuinn hörte ein leises Huschen, das von Bild zu Bild sprang.

Hatte er schon beschlossen niemals ein Geist werden zu wollen, jetzt beschloss er auch niemals in einem Gemälde zu enden.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand und wartete. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er nicht zu Professor Flitwick gehen sollte, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort. Dumbledore wusste von allen Erwachsenen – abgesehen von Rica – am besten über ihn Bescheid und er war der Mann, der die meiste Macht hier hatte.

Während Tikki versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, indem sie auf ihm herumkletterte und ihn mit der Nase am Ohr kitzelte, beschäftigte sich sein Gehirn mit Marie-Ann. Sie hatte so traurig ausgesehen und trotzdem viel hübscher als ihr Geist. Ihren Schmerz hatte er tief in seinem Herzen gespürt und trotzdem war es ihm angenehm gewesen, denn er hatte in diesem Augenblick sein Einhorn wieder gehört und wusste jetzt, dass es nicht getötet worden war. Doch der Gedanke, wo es jetzt sein konnte, ließ ihn frösteln. Wie konnte das nur sein?

Dazu kam auch noch Marie-Anns Gerede über Schicksal und Bestimmung. Es schien, als erwartete sie, dass Tarsuinn den Kampf führte, den sie selbst verloren hatte. Das machte ihm Angst. Er wollte nicht wirklich ein Kämpfer sein. Ihm reichte es schon völlig, wenn man Rica, seine Freunde und ihn in Ruhe ließ. Tarsuinn wollte nicht unbedingt die Welt verbessern.

Tikki gab warnende Laute von sich und Sekunden später hörte er Schritte näher kommen. Langsam stand er auf und erwartete – zu seinem Erstaunen – Professor Lupin.

„Professor Lupin", sprach Tarsuinn den Lehrer überaus höflich an. „Ich wünsche einen schönen guten Morgen."

Das Stocken in den Schritten war kaum zu bemerken.

„Bist du schon wach oder immer noch?", fragte Professor Lupin, mit ein wenig Müdigkeit in der Stimme. Er hatte offensichtlich heute noch nicht das Bett gesehen.

„Das ist Ansichtssache", lächelte Tarsuinn freundlich.

„Und was machst du hier? Außerhalb deiner Gemeinschaftsräume? Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt um die gegenwärtige Gefahr."

„Ich wollte Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

„Und das unbedingt jetzt?"

Nur ein kleiner Vorwurf war in Lupins Stimme zu erahnen.

„Der Professor hat mich schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass ich nicht immer alles allein machen sollte", entschuldigte sich Tarsuinn ironisch. „Ich wollte mich einmal daran halten."

„Sehr löblich, aber leider befindet sich Professor Dumbledore nicht in der Schule. Er wurde am Abend ins Ministerium gebeten und wir erwarten ihn erst am Morgen zurück. Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

„Ich glaube nicht", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Vielleicht Professor Flitwick oder Professor McGonagall?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Aber trotzdem danke. Ich geh dann wohl besser in unseren Turm. Gute Na…"

„Moment noch!"

Tarsuinn hatte sich schon halb zum Rückzug gewendet und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich hab gerade Miss Chang im Krankenflügel gesehen", sagte der Professor fragend. „Hast du damit etwas zu tun? Sie hat einen stark gealterten Arm."

„Es war nicht meine Schuld!", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Wer war es dann?", erkundigte sich der Lehrer interessiert.

„Jemand, der schon lange tot ist", entgegnete Tarsuinn schwammig. „Cho hat ein paar Runen übersehen."

„Du solltest mir sagen, wo das war. Nicht, dass andere Schüler sich etwas antun."

Damit hatte der Professor vielleicht sogar Recht.

„Ich zeig es Ihnen!", entschloss Tarsuinn sich. „Folgen Sie mir einfach."

„Wie der Herr befielt", murmelte Lupin ironisch.

Tarsuinn ignorierte das.

„Kommst du, Tikki?", fragte er. „Oder willst du noch deinen Rundgang machen?"

Sie antwortete fiepend.

„Ich glaube auch, dass Professor Lupin in der Lage ist, mich von Dummheiten abzuhalten", lachte er. „Ja – auch wenn er übermüdet ist."

„Eigentlich ist es das Vorrecht von Erwachsenen über Kinder zu sprechen, als wären sie nicht da", bemerkte Lupin mit gutmütigem Spott. Irgendwie klang er dabei ein wenig wie Professor Dumbledore.

Tarsuinn musste einfach grinsen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor! Ich hab Sie übersehen. Machs gut, Tikki!"

Seine kleine Freundin lief davon. Tarsuinn war sich niemals sicher, ob er sie verstand oder es sich nur einbildete. Schließlich glaubte er ein: „Muss _Ängstlich_ besuchen", verstanden zu haben.

„Du solltest nicht so mit deinem Tier sprechen, wenn andere bei dir sind", sagte der Professor auf dem Weg zum Ostturm ernst.

„Ja, weil ich dann durchgeknallt klinge", nörgelte Tarsuinn. „Aber wenn wer anders mit seinen Puppen oder seinem Teddy spricht, dann ist das völlig normal."

„Das Problem ist eher, dass man annehmen muss, du würdest die Antworten verstehen."

„Und wenn schon. Wäre doch kein Parsel und selbst das ist nicht so schlimm, wie man ja an Potter sieht."

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob es schlimm ist oder nicht, sondern was die vielen anderen denken", sagte Lupin eindringlich.

„Das geht mir am A…", begann Tarsuinn und verschluckte das letzte Wort. „Das ist das Problem der anderen."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher."

Tarsuinn wollte darauf nicht antworten. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass andere Menschen Ricas und sein Leben zum Schlechten ändern konnten. Aber daran wollte er nicht denken und vor allem sah er nicht ein, warum sich jemand an seinen Gesprächen mit Tikki stören sollte.

„Dies ist nicht gerade ein häufig besuchter Teil des Schlosses", murmelte Professor Lupin leise, sobald sie den Ostturm hochstiegen. „Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier."

„Was haben Sie hier gesucht?", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert.

„Ich war auch mal ein überaus neugieriger Schüler", erklärte Lupin. „Aber hier war ich nur der Vollständigkeit halber."

„Sie haben nichts verpasst", log Tarsuinn.

Oben angekommen deutete er Richtung Tür, hielt sich aber ein ganzes Stück entfernt.

„Da war es. Die Runen sind glaub ich in der Schwelle."

Professor Lupin ging zur Tür und öffnete diese zu Tarsuinns Erstaunen, ohne irgendwelche Zauber zu benutzen.

„Ich erinnere mich. Diese Tür war immer verschlossen."

„Hat sich wohl geändert", murmelte Tarsuinn und ahnte, warum dem so war. Marie-Ann hatte ihr Vermächtnis vermittelt. Es gab keinen Grund mehr die Tür verschlossen zu halten.

„Die Runen zumindest sind ausgebrannt", bestätigte Professor Lupin seine Theorie. „Die richten keinen weiteren Schaden an."

Tarsuinn hörte ihn in den Raum gehen.

„Was war hier nur verborgen?", fragte Lupin.

„Professor Dumbledore weiß es", erklärte Tarsuinn und hoffte damit von sich abzulenken. „Er hat es mitgenommen. Deshalb wollte ich mit dem Direktor reden."

„Und was geht es dich dann an?", fragte der Lehrer verwundert.

„Es gehört mir", antwortete Tarsuinn einfach.

„Du weißt nicht, was es ist, aber es gehört dir?", sagte Professor Lupin, amüsiert klingend.

„Ja!"

Eine Weile hörte Tarsuinn Lupin in dem Raum auf und ab schreiten.

„Kommst du bitte mal her, Tarsuinn? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Vorsichtig ging Tarsuinn zu dem Professor. Im Grunde hatte er nur Angst, dass Marie-Anns Vermächtnis doch noch mal funktionierte. Er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob man Lupin vorbehaltlos trauen konnte. Im Moment war der Mann einfach nur ein netter Lehrer.

Unerwartet ergriff der Professor Tarsuinns Hand und er war so überrascht, dass er sich heftig losriss und zurücksprang, obwohl Lupin nicht versuchte ihn festzuhalten.

Einen Moment herrschte unangenehme Stille.

„Verzeih mir, sollte ich dir zu nahe getreten sein, Tarsuinn", sagte Lupin schließlich. „Ich wollte nur deine Hand zu etwas führen, das dich interessieren könnte."

„Das sollten Sie mir vorher sagen!", murrte Tarsuinn zur Antwort und trat vorsichtig wieder näher.

Professor Lupin berührte ihn erneut, diesmal jedoch nur am Ärmel seines Umhanges, und zog ihn vorsichtig zum Boden.

„Keine Angst, die Runen sind ungefährlich, auch wenn es offensichtlich die einzigen nicht ausgebrannten sind", beruhigte der Professor.

„Was bedeuten sie?", fragte Tarsuinn und strich durch die Kerben.

„Alte Runen hatte ich zuletzt in meiner Schulzeit, aber ich will es versuchen. Nicht erschrecken."

Diesmal fasste Lupin wieder seine Hand und führte sie in einer Art Schlangenlinie über verschiedene Zeichen.

„Der Tag, das Neue, der Morgen, der Ort…", begann der Professor, doch Tarsuinns Lippen unterbrachen den Mann.

„_Am Tag der Erschaffung warteten wir, vereint an diesem Ort, auf die Morgensonne, zu sehen unser Werk zum ersten Male in Vollkommenheit. Zusammen stehen wir hier. Vier an der Zahl. Vier, wie die Zahl der Elemente. Vier, wie die Jahreszeiten. Umgeben von Vieren die uns schützen. Sie lehren uns Mut, Bescheidenheit, Fleiß und W…"_

Tarsuinn, dessen Mund und Finger sich wie von selbst bewegt hatten, hielt inne. Sein Zeigefinger ruhte im letzten Zeichen. Ganz leise und kaum zu ahnen, hörte er _sein_ Einhorn singen. Eigentlich gefiel ihm, was er hörte, doch da es so leise war, legte er sich auf den Boden und drückte sein Ohr fest auf die Rune.

So war es viel besser.

„Wo bist du?", flüsterte Tarsuinn leise.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Professor Lupin, den Tarsuinn irgendwie ausgeblendet hatte.

„Das würde ich auch gern von Ihnen wissen", erklang eine kalte Stimme von der Tür her.

„Es ist wohl nicht an der Zeit, hier auf dem Boden herumzukriechen, Lupin!", fuhr Professor Snape fort.

„Severus", schrak Professor Lupin auf. „Sie glauben nicht…"

„Ja, ich glaube es nicht!", unterbrach Snape rüde. „Brauchten Sie den Schutz von McNamara oder warum ist er zu dieser Uhrzeit hier?"

„Ich brauchte seine Hilfe um den Ort zu finden, an dem sich eine Schülerin durch einen Schutzzauber verletzte, Severus", entgegnete Professor Lupin freundlich.

„Einer Beschreibung zu folgen, waren Sie nicht in der Lage, Lupin?", sagte Snape ätzend.

Tarsuinn war inzwischen bis zur Wand zurückgewichen. Das böse Blut zwischen den beiden Männern war geradezu greifbar und diese offene Feindschaft überraschte ihn. Aus Snapes Vertretung in Dunkle Künste hatte er geschlossen, dass Snape unbedingt beweisen wollte, dass er die bessere Wahl für den Posten war. Jedoch war das dann doch etwas Persönliches.

Aber den Krieg schien nur Snape zu führen. Obwohl Tarsuinn spürte, dass auch Lupin den Meister der Zaubertränke nicht mochte, so bemühte er sich doch einer ausgewählten Höflichkeit.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher,…", sagte Professor Lupin, „…ob ich seiner Beschreibung hätte folgen können."

„Dann sollten Sie trotzdem ihre Neugierde hinten anstellen und eher an die Sicherheit des Schülers denken."

Tarsuinn schob sich Schritt für Schritt langsam Richtung Tür, während Snape auf Lupin zuging.

„Ich glaube, um Mr McNamara in Sicherheit zu wissen, muss man ihn einschließen oder im Blickfeld behalten."

„Sie sollten doch an Möglichkeit eins gewöhnt sein", zischte Snape zurück.

Nur noch ein paar Schritte.

„Wegsperren ist nur selten eine Lösung, Severus. Einen wachen Geist sollte man nicht eingrenzen."

„Einen chaotischen ab und an schon."

„Ein wenig Chaos und Wildheit in Maßen hat noch keinem geschadet."

„Jemand, der ein Zehntel seines Lebens in diesem Zustand zubringt, sollte nicht darüber urteilen, Lupin."

„Nun, ich glaube…wo willst du hin, Tarsuinn?"

Tarsuinn, der gerade fast zur Tür raus entwischt wäre, blieb unangenehm berührt stehen – riss sich aber schnell zusammen.

„Ich wollt zurück in den Ravenclaw-Turm…", entgegnete er, „…bevor Sie die Lichtschwerter auspacken und die Sache klären."

„Was meinen Sie damit", verlangte Professor Snape zu wissen, während Lupin kurz auflachte.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Severus", meinte der nette Lehrer dann. „Ich werde Tarsuinn zu seinem Turm bringen, dann etwas schlafen und morgen mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht, Severus."

Professor Lupin kam zu Tarsuinn, der schon mal voran lief, nur um von einem recht sauren Snape wegzukommen. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass dieser nichts weiter anzumerken hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Tarsuinns letzte Bemerkung einfach nicht verstanden und grübelte jetzt darüber nach.

Es dauerte bis zum Ende der Treppen, ehe Professor Lupin ihn einholte. Tarsuinn ließ es danach etwas langsamer angehen, da er Snape nicht nachkommen hörte.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du Alte Runen lesen kannst", merkte Lupin fragend an.

„Kann ich auch nicht. Muss an den Runen gelegen haben", entgegnete Tarsuinn abwehrend.

Für eine Weile, sie gingen gerade die Treppen zum Ravenclaw-Turm hinauf, ließ es der Professor dabei bewenden.

„Du weißt, von wem die Runen waren, die du gelesen hast?", fragte Lupin dann kurz vor der Adlerstatue, die den Eingang zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen bewachte.

„Denk schon!", erwiderte Tarsuinn gelangweilt.

„Und das regt dich nicht auf?", drängte Lupin weiter.

„Warum sollte es?", fragte Tarsuinn und stellte sich dann ernsthaft dieser Frage. „Nein, berührt mich nicht."

„Würde es dich berühren, wenn ich dir sage, dass irgendwer die Runen der Gründer durch zusätzliche Runen so geschickt verändert hat, dass alles einen völlig anderen Sinn ergab?"

„Schon mehr."

„Muss ein ziemliches Genie gewesen sein…", köderte ihn Professor Lupin, doch er ignorierte das.

„Kann ich nicht beurteilen", sagte Tarsuinn stattdessen.

„Aber du weißt, wer es war?"

„Nein."

Von Wissen konnte wirklich keine Rede sein. Tarsuinn hatte nur eine recht starke Vermutung.

„Vielleicht war es derjenige, der dir seine Träume aufgezwungen hat", flüsterte Professor Lupin leise. „Die dazugeschriebenen Runen haben ein wenig nachgeleuchtet, sobald deine Hand in ihrer Nähe war."

„Woher wissen Sie von meinen Träumen?", fragte Tarsuinn ein wenig erschrocken.

„Professor Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt", erklärte Professor Lupin schlicht.

Darüber war Tarsuinn dann doch erstaunt. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm doch nahe gelegt die Sachen nicht herumzuerzählen, aber selbst hatte dieser einfach so Lupin eingeweiht. Das störte ihn ein wenig. Außerdem hatte er nur Lupins Wort, dass er es vom Direktor wusste.

„Schön zu wissen", sagte Tarsuinn neutral.

„Und natürlich wirst du Professor Dumbledore erst fragen, ob ich die Wahrheit sage, ehe du dieses Thema auch nur ansatzweise mit mir diskutieren würdest, nicht wahr?", vermutete der Professor verschmitzt.

„Sie sollten mir jetzt Punkte abziehen, Professor", ignorierte Tarsuinn die Frage gnadenlos. „Bevor Professor Snape das nachholt."

„Du denkst also, ich würde dir weniger Punkte abziehen?", meinte der Professor immer noch amüsiert.

„Sie sind zumindest fairer."

„Und wo liegt derzeit der übliche Punktabzug für _draußen herumschleichen?_"

„Zwischen dreißig Plus- und dreißig Minuspunkten", erklärte Tarsuinn ernsthaft.

„Wirst du mir erzählen, warum du des Nachts unterwegs warst?"

„Fragen Sie morgen Professor Dumbledore."

„Du verweigerst also die Aussage", lachte Lupin. „Ich hab es, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht anders erwartet."

„Gute Nacht, Professor", versuchte Tarsuinn das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Ach", ließ sich Professor Lupin nicht abwimmeln. „Und du willst auch nicht, dass ich das Passwort höre. Ich glaub, ich muss dich unbedingt Mad-Eye Moody vorstellen. Er würde wahrscheinlich dein Misstrauen loben. Im Grunde bin ich mir sogar sicher, dass er dies würde."

„Vertrauenswürdiger Name", kommentierte Tarsuinn trocken.

„Sei vorsichtig. Er ist einer der besten Auroren, die es im Ministerium je gegeben hat."

„Ich bin immer vorsichtig", erwiderte Tarsuinn, obwohl er wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte.

„Na, das hoffe ich doch. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht, Tarsuinn."

Damit schritt Professor Lupin davon.

Egal wie sehr Tarsuinn diesen man lieber nicht mögen wollte, es fiel ihm immer schwere dies zu vermeiden. Er würde seine Einstellung vielleicht ein wenig überdenken müssen – wenn Professor Dumbledore Lupins Worte bestätigte.

„Kannst rauskommen, Tikki", sagte er und flüsterte dann leise das Passwort zu der Adlerstatue.

Tikki sprang in seine Arme und ließ sich über die Schwelle tragen. Sie wirkte unglaublich zufrieden, doch dank sich langsam einstellender Müdigkeit fragte er nicht nach, sondern sah zu, wie er ins Bett kam. Auf dem Weg dahin weckte er noch Winona, die im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn gewartet hatte und dabei eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tarsuinn untypisch spät, was natürlich nur auf die Uhrzeit bezogen stimmte. Geschlafen hatte er wie immer seine ungefähren vier Stunden.

Als er mit Tikki und Teddy zum Essen hinunterging, erwarteten ihn nur Luna und Merton. Bevor er auch nur fragen konnte, beantwortete schon Merton die Frage, die Tarsuinn auf der Zunge lag.

„Winona ist bei Professor Flitwick", erklärte der Junge und klang ein wenig aufgebracht.

„Warum?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Sie hat Ian paar auf die Nase gehauen, nachdem er sie eine dumme, verknallte Gans genannt hat."

„Natürlich ging es um dich", fügte Luna emotionslos hinzu.

„Du hast das Einfühlungsvermögen eines Backsteins", fuhr Merton sie gereizt an.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, Tarsuinn anzulügen", erwiderte das Mädchen gelangweilt. „Außerdem ist es besser, er erfährt es von uns."

„Oh!", rutschte es Tarsuinn über die Lippen. Wenn Luna so etwas sagte, dann fühlte er sich nicht wohl.

„Hast ja recht, verdammt", murmelte Merton. „Okay, willst du es jetzt gleich wissen?"

Tarsuinn nickte - Böses ahnend.

„Die Kurzform. Cho kam heute Morgen herein und musste sagen, dass sie für einige Zeit fürs Quidditch ausfällt. Leider hat sie noch betont – ich glaub, die war noch ein wenig belämmert von zu viel Schmerzmittel – dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Ian hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als das laut anzuzweifeln und ein wenig von deinem Problem mit der Beherrschung zu erzählen. Am Ende waren alle auf dich sauer und wir, und vor allem Winona, haben umsonst dagegen angeredet. Na ja – am Ende hat dann Ian noch einen draufgesetzt und gemeint, dass es besonders schade wäre, da wir doch dieses Jahr eine viel bessere Chance gehabt hätten, den Pokal zu gewinnen. Da hat Winona ihm eine reingehauen. Mit der Faust und mit vollem Schmackes. Ich hoffe, sie hat ihm die Nase gebrochen. Natürlich ist Penelope voll ausgeflippt."

„Zu Recht", kommentierte Luna.

„Ansichtssache! Zumindest solltest du am besten nicht zum Frühstück gehen, Tarsuinn."

„Das würde aussehen, als wäre er schuldig."

„Aber muss er sich das antun?"

„Ich kann eh nicht die ganze Woche verschwinden", beendete Tarsuinn die Diskussion. „Vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und sie gewinnen am nächsten Samstag das Spiel."

„Ohne Cho?", zweifelte Merton und begriff dann den Fehler. „Natürlich gibt es noch andere Talente und wir haben eigentlich auch ohne sie eine gute Mannschaft. Ich meine, wie wichtig ist schon ein Sucher allein. Wahrscheinlich verwirrt das sogar die Huffelpuffs…"

„Danke, Merton", unterbrach Luna, ergriff Tarsuinn bei der Hand und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. „Du hast ihm genug den Tag versaut."

Tarsuinn ließ sich von dem Mädchen mitziehen. Hinter sich hörte er noch Merton zu sich selbst murmeln: „Ich bin ein solcher Idiot."

„Kommst du, Merton?", tat Tarsuinn völlig unbeeindruckt. „Zu fünft ist besser als zu viert."

Der Junge schloss schnell auf und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten.

„Übrigens, Luna", sagte Tarsuinn zu seiner Begleitung. „Danke noch mal für Teddy. Ich hab damals nicht begriffen, was er kann."

„Es freut mich, wenn wir dir helfen konnten", entgegnete Luna und ausnahmsweise hatte sie sogar unverfälschte Emotionen in der Stimme.

Sie erreichten die Große Halle und Tarsuinn hörte sofort, wie einige Gespräche verstummten. Er gab sich alle Mühe den Schmerz zu ignorieren, den dies in seinem Bauch erzeugte.

Luna bugsierte sie zu einem freien Bereich an der Tafel und sie begannen zu essen.

„Wenn sich Cho wenigstens zu uns setzen würde", murmelte Merton. „Dann würden viele sehen, dass sie Tarsuinn keine Schuld gibt."

„Aber das tut sie", erklärte Luna wieder im normalen – ätherischen – Tonfall. „Natürlich weiß sie, dass es nicht Tarsuinns Schuld ist – außer vielleicht, weil er wieder mal nachts durch die Gegend gezogen ist – aber sie ist sehr stolz auf ihre Schönheit und sich selbst. Ihr Kopf sagt ihr, sie ist schuld, aber ihr Gefühl will es doch lieber Tarsuinn anhängen. Also wählt sie einen Mittelweg und macht alles nur schlimmer."

„Blöde Tusse", kommentierte Merton leise.

Tikki fand das auch und da sie schon satt von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug war, begab sie sich auf eine Art Goodwill-Tour durch die Ravenclaw-Reihen.

„Ich kann es ihr nicht wirklich verdenken", nahm Tarsuinn das ältere Mädchen in Schutz. „Ich wäre auch nicht sonderlich gut drauf, wenn ich plötzlich Rheuma, Gicht, Arthritis oder sonst eine Alterskrankheit und die Schmerzen hätte."

„Ich vermute eher, sie stört sich mehr an den Falten und den hervorstehenden Adern", war Merton noch immer sauer. „Wenn du einige Blicke hier sehen könntest, dann wärst du nicht so ruhig."

„Einige oder alle?"

„Einige."

„Dann ist das nicht so schlimm."

„Deine Ruhe möchte ich nicht haben."

„Lust auf etwas Torball nachher?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Ich muss noch vorher meine Bestrafung bei Professor Dumbledore abholen, aber danach hätte ich Zeit."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du Zeit hast?", fragte Merton kichernd.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir noch nie eine Strafe aufgedrückt", grinste Tarsuinn zurück. „Außerdem war es diesmal nicht so schlimm. Wir waren doch nur im Schloss unterwegs."

„Und was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Merton neugierig.

„Eine verschlossene Tür geöffnet", begann Tarsuinn und dann traf ihn der Schalk. „War ne tolle Show, kann ich dir sagen. Ich wünschte, du hättest es sehen können. Nur leider ist das nicht wiederholbar."

„Dafür werde ich dich heute beim Torball vernichten", versprach Merton. „Warum hast du immer die coolen Sachen?"

„Ich dachte, ich honoriere nicht denjenigen, der letztens den Knallfrosch durch den Kaminschacht fallen gelassen hat, als ich meinen monatlichen Hilfsdienst bei Snape machen musste?"

„Also daran kann ich mich überhaupt nicht erinnern", versuchte sich Merton in Unschuld. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich hab vor Schreck den Kessel umgeschmissen", erzählte Tarsuinn, obwohl er eigentlich nur furchtbar erschrocken war. Er wollte dem Jungen etwas Gutes tun. „Und alles über Snapes Beine. Ich vermute mal, du bist fix abgehauen, oder?"

„Natürlich!"

„Dann hat jemand Glück gehabt, denn Snape ist ziemlich schnell mit so ner Art Flohpulver ins Feuer getreten und hat versucht, den Täter zu finden."

Zumindest das stimmte.

„Hätte sicherlich funktioniert", meinte Merton überlegen. „Aber ich vermute, der Übeltäter hat eine Art Fallschirm gebastelt und es so austariert, dass der Knaller ganz langsam nach unten schwebte und dann von dem Kaminfeuer gezündet wurde. Das hat diesem schlimmen Schüler dann wahrscheinlich den Vorsprung gegeben, den er brauchte."

„Gut für ihn", grinste Tarsuinn.

Eigentlich war er selbst furchtbar sauer auf den Knallerwerfer gewesen. Tarsuinn war recht empfindlich, was Feuerwerkskörper anging und der umgeworfene Trank hätte auch gefährlich werden können.

„Ich hätte Snape gern gesehen."

„Nächstes Mal mach ich nen Foto", versprach Tarsuinn. „Aber unter einer Bedingung!"

„Und welche?"

„Nimm bitte eine Stinkbombe und keinen Knaller. Schließlich muss ich den Dreck wegräumen."

„Wird erledigt", stimmte Merton sofort zu.

„Außerdem solltest du dir einen anderen Anlass aussuchen. Ich glaub, Snape wird Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen."

„Du machst zu selten Unsinn in letzter Zeit", flüsterte Merton verstohlen. „Ich hab mir angewöhnt, niemals den gleichen Lehrer mit dem gleichen Trick reinzulegen. Die passen sich einfach zu fix für solche Fehler an."

„Natürlich führst du darüber auch Listen", stellte Luna nebenbei fest.

„Woher weißt du?", sagte Merton amüsiert.

„Du katalogisierst alles und jeden."

„Tu ich nicht!", fand Merton.

„Tust du doch!", widersprach Luna.

„Notiz an mich selbst: _Luna kritisiert meine Ordnungsliebe_", schloss Merton das Geplänkel ab.

Und so ging es das gesamte Frühstück weiter. Tarsuinn war sehr froh darüber, denn es hinderte ihn daran, seine Ohren zu sehr über die Tische wandern zu lassen. Er wollte nicht hören, was man so flüsterte.

Später dann – sie saßen fast nur noch allein am Tisch – kam eine recht stille Winona dazu und holte ihr Frühstück nach.

„War's schlimm?", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Flitwick schreibt meinen Eltern", murmelte sie leise. „Diesmal hab ich anscheinend wirklich Scheiße gebaut."

„Ach, komm schon. Ian hat sich wie ein Kotzbrocken benommen", tröstete Merton.

„Und jetzt ist er so sauer, dass er alles brühwarm seinem Dad erzählt und Tarsuinn den Ärger bekommt. Professor Flitwick war richtiggehend ungehalten."

„Unser Flitwick?", zweifelte Merton. „Ungehalten?"

„Ja!", bestätigte Winona. „So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt."

„Das geht vorbei", beruhigte Tarsuinn. „Solange man nicht zweimal denselben Stuss baut, trägt er einem nix nach."

„Wirklich?", erkundigte sich Winona hoffnungsvoll.

„Klar!", versicherte er überzeugt. „Er hat mich schon zwei Mal richtig zusammengefaltet und ich hab nicht den Eindruck, dass er mir meine Sünden nachträgt."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil er sie nicht tragen kann", machte ausgerechnet Luna einen Witz darüber, den normalerweise Winona gebracht hätte und er kam zur rechten Zeit.

Winona lachte laut und ein wenig rau auf – so als hätte sie vor kurzem geweint – und dann gewann ihre Stimme wieder etwas von ihrem typischen Selbstbewusstsein.

„Was ich dir sagen soll", sagte sie und klang fast normal. „Professor Flitwick erwartet dich um zehn im Büro des Direktors."

„Oh, gut", freute sich Tarsuinn, während Merton nach Luft schnappte. „Muss ich nicht wieder Stunden vor seiner Tür campen."

Flügel rauschten über ihnen und etwas fiel zwischen sie.

„Du hast Post", sagte Winona und ein Brief schob sich in seine Hände. „Kein Heuler, so wie es aussieht."

„Warum sollte man mir einen Heuler schicken?", tat Tarsuinn übertrieben unschuldig. „Vor allem Rica würde das nicht tun."

Er öffnete den Brief und las erst mal den ersten Absatz. Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Was steht drin?", erkundigte sich Winona. „Ist anscheinend was Gutes, oder?"

„Kann man so sagen", antwortete er und drehte sein Gesicht zu dem anderen Mädchen in seiner Nähe. „Luna! Rica und ich, wir möchten dich und deinen Vater einladen, Weihnachten mit uns und den Darkclouds zu feiern. So wie letztes Jahr, nur halt an einem anderen Ort. Ich werde kochen und Rica behauptet, sie würde zu eurem Vergnügen singen und tanzen."

„Ich werde Dad fragen", erklärte Luna förmlich.

„Und was sagst _du_?", fragte Merton.

„Lass nur", wehrte Tarsuinn Richtung Luna ab. „Das hat Zeit."

Wahrscheinlich verwirrte das Merton ein wenig, denn ein normaler Freund hätte sofort gesagt, dass er seinen Dad um ein Ja anbetteln würde. Doch Luna war nicht normal und Tarsuinn glaubte, sie in dieser Sache zu verstehen. Genau wie Tarsuinn Rica, liebte sie ihren Vater so sehr, dass sie ihm niemals allein den Schwarzen Peter zuschieben würde, wenn er das Angebot ablehnte. Ein wenig bewunderte Tarsuinn das Mädchen dafür.

Dann las er den Brief zu Ende und was da kam, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Vor allem der Kommentar, dass Professor Dumbledore alles viel besser erklären konnte, da niemand mit Rica wirklich reden durfte.

Tarsuinn versuchte sich das Lächeln zu bewahren. Wenn seine Schwester anfing zwischen den Zeilen, ohne Tinte und nur in Andeutungen zu schreiben, dann machte sie sich Sorgen. Und wenn Rica begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, dann rutschte Tarsuinn an den Rand einer Panik.

„Was Unangenehmes?", fragte Winona und sagte ihm damit, dass ihm dann doch ein wenig der Gesichtsausdruck verrutscht war.

„Nein, nur verwirrend", log er vorsichtshalber, da Luna und Merton anwesend waren. „An manchen Tagen ist sie recht seltsam. Das muss wohl so ne Mädchensache sein."

Sofort bekam er zwei abfällige Geräusche von den beiden Mädchen zu hören, während Merton ihm überzeugt zustimmte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Toireasa?", fiel es Tarsuinn plötzlich ein. Bisher hatte er angenommen, seine Freundin hätte einfach nur ein wenig länger geschlafen, aber inzwischen wurde es dann doch immer später.

„Snape hat sie in der Mangel", erklärte Winona sofort. „Professor Flitwick hat es erwähnt. Anscheinend will Snape, dass sie zugibt, dass sie gestern mit uns draußen war und dann erfahren, was gelaufen ist."

„Ich denke, da beißt er auf Granit", lächelte Tarsuinn mutig, aber fühlte doch sehr mit dem Slytherin-Mädchen mit. Wenn Snape seine gesamte Fiesheit auspackte, dann hatte Toireasa einen schweren Stand. Schließlich war kein Slytherin eine solche Behandlung von ihrem Hauslehrer gewöhnt.

„Sie ist eine Slytherin", pflichtete Merton ironisch bei. „Ahnungslosigkeit liegt in ihrer Natur. Egal, wie nett sie eigentlich ist."

„Sag ihr das mal ins Gesicht", verlangte Winona lachend.

„Bin ich bescheuert? Schau! Da!", entgegnete Merton und Tarsuinn konnte nur vermuten, worauf er zeigte. „R-a-v-e-n-c-l-a-w. Ich werd mich doch nicht selbst zu Grabe tragen."

„Amen", kommentierte Luna trocken.

So verging noch eine Stunde mit weiteren Lästereien in der inzwischen vollständig geleerten Großen Halle und dann musste Tarsuinn langsam los zu Professor Dumbledore. Ihn begleiteten die guten Wünsche seiner Freunde.

Erst als er sich allein wusste, gab Tarsuinn ein wenig seiner Angst nach. Er setzte sich in eine stille Ecke, kuschelte sein Gesicht in Tikkis Fell und versuchte mit Atemübungen seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen.

_Du wirst Besuch vom Ministerium bekommen_, hatte Rica zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben, _anscheinend versucht jemand, uns nach Indien zurückzuklagen_.

Sich nach diesen Zeilen normal zu geben, war ihm sehr schwer gefallen.

„Tikki", flüsterte Tarsuinn leise. „Wir müssen uns beide beherrschen."

Da sie nicht wusste, was Rica geschrieben hatte, fragte sie nach und Tarsuinn erklärte es ihr es so gut er konnte. Er spürte, dass sie prinzipiell eigentlich gar nichts gegen den heimatlichen Dschungel hatte, und sie war sogar der Meinung, dass sie dort Tarsuinn besser beschützen konnte, aber sie begriff auch, dass eine Rückkehr nicht eine Heimkehr in ihren heimatlichen Wald bedeutete, sondern eine Reise ins Gefängnis, wo man ihm und Rica wahrscheinlich wieder etwas antun würde.

Tikki wurde so wütend, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Sie daraufhin zu beruhigen, half ihm fast mehr als seine eigenen Atemübungen.

„Keine Angst, Tikki", flüsterte er und redete auch auf sich selbst ein. „Wir sind nicht mehr allein. Flitwick, Dumbledore, Winona, Toireasa, ihre Familien – okay, in Toireasas Fall nur ein gewisser Teil davon – Merton, Luna, die meisten anderen Lehrer. Vielleicht sogar Lupin und Snape. Ich meine, da kann uns doch niemand einfach so hier wegholen, oder?"

…

„Du hast Recht. Im Zweifelsfall können wir immer noch weglaufen."

…

„Ja, ich weiß. Das ist so einfach nicht mehr."

…

„Die Stockbewegungen, die den Jäger zu uns führen können, sind wirklich ein Problem."

Tarsuinn war erstaunt, dass Tikki sich mit einer solchen Problematik beschäftigte. Vor allem erstaunte ihn die Einfachheit ihrer Umschreibung für einen Ortungszauber. Sie musste sich wirklich Gedanken dazu gemacht haben.

„Ich kann versuchen uns zu schützen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin."

…

„Nein. Eigentlich will ich auch nicht weg."

…

„Ja! Kämpfen ist gut, aber ich schätze, die Zähne sollten wir nur als letzte Möglichkeit einsetzen."

…

„Ja, ich habe meinen glänzenden Zahn mit dem Stein bearbeitet, damit er gut schneiden kann. Du weißt das!"

…

„Auch ordentlich genug!"

…

„Heh, mein Messer ist schärfer als deine Zähne."

…

„Mehr als eines kann ich nicht tragen, wenn ich in der anderen Hand den Zauberstab halte."

…

„Sag mal, versuchst du mich zu ärgern?"

Tikki sprang aus seinen Armen und rannte begeistert pfeifend von ihm weg.

Er folgte ihr lachend.

„Wenn ich dich erwische!", drohte er und folgte ihr.

Dass es zu Professor Dumbledores Büro ging, machte ihm keine Angst mehr. Er hatte ja Tikki und Teddy dabei.

So rannte er lachend die Wendeltreppe zu Professor Dumbledores Büro hinauf und versuchte dann Tikki in dem kleinen Vorraum in die Enge zu drängen. Natürlich hatte er keine Chance, wenn sie sich nicht fangen lassen wollte.

So tobten sie eine Weile herum und Tarsuinn verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an den Termin. Sie waren laut genug, um den Professor von seiner Anwesenheit zu informieren.

Leider dauerte es nur eine kurze Minute und die Tür zum Büro wurde von innen geöffnet.

„Ich unterbreche nur ungern", sagte Professor Flitwick. „Aber wir haben leider nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Ich würde ja gern mitmachen, wenn mir jemand die Regeln erklärt."

„Die einzige Regel lautet: Tikki gewinnt, Professor", lächelte Tarsuinn. Sein Hauslehrer klang zwar für dessen Verhältnisse relativ ernst, aber auch nicht so, als würde eine Standpauke auf Tarsuinn warten.

„Werd ich mir merken", versprach der kleine Mann. „Komm bitte herein."

Tikki sprang in Tarsuinns Arme und kletterte von da weiter in die Kapuze, wobei sie ziemlich brutal Teddy beiseite drängte.

Im Büro Dumbledores war diesmal alles irgendwie anders. Die Bilder waren sehr still, der Raum wirkte verändert und irgendwie – ungemütlich.

Professor Dumbledore war auch da. Tarsuinn erkannte es an den Zitronenbonbons.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", murmelte er und aus einem kindischen Trieb heraus, verbeugte er sich, wie er es bei Ryu-san gemacht hätte. Eigentlich war das ja eine Respektsbezeugung, und Tarsuinn meinte es auch so, aber wenn man das hier tat, glaubten die meisten, man würde sich über sie lustig machen.

„Eine guten Morgen auch dir", begrüßte ihn Professor Dumbledore. „Leider glaube ich nicht, dass er so weiter geht."

Dies war der Moment, in dem Tarsuinns Lächeln wieder verblasste. Normalerweise machte Professor Dumbledore am Anfang wenigstens einen Scherz. Dass er diesmal gleich zur Sache kam…

„Ich vermute, Rica hat dir geschrieben, dass heute Leute aus dem Ministerium wegen dir hier sind?"

„Ja. Sie hat aber nicht viel dazu schreiben können."

„Deshalb wollen wir dich vorbereiten, bevor es in einer halben Stunde losgeht. Damit du nicht überrascht bist. Es ist so…"

Die Tür zum Büro wurde geräuschvoll geöffnet.

„Ah, was für ein Zufall. Alle anwesend! Dann können wir doch gleich beginnen und so etwas wertvolle Zeit sparen", verkündete eine arrogante, männliche Stimme. „Und auch das Sitzarrangement, wirklich perfekt. Oh, verzeihen Sie, habe ich zu leise geklopft?"

„Offensichtlich!", brummte Professor Dumbledore und dann zeigte seine Stimme wieder die normale Freundlichkeit. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Kekse, Drops?"

Tarsuinn war die Stimme des Neuankömmlings, den zwei weitere Personen begleiteten, so unangenehm, dass er sich hinter dem Direktor versteckte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Tikki in seiner Kapuze mit den Hinterbeinen eine feste Absprungposition suchte. Ihre Positionsangaben waren so genau, wie damals im Kampf gegen die Babybasilisken.

Tarsuinn hielt eine Hand ausgestreckt und berührte die ganze Zeit mit den Fingerspitzen den Zaubererumhang Dumbledores.

„Und da ist also unser Mr McNamara", fuhr der Neuankömmling fort, der laut Tarsuinns Gehör sicherlich nicht angeklopft hatte.

Der Mann machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um einen Blick an Dumbledore vorbei werfen zu können. Doch Tarsuinn sorgte dafür, den Professor zwischen sich und dem Mann zu lassen.

„Ein wenig schüchtern, der junge Mann", kommentierte der Mann ölig und gab den Versuch auf. „Er wird schon auftauen."

Tarsuinn war sicherlich nicht schüchtern, aber er fühlte sich überrollt und nutzte nur den Schutz von Dumbledores Rücken, um sich und Tikki zu beruhigen.

„Wenn Sie ein wenig Abstand wahren, bin ich mir sicher, werden wir ein gutes Gespräch führen. Sobald wir wirklich vollzählig sind, Arawn", erklärte der Direktor.

„Im Grunde sind wir doch schon vollzählig. Sie sind anwesend, der magische Vormund…"

Es klopfte gut hörbar und Professor Dumbledore bat einen weiteren Besucher herein.

„Komme ich zu spät?", fragte die wunderschöne Stimme von Gloria Kondagion und Tarsuinns Hand verkrampfte sich erschrocken im Umhang des Direktors. Jetzt wusste er, worauf man ihn hatte vorbereiten wollen.

„Ich war eigentlich von zehn Uhr dreißig ausgegangen", fuhr die Frau fort, deren glockenklare Stimme Tarsuinn immer wieder überraschte und in seinem Ohr schmerzte.

„Alle waren ein wenig überpünktlich", erklärte der Mann, den Dumbledore Arawn genannt hatte. Dessen Stimme wirkte, als würde er dabei die Augen verdrehen. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz!"

Langsam wurde Tarsuinn wütend auf den Mann. Erst nicht anklopfen und dann in den Räumen des Direktors den Gastgeber spielen. Das war furchtbar respektlos!

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick", sagte jedoch Kondagion, statt sich hinzusetzen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass Ihnen solche Umstände gemacht werden. Leider konnten wir keine gütliche Einigung erreichen und so wurde dies hier nötig."

„Es gibt leider viel zu selten einfache Lösungen, obwohl das die besten sind", erklärte Dumbledore deutlich freundlicher als zuvor. „Gestatten Sie mir, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie noch schöner sind, als ich Sie in Erinnerung habe?"

„Man sollte niemals jemanden für etwas loben, wofür er nichts kann, Professor", entgegnete die Frau geschmeichelt. „Das hat mir einmal ein weiser Mann gesagt."

„Nun, weiß bin ich inzwischen wirklich, Gloria", lachte der Professor. „Aber ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie sich die Worte gemerkt haben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollten Sie mir damals nicht zuhören."

„Man wird erwachsener, Professor", entgegnete Kondagion und klang trotz des Vorwurfes amüsiert. „Auch wenn es manchmal etwas länger dauert."

„Wenn ich unterbrechen dürfte", mischte sich Arawn ein. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden."

„Aber wir sind doch noch deutlich vor dem Zeitplan, Mr Acerbit", entgegnete die Frau souverän und freundlich. „Ein wenig Smalltalk sollte uns etwas die Anspannung nehmen."

„Nun, ich persönlich bin ungern am Sonntag von meiner Familie getrennt und möchte deshalb so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Nichts für ungut, Professor, aber Ihre Weigerung, dies hier in der Woche stattfinden zu lassen, ist für einen gebundenen Mann nicht so einfach nachzuvollziehen."

„Dann sollten wir beginnen", sagte Tarsuinn beherrscht und trat endlich hinter Dumbledore hervor. Verstohlen ließ er seine Hand am Umhang des Direktors schleifen. „Ich habe nachher noch eine Verabredung zum Torball."

Die Reaktionen auf seine Frechheit waren recht geteilt, doch niemand tadelte ihn dafür.

Er hatte sich jetzt im Griff und wollte diesen Zustand nutzen, solange er dauerte. Schlimmer, als die Anwesenheit von Kondagion konnte es nicht werden. Außer vielleicht die Nachricht, die sie mitbrachte.

„Willkommen im Gespräch, Mr McNamara", sagte Acerbit kühl. „Setzen wir uns also und fangen bitte endlich an."

Tarsuinn hörte, wie Professor Flitwick Kondagion den Stuhl mit einem Zauber zurechtrückte, während Professor Dumbledore ihn mit sanfter Hand an seinen Platz lotste.

„Sieh, Tarsuinn", begann Dumbledore, sobald sie saßen. „Mr Acerbit ist der Anwalt von Miss Boro und Mr Ciffer, die wiederum Vertreter der indischen Zaubererregierung sind. Sie haben…"

„…einen Antrag auf Auslieferung…"

„Lassen Sie den Direktor ausreden", fuhr Tarsuinn den Mann kalt an.

Sein Herz schlug ihm wieder bis zum Hals, aber er ließ sich das nicht anmerken. Er fand einfach, dass man so mit Professor Dumbledore nicht reden durfte.

Unter dem Tisch tippte ganz leicht ein kleiner Schuh gegen sein Knie.

„Beruhig dich, Tarsuinn", sagte Professor Flitwick. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, Mr Acerbit, wenn Sie etwas Geduld an den Tag legen würden."

„Ich komme gern auf den Punkt", rechtfertigte sich der Mann, ohne sich zu entschuldigen.

„Dann habe ich Ihre Erlaubnis fortzufahren?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore ironisch. Tarsuinn hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn er diesen respektlosen Typen rausgeworfen hätte. Kondagion war schon schlimm genug, aber ihr Schoßhündchen aus dem Ministerium war der Oberkotzbrocken und verdiente einen Tritt in die Zwölf.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie fortfahren", kam die genervte Antwort.

„Also noch mal, Tarsuinn", begann Dumbledore erneut. „Die indische Zaubererregierung hat offiziell einen Auslieferungsantrag für deine Schwester und dich gestellt. Man hat uns nicht mitgeteilt warum oder wieso, da das Ministerium auf einer Prüfung besteht und die Anwälte aus _taktischen Gründen _mit diesen Informationen bis zur Verhandlung warten wollen."

„Warum sind wir dann hier?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Wir müssen prüfen, ob du auch der richtige McNamara bist", antwortete Acerbit.

Tarsuinn ignorierte ihn einfach und richtete sein Gesicht direkt auf Dumbledore.

„Nun", er konnte schwören, der Professor lächelte bei seiner Antwort. „Ohne Details ist der Antrag nur schwer zu begreifen und so wollen wir erst einmal klären, ob wirklich du es bist, der gemeint ist."

„Und wie will man das feststellen?", fragte Tarsuinn weiter.

„Man wird dir Fragen stellen, die du ehrlich beantworten solltest."

„Aber natürlich", schnaubte Tarsuinn sarkastisch. „Ich war vier und man hat…"

„Versuch es einfach!", unterbrach Professor Flitwick und diesmal war der Tritt des kleinen Fußes gegen sein Knie etwas heftiger.

Er nickte nur, weil ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er beinahe etwas gesagt hätte, was vielleicht jetzt noch nicht offenbart werden sollte.

„Darf ich _endlich_ beginnen?", fragte Acerbit arrogant.

„Natürlich, Arawn", entgegnete Professor Dumbledore freundlich.

„Sehr schön", sagte der Anwalt geschäftsmäßig. „Ist Ihr Name wirklich Tarsuinn McNamara, Mr McNamara?"

„Soweit ich weiß", entgegnete Tarsuinn wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ja oder nein?"

„Ich glaub, ja."

„Ja oder nein!"

Tarsuinn hielt stur die Klappe.

„Sie wollten die Wahrheit", antwortete Professor Flitwick an seiner statt. „Anscheinend ist es genau die, welche er Ihnen bieten kann."

Diese Aussage wurde mit einem abfälligen Schnauben quittiert.

„Waren Sie jemals in Indien?"

„Ja."

„Wann?"

„Vor circa acht Jahren."

„Sie erinnern sich an die Zeit in diesem Land?"

„Vage."

„Wie vage?"

„Wie viel wissen Sie denn aus der Zeit, als Sie vier Jahre alt waren?"

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen!"

„Und ich erinnere mich daran, Schlangenfleisch gegessen zu haben."

„Erinnern Sie sich, in einem Gefängnis gewesen zu sein?"

„Nein!"

„Nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Sie lügen."

„Nein."

„Wo haben Sie denn Ihrer Ansicht nach gelebt?"

„In einem Sanatorium."

„Hat Ihnen das Ihre Schwester erzählt."

„Ja."

„Sie hat gelogen", behauptete Acerbit laut.

„Hat sie nicht!", entgegnete Tarsuinn emotionslos.

„Das können Sie nicht beurteilen", fauchte der Anwalt.

„Ach, waren Sie da?", entgegnete Tarsuinn und drängte aufkeimende Wut zurück.

„War er nicht", sagte die Frau, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, mit kontrollierter Stimme. Miss Boro, wenn Tarsuinn sich recht erinnerte. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Akzent. „Aber ich war dort in dem Gefängnis und ich erinnere mich an dich. Du hattest jede Nacht Alpträume."

„Das weiß jeder", entgegnete Tarsuinn, noch immer ruhig atmend. „Ist also kein Beweis. Aber uns – und das weiß ich genau – wurde gesagt, wir hätten einen Unfall gehabt und müssten dort behandelt werden. Mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu nicht sagen."

„Aber Sie sind dort ausgebrochen, oder?", fuhr Acerbit fort.

„Wir sind weggelaufen, weil wir da nicht bleiben wollten. Glauben Sie, zwei Kinder von elf und vier Jahren könnten aus einem _Gefängnis _ausbrechen?"

„Wie sind Sie _weggelaufen_?"

„Zu Fuß."

„Ich meinte, wie haben Sie es angestellt?"

„Einen Fuß vor den anderen!"

„Wollen Sie mich nicht verstehen oder können Sie nicht?"

„Ich sage Ihnen nur, an was ich mich erinnere!"

„Haben Sie etwas mitgenommen was Ihnen nicht gehört?"

„Nein!"

„Was ist Ihr Hauptgedanke in Bezug auf Indien."

„Ich möchte da nicht hin!"

„Haben Sie oder Ihre Schwester in Indien anderweitig gegen das Gesetz verstoßen?"

„Ich kenne das Gesetz von Indien ni…"

„Das führt zu nichts", unterbrach Miss Boro ungeduldig. „Das alles ist doch vollkommene Zeitverschwendung. Machen wir es uns doch einfach. Wenn er den Code _AIb1GB2EXVIP3_ auf seinem Kopf eintätowiert hat, dann ist er es, ansonsten halt nicht!"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern auf dem Kopf von Miss McNamara einen Code gesehen zu haben", sagte Professor Dumbledore überzeugt. „Und sie hatte keine Haare, die den Blick versperrten."

„Natürlich muss man einen einfachen Enthüllungszauber sprechen", erläuterte Miss Boro ungehalten. „Auch wir verstehen etwas von Geheimhaltung gegenüber Muggeln. Entfernen wir einfach seine Haare und…"

Auf Tikkis Anweisung hin ließ Tarsuinn sich unter den Tisch rutschen, während sie aus der Kapuze sprang.

„Stecken Sie den Zauberstab wieder weg, Miss!", sagte Professor Dumbledore und seine Stimme war hart wie Stahl. Tarsuinn krabbelte auf Tikkis Befehl hin hinter Professor Dumbledores Stuhl und ging in die Hocke. Er hielt etwas Abstand, für den Fall, dass der Direktor den Stuhl beim Aufspringen nach hinten stoßen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, weshalb sich Tarsuinn langsam wieder aufrichtete.

So ängstlich zu reagieren, war falsch gewesen, doch seine Anspannung und Tikkis Warnung hatten ihn einfach reagieren lassen.

Teddy! Wo war Teddy? Er musste aus seiner Kapuze gerutscht sein. Er ging wieder auf die Knie und begann, nach seinem flauschigen Freund zu tasten.

„Hier ist er", sagte Professor Flitwick freundlich und Teddys weicher Stoff wurde gegen seine Wange gedrückt. Dankend nahm Tarsuinn an und stopfte das Plüschtier in die Kapuze zurück, so dass der Kopf heraussehen konnte.

„Bitte beschleunigen Sie diese Kindereien!", sagte Acerbit mit so bösartigem Unterton, dass kurzzeitig ein paar Gläser klingelten. Tarsuinn schloss mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen Angst und Zorn in eine tiefe Ecke seines Herzens. Dieser Mann hasste Tarsuinn. Er hasste auch Dumbledore und Flitwick. Ja, sogar Kondagion und diese Inder waren davor nicht sicher.

Professor Dumbledore schien Acerbit nicht zu stören.

„Alles okay mit dir, Tarsuinn", fragte er und zog Tarsuinn auf die Füße.

„Nein", murmelte Tarsuinn und versuchte ein mutiges Lächeln.

„Du könntest dich weigern, aber es würde nur einen Zeitaufschub von ein paar Stunden bringen."

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie oder Professor Flitwick zaubern…", bot er an und schluckte schwer.

„Madame Pomfrey wird deine Haare wieder wachsen lassen", redete Dumbledore ihm Mut zu, wobei ihm seine Haarlänge so ziemlich egal war. „Und es wird nicht weh tun."

Was Tarsuinn eher störte war, dass er es unwürdig fand, von diesen Menschen wie ein Objekt betrachtet zu werden, dem man einfach die Haare ausfallen ließ und dann den Kopf begutachtete, wie das Brandzeichen eines Pferdes.

Auf der anderen Seite wollte er es jedoch auch wissen, denn wenn er wirklich diesen Code auf dem Kopf hatte, dann gehörte Miss Boro zu den Menschen, die Rica eine tödliche Krankheit aufgezwungen hatten. Tarsuinn war sich sicher, dass dies auch den beiden Professoren aufgefallen war und wenn nicht, würde er sie schon darauf hinweisen.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Eine metallene Schüssel wurde in seine Hand gedrückt und ohne dass man es ihm sagen musste, beugte er seinen Kopf darüber.

Es war still im Raum und um nicht das pure Opfer zu geben, musste er einfach etwas sagen.

„Die Franzosen machen es mit ihrer Guillotine doch ähnlich, oder?", fragte er. „Korb drunter und gut."

Er runzelte die Stirn, als Gloria Kondagion als einzige laut und hell auflachte. Professor Flitwick hatte versucht, ein Kichern in einem Husten zu verbergen.

Dumbledore hingegen hatte nicht gelacht, aber er klang doch irgendwie verschmitzt, als er sagte: „Du solltest niemanden während eines Zaubers zum Lachen bringen."

Augenblicke später fielen fast alle seiner Haare in die Schüssel. Die restlichen strich Flitwick mit einem weiteren Zauber aus seinem Nacken.

Dann berührte der Direktor Tarsuinns Glatze mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Es kribbelte ein wenig und es war recht kalt am Kopf.

„_AIb1GB2EXVIP3_", murmelte der Direktor, da es aber sehr still war, konnte es jeder im Raum hören. Tarsuinn nahm Teddy aus der Kapuze und setzte sich diese auf.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Tarsuinn, als würde ihn das überhaupt nicht berühren.

„Da die Identität als erwiesen angesehen werden kann,…", sagte Acerbit leicht triumphierend, „…werde ich hiermit Tarsuinn McNamara in Gewahrsam nehmen und ihn bis zum Verhandlungstermin bei einer Pflegefamilie unterbringen. Das Ministerium hat mich ermächtigt…"

„…Tarsuinn McNamara bei _akuter_ Fluchtgefahr in einer _sicheren_ Umgebung, getrennt von seiner Schwester, unterzubringen", unterbrach Gloria Kondagion ruhig, bestimmt und geschäftsmäßig. „Diese Anordnung wurde nicht nur zur Wahrung der Rechte Ihrer Klienten getroffen, sondern auch zum Schutz des Kindes."

„Sie sind hier nur als Zeugin der Abteilung, Mrs Kondagion", entgegnete Acerbit kalt. „Ich habe hier eine unterschriebene Vollmacht und es liegt in meinem Ermessen, was ich für richtig halte. Der Vormund hat natürlich das Recht und die Möglichkeit Unterbringung und Versorgung zu kontrollieren."

„Da sind Sie falsch informiert, Herr Kollege", erwiderte Kondagion überlegen und Tarsuinn schloss abrupt den Mund, der ihm vor Erstaunen offen gestanden hatte. „Sie _hätten_ vielleicht das Recht allein zu entscheiden, wenn Mr McNamara keinen Anwalt hätte oder dieser nicht anwesend wäre. Da dem nicht der Fall ist, brauchen Sie seine Zustimmung!"

„Sie wollen damit sagen…?!", stammelte Acerbit.

„Hier ist die Vollmacht von Miss McNamara. Ich war heute Morgen bei ihr und habe sie überzeugt, mich zu engagieren, um ihre und die Interessen ihres Bruders zu wahren und ich lehne es ab, Mr McNamara aus seinem gewohnten Umfeld zu reißen."

„Dann werde ich Ihnen helfen meinen Gedanken zu folgen", entgegnete Acerbit, der sich anscheinend wieder etwas gefangen hatte. „Es besteht Fluchtgefahr, das werden selbst Sie zugeben müssen, denn er hat es selbst gesagt. Desweiteren – und das ist eines meiner Hauptargumente – besteht auch die Gefahr, dass er angegriffen wird, wenn er nicht in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Diese Art wird in einigen Kulturen als auszulöschende Gefahr angesehen. Ein weiterer Punkt ist, dass es wichtig ist, ihn davon abzuhalten, seine Aussage mit seiner Schwester abzusprechen. Diese Isolation muss gewährleistet sein, um einen fairen Prozess zu garantieren."

„Womit Sie kein einziges Argument gebracht haben, dass man ihn aus Hogwarts bringen muss. Hogwarts ist schon immer – und im Moment besonders – ein sicherer Ort. Niemand kommt so einfach an den Dementoren vorbei.

Was glauben Sie, wie schwer es dann für ein blindes Kind ist, von hier wegzulaufen? Damit erfüllt Hogwarts zwei Ihrer drei Anforderungen…"

„Und die letzte? Man kann ja wohl nicht die Post der gesamten Schule überwachen, damit er nicht über Dritte mit seiner Schwester kommuniziert?"

„Nun – die Lösung ist eigentlich so einfach, dass selbst Sie darauf hätten kommen müssen – man unterbindet einfach jede Kommunikation von Miss McNamara. Sie hat schon einem überwachten Hausarrest zugestimmt und auch eine Schwurerklärung unterschrieben. Haben Sie sonst noch Argumente?"

„Ich werde eine Beschwerde dagegen bei Mrs Bones einreichen", erklärte Acerbit mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie das", erwiderte Kondagion und Tarsuinn musste zugeben, sie schien ihren Sieg nicht auszukosten. Kein Triumph lag in ihrer Stimme. „Aber ich werde auch dort intervenieren und mit Eingaben, Bitten um Aufschub und ähnlichen Sachen alles so verzögern, dass sich bis zum Verhandlungstermin nichts ändert und Sie in Unmengen bürokratischer Arbeiten begraben werden. Ich wage zu behaupten, darunter würde die Arbeit für Ihre Klienten stark leiden."

„Ich bin nicht allein an diesem Fall interessiert", erklärte Acerbit unterschwellig drohend.

„Wir aber sollten uns nur von der Wahrheit leiten lassen", konterte Kondagion freundlich.

„Nur ist die Wahrheit in jedem Land anders."

„Dann sollten Sie berücksichtigen, in welchem Land wir uns befinden und auch deshalb ist es mir sehr wichtig, dass Mr McNamara sich unter dem direkten Schutz und der Aufsicht von Professor Flitwick und Direktor Dumbledore befindet."

„Was wollen Sie meinen Klienten unterstellen?", fragte der Anwalt.

Zum ersten Mal schlichen sich unfreundliche Emotionen in die Stimme von Kondagion, als sie antwortete.

„Natürlich nichts. Doch Sie selbst erwähnten andeutungsweise andere Personen, die Mr McNamaras Sicherheit bedrohen könnten. Ich trage dem Rechnung, aber ich gedenke nicht, ein Kind für eine unbewiesene Behauptung in Gefahr zu bringen. Oder sind Sie erst zufrieden, wenn wir ihn nach Askaban _in Sicherheit_ gebracht haben? Er passt hervorragend zu den Todessern und Mördern dort, nicht wahr?"

„Warten wir es ab!", fauchte Acerbit.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben dann einige bessere Argumente, um zwei Kinder ins Gefängnis zu stecken", erklärte Kondagion abfällig.

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können!", schrie jetzt der Mann fast und war aufgestanden.

„Nun", und jetzt triumphierte Kondagions Stimme. „Bei diesen extrem ernsthaften Konsequenzen, die Sie androhen, ohne bisher einen Beweis vorgelegt zu haben, sehe ich mich gezwungen den Zaubergamot zur Urteilsfindung anzurufen. Professor Dumbledore…"

„Das können Sie nicht!", unterbrach Acerbit erfolglos.

„…sind Sie bereit meiner Bitte entsprechen?"

„Ja!"

„Ich erhebe…"

„Professor Flitwick, als magischer Vormund, stimmen Sie dem Antrag zu oder möchten Sie eine Verhandlung vor dem Schiedsgericht?"

„Zum Wohle meines Mündels entscheide ich für den Zaubergamot."

„Damit ist es entschieden. Ich…"

„Ich…", versuchte Acerbit erneut den Redeschwall Kondagions aufzuhalten, der wie eine Urgewalt alles zu beherrschen schien. Vergeblich.

„…werde Mrs Bones über die einstimmige Entscheidung informieren. Professor Dumbledore wird einen passenden Termin bestimmen. Bis dahin rate ich meinem Mandaten keine weiteren Aussagen zu treffen, bis konkrete Beschuldigungen von der Klägerseite erhoben werden. Jeder Kontakt mit Miss und Mr McNamara ohne meine Anwesenheit verstößt gegen geltendes britisches Recht und werden entsprechend der Gesetze zur Anklage gebracht. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, Mr Acerbit."

„Sie können nicht den Zaubergamot anrufen!", schaffte es jetzt endlich Acerbit einen Satz zu vollenden.

„Ich kann nicht. Der Zaubergamot kann nur einberufen werden, wenn – A – der Zaubereiminister es wünscht oder – B – Kläger oder Angeklagter dies beantragen und der Vorsitzende des Gamots dem zustimmt."

„Der Zaubergamot wurde gegründet um Gesetzesvorlagen, Präzedenzfälle und Verhandlungen, die im Interesse der Allgemeinheit liegen, zu prüfen oder zu beurteilen. Hier geht es nur um einen Auslieferungsantrag!"

„Sie erklärten, dass sich Mr McNamara am Ende des Falles in Askaban wiederfinden könnte. Einen zwölf- und damit minderjährigen Jungen ins Gefängnis zu stecken, ist ein bisher nie da gewesener Vorgang und somit ein Präzedenzfall, der sicherlich im Interesse der Allgemeinheit liegt."

„Sie haben meine Worte falsch interpretiert! Ich sprach nicht von Askaban", zischte Acerbit hasserfüllt.

„Ihre Worte waren meiner Meinung nach eindeutig! Ich fragte, ob sie Argumente hätten, diese Kinder ins Gefängnis zu bringen, und sie sagten, worauf ich mich verlassen könne. Da wir vorher nur von Askaban gesprochen haben, konnten sich Ihre Worte auch nur darauf beziehen. Sollten Sie ein anderes Gefängnis gemeint haben, dann rate ich Ihnen, Ihre Worte in Zukunft klarer zu wählen, denn ich muss mich auf diese Worte verlassen können, wenn Sie mir keine Fakten liefern! Wenn Sie das nicht können, werde ich eine Ablehnung des Auslieferungsantrages verlangen, aufgrund böswilliger Täuschung der Verteidigung. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Tarsuinn hörte zunächst nur ein wütendes Keuchen als Antwort. Dann erhob sich der Mann, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich bitte für Mr Acerbit um Entschuldigung", sagte Mr Ciffer mit kultivierter Stimme. „Es lag nicht in unserer Absicht Mr McNamara zu bedrohen und möchte Ihnen hiermit versichern, dass wir ihn von der Pflicht uns zu vertreten entbinden. Sein Verhalten schadet dem Ansehen meiner Regierung und ich sehe ein, dass es ein Fehler war, ihn zu verpflichten. Wir empfehlen uns. Mrs Kondagion, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Mr McNamara – Ihnen allen noch einen schönen Sonntag. Machen Sie sich keine Mühe, wir finden hinaus."

„Was!", keifte Acerbit überrascht. „Sie machen da einen Fehler…Niemand…!"

Ohne ihn zu beachten, verabschiedete sich nun auch Miss Boro und die beiden Inder verließen den Raum.

Mr Acerbit war geräuschvoll auf seinen Stuhl zurückgesunken, doch dann riss er sich zusammen und stürmte davon. Die Tür knallte laut ins Schloss.

Tarsuinn atmete ganz tief aus und langsam verließen ihn Schock und Erstaunen.

Geschockt war er über Rica gewesen, die trotz seiner Warnungen vor Kondagion diese engagiert hatte, und erstaunt über die Vehemenz, mit der die Frau ihn verteidigt hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was hier vorging und wer die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich bin von Ihrem rhetorischen Geschick sehr beeindruckt, Gloria", fand Professor Dumbledore als erster wieder Worte.

„Ich glaube, da war viel Glück dabei, Professor", stapelte die Frau tief. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, ich würde es schaffen, Arawn Acerbit aus dem Fall herauszudiskutieren. Nicht bei der Vorbereitungszeit, die er hatte."

„Vorbereitungszeit?", fragte Professor Flitwick erstaunt.

„_Nun_", Kondagion zog das Wort sehr in die Länge. „Die Dringlichkeit, mit der man gestern Professor Dumbledore ins Ministerium einbestellt hat, diente nur dem Zweck, Mr McNamara ohne Vorbereitung vernehmen zu können. Mir selbst wurde der Fall schon vor einiger Zeit angetragen."

„Und Sie haben abgelehnt?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt über seine eigene Stimme.

„Auch ich habe Grenzen, auch wenn du mir anscheinend immer noch die Sache mit den Darkclouds nachträgst", erklärte Kondagion überaus freundlich. „Das kann ich nicht ändern. Aber nachdem ich erfuhr – und ich weiß mehr, als ich gesagt habe – was dir und deiner Schwester droht und weshalb, habe ich abgelehnt."

„Was droht ihnen denn?", fragte Flitwick sofort.

„Man wird sie unter strenger Aufsicht wieder einsperren, und sie müssten höchstwahrscheinlich bis zu ihrem Lebensende Zwangsarbeit leisten."

„Aber warum?", wollte Tarsuinn nachdrücklich wissen. „Wir haben doch nichts getan!"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt!", sagte Kondagion und holte tief Luft. „Trotzdem hat man euch wahrscheinlich, nach indischem Recht, durchaus zu Recht gefangen gehalten."

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Tarsuinn leicht schockiert.

„Das ist einfach. Es muss nur einer deiner Eltern oder Großeltern wegen eines Verbrechens schuldig gesprochen werden und sterben oder sich der Strafe entziehen. Ich weiß, das ist für uns hier unverständlich, aber im Gegensatz zu unserem Recht setzen die indischen Zauberer nicht nur auf Vergeltung, sondern auch auf Wiedergutmachung. Jedem Gerichtsurteil wird auch eine Schadenssumme beigefügt. Ein Verbrecher wird eingesperrt und muss arbeiten, bis diese Summe bezahlt ist. Dies sorgt dafür, dass zum Beispiel ein Mörder für den Unterhalt der Angehörigen seiner Opfer aufkommen muss, bis er selbst stirbt.

Und jetzt kommen wir zu deinem Problem. Kann ein lebenslänglich Verurteilter nicht für alle seine Opfer aufkommen, flieht er, stirbt durch eigene Hand oder bevor die Schadenssumme bezahlt ist, dann müssen seine Kinder die Schuld abtragen.

Die Kinder, die diese Schuld abtragen, sind minimal besser gestellt als normaler Gefangene, aber im Grunde gehören sie den Familien der Opfer mit Haut und Haar. Sie erhalten eine Ausbildung, Konditionierung und Arbeit nach dem Willen derer, denen sie gehören. Ich habe einige Erkundigungen darüber eingezogen, und anscheinend ist es inzwischen unter reichen Familien üblich, diese Regelung dazu zu benutzen, die Kinder bis zu ihrem Lebensende zu versklaven, indem man ihnen nur Arbeit von sehr geringem Wert zuweist, mit der sie niemals die Schuld ihrer Ahnen abarbeiten können."

„Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst?", erkundigte sich Professor Flitwick und klang, als würde er mit Tränen kämpfen.

Tarsuinn hingegen konnte weder Worte noch Tränen herausbringen. Wenn das stimmte, dann waren zwar Rica und er unschuldig, aber einer ihrer Eltern – oder beide – Verbrecher, vielleicht sogar Mörder.

„Leider doch!", sagte Kondagion leise und ihre Stimme wurde mitfühlend. „Es mag für uns unvorstellbar sein, aber rein rechtlich ist der Fall eigentlich eindeutig, wir verlieren."

„Warum?", krächzte Tarsuinn und versuchte den Frosch aus seinem Hals zu würgen. Doch der wuchs nur zu einer riesigen Kröte heran.

„Wir haben einen Auslieferungsvertrag mit Indien. Wir müssen jeden ausliefern, der rechtskräftig in Indien verurteilt wurde und nach indischem Recht geht nun mal die Schuld auf die Kinder über. Da es aber bisher, in über fünfzig Jahren, noch keinen solchen Fall gab, hat sich auch nie jemand Gedanken darum gemacht. Erst jetzt merkt man, was der Wortlaut unseres Vertrages bedeutet, und einige Kräfte im Ministerium sind nicht gewillt, unsere guten Handelsbeziehungen zu riskieren. Sie wollten es auf kleiner Flamme erledigen und ich bin sehr froh, dass Mr Acerbit nicht mehr die indischen Interessen vertritt."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich dies nicht so recht", sagte Professor Dumbledore fragend. „Sie schienen ihn recht gut im Griff zu haben, Gloria. Warum sind Sie dann froh?"

„Acerbit ist ein Spezialist für Auslieferungsangelegenheiten und erfreut sich des Respekts und der Unterstützung der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Er mag nicht der größte Redner sein, aber in einer Verhandlung hätte er mir mit den Paragraphen und Verträgen sämtliche Möglichkeiten nehmen können. Es wird eh schon schwer genug. Die Moral ist auf unserer Seite, aber die Möglichkeit, dass England den wichtigsten Lieferanten für Zaubertrankzutaten und magische Gewürze verliert, könnte einige egoistische Gedanken wecken."

„Können wir uns nicht freikaufen?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Ich wünschte, das ginge", verneinte Kondagion traurig. „Aber hast du nicht die Frage bemerkt? Er hat dich indirekt des Diebstahls beschuldigt und deine Schwester hat mir bestätigt, dass ihr einige Dinge aus diesem Sanatorium mitgenommen habt. Für mich ist das ein Zeichen, dass man – sobald das bekannt wird – dieses Geld fordern wird, ohne dass es euch hilft."

„Aber was wirft man den McNamaras vor?", fragte Professor Flitwick.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Es ist mir noch nicht einmal gelungen herauszufinden, was das für eine _Familienschuld_ ist und warum sie auf die Kinder überging. Ich habe heute Morgen jemanden nach Indien geschickt, um vor Ort nachzufragen, aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er zurück ist."

„Können wir irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte Professor Dumbledore ernst.

„Sie haben mir schon mit dem Zaubergamot sehr geholfen", entgegnete Kondagion. „Aber ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir demnächst die Möglichkeit geben würden mit Tarsuinn zu reden, um ihn auf seine Aussage vorbereiten zu können."

„Ich werde es ermöglichen und auch für ein Bett sorgen, wenn es nötig sein sollte", versprach Dumbledore. „Nur sehen Sie davon ab, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit vorbeizuschauen. Die Dementoren haben strikte Anweisung vom Ministerium, niemanden um diese Zeit einzulassen."

„Ich danke Ihnen", entgegnete sie und stand auf. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen. Ein im Moment schreiendes Baby erwartet mich zu Hause und ich glaube, mein Mann ist ein wenig überfordert mit seinen väterlichen Pflichten. Professor Flitwick, ich werde Sie täglich auf dem Laufenden halten. Professor Dumbledore, danke für die Kekse und den Saft. Tarsuinn…"

Tarsuinn streckte nur ganz zögerlich seine Hand aus.

„…mach deinen Lehrern und mir bitte keine Sorgen mit voreiligen Handlungen. Ich bin sicher, alles wendet sich zum Guten."

Der Händedruck der Frau war erstaunlich energisch.

„Ich begleite Sie aus dem Schloss, Mrs Kondagion", bot sich Flitwick an. „Dann können Sie mir auch etwas über Ihren Mann und das Baby erzählen. Sind Sie immer noch mit diesem gut aussehenden Jungen zusammen, wie hieß er doch gleich…?"

Die Stimmen verklangen und Tarsuinn sank in sich zusammen.

„Tikki!", flüsterte er leise, setzte Teddy auf den Tisch und schloss seine kleine Freundin in die Arme.

Professor Dumbledore blieb lange still und ging in den hinteren Teil seines Raumes, während Tarsuinns Gedanken sich permanent in einem Strudel aus Verzweiflung und Hoffnung drehten. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, beziehungsweise überhaupt konnte, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er nicht irgendwohin weglaufen. Er und Rica hatten ein wirkliches Zuhause, nicht nur ein Zimmer über der Küche. Es war schön, sich nicht verstecken zu müssen, nicht mehr die Verantwortung für alles tragen zu müssen, keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wo man die nächste Nacht schläft oder wie lange man die Essensportionen noch strecken konnte. Tarsuinn wusste, dass dies alles wieder von vorn beginnen würde, sollte man sie ausliefern, denn eines war für ihn sonnenklar – er würde nicht zulassen, dass man Rica und ihn einsperrte.

„Ich frage mich, warum sie die Preisgabe ihres Geheimnisses riskieren?", sagte Professor Dumbledore recht leise, nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Nun, natürlich das, was man deiner Schwester und dir angetan hat."

Tarsuinn dachte eine Weile darüber nach.

„Sie haben Angst, weil Sie im Sommer dort waren und Fragen gestellt haben!", schlussfolgerte er dann langsam. „Wahrscheinlich, weil Rica und ich noch eine Verbindung für einem Kunden sind."

„Vielleicht ist es aber auch ganz anders", sagte der Professor mysteriös.

Wieder musste Tarsuinn erst mal die Worte verdauen.

„_Ganz_ anders?", fragte er mit einem eisigen Gefühl im Magen. „Wie genau anders?"

„Ja. Alles könnte darauf abzielen, die Möglichkeit des _Transfers _öffentlich zu machen."

„Neue Kunden gewinnen", murmelte Tarsuinn und fragte sich, wann die schlechten Neuigkeiten denn heute aufhörten. „Wie kommen sie drauf?"

„Nun – ich wurde gestern ins Ministerium gerufen, wo man mir, nach vielen Kleinigkeiten, heute Morgen eröffnete, was auf dich zukommt und man hat mich dann gleich hierher begleitet. Ich schätze uns, und vor allem dich, zu überraschen, war der Hauptgrund für dieses Manöver, was ich leider nicht vorhergesehen habe. Zumindest begegnete ich Gloria – Mrs Kondagion – und diese bat mich zu einem kurzen Gespräch."

„Wegen mir?"

„Nein. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie, bevor sie ihr Kind bekommen hat, für die Gesetze zuständig, die wir heimlich zu verabschieden versuchen. Du weißt doch noch welche?"

Tarsuinn nickte ernst.

„Nun – sie hat diese nicht alle fertig gestellt bekommen. Man hat deshalb diese Aufgabe jemandem anderen zugeteilt und sie hat sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Vor wenigen Tagen jedoch hat sie einen ersten Entwurf gelesen und musste feststellen, dass es kleine Änderungen in den Gesetzen gab, auch in denen, die sie selbst angefertigt hatte, die systematisch für eine Lücke sorgten. Sie konnte sich diese nicht erklären und da bei den meisten Gesetzesvorschlägen mein Name stand, hat sie mich darauf angesprochen."

„Weiß sie von den Transfers?", flüsterte Tarsuinn leise.

„Sie hat angedeutet, dass sie wüsste, dass man Eigenschaften von Tieren übertragen kann und dies meine Gesetze verbieten würden. Sie hat mich recht unverblümt gefragt, warum mir das solche Sorgen macht. Ich glaube, sie ist sehr misstrauisch."

„Stimmt es, was sie sagt?"

„Ich habe nur in der Nacht ein paar Seiten gelesen, aber es scheint zu stimmen. Irgendwer hat meine Pläne durchschaut und sabotiert", entgegnete Dumbledore und lachte dann leise. „Anscheinend bin ich doch nicht der einzige intelligente Mensch auf der Welt."

Tarsuinn musste auch grinsen, aber er verkniff sich ein: Das wusste ich schon!

„Aber die Falle zu kennen, ist schon der erste Schritt sie zu vermeiden", fuhr der Professor aufmunternd fort.

Tarsuinn grübelte einen langen Augenblick nach.

„Was kann ich tun?", erkundigte er sich.

„Fleißig lernen und deinen Lehrern keinen Ärger machen", entgegnete der Professor belustigt. „Dazu zählt auch, dass du deine nächtlichen Ausflüge etwas einschränkst, Tarsuinn. Auch wenn ich schon froh bin, dass du dich inzwischen aufs Schloss zu beschränken scheinst."

Gefangen zwischen dem Versuch angemessen zerknirscht auszusehen und heftig feixen zu wollen, senkte Tarsuinn schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Was hast du denn im Raum der Runen überhaupt gesucht?", fragte der Professor ein wenig ernster. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wie bist du überhaupt hineingelangt?"

„Die Tür hat auf mich reagiert, Professor", gestand Tarsuinn. „Ich hab sie einfach nur berührt…Deshalb wollte ich Sie gestern Nacht sprechen."

„Professor Lupin hat mir das schon berichtet. Ich glaube, er neidet dir ein wenig dein geringes Schlafbedürfnis. Er sah heute Morgen nicht gut aus."

„Ich habe ihm nicht verboten, schlafen zu gehen", sagte Tarsuinn und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Nein, sicher nicht", kommentierte Professor Dumbledore ironisch. „Aber du möchtest jetzt sicher wissen, ob Professor Lupin wirklich so vertrauenswürdig ist, wie er behauptet, nicht wahr?"

„Das hätte ich auch gefragt", erwiderte Tarsuinn.

„Was so klingt, als ginge es eigentlich um etwas anderes", vermutete der Professor.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja", entgegnete Tarsuinn und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Ich möchte Sie bitten mir mein Erbe zu geben."

„Dein Erbe?", fragte der Professor und wirkte wirklich erstaunt.

„Die Nachricht von Marie-Ann", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Sie war für mich."

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin meinen Nimbus der Unfehlbarkeit noch weiter anzukratzen, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Sie haben doch die Tür öffnen können", sagte Tarsuinn erstaunt. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten auch die Nachricht abgespielt, aktiviert, wie auch immer."

„Ich wollte dieses Kunstwerk nicht zerstören, indem ich damit herumexperimentiere", erklärte der Professor. „Bisher ist es keinem Direktor oder Lehrer für Alte Runen gelungen, den Anfang zu finden. Aber du hast, nicht wahr?"

„Mein Zauberstab war der Anfang", flüsterte Tarsuinn, als ob er befürchtete es würde jemand an der Tür lauschen. „Er gehörte Marie-Ann."

„Die Runen waren eine Nachricht für den Träger des Stabes."

Tarsuinn nickte.

„Erzählst du mir davon?", fragte Dumbledore.

Wieder nickte Tarsuinn und dann erzählte er alles dem Professor. Eigentlich hatte er es Rica schreiben wollen, aber das würde er jetzt nicht mehr dürfen.

Er erzählte alles, was er gesehen hatte, wie schön Marie-Ann gewesen war und wie traurig. Er war erstaunt, sich jedes einzelne Wort gemerkt zu haben und vergaß auch nicht sein Einhorn zu erwähnen.

Professor Dumbledore ließ ihn reden und unterbrach kein einziges Mal, nur manchmal brummte er leise.

„Es ist bedauerlich, dass du dir dieses Vermächtnis nicht schon letztes Jahr anhören konntest", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem Tarsuinn geendet hatte. „Es hätte uns einige Probleme ersparen können."

„Bekomme ich die Sachen?", brachte Tarsuinn sein Anliegen wieder auf den Punkt.

„Professor Flitwick und ich werden erst mal alles überprüfen müssen", lehnte Dumbledore ab. „Aber keine Sorge, ich glaube dir und dass es dein Erbe ist, aber ich denke auch, dass einige Dinge in dieser Truhe sind, für die du nicht bereit bist. Doch warte…"

Professor Dumbledore stand auf und ging durch den Raum, öffnete einen Schrank und dann einen weiteren Gegenstand, dessen Scharniere unangenehm quietschten. Nach kurzem Suchen kam der Direktor zu Tarsuinn zurück. Eine kleine, dünne und flexible Scheibe wurde in seine Hand gelegt.

„Was ist das?", fragte er, da ihm dieser Gegenstand unbekannt war.

„Drück ihn gegen deine Stirn", forderte Dumbledore ihn freundlich auf. „Es wird dir gefallen."

Tarsuinn tat es und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, so überrascht zuckte er zurück. Nur der schnelle Griff des Direktors stabilisierte seine kippelnde Sitzgelegenheit wieder.

Vorsichtig versuchte Tarsuinn es erneut und jetzt, da er eine Ahnung hatte was ihn erwartete, schaffte er es, seine Reaktion unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Er saß auf einer Wiese. Es war Nacht und das Gras unter seinen Händen ein wenig nass, so als ob es eben geregnet hatte. Sein Blick jedoch war auf ein riesiges Gebäude auf einer Klippe unter ihm gerichtet. Die Fenster funkelten vor Licht und spiegelten sich mit den Sternen in dem Wasser eines dunkelblauen Sees. Etwas abseits vom Schloss lag ein Quidditch-Stadion, das jedoch leer und nicht beleuchtet war. Und noch viel dunkler erhob sich majestätisch ein Wald, Abenteuer und Gefahr versprechend.

Es war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was Tarsuinn jemals gesehen hatte. Kein Geist, keine Magie hatte ihm jemals dieses Leben, diese Farben, diese Festigkeit vermitteln können, wenn man von Tikkis Sicht einmal absah, die ihm aber nicht etwas so Schönes gezeigt hatte.

Tarsuinn wollte mehr sehen und bewegte den Kopf, doch das Bild blieb unverändert.

„Es ist nur ein Erinnerungsbild", flüsterte Professor Dumbledores Stimme unaufdringlich. „Bevor es die Photographie gab, hat man so Bilder aufbewahrt oder geteilt. Doch es ist in Vergessenheit geraten, da es sehr teuer und aufwändig ist, diese Scheiben herzustellen. Außerdem braucht man einen äußerst disziplinierten Geist, um ein solch perfektes Bild erzeugen zu können."

„Ist das Hogwarts?", fragte Tarsuinn ergriffen, denn er schaute immer noch auf das Bild in seinem Kopf.

„Ja. Wie es vor einhundert Jahren war."

„Und ich darf das behalten?"

„Ja."

Nur mühsam schaffte er es, die Scheibe wieder von seiner Stirn zu nehmen.

„Danke", sagte er und schluckte einmal tief. „Für alles."

„Das ist nicht mein Verdienst", lehnte der Professor ab. „Aber es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt. Vielleicht hilft es dir, die Dinge nicht mehr so schwarz zu sehen."

„Na, so hell ist es auch nicht", machte er einen schwachen Scherz und musste über den kläglichen Versuch lächeln. Das Bild hallte noch immer ein wenig in seinem Kopf wieder und besiegte mit seiner Schönheit jeden frechen Gedanken.

„Denkst du, du bist wieder bereit, den Rest des Sonntages mit deinen Freunden zu verbringen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore. „Wir gehen schon stramm aufs Mittagessen zu und zumindest mir knurrt der Magen schon beträchtlich.

Tarsuinn nickte, doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Zwei Fragen hätte ich noch, Professor", sagte er.

„Und die wären?"

„Zum einen, ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass Miss Boro, wenn sie mich wirklich in Indien gesehen hat, für den gearbeitet haben muss, der für die Transfersache verantwortlich ist?"

„Ja."

„Gut!", damit war Tarsuinn schon zufrieden. „Und zweitens, wissen Sie, warum Kondagion mir hilft, falls sie das wirklich tut?"

Diesmal war es an Professor Dumbledore ein wenig länger nachzudenken.

„Nun", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Mir fallen mehrere Gründe für Gloria Kondagions Verhalten ein."

„Und die wären", hakte Tarsuinn nach. „Immerhin soll sie Rica und mich vertreten."

„Es wird dir nicht weiterhelfen, denn ich habe Erklärungen für einen möglichen Verrat, aber auch für echtes Mitgefühl. Sieh – Gloria war schon immer sehr ehrgeizig. Talentiert im Umgang mit Magie, aber furchtbar im Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Zumindest war das bis vor einem Jahr noch so. Sie ist aber immer noch so ehrgeizig, dass ihr wirklich zuzutrauen ist, dass sie dich verkauft. Andererseits kann sie sich aber viel mehr Prestige erarbeiten, wenn sie für dich kämpft und sollte sie auch noch gewinnen, könnte sie es sich zwar mit einigen Leuten verscherzen, aber auch einen Ruf als geniale Anwältin erringen, die selbst schwierige Fälle in Siege verwandeln kann."

„Und wo ist da das echte Mitgefühl?", fragte Tarsuinn in einer Atempause Dumbledores. Er wollte einfach ein Haar in der Suppe finden.

„Auch das ist recht einfach – hätten wir hier indisches Recht, dann würde sie auch im Gefängnis sitzen."

„Warum?"

„Weil fast ihre gesamte Familie Todesser Voldemorts war. Sie aber hat sich ihrer Familie nicht angeschlossen, sondern hat trotz ihrer Jugend wirklich versucht dagegen anzukämpfen. Ihr Vater sitzt in Askaban und ihre Mutter wäre auch dort, wenn Gloria ihr nicht die Gelegenheit gegeben hätte, sich selbst zu töten."

Tarsuinn stockte der Atem.

„Zwei Freunde von mir waren selbst dabei", fuhr Professor Dumbledore ohne Unterbrechung fort. „Sie hatten damals keine Veranlassung ihr zu vertrauen, aber Gloria bot ihnen eine so gute Gelegenheit an, dass sie das Risiko eingingen und sie zu einem Treffpunkt einiger Todesser begleiteten. Gloria hat ihre eigenen Eltern verraten, um Voldemort zu schlagen, und der einzige Dienst, den sie ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut danach erwies, war ein Messer, damit diese sich selbst töten konnten. Ihre Mutter nahm an. Ihr Vater versuchte sie umzubringen. Es war einer unserer größten Siege damals und einer der wenigen."

„Dass sie so…so…", stammelte Tarsuinn.

„…konsequent ist", vollendete er dann, da ihm kein anderes Wort einfiel.

Kalte Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken. Was diese Frau für ihre Überzeugungen zu opfern bereit war, erschreckte ihn bis ins Mark. Tarsuinn musste für sie nur eine unwichtige Wanze sein.

„Und das macht sie so gefährlich", betonte der Professor eindringlich. „Sie glaubt an die Reinheit des Blutes, aber im Gegensatz zu manch anderen erkennt sie auch die Zeichen der Zeit und welche Möglichkeiten das System auf ganz legale Weise bietet. Ich glaube fest, sie will Macht, sie will bestimmen, aber ihr geht es nicht darum, Herrscher über Leben und Tod zu sein. Und ganz bestimmt ist sie kein Voldemort, die jeden umbringt, der sich gegen sie stellt, nur weil sie die Macht dazu hätte."

„Ich halte sie für viel gefährlicher als Voldemort", murmelte Tarsuinn. Das mochte zwar daran liegen, dass Gloria Kondagion eine viel greifbarere Bedrohung für ihn war und Harry Potter hätte ihm sicher nicht zugestimmt, aber so empfand er es.

„Nicht für Leib und Leben", widersprach Dumbledore überzeugt. „Beten wir, dass du niemals den Unterschied zwischen Voldemort und Gloria Kondagion erfahren wirst."

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Gehörgang", schloss Tarsuinn den Wunsch des Professors ab und lächelte diesmal echt, obwohl das gar nicht zum Thema passte.

„Was sagtest du doch gleich?", antwortete der Professor auf dieses Stoßgebet ironisch.

„Nicht weiter wichtig, _Professor_", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Darf ich zum Essen gehen oder ist da noch etwas…?"

„Nein, ich denke vorerst nicht", entließ ihn der Professor.

Tarsuinn kletterte von seinem Stuhl, schnappte sich Teddy und ging zusammen mit Tikki zur Tür.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst…", murmelte der Professor und wusste sicherlich, dass Tarsuinn es hörte.

Er nickte nur und ging genauso selbstverständlich davon aus, dass diese Geste dem Professor nicht verborgen blieb.

Danach ließ er sich von Madame Pomfrey die Kopfhaare wieder wachsen, aß mit seinen Freunden zu Mittag, spielte den halben Nachmittag Torball und hörte seinen Freunden bei einer improvisierten Partie Quidditch zu. Die Stimmung war ziemlich ausgelassen, wahrscheinlich weil er nichts von dem Auslieferungsantrag erzählt hatte. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass seine Probleme wieder alle beschäftigten, wenn doch auch Toireasas Sache mit den Briefen wichtig war. Sie konnten ihm eh nicht helfen, schließlich war er selbst hilflos. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wegzulaufen, wäre in vielen Augen ein Schuldeingeständnis gewesen und wie hätte er sich und Rica auch vor Zauberern verstecken sollen? Für einen Moment hatte er daran gedacht, an Tante Glenn zu schreiben, um zu erfahren, wie sie sich gegen Entdeckung schützte, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er sehr schnell wieder. Sie hatte genug eigene Probleme und außerdem war es im Moment ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass man seine Post überwachte, damit er nicht an Rica schrieb. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar nicht verboten zu schreiben, aber das war nicht noch mal extra nötig gewesen. Tarsuinn würde von sich aus alles tun, um niemandem eine Handhabe gegen sich zu geben. Dazu zählte auch dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Freunde nichts Unüberlegtes taten und der beste Weg war, ihnen nichts zu erzählen.

Deshalb versuchte er auch nicht, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren – wie er es sonst tat, wenn er mit Problemen rang – denn das hätten zumindest Winona und Toireasa bemerkt, sondern er probierte ehrlich, sich zu amüsieren und alles andere beiseite zu drängen.

Doch je länger der Tag dauerte, desto schwerer fiel ihm das. Nach dem Abendessen kramte er seine Hausaufgaben hervor und begann diese, mit einer für ihn inzwischen untypischen Gründlichkeit, abzuarbeiten. Die einzige Ausnahme der letzten Wochen davon war der Aufsatz, den er für Professor Lupin schrieb, und genau diese Ernsthaftigkeit legte er heute an den Tag. Sicher wunderte das Winona etwas, aber lieber war er etwas sonderlich, als dass sie sich über sein ernstes Gesicht Gedanken machte. Tarsuinn machte das so lange, bis alle anderen Schüler in ihre Schlafräume gegangen waren. Erst dann begab er sich selbst in sein Zimmer. Ganz normal machte er sich bettfertig, legte sich mit Teddy in sein Bett…

_Ich kenne einen Ort, an dem du und deine Schwester sicher seid_, flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf gegen das Brummen Teddys an. Jetzt, wo alles still war, konnte er sie nicht mehr überhören.

Tarsuinn stand wieder auf und verschreckte damit Tikki, die auf seinem Rücken gelegen hatte.

_Du kennst den Ort._

Er begann, unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Die Ohren zuzuhalten brachte nichts, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Die Stimme wollte nicht verstummen und traktierte ihn mit seinem eigenen Wissen und Wünschen. Irgendwann wurde es ihm einfach zu kalt, er griff sich seine Decke und verkroch sich mit Teddy und Tikki in eine Ecke.

„Sei still, sei still", flüsterte er dabei die ganze Zeit, presste die Erinnerungsscheibe gegen seine Stirn und streichelte Tikki.

Er spürte nicht die kleinen, zarten Finger auf seinem Gesicht, die versuchten ihn zu trösten, und er bemerkte auch nicht, als ein seltsamer Zauber ihn auf sein Bett schweben ließ.

Irgendwann jedoch hielt er die Stimme nicht mehr aus. Im Schlafanzug und barfuß, ging er in die Gemeinschaftsräume und sah sich um.

„Lady", fragte er bittend, da er nicht die Konzentration aufbrachte, die nötig war, um Geister sehen zu können.

„Ja?", hörte er ihre Stimme Sekunden später neben sich.

„Bitte bleiben Sie bei mir, bis ich eingeschlafen bin", bettelte er.

„Soll ich für dich singen?", fragte sie mit weicher Stimme.

„Ja!", entgegnete er und ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.

Sie begleitete ihn und ihre tödliche Aura der Kälte vertrieb die Stimme, die Angst vor dem Tod hatte.

Ihre Stimme sang ein Lied voller Trauer und Liebe und je weiter er sich dem hingab, desto ruhiger wurde er und desto leiser wurde ihre Stimme, als er in den Schlaf sank. Denn im Schlaf konnte er sich an der Stimme rächen, denn sie litt dann auch.

Storytellertarka-darkeye.de 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	18. XVII Was du nicht willst!

** - Kapitel 17 - **

**Was du nicht willst…! **

Wenn Toireasa Winona etwas voraushatte, dann Geduld. Leider auch nur in begrenzten Maßen.

Sie hatte am Sonntag, gleich nach dem Verhör bei Professor Snape, Keyx mit den Fotos der Schriftproben zu Winonas Eltern geschickt und jetzt wartete sie auf die Antwort. Um nicht ständig nach Keyx Ausschau zu halten, hatte sie wieder damit angefangen sich um Miriam zu kümmern, der sie eine kleine Rache versprochen hatte. Nur leider schien die Sache in der Planung außer Kontrolle zu raten. Zumindest hatte Toireasa den Eindruck. Sie hatte schon einmal über die Stränge geschlagen, um es jemandem heimzuzahlen, und wollte diesmal sicher gehen, dass sie nicht zum zweiten Mal diesen Fehler machte.

So hatte sie mehr Zeit damit zugebracht sicherzugehen, dass alles harmlos war, als mit der Ausführung der Rache. Dafür waren Winona, William, Miriam und vor allem Tarsuinn umso kreativer gewesen, was sie im Fall von William ein wenig erstaunte.

Im Moment saß sie mit Miriam zusammen in ihrem kleinen privaten Zimmer und sie waren gerade dabei, Tarsuinns Brauerzeugnisse passend zu verpacken und mit den richtigen Zaubern zu belegen. Das war dank der dicken Handschuhe, die sie dabei tragen mussten, gar nicht so einfach.

Es war Abend und sie hatten seit gut einer Stunde konzentriert gearbeitet, aber nun waren sie endlich fertig.

Toireasa lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und dehnte knackend ihre Gelenke und den Rücken.

„Wenn das nicht gut aussieht…", murmelte sie und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir das hinbekommen", bestätigte Miriam. Auch sie entspannte sich sichtlich und zog die Handschuhe aus. Das Mädchen strich sich durch die Haare, die wieder ein paar Zentimeter lang waren. „Und ich denke auch, dass du ab jetzt etwas in den Hintergrund treten solltest."

Toireasa glaubte nicht, was sie da eben gehört hatte und war einen Moment sprachlos.

Miriam hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das ist nichts gegen dich, aber ich will nicht, dass du jetzt noch mehr Stress bekommst. Du bist viel zu selten unter Slytherins, um zu wissen, was mit Regina, ihrer Clique und deinem Bruder abgeht."

Das mochte stimmen und es sorgte dafür, dass Toireasa noch immer nicht protestierte, aber sie weigerte sich auch Gewissensbisse zu empfinden, weil sie die meiste Zeit ihre Gemeinschaftsräume mied.

„Aidan sorgt dafür, dass sie dich weitestgehend ignorieren", fuhr Miriam fort. „Ich weiß nicht wieso. Aber er scheint viel besser beim Zaubern geworden zu sein und hat viel mehr Selbstvertrauen als letztes Jahr. Er lässt sich sogar von Risteárd nichts mehr sagen. Wenn du Regina jetzt wieder mit der Nase auf deine Anwesenheit stößt, dann gibt es wieder viel mehr Ärger."

„Die Möglichkeit von großem Ärger sollten wir ausgeschlossen haben."

„Falls alles so läuft wie geplant", schränkte Miriam ein. „Wenn was schief geht, stehe ich innerhalb Slytherins viel besser da. Wir beide haben niemals viel offenen Kontakt gepflegt, und seien wir ehrlich, wir sind nicht mal gute Freunde. Wir kommen gut klar, wir beide hassen die _Fabelhaften Fünf_ und verabscheuen ihre Ansichten, aber wir respektieren uns nur gegenseitig.

Du kümmerst dich am liebsten um irgendwelches Viehzeugs, alberst mit deinen Ravenclaw-Freunden rum, lebst in den Tag, fliegst mit deinem Besen und verstößt gegen die Regeln.

Ich hingegen will schön sein und später mal etwas erreichen. Ich meide Schmutz um jeden Preis und spiele immer noch heimlich mit Puppen. Ich will Kind sein. Ich will mich nicht um Gott, die Welt und Politik kümmern. Ich hasse Fluchzauber, Konflikte und hab Angst vorm Fliegen. Wenn man mich nicht auf die Palme bringt, tu ich niemandem was, auch wenn ich ab und an solche Gedanken hege."

Das Mädchen lächelte zaghaft.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich ein großer Feigling", ergänzte sie dann verlegen.

„Quatsch!", widersprach Toireasa. „Du bist nicht feige."

„Doch", schüttelte das Mädchen traurig den Kopf. „Weißt du noch damals, als du das mit deiner Verpflichtung erklären wolltest, die du Tarsuinn gegenüber hast?"

Toireasa nickte ansatzweise.

„Ich hab dagestanden und mir ständig gesagt: _Steh auf Miriam. Sag, dass du genauso denkst!_ Aber ich hab einfach nur auf den Boden gestarrt."

Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag war keine angenehme Sache für Toireasa, und Miriam wäre damals vielleicht genau der Rückhalt gewesen, den sie gebraucht hätte. Trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht, dem Mädchen daraus einen Vorwurf zu machen.

„Wenn alle Menschen so wie ich wären, dann würde sich die halbe Welt bekämpfen. Wären alle so wie du, dann gäbe es keine Probleme."

„Aber es gibt halt nicht nur Schafe wie mich."

„Dafür wurde ja auch der Wachhund erschaffen", grinste Toireasa aufmunternd und bellte einmal lachend.

„Ich finde es jedoch demütigend, dass ich Angst vor meinem eigenen Schatten habe. Wie kannst du nur nachts durch die dunklen Gänge im Schloss schleichen, wenn du genau weißt, dass Black und Filch unterwegs sind?"

„Mangelnde Intelligenz und schlechter Einfluss", zwinkerte Toireasa. „Außerdem hatte ich nie eine Puppe und bin deshalb nicht so feingeistig geworden."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"

„War ganz bestimmt nicht so gemeint", versicherte Toireasa und schaute auf die Sachen, die sie gebastelt hatten. „Vor einem Jahr hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich auch feige genannt und darauf bestanden, dass du alles allein durchziehst, damit du es lernst, aber inzwischen bin ich der Ansicht, dass die Welt nicht noch eine harte Kämpferin braucht, die mit dem Kopf durch die Wand rennt. Manchmal braucht man jemanden, der lieber die Tür sucht und öffnet."

Toireasa fand, dass sie im Moment extrem hochgeistig daherredete und einige Vergleiche fand sie für sich selbst nicht sonderlich schmeichelhaft. Wenigstens schien es Miriam ein wenig zu helfen, denn das Mädchen lächelte nun etwas offener.

„Wann nehmen _wir_ die Sache in Angriff?", fragte Miriam.

„Sobald wir Regina mal allein erwischen", erwiderte Toireasa. „Es bringt nichts, das zu überstürzen, wenn wir uns bis jetzt so viel Zeit gelassen haben."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin – ich freu mich drauf", lachte Miriam nervös. „Und ich kann vor Angst kaum schlafen. Ich bin froh, wenn das vorbei ist."

„Gibt dich keinen Illusionen hin", warnte Toireasa ernst. „Regina wird es nie vergessen. Deine Entscheidung ist nur, ob du schluckst, dass sie auf deinen Gefühlen herumtrampelt oder ihr klar machst, dass sie so etwas nicht ungestraft mit dir machen darf."

„Ich hab mich ja schon entschieden", murmelte Miriam.

„Dann ist ja alles gut!", meinte Toireasa und brachte Miriam die Treppe rauf zur Tür, um nach ihrem Gehen sofort wieder abschließen zu können.

Toireasa lauschte kurz, um zu hören, ob noch jemand im anschließenden Gemeinschaftsraum sprach und dann öffnete sie die Tür.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte sie dem Mädchen.

„Dir auch", entgegnete dieses. „Und wenn du dich mal richtig schön machen willst, dann komm zu mir und ich helfe dir."

Toireasa überhörte die Andeutung in dem letzten Satz lieber, nickte und schloss leise die Tür.

Sie hatte es überhaupt nicht nötig sich aufzustylen – _Pah_!

Auch wenn das Schminkverbot ihrer ehemaligen Stiefmutter nicht mehr existierte, so sorgte doch ihre Abneigung gegen Regina dafür, dass sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete. Normalerweise.

Die nächsten Tage über beobachteten Toireasa und Miriam heimlich Regina, wann immer es unauffällig möglich war. Leider ergab sich nie die richtige Gelegenheit. Irgendwie schien das Mädchen keinerlei Privatsphäre zu pflegen. Ständig musste sie jemanden bei sich haben und meist war das leider Aidan. Aus irgendeinem Grund erweckte das noch immer eine leichte Übelkeit in Toireasa und am liebsten hätte sie dem Jungen ein wenig Verstand eingezaubert. Egal wie gut er inzwischen in der Schule war, er benahm sich immer noch wie ein Trottel, nur dass die Wahl seiner Freunde immer schlechter wurde. Neulich hatte sie ihn sogar lachend mit Crabbe und Goyle gesehen. Wie tief musste man dafür nur sinken?

Und so saß sie frustriert in der Großen Halle und sah Tarsuinn zu, wie er ausgelassen mit Tikki spielte. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sehr das Wochenende seine Laune gehoben hatte. Aber das war ja kein Wunder, da Professor Dumbledore ihm versprochen hatte, Marie-Anns Erbe an ihn zu übergeben, sobald alles überprüft war. Das schien Tarsuinn richtig Auftrieb zu geben.

Zumindest vergrub er sich nicht mehr in Hausaufgaben, was auch recht gut für die anderen Häuser war, denn – wie Winona erstaunt angemerkt hatte – der Junge hatte für alle Aufgaben vom Wochenende Punkte für Ravenclaw gesammelt. Von einem recht beeindruckten Lupin hatte er sogar fünf Punkte erhalten. Obwohl – beeindruckt eventuell die falsche Wortwahl war. Eine Mischung aus Faszination und Schrecken traf es eher, aber das hatte wohl nur Toireasa bemerkt, da sie, statt zu üben, den Professor beim Lesen beobachtet hatte. Sie selbst hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, wie detailliert Tarsuinns Hausaufgabe gewesen war und in welche Richtung seine Überlegungen gezielt hatten.

Wenn Tarsuinn es zugelassen hätte, Toireasa hätte ihm die Hausaufgabe weggenommen und vernichtet. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie weit Tarsuinn gehen würde, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Dass er dabei aber nie eine gewisse Grenze überschreiten würde – da war sie sich absolut sicher – würden einige Leute sicher nicht verstehen. Sie hoffte, Professor Lupin gehörte nicht zu diesen Menschen.

„_Linere!_", hörte sie Tarsuinn rufen. Sie zuckte aus ihrem Sinnen und sah den Jungen am Ende der Tafel stehen, den Zauberstab ungefähr in Toireasas Richtung haltend.

Dann nahm er Anlauf, sprang und rutschte bäuchlings den Tisch entlang. Tikki folgte seinem Beispiel. Etwa auf halbem Wege zu ihr, drehte er sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf in die Hand und grinste lässig. Ein Grinsen, das ihm zu ihrer Belustigung schnell verging, als er an ihr vorbeiglitt und sich anscheinend erst jetzt fragte, wie er anhalten sollte.

Er fand keine Lösung und fiel am Ende der Tafel einfach nach unten. Tikki hingegen, auch unfähig etwas gegen ihren Schwung zu unternehmen, landete recht weich auf ihm.

„Hast du dir was getan?", rief Toireasa und lief lachend zu dem Jungen, der sich schon wieder aufrappelte.

„Nur mein Stolz wurde verletzt", lächelte er schief, aber immer noch gut drauf. „Willst du auch mal? Macht eigentlich Spaß und ist bestimmt sicherer, wenn man den Absturz kommen sieht."

Ein wenig angeekelt schaute sie auf den Schleim, den sein Umhang aufgesammelt hatte, und dann auf sein begeistertes Gesicht.

„Was soll's", stimmte sie dann zu. „Das Zeug geht ja mit einem einfachen Spruch wieder weg."

Sie machte es ihm nach und musste feststellen, dass es wirklich Spaß machte, vor allem weil sie es viel besser austariert hatte und wenige Meter vor Tischende zum Stehen kam. Tikki hingegen – die genauso viel Spaß zu haben schien – prallte mit voller Wucht gegen Toireasa und beschwerte sich lauthals über das Hindernis.

„Platz da!", rief Tarsuinn und Toireasa sah zu, dass sie sich von seiner Rutschbahn bewegte. Diesmal hielt er die Arme ausgebreitet, sodass er links und rechts die Tischkante erfühlen konnte. Toireasa musste grinsen. Tarsuinn lernte eigentlich immer aus seinen Fehlern. Auf diese Weise konnte er nicht seitlich vom Tisch fallen und war auch in der Lage abzubremsen.

„Kann ich mitmachen?", unterbrach die Stimme eines Jungen das Lachen von Toireasa und Tarsuinn.

Sie schaute zum Eingang. Normalerweise war die Große Halle am frühen Nachmittag fast immer leer, da die älteren Schüler noch im Unterricht waren und die jüngeren sich im restlichen Schloss anderweitig verteilten.

Ein rothaariger Junge stand da und ein Ravenclaw-Abzeichen zierte seinen Umhang.

„Klar, Simon", begrüßte Tarsuinn den Jungen freundlich, der wohl in die erste Klasse ging, denn Toireasa kannte ihn nicht aus den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden mit den Ravenclaws.

„Ihr habt nichts dagegen?", fragte Simon unsicher.

„Solange ich nicht schuld bin, wenn du dir die Knochen brichst…!", grinste Tarsuinn ironisch.

„Bestimmt nicht", versicherte der Junge, sah aber ein wenig unsicher aus. „Ich kann das da gut."

„Das da?", fragte Toireasa und brauchte einen Moment um sich vorzustellen, dass noch jemand auf eine solch _schmierige _Idee kommen könnte.

„Na, nicht genau das!", schränkte der Junge ein. „Aber ich mag Schlittschuhlaufen, Schlittern, Skifahren – aber Schnee liegt im Moment ja nicht und das kommt dem am nächsten. Wie habt ihr das hinbekommen?"

„Nur ein Schmieren-Zauber und ein wenig zu viel überschüssige Energie", erklärte Toireasa amüsiert. „Los, zeig mal ,was du kannst."

Der Junge grinste nun über beide Ohren.

„Okay", zwinkerte er und wirkte nun sehr unternehmungslustig, so als wolle er etwas beweisen.

Dann holte er sich einen Stuhl an die Stirnseite des Tisches, kletterte darauf und sprang von da aufrecht stehend auf den Tisch. Simon rutschte mit einem leisen Jauchzen Tarsuinn und Toireasa entgegen und hielt dabei perfekt das Gleichgewicht. Toireasa gönnte ihm einen kurzen Applaus, denn sie hätte das nicht hinbekommen.

Im Anschluss daran begannen sie alle drei einen kleinen Wettkampf, wer das Verrückteste auf der Rutschbahn anstellen konnte. Simon gewann mit Abstand, aber er hatte auch offensichtlich deutlich mehr Übung und Talent.

Ein lautes, aber amüsiertes Räuspern unterbrach den Frohsinn.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hausmeister Filch über diese Entweihung der heiligen Großen Halle entsetzt wäre", schmunzelte Professor Lupin. „Ich bedaure, dass mir das niemals eingefallen ist, als ich hier Schüler war. Aber als Lehrer muss ich das leider beenden. Vielleicht solltet ihr das nächste Mal einen besseren Ort wählen. Ihr kennt doch die Zauber, um hier aufzuräumen?"

Toireasa nickte und gemeinsam mit Tarsuinn und Simon entfernte sie die schleimigen Überreste ihrer Spielerei und säuberten danach auch noch den Tisch auf Muggelart mit den Lappen, die einfach so materialisierten. Anscheinend wussten die Hauselfen sehr genau, was in der Großen Halle vorging. Ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

Professor Lupin stand die ganze Zeit dabei und wies sie mit ironischen, aber freundlichen Kommentaren auf jede einzelne Stelle hin, die sie zu putzen vergessen hatten. Glücklicherweise dauerte das Putzen nicht allzu lange und hatte somit auch nicht die Chance, die Freude an dem Spaß zuvor zu verderben.

Toireasa glaubte auch nicht, dass es Professor Lupin darauf ankam. Er hatte nicht geschimpft, der Tadel war extrem milde und Punkte hatte auch niemand verloren. McGonagall zum Beispiel wäre bestimmt deutlich pikierter gewesen, von Filch und Snape ganz zu schweigen.

„So – und jetzt entschuldigt, aber ich muss Tarsuinn bitten mit mir zu kommen", beendete Professor Lupin ihre Arbeit und sah jetzt ein wenig ernster aus. „Es wird nicht lange dauern."

„Abwarten", brummte Tarsuinn fast unhörbar Toireasa zu und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben.

„Mach keinen Unsinn!", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ich doch nicht!", tat er unschuldig, aber wer das glaubte, der glaubte auch an die Existenz von Selbstlosigkeit bei Kobolden.

Er ging hinter Professor Lupin aus dem Saal. Tarsuinns fast obligatorisch gewordener Teddy wippte in seiner Kapuze und schien ihm über die Schulter zu blicken.

„Und was zum Teufel mach ich mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?", maulte Toireasa leise vor sich hin, nur um Sekunden später fast das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Tikki war ohne Vorwarnung auf ihre Schulter gesprungen.

„Du musst dich irren…!?", sagte sie überrascht, aber der buschige Schwanz, der sich um ihren Hals legte, zeugte von etwas anderem. „Wenn das Keyx sieht, bringt er dich und mich um. Vor allem wenn er erfährt, dass du das jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal tust."

Leider konnte sie mit der Antwort nichts anfangen.

„Solltest du nicht bei Tarsuinn sein?", versuchte es Toireasa erneut. Sie hatte keine Erklärung, warum Tikki plötzlich bei ihr auf der Schulter saß. Es war einfach nicht üblich und wenn einige spezielle Slytherins sie so erblickten…

„Ähem!", unterbrach Simon ihre Gedanken. „Wenn ihr mal wieder so was macht, ladet ihr mich ein?"

„Natürlich", meinte Toireasa ziemlich abgelenkt. „Wie ich Tarsuinn kenne, findet das nächste Mal vor Filchs Büro statt."

„Dann werd ich wohl einen älteren Schüler um einen Maskenzauber bitten müssen", entgegnete der Junge verlegen lächelnd. „Ich…ähem…geh dann besser mal. Hausaufgaben machen und so…"

Toireasa schaute ihm nachdenklich nach. Der Junge hatte es nicht zeigen wollen, aber allein mit ihr hatte er sich unwohl gefühlt. Ob es nun an ihr lag oder an dem Zeichen auf ihrer Brust konnte Toireasa nicht sagen. Sie hasste das, denn obwohl ihr Kopf sagte, dass sie dies verstehen musste, ihr Herz hingegen schmerzte. Warum konnte es für eine Slytherin nicht so einfach sein, Freunde in anderen Häusern zu finden, wie es das für Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors war?

Den Kopf hängen lassend, verließ sie die Große Halle und wollte mal wieder Hagrid besuchen.

„Au!", beschwerte sie sich Sekunden später und griff überrascht zu ihrem Ohr. Tikki hatte ziemlich fest hineingebissen. „Was ist los? Ich will doch nur…Au, verdammt. Bist du zu Tarsuinn auch so? Au!"

Nicht nur, dass Tikki sie ständig ins Ohr biss, jetzt schimpfte sie auch und stupste ständig den Kopf gegen ihre Schläfe.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mir sagen willst!", bat Toireasa um ein wenig Nachsicht. „Wie zum Teufel hast du Tarsuinn beigebracht dich zu verstehen?"

Wieder ein Biss in ihr Ohr.

„Armer Tarsuinn", murmelte sie über diese Antwort.

Tikki lehnte sich erneut gegen ihren Kopf und diesmal mit dem gesamten Gewicht. Einer Eingebung folgend gab Toireasa dem Druck nach und schaute auf eine Treppe.

„Ich soll da rauf?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

Diesmal war die Reaktion ein Ankuscheln an Toireasas Wangen.

„Na, wenn du meinst", zuckte Toireasa mit den Schultern, was ihr auf einer Seite ziemlich schwer fiel. Sie ging die Stufen nach oben.

„Weißt du? Wenn du einfach vorweg gelaufen wärst, dann hätten wir uns die Löcher in meinen Ohren sparen können", stellte sie fest.

Die kleine Mungodame antwortete nicht sondern zog an der nächsten Kreuzung an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Langsam verstand Toireasa das System, auch wenn es ab und an wehtat. Tikki schien die Angewohnheit zu haben, ihr Missfallen sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Im Grunde war das sogar sehr verständlich, denn sie hatte wirklich wenige einfache Möglichkeiten, sich verständlich zu machen. Biss und Liebkosungen war die eindeutige Entsprechung von Ja und Nein. Die einzigen Äußerungen, die man einfach nicht missverstehen konnte.

Aus purer Neugierde ließ sie sich von Tikki immer weiter nach oben führen. Verwundert fragte Toireasa sich, was sie im Nordturm sollte.

Als es oben nicht mehr weiter ging, kletterte Tikki auf ihren Kopf, sprang in die Höhe und baumelte dann kurz an einem größeren Ring an der Decke. Toireasa trat einen Schritt zurück und sah nun eine Luke über der baumelnden Tikki. Anscheinend wollte sie die Luke öffnen, war jedoch viel zu leicht dazu. Dann ließ das kleine Wesen den Ring wieder los und _sprach_ pfeifend zu Toireasa.

Diesmal war ihr sofort klar, was Tikki wollte. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann tat sie das, was Tarsuinn und Rica getan hätten – sie vertraute einfach ihrer Führerin.

Natürlich war sie zu klein, um selbst am Ring zu ziehen, aber als Hexe – und als relativ begabte in Sachen Zauberkunst – war es eine durchaus einfache Sache.

Sie nahm ihren zur Schuluniform gehörenden Schlips ab und knüpfte den Knoten auf. Dann ließ sie das so entstandene kurze Seil mit einen einfachen _Wingardium Leviosa _nach oben schweben. Das war eine sehr einfache Übung. Schwieriger fiel ihr dann das Verknoten eines der beiden Schlipsenden. So feinfühlig hatte sie bisher selten mit der Magie umgehen müssen.

Trotz der künstlichen Verlängerung fehlten immer noch einige Zentimeter, weshalb Toireasa tief in die Hocke ging und nach oben sprang, um das baumelnde Ende zu erreichen.

Heraus kam ein Fehler, der Tarsuinn alle Ehre bereitet hätte. Sie ergriff den Schlips, fiel wieder zu Boden und gleichzeitig kam die Treppe mit herunter. So weit – so gut. Leider hatte sie vergessen, dass solche Treppen immer nur bis einem gewissen Punkt gezogen werden musste, danach kamen sie von allein herunter. Und dieser spezielle Punkt lag so, dass er für Erwachsene gedacht war. Die Treppe kam ihr überraschend schnell entgegen und sie schaffte es nur noch die Arme schützend über den Kopf zu legen, bevor das schwere Holz sie erwischte und umwarf.

Die Arme und ihre linke Schulter taten verflucht weh.

Tikki am Boden saß ruhig da und schaute mit einer fast mitleidigen Art zu, wie sie sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Na, wenigstens lachst du nicht!", stöhnte Toireasa am Boden sitzend und ließ die Schulter kreisen. Nichts war gebrochen, zumindest so auf den ersten Eindruck hin, aber als sie unter ihr Hemd linste, sah sie einen großen roten Fleck, der langsam blau wurde.

Plötzlich war Tikki auf ihre Beine geklettert, richtete sich an ihr auf und schnupperte an der Verletzung. Dann gab es einen fast abfälligen Ton und Tikki sprang wieder von ihr herunter. Wie ein kleiner, grauer Blitz schoss sie die Treppe nach oben und pfiff aufgeregt.

„Also langsam verstehe ich, wie Tarsuinn so werden konnte", maulte Toireasa ein wenig und folgte Tikki, jedoch deutlich vorsichtiger.

Sie war noch nie in diesem Bereich des Schlosses gewesen, aber sie musste in einem Turm sein und seit dem letzten Wochenende misstraute sie oberen Turmzimmern sehr. Sogar im Astronomieunterricht hatte sie sich nicht sonderlich wohl gefühlt.

Oben angekommen schaute sie sich erst einmal kurz um und als sie alles leer vorfand, zog sie die Treppenluke wieder nach oben.

Sie war in einem großen Zimmer, das ein wenig wie ein Klubraum aussah. Bequeme Sessel, runde flache Tische, eine schummrige Beleuchtung. Alles eigentlich ganz hübsch. Leider war der Raum von einem süßlichen Weihrauchgeruch durchzogen, der unangenehm in der Nase kitzelte. Außerdem war es sehr warm hier drin. Kein Wunder, dass Tikki sich hier wohl fühlte.

Wo war diese überhaupt?

Aus einer Ecke hörte sie ein leises Pfeifen von Tikki und folgte dem Ruf. Sie fand die Mungodame vor einem kleinen, verschlossenen Schrank, die gerade mit ihren Zähnen die Tür zu öffnen versuchte.

„Tikki, wir können doch nicht einfach…"

Hatte sie eben _wir_ gesagt?

Tikki ließ kurz die Tür in Ruhe, richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine auf und starrte sie fast hypnotisch an.

„Was zum Teufel erwartest du von mir?", fragte sie aufgebracht. „Ich hab ne Ahnung, wo wir sind – im Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen – aber ich beklaue keine Lehrer. Tarsuinn macht so was sicher für dich, frag ihn!"

Sie wollte sich abwenden, aber Tikki stieß einen so drängenden und lauten Laut aus, der sie erstarren ließ. Es war, als hätte eben ihre eigene Großmutter sie zusammengefaltet. Egal in welcher Sprache, ein Anpfiff blieb ein Anpfiff.

„Ich hab fast den Eindruck, du bist die Schuldige für Tarsuinns Regelverstöße", flüsterte Toireasa vorwurfsvoll.

Als Antwort pfiff Tikki ihr die Leviten. Toireasa ließ das über sich ergehen und war fast froh, dass sie es nicht verstand. Vielleicht waren Beleidigungen dabei, die sie lieber nicht hörte.

Zumindest nahm sie am Ende ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und öffnete das einfache Schloss mit einem _Alohomora._

Im Schrank fand sie viele Kristallkugeln. Tikki rollte sofort eine heraus und bugsierte sie zu einem Tisch, wo Toireasa sie aufnahm und in den Ring legte, den sie dort fand.

„Und was soll ich damit?", fragte sie und starrte in die Kugel hinein. Doch außer ein paar dummen Nebelwolken war nichts zu sehen. „Ich kann das nicht! Wir gehen wohl lieber."

Toireasa stand auf und wollte sich verdrücken, als wieder dieser spezielle Pfiff ertönte. Diesmal fuhr sie ein wenig sauer herum, denn langsam ging es ihr auf den Nerv, von Tikki herumkommandiert zu werden.

Doch sie änderte ihre Meinung nur einen Augenblick später. Die Kristallkugel auf dem Tisch leuchtete voller Farbe.

Tikki saß auf dem Tisch und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Ihr Blick glitt von Toireasa auf die Kugel und wieder zurück. Eine deutliche Aufforderung lag in ihren Augen, der sich Toireasa nicht entziehen konnte. Fasziniert setzte sie sich wieder hin und starrte in das Kristall.

Sie sah eine Frau. Nur von hinten zwar, aber mit langen und glänzenden, dunkelblonden Haaren. Toireasa versuchte ihren Blickwinkel zu ändern, aber was sie sah, blieb immer gleich.

Die Frau ging durch eine Höhle, bis sie eine Wand aus Quarz erreichte. Diese schimmerte kristallblau und war mit roten Adern durchzogen. Die Frau nahm ein Band von ihrem Hals und hielt etwas gegen die schimmernde Wand, die sich daraufhin in einem Halbkreis zurückzog. In etwa so wie die Wand zur Winkelgasse, nur lösten sich die einzelnen Bestandteile in seltsame lange Strukturen mit einer achteckigen Grundfläche. Als nächstes holte die Frau einen handgroßen Beutel hervor, griff grotesk tief in diesen Beutel – so tief, dass sie bis zur Schulter drin steckte. Dann – ganz langsam und anscheinend mit großer Anstrengung – holte sie eine riesige Axt hervor, die so schwer war, dass sie am Ende zu schwer war um sie zu tragen. Der Stiel war sicherlich anderthalb bis zwei Meter lang und die doppelseitige, wuchtige und glatte Klinge hatte auch noch mal ungefähr einen halben Meter Länge. Das musste furchtbar schwer sein. Die Frau kniete sich hin, nahm einen weiteren Gegenstand zur Hand, berührte damit die Axt und Sekunden später lag ein exaktes Duplikat der Waffe am Boden. Dieses Duplikat verstaute die Frau wieder in ihrem Beutel, dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und die originale Axt schwebte zu der Quarzwand. Sie berührte erneut den Kristall und die Waffe wurde fest eingeschlossen.

Dann drehte sie sich herum und Toireasa konnte zum ersten Mal ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie riss die Augen auf und ein Keuchen bahnte sich aus ihrem Mund. Sie kannte diese Frau von Bildern, die ihr ihre Großeltern gezeigt hatten – es war unverkennbar ihre Mutter!

„Also lebt sie noch!", brach sich ihre Hoffnung Bahn, doch Tikki biss ihr sofort derart heftig in die Hand, dass diese zu bluten begann.

Sie war so fasziniert, dass sie den Schmerz kaum spürte, aber die Botschaft verstand und ihr Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten begann.

Das da war ihre Mutter, aber sie sah genauso wie auf den Bildern aus. Da war ein Mädchen von achtzehn Jahren zu sehen, keine Frau von dreißig. Toireasa zwang ihre Enttäuschung und die Tränen zurück und konnte so noch erkennen, wie ihre Mutter sich eine Kette um den Hals hängte. An sich nichts Besonderes, aber den kleinen glänzenden Gegenstand daran, den kannte Toireasa. Es war der kleine kristallene Schlüssel, den ihr jemand vor ein paar Wochen zugesandt hatte. Samantha Keary ging um eine Ecke und durch eine schwere Eisentür, die von einem Kobold hinter ihr verschlossen wurde.

„Gringotts!", murmelte Toireasa zu sich selbst.

Das Bild in der Kristallkugel wurde kurz dunkel, doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Es war zunächst nur ein kleiner heller Punkt, der jedoch schnell größer wurde. Sie sah eine Schneeflocke aus Glas, die in den verschiedensten und gleißendhellen Farben schillerte. Ihre Augen hatten sich kaum an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt, als eine schwarze Gestalt die Sicht verdeckte. Schmerzhafte Kälte ergriff Toireasas Herz und ihr Augenlicht …das Gefühl endete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken wieder klar zu bekommen und sah, dass Tikki die Kristallkugel zu Boden geworfen hatte.

Sich immer noch fragend, warum Tikki ihr dieses letzte Bild gezeigt hatte, räumte sie die Kugel auf, war zu unkonzentriert um das Schrankschloss mit einem Zauber wieder zu verschließen und schlich sich dann aus dem Raum. Sie schaffte es nicht, sich bei Tikki zu bedanken, denn das kleine Wesen rannte vor ihr unglaublich schnell die Treppe hinunter.

Toireasa selbst legte ein deutlich langsameres Tempo an den Tag. Zum einen, weil sie sich nicht erwischen lassen wollte und zum anderen, weil sie so viel nachdachte. Jetzt wusste sie zwar, wozu ihr Schlüssel diente, aber noch immer nicht, worum es ging. Was war das nur für eine Axt gewesen?

Dann schlich sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. Ob Tarsuinn überhaupt wusste, wem er seine Extrastunden in Wahrsagen wirklich verdankte? So, wie er sich immer darüber beschwerte wohl nicht und anscheinend hatte auch Tikki es ihm nicht gesagt. Doch damit erklärten sich auch einige andere Dinge, was den Jungen anging und wie er hierher gelangt war – Tikkis Unterstützung und Weitsicht ging deutlich über jede normale Grenze hinaus. Ob sie auch immer wusste, wie alles ausging? Doch dann hätte Toireasa wohl nicht die Vergangenheit zu sehen bekommen.

Der Samstag war wieder ein Tag für Quidditch. Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff. Im Moment waren alle Schüler auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld. Auch Toireasa wäre liebend gern dabei gewesen, aber stattdessen versteckte sie sich mit Miriam in der Nähe des Ausgangs und beobachtet eine Gruppe von drei älteren Schülern, die da standen und wie zufällig miteinander sprachen. Zwei der drei waren Jungen. Fred und George Weasley waren Gryffindors und für jeden Unsinn zu haben. Ihr Preis war relativ gering gewesen. Das einzelne Mädchen bei ihnen war eine Sechstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff namens Yashmine, die eine Freundin von Miriam war. Sie hatten sich im Magischen Kochklub kennen gelernt. Zumindest war sie bereit gewesen ein wenig zu helfen, was auch wirklich sehr einfach war.

Sie warteten nun schon zehn Minuten und Toireasa hatte ein wenig Angst, dass es den Weasleys langweilig werden könnte und das Spiel lockte, aber ihre Sorge schien grundlos. Die beiden flirteten ziemlich heftig mit dem Mädchen, die davon nicht unangenehm berührt zu sein schien. Zumindest lachte sie relativ oft laut und offen.

Es dauerte noch weitere fünf Minuten, ehe endlich die Hauptperson auftauchte. Regina. Wie immer bei größeren Ereignissen mit Aidan im Arm und um sie herum der gesamte Hofstaat. Sie flanierten gerade an den Weasleys und Yashmine vorbei, als das Mädchen leise lachend, aber auch nicht zu leise, flüsterte.

„Schaut euch mal die Brünette an. Ich find es witzig, wenn sie so klein sind. Make-up auftragen und nicht mal einen geraden Lidstrich hinbekommen. Und dann dieser viel zu rote Lippenstift auf dieser wunderbaren Porzellanhaut. Ich frag mich, woher sie den Nagellack hat – aus dem Muggelversand? Wer hat der nur dazu geraten…?"

„Psst", flüsterte einer der Jungen. Ob Fred oder George konnte Toireasa nicht sagen. „Lass sie das nicht hören…"

„…wir brauchen doch Ablenkung…"

„…falls es ein langweiliges Spiel wird."

„Gehen wir einfach hinterher", meinte Yashmine abfällig zur Antwort und dann gingen die drei älteren Reginas Gruppe hinterher.

Toireasa hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Regina waren dermaßen die Gesichtszüge entglitten, dass der Anblick allein schon den Aufwand wert gewesen war. Trotzdem ging Regina weiter zum Spiel.

„Hat wohl nicht funktioniert", sagte Miriam enttäuscht.

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung", zwinkerte Toireasa ihr aufmunternd zu. „Geh schon mal vorbereiten."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher!"

Einen Moment sah Miriam sie zweifelnd an, dann lief sie los zu den Kerkern. Toireasa hingegen huschte zum Schlossausgang und schaute den Schülern nach. Die Weasleys und Yashmine gingen gerade mit großen Schritten an Reginas Hofstaat vorbei und warfen ihr dabei amüsierte Blicke zu.

Hoffentlich übertrieben sie es damit nicht zu sehr. Glücklicherweise schien Regina nicht der Ansicht zu sein, denn Sekunden später sah Toireasa, wie sie sich – wahrscheinlich mit einer lahmen Entschuldigung – wieder umwandte und zurück zum Schloss kam. Toireasa zog sich von ihrem Beobachtungsposten zurück und lief schnell zum Slytherin-Kerker. Miriam erwartete sie schon, nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tretend. Sie versteckten sich zusammen hinter Toireasas Privattür und spähten durch einen schmalen Spalt. Keine Minute später erschien Regina ziemlich sauer und ging in ihr Zimmer. Toireasa verzauberte ihre und Miriams Schuhe, damit sie leise waren und schlichen bis zur Tür von Reginas Schlafraum. Das Scharnier der Tür hatten sie vorsorglich schon heute Morgen geölt.

Sie warteten eine Weile, bis ein leiser panischer Schrei zu hören war, öffneten die Tür und Miriam schoss ihr erstes Foto mit der magischen Kamera.

Es konnte nur ein gutes Bild werden.

Regina saß vor ihrem Schminktisch. Die Lippen wie zwei Wiener Würstchen aufgedunsen, die Brauen dicht und buschig wie bei einem Werwolf, die Finger hatten die Form eines mit Wasser gefüllten Gummihandschuhs. Eine rote Clownsnase rundete dieses wunderbare Aussehen ab.

Ein zweiter und dritter Blitz.

Regina versuchte zunächst ihr Gesicht zu verbergen, doch dann stand das Mädchen auf und kam wutentbrannt auf Miriam zu. Ihre unförmigen Finger versuchten in eine Tasche zu greifen.

Toireasa stellte sich dazwischen.

„Gibf mirf soffot deem Pfilmm", nuschelte Regina durch die Wurstlippen.

Langsam – fast bedächtig – hob Toireasa eine kleine Pipette vor die Nase Reginas und ließ mit einem fiesen Lächeln zwei Tropfen fallen.

Regina war so perplex, dass sie nicht einmal den Versuch machte zurückzuspringen und so bekam das Mädchen auch noch ein Paar hagridgroße Füße zu ihrem Aussehen hinzu. Füße, die viel zu schwer waren, als dass man damit gehen konnte und so kippte Regina um. Toireasa schaffte es gerade noch, sie an den Schultern zu erwischen, sodass das Mädchen sich nicht wehtat. Miriam machte ohne Unterlass Bilder.

„Das reicht!", meinte Toireasa ernst und ein kleiner, brutaler Zug des Triumphes verschwand aus dem Gesicht des anderen Mädchens.

„Wie gefällt es dir verunstaltet zu werden, Regina?", fragte Miriam und schien die Tränen in den Augen des am Boden liegenden Mädchens zu ignorieren.

„Gefällt es dir?", fauchte Miriam zornig.

Regina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Isch werrde Proffeschor Schneb…"

„Das kannst du natürlich", meinte Toireasa überlegen. „Aber wenn du diesen Weg wählst, bringen wir dich nach oben und stellen dich an den Schlosseingang, damit es jeder sieht."

Jetzt weiteten sich Reginas Augen entsetzt.

„So, wie mich jeder in der Schule mit Glatze sehen konnte!", mischte sich Miriam ein und fuhr sich über die noch immer sehr kurzen Haare. Toireasa fand diesen Kommentar nicht sonderlich hilfreich, aber sie konnte Miriams Reaktion durchaus nachvollziehen. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie sich eine solche Situation sicherlich hundertmal herbeigesehnt.

„Wir bieten dir aber einen Deal an", meinte Toireasa beschwichtigend. „Du kannst dich ganz einfach freikaufen und dir bliebe die Blamage erspart. Bis du interessiert?

Das Mädchen nickte und ihre Augen waren eine Mischung aus Angst und Hass.

„Wir werden mit niemandem darüber reden, niemand wird die Bilder sehen und ich sorge hier und jetzt dafür, dass alle Auswirkungen verschwinden. Du jedoch wirst dafür Miriam und all ihre Freunde in Ruhe lassen. Einverstanden?"

Regina nickte erneut nach kurzem Nachdenken und Toireasa, die intensiv das Mädchen beobachtete, sah ein überlegenes Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Ich weiß, das schließt mich nicht ein…", sprach sie Reginas Gedanken aus, „…aber ich will nur etwas verlangen, was du auch einhalten kannst. Wenn du dich an mir rächen willst – nur zu! Aber denk daran, ich kann mich besser wehren als Miriam und die Idee mit dem Schwelltrank auf die Füße, hatte ich von dir. Wage es also, ihr etwas zu tun oder jemand anders dafür zu benutzen, und wir machen hundert Kopien von den Bildern und verteilen sie in der Schule. Ich bin mir sicher, auch deine _Freunde _werden die recht amüsant finden. Denk also daran – du hast es in der Hand, ob dich jemand so sieht, oder eben nicht. Einverstanden?"

„Ja!"

Toireasa lächelte, als dieses eine Wort klar zu verstehen war. Anscheinend war das ein Wort, das man auch ohne Lippen sprechen konnte. Sie schaute vorsichtshalber auf die Finger des Mädchens, um zu sehen ob diese gekreuzt waren, doch dies war anatomisch unmöglich.

„Dann halt jetzt still", sagte Toireasa kurz und holte die Gegenmittel hervor. „Miriam – ich schlage vor, du bringst den Film schon mal zum Ravenclaw-Turm, damit er dort vor Regina sicher ist."

Das andere Mädchen lief schnell aus dem Raum.

Toireasa gab ihr etwas Vorsprung, holte Reginas Zauberstab aus deren Tasche, warf ihn unter einen Schrank und begann erst dann vorsichtig und nacheinander die Verunstaltungen zu entfernen. Die Hände sparte sie sich dabei für ganz zuletzt auf.

Sie hatte Tarsuinn lange anbetteln müssen, damit er auch die Gegenmittel herstellte, denn der Junge war der Ansicht gewesen, dass bei Regina nur ein extrem öffentlicher Schock noch ein wenig Lernwirkung erzeugen konnte. Toireasa war jedoch aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen mit Crabbe und Goyle anderer Meinung gewesen und so hatte sie sich für die kleine Erpressung entschieden. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Regina daraus doch gelernt und Tarsuinns Pessimismus war unangebracht?

„Das wirst du bereuen!", konnte Regina nicht mehr an sich halten, obwohl ihre Finger noch immer wie Speckwürstchen aussahen.

Toireasa hielt inne und schaute bedauernd auf das Mädchen am Boden.

„Ich bereue in Slytherin zu sein", sagte sie leise. „Ich bereue, jemals versucht zu haben, mich mit dir anzufreunden. Aber ich bereue nicht, mich gegen dich gestellt zu haben. Du hast kein Rückgrat, keine eigene Meinung, keine Ehre. Die einzige Person, die dir wichtig ist, bist du selbst und du bist ohne Rücksicht. Du bist alles, was ich verabscheue."

Toireasa ging an Regina vorbei und sammelte die ganzen gefährlichen Dinge ein. Den Lippenstift, die Lidfarbe, den Nagellack und das Rouge. Erst dann träufelte sie die Schrumpflösung auf Reginas Hände, die sofort wieder auf Normalmaß schrumpften.

„Wenn es an der Zeit ist, wirst du sterben, wie diese ganzen anderen verblendeten Verräter", zischte Regina und schaute sie vollkommen ernst dabei an.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Toireasa war ziemlich erschrocken darüber, auch wenn sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wegen so einer kleinen Sache mit dem Tod zu drohen, war schon extrem übertrieben, doch das Mädchen wirkte, als ob es wirklich meinte, was es sagte.

„Hast du auch Voldemort zu deinem Idol gemacht?", fragte sie, ohne das Mädchen verletzen zu wollen. Es interessierte Toireasa wirklich. „Alle Macht den Reinblütigen. Tod allen Bastarden?"

Für einen Moment sah Toireasa, dass Regina die Frage beantworten wollte, doch dann verdrängte das Mädchen ihre Wut.

„Raus aus meinem Raum", sagte Regina unterkühlt.

Toireasa lächelte abfällig.

„Stimmt ja, ich verpass das Spiel. Such du deinen Zauberstab und denk dran, gib mir lieber keinen Grund dich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Das heute war die _nette Version_!"

„Versuch nicht mich zu bluffen, hinterhältige kleine Schlampe", zischte Regina jetzt wieder zornig. „Ich weiß genau, dass nur dein liebster Krüppel das alles machen konnte und wahrscheinlich hat er auch die Idee gehabt."

„Das siehst du falsch", widersprach Toireasa wahrheitsgemäß. „Hauptsächlich hat er die Gegenmittel hergestellt."

Was sie nicht erwähnte war, dass die Feinheiten und Rezepte durchaus von Tarsuinn stammten, nur diesmal hatte Toireasa darauf bestanden, dass sie selbst und Miriam den Hauptteil der Arbeit erledigten – mit teilweise heftigen Fehlschlägen. Zaubertränke war niemals Toireasas Fach und auch Miriam, obwohl genau wie Tarsuinn im Kochen begabt, war nur eine mittelmäßige Schülerin in Professor Snapes Unterricht. Miriam meinte immer, Kochen wäre eine Kunst aus Rezept und Intuition, Zaubertränke brauen hingegen eine Mischung aus Formalien, Wissen und Zufall. Toireasa bezweifelte, dass dies auch Tarsuinns oder Snapes Meinung war.

„Du hast nie zu uns gehört", erklärte Regina leise. „Hau endlich ab!"

„Danke!", entgegnete Toireasa und trat rückwärts gehend den Rückzug an. Erst als sie die Tür zwischen sich und Regina hatte, drehte sie sich um und rannte zum Quidditch-Stadion. Unterwegs traf sie auf Ginny und Miriam, die zusammen dafür gesorgt hatten, dass die Bilder jetzt sicher im Gryffindor-Turm ruhten. Miriam zu den Ravenclaws zu schicken, war nur eine Finte gewesen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Regina garantiert an der falschen Stelle suchte.

Ginny trug einen Ravenclaw-Schal, was angesichts der Niederlage Gryffindors gegen Hufflepuff nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Im Grunde hätte das Mädchen auch ihre normale Kleidung tragen können – jeder mit ein wenig Hirn wusste, welche Mannschaft gewinnen musste, damit Gryffindor noch eine Chance auf den Pokal hatte. Wenn sie sich da nicht verrechneten.

Sie erreichten das Stadion und während Miriam sich zu den anderen Slytherins begab, gesellte sich Ginny zu Luna und Toireasa natürlich zu Winona und Tarsuinn.

„Alles gut gelaufen?", fragte Winona neugierig.

„Fast perfekt. Sind sicher wunderschöne Fotos geworden", entgegnete Toireasa.

„Und warum bist du dann nicht froh darüber?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Weil ich denke, dass es nicht wirken wird", gestand Toireasa und lenkte dann ab. „Ist Lee Jordan heut besoffen? Die Anzeige kann doch nicht stimmen! Das Spiel läuft doch maximal erst fünfzehn Minuten."

„Nee, das stimmt schon", lachte Tarsuinn und jubelte dann mit dem halben Stadion. „Und noch eins mehr!"

_Und noch ein Tor für Ravenclaw_, hallte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Lee Jordan durchs Stadion. _Scheint, als wäre das gute Wetter Gift für das Spiel der Hufflepuffs heute. Damit steht es nun 140 zu 20 und anscheinend reicht das den Ravenclaws noch lange nicht aus._

„Schaut mal, Cedric ist hinter dem Schnatz her!", rief ein älteres Mädchen in ihrer Nähe. „Ist er nicht ein Sahneschnittchen?"

Toireasa hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Sahneschnittchen mit Quidditch zu tun hatte, aber dass Cedric Diggory, der Sucher der Hufflepuffs, den Schnatz jagte schien ziemlich eindeutig, auch wenn alle Zuschauer viel zu weit weg waren, um den kleinen goldenen Ball zu sehen.

„Wer ist eigentlich euer Sucher?", erkundigte sich Toireasa und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ian", entgegnete Winona und es klang fast wie ein Fluch.

Der hakenschlagende Cedric lieferte sich nun einen Zweikampf mit dem Ravenclaw-Sucher, der offensichtlich nicht so gut fliegen konnte, aber viel leichter und wendiger als der große Hufflepuff-Junge war. Trotzdem sah es so aus, als ob Cedric zu gewinnen schien. Seine Hand streckte sich schon aus…

Ein Pfiff ertönte.

_Madame Hooch hat das Spiel unterbrochen_, kommentierte Jordan, _kurz bevor Diggory den Fang machen konnte. Niemand scheint den Grund zu wissen._

Madame Hooch die Schiedsrichterin, ließ den Torwart der Hufflepuff-Mannschaft landen, erbat sich dessen Besen und rüttelte kurz am Schweif, der sich fast umgehend in seine Bestandteile auflöste.

_Das Auge unserer Madame Hooch ist bewundernswert_, sagte Lee Jordan und man konnte hören, dass er es ernst meinte. _Dieser Besen hätte nur noch wenige Sekunden durchgehalten._

Toireasa pflichtete ihm innerlich bei. Genauso wie der Hufflepuff-Torwart, der zunächst ziemlich ungehalten über das Abpfeifen gewesen war und sich jetzt anscheinend bei der Fluglehrerin bedankte. Es wurde viel gestikuliert und dann sah Toireasa zwei Hufflepuff-Schüler zum Schloss rennen. Anscheinend wollten diese einen Ersatzbesen besorgen.

Inzwischen ging das Spiel weiter, denn ein defekter Besen war – genau wie eine Verletzung – kein Grund um eine Quidditch-Partie abzubrechen. Ehe der Torwart der Hufflepuffs wieder fliegen konnte, lag Ravenclaw mit über 150 Punkten vorn.

Danach wurde es für einen Nicht-Ravenclaw-Fan immer langweiliger. Die Ravenclaw-Jäger spielten sich in einen wahren Rausch, ihr Torwart blieb fast beschäftigungslos und die Treiber beschäftigten ihre Gegenparts.

Einzig bei den Suchern war Hufflepuff ein wenig überlegen. Doch Diggory versuchte zunächst nicht den Schnatz zu fangen. Woher er den Optimismus nahm, dass seine Mitspieler heute noch irgendetwas auf die Reihe bekommen würden, das wusste Toireasa nicht. Zumindest blockte er eine halbe Stunde lang jeden Versuch Ians den Schnatz zu fangen ab, nur um dann endlich einzusehen, dass heute einfach nicht der Tag Hufflepuffs war. Es war eines der wenigen Spiele, bei denen sich Toireasa auf die Sucher konzentrierte. Der Hufflepuff-Torwart war mit seinem Ersatzbesen einfach unglaublich schlecht, das Spiel der Jäger und Treiber einfach zu unausgeglichen und so versprach eigentlich nur noch Spannung, wer den Schnatz fing. Aber wenigstens das endete mit einer Überraschung. Cedric und Ian legten gerade einen halsbrecherischen Zweikampf nahe der Stadionwand hin – Toireasa bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Winona Ian anfeuerte. Cedric voraus und näher an der Wand, Ian etwas dahinter. Sie rauschten gerade an einem der Türme vorbei, als die riesige Flaggenbahn, die den Zuschauerturm zierte, vom Wind aufgebauscht wurde. Niemand konnte sehen, was da geschehen war, aber beide Sucher bremsten hektisch ab und drehten um. Ian, kleiner und viel leichter, war deutlicher schneller, erreichte die Flaggenbahn (natürlich auch noch die grün-weiße von Slytherin) als erster und fummelte am Stoff herum. Das brachte dem Jungen eine Menge Buhrufe der Slytherins ein, doch dann streckte er triumphierend den Schnatz in die Höhe und ließ sich von seiner Mannschaft und dem Stadion feiern. Was Ian nicht sah war, dass Cedric Diggory ihn einfach hatte gewähren lassen. Hätte er Ian attackiert, wie es erlaubt war, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich den Ravenclaw-Jungen vom Besen geworfen, denn dieser hatte bei der Suche nach dem Schnatz beide Hände vom Besenstiel genommen. Ein sehr dummer Zug, fand Toireasa. Wenn sie etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass man beim Quidditch immer nur eine Hand für das Spiel und die andere für sich selbst nutzen sollte. Das war wie bei der Seefahrt. Es brachte niemandem etwas, wenn man vom Besen fiel, weil man sich nicht festgehalten hatte.

Unten im Stadion sah Toireasa, wie die Hufflepuffs fair den Siegern gratulierten. Sie war erstaunt innerhalb der Ravenclaws kaum Häme zu sehen, trotz eines Sieges, der mit fast dreihundert Punkten ziemlich demütigend ausgefallen war.

Toireasa wollte gerade mit den überglücklichen Ravenclaws zum Schloss gehen, als ihr auffiel, dass Tarsuinn zur Seite trat. Er ging nicht weit, sondern blieb einfach lauschend stehen. Sein Kopf kippte sehr langsam von der einen Seite auf die andere. Sie zog Winona mit zur Seite und wartete, bis alle anderen gegangen waren. Es wurde still. Nur ein leichter Wind ließ die Flaggen im Stadion flattern.

„Was ist?", flüsterte Toireasa, obwohl es eigentlich nicht nötig schien und ahnte dann, was ihn so gefangen nahm. „Die Dementoren haben wieder Hunger wegen des Spiels, oder?"

Ganz langsam schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Sie sind in Sorge. Sie fürchten die Zukunft."

„Was fürchten sie", flüsterte Toireasa. „Dich?"

Wieder dieses abwesende Kopfschütteln.

„Sprich mit uns, Tarsuinn", drängte Winona.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es euch sagen soll", flüsterte der Junge zur Antwort. „Ich fühle nur Angst."

Vorsichtig beugte sich Toireasa nach vorn und entdeckte eine einzelne Träne, die über seine Wange rann.

„Komm!", sagte sie und ergriff den Jungen bei der Hand. „Wir bringen dich aus der Reichweite der Dementoren."

Winona half ihr, ihn zum Schloss zu führen.

„Die Dementoren sind gar nicht so schlimm", murmelte Tarsuinn leise. „Es ist ihre Natur so zu sein."

Verzweifelt suchte Toireasa ein ironisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, doch da war nichts. Was auch immer die Dementoren bei Tarsuinn ausgelöst hatten, Madame Pomfrey musste es erfahren. Toireasa würde nachher zu ihr gehen.

Und dabei hatte sie gedacht, ein Sieg Ravenclaws und die damit wahrscheinliche Vergebung für Tarsuinn, würde dafür sorgen, dass er einen schönen Tag hatte. Mit einer Feier und viel Spaß. So wie er jetzt aussah, blieb sie besser erst mal bei ihm. Irgendein stiller Ort würde ihm sicher gut tun.

Doch Tarsuinn hatte andere Pläne.

„Geht ihr feiern", sagte er mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns und wischte die Tränenspur beiseite. „Ich werd heut unsere Schuld bezahlen und Nabundus das versprochene Essen bringen."

„Ich komm…", begann Winona.

„Nein. Geh feiern!", sagte Tarsuinn ernst. „Ich komme nach, versprochen!"

Dann ließ er die Mädchen stehen.

Toireasa und Winona schauten sich bedeutungsvoll an, dann gingen sie ohne ein Wort gemeinsam zur Krankenschwester.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	19. XVIII Gespraeche

** - Kapitel 18 - **

**Gespräche **

Obwohl der Winter in Hogwarts Einzug gehalten hatte und draußen einige tolle Schneeballschlachten liefen, verkroch sich Tarsuinn, wann immer es unauffällig ging, in irgendwelchen _hochwichtigen_ Hausaufgaben. Zwar verhalf das seinen schulischen Leistungen zu etwas größeren Fortschritten, aber zumindest Professor McGonagall hatte schon einige indirekte Bemerkungen über die doch sehr schwankende Qualität seiner Leistungen gemacht. Außerdem hatte er alle ein wenig verängstigt, als er ungewollt aus seiner Weinbergschnecke keinen Wollschal, sondern einen kleinen Dementor gemacht hatte. Viele hatten es zwar nicht mitbekommen, denn Winona hatte die kleine Figur schnell unter ihrer Faust zerquetscht, aber trotzdem war es keine Stunde später in der Klasse rum. Tarsuinn wünschte sich immer häufiger ein schlechteres Gehör. Von den Ravenclaw-Schülern bekam er zwar nie Bösartigkeiten mit, aber ihre Sorge um ihn, ging ihm fast noch mehr auf den Geist, und so war es kein Wunder, wenn er sich bemühte, Abstand zu halten.

Zum Beispiel, indem er der erneuten _Bitte _Professor Snapes nach ein wenig Hilfe bei der Zubereitung dieses Werwolfstranks nachkam. Er konnte das ganz gut als Grausamkeit des Lehrers erklären und musste nicht zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel, von Snape angeschwiegen zu werden. Tarsuinn war mittlerweile so vertraut mit seinen Aufgaben bei dieser Arbeit, dass auch kein Wort nötig war.

Das Einzige, was ihn jedoch noch mehr als alles andere im Moment störte, war Filch, der sich immer dann an Tarsuinns Fersen heftete, wenn er seine Schritte in die Kerkergewölbe wandte. Dabei gab sich der Hausmeister nicht mal die Mühe sonderlich heimlich zu sein. Dem Mann schien es nur darum zu gehen, ihn ein wenig zu verunsichern. Vielleicht hoffte er auch, einige Slytherins würden Tarsuinn angreifen und wenn dieser sich dann verteidigen wollte, konnte er ihn für _Zaubern auf den Gängen_ festnehmen. Glücklicherweise machten die meisten Slytherins inzwischen einen relativ großen Bogen um Tarsuinn. Ob das nun an seinem schlechten Ruf oder an Professor Snape lag, konnte er nicht sagen.

Woher Filchs Misstrauen kam, wusste Tarsuinn umso besser.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte er für Indig Nabundus das versprochene Essen zubereitet. Dabei war die Zubereitung noch ekliger gewesen, als es die Namen hatten vermuten lassen. Die Hauselfen hatten ihn höflich, jedoch sehr bestimmt, aus der Küche geschmissen und das war ihnen nicht zu verdenken. Das Zeug hatte schlimmer gestunken als ein Misthaufen im Sommer. Am Ende hatte er sein eigenes Zimmer verpesten müssen und der Weg hinunter ins Archiv war ein Hindernislauf der Nasen gewesen, denn trotz Deckel und Plastiktüte hätte der Geruch mindestens einer Stinkbombe Stufe 3 auf der nach oben offenen Merton-Skala entsprochen. Aus diesem Grund hatte Tarsuinn sich ein Katz- und Mausspiel mit Filch geliefert, das Tarsuinns Gehör vor Filchs Nase gewann, während Tikki sich mit extremer Begeisterung zur Ablenkung mit Mrs Norris geprügelt hatte, nur um nicht in der Nähe des Gestanks sein zu müssen. Natürlich wusste Filch durch die Prügelei der beiden Tiere, wer da des Abends unterwegs gewesen war, aber beweisen konnte er es Tarsuinn nicht, der auch alles gnadenlos abgestritten hatte, denn wer trug schon eine abgezogene Stinkbombe mit sich herum, statt sie dem Hausmeister in sein Büro zu werfen?

Beim Archivar angekommen war es dann noch schlimmer gewurden, denn dieser hatte Deckel und Tüte sofort entfernt, unter großen Beschwerden und Mäkeleien alles aufgegessen und sogar gut hörbar den Teller abgeleckt. Tarsuinn war in dieser Zeit ziemlich übel geworden und er hatte den Geruch tagelang nicht aus seiner Nase bekommen. Aber zumindest hatte er danach etwas für die Allgemeinheit getan und Madame Pince darauf hingewiesen, dass _Das ultimative Kochbuch der Koboldküche _nichts in der offenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu suchen hätte, sondern sofort verbrannt oder mindestens in die Verbotene Abteilung gehörte. Aber natürlich hatte er dies erst getan, nachdem er Merton ein paar der widerlichsten Rezepte abgeschrieben hatte.

„Was machen Sie da?", unterbrach Professor Snape seinen Gedankengang.

Tarsuinn war zunächst über die Frage ein wenig verwirrt, bis ihm auffiel, dass er vor einigen Minuten den Punkt überschritten hatte, an dem er den Professor normalerweise allein weitermachen ließ. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal auf das Buch mit dem Rezept gehört, sondern einfach seine Hände machen lassen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", murmelte er verlegen. „Ich werf das Zeug weg."

„Unterstehen Sie sich, McNamara", sagte Snape, aber es fehlte seinen Worten die übliche Schärfe. „Es ist die korrekte nächste Zutat."

„Dann ist ja gut", entgegnete Tarsuinn erleichtert und wollte seine Handschuhe ausziehen. „Ich geh dann jetzt wohl besser."

„Woher wussten Sie, welche Zutat die nächste ist?", forschte Snape und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Tarsuinn entwand sich langsam der Berührung, indem er mit dem Arm einen großen Halbkreis beschrieb und Snapes Hand so in einen ungünstigen Hebel drückte.

„Ich hab das Rezept mal gelesen", wehrte Tarsuinn ab, obwohl er sich an die lange Liste gar nicht mehr erinnerte. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass ihm ein Buch dies zugeflüstert hatte, ohne dass er es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, aber das wollte er Snape nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Sicher?", fragte der Professor zweifelnd.

„Ja", log Tarsuinn. „Und wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, verpassen Sie den richtigen Zeitpunkt um die Sperlingsleber hinzuzugeben."

Verlegen biss sich Tarsuinn auf die Lippen. Das hatte er eben nicht sagen wollen. Doch diesmal kommentierte Professor Snape zunächst nichts, sondern rührte die Leber in den Trank ein.

„Machen Sie weiter, McNamara", wies ihn der Mann an und Tarsuinn griff sich fast mechanisch den Mondstein, um diesen zu einem feinen Mehl zu zermahlen.

Als er zwei Stunden später (mit einem Erlaubniszettel Professor Snapes in der Tasche, denn es war für Schüler schon zu spät, um im Schloss unterwegs zu sein) durch die Gänge schlurfte, begegnete er irgendjemandem. Ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen, ging an der Person vorbei, hielt den Zettel von Snape nach oben und war schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen, als eine freundliche Stimme ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ein – _Guten Abend, Professor_ – wäre doch ganz nett gewesen!", beschwerte sich Flitwick milde.

„Oh", zuckte Tarsuinn zusammen. „Verzeihung! Guten Abend, Professor."

„Guten Abend zum zweiten Mal, Tarsuinn", kicherte der Professor. „Darf ich fragen, welche Gedanken so intensiv sind, dass du mich vollkommen übersiehst _und überhörst_?"

„Ich bin nur müde, Professor!", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Ich hab mich bei Professor Snape sehr konzentrieren müssen."

„Ahhh", dehnte Flitwick und klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt. „Die _freiwillige_ Hilfe. Macht es dir Spaß?"

Wieder war Tarsuinn kurz davor zu lügen, doch diesmal gab es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund.

„Inzwischen schon", gestand er vorsichtig ein. „Aber es wäre nicht gut, wenn Professor Snape das erfährt."

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab und ab und an nur kichern", versprach der kleine Professor.

„Danke, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn höflich. „Aber ich muss jetzt weiter. Professor Snape hat eine Zeit vermerkt, zu der ich im Turm sein muss."

„Keine Eile, Tarsuinn", hielt Professor Flitwick ihn ein wenig ernster zurück. „Ich habe dich gesucht. Komm mit. Wir gehen in mein Büro und trinken einen Kakao mit Schlagsahne, Schokolade und Zucker, dass der Löffel in der Tasse steht."

Tarsuinn packte das kalte Grausen. Nicht, weil er süßen Kakao nicht mochte, sondern weil Professor Flitwick ihn um diese Uhrzeit sprechen wollte und versuchte, mit einer netten Geste zu beginnen. Professor Dumbledore verfuhr immer ähnlich. Erst bot er Essen und Trinken an und dann kam der Hammer, der einen niederstreckte.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging er neben Professor Flitwick her.

„Wo ist deine kleine Freundin?", fragte dieser in unverbindlichem Plauderton.

„Sie langweilt sich immer, wenn ich Professor Snape helfe", erklärte Tarsuinn. Das stimmte zwar, aber trotzdem war Tikki sonst immer mit dabei. Diesmal jedoch – und das konnte Tarsuinn dem kleinen Professor nicht sagen – hatte er sie zurückgelassen, weil Mrs Norris durchaus in der Lage war sich zu wehren und Tikki deswegen ein wenig gelitten hatte. Filchs Katze hatte dafür aber auch ihren Teil abbekommen, wenn es stimmte, dass diese misslaunige Kreatur die letzten Tage das Hausmeisterbüro nicht verlassen hatte. Ein wenig hatte Tarsuinn deshalb Gewissensbisse. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Tikki und Mrs Norris sich dermaßen hassten, um es bis zu ernsthafteren Verletzungen eskalieren zu lassen.

Sie erreichten Flitwicks Büro und sofort gab es den versprochenen Kakao. Dann aber zog sich alles in die Länge, denn der Professor schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er anfangen sollte,und so musste Tarsuinn sich zunächst ein wenig Kritik und Lob über seine Arbeiten der letzten Woche anhören. Irgendwann jedoch, gingen auch dem kleinen Professor die unverbindlichen Fragen aus.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich so um das eigentliche Thema herumlaviere?", fragte Flitwick nach einer Minute unangenehmen Schweigens.

„Nein", erklärte Tarsuinn ruhig. „Sie haben meist Schwierigkeiten mit unangenehmen Nachrichten und wenig Vorbereitungszeit."

„Ach, ist das so?!", kicherte Flitwick, jedoch ohne seine übliche Fröhlichkeit. „Nun, in diesem Fall hast du wirklich Recht, denn ich glaube, du wirst meine Meinung nicht teilen, dass es eine gute Nachricht ist."

Ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens ließen Tarsuinn vermuten, dass Flitwick jetzt eine Antwort von ihm erwartete, doch er hatte keine passende und blieb deshalb lieber still.

„Nun, es ist so: Du musst morgen die Schule verlassen und wirst vorübergehend bei einer Pflegefamilie untergebracht. Professor Dumbledore befindet sich deshalb momentan in London und versucht alles zu klären. Deine Anwältin und deine Schwester sind beide einverstanden und…"

„Warum?!", unterbrach Tarsuinn ein wenig geschockt. „Ich hab doch nichts…"

„Nein! Es liegt nicht an dir", wehrte Professor Flitwick sofort ab. „Es gab nur eine heftige Schlacht der Meinungen über Professor Dumbledores Neutralität und seine mögliche Einflussnahme auf dich und deine Aussage. Du weißt vielleicht, dass er der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots ist und da die Sache nun vor dieser Institution verhandelt wird…"

„Aber es war doch am letzten Wochenende kein Problem", schimpfte Tarsuinn. „Ich will nicht zu irgendjemand Fremdem!"

„Es sind sehr nette Leute…"

„Das ist mir egal!"

„Tarsuinn!", ermahnte ihn Professor Flitwick eindringlich. „Es ist vielleicht ganz gut…"

„Ich hab noch nie jemanden angegriffen, geschweige denn verletzt!", schrie Tarsuinn fast. „Sie müssen niemanden vor mir beschützen."

„Wenn du mich bitte ausreden lassen würdest!", erwiderte Professor Flitwick sanft und verpasste damit Tarsuinn eine kalte Dusche und erreichte bei ihm so mehr, als jedes Anschreien. Tarsuinn sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Das ist schon besser", merkte der kleine Mann freundlich an. „Ich wollte sagen, dass es _für dich _sicherlich ganz gut ist, hier eine Weile wegzukommen. Madame Pomfrey, ich und auch Professor Dumbledore glauben, ein wenig Abstand zu den Dementoren sollte dir gut tun. Korrigiere mich, sollte ich mich irren, aber in letzter Zeit fällt es dir recht schwer, dich ihrer Präsens zu entziehen, nicht wahr?"

Tarsuinn nickte und senkte betreten den Kopf. So gesehen…

„Außerdem sind die beiden Personen, die sich bereit erklärt haben dich bis zum Termin des Zaubergamots aufzunehmen, nur indirekt Unbekannte für dich. Du kennst doch Ginny Weasley?"

Wieder nickte Tarsuinn.

„Es sind ihre Eltern, und ich denke, Miss Weasley ist eine gute Referenz, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht", gab Tarsuinn leise zu.

„Das hoffe ich doch stark. Noch einen Kakao?"

Diesmal schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. Trotz der Aussicht auf ein wenig Abstand zu den Dementoren, fühlte er sich nicht sonderlich gut. Er hasste es einfach herumgeschoben zu werden, ohne sich wehren zu können, und da war noch etwas anderes…

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„Professor Flitwick?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Finden Sie, ich hätte das Recht mich zu wehren, wenn man Rica und mich nach Indien zwingen will?"

Eine lange Minute blieb seine Frage unbeantwortet und Tarsuinn hatte sich schon erhoben, um zu gehen, als leise Worte sein Ohr erreichten.

„Ich persönlich würde kämpfen und jede gut gemeinte Hilfe annehmen."

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe Tarsuinn das indirekte Angebot verstand, aber dann wusste er nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Professor Flitwick formulierte es so seltsam und das sicher nicht ohne Grund. Tarsuinn tat so, als hätte er es überhört.

„Eine gute Nacht, Professor", verabschiedete er sich.

„Die wünsche ich dir auch", entgegnete der kleine Mann freundlich. „Morgen, noch vor dem Frühstück, wird Professor Lupin dich nach London bringen. Vergiss nicht alle Sachen einzupacken, die du brauchen könntest. Das schließt deine Schulbücher ein. Ach – und gib mir bitte kurz den Zettel von Professor Snape, damit ich die erlaubte Ankunftszeit anpassen kann."

Nachdenklich ging Tarsuinn hinauf zum Turm der Ravenclaws.

Den Zettel brauchte er noch einmal für einen ziemlich aggressiven Filch und danach für Penelope, die kurz davor gewesen war, ihm eine Predigt zu halten.

Danach schwankte Tarsuinn kurz und entschied sich dann dafür, einfach Hausaufgaben zu machen, als hätte das noch einen Sinn für ihn. Er setzte sich still zu Winona, Merton und Luna.

„Ich finde, Snape sollte nicht das Recht haben, dich so lange für seine Zwecke einzuspannen", begrüßte Merton ihn.

„Egal", winkte Tarsuinn müde ab. „Ich glaub, ihm wird irgendwann langweilig, wenn ich so tue, als würde mich das nicht im Geringsten berühren."

„Aber uns musst du das nicht vorspielen!", sagte Merton energisch. „Komm schon! Du wandelst seit einer Woche wie ein Zombie durch die Weltgeschichte."

„Ich bin einfach noch nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung", log Tarsuinn und malte ein besonders verschnörkeltes T vor seine Überschrift.

Das brachte seinen Freund nur weiter auf die Palme.

„Sag doch auch mal was, Winona! Du hast es doch auch bemerkt!"

„Tarsuinn erhält keine Briefe von seiner Schwester und schreibt ihr auch nicht mehr", warf Luna ein, als würde sie laut denken.

„Echt?", erkundigte sich Merton.

„Sie hat anderweitig zu tun und momentan keinen Zugriff auf die Eulenpost", wich Tarsuinn aus und verfluchte intern Lunas Beobachtungsgabe und seinen Entschluss, Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Was den Zugriff auf die Dienste anderer angeht", wechselte zu Tarsuinns Erstaunen ausgerechnet Winona das Thema. „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Cassandra reden. Seit sie keine Nachhilfe mehr in Zaubertränke von dir bekommt, ist sie wieder grottenschlecht."

„Dafür kann ich nichts", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn nebenbei und malte ein weiteres T. „_Ich_ hatte alles vorbereitet. _Sie_ ist nie da gewesen!"

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete Winona. „Aber vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihr reden. Den ersten Schritt machen."

„Warum sollte er", sprach Merton aus, was Tarsuinn selbst nur dachte. „Sie will was und sie hat ihn sitzen gelassen und eigentlich ist das eh alles Ians…"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld", sagte Ians Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ich habe ihr nur geraten vorsichtig zu sein."

„Wer redet denn mit dir!", zischte Winona feindselig. „Verzieh dich!"

„Sofort, keine Sorge!", antwortete Ian im gleichen Ton. „Sobald ich Tarsuinn etwas gesagt habe."

„Und das wäre?", meinte Tarsuinn und klang selbst für seine Ohren recht niedergeschlagen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr dazu aufraffen, Gefühle gegen den Jungen zu empfinden.

Irgendwie schien er damit Ian ziemlich aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Ähem…na ja…mein Dad…ich mein…er hat mir gesagt, dass morgen ein recht…ähem… einseitiger Bericht über deinen Fall im _Tagespropheten_ stehen wird und ich sollte dich ein wenig…na ja…vorwarnen. Dad meint, es wäre nicht ganz der Standard, den er vom _Propheten_ erwartet. Meint, da habe wer in hoher Stelle etwas lanciert. Das wollt ich eigentlich nur sagen!"

Dann machte Ian auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder an seinen Tisch.

Tarsuinn war wie vom Donner gerührt. Zum einen, weil ihn die Warnung überraschte und auch das Bedauern in Ians Stimme, zum anderen, weil er jetzt verurteilt war…

„Was meinte Ian mit – _deinem Fall_?", fragte Winona düster.

…seinen Freunden noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten.

Wie schon bei Professor Flitwick senkte er den Kopf und es dauerte lange, ehe er sich dazu zwang, alles zu erzählen, was ihm und seiner Schwester drohte. Als er geendet hatte, waren alle Hausaufgaben vergessen.

„Mein Dad wird sehr ungehalten sein, wenn unser Weihnachtsessen nicht stattfindet", fand als erste Luna die – sehr unpassenden – Worte. Obwohl – Tarsuinn musste unwillkürlich für einen Moment grinsen – man konnte das auch als Kampfansage interpretieren. Man musste nur seine Snape-Theorie auch auf Luna Lovegood anwenden.

„Was interessiert dieses Weihnachtsessen!", sagte Merton mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Zorn. „Wie kann das Ministerium nur vor diesen Typen kuschen?"

„Mir machen unsere eigenen Leute viel mehr Sorgen", murmelte Winona. „Was machen wir nur?"

„Ist doch klar", sagte Merton energisch. „Wir hauen Tarsuinn und seine Schwester da raus, wenn es nötig werden sollte."

Tarsuinn schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Ihr werdet noch hier in Hogwarts sein, wenn die Sache schon längst abgehakt ist."

„Aber wir könnten schon einiges vorbereiten…"

„Ich habe eben von Professor Flitwick erfahren, dass ich morgen früh wegfahren muss. Vielleicht auch wegen dem Bericht im _Propheten_, keine Ahnung. Ihr könnt mir aber schreiben. Ich werde bei Ginnys Eltern untergebracht. Ich glaub nicht, dass ihr etwas tun könnt oder solltet."

„Du klingst ja so, als hättest du schon aufgegeben!", warf Merton ihm zornig vor.

„Hab ich nicht", entgegnete Tarsuinn leise. „Aber ich sehe im Moment keine Möglichkeit etwas zu tun – und das macht mich ganz verrückt!"

„Und depressiv", ergänzte Merton.

„Wenn du meinst", brummte Tarsuinn. „Aber mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen, als auf Flitwick und Dumbledore zu hoffen. Alles andere könnte mir wieder eine Diskussionsrunde mit Lupin und Flitwick einbringen."

„Was für eine Diskussionsrunde?", fragte Winona.

„Ach", versuchte Tarsuinn abzuwehren und schob diesen Lapsus auf seine abgelenkten Gedanken. „Das war nichts Schlimmes. Meine Hausaufgabe ging Professor Lupin nur ein wenig zu weit."

„Wie weit?", forderte Winona zu wissen.

„Für mein Alter zu weit", erwiderte er, was zwar keine Lüge war, aber auch nicht die vollständige Wahrheit. Genau genommen hatte Professor Lupin gesagt, dass er zwar wisse, dass man fast jeden Zauber missbrauchen könnte, es aber trotzdem falsch wäre, dies bis zur grausamen Perfektion zu durchdenken. Denn von dem Gedanken bis zur Umsetzung wäre es nur ein kleiner Schritt. Tarsuinn hatte darauf verzichtet Professor Lupin darauf hinzuweisen, dass er A nur die Sachen aufgeschrieben hatte, die er für relativ harmlos gehalten hatte und er B bereit war, alles davon auch einzusetzen, um seine Schwester zu verteidigen.

„Wir könnten Tarsuinn und Rica in ein Land schaffen, das keinen Auslieferungsvertrag mit Indien hat", schlug Merton vor, ohne auf die Sache mit der Hausaufgabe einzugehen. Für den Jungen war das sicher eine Bagatelle.

„Wir wollen aber nicht weg", entgegnete Tarsuinn traurig, obwohl er diesen Gedanken auch gehabt hatte. „Wir fühlen uns beide recht wohl hier."

„Na, dann ist das eben nur eine Option, falls sie euch ausliefern", sagte Merton.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie uns dann noch die Gelegenheit geben wegzulaufen?", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Sei ehrlich, Merton, siehst du eine echte Möglichkeit uns zu helfen und dich nicht selbst nach Askaban zu bringen? Vorausgesetzt du schaffst es hier raus, an den Dementoren vorbei und nach London – was willst du tun?"

„Mir würde schon was einfallen", brummte Merton, doch seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so überzeugt. „Ich will einfach nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn ein Freund in der Patsche sitzt."

Dafür schenkte Tarsuinn ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Sobald ich einen Plan habe, melde ich mich bei dir", versprach Tarsuinn. „Aber bis dahin hoffe ich einfach das Beste."

„Man fühlt sich so hilflos", fauchte Winona und ihr Zorn meinte damit offensichtlich keinen der Anwesenden.

„Mein Dad sagt, Versprechen von Professor Dumbledore kann man immer trauen, weil er einer der größten Wahrsager aller Zeiten ist", sagte Luna überzeugt und verblüffte damit Tarsuinn völlig. „Und wenn er dir Mut gemacht hat, dann hast du kaum etwas zu befürchten."

„Deinen Glauben möchte ich habe, Luna!", murmelte Merton nach einer angemessenen Pause und klang dabei sogar ein wenig neidisch auf das Mädchen.

„Ihr werdet sehen!", beharrte Luna ernsthaft. „Alles wird gut werden."

Tarsuinn, der seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Wahrsagen zugrunde legen konnte, war sich da nicht so sicher. Professor Trelawney hatte ihnen mal einige historische Prophezeiungen vorgelesen und fast alle hatten eines gemein gehabt – sie waren mindestens doppeldeutig gewesen. Die Bedeutung erschloss sich einem meist, wenn man das Ergebnis kannte.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang", sagte Tarsuinn und verbannte jeden Zweifel aus seiner Stimme. Er war dankbar für Lunas absoluten Optimismus, denn dieser stand in so angenehmem Kontrast zu seinem Zweifel.

„Dürfen wir dir Briefe schreiben?", erkundigte sich Winona leise.

„Wie schon gesagt, bisher weiß ich von nichts Gegenteiligem", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Aber bei dem Aufriss, den die machen, damit Rica und ich uns nicht schreiben können, dann wette ich, dass man alles lesen wird, was ihr schreibt."

„Und du wirst auch zurückschreiben, ja?", vergewisserte sich Winona.

„Ja!", versprach Tarsuinn. „Aber ich denke, es ist Zeit für mich zu packen. Grüßt bitte die, die mich morgen vermissen."

„Machen wir!", versprach Merton fest. „Und die, die sich freuen – und die wird es sicher geben – werden das bereuen."

„Übertreib es nicht!", grinste Tarsuinn und musste an eine stinkende Regina denken, der niemand zu nahe kommen wollte.

„Kein Probl…heh, das wäre ja meine Chance rechtzeitig aus Hogwarts rauszukommen."

„Was aber nur sinnvoll wäre, wenn du einen negativen Ausgang vorhersehen könntest, denn sonst würden sie dich umsonst rausschmeißen", erklärte Luna ernsthaft. „Es gibt Personen, die dies bedauern würden."

„Du?", erkundigte sich Merton überrascht, doch Luna ignorierte die Frage und eine Feder kratzte über Papier.

„Na dann, lebt wohl", verabschiedete sich Tarsuinn.

„Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte Luna abwesend.

„Genau", pflichtete Merton bei und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Alles wird gut. Irgendwie!"

„Ich seh dich", murmelte Winona.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Tarsuinn hatte sich ein wenig mehr von Winona erwartet, aber auf der anderen Seite machte sie so keine Szene vor den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte ihm damit den Abschied leichter.

Tarsuinn ging zu Tikki in sein Zimmer und begann alles einzupacken, was ihm als möglicherweise hilfreich erschien. Er hatte es den anderen nicht sagen können, aber er plante durchaus einige extreme Maßnahmen, um im Zweifelsfall allem seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was Professor Flitwick und Professor Lupin Sorgen bereitete.

Trotzdem hatte er keine wirkliche Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

„Wenn ich doch nur Tante Glenn fragen könnte…", murmelte er und warf ein paar Socken in seinen Koffer.

„Was kann ich ausrichten?", ertönte plötzlich eine dünne Stimme hinter ihm und Tarsuinn erschrak wie seit Langem nicht in seinem Leben. Er hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts, als Vorwarnung gehört. Er stolperte und fiel beinahe rittlings hin. Doch kurz vor dem Erdboden wurde er weich abgefangen und sanft abgesetzt. Selbst Tikki schien sich furchtbar erschrocken zu haben, denn erst jetzt landete sie neben Tarsuinn. Sie musste senkrecht in die Luft gesprungen sein, als die Stimme ertönte.

„Bitte vorsichtig, kleiner Herr", sagte die Stimme erneut und Tarsuinn gelang es, seinen Atem ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Zic? Ähem, Verzeihung! Zac, nicht wahr?", stammelte er überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Mrs Glenndary bat Zac, ein wenig auf Euch aufzupassen."

„Und zu beobachten", vermutete Tarsuinn ohne Groll.

„Ein wenig, kleiner Herr. Aber viel wichtiger war ihr Euer Schutz."

„Das ist nett von ihr, aber bringt sie das nicht in Gefahr?"

„Mrs Glenndary kümmert sich sehr um andere", entgegnete Zac unangemessen traurig. „Mehr, als manchmal gut für sie ist."

„Glaubst du denn, ich sollte sie um Rat fragen, wenn sie doch schon selbst in Schwierigkeiten steckt?", fragte Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Sie hat Zac gebeten, es sie wissen zu lassen, wenn kleiner Herr ihre Hilfe braucht. Zac lehnt niemals eine ihrer Bitten ab."

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht wirklich, Zac", drängte Tarsuinn. „Würde es sie in Gefahr bringen, wenn du ihr eine Nachricht bringst und mir dann eventuell die Antwort?"

„Nicht mehr als sonst, junger Herr", gab der Elf widerwillig zu.

„Dann schreib ich ihr schnell", entschied sich Tarsuinn, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann mit möglichst wenigen Worten die Situation und seine Machtlosigkeit zu schildern.

„Wie geht es Tante Glenn eigentlich?", fragte Tarsuinn verlegen, als er eine Pause einlegte und sich dieser Frage bewusst wurde.

„Sie würde sagen, es ginge ihr gut", erklärte Zac zurückhaltend.

„Und was würdest du sagen?"

„Es steht Zac nicht zu, eine Meinung zu haben."

„Ist es dir denn verboten, darüber zu sprechen?"

„Ähem, nein!"

„Warum tust du es dann trotzdem nicht?"

„Weil ich…", kam die schüchterne Antwort „…weil ich nicht will."

„Dann ist's okay", sagte Tarsuinn und wandte sich wieder seinem Brief zu.

„Wirklich?", fragte Zac erstaunt und kam näher.

„Natürlich!", entgegnete Tarsuinn abwesend und kitzelte sich mit der Feder unter der Nase, weil er gerade an einem Satz formulierte. „Du willst ja…"

Es klopfte leise gegen die Steinwand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Diesmal war es an Zac zusammenzuschrecken.

„Psst!", flüsterte Tarsuinn dem Elfen zu. „Das ist nur Patsy."

Und laut sagte er: „Im Moment passt es nicht, Patsy. Kannst du etwas später wiederkommen? So in etwa einer halben Stunde?"

„Wie kleiner Meister wünschen!", kam die von der Wand gedämpfte Antwort.

„Danke sehr, Patsy", rief Tarsuinn zurück.

Dann schrieb er weiter. Zac kletterte derweilen auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Kante.

„War das eine Elfe von Hogwarts?", flüsterte Zac fragend nach einer Weile des Rumzappelns.

„Ja! Patsy, sie ist sehr lieb."

„Aber sie hat mit kleinem Herrn gesprochen!"

„Ja, hat sie", entgegnete er abwesend und bemerkte den irritierten Unterton nicht. Schließlich versuchte er den Brief so zu formulieren, dass Tante Glenn ihm nur Ratschläge erteilte und sich nicht genötigt sah, persönlich zu helfen.

„Aber Elfen sollen unsichtbar sein!"

„Ist sie doch für mich."

„Und unhörbar!"

„Niemand ist perfekt. Außerdem solltest du sie doch kennen, wenn du mich beobachtest."

„Ähem – Zac meidet meist diesen Raum!", gestand der Elf ein.

„Nehm ich dir nicht übel", murmelte Tarsuinn ironisch und setzte seinen Namen schwungvoll unter den Brief.

„Sie ist eine schlechte Hauselfe!"

Und erst jetzt hörte Tarsuinn die Anklage in Zacs leiser Stimme.

„Du solltest nicht so über Patsy urteilen", sagte Tarsuinn ernst. „Sie gibt sich Mühe, ist immer nett und hat den Mut, mich hier zu besuchen. Es ist mir egal, wenn sie einige Dinge dabei kaputt macht. Das meiste bekomme ich selbst wieder hin und bei dem Rest helfen mir ältere Schüler. Also – sag nicht, sie wäre eine schlechte Hauselfe! Sie ist halt nur nicht gut in dem, was man sie zwingt zu tun. Wahrscheinlich gibt es etwas, was sie gut kann, aber niemand wird ihr je befehlen, das zu tun. Du hast doch sicher auch schon mal Sachen machen müssen, die du eigentlich nicht wolltest oder nicht gut konntest, oder?"

Zac antwortete zunächst nicht, so als würde er ernsthaft über die Worte nachdenken, dann brach er urplötzlich in Tränen aus, riss den Brief aus Tarsuinns Händen und verschwand mit einem leisen Rauschen.

„Also heute ist ein seltsamer Tag", murmelte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

Und er war noch nicht zu Ende.

Keine Stunde später fand er sich dabei wieder, wie er eine Elfe tröstete, die weinend in seine Arme fiel, als sie mitbekam, dass er vorzeitig Hogwarts verlassen würde. Es nutzte überhaupt nichts zu versichern, dass er wiederkommen würde. Die kleine Elfe überhörte es einfach und jammerte, dass man ihr den kleinen Meister und ihre Aufgabe nicht wegnehmen durfte. Tarsuinn fühlte sich völlig überfordert.

Ein Gefühl, das nicht enden wollte, denn kaum hatte er Patsy endlich klargemacht, dass sie sein Zimmer auch sauber machen könnte, wenn er vorübergehend weg war (sie musste sich nur die Arbeit einteilen), als es an seiner Tür klopfte und ihm eine heulende Winona um den Hals fiel.

Er wusste nicht, was ihm peinlicher war? Dass sie beide nur einen Schlafanzug trugen (glücklicherweise recht dicke aus Baumwolle, da ja Winter war) oder dass er ihre Umarmung selbst sehr tröstlich fand und Tränen in seine Augen schossen.

„Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dich vielleicht niemals wiederzusehen", schniefte Winona, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte oder Tarsuinns Schulter ihr ein wenig zu nass wurde.

Was sagte man in einem solchen Moment?

Rica hatte immer gesagt, irgendwann würde sich ein Mädchen in ihn verlieben. War das bei Winona der Fall oder mochte sie ihn einfach? Er beschloss bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben und diese seltsamen Gefühle und Gedanken beiseite zu schieben.

„Ich hab auch ein Problem damit", gestand er. „Ich…ich hab Angst, dass sie mich vergessen lassen und ich wollt doch noch rausbekommen, was es mit deinen Großeltern und deinen Brüdern auf sich hat."

Das entlockte Winona ein verweintes Lachen.

„Du wärst überrascht, wie unspektakulär das ist."

„Beweis es!", lenkte er weiter ab.

„So nicht!", wehrte sie ab. „Du denkst, nur weil ich mich eben benehme, wie so eine Heulbarbie, hab ich auch deren IQ?"

„Ich dachte, ein Versuch könne nicht schaden", gestand er.

„Warum hast du mir und Toireasa nichts gesagt?", ignorierte Winona seinen Versuch witzig zu sein. „Du hast doch auch ihr nichts gesagt, oder?"

Es war Tikki, die ihn auf eine versteckte Kobra hinwies. Was immer sie auch meinte.

„Nein. Ich wollte es ja auch ignorieren, weil ich eh nichts tun kann. Es euch nicht zu sagen, schien mir der bessere Weg zu sein."

„Und wie soll es dann Toireasa erfahren? Von mir wäre nicht so gut!"

„Warum?", verstand er nicht, was sie meinte.

„Also manchmal bist du echt hohl!", sagte sie und langsam kam die ihm bekannte Winona wieder zum Vorschein. „Das solltest du schon selbst übernehmen. Glaubst du, sie will von mir erfahren, dass ihr bester Freund mal eben die Biege macht und eventuell nie zurückkommt?"

Tarsuinn kam zu keiner Antwort.

„Natürlich nicht", fuhr Winona fast ohne Luftholen fort. „Sie erwartet das schon von dem Hohlkopf selbst zu hören – oder im Zweifelsfall zu lesen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst das besser!", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Eigentlich wollte ich das alles vermeiden und euch beiden einen Brief schreiben."

„Feigling", sagte sie entschieden.

„Mag sein", gab er umgehend zu. „Aber wage mal zu behaupten, es würde dir leichter fallen."

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich weiß schon gar nicht mal mehr, wie die Graue Lady es geschafft hat…"

Sie verstummte erschrocken.

„Ja, die gute Frau bringt einen immer dazu, Dinge zu tun, die man eigentlich nicht machen möchte", lächelte Tarsuinn ihr aufmunternd zu. Zumindest sollte es so sein. Es war auch möglich, dass es etwas säuerlich aussah.

Zu tun, was einem Erwachsene rieten (auch wenn es der richtige Rat war), musste einem noch lange nicht gefallen.

„Schreibst du Toireasa einen Brief?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Da du es für eine gute Idee hältst, mach ich es", versprach er.

„Dann geh ich mal lieber, bevor mich jemand sieht und auf seltsame Gedanken kommt", murmelte Winona.

Tarsuinn verkniff sich die Frage, welche seltsame Gedanken das waren, denn dann hätte er vielleicht gewusst, ob es etwas mit den verwirrten Dingen in seinem Kopf zu tun hatte.

„Also dann! Wir sehen uns wieder, versprochen?", sagte Winona zum Abschied.

„Zur Hälfte", lächelte er und war traurig, als sie die Andeutung nicht verstand und mit einem gehauchten: „Tschuldigung", sein Zimmer verließ.

Verflucht! Er war so dicht dran gewesen, seine Bitte vorzutragen.

Frustriert packte er Koffer und Rucksack zu Ende und versuchte dann mit Tikkis Hilfe Schlaf zu finden. Eine Stunde später stand er wieder auf und begann den Brief an Toireasa zu schreiben.

Am Morgen verließ er schon ganz früh sein Zimmer, ging rauf zur Eulerei und verschickte den Brief an Toireasa. Die Schuleule schien sich etwas über den seltsam kurzen Briefweg zu wundern, beschwerte sich aber nicht wirklich.

Danach holte er sein Zeug aus dem Ravenclaw-Turm. Tikki und Teddy sorgsam in seiner Kapuze verstaut und den Rucksack auf dem Rücken, schleifte er seinen Koffer in die Große Halle. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viel Zeug sich in etwas über einem Jahr bei ihm angesammelt hatte.

Filch war schon auf den Beinen und tat so, als würde er irgendetwas in der Halle zu tun haben, doch dabei murmelte er ständig leise Verwünschungen gegen die Schülerschaft im Allgemeinen und die Weasley-Zwillinge und Tarsuinn im Besonderen.

Tarsuinn überhörte das geflissentlich, setzte sich an den leeren Ravenclaw-Tisch und bat leise um ein _einfaches_ Frühstück. Er hoffte, dass die Elfen schon wach waren, denn er hatte doch ziemlichen Hunger.

Keine Minute später dampften Rührei mit Schinken und Eierpfannkuchen unter seiner Nase.

„Danke", flüsterte Tarsuinn und beschloss, niemals nach etwas _Aufwändigem_ zu fragen.

Vorsichtig tastete er über den Tisch, fand wie erwartet eine flache Schale und ein rohes Ei, und machte Tikki einen _Guten Morgen Snack_. Es ging ihr schon etwas besser und, da außer Filch niemand hier war, stellte er ihr die Schale neben sich auf den Tisch.

Erst danach nahm er sich selbst einen Eierpfannkuchen, weichte diesen in Honig ein, rollte ihn zusammen und begann dann mit den Fingern zu essen. Wenn er schon allein war, Filch zählte für ihn nicht wirklich, konnte er sich auch den Stress mit Messer und Gabel sparen.

Doch natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste. Kaum waren seine Finger und seine Mundwinkel bis zu den Ohren klebrig, kam jemand in die Halle und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin", sagte Tarsuinn munter und versuchte mit dem Ärmel wenigstens sein Gesicht präsentabel zu machen. Mit wenig Erfolg, denn nun glaubte er, dass er Honig im Ohr hatte.

Die Antwort des Professors war nur mit sehr gutem Willen als menschliche Sprache zu interpretieren, so herzhaft gähnte der Lehrer und begann danach zu husten.

„Sie sollten sich am Samstag mal ausschlafen, statt Babysitter zu spielen, Sir!", grinste Tarsuinn verschmitzt. „Nicht, dass Professor Snape wieder für Sie einspringen muss."

Erneut war die Antwort kaum als solche zu verstehen, aber diesmal glaubte Tarsuinn ein: „Wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen", durch einen schweren Hustenanfall hindurchhören zu können.

Ein wenig beunruhigt nahm er sein Glas mit heißer Milch, tat etwas Honig hinein, rührte um und reichte es dem immer noch keuchenden Lupin.

„Das hilft", versprach Tarsuinn und freute sich, als seine Gabe angenommen wurde.

„Danke", krächzte der Professor ein wenig später und atmete tief durch.

Tarsuinn zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte sich aber auch an einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Meine _beängstigende Rücksichtslosigkeit _ließ mich Ihren nahen Erstickungstod einfach nicht hinnehmen – wollen Sie auch so eine Pfannkuchenrolle?"

„Du hast, nachdem du gegangen bist, mein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick belauscht?", erkundigte sich Professor Lupin ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Von Lauschen kann überhaupt keine Rede sein", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn. „Sie waren laut genug. Aber keine Sorge – ich habe mir Ihre Ermahnungen zu Herzen genommen."

„Wirklich?", zweifelte der Professor, was nicht weiter verwunderte. Schließlich hatte Tarsuinn eine sehr lange Diskussion über Gewalt und die Verhältnismäßigkeit ihrer Anwendung mit dem Professor geführt, der am Ende sicher nicht sonderlich zufrieden gewesen war.

Aus diesem Grund beantwortete er auch nicht die Frage des Professors, sondern machte sich einen zweiten Eierpfannkuchen zurecht. Diesmal mit Apfelmus und Puderzucker und aß ihn auch mit Messer und Gabel.

Tarsuinn roch und hörte, wie der Professor sich Ei und Schinken auftat, während Tikki schon fertig war und begann sein Ohr und seine Wangen sauber zu lecken. Er hoffte, das überschritt nicht die Ekelgrenze Lupins, aber eigentlich sollte dieser bei all seinen gefährlichen und stinkenden Kreaturen Schlimmeres gewöhnt sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie dann auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Tarsuinn ging neben dem Professor. Tikki und Teddy thronten wie immer in seiner Kapuze und sein Gepäck schwebte dank Lupin schwerelos hinter ihnen her.

Sie hatten gerade die erstaunlich laxe Kontrolle durch die Dementoren hinter sich gelassen und Tarsuinn begann sich wieder etwas zu entspannen, während er an einem Schokoriegel lutschte.

„Professor?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Wir reisen doch sicher mit dem Flohnetzwerk. Hätten wir dann noch etwas Zeit für einen Abstecher?"

„Kommt darauf an", entgegnete Lupin abwartend. „Wir werden zwar mit dem Express fahren, da man befürchtet, du könntest mir mit dem Flohpulver zu einfach entwischen, aber wir sind recht früh dran. Wozu brauchst du denn die Zeit? Honigtopf oder Zonkos?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur in den Wald und mich von jemandem verabschieden."

„Das ist keine so gute Idee", wehrte Lupin sofort ab. „Viel zu gefährlich!"

„Aber es wäre nur kurz und weit wäre es auch nicht", drängte Tarsuinn. „Sie wissen, dass ich hier bin und würden zum Waldrand kommen."

„Nur weiß man nicht, was sonst noch da ist. Wer sind eigentlich _Sie_? Zentauren?"

„Nein!", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Keine Zentauren, da kenn ich keinen von. Es wären nur – ähem – anscheinend drei Einhörner. Und was den Werwolf angeht – Vollmond ist erst in ein paar Tagen und Sie, Professor, werden sicher damit fertig, oder?"

Einige Sekunden herrschte plötzlich unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Wie kommst du auf einen Werwolf?", fragte Lupin mit belegter Stimme.

„Na ja", sagte Tarsuinn ein wenig verunsichert vom Ton des Professors. „Ich dachte, Sie wüssten Bescheid."

„Worüber?", fragte Lupin düster.

„Hat Professor Snape nicht…!"

„Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass Professor Snape es weiß. Aber woher weißt du es?"

„Nun", noch immer sorgte sich Tarsuinn um den seltsamen Unterton in Lupins Stimme. „Ich muss ihm doch immer bei dem Trank helfen. Der, der Werwölfe während der Mondphase beruhigt."

„Und Professor Snape hat dir gesagt, ein Werwolf wäre im Verbotenen Wald?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich hielt es nur für nahe liegend, wo es doch immer heißt, im Wald gäbe es welche."

„Nahe liegend – durchaus", murmelte Professor Lupin nachdenklich. „Aber tut mir Leid. Der Verbotene Wald kommt nicht in Frage. Du wirst wohl mit dem Honigtopf vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Diese Alternative gefiel Tarsuinn zwar überhaupt nicht, doch der Professor wirkte nicht so, als würde er nachgeben. Und so nahm er dann lieber den Spatz in der Hand und kaufte im Dorf einen riesigen Beutel mit Süßigkeiten.

Die anschließende Zugreise nach London war dann jedoch recht kurzweilig. Einen großen Teil der Fahrt erzählte Professor Lupin ihm einige recht interessante Geschichten über die wunderlichsten Geschöpfe, die dem Lehrer schon begegnet waren. Tarsuinn bekam durchaus mit, dass der Professor vor allem _pädagogisch wertvolle_ Beispiele ausgesucht hatte, die meist ohne aggressive Zauber auskamen, obwohl es sich um recht bedrohliche Situationen handelte. Es gab sicher einen blöden Fachausdruck für diesen versteckten Versuch Tarsuinn zu beeinflussen. Positive Bestärkung, beispielhaftes Lernen? Egal!

Zumindest waren die Geschichten über Vampire, Kobolde und Hinkepanks interessant und der Professor war durchaus bereit auch dumme Fragen zu beantworten, ohne dass Lupin einem das Gefühl vermittelte, dumm zu sein.

Als sie dann kurz vor Mittag London erreichten, mochte Tarsuinn Lupin dann wirklich und schaffte es auch nicht mehr, dieses Gefühl zurückzudrängen. Am Ende war er enttäuscht, schon angekommen zu sein.

Am Gleis 9 ¾ wurden sie von zwei Personen erwartet.

„Hallo Remus", grüßte eine weibliche Stimme herzlich und Tarsuinn glaubte, eine Umarmung zu hören.

„Hallo Molly, hallo Arthur", entgegnete Professor Lupin ehrlich erfreut klingend. „Schön euch zu sehen. Darf ich vorstellen, Tarsuinn McNamara. Tarsuinn! Dies sind Mr und Mrs Weasley. Sie haben sich angeboten, die nächsten Tage für dich zu sorgen."

Tarsuinn streckte die Hand aus, aber seine Höflichkeit ging nicht soweit, dass er etwas sagte.

„Erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Mrs Weasley freundlich und seine Finger wurden von einer recht pummligen und schwieligen Hand gedrückt.

„Professor Dumbledore hat uns ein wenig von dir geschrieben", sagte der Mann, der bisher still gewesen war und auch er drückte Tarsuinns Hand. Seltsamerweise war diese Hand deutlich weniger schwielig als die der Frau, wenn sie auch recht kräftig war. Dafür roch Mr Weasley für einen Zauberer irgendwie seltsam. Ein wenig nach Benzin und Öl.

_Ich hoffe nur Gutes_, wäre die richtige Antwort auf die Worte Mr Weasleys gewesen, stattdessen fragte Tarsuinn: „Haben Sie den _Tagespropheten_ von heute, Mr Weasley?"

Tarsuinn konnte nicht sagen, ob seine Schroffheit die Leute verblüffte oder seine Frage sie verlegen machte, denn nichts war zu hören und der Hogwarts-Express pfiff auch laut in diesem Moment. Er hielt sich vor Schreck die Ohren zu.

Als das schrille Pfeifen vorbei war und er die Hände wieder von seinen Ohren nahm, hatten sich die Erwachsenen schon wieder gefangen.

„Komm, Tarsuinn", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Wir bringen dich zu uns heim. Du kommst doch auch mit, Remus? Es gibt die kleinen Süßen."

„Wenn du damit die tollen, kleinen, süßen Kartoffeln meinst, Molly, dann weißt du doch, dass ich für die fast alles tun würde."

Tarsuinn bemerkte erfreut, dass niemand versuchte ihn anzufassen oder in eine bestimmte Richtung zu drängen. Die Weasleys legten sein Gepäck auf eine mitgebrachte Kofferkarre – man durfte ja nicht das Gepäck durch den normalen Bahnhof schweben lassen – und gingen voran, während Tarsuinn und Professor Lupin folgten.

„Wir haben einen Wagen vom Ministerium bekommen", erklärte Mr Weasley, nachdem sie auf dem Parkplatz an einem Auto stehen blieben. „Fährt praktisch von alleine. Wir sollten also kein Problem mit dem Verkehr haben."

Irgendwie klang der Mann ein wenig so, als würde er dies bedauern.

Tarsuinn stieg ohne zu fragen vorn auf den Beifahrersitz. Er hoffte, so einem Gespräch auf der Fahrt entgehen zu können, was auch relativ gut klappte.

Mrs Weasley fragte Professor Lupin darüber aus, wie es ihm in Hogwarts erging, und murmelte manchmal einen Kommentar über die vielen chaotischen Muggel. Mr Weasley hingegen schien ein Oldtimer-Freak zu sein. Denn ständig versuchte er alle Anwesenden auf irgendwelche uralten Fords, Rolls-Royce oder Rover aufmerksam zu machen. Einige der Namen kannte Tarsuinn aus Hongkong, aber die meisten waren dort einfach Schrottkarren gewesen, bei denen man Gefahr lief, sich eine Blutvergiftung durch den Rost einzufangen. Die Kisten hatten fast immer raue und sehr scharfe Kanten. Nichts für neugierige Finger.

Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile. Tarsuinn hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ein Auto innerhalb Londons, ohne jemals an einer roten Ampel oder im Stau stillzustehen, mit einer konstant hohen Geschwindigkeit fahren konnte. Natürlich mussten die Zauberer auch hier schummeln.

Tarsuinn hatte befürchtet, dass sie irgendwo in der Stadt wohnen würden, was sich jedoch als falsch herausstellte.

Kaum war er aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen, als seine Lungen saubere Luft einzogen und auch ein Wald schien in der Nähe zu sein. Holz knarrte im Wind.

„Ich muss den Wagen noch zurückbringen ins Ministerium, Schatz", sagte Mr Weasley. „Bin in einer Stunde wieder zurück."

„Wir werden mit dem Mittagessen auf dich warten, keine Sorge, Arthur", entgegnete Mrs Weasley. Dann hörte Tarsuinn ein Geräusch, das man nur als Schmatz bezeichnen konnte und Mr Weasley fuhr davon.

„Kommt rein!", forderte Mrs Weasley sie auf. „Du kennst dich ja aus, Remus."

„Kann ich noch einen Moment draußen bleiben, Professor?", schaffte es Tarsuinn endlich die Klappe aufzumachen.

„Willst du nicht lieber reinkommen? Es ist recht kalt", sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Ist schon okay, Molly", wehrte Professor Lupin ab. „Lauf nicht zu weit weg, Tarsuinn."

Tarsuinn nickte zur Antwort und genoss die folgende relative Ruhe. Gedämpft hörte er Geräusche, als würde jemand hinter einer dünnen Wand mit Kochtöpfen klappern. Doch diesmal war es nicht sein Ohr, mit dem er lauschte. Es war das Geschenk des Einhorns, welches er genoss. Seit September hatte er versucht dieses spezielle Gefühl immer mehr zu ignorieren, da es ihn immer noch trauriger und noch ängstlicher machte. Doch jetzt war es, als würde ein Feuer in ihm brennen. Kein brennendes, eher eines das wärmte. Da waren Pflanzen, dort eine Krähe, ein Hase hoppelte davon. Sogar das Lied – nein – _ein_ Lied war zu hören. Andere Einhörner, weit entfernt. Sie wussten nicht, dass er hier war.

_Hört ihr mich_, fragte er in Gedanken, doch es gab keine Antwort.

Feine, kalte Regentropfen trafen sein Gesicht und mit Rücksicht auf Tikki ging Tarsuinn dann dahin, wo er die Tür gehört hatte, durch die Professor Lupin und Mrs Weasley verschwunden waren.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, die ein wenig verzogen zu sein schien, und betrat einen Raum, in dem niemand war. Das Gespräch, das er zuvor gehört hatte, war verstummt. Aber er hörte Wasser in einem Topf brodeln.

Er richtete sich danach, doch nur zwei Schritte später stieß er etwas mit dem Knie um. Tikki hatte ihn zwar davor gewarnt, aber es war einfach zu spät und es waren zu viele verschiedene Hinweise gewesen.

_Kopf einziehen, nach links drehen, Fuß hoch anheben und dabei noch die Schulter zur Seite drehen._ Dies zu befolgen war nicht einfach.

Er bückte sich und stieß den Kopf an einer Kante.

Tikki kletterte auf seine Schulter und gab den Laut für _langsam_ von sich. Tarsuinn war gefrustet. In Hogwarts war es so einfach nirgends anzustoßen und auch zu Hause bei Rica und den Darkclouds war Platz und alles da, wo es hingehörte. Hier jedoch herrschte für seinen Geschmack zu viel Chaos. Kein Stuhl war gleich, eine Ordnung war für ihn nicht zu erkennen. Er warf ein Glas oder eine Vase herunter.

In einem Nebenraum hörte er Schritte.

„Nicht, Molly!", flüsterte Lupins Stimme. „Gib ihm die Chance selbst klarzukommen."

„Aber er ist doch…"

„Du tust ihm keinen Gefallen damit!"

Die Schritte gingen wieder zurück und etwas – wahrscheinlich ein Stuhl – knarrte.

Dieses Haus war definitiv ein Albtraum für jeden Einbrecher. An allen Ecken und Enden knarrte Holz. Dieser verfluchte Dielenboden machte es fast unmöglich einen lautlosen Schritt zu tun.

So langsam wie seit langem nicht mehr, machte er sich mit Tikki daran, sich durch den Raum zu tasten. Es dauerte sehr lange, aber wenigstens warf er nichts mehr hinunter. Irgendwann stand er endlich vor einer weiteren Tür und trat hindurch.

„Er hat eine Beule!", sagte Mrs Weasley anklagend (offensichtlich gegen Professor Lupin gerichtet) und stand wieder auf. „Halt still, Tarsuinn."

„Ist doch nix Ernstes", versuchte Tarsuinn abzuwinken.

„Halt einfach still", beachtete Mrs Weasley seinen Einwand nicht und ein Zauber traf seine Stirn. Der Schmerz verschwand bis auf ein schwaches Stechen.

„Man sieht, du bist in Übung, Molly", amüsierte sich Professor Lupin.

„Bei sieben Kindern sicher kein Wunder, Remus", erwiderte Mrs Weasley und ließ von Tarsuinn ab. „Wann werden wir mal kleine Lupins bestaunen können?"

„Ähem, dazu bedarf es noch einiger Änderungen", antwortete der Professor zögerlich und Tarsuinns Mundwinkel verzogen sich amüsiert nach oben.

Er hoffte, das Thema würde fortgesetzt, bis es hieß: _Nicht vor dem Kind_, aber leider setzte Mrs Weasley nicht nach.

„Wenn du Hunger hast, kannst du schon jetzt etwas essen, wenn du willst, Tarsuinn?", bot die Frau ihm an.

„Nein danke, Mrs Weasley", lehnte er höflich ab. „Ich hatte ein reichliches Frühstück."

Was jedoch lange zurück lag.

„Dann vielleicht das Dessert vorweg", versuchte Mrs Weasley ihn zum Essen zu verführen, doch damit hatte sie bei Tarsuinn keine Chance.

„Lieber nicht. Ich mag keinen Plumpudding."

„Du magst keinen Plumpudding?"

Für Mrs Weasley schien eine Welt zusammenzubrechen.

Im Raum, den Tarsuinn vorhin so schmerzhaft durchquert hatte, knallte es laut und Sekunden später betrat jemand den Raum.

„Schön, bin ich ja noch rechtzeitig", freute sich Mr Weasley. „Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."

„Kein Wunder, wenn du Samstagmorgen ohne Frühstück noch ins Ministerium gehst, nur um…"

„Illusionen von diesen Muggel-Gulli-Deck-Scheiben sind keine Sache, die man über das Wochenende aufschieben kann, Molly. Wir haben allein acht Muggel in fünf Minuten aus den Abwässern fischen müssen. Alle mehr oder minder verletzt und äußerst verwirrt, wie sie durch solides Metall fallen konnten."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber warum rufen sie immer dich? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du der Einzige wärst."

„Im Moment sind alle mit Wichtigerem beschäftigt. Das weißt du, Molly. Und von allen im Ministerium bin ich mit einer der am wenigsten belasteten. Immerhin habe ich so etwas wie ein Wochenende. Dafür sollten wir dankbar sein."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Mrs Weasley nicht sonderlich dankbar war, aber sie beschwerte sich erst mal nicht mehr weiter, sondern man schritt zum Essen.

Das war gar nicht so schlecht und diese süßen Kartoffeln wirklich schmackhaft. Nur das Fleisch war zäh und billig. Hätte Tarsuinn es zum Kochen benutzen müssen, er hätte es ganz klein gehackt und unter gebratenen Reis gemischt, statt zu versuchen ein Steak daraus zu machen. Tarsuinn war schon oft mit Fleisch so verfahren, wobei es ihm dabei meist darum gegangen war, für Rica die Herkunft des Tieres zu verschleiern.

„Sag, Remus", hielt Mrs Weasley nicht für lange still. „Wie machen sich unsere fünf in der Schule?"

„Nicht schlecht, Molly. Nicht schlecht. Zumindest was meinen Unterricht angeht. Bei den anderen Fächern weiß ich, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht Bescheid."

Tarsuinn bemerkte erfreut, dass seiner Meinung nach Professor Lupin deutlich der Frage auswich.

„Und die Zwillinge?", zweifelte Mrs Weasley. „Die haben doch sonst nur Unsinn im Kopf."

„Sind begeistert beim Unterricht."

„Keine Stinkbomben, Feuerwerke…?"

„Nichts dergleichen."

„Und im Allgemeinen?"

Professor Lupin wirkte leicht genervt.

„Ich weiß von keinem ernsthaften Vergehen."

„Aber sie haben Ärger…"

„Molly!", unterbrach Mr Weasley sanft. „Solange wir keine Eule von Professor McGonagall bekommen, ist alles in Ordnung. Und dieses Jahr scheinen sie sich wirklich auf die ZAGs zu konzentrieren, denn noch gab es keine Post."

„Das mag stimmen, aber ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie beunruhigt es mich, _keine _Eulen zu bekommen. Ich befürchte halt, da sammelt sich ein großer Knall."

„Nicht dieses Jahr, Molly", widersprach Lupin.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil die Dementoren fast jeden Frohsinn ersticken", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Niemand hat richtig Lust auf Unsinn."

„Ich dachte, Dumbledore lässt die Dementoren nicht ins Schloss?", fragte Mrs Weasley besorgt.

„Dürfen sie auch nicht", betonte Professor Lupin. „Tarsuinn meint sicher nur, dass ihre Nähe etwas dämpfend auf die allgemeine Stimmung wirkt. Der Vorfall beim Quidditch war sicher auch nicht hilfreich. Aber eine Gefahr besteht nicht."

Ungewollt kam Tarsuinn ein abfälliger Laut über die Lippen. Seiner Meinung nach stellten die Dementoren ein riesiges Gefahrenpotenzial dar, aber wahrscheinlich wusste Professor Lupin nicht, was Tarsuinn an Halloween gesehen hatte.

„Du bist anderer Meinung, Tarsuinn?", fragte Mrs Weasley, doch es war Lupin, der antwortete.

„Tarsuinn reagiert ein wenig ungewöhnlich auf Dementoren", sagte der Professor.

„Ich hasse die Dementoren und würde sie töten, wenn ich dazu in der Lage wäre. Ich denke, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, Professor!", sagte Tarsuinn zornig.

„Deine Aggressivität ist es jedoch!", hielt der Lehrer gegen.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung", fauchte Tarsuinn, stand auf und versuchte wieder nach draußen zu gehen. Dabei warf er trotz Tikkis Anweisungen einige Dinge um und stieß sich einige blaue Flecke, aber er musste einfach raus aus dem Haus. Die Erinnerung an die Dementoren hatte ihn überraschend getroffen und Traumbilder traten vor seine Augen. Er musste aus dem Haus, bevor er aus Versehen dieses knarrende Etwas einriss. Er nahm Tikki in seine Kapuze und wickelte sie fest in seinen Schal.

Es war schlimm – kaum war er dem Einfluss der Dementoren ein wenig entflohen, kochten seine Emotionen gleich doppelt so hoch.

Draußen ging er nicht weit (weil ein Zaun im Weg stand), sondern atmete tief durch. Mit jedem Herzschlag kühlte sich sein Inneres ein wenig ab und er atmete die Wut und den Hass in den kühlen Tag. Wie sollte das nur werden, wenn Leute ihn provozierten, die er nicht mochte? Manchmal hasste er sein eigenes Verhalten.

Eine Stunde später kam Professor Lupin zu ihm heraus.

„Wieder beruhigt?", fragte der Lehrer freundlich.

Tarsuinn nickte beschämt.

„Du solltest den Weasleys nicht noch Angst um ihre Kinder machen. Professor Dumbledore hat ihnen nicht geschrieben, was dir Halloween passiert ist. Das ist zu deinem und ihrem Schutz."

Der Wind pfiff düster an Tarsuinns Ohr, fast wie das Heulen eines bösen Geistes.

„Du weißt, dass Professor Dumbledore niemals zulassen würde, dass seinen Schülern etwas geschieht", drängte Lupin weiter.

„Der Professor kann nicht überall sein", entgegnete Tarsuinn düster.

„Manchmal glaube ich ernsthaft, er kann", meinte Lupin ironisch.

„Kann er nicht", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Und auch er macht Fehler."

„Er ist auch nur ein Mensch."

„Ich weiß. Aber viele Zauberer und Hexen scheinen ihn für eine Art Heilsbringer zu halten. Jeder sagt: _Dumbledore wird es schon richten_. Viele verlassen sich einfach darauf. Das kommt mir nicht richtig vor."

Professor Lupin sagte nichts dazu.

„Was wird sein, wenn Dumbledore stirbt?", fragte Tarsuinn weiter. „Er nennt mich ein _Wildes Talent_, aber ich hab gehört, wie manche Schüler mich _Bedlam_ nennen. Wer weiß, welche Version der nächste Schulleiter bevorzugt."

„Professor McGonagall wird wohl der nächste Direktor, mach dir keine Sorgen. Außerdem macht Professor Dumbledore doch noch einen sehr fitten Eindruck, oder?"

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen – ja", sagte Tarsuinn ehrlich.

„Das war nicht nett!", sagte Lupin ein wenig verletzt.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Tarsuinn. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Sie röcheln manchmal, als würde ihre Lunge sich einen Weg nach draußen suchen. Okay – im September war es schlimmer, aber gesund sind sie bei Weitem nicht."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Heiler bist."

„Vielleicht werd ich es", sagte Tarsuinn und wurde wieder etwas zynisch. „Meine Zukunft scheint eh in St. Mungos zu liegen und da wäre mir dann doch die andere Seite lieber."

„Das ist eine sehr defätistische Einstellung", kommentierte Professor Lupin.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das heißt, aber es klingt sehr negativ, wie Sie das aussprechen, Professor."

„Es bedeutet, dass du anscheinend aufgegeben hast."

Jetzt fing auch noch Lupin damit an.

„Das bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich tun kann. Wissen Sie es?"

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir etwas aufgetragen", beantwortete Professor Lupin die Frage. „Ich soll dir sagen und das ist ein Zitat: Es geht nicht nur darum, _dass_ man Erfolg hat, sondern auch _wie_ man Erfolg hat!"

„Das hilft mir nicht wirklich weiter."

„Vielleicht jetzt noch nicht. Aber irgendwann ergeben die Worte sicher einen Sinn. Das tun sie immer", versprach der Professor.

„Ich hoffe, bevor es zu spät ist", erwiderte Tarsuinn sarkastisch. „Nachher nutzen mir kluge Worte wenig."

„Vertrau auf Dumbledore, er hat sicherlich mehr als nur einen guten Rat für dich auf Lager. Ich habe ihm auch vertraut, als ich nicht mehr weiter wusste, und habe es nie bereut."

„Ich würde mir lieber selber helfen, Professor."

Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Du musst begreifen, Tarsuinn. Menschen wie du und ich, wir sind auf die Hilfe und die Akzeptanz anderer angewiesen. Lerne das zu akzeptieren. Vergraule nicht die, welche dich nehmen wie du bist, und ignoriere die, die nicht über ihre eigenen Vorurteile hinaus blicken können. Halt die Ohren steif. Wir treffen uns im neuen Jahr in der Schule wieder."

Dann ging der Professor und ließ einen nachdenklichen und emotional ziemlich abgekühlten Tarsuinn zurück. Erst als der Apparierknall schon längst vorbei war, fiel ihm die Frage ein, warum der Professor sich selbst bei seinem letzten Rat nicht ausgenommen hatte? War Lupin nicht ein ganz normaler Zauberer? Warum klangen dann seine Worte, wie eine Anklage an die halbe Welt?

Tikki gab tröstende Laute von sich und er verrenkte sich den Arm, um sie ein wenig hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Viel mehr schaute ja auch nicht aus dem Schal heraus.

„Woher nimmst du nur immer deinen Optimismus?", fragte er mühsam lächelnd. „Kannst du in Kristallkugeln die Zukunft sehen, oder was?"

Das darauf folgende _Nein_ erstaunte Tarsuinn nicht, nur dass er überhaupt eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekam.

Zwei Tage später hatte Tarsuinns Frust wieder deutlich zugenommen. Nicht nur, weil man ihm den _Tagespropheten_ vorenthielt, sondern auch, weil er keine Eulen bekam, keine verschicken durfte und Professor Lupin ihm Hausaufgaben für alle Fächer dagelassen hatte. Außerdem bestand Mrs Weasley darauf, dass er die Aufgaben auch abarbeitete.

Ansonsten passierte rein gar nichts, wenn man davon absah, dass er Mrs Weasley manchmal weit, weit weg wünschte. Nicht, dass sie eine böse Frau war. Nein – ganz im Gegenteil. Noch nie in seinem Leben war Tarsuinn einer fürsorglicheren Person begegnet. Ständig wurde er beobachtet, gefragt, ob er was trinken oder essen wolle, sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und Holz in den Kamin geworfen, obwohl er immer wieder beteuerte, dass ihm absolut nicht kalt war. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Mrs Weasley ständig versuchte ihm alles einfacher zu machen. Kaum erhob er sich von seinem Platz, fragte sie ihn, wohin er wollte, ob er ihre Hilfe brauchte und warnte ihn vor jeder Ecke und Kante.

Tarsuinn fühlte sich bevormundet und gegängelt, obwohl es sicher nur gut gemeint war.

Mr Weasley war da ganz anders. Den halben Sonntag hatte er mit ihm in einem Schuppen zugebracht und geholfen, an einem Rasenmäher zu basteln. Es war sehr interessant gewesen. Das Basteln und Mr Weasley. Immerhin war er zum ersten Mal dabei gewesen, wie jemand normale Technik mit Magie _aufmotzte_. Wie das mit Hüten und Plakaten ging, hatte er von Luna mal erklärt bekommen, die das aus dem Baukasten gelernt hatte, den sie vor einem Jahr von Rica und Tarsuinn geschenkt bekommen hatte. Aber das mit Technik zu machen war viel komplizierter und Tarsuinn bewunderte Mr Weasley dafür.

Mr Weasley wiederum schien normale Menschen absolut zu bewundern. Und das nicht nur für ihre Technik, sondern auch für ihre Organisation und Lebensweise. Eine Haltung, die Tarsuinn noch niemals bei einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe erlebt hatte. Erschreckend war jedoch auch – bei all der Begeisterung Mr Weasleys – wie wenig Ahnung der Mann von den grundlegendsten Dingen der normalen Welt hatte. Es war, als wäre er ein Kind oder irgendwo im tiefsten Urwald Indiens aufgewachsen, und dementsprechend musste man es ihm auch erklären. Irgendwann hatte Tarsuinn zu der guten alten Stromtierchentheorie gegriffen, mit der auch Rica ihm eine elektrische Klingel erklärt hatte. Damals war er erst sechs Jahre alt gewesen, hatte es aber schneller kapiert als Mr Weasley. Was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass Rica eine viel bessere Lehrerin war.

Heute jedoch war Mr Weasley auf Arbeit, es war Nachmittag und Tarsuinn gähnte herzhaft über einen Kräuterkundeaufsatz.

„Geh doch schlafen, wenn du müde bist", sagte Mrs Weasley zum wiederholten Mal.

„Nein", entgegnete er gelangweilt. Seine Ablehnungen waren immer kürzer geworden, je häufiger Mrs Weasley ihm zum Schlaf riet. Dabei wusste sie durchaus, warum Tarsuinn nicht schlafen wollte.

Tarsuinn tat so, als würde er wieder seine Arbeit aufnehmen, nur leider konnte er Mrs Weasleys leise Worte nicht überhören.

„Der arme, kleine Junge. Hat Angst vorm Schlafen, Angst vor Berührungen, Angst vor Menschen. Und dann wollen sie ihn auch noch für etwas einsperren, was seine Eltern gemacht haben. Und diese gierigen Krämerseelen und diese Kimmkorn denken nur an die möglichen wirtschaftlichen Konsequenzen und die internationalen Beziehungen. Die Zukunft eines kleinen Jungen und dessen Schwester ist denen doch egal, wo es um Gold geht.

Und Arthur begraben sie in Arbeit. Ach, wenn er doch nur nicht so extrem von Muggeln begeistert wäre oder dies wenigstens verbergen könnte. Weder die Muggel noch das Ministerium danken ihm seine Arbeit. Aber statt sich zu beschweren, arbeitet Arthur nur. Bittet nicht um Gehaltserhöhung. Ist freundlich zu Muggeln, die ihn dafür herablassend und wie einen Idioten behandeln. Diese lärmenden, blinden, kurzsichtigen Menschen…"

„Hören Sie auf!", schrie Tarsuinn und sprang auf. „Hören Sie verdammt noch mal auf so etwas zu sagen!"

„Wie? Was meinst du?", fragte Mrs Weasley verwirrt.

„Reden Sie nicht so über normale Menschen, als wären sie schlecht!", fuhr Tarsuinn sie zornig an.

„Aber ich wollt doch gar nicht…"

„Wenn Sie so reden, dann beweist das nur, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben. Meine Schwester Rica hat es geschafft mich bis jetzt großzuziehen, obwohl sie erst Elf und ich vier war. Und dabei konnte sie nicht auf irgendwelche Zauber und dergleichen zurückgreifen, die das Leben einfacher machen. Wenn Sie also noch einmal über normale Menschen schlecht reden, Mrs Weasley, dann überlegen Sie sich, dass Sie damit auch meine Schwester beleidigen und das werde ich Ihnen nie verzeihen!"

Zwei Dinge aus Glas splitterten.

„Und jetzt, entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich geh spazieren!"

Tarsuinn nahm sich seine Jacke und ging stocksteif nach draußen. Wenige Schritte später sprang ihm Tikki auf die Schulter und dann in seine Kapuze. Seine kleine Freundin hatte sich wieder vollständig erholt und wenn er lernte, stromerte sie durch das Haus der Weasleys und jagte Ratten und Mäuse.

Tarsuinn erreichte den Zaun und diesmal blieb er nicht stehen, sondern kletterte mühsam hinüber und spazierte einfach davon. Er hatte einfach die Schnauze voll. Hier zu warten war viel schlimmer als in der Woche zuvor. In Hogwarts hatte es immer eine Beschäftigung gegeben, die ihn abgelenkt hatte, und die Graue Lady hatte immer in der Zeit vor dem Einschlafen für ihn gesungen. Hier jedoch war er zwar die Dementoren los, aber sich selbst konnte er nicht entfliehen. Die Stimme machte ihm immer mehr Vorschläge und immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er einige davon als hilfreich und richtig empfand. Aber wie sollte man eine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen, wenn man begann, an sich selbst zu zweifeln? Manchmal hatte er eine Idee und dann fragte er sich, ob es überhaupt seine eigene war. Oder vielleicht hatte die Stimme ihre Taktik geändert und schlug ihm genau das Gegenteil von dem vor, was sie von ihm wollte? Manchmal kam es ihm fast so vor.

Voll düsterer Gedanken spazierte Tarsuinn einfach irgendwohin. Er hatte nicht vor wegzulaufen, er wollte nur ein wenig Freiheit genießen. Was leider nicht für seine Gedanken galt. Immer wieder hörte er Mrs Weasleys Worte wie in einer Endlosschleife.

Er blieb an einem Baum stehen und schlug wütend die Faust gegen die Rinde.

„Ich weiß, dass ich müde bin!"

Ein weiterer Schlag folgte.

„Ich bin immer müde!"

Schlag.

„Deshalb wachse ich langsamer."

Die Fingerknöchel seiner rechten Hand taten weh, also nahm er die andere zu Hilfe.

„Und Rica ist nicht herablassend…"

Jetzt tat auch die linke weh.

„…oder gemein…"

„…oder laut…"

Tarsuinn verstummte. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein und auch Tikki, die bisher absolut still gewesen war, pfiff alarmiert.

„Euch beiden kann man kaum was vormachen", erklang eine leise Stimme, etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt.

„Tante Glenn?", fragte er erstaunt, nur um nach einem Moment auf die Frau zuzulaufen und ihr in die Arme zu fallen.

Das mochte übertrieben sein, aber im Moment wollte er sich an irgendjemanden klammern. Wäre Mrs Weasley in der Nähe gewesen, wäre auch sie in die engere Wahl gekommen.

Oder ein Baum.

Eine sanfte Hand tätschelte seinen Kopf.

„Du hast nicht geschrieben, dass es so schlimm um dich steht", sagte Tante Glenn leise. „Seit wann bist du so zutraulich?"

Verlegen löste sich Tarsuinn wieder von der Frau, hielt sich aber an ihrer rechten Hand fest.

„Ich bin geistig ein wenig instabil in letzter Zeit", gestand er ein. „Und ich hab Angst!"

Tante Glenn antwortete nicht, sondern kniete vor ihm hin, heilte mit einem kleinen Zauber seine aufgeschlagenen Fingerknöchel und schloss ihn erneut in die Arme. Er drängte sich wieder an sie.

„Sie wollen mir alles wegnehmen. Ich…", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und brachte den Rest des Satzes nicht zu Ende.

„Es ist keine Schande, vor so etwas Angst zu haben", tröstete Tante Glenn ihn mitfühlend. „Es ist sogar viel besser so."

„Ich hasse mich dafür."

„Das ist geriebenes Mistkäferpulver", meinte Tante Glenn und wieder streichelte sie ihn.

„Wozu ist das nutze?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Für absolut nichts!", lachte sie. „Wie dein Hass auf dich selbst."

Ein wenig musste Tarsuinn lächeln.

„Rica hätte mir das auch gesagt", gab er zu. „Nur mit anderen Worten."

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

„Ist es für dich nicht gefährlich hier zu sein?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nur ein wenig", entgegnete sie. „Ich bin nicht Sirius Black und damit im Moment ganz weit unten auf der Prioritätenliste des Ministeriums."

„Und was ist, wenn sie ihn wieder einfangen?"

„Dann wird es auch nicht viel schlimmer. Im Grunde genommen bin ich nur ein kleines Licht und hab nur deshalb Probleme, weil ich Lucius Malfoy gelinkt habe."

„Und Gloria Kondagion?"

„Ja, aber die weiß entweder nichts davon oder aber sie interessiert sich nicht für mich. Vielleicht aber ist sie auch nur zu beschäftigt, euch zu verteidigen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie ihr zu der Ehre gekommen seid?"

„Sie ist zu meiner Schwester gegangen und hat diese überzeugt, dass sie die beste für den Job wäre."

„Was nur die halbe Wahrheit ist. Sie hat schon vorher alles in die Wege geleitet, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie auch ohne eure Zustimmung Verteidigerin wird."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe Freunde. Nicht viele, aber ein paar. Ich hab sie gebeten herauszufinden, ob Kondagion es ernst meint, euch verteidigen zu wollen."

„Und?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn gespannt.

„Sie will anscheinend wirklich diesen Fall für euch gewinnen. Anders kann sie keinen Vorteil herausschlagen, nicht nach dem, was sie gemacht hat."

„Und das wäre?", war Tarsuinn jetzt neugierig.

„Sie hat den indischen Botschaftern und den anwesenden hohen Herren und Damen des Ministeriums gesagt, dass sie das indische Rechtssystem für unmoralisch, barbarisch und als eine billige Entschuldigung für Sklaverei hält, an der sie keinen Anteil haben möchte."

„Wow!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn und er löste sich wieder ein wenig von Tante Glenn. „Wirklich so direkt?"

„Na ja – vielleicht hat sie es etwas diplomatischer formuliert, aber trotzdem hat sie sich so weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, dass sie einfach gewinnen muss, um ihre Karriere fortsetzen zu können."

„Sie ist so verändert", kommentierte Tarsuinn. „Ich habe ihre Art zu sprechen kaum wieder erkannt."

„Wem sagst du das?", meinte sie. „Aber das ist alles nicht weiter wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass es dir gut geht. Hast du denn fleißig Zauber geübt?"

„Nicht immer", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Nach der Sache…"

„Ja?", fragte Tante Glenn, als er nicht fortfuhr.

„Ach, es ist nichts. Ich war ein paar Mal abgelenkt", versuchte er abzuwimmeln. Tante Glenn hatte eh schon genug Probleme. Doch diese zog ihn wieder an sich und flüsterte sanft in sein Ohr: „Ich weiß, was du an Halloween mit ansehen musstest. Das würde jeden Menschen aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen."

„Woher…?"

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich etwas von einer negativen Wechselwirkung zwischen dir, deinem Zauberstab und den Dementoren wüsste."

„Gibt es eine?"

„Je nachdem, welcher Legende man glaubt. Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier! Ich wollte eigentlich nur, dass du etwas weißt: Egal, wie die Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot ausgeht, wir werden dich und deine Schwester nicht im Stich lassen. Mach also keinen Unsinn oder Unüberlegtes. Das Beste ist immer noch, vor dem Zaubergamot zu gewinnen. Wenn das nicht klappt, dann ist schon ein Platz in Beauxbaton für dich reserviert. Dann musst du zwar noch französisch lernen, aber wenigstens seid ihr dort vor Auslieferung sicher."

„Warum tust du das nur für mich?", flüsterte er, ergriffen von der Hoffnung, die ihn plötzlich erfüllte.

„Gegenfrage! Warum vertraust du mir?"

„Weil Tikki und Professor Dumbledore dir vertrauen."

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Professor Dumbledore dir auch seine Hilfe versprochen. Wie kommt es, dass du seinem Urteil über Menschen vertraust, aber nicht seinem Versprechen?"

„Weil ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass er etwas Illegales tut."

„Ach, und weil ich eine Diebin bin, meinst du mir fehlen diese hohen moralischen Werte?", fragte sie mit neckischer Stimme.

„Nein", erwiderte er ernsthaft. „Aber genau wie Rica und ich bist du bereit zu tun, was getan werden muss. Bei Professor Dumbledore weiß ich nicht…"

„Er wird immer seine persönliche Werte und Überzeugungen über irgendwelche falsche Gesetze stellen. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass du im Zweifelsfall in Beauxbaton zur Schule gehen kannst, was bedeutet, dass er zu deinem Wohl zum Äußersten bereit ist."

„Das könnte er mir auch direkt sagen", maulte Tarsuinn.

„Er kann es dir nicht direkt sagen, denn so kannst du ihn nicht unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum verraten. Es ist wichtig, dass er auch weiterhin der Direktor von Hogwarts bleibt."

„Warum?"

„Weil Hogwarts nicht nur eine Schule, sondern auch ein Zufluchtsort ist. Wenn irgend so ein inkompetenter Ministeriumstyp dort das Sagen hat, kann das furchtbar schief gehen, wenn…na ja, das erfährst du später. Zumindest ist Dumbledore wichtig, auch wenn du anscheinend denkst, dass sich die Zauberergesellschaft zu sehr auf ihn verlässt. Komm – lass uns ein Stück gehen."

Sie erhob sich und Hand in Hand gingen sie schweigend ein Stück. Wenn sein internes Richtungsgefühl stimmte, dann ging es wieder zu dem Haus der Weasleys.

„Tarsuinn?", fragte Tante Glenn nach einer Weile. „Beantwortest du mir eine Frage, die einzig und allein aus meiner Neugierde entspringt?"

„Vielleicht."

Tante Glenn schnaubte amüsiert, war dann aber wieder ernst, als sie ihre Frage endlich stellte.

„Warum hast du niemals versucht herauszufinden, warum das Ministerium mich momentan sucht?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht habe?"

„Dann hättest du Zac nicht diese eine spezielle Frage gestellt. So grausam bist du nicht."

„Ich war grausam?", fragte Tarsuinn erschrocken und versuchte sich irgendeiner Schuld bewusst zu werden.

„Nachher!", meinte Tante Glenn. „Beantworte bitte erst meine Frage. Warum hast du nicht nachgefragt?"

Tarsuinn zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte keinen greifbaren Grund", gestand er. „Ich wollte es einfach nicht erfahren. Zumindest nicht von jemand anderem. Das, was du mir mal gesagt hast, reichte mir und Rica."

Seine Antwort wurde schweigend hingenommen. Tarsuinn wusste wirklich nicht, warum er Tante Glenn vertraute, ja sie sogar sehr mochte.

Und warum er nicht nachgeforscht hatte? Zum einen – aber das konnte er nicht sagen – weil er nicht mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte und zum anderen, weil er fürchtete, was er über sie erfahren würde. Manchmal lag etwas Tröstliches in der Unwissenheit. Man konnte so sehr gut die kalte Realität ignorieren.

„Erzählst du es mir jetzt?", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig. „Und auch das, was ich bei Zac Falsches gesagt habe?"

„Das hatte ich vor. Ich verstecke mich eh nur, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Du weißt doch sicher – die Spuren verwischen und kalt werden lassen. Ich hab einiges getan, was nicht rauskommen sollte, auch wenn das meiste in anderen Ländern gelaufen ist."

Sie machte eine längere Pause.

„Oh Mann, ist das schwer", fuhr sie dann gequält fort. „Weißt du – ich war eine Slytherin und meine beste Freundin in der Schulzeit war Gloria Kondagion. Ich weiß, ich hab dich damals angelogen, als ich so tat, als hätte ich sie erst vor acht Jahren kennen gelernt, aber wir kannten uns damals ja erst ein paar Minuten und ich wollte keinen schlechten Eindruck auf dich machen."

Sie lachte beißend.

„Damals war unser Umgangston ein deutlich anderer. Und wir waren wie Pech und Schwefel, selbst nach der Schulzeit. Haben unsere eigene kleine und kindische Widerstandsgruppe gegen den Dunklen Lord gegründet, weil wir nichts mit den anderen Kämpfern zu tun haben wollten. Es war dumm und wir waren recht ineffektiv, aber wir waren sicher auch ein Ärgernis. Kurzum, irgendwann ging es schief und während eines Treffens tauchten Todesser auf und töteten viele von uns. Wir waren verraten worden, aber das war damals nicht so ungewöhnlich.

Dann war der Krieg vorbei und es war eine schöne Zeit. Ich heiratete meinen Freund. Wir zogen zusammen, kauften ein Haus, richteten alles ein und planten eine Familie. Bis eines Tages Auroren des Ministeriums vor unserer Tür standen und uns festnahmen.

Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, denn wenn ich auch unschuldig war, mein Mann war es nicht. Ich hatte meinem Mann vollkommen vertraut und obwohl er nicht zu unserer kleinen Slytherinkampfgruppe gehörte, hatte ich ihm mitgeteilt, wo ich hinging. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, wie Gloria es aufnahm. Ich hab sie noch nie so wütend gesehen und wenn ich heute zurückblicke, bin ich verwundert, dass sie mich nicht umgebracht hat. Ich hätte mich nicht gewehrt."

Tante Glenn holte einige Male tief Luft.

„Hat Kondagion dich deswegen in der Hand?", nutzte Tarsuinn die Pause. „Machst du das aus Schuldgefühl?"

„Vielleicht zu Anfang", schränkte sie ein. „Aber der Hammer kam noch bei der Verhandlung meines Mannes. Es stellte sich…es stellte sich heraus, dass…"

Sie schniefte schwer.

„Ich muss das nicht unbedingt wissen", versuchte Tarsuinn sie unbeholfen zu trösten. „Ich meine, so ungewöhnlich scheint deine Geschichte von der Zeit nun auch nicht zu sein und…"

„Nein! Ich will es dir jetzt sagen. Mein Mann hat…man versuchte ihm mehrere Morde nachzuweisen. An mindestens vier Muggeln und an einem Zauberer. Er gab die Morde an den Muggeln fast stolz zu, aber den Tod des Zauberers nahm er nicht auf sich. Stattdessen bezichtigte er Zic und Zac."

„Die beiden würden das nicht tun!", flüsterte Tarsuinn und versuchte überzeugt zu sein. Doch fast zwanghaft musste er an seine letzten paar Worte zu Zac denken.

„Doch, sie haben", klagte Tante Glenn. „Mein Mann hat _seine_ Hauselfen zu einer Tat gezwungen. Durch diesen verfluchten Zauber der Bindung und ein paar Flüche konnte er sie zu etwas zwingen, wozu sie normalerweise niemals fähig wären. Mein Mann versuchte sich mit der Tatsache herauszureden, dass er ja keinen Zauberer getötet hat, aber der Zaubergamot erkannte trotzdem seine Schuld. Er wurde zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Zic und Zac hingegen – sollten hingerichtet werden."

So langsam setzten sich in Tarsuinn die Puzzlesteine zusammen.

„Du wirst gesucht, weil du zwei Leben gerettet hast", dachte Tarsuinn laut an die Worte, die sie ihm einmal gesagt hatte. „Du hast Zic und Zac vor der Hinrichtung bewahrt."

„Ja", entgegnete Tante Glenn. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht zulassen. Obwohl die beiden sterben wollten, habe ich ihnen befohlen zu fliehen. Dafür hat man mich zwei Jahre lang in Askaban eingesperrt."

„Du warst in Askaban?", unterbrach Tarsuinn entsetzt.

„Oh ja. Und glaub mir – mich bekommen sie da nur in einem Leichensack wieder hin. Es ist die Hölle auf Erden. Aber als ich damals das Strafmaß hörte, da dachte ich, es wären ja _nur_ zwei Jahre. Ich habe mich noch niemals so geirrt. Als ich endlich nach Hause durfte, war ich geistig zerrüttet und wurde gemieden, als hätte ich die Pest. Ich war kaum noch ich selbst und mich wirr zu nennen, wurde meinem Zustand wohl kaum gerecht. Ich habe kaum Erinnerungen an diese Zeit, aber als ich wieder halbwegs klar war, musste ich bemerken, dass ich von Zic und Zac in dieser Zeit gepflegt worden war. Als mir klar wurde, was das bedeutete, wollte ich sie wegschicken, doch sie weigerten sich und es war eh schon längst zu spät. In der Zeit, als ich halb wahnsinnig war, haben Lucius Malfoy und Gloria Kondagion mitbekommen wer mich pflegte, und erpressten mich seitdem mit diesem Wissen. Ich habe für beide gestohlen – na ja, für Gloria deutlich mehr – und darauf bin ich nicht unbedingt stolz, aber ich kann dir eines versichern, ich habe ihnen nie zu etwas Gefährlichem verholfen."

Am Ende hatte Tante Glenn immer schneller gesprochen, so als wolle sie unbedingt ihre Rechtfertigung loswerden, bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte. Tarsuinn fand das seltsam, weil sich eben eine erwachsene Frau bei ihm entschuldigte, als wäre sein Urteil wichtig für ihr Seelenheil.

Doch was sollte Tarsuinn sagen? Er war ein wenig überrollt von ihrer Geschichte, obwohl sie relativ wenige Worte verwendet hatte. Seine Fantasie füllte den Rest nur zu gut.

Zwei Jahre Askaban! Ihm kam plötzlich seine Angst vor Indien fast lächerlich vor.

Was seine Frage jedoch nicht beantwortete – was sollte er jetzt dazu sagen?

„Du solltest dir unbedingt auch so einen Teddy zum Knuddeln zulegen, Tante Glenn", sagte er. „Mir hilft er sehr."

„Ich dachte du hast Tikki zum Knuddeln", lachte Tante Glenn zwischen Tränen.

„Tikki ist etwas zu zerbrechlich für meine Schlafgewohnheiten", entgegnete Tarsuinn und freute sich über ihr Lachen, weil es ehrlich klang. „Und wenn du schon dabei bist, solltest du Zic und Zac auch je einen kaufen. Oder besser noch – ich mach sie euch zum Weihnachtsgeschenk. Dann muss ich mir keine überlegen. Gibt's die überhaupt passend für Elfen?"

Bei dem Gedanken musste auch Tarsuinn lachen. Zwei Elfen, mit Teddys im Arm, die größer als sie selbst waren, mussten einfach witzig aussehen. Er würde Rica bitten, von dieser Szene einen Kupferstich für ihn anzufertigen. Ob sie das bis zu seinem Geburtstag schaffte?

„Weißt du, dass dieses Plüschtier eigentlich dazu da ist um Babys zu beruhigen und den Eltern ein wenig Schlaf zu schenken?"

„Solang er bei mir funktioniert, ist es mir egal", grinste Tarsuinn. „Sollte es dir auch sein."

„Ich werd's probieren. So – du musst aber langsam zurück, sonst machen sie sich zu viele Gedanken. Wäre nicht gut für dich, wenn man uns zusammen sieht."

„Eine Sache noch, Tante Glenn", hielt er sie zurück. „Sagst du mir, was im _Tagespropheten_ stand?"

„Darauf solltest du keinen Wert legen", entgegnete sie energisch.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht nett war und sehr einseitig. Ian hat mich vorgewarnt."

„Ian?"

„Ian Fawcett – sein Vater arbeitet beim _Propheten_."

„Oh, der schreibt die Garten- und Küche-Seite. Ist dieser Ian ein Freund von dir?"

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Tarsuinn ein wenig betrübt. „Bis ich ihm erzählte, dass dieses blöde Wilde Talent mich ein wenig – ähem – unberechenbar macht, war er mein Freund. Seitdem aber meidet er mich."

„Das mit deinem Zauberstab hast du aber keinem deiner Freunde erzählt, oder?"

„Winona und Toireasa wissen Bescheid."

„Die beiden Ravenclaw-Mädchen, die immer mit dir zusammen rumhängen?"

„Nein, Toireasa ist in Slytherin. Sie ist das Mädchen, das dir mal Keyx geschickt hat."

„Slytherin?", zweifelte Tante Glenn.

„Du warst doch auch da", lehnte sich Tarsuinn gegen das Misstrauen auf, das er in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Sie ist okay, wirklich."

„Entschuldige", entgegnete sie. „Aber ich hab mich vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr an mich selbst erinnert. Es gibt also unter den Schülern zwei, die es wissen?"

„Na ja – eventuell ahnt Luna Lovegood noch etwas."

„Ach du Schreck. Die Tochter von Herold Lovegood, der keine zwanzig Meilen von hier entfernt wohnt?"

„Ja – aber auch Luna ist okay. Schließlich ist die Geschichte mit dem Großen Einhorn auch nicht im _Quibbler_ gelandet."

Tante Glenn zog erschrocken die Luft tief ein.

„Was ist?", fragte Tarsuinn überrascht. „Das mit dem Großen Einhorn hab ich dir doch geschrieben."

„Nein, das mein ich nicht. Aber du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Dein Wildes Talent ist das eine, es wäre aber überhaupt nicht gut, wenn auch noch deine Verbindung zu den Einhörnern bekannt wird."

„Warum eigentlich? Es müsste doch jedem klar sein. In Lunas Einhornmärchen haben doch die Kinder des Einhorns auch alles zerbrochen."

„Du darfst diese Geschichte nicht als absolute Wahrheit sehen, Tarsuinn", beschwor sie ihn. „Das Wilde Talent tritt auch bei Zauberern auf, die mit vollkommen normalen Zauberstäben agieren können. Der magische Kern muss nur etwas von einem Einhorn enthalten. Meist fällt nicht mal auf, dass sie das Talent haben. Eigentlich tun sie sich nur am Anfang etwas schwer mit zaubern und die ersten Versuche schlagen fehl."

„Warum ist das so?", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert.

„Nun ja, wenn du wirklich von einem Großen Einhorn abstammen solltest, dann liegt das vielleicht daran, dass inzwischen so viele Generationen an Zauberern und Hexen dazwischen liegen. Die meisten sind halt mehr Zauberer als Einhorn. Im Gegensatz zu dir..."

„…und Marie-Ann", ergänzte Tarsuinn flüsternd.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Tante Glenn erstaunt, was wohl daran lag, dass Tarsuinn ihr noch nicht von seinem Erlebnis auf dem Dachboden geschrieben hatte.

„Von ihr ist der Zauberstab und die alte Frau, die ihn deiner Familie zur Aufbewahrung gegeben hat, war ihre Nanny."

Dann erzählte Tarsuinn ihr in kurzen Worten von seiner Erbschaft, wie es dazu gekommen war und zeigte ihr sogar die kleine Erinnerungsscheibe.

„Dumbledore hat Recht. Wenn du das eher gesehen hättest, wären einige Probleme überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht", kommentierte sie, als er geendet hatte. „Halte auch das geheim."

„Das sagt mir aber immer noch nicht, warum es schlecht ist, dass ich meinen Zauberstab besitze und mich mit dem Wilden Talent rumschlagen muss. Ich meine, wenn das wirklich lange her ist, müsste doch fast jeder Einhornblut in sich tragen?"

„Ja, aber dein Zauberstab trägt Einhornblut in sich. Das Blut eines Einhorns zu nehmen ist eine schwere Sünde und niemand wird dir glauben, dass es eine freiwillige Gabe war. Die, welche Angst vor deinem Wilden Talent haben, nennen dich im Moment _Bedlam_. Das ist nicht nett, aber _Maglignusbedlam_ ist viel schlimmer und dann würde der _Tagesprophet_ nicht über die _Verpflichtung zur Einhaltung eines Vertrages_ schreiben oder über die _unvergleichlichen wirtschaftlichen Folgen eines Vertragsbruches_, sondern über einen _verfluchten Jungen, dessen Schicksal es ist, den Dunklen Lord zu beerben_. Da fällt mir ein – nimm unter gar keinen Umständen deinen Zauberstab mit ins Ministerium!"

„Warum? Das hab ich doch schon getan."

„Damals warst du nur ein Muggel und ein Zeuge. Diesmal werden sie dich durchsuchen und deinen Zauberstab überprüfen. Und das wäre nicht so gut, wie ich dir ja schon erklärt habe."

„Soll ich mir vorher einen falschen besorgen?"

„Nein. Sag einfach, du hättest ihn in der Aufregung vergessen. Das glaubt dir jeder und damit ist es gut."

„Aber ohne Zauberstab…!"

„Hab einfach Vertrauen, Tarsuinn."

Sie streichelte sanft seine Wange.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich würde dir selbst bis Indien folgen und dich und deine Schwester da rausholen. Du hast mir bis jetzt vertraut, du kannst es auch in Zukunft."

„Ich versteh nur nicht warum?", flüsterte er leise. „Sind wir wirklich nicht verwandt?"

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah", entgegnete sie ähnlich leise.

„Aus Mitleid?"

„Ein wenig, ja – auch wenn dir das nicht gefällt. Aber inzwischen ist es dein unverständliches Vertrauen in mich. Ich will dich unter keinen Umständen enttäuschen."

„Ich hab dich lieb, Tante Glenn", gestand Tarsuinn.

„Ich dich auch", entgegnete sie und umarmte ihn zum wiederholten Mal.

Es war rührselig, aber es war Tarsuinn ernst damit, und wenn er Tante Glenn sagte, dann war es für ihn, als würde er wirklich mit einer Anverwandten reden.

„Ich muss gehen!", beendete Tante Glenn die Umarmung. „Du bist inzwischen extrem überfällig."

„Wenn alles wieder gut ist, kannst du mich im Sommer mal besuchen?", bat Tarsuinn. „Rica würde dich sicher gern mal kennen lernen."

„Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, versprochen. Ich bin selbst auf deine Schwester sehr gespannt. Aber jetzt – auf Wiedersehen."

Tarsuinn spürte einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Stirn und dann verschwand Tante Glenn mit einem lauten Knall.

Sofort fühlte er sich wieder einsam, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor.

„Weißt du, Tikki?", sagte er sinnend. „Du kannst Menschen viel besser einschätzen als ich, und ich bin froh, dass du mich gedrängt hast, ihr vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen. Auch wenn sie anscheinend einen verfluchten Mörder geheiratet hat."

Tikki schnurrte leise und erst an ihrer Antwort merkte Tarsuinn, dass ihr trotz Kapuze, Schal und Teddy ziemlich kalt war.

„Ein Mörder ist für Menschen das Gleiche, wie eine Königskobra für dich."

Ihr Fauchen wurde lauter – aggressiver.

Sich halb verrenkend hob er Tikki samt Schal aus der Kapuze und steckte sie unter seine Jacke, damit sie es deutlich wärmer hatte.

„Nächstes Mal sagst du früher Bescheid", ermahnte er sie. „Du weißt doch, wie leicht du im Winter krank wirst."

Sie antwortete unter seiner Jacke mit einem Kommentar, der verdächtig nach einem _Ja-Ja_ klang.

„Ähem, Tikki, könntest du wenigstens mal kurz schauen, damit ich weiß, in welche Richtung wir müssen? Ich war irgendwie ein wenig unaufmerksam."

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er dank Tikkis Anweisungen wieder vor der Hütte der Weasleys, welche ihr Zuhause den Fuchsbau nannten. Warum, hatte Tarsuinn bisher nicht herausbekommen.

Als er näher kam, hörte er Mr und Mrs Weasley miteinander reden. Mrs Weasley klang ein wenig aufgelöst, während Mr Weasley sie offensichtlich zu beruhigen suchte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Molly. Ich bin mir sicher, er kommt wieder zurück."

„Aber er ist schon mehr als vier Stunden allein da draußen. Weder die Diggorys, noch Mr Lovegood haben ihn gesehen und als ich versuchte ihn auszupendeln, schwang das Pendel einfach nur zwischen Hogwarts und London hin und her."

„Dumbledore sagt, er kommt sicher zurück. Wir wussten, dass der Junge anders reagiert, als wir es gewohnt sind."

„Du verstehst nicht, Arthur. Er glaubt, dass ich etwas gegen Muggel und damit gegen seine Schwester habe. Dabei habe ich nur etwas Dummes vor mich hingemurmelt, was er eigentlich gar nicht hören sollte. Aber er hat mir keine Zeit gegeben, es zu erklären."

„Er ist halt keines unserer Kinder, Molly. Ihn hast du nicht so gut im Griff."

„Ich hab es gar nicht versucht, so überrascht war ich. Ich meine, er ist so lieb und ruhig und dann plötzlich schreit er mich mit einer Wut an, die ich bei unseren Kindern noch nie gesehen hab."

Tarsuinn reichte es. Er trat an die Tür und trat ohne zu klopfen ein.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte er. „Hab mich ein wenig verlaufen. Ich geh ohne Abendbrot ins Bett."

Dann wollte Tarsuinn zu seinem Kellerzimmer gehen, doch er erreichte nicht die Tür.

„Sofort stehen bleiben, junger Mann!", kommandierte Mrs Weasley und auch wenn sie Autorität ausstrahlen wollte, hörte Tarsuinn deutliche Erleichterung heraus. „Hier herumstromern und dann einfach ohne Waschen und Essen ins Bett wollen? Das kommt mir nicht in den Kessel. Du wirst dich jetzt waschen, dein Schulzeug aufräumen und dann mit uns in Ruhe essen."

Das war ein Ton, den Tarsuinn kannte. Den mochte er zwar nicht, es war aber besser als dieses mitleidtriefende Nettsein.

„Ich brauch zehn Minuten", sagte er emotionslos und kümmerte sich dann erst einmal um Tikki.

Auf dem Weg nach unten hörte er dann noch Mr Weasley murmeln: „Das Kind ist mit keinem der unseren zu vergleichen."

Das konnte Tarsuinn auch nicht ändern, aber er musste zugeben, wie Ginny oder die Zwillingen war er wirklich nicht. Wie die anderen vier Weasley-Kinder waren, konnte er nicht sagen, aber wahrscheinlich nicht viel anders. Das war jedoch nicht sein Problem.

Tarsuinn brachte wenig später das Essen schweigsam hinter sich und ging sehr früh zu Bett. Er war dann zwar schon kurz nach Mitternacht wieder wach, aber so hatte er seine Ruhe, wenn man von einem leisen Schnarchduett und einem Ghul absah, der immer mal an den Rohren rüttelte.

Leise holte er alles hervor, was er glaubte gebrauchen zu können. Seine Schulbücher über Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sein Buch _Für das Auge, das nicht sieht_, seine illegalen Mitschriften aus der Bibliothek, Strafarbeiten und Hausaufgaben, sein Reiselabor und alle Zutaten, die er hatte. Einige seltene Zutaten hatte er bei der Arbeit für Professor Snape abgestaubt. Schließlich war nach dem Zuschneiden meist etwas übrig geblieben. Nicht viel, aber immer ein klein wenig. Er hatte das als Bezahlung für seine Arbeitskraft gesehen.

So – und jetzt musste er nur noch etwas daraus machen. Wenn er keinen Zauberstab ins Ministerium mitnehmen konnte, musste er halt sehen, ob er sich anderweitig behelfen konnte. Eine Idee hatte er eh schon länger.

Vorsichtig nahm er eine kleine Feinwaage, prüfte damit die Menge der geklauten Mondsteinstückchen und stellte erfreut fest, dass es für einen Versuch reichte. Dann verbrachte er die Nacht damit, den _Trunk des Friedens_ herzustellen, dessen Rezept er im Buch eines Fünftklässlers gefunden hatte. Es war das Komplizierteste, was er je gebraut hatte, wenn man von dem Stärkungstrank für Rica absah. Vor allem, da der einzige Indikator, ob die Zubereitung gut gegangen war, silberner Dampf darstellte. Das einzige Wesen, das ihm helfen konnte, war Tikki, doch wie sollte ein blinder Junge einem Mungo erklären, wie Silber aussah und was Nebel war? Am Ende hatte er einen Trank, von dem er relativ sicher war, dass er okay war. Leider gab es hier keine Madame Pomfrey und er hatte ein wenig Angst ihn an sich selbst auszuprobieren, da, wenn er zu viel einnahm, die Gefahr bestand, dass er fest und lange schlief. Auf der anderen Seite waren die potenziellen Vorteile, die der Trank bringen konnte, wirklich überzeugend. Dämpfe von Angst und Aufgeregtheit waren genau das, was er vor Gericht nicht brauchen konnte. Er hatte zwar noch Rezepte von anderen Tränken, die Gefühle beeinflussten, aber die waren in der Regel extremer in der Wirkung und ihm damit nicht ganz geheuer. Trotzdem stellte er auch davon ein paar Portionen her, bevor die Weasleys wach wurden.

Beim Frühstück taten die beiden Erwachsenen so, als hätte es den gestrigen Tag nicht gegeben. Mr Weasley erzählte von einem magischen Teeservice, das durch eine Erbschaft in die Hände einer normalen Familie geraten war und als diese zu Großmutters Gedenken aus den Tassen trinken wollte, hatten alle angefangen, Walzer zu tanzen und im Takt zu rülpsen. Das magische Unfallkommando und Mr Weasley hatten erst mal laut lachen müssen, als sie dort eingreifen wollten. Vor allem da sich herausstellte, dass die tote Oma dieses Teeservice absichtlich vererbt hatte, weil ihre Enkel so furchtbar gierige Spießer gewesen waren, die sich erst an sie erinnert hatten, als ihr Tod absehbar wurde. Tarsuinn fand das furchtbar komisch und konnte sich ein halbes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Nicht, weil eine Hexe Muggel geärgert hatte, sondern weil eine alte Frau ihren undankbaren Enkeln noch eine Lektion in Sachen Menschlichkeit erteilt hatte. Das fand Tarsuinn cool.

Danach musste Mr Weasley leider zur Arbeit und wieder waren nur er, Tikki und Mrs Weasley im Haus. Doch diesmal ließ ihn die Frau vollkommen in Ruhe und hatte auch im Griff, was sie murmelte. Gegen Mittag hörte dann Tarsuinn einen Apparierknall im Garten vor dem Haus und wenige Sekunden später klopfte es.

„Öffnest du bitte, Tarsuinn?", rief Mrs Weasley, die gerade Teig für Pasteten knetete.

„Ja", entgegnete Tarsuinn und hoffte, der Besucher hätte etwas Geduld mit ihm.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür.

„Guten Tag, Tarsuinn", begrüßte ihn Gloria Kondagions weiche Stimme und beinahe hätte Tarsuinn ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt. Nur mühsam widerstand er diesem Drang, schließlich hatte die Frau ja auch angekündigt, dass sie vor der Anhörung mit ihm reden wollte. Aber eine freundliche Begrüßung…?

„Ich muss erst fragen, ob Sie hier herein dürfen", sagte Tarsuinn und wollte so etwas Zeit schinden. Leider war Mrs Weasley zu neugierig und kam jetzt doch selbst zur Tür.

„Ja?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Weasley", grüßte Kondagion freundlich. „Ich bin Gloria Kondagion und vertrete Tarsuinn und Rica McNamara bei der Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot. Darf ich eintreten?"

„Aber natürlich, Mrs Kondagion", erwiderte Mrs Weasley herzlich. „Kommen Sie doch herein. Wir hatten mit Ihnen erst in ein paar Tagen gerechnet."

„Es ergab sich gerade passend."

Gloria Kondagion trat ein. Tarsuinn machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr die Hand entgegen zu strecken.

Da die Frau wusste, dass er blind war, konnte er das tun, ohne dass sofort Absicht unterstellt werden konnte.

„Sie wollen sicher Tarsuinn allein sprechen?", fuhr Mrs Weasley fort. „Sie können die Wohnstube nutzen. Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Tee, Kaffee, Limonade? Tarsuinn, räum schon mal deine Aufgaben weg."

Er ging wortlos voraus und nutzte die Zeit, um sich auf Kondagions Anwesenheit einzustellen.

„Ein Schwarzer Tee wäre sehr nett", erwiderte die Besucherin freundlich. „Und wenn Sie eine Kleinigkeit zu essen hätten…? Ich hab heute keine Zeit zum Mittagessen."

„Wir wollten bald essen, Sie sind herzlich eingeladen", erwiderte Mrs Weasley. „Das macht keine Umstände und es ist genug für alle da."

„Aber nur, wenn es wirklich keine Umstände macht."

Tarsuinn gab sich Mühe, die Augen zu verdrehen und räumte vorsichtig den mit Papier und Büchern bedeckten Tisch leer. Dann setzte er sich.

Gloria Kondagion nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Wie ich sehe, hat man dich gut mit Schularbeiten eingedeckt", bemerkte Kondagion. „Interessanter oder normaler Schulstoff?"

„Gemischt", entgegnete Tarsuinn kurz angebunden. Ständig versuchte er Falschheit in der Stimme dieser Frau zu finden oder zumindest einen Hauch der Arroganz, die sie damals in Tante Glenns Laden ausgestrahlt hatte. Doch da war nichts.

„Was sind denn deine Lieblingsfächer?"

„Im Moment Dunkle Künste und Zauberkunst."

„Nicht Zaubertränke?", fragte Kondagion erstaunt. „In deiner Schulakte steht, du wärst _leicht unterfordert_."

„Sie haben gefragt, welche Fächer mir gefallen, nicht in welchen ich gut bin", sah er sich zu seiner bis dahin längsten Antwort genötigt. Im Grunde war es zwar eine Lüge, denn er mochte es wirklich Zaubertränke zu brauen, aber Snape vergällte ihm die Freude am Unterricht doch etwas.

„Das hab ich, du hast Recht", gestand sie ihm zu. „Aber ich hab das Gefühl, du kannst mich noch immer nicht sonderlich leiden. Also lasse ich dich mit solchen Fragen in Ruhe. Bereit für das Geschäftliche?"

Er nickte betont deutlich.

„Gut. Wie du ja weißt, haben wir rechtlich eigentlich keine Handhabe. Was wir unbedingt hinbekommen müssen ist, dass der Zaubergamot den menschlichen Aspekt sieht und den Auslieferungsvertrag in Frage stellt. Genau das weiß aber auch die Gegenseite und sie werden deshalb versuchen, dich und deine Schwester mit möglichst viel Dreck zu bewerfen. Ich habe jetzt schon mit deiner Schwester alles besprochen, was in dieser Beziehung auf uns zukommen könnte, was die Vergangenheit außerhalb Englands angeht, und ich denke, das bekommen wir eventuell hin. Problematischer wird jedoch dein Wildes Talent und was um dich herum in deiner Schulzeit passiert ist. Es ist sicher, dass sie versuchen werden, dies gegen dich zu verwenden. Deshalb musst du mir alles sagen, was uns vor dem Zaubergamot Probleme bereiten könnte. Gibt es Lehrer, die dich hassen? Schüler, die irgendwelche negativen Sachen erzählen könnten? Hat irgendwer mal gesehen, wie du die Beherrschung verloren hast? Gegen welche Schulregeln hast du verstoßen? Egal, ob man dich erwischt hat oder nicht! Solche Dinge eben. Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn mich der gegnerische Anwalt mit Sachen konfrontiert, die ich hätte vorher wissen müssen. Der Sachverhalt ist zu knifflig für solche Überraschungen."

„Ich dachte, der _Sachverhalt_ läge eigentlich ganz eindeutig?", fragte Tarsuinn sarkastisch.

„Dafür machen die Inder viel zu viel Druck auf allen Ebenen", schockte ihn Kondagion mit einem plötzlich äußerst ernsten Tonfall. „Es gab einige sehr direkte Gespräche mit Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots und auch der _Tagesprophet_ macht Stimmung gegen euch. Ich weiß, du darfst hier leider keine Briefe empfangen, aber ich darf dir alles sagen, was ich will. Eines der Hauptargumente des Propheten ist ein drohendes Handelsembargo von Seiten der Inder. Hast du eine Ahnung, was das bedeuten könnte?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte betreten den Kopf.

„Wenn man das Handelsvolumen an sich sieht, klingt das gar nicht so schlimm. Das Problem ist jedoch, dass viele – oder besser gesagt, sehr viele – exotische Zaubertrankzutaten aus Indien kommen und recht wichtig geworden sind. Einige der besten Heiltränke, –salben und Gegengifte benötigen zwingend Zutaten, die es nur in Indien gibt. Dazu kommen noch einige Luxusartikel, Materialien für die Zauberforschung, Gewürze, Stoffe und vieles weiter. Im Grunde kann man ohne diese Dinge leben, aber nur die wenigsten werden gern darauf verzichten und man kann schön Horrorszenarien daraus konstruieren, indem man sich einige Extremfälle herauspickt."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Nun, im heutigen _Tagespropheten_ wurde vor der nordeuropäischen Naga superstitio gewarnt und erklärt, dass man deren Gift nur mit einer Melange aus Disteln, Quecksilber und Induspiper neutralisieren kann. Dann wurde ein längerer Absatz dem Induspiper gewidmet und wie aufwändig der Import aus Indien ist und dass dieser nur dort wächst."

„Was ist daran konstruiert?", fragte Tarsuinn, der sich nun zum ersten Mal Sorgen um die Auswirkungen machte, falls zu seinen Gunsten entschieden wurde. Er hörte, wie Tikki bei der Erwähnung einer Schlange neugierig näher kam.

„Nun – es gibt in England keine dieser Giftschlangen. Das wird in dem Artikel jedoch an keiner Stelle erwähnt. Und das ist nur ein subtiles Beispiel. Einige _Leserbriefe_ zu diesen Themen sind offensichtlich gestellt, aber es gibt auch einige Beiträge, wo sich einfache Leute ernsthaft Sorgen machen. Andere – die für eure Seite Partei ergreifen – sind selten und manchmal von Spinnern geschrieben, sodass sie eher schädlich sind. Meiner Meinung nach bedeutet dies, dass der _Tagesprophet_ so berichtet, wie das Ministerium es sich wünscht. Ich selbst habe einige vernünftige Briefe erhalten, die nichts mit dem Stuss im Propheten gemein hatten."

„Haben Sie auch negative Briefe erhalten?", fragte Tarsuinn leise. Tikki sprang auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm ein wenig Ruhe für seine Gedanken, die schon wieder anfingen, in Panik zu rasen.

„Einige, aber die haben sich eher auf mich bezogen. Dir und deiner Schwester kann man eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen, aber mir hält man einiges vor. Aber mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich hab gewusst, auf was ich mich einlasse. Ich wäre dir nur sehr dankbar, wenn du mich jetzt nicht im Regen stehen lässt. Einverstanden? Ich tu alles, um eure Auslieferung zu verhindern, und du sorgst im Gegenzug dafür, dass mir meine Karriere und mein Broterwerb erhalten bleiben."

„Ich werd mich bemühen", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Hab keine Angst", beruhigte Kondagion ihn. „Ich werde nichts von dem weitergeben, was du hier erzählst. Ich bin durch meinen Eid dazu verpflichtet. Du kannst mir also die ganzen Sachen beichten, die du in der Schule angestellt hast. Kein Lehrer wird es erfahren, es sei denn, der gegnerische Anwalt bringt es zur Sprache. Doch dann wäre ich darauf vorbereitet."

Langsam nickte Tarsuinn, dann beugte er sich ganz tief zu Tikkis Kopf und flüsterte: „Unterbrich mich, wenn ich etwas Falsches sage."

Danach erzählte er Kondagion von seinen Schulsünden, ließ aber alles Wichtige weg, wo er sich auf die Verschwiegenheit der Beteiligten verlassen konnte und die ihm zu wichtig waren. Für die allgemein bekannten Besuche auf der Krankenstation, dachte er sich halbwahre Geschichten aus. So erfuhr Kondagion nur von seiner langen Zeit im Regen, dem Unfall mit dem Einhorn, dem zerfetzten Buch Professor Snapes und den Auseinandersetzungen mit den Slytherins. Bei der Erwähnung der Geschehnisse im Krankenhaus (verschweigen konnte er die nicht), stolperte er ein wenig in seiner Erzählung, weil ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er nicht die Geschichte kannte, die Professor Dumbledore dem Ministerium erzählt hatte und er ja versprochen hatte, niemandem die Wahrheit zu berichten. Am Ende tat er so, als hätte er nicht gewusst, weshalb man Rica hatte entführen wollen, verwies aber auf etwas, dass ihm Toireasa erzählt hatte. Nämlich, das die eine Hexe sehr ausländisch ausgesehen hätte.

Tarsuinn war sich durchaus bewusst, wie viele potenzielle Desaster er Kondagion aufs Auge drückte, indem er von den wichtigen Sachen nichts erzählte. Im Grunde war dies ein großes Risiko, denn bei den meisten Ereignissen waren nicht nur Toireasa, Winona und Professor Dumbledore dabei gewesen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was zum Beispiel McGonagall erzählen oder ob man Hagrid ausfragen würde. Doch er wollte einfach nicht zu viel von sich preisgeben, weil er der Frau immer noch nicht traute.

Trotzdem kam einiges Berichtenswertes zusammen und so füllte Tarsuinn eine gute Weile mit Erzählungen über seine _verwerflichen_ Aktivitäten innerhalb und außerhalb der Schule.

„War das jetzt alles?", fragte Kondagion, nachdem er geendet hatte, angemessen erstaunt. „Wie kommst du überhaupt noch zum Lernen?"

„Ich spar mir das Schlafen", erwiderte Tarsuinn – ein klein wenig stolz.

„Nun dann…"

„Entschuldigen Sie!", unterbrach Mrs Weasley und öffnete erst danach die Tür. „Aber könnten Sie eventuell eine Pause machen? Mein Mann wird gleich da sein und wir könnten dann essen."

„Das passt sehr gut, Mrs Weasley", entgegnete Kondagion. „Wir sind gerade fertig geworden. Kann ich beim Tischdecken helfen?"

Tarsuinn runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Zunächst einmal war da das unglaublich passende Timing von Mrs Weasley und dann das unpassende Hilfsangebot von Kondagion.

Zumindest war Tarsuinn so ein wenig allein und dies nutzte er, um sich zu Tikki zu beugen.

„Ich brauch deine Meinung über diese Frau", flüsterte er verunsichert. „Sie wirkt so – _anständig_."

Doch Tikki war in ihrer Meinung über diese Frau um keine Pfotenbreite abgerückt.

Kurz darauf erschien Mr Weasley mit einem Knall mitten im Zimmer und es wurde zu Mittag gegessen. Tarsuinn überließ den Erwachsenen das Tischgespräch und hing lieber seinen Gedanken nach.

Am Ende fragte auch noch Kondagion nach dem Rezept für das _leckere_ Irish Stew, was bei Tarsuinn erneut den Versuch auslöste, die Augen zu verdrehen. Nach seinem Geschmack hatte Minze nichts im Essen zu suchen und er hatte das Zeug nur gegessen, weil er prinzipiell alles ohne Murren aß, was genießbar war. Und seine Toleranzgrenze war in dieser Beziehung sehr weit gefasst.

Nachdem Kondagion das Rezept von einer sehr stolzen Mrs Weasley erhalten hatte, machte diese sich wieder auf den Weg. Nicht, ohne zuvor noch eine Mahnung an Tarsuinn gerichtet zu haben.

„Ich soll dir von Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass du nicht nur die Fächer, die du magst, abarbeiten sollst."

„Ich denk dran", versprach er und rang sich zu einem weiteren Zugeständnis durch. „Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tarsuinn", entgegnete Kondagion aufbauend. „Wir werden das schon schaffen."

Dann disapparierte sie und Tarsuinn atmete erleichtert auf. Er wandte sich an Mrs Weasley.

„Sagen Sie bitte Professor Dumbledore, was ich Mrs. Kondagion gesagt habe, oder muss ich einen eigenen Weg suchen, ihm alles zu sagen?"

„Das ist nicht nötig", entgegnete erstaunlicherweise Mr Weasley. „Professor Dumbledore meinte, wir sollten uns darüber keine Sorgen machen. Wir mussten ihn nur informieren, wenn Mrs Kondagion oder jemand vom Ministerium dich aufsucht."

„Wie?", dachte Tarsuinn laut nach, doch dann wurde ihm das _wie_ klar und seine Finger fühlten die Stelle unter seinem Shirt, wo der kleine Stein ruhte, der Dumbledore alarmierte, wenn sich Tarsuinn ein Dementor näherte.

_Ab jetzt immer dran denken_, mahnte er sich selbst im Gedanken. _Du wirst abgehört, Tarsuinn._

**www.storyteller-homepage.de**


	20. XIX Allein, ohne Tarsuinn

** - Kapitel 19 - **

**Allein, ohne Tarsuinn**

„Ich wünschte, die würden aufhören so blöd zu kichern", beschwerte sich Winona. „Ansonsten vergesse ich meine gute Kinderstube."

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du da nichts zu vergessen hast, wäre es im Mument schön blöd", entgegnete Toireasa leise.

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", fluchte das andere Mädchen. „Aber diese aufgeblasenen, widerlichen…"

„Ruhig. Willst du, dass Snape dich hört?"

„Ach, der kann mich mal."

„Wenn du so weiter machst, schaffst du es im Alleingang, euren Punktevorsprung aufzubrauchen."

„Wär mir egal."

„Komm schon, das macht es nicht besser."

„Aber schau sie dir doch an", zischte Winona hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Wie sie sich amüsieren und freuen."

„Ich seh nur ein paar dumme Kinder, die dich provozieren wollen."

Toireasa schaute kurz zu Regina, ihrem Bruder, Vivian und den anderen hinüber. Sie musste zugeben, auch sie litt unter dem Vergnügen der Slytherins. Und das alles wegen dem _Tagespropheten_ und diesem Mr Ciffer, der hier Interviews mit einigen Schülern geführt hatte. Auch Toireasa hatte mit diesem Mann sprechen müssen und konnte von sich behaupten, absolut unkooperativ gewesen zu sein.

Was natürlich nicht auf Regina, Aidan, Leraux und Vivian zutraf. Vor allem diese vier hatten sich ein großes Vergnügen daraus gemacht, haarklein alles zu erzählen was sie wussten und was sie gehört hatten. Und natürlich beließen sie es nicht dabei und rieben es Toireasa und Winona, wann immer es ging, unter die Nase.

Selbst jetzt, wo Toireasa und Winona einfach nur ein wenig im leeren Quidditch-Stadion mit ihren Besen fliegen wollten, hingen die anderen Slytherins herum und winkten mit der Zeitung, deuteten lachend auf sie und schienen allgemein bester Laune.

„Wenn Professor Lupin nur nicht Urlaub genommen hätte, um Tarsuinn wegzubringen", murmelte Winona und stieg auf ihren Nimbus 2000. „Noch zwei Stunden Snape in Dunkle Künste und ich braue ein Abführmittel für ihn."

„Was ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen würde."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht beabsichtige?", meinte Winona kalt und stieß sich nach oben ab. „Fang mich!"

Toireasa folgte auf ihrem Sauberwisch. Sie spielten dieses Spiel nicht zum ersten Mal. Einer haute ab und der andere versuchte ihn mit einem Gummiball zu erwischen. Normalerweise war das Spaß, doch heute flogen sie beide so aggressiv, dass es fast gefährlich war. Winona hatte den schnelleren und besseren Besen, Toireasa den stabileren und war die bessere Fliegerin. Somit verlief das Spiel recht ausgeglichen. Es machte nur keinen Spaß und so hörten sie recht bald damit auf. Im stillen Einverständnis flogen sie direkt zum Schloss und ersparten sich so, in die Rufnähe von Regina und Konsorten zu kommen.

„Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem wir mal allein reden können, ohne dass die uns immer gleich auf die Pelle rücken", sagte Toireasa. „Wie wäre es mit…"

Der Schrei eines Adlers war zu hören und ein kleiner Sack fiel in Winonas Hände. Erstaunt schauten sie sich kurz an, dann plötzlich grinste das Ravenclaw-Mädchen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Oh Herrscher der Lüfte, Wächter und Beschützer des Landes, höre meine Bitte und komme herunter zu mir", sagte Winona getragen. Dann nahm sie schnell ihren Umhang von den Schultern, winkelte diesen um ihren Arm und streckte diesen dann aus.

Augenblicke später schwebte ein großer Adler heran und landete auf Winonas geschütztem Arm. Bewundernd betrachtete Toireasa das Tier.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt von deiner Entscheidung meiner Bitte zu folgen. Bitte erlaube mir, mit dir ein Mahl zu teilen. Du musst hungrig sein von der langen Reise und halb erfroren. Lass uns zusammen Ruhen und die Nacht damit verbringen das Leben zu feiern. Die Nacht gehört den Eisgeistern und wir sollten ihre Herrschaft nicht herausfordern."

Der Adler neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Sei meines Dankes gewiss", versicherte Winona.

Toireasa staunte währenddessen die ganze Zeit den Adler an. Ein stolzes Wesen, aber auch irgendwie ein wenig arrogant und es schien sich in Winonas Worten fast zu sonnen. Toireasa wollte das schimmernde Federkleid berühren, doch der warnende Blick ihrer Freundin ließ sie verharren.

„Dies ist meine Jagdgefährtin Toireasa. Die Schärfe ihrer Augen mag nicht den deinen gleichen und ihr Leben gehört einem anderen, aber ihr Geist ist gut und sie liebt alle Wesen auf der Erde und achtet sie."

Der Adler schaute Toireasa einen Mument fest in die Augen, dann neigte er wieder langsam sein Haupt.

„Sehr gut", kommentierte Winona. „Pass auf, Toireasa. Ich bring unseren Freund hier rauf in unseren Turm und du besorgst ein halbes Kilo rohes Fleisch. Am besten Kaninchen. Dann treffen wir uns wieder und ich erkläre dir alles, okay?"

Toireasa nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Das Fleisch überließ ihr Hagrid, der es eigentlich für Seidenschnabel besorgt hatte. Es machte Toireasa krank, den Hippogreif so in der Hütte dahin trauern zu sehen und der Wildhüter war auch nicht sonderlich gut drauf. Aber Hagrid lehnte wie immer jede Hilfe von ihr ab, als sie diese anbot.

Zehn Minuten später traf sie sich mit Winona, die noch einmal kurz im Ravenclaw-Turm verschwand, um das Fleisch ihrem Gast zu geben. Dann zogen sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Hier konnte man leise miteinander reden und niemand wagte es, laut über einen zu lachen oder zu lästern.

„Also, was hast du mit dem Adler vor?", fragte Toireasa. „Und muss man mit ihnen so seltsam reden?"

„Erstens will ich mit ihm Tarsuinn eine Botschaft schicken. Das Ministerium ist sicher nicht auf Adler vorbereitet und dieser kann sich außerdem fast unsichtbar machen, indem sein unteres Federkleid den Himmel über ihm farblich nachahmt.

Zweitens – ich red nicht seltsam mit dem Adler, sondern so wie es angemessen ist. Ich hätte ihm auch befehlen können, aber so ist es besser."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut mit Tieren umgehen kannst", stellte Toireasa bewundernd fest.

„Kann ich auch nicht", grinste Winona. „Ich hab nur mit den Geistern gesprochen und das geht nur bei ganz wenigen Tieren einer Art. Ein normaler Adler hätte wahrscheinlich versucht mir nen Auge auszuhacken."

„Das mit den Geistern ist eine Sache, die mit deinen Großeltern zu tun hat, oder?"

„Nein! Das hat mir alles meine Mum beigebracht. Der Tradition wegen und weil es wichtig ist zu wissen, woher man kommt."

„Ich dachte, du magst diesen Indianerkram nicht sonderlich", staunte Toireasa ein wenig.

„Na ja, ich wollt als normal in Hogwarts gelten", gestand Winona geheimnisvoll lächelnd. „Aber eigentlich find ich es cool, was Besonderes zu sein. Allein die Art Magie zu wirken…"

„Ja?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Zeig ich dir, falls es sich mal ergibt. Aber um zu dem Adler zurückzukommen, dadurch dass ich so höflich war, hat er den Befehl meiner Großeltern ignoriert, gleich wieder zurückzufliegen und wir können seine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen."

„Du denkst wirklich, er kommt an den Ministeriumsleuten vorbei?"

„Wenn ein Posttier, dann er."

„Aber wenn das Ministerium ihn abfängt, dann bekommen wir Ärger. Du weißt doch noch was die beim zuletzt zurückgekommenen Brief geschrieben haben?"

„_Bitte hören Sie mit diesen fortgesetzten Versuchen auf, Kontakt mit Mr McNamara aufzunehmen…_blah-blah-blah. Ich hab's nicht vergessen."

„Und du denkst, dass Tarsuinn Aufmunterung von unserer Seite wirklich so dringend nötig hat? Ich meine, wahrscheinlich geht es ihm bei den Weasleys besser als hier. Und wir haben doch eigentlich nichts, womit wir ihn aufmuntern können. Oder fällt dir eine gute Nachricht ein?"

„Eine Nachricht ist besser als gar keine."

„Aber was schreiben?"

„Sei nicht so negativ. Uns fällt sicher was ein."

„Na, dann fang doch an", zwinkerte Toireasa lächelnd. „Pergament und Feder hast du ja."

„Überhaupt kein Problem", sagte Winona und rückte überlegen alles zurecht. „Dann kommt aber deine Unterschrift nicht mit drunter."

Fünf Minuten später war Toireasas Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen angewachsen.

„Unter: _Lieber Tarsuinn_, sieht meine Unterschrift eh nicht sonderlich gut aus."

Gefrustet knallte Winona die Feder aufs Papier und zu den zwei bisher geschriebenen Worten gesellten sich einige Tintenkleckse.

„Ach, hilf mir, verdammt!", sagte Winona frustriert und so laut, dass Madame Pince tadelnd zu ihnen herüberschaute.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir was Passendes geschrieben bekommen", entgegnete Toireasa ehrlich. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach was anderes schicken."

„Ich hab leider keinen Tarnumhang oder einen Dschinn in meiner Kiste. Ansonsten wär die Idee gut."

„Na ja – ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm mein Weihnachtsgeschenk früher zu schicken", meinte Toireasa.

„Auf keinen Fall!", schnappte Winona laut und wurde dann sofort wieder leise. „Wie sieht denn das aus. Erstens hab ich selbst noch kein Geschenk für ihn und zweitens denkt er dann vielleicht, wir rechnen nicht mehr damit, ihn wiederzusehen."

„Dann hab ich nur noch eine weitere Idee und das wird ihm wahrscheinlich viel mehr helfen als jeder Brief oder jedes Geschenk von uns."

„Und das wäre?"

„Wir bitten den Adler darum einen Brief von Rica zu Tarsuinn zu bringen."

Für einen Mument starrte Winona sie nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Und diese Erkenntnis konntest du nicht vor zehn Minuten haben? Bevor ich mich vor dir zum Zauberdrops gemacht habe!"

„Ist mir eben erst eingefallen", behauptete Toireasa.

Winona sah sie nur zweifelnd an.

„Echt!", versicherte sie deshalb noch einmal. „Ich würde doch nie…"

„Ja, klar. Und Drachen sind perfekte Babysitter", unterbrach Winona leicht angewidert.

„Für ihre eigene Art schon", erklärte Toireasa amüsiert.

„Slytherin haben doofe Ohren", meckerte Winona, musste aber auch kurz lächeln. „Und dem kannst du nicht widersprechen."

„Deswegen trage ich ja die Haare drüber", tat Toireasa überlegen. „Nun ärgere dich nicht weiter, dass nicht die Ravenclaw die Idee hatte, immerhin stellst du die Transportmöglichkeit zur Verfügung."

„Ich gesteh ja meine Niederlage ein, aber ein paar Zeilen können wir ja trotzdem dazu schreiben, oder?"

„Natürlich", stimmte Toireasa zu und gemeinsam schrieben sie noch einen Brief, der vor Optimismus nur so strotzte.

„Das kauft Tarsuinn uns niemals ab", war Winonas abschließender Kommentar, doch es war das Richtige für ihn, da war sich Toireasa sicher.

„Hast du Bock auf Hausaufgaben?", fragte Toireasa und schaute recht unschlüssig auf ihre eigenen Hände.

„Kein Stück", entgegnete Winona. „Den Kram für Kräuterkunde können wir morgen früh machen oder halt nicht. Professor Sprout wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Dir nicht, aber mir", entgegnete Toireasa bedauernd. „Meine letzte Hausaufgabe hat sie mit _wirklich furchtbar_ kommentiert."

„Dann hab ich einen Vorschlag", zwinkerte Winona überlegen. „Ich mach Kräuterkunde und du dafür Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Ein mieser Tausch", kommentierte Toireasa und fletschte die Zähne. Normalerweise war Geschichte Tarsuinns Aufgabe, der ja auch Spaß an dem Fach hatte.

„Nicht für mich", feixte Winona.

„Ich hab nen Gegenvorschlag. Ich mach Geschichte und Zauberkunst. Du machst Kräuterkunde und sagst mir, was dir der Adler gebracht hat."

„Ha – und du kommst ungeschoren davon? Keine Chance! Nur wenn du mir sagst, wie die Ergebnisse des Schriftvergleichs waren. Mum und Dad wollten nicht damit rausrücken, aber ich weiß, dass du die heute Morgen bekommen hast."

„Ich dachte, sie hätten es dir auch geschrieben", meinte Toireasa ehrlich.

„Nein. So was nehmen sie verdammt ernst. Sie haben für dich die Analyse machen lassen, also bekommst auch nur du die Antwort."

„Sie haben mir gar nicht geschrieben, was es gekostet hat", fiel Toireasa in diesem Mument siedend heiß ein.

„Kein Geld", beruhigte Winona sofort. „Sie haben einen Gefallen eingefordert und jetzt schuldest du ihnen einen. So einfach ist das."

„Wenn sie das so sehen."

„Vater sagt, Beziehungen sind das halbe Leben und neunzig Prozent der Polizeiarbeit."

„Na, dann ist ja gut", kommentierte Toireasa und fühlte sich trotzdem nicht sonderlich wohl bei dem Gedanken.

„Und was ist mit unserem Deal?", fragte Winona.

„Geht klar. Ich hab mich eh schon gewundert, warum du nichts sagst."

„Dann fängst du an. Was haben Mum und Dad rausgefunden?"

Langsam holte Toireasa den Brief heraus, den sie am Morgen erhalten hatte.

_...die Schriftanalyse hat eine 76-prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit der Übereinstimmung ergeben. Beide Proben sind definitiv handgeschrieben, wenn auch mit unterschiedlicher Tinte. Die relativ hohe Abweichung kann damit erklärt werden, dass die erste Schriftprobe in einem relativ jungen Alter geschrieben wurde und sich die Handschrift in zehn Jahren durchaus noch ändert. Natürlich könnte auch ein gewiefter Fälscher dies in Betracht ziehen._

_Es tut uns Leid, Toireasa. Aber im Grunde sagt dieses Ergebnis nichts aus. Es kann eine Fälschung sein, muss aber nicht._

„Das hilft nicht sonderlich weiter", murmelte Winona ernst.

„Genau", sagte Toireasa frustriert. „Wir stehen wieder am Anfang."

„Na, so wild ist es auch nicht", sprach Winona ihr Mut zu. „Wir haben eine Möglichkeit geprüft, jetzt sollten wir die nächste in Angriff nehmen."

„Und was fällt dir da ein?", fragte Toireasa.

„Wir sollten dem Briefeschreiber eine Falle stellen", schlug Winona sofort vor. Anscheinend hatte sie schon länger daran gedacht.

„Und wie?", entgegnete Toireasa. „Falls es meine Mutter ist, bringen wir sie doch damit in Gefahr."

„Keine Ahnung. Noch nicht. Ist dir denn was zu dem Schlüssel eingefallen?"

„Nicht unbedingt", brummte Toireasa und schaute betreten auf den Brief, den sie schon viel zu gut kannte. Das war viel zu auffällig, um jemanden wie Winona zu täuschen.

„Aber…?", drängte das Mädchen Toireasa zum Weitersprechen. Toireasa war es nicht sonderlich angenehm, denn es schien ihr, als würde sie den einzigen privaten Moment mit ihrer Mutter aufgeben, doch dann dachte sie an die Zeit, als Winona, Tarsuinn und sie sich nur angeschwiegen hatten und die wollte sie nicht zurück. Also erzählte sie leise, was Tikki ihr in der Kristallkugel gezeigt hatte. Am Ende starrte Winona eine Weile fest in Toireasas Augen und dann fing das Ravenclaw-Mädchen laut zu lachen an und schien einfach nicht aufhören zu können. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden und Madame Pince stand mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihnen und schaute mörderisch auf Winona hinunter, die inzwischen mit den Lachtränen kämpfte, abwehrend mit einer Hand wedelte und versuchte, mit der anderen, alles in die Tasche zu stopfen.

Dann stand Winona auf und zog eine recht perplexe und leicht verletzte Toireasa mit aus der Bibliothek.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", wollte Toireasa wissen, sobald sie in einem leeren Gang waren.

Winona, die noch immer von heftigen Kicheranfällen geplagt wurde, japste nach Luft.

„Tut mir Leid", presste sie zwischen dem Luftholen hervor. „Aber ist dir eigentlich klar was passiert, wenn wir das Tarsuinn erzählen?"

„Er wird es interessant finden. Und?"

„Ich meine nicht deine Mutter!", korrigierte Winona und schüttelte sich erneut.

„Was sonst…?", fragte Toireasa und begann langsam an ihrer Freundin zu zweifeln.

„Nun stell dir mal vor, was Tarsuinn für ein Gesicht macht, wenn er erfährt, wem er wirklich seinen Wahrsageunterricht verdankt."

„Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht", gestand Toireasa und musste jetzt auch schmunzeln. „Aber deshalb so durchzudrehen?"

„Du hast einfach keine Fantasie", warf Winona ihr vor, beruhigte sich aber endlich und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Oder warst durch das abgelenkt, was du gesehen hast. Zumindest weißt du jetzt wofür der Schlüssel ist."

„Es war viel schöner meine Mutter zu sehen", flüsterte Toireasa traurig. „Oma und Opa haben mir zwar Bilder von ihr gezeigt, aber das in der Kristallkugel war viel echter. So als würde man jemanden sehen, der noch lebt."

„Heh!", und jetzt schaute Winona vollkommen ernst und berührte sie tröstend an der Hand. „Sieh es als Geschenk und als Chance für dich. Tikki hätte ihr Geheimnis nicht mit dir geteilt, wenn es unwichtig wäre."

„Ich weiß ja", versuchte Toireasa sich in etwas positiverer Stimmung. „Aber denkst du, wir sollten Tikki wirklich vor Tarsuinn bloßstellen?"

„Das sollten wir davon abhängig machen, wer von den beiden uns am meisten ärgert, sobald sie wieder da sind", lächelte Winona aufmunternd. „Komm, wir suchen uns einen stillen Platz und ich les dir die Briefe meiner Brüder vor."

Wieder machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einer ruhigen Ecke und wenig später saßen sie in einem ruhigen Gang auf einem Fenstersims. Winona hatte zwei Bündel hervorgeholt, die aus vielen verschiedenfarbigen Schnüren bestanden, die auch noch Knoten an unterschiedlichen Stellen aufwiesen.

„Der hier ist von Melvyn, meinem ältesten Bruder", sagte Winona und betrachtete aufmerksam das Bündel von allen Seiten und nahm dann ein weißes Bändchen in die Hand. Danach glitten die einzelnen Schnüre, eine nach der anderen, durch ihre Finger.

_Liebes Schwesterchen,_

_Was soll ich nur schreiben? Am besten beginne ich mit Oma, bevor Ciaran mich schlägt und ich eines meiner neun Katzenleben verliere._

_Opa und Oma lassen Dich durch uns grüßen. _

_Deinen Brüdern hier geht es sehr gut. _

_Das glaubst Du kaum, aber es ist wahr. Wir sind niemandem begegnet, dem es schlecht geht. Mensch und Tier leben miteinander im Einklang. _

_Man fühlt sich hier wie im Paradies. Warum nur gibt es das nicht Zuhause? Wäre einfach toll, wenn Ihr uns mal besuchen könntet. Es ist mir bewusst, noch geht das nicht. Jedoch in weniger als nun zwölf Tagen beginnt hier etwas, das man die großen Monate der Beratung nennt und in diesen Tagen berät man, ob eine Gesetzeslockerung dafür in Frage kommt und plant die Umsetzung. Das nennt man Palaver. Ein umständlicher ritueller Prozess, doch das vermeidet viele unnötige Fehler und Opfer. Es zeigt sich immer mehr, Mam war einfach zu misstrauisch. _

_Niemand versucht hier, mich zu etwas zu bringen, was ich nicht will._

_Eines jedoch vermisse ich. Falls Dir möglich, könntest Du Schokofrösche schicken? Ich liebe sie, wie Du ja weißt. Ich hab früher zuhause Dich immer um Deine betrogen, wenn Du wieder mal nicht aufgepasst hast. Falls Du dich rächen willst – komm hierher und versuch es. Über dein unverhofftes und überraschendes Kommen würde ich mich freuen. Bin gespannt auf Dein Können, was Zauber und das Rufen von Geistern angeht. _

_Bleib bitte gesund und grüße unbedingt die Eltern. Und bitte glaub ihnen nicht alles. Sie wollen Dich nicht fern von ihnen wissen. Damit ende ich wohl besser und überlasse Ciaran das Feld._

_Dein Bruder Melvyn_

„Melvyn ist nicht gerade der große Schriftsteller, oder?", kommentierte Winona, nachdem sie geendet hatte und legte das erste Schnürenbündel beiseite. „Er hat auch nur mit Ach und Krach den Abschluss hier gepackt. Aber er ist sehr lieb und das mit den Schokofröschen stimmt nicht so ganz. Ich hab immer alle seine Schwebe-Muffins bekommen."

„Du musst dich nicht für ihn entschuldigen", lächelte Toireasa. „Es scheint ihm da zu gefallen."

„Ja, ja. Anscheinend", sagte Winona nur und griff nach ihrem zweiten Bündel. „Pass auf, der hier ist ganz anders. Der ist von Ciaran."

_Sei gegrüßt meine kleine Schwester,_

_viele Monde sind vergangen, seit Dein Antlitz meine Augen erfreute, wie der Tau am Morgen das Gras. Doch ich hoffe, die Sonne wird nicht mehr so oft von der Nacht besiegt, bevor wir uns wieder sehen und Du das Land unserer Ahnen erfahren kannst. Mein Herz sehnt sich nach Dir und unseren Eltern. Ich würde freudig den großen Geistern meinen Mut beweisen, um euch hier im Land unserer Ahnen in meine Arme schließen zu können._

_Das große Werk unserer Ahnin ist hier überall greifbar; in jeder Ebene, in jedem Fluss, in jedem Dorf. Alle Kinder dieser Welt leben in Eintracht mit sich und dem Land und werden geführt von der Weisheit des Rates. Nichts hat mich auf dieses Gefühl vorbereitet und ich bin bereit, dem Ruf der Geister zu folgen und das Land zu beschützen._

_Doch all dies nützt nichts, wenn Du nicht Deine Meinung änderst und beginnst, auf die Stimme in Deiner Seele zu lauschen._

_Möge Dich die Geister auf Deinem Weg führen._

_Ciaran._

„Hat er auch so geredet?", konnte sich Toireasa einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Schlimmer, wenn du mich fragst", lachte Winona. „Aber er hatte aller Vierteljahre eine neue Freundin, jede hübscher als die vorhergehende. Im ersten Sommer, nachdem er nach Amerika gegangen war, haben wir Briefe von gleich drei Mädchen bekommen, die ihn vermissten. Die waren richtig penetrant und sind nicht mal davor zurückgeschreckt mir aufzulauern, um mich auszufragen."

„Ein Frauenschwarm also", grinste Toireasa. „Hoffentlich lern ich ihn mal kennen. Wie alt ist er denn?"

„Viel zu alt für dich. Außerdem wette ich, er hat schon eine Squaw – eine Frau – an jedem Finger, da wo er ist."

„Gib's zu, du gönnst ihn mir nicht", zwinkerte Toireasa.

„Glaub mir, ich denke nur an dich, wenn ich euch voneinander fernhalte", lachte Winona. „Mum und Dad haben sich immer über die zerbrochenen Herzen aufgeregt, die seinen Weg pflastern."

„Na, so schlimm wird's wohl nicht sein."

„Das denkst du. Ich musste viel zu häufig ins Kino gehen, wenn er in den Ferien zu Hause war. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Na – du weißt schon", murmelte Winona und schaute verlegen sonst wohin.

„Nein! Was?", fragte Toireasa ehrlich neugierig.

„Willst du sagen, dass Risteárd niemals ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht hat, um…ähem…_rumzumachen_."

Das letzte Wort hauchte Winona fast nur noch.

„Um was zu machen?", erkundigte sich Toireasa ohne Ahnung, um was es ging.

„Na, um…", begann Winona und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht. Hab nur mal eine seiner Freundinnen darüber reden gehört."

„Risteárd ist wahrscheinlich noch nie einem Mädchen nahe genug gekommen, als dass ich ein Gespräch hätte belauschen können", lenkte Toireasa ab. Winona war knallrot geworden und auch sie fühlte sich ein wenig heiß um die Ohren rum. „Aber – um zu deinen Brüdern zurückzukommen – glaubst du, sie fühlen sich da wirklich so wohl, oder haben deine Großeltern ihnen das diktiert?"

Winona schien sich dankbar auf diese Ablenkung zu stürzen.

„Geschrieben haben sie das sicher selbst, aber in Ciarans Brief stand doch: _werden geführt von der Weisheit des Rates._ Was glaubst du, was er mir damit sagen wollte?"

„Ich dachte, das, was da stand."

Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen grinste wissend.

„Was ist?", fragte Toireasa. „Wenn du wieder nichts weißt, sondern nur so tust als wüsstest du mehr, dann…"

„Bevor Ciaran zu unseren Großeltern ging, um nach den alten Traditionen zu leben, hat er mir versprochen, falls er schreiben darf, mir immer in jedem zweiten Satz genau das Gegenteil von seiner wahren Meinung mitzuteilen. Damit ich mir sicher sein kann, dass er mir seine eigene Wahrheit mitteilt. Weißt du, er wollte wirklich ins _Land der Ahnen_, aber über die Kommunikations- und Reisesperre war er nicht sonderlich glücklich. Ich schätze, dazu ist er, genau wie ich, einfach zu sehr in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen. Weißt du, er war immer ganz scharf auf die Simpsons. Ich hab ihm jede Folge aufzeichnen müssen, wenn er in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Und wehe, ich hatte eine vergessen. Dann brannte aber die Luft."

„Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte Toireasa leise. Sie neidete Winona ein wenig ihre Eltern und ihre Brüder. Dafür aber hatte Toireasa es besser bei den Großeltern getroffen.

„Ich vermisse _beide_ sehr", sagte Winona mit traurigen Augen und blickte aus dem Fenster in die mondhelle Nacht. „Wir hatten meist viel Spaß und sie haben mich immer verwöhnt. Melvyn nannte mich immer Küken und hat mich immer Filme sehen lassen, die ich nie und nimmer hätte sehen dürfen. Und Ciaran ist immer mit mir zum Kartfahren geschlichen, weil Ma und Dad das für zu teuer fanden, und hat mich mitfahren lassen, obwohl ich ihn nicht erpresst hatte. Und beim Fußball haben sie mich immer mindestens ein Tor schießen lassen."

Toireasa wusste zwar nicht, was Kartfahren war, aber Fernsehen und Fußball hatte sie letzten Sommer kennen gelernt. Was sie jedoch sicher wusste war, dass Winona sich ihre Brüder nach England zurückwünschte und Toireasa konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie nach Amerika gegangen waren.

„Du siehst beide sicher wieder", sagte Toireasa mitfühlend. „Und zwar nicht zu den Bedingungen deiner Großeltern."

„Und nicht anders!", bekräftigte Winona schwach.

Lange Zeit saßen sie danach nur still auf dem Fenstersims, starrten in die dunkle Nacht hinaus und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Dann glaubte Toireasa etwas zu sehen.

„Schau mal, Winona", sagte sie und deutete hinaus. „Da! Am Waldrand."

„Was?", fragte das Mädchen irritiert. „Der streunende Köter da?"

„Nein, nicht der", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf und deutete noch einmal energisch in die richtige Richtung. „Rechts neben der großen Eiche."

„Da steht keine Eiche!", widersprach Winona, beugte sich zu Toireasa und peilte über den ausgestreckten Finger. „Ach, bei der _Kastanie_. Jetzt seh ich's auch. Da steht irgendwer halb hinterm Stamm."

„Es ist eine Frau!", erklärte Toireasa. „Sie ist vorhin aus dem Schatten getreten und wollte anscheinend zum Schloss, dann hat sie aber was gesehen und ist zurückgezuckt."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es eine Frau ist?"

„Sie hat lange helle Haare…"

…_wie meine Mutter_, hätte Toireasa fast hinzugefügt.

„Die hat Dumbledore auch. Vielleicht ist das Black, der sich die Haare gefärbt hat?"

„Nein – es war definitiv eine Frau!", beharrte Toireasa und schaute in die zweifelnden schwarzen Augen des anderen Mädchens.

„Black kann sich sicher auch in eine Frau verwandeln, wenn er will."

„Damit könnte er nicht die Dementoren täuschen!"

„Denk an Halloween, da hat er es auch geschafft."

Das war ein Argument, das Toireasa anerkennen musste.

„Okay", gab sie nach. „Ich bleib hier und du gehst zu…"

„Der Schatten bewegt sich!", unterbrach Winona.

Bewegt sich, war sicher nicht die richtige Umschreibung für das was geschah. Im Grunde verschwand die Gestalt fast vollständig und die Farben und Formen der Umgebung überzogen die Umrisse eines Zauberumhangs. Wenn Toireasa nicht genau gewusst hätte, wo sie hinschauen musste, sie hätte die Gestalt nie und nimmer gesehen.

„Chamäleon-Zauber!", staunte Winona. „Der ist furchtbar kompliziert."

Die verschwommenen Umrisse näherten sich schnell dem Schloss. Atemlos starrte Toireasa nach unten. Wer immer sich da näherte, er erreichte eine Stelle fast genau unter ihrem Fenster.

Dann öffnete sich vor ihnen eine Tür und eine mit einem schwarzen Handschuh bedeckte Hand winkte den Schatten herein.

„Das glaub ich nicht!", stöhnte Winona und auch Toireasa war ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Da half jemand aus dem Schloss, der Gestalt heimlich herein, in einer Zeit in der Black und die Dementoren ihr Unwesen trieben.

„Lass uns nachschauen!", flüsterte Winona heiser und sprang vom Fensterbrett. „Wir müssen wissen, wer das ist."

„Ich weiß nicht…", entgegnete Toireasa, folgte ihrer Freundin jedoch. „Sollten wir nicht lieber jemandem Bescheid geben?"

„Ehe wir das getan haben, sind die weg", meinte Winona und rannte weiter.

Toireasa zog ihren Zauberstab, folgte dem Mädchen und verzauberte im Laufen ihre Schuhe und die von Winona. Fast lautlos rannten und sprangen sie so die Treppen hinunter.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, die vorhin so heimlich geöffnet worden war, war trotz ihrer Eile niemand mehr da. Doch sie hörten noch leise Schritte in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon gehen.

„Ich da lang und du da!", sagte Winona und rannte zu einer Treppe, die nach unten führte.

„Die spinnt doch total!", murmelte Toireasa und statt den anderen Schritten zu folgen, sprintete sie dem Mädchen hinterher. Schon nach wenigen Gängen wurden sie wieder langsamer. Die leisen Schritte vor ihnen waren inzwischen sehr nahe und sie linsten immer erst vorsichtig um die Ecke. Während Toireasa ab und an den Schleichzauber um ihre Schuhe erneuerte, kümmerte sich Winona darum, dass die Beleuchtung des Ganges nicht heller wurde, wenn sie an den Feuern und Fackeln vorbeigingen.

Ab und an gelang es ihnen, einen Blick auf die Person vor ihnen zu werfen, wobei es jedoch nicht viel zu sehen gab. Es war, als würde man flirrende Luft verfolgen, und nur die leisen Schritte, die man hören konnte, überzeugten Toireasa davon, dass jemand vor ihnen ging.

Sie waren schon sehr tief in den Kellergewölben, als die Schritte verklangen. Toireasa und Winona drückten sich an eine Wand hinter einer Ecke und hielten die Luft an. Hatte man sie gehört?

Mit einem Herzschlag, der laut in ihren Ohren dröhnte, schob sich Toireasa näher an die Ecke und wagte mit einem Auge einen Blick in den Gang. Doch da war nichts. Kein Flimmern, kein Atemgeräusch. Einfach nichts.

Leise ging sie in die Hocke und klaubte eine Hand voll Schmutz auf. Zum Glück schienen Hauselfen und Filch hier nur sehr selten runterzukommen.

Dann warf Toireasa den Dreck um die Ecke und beobachtete dessen Flug. Doch kein unsichtbares Hindernis unterbrach auch nur die Bahn eines Sandkorns.

„Sie ist weg", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Anscheinend", sagte Winona und ging ein paar Schritte vor. Dabei sah sich das Mädchen so aufmerksam um, als würde sie vom Gegenteil ausgehen. „Hier muss ein Geheimgang oder so was sein."

Den Zauberstab in der Hand, trat Toireasa jetzt auch um die Ecke.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn suchen sollten", flüsterte sie dabei dem Mädchen ins Ohr. „Wer weiß, was uns da erwartet."

„Da magst du sogar Recht haben", gab Winona zurück. „Ich glaub auch…"

„Was sehen meine glücklichen Augen?", ertönte eine wohlklingende, männliche Stimme mit extrem französischem Akzent. „Zwei lieblische Maiden, ier in dieser dunglen Eggé. Wool an, welch Sorgen plágen euch."

„Wo…?", fragte sich Toireasa und trat näher an die Wand heran, wo die Stimme herkam. Sie fand ein nicht mal handgroßes Bild an der Wand, das dermaßen mit Spinnweben verhangen war, dass man es kaum sehen konnte. Winona kam auch näher.

„Ich hab noch nie so ein kleines Bild in Hogwarts gesehen", murmelte Winona und streckte die Hand aus, um die Spinnweben zu entfernen. Doch dazu kam sie nicht, denn da, wo die Hand war, kam plötzlich ein Geist durch die Wand geschwebt.

Toireasa und Winona sprangen mit einem kurzen Schrei erschrocken zurück. Toireasa wollte sich einreden, dass Winona lauter gewesen war, doch das stimmte nicht.

„Kein Grund zu erschreggän, Mademoiselle ", erklärte der Geist und verbeugte sich auf eine sehr archaische Art und Weise. Die schimmernde Gestalt war gekleidet mit einer Art Rüschenhemd und einer Weste aus purpurnem Brokat. Dazu ein paar seidige Kniebundhosen, lange weiße Strümpfe und schwarze lederne Schuhe. Das Gesicht des Mannes war wunderschön und doch durch kleinere Fehler auch interessant. Dazu schulterlanges gelocktes schwarzes Haar, welches sich durch einen unsichtbaren Wind immer in langsamer Bewegung befand.

„Mein Námee ist Affectueux Bijoutier", stellte sich der Geist vor. „Könieg der Juweliere, Juwelier der Köniege. Maître des Floretts und der Lieb'aber der schönen Günsté. Protecteur der Krone."

Toireasa starrte den Geist völlig _entgeistert_ an, was Affectueux Bijoutier noch mehr anzustacheln schien.

„Iesch abe in meinem Lebeen alle europäischen Adelshäuser mit meinen Künsten beglückt. Meine Kunstwerke wareen und sind légendaire. Unzäälige Princes, Princesses verdanken mir i'er Leben. I'ere Körpèr schmückten meine Colliers und so manches brachte die Amoure in i'er erz."

Neben Toireasa klappte laut und vernehmbar ein Mund zu. Eine unglaubliche Leistung der Selbstbeherrschung, die sie selbst nicht aufbrachte.

„Abér was rede iesch ier übér mich. Iesch se'e ganz deutliesch, dass i'er gekommèn seid, um meinen Rat zu erfa'ren. Da seid i'er bei mir riechtisch. Iesch abe doch Rescht, wenn ich vermute es geht um das erste petit baiser – das erste Küsschen."

Toireasa spürte, wie ihre Augen sich angstvoll weiteten, aber sie schaffte keinen Schritt rückwärts. Der Geist kam bis auf eine Armlänge heran und schaute ihr wissend in die Augen.

„Die Furcht der Unschüld. Wie wird es sein? Was wird es ändern? Wird er mehr wollen? Oh – Amore! So wundervoll und doch gleich seit Ja'r'underten."

Zum Glück wandte sich der Geist nun an Winona.

„Die Lippen deiner Amies sind weich. Sie wird disch nicht verletzen und…"

„Ich glaub das reicht!", fauchte Winona unvermittelt, packte Toireasas Hand und zog sie weg. „Der hat doch in der Ewigkeit seinen Verstand verloren."

„Das ist àbber niescht nett", sagte der Geist mit dem seltsamen Namen Affectueux Bijoutier. Er klang jedoch überhaupt nicht verletzt. Der Geist versuchte ihnen zu folgen, prallte jedoch gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

„Genau da, wo er hingehört!", fauchte Winona. „Wahrscheinlich war der schon zu Lebzeiten voll durchgedreht."

„Wenn i´er einmal ´ilfe braucht, besondere Valentinsgrüße, Angelegen'eiten des ´erzens…", rief ihnen der Geist hinterher. Ein wenig verzweifelt klang der Geist schon, vielleicht auch etwas einsam.

Toireasa fand endlich ihre Stimme wieder.

„Auch wenn der seltsam war, Peeves gehört da wohl eher rein", fand sie.

„Quatsch mit Soße", meinte Winona abwertend. „Peeves schult die Reflexe und die Aufmerksamkeit, der da, der wollte…den interessiert doch nur…"

Das Mädchen verstummte und wurde rot.

Ja – genau, das hatte Toireasa auch vor dem Geist festgehalten. Die Neugierde, die Angst und die Faszination für das, was sie von Affectueux Bijoutier hätte erfahren können…

„Aber er sah erschreckend gut aus", versuchte Toireasa Winona zu provozieren.

„Das tut Ciaran auch, aber trotzdem würde ich ihm nicht trauen, wäre ich nicht seine Schwester!", entgegnete das Ravenclaw-Mädchen. „Haben dir deinen Stiefeltern denn nicht beigebracht, dass man mit fremden Männern nicht spricht? Vor allem nicht über solche Themen."

„Er war wohl kaum noch ein Mann", erinnerte Toireasa. „Und hätten wir den Mund aufbekommen, hätten wir ihn nach der Frau mit dem Chamäleon-Zauber fragen können."

„Das kann Flitwick machen", entschied Winona im Befehlston. „Wir sind spät dran. Du siehst zu, dass du in euren Kerker kommst und ich schleiche mich zum Professor. Soll der nachfragen, okay?"

„Okay", gab Toireasa sofort klein bei. Winona schien nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze und um ehrlich zu sein – sie auch nicht. Heute zumindest nicht mehr.

Es war deutlich nach der Zeit, in der Zweitklässler noch unterwegs sein durften, als Toireasa sich in die Gemeinschaftsräume schlich.

Als sie hereinkam, wurden ihr einige neugierige Blicke zugeworfen. Auch Samuel sah tadelnd zu ihr herüber. Toireasa zeigte ihm einen nach oben gereckten Daumen als Zeichen dafür, dass sie nicht erwischt worden war.

Das war das Tolle an Slytherin. Wenn man nicht erwischt wurde und keinen Punkt verlor, dann war es auch nicht passiert. Von Tarsuinn und Winona hatte sie da ganz andere Dinge zu hören bekommen. In Ravenclaw gab es auch Ärger, wenn einen ein Vertrauensschüler bei einem Vergehen erwischte.

Sie nickte William, Aaron und Miriam freundlich zu, die an irgendeiner Hausaufgabe knobelten, und wollte in ihren Raum, als sie Aidan aufstehen und auf sie zukommen sah. Zunächst wollte Toireasa sich einfach abwenden und vorbeidrängeln, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie zögern. Er wirkte freundlich, ja fast glücklich.

Fast gegen ihren Willen blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Können wir miteinander reden?", fragte Aidan und warf einen unsicheren Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Allein!"

Toireasa musste unwillkürlich einen Blick zu Regina und ihrer Bande werfen. Unter gesenkten Köpfen und vors Gesicht gefallenen Haaren, konnte sie neugierige Augen erkennen, doch keine Schadenfreude oder fiese Erwartungen. Trotzdem war Toireasa misstrauisch. Sie fürchtete das, was bewirkt hatte, dass ihr Stiefbruder so freundlich zu ihr war.

Ihre Unsicherheit musste ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben sein.

„Bitte vertrau mir", sagte er eindringlich.

Ohne ein Wort ging Toireasa zu ihrer Tür, schloss auf und winkte Aidan dann vorzugehen. Während er die Treppe hinunter stieg, schloss sie wieder ab und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Nimm Platz!", sagte Toireasa und deutete mit dem Stab auf den einzigen Stuhl. Sie selbst setzte sich aufs Bett. Ihren Zauberstab behielt sie in der Hand, legte diese aber auf ihren Schoß und deutete nicht mehr auf Aidan.

„Was ist?", fragte sie kurz angebunden.

„Du kannst bald nach Hause zurück", sagte Aidan und die Hoffnung, die er in diese Worte legte, kam Toireasa fast unwirklich vor. So weit ab von jeder Realität.

Abwartend sah sie Aidan an. Das wischte ein wenig die freudige Überzeugung aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ich meine, jetzt wo sich das mit deiner Verpflichtung bald erledigt und Mutter nichts dagegen hat…"

Toireasa spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab, während Aidan sie anschaute, als würde er Freude oder so was erwarten.

„Du weißt doch, dass sie McNamara nach Indien schicken und da ins Gefängnis stecken? Damit hat sich dann doch das mit der Verpflichtung erledigt und du kannst mit nach Hause kommen. Alles wird so sein wie früher."

„Es wird niemals wieder so sein wie früher", erwiderte Toireasa emotionslos. „Meine Verpflichtung endet nicht, nur weil Tarsuinn nicht mehr hier ist und es ist auch nicht raus, dass sie ihn wegschicken!"

„Doch, sie werden", beharrte Aidan. „Das Ministerium will sich an den Vertrag halten. Die wichtigsten Mitglieder des Zaubergamots sind dafür und wenn sie da auch noch erfahren, wie krank McNamara ist, dann wird kaum jemand für ihn sprechen."

„Und natürlich werden sie es wissen, weil ihr es ihnen in den dunkelsten Farben geschildert habt, nicht wahr? Hast du denen auch erzählt, dass du uns angriffen hast? Einen blinden Jungen, einfach so!"

„Darauf bin ich nicht stolz", verteidigte sich Aidan. „Aber er hat mich provoziert und ich war wütend."

„Er hat dich nicht provoziert. Er hat nur versucht, dir die Wahrheit zu verklickern."

„Den Mist glaubst du doch selber nicht", brauste Aidan auf und Toireasa richtete unwillkürlich ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

Sie wusste, es hatte keinen Zweck zu versuchen ihn mit Worten zu überzeugen. Das war schon einmal schief gegangen. Aber es musste doch einen anderen Weg geben. Wenigstens Zweifel wollte sie wecken, jetzt, wo sie ihn schon mal allein für sich hatte.

„Egal", sagte Aidan und atmete tief durch. „Ich wollt nur, dass du weißt, du bist willkommen zuhause. Wir werden dir nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, und ich und Regina werden dich, wie schon in den letzten Wochen, in Ruhe lassen. Es bringt überhaupt nichts, wenn wir Slytherins uns untereinander bekämpfen."

„Dem stimme ich zu", murmelte Toireasa und dachte dabei immer noch fieberhaft an das eigentliche Problem.

„Aber du wirst nicht noch mal alles überdenken?"

„Meine Verpflichtung bleibt!", teilte Toireasa ihm überzeugt mit. „Und sollten sie Tarsuinn und Rica wirklich ausliefern, dann werde ich alles tun, um sie da rauszuholen."

„Aber du könntest doch wenigstens…"

„Nach Hause kommen? Vergiss es! Begreife doch. Das, was deine Mutter getan hat, kann ich nicht verzeihen. Meiner Meinung nach gehört sie vor Gericht und du solltest die Zauberkraft demjenigen zurückgeben, dem man sie weggenommen hat."

„Ich – habe – niemandem – die – Zauberkraft – gestohlen!", schrie Aidan und sprang auf.

„Ach, und warum bist du plötzlich so gut?", fragte Toireasa ruhig und zielte vorsichtshalber wieder auf ihn. „Ist es inzwischen nicht viel einfacher die Magie zu kontrollieren als zuvor?"

„Mutter hat mich die gesamten Ferien über zu Nachhilfestunden gezwungen. Sie hat richtig teure Lehrer dafür bezahlt."

„Und es ging nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen besser?"

„Ja, aber das lag an etwas anderem!"

Sie sah, wie seine Hand kurz zu seiner Tasche zuckte.

„Lass mich raten!", hatte Toireasa einen plötzlichen Gedankenblitz und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, weil sie nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. „Es hat sich bei den Übungen herausgestellt, dass du nicht den für dich perfekten Zauberstab benutzt hast."

„Genau so! Da ist keine Verschwörung dabei."

„Wirklich?", zweifelte Toireasa sarkastisch. „Mr Ollivander, der Mann, der für jeden den passenden Zauberstab hat und der bekanntermaßen die besten herstellt, hat gerade dir Mängelware verkauft? Hat damals der Zauberstab, als du ihn gekauft hast, denn nicht auf dich reagiert? So weit ich mich erinnere, hast du damals ganz stolz damit angegeben."

„Ich brauch halt einen speziellen Kern, der noch viel besser zu mir passt", entgegnete Aidan, zu Toireasas Freude nicht mehr sonderlich sicher.

„Und der ist sicherlich sehr exotisch", bluffte Toireasa, obwohl sie es nicht wissen konnte. „Bestimmt von einem Tier, das nicht in Europa zuhause ist, oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht!", fuhr Aidan sie an, doch viel zu heftig, als dass sie ihm glaubte.

„Du musst es ja wissen", entgegnete sie überlegen.

„Ich weiß, was ich weiß", sagte Aidan und ging zur Treppe.

„Das bei deinem Stiefvater zweifelsfrei zu behaupten, ist recht gewagt", konnte sich Toireasa den Kommentar nicht verkneifen und folgte ihm, damit er nicht vor verschlossener Tür stand.

„Vielleicht überlegst du es dir noch, wenn du einiges mehr über die McNamaras erfährst", brummte Aidan zum Abschied und hatte jetzt wieder die kalte, unnahbare Miene aufgesetzt, die sie die letzten Monate zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte.

Sie knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Am nächsten Morgen fing Winona sie noch vor dem Frühstück ab.

„Professor Flitwick sagt, wir sollen das mit der Frau gestern nicht weitererzählen. Er kümmert sich drum."

„Und was hat er dazu gesagt, dass sie von jemandem hier drin reingelassen wurde?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Nichts, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es ihm große Sorgen bereitete."

„Etwas echt Merkwürdiges geht hier vor", fand Toireasa.

„Wem sagst du das", nickte Winona wissend und verzog den Mund säuerlich.

Ein Gesichtsausdruck, der sich nur noch verschlimmerte, als Toireasa von ihrem Gespräch mit Aidan erzählte. Es lag jedoch auch ein seltsam forschender Blick in Winonas Augen, fast als suche sie nach etwas Bestimmtem in Toireasas Gesichtsausdruck.

Den folgenden Schultag verbrachte sie dann mit einer Mischung aus geistiger Abwesenheit und Desinteresse. Ihre Gedanken waren ständig bei ihren wirklichen Eltern und bei Tarsuinn, nur nicht beim Unterricht. Wenn sie aus dem Fenster in den kalten, regnerischen Tag sah, fragte sie sich immer wieder, ob die Sonne jemals wieder scheinen würde.

Ihre Stimmung wurde auch nicht besser, als am Abend der Adler zurückkehrte, den Winona am Morgen zu Rica geschickt hatte. Das war viel zu früh und nachdem sie den Brief geöffnet hatten, wussten sie auch warum. Freundlich aber bestimmt, dankte ihnen Rica für den Versuch, bat sie aber, so etwas Dummes nicht noch einmal zu versuchen. Alles stehe auf Messersschneide und gerade so eine unüberlegte Aktion könne alles ins Negative wenden. Toireasa war an dem Abend nicht sonderlich gut in Konservation und auch nicht gerade gut auf Rica zu sprechen, weil sie immer noch der Ansicht war, dass Tarsuinn Zuspruch brauchte. Winona sah das nicht anders, aber genau wie Toireasa wagte sie es auch nicht, schlecht über Tarsuinns Schwester zu sprechen, denn das hatte das Mädchen sicher nicht verdient.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	21. XX In finsteren Kellern

** - Kapitel 20 - **

**In finsteren Kellern**

Inzwischen war Donnerstag und Tarsuinn hatte sich so halbwegs bei den Weasleys eingelebt. Was im Grunde bedeutete, Mrs Weasley ließ ihn in Ruhe, behandelte ihn vollkommen normal und er benahm sich im Gegenzug dafür wie ein höflicher Gast. Es war eine Art Burgfrieden, denn schließlich war es die Herrin des Hauses, mit der er fast den gesamten Tag auskommen musste.

Mit Mr Weasley, der meist erst am späten Nachmittag von der Arbeit auftauchte, kam er viel besser klar. Da es hier weder Fernsehen, Computer oder dergleichen gab, musste man seine Freizeit anders verbringen, als in normalen Familien und das bedeutete, dass Mr Weasley ständig bastelte und Tarsuinn ausgefragt wurde.

Gestern erst hatten sie sich über den Sinn und Unsinn von Benzin unterhalten, welches bei Mr Weasleys magisch getuntem Rasenmäher nun gar nicht mehr nötig war. Tarsuinn hatte versucht es zu erklären und auch auf die Gefährlichkeit der Flüssigkeit hingewiesen. Dies stellte sich leider als Fehler heraus, denn Mr Weasley musste natürlich sofort sämtliche Eigenschaften persönlich austesten. Ergebnis der Experimente war, dass man Benzin, wie auch Öl, nicht mit Wasser löschen konnte, Tarsuinn die Formel für einen Feuerlösch-Zauber lernte und versprechen musste Mrs Weasley nichts zu erzählen, was sich als recht schwierig herausstellte. Denn wie sollte man die abgefackelten Augenbrauen Mr Weasleys erklären, die dessen Frau natürlich sofort entdeckte.

Bei dem Gedanken musste Tarsuinn wieder grinsen.

Leider war Mr Weasley heute nicht vor und auch nicht nach dem Abendbrot in den Fuchsbau gekommen und gegen Mitternacht, hatte Mrs Weasley Tarsuinn dann doch ins Bett geschickt. Eine Uhrzeit, die Tarsuinn akzeptierte, aber deswegen noch nicht zum Schlafen nutzen wollte.

Stattdessen lag er auf seinem Bett im Keller und kraulte Tikki.

Das war mit der Zeit etwas langweilig und da er sich gerade einigermaßen gut fühlte, blies er Tikki aus Schabernack ins Gesicht. Er wusste, sie mochte das nicht, und das sagte sie ihm auch.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Tikki", lachte er und entließ sie aus seinen Armen. Er nahm Teddy zur Hand und nahm dessen Knubbelarme in die Hände. „Wenn du mich schlägst, werde ich mächtiger werden, als du es dir nur entfernt vorstellen kannst."

Tikki pfiff empört.

„Nur eine Meisterin des Bösen, Tikki", sagte er und versuchte die kleine Mungodame mit dem Körper des Plüschbären einzufangen.

Jetzt amüsiert pfeifend, sprang Tikki über ihn, landete auf seinem Rücken und sprang von da auf den dicken Bettpfosten.

Etwas übermütig schwang Tarsuinn Teddy wie eine Keule sanft nach ihr, doch er traf nur Luft. Aber damit konnte sie ihm nicht so einfach entkommen. Nicht mehr. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ ließ er das Kopfkissen auf sie zufliegen während er mit der anderen Hand und Teddy versuchte, sie zu erwischen.

Leider war es jedoch so, auch wenn er es Tikki inzwischen schwerer machen konnte, erwischen konnte er sie trotzdem nicht, obwohl es ab und an doch recht knapp war.

Trotzdem machte es Spaß so herumzualbern. Irgendwann sprang Tikki ihm dann in die Arme und sie legten einen gespielten Ringkampf hin, bei dem er alles vermied, womit er ihr wehtun konnte. Am Ende lag Tikki auf seinem Brustkorb und hatte ihre Zähne an seinen Hals gelegt.

„Ich geb auf", sagte er und hielt die Hände beiseite. „Die Seite des Bösen hat – wieder mal – gewonnen. Du warst schon immer die Stärkere."

Tikki ließ seinen Hals los und pfiff begeistert.

„Ja, und auch die Cleverere", stimmte er kichernd zu. „Aber Luna ist schöner als du."

„Natürlich hat sie kein Fell."

„Fell ist nicht der einzige Maßstab für Schönheit."

„Da kann man geteilter Ansicht sein. Ich persönlich denke…"

Es knallte oben im Haus.

„Mr Weasley ist da", flüsterte Tarsuinn und da er immer noch nicht schlafen wollte, schlich er sich aus seinem Zimmer und bis zur Treppe. Er war neugierig, warum Mr Weasley so spät kam. Es stellte sich dann auch als recht interessant heraus, da ein Zauberer seine Weihnachtsdekoration etwas zu lebendig gestaltet hatte und deshalb Mr Weasley den halben Tag hinter einem Plastikweihnachtsmann her gewesen war, der Kindern Geschenke bringen wollte. Dass dieser sich dabei in den Schaufenstern bediente, war dann vielleicht ein wenig Weihnachtsmann-untypisch gewesen und hatte einiges an Gedächtniszaubern erfordert. Am Ende hatte man jedoch den Plastikmann gestellt, als er gerade die geklauten Geschenke an Kindergartenkinder verteilte, ihn danach unauffällig eingeschmolzen und dem Besitzer sämtliche Schäden in Rechung gestellt.

Etwas unfair fand Tarsuinn am Ende nur, dass Mr Weasley gerügt worden war, weil er den Kindergartenkindern die Geschenke nicht wieder weggenommen hatte.

Doch so sehr ihn die Geschichte amüsierte, Mr Weasley erzählte sie seiner Frau in erstaunlich wenigen Worten. Stattdessen drängte er sie recht bald nach oben ins Bett zu gehen. Nun – es war zwar entsprechend spät, aber trotzdem war es untypisch.

Mr Weasley fragte Tarsuinn eigentlich jeden Abend, ob er was aus der Winkelgasse bräuchte oder ob er etwas Professor Dumbledore bzw. Mrs Kondagion etwas ausrichten könnte. Doch heute ließ er das aus, obwohl jeder der nicht taub war, hören musste, dass es im Keller still war, was natürlich nur zweierlei bedeuten konnte – Tarsuinn war noch wach oder tot.

Kaum war es im Erdgeschoss leise geworden, schlich sich Tarsuinn deshalb nach oben und in die Küche.

Die Weasleys hatten sich zwar an sein gutes Gehör gewöhnt und achteten inzwischen sehr darauf was sie sagten und wie laut, aber es gab da einige Tricks, von denen sie nichts wussten.

So leise und vorsichtig er konnte nahm Tarsuinn ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank und tastete sich mit Tikkis Hilfe zu einer Wand, die direkt unter dem Schlafzimmer der Erwachsenen lag. Dort hielt er dann das Glas an die Wand und drückte sein Ohr dagegen. Dadurch wurden die Stimmen zwar sehr dumpf, aber Tarsuinn konnte jedes einzelne Wort verstehen.

„… und das ist gar nicht gut", hörte er Mrs Weasley gerade sagen.

„Dumbledore meint das auch. Aber es lässt sich nicht ändern, Molly. Der Junge muss damit klarkommen."

„Aber er muss beschäftigt gehalten werden und das kann ich nicht so gut, da es im Winter hier nicht sonderlich viel zu tun gibt."

„Ich weiß. Deshalb hab ich mit Bill gesprochen…"

„Okay"

„Ich weiß, das findest du nicht gut, aber…okay"

„Ja – ich sagte okay. Arthur, glaubst du, ich hätte sechs Jungs aufgezogen und dabei nichts über sie gelernt? Wenn es ginge, würde ich Tarsuinn einen Besen in die Hand drücken und einen Klatscher auf ihn loslassen, nur damit er sich mal austoben kann. Stattdessen lasse ich ihn Kartoffeln schälen, nur um ihn von Schularbeiten abzulenken."

„Du lenkst ein Kind von Schularbeiten ab", staunte Mr Weasley.

„Wenn das Kind den ganzen Tag nicht anderes tut? Ja! Arthur, wenn man mal von den Essenzeiten absieht, hat er achtzehn oder neunzehn Stunden nichts anderes gemacht, als in Schulbüchern zu lesen und Aufgaben zu lösen. Nicht einmal Percy hätte das durchgehalten."

„Achtzehn Stunden", wiederholte Mr Weasley völlig perplex.

„Ja. Inzwischen scheint es ihm ja wirklich besser zu gehen, aber irgendwann platzt ihm der Schädel und nicht mal Dumbledore weiß, ob das nicht wörtlich zu nehmen ist. Der Junge muss hier raus und was erleben, was ihn ablenkt, und wenn das Billy ist, dann soll es so sein – es steht doch hoffentlich nichts allzu Gefährliches an, oder"

„Nein, nein. Keine Sorge, Molly. Bill wollte sich um einen Anfängerauftrag kümmern und wenn das nicht klappt, eine Runde in der Ausbildungshalle mit dem Jungen drehen."

„Und die Kobolde lassen sich darauf ein"

„Bill meint, wenn er Tarsuinn als besonders talentiert in Gegenflüchen bezeichnet und als die ultimative Waffe gegen Blickflüche darstellt, bekommt er sicher die Genehmigung."

„Aber er hat nicht vor ihn zu einem Beholder oder so was mitzunehmen"

„Natürlich nicht! Obwohl ich gern sehen würde, wie der Beholder aus seinen zehn Augen schaut, wenn keine seiner Blickmagie wirkt."

„Nur, um danach zu sehen, wie der Junge zu Tode gebissen wird."

„Das war doch nur ein Gedanke, Schatz. Das mit dem Beißen wäre sicher nicht zu begrüßen. Aber es könnte für Tarsuinn sicher eine mögliche Zukunft sein. Durch seine Unempfindlichkeit gegen Blickattacken, könnte er bei einer solchen Aufgabe – mit viel Training – sicher mehr leisten, als jeder, der sehen kann. Er wird später sicher große Schwierigkeiten haben einen Beruf zu finden, den er ausüben kann und der interessant ist. Warum nicht einen, bei dem seine Einschränkung ein Vorteil ist"

„Du weißt genau, wie ungern ich Billy bei einer solch gefährlichen Arbeit sehe. Mir wäre lieber gewesen, er hätte eine der anderen Stellen im Ministerium angenommen. Mit seinen Zensuren und der Reputation eines Schulsprechers standen ihm alle Türen offen."

„Und er hat gewählt, was ihm am meisten Spaß bei einer guten Bezahlung versprach. Die Diskussion hatten wir schon. Er war alt genug seine Entscheidung allein zu fällen und bisher ist er gut damit gefahren, nicht wahr"

Mrs Weasley sagte nichts dazu, doch Sekunden später kicherte Mr Weasley leise und fragte„Molly, was machst du da"

„Wonach fühlt es sich denn an, Arthur", kam die ironische Antwort.

„Hast du auch an deinen Verhütungsspruch gedacht, Schatz"

Tarsuinn fiel fast das Glas aus der Hand, so erschrocken zuckte er von der Wand zurück. Ihm glühten die Ohren und schnell sah er zu, dass er in sein Zimmer kam. Das Glas, beschloss er, konnte er auch am Morgen zurückstellen. Tikki fand sein Verhalten völlig kindisch, doch das beachtete er nicht. Er beschloss schnell schlafen zu gehen. Im Moment mischte sich das, was Rica ihm alles geschrieben hatte, mit seiner Phantasie und dem speziellen Gefühl, das ihm das Große Einhorn geschenkt hatte. Da träumte er doch lieber schlecht!

Am nächsten Morgen war er wie immer der Erste der aufstand. Er füllte sein Glas mit Wasser und Erdbeersirup und machte sich daran, so als wüsste er von nichts, weiter seine Schularbeiten zu bearbeiten. Wie er feststellte, hatte Mrs Weasley durchaus Recht gehabt. Die Anzahl der noch offenen Aufgaben war deutlich geschrumpft und fast nur noch praktische Übungen waren offen. Einige davon konnte man einfach nicht allein üben und Tarsuinn grauste ein wenig vor dem Moment, wenn er Mrs Weasley um Hilfe bitten musste.

Doch für heute würde es noch reichen, selbst wenn dieser Bill nicht kam. Er hatte sich noch die Zaubertrankaufgaben von Snape aufgehoben, die er im Übrigen für ziemlich fies hielt. Oder wie sollte man einen Trank interpretieren der sich wie das _how is how_ der ekligsten Trankzutaten las? Auch Tarsuinn hatte Grenzen bei dem, was er ohne Widerwillen berühren konnte. Er gestand sich nur nicht zu, das anderen zu zeigen.

Mr und Mrs Weasley verspäteten sich heute etwas.

Dafür zuckte Tarsuinn zusammen, als zwei Meter vor ihm ein Apparierknall aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er würde sich wohl niemals daran gewöhnen. Er musste immer den Drang unterdrücken, sein Messer nach dem plötzlichen Besucher zu werfen. Zumindest hielt er aber schon den Zauberstab unter dem Tisch bereit.

„Oh, hallo. Mum und Dad noch nicht auf? Ich bin Bill und du bist sicher Tarsuinn", sagte der Neuankömmling. „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

Tarsuinn stand auf und streckte dem Mann seine Hand entgegen. Sie wurde kräftig gedrückt. Ein fast erdrückendes Gefühl des Selbstvertrauens ging von dem Mann aus.

„Geht mir genauso, Mr Weasley", entgegnete Tarsuinn möglichst unbefangen.

„Nenn mich ruhig Bill", kam die freundliche Entgegnung. „Sonst fühl ich mich gleich zehn Jahre älter."

„Wie alt wäre das dann", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert. Es fiel ihm schwer, das Alter von Bill nach der Stimme einzuschätzen. Er klang älter, als es bei dem geschätzten Alter seiner Eltern eigentlich sein konnte.

„Dann wäre ich dreiunddreißig", lachte Bill leise.

„Das wäre echt uralt", bestätigte Tarsuinn.

„Ich werde mir dies merken und mich daran erinnern, sobald ich meinen dreiunddreißigsten feiere."

„Also, ich finde auch dreißig schon ziemlich alt", gestand Tarsuinn.

„Ich werd's mir merken", entgegnete Bill. „Weißt du, warum Mum und Dad so lange brauchen"

„Sie sind gleich unten", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Und woher willst du das wissen"

„Weil gleich die Tür klappen wird."

„Was bringt dich da…"

Oben im Haus wurde eine Tür geöffnet und wieder zugeklappt.

Tarsuinn genoss das Gefühl jemanden beeindruckt zu haben. Ja, es war Angeberei, aber er wollte heute unbedingt hier raus und wenn er Bill bewies, dass man sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen musste, dann wurde es vielleicht noch interessanter – sprich aufregender.

Die älteren Weasleys kamen die Treppe herunter und begrüßten freundlich ihren Sohn und auch Tarsuinn. Danach kümmerte sich Mrs Weasley um das Frühstück und Mr Weasley setzte sich mit an den Tisch.

„Na, Dad", sagte Bill. „Wie ist die Jagd nach dem Weihnachtsmann gelaufen"

„Wir haben ihn erwischt, hat aber bis spät in die Nacht gedauert", erwiderte Mr Weasley.

„Warum haben Sie denn den Weihnachtsmann gejagt", fragte Tarsuinn, wie es sicher von ihm erwartet wurde, woraufhin Mr Weasley die Geschichte von gestern Abend noch einmal erzählte, wobei er diesmal deutlich mehr ausschmückte. Tarsuinn lächelte immer an den richtigen Stellen, während Bill ab und an etwas lauter lachen musste.

„Und sie haben dir wirklich empfohlen, das nächste Mal Kindern Geschenke wieder wegzunehmen? Das wäre mir persönlich viel zu gefährlich", meinte Bill am Ende mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Mit diesem Argument wollte ich es auch versuchen, aber hab mich dann doch mit Weihnachten und dem unverhältnismäßigen Aufwand verteidigt. Im Grunde halte ich es jedoch für gefährlich in Kinderköpfen mit Erinnerungen herumzupfuschen und auch die _Vergißmichs_ vom Unfallkommando waren dieser Ansicht."

„Die meisten von denen haben selbst Kinder", merkte Bill ernst an. „Schade finde ich aber, dass ihr den Weihnachtsmann eingeschmolzen habt. Hätte man mit einigen Korrekturen doch noch gut verwenden können."

„Stimmt, war ein verdammt gutes Stück von einem Muggelartefakt", fand Mr Weasley traurig, aber als seine Frau den Raum mit dem Frühstück betrat, setzte er noch schnell hinzu„Aber absolut illegal und deshalb ging es nicht anders."

„So, jetzt gibt es erst mal Frühstück", unterbrach Mrs Weasley entschieden. „Und lang kräftig zu. Vor allem du, Bill. Du siehst ein wenig dünn aus."

„Solange du nicht abgehärmt sagst, nehm ich das als Kompliment, Mum", entgegnete Bill freundlich.

Tarsuinn nahm sich eine von den dampfenden Waffeln und etwas Fruchtgelee, wobei er bei Letzterem den Zufall seine Auswahl treffen ließ. Man konnte sich eventuell ein wenig über die morgendliche Eintönigkeit beim Weasley-Standard-Frühstück beschweren – man hatte nur die Wahl zwischen Waffeln und Haferschleim – doch das wurde durch die wirklich guten Waffeln und die unzähligen Gelees, Marmeladen und drei Honigsorten mehr als wettgemacht. Vom Geschmack her vermutete Tarsuinn, stammte alles mehr oder weniger aus dem Garten der Weasleys oder zumindest von einem der Nachbarn. Wenn man alles ein wenig kombinierte, schmeckten die Waffeln jeden Tag anders.

Ein wenig beunruhigte es Tarsuinn, dass die Weasleys sich zwar über alles Mögliche unterhielten, Mrs Weasley fragte ihren Sohn sicherlich ein dutzend Mal, ob Muggel sich tatsächlich auch so kleiden würden, aber niemand erwähnte einen möglichen Ausflug für Tarsuinn. Entweder hatten sich die Pläne geändert, sich doch nicht auf ihn bezogen oder aber sie wollten ihn überraschen. Wenn Tarsuinn vorher nichts gewusst hätte, dann wäre das auch gar nicht gemein gewesen, so aber musste er von Minute zu Minute mehr den Drang zu zappeln unterdrücken.

Aber Tarsuinn wollte sich einfach nichts anmerken lassen, weshalb er nach dem Frühstück sein Schulzeug wieder auf den Tisch räumte.

„Na, dann lass uns aufbrechen", fragte Bill und Tarsuinn interpretierte das für einen Moment so, als würde der junge Mann Mr Weasley fragen. Darum reagierte er auch nicht darauf.

„Tarsuinn", präzisierte Bill nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Ähem, ja. Natürlich", sagte Tarsuinn erfreut und erst dann erinnerte er sich an die Rolle, die er spielen wollte. „Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass du mich meinst. Wohin soll's gehen"

„Ich dachte, du wolltest ihm das gestern Abend sagen, Dad", sagte Bill daraufhin.

„Es war spät, ich war müde und Tarsuinn schon im Bett", redete sich Mr Weasley heraus. „Na ja, besser spät als nie. Tarsuinn, Bill hat sich angeboten, dich mit zu sich auf Arbeit zu nehmen. Er ist bei Gringotts als Fluchbrecher angestellt und du findest das sicher sehr interessant."

Jetzt konnte Tarsuinn endlich seiner Freude freien Lauf lassen.

„Wirklich", fragte er gespielt erstaunt. „Darf ich das denn überhaupt"

„Nun, in der Auflage des Ministeriums heißt es nur, dass ein erwachsener Weasley dich begleiten muss. Es wird nicht gesagt welcher. Um ehrlich zu sein bezweifle ich, dass Bill dabei in Erwägung gezogen wurde, aber Mrs Kondagion sagte, dies wäre aufgrund der Formulierung überhaupt kein Problem. Wenn du also Lust hast, kannst du bedenkenlos mitgehen."

„Natürlich will ich", erklärte Tarsuinn begeistert, sprang auf, packte seine Schulsachen äußerst lieblos weg und wollte nach unten gehen – zögerte jedoch kurz.

„Normale Kleidung oder wie ein Zauberer", fragte er.

„Wie es dir gefällt", entgegnete Bill. „Wir gehen nur in die Winkelgasse und zu Gringotts. Da kannst du rumlaufen, wie du willst."

„Na, _ordentlich_ solltest du schon aussehen", schränkte Mrs Weasley sofort ein.

Tarsuinn versprach, sich zu bemühen.

Am Ende entschied er sich für normale Kleidung, da er ansonsten nur Schulkleidung und den grünen Zaubereraufzug vom letzten Weihnachten hatte. Beides kam ihm unpassend vor. Also nahm er eine Thermohose, von der er wusste, dass sie schwarz war, und den Parka mit riesiger Kapuze, bei dem er nach der Farbe zu fragen vergessen hatte. Aber Rica hatte immer gesagt, zu Schwarz passe eigentlich alles.

Kaum war er fertig, rief er nach Tikki, die im Keller Mäuse jagte, und packte sie – so wie immer im Winter in einen Schal eingewickelt – samt Teddy in die Kapuze. Er hatte sich inzwischen so daran gewöhnt, dass ihm das zusätzliche Gewicht nicht einmal unnatürlich vorkam. So vorbereitet ging er wieder nach oben.

„Von mir aus können wir", sagte Tarsuinn und ging zur Tür.

„Du nimmst das Flohnetzwerk", hielt ihn Bill zurück. „Du kennst dich doch damit aus, oder"

„Schon", sagte Tarsuinn und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber mit Professor Lupin durfte ich doch nicht."

„Bei Professor Lupin liegt die Sache ein wenig anders…", entgegnete Bill.

„…weil er damals allein mit dir unterwegs war", erklärte Mr Weasley. „Dadurch, dass ich vor dir gehe und Bill nach dir, gibt es kein Risiko."

„Also, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, man hält mich für Vo…", maulte Tarsuinn und verkniff sich gerade noch so den speziellen Namen, der alle immer erschrecken ließ „…Darth Vader."

„Nimm es als Kompliment", sagte Bill eindringlich. „Glaub mir, bei den Kobolden hast du einen guten Ruf."

„Warum sollte das so sein", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Na, weil du reich bist", lachte Bill. „Nichts respektieren sie mehr."

„Ich bin nicht reich", grinste nun auch Tarsuinn. „Alles bei Gringotts gehört meiner Schwester."

Vorsichtshalber erwähnte er nicht, dass er noch immer die Kreditkarte von der Schweizer Bank besaß, aber den kleinen goldenen Schlüssel von Gringotts hatte er abgegeben.

„Wenn du meinst", entgegnete Bill geheimnisvoll. „Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Ich appariere schon mal in die Winkelgasse", sagte Mr Weasley und ließ es knallen.

Tarsuinn bekam etwas Flohpulver in die Hand gedrückt und wurde zu dem kalten Kamin bugsiert, damit es schneller ging.

„Und ganz deutlich _Winkelgasse_ sagen", betonte Mrs Weasley. „Hab keine Angst, es kann überhaupt nichts passieren."

Na klar! Warum betonte sie dann nur so sehr, dass er deutlich sprechen musste? Doch er kommentierte das nicht, sondern trat in den Kamin und zeigte Mrs Weasley einfach, dass er ein so einfaches Wort deutlich aussprechen konnte.

Wie immer taumelte er, für einen Augenblick völlig orientierungslos, aus dem Zielkamin. Mr Weasley hielt ihn zum Glück aufrecht und rückte so den inneren Horizont wieder gerade.

„Weniger Waffeln nächstes Mal", schwor Tarsuinn, der mit dem Brechreiz kämpfte.

„Das wird schon wieder gut", versprach Mr Weasley.

„Das höre ich ständig", murmelte er und schluckte alles wieder runter. Neben ihnen apparierte jemand, wahrscheinlich Bill.

Eine alte Stimme im Hintergrund beschwerte sich flüsternd„Diese Angeber! Apparieren vor einem Flohnetzwerk-Kamin. Keine Rücksicht kennt die heutige Jugend."

„Geht es dir schon besser, Tarsuinn", fragte Mr Weasley besorgt.

„Mmh", bejahte er und richtete sich entschlossen auf. Den Mund zu öffnen wagte er momentan noch nicht.

„Gut. Ich muss weiter ins Ministerium. Geh und hör auf Bill, es wird sehr interessant werden."

„Wir kommen schon klar, Dad", versicherte Mr Weasleys Sohn. „Viel Spaß auf der Arbeit."

„Denk dran, was deine Mutter mit uns anstellt, wenn Tarsuinn etwas geschieht."

„Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, Dad. Keine Sorge."

Mr Weasley disapparierte, nachdem er Tarsuinn einen schönen und interessanten Tag gewünscht hatte.

„Wir haben noch massig Zeit", sagte Bill, als sie in die Gasse traten. „Möchtest du dich ein wenig umsehen – ich meine Geschenke kaufen oder Ähnliches"

„Ich hab kein Geld mit", entgegnete Tarsuinn und hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können. „Aber umsehen können wir uns trotzdem. Hab ich für später wenigstens ein paar Ideen."

„Hier", sagte Bill und Tarsuinn bekam einen schweren Beutel in die Hand gedrückt. „Das Ministerium hat zwar eine Eulensperre über dich verhängt, aber ich darf dir das Geld von deiner Schwester geben und den Schlüssel für Gringotts. Hat deine Verteidigerin mir gestern gegeben."

„Nur für Weihnachtsgeschenke", zweifelte Tarsuinn.

„Wie du es verwendest, ist deine Sache, aber es gibt Gringotts nicht nur in England und offensichtlich ist da wer der Ansicht, du könntest den Schlüssel besser beschützen und auch nutzen."

Tarsuinn hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, dass man sich allerorten fast auf eine Niederlage vor dem Zaubergamot vorbereitete. Eine Sache, mit der er sich heute eigentlich nicht beschäftigen wollte.

„Sag mal, warum liegt hier und in Hogwarts Schnee, während das im restlichen England eigentlich eher selten ist", wechselte Tarsuinn das Thema und schlenderte die Gasse entlang.

„Weil wir Zauberer der Meinung sind, dass sich das so für einen Winter und an Weihnachten gehört. Oder hast du keinen Spaß im Schnee"

Natürlich hatte Tarsuinn Spaß daran und um das zu beweisen, erzählte er von seinem letzten Geburtstag und der Schneeballschlacht in der Luft. Es war wirklich schön, wieder etwas draußen zu sein, und mit Bill konnte man sich fast wie mit einem Gleichaltrigen unterhalten, obwohl dieser gleichzeitig auch immer vollkommen erwachsen und überlegen wirkte. Wenn Tarsuinn je einen älteren Bruder gehabt hätte, er hätte irgendwie so wie Bill sein müssen.

Eine Stunde später hatte Tarsuinn Geschenke für alle, die er mochte, und Zaubertrankzutaten und Bücher, die er für sich brauchte. Er hatte dabei kaum auf den Preis geschaut und nur aus der Gewohnheit heraus ein wenig gehandelt und es war Bill, der das meiste Zeug tragen musste.

„Sag mal", fragte er, als die Uhr langsam Richtung zehn kroch. „Kommst du nicht zu spät zur Arbeit"

Bill lachte nur gutmütig.

„Eines der besten Dinge an meinem Job – freie Zeitgestaltung. Dafür ist das Festgehalt wirklich ein Hungerlohn, was die Schatzanteile jedoch mehr als nur wettmachen."

„Wer also viel und oder erfolgreich arbeitet, der wird reich", folgerte Tarsuinn. „Und was ist mit denen, die nichts schaffen"

„Die sollten sich schnell einen anderen Job suchen."

„Bist du gut", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Na ja – als ich anfing war es recht hart und ich hatte eine gewisse Durststrecke, aber im letzten halben Jahr hatte ich ab und an Glück, das sich auch bezahlt gemacht hat."

„Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass man so viele Flüche brechen muss, dass man extra Spezialisten dafür anstellt"

„Erklär ich dir, sobald wir im Gebäude sind. Nicht auf der Straße."

Sie bogen ab, Bill klopfte an eine Tür und sagte„Weasley, Bill und angemeldeter Kandidat."

Daraufhin ertönten Geräusche, als würde jemand ungefähr zwanzig Riegel und Ketten hinter der Tür entfernen und erst dann ging die Tür auf.

„Guten Morgen, Krupuk", sagte Bill freundlich.

„Ihr seid spät", antwortete es ungefähr auf Tarsuinns Bauchhöhe. „Macht hin"

Sie traten ein und hinter ihnen wurde die Tür wieder verschlossen. Ein penetranter Geruch nach Krabben und Fisch lag in der Luft und Tarsuinn hatte den starken Verdacht, dass es von dem kleinen Mann kam, der wahrscheinlich wie Indig Nabundus ein Kobold war.

„Und seid ihr ein böser Wicht, sagt euch das das rote Licht", sagte Krupuk weiterhin äußerst unfreundlich. Tarsuinn hatte keine Ahnung, was damit gemeint war.

„Hast du irgendetwas Magisches dabei, Tarsuinn", fragte Bill. „Das muss alles geprüft werden, bevor du das mit hineinnehmen kannst."

Tarsuinn musste zugeben, wenn er das gewusst hätte, wäre er vielleicht nicht mit Bill mitgekommen. Etwas widerwillig zeigte er kurz seinen Zauberstab und gab dann sein Messer, den Stein von Professor Dumbledore und den Schutzsteinüber den er mal eine Strafarbeit für Professor Snape hatte schreiben müssen, an den Kobold. Als dieser ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu tappen begann, fügte er auch noch die Phiolen mit einzelnen Trankportionen und seine Erinnerungsscheibe hinzu.

„Das ist alles", versicherte Tarsuinn.

„Mmh", brummte der Kobold nur. „Was ist das"

Tarsuinn streckte die Hand aus und nach einem Moment des unangenehmen Wartens wurde die Kette mit Dumbledores Stein hineingelegt.

„Es warnt Professor Dumbledore, wenn mir Dementoren zu nahe kommen und sagt ihm, wo ich mich befinde", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Wenn das ein Problem ist…ich hab eigentlich versprochen es nicht abzulegen"

„Ja, ja", brummte der Kobold. „Das ist bekannt. Haben wir nicht was vergessen"

Einen Moment lang dachte Tarsuinn angestrengt nach, dann griff er in die Kapuze und übergab Teddy.

„Was ist das", fragte Krupuk zweifelnd, ja geradezu ratlos.

„Ein Teddybär", erklärte Tarsuinn das Offensichtliche.

„Ich meinte, was macht er"

„Er beschützt mich in meinen Träumen."

„Und warum hast du ihn jetzt dabei"

„Ich bin gern vorbereitet."

„Diesen muss ich untersuchen lassen – oder er bleibt hier."

„Wir haben eh sehr viel dabei, was nicht mit reingeht", erklärte Bill. „Ich denke…"

„Ich brauch Teddy wieder", unterbrach Tarsuinn. „Untersuchen Sie ihn also ruhig."

„Wenn dem so ist", brummte der Kobold. „Legt ab, was ihr nicht braucht, und geht schon mal rein. Bill – mach ihn mit den Regeln vertraut."

Tarsuinn bekam all sein Zeug – bis auf Teddy – wieder, dann klappte rechts von ihnen eine Tür und der Geruch nach Krabben verdünnte sich etwas.

„Krupuk mag dich", sagte Bill und öffnete eine weitere Tür nach innen.

„Nicht dein Ernst", zweifelte Tarsuinn.

„Glaub mir", versicherte Bill ernst. „Er war extrem freundlich zu dir. Komm erst mal hier rüber."

„Wo sind wir gerade", fragte Tarsuinn.

In seinem Bauch kribbelte es heiß und kalt und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Bill schloss gerade etwas Eisernes auf und dann wurde Tarsuinn kurz geblendet. Silberne Fäden und Knoten waren vor ihm aufgetaucht.

„Du kannst das sehen", fragte Bill interessiert.

„Ja."

„Wie viel davon"

„Drei Sachen."

„Ich vermute, das, das und das"

„Mmh."

„Kannst du erkennen, was das genau ist"

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist magisch und das da könnte eine Keule oder so was sein. Zumindest sieht es fast so aus."

Vorsichtig deutete er auf einen etwas lang gezogenen Knoten. So ähnlich hatte damals auch die Keule ausgesehen, mit der er Sir Oliver in der Geisterhütte erpresst hatte.

„Na ja – das ist weit daneben, aber okay."

„Wo sind wir hier", fragte Tarsuinn erneut.

„In einer Art Ausstattungsraum. Hier lagern wir magische Gegenstände, die für die Arbeit notwendig, aber draußen nicht gestattet sind. Man muss spezielle Lizenzen für jeden einzelnen davon besitzen."

„Sie sind gut gesichert, oder", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn und versuchte das Kribbeln einzuordnen. „Und irgendwer schaut uns zu"

Die drei magischen Gegenstände wanderten durch die Luft und blieben dann dort schweben, wo er Bill wusste.

„Gut", sagte der junge Mann. „Bevor es losgeht, eine kleine Einweisung. Keine Sorge, die ist nicht lang, da es eigentlich nur zwei Regeln gibt – steck nichts ein, was nicht dir gehört und fass nichts an, was du nicht kennst. Beides ist zu deinem Schutz. Und wenn du Fragen hast, frag einfach. Hier gibt es keine dummen Fragen, nur verfluchte Zauberer, die zu stolz oder zu dumm waren eine Frage zu stellen."

Grinsend steckte Tarsuinn die Hände in die Taschen.

„Nun übertreib nicht, deinen Zauberstab solltest du schon bereithalten, wenn es so weit ist", sagte Bill. „Aber jetzt komm."

Tarsuinn folgte Bill dicht auf. Sie gingen still eine Weile, bogen mal rechts ab, mal links, und mehrere Treppen hinunter. Unterwegs trafen sie wieder auf Krupuk, der Tarsuinn wieder seinen Teddy aushändigte. Einige Male hörte er seltsame Geräusche aus irgendwelchen Seitengängen. Einmal glaubte er sogar, jemand würde Gold mit einer Schaufel schippen.

„Wer hat diese vielen Gänge in den Fels geschlagen", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert. „Oder macht man das mit Zaubern"

„Soweit ich weiß, sind fast alle Erweiterungen Auftragsarbeiten von Zwergen. Vor allem wenn es sehr tief geht. Aber das passiert nur noch selten."

„Und wie tief sind wir"

„Fast noch an der Oberfläche. In die Tiefe fährt man mit dem Schienenwagen. Ich zeig dir aber erstmal etwas Anderes."

Bill öffnete eine Tür. Dahinter gab es ein Echo, wie in der Großen Halle, und Tarsuinn hörte einige Stimmen, die Zauberformeln und Gegenflüche murmelten.

„Diese Halle wird _Das Praktikum _genannt. Wenn man neu ist, lernt man hier in recht wirklichkeitsnahen Übungen, wie man Flüche oder Schutzzauber erkennt, abwehrt und bricht beziehungsweise Schutzwesen bekämpft. Die Ausbildung hier geht viel weiter als in Hogwarts und man darf erst einen Auftrag annehmen, wenn man alle Stationen hintereinander ohne Pause absolviert hat."

„Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht"

„Mehr als zwei Jahre. War eine harte, aber auch sehr abwechslungsreiche Zeit. Jedoch hat es sich gelohnt."

„Du bist reich geworden"

„Nein, noch nicht", lachte Bill. „Um ehrlich zu sein, zu reisen, die Welt zu sehen, war und ist mir viel wichtiger."

„Wo warst du schon überall"

„Ein paar Mal schon in Ägypten, aber auch in Irland, Deutschland, Italien, Spanien und Griechenland. Halt vor allem da, wo es in der Geschichte einst große und wohlhabende Reiche gegeben hat."

„Und das ist legal? Ich meine, du darfst da offiziell arbeiten"

Bill lachte laut und furchtbar gewinnend.

„Gringotts und die Kobolde sind fast in jedem Land aktiv. Denn von jedem Schatz geht ein Teil nicht nur an den Fluchbrecher und die Kobolde, sondern auch ein dicker Batzen an die Zaubererregierung des jeweiligen Landes. Jeder gewinnt. Alle sind zufrieden. Hast du Lust mal einen dieser Testräume auszuprobieren"

Tarsuinn verzog sein Gesicht.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich da eine Chance habe", lehnte er ab.

„Da hab ich aber anderes gehört", entgegnete Bill und schob ihn weiter. „Zum Beispiel soll da jemand die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts überwunden haben, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen."

„Das war wohl kaum mein Verdienst, eher Zufall", widersprach Tarsuinn vehement. „Wenn man es genau nimmt, dann hab ich doch erst seit diesem Jahr wirklich Unterricht. Ich kann das ganz sicher nicht."

„Hab dich nicht so. Was kann schon passieren, außer dass deine Ohren noch länger werden"

„Ich mag meine Ohren so wie sie sind."

„Versuch es einfach mal. Das hier ist eher eine Aufmerksamkeits- und Reaktionsübung. Man kann sie auch ohne Magie bestehen."

„Ich weiß nicht…", war Tarsuinn sich noch immer unsicher.

„Ich würde wirklich gern sehen, ob du dich verteidigen kannst, bevor wir hinuntergehen und ein echtes Verließ knacken."

„Ehrlich"

„Wenn du nicht zwei linke Hände und nur Daumen hast – versprochen"

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich", tat Tarsuinn plötzlich überzeugt, obwohl er eigentlich Schiss hatte. Die Geräusche hier und vor allem einige doch recht schmerzerfüllte Flüche – nicht die der magischen Sorte – ließen ihn Schlimmes befürchten. „Was muss ich tun"

„Das ist ganz einfach. Geh einfach den Gang entlang. Er ist zwar verwinkelt, aber ohne Abzweigung. Ab und an wirst du natürlich auf Hindernisse treffen. Versuch sie zu überwinden und mach dir keine Sorgen – ich kann von oben herab alles sehen. Tu einfach, was du auch in Hogwarts tun würdest."

„Das ist Anstiftung zum Regelbrechen", lächelte Tarsuinn.

„Das ist das Leben", entgegnete Bill ernst und hinter Tarsuinn schloss sich eine Tür.

Es wurde still.

„Wenigstens Tikki hätte er vorher fragen können", murmelte Tarsuinn und tastete nach seiner kleinen Freundin. „Sag mal, hast du die ganze Nacht gejagt, dass du jetzt alles verschlafen musst"

Anscheinend war dem so.

„Na dann, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn es holprig wird."

Das brachte Tikki dazu, verschlafen den Kopf aus der Kapuze zu strecken.

„Was ist? Guten Morgen! Man hat uns hier eingesperrt, auf dass wir ein wenig Spaß und Aufregung teilen. Hast du Lust, oder soll ich dich in der Kapuze verpacken und du schläfst weiter"

Zur Antwort wand dich Tikki aus dem Schal und sprang auf seine Schulter.

„Willkommen im heutigen Tag", grinste Tarsuinn. „Auf dem Plan stehen Fallen und Gemeinheiten, aber nur als ein Spiel. Bereit"

Tikki pfiff unternehmungslustig. So war sie immer, neugierig auf alles und dabei.

„Na, dann los."

Er ging einige Schritte. Der Gang, dem er zu folgen hatte, war nicht sonderlich breit. Wenn er die Arme ausstreckte konnte er die Wände mit den Fingerspitzen berühren. Vorsichtshalber hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Im Grunde natürlich nur, weil er irgendwie doch wie ein Zauberer aussehen wollte. Außerdem fürchtete er, ihm könnte ein wenig die Kontrolle entgleiten, falls er sich sehr erschrak, und dann sollte jeder denken, er bräuchte einen Zauberstab um zu zaubern.

Seine Sinne waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er hörte seinen und Tikkis Atem, seine eigenen Schritte. In der Luft lag ein leichter Schweißgeruch und ein kühler Hauch zog über seine Haut. Es war ihm ein wenig zu heiß, weshalb er seine Jacke öffnete. Er wollte gerade sein Körpergewicht auf das vordere Bein verlagern, als ein unbestimmtes Gefühl ihn zögern ließ.

Der Boden, bisher immer völlig unnachgiebig, war um einen Zentimeter unter ihm weggesackt. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Fuß zurück.

„Bleib auf meinem Rücken", bat er Tikki. „Das ist so was wie ein Loch mit Ästen drüber und spitzen Pfählen drin – nur irgendwie sind die Pfähle was anderes."

Langsam ging er auf die Knie, während Tikki von seiner Schulter auf den Rücken wechselte, und tastete über den Boden, der aus einzelnen halbmeterlangen Steinquadern bestand. Der Quader vor ihm war über einen Zentimeter höher gelegen als der vorhergehende.

Das irritierte Tarsuinn etwas. Es war ihm ja klar, dass dies eine Trittfalle war, aber gerade das verwirrte ihn. Wenn man so etwas ernsthaft bastelte, dann sorgte man doch dafür, dass der Stein nicht als solcher zu erkennen war und baute ihn so ein, dass eine ebene Fläche am Fußboden blieb. Aber ein Zentimeter musste doch sicher gut zu sehen sein. Warum machte man so etwas, wenn es doch hier darum ging, jemand auf das Entdecken von _gefährlichen_ Fallen zu schulen? Warum dann so etwas Einfaches? Wenn es für Kinder wie ihn gedacht wäre, dann okay, aber hier?

Er richtete sich wieder auf, Tikki kletterte wieder auf seine Schulter und er streckte den Arm nach oben. Doch er war zu klein, um die Decke zu erreichen.

„Ist da irgendwas anders oder ungewöhnlich", fragte er Tikki.

Sie stieg auf seinen Kopf und reckte sich nach oben.

„Wo? Einen halben Sprung von uns entfernt"

Tikki gab den Pfiff für _Sieb_ von sich.

„In der Decke"

Sie bestätigte.

Warum sollte wer eine mögliche Falle _hinter_ der Druckplatte aufbauen? Wäre es nicht darüber logischer gewesen?

Okay – wenn die Zauberer mit Zeitverzögerung arbeiteten, aber Zeitverzögerung war dumm, da sich jeder Mensch unterschiedlich schnell hier bewegen würde. Also blieb nur eine Lösung. Tarsuinn trat auf die erhobene Bodenplatte. Es machte _klick_, aber nichts passierte.

„Wenn wir jetzt nicht gerade in einem Minenfeld stehen, dann war das gut", bemerkte Tarsuinn ironisch. „Aber zur Vorsicht…"

Er nahm Teddy aus der Kapuze und streifte diese sich und Tikki über. Dann machte er einen großen Schritt über die nächste Platte hinweg. Wieder sackte der Boden ein klein wenig unter ihm weg.

„Noch mal das Ganze", fragte er verwundert, woraufhin Tikki dreimal kurz pfiff.

Er machte zwei weitere große Schritte und wollte gerade auf die letzte Platte treten, als ihn ein Gedanke zurückhielt. Wenn Tarsuinn so etwas gebaut hätte, er hätte gerade mit der letzten Platte etwas Gemeines angestellt. Er setzte Tikki neben sich ab.

„Ein weiter Sprung, Tikki", erklärte er und sprang selbst so weit er konnte. Ein Meter hätte zwar theoretisch gereicht, aber sicher war sicher.

Wenig später thronte Tikki wieder auf seiner Schulter. Tarsuinn konnte ein triumphierendes Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. So was machte durchaus Spaß – wenn man gewann.

Die nächste Falle ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, wobei diese für Tarsuinn fast zu einfach war. Er spürte eine Person zwei Meter schräg vor sich. Ob die da eingemauert war oder ging es vorher noch um eine Ecke?

Langsam schob er sich an der Wand entlang nach vorn. Da wo er die Person vermutete war keine Ecke, aber ein etwa fünf Zentimeter langer Spalt. Schnell zog er die Finger von da fort.

Das kam ihm jetzt nicht sonderlich wirklichkeitsnah vor, obwohl – konnten Mumien zaubern? Er beschloss nachher Bill zu fragen. Wenn ja – dann war das vielleicht doch nicht aus der Luft gegriffen.

Trotzdem stand er vor dem Problem, dass wahrscheinlich ein Fluch aus dem Spalt kommen würde, sobald er daran vorbei wollte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich an alle Flüche mit einer möglichst kurzen Spruchformel zu erinnern. Wenn er schnell genug vorbei sprang…alternativ konnte er natürlich selbst einen Fluch durch den Spalt jagen.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Professor Lupin und dass man ihm gerade zusah und versuchte es etwas anders. Er konzentrierte sich kurz, versuchte Furcht, Kälte und Verwirrung wie in seinen Träumen zu empfinden, malte mit dem Zauberstab einen Kreis und sagte dann leise„_Nebula!_"

Das Zischen, was zu hören war, klang schon mal gut. Er wartete einen Augenblick, hielt Tikki auf seiner Schulter fest und rannte an dem Spalt vorbei.

Zusätzlich versuchte er auch mit _Avocatio_ einen Schutzzauber, der jedoch gründlich misslang, weil er seine Gefühle nicht schnell genug umschalten konnte. Vor und hinter ihm zischte je ein Lähmzauber durch den Gang und schlug in die gegenüberliegende Wand ein.

Ein warnender Pfiff Tikkis ließ Tarsuinn bremsen. Leider zu spät und er stieß – relativ sanft – mit der Schulter gegen die Wand.

„Blöder Ort für ne Ecke", brummte er und lockerte seinen Griff um Tikki. „Ja und hier riecht es komisch! Was das wohl ist"

Tikki sprang von seiner Schulter und ging schnüffelnd voraus. Er folgte ihr langsam. Seine Ohren sagten ihm nichts und nur ein leichtes Ziehen in der Nase ließ ihn misstrauisch werden. Es roch ein wenig wie eine Mischung aus Snape und Sprout, nur schwächer.

Dann fand Tikki irgendetwas auf dem Boden und warnte ihn zu noch mehr Vorsicht. Er ging auf ihre Höhe und dann, als er ganz nah bei Tikki war, sah er eine Art dünnes, kaum sichtbares Spinnennetz aus silbernen, magischen Fäden. Tarsuinn nahm sein Messer zur Hand und tastete damit vorwärts. Die Fäden schwebten offensichtlich einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Aber wozu?

Irgendetwas war jedoch auf dem Boden unter den silbernen Fäden. Er stocherte ein wenig nach und plötzlich war ein Geräusch wie von einem Blasrohr zu hören, dann ein Einschlag in der Decke und kurz darauf fiel etwas Leichtes zu Boden.

Mit dem Messer fuhr Tarsuinn die Form nach, die eben anscheinend irgendetwas abgeschossen hatte. Als nichts weiter geschah, steckte er das Messer in die Scheide zurück, zog einen Handschuh an und streckte die Hand aus, um noch einmal etwas direkter dieses Etwas zu ertasten. Er fand einen kleinen unregelmäßigen Kegel, dem die Spitze fehlte. Wie ein kleiner Vulkan in etwa und jetzt wusste er auch, was das da vor ihm war. Madame Sprout hatte sie einmal von einer Pflanze gewarnt, die _Tod der Eroberer_ hieß. Sie war in Brasilien heimisch und für den Tod sehr vieler Spanier verantwortlich gewesen, die jedoch glaubten von den Blasrohrpfeilen der Eingeborenen getroffen worden zu sein. Tarsuinn konnte sich deshalb daran erinnern, weil es auch in den vielen Geschichtsbüchern gestanden hatte, denen er in Professor Binns Unterricht zuhörte, statt dem Geist zu lauschen. Leider hatte er nicht mehr in Erinnerung, wie man gegen diese Dinger vorging, da er die Gefahr eh für hypothetisch gehalten hatte. Tja – anscheinend hatte Toireasa doch nicht Recht, Kräuterkunde war anscheinend weder nutzlos noch öde. Obwohl – ein wenig öde schon.

Beim Zurückziehen der Hand verkantete er ein wenig und stieß ganz sachte gegen einen anderen dieser kleinen Vulkane. Ein weiterer Pfeil wurde ausgehustet und diesmal sauste das gefährliche Geschoss nicht senkrecht durch die Luft, sondern knapp über ihn hinweg und schlug hinter ihm in der Decke ein.

„Das hätte ins Auge gehen können", maulte er fröhlich und wurde dann lauter„Eh – schon mal dran gedacht, dass man dadurch blind werden könnte"

Er kroch ein Stück zurück und suchte mit seiner behandschuhten Hand den Pfeil, den er auch recht bald fand. Grinsend stellte er fest, dass auf dem Pfeilkopf ein kleiner Hartgummiball befestigt war. Konnte also doch nicht ins Auge gehen.

„Dann spielen wir halt ein wenig Torball", sagte er zu Tikki. „Komm"

Er ging zur Ecke zurück, zog den Ball von der Pfeilspitze, rammte den Pfeil dann in eine der Ritzen zwischen den Bodenplatten (damit niemand sich verletzten konnte) und schleuderte den Ball ganz flach durch den Raum. Dann presste er sich hinter der Ecke in Deckung und barg vorsichtshalber Tikki in seinem Arm.

Der Gummiball fegte durch den Raum, von der einen Wand zur anderen und wurde begleitet von so vielen Blasrohrgeräuschen, dass es fast wie ein obszönes Konzert klang.

Tarsuinn machte die Sache immer mehr Spaß. Es war, als würde er in Hogwarts durch die Gänge schleichen und Unsinn anstellen, nur gab es hier nicht den ernsten Hintergrund, die Gefahr und (hoffentlich) den harmlosen Ausgang. Er fand, sobald das Leben nicht mehr so grausam war, sich Hogwarts mal genauer anzusehen. Sicher waren die Fallen da ähnlich harmlos, aber trotzdem herausfordernd. Es bereitete ihm unbändige Freude, diese Fallen auszutricksen. Das hatte es ihm schon immer gemacht – wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Nur die Anlässe waren einfach nicht die richtigen für Vergnügen gewesen und so hatte er es sich niemals zugestanden.

Das Konzert hörte nach und nach auf.

Tarsuinn tastete vorsichtig nach weiteren Pfeilen, in dem Gang lagen jetzt mehr als genug, bastelte die Bälle ab, sicherte die Pfeile und warf diese Bälle nach den _Tod-der-Eroberer_-Pflanzen. Vereinzelt gab es daraufhin noch Blasrohrgeräusche.

„Okay, Tikki", sagte Tarsuinn. „Am besten hüpfst du in die Kapuze. Nicht, dass sich eines dieser Bällchen aus Versehen gelöst hat und du in eine Pfeilspitze trittst."

Sie tat es und auf Zehenspitzen ging Tarsuinn mit ihr wieder näher an die Falle heran.

„Was denkst dum Tikki? Die vorsichtige Art Minen zu suchen oder die forsche"

„Weder noch? Dass du immer so negativ sein muss."

„Ja, ja – gründlich. Schon klar."

Erneut legte er sich auf den Boden und nahm sein Messer in die Hand.

„Das ist a – eklig, und b – trotzdem gefährlich. Wenn ich nur eine Art Schild hätte"

„Ich finde deine Eifersucht auf Teddy schon fast bedenklich."

Etwas widerwillig, aber eigentlich war es ja für den ungefährlich, nahm er Teddy zur Hand, packte ihn am Rücken und ließ ihn quasi _vorgehen_. Er selbst robbte hinterher.

„Hoffentlich geht der Gestank von diesen Pflanzen nachher wieder raus. Rica macht bestimmt nen riesen Terz, wenn ich die Jacke nach kaum einem Jahr ruiniere."

Er löste noch drei dieser Dinger aus, wobei einer der Pfeile wahrscheinlich Teddy massakriert hätte. Zumindest stieß was heftig gegen dessen Kopf.

„Du bist tot, Kumpel", erklärte Tarsuinn Teddy sarkastisch. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht krumm. Schließlich wirst du wieder auferstehen."

Dann war das silberne Spinnennetz und auch die Pflanzen zu Ende.

Tarsuinn richtete sich auf und versuchte den Dreck aus der Jacke zu klopfen, aber leider war das Zeug recht klebrig. Wahrscheinlich war es besser die Handschuhe anzulassen. Man wusste nie, wie so ein Zeug auf der Haut wirkte.

Nächste Ecke, neues Glück. Irgendwie ging es immer nur rechts herum.

Der Gang, der vor ihm lag, schien überhaupt keine Besonderheiten zu besitzen. Kein Geruch, kein Geräusch, kein silbernes Schimmern, kein Staubkörnchen in der Luft.

Er schnalzte einmal mit der Zunge, nur um irgendetwas zu hören. Unerwarteterweise für so einen engen Gang, kam ein einfaches, einmaliges Echo zurück.

Hier war doch etwas verändert worden.

Vorsichtig schritt er voran. Die Aufregung in seinem Herzen belebte ihn noch immer und er rechnete in jeden Augenblick mit einem Schockeffekt. Ein Kreischen, eine eiskalte Dusche, irgend so was. Eine Dusche hätte er sogar begrüßt.

Aber es geschah nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sich sein Magen und sein Körper in unterschiedliche Richtungen bewegen wollten. Das hielt zwar nur einen Augenblick, aber plötzlich war die Person hinter dem Spalt auf der anderen Seite seiner Wahrnehmung. Da, wo sie gar nicht hingehörte. Das war seltsam und er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Er drehte sich um und machte noch mal zwei Schritte. Wieder dasselbe Ereignis. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ihm übel und dann war die Welt um 180 Grad gedreht.

„Ein Glück, dass die uns nicht auch auf den Kopf stellen", sagte er zu Tikki, was dieser nur ein verständnisloses Pfeifen entlockte.

„Pass mal auf"

Er legte Teddy auf den Boden, drehte sich wieder um, ging zwei Schritte, bückte sich und nahm seinen Plüschfreund wieder auf. Jetzt verstand auch Tikki, was er sagen wollte, auch wenn sie sich diesen Effekt offensichtlich nicht erklären konnte.

„Alles Magie", erklärte Tarsuinn ein wenig abwertend, obwohl er von der Idee eigentlich beeindruckt war. Immerhin war er der Überzeugung, dass jeder andere Zauberer mit dem Erkennen dieses Tricks viel mehr Probleme gehabt hätte. Nur, wie sollte man hier weiterkommen? Es war Tikki, welche die Lösung fand.

„Rückwärts gehen, um vorwärts zu kommen? Auf solche Ideen kommen nur weise kleine – AUA– Ohrenzwicker. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte"

Doch Tikki war der Ansicht, dass er es sich sicher verdient hätte, wenn sie ihm nicht zuvorgekommen wäre. Womit sie definitiv Recht hatte. Er machte sich lieber an die Umsetzung ihres Plans.

Mit ganz kleinen Schritten näherte er sich der Stelle, an der es ihn immer umdrehte. Sobald er diese erreicht hatte blieb er stehen und schwankte ganz leicht vor und zurück, bis er den richtigen Moment fand. Gerade als es kurz davor war ihn vollständig herumzudrehen, machte er einen großen Schritt rückwärts – und die Welt blieb richtig herum.

Lächelnd drehte sich Tarsuinn herum, so dass er wieder vorwärts ging.

„Das war easy", grinste er, doch das verging ihm augenblicklich. Vor ihm erklang plötzlich ein Sirren, wie er es von einem Sägeblatt kannte. Ohne zu überlegen, nur auf Tikkis und seiner Ohren Weisung hörend, rollte er nach vorn und unter dem Sirren hindurch. Tikki sprang mitten in der Bewegung von seiner Schulter.

„Das war kna…", begann er, doch hinter ihm kehrte das Sirren zurück. Er hatte das seltsame Drehfeld vergessen. Tarsuinn sprang in die Luft, versuchte sich mit den Beinen mit einem Spagat an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden abzustützen – in Hongkong im Kino, hatte Rica ihm mal einen solchen Stunt beschrieben – der ihn zwar vor der sirrenden Säge rettete, aber das mit dem Abstützen funktionierte nicht. Stattdessen rutschte er recht schnell zu Boden und fiel schmerzhaft auf die Knie.

Jetzt wäre es sicher praktisch einen _Reductor_-Zauber zu können. Den _Lacerare_-Fluch, den er zumindest heimlich schon ein paar Mal zustande bekommen hatte, versuchte er lieber nicht, denn den hatte Professor Lupin als höchst bedenklich bezeichnet, obwohl dies keiner der Unverzeihlichen Flüche war. Aber was blieb sonst? Bei Lupin hatten sie immer nur Zauber und Flüche gelernt, die einem gegen Menschen oder magische Tiere halfen. Praktisch wäre auch ein _Sagitta scutum_ gewesen, wie ihn Snape verwenden konnte.

Das Sirren prallte an einer Wand ab und kam wieder zurück. Diesmal sparte sich Tarsuinn irgendwelche spektakulären Sprünge und wich einfach zur Seite aus, dann konzentrierte er sich. Das was er jetzt probieren wollte, hatte er noch nie gemacht, geschweige denn für möglich gehalten, wenn es ihm nicht Ryu-san einmal demonstriert hätte.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel. Dann nahm er seine linke behandschuhte Hand in Hüfthöhe vor sich, mit der Handfläche nach oben hoch. Die rechte Hand führte er vor sein Gesicht, die Handfläche zum Boden gerichtet.

_Konzentration_, Tarsuinn, befahl er sich selbst. _Eine Frisbeescheibe fängst du doch auch manchmal._

In der Realität wäre er zwar weggelaufen, aber wahrscheinlich war die Gefahr auch hier, wie bei den Pfeilen, entschärft.

Das Sirren erreichte ihn und Tarsuinn schlug blitzschnell die Handflächen zusammen. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen erwischte er eine dünne Scheibe, die sich jedoch in seinen Händen weiterdrehte und je mehr er drückte um sie zum Stehen zu bringen, desto heißer wurde es auf seiner Haut. Das konnte nur schief gehen. Aus einem verzweifelten Impuls heraus, versuchte er die Scheibe in die Wand zu knallen, aber entweder war die Scheibe wirklich stumpf oder aber die Wand zu hart, zumindest prallte die Scheibe nur ab und begann, zwischen den Seitenwänden des Ganges hin und her zu fliegen. Mit jeder Wandberührung immer schneller werdend. Was jedoch leider nicht alles war – die Scheibe kam auch langsam auf ihn zu. Inzwischen viel zu schnell um dazwischen hindurchzuhuschen.

Er wich zurück.

„Wir müssen hier raus, Tikki", sagte er. „Sobald das Ding die nächste Ecke erreicht, knallt es mit Schallgeschwindigkeit durch die Gegend und das kann unangenehm werden. Wir brauchen einen Ausgang."

Natürlich hätte Tarsuinn auch Bill darum bitten können abzubrechen, aber dies wollte er sich noch nicht eingestehen. Nicht wenn er noch ein paar Sekunden hatte.

Er rannte hinter Tikki her, sich jetzt völlig auf ihren Instinkt und sein Bauchgefühl verlassend. Abrupt bremste ihn Tikkis Befehl und er versuchte, sich neu zu orientieren. Seine momentane Position fühlte sich vertraut an. Tikki gab das Zeichen für Tür, die nach außen öffnet. Tarsuinn stand wieder am Anfang des Weges, während hinter ihnen die sirrende Scheibe immer näher kam. Er suchte einen Türknauf, doch er fand nur den Türspalt. Gegen die Tür zu drücken brachte auch nichts. Als das Sirren nicht mehr allzuweit von der Ecke entfernt zu sein schien und er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, schritt er zu drastischen Maßnahmen. Er zog sein Messer und fuhr damit einfach den Türspalt nach, um entweder den Riegel oder die Angel zu durchtrennen. Zwar würde sich dadurch auch der Überzug der Klinge zum größten Teil verbrauchen (Eisen war da deutlich problematischer, als Fleisch, Holz oder Glas), aber das war es ihm wert. Außerdem konnte er ja alles wieder neu machen. Als erstes fand er den Riegel, säbelte ihn durch und sprang gegen die Tür, die auch sofort aufflog. Er fiel zu Boden und die sirrende Scheibe flog über ihn hinweg nach draußen.

„_Sistere_", donnerte eine alte männliche Stimme und das Sirren endete schlagartig.

Tikki sprang Tarsuinn in die Arme und vergewisserte sich fürsorglich, ob es ihm gut ging. Er rappelte sich kichernd auf und setzte sie wieder auf seine Schulter.

„Bill", rief Tarsuinn aufgeregt und versuchte ein Geräusch des Weasleys aufzufangen. „Das war wirklich cool. Habt ihr noch mehr Sachen dieser Art hier"

„Sooo. Das hier ist kein Kinderspielplatz", schimpfte keine zwei Meter neben ihm der Mann, der die sirrende Scheibe angehalten hatte. „Nicht nur das Sie ein potentiell gefährliches Objekt in einen der Gänge entlassen haben, nein, Ihre Vorgehensweise war schlecht. Die Platten haben Sie nur durch Glück überwunden. Was wäre gewesen, wenn die vorletzte, die entscheidende gewesen wäre? Genauso hätten sie niemals mit ihrem Nebelzauber einen Zaubergolem oder Ähnliches täuschen können! Ich gebe zu, bei den Pflanzen haben Sie aus Ihren begrenzten Fähigkeiten noch einiges gemacht, aber die Säge hätte Sie erwischt. Der Versuch sie zu fangen, war vollkommen schwachsinnig. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht"

„Ich dachte, wenn Ryu-san das kann, dann ich auch, Sir", antwortete Tarsuinn noch immer grinsend. Wer immer da versuchte ihn zusammenzufalten, musste wohl blind sein und Tarsuinns Alter nicht erkennen.

„Warum haben Sie denn keinen Zauber eingesetzt", fragte der Mann weiter.

„Weil Tarsuinn eigentlich erst seit einem halben Jahr Zauber erlernen kann, Magister Hobble", erklärte Bill, der gerade eine Treppe heruntergelaufen kam.

„Sooo", Magister Hobble dehnte dieses einzelne Wort ins Extreme. „Zeig mir dein Messer, Junge"

Ausnahmsweise tat es Tarsuinn, obwohl dieser Mann sehr unfreundlich war, aber er klang ein wenig wie Ryu-san und in Bills Stimme hatte höchster Respekt gelegen. Er zog sein Messer, fasste es vorsichtig an der flachen Klinge und reichte es dem Mann mit dem Griff voraus.

„Seien Sie bitte vorsichtig, Sir", bat er, obwohl dies höchstwahrscheinlich unnötig war.

Eine Weile verging, ehe wieder etwas gesagt wurde.

„Krupuk hat es nicht beanstandet", sagte Bill und klang weder bittend, noch entschuldigend. Es war eine einfache Feststellung, die eine wichtige Tatsache erwähnte. Und das war etwas, was Tarsuinn an Bill respektierte. Respekt, Freundlichkeit, aber keinerlei Unterwürfigkeit.

„Interessante Arbeit", brummte Magister Hobble. „Von wem ist die"

„Von mir, Sir", erklärte Tarsuinn nicht ohne Stolz.

„Sooo", zog der Mann das Wort wieder unglaublich in die Länge. „Dann ist das wohl in Ordnung. Nun, Bill, das ist also der junge Mann mit dem _Wilden Talent_, von dem der Tagesprophet schreibt? Ich hab weder etwas Wildes, noch etwas Gefährliches gesehen. Hier, Mr McNamara, Ihr Messer und Sie sollten jegliche Schulbildung mitnehmen, die Sie bekommen können."

Tarsuinn tastete sehr, sehr vorsichtig nach seinem Messer und bekam den Griff in die Hand gelegt.

„Sooo", fuhr Hobble fort und wandte sich ab. „Und jetzt zu Ihnen, Mrs van Sickle! Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie die richtige Berufswahl getroffen haben? Von einem einfachen Nebelzauber haben Sie sich austricksen lassen! Was zur Hölle…"

Die Tirade ging so eine Weile weiter, wurde aber etwas leiser.

„Kannst du ihr nachher sagen, dass es mir Leid tut", fragte Tarsuinn und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig.

„Keine Sorge. Abbie kann das vertragen und macht sich da nicht viel draus. Es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches vom Magister getadelt zu werden. Das nimmt man sich nur am Anfang der Ausbildung zu Herzen oder man gibt auf."

„Ist Mr Hobble hier der Chef", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert.

„Er ist der Chefausbilder seit über vierzig Jahren."

„Er hat sehr viel von einem Kobold an sich", murmelte Tarsuinn leise.

Das entlockte Bill ein leises Lachen.

„Lass ihn das nicht hören, das könnte seine gute Meinung von dir ändern."

„Gute Meinung? Von mir", staunte Tarsuinn. „Ich muss was falsch verstanden haben."

„Du kennst den Magister nicht", amüsierte sich Bill noch immer, flüsterte aber sehr leise. „Vertrau mir, genau wie ich fand er dich nicht schlecht dort drin. Was ihn gestört hat war, dass du offensichtlich Spaß hattest und das mag er überhaupt nicht bei der Arbeit. Er kann es nicht ab, wenn es jemandem am Ernst mangelt und hat deshalb einen Grund gesucht, dich ein wenig zurechtzustutzen. Er hat sicher gehofft, wenigstens die Gummisäge würde dich erwischen."

Endlich konnte auch Tarsuinn wieder lächeln.

„Hab ich den falschen Ausgang genommen"

„Ja", entgegnete Bill. „Da fällt mir ein – _Reparo_."

„Wo war der richtige"

„Da, wo die Säge erschien. Du hättest nur nach dem Spalt suchen müssen, aus der sie herausgeflogen gekommen ist."

„Schade, die anderen Gänge hätte ich auch gern gefunden", gestand Tarsuinn.

„Du bist schon weiter gekommen, als ich vermutet hätte", meinte Bill und Tarsuinn schwellte ein wenig die Brust. „Die Hälfte hattest du schon geschafft. Dass ihr den Eingang wieder gefunden habt, lag nur daran, dass du und deine kleine Gefährtin nicht auf optische Illusionen hereinfallt. Niemand sonst geht einfach durch die Wand. So – und jetzt halt still. Ich mach dich erst mal sauber. _Scourgify!_"

„Danke, Bill", sagte Tarsuinn. „Auch dafür, dass du mich überredet hast. Zeigst du mir auch weitere dieser Übungsräume"

„Ja, aber nur zeigen. Fürs Ausprobieren bis du dann doch noch etwas zu jung."

„Ich würde auch nie was anderes behaupten. Aber ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, ihr solltet so einen Parcours als Attraktion anbieten."

„Mach doch Professor Lupin die Idee schmackhaft", meinte Bill. „Dann ist es sogar kostenlos."

„Sollte sich die Gelegenheit noch mal ergeben, mach ich das vielleicht", erklärte Tarsuinn und die düstere Realität fiel wieder in den heutigen Tag ein. Wie mochte Rica sich jetzt fühlen?

„Komm hier lang, das könnte dich interessieren."

Sie stiegen eine Treppe nach oben und auf eine freie Fläche.

„Wir sind hier über einer Übungskammer, die nach deinem Geschmack wäre, sobald du deine ZAG-Prüfung hinter dir hast."

„Warum"

„Weil es in dieser Kammer keinerlei Licht gibt und auch kein _Lumos_, Feuer oder dergleichen funktioniert."

„Und wie kommt ihr dann damit klar"

„Nicht anders als du."

Tarsuinn fand die Vorstellung amüsant und versuchte sich ein paar herumtapsende Sehende in der Dunkelheit vorzustellen.

„Tut euch sicher oft weh, oder", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Bill „Scheint dir ein wenig zu gefallen, nicht wahr"

„Ich hab es auch nicht anders gelernt", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn gegen den sanften Vorwurf. „Warum sollte es euch besser ergehen? Niemand wird dort drin ernsthaft verletzt, oder"

„Natürlich ist es relativ ungefährlich, aber man sollte anderen keine Schmerzen wünschen."

„Das sehe ich ab und an ein wenig anders", meinte Tarsuinn etwas unterkühlt und lenkte dann vom Thema ab. „Da geht gerade jemand rein, oder! Ist das…ähem…Abbie"

„Korrekt. Möchtest du ihr helfen"

„Ich denke, ich darf da nicht rein"

„Nein, ich meine von hier aus."

„Wie soll ich ihr da helfen"

„Mit deiner Erfahrung natürlich. Glaubst du, wir Sehende könnten nichts von dir lernen"

„Wie häufig müsst ihr schon durch die Dunkelheit gehen", schüttelte Tarsuinn abwehrend den Kopf. Niemand neidete ihm seine Fähigkeit, da sie mit Blindheit verbunden war. Andersherum fragte er sich selbst des Öfteren, womit gewisse andere Leute überhaupt das Privileg von Farbe und Form verdient hatten.

„Du würdest dich wundern. Ist es nicht ein hervorragender Schutz, jemanden seiner bevorzugten Wahrnehmungsform zu berauben? Stell dir vor, man würde dir die Fähigkeit zu hören rauben. Würde das dich nicht entscheidend behindern"

Unter ihren Füßen lief Abbie gegen etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Topf klang.

„Wie kann ich machen, damit sie mich hört", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Gleich", sagte Bill und Tarsuinn rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er nicht mehr auf dem Punkt herumritt. Dreimal klopfte ein Zauberstab auf den Boden.

„Abbie, hier ist jemand der dir helfen möchte", sagte Bill laut. „Hör ihm zu."

„Ich komm schon klar", antwortete die junge Frau stolz.

„Das sieht von hier oben nicht so aus", entgegnete Bill eindringlich. „Am besten bleibst du erst mal stehen, sonst ist der Test gleich vorbei. So, Tarsuinn. Jetzt bist du dran."

„Abbie", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Ja"

„Ähem – Bill meint, ich könnte dir helfen. Willst du das auch"

„Im Moment schein ich sie seiner Meinung nach zu brauchen."

„Und wirst du auch auf mich hören"

„Was bleibt mir denn übrig"

„Du könntest es auf die harte Tour herausfinden."

Unten in der Kammer lachte jemand kurz auf.

„Ich steh nicht unbedingt auf Schmerzen", antwortete sie.

„Gut – dann geh noch mal die zwei Schritt zurück zur Tür", wies Tarsuinn sie an.

„Warum"

„Weil du überhaupt nicht weißt, wo du bist", erklärte er.

Sie tat, was er sagte.

„Bleib da einfach stehen. Schließ die Augenlider. Der Wunsch, etwas sehen zu wollen, lenkt nur ab. Zieh jetzt langsam und ganz bewusst die Luft ein. Mehrmals! Langsamer. Dreh den Kopf von links nach rechts. Was riechst du"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Etwas Unbekanntes"

„Ich glaub nicht. Ich…ich weiß nicht."

„Wenn du in dich hineinfühlst, fühlst du dann Angst, Sorge oder so was"

„Vorsicht, irgendwie."

„Steck jetzt den Finger in den Mund."

„Wie bitte"

„Schon mal versucht die Windrichtung festzustellen, wenn der Wind nur schwach ist"

„Ach – jetzt verstehe ich. Ein ganz leichter Luftzug von links."

„Dreh den Kopf in die Richtung. Wird der Geruch stärker"

„Ein wenig – vielleicht."

„Gut – kommen wir zum Hören…"

Eine ganze Stunde lang half Tarsuinn Abbie durch das kleine Labyrinth mit Fallen. Er brachte ihr nacheinander bei, wie man auf die einzelnen Sinne hört, wie man mit den Fingern den Weg fühlt, wie man sich eine Karte vorstellt, dass man mit seiner Fußlänge den Weg maß und dass man die Füße langsam über den Boden schleifen ließ, um nicht zu stolpern.

Außerdem wies er Abby an, sich einen Hexenhut aufzusetzen und ein Blatt Papier oder etwas Ähnlichen so damit einzuklemmen, dass ein mögliches Hindernis zuerst gegen dieses Blatt stieß und erst dann gegen die Stirn. Abby löste das mit einer Feder, da sie kein Papier dabei hatte, aber es funktionierte.

Ein wenig fühlte sich Tarsuinn an die Zeit zurückerinnert, als er Tikki noch nicht gekannt beziehungsweise verstanden hatte. Und es machte ihm bewusst, wie gut es ihm eigentlich im Gegensatz zu anderen Blinden ging. Gut, auch die hatten oftmals Hilfe durch einen tierischen Helfer, aber all diese Hunde waren kein Vergleich zu Tikki. Außerdem hatte keiner von ihnen Magie und das Geschenk von einem Einhorn, das einen wie ein Kompass für das Leben leiten konnte. Eigentlich hatte Tarsuinn recht wenig Grund mit seinem Schicksal unzufrieden zu sein – natürlich nur, was sein Augenlicht anging und da wusste er wenigstens, wer davon profitierte. Er beschloss, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht nie wieder zu meckern.

„Wir sind durch", jubilierte Abbie in diesem Moment und Tarsuinn musste zugeben, die letzten Meter hatte sie eigentlich allein zurückgelegt.

„Sooo – und darauf sind Sie wohl auch noch stolz", erklang unvermittelt die Stimme von Magister Hobble. „So, so. Sie sind viel zu sehr von dem bisschen überzeugt, das Sie Talent und Fähigkeiten nennen. Sie haben bei diesem Test kläglich versagt. Nur, dass Sie sich da keine Schwachheiten einbilden"

Wieder erging sich der Ausbilder in einer längeren Tirade.

„Ich dachte, es wäre erwünscht, dass ich helfe", flüsterte Tarsuinn Bill zu.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte dieser ihn. „Sie hätte allein niemals den Test bestanden. Nicht beim ersten Mal. Sie war kurz davor ins Wasserbecken zu fallen, bevor du ihr geholfen hast. So aber hat sie mehr gelernt, als in zehn Versuchen allein. Glaub mir, jeder hier wäre froh gewesen, deine Hilfe während der ersten Stunden in der _Dunkelkammer _zu haben. Sie wird den Test sicher schneller schaffen, als der Durchschnitt hier. Dank dir."

„Ich hab nicht viel dazu beigetragen", gab sich Tarsuinn bescheiden, obwohl ihm ein wenig Stolz die Brust schwellte. „Was machen wir jetzt"

„Essen natürlich", lachte Bill. „Du weißt doch sicher, wie spät es ist."

„Wir kommen aber nicht irgendeiner Koboldküche zu nahe, oder", vergewisserte sich Tarsuinn. Sein Magen wollte etwas zu essen, aber nicht um jeden Preis.

„Du hast schon mal die Bekanntschaft gemacht", fragte Bill amüsiert und lotste ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Ich hab das Zeug sicher nicht gegessen – falls du das meinst", grinste Tarsuinn. „So ausgehungert war ich schon seit Langen nicht mehr."

„Das wirst du auch heut nicht werden. Kobolde essen auch ganz gern unsere Küche und damit alle Mitarbeiter zufrieden sind, gibt es halt keine traditionellen Koboldspeisen hier. Es ist zwar nicht Hogwarts, aber durchaus genießbar."

„Ich werd dir einfach mal vertrauen."

„Was für eine Ehre", meinte Bill ironisch.

Auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal führte Bill ihn einen anderen Weg durch das Übungsgelände. Tarsuinns Ohren fingen wieder jede Menge interessanter Geräusche auf. Einmal glaubte er einen Tiger fauchen zu hören, dann wieder roch es nach Phosphor oder die Luft wurde eiskalt. Es waren aber immer nur kurze Eindrücke, nichts, was ihn auch nur im Entferntesten beunruhigte.

Doch dann hörte er leise einen Schrei. Einen Schrei voller Angst, von einem erwachsenen Mann. Tarsuinn blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das klang nicht wie Training, es war echte Panik. Tikki war derselben Meinung und gab einen fragenden Laut und das Zeichen für Tür von sich.

„Was ist", fragte Bill, der, von Tarsuinns Stehenbleiben überrascht, noch einige Schritte gegangen war.

„Hinter der Tür hat jemand in Panik geschrien", erklärte Tarsuinn und tat einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorn. Der Schrei war zwar nur sehr leise durch die Tür gedrungen, aber der Mann dahinter hatte all seine Kraft hineingelegt. Er hatte um Hilfe gerufen.

Schnell streckte Tarsuinn die Hand zur Tür aus, ergriff die Klinke und öffnete…

„Nicht", versuchte Bill das noch zu verhindern, doch es war zu spät.

Ein Hauch von Hass, Furcht und Verzweiflung wogte über Tarsuinn hinweg und ließ ihn kurz auf den Fersen wippen. Für einen Moment nur…

Dann ging er in den Raum und zu dem Mann, den er am Boden wimmern hörte.

„Komm zurück, Tarsuinn", kam Bill angelaufen und als der junge Mann die Tür erreichte, sprach dieser mit fester Stimme. „_Animus leonis!_"

Erst dann kam Bill Tarsuinn nach.

„Das ist nur ein Test, Tarsuinn", rief er. „Ach, egal. Ist eh vorbei."

Dann half Bill, den mehr oder weniger bewusstlosen Mann aus dem Raum zu schaffen.

„Du solltest hier niemals einfach so eine Tür öffnen", belehrte ihn Bill, sobald sie draußen waren. „Dies ist einer der Räume, in die du auf keinen Fall hinein solltest"

„Aber der Mann…"

„…sollte in diesem Raum lernen seine Angst zu überwinden und in ihrem Angesicht zu zaubern"

Wieder war es die Stimme von Magister Hobble, die in das Gespräch eingriff.

„Wie sonst soll er lernen gegen einen Dementor zu bestehen, den man zur Bewachung eines Schatzes angeworben oder mit eingemauert hat"

Auch wenn das Sinn ergab, diesmal war Tarsuinn der Ansicht richtig gehandelt zu haben.

„Erstens war da kein Dementor drin und zweitens sollten sie einfach die Schalldämmung der Tür verbessern, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass man es draußen hört und entsprechend handelt."

„Natürlich ist da kein Dementor drin", erklärte der Magister ärgerlich. „Wir treiben doch unsere Angestellten nicht in den Wahnsinn! Aber wir bereiten sie auf das Schlimmste vor und wenn sie an diesen Schrecken gewöhnt sind, dann können sie auch zaubern, wenn die Angst die Kehle zuschnürt. Mr Winchester hier wusste genau, worauf er sich einlässt und nur diese letzte Prüfung fehlt ihm für seine Zulassung. Und jetzt haben Sie dafür gesorgt, dass er noch länger warten muss."

„Vielleicht sollte er das auch", fauchte Tarsuinn zornig. „Wenn er bei dem bisschen schon umkippt, dann überlebt er keinen Dementor."

„Deshalb soll er sich ja auch an den Schrecken gewöhnen. Es wird von niemandem erwartet, dass er sofort vor etwas besteht, das so extrem an unseren schwächsten Stellen angreift. Niemand ist in der Lage, einem solchen Einfluss…"

Im letzten Satz war Mr Hobble mit jedem Wort leiser und langsamer in seiner Tirade geworden.

„Sooo…Bill", sagte Hobble nach einem Moment unangenehmer Stille. „Du hast die Kammer nicht neutralisiert"

„Ich kenne den Gegenfluch nicht, Magister", entgegnete Bill.

„_Finire metum alci afferre_", murmelte Mr Hobble halb abwesend und schien sich dann zusammenzureißen.

„Mr McNamara", sagte der ältere Mann fast als würde er mit einem Erwachsenen sprechen. „In welche Klasse gehen Sie im Moment"

„In die zweite, Sir", entfuhr es Tarsuinn aufgrund einer gewissen Überraschung überaus höflich.

„Dann wird in drei Jahren Ihre Berufsberatung anstehen. Ich erwarte, dass sie sich nicht für eine Karriere entscheiden, bevor Sie nicht mit mir über Ihre Zukunft gesprochen haben. Ich verspreche, wenn Ihre schulischen Leistungen halbwegs akzeptabel sind…aber das werden wir dann sehen.

Sooo – zu Ihnen, Mr Winchester. Werden Sie endlich wach. In einer Stunde haben Sie Ihren nächsten Versuch"

„Lass uns weitergehen", murmelte Bill und zog Tarsuinn weg von Mr Hobble, der mit dem bewusstlosen Mr Winchester redete, als könne der ihn hören.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erreichten sie den Speisesaal. Groß war die Auswahl an Essen da nicht sonderlich. Man konnte sich nur zwischen essen, nicht essen und nachwürzen mit einer ultrascharfen Soße entscheiden. Dafür jedoch bekam man eine riesige Menge. So richtig schmeckte der Brei aus Fleisch, Bohnen, Mais und Reis Tarsuinn nicht, aber es war durchaus genießbar, auch wenn der Koch anscheinend versuchte hatte Gewürz mit noch mehr Gewürz zu bekämpfen. Tarsuinn tötete diesen Wirrwarr des Geschmackes mit ein wenig von der scharfen Soße. Tikki verweigerte das Essen.

Bill sagte noch immer kein Wort.

„Was ist los", fragte Tarsuinn, nachdem er satt war, was bedeutete, dass sein Teller fast unangerührt aussehen musste. „Hab ich was so Schlimmes gemacht"

„Nein, das sicher nicht", entgegnete Bill recht ernst. „Aber es ist nur so, dass die Aufmerksamkeit Magister Hobbles etwas ist, das wir gern vermieden hätten."

„Warum? Ich meine, er hat mir quasi einen Job angeboten und du bist doch hier auch ganz zufrieden, oder"

„Ob ich zufrieden bin oder nicht, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Nur musst du begreifen, dass der Magister nicht unbedingt ein Menschenfreund ist. Er hat plötzlich in dir Möglichkeiten gesehen. Zauberer mit einer so hohen Toleranzschwelle gegen Furchtflüche sind selten und wenn er dich sieht, sieht er steigende Gewinne. Aus diesem Grund wird er dich jetzt im Auge behalten und gerade das ist sicher nicht in deinem Sinne, oder"

„Einer mehr oder weniger…"

„Nimm das nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Wenn Hobble dich für wertvoll erachtet, dann wird er versuchen, dich in seinem Sinne zu beeinflussen. Er kann dir eine freie Wahl des Berufes recht schwer machen. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass er mal eine Bewerberin hatte, an der er interessiert war, die jedoch als erstem Berufswunsch zum Magischen Unfallkommando wollte. Hobble hatte daraufhin ein längeres _Geschäftsessen_ mit dem Leiter dieser Ministeriumsabteilung und einen Tag später lehnte das Unfallkommando die Bewerbung des Mädchens ab, wodurch sie ihren zweiten Berufswunsch verwirklichte – als Fluchbrecherin bei Gringotts…"

„…und sie ist sehr zufrieden mit diesem Lauf der Dinge", mischte sich die Stimme von Abbie van Sickle ein. „Manchmal wissen junge Menschen wie ich einfach nicht sofort, was das Beste für sie ist."

„Hallo, Abbie", grüßte Bill. „Setz dich doch. Das hier ist Tarsuinn, der dir durch die Dunkelkammer geholfen hat."

„Und der mich in der Anfängerecke so blamierte", lachte Abbie fröhlich. „Schön, auch mal dein Gesicht kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Abbie."

Tarsuinn streckte die Hand aus, welche sofort ergriffen und kräftig gedrückt wurde. Abbie hatte eine recht raue und zerfurchte Haut, wie er sie bei einem Mädchen noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Angenehm", murmelte Tarsuinn und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln. „Ich hab dich sicher nicht absichtlich blamiert."

„Ist völlig egal", lachte Abbie offen. „Der alte Hinkefuß sucht doch immer was zu meckern. Wenn jemand an dem dünnen Spalt schnell vorbei springt, hat der dahinter kaum die Zeit _Stupor_ zu sagen, geschweige denn zu zielen. Da jemanden zu treffen, selbst wenn er nicht den halben Gang einnebelt, ist eher eine Sache von Glück als von Können. Es ist immerhin die Anfängerecke, da soll man ja nur bei groben Fehlern erwischt werden. Aber, Bill, darf ich fragen, wie du Hinkefuß dazu gebracht hast, deinem kleinen Gast hier alles zu zeigen? Ich dachte, du sollst heut ein Verlies knacken."

„Machen _wir_ auch noch, Abbie, und der Magister hat mit der Erlaubnis nichts zu tun, die Kobolde haben direkt ihre Einwilligung gegeben."

„Wir? Du _willst_ und _darfst_ den Kleinen bei einem Auftrag mitnehmen"

„Es ist völlig harmlos. Wir wissen sogar, was uns erwartet."

„Darf ich mal was dazwischen fragen", unterbrach Tarsuinn. „_Wir knacken ein Verlies bei Gringotts_, Bill"

„Ja."

„Ist das nicht…ich meine…"

„Nichts Ungesetzliches", erklärte Bill lächelnd. „Das passiert ab und an mal. Ich erklär es dir. Gringotts stellt jedem ein sicheres Verlies für seine Schätze zur Verfügung, aber trotzdem sind viele Zauberer und Hexen misstrauisch und bauen noch eigene Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ein. Wenn sie dann zum Beispiel sterben und keiner der Erben weiß, wie man an den Flüchen vorbeikommt, mietet man ganz gern einen Fluchbrecher, statt sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Das bringt uns einen vorher ausgemachten festen Lohn oder einen zehnprozentigen Anteil am Erbe, was sich manchmal als recht lukrativ erweisen kann – oder als totaler Reinfall."

„McArthur hat mal einen Zettel gefunden, der ihm eine lange Nase zog und den Erben eröffnete, dass der Verstorbene das gesamte Erbe von über zwotausend Galleonen vor seinem Tod verschenkt und versoffen hat", erzählte Abbie kichernd. „Er war so sauer, als wäre er einer der Erben."

„Er hat drei Tage umsonst gearbeitet", gab Bill gut gelaunt zu bedenken. „Ein wenig verständlich ist sein Ärger also schon."

„Wenn er nicht so gierig gewesen wäre, dann hätte er locker fünfzig Galleonen einstreichen können. Aber egal – inzwischen kann er selbst wieder drüber lachen und dass sie seine Nase auch nicht mehr so knubblig-dick wie vorher hinbekommen haben, sieht er inzwischen als kostenlosen Schönheitszauber. Nicht, dass seine Frau das zu würdigen wüsste."

„Spann ihn ihr doch aus", bot Bill an.

„Ich leg mich doch nicht mit einer Halbfurie an", wehrte Abbie gespielt entsetzt ab. „Die treibt mich und ihn doch mit ihrer Eifersucht völlig in den Wahnsinn. Außerdem hab ich schon jemand ganz anderen im Auge."

Tarsuinn runzelte die Stirn angesichts von Abbies seltsamen Tons im letzten Satz.

„Na, da wünsch ich dir viel Glück, Abbie", entgegnete Bill. „Aber langsam sollten wir wirklich an unsere Aufgabe gehen. Du wirst sicher auch schon von Magister Hobble erwartet."

„Ach, der kümmert sich erst mal um den armen Winchester", entgegnete Abbie mit Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Der schaut doch nicht nach mir."

„Dein Großvater hat seine Augen überall, Abbie", korrigierte Bill ernst. „Das solltest du inzwischen gelernt haben. Also viel Glück beim Üben. Komm, Tarsuinn! Wir gehen an die Arbeit."

Tarsuinn folgte, aber erst nachdem er sich freundlich von Abbie verabschiedet hatte. Am Ausgang des Speisesaals holte er dann Bill ein.

„Gehen wir jetzt wirklich ein Verlies knacken, Bill", fragte Tarsuinn erwartungsfroh.

„Kannst es wohl kaum erwarten"

„Bis jetzt hatte ich viel Spaß. Und? Machen wir das wirklich? Das mit dem Verlies? Oder ist das auch nur so nen Trainingsding"

„Nein, es ist echt."

„Und warum nimmst du mich dann mit? Ist es nicht gefährlicher für dich, wenn du auch noch auf mich aufpassen musst"

„Es ist nicht sonderlich gefährlich. Die Fallen sind alle bekannt und nicht lebensbedrohlich."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Wenn der Besitzer tot ist, kannst du doch auch falsche Informationen haben."

„Der Auftraggeber ist nicht tot", erklärte Bill. „Nur einfach etwas schusselig. Er hat die Schlüssel verloren und vergessen, wie man die Flüche umgeht."

„Wie kann man das vergessen"

„Wenn man alt ist und das letzte Mal vor dreißig Jahren das Verlies besucht hat, dann kann es auch schon mal Erinnerungslücken geben."

„Und was ist, wenn seine Erinnerungslücken etwas weiter gehen, als er dir gesagt hat"

„Dann wird es halt ein wenig interessanter. Ach – mach dir keine Sorgen. Es sind ganz sicher keine gefährlichen Sachen. Er ist ein sehr netter, alter Mann und würde niemals riskieren jemanden aus Versehen zu töten. Nicht einmal einen Einbrecher."

„Was du ja eigentlich bist", dachte Tarsuinn laut nach. „Wenn du alte Schätze suchst, dann öffnest du doch wahrscheinlich auch Gräber, oder"

Sie erreichten einen dieser Wagen, die zu den Verliesen fuhren, und stiegen ein.

„Das ist legal, wenn der Todestag zweihundert Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegt. Das gilt übrigens auch für Verliese, die eine solch lange Zeit nicht geöffnet wurden und sich kein Erbe feststellen lässt."

Der Wagen beschleunigte wie in einer Achterbahn und Tarsuinn gab sich Mühe, sein Mittagessen unten zu behalten.

„Hattest du jemals Zweifel, Bill", fragte er, als er den ersten Moment der Fahrt überwunden hatte. „Du klingst, als wärst du dir immer ganz sicher."

„Reine Verstellung", entgegnete Bill.

Tarsuinn glaubte es ihm nicht. Er kannte Bill nun erst seit einigen Stunden, aber Unsicherheit gehörte ganz sicher nicht zu seinen Wesenszügen. Bill war einer der wenigen Menschen, die einem das Gefühl vermitteln konnten, sie wären genau der richtige Ansprechpartner, wenn einem selbst die Probleme über den Kopf wuchsen. Und dabei wirkte er nicht so einschüchternd wie Professor Dumbledore.

„Okay, wir sind da", sagte Bill und hielt Tarsuinn kurz am Kragen fest, denn beim Abbremsen wäre er fast aus dem Wagen gefallen. „Verließ 35. Niedrige Nummer, wenig Geld, geringe Sicherheit."

„Ich dachte, Gringotts wäre für jedes Geld der sicherste Ort", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert.

„Ist es auch. Es mag zwar relativ einfach sein, hierher zu gelangen, aber allein der Aufwand hierher zu kommen und diese Türen aufzubrechen, würde mehr kosten, als man hier holen kann. Es ist einfach eine Kosten-Nutzen-Rechnung. Wer gibt schon hundert Galleonen aus um siebzig zu stehlen"

„Nur ein Idiot", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Genau", pflichtete Bill bei. „Ich schließ die Verliestür auf und…"

„Warte", bat Tarsuinn. „Kann ich die Tür mal anfassen"

„Warum"

„Ich würde sie gern mal _sehen_. Oder ist das gefährlich"

„Nein, gar nicht. Sobald ich aufgeschlossen habe. Einen Moment."

Ein metallisches Klacken folgte und danach tastete Tarsuinn die Tür ab. Sie war absolut langweilig, wenn man davon absah, dass sie mehr als ein Schloss besaß. Tarsuinn hatte aber nur ein einmaliges Aufschließen gehört.

„Wenn man das falsche benutzt, dann geht was schief, nicht wahr", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Das ist geheim", antwortete Bill nur.

Tarsuinn vermutete, dass dies ein Geheimnis war, das Bill verpflichtet war zu bewahren. Zumindest war es logisch, dass man Tarsuinn nicht die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Gringotts auf die Nase band.

Im Anschluss an seine Untersuchung betraten sie das Verließ.

„Na, das nen ich mal kreativ", murmelte Bill und Tikki stimmte ihm zu.

Tarsuinn stand ein wenig im Dunkeln und seine Nase verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

„Es riecht nach Pfefferkuchen und Gras", sagte er.

„Kein Wunder. Wir stehen auf einer Wiese vor einem Pfefferkuchenhaus."

„Warum so überrascht? Hat wer vergessen dir das mitzuteilen"

„Ich schätze, das fiel nicht unter Sicherheitsvorkehrung."

„Und warum hab ich dann plötzlich so viel Hunger, obwohl ich satt bin"

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst…"

Bill murmelte einen kleinen Zauberspruch und das Hungergefühl in Tarsuinn schwand. Seltsamerweise ließ auch seine Neugierde stark nach.

„Wenn du dich jetzt etwas desinteressiert fühlst, wundere dich nicht", erklärte Bill. „Ich habe unsere Leidenschaften ein wenig gedämpft, damit wir nicht so einfach manipulierbar sind."

„Und wie kämpft man gegen diese Lustlosigkeit an", fragte Tarsuinn ironisch. „Was nutzt es, wenn ich auf die Hungerfalle nicht mehr hereinfalle, aber auch keinen Bock mehr habe einzutreten."

„Indem _dir_ klar ist, was du willst und was nicht. Ist ganz einfach. Komm – es ist eine einfache Tür mit nem kleinen Fluch drauf."

„Und wie öffnen wir die"

„Wie würdest du das machen"

„Ich würde Toireasa fragen."

„Und wenn du allein wärst"

„Ein Fluchumkehrspiegel, ein Alohomora und ein wenig Glück."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach lernst einen Fluch zu umgehen und eine Tür ohne Zauberstab zu öffnen", bot Bill an.

„Und wie soll das gehen", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert.

„Zuallererst musst du herausbekommen, wo der Fluch sitzt. Das zu erkennen ist meist recht einfach."

„Für dich vielleicht", schränkte Tarsuinn ein.

„Nein! Für jeden", widersprach Bill. „Ist ganz einfach. Du hast doch sicher schon mal gespürt, wenn jemand große Magie in deiner Nähe spricht. Wenn zum Beispiel Professor McGonagall sich oder etwas anderes Großes verwandelt."

„Ja", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Wie war es"

„Es haben sich die Nackenhärchen aufgestellt oder ich hab eine Gänsehaut bekommen."

„Genau das meine ich – gib mir deine Hand."

Tarsuinn reichte vorsichtig Bill die Hand, der diese ergriff und langsam durch die Luft führte. Nichts berührte Tarsuinns Finger und trotzdem…

„Da ist etwas", sagte er, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das kann auch kalte Zugluft sein."

„Nein, das ist schon korrekt. Du hattest sicher schon mit einigen Flüchen in der Schule zu tun. Auch mit denen, die auf einigen der interessanteren Türen dort liegen."

„Vielleicht", entgegnete Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Das ist ein eindeutiges Ja", durchschaute Bill ihn und lachte. „Pass auf. Sicherungsflüche gibt es prinzipiell zwei Arten. Die, welche auf Runen basieren – und die sind ein ziemlicher Schmerz im Hintern – und die, welche im Gegenstand direkt verankert sind. Letztere sind glücklicherweise der Standard, weil Runen doch eher eine Kunst sind und viel Übung benötigen. Der Vorteil an den verankerten Flüchen ist, dass sie immer ein wenig von ihrer Magie abstrahlen und sie sind im Prinzip dümmer, aber auch häufig und sehr gemein."

„Und wo liegt da der Vorteil"

„Nun, zum einen kannst du sie finden, wenn du aufmerksam bist, und zum anderen dürfen diese Flüche nicht einfach so losgehen, denn der Besitzer möchte ja nicht selbst gegrillt werden oder sich vergiften. Also muss es einen Trick, Passwort oder einen Gegenstand geben, mit denen man den Fluch abschalten kann."

„Und das kann man herausbekommen"

„Selten, aber allein schon das Wissen, was den Fluch auslösen wird, kann schon sehr hilfreich sein. Wenn du ein Türschloss sichern müsstest, gegen was würdest du es sichern"

Tarsuinn überlegte einen Moment.

„Na ja – zuerst mal natürlich gegen Alohomora und dann mindestens noch gegen Dietriche und vielleicht auch gegen rohe Gewalt."

„Nicht schlecht. Und jetzt stell dir vor, du müsstest einem kleinen, dummen Kind erklären, wann es laut schreien soll, worauf sollte es achten"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Dann denk mal nach. Für Alohomora brauchst du was"

„Meinen Zauberstab."

„Und um das Schloss nach Muggelart zu knacken"

„Einen Dietrich."

„Und um die Tür einzuschlagen"

„Auch den Zauberstab oder eine Axt", sagte Tarsuinn und langsam begriff er, worauf Bill hinaus wollte. Er beschloss, diesen ein wenig in Erklärungsnot zu bringen. „Dynamit würde auch helfen."

„Lassen wir einfach mal das Dynamit weg. Wenn man die Tür unzerbrechlich gehext hat, stürzt eher die Höhle ein, als dass es der Tür etwas tut", ging Bill nicht groß auf die Provokation ein. „Was haben die anderen Gegenstände alle gemein"

„Sie sind mehr oder weniger große Stöcke."

„Genau. Also lassen wir diese weg."

„Und was bleibt uns da", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Diese hier"

Bill wedelte ein wenig mit Tarsuinns Hand.

„Natürlich gibt es auch Möglichkeiten mit dem Zauberstab oder anderen Hilfsmitteln solche Flüche zu brechen. Zum Beispiel, indem man den Fluch einfängt oder ihn zerstört, aber mit etwas Geduld und Übung geht es bei kleinen Flüchen auch einfacher."

Wieder wurde Tarsuinns Hand zu der Stelle mit dem Fluch geführt.

„Du spürst doch die Magie, oder", fragte Bill.

„Mmh"

„Besser als vorher"

„Mmh."

„Kannst du ein kleines Stückchen dieser Magie in deine Hand holen"

„Ich soll was"

„Versuch es einfach. Stell dir vor, wie ein kleines Stück in deine Hand springt. Nur ein kleines Stück. Unverändert. Lass es nicht zu, dass es sich verwandelt. Einfach nur die rohe und reine Magie, nicht die Bestimmung."

Obwohl Tarsuinn diese Beschäftigung für sehr seltsam empfand, befolgte er Bills Anweisungen und er wusste nicht, ob er sich das alles einbildete oder ob wirklich etwas geschah. Zumindest kribbelte seine Hand immer stärker und Schweiß lief von der Stirn brennend in seine Augen. Es war mit das körperlich Anstrengendste, was er je gemacht hatte, ohne sich dabei zu bewegen. Sein Atem ging keuchend, sein Mund war ausgetrocknet und sein Arm zitterte wie nach hundert Liegestützen.

„Bill – ich halt es beinahe nicht mehr aus", gestand Tarsuinn, als das Kribbeln ihn immer mehr dazu zwingen wollte, seinen Arm auszuschütteln.

„Dann wirf jetzt alles gegen das Schloss und öffne es so", wies Bill ihn an.

Obwohl Tarsuinn überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wo das Schloss war, machte er eine werfende Bewegung grob Richtung Tür. Es krachte, knirschte, roch verbrannt und dann war da Stille.

„Ich meinte eigentlich, du solltest das Schloss öffnen und nicht es herausbrechen – aber das ist keine Kritik", sagte Bill. „Du solltest unbedingt ein wenig subtiler werden. Aber ansonsten war das gute Arbeit."

„Ich fühle mich, als wären 3 Stunden vergangen", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Hätten wir uns nicht einfach durch eine der Wände knabbern können"

„Das wäre doch ein wenig zu einfach gewesen", erwiderte Bill neckend. „Außerdem hat es fünf Stunden gedauert. Hier – du hast sicher Durst."

Bevor Tarsuinn zu dem Getränk griff, tastete er nach seiner Uhr und fand Bills Zeitangabe erschreckend präzise. Er selbst war vielleicht von einer halben Stunde ausgegangen.

„So – und jetzt zu den Schätzen", sagte Bill aufmunternd, während Tarsuinn in gierigen Zügen aus einer Flasche trank, die irgendwie nicht leer zu werden schien.

Vorsichtig gingen sie danach in das Pfefferkuchenhaus, doch keine weitere Falle erwartete sie.

„Was siehst du", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Das meiste hier sind nur alte Erinnerungsstücke. Mit viel Wert für den Besitzer, aber für niemand anderen. Ich schätze, die wurden hier nur deponiert, damit der alte Mann sie nicht verlieren kann. Schauen wir mal…gut, das da ist mein Schatzanteil und ich denke, dass könnte dir gefallen."

Tarsuinn bekam eine kleine Schatulle in die Hand gedrückt.

„Wenn das die Erinnerungen eines alten Mannes sind, will ich sie ihm nicht wegnehmen", sagte er unangenehm berührt. Der Weg zum Ziel hatte ihm mehr zugesagt, als das Ziel in seiner Hand.

„Nun mach erst mal auf, ehe du urteilst", sagte Bill. „Ich geh schon mal Bescheid sagen, dass wir hier ein neues Schloss brauchen. Bleib bitte hier und warte."

Bill ging und Tarsuinn öffnete nun doch neugierig die Schatulle. Darin fand er eine gesiegelte Schriftrolle und wollte diese schon wieder zurücklegen – die Briefe anderer gingen ihn ja nichts an – als seine Finger über das Siegel glitten und er: _Für Tarsuinn_, las.

Er wollte sich erstaunt an Bill wenden, doch der war gegangen. In banger Erwartung brach er das Siegel.

_Sei gegrüßt Tarsuinn,_

_es gab auch für mich keinen anderen Weg, Dir unauffällig etwas mitzuteilen. Toireasa und Winona versuchen die ganze Zeit Dir unauffällig zu schreiben, weshalb ich wage zu behaupten, sie grüßen Dich herzlich._

_Aber viel wichtiger ist, am Tag der Verhandlung musst du den kleinen schwarzen Stein, den Du um den Hals trägst, und den Schutzstein (den du nach der Strafarbeit für Professor Snape heimlich angefertigt hast) schlucken. So kann dir niemand deine Erinnerungen rauben und wir finden Dich, wo immer Du bist. Außerdem solltest du auf keinen Fall deinen Zauberstab mit ins Ministerium mitnehmen, da er dort kontrolliert werden wird._

_Doch nun versinke nicht in Sorgen – dies ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme für den schlimmsten aller Fälle._

_Albus Dumbledore_

„Und ich dachte immer, der schlimmste alle Fälle wäre nicht korrigierbar", murmelte Tarsuinn und brach sich grinsend ein Pfefferkuchenstück mit Zuckerguss von der Wand ab. Der Brief in seiner Hand zerfiel der weile zu Puderzucker.

Tarsuinn beschloss, in der nächsten Zukunft ganz lieb zu Mrs Weasley zu sein.

www.storyteller-homepage.de

13.02.2005


	22. XXI Lügen und Intrigen

** - Kapitel 21- **

**Lügen und Intrigen**

„…und deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, deinen Widerwillen und Stolz für heute hinten anzustellen und alles…"

„Okay."

„…zu tun was nötig ist, damit dies alles ein gutes Ende…hast du mir eben zugestimmt?"

„Ja, das habe ich."

Für einen Moment verschlug es Gloria die Sprache und sie starrte den Jungen an, der freundlich lächelnd vor ihr im Büro saß.

„Wiederhole das bitte, Tarsuinn", bat sie und musste an die fast verzweifelten Kämpfe denken, die sie bei seiner Zeugenvorbereitung mit ihm gefochten hatte. Im Grunde hatte sie die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben herauszubekommen, warum er sie so offensichtlich ablehnte.

Vielleicht hatte ja geholfen, dass sie es geschafft hatte, das Geburtstagsgeschenk für dieses eine Mädchen nach Hogwarts bringen zu lassen?

„Ich meinte, ich werde auf Sie hören und den harm- und hilflosen Jungen geben", erklärte der Junge und war sein Gesicht so offen freundlich, wie Gloria es bisher nur gesehen hatte, wenn er mit Arthur Weasley gesprochen hatte. „Sie haben schließlich Recht. Wenn ich diesen Eindruck erwecke, muss ich nicht lügen."

„Du solltest auch so nicht lügen", sagte Gloria eindringlich. „Sollte der Verdacht aufkommen, dann könnte man eine Befragung unter _Veritaserum_ verlangen."

„Natürlich werde ich nicht lügen", versicherte der Junge und obwohl er keinen Anlass dazu gab, glaubte sie ihm nicht. Er war sehr talentiert darin, nicht die gesamte Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Darf ich fragen, wo deine kleine Gefährtin ist?", erkundigte sich Gloria misstrauisch.

„Ich hab sie zurückgelassen, damit sie niemanden anfaucht oder angreift", erklärte er. „Sie hat manchmal eine ziemlich aggressive Ader."

„Ich finde es um ehrlich zu sein schade", log Gloria, die es eher besorgt machte nicht zu wissen, wo dieses viel zu intelligente Biest steckte. „Die meisten Menschen empfinden sie als niedlich."

„Dafür hab ich ja Teddy dabei", entgegnete Tarsuinn und hob überflüssigerweise das Plüschtier in seinen Händen hoch."

„Ich glaube, es ist nicht ratsam, den mit in die Verhandlung zu nehmen", fand sie. „Du weißt, man wird deinen Gesundheitszustand angreifen, da ist es nicht gut, wenn ein dreizehnjähriger…"

„Zwölf!"

„…fast dreizehnjähriger Junge ein Plüschtier in seinen Armen hält."

„Ich bin Ihnen entgegengekommen, jetzt müssen Sie auch eine bittere Pille schlucken."

_Er ist verdammt frech für ein Kind_, beschwerte sich Gloria in Gedanken.

„Na, wenigstens hast du deine gute Schuluniform angezogen und nicht diese Einhornsachen", sagte sie stattdessen laut. „Dass du in Ravenclaw und nicht in Slytherin oder Gryffindor bist, ist sehr hilfreich."

„Das mit Slytherin versteh ich ja…!"

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Professor Dumbledore seine Favoriten in Gryffindor sucht, schließlich war er ja selbst eine ganze Weile Hauslehrer", beantwortete Gloria die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Der Direktor bevorzugt Gryffindor nicht", widersprach der Junge sanft.

„Es zählt nur, was die meisten Mitglieder im Zaubergamot denken", erklärte Gloria geduldig. „Und seit einiger Zeit gibt es heimliches Getuschel über die Vergabe der letzten beiden Hauspokale. Ich schätze, Lucius Malfoy ist daran nicht ganz unschuldig daran."

Ein kurzes Zucken um die Mundwinkel des Jungen, ließen Gloria aufmerken.

„Du kennst Mr Malfoy?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Ich bin ihm einmal kurz begegnet."

„Das war wann?"

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Einer der einflussreichsten Befürworter eurer Deportation ist Lucius Malfoy. Es wäre gut zu wissen, wenn da etwas Wichtiges wäre."

Eine Weile dachte der Junge nach, dann erzählte er Gloria eine kurze Geschichte über seinen ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse und die Begegnung mit Malfoy im Besenladen. Am Ende verstand Gloria endlich. Es sah Lucius Malfoy, ähnlich so etwas nicht zu vergessen. Zumindest war es eine passendere Erklärung als mögliche finanzielle Verluste, die, durch die mehr oder minder direkten Andeutungen der Inder, drohten.

„Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch etwas erzählen?", fragte der Junge am Ende, ohne dass es ihm unangenehm zu sein schien. Gloria fand das erstaunlich, wo sie ihm doch drei Wochen lang fast alles aus der Nase hatte ziehen müssen und er hatte sich dabei gewunden und war schwerer als ein Aal zu fassen gewesen.

„Nein. Ich denke, wir sind gut vorbereitet", erwiderte Gloria.

„Wann darf ich endlich Rica treffen?"

„Sobald Ihr Eure Aussagen gemacht habt. Tut mir leid."

„Wann wäre das?"

„Erst gegen Abend befürchte ich."

„Das stört mich nicht. Ich hab ein Buch mit. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ja, du darfst gehen."

Mit einem Wink öffnete Gloria die Tür für ihn und schaltete den Privatsphärekristall ab.

„Mr Weasley?", rief Gloria hinaus.

Ein reichlich schäbig gekleideter Zauberer erschien an der Tür, doch inzwischen verwechselte Gloria Armut nicht mehr mit Inkompetenz.

„Könnten Sie Tarsuinn bitte in seinen Aufenthaltsraum bringen und ihm da ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten? Ich fürchte, es wird spät werden."

„So gut es geht. Komm, Tarsuinn. Bill will vorbeikommen, wenn er etwas Zeit erübrigen kann. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Kondagion."

Der Junge hielt es nicht für nötig, sich zu verabschieden. Gloria wusste nicht, ob das eine bewusste Beleidigung von Tarsuinn war oder ob er es einfach nicht für nötig hielt, da sie sich ja heute noch wieder treffen würden. An der Hand von Mr Weasley verließ er das Büro.

Danach schaute sie noch einmal ihre Notizen für die Anhörung durch. Doch lange blieb ihr dafür keine Zeit, denn irgendwann fühlte sie sich beobachtet, schaute auf und erblickte einen alten, gebeugten und zahnlos lächelnden Mann im Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen. Die Tür war geschlossen, der Privatsphärekristall leuchtete wieder, obwohl Gloria ihn ganz sicher nicht eingeschaltet hatte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, zwang sich aber sofort damit aufzuhören. Das gab Falten und sie hatte keine Lust, schon jetzt mit diversen Cremes, Salben und Zaubern nachzuhelfen.

„Halten Sie es nicht für unklug ins Ministerium zu kommen?", fragte Gloria möglichst ruhig. „Dumbledore ist hier und auch einige der besten Auroren."

„Und was sollten Sie von mir wollen?", schmunzelte Glorias Meister. „Ich bin ein unbescholtener Bürger."

„Dumbledore könnte vielleicht Fragen stellen", gab Gloria zu bedenken. „Er weiß, was man Euch angetan hat und könnte eine Verbindung zu den McNamaras vermuten."

„Da hast du natürlich Recht", antwortete er. „Aber ich denke, was ich dir sagen will, ist zu wichtig, um es einer Eule anzuvertrauen. Vor allem, da dich im Moment irgendwer heimlich beobachten lässt."

„Ich weiß", lächelte Gloria. „Jemand im Ministerium hofft darauf, dass ich einen Fehler mache."

„Nun, darauf hofft nicht nur diese Person", erwiderte Banefactor. „Es gibt Komplikationen."

„Dies ist ein Wort, das ich überhaupt nicht mag."

„Tja – ich bin halt auch nicht allmächtig und die indische Zauberkaste ist ein sehr instabiles Gefüge."

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass die Abmachung damit hinfällig ist?"

„Mehr oder weniger."

„Können Sie ins Detail gehen?"

„Aber sicher", sagte Mr Banefactor und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

„Du hast ja schon herausgefunden, was Mr Ciffer bei dieser Sache antreibt?"

Gloria nickte. Lou Ciffer war ein arroganter Vertreter seiner Art, der nicht nur Muggel, sondern auch alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen für unterlegen hielt, solange sie nicht aus seiner Familie kamen. Er war nur aus purer Not eine Bindung zu Mr Banefactor eingegangen.

„Nun – Mr Ciffer glaubt, das Geheimnis des Rituals der Übertragung ergründet zu haben."

Eine eiskalte Hand ergriff Glorias Herz. Sie hatte einige unangenehme Gespräche mit diesem Herrn geführt, der bei der Anklage nun selbst sein Anliegen vortragen wollte. In seinen Händen wollte sie dieses Ritual ganz sicher nicht wissen.

„Er glaubt? Oder weiß er es?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit nach.

„Er behauptete es zumindest einigen unserer indischen Kunden gegenüber."

„Und was hat das mit dem Fall zu tun?"

„Nun ja. Anscheinend ist Mr Ciffer der Ansicht, Rica McNamara und die gelösten Siegel wären das letzte Puzzleteil, welches er noch braucht."

„Und das lassen Sie ihm durchgehen?", erkundigte sich Gloria erstaunt.

„Aber nicht doch", lachte ihr Meister. „Im Moment ist Mr Ciffer der Ansicht, ich wüsste nichts von seinem doppelten Spiel. Er will die Abmachung heute brechen, sich gleich nach der Verhandlung mit Miss McNamara absetzen, verstecken und das Geheimnis ergründen. Dann will er wahrscheinlich die Siegel von den Menschen brechen, von denen er weiß und sie an sich selbst binden."

„Und warum halten Sie ihn nicht auf?"

„Weil ich dich habe. Er weiß nichts von dir und deiner Rolle. Du wirst ihn heute besiegen oder zumindest dafür sorgen, dass er Rica McNamara nicht sofort in seine Hände bekommt. Er hat alles auf diese eine Karte gesetzt. Wird sein Verrat offensichtlich, muss er handeln. Und ich schätze, du ahnst, was seine einzige Alternative dann wäre?"

„Er braucht die Herzdame", schlussfolgerte Gloria.

„Genau", sagte Banefactor und applaudierte leise. „Ich möchte, dass du es dazu kommen lässt und er sich damit selbst den Strick knüpft und aufhängt."

„Warum lassen Sie nicht einfach Ihre Beziehungen in Indien die Sache aus der Welt schaffen? Warum das Risiko eingehen?"

„Weil diese Herren und Damen Opportunisten und Rassisten sind und erst einmal abwarten, wer das Kräftemessen gewinnt. Im Grunde würden sie lieber vor einem der ihren buckeln, als einer Missgeburt wie mir etwas zu schulden."

„Dafür sollten sie bezahlen!", murmelte Gloria ärgerlich.

„Keine Sorge, das werden sie", lächelte Banefactor zahnlos und in der perfekten Imitation eines alten, verschmitzten Mannes. „Es ist Tradition bei solchen Leuten, sich nach dem Krieg, in dem sie nicht gekämpft haben, die Gunst des Siegers zu erkaufen, damit dieser vergisst, wer ihm nicht geholfen hat. Und diesmal wird es sehr teuer."

„Aber Ciffer hat doch nicht wirklich eine Chance das Ritual…"

„Doch, die hat er. Was du nicht weißt: Die McNamaras hatten einen der Siegelrubine bei ihrer Flucht mitgenommen, aber auch der zweite, der von der Schwester, ist damals verschwunden. Der Dieb glaubte, ich würde nicht merken, dass der zweite Rubin erst später verschwand, aber dem war nicht so. Doch ich habe damals einfach nicht herausgefunden, wer ihn genommen hat, denn eigentlich hättest nur du davon profitiert. Bis vor ein paar Monaten, war mir das alles ein Rätsel. Wenn Ciffer also einen Rubin hat, herausbekommt, wie man ihn herstellt und durch Miss McNamara erfährt, wie Dumbledore, Flitwick und dieser Heiler das Siegel ohne den passenden Rubin brechen konnten, dann ist er eine große Gefahr."

„Ich vermute, Sie haben mich damals intensiv überprüft?", fragte Gloria unangenehm berührt bei dem Gedanken an die Möglichkeiten ihres Mentors.

„Natürlich!", gab er unumwunden zu. „Aber das sollte dich nicht ärgern. Schließlich bin ich so erst wirklich auf dich aufmerksam geworden. Ohne diesen Zwischenfall wärst du wahrscheinlich nur eine Kundin."

Gloria hätte am liebsten gefragt, was es gewesen war, das ihn auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte, doch sie stellte das hinten an. Es war nicht der Moment dafür.

„Sie haben bedacht, was passieren kann, wenn Ciffer sich an Dumbledore wendet, weil er sich zu sehr in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt?"

Mr Banefactors Augen begannen vor Belustigung zu leuchten.

„Ich würde gern sehen, wie der Professor reagiert, wenn er sich die Beschreibung seines eigenen Großvaters anhört. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich hätte mich jemals irgendjemandem außer dir und einigen engen Vertrauten in meiner wahren Gestalt offenbart?"

„Nun, Sie haben zumindest mit der Inderin und dem Schotten…"

„Gloria! Was ich dich sehen lasse, ist nicht unbedingt das, was auch die anderen sehen."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte sie. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem nicht wohl bei der Sache. Was, wenn Ciffer trotz unserer Vorsicht die Flucht gelingt?"

„Dann wissen wir den besten aller Jäger hinter ihm – Dumbledore!"

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Gloria bedächtig nicken. Ihr Meister hatte in diesem Punkt absolut Recht. Dumbledore fühlte sich für die halbe Welt, die Unschuldigen und vor allem für jeden seiner Schüler verantwortlich. Es war undenkbar, dass er einen negativen Ausgang der Anhörung einfach so akzeptieren würde.

„Dumbledore war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu einem Kurzbesuch in Beauxbaton", ergänzte Banefactor ihre Gedanken.

„Doch nur wegen des Trimagischen Turniers nächstes Jahr und auf Einladung von Madame Maxime. Soweit ich weiß, ging die Initiative nicht von ihr aus."

„Man kann so etwas arrangieren und wenn es darum geht, Leute in die gewünschte Richtung zu schubsen, ist Dumbledore ein absoluter Meister. Direkt greift er nur selten ein – wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht alles allein machen will und kann. Ich schätze, er ist schon zu sehr Lehrer um anders handeln zu können."

„Dann werd ich wohl mein Bestes geben müssen und hoffe, Ihre Sicherheitsnetze halten, was sie versprechen."

„Mehr erwarte ich nicht. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten", entgegnete Banefactor freundlich. „Und ich werde mich am besten auf den Weg machen – es will dich jemand sprechen."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Gloria schaltete die Privatsphäre aus.

„Ja?", rief sie fragend.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und der Kopf von Glorias Sekretärin schob sich vorsichtig hinein.

„Was ist, Heather?", erkundigte sich Gloria freundlich.

„Ich wollte nicht stören", versicherte die junge Frau verlegen. „Aber hier ist eine Bürokratin…"

„Hem, hem", erklang es ungeduldig und empört kurz hinter Heather, die sichtlich zusammenschrak. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die junge Frau die Besucherin gebeten hatte zu warten, während sie selbst den Besuch ankündigte. Gloria legte wie jeder Anwalt Wert auf Diskretion für ihre Mandanten und deshalb war es schon eine gewaltige Unverschämtheit, sich einfach mit zur Tür zu schleichen.

„Die erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers wünscht Sie zu sprechen", korrigierte sich Heather und verzog genervt das Gesicht. „Haben Sie Zeit?"

„Einen Moment noch!", entgegnete Gloria, schaute kurz Mr Banefactor fragend an, stand dann auf und reichte dem alten Mann, den er darstellte, die Hand.

„Ich hoffe, ich konnte Ihnen fürs erste weiterhelfen, Mr Nemo", erklärte sie förmlich. „Sollten sich die Probleme mit ihrer Noch-Ehefrau weiter verschlimmern und sie weiterhin Flüche geschickt bekommen, so werde ich morgen deutlich mehr Zeit für Sie erübrigen können. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir, aber ich verhandle in wenigen Stunden einen wichtigen Fall."

„Da gibt's nichts zu verzeihen", nuschelte Glorias Meister zahnlos. „Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie sich überhaupt um die unwichtigen Belange eines alten Mannes kümmern."

Mit quälender Langsamkeit – Gloria war versucht amüsiert zu grinsen – nahm Mr Banefactor seinen Krückstock und humpelte dann mit kaum ellenlangen Schritten zur Tür.

Gloria beeilte sich an seine Seite zu kommen und stützte ihn, bis sie ihn an Heather übergeben konnte.

„Geleite doch bitte Mr Nemo zu einem Reisekamin, damit er sicher aus dem Ministerium nach Hause gelangt, Heather", bat Gloria sanft und ließ dann ihre Stimme ein wenig gefrieren.

„Kommen Sie doch herein, Madame Umbridge."

Gloria ging wieder zurück hinter ihren Schreibtisch und drehte sich ihrem Gast zu, um der Frau einen Stuhl anzubieten – nur um festzustellen, dass die kleine, und geschmacklos gekleidete, Person sich schon hingesetzt hatte. Zum Glück war Gloria inzwischen nicht mehr so leicht reizbar und so erkannte sie die Unhöflichkeit als das, was sie war, den Versuch zu dominieren und zu provozieren. Doch damit konnte man sie nicht mehr manipulieren.

Bevor Gloria sich setzte, räumte sie erst einmal sämtliche Papiere die Anhörung betreffend vom Tisch, ohne dabei einen Zauber zu nutzen. Damit es länger dauerte. In der so gewonnenen Zeit bereitete sie ihre Augen und ihren Kopf darauf vor Umbridge anzusehen, ohne einen leichten Würgreiz zu spüren. Die Untersekretärin hatte sich wieder einmal in das modisch scheußlichste Ensemble seit Merlins Gedenken geworfen. Eine lila Häkelweste auf einem grünen Kleid, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit rosa Rüschen besetzt war. Dazu auch noch eine blassgrüne Seidenschleife im Haar, die beim Fliegenfischen sicher alle Forellen hätte erblinden lassen. Gloria konnte sich diesen schlechten Geschmack bei einer Frau einfach nicht erklären – es sei denn, sie tat Umbridge Unrecht und die Untersekretärin war farbenblind hoch zehn.

„Hem, hem", versuchte Umbridge auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Einen Moment bitte", bat Gloria höflich und ein klein wenig unterwürfig. „Diskretion, Sie verstehen? Ich hatte nicht mit so hohem Besuch gerechnet."

„Und dieser Mr Nemo durfte all das sehen?", fragte Umbridge durchaus scharfsinnig.

„Er ist ein halbblinder, alter Mann", redete sich Gloria heraus. „Nicht umsonst habe ich Miss Delightyfull gebeten, ihn zu begleiten. Aber Sie sind sicher nicht hier, weil Sie sich für meine kleinen Nebenfälle interessieren, nicht wahr?"

„Sie wären erstaunt, wie tief das Interesse an Ihnen stellenweise geht", orakelte Umbridge und warf Gloria einen Blick zu, der vielleicht fürsorglich sein sollte, aber den versteckten Dolch nicht verbergen konnte.

„Täuschen Sie sich da nicht, Madame", entgegnete Gloria freundlich. „Mir wurde die letzten Wochen einiges an Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, auch aus dem Büro des Zaubereiministers."

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben das nicht falsch verstanden", sagte Umbridge jovial.

„Wie sollte ich es denn verstehen?", fragte Gloria, als wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher, woraufhin Umbridge einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Privatsphärekristall warf.

Gloria aktivierte den Kristall mit einer schwungvollen Geste und schaltete unter dem Tisch heimlich ein so genanntes _Diktiergerät_ an. Das war eines dieser Muggeldinge, die sie immer mehr zu schätzen wusste, vor allem, da kaum ein Zauberer etwas damit anfangen konnte.

Umbridge nickte zufrieden.

„Sie wollten mich auf etwas Spezielles aufmerksam machen, Madame?", fragte Gloria. „Möchte der Zaubereiminister etwas von mir?"

Leider war Umbridge nicht dumm genug, um auf die letzte der beiden Fragen ehrlich zu antworten.

„Der Zaubereiminister möchte natürlich keinen Einfluss auf die Anhörung nehmen. Schon eher ist es die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, welche sich Sorgen über den Ausgang der Anhörung macht,…"

Gloria bemühte sich krampfhaft, ihr Gesicht neutral-interessiert zu halten. Alles Barty Crouch und seiner Abteilung in die Schuhe zu schieben, war schon ein netter kleiner Zug im Intrigenspiel. Anscheinend betrachtete das Büro des Zaubereiministers Crouch als einen Störfaktor oder als zu ambitioniert. Warum sonst sollte Umbridge ihr diese Abteilung als Sündenbock präsentieren.

„…da die diplomatischen und wirtschaftlichen Konsequenzen extrem sein könnten."

„Ich habe den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen, Madame Umbridge", erklärte Gloria. „Man war da äußerst gründlich dabei, die abwegigsten Katastrophenfälle aufzubauschen."

„Es geht nicht nur darum, Gloria, meine Liebe…"

Diesmal zuckte Gloria doch ein wenig zusammen, so widerlich fand sie die vertrauliche Anrede.

„…Das Ansehen der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft steht hier auf den Spiel. Im Sommer sind die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften und ein Boykott und ein Vertragsbruch im Vorfeld, könnte sehr schädlich sein."

„Nun, _Madame Umbridge_", entgegnete Gloria ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Ich persönlich glaube, dass eine Auslieferung der McNamaras unserem Ansehen deutlich mehr schaden würde."

„Das denke ich nicht!", urteilte Umbridge und auch ihr Ton war nicht mehr so übertrieben freundlich. „Sobald bekannt wird, dass dieser Junge ein _Bedlam_ der übelsten Sorte ist, werden die wichtigsten Nationen unser Handeln gutheißen und verstehen. Niemand wird mehr die Zeiten eines gewissen Schwarzen Magiers zurück wollen. Sie doch sicher mit am allerwenigsten!"

„Ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang zwischen dem _Wilden Talent_ und dem von Ihnen angesprochenen Zauberer", erwiderte Gloria und meinte es ehrlich. „Und ich halte es für äußerst fragwürdig, ihn für die Verbrechen seiner Eltern oder eines nicht einmal verwandten Zauberers verantwortlich zu machen."

„Halbblütern steckt diese Veranlagung schon im Blut", meinte Umbridge scharf.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass McNamara ein Halbblut ist?", fragte Gloria mit echtem Erstaunen. Sie hatte ja seit der kleinen Sommerepisode gewusst, dass Umbridge etwas gegen Zauberer wie Tarsuinn McNamara hatte, aber der geistige Sprung zu einem Halbblut blieb ihr unerklärlich.

„Das ist doch eindeutig. Sein abnormer Zugang zur Magie, die Falschheit seines Wesens und die negativen Veranlagungen seiner Eltern."

„Das mag zwar sein", erwiderte Gloria vorsichtig. „Aber dem Einfluss welcher Rasse ordnen Sie das zu?"

Für einen Moment glotzte Umbridge sie aus ihrem schwabbeligen Gesicht an, als wäre Gloria ein Werwolf oder Schlimmeres.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch", schleimte Gloria und tat unschuldig. „Ich habe mich aufgrund dieses Falles intensiv mit diesem Thema beschäftigt und niemand konnte mir erklären, woher das Phänomen des Wilden Talentes stammt. Es gab verschiedene Theorien, aber keine hat den Einfluss einer halbmenschlichen Rasse erwähnt. Deshalb überrascht mich das etwas. Wenn Sie mehr wissen als ich, sagen Sie es mir bitte!"

„Das ist leider geheim", fing sich Umbridge wieder und spielte die mächtige Dame. „Aber glauben Sie mir, man sollte eine solche Abartigkeit nicht dulden und ich denke, der Junge wäre woanders besser aufgehoben, ohne dass wir uns die Finger schmutzig machen müssen!"

Jetzt war es endlich heraus. Gloria drängte ein triumphierendes Lächeln zurück und murmelte nur ein: „Ah, verstehe."

Dann versank sie in Schweigen, als würde sie ernsthaft über diese – eigentlich gar nicht so neue – Entwicklung nachdenken.

„Es würde meiner Karriere sehr schaden, wenn ich verlieren würde", sagte Gloria nach angemessen scheinender Zeit leise.

„Das Zaubereiministerium würde sicher dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen keine Nachteile entstehen", erklärte Umbridge mit einem geradezu tantenhaften Lächeln. „Jeder weiß, Sie kämpfen einen fast aussichtslosen Kampf."

„Sie wären nicht hier, wenn Sie nicht befürchten würden, ich könnte gewinnen", entgegnete Gloria und verengte misstrauisch ihre Lider zu Schlitzen. Das wurde einfach erwartet.

„Nun – Mr Fairbanks und Mrs Bones halten Sie für sehr fähig. Ich bin nur hier, um Ihnen den freundschaftlichen Rat zu erteilen, nicht zu weit zu gehen und das Ministerium und sich selbst nicht in Misskredit zu bringen. Natürlich will ich damit nicht sagen, Sie sollen die Angelegenheiten Ihrer Mandanten nicht pflichtgemäß erfüllen. Es bereitet uns nur Sorgen, dass Sie Decan Rummager als Ihren Assistenten beschäftigen und ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen, warum ihm die Lizenz als Anwalt entzogen wurde! Machen Sie nicht den gleichen Fehler."

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft!", entgegnete Gloria und war sich sicher, niemals Amelia Bones den blanken Hintern zu zeigen.

„Es freut mich, dass ich Sie richtig eingeschätzt habe", freute sich Umbridge. „Vertrauen Sie mir, ein unerwarteter Sieg ihrer Seite, würde Ihnen sicherlich keine große Freude bereiten. Schließlich hätten Sie dann den Falschen geholfen und unschuldigen Bürgern geschadet."

„Es ist gut, dass Sie mir die Augen geöffnet haben", versicherte Gloria doppeldeutig. „Ich werde Ihre Warnungen immer im Hinterkopf behalten. Kann ich Ihnen sonst irgendwie weiterhelfen? Oder können Sie mir helfen?"

„Nein. Ich denke, alles ist gesagt."

Umbridge stand auf und streckte ihre Hand nach Gloria aus, welche diese höflich ergriff.

„Ich bin mir sicher, eine große Zukunft wartet im Ministerium auf Sie, Mrs Kondagion", erklärte Umbridge ganz freundliche Tante. „Der kleine Ausrutscher im letzten Sommer wäre damit vergessen."

„Sehr nachsichtig von Ihnen", erwiderte Gloria und hätte für diesen Kommentar am liebsten einen Fluch auf Umbridge gehetzt. „Wenn Sie bitte entschuldigen, aber ich denke, ich muss meine Strategie für die Anhörung noch ein wenig überarbeiten."

„Tun Sie das", nickte Umbridge. „Ich werde Sie nicht mehr stören."

Gloria geleitete die kleine, dickliche Frau aus ihrem Büro und schloss die Tür. Dann wartete sie fünf Minuten und schaute sich vorsichtig einmal im Vorzimmer um.

„Decan! Kommst du bitte mal kurz?", fragte Gloria, ohne die Stimme zu heben.

„Aber klar, Chefin", maulte er, da er ein wenig sauer auf sie war.

Kaum war er im Büro, deutete Gloria erst mal auf ihre Lippen, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schaltete das Diktiergerät ab.

„Decan!", sagte sie dann. „Die Unterlagen, die ich abgelehnt habe? Ich hoffe, du hast sie nicht vernichtet, wie ich von dir verlangt habe!"

Einen Moment lang schaute Decan sie verdutzt an, dann breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus und die Augen glitzerten.

„Wann brauchen Sie die, Lady?"

„Jetzt sofort. Sortiert nach dem größten Schmutz."

„Bin schon unterwegs. Dauert keine fünf Minuten."

Er schaffte es zwar nur in sechs, aber Gloria machte es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf, schließlich waren die Akten nicht nur sortiert, sondern auch besonders gekennzeichnet.

Einige hektische Arbeitsstunden später, saß Gloria im großen oberen Verhandlungssaal und wartete. Sie war froh, dass nicht der untere Saal genutzt wurde. Hier waren magische Fenster, die dem Betrachter eine freundliche Dorflandschaft bei Tageslicht vorgaukelten, kein schwerer Vernehmungsstuhl mit Ketten und auch die Akustik war weniger einschüchternd.

Das war nicht nur für die McNamaras wichtig, sondern auch für die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, die sich so nach und nach in dem Saal einfanden. Gloria hatte beobachtet, dass in einer dunklen Umgebung die Menschen misstrauischer und abwehrbereiter waren und sich immer unterschwellig bedroht fühlten, so als würde ihr Verstand des Nachts immer das Schlimmste erwarten. Ein Effekt, den Gloria heute vermeiden wollte.

Sie schaute sich ein wenig im Saal um, während sie ihre Unterlagen noch einmal zurechtlegte.

Neben ihr saß Heather und wirkte furchtbar jung und viel zu nervös. Gloria berührte sie leicht am Arm und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie musste zugeben, eigentlich war diese Reaktion ihrerseits nur der zweite Impuls in ihr. Ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, die junge Frau entweder rauszuschicken oder ihr zuzuflüstern, sie solle sich gefälligst zusammenreißen. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich wäre das eher kontraproduktiv gewesen. Heather war noch immer etwas zu weich und unerfahren, um einen solchen Hinweis richtig zu verstehen.

Sie wandte ihren Blick nach rechts und erblickte so Amelia Bones, die Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, die die Rolle der Schlichterin übernommen hatte. Eine glückliche Fügung, wie Gloria fand, auch wenn Mrs Bones leider nichts zu entscheiden hatte, sondern nur für die Einhaltung der Regeln zuständig war.

Was Gloria zu den Leuten hinter sich brachte. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots mit ihrem großen und kunstvoll gestickten Z auf den Umhängen. Keine zwei Reihen entfernt entdeckte sie Janos Fairbanks, ihren direkten Vorgesetzten. Gloria wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass er hinter ihr saß. Sie hatte noch nie einen Fall vor dem Zaubergamot vertreten, aber sie wusste, dass sich die meisten Mitglieder des Gamots am Anfang meist auf die Seite setzten, der sie zu Beginn zugewandt waren. Es tat Gloria gut zu wissen, dass ihr Chef anscheinend zu ihr hielt, obwohl er offiziell bisher mit keinem einzigen Wort seine Meinung kundgetan hatte. Leider zeigte ihr forschender Blick ihr auch, dass es um die Sache nicht sonderlich gut bestellt war. Von den etwa dreißig bisher erschienenen Zauberern und Hexen, saßen gut zwei Drittel auf der Anklägerseite.

Und das zog ihren Blick automatisch zum Anklägertisch, an dem sich gerade Barty Crouch und Lou Ciffer angeregt unterhielten. Gloria konnte nicht sagen, ob der Chef für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit schon einfach im Vorfeld für ein gutes Klima sorgen wollte oder nicht – dazu war seine Haltung und seine Miene einfach zu steif und abweisend – aber sie hielt es für eine indirekte Parteinahme, da jeder sehen konnte, wie einer der mächtigsten Männer des Ministeriums sich angeregt mit der Anklägerseite unterhielt. Dies war für viele sicher ein Zeichen dafür, wie ernst Crouch die Angelegenheit nahm. Wenn man bedachte, dass dieser Mann einfach nur durch einen peinlichen Zufall nicht Zaubereiminister geworden war, dann konnte Gloria Umbridges Bestreben verstehen, ihn im Zweifelsfall ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen. Gloria fragte sich, ob es vielleicht ratsam war, Crouch eine kleine Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Es konnte sicher nichts schaden, wenn dieser ihr nachher ein wenig verpflichtet war oder zumindest Gloria nicht als Feind angesehen wurde. Gedanklich machte sie sich eine Notiz.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Kondagion", unterbrach eine dünne Stimme ihre Gedanken und Gloria drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite.

„Professor Flitwick", lächelte sie ehrlich erfreut und schaute auf den kleinen Mann, dessen Umhang kein Z schmückte. Trotzdem hatte der Professor das Recht hier zu sein, denn schließlich war er der magische Vormund des Jungen. Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Ich fürchtete schon, irgendwelche wichtigen Pflichten würden Sie zu spät kommen lassen."

„Da müsste schon die Schule in Gefahr sein, Gloria…ähem Verzeihung…Mrs Kondagion", lachte der kleine Mann freundlich. „Aber Professor McGonagall hat alles fest im Griff."

„Gloria ist schon recht, Professor", lachte Gloria. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn Sie uns in der Schule je anders angesprochen hätten."

„Macht der Gewohnheit, Gloria. Danke", kicherte Flitwick. „Und das hier ist doch wohl Heather. Na? Inzwischen die Aufrufezauber gemeistert?"

„Noch immer nicht, Professor", entgegnete Heather und wurde knallrot. „Ich habe immer noch Probleme mit der Betonung."

„Ich bin sicher, das bekommen Sie noch hin. Schließlich waren Sie schon immer eine fleißige Schülerin. Sie haben einen guten Fang gemacht, Gloria."

„Danke, Professor", erwiderte Gloria höflich und half Heather lieber aus dem Dilemma. „Ist Professor Dumbledore auch schon hier?"

„Ja, natürlich. Der Zaubereiminister bat ihn nur noch um ein kurzes Gespräch. Es kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln."

Dabei zwinkerte der kleine Mann so heftig, dass man sich Sorgen um seine Augen machen musste.

Auch ohne diesen _dezenten_ Hinweis hätte Gloria begriffen, dass hier versucht wurde, den Direktor Hogwarts von hier fern zu halten, denn dessen Meinung war sehr hoch angesehen. Eine Tatsache, auf die Gloria fest baute.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Professor", bat Gloria und deutete einladend auf einen hohen Stuhl neben Heather. Das war schon lange abgesprochen. Genau wie bei Dumbledore baute Gloria auf Flitwicks Beliebtheit. Viele der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots hatten mit oder bei dem kleinen Lehrer gelernt und Gloria kannte nur wenige, die den Mann nicht wenigstens heimlich gemocht hatten.

Vierzehn Uhr rückte immer näher und erst eine Minute bevor die Türen geschlossen wurden, erschien Professor Dumbledore an einer der Türen und wechselte noch einige Worte mit dem Zaubereiminister in seiner Begleitung. Dann betrat der große Mann den Saal, seine Aura schien den Raum für eine Sekunde auszufüllen, dann ging er die Stufen hinauf und setzte sich in die oberste Sitzreihe, ein wenig auf Glorias Seite. Er wurde von mehreren Leuten freundlich begrüßt. Viel bezeichnender fand sie jedoch, dass der Minister nicht den Saal betrat, obwohl er ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots war. Wahrscheinlich hielt er die Sache für geregelt und wollte nicht persönlich an der Deportation eines Kindes mitwirken. Schließlich war es durchaus denkbar, dass weite Teile der magischen Gemeinschaft, dies nicht sonderlich gutheißen würden und dann könnte er sehr einfach den Unschuldigen mimen.

Gloria sah Amelia Bones ihren Zauberstab schwenken und dann schlossen sich die Türen. Die Schlichterin erhob sich und alle Anwesenden taten es ihr nach.

„Hiermit eröffne ich die Anhörung um die Auslieferung von Tarsuinn McNamara und Rica McNamara an die indische Zaubereiregierung. Vertreten werden die McNamaras von Mrs Gloria Kondagion. Die Interessen der indischen Zaubereiregierung nimmt Mr Lou Ciffer wahr. Mr Ciffer – ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass diese Anhörung nach englischem Recht verhandelt wird. Ich empfehle Ihnen einen einheimischen Anwalt als Vertretung, denn ich werde keine Ausnahmen für Sie machen, sollten Sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten. Wollen Sie trotzdem die Befragung selbst führen?"

„Ja, das will ich, Schlichterin", erklärte Ciffer förmlich. „Ich habe mich intensiv vorbereitet und werde mich in den von Ihnen vorgegebenen Grenzen bewegen."

„Dann treten die beiden Vertreter bitte nach vorn", ordnete Mrs Bones an.

Während Gloria und Ciffer vortraten, setzten sich alle anderen wieder hin. Als sie sich dann dem gesammelten Zaubergamot gegenübersah, beschlich sie zum ersten Mal ein wenig von der Nervosität, die man Heather so genau ansah.

„Mr Ciffer!", sprach Mrs Bones, wie es Sitte war, den Kläger zuerst an. „Bevor wir beginnen. Haben Sie spezielle Anträge vorzubringen?"

„Das habe ich, Schlichterin", erwiderte Ciffer und klang beneidenswert selbstsicher. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, Mr Albus Dumbledore von der Anhörung auszuschließen. Mr Dumbledore hat mir mehrmals gegenüber sehr deutlich seine negative Einstellung klar gemacht, aktiv die Mitarbeit verweigert und sich negativ über die Sitten und Traditionen meiner Heimat geäußert. Als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots könnte sein Einfluss als meinungs- und rechtsverzerrend wirken."

„Die Erwiderung der Verteidigung zu dem Antrag?"

„Der Antrag Mr Ciffers entbehrt nicht eines gewissen Humors", erklärte Gloria ernst und suchte festen Blickkontakt mit Mrs Bones. „Immerhin war er es doch, der gestern dem _Tagespropheten_ ein ausführliches Interview gegeben hat. Wenn wir Professor Dumbledore ausschließen, weil er schon eine Meinung hat, dann müssten wir jeden, der in den letzten Wochen den Propheten gelesen hat, ausschließen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dann hier noch irgendjemand sitzen würde, um eine Entscheidung treffen zu können."

„Doch ich! Hier! Worum geht es hier überhaupt?", eine uralte Hexe hatte sich mühsam erhoben und der größte Teil der versammelten Zauberer im Raum musste lachen. „Hab diesen Schund seit Ewigkeiten nicht gelesen."

„In der Hexenwoche stand auch was davon, Netty", rief ein ebenso alter Zauberer.

„Oh! Dann schätze ich, wird der Saal hier doch leer sein."

Amelia Bones versuchte ein wenig die Würde ihres Amtes zu wahren, was ihr nicht sonderlich leicht fiel. Doch das Lachen legte sich bald.

„Ich lehne Ihren Antrag ab", urteilte Mrs Bones.

„Aber…", begann Ciffer.

„Dies steht nicht mehr zur Diskussion, Mr Ciffer", unterbrach die Schlichterin fest. „Mrs Kondagion hat durchaus Recht – auch wenn ich nicht noch einmal eine solche Formulierung hören möchte – Sie haben selbst versucht die Meinung der Allgemeinheit und des Zaubergamots zu beeinflussen und nun müssen Sie auch damit leben, wenn jemand sich eine gegenteilige Meinung bildet. Und was unkooperatives Verhalten angeht – niemand ist gezwungen Ihnen zu antworten, solange Sie die Person nicht in den Zeugenstand laden. Mrs Kondagion hatte genau dieselben Bedingungen bei ihren Vorbefragungen. Haben Sie einen weiteren Antrag vorzubringen?"

„Nein, Madame!"

„Mrs Kondagion, haben Sie einen Antrag?", wandte sich Amelia Bones an Gloria.

„Ja, Madame", erwiderte sie. „Um das Verfahren nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen, möchte ich beantragen, dass nur Zeugen berufen werden können, die direkt von dem Fall betroffen sind. Ich bin bereit, die von Mr Ciffer gesammelten Aussagen zu akzeptieren, und plane nicht sie anzufechten, sondern sie nur mit Fakten zu widerlegen, wenn ich sie als falsch erkenne. Ich habe der Klägerseite schon alle Aussagen betreffend der McNamaras vorgelegt, die ich zu verwenden gedenke."

„Argumente gegen ein beschleunigtes Verfahren, Mr Ciffer?"

Gloria konnte sehen, wie ihr Antrag den Mann überrascht hatte.

„Gegenargumente?", murmelte Ciffer.

„Ja, Mr Ciffer. Haben Sie Argumente gegen den Antrag oder akzeptieren Sie?"

Es war beinahe erheiternd mit anzusehen, wie Ciffer versuchte die Haltung zu bewahren. Glorias Angebot schien ihm zum Vorteil zu gereichen, doch der Mann versuchte krampfhaft die Falle in dem Angebot zu erkennen. Er hatte schon in der ersten Runde seine Souveränität vor dem Zaubergamot verloren und jetzt fiel ihm anscheinend einfach kein Gegenargument ein. Wahrscheinlich dachte er an einige seiner Zeugen unter den Hogwartsschülern, deren Wahrheitsgehalt er sich selbst nicht ganz sicher war und die Gloria in einer direkten Befragung auseinander pflücken konnte. Gloria selbst hatte nur die McNamaras als Zeugen benannt, niemand anderen.

„Ich haben nichts gegen den Antrag einzuwenden", sagte Ciffer schließlich und Gloria hätte beinahe die gesamte Anspannung ausgeatmet, so erleichtert war sie.

„Gut", sagte Mrs Bones und fixierte Gloria ernst. „Kommen Sie bitte an meinen Tisch, Mrs Kondagion."

Gloria kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Mrs Kondagion. Was soll das?", flüsterte Mrs Bones ernst. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das Richtige tun?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, Madame!", versicherte Gloria.

„Sollte ich das Gefühl haben, Sie würden Ihre Mandaten verkaufen oder sie nicht richtig vertreten, werde ich Maßnahmen ergreifen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Glasklar, Madame. Ich werde mit meinen Mandaten untergehen, falls nötig!"

Mrs Bones starrte sie einen Moment lang an. Lag da Bewunderung im Blick der Frau oder waren es doch Zweifel? Egal, zumindest glaubte sie auch in Amelia Bones jemanden zu erkennen, der auf ihrer Seite stand. Egal, ob sie sich nun bemühte neutral zu bleiben oder nicht.

„Mr Ciffer, Sie haben das Recht, die Reihenfolge der Zeugen zu benennen und diese zuerst zu befragen. Danach wird Mrs Kondagion die Chance bekommen, ihre Mandanten zu entlasten. Als Letztes werden die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots Fragen stellen."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn die Verteidigung zuerst ihre Argumente vortragen muss. Im Fall von 1937 in der Sache…", begann Mr Ciffer.

„Mr Ciffer!", und jetzt wirkte Mrs Bones auch offen genervt. „Dies ist nur eine Anhörung. Sie tragen das Anliegen und die Beweise Ihrer Seite vor, die Verteidigung versucht die Vorwürfe zu entkräften und der Zaubergamot entscheidet."

„Das scheint mir nicht fair, Madame. Schließlich haben wir einen gültigen Vertrag und diese Anhörung sollte überhaupt nicht notwendig sein."

Erneut unterdrückte Gloria ein Lächeln. Ein dreiwöchiger Schnellkurs konnte wohl kaum ein langes Studium ersetzen und Ciffer war kurz davor eine kleine Nachhilfestunde zu bekommen.

„Mr Ciffer. Würden Sie bitte an meinen Tisch treten", bat Mrs Bones.

Gloria musste nicht hören, was Ciffer da zu hören bekam. Mrs Bones würde dem Mann klar machen, dass er sich hätte einen Anwalt nehmen sollen. Dass seine Forderung nach einer fairen Verhandlung nur möglich wäre, wenn der Auslieferungsvertrag vorher für nichtig erklärt würde. Dass daraufhin ein Musterprozess geführt werden müsste.

Und zum Schluss, würde sie ihm klar machen, dass er derjenige war, der im Moment einen gültigen Vertrag als argumentativen Rückhalt hätte und damit deutlich im Vorteil wäre. Gloria konnte die Worte fast lippensynchron mitsprechen, was sie sich natürlich verkniff. Stattdessen schaute sie sich die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots an. Die meisten Gesichter waren kaum lesbar, doch manche schauten recht unfreundlich auf Gloria und Mrs Bones – so als würden sie nur Zeit stehlen.

„Wir können fortfahren!", verkündete Mrs Bones. „Mr Ciffer – Sie dürfen nun Ihren Standpunkt dem Zaubergamot darlegen."

„Danke", sagte der Mann wieder vollkommen gefasst und trat den versammelten Zauberern und Hexen gegenüber. Gloria trat, wie es Tradition war, zur Seite und damit so weit es ging aus der Wahrnehmung des Gremiums.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt, werte Hexen und Zauberer des Zaubergamots", begann Ciffer und verbeugte sich. „Die meisten von Ihnen wissen sicher, warum Sie hier sein müssen, aber für die, welche nicht die Zeit hatten sich zu informieren…mein Name ist Lou Ciffer. Ich bin Botschafter der indischen Zaubereiregierung und vertrete hier nur das Recht. Ein Recht, das Sie vielleicht als sehr andersartig empfinden, doch vor über dreißig Jahren schlossen wir einen Vertrag mit England. Einen Vertrag, der einen Schlussstrich unter eine Vergangenheit zog, die – gelinde gesagt – sehr belastet war. Es ist ein Vertrag, der die Gemeinsamkeiten, aber auch die Unterschiede unserer beiden Völker hervorhob und zum ersten Mal von gegenseitigem Verständnis geprägt war. Doch nun, da wir diesen Vertrag einfordern, wenn wir unser Recht zu Ihrer Pflicht machen wollen, sehen wir uns mit einem Widerstand konfrontiert, der unerwartet ist.

Wir verlangen die Auslieferung von Rica und Tarsuinn McNamara, denn sie sind schuldig. Ihre Eltern wurden rechtskräftig wegen Hochverrates vor einem ordentlichen Gericht verurteilt und da sie sich dem Urteil durch Selbstmord entzogen, ist es an ihren Kindern, nun die Schuld an den Geschädigten abzutragen.

Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass dies eine für Sie ungewöhnliche Form der Sühne ist, dass viele von Ihnen sie nicht verstehen, doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, in meinem Land ist es eine Form der Ehrenschuld, die meist freiwillig beglichen wird, und die Angehörigen werden ganz anders behandelt als ein verurteilter Gefangener.

Stellen Sie sich vor, ein englischer Zauberer hat andere betrogen, wird erwischt und dazu verurteilt seinen Schaden wieder gut zu machen. Welche Freiheit besitzt dann dieser Mann? Er muss Zeit seines Lebens jeden Knut abgeben und sollte er vorher sterben, geht die Schuld mit seinem Erbe an die Kinder über. Der einzige Unterschied zu unserer Methode besteht darin, dass wir den Schuldner festhalten, damit er sich seiner Pflicht nicht entziehen kann. Dies machen wir aber nur solange, bis die Schuld bezahlt oder die zweite Generation nach dem Verurteilten gestorben ist.

Die Verteidigung wird natürlich alles in einem viel düstereren Licht darstellen. Sie wird Ihnen von Sklaverei erzählen, von Unschuldigen hinter Gittern und von weiteren Strafen, die aufgrund der Flucht auf die McNamaras warten. Lassen Sie mich versichern – es wird keine Anklage wegen der Flucht geben. Diese Garantie gibt Ihnen die indische Regierung und ich gebe darauf mein Ehrenwort.

Im Gegenzug erwarten wir die Einhaltung eines bestehenden Vertrages und wir verlassen uns auf Sie, so wie Sie sich bisher immer auf uns verlassen konnten."

Wieder verbeugte sich Ciffer, was Gloria beim zweiten Mal etwas übertrieben fand. Es wirkte so kriecherisch, aber – und das fand sie erstaunlich – es schien einigen im Zaubergamot sehr zuzusagen.

„Mrs Kondagion", wurde nun Gloria aufgefordert.

„Danke, Madame", erwiderte sie und trat in die Mitte. Ciffer ging nur wenige Schritte beiseite.

„Was soll ich meinem Vorredner nur hinzufügen?", begann Gloria mit einer rhetorischen Phrase und machte eine theatralisch-ratlose Pause. „Im Grunde genommen wurde alles gesagt. Nun – vielleicht sollten wir ein paar Argumente ins rechte Licht rücken. Was Mr Ciffer hier mit Geldschulden vergleicht, ist nichts anderes als das Einsperren und Ausbeuten von Unschuldigen. Menschen, die nie jemandem etwas getan haben – Kinder – werden ihrer Freiheit, ihres Lebens beraubt. Das ist keine Übernahme einer Geldschuld durch eine Erbschaft, die man im Übrigen auch ablehnen kann.

Versetzen Sie sich doch nur einen Augenblick in die Lage der McNamaras. Sie haben nichts getan. Man hat ihnen sogar die Erinnerung an ihre Eltern gelöscht, so dass sie sich nicht einmal verteidigen oder schuldig fühlen können. Und jetzt stellen Sie sich vor, jemand würde ankommen, behaupten Ihr Vater hätte jemandem geschadet und Sie würden jetzt dafür eingesperrt! Würden Sie das einfach so akzeptieren? Es gäbe dann hier einige Lücken im Raum, oder?"

Ein abfälliges, leises Schnauben und ein angewiderter Blick von Crouch unterbrach ihren Vortrag. Gloria konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie der Mann versucht hatte, sie in Verbindung mit den Machenschaften ihrer Eltern zu bringen, doch dann war er an Glorias Taten und denen seines eigenen Sohnes gescheitert. Im Grunde jedoch war Crouch sich anscheinend heute noch sicher, dass Gloria nicht anders als ihre Erzeuger war. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann ließ sie ein wenig ihrer Verärgerung darüber freien Lauf. Es konnte kaum schaden, denn Crouch war schon aus Prinzip nicht auf ihrer Seite.

„Nun, Mr Crouch", sprach sie deshalb den Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit direkt an. „Sie sollten über andere nicht so abfällig urteilen, denn, wenn ich recht informiert bin, hinterließ Ihr Sohn keinen Nachkommen, als er starb? Und dies würde in Indien bedeuten, dass _Sie_, da Sie ja der Vater sind, jetzt in Askaban einsitzen würden und…"

„Wie können Sie es wagen…!", keuchte Crouch mit schmerzerfüllten Augen. „Mein Sohn ist tot."

„Die Eltern der McNamaras sind auch tot!", hielt Gloria kühl gegen. „Und das scheint Sie kaum zu interessieren. Sie haben Ihre Meinung schon offen kundgetan. Wie Mr Ciffer beharren Sie auf der Einhaltung des Vertrages. Doch wenn Sie, Mr Crouch, und alle hier im Raum, es als Unrecht empfinden würden, wenn Sie für die Verbrechen Ihres Sohnes bestraft würden, wie können Sie dann dieses Unrecht Tarsuinn und Rica McNamara antun?"

Für einen Moment glaubte Gloria, sie hätte Crouch in einen Herzinfarkt getrieben. Der sonst so gefasste und unterkühlte Mann leuchtete rot vor Zorn und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Gloria sicher eben in tausend Stücke zersprungen. Ähnlichen Zorn sah sie auch in einigen Gesichtern hinter der Anklageseite, aber auch einiges an Stirnrunzeln.

Sie nutzte den Moment von Crouchs Sprachlosigkeit und fuhr fort.

„Unrecht bleibt Unrecht, meine Damen und Herren", sagte sie sehr ruhig und gefasst, um einen großen Kontrast zu Crouch darzustellen. „Auch wenn es mit einer Unterschrift sanktioniert scheint. Vor dreißig Jahren hat das Ministerium mit diesem Auslieferungsvertrag einen Fehler gemacht und die Zukunft für die Gegenwart geopfert. Nun ist es an uns, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren und ich kann mir keinen besseren Zeitpunkt vorstellen, als den heutigen."

„Hört, hört!", krächzte die kauzige alte Hexe, die vorgegeben hatte, den _Tagespropheten_ nicht zu lesen. Doch dies war die einzige laute Meinungsäußerung im Raum.

Man konnte dies entweder als gutes oder aber auch als schlechtes Zeichen deuten. Für Gloria zumindest war es ein guter Auftakt, denn sie konnte einige sehr nachdenkliche und auch betretene Gesichter im gegnerischen Lager entdecken. Dass die Professoren Dumbledore und auch Flitwick eher ein wenig stirnrunzelnd aussahen, spielte für sie keine Rolle. Die beiden würden definitiv für die McNamaras stimmen. Um ihre Stimme musste Gloria nicht kämpfen und wenn sie dabei deren moralische Ansprüche verletzte, so war ihr das egal. Eigentlich hatte sie eine sanftere Herangehensweise geplant, jedoch hatten die Umstände des Vormittags einiges geändert.

Um den Eindruck des Schweigens weiter nachwirken zu lassen, erklärte Gloria ihre Rede nicht für beendet, sondern ging mit leisen Schritten an ihren Platz und setzte sich.

„Fahren wir fort!", sagte Madame Bones und räusperte sich. „Mr Ciffer, benennen Sie Ihren ersten Zeugen."

„Ich rufe Rica McNamara", erwiderte Ciffer förmlich.

Gloria musste Heather nur einen kurzen Blick zuwerfen und schon stand sie auf und ging aus dem Saal, um die geforderte junge Frau zu holen.

Gloria war ein wenig überrascht, denn sie selbst hätte den Jungen zuerst gefordert, da er einfach zu klein gewesen war, als die McNamaras geflohen waren, und er deshalb viel weniger Negatives beizutragen hatte. Ihn zum Schluss zu bringen war entweder dumm oder da war etwas, was Gloria nicht wusste…

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, dann kam Heather mit Rica McNamara zurück. Die junge Frau trat mit erhobenem Kopf in den Raum. Sie trug Muggelkleidung, die Gloria jedoch so ausgewählt hatte, dass diese dem Modeverständnis von Hexen recht nahe kam. Im Grunde war es ein helles, weich fallendes Kleid, das bis zu den Fußknöcheln reichte. Laut Miss McNamara wurde so etwas bei Muggeln eigentlich nur zu festlichen Anlässen getragen, aber dies würde sicher nur die wenigsten Mitglieder im Zaubergamot wissen. Gloria ging es nur darum, die Hexen zu beeindrucken und ihnen später etwas zu zeigen. Denn im Moment verbarg ein kunstvoll geschnürtes Tuch die Haare und die vernarbte Gesichtshälfte der jungen Frau.

Wie besprochen, sah Rica McNamara sich kurz um, bis in der Mitte der Bühne ein Stuhl materialisierte. Dann ging sie darauf zu und setzte sich wortlos.

„Bitte nennen Sie dem Zaubergamot Ihren Namen!", bat Mrs Bones geschäftsmäßig.

„McNamara, Rica", erklärte die junge Frau.

„Miss McNamara. Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass zu lügen ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben könnte und dass wir die Grenzen, was eine Lüge ist, fiel strenger auslegen und dies auch verifizieren können?"

„Ja, Madame!"

„Sie sind eine Nichthexe. Wissen Sie, dass Sie einen getrennten Prozess vor einem Muggelgericht fordern können, was Sie automatisch von der Auslieferung an die indische Zauberregierung befreien würde?"

„Ja, das weiß ich."

„Möchten Sie diese Möglichkeit wahrnehmen?"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Dann dürfen Sie jetzt mit der Befragung beginnen, Mr Ciffer."

Der Angesprochene trat hinzu und stellte sich so, dass er mit dem Publikum und Rica McNamara ein Dreieck bildete und sie die gesunde Gesichtshälfte dem Zaubergamot zuwendete, wenn sie ihn ansah. Die perfekte Position, wie Gloria sich eingestehen musste.

„Miss McNamara!", begann Ciffer gönnerhaft klingend. „Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wann und wo Sie geboren sind?"

„Das kann ich nicht", erklärte sie ohne Unbehagen. Schließlich war die Frage keine Überraschung.

„Wie kommt es dann aber, dass in Ihrem Pass der 15. Januar steht und als Geburtsort Glennfinnen?"

„Ich…"

„Könnte es nicht genauso gut sein, dass sie in Indien geboren wurden?"

„Ich bin mir…"

„Ja oder nein!"

„Ja."

„Sie könnten also auch Inderin sein?"

„Unwah…"

„Ja oder nein!"

„Ja."

„Aber Sie haben einen englischen Pass?"

„Ja."

„Wie haben Sie diesen erhalten?"

Rica McNamara sagte kein Wort.

„Können oder wollen Sie diese Frage nicht beantworten?", sagte Ciffer ätzend.

„Nein. Ich konnte die Frage nur nicht mit ja oder nein beantworten, Sir!", lächelte Rica McNamara freundlich.

„Dann sollten Sie erwachsen genug sein zu erkennen, wann eine ausführliche Antwort gewünscht ist."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Ihre Wünsche zu erraten", versicherte die junge Frau, was Gloria ein kurzes Lächeln abrang.

„Also – wie haben Sie den Pass erhalten?"

„Ich habe dem Beamten der englischen Botschaft erzählt, was uns widerfahren ist, und er hat uns aus Mitleid den Pass gegeben. Und weil ich kein…"

„Danke, Miss McNamara. Ist es nicht wahr, dass dabei eine große Menge Geld an den Beamten übergeben wurde?"  
„Ja."

„Also haben Sie sich die englische Staatsbürgerschaft mit Bestechung erschlichen!"

„Nein!"

Ciffer überging den Einwand durchaus routiniert.

„Kommen wir zu etwas anderem…"

Und so ging das eine ganze Weile. Ciffer zäumte das Pferd von hinten auf und grub sämtliche kleinen Vergehen der McNamaras aus und ging dabei die Zeit rückwärts. Erschleichen der Zulassung an einer staatlichen Schule, illegale Einreise in unterschiedlichste Länder, Taschendiebstähle, kleinere Betrügereien – nichts Weltbewegendes. Gloria hatte den Eindruck, dass Ciffer, jetzt da er nicht die ganzen Zeugen auch vernehmen musste, aus dem Vollen schöpfte, was ihm auch nur irgendwie an Verdächtigungen zu Ohren gekommen war. Doch nach einer guten Stunde ging er zum Frontalangriff über.

„Miss McNamara. Was wissen Sie von Ihren Eltern?"

„Nichts!"

„Das verwundert mich. Sie wissen doch, warum Sie hier sind, oder?"

„Ja, aber ich habe nur Ihr Wort."

Wieder musste Gloria kurz lächeln. Besser hätte auch sie nicht sagen können, dass sie Ciffer für einen Lügner hielt."

„Aber Sie haben doch Erinnerungen an Ihre Eltern."

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie echt waren."

„Nun – dann werde ich es erzählen. In ihrer ältesten Erinnerung kommen Ihre Eltern in Ihr Schlafzimmer, wecken Sie und sagen, Sie sollen sich anziehen. Müde und verschlafen kommen Sie dem nach, während Ihre Mutter Ihren Bruder anzieht. Es ist hektisch, Sie haben Angst, denn Ihr Vater fährt das Auto viel zu schnell und Sie weinen, weil Sie Ihre Puppe vergessen haben. Dann erhellt ein Feuer die Nacht und hüllt Sie ein. Schmerzen…"

„Aufhören!", rief Gloria aufgebracht dazwischen und versuchte die Faszination zu durchbrechen. Zu spät hatte sie begriffen, dass Ciffer mit einem Zauber Rica McNamara beeinflusst hatte. Erst als Gloria sah, wie sehr Rica McNamara von den Worten Ciffers mitgenommen wurde, war ihr das seltsam vorgekommen, denn ihr selbst gegenüber hatte die junge Frau die Geschichte viel gefasster erzählt.

„Der Einsatz beeinflussender Zauber ist nicht erlaubt, da dies den falschen Eindruck erwecken kann. Nur Wahrheitszauber sind erlaubt, wenn an dem Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussage Zweifel bestehen."

„Dieser Zauber war dazu da, Miss McNamaras wahre Gefühle zu zeigen. Ich glaube, das ist durch diese Regel abgedeckt und wurde schon in mehreren Fällen vor dem Zaubergamot angewandt."

„Aber nur, wenn der Zaubergamot dies zuvor gebilligt hat!", mischte sich Mrs Bones ein.

„Entschuldigung, dies wusste ich nicht", erklärte Ciffer und klang so, als würde er es ernst meinen. „Mir sind zwei Fälle bekannt, in denen nicht so verfahren wurde und dies ist nur etwas über ein dutzend Jahre her."

„Das mag sein. In der Zeit, von der Sie sprechen, wurde manchmal nicht gerade korrekt verfahren, doch diese Zeiten haben wir hinter uns gelassen. Bitte respektieren Sie das!"

„Wie schon gesagt – ich entschuldige mich", versicherte Ciffer. „Darf ich fortfahren?"

„Ja – aber halten Sie sich an die Regeln."

„Schlichterin", unterbrach Gloria schnell. „Ich beantrage eine Pause von fünf Minuten, damit Miss McNamara sich einen Moment erholen und ich den Zauber brechen kann."

„Gewährt!"

Gloria stand auf, ging zu Rica McNamara nach vorn und gab ihr ein sauberes Taschentuch. Die junge Frau hatte aufgrund der Erinnerungen und des Zaubers geweint. Sie stellte sich so, dass sie Rica McNamara vor den Augen des Zaubergamots verbarg.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Gloria sanft und wandte den Blick nicht ab, als ihre Mandantin sich die vernarbte Gesichtshälfte trocknete.

„Danke, ich komme schon klar. Ich ahnte nur nicht…"

„Keine Sorge", versicherte Gloria und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Das passiert nicht noch einmal."

„Was haben Sie vor?"

Rica McNamara sah ein wenig ängstlich auf ihren Stab.

„Einen Schutzzauber. Damit das nicht noch einmal passiert. Sie müssen stark sein, ich denke, er wird jetzt schlimmsten Fluch – im übertragenen Sinne – auspacken."

Sie murmelte kurz den Zauber, mit dem sie oft selbst ihren Geist schützte. Es war einer der ersten Zauber gewesen, den Gloria von ihrem Meister gelernt hatte. Er schützte vor den meisten Beeinflussungen und auch vor Leuten mit dem Zweiten Gesicht.

„Ich hab auch dieses Gefühl. Aber ich weiß nicht, was das sein könnte."

„Egal was kommt, denken Sie immer daran, dass wir zusammen nachher alles ins rechte Licht rücken können. Antworten Sie immer ehrlich, kurz und nur so genau, wie er es fordert."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Tarsuinn. Sie sagten, ich würde zuletzt als Zeuge berufen, weil man mir am meisten Schuld anlasten könnte. Warum bin ich dann zuerst dran?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber lassen Sie sich davon nicht fertig machen. Nur auf das konzentrieren, was direkt vor uns liegt, alles Weitere findet sich."

„Kann es weiter gehen, Mrs Kondagion?", fragte Mrs Bones und Rica McNamara nickte Gloria leicht zu.

„Ja, Schlichterin."

Sofort war Ciffer wieder da und Gloria musste sich setzen.

„Miss McNamara", setzte der Inder erneut an. „Die Erinnerungen, die ich schilderte – sind das Erinnerungen die Sie Ihr Eigen nennen? Ob nun echt oder nicht."

„Ja."

„Wundern Sie sich nicht, woher ich das so genau weiß?"

„Nein."

„Weshalb wundert Sie das nicht?"

„Weil Sie es gewesen sein könnten, der mir diese Erinnerung eingepflanzt hat. Schließlich…"

„Denken Sie, jeder Zauberer würde mit Ihren Gedanken herumspielen? Ist das nicht sehr paranoid? Machen Sie es sich nicht zu einfach, wenn Sie in Ihrer Vergangenheit anzweifeln, was Ihnen nicht gefällt?"

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde ich gewisse Fakten nicht anerkennen."

„Zählt darunter auch, dass Ihre Eltern schuldig sind?"

„Sie könnten es sein – ja. Doch ich kann…"

„Glauben Sie nicht, es könnte human sein, einem Kind solche Erinnerungen zu nehmen?"

„Nein!"

„Nun, wir in Indien denken, dass Kinder von Verbrechern durch den schlechten Einfluss Ihrer Eltern unweigerlich einen ähnlichen Lebensweg einschlagen. Die einzige Möglichkeit dies zu verhindern ist, ihnen ihr altes Leben zu nehmen und sie noch einmal neu beginnen zu lassen. Sagen Sie mir, ist dies nicht ein besserer Weg als sie umzuerziehen, wie es Muggel so erfolglos versuchen?"

„Ist es nicht."

„Aber Sie sind doch das beste Beispiel, Miss McNamara. Ihnen wurde das Gedächtnis nicht vollständig gelöscht und wie ich schon versucht habe zu zeigen, haben Sie sofort damit begonnen zu stehlen und zu betrügen. Aber das ist noch harmlos."

Ciffer machte eine effektvolle Pause.

„Miss McNamara. Können Sie mir sagen, wie oft Sie das Leben von Menschen in Gefahr gebracht haben? Oder präziser gefragt – haben Sie jemals etwas getan, das ein Menschenleben gekostet hat?"

„Nein!"

„Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragte Ciffer lauernd

„Wenn, dann ist es mir nicht bewusst", erwiderte Miss McNamara erfreulich vorsichtig.

„Sagt Ihnen der Name Yuma Deboo etwas?"

„Im Moment nicht."

„Nun, dann möchte ich Ihnen ein wenig aushelfen. Miss Boro", sagte Ciffer zynisch-mitfühlend.

Am Platz der Anklage stand die angesprochene Frau auf, gab zuerst Madame Bones ein Papier und verteilte dann weitere im Raum.

„Miss McNamara. Erinnern Sie sich vielleicht an den Pfleger, der sich um Ihre Verletzungen gekümmert hat, der Sie gesund pflegte und dafür gesorgt hat, dass Sie genug essen?"

„So jemanden gab es da nicht."

„Das mag Ihre Meinung sein. Aber sicher wissen Sie noch, wem Sie eine Spritze mit Beruhigungsmittel in den Hals gerammt haben."

„Vage. Er wollte…"

„Er wollte, dass Sie sich nicht in Gefahr bringen und im Sanatorium bleiben und dafür starb er."

Ciffer wandte sich von Rica McNamara ab und Gloria sah, wie die junge Frau für einen kurzen Augenblick entsetzt war.

„Vor Ihnen liegt der Totenschein von Yuma Deboo. Gestorben am Tag des Ausbruchs von Rica und Tarsuinn McNamara. Die Todesursache war, dass ihm jemand Luft und Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt hatte, wobei jede der beiden Möglichkeiten allein tödlich gewesen war. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen, _Miss McNamara_."

„Luft kann es nicht gewesen sein, er ist ruhig eingeschlafen und eine Überdosis ist auch unmöglich, denn, da es meine eigene Dosis war, wäre ich selbst auch gestorben."

„Nun – Mr Deboo hatte aber eine Unverträglichkeit mit diesem Mittel."

Rica McNamara schluckte schwer, doch dann sagte sie fest und ruhig.

„Dann war es ein Unfall."

„Ach? Nur ein Unfall! Ein toter Mann, eine Familie ohne Vater – nur ein Unfall? Sie haben gestohlen, betrogen und einen Menschen getötet. Sie, Miss McNamara, gehören eingesperrt auch ohne dass Sie für die Sünden Ihrer Eltern verantwortlich gemacht werden. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen."

Mit siegessicherer Miene wandte sich Ciffer ab.

„Ach, ich sollte noch hinzufügen", ergänzte der Mann und blieb kurz auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz stehen. „Miss McNamara ist in Indien geboren, sie hat einen indischen Zauberer getötet und auch die meisten anderen ihrer Verbrechen in diesem Land begangen."

Inzwischen war Gloria aufgestanden. Mit ruhigem Schritt ging sie auf Rica McNamara zu. Dabei versuchte sie, die Stimmung im Saal hinter sich mit den Ohren zu erfassen. Gut klang das nicht. Trotzdem lächelte Gloria aufmunternd, zwinkerte der jungen Frau sogar amüsiert zu und formte mit den Lippen ein lautloses: _Alles wird gut!_

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und drehte sich den versammelten Zauberern und Hexen zu.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht mit rechtfertigenden Frage- und Antwortspielchen zu den kleinen Vorwürfen langweilen, sondern ich mache es kurz. Ein elfjähriges Muggelmädchen reist mit ihrem vierjährigen blinden Bruder durch gefährliche Länder. Ohne Hilfe, ohne Geld. Sie haben nichts zu essen und hungern. Und so stehlen sie oder besorgen sich Nahrung auf andere Weise, denn sie haben nichts und sind auf der Flucht. Was sollten sie sonst tun?"

Gloria ging noch einmal auf den Zaubergamot zu und schaute einige der wichtigsten Männer und Frauen direkt an.

„Soll das elfjährige Mädchen vielleicht ihren Körper verkaufen?"

Erneut nutzte Gloria damit einen Schockeffekt, auf den sie eigentlich liebend gern verzichtet hätte.

„Sie haben sicher schon gehört, wie es in einigen dieser Länder zugeht, und zumindest ich kann es niemandem verdenken, wenn er lieber stiehlt als sich so etwas anzutun."

Jetzt wandte sich Gloria der jungen Frau wieder zu und fing einen ziemlich geschockten Blick von dieser auf und auch eine Distanz, welche sie bisher nur bei Tarsuinn McNamara gesehen hatte. Das konnte sich langfristig als Problem erweisen.

„Miss McNamara. Sagen Sie uns bitte, wie alt sie damals waren."

„Ich war etwas über elf Jahre alt."

„Woher wussten Sie, wie Sie heißen!"

„Es stand auf meiner Anstaltskleidung."

„Warum wollten Sie damals aus diesem so genannten Sanatorium fliehen?"

„Hauptsächlich, weil sie Tarsuinn dort gequält haben. Sie haben ihn mit Elektroschocks behandelt, ihn mit Beruhigungsmitteln voll gepumpt und damit alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich versucht habe ihn zu beschützen, hat man mich genauso mit Medikamenten ruhig gestellt. Man hat uns da nicht gepflegt oder behandelt, sondern nur eingesperrt und unter Kontrolle gehalten. Da sie uns außerdem ständig belogen haben, sehe ich es auch noch heute als mein Recht an, da auszubrechen."

„Können Sie mir sagen, was Sie von Ihren Eltern wissen?"

„Nichts."

„Namen?"

„Nein."

„Geburtsort?"

„Nein."

„Was sie versprochen haben sollen?"

„Wurde nie konkret erwähnt."

„Haben Sie jemals mehr gestohlen, als Sie zum Überleben gebraucht haben?"

„Nein."

„Miss McNamara, wie verdienen Sie sich momentan Ihren Lebensunterhalt?"

„Ich arbeite für die Aurorenabteilung."

„Was machen Sie da?"

„Ich – ähem – bringe den Auroren bei, worauf man achten sollte, wenn es um nichtmagische Überwachungssysteme geht, wie man seinen Zauberstab nicht an einen Taschendieb verliert, was ein Computer ist und so weiter."

„Also helfen Sie, die Auroren auszubilden, damit sie Verbrecher besser fangen und sich sicherer unter Muggeln bewegen können?"

„Ja."

„Sie rauben nicht irgendwelche Banken aus, bestehlen arme Leute oder machen Ähnliches?"

„Nein."

„Danke, Miss McNamara. Miss Delightyfull, bitte!"

Wie zuvor Miss Boro, stand Heather auf und verteilte einige Blätter.

„Dies ist die Beurteilung des Leiters der Aurorenabteilung über Miss McNamara. Er bescheinigt ihr hohe moralische Werte, eine sehr rechtschaffene Gesinnung und hält sie für eine Bereicherung der Ausbildung. Ich frage nun Sie – klingt das nach einer typischen Verbrecherin, deren Weg ins Gefängnis schon durch ihre Eltern vorgezeichnet war? Ich persönlich frage mich inzwischen eher, hätte Miss McNamara jemals jemandem geschadet, wenn man sie und ihren Bruder nicht eingesperrt hätte?"

Gloria wusste, dass sich alle noch mehr erwarteten, doch sie beließ es dabei. Ciffer hatte jedes einzelne Detail so ausgewalzt, dass sich die meisten Anwesenden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Hälfte hatten merken können. Indem sie selbst sich kurz fasste, sorgte sie dafür, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne der Zauberer und Hexen nicht überstrapazierte, diese sich alles merkten und dann auch noch dankbar waren, dass sie nicht alles so in die Länge zog.

„Bitte nehmen Sie neben Professor Flitwick Platz, Miss McNamara", bat Gloria leise.

„War das alles?", fragte ihre Mandantin leise.

„Ich musste umstellen. Der letzte Zeuge wird alles entscheiden."

„Wer ist der letzte Zeuge?"

„Nicht Tarsuinn", ahnte Gloria die Sorge der Frau. „Es wird niemand sein, der Ihnen Leid tut."

Rica McNamara schenkte ihr noch einen langen, intensiven Blick, dann begab sie sich zu Professor Flitwick. Gloria folgte ihr, nachdem sie sich auch noch ein tadelndes Kopfschütteln von Madame Bones gefallen lassen musste.

„Wenn meine verehrte Kollegin fertig ist, dann rufe ich jetzt Tarsuinn McNamara."

„Heather?", bat Gloria. Mehr musste sie nicht sagen und schon war ihre Sekretärin unterwegs.

„Darf ich etwas fragen?", erkundigte sich Professor Flitwick sehr leise in der dadurch entstandenen Pause.

Gloria nickte.

„Was bezweckt Mr Ciffer? Er hat gar nicht versucht, groß auf den Auslieferungsvertrag einzugehen."

„Der Vertrag ist ihm sicher und darum geht es nicht, Professor", erklärte Gloria geduldig. „Hier geht es nur um Mitleid und Gefühl. Das ist Ciffer bewusst und deshalb geht es ihm nur darum, Miss McNamara, und voraussichtlich auch Tarsuinn, so schlecht wie möglich dastehen zu lassen – als eine Gefahr und Problem, das man lieber abschiebt, als selbst zu lösen."

„Haben Sie deshalb diese unschönen Beispiele verwendet?", fragte Rica McNamara flüsternd.

„Das ist nötig", verteidigte sich Gloria. „Die meisten Mitglieder des Zaubergamots scheinen so festgelegt in ihrer Meinung, dass uns wohl nichts anders übrig bleibt – als ein wenig drastisch zu werden."

„Barty Crouch wird sich davon kaum beeindrucken lassen", vermutete Professor Flitwick. „Im Gegenteil. Ihr Angriff wird ihn wohl noch in seiner Meinung bestätigt haben."

„Wir werden sehen, Professor", orakelte Gloria. „Vielleicht gibt es da einen schwachen Punkt…aber da kommt Tarsuinn."

Der Junge kam an Heathers Hand in den Saal. In der anderen hielt er einen weißen Stab, mit dem er seinen Weg ertastete. Gloria hatte das bei ihm noch nie gesehen und selbst sie wusste nicht, ob er den Stock jetzt brauchte, weil er sein Tier nicht dabei hatte, oder ob er wirklich versuchte hilflos zu erscheinen. Soweit sie wusste, brauchte er keine solche Hilfe, wenn er sich in Hogwarts allein bewegen musste. Aber die Schule war eh etwas Besonderes und kein Maßstab für das normale Leben.

Natürlich gab sich Ciffer Mühe, so schnell als möglich den Jungen in die Mangel zu nehmen.

„Für das Protokoll", begann er, kaum dass Tarsuinn sich gesetzt hatte. „Dein Name lautet Tarsuinn McNamara."

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte der Junge freundlich.

„Wer hat dir gesagt wie du heißt?"

„Meine Schwester."

„Wie alt warst du da."

„Ungefähr vier."

„Hat dir das auch deine Schwester gesagt?"

„Ja."

„Und du glaubst ihr?"

„Ich weiß, dass sie nur schätzt."

„Kann es dann nicht auch sein, dass sie überhaupt nicht deine Schwester ist?"

„Möglich."

Der Junge wirkte vollkommen entspannt, als würde er übers Wetter plaudern. Für Gloria war es offensichtlich, dass Ciffer versuchte Tarsuinn zu verunsichern, schließlich hatte er zuvor bei Rica McNamara niemals einen Zweifel an dieser Tatsache geäußert.

„Immerhin bist du ein Zauberer und sie ist eine Muggel."

„Wirklich?", staunte Tarsuinn übertrieben ironisch. „Das überrascht mich jetzt aber."

„Sie könnte eine vollkommen Fremde sein."

„Und? Was würde das ändern?"

Ciffer sah ein, dass er so nicht weiterkam und änderte seine Taktik.

„Stimmt es, dass du ein _Wildes Talent_ bist?", fragte er scheinheilig-interessiert.

„Anscheinend."

„Sicher ist es nicht einfach damit zu leben, oder?"

„Bis jetzt war es ein Segen."

„Nichts aus Versehen getan, was du heute bereust?"

Der Junge dachte einen Moment nach.

„Nein", erwiderte er dann und seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, als würde er gerade an eine lustige Begebenheit denken.

„Kein Buch zerfetzt? Keinem Mitschüler das Haustier weggenommen oder bedroht?"

„Moment!", mischte sich die Stimme der Hexe Netty ein. „Hab ich was verpasst oder ist das in Hogwarts nicht mehr üblich?"

„Netty Sutilo!", ergriff daraufhin Madame Bones das Wort und musste die Stimme ein wenig heben, weil doch einige Leute recht laut lachten. „Bitte mäßige dich!"

„Das mache ich schon die ganze Zeit, Amelia", erwiderte die alte Frau. „Aber ich werde mich ab jetzt noch mehr zusammenreißen."

„Danke! Fahren Sie bitte fort, Mr Ciffer."

Der Mann war intelligent genug, um die zuvor gestellten Fragen als abgehakt zu betrachten. Gloria beglückwünschte sich, eine so talentierte Zwischenruferin angeheuert zu haben, die das Ganze auch noch aus eigener Überzeugung und zum Vergnügen durchzog. Das Einzige, was Gloria selbst getan hatte war, die alte Hexe mit ein wenig Munition zu versorgen und das war nicht mal illegal.

„Du hast aber Schwierigkeiten deine Zauber zu kontrollieren, nicht wahr?"

„Ab und an."

„Nun – im Protokoll deiner letztjährigen Prüfung steht, dass du keinen einzigen Zauber unter Kontrolle hattest."

„Wenn es da steht, muss es wohl so sein."

„Stimmt es genauso, dass du ein Fenster im Hogwarts-Express zerstört hast?"

„Ja. Weil ich so…"

„Wolltest du das Fenster zerstören oder passierte das nur unabsichtlich?"

„Ich wollte…"

„Absichtlich oder unabsichtlich?"

„Beides."

„Ist das auch in der Wohnung der Familie Darkcloud so gewesen? Du weißt schon, als Mr und Mrs Davian ihre Tochter abholen wollten. Die Vase."

„Hab keine gesehen", versicherte der Junge und langsam machte sich Gloria Sorgen. Er wirkte viel zu ruhig und selbstsicher. Vielleicht bekam er dafür einiges an Bewunderung, aber wohl kaum das notwendige Mitleid.

„Aber in deiner Nähe gehen oftmals Gegenstände kaputt?"

„Das liegt in der Natur der Sache. Ich werfe viele Dinge um, wenn ich durch die Gegend laufe."

Auf der anderen Seite musste Gloria gestehen, Tarsuinn wirkte unheimlich nett und harmlos.

„Ich meinte, zerstörst du oft mit deiner Zauberkraft unbeabsichtigt Dinge um dich herum."

„Definieren Sie bitte _oft_."

„Sag uns doch einfach, wie oft es in den letzten sechs Monaten passiert ist."

Der Junge schwieg und sein Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Und?", fragte Ciffer nach ungefähr dreißig stillen Sekunden.

„Moment, ich zähl noch", erwiderte Tarsuinn vollkommen ernst und nahm seine Finger zu Hilfe.

„Zwei!", verkündete er dann plötzlich strahlend und hielt zwei Finger hoch. Die allgemeine Heiterkeit unter den Hexen und Zauberern, die daraufhin ausbrach, schien Ciffer ziemlich wütend zu machen.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter, Schlichterin", wandte er sich an Madame Bones. „Die Aussagen dieses Jungen widersprechen allem, was ich erfahren habe und was die Verteidigung auch schon anerkannt hat. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sich das Verhalten des Jungen ändern wird und beantrage deshalb eine Befragung mit _Veritaserum_."

Diese Worte vertrieben die Heiterkeit aus dem Raum und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Die Befragung mit Veritaserum unterliegt der Zustimmung des Zaubergamots und ist nur für Kapitalverbrechen gedacht. Nicht für eine Anhörung."

„Nun – das trifft sich gut, denn dieser Junge hat fünf Menschen getötet!", erklärte Ciffer eiskalt und die Reaktion im Saal kam der von Gloria gleich. Absolutes Entsetzen – nur der Grund dafür war anders. Während alle Anwesenden von der Ankündigung Ciffers geschockt waren – denn niemand glaubte, dass jemand bei einer solchen Anschuldigung lügen würde – war Gloria aus einem anderen Grund fast völlig von der Rolle.

Sie hatte einfach keine Erklärung, warum Ciffer diese Information verwendete. Er musste doch wissen, dass dies eine Sackgasse war. Oder wusste er mehr als sie selbst? Tarsuinn McNamara schien die Ankündigung relativ gefasst aufzunehmen, er sah eher verwundert aus. Ganz im Gegenteil zu seiner Schwester, die gerade mit einem Ausdruck der Trauer auf ihren Bruder starrte.

_Sie weiß es_, wurde es Gloria plötzlich klar.

„Ja – er hat sie getötet und er weiß davon. Warum glauben Sie, haben wir ihm mit Tränken seine Zauberkraft genommen? Nur aus Selbstschutz und weil dieses Kind eine Gefahr für seine Umgebung ist. Wie soll ich den Familien der Getöteten erklären, dass zwei solche Menschen in einem anderen Land frei leben dürfen?"

„Und dafür haben wir nur Ihr Wort. Nicht wahr, Mr Ciffer?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Ich habe auch sämtliche Totenscheine, Untersuchungsberichte und die medizinischen Akten des Jungen hier. Ich werde jedem gleich…"

„Wir stimmen zu!", unterbrach Gloria fest. „Eine Befragung unter _Veritaserum_ kann nur zu unserem Vorteil gereichen!"

Sie achtete nicht auf das entsetzte Aufkeuchen von Rica McNamara, sondern schaute nur warnend auf die junge Frau hinunter.

„Könnten Sie dies bitte wiederholen?", vergewisserte sich Madame Bones.

Gloria vermied es, hinauf zu Dumbledore zu schauen.

„Wir stimmen dem Antrag zu", wiederholte Gloria und trat nach vorn. „Gibt es einen besseren Beweis für die Unschuld Tarsuinn McNamaras?"

„Und Sie sind sich dessen Aussage so sicher?"

„Ja, Schlichterin. Gestatten Sie kurz mit Mr McNamara zu sprechen?"

„Nur zu. Ich werde nach dem Serum schicken lassen."

„Nicht nötig, Schlichterin", bot Ciffer an. „Ich habe welches hier."

„Sie mögen entschuldigen, Mr Ciffer", kam Madame Bones Glorias Ablehnung zuvor. „Aber ein solches Mittel sollte aus neutraler Quelle stammen. Nur um spätere Beschwerden zu vermeiden."

„Natürlich, Sie haben Recht", gestand Ciffer ein.

Gloria ging inzwischen zu Tarsuinn McNamara.

„Sagen Sie mal?", fragte der Jungen flüsternd, kaum dass sie sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren? Als Anwältin hätten Sie doch merken müssen, dass ich Sie zeitweise angeflunkert habe!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Lüg einfach, wenn es wichtig ist", redete Gloria auf ihn ein.

„Das ist Veritaserum. Da kann man nicht lügen."

Damit hatte er zwar Recht, aber Gloria konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er dies schon einmal geschafft hatte. Stattdessen log sie.

„Das ist alles eine Frage der getroffenen Vorkehrungen. Du musst nur ein wenig geistesabwesend wirken, damit es nicht auffällt, okay?"

„Ich werd's versuchen", versprach er.

„Vertrau mir einfach."

„Auch das werde ich versuchen."

„Sei nicht so zynisch."

„Verzeihung, ich bin nur ehrlich."

Inzwischen fand Gloria, dass der Junge so klang, als hätte er das Veritaserum schon vorher genommen.

Wenig später erschien der Gerichtsdiener – ein junger Schlacks namens Daniel Hioble – mit einem Fläschchen des glasklaren Serums und ließ vor den Augen aller genau drei Tropfen in eine flache Schale tropfen.

„Ist es mir erlaubt, den Jungen und das Serum vorher zu überprüfen?", erkundigte sich Ciffer bei Madame Bones. „Es soll gerüchteweise ein Gegenmittel geben, das, vorher eingenommen, die Wirkung des Veritaserums aufhebt."

„Wenn Sie mir im Voraus sagen, welchen Zauber Sie zu nutzen gedenken?", erwiderte die Frau in der Rolle der Schlichterin.

„Ich gedachte den passiven _Magia_ _percibir_ zu nutzen."

„Einverstanden. Einwände, Mrs Kondagion?"

„Keine", entgegnete Gloria selbstsicher.

Ciffer ging zu Tarsuinn, wirkte seinen Wahrnehmzauber und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Etwas Unnormales bemerkt?", fragte Madame Bones interessiert.

„Nein, Schlichterin", erwiderte Ciffer. „Nur, dass Mrs Kondagion anscheinend jeden Vorteil nutzt, den Sie bekommen kann."

„Können wir dann fortfahren?"

„Ja."

Gloria ging zu ihrem Platz zurück. Ein wenig war sie über Ciffers seltsamen Kommentar verwundert, aber dann schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken ab. Der Mann hatte wahrscheinlich nur für den Zaubergamot diese Bemerkung gemacht. Wenn er wirklich etwas gefunden hätte, dann hätte er es wahrscheinlich allen kundgetan. So aber half die Andeutung ihm viel mehr, vor allem da Gloria zu spät geschaltet und nicht protestiert hatte.

„Trink das!", befahl Ciffer dem Jungen und hielt ihm das Schälchen an die Lippen, die dieser jedoch nicht öffnete – er zuckte aber auch nicht zurück.

„Es ist okay", flüsterte Rica McNamara kaum hörbar neben Gloria und erst dann schluckte der Junge die Tropfen hinunter.

„Hab keine Angst", fügte die junge Frau danach hinzu. „Ich liebe dich und vertraue dir."

Der Junge im Zeugenstuhl schloss daraufhin die blicklosen Augen und nach wenigen Momenten nahm sein Gesicht einen leicht entrückten Ausdruck an.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Ciffer leise, wie um den Jungen nicht zu wecken. Dies war die übliche Vorgehensweise bei einem Verhör unter Veritaserum. Das Opfer war in einer Art Trance oder Traum und man tat alles, um diesen nicht zu stören. Laut zu reden oder gar jemanden anzubrüllen, störte den Vorgang nur.

„Tarsuinn McNamara."

„Sag mir – hast du das Buch von Professor Snape zerstört?"

„Ja."

„Weil du wütend warst?"

„Ja."

„War es Absicht?"

„Nein."

„Du hattest keine Kontrolle?"

„Doch, ich hatte in dem Augenblick die Kontrolle."

„Was wäre passiert, wenn du sie nicht gehabt hättest?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Was hättest du am liebsten getan?"

„Ich hätte gern Professor Snapes Zauberstab zerbrochen."

„Erzähl mir das Peinlichste, was dir jemals passiert ist?"

„Dagegen erhebe ich Einspruch!", unterbrach Gloria schnell. „Wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass dies noch ein Kind ist. Eventuell traumatische Geschehnisse hier offen auszubreiten, kann nicht Sinn und Zweck dieser Anhörung sein!"

„Stattgegeben", befand Madame Bones. „Mr Ciffer! Nehmen Sie Rücksicht auf das Alter des Zeugen. Es gibt andere Fragen, die Sie überzeugen können, dass Mr McNamara unter dem Einfluss des Serums steht."

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Ciffer und machte ein unzufriedenes Gesicht. „McNamara – hast du jemals einen Menschen ernsthaft verletzt?"

„Ja."

„In dem Krankenhaus in Irland?"

„Ja."

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich vermute, ich habe ihnen die Sehnen im Unterschenkel durchgeschnitten."

„Hättest du sie getötet, wenn du hättest sehen können?"

„Ich hätte sie auch so töten können – wenn ich gewollt hätte."

„Es wäre einfach für dich, Menschen zu töten?"

„Es wäre ein Leichtes, aber nicht einfach."

„Du hast doch schon getötet. Sagt man nicht, es wird mit der Zeit immer einfacher?"

„Ich habe noch nie..."

„Erinnere dich, wie es war!"

„Woran erinnern?"

„Wie du Menschen getötet hast! "

Ciffer wirkte verwirrt und zornig. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er fest zu glauben, der Junge müsste davon wissen.

„Nein."

„Hast du im Sanatorium die Schreie von sterbenden Menschen gehört?"

„Nein."

„Gab es irgendeine Situation in der du glaubtest, dass Menschen leiden?"

„Jeden Tag! Es gab da so viele Kinder, denen man Schlimmes antat."

„Du sollst mir sagen, ob du Menschen ermordet hast!", wurde Ciffer richtig laut.

„Das reicht langsam!", unterbrach Madame Bones. „Sie haben jetzt auf verschiedene Weise nach ein und derselben Sache gefragt und immer eine für Sie negative Antwort bekommen. Veritaserum jedoch braucht keine genaue Frage. Der Verhörte beantwortet immer ausführlich, wahrheitsgemäß und selbstständig. Wenn Mr McNamara schon die erste Frage verneinte, dann weiß er auch nichts über den Tod der fünf Menschen."

„Aber er hat getötet. Das ist eine Tatsache."

„Die Sie nicht durch seine Aussage beweisen können", mischte Gloria sich im goldrichtigen Moment ein. „Denn entweder hat er niemanden getötet oder aber ihm wurde das Gedächtnis ein wenig zu intensiv gelöscht. Was praktischerweise jedoch auch dazu führt, dass weder er noch seine Schwester sich mit ihren Aussagen wirklich verteidigen können. Ein nettes System der Versklavung haben Sie da."

„Bitte, Mrs Kondagion", sagte Mrs Bones fest. „Die Zeit für Ihr Plädoyer kommt noch. Möchten Sie fortfahren, Mr Ciffer?"

„Ja, Schlichterin. Doch nicht mit der Befragung, sondern, da Mr McNamara sich anscheinend nicht erinnern kann, mit einem harten Beweis. Miss Boro, bitte!"

Die angesprochene junge Frau erhob sich und ging gemessenen Schrittes nach draußen um etwas zu holen. Ciffer selbst holte einen kleinen blauen Kristall hervor, der wie eine zarte Rose geschliffen war.

„Dies hier ist ein Erinnerungskristall. Wie Sie alle wahrscheinlich wissen, sind diese fälschungssicher. Natürlich kann man einwenden, dass diese Aufzeichnungen immer sehr kurz sind und nur Bilder enthalten, aber in diesem speziellen Fall reicht diese kurze Spanne völlig aus um zu zeigen, wie gefährlich und unberechenbar dieser Junge ist und dass man es den Familien seiner Opfer schuldig ist, ihn sicher in Indien zu verwahren."

Miss Boro erschien wieder an der Saaltür und schob einen magischen Projektor in den Raum, während sich bei Gloria ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen aufstaute. Wenn ihre Vermutung zutraf und Ciffer den speziellen Kristall da in der Hand hielt…

„Dürfte ich um Verdunklung des Raumes bitten?", wandte sich Ciffer an Madame Bones, welche daraufhin kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab wedelte und so die Illusionen der Fenster abschaltete. Für einen Moment wurde es stockfinster, doch dann erhellte der Projektor den Saal und direkt über dem Jungen erschien die befürchtete Szene.

„Bitte nicht!", hauchte Rica McNamara mit Horror in den Augen und Gloria stellte entsetzt fest, dass Ciffer wohl nur die falsche Person zu diesem Thema befragt hatte.

Doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder von dem projizierten Bild angezogen. Auch wenn sie es schon kannte, lag eine entsetzliche Faszination in dem, was da kam.

Da stand ein kleiner Junge mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Rücken zu einer Wand in einem kalkweißen Raum. Auf einem kleinen Nachtschränkchen neben ihm stand – im Kontrast zu dem tristen Rest des Zimmers – eine Vase mit einem Strauß Blumen.

Man erkannte Tarsuinn McNamara auf den ersten Blick, auch wenn er da erst vier Jahre alt gewesen war.

Doch die irritierende Faszination ging nicht von dem Kind aus, sondern von den drei sehr großen und kräftig gebauten Pflegern und der einen Pflegerin aus, die ihn umringten. Vier erwachsene Menschen, die sich anscheinend noch mehr fürchteten, als das in die Enge getriebene Kind.

Ciffer ließ den Erinnerungskristall beginnen. Lautlos gingen die Pfleger auf Tarsuinn McNamara zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Gloria, wie Rica McNamara die Hände vor die Augen nahm.

Zuerst zerplatzte die Vase neben dem Kind, schleuderte unzählige Splitter durch den Raum und verletzte die Frau und einen der Männer, die gerade noch die Arme hatten heben können, um ihre Augen zu schützen. Tarsuinn schien irgendetwas zu schreien. Von ihrem Meister wusste Gloria, dass er nach seiner Schwester rief – nicht nach seinen Eltern.

Dann hob die kleine Kommode vom Boden ab und wurde gegen einen der Männer geworfen. Man konnte es nur erahnen, aber ihm waren dabei einige Knochen zertrümmert worden. Doch damit zählte er zu den Glücklichen. Die Frau wollte nach vorn springen um sich den Jungen zu greifen, während die beiden restlichen Männer versuchten, den Jungen mit Zaubern zu fesseln. Beide Versuche schlugen fehl. Während die Männer zunächst noch Glück hatten und ihre Zauber nur an einem blitzenden Magiefeld zerstoben, erreichte die Frau ihr Ziel, schlang einen Arm um den Körper und die Arme des Jungen und hielt ihm mit der anderen Hand die Augen zu. Gloria hoffte, es fiel nicht zu vielen im Zaubergamot auf, dass der Junge zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch sehen konnte. Die Hoffnung war durchaus berechtigt, denn kaum dass die Frau ihn unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, fing der Ärmel ihrer Kleidung Feuer. Sofort ließ sie den Jungen los und versuchte den Brand auszuschlagen. Gloria schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, das Feuer würde nicht ausgehen, sondern bei jeder Berührung überspringen – auch die Löschversuche eines der Pfleger würde nicht helfen.

Vier Herzschläge später sah Gloria wieder hin. Dem Jungen gegenüber stand nur noch ein Pfleger mit gezücktem Zauberstab, während zwei weitere durch eine Tür in den Raum kamen.

Man konnte drei Schockzauber durch den Raum zucken sehen, von denen einer das Kind auch traf. Nur wurde Tarsuinn nicht ohnmächtig. Er ging zwar weinend auf die Knie und sein rechter Arm hing seltsam schlapp herunter, doch jetzt konnte man sehen, wie sich Angst in Wut wandelte. Was die Menschen hier im Raum nicht wussten: Draußen auf dem Flur war nun Rica McNamara zu hören, die nach ihrem kleinen Bruder rief, aber selbst festgehalten wurde.

Todesmutig, aber jetzt siegessicher, sprangen die drei Männer auf den Jungen zu, der sich gerade in Fötushaltung kniete und nur den Boden ansah. Die Pfleger prallten an einer unsichtbaren Barriere ab. Gloria wusste genug über das Wilde Talent um zu wissen, dass man mit Gewalt nichts erreichen konnte, solange man nicht selbst sehr stark war. Und je jünger ein solches Kind, desto gefährlicher war es. Erst zunehmendes Alter und Erfahrung ließen dieses instinktive Abwehrverhalten schwächer werden.

Das wussten auch die Pfleger, doch sie waren in einer Zwickmühle gefangen. Der Wirt für den Wahnsinn ihres Meisters hatte sich in der Nacht unbemerkt die Zunge abgebissen und so steckten sie fest zwischen einem Mann mit der Macht eines Großmeisters und dem mordlüsternden Wahnsinn eines Afrits (der Geist eines von Rache beseelten Gestorbenen) und einem Jungen der in Panik ein ganzes Haus abreißen konnte. Sie konnten nur verlieren.

Als die Pfleger versuchten sich ihren Weg durch die Barriere zu bahnen, wurden ihre Körper und der gesamte Raum in diverse Einzelteile zerrissen.

Wieder schloss Gloria für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Als sie wieder hinsah, war der vierjährige Tarsuinn wieder aufgestanden und schaute sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um.

Doch erst jetzt begann Glorias Innerstes wirklich zu zittern. Würde Ciffer alles zeigen, was auf dem Kristall war? Schließlich musste er wissen, wer als nächstes durch die Tür in dieses Krankenzimmer kommen würde. Die Sekunden dehnten sich – dann fror das Bild plötzlich ein.

Das Schlimme dabei war – und das wurde Gloria jetzt klar – dass der Junge die ganze Zeit unter dem Bild des Projektors gesessen hatte und überhaupt nicht wusste, was da gezeigt worden war. Niemand hatte ihm etwas gesagt oder gar das Gesehene beschrieben. Nur einige der geschockten Laute der Zuschauer mussten seine Ohren erreicht haben.

„Bitte Licht!", sagte Gloria laut, damit sich das Bild nicht noch länger in den Köpfen fest brannte und Sekunden später erschien wieder die bäuerliche Landschaft auf dem magischen Fensterersatz.

Sie getraute sich nicht, sich nach den Zauberern und Hexen des Zaubergamots umzusehen. Nur Madame Bones schaute sie aus dem Augenwinkel an und wenn das bleiche Gesicht irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt über die allgemeine Stimmung gab, dann keinen guten. Neben Gloria rannen Rica McNamara stille Tränen über die gesunde Gesichtshälfte.

„Ich denke, ich bin dann hier fertig", verkündete Ciffer unangebracht selbstsicher. „Die Bilder sprechen wohl für sich. Rica und Tarsuinn McNamara gehören in gesicherte Verwahrung und da sie in ihrer Heimat und nicht in England diese Schäden angerichtet haben, sollten sie auch ihre Sühne in Indien leisten. Meine Regierung und ich sind uns sicher, dass dies mit dem im gegenseitigen Einverständnis geschlossenen Vertrag übereinstimmt und dies auch in ihrem Interesse liegt. Einen Bruch der Vereinbarungen könnten wir angesichts der Tatsachen weder verstehen, noch tolerieren!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte Ciffer sich.

Langsam stand Gloria auf und ging zu Tarsuinn. Wieder bedauerte sie, dass Ciffer sich ab und an doch kurz fassen konnte. So kurz nach den Eindrücken der Bilder sprechen zu müssen, war nicht einfach.

„Ich bring dich zu deiner Schwester", sagte sie dem Jungen und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen dessen Handrücken. Sie wollte ihm damit sagen, dass er ihre Hand nicht zu nehmen brauchte, doch er ergriff sie sofort und stand auf. Gloria führte ihn zu seiner Schwester, die ihn sofort in ihre Arme nahm. Für einen Augenblick stand Gloria sinnend neben diesem Bild und schaute auf die beiden Geschwister. Genau wie Ciffer ging es ihr darum, dass sich bei den Zuschauern ein bestimmtes Bild einprägte – nur dass das ihre viel realer war.

Dann wandte sie sich ab und trat vor Madame Bones und den Zaubergamot. Still schaute sie sich in der Runde um.

„Sie verzichten auf eine Befragung Mr McNamaras?", erkundigte sich die Schlichterin erstaunt.

„Ja, Madame", erwiderte Gloria mit ruhiger Stimme. „Denn alles, was auf dem Kristall zu sehen war, ist vollkommen irrelevant. Mr Ciffer? Könnten Sie uns bitte sagen, wie alt Mr McNamara zu diesem Zeitpunkt war?"

„Etwa viereinhalb Jahre."

„Viereinhalb? Nicht zehn, elf oder zwölf?"

„Natürlich nicht, wie Sie sicher gesehen haben", sagte Ciffer genervt.

„Ich wollte mich nur versichern", erwiderte Gloria überaus ernst schauend. „Denn wie Sie wissen, kann laut Paragraph 23 der internationalen Zauberervereinbarung:

…_ein Kind unter elf Jahren nicht für die Auswirkungen unbewusster Magie verantwortlich gemacht werden. Mögliche Schäden haben bei schuldhafter Aufsichtsverletzung die Eltern oder die Aufsichtspflichtigen zu regulieren._

Mr McNamara war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Ihrer eigenen Aussage nicht schuldfähig und da seine Eltern tot waren und auch seine Schwester minderjährig, muss wohl jemand anders die Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigt haben. Wenn Sie also jemanden zur Verantwortung ziehen lassen wollen, dann suchen Sie _diese_ Person!"

„Diese Regelung mag im internationalen Rahmen verwendet werden, aber nicht bei internen Angelegenheiten unseres Landes."

„Mag sein, dass Sie Kinder hängen,…" sagte Gloria ätzend, obwohl dies eine unfaire Übertreibung war, „…aber da es sich hier um ein internationales Problem handelt, spielt das keine Rolle. Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Zeugen, Mr Ciffer?"

„Ich denke, es reicht völlig!", fand Ciffer, stand auf und wandte sich an den Zaubergamot. „Wie Sie mir sicher beipflichten?"

Von einigen erklang ein leises – Aye – und Mr Crouch nickte deutlich zustimmend.

„Nun – wenn Sie fertig sind, dann möchte ich noch einen weiteren Zeugen berufen", erklärte Gloria getragen und machte eine angemessene Kunstpause. „Ich rufe Mr Lou Ciffer zur Befragung."

Sie konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht ganz verkeifen, als sie die Irritation in den Augen der Anwesenden sah. Aber sie freute sich inzwischen darauf, Ciffer mit einem Haufen Dreck zu bewerfen. Allein, dass er den Erinnerungskristall benutzt hatte, war ein Verrat hoch zehn an ihrem Meister gewesen und er verdiente keine Schonung mehr. Wenigstens war er noch besonnen genug gewesen, Mr Banefactors Gesicht nicht zu zeigen. Hätte Ciffer das gemacht, so hätte Gloria ein extrem unschönes restliches Leben für den Mann vorhergesagt, ohne auch nur ein Zweites Gesicht besitzen zu müssen.

„Das ist absurd!", fauchte Ciffer unfreundlich.

„Mrs Kondagion", ermahnte Madame Bones sie. „Sie selbst haben gefordert, nur Personen zu befragen, die direkt mit dem Fall zu tun haben, und jetzt wollen Sie den Antragsteller nach vorn rufen?"

„Weil Mr Ciffer direkt an dem Fall beteiligt ist, Madame", erklärte Gloria. „Gestatten Sie mir drei Fragen und Sie werden sehen, dass mein Aufruf gerechtfertigt ist."

„Aber nur drei Fragen!", gab Madame Bones nach, doch verwandte die Frau einen solch entschiedenen Ton, dass klar war, ein weiteres Zugeständnis in dieser Richtung würde es nicht geben.

„Ich protestiere", erklärte Ciffer empört.

„Ich unterstütze das!", pflichtete Mr Crouch bei.

„Ich hingegen bin gespannt es zu hören!", gab Netty auch ihren Senf dazu.

„Und ich habe schon entschieden!", erklärte Madame Bones ein wenig ungnädig. „Mr Ciffer, würden Sie vorn bitte Platz nehmen!"

Grummelnd fügte sich der Mann.

„Mr Ciffer", ließ Gloria ihm keine Zeit sich zu sammeln. „Wissen Sie, warum ich Sie eines direkten Interesses an diesem Fall _beschuldige_?"

„Nein!"

„Also sagen Sie, Sie sind ein völlig neutraler Vertreter Ihrer Regierung und der Geschädigten?"

„Ja."

„Und wie kommt es, dass auf der _Kaufurkunde_ für Rica McNamara Ihr Name bei dem des Käufers steht?"

Gloria ließ das angesprochene Dokument mit einem Taschenspielertrick erscheinen, wedelte damit vor Ciffers Nase herum und zog es zurück, als dieser danach greifen wollte. Decan Rummager hatte Recht, das machte Spaß.

„Dürfte ich diese Urkunde einmal sehen?", fragte Madame Bones und ihr überließ es Gloria ohne Zögern. „Bitte vorsichtig, Madame. Es handelt sich um das Original."

„Ich werde Sie nachher fragen, wie Sie in den Besitz geraten sind", murmelte Madame Bones ein wenig drohend.

„Beachten Sie bitte die Kaufsumme…", begann Gloria, wurde aber rüde unterbrochen.

„Das ist eine sagenhafte Unverschämtheit", beschwerte sich Ciffer aufgebracht. Dafür hatte er auch jeden Grund, vermutete er doch den Vertrag in seinem Haus in einem magischen Safe, von drei Höllenhunden bewacht. „Selbst wenn dies echt ist, so ist es gestohlen und damit unzulässig."

„Ich versichere, er wurde nicht gestohlen, sondern uns übergeben", erklärte Gloria. „Dies ist nicht Euer Vertrag…"

Obwohl – damit konnte Gloria auch dienen.

„…sondern das Dokument der anderen Vertragspartei. Die Personen, die nach indischem Recht den Anspruch gegen die McNamaras hatten. Sie haben ihn mir gegen eine kleine Zahlung überlassen."

Ciffer pumpte zornig Luft in seine Lungen.

„Mrs Kondagion", sagte Madame Bones. „Als Sie mich auf den Geldwert hinwiesen, wollten Sie sicher etwas Bestimmtes damit bezwecken. Von welchem Wert in Galeonen sprechen wir hier?"

„Umgerechnet würden die angegebenen Goldrupien in etwa 206.240 Galeonen ausmachen, Madame", erwiderte Gloria. „Und dieser Wert muss, laut indischem Recht, dem Restwert der Schuld entsprechen. Das Seltsame ist, es ist fast unmöglich, dass ein Muggelmädchen auch nur ansatzweise diese Investition aufbringen kann. Was mich zu der Frage bringt, Mr Ciffer, warum haben Sie das Recht an Rica McNamara erworben?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", fauchte Ciffer ungehalten und Gloria warf unwillkürlich einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum. Einige Stirnfalten hatten sich in der letzten Minuten stark vertieft, bemerkte sie mit Genugtuung.

„Dann setzen Sie sich und gestatten mir ein wenig zu spekulieren", erwiderte Gloria und wanderte lange über die Bühne. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem Element. „Als die indische Zaubereiregierung vor vier Jahren erfuhr, dass Rica und Tarsuinn McNamara in Hongkong leben, wurde eine Auslieferung nicht beantragt. Warum? Weil es einfach nicht lohnte. Tarsuinn McNamara wurde mit einem realen _Lebens_wert von etwa 20 Galeonen veranschlagt und seine damals schon todkranke Schwester mit maximal 5. Seitdem sie vor einem halben Jahr geheilt worden ist, mag ihr _Wert als Sklavin _ja durchaus gestiegen sein, doch so hoch? Und bevor Sie noch einmal erzählen, dies wäre keine Sklaverei, sondern nur Schuld und Sühne, bedenken Sie, Sie haben jemanden _erworben_, der Ihnen nichts schuldet. Das nenne ich Sklaverei und wahrscheinlich jeder andere im Saal hier auch!"

„Sie erzählen nur Unsinn…", begann Ciffer, aber Gloria war viel zu sehr in Fahrt. Nichts von dem, was sie erzählte, war wirklich wahr. In Wirklichkeit hatte ihr Meister Ciffer die Besitzurkunde gegeben, als er dem Mann noch vertraut hatte. All dies aber war auch nur eine Tarngeschichte für den wahren Zweck. Doch Gloria drehte jetzt dem Mann einen Strick aus der Tarnung, wobei sie selbst aufpassen musste, damit sie ihn nicht dazu trieb die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Vielleicht versteht man Mr Ciffer besser, wenn man zwei Dinge weiß. Zum einen hat er real nur fünfzig Galeonen für Rica McNamara bezahlt, weil die Verkäufer finanziellen in einer prekären Situation steckten und noch immer stecken und zum anderen wird er wohl nur auf diese Weise eine Frau finden, die seinem geistig und körperlich behinderten Sohn ein gesundes Kind schenken kann. Ist es nicht genau das, was Euch die Heilerin im Delhi Magical Hospital auch geraten hat? _Setzt auf Euren Enkel, nicht auf Euren Sohn, Mr Ciffer_. Mir graust davor…"

„Ich würde meinen Sohn niemals mit einer kastenlosen Ausländerin verheiraten!", schrie Ciffer jetzt und seine Fäuste waren vor Wut geballt.

„Wer spricht denn hier von verheiraten", entgegnete Gloria ätzend. „Aber vielleicht machen wir es uns hier einfach zu schwer."

Sie stellte sich strategisch zwischen Ciffer und Miss Boro. Dann warf sie dem verdutzten Mann ein kleines Säckchen zu, das leise klimperte.

„Da sind 250 Galeonen drin", verkündete sie. „Das sollte auch Ihre Ausgaben hier abdecken und damit wäre die Sache erledigt."

Das Emotionsserum im Stoff des Beutels tat sofort seine Wirkung. Wutentbrannt warf er diesen nach ihr, doch sie wich aus und sah amüsiert, wie Miss Boro gerade noch auswich und ein Zauberer in der ersten Reihe auf Ciffers Seite schwer getroffen wurde.

Zumindest der würde sich jetzt sicher seine Entscheidung noch einmal überlegen.

Gloria trat hinzu, half dem Mann wieder auf die Beine und steckte ihr Säckchen mit dem Geld wieder ein.

„Nun, Mr Ciffer", sprach sie den vor Wut bebenden Mann an. „Können Sie mir eine alternative Erklärung für Ihr Interesse bieten? Warum wollen Sie unbedingt Rica McNamara? Warum haben Sie so großes Interesse an ihr und geben zehnmal mehr Geld aus, als sie _wert_ ist? Prinzip und Schuld kann es ja wohl kaum sein, denn Ihre eigene Regierung hat sie damals als des Aufwands nicht Wert befunden!"

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", sagte Ciffer, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte sich offensichtlich wieder zu beruhigen. „Sagen wir, ich war ein persönlicher und sehr enttäuschter Freund der Eltern."

„Gut, dann seien Sie bitte so nett und nennen mir die Vornamen der Eltern?", fragte Gloria und gab ihm nicht mal die Zeit zu antworten. „Oder die Geburtstage der Kinder? Das können _Sie_ nicht, denn Sie waren weder ein Freund der Familie, noch kann das Ihre Regierung, denn die McNamaras tauchten einfach so mit ihren Kindern in Indien auf. Sie stellten niemals einen Antrag auf Einbürgerung. Ich habe das überprüfen lassen. In dem gesamten magischen Zentralarchiv kein einziger Antrag. Was mich soweit bringt zu sagen, man hätte die McNamaras niemals nach indischem, sondern nach internationalem Zauberrecht verurteilen müssen, was jedoch eine Schuld ihrer Kinder ausschließen würde!"

„Können Sie das beweisen, Mrs Kondagion?", fragte Madame Bones interessiert von ihrem Tisch aus.

„Leider nein, Madame", gestand Gloria ein. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, Mr Ciffer kann auch nicht das Gegenteil beweisen, was im Falle eines ordnungsgemäßen Gerichtes sicher möglich wäre, oder?"

„Das sollte man annehmen", erwiderte Madame Bones und schaute an ihr vorbei. „Können Sie Mrs Kondagions Hypothese widerlegen, Mr Ciffer?"

„Nicht im Moment", antwortete Ciffer. „Ich müsste zunächst einige Unterlagen besorgen."

„Sie meinen, Sie sind auf eine solche grundlegende Frage nicht vorbereitet?"

„Ja, Madame. Ich hielt das nicht für notwendig, da dies nichts mit der Auslieferung zu tun haben sollte. Aber ich werde die Papiere besorgen, wenn Sie mir Aufschub gewähren."

„Ich gedenke dies heute abzuschließen, Mr Ciffer. Wenn Sie die Hypothese nicht hier und jetzt entkräften können, müssen Sie wohl mit diesem Nachteil leben. Mrs Kondagion – haben Sie sonst noch etwas vorzubringen?"

„Nur eines", sie wandte sich an den Zaubergamot. „Wenn Sie jetzt entscheiden, so kann ich Sie nur bitten: Folgen Sie Ihrem Gewissen. Erinnern Sie sich, wer hier gelogen hat und lassen Sie sich nicht durch Repressalien beeindrucken. Urteilen Sie frei. Urteilen Sie mit ihrem Herzen. Danke!"

Gloria ging an ihren Platz zurück und ignorierte Ciffer, der noch immer völlig perplex auf dem Zeugenstuhl saß. Amüsiert stellte Gloria fest, dass er fast wie ein Angeklagter aussah, was sie ja auch aus ihm gemacht hatte. Der unvermeidliche Zwang zu lügen hatte Ciffer reingeritten, da er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken um seine eigene Person gemacht hatte. Soweit Gloria wusste, waren persönliche Angriffe auf die Glaubwürdigkeit einer Person – vor allem, wenn es um den Anwalt ging – in Indien sehr verpönt.

Sie musste sich unbedingt bei Decan für den Schmutz und bei Heather für die gesellschaftlichen Hintergrundinfos bedanken.

Gloria setzte sich hin und wartete. Inzwischen war Ciffer aufgestanden. Sichtlich um Haltung bemüht.

„Von Ihrer Entscheidung hängen aber auch die zukünftigen diplomatischen und wirtschaftlichen Beziehungen zwischen unseren Gemeinschaften ab. Außerdem, wenn Sie falsch entscheiden, wird jede andere Regierung sich bei zukünftigen Verträgen mit Ihnen fragen, ob diese auch wirklich ernst gemeint sind oder nur eine momentan passende Laune, die man einfach ändern kann, wenn man sich nicht mehr an die Vereinbarungen halten will."

Ohne den vorwurfsvollen Ton und ein paar kleine Änderungen bei den Worten, wäre dies wahrscheinlich sogar die richtige Ansprache zum Schluss gewesen, so aber klang es wie eine Mischung aus Drohung und Abscheu. Trotzdem sah Gloria nicht unbedingt eine Mehrheit des Gewissens in den Gesichtern der Hexen und Zauberer.

Gloria verschränkte die Finger ineinander. Ihre Handinnenflächen waren unangenehm feucht und sie konnte jetzt nur noch warten.

Madame Bones erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

„Meine Damen und meine Herren. Sie haben die Parteien gehört und konnten sich ein Urteil bilden. Ich bitte um Ihr Handzeichen. Wer stimmt für die Übergabe von Rica und Tarsuinn McNamara in die Obhut der indischen Zaubereiregierung?"

Madame Bones drückte sich furchtbar diplomatisch aus. Gloria hätte sich ein wenig mehr Parteilichkeit für ihre Seite gewünscht. Sie wagte es einfach nicht, sich umzusehen und zu zählen. Inzwischen wollte sie gewinnen. Nein! Musste sie gewinnen. Sie hatte sich stellenweise ziemlich viel herausgenommen. Das konnte man teilweise nur mit Erfolg wieder geradebiegen.

„Und wer ist gegen den Auslieferungsantrag und stimmt somit für eine Neubetrachtung des Vertrages?"

Nun hielt es Gloria nicht mehr aus und drehte doch den Kopf herum. Sie sah die erhobene Hand Dumbledores und Nettys, aber noch einige andere. Es waren nicht sonderlich viele. Vielleicht nur ein Viertel.

Erstaunt schaute sie beiseite und auf einen Flitwick, der auf seinem Stuhl stand, mit den Fingern zählte und bis über beide Ohren lächelte.

„Ja, es reicht", jubilierte der kleine Professor und wirklich – er hüpfte vor Freude in die Luft. Sein Zauberstab wurde gezogen und ein ungefährlicher Feuerregen stob in die Luft.

Gloria starrte noch immer ungläubig drein.

„Der Antrag wird mit zwei Stimmen Unterschied abgelehnt", verkündete Madame Bones laut.

„Viele haben sich enthalten", erklärte Rica McNamara mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Sie konnte sich nicht erheben, denn noch immer klammerte sich Tarsuinn an ihr fest. Doch die Erleichterung war deutlich sichtbar, wenn auch mit einer gewissen Trauer umrahmt. „Wir danken Ihnen beide sehr."

„Ja, ähem", Gloria versuchte sich an einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Es freut mich sehr für euch. Verzeiht, aber ich bin ein wenig perplex."

„Ich will für Sie kochen", sagte plötzlich Tarsuinn und löste sich von seiner Schwester.

Gloria hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte, und sah schulterzuckend zu Rica McNamara.

„Er meint, er möchte Sie zum Dank zum Essen einladen", erklärte die junge Frau und strich über seinen Kopf. „Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte zwischendrin nicht das Gefühl, Sie könnten für uns gewinnen."

„Ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore könnte das Zünglein an der Waage gewesen sein", gab sich Gloria bescheiden. „Und ja, ich freue mich sehr über die Einladung."

„Sie dürfen auch Ihre Familie mitbringen, wenn Sie möchten", erklärte Miss McNamara und reichte ihr die Hand.

Es war nicht die letzte Hand, die Gloria noch schütteln musste. Professor Flitwick bedankte sich überschwänglich und auch einige der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots gratulierten zu ihrer Leistung. Einige freuten sich sehr offen darüber, dass jemand diesem Primitivling aus den Kolonien entgegen getreten war.

Da Gloria sich dem nicht unauffällig entziehen konnte, konnte sie Ciffer nicht im Auge behalten, weshalb sie Professor Flitwick bat, die McNamaras unauffällig nach Hause zu bringen. Sie selbst stellte sich Rita Kimmkorn und lenkte so die überaus nervige Starreporterin des _Tagespropheten_ ab. Außerdem konnte sie so versuchen, sich ein wenig positive Schlagzeilen zu verschaffen. Die Kimmkorn stand auf Schmutz und Gloria hatte da noch einiges auf Lager.

(story by Tom Börner) 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	23. XXII Ein Versprechen wird eingelöst

** - Kapitel 22- **

**Ein Versprechen wird eingelöst**

Langeweile war toll. Tarsuinn liebte sie an manchen Tagen abgöttisch. Er hatte die Lider geschlossen, lag auf einem Schafsfell, streichelte Tikki und versuchte das üppige Weihnachtsmahl zu verdauen.

In der Küche hörte er Luna, Toireasa und Winona den Abwasch erledigen. Er selbst war davon freigestellt, da er ja mehr oder weniger das gesamte Essen der letzten beiden Tage zubereitet hatte. Es war auch recht angenehm nichts tun zu müssen, stellte er zum wiederholten Mal fest. Außerdem war es eine kleine Rache für die Kristallkugel, die ihm die Mädchen geschenkt hatten. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie darauf gekommen waren. Als ob er jemals Begeisterung für Wahrsagen geäußert hätte! Na wenigstens hatte Tikki sich über ihr neues Spielzeug gefreut.

Na ja, aber das gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest war viel bedeutungsvoller für ihn gewesen. Sogar den Besuch von Mrs Kondagion, ihrem Mann und ihrem Baby hatte er genossen, auch wenn Mr Kondagion ihm noch suspekter gewesen war als seine Frau. Der Mann war so voll Höflichkeit gegenüber Rica gewesen, dass es fast erzwungen wirkte. Es hatte genauso geklungen, wie bei irgendwelchen Leuten die krampfhaft versuchten Tarsuinns Einschränkung zu ignorieren. So übertrieben und unnatürlich.

Aber dafür hatte Tarsuinn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein echtes Baby in den Armen gehalten. So zarte, weiche Haut und alles war unheimlich klein und zerbrechlich. Sogar der Geruch war liebenswert – solange die Windel nicht voll war.

Mrs Kondagion war wirklich nett gewesen. Ihr war es nicht nur gelungen, Rica und ihn vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren, sondern sie hatte es auch geschafft, die Stimmung im Tagespropheten zu drehen. Geholfen hatte wahrscheinlich auch, dass die Indische Zaubereiregierung zwar ein Handelsverbot verhängt hatte, es gab aber irgendwie trotzdem noch alle Dinge aus diesem Land zu kaufen, wobei die Preise nur um etwa zehn Prozent gestiegen waren. Soweit es Tarsuinn verstanden hatte, gab es eine India Trading Company, die zwar sehr bisher klein und unbedeutend gewesen war, aber einen besonderen Handelsvertrag besaß, der ihr gestattete, trotz des Handelsembargos zu importieren. Und so wusste Tarsuinn jetzt auch endlich das Interesse der Kobolde für den Fall einzuschätzen – ihnen gehörte sicherlich diese Firma, die plötzlich das Monopol auf diese Importe hielt. Gar nicht so dumm, wie Tarsuinn fand, wenn auch sicherlich ethisch nicht ganz astrein.

Was die Weasleys anging – Tarsuinn hatte sich bei ihnen bedankt und für seine gelegentliche Unfreundlichkeit entschuldigt, während Rica Bill ein paar fehlende Galeonen geliehen hatte, damit er und sein Bruder George, Mr und Mrs Weasley eine Reise nach Rumänien schenken konnten. Eigentlich hatten Rica und Tarsuinn das Geld einfach so geben wollen, aber das hatte Bill unter keinen Umständen gelten lassen wollen.

Ansonsten war alles wieder wie vorher, fast als hätte ihre Zukunft in England niemals auf der Kippe gestanden. Man hatte ihm erzählt, wie ausdauernd Toireasa und Winona versucht hatten, ihm zu schreiben und welche Risiken sie dabei eingegangen waren. Es hatte ihm ein angenehm warmes Gefühl geschenkt, auch wenn die beiden Mädchen behauptet hatten, Professor Flitwick würde maßlos übertreiben.

In der Küche beschwerte sich Toireasa eben leise, warum es hier eigentlich keine magischen Aufwaschhilfen gab, warum das Zauberverbot auch für die heimische Küche galt und weshalb keiner der Erwachsenen mal kurz seinen Zauberstab geschwungen hatte! Stattdessen waren alle – Winonas Eltern, Toireasas Großeltern, Professor Flitwick, Mr Lovegood und Rica – zu einem traditionellen Weihnachtsritual der Hexen und Zauberer gegangen. Dass Rica mit durfte war dabei eine Besonderheit, und ging, nur weil sie von jemandem eingeladen worden war. So genau hatte man ihm das nicht erklärt und in seiner momentanen Gefühlswelt des Glücks war er auch nicht sonderlich neugierig gewesen. Es reichte ihm, wenn Rica sich darüber freute.

Tikki erhob sich, machte einen Buckel und streckte sich dann.

„Oh Mann, Tikki. Denk an meinen überfüllten Bauch, bevor du darauf herumtrampelst", bat er und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass sie von ihm herunterspringen musste.

„Keine Beschwerde, du bist selbst schuld", lachte er, woraufhin sie um ihn herumlief und fies mit ihrer Nase seinen Nacken kitzelte.

„Ich kann nicht Fangen mit dir spielen", verstand er die Aufforderung. „Ich hab hier mein Fell und das ist meine Art Laufstall. Außerhalb des Felles haben sie die gesamte Inneneinrichtung für die ganzen Besucher umgestellt. Wenn wir herumtollen, dann reißen wir alles um. Warte auf heute Abend."

„Ja – dann bekommst du halt deine Zuckerratte."

Langsam kroch er durch den Raum und fand in Tikkis Ecke – die Darkclouds hatten ihr einen Korb dort hingestellt – ihren Spielzeugbeutel. Er nahm die Zuckerratte heraus, zog sie am Schwanz um sie zu beleben und ließ sie dann los.

Sekunden später tobte Tikki durch das Zimmer, ohne auch nur irgendetwas herunterzuwerfen. Sie fing die Ratte viel zu schnell.

„Anscheinend lässt der Zauber nach", vermutete Tarsuinn auf ihr enttäuschtes Pfeifen hin.

„Ich kauf dir eine neue, keine Sorge", versprach er. „Ich hab noch Geld übrig. Du weißt schon, das was ich dir neben meinem Zauberstab und dem anderen Zeug gegeben habe. Rica wollte es nicht zurück."

„So ne Ratte kostet sicher nicht die Welt, da kann man auch mal ein kleines bisschen von der Reserve abzweigen – seit wann kümmerst du dich überhaupt um Geld?"

„Seit ich es nicht tue? Ha, ha – du bist ja _sooo_ witzig."

„Das war eigentlich kein Kompliment."

„Natürlich wirst du trotzdem deine Ratte bekommen, frag ich halt Rica nach ein wenig Geld, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich an den geheimen Vorrat gehe. Zinseinkommen sagt dir wohl nix, oder? Da wird das Geld nicht weniger, wenn man aufpasst."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst?"

„Ob ein gelbes Geldstück alles Falsche richtig machen kann? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Woher hast du denn diese Weisheit?"

„Von einem alten Mann? Sag mal – wo hast du dich rumgetrieben, als wir bei der Anhörung waren?"

„In der Nähe des grünen Feuers? Wo viele verschwinden und ankommen? Ach – du meinst den Flohpulver-Bahnhof in der Winkelgasse. Wie bist du denn dahin gekommen?"

„Bei Mrs Weasley mitgereist also. Weißt du, Tikki, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du und Rica, ihr kommt mit der magischen Welt besser klar als ich."

„Ich meine…"

Er hörte, wie sich draußen jemand die Füße abtrat.

„Heh, ihr drei!", rief er laut. „Werdet fertig, sie sind zurück."

„Schon?", steckte Winona ihre Nase ins Wohnzimmer. „Halt sie bitte auf. Wir müssen noch schnell den Boden wischen."

„Warum das denn?", fragte er verwundert.

„Luna und Toireasa waren frech – und jetzt sind sie und die Küche nass. Was denkst du denn? Echt, diese Nicht-Muggelwelt-Kenner sind immer wieder verblüfft, wenn man ihnen demonstriert, was man mit Wasserdruck alles anstellen kann."

„Halt keine Volksreden und hilf uns lieber", lachte Toireasa im Hintergrund. „Immerhin hast du hier alles eingesaut."

„Nachdem ich euch zwei ungeschickten Trampeln fast den gesamten Abwasch aus den Händen genommen hab", entgegnete Winona, ging aber wieder in die Küche, um zu helfen.

Tarsuinn ging zur Tür und wartete auf das Klingeln.

Man hatte ihn mehrmals ermahnt, ja nicht einfach so nach draußen zu gehen und immer die Tür geschlossen zu halten. Niemand erklärte Tarsuinn zu dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme etwas, aber er war klug genug, sich den Grund zu denken.

Die elektronische Klingel ertönte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Wir sind's", kam sofort die Antwort von Mrs Darkcloud.

„Und wer ist wir?"

„Ein ziemlich müder Haufen!"

„Hausierer und verarmte Schausteller sollten eine Tür weiter klingeln", entgegnete Tarsuinn amüsiert.

„Nun stell schon die Passwortfrage, Tarsuinn!", rief Rica.

„Okay, Rica", sagte er auf Japanisch. „Wie hieß der Junge, in den du in Hongkong so verschossen warst?"

„Das ist nicht die korrekte Frage", entgegnete sie entrüstet auf Englisch.

„Aber sie ist gut, oder?"

„Du kleiner, rundäugiger Teufel", entgegnete sie nun auch in Japanisch. „Er hieß Lau Tak."

„Treten Sie ein!", sagte Tarsuinn wieder in englischer Sprache und öffnete die Tür.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so die Passwörter variieren!", beschwerte sich jemand gespielt empört.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Darkcloud, ich dachte, so wäre es viel sicherer."

„Okay, das mag sein und nenn mich endlich Fenella! Das ist ja langsam nicht mehr wahr. Alle nennst du beim Vornamen, nur mich nicht."

„Du flößt mir einfach am meisten Respekt ein, Mrs Darkcloud", verbeugte sich Tarsuinn spöttisch.

„Was nicht im Geringsten wahr ist", murrte Winonas Mutter und knuffte ihn leicht, als sie in die Wohnung trat.

Das stimmte auch zum größten Teil. Tarsuinn mochte die Frau, aber sie war auch sehr bestimmend in ihrem Wesen und dagegen lehnte er sich immer ein wenig auf. Natürlich nur ganz vorsichtig und bei harmlosen Sachen – wie halt beim Namen.

„Wo sind die Mädchen?", fragte Mr Darkcloud, den Tarsuinn seit einigen Tagen Patrick nennen sollte.

„Immer noch in der Küche", erwiderte Tarsuinn. „Aber ich glaub, sie hoffen auf Hilfe."

„Na, da können sie lange warten", urteilte Fenella und Tarsuinn unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Also, ich werde mal nachschauen", mischte sich Großvater Samuel ein. „Du weißt ja, ich habe eine gewisse Affinität zu Wasser."

„Nur zu gut", lächelte Tarsuinn und gab sich Ricas Umarmung hin.

„Das wirst du bereuen", flüsterte sie ihm neckend ins Ohr.

„Hab dich nicht so", antwortete er. „Keiner konnte es verstehen."

„So was macht man einfach nicht."

„Na, dann hab ich mal wieder was gelernt."

„Ich würde mal sagen, in einigen Punkten habe ich bei deiner Erziehung gründlich versagt", lachte sie.

„Schieb es einfach auf Tikkis negativen Einfluss. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wären wir durchs Wohnzimmer getobt. In ihrer Vorstellungswelt können die Zauberer und Hexen hier ja doch alles reparieren."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie einen Videorekorder wieder zusammenbekommen", meinte Rica. „Zumindest nicht, wenn sie sich nicht mit dem grundlegenden Aufbau beschäftigt haben."

„Dies ist so nicht ganz korrekt, Miss McNamara", erklang eine unerwartete Stimme.

„Professor McGonagall!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn erschrocken. Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass er die Aufgaben in Verwandlung eher – nett ausgedrückt – suboptimal abgearbeitet hatte. Er mochte das Fach aufgrund des Frustfaktors schon so nicht sonderlich, aber die Theorie war zusätzlich noch extrem langweilig und aus nichts anderem hatten seine Hausaufgaben bestanden. Das blöde Zauberverbot für Minderjährige außerhalb von Hogwarts. Nicht mal üben durfte man.

„Kommen Sie doch herein", bat Tarsuinn und kramte damit einen laut Rica nicht vorhandenen Punkt seiner Erziehung hervor.

Doch die Lehrerin blieb an der Schwelle stehen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass Sie sich anziehen, Mr McNamara", erklärte die Frau.

„Warum?", fragte Tarsuinn ein wenig beunruhigt. Es konnte doch nicht schon wieder…

„Überraschung", ertönte ein vielstimmiger Chor hinter ihm und sein Zaubererumhang wurde um seine Schultern gelegt.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, wir würden dich mit einer Kristallkugel abspeisen?", fügte Winona lachend und aufgeregt hinzu.

„Wir haben alle zusammengelegt", ergänzte Toireasa ein wenig ruhiger.

„Oh, ich hab mir schon immer ein Date mit Professor McGonagall gewünscht", murmelte Tarsuinn sarkastisch und kassierte dafür einen leichten Stupser am Hinterkopf.

„Reiß dich zusammen", flüsterte Rica.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Mr McNamara!", sagte Professor McGonagall pikiert. „Und jetzt beeilen Sie sich!"

Rica rückte ihm seinen Umhang zurecht.

„Bitte denk vorher nach, bevor du nächstes Mal so etwas sagst", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr. „Das verschreckt manche Menschen. Vor allem, wenn sie dir gerade etwas sehr Nettes wollen."

„Ich entschuldige mich", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Das ist das Mindeste."

„Beeil dich!", drängelte Winona.

Ohne dass Tarsuinn fragen musste, sprang Tikki auf seine Schulter.

„Du fandest es doch witzig, oder?", fragte er sie ganz leise, sobald die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war. Doch Tikki zwickte ihm vorwurfsvoll ins Ohr.

„Ein _nein_ hätte auch gereicht", beschwerte er sich und streichelte sie um Vergebung bittend.

„Ich find wohl nicht immer die richtigen Worte."

„Diese Erkenntnis sollten Sie sich immer ins Gedächtnis rufen", empfing ihn Professor McGonagall.

„Verraten Sie mir, wohin wir gehen, Professor?", fragte Tarsuinn, der seine Entschuldigung damit als abgehakt betrachtete.

„Zu einem sehr exzentrischen Freund."

„Und er wohnt in dieser Straße?"

„Nein, wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Weil wir nicht das Flohnetzwerk benutzen."

„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten."

Sie gingen die Treppe zur U-Bahn hinunter. Tarsuinn verbiss sich einen Kommentar zur Magie dieser Reiseform.

Erstaunlicherweise kam McGonagall hervorragend mit dem Muggelgeld und dem Ticketautomaten klar. Zumindest mit dem Automaten hatte sie Tarsuinn damit etwas voraus. Sie fuhren schweigsam zum Hafen, wobei er sich furchtbar deplatziert vorkam. Zunächst einmal, weil ihm einfach nicht einfiel, wie man mit McGonagall ein privates Gespräch führte und worüber, zum anderen, weil sein Zaubererumhang und die Kleidung der Professorin einige amüsierte und teilweise abwertende Kommentare bei anderen Passagieren auslöste.

Sie stiegen am Hafen aus und gingen einige hundert Meter einen Kai entlang. Tarsuinn hörte das Platschen von Wasser an der Betonmauer, roch den Gestank von öligem Wasser und fühlte die kalte Brise. Es schien eine fast verlassene Hafengegend zu sein, ein Ort, an dem man sich normalerweise nicht des Nachts herumtrieb, aber als Zauberer war das zum Glück nicht so schlimm.

„Mama, hab Angst", hörte er die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen, einige Meter vor sich. „Will nicht ins Wasser fallen."

„Nun stell dich nicht so an, Pupert", erwiderte eine genervte Frauenstimme. „Wednesday, Puxley – geht doch bitte voran, damit euer kleiner Bruder sieht, dass es ungefährlich ist. Siehst du?"

„Wed und Pux verschwunden!", sagte der kleine Junge namens Pupert (das arme Kind) und statt die Panik zu senken, schien es diese eher noch zu steigern.

„Ja, aber sie sind nicht ins Wasser gefallen, oder?"

„Mama hat Bro und Sis weggeschickt!", jetzt schien sich Freude in die Stimme des Jungen zu schleichen. „Pupert glücklich!"

Tarsuinn hörte etwas, das verdächtig nach einer Umarmung klang.

„Guten Abend, Morticia!", grüßte Professor McGonagall die Frau am Kai distanziert.

„Minerva?", entgegnete die Frau in ähnlichem Ton. „Ich hatte gehofft, Großmutters Fluch hätte dir den Garaus gemacht. Wie ich sehe, hat sich dein Geschmack in Sachen Kleidung nicht zum Besseren geändert, nur dein Umgang scheint sich verbessert zu haben."

„Nun, mir ist zumindest mehr als nur Schwarz als Farbe geläufig. Wie macht sich der Heimunterricht der Kinder?"

„Sie lernen, was wirklich wichtig ist, haben die richtigen Haustiere, abwechslungsreiches Essen und der Friedhof zum Spielen ist gleich hinter der Tür."

„Also immer noch die alte Idylle auf dem Addams Grundstück", erwiderte Professor McGonagall trocken.

„Es wird von Tag zu Tag trostloser und deprimierender", sagte die Frau namens Morticia. „Und wer ist das. Eine weitere traurige Fortsetzung der McGonagall-Familienlinie?"

„Mr McNamara ist ein Schüler."

„Ach, wie aller liebst. Freundschaft zwischen Lehrer und Schüler. Mir kommen die Tränen. Warte wenigstens, bis er siebzehn ist, Minerva."

Ehe Tarsuinn die Andeutung auch nur ansatzweise verarbeitet hatte, hörte er ein kurzes Schieben und einen angsterfüllten Schrei des kleinen Jungen, der aber mitten im Ton abbrach.

„Diese…", murmelte McGonagall, aber egal wie sehr Tarsuinn die Ohren spitzte, mehr war nicht von der Lehrerin zu hören.

„Kommen Sie, McNamara. Sonst fallen wir ins Wasser. Das ist hier nicht anders als beim Gleis 9 ¾."

Dann machte die Professorin einen Schritt und verschwand aus seiner Wahrnehmung.

Eigentlich war es traurig, wie schnell man sich an das Ungewöhnliche gewöhnen konnte. Tarsuinn folgte McGonagall und bereute nur, sich nicht die Ohren zugehalten zu haben. Auf dem Bahnhof war es einfach, da wechselte man von sehr laut auf immer noch laut. Hier jedoch war es ein unvorbereiteter Wechsel von sehr still – relativ zum restlichen London – auf extrem laut.

Tikki übernahm sofort das Kommando, als sie merkte, dass der Trubel ihn im Moment überforderte.

Zumindest waren sie aber noch immer im Hafen und er lief über Holzplanken. Der Boden schwankte ganz leicht und schwere Taue knarrten.

„Nicht drängeln", dröhnte ein Bass, der auch Hagrid zu allen Ehren gereicht hätte, durch die Nacht. „Wir legen sicher nicht ab, solange noch jemand auf dem Deck steht."

Tikki pfiff und Tarsuinn blieb stehen.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte er neugierig. „Was ist das hier? Ein Boot?"

„Dies ist ein Schnell-Dampf-Rückstoß-Mahagoni-Unterwasser-Schiff."

„Ein U-Boot also?"

„Das wäre die Kurzform. Hat aber nichts mit diesen zigarrenförmigen Dingern gemein, die Sie damit verbinden."

„Na ja – ich denke, normale Menschen sind schon seit einer Weile von der Verwendung von Holz bei U-Booten abgekommen."

Es ging in langsamen Schritten vorwärts, aber das Warten dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Dann zeigte Professor McGonagall ihre Bordkarte und es ging eine Treppe nach unten. Dort musste er sich in einen extrem weichen Sessel setzen.

„Interessiert es Sie nicht, wohin wir fahren?", fragte die Professorin und klang ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Sie wollten es mir doch vorhin nicht sagen", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Da wollte ich Sie nicht nerven. Wo es doch eine Überraschung sein soll."

Professor McGonagall wollte etwas sagen, doch dann ertönte schon wieder die tiefe Stimme.

„Alle Passagiere nach Atlantis sofort Platz nehmen", wurde befohlen. „Wir tauchen gleich ab."

„Atlantis!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn begeistert. „Wirklich!"

„Es wird nur eine Zwischenstation sein", enttäuschte McGonagall ihn jedoch. Aber irgendwie fand er das nicht so schlimm.

„Ohne Rica wäre das eh nicht so schön", tröstete er sich und biss vor Schreck auf seine Lippen. „Nicht, dass Ihre Begleitung nicht auch nett wäre."

„Dass Sie eine solche Erfahrung mit Ihrer Schwester teilen wollen kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Sie müssen sich nicht dafür entschuldigen."

Tarsuinn war ein wenig überrascht über ihr Verständnis. Sogar ein wenig Mitgefühl lag in der Stimme der sonst so reservierten Frau.

„Setz dein Tier in die dafür vorgesehene Ablage", erklang neben Tarsuinn die tiefe Stimme, diesmal etwas leiser.

„Ich versteh nicht?", entgegnete er, denn er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass neben ihm noch Platz war. Tikki saß auf seinen Beinen und da war sie doch eigentlich gut aufgehoben?

„Über Ihrem Kopf ist eine kleine Nische, die normalerweise für Katzen gedacht ist", erklärte McGonagall. „Es ist für Ihr Tier gesünder, sich beim Start da aufzuhalten."

Es war ein Zeichen für Vertrauen – nicht seines – dass Tikki sofort nach oben sprang.

„Dann kann es ja losgehen", brummte die Bassstimme und nahm in der Reihe direkt vor ihnen Platz.

Es begann zu rumpeln, zu pfeifen und das Holz des U-Bootes begann Besorgnis erregend zu knarren.

„Entspannen Sie sich", riet die Professorin leider etwas zu spät.

Mit einem furchtbar lauten Knall wurde Tarsuinn in seinen Sitz gepresst. Tikki stieß einen ängstlichen Laut aus.

Die weiche Polsterung gab unter Tarsuinn nach und er versank im Sitz. Der Stoff klappte seine Ohrmuscheln nach vorn, schob sich über seine Wangen und war kurz davor seinen Mund zu erreichen, als der Druck wieder nachließ. Ihm war recht flau im Magen, aber alles andere war gar nicht so unangenehm, wie es geklungen hatte. Im Grunde war es fast ein Gefühl wie auf einer Achterbahn – nur deutlich kürzer und mit samtig-weichen Sitzen. Durch die Bordwand hörte er jetzt ein beruhigendes Blubbern und Rauschen.

„Sind wir weit unter Wasser?", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert.

„Das weiß ich nicht", entgegnete Professor McGonagall und atmete tief durch. „Die Condwa halten dies geheim."

„Condwa?"

„So nennen sie sich selbst. Es ist die Kurzform von Construction Dwarfs – die Konstruktionszwerge. Ihre Erfindungen sind durchaus ein Segen. Der Hogwarts-Express stammt auch zum großen Teil von ihnen."

„Und wie funktioniert dieses Boot?"

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ähnlich dem Express. Im Grunde fließt vorn das Wasser ins Boot, wird in einem Kessel über elementarem Feuer erhitzt und strömt als Dampf hinten aus. Das soll das Boot antreiben."

„Und wie schnell?"

„Man kann damit in etwa neun Stunden den Atlantik durchqueren."

Tarsuinn versuchte das im Kopf durchzurechnen – und gab sich dann auf die Schnelle mit einer Schätzung zufrieden.

„Wow. Wie geht das denn so schnell?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Durch einen Fehler", mischte sich die Bassstimme ein und mit einem mechanischen Geräusch kam die Stimme irgendwie näher. „Früher haben wir mehrere Tage gebraucht, aber einmal wurde zu viel Druck aufgebaut und durch das Notsystem wurde der überschüssige Dampf rings um das Boot abgeblasen. Seltsamerweise wurden wir damit viel schneller als zuvor und seitdem betreiben wir alle unsere Boote mit Überdruck."

„Sind Sie ein Condwa?", fragte Tarsuinn, doch darauf erhielt er keine Antwort. Stattdessen ertönte wieder dieses mechanische Geräusch.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte er verwundert Professor McGonagall.

„Nein. Trotzdem sollten Sie Fragen lieber an mich stellen", flüsterte sie zurück. „Dies war eben der Kapitän und ich denke, er sollte lieber nach vorn schauen und das Boot steuern, statt mit uns zu sprechen."

„Gut", pflichtete er bei. „Beschreiben Sie mir dann, wie es hier drin aussieht? Ich schätze, es wäre sicher nicht erwünscht, wenn ich herumgehe und alles anfasse, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, auch wenn Sie sich jetzt frei bewegen dürfen."

Dann beschrieb die Lehrerin ihm die Inneneinrichtung des U-Bootes. Sie erzählte von kristallenen Kronleuchtern, von goldbeschlagenen Verzierungen und Bilderrahmen. Laut McGonagall waren sie auf dem obersten Deck, direkt hinter dem Sitz und dem Fenster des Kapitäns und Steuermanns und konnten nach draußen sehen. Im Grunde war das der beste Platz im Schiff, denn, so bedauerte es die Lehrerin, alle anderen Fenster enthüllten dank der vielen Luftbläschen nichts mehr. Dies wäre alles anders gewesen, als die Reise noch Tage gedauert hatte. Da hätte es auch noch Schlafkabinen gegeben. An deren Stelle waren jetzt aber kleine Geschäfte getreten, in denen man – frei von lästigen nationalen Gesetzen – Waren einkaufen konnte. Leider war die Professorin strikt dagegen, dass er sich da allein umsah. Dafür besuchten sie nachher noch das Restaurant, in dem sie ein umfangreiches Essen zu sich nahmen, wobei Tarsuinn eher auf seine Kosten kam, als McGonagall. Schließlich war er an Nahrung, die primär aus dem Meer stammt, gewöhnt. So war japanische Küche halt und um ehrlich zu sein – er hatte die verschiedenen Gerichte aus Algen, Krebsen und Muscheln schon vermisst. In England war es immer sehr schwierig die richtigen Zutaten zu besorgen.

So vergingen die sechs Stunden bis Atlantis wie im Fluge oder – besser gesagt – in rasend schneller Tauchfahrt und je länger er mit Professor McGonagall zusammen war, desto deutlicher merkte er, dass unter der kühlen Schale der Frau doch eine fühlende Person steckte. Aber auch eine sehr vorsichtige. Als er einmal herzhaft gähnte, es war schließlich weit nach Mitternacht, musste er einen übel schmeckenden Trank zu sich nehmen, der ihn wach halten sollte. Na, wenn sie sich dadurch besser fühlte…

Das Abbremsen des Bootes geschah deutlich sanfter als das Losfahren. Zwar ruckelte es noch deutlich, aber wenn man saß, war das überhaupt kein Problem. Tarsuinn konnte hören wie alle zu den Fenstern rannten, um sich die Ankunft in Atlantis anzusehen.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte er vorsichtig und unterdrückte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen.

„Ja?", sagte sie ahnungslos.

„Ist eine Fahrt hierher sehr teuer?"

„Sie ist zumindest nicht billig", gab sie zu.

„Kosten Tiere genauso viel?"

„Nur, wenn sie genauso groß wie Menschen sind."

„Tikki war also nicht sonderlich teuer."

„Relativ gesehen – nein."

Jetzt konnte Tarsuinn ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Haben Sie schon mal Kosten bei einer solchen Reise gespart?"

„Was…?"

Tarsuinn hatte Professor McGonagall kalt erwischt und lächelte möglichst unschuldig. Er erwartete ein empörtes Abstreiten – doch stattdessen bekam er ein herzhaftes Lachen.

„Das geht Sie wohl kaum etwas an", meinte die Lehrerin. „Und wehe, Sie erzählen Ihre Verdächtigungen herum."

„Das brauche ich gar nicht", versicherte er. „Es gab schon einige Spekulationen, was man alles machen könnte, wenn man sich wie Sie in eine Katze verwandeln könnte."

„Ach – und was könnte man so alles tun?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert.

„Na ja, man könnte sich sicherlich viel freier bewegen. In der Schule. Zu Hause, wenn man eigentlich Hausarrest hat. Man könnte Leute belauschen. Sich kostenlos in die besten Konzerte schleichen…"

„Man muss immer auf der Hut vor Kindern und Hunden sein. Kann nicht sprechen, bekommt Flöhe, muss sich gegen Kater wehren und es gibt Muggel, die auf einen schießen, wenn man einen kleinen Waldspaziergang macht."

Jetzt musste Tarsuinn laut lachen, denn auch wenn Professor McGonagall seine Ausführungen recht amüsiert ergänzt hatte, so war da sicher auch ein ernster Gedanke dabei.

„Aber es war doch sicher auch nützlich im Kampf gegen Vo…Sie wissen schon wen."

„Wie kommst du darauf, ich hätte gegen _ihn_ gekämpft?"

„Sie sind niemand, der daneben steht und zuschaut – glaube ich."

„Und dessen sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Sie scheinen eng mit dem Direktor befreundet."

„Das muss nichts bedeuten."

„Freundschaft hat immer eine Bedeutung."

„Das sollten Sie niemals vergessen."

„Ja, Professor", stimmte er zu und versank in Nachdenklichkeit. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass McGonagall seiner Frage vollkommen ausgewichen war. Doch es war schon zu spät, um das Thema Voldemort wieder aufzunehmen, da man inzwischen angelegt hatte.

Und so musste er sich darauf konzentrieren anderen nicht zu sehr auf die Füße zu treten. Außerhalb des U-Boots tobte das Leben. Tarsuinn konnte es in seinem Bauch als wärmenden Fleck spüren. Unzählige Händler boten ihre Waren oder Dienstleistungen an. Besonders die Reise mit einer Delphinkutsche klang für Tarsuinn verführerisch, doch dafür blieb keine Zeit. Die Professorin hatte zwar gesagt, sie wären nur auf der Durchreise, hatte aber vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie auch noch in Zeitnot waren. Zumindest gingen sie so schnell durch den Trubel, dass Tikki Schwerstarbeit leisten musste, um ihn da unbeschadet durchzulotsen. Trotzdem gab Professor McGonagall sich Mühe, ihn ein wenig zu entschädigen.

„Atlantis war einmal eine Insel inmitten des Atlantiks. Weit weg von neugierigen Muggelblicken. Hier konnte man sich ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen, zaubern und Verträge schließen. Eine Art Freistatt der Magie. Ein neutraler Ort, ein letzter Zufluchtsort für viele. Als dann jedoch die Muggel begannen mit ihren Segelschiffen über das Meer zu reisen, war auch dieser Ort nicht mehr sicher und so erschuf man die magische Kuppel…"

„Oh, wow!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn, missachtete Tikki, trat zur Seite und stieß gegen eine Glasscheibe. Sie mussten sich auf einer Art Balustrade befinden, von der man über die Stadt blicken konnte. Zumindest vermutete er das, denn die Stadt sah er nicht. Dafür jedoch prasselte die Magie der Kuppel in allen Regenbogenfarben auf seine Augen ein. Noch nie hatte er derart mächtige Magie gesehen! Dagegen verblassten sogar die Graue Lady an Halloween, die Decke des Großen Saales in Hogwarts und Marie-Anns Vermächtnis. Nur seine Begegnung mit dem Großen Einhorn toppte das noch.

Mit offenem Mund staunte er die Farbströmungen an und seine Hände pressten sich gegen die Scheibe, als wolle er sie aus dem Rahmen drücken.

„Es ist so schön."

Professor McGonagalls Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter.

„Wir haben auf dem Rückweg vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit", versicherte sie leise. „Doch jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen."

Sehr widerwillig löste er sich von dem Anblick. Es war schon seltsam, wenn man ihn irgendwie ablenken wollte, dann musste man nur dafür sorgen, dass seine Augen etwas zu tun hatten. Er konnte sich dem einfach nicht entziehen.

Einige eilige Kilometer durch ruhige Gänge später, erreichten sie einen kühlen und leicht modrig riechenden Ort.

„Wir sind da", rief Professor McGonagall leicht außer Atem. „Noch nicht losschwimmen."

„Ah, Minerva", entgegnete eine von Whiskey zerfressene Stimme und eine passende Fahne wehte um seine Nase. „Hab den Fröschen hier gesagt, du würdest noch kommen."

„Dafür bin ich dankbar, aber du solltest dir langsam angewöhnen, höflicher über deine Partner zu reden", sagte die Professorin tadelnd.

„Ach, die wissen, wo sie das einordnen müssen und außerdem sehen die das gar nicht als Beleidigung. Sie Wassermenschen zu nennen, hat schon viel schlimmere Reaktionen provoziert."

„Nenn mir einen Fall, Johnny!"

„Kann mich im Moment nicht konkret erinnern, aber ihr müsst eh los. Sie warten nicht ewig."

Tarsuinn wurde ungeschickt von einer fleischigen Pranke nach vorn geschubst und fiel in eine Art Gelee, das nicht klebte, aber ziemlich kalt war.

„Das ist eine Transportblase", sagte McGonagall und ihre Stimme wurde nach und nach immer dumpfer. So als würde jemand beim Sprechen die Autoscheibe hochkurbeln. „Haben Sie keine Angst."

Tarsuinn rappelte sich wieder auf. Er hatte keine Angst, denn er kannte Transportbälle, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie hohem Wasserdruck standhalten konnten.

„Ich würde lieber schwimmen", murmelte Tarsuinn bei sich.

„Die Last des Wassers würde dich töten", sang eine von Wasser modulierte, mädchenhafte Stimme.

Der Transportball setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und es wurde fast still. Nur leise Wassergeräusche drangen an sein Ohr. Ein seltsamer leiser Singsang, ruhige Schwimmbewegungen, Luft, die zur Oberfläche perlte – er entspannte sich unwillkürlich.

„Dauert es lange?", fragte er.

„Nicht länger als der Weg nach Hause", entgegnete das Mädchen, welches wahrscheinlich eine Nymphe war. Eine Antwort, die ihm nicht wirklich weiter half. Ob hier unten keine Uhren funktionierten?

„Wie tief sind wir denn?"

„So tief, wie Robben gerade noch tauchen können."

„Und das wäre wie tief?"

„Wie hoch ist dein Heimathaus?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Siehst du, ich auch nicht."

„Kannst du mir sagen, wohin es geht?"

„Das solltest du wissen."

„Mir hat niemand etwas gesagt."

„Das ist bei Kindern oft so."

„Gib nicht so an."

Sie kicherte.

„Du bist der Junge, nicht wahr?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, ich bin ein Junge", entgegnete Tarsuinn und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie man eine männliche Nixe nannte.

„Gefällt dir Atlantis?"

„Sehr."

„Wir haben es erbaut."

„Professor McGonagall sagt, Atlantis wurde an der Oberfläche gebaut und dann abgesenkt. Baut ihr auch an der Oberfläche?"

„Früher haben wir einmal. Hat dir das denn niemand beigebracht?"

„War noch nicht in der Schule dran."

„So was solltest du nicht erst in der Schule erfahren."

„Ich hab bisher nur von eurer tollen Bibliothek gehört."

„Es ist seltsam. Du solltest wenigstens wissen, dass wir die Stadt zwar gebaut, aber sie euch Zehenfüßern geschenkt haben, damit wir einen Ort des Handels und der Sicherheit haben. Wir selbst leben in schöneren Behausungen."

„Sind wir gerade dahin unterwegs?"

„Nein, aber es ist ein weniger hässliches Heim."

„Wem gehört es?"

„Einem seltsamen Mann, der am liebsten allein ist."

„Warum?"

„Ihr, die nicht schwimmt, ihr seid verrückt. Wir fragen nicht, wir meiden euch. Frag ihn selbst, wenn wir da sind."

„Ich kann schwimmen!"

„Wir wissen das und doch schwimmst du nicht mehr. Dein Blick ist nicht im Hier. Die Strömungen werfen dich umher. Ihr Spielball bist du."

„Wohl eher bin ich im Moment der deine!", entgegnete Tarsuinn lachend, der Gefallen an dem Gespräch fand.

„Ich leite dich nur ein kurzes Stück auf deinem Weg."

„Weißt du, wohin der mich führt?"

„Immer weiter und doch immer wieder zurück. Wie ein Wassertropfen."

„Willst du sagen, ich lauf im Kreis?"

„Nein – nur dass die Strömungen deinen Ort bestimmen."

„Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun?"

„Du musst einfach nur den Strom wählen, der dich zu deinem Ort bringt."

„Wie soll ich wissen, welches der richtige Strom ist, wo ich doch nur ein Tropfen bin?"

„Hast du denn nicht gelernt denen zu vertrauen, die Vertrauen verdienen?"

„Das ist meist nie so ganz klar."

„Haben denn die Leute der Oberfläche kein Herz mehr?"

„Das haben sie alle, doch bei manchen ist es aus Stein."

„Nur hohler Stein schwimmt und was bringt ein leeres Herz?"

„Nur Kälte und Einsamkeit."

„Den Tod in der Tiefe."

Das Gespräch machte inzwischen nicht mehr so viel Spaß wie zuvor und deshalb widmete er sich lieber wieder den Geräuschen des Meeres. Vielleicht war es unhöflich und feige einfach so auszusteigen, jedoch fühlte er sich im Moment viel zu gut, um an den Tod zu denken.

So verbrachte er den Rest der Reise – immerhin eine volle Stunde – schweigend.

„Wir sind da", sagte die Nixe einfach. „Gebraucht nur zwei Stunden eurer Zeit oder ihr verbringt hier ein Jahr."

Die Transportblase platzte, doch Tarsuinn blieb trotzdem trocken.

„Wir sind am Ziel", erklärte Professor McGonagall überflüssigerweise.

„Wofür haben wir zwei Stunden?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Das werden…"

Eine Tür knarrte.

„Was zur Hölle…", fluchte ein Mann kräftig. „Minerva! Du weißt genau, ich kann Besuch und Kinder nicht ausstehen!"

„Auch dir einen schönen guten Tag, Tooly", erwiderte die Professorin freundlich und ging an dem Mann vorbei, dorthin, wo die Tür geknarrt hatte. Tarsuinn folgte ihr einfach und vergaß auch einen freundlichen Gruß nicht.

„Tragt wenigstens etwas mit hinein!", rief der Mann, doch Tarsuinn hatte keine Ahnung, von was er sprach und da McGonagall ihm keine Anweisungen gab, war es sicher kein Fehler einfach weiterzugehen.

Drinnen bugsierte ihn die sanfte, aber entschiedene Hand der Lehrerin auf einen Stuhl und ein Zeigefinger legte sich für einen Augenblick auf seine Lippen.

Von draußen erklang ein entschiedenes: „_Locomotor Supply!_"

„Ich hab schon tausendmal gesagt, bleibt mir vom Leib", meckerte der Mann weiter und kam auch hinein. Die Tür knarrte und fiel ins Schloss. „Das hab ich doch gesagt oder, Minerva?"

„Ja, das hast du mal erwähnt", sagte McGonagall trocken.

„Und warum hört niemand auf mich? Da bekommt man einmal im Jahr Vorräte geliefert, zu einer Zeit, in der die Menschen meist mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind, und prompt tauchen zwei unerwünschte Besucher auf. Die einzelnen Hinweise draußen zu bleiben, waren wohl zu dezent?"

„Für manche schon."

„Aber du hattest meine Entscheidung respektiert, dachte ich zumindest."

„Ich habe sie akzeptiert. Eine dumme Entscheidung kann ich nicht respektieren."

„Das Genie zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit. Das ist gequirlter Drachendung."

„So würde ich dich nie bezeichnen, Tooly. Begnadet vielleicht, aber doch dumm genug, um sich vor sich selbst zu verkriechen."

„Junge!", blaffte der Mann unfreundlich Tarsuinn an. „Geh! Schau dich um, aber fass ja nichts an!"

Tarsuinn schüttelte einfach den Kopf. Laut Tikki befand er sich in einem unübersichtlichen _Dingedschungel_, was in der Sprache seiner Freundin in etwa _unübersichtliches Chaos_ bedeutete.

„Wenn du aufgeräumt hättest, könnte er deiner Bitte nachkommen, Tooly", meinte McGonagall vorwurfsvoll.

„Er ist nen Junge, er kommt mit so ein wenig Unordnung klar."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte McGonagall ohne irgendeine verräterische Betonung.

„Ach – einer deiner gut erzogenen Lieblingsenkel? Oder schon bei Urenkeln angelangt? Lieb, aber total langweilig."

„Ich kann sicher ein noch schlimmeres Chaos erzeugen", stellte Tarsuinn ironisch klar. „Aber ich sehe keinen Grund Ihr eigenes noch zu vergrößern."

„Der ist ja noch widerlicher als die üblichen anderen deiner Drecksplagen aus Hogwarts, Minerva."

„Dann solltest du dir sehr gut überlegen, was du mir sagst, Tooly", entgegnete die Lehrerin und klang diesmal ein wenig böse. „In nicht mal zwei Stunden treten die Wassermenschen den Rückweg an."

„Wieso, ich muss nur die zwei Stunden überstehen, dann hab ich es hinter mir."

„Falsch. Wir werden erst gehen, wenn du eine gute Tat getan und dem Jungen geholfen hast."

Tarsuinn spitzte die Ohren. Jetzt kamen sie zum Kern der Sache. Trotzdem hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung, um was es hier eigentlich ging.

„Dem Jungen helf…ich hätte es wissen müssen. Nein!", spuckte der Mann die Worte fast aus. „Ich tune keine Rennbesen mehr. Du weißt das genau! Niemals wieder. Niemand gab mir mehr Ruhe. Alle wollten bessere Besen. Verloren sie dann, war ich schuld. So genannte Fans haben mir Fluchbriefe geschickt und Spieler haben sich halb tot geflogen, weil sie sich für die Größten hielten. Lies es von meinen Lippen ab. Ich tune nicht mehr! Nicht einmal für dich Minerva."

„Das weiß ich und das kann ich sogar respektieren", erwiderte McGonagall. „Ich möchte, dass du ihm einen deiner bestimmten Besen verkaufst. Einen deiner gesammelten, einer deiner getunten oder einen von dir erfundenen."

„Ich verkaufe auch nicht mehr."

„Dann verschenk einen zu Weihnachten."

„Ich bin nicht die Wohlfahrt."

„Dir bleibt keine Wahl. Wir verbringen hier mehr als die zwei Stunden, wenn du uns nicht ein klein wenig entgegen kommst. Niemand wird es von uns erfahren, wenn du mal ein wenig Herz zeigst."

„Das ist ein Kind. Kinder können nie die Klappe halten und er wird jedem herumerzählen, dass er etwas von Tooly O'Toole besitzt."

„Mr McNamara ist da anders. Außerdem weiß er nicht einmal, wer du bist."

„Er wird es herausfinden."

„Und es wird ihn nicht eine Minute lang interessieren, solange er dir dankbar ist."

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe.

„Du willst also einen Rennbesen, Minerva?"

„Nicht unbedingt einen Rennbesen, nur etwas sehr Spezielles."

„Wenn du keinen Rennbesen willst, was für einen dann, Minerva?"

„Oh, wir wollen schon einen Besen…"

Tarsuinns Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, während der Mann einen abfälligen Laut von sich gab.

„…nur keinen getunten oder normalen."

„Welchen dann?"

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass jemand in der Vergangenheit einen Besen geschaffen hat, der seinen Besitzer selbst im dichtesten Nebel und in finsterster Nacht ans Ziel führte. Ich hoffte, du wärst derjenige, der ihn gebaut oder gekauft hat. Besen waren immer deine große Leidenschaft und ein solches Stück wäre einzigartig in jeder Sammlung."

„Vielleicht habe ich so etwas. Nur…"

„Ja?"

„Er ist noch nicht ganz perfekt, was angesichts der komplizierten Anforderungen und der Unvollkommenheit der Menschen nicht verwunderlich ist."

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Nun, der Besen ist perfekt und die Zauber erfüllen ihren Zweck, aber der Standardmensch an sich ist nicht in der Lage ihn zu meistern."

„Aber du kannst ihn fliegen?"

„Ja, aber nur begrenzte Zeit."

„Kann man wirklich bei Nullsicht mit ihm fliegen?"

„Ja."

„Brauchst du ihn noch?"

„Ja!"

„Hier unten fliegst du mit Besen umher?"

„Nein! Ich brauche ihn, falls ich mal nach oben gehe."

„Und das war wie oft in den letzten zwanzig Jahren?"

„Wenn, dann war es immer des Nachts!"

„Aber wie oft hattest du denn diesen speziellen Besen dabei, bei deiner riesigen Auswahl."

„Ich könnte ihn einmal gebrauchen."

„Bis dahin könntest du dir einen neuen bauen."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum dieses Balg unbedingt diesen Besen braucht. Soll er doch einen Nimbus nehmen, der ist viel neuer und schneller."

„Ihm kann nur dieser eine wirklich nutzen."

„Falls er überhaupt die Geduld hat, die schmerzlichen Lektionen zu erdulden, die ihm dieser Besen bereiten würde."

„Wir tauschen einen Sauberwisch 6 gegen deinen Besen und lassen es darauf ankommen. Deal?"

Tarsuinn hielt die Luft an. Er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, um was er McGonagall gebeten hatte und jetzt war er so voller Hoffnung und Phantasien vom Fliegen, dass er die Klappe hielt, nur um McGonagall ja nicht in ihrer Überzeugungsarbeit zu stören. Aber er verfolgte jedes einzelne Wort und jede einzelne Veränderung der Tonlage.

„Warum willst du unbedingt diesen einen Besen für ihn, Minerva?", fragte der Mann namens Tooly, zum ersten Mal mehr interessiert als ablehnend. „Ist er…?"

Schritte kamen auf Tarsuinn zu. Er hob leicht den Kopf und lächelte möglichst gewinnend.

„Blind?", stellte der Mann halb fragend fest.

Tarsuinn nickte.

„Das Vergnügen einen Besen zu fliegen, wird deutlich überschätzt", sagte Tooly. „Ich bezweifle, dass du die Fähigkeit besitzt."

„Im Gegenteil", antwortete McGonagall an seiner statt. „Er hat durchaus Talent."

„Ach, und wie hat er dir das gezeigt?"

„Ich habe ihn fliegen sehen."

„Wie soll er fliegen können, ohne zu sehen?"

„Er bekam ein besonderes Geschenk an Halloween", erklärte McGonagall und Tarsuinn lachte bei der Erinnerung daran. Er hatte es geahnt, doch jetzt endlich den Beweis erhalten. Auch Professor McGonagall hatte sich an Halloween ins Stadion zum Geisterquidditch geschmuggelt. Und – sie hatte niemandem davon berichtet. Ein Zug, den Tarsuinn bei der strengen Lehrerin nicht unbedingt erwartete hätte.

„Du wirst niemals an einem regulären Quidditchspiel teilnehmen dürfen."

„Warum?", stellte Tarsuinn seine erste und einzige Frage.

„Weil, wenn du den Besen beherrschen lernst – und es ist nicht sonderlich sicher, dass du es schaffst – sich kein Schnatz vor dir in der Luft verbergen kann. Es würde dir einen unfairen Vorteil verschaffen."

„Ich könnte Jäger werden", warf er ein, ohne sich wirklich um Quidditch zu sorgen. Zu fliegen war ihm viel wichtiger.

„Und du könntest deinem Sucher sagen, wo sich der Schnatz befindet", argumentierte Tooly dagegen.

„Das stimmt", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Spiele ich halt nur mit Leuten, die mir vertrauen."

„Und wenn dich jemand fragt, woher du diesen Besen hast…?", fragte der Mann und Tarsuinn bekam Holz in die Hand gedrückt.

„Dann sage ich, Professor McGonagall hätte ihn völlig verstaubt in Italien auf einem Flohmarkt gefunden."

„Ich werde ihn dir nicht schenken oder verkaufen", sagte der Mann entschieden und Tarsuinn fühlte Trauer in sich aufsteigen, doch dann fuhr Tooly O'Toole fort. „Ich werde ihn dir nur leihen. Du wirst mir versprechen, dass der Besen wieder mir gehört, solltest du sterben oder dein Augenlicht wiederbekommen!"

„Ich verspreche es."

„Gut! Dann lasst mich endlich in Ruhe und haut ab!", fauchte der Mann, von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wieder zornig. „Und wehe, ihr taucht hier noch mal ungefragt auf, verstanden?"

Ohne auf die letzte Frage einzugehen, verabschiedete sich Professor McGonagall und daraufhin auch Tarsuinn und gemeinsam traten sie die langwierige Rückreise an.

**www.storyteller-homepage.de**


	24. XXIII Ein Leben auf dem Drahtseil

**- Kapitel 23 - **

**Ein Leben auf dem Drahtseil**

Tarsuinn war keine fünf Minuten aus dem Haus der Darkclouds verschwunden, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte.

Neugierig rannte Winona zur Tür, schaute durch den Türspion und öffnete dann die Tür.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore", sagte das Mädchen höflich.

Toireasa sah, wie auch alle anderen Anwesenden, erstaunt auf und betrachtete den beeindruckenden Mann, wie er lächelnd eintrat und seine Schuhe in flauschige Pantoffeln verwandelte.

„Guten Abend!", grüßte der Professor. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

„Keineswegs, Albus", erwiderte Großmutter Caitlin und erhob sich. „Du solltest wissen, dass du immer willkommen bist. Auch wenn das letzte Wort natürlich bei Fenella und Patrick liegt."

„Natürlich freuen wir uns auch", sagte Winonas Mutter sofort. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Professor. Was führt Sie zu uns?"

„Ein Brief, der mich heute erreichte", erwiderte Dumbledore recht ernst. „Ich würde gern mit Miss McNamara darüber sprechen."

Rica wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber und das bekamen die Mädchen sofort zu spüren.

„Toireasa, Luna, Winona", sagte die junge Frau mit schmerzerfülltem Blick. „Bitte geht ins Bett."

Toireasa schaute erstaunt in die Augen der anderen Mädchen und sah dasselbe Unverständnis, das auch sie erfüllte. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass Rica irgendjemanden ins Bett schickte, vor allem wo es doch Weihnachten war und damit eh andere Schlafenszeiten galten.

„Geh", sagten Toireasas Großmütter fast synchron zu Toireasa, obwohl sie genauso verwirrt und besorgt dreinschauten.

Auch Winona und Luna bekamen eine ähnliche Anweisung und fanden sich wenig später verwirrt und gewaschen im Mädchenzimmer wieder. Während Winona und Toireasa sofort ihre Ohren an die Tür legten, ging Luna ohne Umschweife zu ihrer Luftmatratze und legte sich hin.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, sie lassen uns lauschen?", fragte Luna ein wenig herablassend.

Toireasa wollte ihr einen unfreundlichen Blick schenken, als eine kleine Rauchwolke durch das Schlüsselloch kroch, die Tür einhüllte und Toireasa und Winona unter heftigem Niesen von ihrer Lauschposition weg zwang.

Netterweise sagte Luna dazu nichts, doch in ihrem Blick konnte man das: „_Hab ich's nicht gesagt?", _sehen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Toireasa, nachdem sie den Niesanfall überstanden hatte.

„Nichts!", entgegnete Winona gekonnt frustriert klingend und legte dabei verschwörerisch den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Auf den Zehenspitzen ging das Mädchen zu einer Bettkiste unter dem Fenster und öffnete diese. „Wir dürfen ja nicht zaubern."

Neugierig schlichen Luna und Toireasa zu ihr und sahen nun, wie Winona eine Strickleiter hervorholte.

„In Manchester wohnten wir im dritten Stock und ich hatte keine Feuerleiter an meinem Fenster", erklärte Winona heimlich. „Und da ich immer Angst vor Feuer hatte, haben meine Eltern mir die gekauft. Zur Beruhigung. Ich bezweifle, dass sie daran denken."

Toireasa und Winona zogen sich schnell Muggeltrainingsanzüge an.

„Kommst du nicht mit, Luna?", fragte Toireasa leise.

„Nein", schüttelte die Angesprochene den Kopf. „Irgendjemand sollte antworten können, wenn jemand nach uns ruft."

„Kein schlechter Gedanke", fand Toireasa. „Erzähl einfach, wir würden schon schlafen."

„Das glaubt mir keiner", widersprach Luna der Idee. „Besser ich sage, ihr wärt zu eingeschnappt und wollt nicht reden."

„Oh danke, Luna", beschwerte sich Winona. „Wenn wir mal zurückbleiben und du dich verdrückst, werden wir sagen, du würdest auf irgendeiner Wolke schweben."

„Wenn ich einen Dumdragboon finde, kann das sogar stimmen", sagte Luna ernst und lächelte versonnen.

„Was zur Hölle ist ein _Dumdragboon_?", fragte Toireasa verblüfft und hob dann aber abwehrend die Hände. „Nachher."

Sorgsam hakten sie die Leiter an dem stabil aussehenden Fensterbrett an und dann kletterten zuerst Winona und dann Toireasa nach unten. Was aus der ersten Etage keine große Leistung war. Im Notfall konnte man von hier auch springen, ohne sich gleich zu Tode zu stürzen.

Dann liefen sie zur Eingangstür und Winona schob den Hausschlüssel ganz langsam und Raste für Raste ins Schloss. Genauso vorsichtig öffnete das Mädchen dann und sie konnten in den Flur schleichen.

Die Tür zur Wohnstube war verschlossen, jedoch nicht von einer Nieswolke eingehüllt. Die Stimmen der Erwachsenen waren gut zu hören.

„Bitte überdenke das noch mal, Rica", sagte gerade Winonas Mutter.

„Ich habe schon lange darüber nachgedacht. Es ist die sicherste Lösung", erwiderte die junge Frau entschieden.

„Ja, aber ist es auch die beste?", fragte Dumbledores Stimme ernst. „Man kann nicht jedes mögliche Risiko ausschließen wollen."

„Es ist keine hypothetische Gefahr, von der wir sprechen", entgegnete Rica aufgebracht und ihre sonst eher ruhige Stimme, klang ein wenig stur. „Sie haben es selbst gesehen! Wie kann ich ihm dieses Wissen antun, solange er noch nicht alt genug dafür ist! Sie selbst haben doch offensichtlich dafür gesorgt, dass wir hier ohne die Gefahr seiner Ohren miteinander sprechen können."

„Dies geschah nur, weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass er es von dir erfahren sollte, Rica", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft. „Er wird eine Erklärung wollen und was wird passieren, wenn du ihm keine geben kannst?"

„Er vertraut mir."

„Nur, wird er es einsehen?", fragte Dumbledore auf seine eindringliche Art. „Rica! Es gibt nicht viele Schüler wie ihn, die auf Regeln pfeifen und solch einen unbändigen Freiheitsdrang besitzen."

„Er hört auf mich."

„Aber es ist falsch ihn einzusperren", meinte Großvater Holt ernsthaft.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihn einzusperren!", widersprach Rica heftig. „Warum könnt ihr nicht verstehen, dass es das Beste für ihn ist? In Hogwarts ist es gefährlich für ihn und wie Sie schon sagten, Professor, einige der Eltern haben ihre _große Besorgnis_ sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht. Ich besorg ihm einen Privatlehrer…"

Neben Toireasa atmete Winona laut und entsetzt tief ein. Sie selbst war noch nicht so weit, da sie anscheinend die Luft länger anhalten konnte, aber auch in ihr herrschte ein völliges Gefühlschaos.

Niemand, außer Tarsuinn, hatte den Mädchen irgendetwas Genaueres über die Anhörung erzählt. Die Erwachsenen hatten einfach nur gesagt, dass alles gut gelaufen war, und damit war es abgehakt gewesen. Dass da noch etwas war, was Tarsuinn nicht wusste und das Rica ihn deshalb von der Schule zu nehmen gedachte, war niemals auch nur angedeutet worden.

Die Gedanken schwirrten so wirr und laut in Toireasas Kopf herum, dass sie die unmittelbare Situation völlig außer acht ließ, bis die Tür sich von ihrem Ohr wegbewegte.

Quälend langsam sah sie hoch und richtete sich aus ihrer halb gebückten Haltung auf. Fenella stand vor ihr, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und schaute auf die Mädchen herab. In ihren Augen konnte man die Worte Strafarbeit und Hausarrest deutlich ablesen. Da auch alle vier Großeltern nicht anders herüberblickten, sank Toireasa das Herz ein wenig in die Hose. Winona schien gegen den Blick ihrer Mutter jedoch deutlich abgehärteter. Trotzdem schluckte sie schwer, bevor sie aussprach, was Toireasa die ganze Zeit nur denken konnte.

„Tarsuinn gehört mit uns nach Hogwarts", sagte das Mädchen fest, trat an seiner Mutter vorbei und schaute Rica an. „Wir passen alle auf ihn auf!"

Da Fenella ein wenig zur Seite gewichen war, konnte jetzt auch Toireasa Tarsuinns Schwester sehen. Sie schien zu weinen und ihr Blick sah furchtbar gequält aus.

„Und wie soll ich ihm sagen, dass er wirklich mehrere Menschen getötet hat?", sagte sie fast tränenerstickt. „Soll ich ihm beschreiben, wir er jemanden verbrannt und einen anderen zum Platzen gebracht hat? Glaubt ihr, dies wäre gut für ihn? Denkt ihr, die anderen Kinder in der Schule wären genauso nett zu ihm wie ihr? Sie hatten doch schon Angst, ohne dass er den Beweis seiner Gefährlichkeit geliefert hätte!"

„Wenn wir genau wüssten, worum…", begann Toireasa, wurde aber von Luna unterbrochen, die gerade die Treppe vom Mädchenzimmer herunterkam, zweimal herzhaft nieste und sich dann mit dem desinteressiertesten Gesicht der Welt auf die untersten zwei Stufen setzte.

Alle hatten kurz auf das seltsame Mädchen geschaut, doch jetzt wandten sich alle Augen wieder auf Rica. Es war offensichtlich, dass keiner der Erwachsenen etwas sagen würde, solange Rica sich nicht entschieden hatte.

Es dauerte eine volle Minute, ehe eine Reaktion von ihr kam.

„Ihr drei werdet es eh in der Schule hören", sagte Rica dann leise und begann mit brüchiger Stimme zu erzählen, was Tarsuinn während der Anhörung nicht hatte hören können und vor allem, was er nicht hatte sehen können. Für Toireasa war damit das Weihnachtsfest gründlich verdorben.

„Ich finde, die haben bekommen, was sie verdienen", sagte Winona kalt. „Kein Grund für Tarsuinn sich schuldig zu fühlen."

„Aber verstehst du nicht?", wandte Rica ein. „Er hat das doch gar nicht gewollt. Es könnte ihm wieder passieren."

„Wird es nicht!", widersprach Winona energisch. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr man ihn gepiesackt hat, was ihm alles schon passiert ist. Er hat nie seine Wut an jemandem ausgelassen!"

Toireasa sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Professor Dumbledore leicht und warnend den Kopf schüttelte. Auch ihr war klar gewesen, dass Winona im Moment einen Fakt verdrängte oder absichtlich log. Natürlich wusste Rica von Tarsuinn, dass der Junge einmal versucht hatte, Professor Snape zu töten, doch darauf musste man sie ja im Moment nicht hinweisen.

„Er hätte einfach nur untätig bleiben müssen, als das Einhorn mich aufspießen wollte", sagte Toireasa leise. „Ich hätte es umgekehrt an seiner Stelle vielleicht getan. Aber er hat keine Sekunde an so etwas gedacht."

Rica stützte verzweifelt den Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Ich hatte immer gehofft, es wäre alles nur ein Traum, selbst als Luna ihr Märchen erzählt hatte", weinte sie.

Es war Großmutter Katrin, die das Richtige tat. Die alte Frau setzte sich neben die junge Frau, zog Rica die Hände von den Augen und dann den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Ein wenig betreten schaute Toireasa auf Tarsuinns Schwester. Man vergaß doch immer wieder, dass Rica gerade mal sieben Jahre älter als sie selbst war.

Toireasa wollte nur noch weg und ins Mädchenzimmer zurück, doch sie wagte es nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Es reichte schon, dass Großmutter Caitlin sie wie eine Schlange fixierte.

_Schau dir das genau an_, schienen ihre Augen zu sagen, _das habt ihr angerichtet!_

Nach einer Weile löste sich Rica von Großmutter Katrin und wischte sich mit einer widerspenstigen Geste die Tränen aus den Augen. Das Tuch, das ihre verbrannte Gesichtshälfte verbarg, war verrutscht, doch das beachtete sie diesmal offensichtlich nicht.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Rica.

„Nicht doch, Kindchen", entgegnete Toireasas Oma sanft (bei ihrem Alter durfte sie das sicher sagen) und rückte mit sanften, alten Händen das Tuch wieder zurecht. Ein zufälliger Zuschauer hätte diese Geste vielleicht verletzend gefunden, da es sicher so aussah, als wolle sie sich einen unangenehmen Anblick ersparen, doch dem war nicht so. Dieses Tuch war ein Schutz für Rica. Eine Art Mauer, hinter der sie sich schön fühlen konnte. Denn ohne diesen Makel wäre Rica eine wunderschöne Frau gewesen. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr halb verhungert und von der überwundenen Krankheit geschwächt war, waren ihre Gesichtszüge deutlich weicher und auch einige Rundungen deutlich weiblich geworden.

„Bitte nimm dir noch etwas Zeit mit der Entscheidung", bat Großmutter Katrin sanft. „Es sind noch ein paar Tage Zeit und wir müssen doch nichts übers Knie brechen. Und wie du dich auch entscheidest – ich bin mir sicher, wir alle werden deine Entscheidung unterstützen und dir helfen. Eran und ich, wir sind alt und haben keine großartigen Verpflichtungen mehr. Wir werden dir helfen Tarsuinn auszubilden, wenn du ihn wirklich von Hogwarts nehmen willst. Einverstanden?"

Rica nickte und da die Frage auch an alle anderen gestellt war, stimmte Toireasa genauso wortlos zu.

„Ich habe hier etwas, was du vielleicht lesen solltest", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich und reichte Rica ein alt aussehendes Buch über den Tisch. „Eigentlich wollte ich es nach den Ferien Tarsuinn geben, denn im Grunde gehört es ihm, aber ich schätze, dir wird es im Moment mehr helfen."

„Von wem handelt es?"

„Es ist das Tagebuch eines kleinen Mädchens, welches genau wie Tarsuinn war. Es endet leider tragisch."

„Tarsuinn hat mir von einem Geistermädchen geschrieben", murmelte Rica und nahm das Buch vorsichtig entgegen. „Marie-Ann Holt. Sie hat sich erhängt in Hogwarts."

Toireasa fing den fragenden Blick von ihren Großeltern auf.

„Genau jenes", erklärte der Professor. „Ich habe es gelesen und auf schädliche Magie untersucht, aber es ist harmlos."

„Wenn Sie es gelesen haben, warum glauben Sie, hat sich dieses Mädchen selbst getötet?", fragte Rica traurig.

„Die Frage würde ich gern erst beantworten, wenn du es selbst gelesen hast", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore vorsichtig. „Bilde dir erst eine eigene Meinung, dann reden wir darüber, wenn du möchtest. Vielleicht schon morgen früh, bevor Tarsuinn nach Hause kommt?"

„Ich werde gleich damit anfangen", erwiderte Rica.

„Und wir schaffen die nötige Ruhe dafür", erklärte Großmutter Caitlin entschieden. „Albus, Filius, wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr mit zu uns nach Hause apparieren. Es ist leider nicht genug Platz für uns alle hier in der Wohnung. Ich bin sicher, Fenella und Patrick haben alles gut im Griff und von mir aus auch freie Hand."

„Danke", erwiderte Winonas Mutter und schien sofort zu wissen, was Großmutters letzter Halbsatz zu bedeuten hatte. „Mädchen, ab ins Bett und macht euch schon mal auf frühes Aufstehen gefasst. Ihr dürft Schnee schippen und der Keller muss dringend mal aus- und aufgeräumt werden!"

„Aber es liegt doch gar kein Schnee!", murmelte Winona trotzig.

„Das werden wir ja morgen früh sehen!", drohte Fenella.

Winona sah aus, als wolle sie auch das noch kommentieren, aber Toireasa gab ihr einen kleinen Stoß in die Seite und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Oben im Mädchenzimmer legten sie sich sofort hin. Doch der Schlaf wollte sich nicht so schnell einstellen.

Toireasa lag wach und starrte an die Decke. Auch zu Luna und Winona schien der Schlaf nicht sonderlich schnell zu kommen, denn alle paar Minuten drehten sie sich von der einen zur anderen Seite.

„Schlaft ihr schon?", fragte Winona nach einer Weile leise.

„Nein!", entgegneten Toireasa und Luna fast gleichzeitig.

„Sie kann doch Tarsuinn nicht von Hogwarts nehmen!", fuhr Winona fort.

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Toireasa. „Solange die Dementoren da sind, wäre es vielleicht wirklich besser."

„Quatsch, er kommt damit klar. Besser als wir. Wenn sie ihn hier einsperrt, flippt er erst recht aus."

„Er wäre wohl kaum hier eingesperrt", widersprach Toireasa.

„Unsere Lügen würden ihn einsperren", murmelte Luna verschlafen.

„Sag ich doch, verdammt – glaub ich zumindest", fluchte Winona. „Außerdem würde er es herausbekommen – früher oder später."

„Da hast du Recht", meinte Toireasa vorsichtig. Sie wollte nicht, dass Winona sich weiter hineinsteigerte. Das Mädchen wirkte furchtbar aufgebracht.

„Warum unternimmt dann Dumbledore nichts dagegen? Soll er doch einfach alle, die Tarsuinn in der Schule schräg anmachen, nach einer Warnung rausschmeißen. Die haben es dann eh nicht anders verdient."

„Dann wäre er die längste Zeit Direktor gewesen", merkte Toireasa nun doch vorsichtig an. „Hier geht es um Politik. Tarsuinn ist nur ein kleines Licht für die und wäre ein willkommener Anlass um Dumbledore rauszukanten. Rica schützt nicht nur Tarsuinn, wenn sie ihn von Hogwarts fern hält."

„Man kann nicht vor jedem Problem kuschen", beharrte Winona. „Das machen sie ständig. Kompromiss hier, Nachgeben da. _Und bitte erzählt niemandem davon! _Ich könnte so was von kotzen."

„Reg dich wieder ab, Winona", bat Toireasa. „Wir können nichts ändern."

„Ach!", entgegnete das Mädchen und Toireasa hörte, wie es sich im Bett herumwarf und die Decke über den Kopf zog. Obwohl es kein echtes Wort war, lag alle Frustration der Welt darin.

Toireasa selbst empfand nicht so. Sie verstand die Zwänge des normalen Lebens besser als Winona, schließlich war sie in einer komplizierten Familie aufgewachsen und politische Diskussionen – vor allem über die Unfähigkeit von Fudge und des Ministeriums – gehörten damals zum normalen Tischgespräch. Außerdem war sie inzwischen slytheringestählt und hatte durchaus gelernt, sich ein wenig um die Tretminen herumzubewegen, die das tägliche Gemeinschaftsleben bot. In ihren Augen ging Dumbledore ein großes Risiko ein, wenn er Tarsuinn in Hogwarts duldete, und wie er da den Deckel draufhalten wollte, konnte Toireasa auch nicht sehen. Ob er vielleicht irgendwas magisch drehte? Über diese Möglichkeit grübelnd, schlief sie dann endlich doch ein.

In ihren Träumen hörte sie Schreie und roch verbranntes Fleisch. So war sie am Morgen froh, als sie in aller Frühe zum Schneeräumen geweckt wurde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo der herkam. Der Wintereinbruch kam für London absolut überraschend. Viele Muggel beschwerten sich im Vorbeigehen über die schlechte Wettervorhersage.

Den folgenden Tag verbrachten Toireasa und die beiden anderen Mädchen fast durchgängig mit fiesen, schmutzigen und anstrengenden Arbeiten im Haus. Winonas Mutter war wirklich sauer und gönnte ihnen keine Trödeleien. Eigentlich hätte Luna nicht mitmachen müssen, aber das stille Mädchen machte einfach mit und niemand versuchte es ihr auszureden.

Nach dem Abendessen war jedoch dann plötzlich alles vorbei. Es gab Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne als Nachtisch und die Gesichter von Winonas Eltern waren wieder freundlich, so als wäre nichts geschehen.

Trotzdem war Toireasa angespannt. Ständig schaute sie zu Rica, die ziemlich abwesend wirkte. Niemand hatte den Mädchen gesagt, wie das Gespräch mit Dumbledore gelaufen war. Der Professor war beim morgendlichen Schneeschippen an ihnen vorbeigegangen und hatte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln begrüßt, aber ansonsten wussten sie nichts.

Es war eine unangenehme Stimmung. Niemand schien Lust zum Reden zu haben und so hingen alle in der Wohnstube herum und warteten.

Jedem war klar auf wen.

Als es dann an der Tür klingelte, zuckten trotzdem alle zusammen und man schaute sich an, wer nun die Tür öffnen ging. Am Ende war Winona am ungeduldigsten. Tarsuinn war mit Tikki allein an der Tür. Sein vor Freude strahlendes Gesicht war ein geradezu schmerzhafter Kontrast zu den ernsten Menschen ringsherum. Etwas, das Tarsuinn zunächst überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Im Überschwang stellte er einen Rennbesen an den Besenhalter an der Wand und umarmte dann eine völlig überraschte Winona.

„Danke", sagte er dabei, ließ das Mädchen los und ging auf Fenella zu, die ihm am nächsten stand. Auch die Frau umarmte er und genau wie ihre Tochter wusste diese offensichtlich nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Komm her, Tarsuinn", rief Rica ihn zu sich und streckte die Hände aus. Sie zog ihn an sich und Toireasa musste einfach wegsehen.

„Was ist los, Rica?", fragte der Junge plötzlich alarmiert. Tikki sprang auf den Tisch und schaute sich misstrauisch um.

„Rica!", drängte Tarsuinn und seine Stirn runzelte sich. Es war, als würde er sich umschauen – nur irgendwie anders. Die Freude schwand von seinem Gesicht, auch wenn es nicht den harten Ausdruck annahm, den sie sonst so oft bei ihm sah. „Ich kann dich fühlen."

Er deutete auf seinen Bauch.

„Und meine Stimme war nicht der Grund?", fragte Rica mit wehmütigem Lächeln.

„Ich bin deine richtige noch nicht so gewöhnt", versuchte Tarsuinn zu scherzen.

„Na, dann wirst du jetzt ein paar unbekannte Nuancen kennen lernen", versprach Rica.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, es wird mir nicht gefallen", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Da bin ich mir leider sicher", erklärte Rica.

Toireasa nutzte den Moment, um so schnell als möglich in der Küche als Tellerwäscherin anzuheuern. Das war zwar eine gute Idee, aber die der Darkclouds und Lovegoods war besser – die gingen spazieren.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder die Wohnstube betrat, war Rica allein. Aber wenigstens schien sie nicht geweint zu haben und laut waren sie zwischenzeitlich auch nicht geworden.

„Tarsuinn ist in seinem Zimmer", beantwortete Rica die unausgesprochene Frage und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Toireasa kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Er hat es ruhiger aufgenommen, als ich erwartet hätte", fuhr Rica fort und schien mit ihren Gedanken weit entfernt. „Er ist viel erwachsener, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Als hätte ich die letzten anderthalb Jahre seines Lebens verpasst. Den neuen Tarsuinn kennst du sicher besser als ich."

Toireasa wagte nicht aufzusehen.

„Was denkst du? Glaubst du, er sollte weiter nach Hogwarts gehen? Wo er Freunde hat und die beste Ausbildung."

„Wo aber auch die Dementoren auf ihn warten", murmelte Toireasa und fragte sich, warum gerade sie die Gegenseite vertreten musste.

„Denkst du wie Professor Dumbledore, dass die Dementoren und dieser Geist etwas von ihm wollen?"

„Ja."

„Glaubst du, ich könnte ihn hier beschützen?"

„Keine Chance. Sorry."

„Schau mich an, Toireasa."

Toireasa hob den Blick zu den Augen der jungen Frau.

„Was hast du?", fragte Rica eindringlich.

„Ich träume von Tarsuinn", gestand Toireasa nach einigem Zögern leise ein.

„Na, das freut mich zu hören", lächelte Rica kurz.

„Nicht so", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Es ist…es sind…Alpträume. Und er ist nicht nett zu mir."

„Du hast Angst vor ihm."

„Ich hab Angst vor meinen Träumen. Sie sind wie eine böse Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir einreden will, Tarsuinn wäre mein Untergang."

„Denkst du, ich sollte ihn hier behalten?"

Toireasa dachte keine Sekunde lang darüber nach.

„Nein", entgegnete sie. „Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, es kann genau das Falsche sein."

Nachdenklich schaute Rica sie an. Ihre Augen schienen über jede Einzelheit ihres Gesichtes zu sehen. Toireasa traute sich nicht wegzusehen.

„Weißt du, dass ich Tarsuinn verboten habe einen harten Kampfsport zu erlernen?", brach Rica dann endlich die Stille und entließ Toireasa aus ihrem Blick. „Obwohl er es sich so sehr gewünscht hat. Stattdessen habe ich ihm Thai-Chi-Chuan – er nannte es damals Mädchen-Wushu – aufgezwungen."

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wagte nicht etwas zu sagen, denn ein wenig war sie von der Unsicherheit in der Stimme Ricas erschüttert. Bisher war die junge Frau immer so selbstsicher gewesen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Das hatte Toireasa immer bewundert. Nicht diesen Wesenszug an sich – ihre Großeltern waren nicht viel anders – sondern weil Rica noch so jung war.

„Marie-Ann ist in den Tod gegangen, weil sie einsam war", fuhr Rica fort. „Weil die Angst der anderen vor ihr sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich vor sich selbst zu fürchten."

Bevor Toireasa darauf antworten konnte, hörte sie, wie sich die schwere Tür von Tarsuinns Kammer öffnete. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er vielleicht gelauscht hatte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort. Winonas Eltern und Rica hatten sehr viel Aufwand betrieben, um das Zimmer schalldicht zu bekommen. Es war sogar so abgeschirmt, dass man nachts Tarsuinns Schlaflärm nicht hören konnte, selbst wenn man das Ohr an die Tür legte.

„Na, redet ihr über mich?", fragte er erstaunlich gefasst. Tikki saß auf seiner Schulter und wirkte recht angespannt. Seit langem wieder einmal hatte sich ihr Schwanz sehr fest um Tarsuinns Hals gewickelt.

„Natürlich, wir sind Mädchen und müssen tratschen", erwiderte Rica ein wenig bemüht klingend.

„Wenn ihr damit aufhört, setz ich mich zu euch", meinte Tarsuinn augenzwinkernd. Inzwischen hatte er es zumindest drauf, das eine Auge vor dem anderen zusammenzukneifen. Lustig sah es aber doch aus.

„Komm schon her!", forderte Rica ihn auf und wirkte jetzt etwas munterer.

Sofort kam der Junge herüber, setzte sich, nahm Tikki von der Schulter und lehnte sich dann an seine Schwester. Er wirkte in diesem Moment verletzlich und gerade das hatte Toireasa nicht erwartet.

„Weißt du, dass es viel angenehmer ist, sich bei dir anzulehnen, seit du etwas weicher geworden bist?", lächelte der Junge. „Früher hab ich mir manchmal die Haut an deinen Knochen aufgeschrammt."

„Gar nicht wahr!", hielt Rica gegen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Und ich habe doch Recht", kicherte Tarsuinn. „Solltest du mich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts lassen, dann werde ich es wenigstens weich haben!"

„Du kleiner Frechdachs!", lachte Rica und kitzelte ihn. „Und nein – ich werde dich nicht hier behalten. Du darfst nach Hogwarts, solange es dir dort gefällt. Und wenn es mal nicht so sein sollte – du weißt, wo du ein zu Hause hast."

„Immer wo du bist, egal wo", sagte Tarsuinn ernst und dann grinste er. „Die anderen sind noch weg?"

„Ja", brachte Toireasa sich in Erinnerung.

„Ich habe Lust Desserts zu machen", sagte Tarsuinn. „So süß und sahnig es nur geht, ohne widerlich zu sein. Mit Schoko, Honig, Kakao, Puderzucker, Smarties, flambierte Bananen, Erdbeeren, Eis aller Sorten, Nougat, weiße Schokolade, Gelee, Götterspeise, Vanille, Rum, Mousse au Chocolat, Flammeries, Eischaum, Früchtecremes, Zuppa Romana, Zimtparfaits…"

„Plumpudding", unterbrach Toireasa lachend den Redeschwall. Sie erreichte ihr Ziel. Tarsuinn schauspielerte ein Erbrechen.

„Wie kannst du nur das Schwelgen in Köstlichkeiten auf diese brutale Art unterbrechen?", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Das war geradezu kriminell."

„Wenn es ihr schmeckt…", warf Rica ein.

„…soll sie das Zeug selber zubereiten", vollendete Tarsuinn lachend. „Was sie aber zum Glück nicht kann!"

„Und wer soll das Ganze dann essen?"

„Wir natürlich."

„Davon wird uns dann aber schlecht."

„Ist das nicht Zweck der Übung?", entgegnete Tarsuinn. Er stand auf und ging zur Küche. An der Tür blieb er stehen und es sah so aus, als würde er zur Tür sprechen.

„Wollt ihr mir helfen oder euch nur bedienen lassen?", fragte er.

„Können wir Amateure dir denn überhaupt eine Hilfe sein?", fragte Toireasa sarkastisch.

„Die Köche bestimmen, was es gibt. Die anderen müssen essen, was den Tisch erreicht – also die Reste."

„Na, wenn das so ist", erhob sich Toireasa und auch Rica kam mit.

Was dann kam, war eine seltsame Erfahrung. Jeder wusste, dass Tarsuinn kochen konnte und dass er ein Talent in Zaubertränke war, doch das alles war nichts gegen die folgenden zwei Stunden in der Küche. Zuerst sammelten sie auf dem Küchentisch sämtliche Zutaten, derer sie habhaft werden konnten – dazu wurden auch hemmungslos einige Weihnachtsteller geplündert – und dann begannen sie einfach aus der Laune heraus zu improvisieren. Es war ganz anders als Zaubertränke – einfach viel interessanter und obwohl Toireasa es nicht mit der Raffinesse Tarsuinns aufnehmen konnte, so konnte sie es zumindest viel besser fürs Auge anrichten.

Am Ende standen Unmengen an gefüllten kleinen Schüsseln und Minikuchen bereit, um verspeist zu werden. Keine einzige Speise glich der anderen, als sich wenig später sämtliche Darkclouds, Lovegoods und Toireasas Großeltern einfanden. Toireasa hatte bei der Zubereitung schon viel zu viel genascht, um noch irgendetwas essen zu können, aber sie genoss die Schmeicheleien für die Köche sehr und ab und an passte doch noch ein kleiner Löffel mit Süßem in ihren Bauch.

Die Weihnachtsferien und auch der Winter vergingen wie im Fluge und keine von Toireasas dunklen Befürchtungen war wahr geworden. Das konnte zum Teil daran liegen, dass Professor Dumbledore anscheinend ein wenig mit Magie getrickst hatte. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum niemand über die Anhörung sprach oder sprechen wollte. Dazu passte Onkel Filius' Ermahnung, nur untereinander über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

Trotzdem konnte Toireasa oftmals erkennen, wie andere Schüler Abstand hielten oder den Raum mit furchtsamem Blick verließen. Ian zum Beispiel war so jemand, während Cassandra und Alec keinen Schimmer zu haben schienen.

Bei den Slytherins war der Anteil der Wissenden deutlich größer, aber hier hatte die Sache eine vollkommen unerwartete Wendung genommen. Zum einen schien sich niemand mehr an Tarsuinn heranzuwagen und zum anderen schien ein Junge, der jemanden getötet hatte, eine perverse Faszination auszuüben.

Als Toireasa das zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, hatte sie das sehr verwirrt und doch entbehrte es nicht einer gewissen Logik. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Eltern Tarsuinns Zauberer gewesen waren. Für viele in Slytherin machte das plötzlich einen riesigen Unterschied und Irine McClary erwähnte einmal relativ unerwartet, dass McNamara ein sehr schottischer Name wäre. Noch vor Weihnachten hätte sie wohl eher nicht darauf hingewiesen.

Doch Toireasa verkniff sich irgendeinen Kommentar in diese Richtung. Ihr war nur wichtig, dass alles schön ruhig blieb und die befürchteten Anfeindungen ausblieben. Sogar der Tagesprophet hatte nur ein kurzes Statement zum Ausgang der Anhörung verfasst:

_Nach einer recht emotional geführten Anhörung, stimmten mehr Mitglieder des Zaubergamots gegen eine Auslieferung als dafür._

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum man jetzt plötzlich den Deckel auf die Sache legte, wo zuvor doch alle so viel Krach gemacht hatten. Tarsuinn vermutete, dies hätte mit dem Ministerium zu tun, doch eine Begründung für diese Annahme konnte er nicht liefern. Im Grunde kümmerte sich der Junge auch nicht sonderlich darum. Stattdessen schien er einfach nur noch Spaß haben zu wollen. Dem Unterricht folgte er nur insoweit, wie es brauchte, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen und Hausaufgaben wurden in möglichst kurzer Zeit erledigt. Der Rest des Tages hingegen wurde aufgeteilt zwischen Unsinn machen (Merton brauchte schon lange keine Stinkbomben mehr zu kaufen, da er sie mit Tarsuinns Hilfe herstellte) und Besen fliegen.

Toireasa schaute von ihren Hausaufgaben auf, die sie und Winona mit klammen Fingern unter freiem Himmel erledigten. Hoch über ihnen flog Tarsuinn mit Merton Runden im Quidditch-Stadion.

„Er ist schon besser geworden, oder?", fragte Winona müde.

„An Halloween war er besser", meinte Toireasa kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich hoffe, er übertreibt nicht wieder."

„Er ist nicht so dumm", erwiderte Toireasa und deutete auf die beiden Jungen, die eben auf einer der oberen Tribünen landeten.

„Wie lange diesmal?", fragte Winona neugierig und gähnte herzhaft.

„Sechseinhalb Minuten", antwortete Toireasa nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass er beim ersten Mal noch nicht mal abgehoben hatte, als ihm schlecht wurde und er sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte, ist das ein riesiger Fortschritt."

„Aber für die – eigentlich hypothetische – Sommerreise, die er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, reicht das nie und niemals."

„Ich überred ihn zu einer Höhlentour, da hängt er uns sicher ab", brummte Winona und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Toireasa. „Ich meine, bei Binns zu schlafen ist ja normal, aber bei McGonagall?"

„Im Gegenteil, ich hab sehr gut gepennt", verdrehte Winona die Augen. „Aber viel zu wenig."

„Hausaufgaben oder…"

„Tarsuinn natürlich. Ich hab ihn gestern erwischt, wie er sich davonschleichen wollte, um zu fliegen."

„Er wollte raus?"

„Nö, drin. Er hatte den Geistesblitz, dass die _unendliche Weite_ des Himmels seine Wahrnehmung einfach überfordert. Na ja – wir haben es getestet. In der Großen Halle von Mitternacht bis fünf."

Ein wenig mitleidig schaute Toireasa auf das Ravenclaw-Mädchen.

„Und?", fragte sie trotzdem. „Hatte er Recht?"

„Yep. Anscheinend stimmt es wirklich. Er war da deutlich besser. Als Filch misstrauisch vorbeikam – wir haben ein wenig Krach gemacht – haben wir uns fünfzehn Minuten lang an der Decke versteckt, ohne dass Tarsuinn Probleme hatte. Gegen den Himmel konnte Filch uns nicht sehen, da wir die dunklen Umhänge von Halloween drüber hatten."

„Aber er konnte gut fliegen?"

„Ja. Es hat sicher eine halbe Stunde gedauert, ehe ihm schlecht geworden ist. Und so geschwankt hat er auch nicht."

Winona deutete nach oben, wo Tarsuinn recht unsicher auf seinem Besen saß.

„Ja, sein Gleichgewichtssinn geht auf diesem Ding zum Teufel. Ich versteh eh nicht, wie er mit dem Ding auch nur halbwegs klarkommt."

„Der Mensch ist halt einfach nicht geschaffen, um in alle möglichen Richtungen zu sehen, auch wenn es bloß weiße Flächen sind. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mir platzt gleich der Schädel."

„Bei mir ging's eigentlich, aber ich hab nach nen paar Metern völlig die Orientierung verloren."

„Ich erinnere mich deutlich", kicherte Winona. „Ein Glück, dass da noch ne Menge Schnee lag."

„Ja, ihr hattet euren Spaß", grinste auch Toireasa.

Erneut musste Winona gähnen.

„Genau wie Tarsuinn gestern", brummte das Mädchen. „Ich wette, er will heute Nacht wieder runter."

„Soll ich?", ahnte Toireasa die Frage.

„Wenn du so nett wärst!", sagte Winona dankbar. „Merton können wir nicht drum bitten, der stiftet Tarsuinn zu noch mehr Stuss an und noch ne Nacht steh ich nicht durch."

„Ich mach's."

„Irgendwann erwischen sie uns aber", sagte Winona ernst. „Ich glaub nämlich, dass Tarsuinn das schon länger macht und uns nur nix gesagt hat. Ist einfach eine Sache der Wahrscheinlichkeit."

„Und wenn schon", meinte Toireasa abfällig. Zumindest die Slytherinpunkte taten ihr nicht sonderlich weh. Sie hatte zwar schon einiges an Punkten verloren, aber auch viele gewonnen. Diese Tatsache stopfte den meisten ihrer Mitschülern die Klappe, wenn mal was schief ging.

„Mal was anderes", wechselte Winona das Thema. „Hast du ihm von dem Brief erzählt?"

„Nein, noch nicht", flüsterte Toireasa und schaute misstrauisch nach oben. Sie kannte Tarsuinns Ohren inzwischen recht gut – im Moment war er weit genug weg und abgelenkt. Auch Tikki war nicht in Hörweite.

„Waren wir nicht übereingekommen uns alles zu erzählen?", fragte Winona.

„Ja", gab Toireasa widerwillig zu. „Aber du kennst ihn doch, er hätte es drauf in Gringotts einzubrechen."

„Sicher nicht. Er hat uns doch erzählt, wie es dort ist und wie gut die Sicherungen da sind."

„Und hast du seine Begeisterung dabei gespürt? Ich glaube, selten hat ihm etwas so viel Spaß gemacht, wie da die Fallen zu überwinden."

„Er ist trotzdem nicht dumm und wir sind es auch nicht."

„Mag ja sein", gab Toireasa zögerlich nach. „Ich erzähl es ihm heute Nacht, wenn er wirklich fliegen geht."

„Das ist gut", schloss Winona, rieb sich die Augen und wollte sich dann wieder ihrer Hausaufgabe widmen.

„Geh schlafen", sagte Toireasa. „Ich mach deine Strafarbeit und du schreibst sie dir morgen früh in deine Handschrift um."

Erneut gähnte Winona herzhaft.

„Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde ich ablehnen, aber heute riskier ich es mal. Hoffentlich kommt McGonagall nicht dahinter."

„Wird sie schon nicht, ich schreib in einfachen Worten und kurzen Sätzen", neckte Toireasa und nahm die angefangene Arbeit aus den Händen des anderen Mädchens. „Ab ins Bett."

„Ja, Mama!", versuchte Winona es ihr heimzuzahlen, aber sie sah dankbar aus, schnappte sich ihr Zeug und schlurfte leicht taumelnd zum Schloss. Ob sie mehr als eine oder zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte?

Toireasa machte sich wieder an die Hausaufgabe und verließ sich darauf, dass Merton doch ein wenig mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein besaß, als sie ihm in dem Gespräch vorher zugestanden hatten, und auf Tarsuinn aufpasste.

Für dieses Mal schien das Vertrauen sogar gerechtfertigt. Eine Stunde später landeten die beiden Jungs wieder einmal und zwar diesmal neben Toireasa.

„Na?", fragte Toireasa. „Die Nase voll?"

„Ich noch lange nicht", meinte Merton fröhlich. „Aber unser großer Flieger hier macht einen recht mitgenommenen Eindruck."

Und damit hatte er ziemlich Recht. Tarsuinn setzte sich neben Toireasa, wandte sich zur Seite und hustete würgend. Er sah bleich aus, aber er übergab sich nicht.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, solange ich nicht lache", keuchte er, nachdem der Würghusten überstanden war.

„Du hast sieben Minuten zwanzig geschafft", sagte Merton aufmunternd. „Neuer Rekord."

„Die fünfzehn Sekunden mehr als gestern können auch Zufall sein", meinte Tarsuinn. „Oder ich hab einfach weniger gegessen. Das mit dem Sommerausflug wird so nix werden."

„Steigere dich da nicht rein", versuchte Toireasa ihn wieder einmal einzubremsen. „Es muss ja nicht dieses Jahr sein."

„Ich schaff das schon", versicherte er. „Ich frage mich, warum es so was nicht als Blindenstock oder Ähnliches gibt. Bin ich denn der einzige blinde Zauberer auf der Welt?"

„Ich hab noch nie einen außer dir gesehen", gestand Toireasa. „Aber ich bin auch nie viel rumgekommen."

„Es liegt wahrscheinlich eher an den Nebenwirkungen", vermutete Merton. „Ich hab mal im Fernsehen eine Doku über Menschen gesehen, die einfach zu viel wahrnehmen. Da ging es zwar ums Hören, aber es war irgendwie so, dass die einfach nicht weghören konnten. Mir ging es genauso mit dem Sehen, als ich deinen Besen getestet habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht wegschauen und wusste auch nicht, wohin ich meine Aufmerksamkeit zuerst wenden sollte. Am Ende wollte ich in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig schauen und da wirbelte es durcheinander."

„Ja, du bist umgefallen, bevor du auf den Besen steigen konntest", stichelte Toireasa lachend.

„Was deutlich sicherer war, als aus drei Metern herunterzufallen", ging Merton darauf ein. „Ich bin nur schmutzig geworden, aber du musstest zu Madame Pomfrey, weil dein Handgelenk verstaucht war."

„Merton, meinst du damit, ich bekomm das nie vollständig in den Griff?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Du solltest das nicht ausschließen", antwortete Merton erstaunlich vernünftig. „Auch wenn die Welt damit nicht schön aussieht, es ist immerhin mehr, als du dir realistischerweise erträumen konntest."

„Du meinst, ich soll zufrieden sein mit dem, was ich habe?"

„Nee", lachte Merton. „Du sollst nehmen, was du kriegen kannst. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du dich nicht zu sehr darin verbeißt."

Toireasa war immer mehr erstaunt. Merton sprach genau das aus, was sie dachte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tarsuinn ein wenig verwundert.

„Ganz einfach. Aufwand und Nutzen", meinte Merton. „Beharrlichkeit ist zwar beeindruckend, aber du quälst dich und investierst extrem viel Zeit für eine Sache, die ein Hobby ist und immer bleiben wird. Außerdem machst du immer nur in der ersten Stunde Fortschritte. Hör doch einfach auf, wenn deine Konzentration nachlässt und nutze die freiwerdende Zeit für andere Dinge."

„Wie Stinkbomben basteln?", fragte Tarsuinn und obwohl Toireasa eigentlich erwartet hatte, dass er ein klein wenig unfreundlich auf den Vortrag reagierte, wirkte er eher amüsiert.

„Also, ich bin mit der mir zuteil gewordenen Aufmerksamkeit hoch zufrieden", meinte Merton. „Aber du stiehlst dir die Zeit für den Rest des Lebens."

„Doch nur – bis ich dieses Ding hier unter Kontrolle hab", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn und deutete auf den Besen neben sich.

„Und wenn das nie passiert?"

Das schien Tarsuinn dann doch etwas zu denken zu geben. Zumindest wirkte er jetzt ein wenig betreten und nachdenklich. Seine Stirn zog sich immer weiter zusammen.

„Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Was?", fragte Toireasa besorgt, doch er antwortete ihr nicht. Seine Augen zuckten hin und her, als versuche er irgendetwas zu fassen.

„Besuchen wir Hagrid, Toireasa?", sagte er dann endlich. „Was ist mit Seidenschnabel?"

Das war eine Idee, die Toireasa nicht gerade gut fand. Sie wollte zwar, dass Tarsuinn auch wieder ein wenig am ernsthaften Leben teilnahm, aber sie wusste, was Seidenschnabel mit der Anhörung drohte.

„Warum nicht", entschloss sie sich dann. „Hagrid wird sich freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Ich komm nicht mit", sagte Merton. „Auch auf mich – und ich glaub nicht, dass ich das offen zugebe – wartet noch ein wenig ernsthafte Arbeit."

„Du bist entschuldigt", konnte Tarsuinn wieder lächeln. „Und ich erzähl es niemandem weiter."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein", verabschiedete sich Merton. „Nach dem knappen Desaster gegen Slytherin müssen wir wohl oder übel doch den Gewinn des Hauspokals ins Auge fassen."

Dann ging der Junge.

Toireasa stand auf, schulterte ihre Tasche und nahm Tarsuinn bei der Hand.

„Wirft man dir noch immer vor, dass diese Chang nicht spielen konnte?", fragte sie so nebenbei wie möglich.

„Nicht direkt", entgegnete er. „Aber ich hab genug Kommentare gehört, dass wir mit einem besseren Sucher gewonnen hätten."

„Stimmt leider auch. Ravenclaw war das bessere Team, aber Malfoys Fang hat's gerad' noch rausgerissen. Leider."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Euer Sucher wollte unbedingt den Fang machen, statt Malfoy so lange zu blocken, bis ihr hundertfünfzig Punkte mehr hattet. Warum warst du eigentlich nicht dabei?"

„Ich wollte den Dementoren nicht noch mal über den Weg laufen."

„Dumbledore hat auf die diesmal sicher besonders aufgepasst."

„Mag sein, aber im Grunde gehe ich normalerweise eh nur wegen euch hin – und wegen der allgemeinen Begeisterung."

„Nicht mal wegen deiner Hausmannschaft?"

„Weißt du wie viel Spaß es macht, von jedem Tor überrascht zu werden?", lächelte er ironisch.

„Ich dachte, mit den Ohrenschützern kannst du die Position der Spieler hören?"

„Das schon, aber ich weiß meist nie, wo sich der Quaffel befindet. Die Klatscher, ja. Aber der Quaffel ist einfach zu leise bei dem ganzen Lärm und gerade der würde mich am meisten interessieren."

„Du wärst gern ein Jäger?", schlussfolgerte Toireasa.

„Ich denke schon. Euch an Halloween spielen zu sehen, war einfach…ich hab mir gewünscht mitspielen zu können und nicht nur das Tor zu hüten."

„Gerade das ist doch das Beste", widersprach Toireasa.

„Da fehlt mir die Bewegung. Die Anspannung", erklärte er. „Ich meine ja nicht, dass ein Torwart die nicht hat. Man fiebert ja mit und wenn der Gegner auf dich zukommt, dann rast der Puls, aber wenn die Situation vorbei ist, ist wieder Ruhe. Als Jäger ist man aber ständig dabei, kann sich keine Sekunde ausruhen oder nachlassen und ständig verändert sich alles. Weißt du, Cho hat mir vom Spiel ein wenig mehr erzählt und ich glaube, ich würde viel von dem _blinden Verständnis_ mitbringen, welches Jäger brauchen."

Während Toireasa ihn misstrauisch beäugte, kicherte Tarsuinn über seinen eigenen Witz. Solche Sachen sagte er in letzter Zeit öfter. Genau genommen, seit er mal gegen einen Hufflepuff gelaufen war und dieser ihn überrascht mit einem: _He, bist du blind?_, angeraunzt hatte.

Das: _Ja, ist er. Und was ist deine Ausrede?_, von Winona hatte Tarsuinn so amüsiert, dass er seitdem jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um Wortspiele zu spielen. Toireasa konnte irgendwie nie darüber lachen.

„Bei Hagrid im Haus weint ein Mädchen", sagte Tarsuinn, als sie sich der Hütte näherten.

„Umkehren?", fragte Toireasa.

„Warum sollten wir?", fragte er und sie gingen die letzten Meter. Sie brauchten nicht zu klopfen, denn die Tür öffnete sich vor ihnen von allein und Hagrid empfing sie. Der Wildhüter war sicherlich nicht gerade froher Stimmung und trotzdem konnte man ihm die Freude über ihren Besuch deutlich ansehen.

„Schön, dass ihr mich ma wieder besucht", begrüßte sie Hagrid. „Geh'n wir ein wenig spazieren."

Er hatte schon seinen Mantel in der Hand, doch Tarsuinn zwängte sich einfach an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Hütte und zog Toireasa einfach mit.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht da war, Hagrid", sagte er dabei freundlich.

„Spazieren?", fragte Hagrid ein wenig verzweifelt.

Toireasa machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht in Richtung Hagrid.

„Können wir bitte hier bleiben", sagte Tarsuinn freundlich. „Mir ist ein wenig kalt."

„Dann Tee?", gab Hagrid seinen verzweifelten Versuch auf.

„Das wäre sehr nett", erklärte Tarsuinn so unschuldig wie ein Engel.

„Hallo, Hagrid", fand Toireasa jetzt auch ihre Stimme und formte ein lautloses: _Sorry_.

Ihr selbst war die Situation auch recht unangenehm, denn in Hagrids Hütte war noch ein anderes, absolut verheult aussehendes Mädchen, dass vor einem Tisch voller Bücher saß und gerade versuchte, sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Toireasa hatte selbst oft genug Hagrids Hütte als Zuflucht genutzt, als dass sie darüber die Nase hätte rümpfen können.

Mit der naiven Offenheit eines Sechsjährigen ging Tarsuinn auf das Mädchen zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo, ich bin Tarsuinn. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Wie schon zuvor Hagrid, war auch das Mädchen völlig überrumpelt.

„Hermine", stammelte und schniefte diese. Dann schüttelte sie kurz die Hand des Jungen.

„Oh", machte Tarsuinn einen bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich glaub, ich hab viel über dich gehört. Das hier ist Toireasa."

Tarsuinn zog sie ein wenig unsanft nach vorn.

Einen unangenehmen Augenblick lang hefteten sich die Augen von Hermine an Toireasas Hausabzeichen. Was kein Wunder war, wenn man Draco Malfoy reden hörte.

„Wir wollten nicht stören", versicherte Toireasa und meinte damit eigentlich nur sich selbst. Sie lächelte versuchsweise und streckte dem Gryffindor-Mädchen die Hand entgegen. „Kennst du Ginny? Wir spielen ab und an miteinander Quidditch, wenn das Feld frei ist."

Nur zögerlich wurde Toireasas Hand kurz geschüttelt, so als würde die Berührung etliches an Überwindung kosten.

„Und du musst Seidenschnabel sein", sagte Tarsuinn und Toireasa musste ihn mit Macht davor zurückhalten, dass Tier einfach so zu streicheln. Hagrid war noch viel zu überrascht, um schnell genug zu reagieren.

„Du kannst nicht einfach zu ihm gehen", hielt Toireasa ihn zurück.

„Nicht? Du sagst doch immer, er ist sehr lieb."

„Trotzdem musst du die Regeln beachten", brummte Hagrid. „Und ich fürchte, du kannst sie nich erfüll'n. Halt lieber Abstand."

„Warum?", fragte der Junge.

„Weil du ihm ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen schauen musst", erklärte Toireasa.

„Das mit dem nicht Blinzeln bekomm ich hin", lächelte er. „Aber der Rest ist wirklich ein ziemliches Problem."

Überraschend fuhr der Junge zu Hagrid herum.

„Die Slytherins behaupten, die vom Ministerium würden Seidenschnabel töten, weil er Malfoy verletzt hat", sagte er. „Ich kann aber bezeugen, dass der nur simuliert hat. Ich hab es von ihm selbst gehört!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und sie klang plötzlich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja", erklärte Tarsuinn fest. „Ich war im Krankenflügel, als Madame Pomfrey ihn verarztet hat."

„Das könnten wir bei der Anhörung verwenden, Hagrid", sagte das Gryffindor-Mädchen begeistert. „Ein Zeu…"

„Könn' wir nich", unterbrach Hagrid sie traurig. „Niemand wird Tarsuinn glauben wollen und er darf nich schon wieder im Ministerium für Ärger sorgen."

„Was denn für Ärger?", fragte Hermine neugierig und strich sich einige verirrte Strähnen ihrer Haarmähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Vergiss das bitte, Hermine", wurde Hagrid rot. „Ich hab davon nix gesagt. Das mit Tarsuinn geht einfach nich. Die mögen ihn da nich und man würde das an Schnäbelchen auslass'n."

„Aber ich hab es doch gehört", beharrte Tarsuinn. „Die können doch einfach Veritaserum einsetzen und dann wüssten sie, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

„Und deshalb werd'n sie es nich einsetzen und lieber behaupten du lügst", erklärte Hagrid fest. „Ne, ne. Außerdem hilft mir schon Hermine sehr. Schaut mal."

Der Wildhüter nahm eines der Bücher, schlug es an einem Lesezeichen auf und hielt es Toireasa hin.

„Ein Höllenhund, der freigesprochen wurde, weil er jemandem ans Bein gepinkelt hat, ist sicherlich nicht vergleichbar", bemerkte Tarsuinn, noch bevor Toireasa zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Nur, weil du nich weißt, wie weh das tun kann", versicherte Hagrid. „Is ne ziemlich ätzende Flüssigkeit bei Höllenhunden."

„Außerdem wurde der Hund freigesprochen, weil das Verhalten in seiner Natur lag und nicht als Angriff gemeint war", ergänzte Hermine.

„Ich bin mir leider sicher, Seidenschnabel hat absichtlich angegriffen", bemerkte Toireasa ungern. „Auch wenn ich weiß, dass der Idiot Malfoy es provoziert hat!"

Der Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht war irgendwie bemerkenswert. Am Anfang von Toireasas Satz war sie offensichtlich kurz davor gewesen zu explodieren, und doch dann war daraus eine Mischung aus erfreuter Zustimmung und Erstaunen geworden.

„Aber kann man dir nicht irgendwie anders helfen?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Hagrid, aber nach dem, was ich aufgeschnappt habe, scheint die Anhörung eine abgekartete Sache zu sein."

Frustriert verdrehte Toireasa die Augen. Warum musste er unbedingt mit dem Holzhammer der Wahrheit um sich schlagen?

„Vielleicht kann ich se ja zum Umdenken bewegen", entgegnete Hagrid wenig überzeugt.

„Dann solltest du dir besser professionelle Hilfe nehmen. Ich kenn da eine sehr gute Anwältin", meinte Tarsuinn und jetzt drang ein frustrierter Laut aus Toireasas Kehle.

„Bei so einer _kleinen_ Sache lassen sie so was nicht zu", erklärte sie geduldig.

„Gut, dann müssen wir halt zu den guten alten Mitteln der Bestechung, Erpressung und Nötigung greifen", sagte Tarsuinn gelassen.

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich entsetzt auf den Jungen. In seiner Stimme hatte kein böser Scherz oder dergleichen mitgeklungen.

„Entschuldigt uns", unterbrach Hagrid die geschockte Stille und hob Tarsuinn am Kragen hoch. „Ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm wechseln!"

Dann trug er den Jungen nach draußen. Wäre der Moment nicht so ernst gewesen, es hätte lustig ausgesehen.

„Tarsuinn meint das nicht so", log Toireasa Hermine an.

„Wenn du es sagst", erwiderte das Mädchen und ihre Miene verschloss sich wieder etwas.

„Ich find es gut, dass du Hagrid hilfst", lobte Toireasa bemüht.

„Tut ja sonst niemand!", erwiderte Hermine feindselig, wobei ihr Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus Richtung Schloss ging. Ob sie damit Professor Dumbledore meinte? Toireasa verstand auch nicht, warum dieser das nicht einfach regelte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", versuchte es Toireasa weiter.

„Ich hab schon alle Bücher durch, die in der Bibliothek dazu verfügbar sind", entgegnete Hermine distanziert. „Außerdem ist es schon spät."

Sie begann ihre Bücher einzusammeln und eine Minute später war sie aus Hagrids Hütte verschwunden. Diese Flucht verletzte Toireasa ein wenig und missmutig schaute sie auf ihr Hausabzeichen.

„Herzlichen Dank!", murmelte sie dabei.

Dann ging sie zu Seidenschnabel, schaute ihm in die Augen, verbeugte sich tief und durfte sich ihm schon nach wenigen Augenblicken nähern.

„Kennst mich also noch", flüsterte sie und strich ihm sanft über das Federkleid. „Brauchst keine Angst haben. Obwohl du wahrscheinlich gar nicht begreifst, was hier mit dir geschieht und warum du nicht fliegen darfst."

Seidenschnabel schienen ihre Worte nicht im Geringsten zu berühren. Stattdessen versuchte er, seinen viel zu großen Schnabel in ihre Umhangstaschen zu zwängen.

„Ich bin nicht Hagrid", versuchte sie ihn zurückzuschieben. „Ich hab weder Ratten, noch Hamster oder Frettchen in der Tasche. Außerdem hab ich den Eindruck, Hagrid verwöhnt dich eh schon zu sehr."

Sie fühlte nach dem Bauchfell des Hippogreifs.

„Noch mehr und du kannst nicht mehr fliegen, wenn es nötig werden sollte", wies sie ihn zurecht. Dies hatte nur weitere Betteleien zur Folge. Toireasa versuchte mit Streicheleinheiten Seidenschnabels Drängen nach Fressbarem zu unterdrücken.

Es verging eine gute halbe Stunde ehe Tarsuinn und Hagrid zurückkamen. Der Unterschied zwischen den Mienen der beiden hätte nicht gegensätzlicher sein können. Hagrid wirkte frustriert und besorgt, während Tarsuinn überlegen und mit sich selbst zufrieden schien. Es war überdeutlich, wer sich als Sieger fühlte.

„Hermine schon weg?", fragte der Wildhüter enttäuscht.

„Ja", erwiderte Toireasa und konnte sich dann doch einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Ich schätze, es war ihr unangenehm mit einer Slytherin allein zu sein."

„Das musst du verstehen, sie hat im Moment viel um die Ohren und kennt nur Malfoy und seine Freunde, wenn es um Slytherins geht. Ich mach euch jetzt den versprochenen Tee, okay?"

Die restliche Zeit bei Hagrid verging sehr beschaulich. Hagrid fragte sie nach der Schule aus und äußerte seine Hoffnung, sie im nächsten Jahr in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe anzutreffen, während Toireasa ihn ermahnte Seidenschnabel nicht zu überfüttern und begann, ihn über dem Unterricht in der dritten Klasse auszuquetschen. Flubberwürmer war dabei eine sehr unbefriedigende Antwort, auch wenn Hagrid versuchte ihre Ungefährlichkeit anzupreisen. Am Ende drohte Toireasa scherzhaft damit Wahrsagen zu wählen und lieber nach der Schule zu Hagrid zu gehen, wenn er seinen Unterricht nicht etwas _aufpeppte_.

Wenigstens amüsierte die Drohung Hagrid, denn offensichtlich glaubte er, jeden Vergleich mit Wahrsagen gewinnen zu können – selbst mit Flubberwürmern. Tarsuinn teilte diese Überzeugung und bedauerte, dass er wahrscheinlich Wahrsagen nicht abwählen durfte.

Hagrid versprach daraufhin mit Professor Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen und merkte gar nicht, dass der Junge ihn damit manipulierte. Tarsuinn mochte zwar unglaublich gut mit Tikki umgehen und eine seltsame Verbindung mit den Einhörnern teilen, aber ansonsten interessierte er sich nicht wirklich intensiv für magische Tiere. Ihm kam der Unterricht bei Hagrid sicher als das kleinere Übel vor. Aber vielleicht war Toireasa auch ein wenig voreingenommen. Die Begeisterung, die ihr Freund für Zaubertränke an den Tag legte, war ihr ja auch völlig unverständlich.

Es war schon lange dunkel, als sie sich von Hagrid aufmachten. Das Abendessen brachten sie in Rekordzeit hinter sich und trafen sich dann mit Luna und Merton in der Bibliothek, um doch noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu machen. Viel gemeinsame Zeit blieb da nicht, denn auch Zweitklässler hatten sich recht früh in den Gemeinschaftsräumen einzufinden.

Kurz bevor sie sich trennten, zog Toireasa Tarsuinn beiseite.

„Wann gehst du heute Nacht runter in die Große Halle?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Er brauchte nur einen Moment, um sich zu fangen.

„Wenn unser Gemeinschaftsraum leer ist, irgendwann nach Mitternacht."

„Ich werde da sein."

„Musst du nicht."

„Doch! Denn Winona bricht sonst zusammen und außerdem muss ich dir noch was erzählen."

„Dann schicke ich dir am besten Tikki runter, damit du nicht in die Wachen läufst", meinte er vernünftig. „Keine Ahnung wieso, aber sie glaubt, ich soll auf dich aufpassen, damit du nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommst."

Damit ließ er eine verblüffte und empörte Toireasa einfach stehen.

Als sie nach Mitternacht heimlich mit ihrem Sauberwisch den Slytherin-Kerker verließ, wartete wirklich schon Tikki hinter einer Ecke in der Nähe. Toireasa folgte ihr zauberhaft leise durch die Gänge. Den Weg, den sie nahmen, konnte man nicht gerade als direkt bezeichnen, aber er endete wenigstens in der Großen Halle.

Von oben hörte sie einen leisen Pfiff. Sie schaute nach oben, sah aber niemanden.

„Komm rauf", rief Tarsuinns Stimme ihr zu und so schwang sie sich auf ihren Besen und strebte der verzauberten Decke entgegen. Erst kurz bevor sie glaubte gegen die Wand zu stoßen, tauchte Tarsuinn auf, der entspannt auf einem seitlichen Sims saß.

„Ich glaub, man wird durchsichtig wie die Decke, wenn man hier oben ist", erklärte er, nachdem Toireasa sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Ist ein tolles Versteck", gab sie zu und schaute mit einem leichten Schauder nach unten. Draußen im Stadion konnte man hoffen, dass die Sicherheitszauber einen Sturz bremsten, hier erwarteten einen nur harte Steine und scharfe Tischkanten.

„Erst fliegen oder doch mein Geheimnis?", fragte Toireasa.

„Geheimnis!", entschied er und grinste. „Obwohl ich es schon weiß."

„Was weißt du?", fragte Toireasa verblüfft.

„Du schleppst ein altes, magisch geschriebenes Dokument in deiner linken Innentasche mit dir herum. Was glaubst du, was ich mir tagtäglich anhören muss?"

„Und warum hast du nix dazu gesagt?"

„Ich dachte mir, es geht mich nichts an, solange du es mir nicht sagen willst. Woher hast du es?"

„Meine Mutter hat es mir zum Geburtstag geschickt", sagte Toireasa.

„Bist du dir jetzt sicher, dass es deine Mutter ist, die dir schreibt?", fragte er und schloss die Augen.

Darauf wollte Toireasa eigentlich nicht antworten. Sie wollte so sehr, dass ihre Mutter noch lebte, dass ihre Objektivität langsam flöten ging. Doch langsam fasste sie Vertrauen.

„Ich glaub es", gab sie zu. „Sie weiß so viel Wahres. Sie hat mir geschrieben, wie ich zur Welt kam. Ich hab an Weihnachten meine Großeltern gefragt und die Beschreibungen stimmen vollkommen überein. Sie wusste sogar, dass mein Dad nur blaue Babyanzüge mitgehabt hatte, weil eine Wahrsagerin ihm gesagt hatte, ich würde ein Junge werden."

„Aber findest du es nicht irgendwie pervers, dass sie dir ein altes Testament mitschickt?"

„Sie glaubt sich wirklich in Gefahr und ich denke, sie könnte damit Recht haben."

„Und warum dann kein neues? Ich meine, hat sie jetzt nicht auch Dinge, die an dich gehen sollten?"

„Ist doch logisch, offiziell ist sie tot. Niemand würde einem Testament glauben, das nach ihrem Tod geschrieben wurde."

„Okay, macht Sinn", gab er zu.

„Außerdem ist da noch etwas, was du nicht weißt", entschloss sich Toireasa zu mehr Offenheit. „Du erinnerst dich doch an den Kristallschlüssel, oder? Nun – ich weiß jetzt, wozu er da ist und durch das Testament glaub ich auch zu wissen, wo er passt."

„Das Verlies 1138 in Gringotts", murmelte er. „Für nen Testament ist es ziemlich mitteilsam."

„Das Problem ist, ich komm da nicht ran. Ich hab zwar den Kristallschlüssel, aber den Schlüssel fürs Verlies hab ich nicht."

„Den brauchst du auch nicht", sagte er und öffnete die Augen wieder. Seine grauen Augen wirkten in dieser Dunkelheit fast silbern. „Du hast alles, was du brauchst."

„Ich versteh nicht", entgegnete Toireasa verwundert. „Ohne Schlüssel komme ich doch nicht da rein."

„Doch, denn deine Mutter ist tot – zumindest offiziell – und du hast ein Testament und bist die Erbin. Wenn das Ding echt ist, dann müssen dich die Kobolde reinlassen, auch ohne Schlüssel. Schließlich können die sich ja nicht alles greifen, nur weil mal ein Schlüssel verloren geht. Du musst nur zweifelsfrei nachweisen, dass du du bist und das Testament echt. Hat mir Bill, Ginnys großer Bruder, in Gringotts erzählt, als ich da war."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich erzählt?"

„Weil das nur eine Nebensache war, die ich als nicht so wichtig empfunden habe, schließlich wusste ich nichts von dem Brief. Was stand noch drin?"

„Na ja, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, sie hofft mir geht es gut und im Verlies würde mein Geburtstag, Weihnachten, Ostern und alles andere warten. Sie vermacht mir alles, nur für den Fall, dass ihr was passiert."

„Sie scheint eine sehr positiv eingestellte Frau zu sein."

„Oder nur vorausschauend. Rica hat mit dir dasselbe gemacht, oder?"

„Das ist nicht vergleichbar. Wir waren damals sicher, sie würde sterben."

„Und wenn es meine Mutter auch ist?"

Seine Augen blinzelten mehrmals hintereinander.

„Lass uns fliegen", sagte er – unerwartet lächelnd.

Toireasa war ein wenig erschrocken, als er sich ruckartig auf seinen Besen schwang und dieser, von der plötzlichen Last überfordert, fast bis zu einem Tisch durchsackte.

„Mach nicht so einen Mist!", rief sie ihm ohne großes Nachdenken nach, dann folgte sie deutlich vorsichtiger.

In der Großen Halle zu fliegen machte ihr nicht sonderlich viel Spaß. Man konnte kaum beschleunigen, spürte keinen Wind und musste immer irgendwelche Zusammenstöße vermeiden.

Tarsuinn schien es da völlig anders zu gehen. Er flog ein Stück – manchmal wirklich schnell – bremste vor einer Wand oder über einem Kerzenständer und streckte dann erwartungsvoll die Hand aus. Wenn seine Finger fanden, was er erwartete, freute er sich königlich – und ein wenig zu laut für Toireasas Geschmack. So war sie froh, als sie sich keine Stunde später wieder auf dem Sims einfanden. Leider machte es die Sache nicht leiser, denn der Junge holte sofort nach der Landung eine Tüte hervor und übergab sich geräuschvoll. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wirkte dadurch unheimlich grotesk.

Kaum war er fertig, holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, deutete in die Tüte und sagte leise: „_Scourgify!_"

Dann schnüffelte er kurz.

„Wow – Übung, Gestank und Ginny machen den Meister!", sagte er ironisch und zufrieden.

„Drei großartige Antriebe", stimmte Toireasa zu. „Aber wenn ich dich morgen nicht ordentlich essen sehe, dann lernst du Nummer vier kennen."

„Keine Sorge", versicherte er. „Wenn ich bei den Hauselfen willkommen wäre, würde ich nachher gleich in die Küche runtergehen. Das mache ich nicht freiwillig."

„Du solltest eher aufhören."

„Ja – das sag ich mir auch jedes Mal, wenn es zu spät ist", zwinkerte er mit den Augen. „Na, wenigstens hab ich so einen praktischen Zauber gelernt."

„Und du kannst endlich fliegen", freute sie sich für ihn und berührte ganz kurz seine Hand.

„Das verdanke ich euch", entgegnete er ernsthaft.

„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich eher Professor McGonagall. Sie hat die Informationen besorgt und Rica überzeugt."

„Professor Eisenhart? Wirklich?"

„Heh – du hast sie gefragt und wenn es nach Professor _McGonagall_ geht, hat jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe das gottverdammte Recht auf einem Besen zu reiten und Quidditch zu spielen. Da darf so ein kleines Problem, wie das deine, keinen Hinderungsgrund darstellen. Das sollte eigentlich gerade dir klar sein!"

„Ja, sie ist okay", stimmte er zu. „Ich musste ihr versprechen, sie zu meinem ersten _echten_ Quidditchspiel einzuladen. Falls es je dazu kommt."

„Das bekommen wir organisiert", versprach Toireasa.

Er nickte dankbar und wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr froh. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, als würde er nach Worten suchen.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen…", erklärte er und wurde rot. „Ich…ich…"

Unter ihnen wurde laut und mit kräftigem Schwung die Tür geöffnet, sodass sie gegen die Wand schlug.

„Hab ich euch ihr kleinen…!", rief Filch begeistert und starrte dann perplex in die leere Halle vor ihm. Toireasa war genug Schrecksekunden gewöhnt, um einen überraschten Schrei zu unterdrücken.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid!", murmelte der Hausmeister feindselig und ging auf die Knie, um unter die Tische zu sehen. „Wo sind sie, Mrs Norris?"

Im Gegensatz zu Filch wusste die Katze ganz genau, wo Tarsuinn und Toireasa waren. Unverwandt starrte das Tier mit seinen bösen gelben Augen zu ihnen hinauf und fauchte.

„Was ist?", sagte Filch sanft zu seiner Katze und folgte dem Blick seiner Vertrauten. Toireasa sah in die angestrengt zusammengekniffenen Augen des Mannes.

„Kommt herunter!", befahl Filch. „Ich seh euch."

Tarsuinn zuckte, doch Toireasa legte ihm schnell die Hand auf den Arm. Sie wagte in der guten Akustik der Halle nicht einmal zu flüstern.

Filch log. Das konnte sie sehen. Sein Blick war zwar genau auf einen Punkt gerichtet, aber nicht genau dahin, wo seine Katze hinschaute.

Also hielten sie still und es schien zu helfen. Toireasa fragte sich, wo Tikki sich versteckte, bis sie sah, wie sich das kleine Wesen gerade hinter Filch aus der Tür schlich. Sekunden später schepperte es metallisch ungefähr in der Gegend, in der Tikki verschwunden war.

Filch ließ sich ablenken und rannte los.

„Jetzt oder nie", flüsterte Toireasa. Die Große Halle hatte nicht gerade viele Ausgänge und der hinter dem Lehrertisch war sicher verschlossen. „Wir könne nur durch den Haupteingang raus."

Auf ihren Besen schwebten sie schnell herunter und Toireasa verzauberte ihre Schuhe damit die keinen Krach machten beim Laufen.

Sie kamen nicht weit. Als Toireasa durch die Tür lief, schoss ein Fuß hervor und stellte ihr die Beine. Sie schlug lang und schmerzhaft auf den Boden.

„Hab euch!", triumphierte Filch.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte Tarsuinn und als Toireasa herumfuhr, sah sie, wie der Junge die Hand des Hausmeisters weg schlug. „Gut, Sie haben uns erwischt, _aber fassen Sie mich nicht an!_"

Sie wusste nicht, ob es seine Stimme war oder sein mieser Ruf, doch der Hausmeister wich tatsächlich ein wenig zurück. Bewundernd stellte sie jedoch auch fest, dass nirgends ein Fenster zersprang oder eine der vielen leeren Rüstungen umfiel. Seit die Anhörung vorbei war, schien Tarsuinn viel über seine Zauberkraft gelernt zu haben.

„Ihr kommt mit!", befahl Filch.

„Ohne Widerstand", versprach Tarsuinn und kam zu Toireasa. Er half ihr aufzustehen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er fürsorglich.

„Ich denke es geht", murmelte sie und schaute mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ihre aufgeschabten Hände und Ellenbogen an. Auch ihr rechtes Knie brannte unangenehm, ließ sich aber bewegen. Sie hob ihren Besen auf, den sie beim Hinfallen verloren hatte.

„Mitkommen!", fauchte Filch mitleidlos. Sie folgten dem Hausmeister. Jetzt hatte es keinen Sinn wegzulaufen. Man war erwischt, wenn man identifiziert worden war. So lief das Spiel nun mal.

„Dachtet, ihr könntet mich reinlegen, was?", murmelte Filch. „Haltet euch wohl für schlau, aber diesmal bekommt ihr euer Fett weg, dafür sorge ich. Ihr werdet nicht mehr so schnell lachen. Ach, wenn ich doch nur die alten Strafen…die haben noch Wirkung gezeigt. Aber vielleicht macht…"

„Mr Filch?", erklang die Stimme von Professor Lupin und dann trat der Lehrer aus dem Dunkel eines Seitenganges. „Wen haben Sie denn da aufgegriffen?"

„Zwei Rumtreiber der übelsten Sorte."

„Danke, Mr Filch", erklärte Lupin ernst. „Ich werde mich um die Kinder und ihre Bestrafung kümmern."

„Eigentlich wollte ich sie zu Professor Snape bringen", widersprach Filch und klang nicht sonderlich respektvoll.

„Der Professor ist erst vor einer Stunde ins Bett, Mr Filch", erwiderte Professor Lupin freundlich, als würde er diesen Ton nicht hören. „Wir sollten ihn wegen zweier _Rumtreiber_ nicht wecken, wo wir doch alle nur wenig Schlaf bekommen, nicht wahr?"

„Aber Professor Snape hat mich gebeten ihm Bescheid zu geben, sollte ich einen der beiden hier erwischen!", gab Filch noch immer nicht nach.

„Das können Sie auch morgen früh, Mr Filch", erklärte Lupin freundlich, jedoch sehr entschieden. „Aber auch dies ist nicht unbedingt nötig, da ich ihn als Hauslehrer eh informieren werde. Ich werde natürlich erwähnen, welch gute Arbeit Sie geleistet haben."

„Ich hoffe, Sie bestrafen die auch richtig und wie sie es für ihre Unverschämtheit verdienen!"

„Keine Sorge, Mr Filch. Ich habe nicht vor unsere beiden Nachteulen hier für ihre Dummheit zu belohnen", versicherte Lupin und schenkte Toireasa einen Blick, der zumindest sie von der Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Versprechens überzeugte.

„Ich werde sie gern beaufsichtigen", bot Filch an und seine Augen funkelten bösartig Toireasa und Tarsuinn an.

„Das lässt sich sicher einrichten", sagte Professor Lupin und überraschte damit Filch offensichtlich angenehm. Toireasa gefiel diese Idee hingegen gar nicht. Nachher sollte sie wenigstens den Professor überzeugen, dass Filch nicht auf Tarsuinn achten durfte.

„Dann mach ich mich mal weiter auf meine Runde", brummte Filch. „Heute ist eine gute Nacht und vielleicht lässt sich die rote Gefahr blicken. Komm, Mr Norris!"

Der Hausmeister schlich davon. Seine Laterne leuchtete noch eine Weile durch die Gänge, dann war er verschwunden.

„Und jetzt zu euch!", fuhr Lupin sie hart an und Toireasa drängte sich vor Schreck ein wenig näher an Tarsuinn. „Wie kommt ihr dazu nachts durch das Schloss zu schleichen und dann auch noch mit euren Besen. Reichen euch eure Begegnungen mit den Dementoren immer noch nicht? Wollt ihr unbedingt sterben?"

„Wir haben das Schloss nicht verlassen und hatten es auch nicht vor", verteidigte sich Toireasa ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Wir waren in der Großen Halle fliegen!"

Sie erntete einen verständnislosen Blick von Professor Lupin.

„Ich kann in Räumen viel besser fliegen und länger", ergänzte Tarsuinn. „Mein Besen…"

„Ich weiß von dem Besen!", unterbrach Lupin. „Aber das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum ihr das unbedingt des Nachts machen müsst!"

„Weil uns das sicher verboten werden würde", sagte Toireasa.

„Habt ihr denn jemals jemanden gefragt und es ihm erklärt?", fragte Lupin und schaute sie eindringlich an.

Toireasa spürte, wie sie vor Scham rot wurde. An diese einfache Möglichkeit hatte sie nicht gedacht.

„Das ist mein Fehler, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn und er schien trotz allem noch guter Stimmung. „Ich hatte die letzten Nächte so viel Spaß dabei, dass ich daran einfach nicht gedacht habe, und Toireasa war heute nur mit, weil sie es gestern herausgefunden hat und mich nicht davon abbringen konnte. Sie will immer auf mich Acht geben."

Im Gesicht von Professor Lupin konnte Toireasa erkennen, wie dumm es war zuzugeben, dass dies heute nicht die erste Verfehlung gewesen war.

„Machst du dir denn keine Gedanken darüber, dass du Sirius begegnen könntest?"

„Doch, aber das ist nicht gefährlich für mich", erklärte Tarsuinn unbesorgt.

„Wie kommst du denn auf solch einen gefährlichen Gedanken?", fragte Lupin entsetzt. „Du kannst…"

„Es ist ganz einfach", unterbrach Tarsuinn und wirkte sehr begeistert. „Black ist nun seit über einem halben Jahr frei. Aber er ist nicht auf der Flucht. Jeder weiß, er ist hier, die Dementoren nutzen nichts und er hat Zugang zum Schloss. Seit Halloween ist nichts mehr passiert. Er beobachtet und wartet darauf, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nachlässt. Wer sich so lange einer Verhaftung entziehen kann, obwohl alle ungefähr wissen, wo er ist, ist nicht dumm. An Halloween war er noch durch die Dementoren beeinflusst und hat Mist gebaut. Doch wenn er das nächste Mal hier hereinkommt, dann wird er einen Plan haben. Er wird Zeit und Ort wählen. Inzwischen einen anderen Schüler zu töten, würde ihm überhaupt nichts bringen, sondern ihn im Gegenteil in die Enge treiben. Im Moment sagen sie überall – auch im Tagespropheten – dass nur die Dementoren ihn fangen können. Das scheint so verbreitet, dass irgendwie niemand – außer den Lehrern hier – es für nötig hält, ihn persönlich zu jagen. Würde jedoch einem Schüler etwas passieren, dann würde das vieles verändern und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass er seine Pläne aufgeben und fliehen müsste. Ich persönlich glaube ja, deshalb ist Harry Potter immer noch hier. Dumbledore hat Angst, Black könnte für ein oder zwei Jahre untertauchen und dann zuschlagen, wenn Ferien sind und alle ihn vergessen haben. Wenn Black bis jetzt warten konnte, dann kann er es auch noch länger und je länger er Zeit hat, desto mehr erfährt und lernt er. Er kann sich Hilfsmittel besorgen, einen Zauberstab, wenn er den nicht schon hat, alte Kameraden sammeln oder mit seinem Wissen erpressen. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen Harry würde ich meinen, was mir sehr Leid für ihn tut. Woher kennen Sie überhaupt Black?"

Der Redeschwall des Jungen war unglaublich beeindruckend und wirkte nicht nur auf Toireasa hypnotisierend.

„Wie kommst du darauf, ich würde Black kennen?", fragte Professor Lupin nach drei, vier Sekunden.

„Sie sagten eben Sirius, nicht Sirius Black oder nur Black, wie alle anderen."

„Ich könnte mich versprochen haben."

„Haben Sie nicht. Sie haben einen vertrauten Namen ausgesprochen. Wenn Professor Snape mit seiner ganz persönlichen Dosis Hass _Black_ sagt, dann weiß ich auch, dass er ihn kennt."

Langsam holte Toireasa die Gedanken des Jungen ein. Eine andere Idee sprang langsam durch ihren Kopf. Etwas, das Tarsuinn nicht sehen konnte.

„Professor?", entfuhr es ihr fast ungewollt. „Sie sind etwa so alt wie Professor Snape, oder? Wie alt ist eigentlich Sirius Black?"

„Mein Alter", flüsterte Professor Lupin ein klein wenig überrannt wirkend. „Wir sollten so etwas nicht in einem Gang besprechen."

„Es war Ihre Idee", murmelte Tarsuinn amüsiert.

Professor Lupin drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung seines Büros. Durch Toireasas Kopf schoss der unangenehme Gedanke, dass sie damit in eine Falle gingen, aber dann verwarf sie diesen abstrusen Gedanken als paranoid.

„Tja – so ganz vertraulich wird unser Gespräch wohl doch nicht werden", sagte Tarsuinn kurz bevor sie Lupins Bürotür erreichten und als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, sah Toireasa auch, was er gemeint hatte. Mitten im Gang stand – mit in den Ärmeln seines Umhanges verschränkten Armen – ihr Hauslehrer und starrte ihnen düster entgegen. Ein paar Druckstellen auf seiner Wange zeigten recht deutlich, dass er noch vor kurzer Zeit geschlafen haben musste. Jetzt konnte Toireasa mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass auch sie Filch hasste.

„Oh – guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte Professor Lupin freundlich. „Noch auf?"

„Es war mir unmöglich ruhig zu schlafen, Lupin", erwiderte Snape mit leiser und gefährlicher Stimme. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten Toireasa für einen Augenblick.

„Das trifft sich gut", sagte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. „Dann können Sie Miss Keary nachher hinuntergeleiten."

Lupin ging an Snape vorbei, schloss die Tür auf und schob die Kinder hinein.

„Möchten Sie mit hereinkommen, Professor?", fragte er dabei höflich.

„Es wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen", zischte Snape. „Gehen Sie vor, Lupin."

Ein wenig zitterte Toireasa die Hand. Sie hielt ihren Besen krampfhaft fest und mit der anderen Hand tastete sie, bis sich diese um Tarsuinns Finger legten. Im Gegensatz zu dem Jungen schien sie die feindselige Stimmung der beiden Erwachsenen zu spüren.

„Setzt euch", bat Professor Lupin relativ freundlich. „Professor Snape, der Sessel dort drüben ist sicherlich sehr bequem."

„Ich stehe lieber", erwiderte der zuletzt Angesprochene und baute sich drohend über Toireasa und Tarsuinn auf.

Professor Lupin nahm ihnen gegenüber Platz und schaute sie an.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas zu eurer Verteidigung vorzubringen?", fragte er ernst.

Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als den gesenkten Kopf zu schütteln. Jetzt, mit Professor Snape im Rücken, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr offen sprechen.

Die Reaktion Tarsuinns war da schon ein wenig anders, wenn auch nicht so wie erwartet. Er schnüffelte, sprang dann von seinem Stuhl wieder auf und ließ seinen Besen fallen, der knapp Snapes Füße verfehlte. Ohne zu fragen nahm er sich einen massiv wirkenden Becher vom Schreibtisch und roch direkt daran.

Was sich danach in seinem Gesicht abspielte, war ein Regenbogen der Gefühle. Zuerst war da geschockte Überraschung, dann ein wenig Angst, gefolgt von einer Dosis Verlegenheit. Doch zum Schluss gewann etwas anderes, das langsam in ihm aufzusteigen schien. Ein Lächeln, ein Kichern und zum Schluss lachte der Junge ausgiebig. Obwohl das wohl die falsche Beschreibung war. Er lachte nicht nur. Nein! Er krümmte sich vor Lachen, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er musste recht häufig schniefen.

Das hatte Toireasa noch nie gesehen. Mit großen Augen schaute sie zuerst Professor Lupin an, der sich in seinem Stuhl hatte zurücksinken lassen. Seine Augen zuckten von Tarsuinn kurz hoch zu Snape. Toireasa folgte seinem Blick und erblickte einen Snape, der wie eine Königskobra Professor Lupin ansah. Ein feines, kaum sichtbares triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Das ist der Hammer", keuchte Tarsuinn und wurde vom nächsten Lachanfall geschüttelt. „Keine Angst, Professor. Ich sag's niemandem."

Er hielt sich an der Tischkante fest und versuchte mit der anderen Hand die Tränen wegzuwischen. Wenn er in diesem Augenblick Snapes Gesicht gesehen hätte – da war sich Toireasa absolut sicher – dann hätte er sofort mit Lachen aufgehört.

„Das schreib ich in meine Memoiren, sobald Sie mal sterben, Professor", fuhr Tarsuinn stattdessen fort. „Ich hab auch schon einen Titel für das Kapitel, inspiriert von Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Der Junge schleppte sich zu Toireasa zurück auf den Stuhl, nahm den Ärmel ihres Umhangs samt Arm und wischte sich damit die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Entschuldige!", amüsierte er sich dabei noch immer. „Meiner ist nass."

Dann umarmte er sie plötzlich und lachte an ihrer Schulter weiter. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen, er würde ersticken oder nie wieder damit aufhören.

Ihr Blick huschte um Hilfe bittend zu Professor Lupin und stellte zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, dass der Professor mit der Hand ein Lächeln verbarg, das umso deutlicher in seinen Augen stand. Seinen Blick konnte man fast dankbar und ein wenig liebevoll nennen.

„Beruhige dich wieder, Tarsuinn", sagte Lupin. „Du machst deiner Freundin Angst."

„Oh", er löste sich einige Zentimeter von ihr, aber sein Erschrecken war nicht echt. Er rang noch immer mit seinem Lachen. Sie konnte seine Augen sehen, die fast zu leuchten schienen. Aber das war nur das Kaminfeuer, das sich in seinen Tränen spiegelte. Sie konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, was Tarsuinn jemals so zum Lachen bringen konnte, dass er die Beherrschung verlor. Und vor allem störte sie, dass Snape nicht irgendeinen ätzenden Kommentar von sich gab.

„Ich hoffe, mein Sabber geht wieder von deinem Umhang ab", flüsterte er ihr zu und zwinkerte das Wasser aus seinen Augen, dann drehte er sich zu Professor Lupin um.

„Sagen Sie bitte, wie wir bestraft werden sollen, Professor, damit ich mich ein wenig einbekomme. Aber bitte – verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich nicht traurig genug aussehe."

Der Professor sah so aus, als hätte er am liebsten die Bestrafung vergessen.

„Ich mach das für…", begann Snape angewidert, doch Lupin unterbrach ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung.

„Zuerst einmal verliert ihr beide zwanzig Punkte für euer Haus und Ihr werdet zusätzlich sieben Tage lang nach dem Unterricht für jeweils drei Stunden, alle euch von Mr Filch übertragenen Putzaufgaben ohne jede Magie zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllen."

„Fünfzehn Stunden lang?", fragte Toireasa entsetzt.

„Einundzwanzig, um genau zu sein", korrigierte Professor Lupin.

„Aber am Wochenende ist kein Unterricht!", wies Toireasa den Lehrer auf einen Fehler in seiner Aussage hin.

„Na, dann müssen wir etwas dagegen unternehmen. Professor Snape, wären Sie bereit, ein oder zwei Stunden am Samstag zu opfern, damit die beiden Delinquenten ihren gewünschten Unterricht bekommen? Ich würde dann den Sonntag übernehmen!"

„Es wird mir sicher etwas einfallen", meinte Snape säuerlich und für Toireasa fühlte es sich so an, als hätte ihr jemand einen Eiswürfel ans Genick gedrückt.

„Sehr gut", erwiderte Professor Lupin. „Dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Miss Keary bitte dahin bringen, wo sie sicher ist."

„Mitkommen", zischte Snape und Toireasa erhob sich gehorsam. Sie wusste, das würde jetzt der wirklich unangenehme Teil werden.

Leider war mit der Strafarbeit noch lange nicht alles gegessen. Tarsuinn musste eine Strafpredigt von Flitwick ertragen, der auch gleich einen Brief an Rica schickte, und er musste sich das gleiche auch noch mal von Professor McGonagall anhören. Außerdem forderte die Lehrerin auch noch den Besen ein, wobei er sich diesen jedoch in der Zeit zwischen der Schule und dem Abendessen ausleihen durfte.

Für Toireasa gab es zunächst nur einen Brief an die Großeltern, doch während Tarsuinn eine eher amüsierte Antwort Ricas erhielt, bekam sie selbst Großmutter Kearys Zorn zu spüren und eine Erklärung wurde verlangt. Toireasa hatte sich daraufhin Tarsuinns Ausführungen zu Eigen gemacht, die jedoch in dem Antwortbrief dermaßen zerpflückt wurden, dass keine Argumente mehr übrig blieben.

Eine Tatsache, die Toireasa nicht ignorieren konnte und Tarsuinn einfach kalt ließ. Insgesamt nahmen sie die Strafarbeit ziemlich unterschiedlich hin. Während sie mit mieser Laune durch die stinkendsten Ecken putzte – Filch achtete genau darauf, dass sie immer von Tarsuinn getrennt arbeitete – befleißigte sich Tarsuinn einer geradezu unverschämt fröhlichen Stimmung. Sie konnte ihn ab und an pfeifend eine Toilette putzen sehen oder hörte ihn irgendwelche Lieder gegen Unterdrückung und Ausbeutung singen. Ihm konnte irgendwie nichts die Laune verderben. Selbst als Snape sie am dritten Tag der Strafe, dem Samstag, Feuerblätter schneiden ließ. Diese Pflanze hatte die dumme Angewohnheit sogar durch Drachenlederhandschuhe hindurch die Haut zu reizen und es juckte noch Stunden. Natürlich war das Zeug ungefährlich, doch auch irgendwie eine kleine Folter. Am Ende war Toireasa wirklich sauer, bis Tarsuinn ihr augenzwinkernd erklärte, was man doch mit diesen Feuerblättern Regina und Vivian alles antun konnte, ohne groß Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Unauffälliger als Juckpulver, billiger und einfacher zu verstecken. In den Kragen eines Umhanges genäht, konnte man tagelang Spaß haben. Sie beschlossen ein wenig Zeit vergehen zu lassen und einen passenden Anlass abzuwarten, bis sie das nutzten, wobei sich Filch da immer weiter in den Vordergrund drängte.

Diesem schien es nämlich überhaupt nicht zuzusagen, dass Tarsuinn einfach nicht kleinzukriegen war und der Hausmeister begann, Professor Lupins Worte sehr genau auszulegen. Während Toireasa nach drei Stunden Schluss machen durfte, war Filch niemals mit Tarsuinns Putzleistung zufrieden und ließ den Jungen bis zu zwei Stunden nacharbeiten.

Winona brachte diese Ungerechtigkeit regelmäßig auf die Palme. Sie hatte sich deshalb schon bei Professor Lupin beschwert, aber dieser hatte ihr nur leise geraten, die Zeit, wie Tarsuinn auch, durchzustehen und Filch nicht die Befriedigung zu geben. Es war trotzdem abzusehen, dass der Hausmeister dafür noch einiges würde büßen müssen, bevor das Schuljahr endete.

Bis sie das aber umsetzen konnte, wollte sie erst einmal abwarten und half Tarsuinn und Toireasa aufopferungsvoll bei den Hausaufgaben.

Es war Mittwoch der letzte Tag der Strafarbeit, und Toireasa hatte es schon hinter sich. Sie saß mit Winona, Merton und Luna in der Großen Halle und versuchte sich an einer theoretischen Erklärung für den Polymorphzauber für Flüssigkeiten. Je näher jedoch das Abendessen rückte, desto häufiger wanderte der eine oder andere Blick zur Eingangstür.

„Filch scheint es ja heute noch mal richtig auskosten zu wollen", murrte Winona feindselig.

„Wenn er Tarsuinn nicht einfach vergessen hat", meinte Merton ernst und nickte Richtung Eingang, wo eben Filch auftauchte und zu ihnen herüber kam.

„Wo ist die kleine, blinde Zecke?", fragte er laut, noch gut zehn Meter entfernt.

„Kommt gerade auf uns zu", murmelte Merton kaum hörbar.

„Wen meinen Sie?", fragte Toireasa, weil sie einfach nicht auf die beleidigende Beschreibung reagieren wollte.

„McNamara natürlich!", fauchte Filch abfällig. „Wo ist er?"

„Keine Ahnung!", zischte Winona zurück. „Er steht doch momentan unter _Ihrer_ Aufsicht!"

„Hat sich abgesetzt, dieser arbeitsscheue Gnom. Ihr wisst doch, wo er ist. Rückt damit raus!"

„Wir sind hier, seit mich gnädigerweise entlassen haben, wie Ihnen William und Aaron da drüben sicher bestätigen können", versuchte es Toireasa ein wenig vernünftiger, denn sie fragte sich besorgt, was Tarsuinn denn bewogen haben könnte, sich in der letzten Strafstunde abzusetzen. „Wo haben Sie ihn denn vermutet?"

„Er sollte das Klo im dritten Stock des Westflügels putzen und hat nach der Hälfte aufgehört."

„Ich werde ihn suchen", sagte Toireasa und erhob sich. Sie packte ihre Schulsachen ein.

„Ach, damit du ihn warnen kannst? Hah!", ereiferte sich Filch.

„Es ist untypisch für Tarsuinn", sagte Luna ohne Filch anzusehen und packte auch.

Merton und Winona sahen sich einander kurz an und dann waren auch für sie die Hausaufgaben vergessen.

„Soll ich die anderen fragen, ob sie helfen?", erkundigte sich Merton und deutete kurz auf ein paar ältere Ravenclaws, die ein paar Meter weiter weg ein kleines Zauberschachturnier abhielten.

Toireasa schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und schaute Winona für einen Moment in die Augen, die zustimmend nickte.

„Ich weiß, wer ihn innerhalb von Sekunden finden kann", sagte sie entschieden. „Merton, du und Luna, könntet ihr schon mal Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen, nur für…na ihr wisst schon."

Dann stürmte sie mit Winona zusammen an Filch vorbei.

„Heh!", rief Filch ihnen nach. „In den Gängen wird nicht gerannt!"

Toireasa ignorierte das, während Winona sich hinter der nächsten Ecke zu einer obszönen Geste hinreißen ließ.

Ohne dass eine Absprache nötig war, rannten sie gemeinsam zum nächstgelegenen Bild eines verflossenen Direktors.

„Schnell!", keuchte Winona von dem kurzen Sprint. „Wo ist Professor Dumbledore gerade?"

„Bitte!", ergänzte Toireasa schnell.

Die großäugige, alte und verhutzelte Hexe auf dem Bild starrte sie einen Moment frustriert an. Sie bewegte zwar die Lippen, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Toireasas schaute auf das Schild im Bilderrahmen.

_Ulula, die Stumme 1667-1699_, stand da in leicht abgeblätterten Goldlettern.

Schnell zog Toireasa Winona zum nächsten Bild, bevor diese sich zu einer überzogenen Reaktion hinreißen ließ.

„Sagen Sie uns bitte, wo Professor Dumbledore ist", bat Toireasa ein recht junges Zaubererabbild. „Es ist verf…es ist wichtig."

„Verflucht wichtig", stellte Winona klar.

Der Zauberer im Bild, der ja schon die Szene mit der stummen Hexe mitbekommen hatte, meinte nur kurz: _Moment_, dann verschwand er aus dem Bild. Keine zwei Sekunden später war er wieder da.

„Der amtierende Direktor befindet sich gerade auf dem Weg von seinem Büro zur Großen Halle. Ich vermute…"

Winona rannte schon los.

„Danke!", rief Toireasa schnell und sprintete hinterher. Was das Bild dazu sagte, hörte sie nicht mehr.

Sie fingen den Professor auf der Treppe ab, der sofort stirnrunzelnd stehen blieb, als er die beiden Mädchen näher stürzen sah.

„Professor, Professor", rief Toireasa schon von weitem. Eine seltsame Hast hatte sie, und anscheinend auch Winona, ergriffen.

„Wo ist Tarsuinn?", brachte Winona heraus.

Dumbledore fragte nicht warum. Er hob seine Hand, schloss sie zu einer Faust, öffnete diese und Sekunden später erschien mit einem kleinen Funkenregen eine schwarze Kugel in seiner Hand. Sie sah aus wie eine größere Ausgabe der Steine, die Toireasa, Winona und Tarsuinn um den Hals trugen.

Unendlich scheinende Sekunden schaute der Professor den Stein an, dann glaubte Toireasa, ihn bleich werden zu sehen. Sie mochte sich irren, denn der Bart verbarg fast sein gesamtes Gesicht, aber die Nase war ihr eben nicht so hell erschienen.

„Kommt!", sagte Dumbledore kurz angebunden und ging zügigen Schrittes voraus. Sie mussten laufen, um mit dem groß gewachsenen Mann mithalten zu können.

Sie durchquerten in Windeseile das halbe Schloss.

„Wir sind unter dem Marie-Ann-Turm", flüsterte Toireasa leise Winona zu.

„Und gleich bei dem Raum, in dem er nicht sein wollte…", entgegnete das Mädchen und deutete auf Dumbledore, der jetzt vor einer bekannten Tür anhielt und diese auch noch öffnete.

Es rumpelte dumpf im Gemäuer, ein feiner Nebel von Deckenputz rieselte zu Boden. Sie rannten in den Raum, in dem Winona ihre Großeltern getroffen hatte. Hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert, außer dass noch mehr Dreck und kleine Steinchen von der Decke fielen.

„Bleibt hier!", befahl Professor Dumbledore und ging auf die hintere Tür im Raum zu. Erst jetzt fiel Toireasa auf, dass deren Klinke weiß glühte. Als der Direktor kurz davor war die Tür zu öffnen, knallte es laut gegen diese und der große Mann überlegte es sich anders.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab mittig und flach an die Mauer und machte dann große wischende Bewegungen. Der Stein wurde an den Stellen durchsichtig, über die der Zauberstab geglitten war. So, als wäre ein Fenster geputzt worden, das zufällig wie ein Stein ausgesehen hatte.

Entgegen dem Befehl des Direktors traten Winona und Toireasa im Gleichschritt hinzu und starrten durch den Stein hindurch ins Chaos.

Inmitten eines zehn mal zehn Meter großen Raumes stand Tarsuinn, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Ein Wirbelsturm aus Bildern, Staub und diversen Kleinteilen tobte um ihn herum. Toireasa hatte so etwas schon mal gesehen, doch hier war die Zerstörung heftiger und doch deutlich gezielter. In der Hand sah sie seinen Zauberstab.

Als würde er ihren Blick spüren, drehte Tarsuinn sich langsam herum. Seine blicklosen Augen waren total schwarz, umgeben von einem silbrig leuchtenden Glanz. Und genau wie seine Augenfarbe waren die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen schwarz und silbern. Sein Gesicht war eine absolut kalte Maske.

Langsam hob er den Zauberstab und für einen Moment glaubte Toireasa, er würde auf sie zielen, doch sie irrte.

„Schuldig!", peitschte seine Stimme durch den Stein und eines der Bilder zerstob zu Staub. Die Kraft seiner Magie war so stark, dass auch ein großes Stück der Steinmauer hinter dem ehemaligen Bild herausgefetzt wurde. Die Brocken schlossen sich sofort dem Wirbelsturm an und beeinträchtigten die Sicht noch mehr. Tarsuinn wandte sich wieder von ihnen ab und deutete auf eine Wand hinter dem Nebel. Ein Flammenstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, durchdrang den Wirbelsturm und im Schein des Feuers konnte Toireasa einen kurzen Moment lang sehen, was sich an der Wand dahinter befand. Ein Einhornkopf verbrannte zu Asche und wurde Teil des Sturms.

„Ruhe in Frieden", hörte sie den Jungen sagen.

„Das ist die wahre Macht des Wilden Talentes, wenn die Kraft nicht gezügelt wird", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Er tötet sich selbst", rief Winona panisch und deutete auf den Jungen.

Für einen Moment war Toireasa verwirrt, denn Tarsuinns Macht schien sich nicht gegen ihn selbst zu richten, doch als das nächste: _Schuldig_, ertönte und das nächste Bild starb, sah sie es auch – die Haut seiner Hand war aufgeplatzt. Blut ran unter den Fingernägeln hervor.

„Er verbrennt innerlich", sagte Dumbledore.

„Tun Sie etwas!", schrie Toireasa und sah entsetzt, wie der nächste Einhornkopf verbrannte. „Halten Sie ihn davon ab!"

„Wenn ich hineingehe, wird er gegen mich einsetzen, was immer er kann, und dann wird er ausbrennen. Weder ich – noch ihr – können ihm helfen", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Nur eine Person vielleicht. Fawkes, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Eine plötzliche Stichflamme direkt über ihnen ließ sie zusammenzucken und ein roter Vogel mit langem, goldenem Schwanz erschien. Toireasa brauchte keine Sekunde, um das Tier als einen Phönix zu identifizieren.

„Hol bitte Rica McNamara her", bat Dumbledore und schon war der Vogel wieder in einer Flamme verschwunden.

Auf der anderen Seite der Wand zerlegte Tarsuinn weiterhin methodisch Bild für Bild und Einhornkopf um Einhornkopf. Inzwischen hatte er den Zauberstab in die linke Hand gewechselt. Sein rechter Arm hing nutzlos an der Seite.

„Wir müssen Tarsuinn doch irgendwie helfen können?", bettelte Toireasa und fühlte sich so ohnmächtig. Sie hatte aber gleichzeitig auch solche Angst vor dem Jungen dort, dass es ihr fast das Herz zerbrach. Die Tränen, die sich schon lange angekündigt hatten, strömten jetzt aus ihren Augen.

„Das ist nicht mehr Tarsuinn", sagte Professor Dumbledore sanft und zog sie an sich heran. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in die Seite des Mannes, damit sie nicht mehr zuschauen musste. „Das da ist des Narren Wahnsinn und sein Erbe. Unheilvoll vereint."

Bei jedem lauten Krachen zuckte Toireasa zusammen, bis es schlagartig aufhörte.

Vorsichtig schaute sie hin und wünschte sich, es gelassen zu haben.

Kein Bild umschwebte mehr Tarsuinn. Nur noch die Überreste seiner Zerstörungswut. Er starrte genau auf Toireasa – oder auf Dumbledore, Winona oder einfach nur die Wand.

„Wer seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte er. Sein Zauberstab war verschwunden, seine Arme hingen schlapp herab. Sein Gesicht war vollständig von Schwarz, Silber und Rot überzogen.

„Was gibt euch das Recht uns zu jagen!", wurde er lauter und zum ersten Mal zeigte sich ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Uns zu töten!", schrie er.

„Uns als Trophäen an die Wand zu hängen!", brüllte er und direkt vor Toireasas Gesicht splitterte Stein. Zum Glück für sie auf der anderen Seite der Wand und der Zauber brach auch nicht durch. Ohne Zauberstab schien Tarsuinns Magie deutlich schwächer, doch dafür beschränkten sich die Verletzungen, die er sich damit selbst antat, nicht mehr nur auf seine Arme.

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch mal jagen!", donnerte Tarsuinn nun mit magisch verstärkter Stimme und wieder knallte ein Zauber so heftig gegen dieselbe Stelle wie vorhin, dass Dumbledore sich genötigt sah, die Wand mit einem Zauber zu stärken. Er zog Toireasa hinter sich.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts.

„Wie könnt ihr das nur tun?", sagte Tarsuinns Stimme leise und jetzt hörte man zum ersten Mal Trauer und Schmerzen. Sie lugte hinter Dumbledore hervor und sah den Jungen am Boden knien. Er weinte zum Gotterbarmen. Nichtsdestotrotz war der Wirbelsturm immer noch aktiv. Flüssigkeiten aller drei Farben tropften unter seinem Gesicht zu Boden und bildeten eine gemeinsame Lache, in der sich nur das Silber und das Rot miteinander vermischten.

Wieder erhellte eine Flamme den halbdunklen Raum, diesmal hinter ihnen, und Fawkes war wieder da. Zusammen mit Rica, die ein wenig verwirrt zu sein schien. In der ausgestreckten Hand hielt sie eine einzige Phönixfeder.

„So…", sagte Rica anscheinend mehr zu sich selbst und öffnete die Augen „…und welche Katastrophe…"

Sie sah zu Dumbledore, erblickte das im Stein geschaffene Fenster, ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür und ihr Gesicht bekam einen mörderischen Ausdruck, der in nichts dem von Tarsuinn nachstand.

„Öffnen Sie die Tür!", sagte sie mit kühler Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich beschützen kann", erklärte Dumbledore in mitfühlendem Ton. „Es…"

„Öffnen Sie die Tür", unterbrach ihn Rica etwas lauter. „Und halten Sie sich heraus! Verstanden! Wie Sie sich auch vorher hätten heraushalten sollen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie auf die Tür zu, die auf einen Wink Dumbledores aufging.

„Nicht, Rica!", riefen Toireasa und Winona gleichzeitig und wollten zu der Freundin, doch Dumbledore hielt sie fest.

„Ist schon okay", sagte Rica und klang wenigstens ein wenig sanfter. „Ich hab das so ähnlich schon einmal erlebt. Schließen Sie die Tür hinter mir, Professor."

Es hatte etwas Unwirkliches, wie Rica in den Raum ging. Sie wirkte jetzt ruhig, geradezu entspannt und ging ohne zu zögern in den Raum mit dem Wirbelsturm. Obwohl Toireasa fürchtete, was sie sehen würde, konnte sie nichts anderes machen, als durch die Steine zu schauen. Dumbledore verschloss mit einem Wink die Tür hinter Rica. Er wirkte alles andere als glücklich und tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich über seine Stirn.

„Tarsuinn-chan", sagte Rica drin mit sanfter Stimme. Alle weiteren Worte verstand Toireasa nicht, denn sie sprach entweder japanisch oder chinesisch. Sie trat mitten in den Wirbelsturm und Toireasa biss sich vor Aufregung, Angst und Hilflosigkeit in die Faust. Ricas Barett wurde weggerissen und auch der Schal, mit dem sie ihre Narben verdeckte, aber ihr selbst schien nichts zu passieren. Rica erreichte Tarsuinn, kniete sich neben ihn und zog ihn langsam und sanft an sich. Zunächst wehrte sich der Junge schwach, doch dann klammerte er sich verzweifelt an seine Schwester und der Wirbelsturm verebbte.

„Sie wollen, dass ich sie räche, Rica", sagte Tarsuinn mit zittriger Stimme.

„Beruhige dich", sagte sie und streichelte ihn unablässig. „Konzentriere dich, beherrsche die Gefühle und höre nicht auf die Stimmen."

„Nein!", schrie Tarsuinn plötzlich, wand sich in Ricas Armen und ein Kronleuchter – der paradoxerweise völlig unbeschadet war – explodierte über ihm. Scherben regneten auf die beiden herunter und Rica beugte sich über den Jungen, um ihn vor den scharfen Splittern zu schützen.

„Bring mich fort von hier", bat Tarsuinn leise und fast erstickt. „Die Erinnerungen…Zu den…töte…bitte…keine Kontrolle."

Seine Worte waren zu leise um sie alle zu verstehen.

Rica streichelte ihn unablässig weiter.

„Professor? Können Sie mich hören?", fragte Rica mit gleichmäßiger Stimme.

„Ja", antwortete dieser leise.

„Können Sie mir und Tarsuinn so schnell wie möglich Winterkleidung und ein Zelt besorgen?"

„Natürlich."

„Und suchen Sie Tikki!"

„Das werden wir. Winona, geh rauf in euren Turm und hole Tarsuinns warme Sachen. Toireasa, versuche Tikki zu finden."

„Und wenn Sie alles haben,…", ergänzte Rica, „…dann sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass uns niemand in die Quere kommt, wenn wir gehen."

Toireasa war schon halb aus dem Raum gelaufen. Sie rannte durch die Gänge, rief nach Tikki und ignorierte die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Rica würde Tarsuinn wegbringen und so wie sie geklungen hatte, vielleicht für immer. Sogar er hatte es sich gewünscht. Toireasa schämte sich dafür, Angst vor ihm gehabt zu haben, panische Angst sogar. Das war alles nicht fair und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Tarsuinn gerade diesen Raum betreten hatte. Er war es doch gewesen, der sie gewarnt hatte. Wie konnte er seine eigene Warnung so ignorieren?

Und trotzdem war alles ihre Schuld. Sie blieb stehen und lehnte sich schluchzend gegen eine Wand. Wie konnte sie jemals wieder Rica unter die Augen treten? Toireasa war es doch gewesen, die Tarsuinns Schwester endgültig überzeugt hatte, ihn wieder nach Hogwarts zu lassen. Da spielte es keine Rolle, dass es nicht Ricas ursprüngliche Befürchtungen gewesen waren, die Tarsuinn erwischt hatten – oder vielleicht war es doch so.

Ein kaltes, feuchtes Irgendwas drückte sich gegen ihre schlaff herabhängende Hand und ein leises, mitfühlendes Jaulen ertönte. Sie schaute hinunter und erwartete von der Größe her Hagrids Hund zu sehen. Ein Hund war es auch, aber nicht Fang.

Dass er seine Nase in ihre Hand drücken konnte, lag nur daran, dass er den Kopf sehr tief hielt. Toireasa konnte kaum über seine Schultern sehen. Der Hund war groß, sein Fell schwarz, zerzaust und völlig verfilzt. Dazu kamen extrem hervorstehende Rippen. Das musste ein Streuner sein, der auf der Suche nach etwas zu fressen durch die tagsüber offenen Tore gekommen war.

„Ich hab nichts für dich, was gut für dich wäre", sagte sie schniefend und zeigte in einer hilflosen Geste einen Schokoriegel, der ihre Eiserne Reserve darstellte, falls sie zwischen den Mahlzeiten Hunger bekam. Der Hund schnüffelte daran und dann begann er bettelnd mit der Nase daran zu stoßen. Sie konnte nicht anders als nachgeben. Ein wenig machte sie sich Sorgen um ihre Finger, als sie den Schokoriegel dem Hund hinhielt. Doch dieser zog den Riegel fast übertrieben vorsichtig mit den Zähnen aus ihren Fingern.

„Du bist aber ein extrem lieber Hund für einen Streuner", sagte sie und tätschelte seinen Kopf. „Mehr hab ich leider nicht. Und ich muss weiter."

Sie wollte wieder loslaufen, doch der Hund hielt sie an ihrem Schulumhang fest.

„Ich hab nichts!", sagte sie ungehalten. „Ich muss Tikki suchen!"

Der Hund ließ sie los, lief ein paar Schritte, blieb stehen, schaute sie an und gab einen leisen Laut von sich. Dann kam er zurück, biss wieder in ihren Umhang und zog für einen Moment. Dann lief er erneut ein paar Schritte und schaute wieder zurück. Toireasa verstand und weil sie noch immer kein Zeichen von Tikki hatte, lief sie einfach hinterher. Sie musste nicht weit folgen. Der Hund erreichte eine Tür, öffnete diese mit der Schnauze und in dem Raum dahinter – der sich als Besenkammer herausstellte – tippte er mit der Pfote auf eine abgeschlossene Kiste. Es war klar, was der Streuner wollte, aber Toireasa bezweifelte, dass da etwas zu essen drin war.

„Zurück", befahl Toireasa und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„_Alohomora!_", zauberte sie mit geübter Zunge und Hand.

Die Kiste sprang auf und Toireasa schaute neugierig hinein.

„Tikki!", entfuhr es ihr zunächst erleichtert, aber da sich das kleine Wesen nicht regte, ergriff sofort kalte Angst Besitz von ihr. Sie hob Tikki aus der Kiste und suchte verzweifelt nach Lebenszeichen und erst als sie sah, wie das Atmen den Brustkorb bewegte, wurde sie etwas ruhiger. Sie barg Tikki in ihrem Arm und öffnete den Mund, um dem Hund zu danken. Doch sie war allein. Keine Spur von einem über einen Meter hohen, zotteligen Wesen.

Für einen Augenblick wunderte sie sich darüber, verdrängte jedoch den Gedanken wieder und lief zurück. Dumbledore würde Tikki sicher helfen können.

Diese Annahme stellte sich als richtig heraus. Mit einem einfachen _Enervate_ wurde Tikki aus ihrer Starre erlöst.

„Wo hast du sie so gefunden?", fragte Professor Dumbledore Toireasa leise, während Tikki sofort zu Tarsuinn und Rica lief.

„In einer Besenkammer in einer abgeschlossenen Kiste."

„Das gibt der Sache eine ganz andere Wendung", murmelte der Professor.

Von dieser Seite hatte es Toireasa in ihrer Aufregung noch gar nicht betrachtet. In ihrer Vorstellung war es unmöglich, dass Tarsuinn Tikki geschockt haben könnte, aber es war absolut vorstellbar, dass die kleine Freundin ihn vor dem Ausflippen hätte bewahren können.

„Das war Absicht", wurde ihr klar.

Sie schaute zu Tarsuinn, der immer noch in Ricas Armen lag. Seine Hände waren inzwischen verbunden und versuchten mechanisch Tikki zu streicheln.

Neben ihnen stand inzwischen ein riesiger Rucksack.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Toireasa den Direktor.

„Ich kann sie nicht zwingen, ihn ins St. Mungos zu bringen", erläuterte der Professor. „Und ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass diese Umgebung gut für Tarsuinn wäre. Er hat allen Grund das Hospital zu fürchten."

„Aber wohin will Rica ihn bringen?", fragte Toireasa verzweifelt.

Dumbledore beantwortete die Frage nicht. Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf und glaubte eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit in den Augen des Professors zu sehen, was Toireasas Selbstverständnis schwer erschütterte. Albus Dumbledore – der Zauberer des Jahrhunderts – wusste nicht, wie er helfen konnte, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Sache ausgehen würde.

Winona kam angelaufen und in ihrem Schlepptau folgten in seltener Eintracht Professor Lupin und Professor Snape.

Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen setzte Tarsuinns Muggelrucksack ab, den es gebracht hatte.

„Professor Snape und Professor Lupin, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand sich zwischen hier und dem Weg nach draußen aufhält. Das schließt Sie und die anderen Erwachsenen ein", sagte der Direktor.

Ohne nachzufragen verzogen sich die beiden Lehrer wieder. Toireasa fand es erstaunlich, dass sie und Winona bleiben durften.

Dumbledore ließ Tarsuinns Rucksack schweben, bugsierte ihn durch die Tür, welche kurz aufschwang, und dann zu Rica und dem Rucksack, der da schon stand. Dieser öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und der Muggelrucksack schwebte hinein, obwohl der eigentlich viel größer war.

„Wir müssen gehen", hörte Toireasa Rica sagen, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass Tarsuinn sich noch fester hielt.

„Du wolltest doch gehen", sagte Rica sanft.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich werde jemandem wehtun. Ich _will_ jemanden töten."

„Dann muss ich dich halt tragen", erklärte Rica und schulterte im Sitzen den Rucksack. Dann zog sie Tarsuinns Beine um ihre Hüften, legte seine Arme um ihren Hals – Tikki kletterte derweil auf ihre Schulter – und stand mit leichtem Schwanken und den Jungen tragend auf.

„Ich kann sie fühlen", murmelte Tarsuinn und klang plötzlich wieder mörderisch eiskalt. „Sie sind böse Menschen!"

„Ganz ruhig, Tarsuinn. Konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme und auf deine Erinnerungsscheibe."

Während Rica langsam zur Tür ging, holte Tarsuinn die kleine Scheibe hervor und presste diese gegen seine Stirn.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte Professor Dumbledore und schob Toireasa und Winona vor sich her. Hinter ihnen hörten sie Rica singen.

_Hier steht in meiner Privatversion der Liedtext unten genannten Songs._

_Da aber gerade Abmahnungen herum gehen…_

_(1600,-Euro für die Abmahnung und 50.000,- Streitwert)_

…_verzichte ich lieber darauf, es so online zu stellen._

_Der Liedtext ist aber durchaus empfehlenswert, weil er fast perfekt passt._

_**(Musik und Text – Dob Russkin „The Fox")**_

Rica sang den ganzen Weg nach draußen und ihre wunderschöne Stimme lockte einige Schüler an, die gerade vom Essen kamen. Snape, Lupin, und wenig später auch die anderen Lehrer, hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, die neugierige Schar woandershin zu verweisen. Snape war dabei eindeutig der erfolgreichste von allen.

Toireasa und Winona schauten aus dem Fenster zu, wie Rica Tarsuinn direkt zum Verbotenen Wald trug, ihn dort absetzte und sie dann Hand in Hand – der Junge übernahm sofort die Führung – hineingingen. Ihnen weit voraus ging Professor Dumbledore und Toireasa vermutete, dass er die Dementoren vertrieb, damit sie Rica und Tarsuinn nicht zu nahe kamen.

Wieder musste Toireasa weinen. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal verabschieden können. Winona neben ihr vergoss keine Träne. Das Mädchen starrte nur feindselig und ihre Zähne knirschten unablässig.


	25. XXIV Ungesunder Frieden

**- Kapitel 24 - **

**Ungesunder Frieden**

„Reiß dich zusammen", fuhr Winona Toireasa an, sobald die beiden Gestalten nicht mehr zu sehen waren. „Wir müssen herausfinden, was passiert ist."

„Irgendwer hat Tikki geschockt", versuchte Toireasa der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Ihre Stimme zitterte verheult.

Winona fackelte nicht lange, ergriff Toireasas Hand und zog sie einfach mit zurück zu dem Raum, in dem Tarsuinn ausgeflippt war.

„Hier!", meinte Winona und hielt ihr ein Taschentuch vor die Nase. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Toireasa benutzte das Tuch ausgiebig und gab es danach aus hygienischen Gründen lieber nicht zurück.

Sie waren allein in dem Raum, den Tarsuinn zerlegt hatte, und konnten sich nun das erste Mal in Ruhe umsehen.

Die eine Wand, an der Toireasa die Einhornköpfe gesehen hatte, war leer und rußgeschwärzt, aber die anderen drei Wände waren, wenn man von einigen kleinen Kratern absah, noch halbwegs intakt. Zwischen weißen, viereckigen Flächen, die sehr an die Form von Bildern erinnerten, hingen überall im Raum die Köpfe von getöteten Tieren. Sie erkannte zwei Höllenhunde, einen schlesischen Jungdrachen, drei Chimären, einen Eisadler und einige Kreaturen, die Toireasa noch nie in irgendwelchen Büchern gesehen hatte.

„Was zum Teufel ist das hier überhaupt?", fragte sie angewidert.

„Dies ist der Raum für den Lehrer, der in den alten Zeiten das Fach _Gefährliche Kreaturen_ leitete", erklärte Professor Dumbledore, der plötzlich irgendwie da war. „Der Zusatz – _und wie man sie tötet_ – wäre dabei durchaus passend gewesen."

„Aber Einhörner sind doch nicht gefährlich", sagte Winona mit einem Seitenblick auf Toireasa. „Solange man sie nicht reizt."

„Das mag sein", gab der Professor traurig zu und ging ein paar knirschende Schritte über die Zerstörung hinweg. „Aber viele der Lehrer für dieses Fach waren Trophäenjäger. Besonders der letzte, der hierfür verantwortlich war."

Der Professor deutete auf die rußgeschwärzte Wand.

„Er wurde dafür aus der Schule verbannt."

„Aber seine Bilder anscheinend nicht", meinte Winona.

„Jetzt wohl schon", erklärte der Direktor und ein feines Lächeln umspielte einen Moment lang seine Lippen. „Man hatte alle Bilder dieses Mannes, die im Schloss hingen, in diesen Raum hier verbannt und eingeschlossen."

Schritte kamen näher und Toireasa drehte sich diesen zu.

„Ich war bisher der Überzeugung, Professor,…", sagte Snape von der Tür her und stutzte beim Anblick der Mädchen kurz, „…dass dieser Raum nur mit dem passenden Schlüssel zu öffnen wäre und dieser sich in der Verwahrung des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste befindet?"

„Was leider nicht mehr der Fall ist", erklang Professor Lupins Stimme von etwas weiter weg und seine Schritte kamen näher. „Ich habe eben nachgesehen. Anscheinend ist jemand eingebrochen."

„Was für ein Zufall", kommentierte Snape ätzend. „Ein weiterer!"

„Gab es irgendwelche verräterischen Spuren?", überging Professor Dumbledore den Kommentar.

„Keine", erwiderte Lupin. „Es hing sogar ein Imitat da, das zerfiel, als ich es berührte."

„Praktisch!", murmelte Snape und auch wenn Toireasa sich dagegen sträubte, sie ertappte sich, wie sie ihm Recht gab. Sie betrachtete Lupin misstrauisch und musste an die Nacht vor einer Woche denken.

„Warum gibt – ähem – gab es diesen Raum überhaupt noch?", fragte Winona und ihre Vorwürfe richteten sich eindeutig gegen Dumbledore. Es war klar, was das Mädchen eigentlich sagen wollte.

_Warum zum Teufel haben Sie diesen Raum nicht selbst in ein Trümmerfeld verwandelt?_

„Ein Direktor ist nicht der uneingeschränkte Herrscher über die Schule, Winona", erklärte Dumbledore nachsichtig. „Das Schloss hat seinen eigenen Willen, wie ihr sicher durch Tarsuinn erfahren habt. Etwas hier zu zerstören oder auch nur zu entfernen ist, als würde man das Schloss selbst verletzen. Da spielt es keine Rolle, was man zerstört."

„Ein Geschwür entfernt man auch!"

„Es ist ein Teil der Geschichte, Winona", fuhr Dumbledore geduldig fort. „Wärst du dieselbe Person, wenn man alles Schlechte aus deinem Leben entfernen würde?"

Man konnte nicht sehen, ob Winona ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdachte. Sie zog nur ein widerspenstiges Gesicht. Toireasas Blick war inzwischen Snape gefolgt, der mit hängendem Kopf und Schultern die Trümmer mit den Füßen durchstöberte. Der Lehrer bückte sich, hob etwas auf und hielt es gegen das Licht. Einen Glassplitter, an dem ein hellblauer Tropfen schimmerte. Er schnupperte mit seiner großen Nase daran.

„Direktor?", fragte er und hielt Dumbledore den Splitter hin.

Die Augen des Direktors verengten sich.

„Ist es das, was ich vermute?", fragte er leise.

Snape nickte und schaute kurz warnend auf die Mädchen.

„Ich hab eine Flüssigkeit dieser Farbe in Tarsuinns Zimmer gesehen!", sagte Winona laut. „In einer großen Flasche."

Es war offensichtlich, dass alle drei Erwachsenen diese Information erst mal verarbeiten mussten. Während Professor Lupin aber ähnlich ahnungslos wie Toireasa schien, waren Snapes und Dumbledores Überlegungen sehr unterschiedlich.

„Der Trunk hat keine Nebenwirkungen dieser Art…", begann Snape.

„Direktor!", unterbrach die Stimme Filchs vom Gang her. „Sind Sie hier drin?"

„Ja, Argus. Was ist?"

„Ich glaub, das sollten Sie sich anhören, Direktor", antwortete der Hausmeister unterwürfig und ein wenig ängstlich. Er kam näher und war nicht allein. An der Schulter führte Filch einen sehr eingeschüchterten Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff.

„Los, sag was du mir gesagt hast!", forderte Filch und schob den Jungen in den Raum, der nicht sonderlich dazu geeignet war, diesem mehr Selbstvertrauen einzuflößen. Er sah sich ziemlich unsicher um.

„Hab keine Angst, Jason", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Dieser Raum brauchte schon länger jemanden, der hier gründlich sauber macht."

„Ich…ich…ich weiß, Sir", stammelte der Junge. „Ich hab auf Anweisung…"

Ein extrem unsicherer Blick wanderte zum Hausmeister.

„…ich glaubte auf Anweisung von Mr Filch zu handeln, als ich den Ravenclaw-Jungen hierher zum Putzen brachte."

Professor Dumbledore machte in Filchs Richtung eine abwehrende Geste, weil dieser gerade etwas sagen wollte.

„Du hattest den Schlüssel?", fragte der Professor nach.

„Ja", antwortete der Junge, holte einen stählernen, halbverrosteten Schlüssel hervor und gab ihn dem Direktor. „Ich wollte ihn Mr Filch wiedergeben, als er…"

Der Junge verstummte und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

„Mr Filch gab ihn dir?"

„Ich dachte…na ja…am Anfang schon…"

Wieder ein unsicherer Blick zu Filch.

„…aber jetzt nicht mehr…"

„Warum?", fragte der Direktor.

Der Hufflepuff-Junge schien zu unsicher, um laut zu antworten, und so beugte sich Dumbledore zu dem Jungen hinunter.

Als sich der Professor wieder erhob, umspielte der Hauch eines Lächelns seine Lippen.

„Du darfst gehen, Jason", sagte er freundlich. „Du hast nichts Falsches getan."

Der Junge schien es kaum glauben zu können, einfach so entlassen zu sein. Langsam ging er nach draußen, doch kaum dass er außer Sicht war, hörte man ihn losrennen.

„Ihr solltet jetzt auch in eure Gemeinschaftsräume gehen", sagte Dumbledore zu Toireasa und Winona.

„Ich will vorher wissen, was passiert ist", stellte sich Winona stur.

„Sobald wir eine Antwort haben, werde ich es euch sagen", versprach der Direktor.

„War es vielleicht Black?", fragte Winona, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, weiter. „Oder hat Filch einfach Mist gebaut?"

Das in Gegenwart des Hausmeisters zu sagen, war ziemlich unverschämt, selbst für Winonas Verhältnisse, und trotzdem war auch diese Frage durchaus berechtigt.

„Mr Filch hätte sich niemals den Schlüssel beschaffen können", nahm Dumbledore den Hausmeister in Schutz. „Und jetzt geht. Schreibt euren Familien, bevor sie es anderweitig erfahren, und erzählt den anderen Schülern bitte nur, dass Tarsuinn krank geworden ist und deshalb eine spezielle Behandlung braucht, die er hier in Hogwarts nicht erhalten kann."

Toireasa sah, dass Winona sich damit nicht zufrieden geben wollte, und ging deshalb zu dem Mädchen hin und zog es aus dem Raum. Jetzt würden sie nichts erreichen. Noch bevor sie aus der Tür war, hörte sie jedoch Snape noch etwas sagen.

„Ich glaube, jemand hat versucht McNamara aus dem Weg zu schaffen, weil er zu viel wusste."

Die Antwort des Direktors bekam Toireasa nicht mehr mit, denn die Tür schloss sich von selbst hinter ihnen.

„Pah!", fauchte Winona. „Die werden uns sicher nicht alles erzählen. Die denken doch, wir verkraften das nicht oder aber es wäre zu gefährlich."

„Das kannst du jetzt noch nicht sagen", widersprach Toireasa. „Professor Dumbledore war immer sehr offen zu uns. Warum sollte er es diesmal nicht sein?"

„Weil er nie alles sagt. Er erzählt ein Stück und dann wartet er auf Fragen. Sachen, die wir nicht fragen, erzählt er nicht. Was wiederum bedeutet, er erzählt uns einfach nicht alles."

„Dann müssen wir einfach besser fragen."

„Nein! Ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen und mich selbst in Tarsuinns Zimmer umsehen", erklärte Winona trotzig.

„Das kannst du nicht tun. Das sind Tarsuinns Sachen, da kannst du nicht drin herumstöbern!"

„Wenn es mithilft zu verstehen und einen Ansatz bietet, ihm zu helfen, dann mache ich das. Irgendwer hat ihm wehgetan und irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass es erst heute begonnen hat. Erst diese Anhörung und dann das hier – wenn das ein Zufall ist, dann beginne ich für den _Quibbler_ zu schreiben."

„Dazu fehlt dir die nötige Phantasie", meinte Toireasa und schaffte ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Trotzdem kommt es mir falsch vor, in Tarsuinns Sachen zu stöbern."

„Die Erwachsenen werden es auch machen", argumentierte Winona. „Ich denke, Tarsuinn hat weniger Probleme damit, wenn wir das machen. Es gibt Sachen, die Dumbledore nichts angehen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch! Mag sein, dass uns vieles nichts angeht, was die Erwachsenen hier veranstalten, _aber _– alles was Tarsuinn betrifft ist unsere Baustelle. Wir haben ihn in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und er hat das mit uns gemacht. Wir haben ihn beschützt und er hat uns beschützt. Anscheinend sind wir wieder mal dran."

„Hast du Ricas Blick gesehen?", fragte Toireasa. „Sie war wütend und entschlossen. Ich fürchte, wir sehen beide nie wieder."

Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr auf, doch diesmal drängte sie diese entschlossen zurück.

„Ich weigere mich, das zu akzeptieren!", sagte Winona. „Und deshalb werden wir herausfinden, wer das war und seinen Arsch nach Askaban treten."

„Als ob wir das könnten", murmelte Toireasa. „Weißt du noch, wie locker uns die Hexe letzten Sommer weggeputzt hat?"

„Das hab ich nicht", entgegnete Winona aggressiv. „Und so hab ich das auch nicht gemeint. Wir finden raus, wer es war, und dann lassen wir Dumbledore den nach Askaban treten – oder vielleicht sagst du es Snape."

„Und warum sollte er das tun?"

„Weil er voller Frust ist, der irgendwann mal raus will und das besser bei jemandem, der es verdient, als bei uns."

„Du machst mir ein wenig Angst", gestand Toireasa. Winona schien es durchaus ernst mit ihren Plänen zu meinen.

„Sagen wir es so, im Moment entdecke ich durchaus positive Strömungen in der Slytherin-Philosophie. Also sei stolz auf dich und die Welt – ich bin auf dem Kriegspfad."

Und auch dies war eine durchaus ernst gemeinte Ankündigung Winonas. Jede freie Minute widmete sich das Mädchen irgendwelchen Nachforschungen und Toireasa begleitete sie vorsichtshalber so oft sie konnte.

Winona hatte zum Beispiel noch einmal selbst den kleinen Jason ausgequetscht und wenn Toireasa nicht da gewesen wäre, um den guten Auror zu spielen, hätte der Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff sicher geweint, so gemein war das Ravenclaw-Mädchen.

Im Grunde war in dieser Zeit Toireasas Aufgabe weniger Information zu suchen, als hinter einem Vorschlaghammer namens Winona aufzuräumen. Das Mädchen stieß im Moment jeden vor den Kopf, egal ob Freund, Mitschüler oder sogar Lehrer. Toireasa versuchte im Kielwasser ein wenig Schönwetter zu machen. Dazu zählte auch, dass sie die ganzen Lügen und Ausreden erfinden musste, um Tarsuinns Verschwinden zu erklären. Es war nicht einfach, die korrekte Mischung aus Wahrheit und Auslassung zu finden. Am Ende blieb übrig, dass Tarsuinn krank wäre und deshalb Hogwarts verlassen musste. Natürlich erzeugte dies einige Spekulationen, aber sie tat so, als wüsste sie auch nicht mehr. Leider aber hatte der Hufflepuff-Junge einiges herumerzählt und so gab es auch ein paar Gerüchte, es hätte einen Kampf gegeben. Glücklicherweise schoben die meisten der älteren Schüler alles auf die durchgegangene Phantasie eines kleinen Jungen, der auch mal was über Sirius Black erzählen wollte. Dass der Junge niemals Blacks Namen in den Mund genommen hatte, schien niemanden zu interessieren.

Dafür hatten Toireasa und Winona erfahren, weshalb der Junge nicht mehr glaubte, dass Filch ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Tarsuinn in den Raum des Verderbens zu schicken: _Der Hausmeister war einfach zu nett dabei gewesen._

Aber ansonsten hatten sie nicht viel herausgefunden. Niemand hatte Tarsuinn an dem Nachmittag groß gesehen, niemandem war ein doppelter Filch aufgefallen. Auch die Geister hatten nichts mitbekommen. Aber zumindest hatte Winona eine ziemliche Sammlung an Tränken in seinem Zimmer gefunden. Leider alle unbeschriftet und einige anscheinend so gefährlich, dass Professor Flitwick sie aus dem Zimmer entfernte. Was der kleine Lehrer jedoch nicht wusste – Winona hatte Proben gezogen und die wollten sie gerade analysieren.

„Warum geben wir das nicht jemandem mit Ahnung?", fragte Toireasa zweifelnd. Sie hatten sich in dem Klassenzimmer versteckt, dessen Tür zu dem von Tarsuinn zerstörten Raum führte.

„Und wem?"

„Keine Ahnung, Penelope vielleicht? Oder jemandem von unserer Familie? Aber sicher nicht wir zwei blutige Anfänger."

„Wir wollen doch nur rausbekommen, was das für ein Zeug ist", erwiderte Winona. „Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!"

„Bei Tarsuinn würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn uns was um die Ohren fliegt, wenn Luft dran kommt."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Schließlich hab ich Proben entnommen und keine geschlossenen Flaschen geklaut. Ich würd hier nicht stehen, wenn was Explosives oder Giftiges dabei wäre."

„Dann sollten wir wenigstens erst nach der Farbe und Konsistenz schauen, bevor wir dran riechen oder es gar anfassen, okay?", bat Toireasa zweifelnd. „Ich meine…"

Der Tisch, auf dem sie alle Trankproben und die Zaubertrankbücher abgelegt hatten, erhob sich plötzlich um einen halben Meter in die Luft.

Überrascht starrte Toireasa auf den kleinen, bösartig grinsenden Mann, der mühelos den Tisch trug.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an Halloween?", fragte Peeves und pfefferte den Tisch, mit allem was darauf war, gegen die Ausgangstür und versperrte diese damit. Toireasa sprang gerade noch so aus der Flugrichtung.

„Nein!", schrie Winona entsetzt auf, als alle Probengläser zerbrachen.

„Was? Nein?", lachte Peeves hämisch. „Aber das ist doch ein toller Spaß."

Der Poltergeist holte irgendwoher einige große Ballons und warf diese nach den Mädchen. Sekunden später waren Toireasa und Winona mit einer schwarzen, klebrigen und übel riechenden Masse bedeckt.

„So – und jetzt noch die Federn!", erklärte Peeves voller Schadenfreude und holte auch noch ein Federkissen aus seiner Tasche.

„Vergiss es", fluchte Winona und spuckte. Das Mädchen hob mit dem Zauberstab und einem Levitationszauber einen Tisch an und nutzte diesen wie eine Keule. Peeves wich kichernd und locker aus, nur um von der Tafel, die Toireasa benutzte, durch die Wand geschlagen zu werden.

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass Peeves auch ein wenig körperlich ist, wenn er mit Gegenständen…"

„DAS WAR NICHT NETT!", schrie Peeves hallend und kam hinter ihnen durch die Wand geschossen. Der Poltergeist zog über ihnen weite Kreise und ließ Federn durch den gesamten Raum regnen, die überall an ihnen haften blieben, wo sie mit dem schwarzen Zeug beklebt waren. Es gelang ihnen nicht, Peeves noch einmal mit den Tischen zu erwischen, doch lange blieb der böse Geist sowieso nicht mehr.

„Merkt euch das, Blagen!", rief Peeves von oben herab. „Jetzt, da dieser kleine Verrückte nicht mehr euer Schutz ist, werde ich euch so oft besuchen, wie ich nur kann."

Sekunden später standen Winona und Toireasa in einem ziemlich chaotisch zugerichteten Raum.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass wir ihn nie wieder aus dem Zeug hätten befreien sollen?", schnaubte Winona.

„Als ob die Graue Lady uns eine Wahl gelassen hätte", murmelte Toireasa auch ziemlich genervt. „Im Grunde hab ich mich schon gewundert, dass wir so lange ungeschoren davon gekommen sind."

„Ich schwöre dir, noch einmal so eine Aktion und ich werde Exorzistin", versprach Winona. „Und dann tret ich seinen Astralhintern in die Moore der Vergessenen."

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten!", kommentierte Toireasa und musste verstimmt feststellen, dass das klebrige Zeug auf ihrer Kleidung und Haut einfach nicht mit einem Zauberspruch zu entfernen war.

„Eventuell helfe ich dir sogar dabei", fügte sie hinzu und rümpfte die Nase, denn das Zeug roch wirklich nicht wie Blumen. Eher als hätte ein Hund ins Rosenbeet...

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir uns gewaschen bekommen", meinte Winona. „Wer weiß, ob es noch rausgeht, wenn es einmal getrocknet ist."

Sie wandten sich beide zur Tür und schoben den Tisch davor beiseite. Sorgsam achteten sie darauf, nicht in die Überreste der sich vermischenden Proben zu treten. Wer wusste schon, was dies für furchtbare Auswirkungen haben konnte.

„Vorher noch ein wenig aufräumen?", fragte Toireasa und blickte in den Raum zurück.

„Warum?", fragte Winona unschuldig. „War doch alles Peeves, nicht wahr?"

„Da hast du natürlich vollkommen Recht", grinste Toireasa für einen Moment und ohne Gewissensbisse. „Lass uns gehen."

„Dieser blöde Peeves hat unsere gesamte Nachforschung unmöglich gemacht", fluchte Winona noch immer.

Nach nicht einmal drei Ecken mussten sie jedoch stehen bleiben. Es blitzte kurz und überraschend vor ihren Augen.

„Sagt Cheese!", rief triumphierend eine Stimme und als der hellblaue Fleck vor Toireasa langsam verschwand, erkannte sie Riolet mit einer Zauberkamera.

Neben ihr standen Vivian und Kodachi, die beide fies grinsten und die Nase rümpften. Von Regina oder Aidan war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Ihr müsst euch unheimlich wohl in eurer natürlichen Umgebung fühlen", lachte Vivian. „So sauber wie ein Schwein nach nem Schlammbad."

„Passt nur auf, dass nicht ein Stinktier euch für seine potentiellen Gefährtinnen hält", fügte Riolet hinzu.

„Oder ein Wiedehopf!", ergänzte Kodachi.

Toireasa war viel zu verdutzt und sauer, um eine passende Antwort zu finden. Winona hingegen schien eine parat zu haben, doch die würde wohl einige blutende Nasen und viele Punkte Abzug zur Folge haben. Zumindest war es falsch, wenn Winona die Auseinandersetzung begann.

Um eine Eskalation in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken, drängte sich Toireasa dazwischen und wischte ihre Hand demonstrativ an Riolets Umhang ab, die fast augenblicklich zurücksprang.

„Du Ferke..."

„Vorsicht, Riolet!", drohte Toireasa lächelnd mit dem Finger. „Keine bösen Flüche über deine Familie."

„Ich mach dich zur Schnecke", schnappte das Mädchen, griff in ihren Umhang und zog ihren Zauberstab halb hervor.

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft", erklärte Winona kalt und trat nun wieder hinter Toireasa hervor, den Zauberstab schon längst in der Hand. Toireasa war stolz auf ihren Schachzug und dass Winona sofort begriffen hatte.

„Zaubern auf den Gängen ist verboten", sagte Vivian und schien sich nicht im Geringsten unwohl zu fühlen. „Wir haben einen tollen Schnappschuss. Ein Punktverlust für Ravenclaw wäre nur ein Sahnehäubchen."

„Dann könnt ihr ja aus dem Weg gehen", meinte Toireasa und richtete ihren Blick fest auf Vivian. „Und sag Regina eines – im Gegensatz zu ihr, kratzt uns ein solches Foto nicht die Bohne."

Sie ging an den Slytherin-Mädchen vorbei und zog Winona mit sich mit.

„Sprich nur für dich selbst", maulte Winona, aber erst nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren. „Ich bin sauer und wenn ich ein einziges Foto davon sehe, ist es Asche und der es ansieht auch."

„Ich finde es eher erstaunlich, dass die sich das getraut haben", flüsterte Toireasa nachdenklich. „Sie müssen Peeves das Zeug gegeben haben. Eine seltsame Zusammenarbeit. Normalerweise macht der Penner so was doch nicht."

„Vielleicht haben wir ihn ein wenig zu sehr an Halloween gequält", gestand Winona leise und überraschend ein. „Was mich aber viel mehr beschäftigt..."

Das Mädchen verstummte einige Sekunden.

„Was glaubst du? Könnten Peeves und diese Schlangenbrut schon länger zusammenarbeiten? Ich meine, sie sind beide recht sauer auf Tarsuinn, oder? Fast mehr als auf uns."

„Das würden sie nicht machen", glaubte Toireasa. „Selbst für die ist das zu gemein und gefährlich obendrein. Außerdem fehlen ihnen die Fähigkeiten dazu.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Winona ernst.

Toireasa dachte an Aidan und wie er Tarsuinn für den Schuldigen an Toireasas Wandlung hielt. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie er diesen einen Fluch gegen sie geschickt hatte und welche Zauberkraft er seit diesem Jahr an den Tag legte...

„Es wäre trotzdem außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten. Einen Vielsafttrank bekommt man nicht einfach mal so in der dritten Klasse hin.

„Es gibt auch ältere Slytherins!", entgegnete Winona und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schräg. „Warum sagst du eigentlich dritte Klasse statt zweite? Denkst du, dein Bruder könnte...?"

Toireasa biss sich auf die Lippen. Wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre, würde er vielleicht, das wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst und wenn Regina ihn dazu drängte, war es noch wahrscheinlicher.

„Lass uns erst mal duschen, dann reden wir darüber", brach Toireasa ihre Gedanken ab. „Das ist mir im Moment zu extrem!"

„Wie du meinst", gab Winona sofort nach und sie trennten sich.

Toireasa ging in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Da sie wusste, was kommen musste, bereitete sie sich ruhig vor, betrat den Raum und ignorierte sämtliche Sticheleien, die auf sie einprasselten. Sie registrierte sehr deutlich, wer sie in Ruhe ließ und wer nicht. Es war ein echt mieses Kräfteverhältnis.

Doch es waren ja nur ein paar kurze Meter und dann hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Ihr einsames Zimmer war inzwischen ein liebgewordener Rückzugsraum für sie.

Sie ging in Waschraum und machte gar nicht erst viel Federlesens. Sie zog sich aus und warf die schmutzigen Sachen auf den Boden der Dusche. Konnte sicher nicht schaden, die nass zu halten.

Danach genoss sie eine ausgiebige Dusche und war froh, dass die Kernseife die man so häufig nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht brauchte, auch bei diesem widerlichen Zeug half. Sogar der Geruch wurde restlos beseitigt. Nur der Wasserabfluss rülpste ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, als er versuchte, mit einer Mischung aus etwas Teerähnlichen und Federn klarzukommen. Die eine oder andere Hautschicht fiel dabei gar nicht mehr ins Gewicht. Anschließend reinigte sie sogar ihre Kleidung mit der Seife, obwohl die Hauselfen das sicher viel besser konnten.

Toireasa öffnete die Duschtür und warf diese sofort wieder mit einem leisen Schrei zu.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", schimpfte sie.

„Oh, Patsy nicht wollen kleine Lady erschrecken. Patsy wollen nur fragen, ob kleine Lady weiß, wo kleiner Meister ist. Kleiner Meister ist nicht in seinem Zimmer gewesen, die letzten drei Nächte.

Ein wenig ruhiger schob Toireasa ihren Kopf wieder durch die Tür und schaute auf die kleine Gestalt in ihrem Waschraum. Winona und Tarsuinn hatten Toireasa nebenbei mal von der Elfe erzählt.

„Gibst du mir bitte mein Handtuch", bat sie freundlich.

Mit zitternder Hand überreichte Patsy ihr das große Badehandtuch. Sie trocknete sich schnell ab und wickelte sich dann in den Stoff ein. So in ihrer Würde halbwegs geschützt, traute Toireasa sich aus der Dusche.

„Komm", forderte sie die Hauselfe auf und sie gingen in den Schlafraum.

„Setz dich!"

Die Elfe blieb stehen.

„Bitte, kleine Lady. Niemandem sagen, dass Patsy am helllichten Tage zu jemandem geht. Aber Patsy muss wissen, wo ihr kleiner Meister ist. Patsy ist nicht nutzlos."

„Nein, das bist du nicht!", versicherte Toireasa. „Tarsuinn war immer voll des Lobes über dich."

„Wirklich!", die Augen der Elfe füllten sich mit Freudentränen und die Ohren strebten ein wenig in die Höhe. „Kleiner Meister immer so freundlich und gut zu Patsy. Aber wo ist er?"

„Das wissen wir nicht genau", sagte Toireasa vorsichtig und log dann jedoch. „Aber er ist in Sicherheit und bei seiner Schwester."

„Aber wo ist er?", drängte Patsy schon wieder verzweifelt. „Das Schuljahr ist noch nicht vorbei. Er darf gar nicht weg und fast alle seine Sachen sind noch da. Er ist auch nicht im Krankenflügel, wo er sonst immer ist, wenn er mal woanders ist."

„Du wirst ihn nicht im Schloss finden...", setzte Toireasa zu einer Erklärung an.

„Bei dem großen, dicken Mann draußen am Waldrand ist er auch nicht", unterbrach Patsy.

„Die Richtung stimmt aber", murmelte das Mädchen zur Antwort.

Es sprach für die Intelligenz der Elfe, dass sie sofort den richtigen Schluss zog.

„Er ist wieder in den Wald gegangen? Oh, nein! Das gar nicht gut ist. Böse Feen, böse Geister, böse Zentauren, böse Spinnen, böse Mädchen, böse Hexen – alles im Wald ist böse. Patsy muss zu ihm. Muss ihn beschützen, muss..."

Toireasa griff sich die Elfe.

„Er ist in Sicherheit", versprach sie und versuchte die sich windende Elfe zu beruhigen. „Seine Schwester ist bei ihm und ich vermute, er ist jetzt bei den Einhörnern. Und die sind doch nicht böse, oder?"

Die Elfe erschlaffte sofort in ihrer Hand und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Kleiner Meister wird von den guten Einhörnern beschützt?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, sie lieben ihn und werden ihn beschützen, glaub mir", sagte Toireasa und redete sich auch selbst diese Hoffnung ein.

„Oh, Patsy ist so dumm", murmelte die Elfe plötzlich und wieder schossen große Tränen in ihre Augen. „Patsy solche Sachen gar nicht hören will."

Sie steckte die Finger, um genauer zu sein genau acht, in ihre Ohren.

„La, la, la!", sang sie dabei wie eine Irre.

Toireasa zog ihr sanft vier Finger aus dem rechten Ohr.

„Davon geht die Welt nicht unter", versprach sie. „Er kommt wieder. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du all seine Sachen ordentlich und sauber hältst, dann wird er sich sehr freuen, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Patsy muss zu ihm. Kleiner Meister ist blind und ohne Patsy völlig hilflos. Patsy achtet sehr auf ihn. Kleinem Meister darf nichts passieren, wo soll Patsy sonst hin?"

Die kleine Elfe tat Toireasa Leid. Sie wirkte so verzweifelt und in ihren Augen lag eine solche Zuneigung, die fast bedingungslos schien.

„Es ist gefährlich für dich, Patsy!", sagte Toireasa. „Im Moment erkennt Tarsuinn seine Freunde nicht mehr und es besteht die Gefahr, dass er dir aus Versehen weh tut."

„Kleiner Meister würde nie Patsy wehtun."

„Er würde", versicherte Toireasa und dann wurde ihr etwas klar. „Es ist für ihn, als wäre er in seinem Alptraum gefangen und du weißt doch, was dann immer passiert."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Patsy sie an.

„Dann ist Schwester von kleinem Meister in großer Gefahr", sagte die kleine Hauselfe besorgt.

„Ihr tut er niemals etwas", entgegnete Toireasa überzeugt. „Er kennt sie von klein auf."

Diesmal schaute die Elfe nur zweifelnd.

„Lässt kleine Lady jetzt Patsy los?", fragte das kleine Wesen dann. „Patsy weiß genau, was jetzt zu tun ist."

„Du wirst doch nicht irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tun oder in den Wald gehen?", vergewisserte sich Toireasa, während sie losließ.

„Nein, das wird Patsy nicht machen. Patsy ist zu ungeschickt, um eine Hilfe sein zu können. Aber Patsy wird Heim von kleinem Meister ganz sauber halten und auf seine Rückkehr warten. Kleiner Meister wird nicht merken, dass er weg war, und bösen Traum sofort vergessen. Aber Patsy wird wieder nutzlos sein."

Traurig schlurfte die Elfe zur Wand.

„Warte!", rief Toireasa. „Möchtest du meine Sachen waschen? Ich weiß, sie sind sehr schmutzig..."

„Patsy macht das gerne!", versicherte die Elfe begeistert und strahlte schon wieder. „Patsy gibt sich auch große Mühe!"

Toireasa holte die klatschnassen Sachen aus der Dusche und wrang diese noch einmal aus.

„Sind leider noch ziemlich nass", entschuldigte sie sich. „Ich dachte, dann geht der Dreck vielleicht einfacher raus."

„Alles gut!", sagte Patsy, nahm ihr die Kleidung aus der Hand – und kippte durch das Gewicht hinten über.

„Oh – schwer", murmelte Patsy offensichtlich überrascht, rappelte sich wieder auf, ging mit den Sachen ein Stück und trat auf einen herunterhängenden Ärmel des Umhanges. Toireasa, die das hatte kommen sehen, fing die Elfe im letzten Moment auf.

„Kann jedem mal passieren", sagte Toireasa, als sie das rot werdende Gesicht der Hauselfe bemerkte, und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu grinsen. Sie packte den herunterhängenden Ärmel oben auf den Kleidungsstapel. „Jetzt geht es sicher besser."

„Danke, kleine Lady!", sagte Patsy verschüchtert. „Patsy ist so ungeschickt, aber Patsy wird sich viel Mühe mit den Sachen geben."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", entgegnete Toireasa, schrieb in Gedanken ihre Kleidung schon ab und formulierte einen Bettelbrief an ihre Großeltern.

Patsy ging mit den Sachen – der Stapel war so hoch, dass sie nicht kaum darüber hinwegsehen konnte – auf einen Wand zu, stieß, erneut durch Toireasas Hilfe nicht dagegen, und klopfte dreimal mit dem Fuß gegen einen Stein. Der Stein wich zurück und ein elfenhoher und –schmaler Gang kam zum Vorschein.

„Patsy wünscht einen schönen Tag", sagte die Elfe, trat in den schwarzen Gang und nur Sekunden später erklang ein lautes: Au!

Der Stein rückte wieder an seine richtige Stelle und Toireasa realisierte, dass es wohl an der Zeit war, sich endlich in anständige und vor allem warme Bekleidung zu werfen. In den Räumen der Slytherins war es eigentlich immer recht kalt, wenn man nicht gerade am Kamin saß. Sogar im Sommer, obwohl es dann eher eine Wohltat war. Doch bis dahin war es noch eine Weile.

Am Abend und während der nächsten Tage durfte Toireasa mit ansehen, wie Bilder von ihr und Winona unter den Slytherins Verbreitung fanden. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung störte es sie wirklich so wenig, wie sie Vivian gegenüber behauptet hatte. Sie wusste, das wäre anders gewesen, wenn sich ihre Gedanken nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt hätten. Winona hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, alle Geister im Schloss zu befragen, ob sie nicht etwas gesehen hätten oder ob sich Peeves irgendwie auffällig verhielt. Beides recht unergiebig und frustrierend. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Die Bilder konnten zwar die Geschichte des Hufflepuff-Jungen bestätigen, mehr aber auch nicht. Der einzige bedenkliche Hinweis den sie bekamen war, dass eine Statue Professor Lupin in der Nähe gesehen zu haben glaubte.

Was jedoch noch frustrierender war, auch die Erwachsenen hatten keine Lösung des Rätsels parat. Toireasa war extra zu einem privaten Gespräch bei Filius gewesen und der hatte ihr auch nichts sagen können, außer, sie solle sich in Geduld üben.

Fasziniert betrachtete Toireasa, wie der Tintenfleck auf ihrer Geschichtshausaufgabe immer größer wurde. Sie musste nur die Feder anheben, doch irgendwie konnte sie ihren Blick einfach nicht von den kleinen blauen Adern losreißen, die sich durch die Tinte immer weiter ausbreiteten. Wie bei einem Tumor, der alles Helle auslöschte. Geschah das gerade mit Tarsuinns Seele? Aber er hatte doch so gelöst gewirkt, so voller Tatendrang, seit er mit seinem eigenen Besen fliegen konnte! Hatte dieser sein Gehirn überfordert? War es zu viel gewesen? Hätte sie ihn davon abhalten sollen zu fliegen?

„Es ist nicht gut, ständig so zu grübeln!", sagte Miriam und setzte sich mit William zusammen neben Toireasa. „Die blöden Bilder interessieren in ner Woche keinen mehr."

Toireasa wachte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Ähem, ja...klar! Die Bilder!", versuchte sie zu tun, als wären das wirklich ihre Gedanken gewesen. „Besorgt mir mal eines. In zehn Jahren lach ich sicher drüber."

„Aidan zumindest tut es nicht", sagte William ruhig und nickte unauffällig in die Richtung ihres Bruders.

„Ja, der ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht so glücklich darüber", stimmte Toireasa leise zu.

Ihr Bruder hatte sicher ein Motiv Tarsuinn aus dem Weg zu schaffen und jetzt wo es passiert war, hatte er sicher gehofft, vernünftig mit Toireasa reden zu können. Doch die Aktion der Mädchen, und das war ihm sicher klar, hatte nicht gerade zu ihrer Entspannung beigetragen.

„Soll ich mich nachher ein wenig um deine Haare kümmern?", bot Miriam an. Die haben das sicher recht übel genommen. Mit was hast du die denn gewaschen?"

„Kernseife!", zuckte Toireasa die Schultern. Ein wenig neidisch schaute sie auf die inzwischen schon wieder einige Zentimeter langen Haare des anderen Mädchen, die so wunderbar seidig weich schienen und glänzten. Ein Barett brauchte Miriam nicht mehr, um ihre Haare zu verbergen.

„Oh, mein Gott!", rief Miriam ehrlich entsetzt auf.

„Ein Notfall!", lachte William ironisch. „Kümmert euch darum, während ich..."

Er beugte sich erstaunt nach vorn und schaute auf Toireasas Hausaufgabe.

„Tarsuinn ist länger weg? Oder warum machst du die Aufgaben für nächste Woche selbst?", fragte er leise und plötzlich sehr ernst. „Es gibt Gerüchte..."

„Er kommt zurück!", behauptete Toireasa fest. „Er braucht nur einfach mal eine Pause."

„Er ist nicht in St. Mungos", stellte William leise fest. „Ich hab meinen Onkel gefragt."

„Das hat er nicht nötig", log Toireasa. „Das mit der Anhörung hat ihn nur ein wenig mehr mitgenommen als gedacht und er wollte bei seiner Schwester sein."

Es war offensichtlich, dass weder Miriam noch William ihr wirklich glaubten.

„Hauptsache, er erholt sich rechtzeitig zur Prüfung", sagte William betont unbekümmert. „Was sollen wir nur ohne seine Aufzeichnungen machen?"

Toireasa schaute auf ihren großen Tintenfleck. Sie holte Madame Eleasels Tintenkirra heraus und saugte damit die Tinte weg.

„Ich schätze, ab jetzt muss einer von uns immer im Unterricht wach bleiben, so wie wir es im Dezember schon gemacht haben", sagte sie.

„Oh, Mann", stöhnte Miriam theatralisch. „Ich hatte mich schon wieder an die Stunden Extraschlaf gewöhnt. Wir sollten zum Ausgleich mal für Tarsuinn..."

Toireasa erfuhr nicht mehr, was Miriam sagen wollte, denn die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums hatte sich geöffnet und der fettig glänzende Haarschopf von Professor Snape stand da. Es war umgehend still im Raum, denn der Hauslehrer der Slytherins ließ sich hier eigentlich fast nie blicken. Es sei denn, es war eine ernste Angelegenheit zu klären.

Snapes Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an Toireasa hängen.

„Keary!", sagte er ungnädig. „Kommen Sie mit!"

Sie schluckte schwer. Professor Snape pflegte sie inzwischen größtenteils zu ignorieren. Eine so ernste Aufmerksamkeit war da sehr beunruhigend. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es auch bedeuten, dass Professor Dumbledore endlich mit ihr reden wollte.

Aufgeregt folgte sie dem rasch ausschreitenden Lehrer durch die Kerker. Zu Professor Dumbledore ging der Weg nicht, wie sie enttäuscht feststellte.

„Da hinein!", befahl Snape. „Keine Widerrede."

„Er deutete auf eine schwere, hölzerne Tür, auf der die Reliefs einiger unschöner Werkzeuge abgebildet waren. Karzer stand auf einem Schild darüber.

Toireasa zögerte.

„Die gegenwärtige Verwendung des Raumes hat nichts mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun", versicherte Snape genervt.

Entgegen ihrer Instinkte kam Toireasa nun doch der Aufforderung nach.

Der Raum hinter der Tür enthielt wirklich nicht die befürchteten Folterinstrumente, sondern wirkte eher wie ein Klubraum. An der Wand über einer kleinen Tafel hatte jemand ein großes Schild in der Form einer Schlange geschnitzt und kunstvoll mit Buchstaben verziert.

_Versammlungsraum der Vertrauensschüler und des Schulsprechers des Hauses Slytherin_, stand da geschrieben.

„Die lassen es sich hier aber gut gehen", murmelte Toireasa und ließ ihren Blick über einen bequeme Sessel, einigen Flaschen mit Butterbier und einen riesigen Korb mit Süßigkeiten und frischem Obst schweifen.

Warum war sie hier? Und vor allem, warum allein?

Nirgendwo hingen Bilder.

Langsam ging sie durch den Raum. Sie entdeckte mehrere der illegalen Kopierfedern, die besten Schulbücher und auch einige Papiere, die ihr geradezu verboten vorkamen. _Gedächtnisprotokolle zu Flitwicks Prüfungen._

_Bevorzugte Prüfungstränke Professor Snapes._

_McGonagalls fieseste Tricks um Slytherins reinzulegen._

_So beeindruckt man Trelawney problemlos._

Das war vielleicht nicht illegal, wie Toireasa bewundernd bemerkte, sondern nur eine Art Wissenssammlung, aber trotzdem gab es den Vertrauensschülern einen unfairen Vorteil. Warum ließ Snape sie das sehen?

Hinter ihr knarrte die Tür. Sie fuhr herum und war fast entsetzt, als zwei ihr bekannte Erwachsene den Raum betraten.

„Guten Abend, Toireasa", begrüßte sie der jüngere der beiden Ankömmlinge freundlich.

Toireasa wollte den Raum verlassen, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Sie wollte den beiden Ministeriumsbeamten nicht allein gegenüberstehen.

„Sie haben kein Recht, mit mir allein zu sprechen", sagte sie und fühlte sich in der Falle.

„Ich werde dich sofort rauslassen, wenn du dies wünschst, aber vorher beantworte mir eine Frage. Hat sich eine Person bei dir gemeldet, die behauptet deine Mutter zu sein?"

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", forschte Toireasa neugierig und stellte ihr sinnloses Drücken auf die Türklinke ein.

„Hat jemand behauptet deine Mutter zu sein?", wiederholte der junge Mann ohne Namen seine Frage.

„Und wenn ja...?", gab Toireasa halb zu.

„Dann solltest du uns das sagen. Es handelt sich dabei wahrscheinlich um ein sehr gefährliches Subjekt, ohne jeden Skrupel."

„Warum sollte jemand vorgeben meine Mutter zu sein?", fragte Toireasa stur weiter. Sie war nicht bereit, einfach so Informationen ohne Gegenleistung preiszugeben. Sie wollte endlich mehr wissen.

„Nun...", der junge Mann wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit dem diesmal stillen älteren, „...über Silvester ist jemand ins Archiv des Ministeriums eingebrochen und hat alte Aufzeichnungen kopiert. Vorzugsweise über ihre Mutter. Handschriftliche Memos, Untersuchungsberichte und Aufzeichnungen zu ihrem tragischen Tod. Aussagen von Personen, die damals im Ministerium arbeiteten. Außerdem wurde auch eine Kopie deiner Schulakte angefertigt. Wir befürchten, dieser Jemand hat ein Interesse an dir, welches wir als gefährlich einstufen würden. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an unsere erste Begegnung im Herbst? Da waren nur Dinge von Privatpersonen gestohlen worden. Es muss etwas geben, das dieses Risiko wert ist!"

Toireasas Gedanken rasten fieberhaft. Möglichkeiten listeten sich vor ihr auf und gleichzeitig versuchte sie, nichts davon auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegeln zu lassen.

„Ich hab vor einigen Tagen einen Brief bekommen", log sie. „Aber es hat niemand behauptet, er oder sie wäre meine Mutter. Ich wurde nur gefragt, ob ich nicht erfahren will, was meiner Mutter wirklich zugestoßen ist."

Es war nur ein winziger Augenblick, aber sie sah, wie die beiden Männer einen sehr besorgten Blick tauschten.

„Hast du geantwortet?", fragte der junge Mann weiter.

„Noch nicht", behauptete Toireasa. „Ich hielt es für einen bösen Scherz und hab die Eule weggeschickt. Ein Name stand leider nicht drunter."

„Können wir den Brief sehen?"

„Er hat sich einen Tag später aufgelöst."

„Und wie solltest du dann die Antwort geben?"

_Vorsicht Toireasa_, dachte sie.

„Der Schreiber wollte sich noch einmal melden und ich sollte inzwischen darüber nachdenken."

„Du wirst uns informieren, wenn der nächste Kontaktversuch erfolgt, oder?"

„Was sollte jemand davon haben, mich über den Tod meiner Mutter anzulügen?", stellte Toireasa eine Gegenfrage.

„Es geht nur darum, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen", erklärte der Mann freundlich. „Genau wie wir, kann jemand anderes aus den kopierten Dokumenten den Schluss ziehen, dass du etwas besitzt, dass Zugang zu einem gefährlichen Ding verschafft. Ein Ding, für das den Menschen töten würden und schon haben."

„Und Sie denken, jemand will mich benutzen, um da heranzukommen?"

„Nicht unbedingt!", sagte der junge Mann flüsternd. „Es gibt auch den Verdacht..."

„Das ist nicht im Sinne des Ministeriums", unterbrach der ältere Mann heftig.

„Ich hab weitreichendere Kompetenzen bekommen!", hielt der jüngere gegen.

„Das geht zu weit. Sie ist noch ein Kind. Kaum in der Lage die Konsequenzen zu begreifen. Ich werde das melden müssen, wenn..."

„Tun Sie das!", stimmte der Jüngere ruhig zu. „Jetzt!"

Der ältere Mann schaute für einen Moment verwirrt, zögerte und stand dann linkisch auf.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel!", schwor er und verließ danach den Raum.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte der junge Mann freundlich und ungerührt. „Ach ja – ich wollte dir etwas sagen..."

Er machte eine Pause, in der er sie eindringlich ansah.

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit – eine sehr kleine Möglichkeit – dass deine Mutter wirklich noch am Leben ist", sagte der junge Mann und obwohl Toireasa diese Information nicht neu war, blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen. Wenn das ein Erwachsener sagte, klang das viel realer.

„Uns wurden während unserer Untersuchung derart Steine in den Weg gelegt, dass mein Kollege es mit der Angst zu tun bekommt. Als wir vor wenigen Tagen erwähnten, dass diese spezielle geringe Möglichkeit existieren könnte, wurden wir wenige Stunden später angewiesen, diese Spur nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Weißt du, dass es im Ministerium Menschen gibt, die sich darüber freuen, dass die Mission deiner Mutter damals scheiterte?"

„Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über meine Mutter", erklärte Toireasa vorsichtig, musste aber zugeben, die Neugier steigerte sich immer weiter.

„Da bist du nicht allein", versprach der junge Mann. „Niemand kann uns auch nur einen vernünftigen Grund sagen, warum deine Mutter überhaupt ins diplomatische Corps durfte. Versteh das nicht falsch, aber ihre Zensuren passten gar nicht dazu."

„Ich weiß", gestand Toireasa und fügte hinzu. „Das hat mir Professor Flitwick erzählt."

„Dann verstehst du vielleicht auch unsere Skepsis. Sie hatte nichts im Ministerium zu suchen, ging auf eine sehr wichtige Mission, die spektakulär scheiterte und kaum deutet jemand an, sie könnte noch leben, wird es hektisch."

„Aber Sie sind sich nicht sicher...", fragte Toireasa.

„Ich wäre mir nicht sicher, selbst wenn sie vor mir stünde", entgegnete er ernst, griff in die Tasche und reichte Toireasa ein Foto.

Sie erkannte ihre Mutter sofort wieder.

„Das ist das Foto für ihren diplomatischen Pass", erklärte er.

Ihre Mutter schaute auf dem Bild schelmisch nach links, dann prüfend nach rechts und streckte der Kamera frech grinsend die Zunge heraus.

Toireasa musste leise lachen. Nein – das sah wirklich nicht nach eine Diplomatin aus. Höflich reichte sie das Bild zurück, doch der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Behalt es. Ich hab mehr davon."

Dann blickte er ihr ernst in die Augen und Toireasas Lächeln der Dankbarkeit schwand.

„Ich weiß,...", begann er „...du hast keinen Grund mir oder irgendjemandem zu trauen, aber bitte sei vorsichtig bei dem was kommt und wenn du Zweifel hast, vertraue ihnen. Egal, ob deine Mutter noch lebt – und das ist äußerst zweifelhaft – oder nicht. Du schwebst in beiden Fällen in Gefahr. Entweder weil dich jemand ausnutzen will oder weil man so an deine Mutter heran will. Mach nichts Gefährliches. Schick mir eine Eule oder geh zu Professor Flitwick, aber um Himmelswillen, mach nichts Unüberlegtes. Das hier ist kein Spaß und glaube niemandem, wenn er sagt, er kommt in meinem Auftrag um dir zu helfen. Mein Kompagnon und ich, wir arbeiten in der internen Ermittlung. Niemand mag uns und niemand unterstützt uns. Verstehst du?"

„Ich hab eine gewisse Vorstellung...", murmelte Toireasa. Sie wusste, wie Außenseiter behandelt wurden. „Aber ich habe keine Vorstellung, wie ich Ihnen eine Eule schicken soll."

„Schick Sie an die Nestbeschmutzer des Ministeriums", er lächelte amüsiert. „Das kommt immer an."

„Das werde ich mir merken", versprach Toireasa.

„Und du versprichst mir nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun? Besonders nicht allein zu irgendwelchen nächtlichen Treffen zu gehen? Denk dran – eine gute Mutter würde alles tun, außer ihr Kind in Gefahr bringen, und nach allem was ich erfahren habe, wäre sie eine gute Mutter gewesen."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Toireasa.

Er nickte zufrieden.

„Eine Bitte hätte ich aber noch", sagte der junge Mann dann doch noch.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du Professor Flitwick oder Professor Dumbledore von diesem Gespräch erzählst, nur bitte erwähne es niemanden vom Ministerium gegenüber und auch nicht deinem Hauslehrer. Es könnte uns beide in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Ich dachte, Ihr Begleiter würde selbst alles berichten?", fragte sie erstaunt über diesen Widerspruch.

„Das war nur eine Drohung", wehrte der Mann leicht ab. „Er hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen und wird es auch diesmal nicht tun. Dafür haben wir gemeinsam zu viel erlebt und verdanken einander eine Menge. Er macht sich mehr Sorgen um mich, als um sich selbst."

„Solche Freunde sind was Besonderes", stimmte Toireasa, von der Realität eingeholt, zu.

„Gut – dann wünsch ich dir noch einen wunderschönen Abend und halte deine Eule immer nah bei dir."

„Ich denk dran", entgegnete sie und sah nachdenklich zu, wie der junge Mann den Raum verließ. Das war völlig anders gelaufen, als der erste Moment sie hatte befürchten lassen.

Jetzt war das Leben noch komplizierter!

Sie ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und blies die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper.

„War das denn nun nötig, Welt?", fragte sie. „Noch mehr Unsicherheit und Verwirrung!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und sprang auf. Der Sessel hatte zwei Hände geformt und versucht nach ihr zu greifen. Die Hände verschwanden wieder.

Als sie sich gefangen hatte, setzte sie sich lachend wieder. Die Hände erschienen erneut und begannen sanft ihren Nacken zu massieren. Die Anspannung fiel langsam von ihr ab. Sie griff sich einen Pfirsich und lutschte genüsslich die fast überreife Frucht.

Also diese Vertrauensschüler wussten wirklich zu leben.

Viele Tage später, es wurde langsam Frühling und Toireasa hatte nur Winona von dem vertraulichen Gespräch erzählt – war wieder Quidditch. Doch obwohl Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor eine spannende Partie zu werden schien, war Toireasa nicht im Stadion. Ein wenig lag das daran, dass Toireasa den ständigen Sticheleien in ihrem Haus einmal entkommen wollte. Seit Tarsuinn weg war, schien sie wieder zum Abschuss freigegeben zu sein. Es war wie bei Peeves. Der Junge hatte einen Sonderschutz bei den Lehrern besessen und das hatte anscheinend auch für Toireasa gegolten, solange sie in seiner Nähe gewesen war. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie mit einer gewissen Passivität den Hänseleien gegenüber diese noch anspornte, aber sie fühlte sich einfach zu schwach, um die Energie für eine Verteidigung aufzubringen. Ihre Träume waren inzwischen nur noch düster und handelten von Trennungen, Verlust und Einsamkeit. So manches Mal erwachte sie weinend. Sie wusste, wen sie vermisste, aber dass es sie so mitnahm, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Im Dezember war alles viel einfacher gewesen.

Auch das Verhalten der Erwachsenen half nicht sonderlich dabei ihre Stimmung zu heben. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, dass die Lehrer nichts über diesen _netten Filch _und warum Tarsuinn so extrem reagiert hatte herausbekommen konnten. Ständig wurden sie und Winona nur auf später vertröstet.

Doch die Sticheleien waren nicht der wahre Grund, warum Toireasa sich hinter Hagrids Hütte versteckte, statt im Stadion zu sein. Hätte sie gewusst, dass gerade heute ein Feuerblitz in der Schule auftauchen würde – sie hätte alles verschoben. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, was Sehnsucht war, bis dieses spezielle Stück Holz aufgetaucht war. Ravenclaw schoss ein Tor und in der Fankurve der Blau-Gelben stob ein brauner Funkenstrahl in den Himmel. Das war Toireasas Zeichen. Alle Lehrer, Hagrid und auch Filch waren im Stadion und damit hatte sie freie Bahn.

Sie schlich in die Hütte des Wildhüters – er schloss praktisch nie ab – und ging sofort zu Seidenschnabel.

„Seidenschnabel, mein Stolzer", schmeichelte sie mit weicher Stimme und verbeugte sich tief vor dem etwas erschöpft wirkenden Tier. Wie in den letzten Wochen meist, schien der Hippogreif kaum die Energie für ein deutliches Nicken aufzubringen.

„Komm, mein Großer", sagte sie und kratzte ihn sanft oberhalb des Schnabels. „Die Freiheit wartet auf dich!"

Seidenschnabel verstand nicht, aber er kannte und vertraute Toireasa. Langsam folgte der Hippogreif ihr durch die Hintertür nach draußen.

„Nein, nicht schon jetzt fliegen", beschwor sie ihn, als er draußen die Flügel ausbreiten wollte. „Noch kann man uns sehen."

Sie zog ihn zum Waldrand und ging sogar ein kleines Stück hinein. Nicht weit, denn sie fürchtete die Dementoren, aber immerhin ein Stück.

„So – und jetzt halt still. Ich nehm dir jetzt den Strick ab."

Sie trat dich an ihn heran und machte sich an dem Knoten zu schaffen.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde Hagrid das nicht antun", sagte eine Stimme hinter Toireasa. Sie sprang erschrocken halb in die Luft, halb versuchte sie in Deckung zu gehen.

Keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt, stand eine unbekannte Frau. Nicht sehr groß und ihre Hände waren unter einem weiten Umhang verborgen, aber nichts in ihrer Haltung erschien aggressiv. Nur ihr Gesicht war halb von einer Kapuze verdeckt.

„Mama!", entfuhr es Toireasa erschrocken und doch voller Hoffnung.

„Wer?", fragte die Frau erstaunt und trat ein wenig näher. Jetzt erst konnte Toireasa ihre Gesichtszüge sehen und musste feststellen, es gab keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihrer Mutter und dieser Frau. Stattdessen entdeckte sie jedoch einige frisch aussehende, aber langsam heilende Wunden.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie verwechselt", sagte Toireasa und ihre Augen verengten sich plötzlich. „Wer sind Sie eigentlich und was machen Sie hier?"

Sie überlegte, wie sie unauffällig an ihren Zauberstab kommen konnte.

„Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um dich vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren. Ich vermute mal, du möchtest Seidenschnabel befreien?"

„Und wenn es so wäre? Was geht es Sie an?"

„Einiges. Ich möchte Hagrid nicht in Askaban und Professor Dumbledore auch weiterhin als Schulleiter sehen. Was dich angeht – auch du könntest mit einigen Problemen rechnen. Schulverweis, Zauberverbot, Hausarrest. Die Möglichkeiten sind vielfältig, auch wenn du noch minderjährig bist."

„Dumbledore und Hagrid sind beide beim Spiel, niemand kann das abstreiten!", antwortete Toireasa widerspenstig. „Niemand wird ihnen etwas anhaben können."

„Könnte es sein, dass du im Moment nur widerspenstig bist und nicht an die Konsequenzen denken willst, weil du dich von den Erwachsenen verraten fühlst, _Toireasa_?"

„Sie kennen meinen Namen?", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken.

„Natürlich", schmunzelte die Frau freundlich. „Mir ist schrecklich langweilig und deshalb beobachte ich dich."

Jetzt begann Toireasa langsam, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Sie kannte diese Frau nicht und im Schloss war jemand gewesen, der als Filch auftreten konnte. Genauso war jede andere Gestalt möglich. Es konnte sogar sein, dass Sirius Black ihr eben gegenüberstand. Aber leider hatte sie kaum eine Handlungsmöglichkeit. Nach Hilfe rufen war sinnlos, Seidenschnabel konnte man nicht wie einen Hund auf jemanden hetzen und ihr Zauberstab konnte sie einfach nicht schnell genug erreichen. Immerhin verbarg die Frau ihre Hände unter dem Umhang, da konnte sie den Zauberstab schon bereithalten.

„Woher sollte das Ministerium wissen, ob Seidenschnabel sich wirklich von allein und das gerade beim Quidditchspiel befreit hat?", fragte die Frau noch immer lächelnd. „Niemand kann das aussagen, mit Ausnahme von dir."

„Es ist doch bloß ein Hippogreif! Was sollten sie dafür schon Hagrid anlasten?", fragte Toireasa trotzig, spürte diesen Trotz aber gleichzeitig schwanken.

„Eine Menge. Wenn man Seidenschnabel zum Tode verurteilt – und das werden sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch machen, wenn er abwesend ist – dann hat Hagrid einem verurteilten, gefährlichen, magischen Geschöpf zur Flucht verholfen. Darauf stehen ein bis zwei Jahre Askaban und jedes Verbrechen, das Seidenschnabel danach begeht, würde Hagrids Strafe verlängern."

Vernunft tat weh, das spürte Toireasa. Vor allem als Seidenschnabel sie fragend und vorsichtig in den Rücken stupste.

„Und Hagrid ist ein viel zu sanfter Riese, er würde das nicht lange überleben", fuhr die Frau gnadenlos fort. „Dumbledore würde sich verpflichtet fühlen, ihn sobald wie möglich da rauszuholen. Nimmt er den politischen Weg, würde er als Gegenleistung seinen Posten aufgeben müssen. Versucht er den direkten, dann würde man ihn dahinter vermuten, auch wenn es keine Spuren zu ihm gibt. Er würde bald abgelöst werden. Das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass es so schlimm kommen würde", sagte Toireasa, aber nicht aus Überzeugung. Sie wollte der Frau einfach nicht Recht geben.

„Ich versichere dir, es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Aber es gibt auch noch einen dritten Grund und ich schätze, diesem bist du zugänglicher."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Toireasa und schaute irritiert zu, wie die Frau sich etwas vorbeugte, dann wie selbstverständlich zu Seidenschnabel trat und ihn liebevoll mit einer stark bandagierten Hand tätschelte.

„Diese Tiere sind doch erstaunlich, oder?", sagte die Frau und schaute Toireasa überhaupt nicht mehr an. „Mit ihnen kann man die Dementoren überfliegen, ohne dass diese überhaupt etwas bemerken. Im Gegensatz zu einem Besenritt ist man quasi unsichtbar für sie."

„Das wusste ich nicht", gestand Toireasa und griff verstohlen zu ihrem Zauberstab.

„Und Hippogreife sind fast furchtlos. Sie landen sogar mitten im Verbotenen Wald, selbst wenn ein verängstigter Junge einen tobenden Wirbelsturm erzeugt. Hast du endlich deinen Zauberstab bereit?"

Die Frau schaute ohne Angst wieder zu Toireasa und lächelte breit, als sie den auf sie gerichteten Stab sah, den eine zitternde Hand gerade langsam senkte.

„Irgendwer muss ihnen ja etwas zu essen bringen", sagte die Frau freundlich. „Der Wald ist nicht gerade für ausgedehnte Jagdtouren geeignet und im Winter gibt es auch keine Beeren oder Pilze."

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Toireasa und schaute der Frau in die Augen. „Kenne ich Sie?"

„Wie geht es Keyx?", wich sie der Frage aus. „Hält er sich immer noch für den Größten? Vermisst er mich manchmal?"

„Sie sind Tante Glenn?", wurde es Toireasa endlich klar. „Sie sind die Einbrecherin!"

„Welch hartes Wort", sagte die Frau und klang nicht sonderlich verletzt. „Ich bin aber erstaunt, dass Tarsuinn dir das gesagt hat."

„Er hat es mal beiläufig erwähnt."

„So was kann man beiläufig erwähnen?", fragte die Frau, die sich Tante Glenn nannte.

Doch Toireasas Gedanken waren schon woanders.

„Wie geht es Tarsuinn?", wollte sie wissen. „Und Rica? Kommen sie zu uns zurück?"

„Du bist ja schnell überzeugt", amüsierte sich die Frau.

„Wie geht es ihnen!", forderte Toireasa noch mal zu wissen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete die Frau endlich und wurde ernst. „Und das wolltest du sicher nicht hören?"

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht", fuhr Tante Glenn fort. Sie war keine besonders hübsche Frau, eher ein wenig zu schmal, und in ihren Augen lag eine tiefe Trauer. Das, was Toireasa von den Haaren der Frau sah, war dunkelblond und mit vielen weißen Strähnen durchzogen, die für eine Frau von vielleicht dreißig Jahren etwas übertrieben wirkten. Die konnten nicht echt sein!

Aus dem Stadion erklang ein seltsamer Aufschrei. Zuerst wie kurz vor der Panik, dann voll Jubel und Sekunden später mit einer Menge Buhrufe. Hätte Slytherin gespielt, Toireasa hätte darauf gewettet, dass Malfoy den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Ich denke, uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit", sagte die Frau, nahm ihren Umhang ab und legte ihn sich anders herum um die Schultern. Sie sah plötzlich aus wie ein Stück Rasen und ein Teil des Schlosses.

„Ein Chamäleonumhang", staunte Toireasa.

„Der Tarnumhang des kleinen Mannes", bestätigte die Frau und das Bild verzerrte sich etwas, während sie sich bewegte. „Nicht perfekt, aber ausreichend. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Warten Sie!", rief Toireasa, als sie sah, wie die Frau sich entfernte. „Bitte, wie geht es Tarsuinn wirklich?"

Die Gestalt mit den verzerrten Farben kam noch einmal näher.

„Solange er wach ist, ist er meist ruhig. Leider viel zu ruhig."

Dann lief die Frau davon.

Toireasa wollte ihr hinterher laufen, doch Seidenschnabel bremste sie und so wurde sie sich ihrer Pflicht bewusst.

_Hagrid_, dachte sie schuldbewusst.

Sie zog einen leicht widerstrebenden Seidenschnabel wieder zurück ins Haus, band ihn an und schloss danach von außen die Tür. Toireasa fühlte sich so mies, als ob sie eben selbst das Henkerbeil geschwungen hätte. Sie hatte entschieden, dass Hagrids Leben ihr wichtiger war, als das von Seidenschnabel.

Sie riss sich zusammen. Noch war Seidenschnabel nicht tot und es gab ja noch Dumbledore. Wenn der Hippogreif gerade so hilfreich war, dann musste der Professor sich einfach verpflichtet fühlen zu helfen oder ihr fiel noch eine bessere Lösung ein.

Versteckt hinter Hagrids Hütte, blickte Toireasa hinüber zum Stadion, aus dem gerade die Spieler und Zuschauer strömten. Allen voran ein Haufen Gryffindors in bester Laune.

Na, dann würde sie ja gleich ein paar deprimierte Ravenclaws zu sehen bekommen. Im Grunde fand Toireasa einen Feuerblitz unfair. Das war Material für die Nationalmannschaft, nicht für eine Schulmeisterschaft. Aber eigentlich – wenn sie selbst einen Feuerblitz ihr Eigen genannt hätte…?

Zwischen dem Schülerstrom, der zurück zum Schloss strebte, erblickte Toireasa eine skurrile Szene. Flint, Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle tapsten mit hängenden Köpfen vor einer hochroten, und wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfender, McGonagall her zurück zum Schloss. Toireasa konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie die vier Mist gebaut haben sollten. Sie waren heute doch nur Zuschauer gewesen?

Sie würde es ja gleich erfahren, denn Hagrid kam auf seine Hütte zu. Begleitet von Winona, die die unabhängige Zeugin spielen sollte. Theoretisch hätte Toireasa sich jetzt verdrücken sollen, damit ihr plötzliches Auftauchen nicht auffiel. Aber das war ja jetzt egal. Toireasa ging einfach um die Ecke und begrüßte Hagrid.

„Na, wie war das Spiel?", fragte Toireasa.

„Frustrierend", antwortete Winona und schnitt eine fragende Grimasse.

„Ich fand's gut!", brummte Hagrid und lächelte breit. Ein Gryffindorschal hing um seinen Hals.

„Also wirklich, Hagrid. Solltest du als Lehrer nicht neutral sein?", sagte Toireasa ironisch.

„Ähem, ja – meint ihr wirklich?", fragte Hagrid unsicher.

Sie zählte ernst bis drei, dann lachte sie den Wildhüter an.

„Nein, Hagrid! Das war nur Spaß. Ich hab dich nur auf den Arm genommen. Bis auf Professor Dumbledore, der es nicht offiziell zeigen kann, hat doch jeder Lehrer sein Lieblingsteam, oder?"

„Wenn du meinst…", sagte Hagrid.

Er war furchtbar unsicher, seit der Sache mit Malfoy in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Ständig schien der große Mann sich zu fragen, ob er alles richtig machte, dass ja nichts gefährlich war und wie man sich als Lehrer zu benehmen hatte. Demzufolge hassten fast alle älteren Schüler Hagrids Unterricht und die es nicht taten, langweilten sich. Hagrid war vielleicht langsam, aber er war nicht dumm – er merkte die Ablehnung seines Unterrichts und das verunsicherte ihn noch mehr.

Hagrid öffnete die Tür zu seiner Hütte.

„Wollt ihr einen Tee?", fragte er höflich.

„Klar", sagte Toireasa sofort. Durch die offene Tür begrüßte Seidenschnabel Hagrid freudig.

Hinter dem Rücken des Wildhüters zeigte Winona deutlich an, dass sie die Anwesenheit des Hippogreifs überraschte. Toireasa schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nicht jetzt.

„Also hat Gryffindor gewonnen", tat sie unschuldig und versuchte Hagrid in Sicherheit zu wiegen. „War es wenigstens spannend?"

„'türlich", brummte Hagrid.

„Nicht wirklich!", widersprach Winona. „Cho war zwar gut, aber im Endeffekt hat sie nur verteidigen können und auf einen Glücksfang gehofft. Punktemäßig haben wir auch deutlich hinten gelegen. 230:30 haben wir verloren."

Toireasa rechnete kurz im Kopf durch.

„Also muss Gryffindor Slytherin mit großem Vorsprung schlagen. Mit genau…", sie überlegte noch mal kurz, „…210 Punkten. Das wird schwer gegen sieben Nimbus 2001."

„Die schaff'n das!", meinte Hagrid überzeugt und in seinen Worten lag ein wenig bittere Hoffnung. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wem der Wildhüter seine Probleme zu verdanken hatte.

„Aber das Beste am Spiel war was anderes!", amüsierte sich Winona. „Nicht wahr, Hagrid?"

„Als Lehrer darf ich da keine Freude zeigen", meinte Hagrid, doch unter seinem Bart zeigte sich ein breites, fast stolzes Lächeln.

„Genau! Potter hat Malfoy die richtige Antwort gegeben und McGonagall war so sauer, dass nicht mal Snape sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen traute. Das – war – wunderschön!", begeisterte sich Winona.

„Und was ist genau passiert?", fragte Toireasa, amüsiert über das hellrote Glänzen auf Winonas Wangen. Sie musste die ganze Zeit fast geplatzt sein und jetzt drängten die Worte stakkatohaft nach draußen.

„Du weißt doch noch, dass Potter abgeschmiert ist, als die Dementoren das Quidditch-Stadion gestürmt haben, ja? Gut. Kann man ja auch kaum verdrängen. Zumindest waren heute wieder drei da. Moment, sag nichts, wart's ab! Also, alle sind kurz davor schon wieder in Panik zu verfallen, als Potter oben irgendeinen Zauberspruch mit ner echt coolen Lightshow macht, damit die Dementoren zu Boden wirft und nebenbei den Schnatz fängt. Der Witz ist, am Anfang sah es so aus, als ob er einen der Dementoren sogar geteilt hätte, doch dann haben sich Malfoy und Goyle aus dem Umhang gewickelt."

„So ne Sauerei hab ich in fünfzig Jahren hier nich gesehn", konnte es sich Hagrid jetzt auch nicht mehr verkneifen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuschauer, die in ein Spiel eingreifen…"

„In der guten alten Zeit hätte das übel ausgehen können", kommentierte Toireasa und musste trotz ihrer schlechten Stimmung ehrlich lachen. „Ich hab mal gehört, dass da wer als Ochsenfrosch geendet ist. Wäre bei Malfoy eine deutliche Verbesserung des Wesens."

„Warte, es kommt noch besser. McGonagall hat alle vier zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert und…", Winona schaute sie lauernd an, „…fünfzig Punkte von Slytherin abgezogen!"

„Fünfzig?", fiel Toireasa auf die Falle herein.

„Ja!", lachte Winona triumphierend und tanzte einmal um den Tisch. Ravenclaw verliert zwar heute im Quidditch, aber übernimmt die Führung im Hauspokal und wird sie bis ins Ziel halten."

„Nur wenn Gryffindor nicht den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnt", torpedierte Toireasa die Freude des Mädchens.

„Na, danke!", fauchte sie gespielt sauer. „Nicht mal ein paar Sekunden des Siegesrausches gönnst du mir. Hagrid, sag auch mal was!"

„Sie hat Recht."

„Sag mal, auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?", beschwerte sich Winona jetzt bei dem großen Mann und boxte spielerisch in dessen Schulter, was in etwa so aussah, als würde eine Vierjährige den Box-Weltmeister im Schwergewicht schlagen.

Hagrid lachte nur.

„Hagrid", nutzte Toireasa den Moment. „Was weißt du eigentlich von der Frau, der du immer Seidenschnabel borgst?"

„Maria?", entfuhr es Hagrid und einen Moment später weiteten sich erschrocken seine Augen. Sie kam sich ein wenig schmutzig vor, denn sie hatte den Wildhüter auf genau dieselbe Weise reingelegt, wie es Tarsuinn immer machte. Dabei konnte der Trick nur funktionieren, weil Hagrid sie mochte und deshalb unaufmerksam war.

„Ich kenne sie als Tante Glenn", sagte Toireasa und jetzt wusste auch Winona, um wen es ging. „Sie hat eben mit mir gesprochen."

„Das darf niemand wissen!", polterte der Wildhüter.

„Erzähl mir von ihr!", forderte Toireasa. „Du musst sie doch kennen."

„Ich weiß nichts", lehnte Hagrid ab.

„Oh doch! Sie ist bestimmt deutlich jünger als du und da du hier schon ewig bist, musst du sie kennen gelernt haben. Sag mir, was du von ihr denkst."

„Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihr, das reicht mir", sagte Hagrid, stand auf und tat so, als müsse er sich um den Tee kümmern.

„Was ist deine Meinung!", blieb Toireasa hart.

„Menschen ändern sich. Manche früher, manche später", gab Hagrid ein wenig nach.

„Das bedeutet, du magst sie nicht", unterstellte Toireasa.

„Ich vertraue Professor Dumbledore!", entgegnete der Wildhüter – Lehrer, korrigierte sie sich gedanklich.

„Und Tarsuinn vertraute Tante Glenn", fügte Winona unerwartet hinzu. „Sie hat ihm immer geholfen."

„Trotzdem verschweigst du was, Hagrid!", bestand Toireasa, stand auf, ging zu dem großen Mann hin und versuchte ihn herumzudrehen, damit er in ihre Augen sehen musste. „Sag mir! Würdest du ihr Tarsuinn anvertrauen?"

Für einen langen Moment starrte Hagrid sie seltsam an, dann senkte er den Blick und schüttelte betreten den Kopf.

„Sag mir warum, Hagrid!", sagte sie noch einmal, diesmal jedoch eher bittend.

Erneut schüttelte Hagrid den Kopf.

„Professor Dumbledore sollte euch das sagen, nich ich. Ich find nich die richt'gen Worte."

„Dann…", wollte Toireasa beginnen.

„Lass gut sein", mischte sich Winona ein. „Komm, verdirb Hagrid nicht den Tag. Wahrscheinlich hat er versprochen die Klappe zu halten."

Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen schaute sie eindringlich an. Toireasa konnte ein deutliches _nein_ von ihren Augen ablesen.

Es brauchte eine Weile, ehe Toireasa nachgab. Sie wollte es wissen und sie wollte verstehen, warum gerade diese Frau Tarsuinn besuchen durfte. Warum nicht sie? Immerhin kam Toireasa hervorragend mit Seidenschnabel klar und Tarsuinn fürchtete sie sicher nicht so sehr, wie jemand fast Unbekannten.

„Danke für den Tee, Hagrid", sagte Winona, obwohl sie noch gar keinen bekommen hatten. Draußen wurde Winona dann deutlich heftiger.

„Sag mal, hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Ich dachte, Hagrid ist dein Freund und du willst ihn noch eine Weile behalten? So schaffst du das garantiert nicht."

„Das musst du gerade sagen, wo du doch Luna gesagt hast, egal was mit Tarsuinn ist, es ginge sie garantiert nichts an!", giftete Toireasa zurück. „Sie hat geweint."

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sich die beiden Mädchen wütend an, dann rissen sie sich fast zeitgleich zusammen.

„Wir müssen uns beruhigen", sagte Toireasa distanziert.

„Deine ersten vernünftigen Worte, der letzten Viertelstunde", stimmte Winona bei.

Das ruhig werden dauerte seine Zeit, denn je länger niemand bereit war mit ihr zu reden, desto unleidlicher wurde Toireasa. Winona schien es ähnlich zu gehen, aber das andere Mädchen schien keine Probleme zu haben, ab und an Dampf abzulassen. Etwas, was Toireasa im Moment irgendwie nicht konnte, egal wie viele Stunden sie mit ihrem Besen durch die Gegend flog.

Am Tag nach dem Quidditchspiel gab es jedoch ein Ereignis, das sie durchaus für einige Zeit ablenken konnte. Schon auf dem Weg zum Frühstückstisch war sie sich einem seltsamen Summens innerhalb der Schülerschaft bewusst, sowie ernsten Lehrern, die mit starren Gesichtern und düsteren Blicken Gerüchte zu unterdrücken versuchten. Was natürlich schon im Ansatz zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Keine fünf Minuten am Frühstückstisch und Toireasa wusste, dass Sirius Black diese Nacht im Gryffindor-Turm eingebrochen war und versucht hatte, Harry Potter zu töten. Seltsam war zu Beginn dabei nur, dass alle Ginnys jüngsten Bruder umschwärmten. Doch auch dieses Rätsel löste sich relativ schnell. Sie brauchte sich nur nach dem Frühstück der Traube von neugierigen Schülern anzuschließen, die Ron Weasley umgab und schon erfuhr sie die Geschichte in jeder Einzelheit. Im Grunde genommen hatte sich Sirius Black einfach nur im Bett geirrt. Toireasa fand es nur erstaunlich, warum dieser nicht vorher einfach einen Stille-Zauber auf sein Opfer gewirkt hatte. Bedeutete dies, dass Black sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, einen Zauberstab zu stehlen oder jemanden dafür zu töten? Seltsam. Anscheinend schien Askaban wirklich das Gehirn zu zerstören. Wie aber sollte er ohne Zauberkräfte ins Schloss gelangen? So als Quasi-Muggel. Und warum hatte er von Ron abgelassen? Nicht dass Toireasa es Ginny nicht gönnte, ihren Bruder behalten zu dürfen, aber seltsam war das schon.

Malfoy, Flint und einige andere Slytherins machten sich darüber keine Gedanken. Niemand wagte es in Toireasas Gegenwart auszusprechen, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, einige bedauerten den Fehlschlag Blacks sehr.

Doch die wirkliche Ablenkung für sie gab es erst im Laufe des Tages zu bestaunen. Angesichts der Ereignisse – und dass Black im Schloss anscheinend nach Belieben ein- und ausgehen konnte – hatte der Direktor entschieden, dass ein wenig zusätzliche Sicherheit nötig wäre und hatte Trolle als Wachen ins Schloss geholt.

Darüber war Toireasa sehr erfreut, bot es ihr doch mal die Gelegenheit, solche Wesen ohne große Gefahr kennen zu lernen.

Sie wartete einige Tage ab, dann begann sie sich täglich, für eine halbe Stunde pro Tag, auf dem Gang im Gryffindor-Turm herumzutreiben, wo immer zwei der Sicherheitstrolle Wache schoben. Mit Notizblock und Feder bewaffnet machte sie sich Notizen, malte Skizzen und begutachtete die groben Keulen. Eine Woche später hatte sie begriffen, dass Trolle stark und robust waren, aber nicht viel im Hirn hatten. Zu Sicherheitstrollen ließ sie nur ihre – laut einem Buch aus der Bibliothek – hohe Resistenz gegen Magie und gegen Beeinflussungszauber werden. Tja – wo nichts zum Beeinflussen war.

Trotzdem waren sie ziemlich beeindruckend. Mit ihren vier Metern stellten sie sogar Hagrid in den Schatten, schienen nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen und waren deutlich agiler als ein durchschnittlicher Hügeltroll. Sogar eine gewisse soziale Struktur war bei ihnen erkennbar, auch wenn die meist darauf hinauslief, dass es bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten was aufs Auge gab. Das konnte eine durchaus effektive und schnelle Methode der Entscheidungsfindung sein, stellte aber nicht gerade einen evolutionären Vorteil für die Intelligenz dar.

Leider beantworteten Bücher und Beobachtungen nicht alle Fragen.

Zum Beispiel wusste sie nicht, warum dieser dickliche Gryffindor-Junge immer vor der Tür zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum warten musste, bis ihn jemand mit in den Turm nahm. Toireasa musste zugeben, die Gryffindors waren sehr vorsichtig. Sie flüsterten ihr Passwort nur und an den Lippenbewegungen glaubte Toireasa zu erkennen, dass es jeden Tag ein anderes Wort war.

Doch irgendwann wurden die Trolle sogar ihr langweilig. Ein Rülpser – so beeindruckend er in seiner Lautstärke auch war – schaffte es nicht, jemanden für mehrere Wochen zu faszinieren. Toireasa beschloss, ihre Untersuchungen abzuschließen.

Sie trat aus dem Schatten ihres Beobachtungspunktes und ging lässig zu den Trollen.

„Hallo", sprach Toireasa die beiden Trolle an. „Kann ich euch ein paar Fragen stellen?"

Der Troll links glotzte sie blöd, aber irgendwie freundlich an, während der andere seine Patrouille von zwei Schritten fortsetzte. Dabei murmelte er immer wieder…

„Eins…Zwei…Drei…Eins…Zwei…Drei…Eins"

„Heh!", rief Toireasa laut, nachdem sie einige Sekunden gewartet hatte. „Nur ein paar einfache Fragen."

„Drei…Eins…Drei…Zwei…Eins…"

„Hallo!", rief sie etwas lauter.

„Nicht stören, Boss zählen!", hielt der Patrouillierende kurz an.

„Boss verzählt hab'n!", brummte der Dümmlich-nette triumphierend.

Dafür bekam er einen Klaps mit der Keule, den jeder Mensch mit dem Tode bezahlt hätte.

„Schnauze, wenn Boss zählt", befahl der große Troll und machte weiter.

„Boss lernt zählen. Ist eins weiter als Grumpf", sagte der Dümmliche.

„Bist du Grumpf?", fragte Toireasa.

„Nö, ich Mampf. Ich nur bis…ähem…eins zählen!"

„Großartige Leistung!", log Toireasa und schaute sich interessiert das narbige und deformierte Gesicht an. Unsymmetrisch war eine viel zu nette Bezeichnung. Nicht einmal die Augen lagen auf einer Höhe, weshalb der Troll immerzu schielte.

„Zählen ist wichtig!", erklärte Mampf überzeugt. „Dann kann niemand bei Bezahlung betrügen."

„Was bekommt ihr denn für den Job?"

„Ähem…", Mampf wirkte verlegen und hielt fünf Finger hoch.

„Fünf", half Toireasa aus.

„…Rinder und Stiere pro…"

Er hielt erneut Finger hoch.

„Drei Tage", ergänzte Toireasa. „Wer kann denn bei euch so weit zählen?"

„Sind mehr als…"

Drei Finger wurden erhoben. Toireasa musste zugeben, es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik.

„Wo lebt ihr eigentlich?"

„Das sagen wir nicht", Mampf schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Böse Zauberer sonst uns finden."

„Aber wie bekommt ihr dann eure Aufträge?"

„Koboldin Consilia macht Geschäfte für das Starke Volk. Frag immer sie."

„Du sprichst richtig gut unsere Sprache", schmeichelte Toireasa.

„Mampf war lange Diener von Zauberer. Sollte dienen für ein Rind eine Dekade."

„Da hat dich aber wer ziemlich reingelegt."

„Jetzt ist der tot, aber Mampf nicht brechen sein Wort!"

„Euer Wort ist euch wohl sehr wichtig?"

„Sehr!", nickte Mampf überzeugt.

„Ohne Wort, ein Troll kein Troll. Außer Bosstroll, niemand Boss von Mampf. Wir nicht ducken wie Hauself. Wir kennen _ich_!"

„Das ist wirklich wichtig!", fand auch Toireasa. „Sag mal – habt ihr auch Familie, Freizeit, Hobbys oder Spaß?"

„Spaß?", der Bosstroll hörte auf sich zu verzählen und schaute sich aufmerksam um. „Gluck-Gluck?"

„Gluck-Gluck?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt.

„Gluck-Gluck!", entgegnete Bosstroll und tat so, als würde er trinken.

„Was möchtest du denn zum Gluck-Gluck?", begriff Toireasa.

„Gluck-Gluck hat Schaum und Blasen und Zunge immer ganz kitzelig."

„Bier?"

„Gluck-Gluck", lächelte Mampf und nickte bestätigend. „Nix geben Gluck-Gluck in Hütte hier."

„Was bekomm ich denn dafür, wenn ich euch Gluck-Gluck besorge?", fragte Toireasa, eher aus Neugier, als aus Berechnung.

„Gib mir groß Fass, ich geb dir klein Kalb!", bot der Trollboss namens Bosstroll an.

„Das ist fair", tat Toireasa beeindruckt. „Aber ich brauch kein Kalb. Ich mach dir einen Gegenvorschlag. Ich bring euch beiden je einen Eimer…"

Sie zeigte ungefähr an, wie groß dieser war.

„…und ihr erzählt mir wie _Krach-Spritz-Knall_ geht."

„Seien Spiel für Trolle!", murmelte Mampf. „Nicht für Mensch."

„Ich möchte es nicht spielen", erklärte Toireasa und erntete dafür entsetzte Blicke. „Ich hab nur nie eine Beschreibung gehört, wie die Regeln sind und wie es abläuft. Es muss doch ein ganz tolles Spiel sein."

Sie schaute möglichst bewundernd die beiden Trolle an.

„Oh, wirklich toll!", sagte Bosstroll und klopfte sich auf die _Brust_. „Ich bin der beste."

„Wirklich", himmelte Toireasa ihn an.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sie alles über ein Spiel erfahren, das wie Quidditch war, wenn man davon absah, dass es vier Mannschaften gab, es im Wasser stattfand und eigentlich nur aus Fouls bestand. Dabei spielte auch noch ein Ochsenkopf eine Rolle, den man ans Ufer seines Dorfes bringen musste. Mampf erzählte im Anschluss auch, dass jeder Troll, der laufen konnte, einmal in der Woche teilnehmen musste und dass es ein heiliges Gebot des größten aller Trolle war. Seitdem blieben die vier Dörfer von großen Krankheiten verschont.

Toireasa hatte die persönliche Theorie, dass dies wohl eher an dem wöchentlichen Bad liegen konnte.

Eine Stunde später überzeugte Toireasa Patsy ihr Bier zu besorgen und schleppte es kurz vor der verordneten Schlafenszeit in Putzeimern, mit Lappen überdeckt, damit jeder dachte sie wäre auf Strafarbeit und niemand das Bier roch, hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm. Wenn sie etwas aus dem Gespräch gelernt hatte, dann dass man gegenüber einem Troll nicht sein Wort brach, ansonsten brachen sie einem die Knochen.

Sie war schon wieder auf dem Rückweg, die Eimer hatte sie den Trollen gleich mit geschenkt, weil diese sie so praktisch und formschön fanden. Sprich, die gingen nicht beim ersten Anfassen kaputt und passten hervorragend zu den großen Mündern der Trolle. Das begeisterte Mampf und Bosstroll sehr für dieses neue Trinkgefäß. Filch würde hoffentlich an die Decke gehen, wenn er die zwei Eimer vermisste.

An einem Fenster blieb sie stehen und schaute versonnen nach draußen. Der Verbotene Wald lag da. Schwarz und düster. Schemenhaft konnte sie kalte Schatten an den Grenzen sehen. Kopfjäger.

Nein! Sie korrigierte sich und schüttelte den kalten Schauer ab. Aasgeier, Hyänen, Schlupfwespen, das waren sie – doch ohne deren Nützlichkeit. Sie verspeisten nicht das Verdorbene, sondern verdarben das Leben und sie waren hungrig.

_Die Dementoren sind so hungrig, dass sie sich perfekt kontrollieren lassen_.

Diese Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn, als sie nach draußen schaute. Hunger kontrollierte die Dementoren. So machte es auch das Ministerium – und hielt sie damit permanent unzufrieden. In Toireasas Vorstellung schwärmten hunderte wild gewordene Dementoren über das Schloss aus, und obwohl die Lehrer alles taten, konnten sie nicht überall sein. Die Schreie der Schüler hallten durch ihre Vorstellung. Es war gut zu wissen, dass die Tore geschlossen waren.

„Düstere Gedanken, Toireasa?", fragte die Stimme Professor Dumbledores.

Toireasa zuckte nicht zusammen, sie war nicht einmal überrascht. Sie hatte sich das herbeigesehnt und genauso immer vorgestellt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in letzter Zeit so am Fenster stand.

„Ist es so weit?", fragte sie, ohne den Professor anzuschauen.

„Es ist so weit", antwortete dieser schlicht.

„Gut oder schlecht?"

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen."

„Dann bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte Toireasa und hatte keine wirkliche Hoffnung auf gute Nachrichten.

„Lass dir nicht den Spaß am Leben verderben", tadelte Professor Dumbledore. „Man muss es ehren, um seinen Freunden dienen zu können. Komm und sei stark für die, die es nicht sein können."

Toireasa straffte ihren Rücken, drängte die Gedanken an die Dementoren zurück und drehte sich zum Professor. Er schien so alt, hatte so viel erlebt und doch strahlten seine Augen eine unglaubliche Kraft aus. Seine Hand streckte sich nach ihr aus und Toireasa ergriff sie. Sie wollte etwas von der Kraft des Professors ihr Eigen nennen.

Er brachte sie zu seinem Büro. Vor der Tür wartete schon Winona. Das Mädchen sah sehr nervös aus und schien sehr froh darüber zu sein, Toireasa zu sehen.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass du warten musstest", sprach der Professor Winona an. „Toireasa war nur schwer zu finden."

Das Mädchen nickte nur und schluckte schwer.

„Bitte bewegt euch langsam und ruhig", fügte er hinzu.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Toireasa trat ein.

Zunächst konnte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches sehen, was die Ermahnung des Professors rechtfertigte. Toireasa ließ ihren Blick schweifen, hing kurz an dem Phoenix fest und wanderte dann weiter. Trotz eines prasselnden Kaminfeuers war es ziemlich kalt im Büro und so sah sie sich nach dem Problem um. Im Halbdunkeln, vor einem sperrangelweit geöffneten Fenster, glaubte sie eine kleine Gestalt zu sehen, aus deren Kapuze zwei kleine Köpfe schauten.

„Tarsuinn!", rief sie begeistert und wollte losstürzen, doch die schnelle Hand des Professors hinderte sie daran.

„Langsam und ruhig", ermahnte er sie noch einmal.

Ohne den Blick von der Silhouette zu nehmen, trat Toireasa zusammen mit Winona näher. Professor Dumbledore machte ein wenig Licht und jetzt erkannte sie deutlich Tarsuinn, aus dessen Kapuze eine sehr müde Tikki und ein extrem zerfledderter Teddy schauten.

„Tarsuinn?", fragte Winona vorsichtig.

Der Junge zuckte mit keinem Muskel, sondern starrte weiter blicklos zum Fenster hinaus. Sein Gesicht kam einer Totenmaske gleich. Ganz vorsichtig hob Toireasa die Hand und tippte seine Hand an. Zunächst geschah nichts, doch dann bewegte er die Finger, fühlte über ihre Handfläche und dann wurden Toireasas Finger ergriffen. Mehr geschah nicht.

„Professor?", wandte Winona sich hilfesuchend an Dumbledore.

„Biete ihm auch deine Hand an, Winona", sagte der Professor mit sehr sanfter Stimme.

Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen tat es und auch bei ihr erfolgte die gleiche Reaktion des Jungen.

„Bittet ihn, mit euch zu gehen", sagte Dumbledore weiter.

„Komm bitte mit uns", kam Winona der Aufforderung nach.

Versuchsweise tat Winona einen Schritt, aber der Junge blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Verwende seinen Namen", präzisierte der Professor. „Sei präzise!"

„Begleite uns bitte, Tarsuinn", versuchte es Winona erneut.

Als sie jetzt – und diesmal half Toireasa auch – losgingen, kam Tarsuinn mit. Er bewegte sich als würde er schlafwandeln.

„Kommt bitte zu mir", bat der Professor und verwandelte mit einem Metamorphose-Zauber die zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch in eine bequeme Couch.

Sie setzten sich darauf und mussten sogar Tarsuinn nicht dazu auffordern.

„Was ist mit ihm, Professor?", fragte Toireasa und fühlte sich unwohl, die Frage in Tarsuinns Gegenwart auszusprechen. Eine Schriftrolle schwebte vom Tisch in ihre Hände.

„Von Rica McNamara", erklärte Dumbledore. „Es wird vieles erklären und wenn ihr danach noch Fragen habt, werde ich sie beantworten so gut ich kann."

Da Tarsuinn sie nicht losließ, brach Toireasa mit einer Hand das Siegel und dann legte sie den Brief auf die Knie des Jungen, damit Winona mitlesen konnte.

_Liebe Winona, liebe Toireasa,_

_wenn Ihr das lest, habt Ihr sicher schon Tarsuinn getroffen und habt keine Ahnung, was los ist._

_Damit seid ihr nicht allein. Alles, was ich euch bieten kann, ist der Versuch einer Erklärung._

_Gleich vorweg, es war eigentlich mein Wille, ihn nie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu lassen. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, so hätte ich ihm auch die Zauberkraft nehmen lassen. Doch leider ist das unmöglich, ohne Tarsuinn zu zerstören. Ich habe begreifen müssen, dass er schon immer ein Zauberer war, selbst als er nicht zaubern konnte. Es ist seine Natur und seine Bestimmung. Ihn davon zu trennen, ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und könnte böse Auswirkungen haben._

_Doch das beantwortet sicher nicht die Fragen, die Ihr habt. Was ist mit ihm passiert? Nun, ich habe genau das schon einmal erlebt, als Tarsuinn vier Jahre alt war. Damals glaubte ich, er hätte einen Dämon in sich, heute weiß ich, dass dieser Vergleich gar nicht so weit hergeholt ist. Im Wald bei den Einhörnern ist mir das klar geworden. Das, was man Tarsuinn aufgezwungen hat, ist nicht nur der Wahnsinn und die Alpträume eines anderen, sondern auch dessen Mordlust, die Liebe zur Gewalt und auch die Gier. Seltsamerweise scheint dieses Etwas in ihm, nicht ohne seine Zustimmung handeln zu können._

_Ich bin im Glauben an die Ausgeglichenheit der Welt aufgewachsen und so habe ich immer versucht ihn im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Als er vier war und der Wahnsinn ihn zu überwältigen drohte, habe ich ihn zuerst dazu gebracht, all seine Gefühle und auch die Kontrolle seines Körpers aufzugeben, solange er wach war. Auf diese Weise war er ruhig und konnte so Kraft schöpfen, während ich für ihn entschied. Erst danach konnte ich beginnen nach seinem Ich zu suchen, seine Gefühle von denen seines Dämons zu trennen und ihn wieder lernen zu lassen. Ich habe ihn langsam ins Leben zurückgeführt und bei gelegentlichen Rückschlägen war ich kräftig genug ihn zu bändigen und zu beruhigen._

_In meiner Vorstellung glaubte ich einen Engel aus ihm machen zu müssen, damit er seinen Dämon in Schach halten konnte. Dass mir dies nicht gelungen ist, wisst Ihr ja selbst. Er mag sich zwar stärker beherrschen können als die meisten Kinder, aber er neigt genau zu demselben Unsinn wie alle anderen. Lange Zeit glaubte ich, es wäre mein Einfluss, der ihm dies ermöglichte, seitdem ich jedoch die Einhörner kennen gelernt habe, weiß ich es besser. Es ist seine Natur – sein Blut – das den Ausgleich herstellt. Doch glaubt nicht, dies wäre vorbehaltlos gut. Ihr habt gesehen was passiert, wenn beide Seiten in ihm in die gleiche Richtung ihren Einfluss ausüben. Es ist, als würde Tarsuinn auf einem schmalen Grat balancieren, an seiner linken Hand zieht ein Dämon, an der rechten ein Einhorn, wobei das Einhorn sicher nichts Böses von ihm will. Im Gegenteil! Ich glaub, die realen Gegenstücke haben mir sehr geholfen, seinem Erbe Einhalt zu gebieten und so habe ich es mit Tikkis Hilfe erneut geschafft ihn dazu zu bringen, auf die Kontrolle zu verzichten._

_Doch nun stehe ich kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Ist Tarsuinn wach, kann ich nicht schlafen, denn er würde in den Wald gehen. Schläft er, holzt er den halben Wald ab. _

_Viel schlimmer ist jedoch, ich kann ihn in der Zeit zwischen Traum und Wachsein nicht beruhigen. Ironie der Geschichte – sein Instinkt, der ihn in diesen Minuten beherrscht, erkennt meine Stimme nicht und versucht mich gar zu töten. Zum Glück ist er wach nicht so stark (und ohne Zauberstab erst recht nicht) und zielt auch oft daneben. Trotzdem habe ich einige schmerzhafte Erlebnisse hinter mir, wie Toireasa sicher dank Tante Glenns Gesicht vermuten kann._

_Aber egal – ich habe es trotzallem ab und an geschafft bis zu Tarsuinn vorzudringen und deshalb weiß ich, dass er wieder in Hogwarts sein will. Bei Euch._

_Ich gebe zu, das hat mir ein wenig wehgetan, aber im Grunde bin ich froh, Euch zu haben, denn noch länger hätte ich nicht durchgehalten und auch Tikki ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Außerdem versteht Ihr einen Teil seines Lebens, den ich – trotz all meiner Mühe daran teilzunehmen – nur schwer erfassen kann. Bitte kümmert Euch so gut es geht um ihn. Ich weiß, ich verlange viel, doch müsst Ihr keine Angst haben. Professor Dumbledore hat mir erklärt, wie es mit Tarsuinn so weit kommen konnte und ich mache mir große Vorwürfe, weil ich es nicht bemerkt habe._

_Desweiteren meinte Tante Glenn, Ihr – oder zumindest Toireasa – würdet Euch auch schuldig fühlen, denkt nicht so einen Mist. Ich war sehr enttäuscht von euch allen, weil ihr meinen Bruder nicht beschützen konntet, aber dies war nur eine Lüge meinerseits. Ihn wieder nach Hogwarts zu lassen war richtig, denn wer immer ihm das angetan hat, in London hätte er freie Hand für Schlimmeres gehabt._

_Ich bin müde. Fawkes ist da. Er wird mich nach Hause bringen und Tante Glenn bringt Tarsuinn zu Euch. Bitte schreibt mir jeden Tag und habt Geduld mit Tarsuinn. Erzwingt nichts und achtet darauf, dass seine Augen so grau bleiben, wie sie sind. Ich vertrau ihn Euch an und hoffe, ich verlange nicht zu viel von Euch. Wenn doch, sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn doch in St Mungos einzuliefern oder mir Hilfe zu kaufen._

_Lieb und müde_

_Rica McNamara_

_P.S.: Tikki hat sich Unmengen roher Eier verdient._

Toireasa wartete, bis auch Winona fertig gelesen hatte.

„Es ist eure Entscheidung", sagte der Professor, kaum dass auch Winona ihren Blick gehoben hatte. „Ich kann Tarsuinn noch heute…"

„Nein!", sagte Winona empört. „Er ist hier besser aufgehoben. Wir kümmern uns um ihn."

Dabei schaute das Mädchen fast drohend Toireasa an.

„Rica weiß besser als wir, was für ihn gut ist", stimmte Toireasa zu und ignorierte die Erleichterung des Ravenclaw-Mädchens.

Eine unangenehme Pause folgte.

„Ihr habt sicher Fragen?", ermutigte Dumbledore sie.

„Ja – da wäre was", sagte Winona zögernd. „Rica schreibt hier, Sie hätten ihr gesagt, wie das mit Tarsuinn passieren konnte. Lag es denn nicht an dem Raum?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es an dem Raum lag", verneinte der Professor und legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände gegeneinander. „Im Grunde hat das Tarsuinn wohl selbst mit zu verantworten."

Toireasa glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte.

„Wie soll Tarsuinn denn daran schuld sein?", empörte sie sich.

„Erinnert ihr euch, was Professor Snape in dem zerstörten Raum gefunden hatte?", entgegnete der Professor freundlich.

„Diese Flüssigkeit?"

„Genau die. Wie sich herausstellte waren es Reste vom Trunk des Friedens. Ich weiß, den hattet ihr noch nicht in der Schule. Zumindest hat Rica herausgefunden, dass Tarsuinn den Trunk gebraut hat, um während der Gerichtsverhandlung ruhig zu bleiben. Das wäre normalerweise auch gar nicht schlimm, solange man den Trunk richtig dosiert ist er absolut harmlos, aber Tarsuinn schenkte er auch noch einen ruhigen Schlaf ohne Alpträume."

„Was ist daran schlimm?", fragte Winona dazwischen.

„Hat er dir davon erzählt, Winona?", stellte der Professor eine Gegenfrage, die Winona sofort den Kopf senken ließ.

„Er hat es niemandem erzählt. Ich denke, er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wahrscheinlich musste er immer mehr davon nehmen, um ruhig bleiben zu können, und er wusste, dass es schief ging. Aber das kann man ihm nur schwer vorwerfen."

„Er wollte es mir sagen", flüsterte Toireasa und bemerkte erst danach, dass sie laut gedacht hatte. Zwei fragende Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Als Mr Filch uns beim Fliegen in der Großen Halle erwischte", erklärte sie verlegen. „Da wollte er mir etwas sagen, aber ich dachte…", sie sagte nicht, was sie gedacht hatte. Dafür sorgten die tausend Liter Blut, die in ihren Kopf schossen, „…na ja, Mr Filch hat uns erwischt."

„Mich würde trotzdem mehr interessieren, weshalb das nur schief gehen konnte?", lenkte Winona das Gespräch wieder auf das Thema zurück. „Was ist so schlimm an dem Zeug?"

„Im Grunde überhaupt nichts, nur das Tarsuinn nicht mehr kämpfen musste", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. „Seht, jede Nacht bekämpft er etwas in seiner Seele und jeden Morgen den er aufwacht und er selbst ist, schwächt er dieses Etwas. Durch den Trunk des Friedens hatte er jedoch nicht mehr kämpfen müssen und so entstand ein Ungleichgewicht in ihm, das er künstlich mit dem Trunk aufrechterhielt."

„Und dann schupste ihn jemand, und er fiel", murmelte Toireasa und dachte dabei an Ricas Analogie mit dem schmalen Grat, auf dem Tarsuinn wanderte.

„Wahrscheinlich war es sogar unbeabsichtigt", ergänzte der Professor.

„Aber warum!", seufzte Winona frustriert. „Was hätte man davon? Und wer?"

„Die Person, der er die Träume verdankte, Mr Ciffer, die Angehörigen der Menschen, die Tarsuinn getötet hat, Sir Oliver. Es gibt viele."

„Die Dementoren", ergänzte Toireasa und fühlte ein leichtes Zucken in Tarsuinns Hand.

Professor Dumbledore nickte bedeutungsvoll.

„Rica hat auch geschrieben, wir sollten auf die Farbe seiner Augen achten", sagte Toireasa. „Was meint sie damit?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", entgegnete der Professor. „In meinem Brief hat sie es nicht erwähnt."

„Wir werden es schon noch herausfinden", meinte Winona nur.


	26. XXV Kleine Schritte

**- Kapitel 25 - **

**Kleine Schritte**

Es war vier Uhr vierzig, als Toireasas neuer Wecker klingelte. Gähnend starrte sie auf die Zeiger und verfluchte die Kräuterkundeaufgaben, die sie gestern so lange wach gehalten hatten. Wenigstens hatte Winona es geschafft, Tarsuinn erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett zu lotsen.

Toireasa stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte und schlug mit Wucht oben auf das klingelnde Etwas. Es war Absicht, dass der Wecker so weit vom Bett weg stand. Jetzt, wo sie wach und auf den Beinen war, konnte sie sich auch fertig machen. In einer halben Stunde würde Tarsuinn aufwachen und dann sollte sie bei ihm sein. Im Grunde musste sie für den Wecker sogar dankbar sein. Winona oben in ihrem Turm besaß ein identisches Gegenstück und wenn die Ravenclaw am Abend eine Weckzeit einstellte, dann klingelte am nächsten Morgen Toireasas Wecker. Umgekehrt funktionierte das natürlich genauso. Deshalb wusste sie auch, dass Tarsuinn vor dreieinhalb Stunden eingeschlafen war.

Dank einer gewissen Routine brauchte Toireasa gerade mal eine Viertelstunde und schon stand sie sauber und angezogen mit ihrer Schultasche im Gang vor den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Wie immer wurde Toireasa hier erwartet.

„Guten Morgen, Mampf", grüßte sie den Troll gähnend. „Wieder mit Bosstroll gestritten?"

Diese Frage war durchaus berechtigt, denn Mampf drückte einen riesigen Sack Eis auf sein Auge.

Miteinander redend gingen sie los.

„Bosstroll wollte nicht glauben, dass nach drei die Vier kommt", brummte Mampf.

„Das stimmt aber", versicherte Toireasa.

„Kannst du ihm das sagen?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", lachte sie. „Dann wäre ich nach kurzer Zeit tot. Sorg doch einfach dafür, dass er genauso weit zählen kann wie du inzwischen, und dann haut er dir auch keine runter."

„Aber Bosstroll ist dümmer als ich. Mampf sollte jetzt Bosstroll sein."

„Solange er aber stärker ist, solltest du das lieber nicht so laut sagen. Versuch doch einfach _Zweiter Bosstroll_ zu werden. Du zählst, er haut zu und schon seid ihr die unbestrittenen Bosse."

„Meinst du, das klappt?"

„Klar doch. Spätestens, wenn ihr vier Rinder für vier Tage Dienst bekommen habt."

„Oh ja, vier Rinder", sabberte der Troll gierig.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Treppen erreicht.

„Vielleicht sogar fünf", meinte Toireasa und lächelte Mampf breit an. „Bereit?"

„Fünf nach vier?", fragte er unsicher.

„Genau! Du lernst schnell", lobte sie, obwohl sie die Fünf jetzt schon seit drei Tagen versuchten. „Auf geht es. Eins…?"

Sie nahmen die ersten drei Stufen und Toireasa, wie auch Mampf hielten einen Finger hoch.

„Zwei!", sagte Mampf und hob den nächsten Finger, nahm dabei drei Stufen auf einmal, und zählte dann allein bis vier.

„Fünf jetzt?", fragte er.

„Richtig!", freute sich Toireasa. „So – und jetzt alle Finger der linken Hand wieder zur Faust, einen der rechten Hand nach oben und dann fangen wir wieder mit der linken von vorn an. „Eins…"

Sie erreichten die gewünschte Etage, als gerade alle Finger des Trolls ausgestreckt waren.

„So – und jetzt sag mir, wie viele Stufenschritte du gemacht hast?", fragte Toireasa und sah den Troll aufmunternd an. Das war die Frage, an der Mampf immer scheiterte. Sie konnte in seinen Augen das Rechenwerk förmlich rattern sehen. Dabei zuckten seinen Finger nacheinander alle einmal.

„Fünf mal fünf!", sagte er dann.

„Das ist richtig!", freute sich Toireasa. „Dann bis morgen."

„Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Mampf.

Toireasa ging die letzten Schritte allein. Zuerst an Professor Dumbledores Büro vorbei und blieb dann vor einer unscheinbaren Tür nur wenige Meter weiter stehen. Hinter dem schweren Holz der Tür, innen verstärkt durch Stahl, ging es ziemlich laut zu. Geduldig schaute Toireasa auf die Uhr und nach fast exakt vier Stunden und sieben Minuten erwachte Tarsuinn mit einem gut hörbaren Schrei. Erst dann schloss Toireasa leise die Tür auf und öffnete diese ganz vorsichtig. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die Beule, die Winona am ersten Tag davongetragen hatte, als diese mit der Ansicht – Tarsuinn braucht Fröhlichkeit und Aufmunterung – energisch und mit einem _Guten Morgen _durch die Tür getreten war. Winona konnte sich später nicht erinnern, wie und warum sie auf der Krankenstation aufwachte und warum ihr der Schädel brummte. Toireasa hatte es ihr sagen müssen.

Aus diesem Grund hielt Toireasa auch die Tür sehr fest in der Hand, damit diese ihr nicht vor oder auf die Nase zuschlug. Tarsuinn war gar nicht so stark, wenn er wach war. Man durfte ihn nur nicht Schwung holen lassen.

Doch wenn man vorsichtig war – langsam und leise – dann passierte auch nichts. Dann saß Tarsuinn zitternd auf seinem Bett, versuchte sich tief in eine Ecke zu pressen und hatte die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen. Toireasa sagte kein Wort. Gleich nach dem Aufwachen reagierte er nicht sonderlich gut auf ihre Stimme. Das fand sie ein wenig seltsam, denn bei Winona, wenn diese ruhig mit ihm sprach, gab es diese Probleme nicht.

Vorsichtig setzte Toireasa sich aufs Bett und rückte nahe an Tarsuinn heran. Langsam zog sie die Decke von seinem Kopf und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wangen. Wie die letzten Tage immer, zuckte er kurz zusammen, doch dann hob er die Hand und ergriff die ihre. Dies war der Moment, in dem die Angst ein wenig von ihm wich und er sich an sie anlehnte und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

Ohne sich viel zu bewegen, holte sie daraufhin das Buch vom Kleinen Hauselfen hervor und begann vorzulesen. Erst dann kam Tikki unter dem Bett hervor und rollte sich auf Tarsuinns Beinen zusammen, woraufhin dieser begann, seine kleine Freundin mechanisch zu streicheln.

So verging vielleicht eine halbe Stunde. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger, doch es war unausweichlich. Irgendwann hob er den Kopf, ließ Toireasas Hand los und hörte auf, Tikki zu liebkosen.

Toireasa legte das Buch weg. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr vorzulesen.

Aber jetzt wusste sie, warum Rica die Zeit nach dem Aufwachen für so wichtig hielt. Nur in diesem kurzen Zeitraum war Tarsuinn sich seiner selbst und seiner Umgebung bewusst. Egal wie viel Angst er verspüren mochte, wenigstens lebte er da.

„Komm bitte, Tarsuinn", sagte sie sanft und nahm sich wieder seine Hand. Sie führte ihn ins Bad.

„Tarsuinn, zieh dich bitte aus und wasch dich", bat sie.

Vollkommen mechanisch und willenlos tat er es, während sie krampfhaft versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen. Das ließ sich aber kaum vermeiden, denn die Wasserhähne für die Dusche musste sie aufdrehen, sonst duschte der Junge entweder eiskalt oder kochend heiß.

Während Tarsuinn sich wusch, das konnte er zum Glück alleine, plapperte Toireasa ein wenig vor sich hin, um vielleicht doch irgendeine Reaktion von ihm zu erhalten.

„Hagrid hat am 21. einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten", begann sie und sagte dann doch nicht alles, wie sie im ersten Moment gedacht hatte. „Sieht nicht gut aus für Seidenschnabel. Die Berufung wird sicher sehr haarig."

Nichts.

„Kennst du Hermine Granger? Man erzählt sich, sie hätte Malfoy geohrfeigt und er habe sich das gefallen lassen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eine muggelgeborene Hexe haut dem reinblütigen Malfoy eine runter und der hat Schiss sich zu wehren. Ich wäre zu gern dabei gewesen. Du auch, Tarsuinn?"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

„Ich werde Seidenschnabel nicht helfen, weil ich Hagrid nicht nach…", sie vermied ein bestimmtes Wort, „…ins Gefängnis bringen will."

Tarsuinn trat ungerührt aus der Dusche. Sie schloss die Augen, bis sie ihm ein Handtuch vor die Brust gedrückt hatte.

„Bitte trockne dich ab, Tarsuinn."

Danach reichte sie ihm die Sachen, die die Hauselfen, wahrscheinlich Patsy, schon im Bad bereitgelegt hatten, und bat ihn sich anzuziehen. Danach fühlte sich Toireasa ein wenig besser. Beim Zähneputzen versuchte sie es weiter.

„Nächste Woche sind Osterferien. Dann findet auch das letzte Quidditchspiel statt. Wenn Slytherin gewinnt, dann gewinnen sie den Pokal. Wenn Gryffindor jedoch mit 210 Punkten Abstand gewinnt, dann sind sie es. Kannst dir sicher gut vorstellen, hinter welcher Mannschaft ein großer Teil der Schule steht."

Sie sagte ihm, er solle aufhören zu putzen, denn von allein hörte er nicht auf.

„In den Ferien müssen wir auch die zusätzlichen Fächer für die dritte Klasse wählen. Wie sieht es aus, du willst doch sicher Wahrsagen weitermachen, oder Tarsuinn?"

War es nur ein Fehler im Spiegel oder war da eben wirklich ein abfälliges Zucken am rechten Mundwinkel zu sehen gewesen?

„Tarsuinn, du magst doch Wahrsagen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll weiter, doch da war nichts. Ihre Hoffnung musste sie getäuscht haben.

Sie führte ihn zurück in den Raum und wie jeden Tag, bat sie ihn seine Thai-Chi-Chuan-Übungen zu machen. Auch wenn man genau sah, wie seelenlos er dabei war, so war es doch sicher gut, wenn sein Körper halbwegs in Form blieb. Es war nicht viel, aber wenn Tarsuinn wieder normal wurde, war er sicher dankbar, wenn er einigermaßen fit war.

Toireasa machte in der Zwischenzeit noch ein paar Hausaufgaben. Es blieb immer viel Arbeit liegen, auch wenn sie sich mit Winona abwechselte und sie oft voneinander abschrieben.

Sobald sie fertig war, es war so gegen sieben Uhr, sagte sie Tarsuinn, er solle aufhören (er schwitzte nicht einmal) und ging mit ihm draußen eine halbe Stunde in der Morgensonne spazieren. Tikki begleitete sie, aber erst, nachdem Toireasa ihr eine kleine Tasche umgeschnallt hatte. Toireasa vermutete, dass Rica diese gefertigt hatte und so lang und dünn wie die war, vermutete sie Tarsuinns Zauberstab darin.

Danach brachte sie ihn zu Professor Dumbledores Büro, sagte das Passwort, ging die Wendeltreppe nach oben, klopfte an und trat ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ein. Es war Routine und es war auch Routine, dass, wenn das Büro wie heute leer war, sie trotzdem ein Frühstück erwartete. Toireasa fand das gut, denn Tarsuinn wollte nie etwas von selbst essen. Sie musste ihn füttern und sie wollte nicht, dass Regina und Konsorten dies sahen. Es war einfach entwürdigend für einen Jungen, der sonst so selbstständig durchs Leben ging und nur um Hilfe bat, wenn es unbedingt nötig war.

Sie hatte gerade die letzten Essensreste aus seinem Gesicht gewischt, als Professor Dumbledore das Büro betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Tarsuinn, Toireasa. Wie geht es euch denn?"

„Ganz gut, Professor", antwortete Toireasa ohne Überzeugung. „Wie immer."

Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Du wirst ein wenig spät zu deiner ersten Stunde kommen, aber das ist schon geregelt. Geh jetzt und mach dir keine Sorgen, Toireasa. Ich habe vor wenigen Minuten mit einem Heiler gesprochen und er glaubt, was wir hier tun, ist wahrscheinlich das Beste für ihn."

Innerlich widerstrebend ging Toireasa zur Tür, blickte dann jedoch noch einmal zurück.

„Ich glaube, er hat heute Morgen reagiert", erzählte Toireasa. „Ich hab ihn auf Wahrsagen angesprochen und da war ein ungewöhnliches Zucken."

„Das ist gut", entgegnete der Direktor und schaute Tarsuinn forschend an. „Ich werde sehen, dass Tarsuinn auch in der dritten Klasse an Wahrsagen teilnimmt."

Toireasa wusste nicht, ob auch er etwas gesehen hatte, dazu war ihr Blickwinkel nicht gut genug. Sie ging und auf dem Weg nach draußen hörte sie, wie Professor Dumbledore begann, vollkommen normal mit Tarsuinn zu sprechen und – wenn sie es richtig interpretierte – eine Unterrichtsstunde in Geschichte zu improvisieren.

Düstere Gedanken begleiteten sie durch den Tag. Sie saß müde neben einer genauso verschlafenen Winona, wann immer Ravenclaw und Slytherin gemeinsam Unterricht hatten. Die Worte der Lehrer und ihre Anweisungen plätscherten so dahin. Sie versuchte nicht, dem zu folgen. Sie schrieb mit, wenn es alle anderen taten, und sie versuchte zu zaubern, wenn sie dazu aufgefordert wurde. Erst zur Mittagspause – Winona und Toireasa verbrachten sie draußen allein am Waldrand und aßen die Brote, die die Dienstfreie von ihnen morgens geschmiert hatte – hatten sie etwas Zeit für offene Worte.

„Gestern Abend noch etwas Besonderes passiert?", fragte Toireasa.

„Das Übliche. Er wollte nicht schlafen und versuchte sich wieder den Kopf an der Wand zu stoßen, damit der Schmerz ihn wach hielt. Ich hab ihm einen Turban aus Kopfkissen und Handtuch gewickelt und ihn festgehalten, bis er eingeschlafen war. Aber er hat mich diesmal nicht mit Zaubern angegriffen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er hat mich irgendwie erkannt."

„Das ist ein Fortschritt", fand Toireasa.

„Ich kann dir heute Abend helfen", bot Winona an.

„Wir müssen schlafen", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Sonst brechen wir wie Rica zusammen."

„Ich weiß", brummte Winona. „Und Dumbledore kann uns nicht helfen. Tarsuinn reagiert nach dem Aufwachen nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn. Haben wir gestern herausgefunden."

„So schlecht wie auf meine Stimme?"

„Viel schlimmer. Seine Magie war nicht so wild, aber er hat voll Panik geschrien, dass er nicht nach St Mungos will. Hat erst aufgehört, als Dumbledore gegangen war. Weißt du, was da los gewesen sein könnte?"

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat nie was erzählt und ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was es sein könnte. Professor Dumbledore und Tarsuinn hatten doch eigentlich keine Probleme miteinander. Vor allem im Zusammenhang mit St Mungos."

„Vielleicht hat der Professor Rica geraten Tarsuinn dahin zu schicken?", vermutete Winona.

„Möglich, denkst du, wir sollten fragen?"

Jetzt war es an Winona den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass wir besser auf ihn Acht geben können, weil wir solchen Kram nicht wissen. Professor Dumbledore kümmert sich zwar den ganzen Tag um Tarsuinn, aber irgendwie hab ich immer das Gefühl, er versucht, damit auch irgendwas gut zu machen und schützt ihn vielleicht viel zu sehr."

„Wo du gerade davon sprichst", nahm Toireasa den letzten Satz zum Anlass. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Tarsuinn ein wenig mit den anderen in Kontakt bringen? Luna, Merton und so weiter. Schließlich sind bald Osterferien und wir können ihn nicht die ganze Zeit verstecken und einsperren."

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Winona.

„Zumindest Luna und Merton", drängte Toireasa. „Ich weiß, du magst Luna nicht so sehr, aber Tarsuinn tut es. Sie hat ihm niemals irgendwie geschadet. Ich denke, er wird sie in seiner Nähe dulden. Und was Merton angeht…"

„Gegen ihn hab ich nichts", betonte Winona.

„Das weiß ich. Ich meine, wir müssen ihn ein wenig einbremsen, damit er nicht auch eine Tür gegen den Kopf bekommt. Ich bin mir sicher, du erinnerst dich daran, oder?"

„Du bist so liebenswürdig zu mir", maulte Winona. „Na gut, aber nur die beiden!"

„Eigentlich wollte ich sie nur als ersten Test einladen", drängte Toireasa weiter. „Wenn das gut geht, dachte ich daran, ihn ganz normal mit durch die Schule zu schleifen. Auch zu den Slytherins."

„Du hast schon mal bessere Scherze gemacht", kommentierte Winona zweifelnd. „Die werden sich doch über ihn lustig machen und wenn er dann austickt…"

„Nein, hör mir mal zu", versuchte Toireasa das andere Mädchen zu überzeugen. „Tarsuinn reagiert doch überhaupt nicht extrem. Ich denke, Ricas Irrtum war, dass sie versucht hat, wieder einen Engel aus ihm zu machen. Doch das funktioniert, wenn überhaupt, nur bei einem Vierjährigen, dem man das Gedächtnis gelöscht hat, und sie hat doch selbst festgestellt, dass dies bei Tarsuinn gar nicht nötig ist. Vielleicht ist es viel besser ihm wieder beizubringen, dass Emotionen nichts Schlimmes sind, auch wenn man mal wütend ist. Ohne Zauberstab ist er überhaupt nicht so stark, als dass es richtig schief gehen könnte, und im Zweifelsfall sind wir ja in der Nähe."

„Das ist trotzdem ein ziemliches Risiko", meinte Winona, doch sie klang nicht mehr so abwehrend wie zuvor. „Willst du wirklich den letzten Rest Tarsuinns darauf verwetten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Toireasa. „Glaubst du, er würde so etwas Leben nennen?"

Winona starrte eine Weile still vor sich hin.

„Wir bitten aber Professor Dumbledore um Erlaubnis!", sagte das Mädchen schließlich.

„Anders würde es wohl kaum gehen", atmete Toireasa erleichtert auf. Sie hielt ihre eigene Idee für nicht sonderlich ausgereift, aber wenn Winona zustimmte, war es schon mal nicht nur ihre Entscheidung.

„Wie ist deine Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke gelaufen?", fragte Winona nach einer Pause.

„Erbärmlich", gab Toireasa zu. „Aber auch von ihm keine Strafaufgaben. Dafür hat er mir nach der Stunde gesagt, man wüsste immer noch nicht, wie der angebliche Filch an den Schlüssel für den Raum kommen konnte."

„Es ist fast so, als versuche er die ganze Zeit, uns mit der Nase auf was zu stoßen. Mir hat er nach meiner Hausaufgabe gesagt, es gäbe nicht nur den Vielsafttrank, um sich in eine andere Gestalt zu verwandeln. Wenn ich nur wüsste…oh, da ist ja unser besonderer Tischgast."

Unter den Bäumen des Waldes war ein großer, zotteliger und schwarzer Hund erschienen und legte sich im Halbdunkel des Waldes auf den Bauch. Der Schwanz des Tieres wedelte freundlich und sein Blick bettelte förmlich nach Essen, aber er kam nicht näher.

Toireasa blickte auf die Brote neben sich. Es waren noch ein paar übrig.

„Wenn Hunde im Schloss erlaubt wären… ich würde ihn adoptieren", meinte Winona und warf dem Tier ein Schinkenbrot zu.

„Ich glaub, das ist ein Streuner, wie er im Buche steht", meinte Toireasa, während der Hund das Brot fing und mit einem Bissen herunterschlang. „Der würde nicht freiwillig bleiben."

„Hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber er ist trotzdem kein wilder Hund, denn der würde wie ein Wolf jagen und Menschen meiden. Dieser hier bettelt, also ist er wahrscheinlich bei Menschen aufgewachsen."

„Immerhin meidet er anscheinend das Schloss. Bis auf das eine Mal halt…", sann Toireasa leise und warf dem Tier ein Brot mit Kalbsleberwurst zu. „Vielleicht ist er irgendeine magische Kreuzung und ist mit Tikki befreundet."

„Du meinst, da könnte ein Teil Höllenhund mit drin sein?", fragte Winona neugierig.

„Soweit ich weiß, bekämpfen sich Höllenhunde und normale", sagte Toireasa. „Aber vielleicht frag ich da mal Hagrid. Er meint, mit den richtigen Zaubern oder Tränken könnte man fast alles miteinander kreuzen."

„Egal wie pervers?"

Toireasa nickte und sah vor ihren inneren Augen eine Tausendfüßlerschlange vorbeilaufen.

„Wusstest du, dass das Schnabeltier eigentlich der Versuch war, einen geflügelten Biber zu züchten und den Fehlschlag man mit nem Verschwinde-Zauber verbannt hat?"

„Wozu braucht jemand einen geflügelten Biber?", fragte Winona stirnrunzelnd.

„Frag mich doch so was nicht", murrte Toireasa. „Ich würde das nicht machen."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", zwinkerte Winona fröhlich. „Du bist wie Hagrid und wenn dir die üblichen Sachen langweilig werden, dann bist du zu allem fähig – wobei ich dir doch ein wenig sinnvollere Ziele zutraue."

„Herzlichsten Dank!", ließ Toireasa sich von der Fröhlichkeit anstecken. „Sobald mir eine Erwiderung einfällt, die nicht lahm ist, werde ich sie dir sagen."

„Okay – ich hätte in zehn Jahren Zeit", lachte Winona laut und warf dem Hund das letzte Brot zu. „Aber jetzt müssen wir zu Dunkle Künste."

Der anschließende Unterricht, die letzte Stunde des Donnerstages, war, wie immer bei Professor Lupin, hochinteressant. Jetzt, da sie eine gewisse Grundlage in Verteidigungsflüchen und Abwehrzaubern hatten, hatte der Lehrer begonnen, ihnen die Praxis mit kleinen Monstern näher zu bringen. Wobei das Schlimmste bisher ein paar Doxys waren, für die Professor Lupin immer ein Gegengift bereithielt, das er _netterweise _von Professor Snape bekommen hatte.

Heute jedoch ging es um das Hinfallen und wie man sich dabei nicht wehtat. Für Hogwarts eigentlich relativ ungewöhnlich, da Professor Lupin zu Beginn eher eine Sportstunde mit völlig unmagischem Abrollen auf weichen Matten veranstaltete. Da Toireasa und Winona das schon ein wenig von Rica gelernt hatten, fiel es ihnen nicht schwer den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Einzig, dass man dabei seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und immer auf in einen bestimmten Stuhl zielen musste, war neu. Regina und Vivian hatten jedoch nur Verachtung für dieses schlammblutmäßige (das sagten sie aber nur ganz heimlich) Herumwälzen.

Weit mehr Begeisterung brachten jedoch alle für die diversen kleinen Zaubertricks auf, die man verwenden konnte, um sich nicht die Knochen zu brechen, wenn man vom Baum, Pferd oder aus einem Haus fiel. Die meisten Möglichkeiten waren natürlich eher für erwachsene Zauberer gedacht – Veränderung des Untergrunds zu einer Luftmatratze, einen Luftstoß zum Bremsen, ein Taschentuch vergrößern und als Fallschirm nutzen – aber es gab auch einfachere Versionen für kleinere Stürze. Heute übten sie nur einen Zauber, mit dem man sich Sprungfedern an die Schuhe zaubern konnte. Das half zwar nur bei einer Höhe von 2-5 Metern und es war sehr schwer das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber dafür war ja auch das Abrollen geübt worden. Aber auch so konnte nichts passieren. Professor Lupin hatte etwas gezaubert, das Winona als _Hüpfburg_ bezeichnet hatte. Egal in welche Richtung man fiel oder ob der Sprungfeder-Zauber überhaupt gelang, man landete immer weich. Es war sehr lustig und so überzogen sie trotz der Pausenklingel deutlich.

„Und beim nächsten Mal versuchen wir einen Seilzauber mit zwei Klebepunkten", verabschiedete sich Professor Lupin laut über die fröhliche Stimmung hinweg. „Und ich erwarte, dass ihr nächstes Mal alle den Sprungfeder-Zauber könnt, ohne dass Madame Pomfrey Arbeit bekommen hat. Übt bitte von einem Stuhl oder maximal von einem Tisch, aber nicht höher. Besonders du, Cassandra. Versuch dich am Anfang von einer Stufe. Du hast den Zauber zwar hervorragend gemeistert und Ravenclaw bekommt dafür einen Punkt, aber dein Gleichgewichtssinn scheint nicht sonderlich ausgeprägt zu sein."

Toireasa bezweifelte, dass Professor Lupins Warnung bei vielen angekommen war, so extrem schnatterten die Schüler auf ihrem Weg nach draußen durcheinander. Einzig Cassandra war still und hochrot geworden.

Sie selbst wartete jedoch, bis alle – außer Winona – gegangen waren.

„Ja, Toireasa? Winona?", fragte Professor Lupin, ohne dass sie etwas sagen musste.

Toireasa warf ihrer Freundin einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie sah keine Ablehnung in Winonas Augen, eher Zustimmung.

„Wir wollten Sie gern sprechen, Professor", sagte Toireasa vorsichtig. „Privat."

„Das habe ich befürchtet", sagte der Professor und klang unerwartet traurig. Er lud sie mit einer weit ausholenden Armbewegung in sein Büro ein.

Die Mädchen folgten ihm und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Sie wissen, worum es geht, Professor?", tat Toireasa so, als wüsste sie schon alles.

„Ich ahne es", wich dieser aus und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Wir nicht!", mischte sich Winona ein und Toireasa verdrehte die Augen. Da versuchte sie mal ein wenig Slytherin zu sein und schon wurde es sabotiert. Davon unbeeindruckt fuhr Winona fort: „Wir würden aber lieber von Ihnen wissen, worum es bei Ihnen geht. Warum Professor Snape Sie ziemlich unverhohlen verdächtigt und warum Sie sich nicht dagegen wehren?"

„Außerdem würden wir gern wissen, was Tarsuinn von Ihnen wusste?", fügte Toireasa hinzu.

„Tarsuinn hat euch nichts erzählt?", staunte der Professor und seine Augen leuchteten einen Moment lang dankbar auf. „Er ist wirklich unglaublich verschlossen."

„Snape scheint zu glauben, dass dies für Sie ein Motiv sein könnte, ihn loszuwerden", provozierte Toireasa ein wenig.

„Ja, der Ansicht ist Professor Snape sicherlich", nickte Professor Lupin. „Und ich bin mir sicher, viele würden ihm beipflichten."

„Das beantwortet unsere Fragen aber nicht", drängte nun auch Winona. „Warum, Professor?"

Mit einer fast müde wirkenden Bewegung setzte Lupin sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Es würde euch nicht reichen, wenn ich schwöre, dass ich nichts gegen Tarsuinn unternommen habe?", fragte er traurig.

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf – aber dies war eine eher zögerliche Geste. Professor Lupin klang so bittend und brachte ihre Entschlossenheit fast ins Wanken.

„Nun – anscheinend muss es wohl jetzt sein", resignierte der Professor und holte tief Luft. „Ihr sitzt gerade einem Werwolf gegenüber und das war es auch, was Tarsuinn herausfand, als er den Wolfsbanntrank roch, den er selbst mitgebraut hatte."

Neben Toireasa keuchte Winona erschrocken auf, während sie selbst die Sache überhaupt nicht richtig berührte.

„Und warum hat Tarsuinn dann so gelacht?", fragte sie und musterte interessiert den Mann, der auch ein Werwolf war.

„Ironie würde ich sagen", lächelte der Professor schwach. „Wir sind uns einmal an Vollmond begegnet und er hielt mich wohl für einen großen, kuscheligen Hund."

„Professor Dumbledore…", begann Winona.

„…weiß Bescheid", erklärte Professor Lupin. „Er hat mich gebeten zu unterrichten, obwohl er schon seit meiner Kindheit davon weiß. Der Wolfsbanntrank sorgt dafür, dass ich für niemanden eine Bedrohung bin. Ohne den Trank und Professor Dumbledores Zuspruch, wäre ich das Risiko niemals eingegangen."

Langsam fraßen sich die Konsequenzen des eben Gehörten in Toireasas Hirn. Als Zaubererkind war sie aufgewachsen mit warnenden Geschichten über den Schwarzen Mann und an Vollmond hatte dieser die Gestalt eines Werwolfes besessen. Es war fast schon ein angeborener Instinkt, bei Vollmond einen nächtlichen Wald zu meiden. Natürlich wusste sie, dass die armen Verfluchten nur kranke Menschen waren, die nichts dafür konnten. Zumindest hatte sie das dank ihrer Großeltern und diversen Büchern für sich entschieden, aber sie wusste auch, dass es Menschen wie ihre Stiefmutter gab, die es für eine wohlverdiente Strafe für irgendetwas hielten und gleichzeitig am liebsten das Übel an der Wurzel gepackt hätten. Was übersetzt bedeutete – eine Ausrottung aller Träger der Krankheit. Weniger extreme Meinungen sahen eine Isolation auf einer Insel vor, wobei Toireasa die Idee für ziemlich undurchführbar hielt, denn wie wollte man einen Zauberer dort festhalten, wenn nicht in einem Gefängnis á la Askaban? Sie kannte auch die Meinung, dass man die Erkrankten nicht in die Illegalität drängen durfte. Wenn man alle Werwölfe kannte, dann konnte man ihnen helfen und Ansteckungen vermeiden. Jagte man sie wie Tiere, dann bestand immer die Gefahr, dass sie keinen Ort fanden, um sich an Vollmond einzusperren, oder ihnen die Möglichkeiten fehlten, diesen Wolfsbanntrank zu sich zu nehmen. Außerdem konnte Verfolgung jemanden so in die Enge treiben, dass ihm irgendwann alles egal war und er in Wut und Verzweiflung alles biss, nur um sich für sein versautes Leben zu rächen.

Toireasa erinnerte sich schmerzhaft daran, wie Professor Lupin am Anfang des Schuljahres ausgesehen hatte.

„Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?", fragte der Lehrer leise.

Hilfesuchend sah Winona zu ihr herüber. Solche Sachen waren Toireasas Fachgebiet – leider.

„Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete Toireasa ehrlich und erhob sich.

„Verstehe", sagte Professor Lupin freundlich. „Bitte lasst es mich zuerst wissen, wenn ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen habt."

Sie nickte nur und verließ schweigend das Büro. Winona folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

Erst als sie kurz vor den Räumen des Direktors waren, fand wenigstens Winona ein paar passende Worte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was mein Vater mal meinte, als er sagte: _Was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß_."

Die Osterferien waren da und die Mädchen hatten niemandem etwas von Professor Lupins Geheimnis erzählt. Zum einen, weil sie absolut keinen Schimmer hatten, was sie eigentlich von der Sache halten sollten, und zum anderen, weil sie nicht glaubten, dass der Professor deswegen Tarsuinn etwas antun würde.

Der Zustand des Jungen hatte sich nicht verändert. Immer noch verbrachte er den Tag in völliger Emotionslosigkeit und nur zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf konnte man seine Seele in ihm erkennen. Das Einzigste was sie noch herausgefunden hatten war, dass er recht gut auf die Stimme der Grauen Lady reagierte und diese ihn jetzt immer in den Schlaf sang.

„Hallo, Luna", grüßte Toireasa das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das allein in der warmen Sonne am See saß und ein recht exotisch wirkendes Buch mit einer Lupe studierte. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf, ohne dabei die Lupe von ihrem Auge zu nehmen, und so starrte Toireasa ein riesiger Augapfel an. Selbst bei dieser Vergrößerung war es ihr unmöglich zu erkennen, ob die Augenfarbe nun ein helles Blau, Grün oder Grau war. Alles schien vom Lichteinfall abhängig. Langsam senkte sich die Lupe und ohne einen Gegengruß starrte Luna sie an.

„Interessante Lektüre?", tat Toireasa neugierig. Die Buchstaben des Buches waren groß genug, um sie auch ohne Lupe erkennen zu können.

Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, nickte Luna abwesend.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du nicht Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang hättest?", versuchte Toireasa es weiter und verstand langsam, warum Winona ihr diese Aufgabe zugeschoben hatte.

Eine Sekunde lang regte sich bei Luna kein Muskel, dann schlug sie ihr Buch zu und erhob sich.

„Gerne", sagte sie und starrte nun über Toireasas Kopf hinweg über die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes. Ihre Augen bewegten sich dabei ein wenig, so als würden sie etwas verfolgen. Toireasa sah interessiert dorthin.

„Erschreckend und schön. Geradezu erschreckend schön", murmelte Luna.

„Thestrale!", murmelte Toireasa und schaute dann wieder das Mädchen an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt…

Jedes Wort wäre in diesem Moment falsch gewesen. Toireasa wollte nicht gefragt werden, also fragte sie selbst auch nicht. Da es bei Mädchen nichts Verwerfliches war, das blödes Gekicher auslöste, nahm sie Lunas Hand und führte sie zum Schloss. Jeder andere hätte gefragt, was denn das für ein Spaziergang war, doch das Ravenclaw-Mädchen schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

„Bringst du mich zu Tarsuinn?", fragte Luna plötzlich, als sie den Gang zu Dumbledores Büro betraten.

Toireasa war dermaßen überrascht, dass sie nur: „Äh, ja", zustande brachte.

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit", fand Luna, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Na ja, du musst wissen,…", Toireasa fragte sich warum sie das Gefühl hatte, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, „…dass er in einer nicht gerade perfekten Verfassung ist. Du musst also vorsichtig sein."

„Tarsuinn ist eine größere Gefahr für sich selbst, als für seine Umwelt", versicherte Luna ungerührt.

Toireasa hielt ihr zugute, dass sie das Büro des Lehrers für Gefährliche Kreaturen nicht gesehen hatte.

„Darauf würde ich nicht unbedingt vertrauen", bat sie das Mädchen.

„Ich werde sehen."

Langsam öffnete Toireasa die Tür zu Tarsuinns neuem Schlafraum.

Merton war schon da und redete fröhlich auf einen bewegungslosen Tarsuinn ein.

„…und ich hab jetzt auch Zaubertrank-Unterricht was abgewinnen können. Wir haben doch vor Weihnachten diese Schwell-Lösung gebraut – ach, das kannst du ja nicht wissen. Zumindest hab ich es endlich geschafft und mir dann die ekligste und schleimigste Schnecke von den Außenbeeten geklaut, sie vor Filchs Büro ausgesetzt und _extrem_ vergrößert. Ich schwör dir, sie hat kaum in den Gang gepasst und eine zentimeterdicke Schleimspur den Gang entlang gezogen. Ich hab dann nen Stock schweben lassen und damit ans Büro geklopft. Danach bin ich weggeschlendert, weil ich nicht erwischt werden wollte, aber ich hab deutlich gehört, wie Filch in dem Schleim ausrutschte und lauthals fluchte. Ich wünschte, du wärst dabei gewesen. Und das Beste dabei ist, niemand wird mich verdächtigen, weil ich im Unterricht bei der Schwell-Lösung völlig versagt habe. Nun sag schon was, das ist doch das Schlimmste und auch Beste was ich je hinbekommen habe."

„Und warum hast du nicht den Schmierenzauber genommen?", fragte Winona kichernd.

„Weil ich den nicht hinbekomme und ihr nie Zeit hattet, ihn mir beizubringen", verteidigte sich Merton und fügte leise hinzu: „Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, warum ihr immer was anderes zu tun hattet."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Luna ernst, während sie Tarsuinn musterte. In ihren Augen lag wirklich so etwas wie Sorge.

„Er hat wohl ein wenig Angst vor dem Leben", formulierte es Merton deutlicher, als es Toireasa in Gegenwart von Tarsuinn gemacht hätte.

„Davor muss man keine Angst haben", sagte Luna und kniete sich vor Tarsuinn nieder. Sanft nahm das seltsame Mädchen die Hände des Jungen und führte diese zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich bin es", flüsterte sie dabei leise. „Luna! Erkennst du mich?"

Fasziniert betrachtete Toireasa, wie Tarsuinns Finger sich zu regen begannen und langsam über das Gesicht des Mädchens glitten. Es war eines von Toireasas Argumenten gegenüber Winona gewesen, dass Luna in einer Bewusstseinsebene schwebte, die dem Jungen vielleicht näher war als die Realität, hatte sich selbst aber wenig Hoffnung gemacht.

Doch er reagierte. Langsam – ohne die Finger von Lunas Gesicht zu nehmen – rutschte er von seinem Stuhl und als er dann ihr gegenüber kniete, legte er vorsichtig seine Wange gegen die ihre.

„Luna!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und Toireasa öffnete erstaunt den Mund. Wie konnte er sie am Gesicht erkennen?

Winona winkte Toireasa verstohlen zu ihr zu kommen.

Um den Moment nicht zu stören, schlich sie sich im großen Bogen zu dem Mädchen, das auf Tarsuinn deutete. Seine Augen leuchteten silbern.

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?", flüsterte Winona ihr ins Ohr. Toireasa konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Rica hätte es sicher nicht gut gefunden, aber im Moment war sie der Ansicht, dass es eher harmlos war.

Tarsuinn zwinkerte, seine Augen waren wieder grau und er löste sich von Luna.

Luna schien enttäuscht zu sein.

„Tarsuinn?", drängte sie und berührte nun ihrerseits seine Wangen.

„Das war schon mehr, als wir zustande bekommen haben", sagte Toireasa sanft und half dem Mädchen auf die Füße. „Hättest du Lust, uns täglich zu helfen…?"

Zwei Tage später spielte Toireasa mit Tikki im strahlenden Sonnenschein Frisbee. Das war an sich nichts Besonderes, aber es war Mittag und Tarsuinn saß auf einer Decke, wo ihn alle anderen Schüler draußen sehen konnten. Toireasa versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu geben, doch ihr fielen die vielen neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler durchaus auf. Wenigstens aber kam niemand herüber und fragte. Winona war sich gerade umziehen gegangen, denn sie hatte zusammen mit einigen anderen – auch älteren – Ravenclaws etwas getan, was sie _Anbaden_ genannt hatten und nichts anderes beinhaltete, als in noch viel zu kaltes Wasser zu springen, wenig später mit blauen Lippen herauszukommen und das für einen großen Spaß zu halten. Für Toireasa – ein Mädchen, das noch immer der Überzeugung war, dass Schwimmen, Wasser und Freiwilligkeit keine Worte waren, die zusammen in einen Satz gehörten – ein unverständlicher Vorgang.

Sie wollte gerade einen möglichst raffinierten Wurf ansetzen, um Tikki mal zu überraschen, als diese plötzlich an Toireasa vorbei Richtung Tarsuinn lief.

Schnell fuhr sie herum und sah, dass der Junge aufgestanden war und eben wie ein Traumwandler auf den Wald zuging. Sie lief zu ihm hin und hielt ihn fest.

„Bleib bitte stehen, Tarsuinn", sagte sie und spürte das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, so erschrocken hatte sie sich.

Er folgte der Bitte. Seine Augen waren wieder – und diesmal vollkommen – silbern und er summte ein seltsames Lied.

Tikki sprang aus dem Stand auf seine Schulter, drängte sich gegen Tarsuinns Ohr und begann ihrerseits eine Art fiependen Gegengesang. Toireasa hörte, wie sich das Summen des Jungen langsam veränderte und mit jedem Zwinkern wurden seine Augen wieder grauer.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was Rica gemeint hat!", keuchte sie entsetzt und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Gib dem Einhorn bitte nicht nach, Tarsuinn. Du gehörst zu den Menschen – zu mir, nicht zu ihnen. Komm, wir gehen zum Schloss."

Widerstandslos folgte er ihr, während sie die Decke und Tikkis Spielzeugbeutel aufnahm und ihn ins Schloss brachte. Toireasa wollte ihn rauf in sein Zimmer bringen – der Schock in ihr saß noch immer tief – doch zum ersten Mal weigerte er sich. Nicht mit Worten, doch sie fühlte Widerstand an ihrer Hand.

„Wo möchtest du hin, Tarsuinn?", fragte sie und wünschte sich, einer der anderen wäre hier. Sie übte keinen Druck mehr auf seine Hand aus und wartete.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er voran. Toireasa musste ihn einige Male vor ein paar Rüstungen oder Mauern bewahren, aber im Grunde wusste sie, er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel.

Dann öffnete sich der Gang und sie standen am Rande von einem der kleinen Innenhöfe. Am Liebsten wäre Toireasa sofort wieder abgehauen, denn sie kannte diesen besonderen Fleck im Schloss. Es war nun schon über ein Jahr her, dass sie sich hier befunden hatte.

In dem Innenhof wimmelte es von Slytherins.

Im Gegensatz zur Meinung vieler Nicht-Slytherins waren Slytherinschüler nicht zwangsläufig mit einer Sonnenallergie geschlagen und mochten es durchaus, auch im Hellen zu existieren. Dies hier war der Ort, an dem sie draußen, aber doch unter den ihren sein konnten. Natürlich gab es kein offizielles Verbot für andere Schüler, aber alle Schüler der anderen drei Häuser wussten, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen hatten – wenn man von einem blond gelockten Mädchen mit dem Löwen Gryffindors auf dem Umhang absah.

Es befand sich offensichtlich in einer misslichen Lage, denn es versuchte hüpfend das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Es schien, als wären seine Beine zusammengewachsen. Zu den Füßen des Mädchens lag jedoch noch ein kleiner Junge, und dieser schien zu weinen.

Einige Slytherins mit bösartigen Gesichtern umringten die beiden.

„Ehre und Glorie dem alten Slytherin", sagte das blonde Mädchen und blitzte die Slytherins dabei an. Ihre Stimme plätscherte so schnell wie ein Wildbach. „Wie sehr würde er sich freuen, eure Fähigkeiten zu würdigen. Wie ihr mächtige Eindringlinge und Feinde so schnell und zielstrebig zur Strecke bringt, statt es mit einem freundlichen Wort zu versuchen. Noch nie hat die Sonne solch meisterhafte Beherrschung und Mut gesehen. Erzittert ihr Ungläubigen, denn ein Slytherin hat es einen Muggelgeborenen mal richtig gezeigt. _Gott! Bist du erbärmlich!_"

„Bring sie endlich zum Schweigen, Aidan", erklang Reginas hoheitsvolle Stimme. „Sie nervt!"

Erst jetzt realisierte Toireasa, wen das Gryffindor-Mädchen direkt ansprach und vor Scham und Wut spürte sie das Blut in ihre Wangen steigen.

„_Silencio!_", sagte Aidan gelangweilt und das mutige Mädchen verstummte, was es jedoch nicht daran hinderte, seine Meinung jetzt gestenreich zu vertreten. Dafür konnte man nun das Schluchzen eines kleinen Jungen umso deutlicher hören.

Aidan beugte sich zu ihm herunter und hob unsanft seinen Kopf an den schwarzen Haaren hoch. Ein völlig verängstigtes Gesicht schaute ihm entgegen. Auf seiner ebenholzfarbigen Haut schimmerten Tränen.

„Hast du jetzt kapiert, dass dieser Platz nicht allen gehört, Schlammblut?", fragte Aidan unter johlendem Beifall von Malfoy, Crabbe, Vivian und einigen anderen. Der Junge versuchte zu nicken.

„Ich will es hören!", verlangte ein Junge namens Nott.

„Ja", krächzte der Kleine.

Toireasa fand, dass es jetzt langsam reichte. Bisher schien sie niemand bemerkt zu haben.

„Tarsuinn, geh bitte in dein Zimmer", sagte sie.

Doch statt dem nachzukommen, setzte er sich auf eine Steinbank. Wie um Schutz zu suchen, zog er seine Beine an und zog den Umhang darüber. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Stein, aus dem ein Kopf wuchs. Tikki sprang neben ihn auf die Bank und suchte sich einen Weg unter den Umhang.

„…so – und jetzt musst du nur dafür sorgen, dass auch die freche Miss Gab das nicht vergisst", ertönte Reginas Stimme durch den Innenhof.

_Wo war der verdammte Snape, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?_, fluchte Toireasa innerlich.

Sie sah, wie Aidan ganz kurz zögerte und sich dann mit kalten Augen an das blonde Mädchen wandte. In dem runden Engelsgesicht der Gryffindor zeigte sich keine Angst und stattdessen vollführte sie eine stille Geste, wie sie auch Winona in Snapes Rücken meist bevorzugte.

„Lass sie zufrieden, Aidan", mischte sich Toireasa jetzt laut ein und ihr Zauberstab zeigte auf ihren ehemaligen Stiefbruder. Es war dumm, es war wie eine Gryffindor gehandelt, aber sie konnte einfach nicht nur zusehen. „Das wird Slytherin viele Punkte kosten."

„Willst du uns wieder verraten?", keifte Regina von der Seite.

„Das ist gar nicht nötig", sagte Toireasa und blickte Aidan in die Augen. „Denn die beiden werden es melden und dann sieht es nicht gut aus."

„Ach, werden sie das?", fragte Aidan eiskalt und gab dem blonden Mädchen einen beiläufigen Schubs, sodass es umfiel. Dann beugte er sich zu dem farbigen Jungen hinunter. „Du willst doch sicher nicht noch mehr Ärger, oder? Ich garantiere dir, sollte irgendein Lehrer hiervon erfahren, dann war das nicht unsere letzte Begegnung, verstanden? Du kannst entscheiden, ob du so…", das Gesicht des Jungen war plötzlich mit vielen kleinen Eiterbeulen verunstaltet, „…oder so…", die Beulen verschwanden wieder, „…herumlaufen willst. Also?"

„Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen. Versprochen!", jammerte er verheult.

Aidan richtete sich wieder auf und starrte feindselig Toireasa an.

„Kein Problem mit dem Schlammblut also", urteilte er. „Und nun…"

Er wollte mit seinem Stab auf das blonde Mädchen deuten.

„_Expelliarmus_!", sagte Toireasa und ein roter Strahl traf Aidan an der rechten Schulter.

„Wow, kleines _Schwesterchen_", lachte er abfällig. „Mehr, als ich dir zugetraut hätte."

Sein rechter Arm – der immer noch den Zauberstab hielt – hing schlaff herab. Lässig nahm er den Stab in die linke Hand. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich das hier traust. Echt unangenehm – für dich. Ich werde…"

Ein Lähm-Fluch traf Toireasa in die Seite und warf sie um. Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ungeschoren davonzukommen.

„Das war mein Job!", ärgerte sich Aidan.

„Ich wollte dir das Problem nur abnehmen", hörte Toireasa Regina sagen. „Nicht, dass du Probleme mit deiner Mutter bekommst. Außerdem hast du doch gesagt, ich dürfe mit ihr spielen, wenn wir sie mal allein erwischen. Im Moment würde ich sagen, die Bedingung ist erfüllt. Oder zumindest sind wir nur von vertrauenswürdigen Freunden umgeben."

Gemeines Lachen erklang.

„Ich denke, ein Juckfluch wäre ein guter Anfang, nicht, Aidan? Also dann…"

Regina sprach einen Fluch, doch Toireasa spürte nichts Negatives. Nur ein kurzes Brummen. Sie versuchte den Kopf zu heben.

„Was zur Hölle…", fluchte das Mädchen und im Hintergrund war erstauntes Gemurmel zu hören. „_Furnunculus!_"

Diesmal sah Toireasa den Fluch kommen und konnte so auch erkennen, wie er plötzlich an einem schmetterlingsförmigen, magischen Schild zerfaserte.

„Erstaunlich, Schwesterchen", sagte Aidan, bückte sich zu ihr herunter und versuchte sie zu berühren. Wieder erschien das Schild.

„Das muss der Zombie da drüben sein", sagte Vivian Hogan. „Ich hab so ein Schild bei ihm schon mal in Dunkle Künste gesehen."

„Quatsch", widersprach Malfoy. „Der kriegt doch offensichtlich nichts mit."

„Das werden wir ja gleich sehen", erklärte Regina hochnäsig. Hilflos sah Toireasa zu, wie das arrogante Mädchen zu ihrem Freund ging. „Heh, Zombie, Bedlam, Missgeburt! Irgendwer da drin?"

Sie klopfte dem Jungen mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Schädel.

„Klingt meiner Meinung nach absolut hohl", lachte das Slytherin-Mädchen. „Na, stört es dich nicht, was wir hier mit der Blutsverräterin, dem Schlammblut und dem kleinen Großmaul machen?"

Tarsuinn reagierte nicht, doch Toireasa versuchte verzweifelt den Fluch abzuschütteln. Ihre verkrampften Hände hielten noch ihren Zauberstab, sie musste nur ihre Kiefermuskeln weit genug lockern, um wieder sprechen zu können.

„Ich denke, der ist leer wie ein Longbottom", sagte Nott. „Typen wie der sind doch schon von Geburt her weich in der Birne und nicht zurechnungsfähig. Mein Dad meint, Schwachsinnige sollte man aus den Blutlinien entfernen."

„Ich sag aber trotzdem, dass er das mit dem Schutzzauber ist", beharrte Vivian. „Schaut!"

Sie sprach einen Fluch gegen Toireasa und wieder erschien das Schild.

„Ich hab nichts gesehen", sagte Nott.

„Schaut doch selbst, seine Augen sind plötzlich viel dunkler!", widersprach Vivian. „Und jetzt wieder grau."

„Hör auf sie zu beschützen, McNamara!", befahl Regina genervt.

Sie gab Tarsuinn eine Ohrfeige und langsam verfiel Toireasa in Panik. Das lief völlig falsch! Man durfte den Jungen nicht reizen – zumindest war sie bisher dieser Ansicht gewesen.

Dann – ganz leise – sagte Tarsuinn etwas und seine Stimme schien von ganz tief unten zu kommen: „Ich habe jemandem versprochen sie zu schützen."

„Wem?", fragte Regina und wieder gab sie ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Wem, du Missgeburt?"

Zum ersten Mal hob Tarsuinn den Kopf in den Nacken und schien Regina direkt anzusehen.

„Ich wünschte, alle Menschen wären _Caeruleus_", sagte er in einer Art Singsang und plötzlich ging ein leichtes Glühen von ihm aus, das jedoch sehr schnell auf Regina übersprang. Das Mädchen sprang erschrocken zurück und wenn Toireasa hätte lachen können, sie hätte es getan. Zum einen, weil Tarsuinns und Reginas Haut langsam einen tiefblauen Ton annahmen und zum anderen, weil das Leuchten auf die Schüler neben ihr übersprang und auch deren Hautfarbe veränderte.

Tarsuinn starrte Regina mit schwarzen Augen und dunkelblauem Gesicht an.

„Eins! Und wenn ich bei fünf bin, fetzte ich dir das Fleisch von den Gliedern", sagte der Junge leise. „Zwei..."

Regina wartete nicht auf die Drei, sondern rannte voller Panik los. Jeder, an dem sie näher als ein paar Meter vorbei kam, fing sich das Leuchten und die blaue Haut ein, was dazu führte, dass alle dem Mädchen hektisch aus dem Weg sprangen. Keine zehn Sekunden später war der Innenhof von Slytherins geleert. Leider konnte Toireasa noch immer nur den Kopf ein wenig drehen.

Tarsuinn war aufgestanden. Unter seinem Umhang fiel Tikki elegant zu Boden und schien bester Laune. Toireasas Blick jedoch haftetet, fest auf den Augen des Jungen. Sie waren pechschwarz und schienen wie ein schwarzes Loch zu wirken. Er schlug den Umhang zurück und jetzt konnte sie erkennen, dass er seinen Zauberstab in den Fingern hielt. Langsam kam er näher, kniete nieder und legte sich dann neben sie. Seine Augen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und quälend langsam änderten sie die Farbe zu grau, während zwei schwarze Tränen über sein blaues Gesicht liefen.

„Warum ist nicht die gesamte Welt blau?", fragte Tarsuinn leise und dann schloss er die Augen. So vergingen einige bewegungslose Minuten, in denen Tikki immer wachsam um sie herumstrich.

„Lass uns hier abhauen, Johanna", sagte dann eine Jungenstimme.

„Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen", sagte die Angesprochene und das musste wohl das blonde Mädchen sein. „Immerhin haben sie uns geholfen."

„Sie ist ne Slytherin und der ging es doch nur um die Punkte", sagte der andere mehr ängstlich, als bösartig. „Außerdem lässt der Fluch sicher bald nach."

„Du kannst ja schon mal gehen, Lester. Sag am besten Percy Bescheid. Der kümmert sich sicher drum."

„Den Teufel werd ich tun. Hast du gesehen, was der Bruder von der hier gemacht hat? Nee, wir vergessen das ganz schnell und sehen zu, dass wir nie wieder hier lang gehen!"

„Der Platz gehört denen nicht."

„Bitte, Johanna! Lass es gut sein. Meine Eltern sind Muggel! Du weißt nicht, wie das ist. Die werden immer auf mir rumhacken, aber wenn ich mich jetzt beschwere, dann machen die umso schlimmer weiter."

„Dann wehr dich wenigstens!"

„Ja, wie denn? Die waren alle viel größer. Dir haben ja deine Eltern einige hilfreiche Sachen beigebracht, aber ich weiß nur, wie man Fußball und Kricket spielt."

„Was ich von meinen Eltern gelernt hab, war vor allem Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, wenn jemand es verdient, und ich wette, das haben dir deine Eltern auch beigebracht. Beruhig dich, denk dran, was für ein Glück wir hatten und wie die gerade Madame Pomfrey belagern und...da fällt mir ein…"

Der gelockte Blondschopf mit dem runden Gesicht erschien in Toireasas Blickfeld.

„Dauert nur einen Augenblick", versprach das Gryffindor-Mädchen und stieß einen gellenden Pfiff aus, der Tarsuinn zusammenzucken ließ und selbst Toireasa durch Mark und Bein ging.

Keine zehn Sekunden später rauschten zwei kleine Flügel durch die Luft.

„Du bist der schnellste, Fulmen", lobte Johanna wahrscheinlich ihre Eule. „Ich hab einen Expressbrief für dich. Einen Moment."

Dann hörte Toireasa eine Feder über Papier kratzen. Netterweise las Johanna laut beim Schreiben vor:

„_Liebe Großtante Poppy, könntest du bitte die blauen Slytherins ein wenig zappeln lassen? Sie haben das verdient! Gruß Johanna._ So – das dürfte witzig werden. Beziehungen schaden nur dem, der keine hat."

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?", fragte der Junge namens Lester zweifelnd.

„Ja! Und jetzt helfen wir dem Mädchen da", sagte Johanna streng und versuchte danach den Lähmfluch, der auf Toireasa lag, zu brechen. Doch bei dem Versuch blieb es auch. Immer wieder sprach Johanna die Formel, doch jedes Mal irgendwie falsch. Toireasa war froh, dass wenigstens nichts Schlimmes dabei geschah, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass das Gryffindor-Mädchen durchaus Ausdauer – oder eine gehörige Menge Trotz – besaß.

Wenigstens ließ der Fluch langsam von selbst nach und sobald Toireasa ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst wenden und den Kiefer bewegen konnte, brach sie den Fluch selbst.

„Danke!", sagte sie, während sie aufstand und den Schmutz aus ihren Sachen klopfte. Mit einem Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass Johanna kleiner war als sie selbst, und das gefiel ihr sehr bei einer Erstklässlerin. Endlich konnte sie sich mal älter fühlen. „Obwohl du den Gegenfluch noch üben musst."

„Ich weiß", strahlte das Mädchen offen. „Dunkle Künste ist nicht gerade mein Fach."

„Das solltest du bei deinem Mundwerk dringend ändern", meinte Toireasa und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Als Gryffindor bekommst du fast sicher Ärger mit meinen _Hauskameraden_. Ist fast ein Gesetz. Vor allem wenn ihr, wie ich hoffe, am Wochenende den Quidditchpokal gewinnt."

„Das werden wir", versicherte Johanna stolz. „Wir haben die besten Jäger, den perfekten Torwart, einen außergewöhnlichen Sucher, den besten Rennbesen der Welt und natürlich das Gute auf unserer Seite. Niemand kann uns das Wasser reichen – es muss schon Wein sein. Wenn wir übers Spielfeld fegen, gehen die Maulwürfe in Deckung und die Schlange schlägt sich in die Büsche. Wir…"

„Schon gut, schon gut", lachte Toireasa über den Wortschwall. „Ich hab's ja schon kapiert. Ihr seid einfach unschlagbar."

„Genau!", bestätigte das Mädchen stolz.

„Was ist mit deinem Freund?", fragte Lester schüchtern, welcher, wie Toireasa erst jetzt bemerkte, auch zu Gryffindor gehörte.

„Er war schon den ganzen Tag ein wenig müde", erklärte Toireasa leichthin.

„Ist das Blau ungefährlich?"

„Ich denke schon. Aber ich bringe ihn doch besser zu Madame Pomfrey. Besonders, weil ich gespannt bin, ob der Zauber auch auf sie übergesprungen ist."

„Oh ja. Ich komme mit", sagte Johanna begeistert.

Toireasa bat Tarsuinn aufzustehen und bevor sie ihn zum Krankenflügel brachte, wischte sie ihm die schwarzen Tränenspuren von seinem blauen Gesicht.

„Das hast du großartig gemacht", lobte sie ihn, obwohl er wieder völlig abwesend wirkte. Sie beschloss, im Moment lieber nicht daran zu denken, was er zwischen Eins und Zwei gesagt hatte, wusste aber, dass sie nicht darum herum kam, dies Professor Dumbledore mitzuteilen. Egal, ob er es nun als Bluff, Scherz oder Drohung gemeint hatte.

Madame Pomfrey war nicht blau geworden, dafür über zwanzig Slytherins und ein Hufflepuff, der das Pech gehabt hatte, Regina zu begegnen. Am Ende hatte sich alles als absolut harmlos herausgestellt. Die Farbe war nicht echt, sondern nur eine Art ansteckende Illusion. Onkel Filius war durchaus fasziniert von diesem Effekt gewesen und auch Professor Dumbledore hatte interessiert die Augenbrauen gehoben. Anscheinend konnte ein erfahrener Zauberer diesen Effekt fast aus dem Stehgreif erzeugen, doch anscheinend war noch nie jemand auf den Gedanken, es auf diese Weise anzuwenden.

Was jedoch niemand wusste war, ob Tarsuinns Reaktionen der letzten Tage gut oder schlecht waren. Selbst Rica schrieb, dass sie keinen Schimmer hatte, was sie davon halten sollte. Auch dass Tarsuinn seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr hergeben wollte, war eine der ungeklärten Sachen. Die Einzige, die sich darüber überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen schien, war Tikki. Vielleicht aber war sie auch nur glücklich, dass Tarsuinn sie wieder streichelte, wenn sie darum bettelte.

Und das war auch in Toireasas Augen der größte Lichtblick. Auch wenn vieles nur Gewohnheitsaktionen waren, so machte der Junge doch inzwischen vieles selbstständig, ohne dass er dazu aufgefordert werden musste. Ab und an konnte man fast vergessen, wie abwesend und stumm er trotzdem immer noch blieb. Wenn Winona, Tarsuinn und Toireasa zusammen auf einer Bank saßen und die Abendsonne still genossen, war es fast wie früher.

Zum Beispiel jetzt, wobei es nicht sonderlich still war. Im Quidditch-Stadion kochte die Stimmung, während Toireasa und Winona mit dem Fernglas an einem Fenster des Schlosses hingen und zusahen. Tarsuinn saß zwischen ihnen auf einem mitgebrachten Stuhl und streichelte Tikki. Ein wenig bedauerte Toireasa, dass sie so weit weg war, aber bei Slytherinspielen blieb sie eh meist fern und außerdem hielt sie es für besser nicht beim Anfeuern für Gryffindor gesehen zu werden. Besonders um vorzusorgen, falls Slytherin den Pokal nicht gewann. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie auch schon Matratze, Decke und Schlafanzug zu Tarsuinns Quartier geschmuggelt. Regina war seit ihrer blauen Phase – bei ihr hatte die eine Weile länger gedauert – noch schlechter auf Toireasa zu sprechen. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Aidan einen regelrechten Hass auf Tarsuinn und Toireasa zu entwickeln schien. Das musste sie sich nicht geben. Falls frustrierte Slytherin-Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kamen und sich irgendwo abreagieren wollten, wollte Toireasa nicht in der Nähe sein.

Eigentlich hätten Tarsuinn und Winona unten im Stadion sein sollen, doch der Junge war trotz der Ohrenschützer nicht bereit gewesen hinzugehen.

„Kein schönes Spiel", murrte Winona, obwohl sie atemlos zuschaute.

„Ja, fast nur Freistöße", stimmte Toireasa zu und stieß begeistert die Faust in die Luft, als Oliver Wood einen Strafstoß von Markus Flint hielt.

„Ich bin fast versucht zu wetten, wer als Erster in der Krankenstation landet", murmelte Winona.

„Tja, Flint hat heute Morgen die Parole ausgegeben: Nur ein heruntergefallener Gryffindor ist ein guter Gryffindor. Das mit dem allgemeinen Beifall heut Morgen für die Löwen, hat ihm nicht gut getan."

„Aber im letzten Spiel die halbe Mannschaft auszuwechseln ist doch eigentlich selten dämlich…Mist, Tor für dein Haus."

„Flint glaubt einfach nicht, dass Malfoy eine Chance gegen Potter und den Feuerblitz hat. Im Grunde hofft er, mit Fouls und Klatschern die Gryffindors ausschalten zu können, weil auch unsere Jäger nicht die Creme sind. Mit den Nimbus sind sie gut, aber nicht überragend."

„Flint wäre gut, wenn er mehr mit den anderen spielen würde."

„Slytherins sind keine Team- sondern Hierarchie-Spieler", fasste Toireasa die Spielweise ihres Hauses zusammen. „Das kann auch gut funktionieren, wenn Flint gut drauf ist und die Gegner auf seine Taktik reinfallen. Aber im Moment denke ich, er hätte die Taktik schon vor zehn Minuten wechseln sollen, wenn er das denn mit diesen Spielern…hast du das gesehen?"

„Was glaubst du, wo ich die ganze Zeit hinschaue?"

„Dann schau mal auf McGonagall. Ich glaub, am liebsten würde die Malfoy für dieses Foul einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen."

„Wegen mir muss sie sich keinen Zwang antun", lachte Winona. „Wenn ich mir sicher wäre aus dieser Entfernung zu treffen…Mist, der ging weit daneben."

Die Jägerin der Gryffindors hatte den fälligen Strafwurf völlig verrissen und wenige Sekunden später verkürzte Slytherin auf zwanzig zu siebzig.

„Jetzt braucht Gryffindor wieder ein Tor vor dem Fang. Potter muss ziemlich aufpassen, dass…arrrrg."

Vor Toireasas Fernglas verdunkelte irgendetwas Braunes die Sicht und kam auf sie zugeschossen. Sie stolperte rückwärts, nahm das Glas von den Augen und sah erst jetzt, dass eine Eule auf sie zuflog und noch ein ganzes Stück weg war. Instinktiv streckte sie den Arm aus.

Doch die Eule hatte nicht vor zu landen. Direkt vor dem Fenster ließ sie los, was in ihren Krallen war, und drehte mit einem waghalsigen Manöver ab. Toireasa fing ein ledernes Etwas, welches sich als kleiner Beutel herausstellte. Außerdem war ein Brief daran befestigt.

„S.K.?", fragte Winona nach nur einer Sekunde.

„Sieht ganz so aus", murmelte Toireasa und öffnete den Brief. Wie immer kämpften Hoffnung und Furcht in ihr.

_Liebe Toireasa,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dir zu Weihnachten nichts schicken konnte. Es war einfach nicht möglich und ich habe auch nicht viel, mit dem ich ein Mädchen erfreuen könnte, denn ich kann nicht einfach so einkaufen gehen. Deshalb musst Du Dich mit etwas Nützlichem begnügen._

_Der Beutel in Deiner Hand mag zwar nach nichts Besonderem aussehen, aber es ist ein so genannter Nimmervoller-Beutel. Natürlich ist er nicht wirklich nimmervoll. Dies ist nur sein Namen, aber man kann sehr viel darin unterbringen und das Gewicht wird auf ein Hundertstel reduziert. Ich hoffe, er ist Dir nützlich._

_S.K._

Sie reichte den Brief an Winona weiter, die ihn schnell las und dann kopfschüttelnd zurückgab.

„Ist was im Beutel drin?", fragte das Ravenclaw-Mädchen stirnrunzelnd.

Toireasa zog das Band auf – das eine recht große Öffnung freigab – und schaute in einen rund fünf Meter tiefen und circa fünfzig Zentimeter durchmessenden Zylinder. Bei einem fußballgroßen Beutel ein durchaus beachtlicher Raumgewinn.

Da sie nichts sah, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab hinein und flüsterte: „_Lumos!_"

Der Beutel war leer, bis auf einen kleinen, hellen Fleck ganz unten.

„Und wie komme ich da ran?", fragte sie.

„Also manchmal…!", verdrehte Winona die Augen. „Möglichkeit Nummer eins…"

Sie langte mit der Hand unter den Beutel und hob den Boden nach oben. Der helle Fleck kam rasant näher.

„Und Möglichkeit Nummer zwei…"

Diesmal nahm Winona ihr den Beutel aus der Hand und stülpte ihn um. Ein Büschel zusammengebundener blonder Haare fiel heraus, welches das Ravenclaw-Mädchen gedankenschnell auffing und Toireasa reichte.

„Elegante Lösungen sind einfach", meinte Winona mit leicht überheblichem Grinsen.

„Du hast gut reden", maulte Toireasa und wurde rot. „Mich treiben diese Briefe langsam in den Wahnsinn."

Von ihren eigenen Worten erschrocken, schaute sie kurz zu Tarsuinn, der jedoch glücklicherweise völlig unbeteiligt Tikki streichelte.

„Ist das der Beutel, den deine Mutter in der Kristallkugelvision hatte?", fragte Winona, jetzt deutlich mitfühlender.

„Er sieht genauso aus."

„Im Grunde kann der Übersender aber nicht wissen, dass du das weißt, oder?"

„Nicht, solange du nichts weitererzählt hast."

„Hab mich gehütet. Bei Geheimnissen werden die Probleme immer größer, je mehr Leute davon wissen."

„Es ist so…", Toireasa suchte das richtige Wort, „…so seltsam. Ich hab inzwischen Träume, wo ich sie in der Entfernung sehe, sie mit mir spricht, aber wenn ich auf sie zu laufe, verschwindet sie einfach. Löst sich einfach auf. Wenn ich doch nur einen Beweis hätte."

„Selbst wenn sie vor dir stünde, wäre es kein Beweis", merkte Winona sanft an und Toireasas Hand wurde tröstend getätschelt. „Mach dir lieber keine so großen Hoffnungen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte sie. „Ich bin nicht vollkommen blöd. Dieser Beutel gehörte vielleicht meiner Mutter, aber er könnte mir auch von ihrem Mörder oder sonst wem geschickt worden sein."

Winona entgegnete erst mal nichts. Im Stadion wurde zu laut gejubelt.

„Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Toireasa.

„Gryffindor", murmelte Tarsuinn abwesend.

„Und wer hat den Hauspokal gewonnen?", fragte sie schnell, in der Hoffnung er würde weitersprechen. Doch wieder mal vergeblich. Der Funke verlosch, noch bevor ein Feuer entzündet wurde. Sie tröstete sich mit der Hoffnung, dass Tarsuinn einfach nicht das Offensichtliche aussprechen wollte. Rot-goldene Fahnen wurden geschwenkt, während sich die grünen senkten.

„Na ja, damit ist klar: Du schläfst heut in Tarsuinns Badezimmer", stellte Winona sarkastisch fest und starrte dabei wieder durch das Fernglas. „Und wenn ich das richtig sehe, sicherlich für die nächsten paar Tage!"

„Ich kann's verkraften", entgegnete Toireasa.

Ein Irrtum, wie sich herausstellte. Wenn sie die nächsten drei Tage schlief, dann überall, doch niemals in Tarsuinns Bad. Krach war eine Sache, aber das gequälte Stöhnen, die ängstlichen Schreie und die einzelnen Worte, die er manchmal sprach, eine andere. Seine Träume waren so fast greifbar. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie relativ ruhig doch sein Schlaf gewesen war, bevor er seine Magie wiederbekommen hatte. Vielleicht wäre er wirklich besser dran gewesen, ein Muggel zu bleiben.

Toireasa schüttelte diesen Gedanken wieder ab.

Wäre alles so geblieben, wären Rica und Tarsuinn jetzt tot, tot unglücklich oder eventuell auch nur tot. In seinem Leben schien es nur Extreme zu geben. Entweder er sprühte vor Leben – oder war nur eine leere Hülle.

Toireasa betastete vorsichtig ihr blaues Auge. Ja, manchmal versprühte Tarsuinn wirklich zu viel Leben, besonders sein Ellenbogen, wenn er nicht schlafen wollte. Sie wusste bis jetzt nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, seinen Arm freizubekommen. Na, wenigstens benutzte er nie seinen Zauberstab.

Sie schaute mit verquollenen Augen auf die Uhr. Gleich war es vorbei. Sie stand auf, nutzte den Vorteil ihres momentanen Schlafraums und klatschte sich ein paar Hände kalten Wassers ins Gesicht. Sie beschloss, heute am Nachmittag zu schlafen und dafür die Hausaufgaben über Nacht zu machen. Außerdem musste sie anfangen, für die Prüfungen zu lernen. Ihre Großeltern hatten ihr zwar geschrieben, die Zensuren der zweiten Klasse wären recht unwichtig und sie wären sehr stolz auf sie, weil sie Tarsuinn half, aber ihr innerer Trotz wollte nicht zulassen, dass sie schlechter als Regina oder Vivian abschnitt. Das hatte sicherlich auch damit zu tun, wie sehr sie es inzwischen hasste, deren arroganten Gesichter zu sehen. Es war Dumbledores Idee gewesen, Tarsuinn wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen zu lassen und die Slytherins um Regina hatten diese Gelegenheit nur zu gern angenommen. Frustriert von dem verlorenen Endspiel, nutzten sie jede sich bietende Gelegenheit ohne Lehrer, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen, ohne es jemals zu wagen, Tarsuinn nahe zu kommen oder ihn gar anzugreifen.

In dieser Beziehung fand Toireasa Dumbledores Idee ziemlich dämlich. Tarsuinns Augen wurden mehr als einmal am Tag fast schwarz und jedes Mal zog sie heimlich ihren Zauberstab ohne wirklich zu glauben, sie könne etwas verhindern.

Andererseits gab es jedoch auch gute Momente. Zum Beispiel, als sich am Sonntag Alec und Cassandra sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Einfach so, aber die beiden waren die Nervosität in Person gewesen. Es war im Grunde eine seltsame Situation gewesen. Cassandra und Alec hatten durchaus Recht mit ihrer Furcht vor Tarsuinn gehabt und trotzdem waren sie es, die sich schuldig fühlten. Nun gut, sie sahen den Jungen auch nur, wenn er gerade pflegeleicht war. Toireasa wusste, es waren Mitleid und die Gemeinheiten der Slytherins, die diese Veränderung hervorgerufen hatten – zusammen mit ein wenig Neugier. In Toireasas Augen ein Fortschritt und ein Punkt für Dumbledore, wobei es vor allem Winona schwer gefallen war, dies zu akzeptieren. Es war nur Tarsuinns silbernen Augen zu verdanken gewesen, dass das Ravenclaw-Mädchen keinen Vortrag über Freundschaft und Verrat gehalten hatte.

Auch die silbernen Augen kamen jetzt öfter vor, doch inzwischen war es für Toireasa immer ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn es geschah, dann, weil irgendetwas Lustiges oder Rührendes passierte – oder wenn er sich in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes aufhielt.

Ein lauter Schrei erklang im Nebenzimmer und dann war Ruhe. Toireasa hatte sich inzwischen gewaschen und angekleidet. Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden, öffnete die Tür und erstarrte zunächst überrascht. Tarsuinn war diesmal nicht in seiner Ecke, sondern hatte sich nur aufgerichtet und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf etwas, das nur er sah.

„Alles in Ordnung?", vergaß Toireasa, dass es besser für sie war, am Anfang den Mund zu halten. Sie ging halb in Deckung, zum Glück unnötigerweise.

„Toireasa!"

Noch nie hatte sie ihren Namen so verzweifelt ausgesprochen gehört. Zwei Arme streckten sich ihr entgegen. Ohne an ihre Gesundheit zu denken, lief sie zu ihm. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was diesmal anders war, aber sie schwankte zwischen Panik und Hoffnung. Hoffnung, weil er sich gleich nach dem Aufwachen an sie erinnerte und Panik, weil er sich so verzweifelt an sie klammerte. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal so gesehen und das war, als er dank eines Schlafmittels zu lange schlafen musste.

„Ich brauch den Trunk des Friedens", flüsterte Tarsuinn.

„Das geht nicht!", entgegnete Toireasa sanft und versuchte sich dabei ein wenig zu bewegen, damit sie etwas mehr Luft bekam, so fest hielt er sie. „Es ist nicht gut für dich."

„Der Narr will, dass ich Dumbledore und die Familien der Krankenpfleger töte", schluchzte er. „Ich will nicht."

„Dann tu es nicht!", flüsterte Toireasa. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worüber er sprach, jedoch klang es nicht sonderlich gut.

„Er verspricht mir, mich danach in Ruhe zu lassen", sagte er und es schüttelte ihn spürbar. „Und er hasst dich jetzt auch."

„Glaubst du, jemand der dich zwingen will Menschen zu töten, würde sein Wort halten?"

„Aber sie haben ihm doch so wehgetan."

„Die Familien doch nicht", beschwor sie ihn und strich ihm über das schweißnasse Haar. „Hör auf dein Gewissen, Tarsuinn."

„Es versteckt sich immer", entgegnete er und unter seinen Tränen lachte er rau.

Sie hielt ihn noch eine Weile und dann spürte sie, wie er irgendwie auszukühlen schien. Wie die Kraft schwand, mit der er sie umarmte. Es war, als würde er jeden Morgen neben ihr sterben. Langsam verstand sie immer besser, warum er lieber die Kontrolle über sein Leben aufgab, als dass er seinem Dämon das Feld überließ.


	27. XXVI Neue Lebenskraft

**- Kapitel 26 - **

**Neue Lebenskraft**

Menschen hätten _Fragt Viels_ Zustand als deprimiert beschrieben. Sie selbst dachte nicht in solch komplizierten Worten. _Fragt Viel_ selbst hätte gesagt, sie wäre geplagt von einem Hunger, den keine Schlange stillen konnte. Selbst die wärmende Sonne half da kaum.

„Junges?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er lag auf einer Decke mitten in der Sonne. _Langhaar_ und _Treu_, inzwischen hatte sich _War Böse_ diesen Namen verdient, waren bei etwas, was die Zweibeiner Prüfung nannten. Dies bedeutete nicht, dass sie jetzt allein auf ihr Junges achten musste, aber es waren keine Menschen, denen _Fragt Viel_ vorbehaltlos vertraute.

Die Hände des Jungen begannen _Fragt Viel_ zu streicheln, doch das Gefühl des Hungers dämpfte es nur wenig. Kein liebevolles Kraulen hinter den Ohren, kein neckisches Kitzeln am Bauchfell oder gar ein kleiner Kampf. Nur eine übervorsichtige Berührung an ihrem Rückenfell. Es sättigte einfach nicht.

Sie kletterte auf seinen Brustkorb und drängte mit ihrem Kopf gegen den seinen. Er sollte aufwachen! Sie wollte ihr Junges wiederhaben. Und sie wollte dem die Kehle aufschlitzen, der sie in der Maske des _Kaltäugigen _betäubt hatte. Sie hatte sofort gewusst, dass der nicht der echte war, doch sie war für einen Moment so verwirrt gewesen, dass sie zu spät reagiert hatte. _Fragt Viel_ hatte von den Verwandlungskünsten der Zweibeiner bisher nichts gewusst. Aussehen, Körpergeruch und Stimme hatten genau gestimmt. Nur der Kleidung hatte ein anderes Aroma angehaftet.

Sanft stupste sie seine Nase an, kitzelte ihn mit der Zunge in den Ohren – nichts! Krank vor Sehnsucht legte sie sich auf seinen Brustkorb. Sie wartete, bis _Langhaar _und _Treu_ zurück waren, dann nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um die Augen zu schließen.

„Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?", fragte _Langhaar_. „Ich glaub, ich hab alle Daten bei den Internationalen Zaubererversammlungen verwechselt."

„Die wusste ich noch, aber hatten wir jemals was über die Göttinger Vorschläge?", erwiderte _Treu_.

„Erst vor zwei Wochen, aber da bist du laut eigener Aussage ja eingeschlafen. Ich hab dir doch die Mitschrift gegeben."

„Tja – da muss ich die wohl übersehen haben. Na egal. Ist eh nur Geschichte gewesen."

„Als ob der Rest bisher besser gelaufen wäre. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, Snape hatte Mitleid mit mir."

„Wohl eher mit den verschwendeten Zutaten."

„Damit hast du höchstwahrscheinlich eher Recht. Ein Glück, dass es nicht um ZAGs oder was Wichtiges ging. Für _Bestanden_ hat es sicher gereicht."

„Onkel Filius hat mir bedeutet, dass es für uns beide dieses Jahr völlig egal ist, wie wir abschneiden", merkte _Treu_ an. „Wir bekommen mindestens ein _Bestanden_, solange wir uns überhaupt Mühe geben."

„In Kräuterkunde stellt das eine eindeutige Verbesserung für dich dar"; lachte _Langhaar_.

_Fragt Viel_ fielen die Augen zu.

Sie erwachte, weil ihr Milch eingeflößt wurde. Verwundert schaute sie sich um, denn sie war sich nicht bewusst, wie sie in die Höhle von _Riesengroß_ gelangt war.

„Bist du also aufgewacht", brummte der Zweibeiner freundlich.

„Wie…?", fragte sie und schaute sich um. Hinter den durchsichtigen Wänden schien der Mond seine Herrschaft angetreten zu haben.

„Fragst dich sicher, wie du herkommst?", sagte _Riesengroß_, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass er sie verstanden hatte. „Beim Menschen würde man sagen, bist zusammengebrochen. Tarsuinn hat ziemlichen Ärger gemacht, als er das abends merkte, aber es geht ihm wieder gut. Hat sich die letzt'n Tage wieder beruhigt."

_Fragt Viel_ wollte sich aufrappeln und zu ihrem Jungen, konnte sich aber nicht aus einer warmen, angenehm riechenden Decke wickeln. Zwei große Hände hielten sie zusätzlich, aber sehr behutsam, fest.

„Bleib hier. Es ist Nacht und die Schlosstüren sind verschlossen."

Sie gab den Versuch auf und schaute sich um. In der hinteren Ecke lag das große, geflügelte Irgendwas. _Fragt Viel_ wusste, dass er sich _Herrscher_ nannte und dass er sie als Beute betrachtete. Sie mochte das ganz und gar nicht.

Eine Schale mit einem aufgeschlagenen Ei und etwas rohem Fleisch wurde vor ihr abgestellt.

„Komm, von Milch allein wird niemand satt. Du musst was essen."

Es gelang ihr diesmal, sich aus der Decke zu befreien, und vorsichtig schnüffelte sie an der Nahrung.

„Die Beute gehört mir!", krächzte _Herrscher_.

Sie beachtete ihn nicht. Er war vielleicht stark, stolz und ehrfurchtgebietend, aber nicht sonderlich helle, denn sonst hätte er längst mitbekommen, dass es Menschen gab, die ihn reißen wollten. _Fragt Viel_ wusste, dass dies _Treu_ überhaupt nicht freute und soweit sie verstand, wollte man _Herrscher_ nicht jagen und wegen seines Fleisches töten, sondern nur, weil er war, was er war. Das kam ihr sehr falsch vor. Von _Herrscher_ konnten ganze Familien leben oder ein Rudel _Gestreifte_ besänftigt werden. Ihn einfach nur zu töten, zeugte nicht von Respekt für das Leben. Aber damit hatten die Zweibeiner schon immer ihre Probleme gehabt.

Sie schleckte das Ei auf und da ihr Magen noch immer grummelte, machte sie sich auch noch über das Fleisch her.

„Meins!", beharrte _Herrscher_ erneut.

„Du hast dafür bald keine Verwendung mehr!", erwiderte _Fragt Viel_ genervt. „Wäre Verschwendung."

Sie riss einen Fleischfetzen los.

„Hast doch gerade bekommen, Schnäbelchen", sagte _Riesengroß_. Dann warf er _Herrscher_ ein totes Wesen zu, das wie eine schlanke Ausgabe von _Fragt Viel_ aussah.

Das große, geflügelte Wesen fing den Kadaver und verschlang ihn mit einem Biss.

„Auch du wirst so enden!", versprach er danach.

„Wenn du einen Rat von mir willst…", sagte _Fragt Viel_ und schwankte zwischen Mitleid und Zorn, „…dann folge dem Menschen, der dich von hier wegbringen will."

„Wer bist du, um mir zu drohen?", entgegnete er, bauschte seine Flügel und hob den Kopf.

Auch _Fragt Viel_ richtete sich auf.

„Ich bin eine Ältere!", erklärte sie stolz. „Selbst ein Schafhirn wie du…"

Sie ließ die Beleidigung einen Augenblick einsickern.

„…sollte begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Hör auf meinen Rat!"

„_Riesengroß _beschützt mich und du bist keine Ältere!", widersprach er und schaute sie hochschnäblig an.

„_Riesengroß_ ist _nicht _der _Gebieter_ über die _Herde_ der _Zweibeiner_!", fauchte _Fragt Viel_ frustriert über so viel Dickköpfigkeit. _Herrscher_ hatte etwas von einem _Großen Grauen_. Die glaubten auch, ein Ältester müsse groß, stark und einer von ihrem Volk sein. „Denk an meinen Rat, folge denen, die dich wegbringen!"

Mit überheblichem Blick drehte Herrscher sich zur Seite und _Fragt Viel_ seufzte nur. Sie hatte es versucht, mehr konnte sie für _Treu_ nicht tun.

_Riesengroß_ ging zu _Herrscher_ und kratzte ihn über der Nase.

„Ja, das magst du", brummte der Zweibeiner, während _Herrscher_ die Berührung offensichtlich genoss. „Ach, wenn ich doch nur mehr für dich tun könnte! Wie gern würd ich dich fliegen lassen, bevor sie morgen herkomm'n. Aber dann sperren sie mich wieder in Askaban ein und davor hab ich so große Angst. Dort is es so dunkel und ich hab die ganze Zeit meinen Vater sterben sehen. Das kann ich nich ertragen. Aber es wird ganz schnell geh'n. Das versprech ich. Wirst es nich mal merken."

_Fragt Viel_ sah, wie Wasser aus den Augen von _Riesengroß_ lief. Meist ein schlechtes Zeichen, wie sie wusste. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass Herrscher nichts von den Worten verstand.

„Ein wenig höher!", sagte er wohlig knurrend.

„Hündchen!", murmelte _Fragt Viel_ abfällig und bedauerte es Augenblicke später. Eine große, glitschige Zunge leckte über ihr Fell.

„Du warst eigentlich nicht gemeint."

Der Hund des Zweibeins schaute sie treudoof an. Er war ganz normal und deshalb verstand er _Fragt Viels_ Worte in der richtigen Sprache nicht. Aber er war lieb, hatte eine gute Nase und die paar Befehle, die er kannte, befolgte er auch.

„Aus!", forderte sie. „Hundeplatz!"

Er zog ab.

Sie legte sich auf die Decke und ließ die Nahrung ihre Wirkung tun. Wie hatte sie vergessen können zu essen? Warum hatte sie sich benommen, als wäre ihr Junges schon tot? So konnte sie ihm doch nicht helfen! Schließlich war es ihre Schuld, dass er diese Flüssigkeit genommen hatte, die ihn hatte ruhig schlafen lassen. Es hatte sie so gefreut, ihn mit einem Lächeln schlafen zu sehen und dabei an ihn gekuschelt sein zu können. Seine Träume waren wunderschön gewesen. Tikki erinnerte sich gern an sie, wenn sie schlief. Ein lautes Scharchen ließ Tikki verschlafen den Kopf heben.

Die Träume von _Riesengroß_ waren ganz sicher nicht angenehm. Der Zweibeiner lag inzwischen in einem großen, ständig knarrenden Bett, schnarchte wie ein _Großer Grauer_ und drehte sich ständig hin und her.

_Fragt Viel_ hatte Hunger, wie sie ihn seit Monaten nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Sie machte ein wenig Krach, doch _Riesengroß_ schlief unbeeindruckt wie ein Felsen weiter. Also stöberte sie durch die Hütte, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Sie fand ein paar Kekse, doch diese fielen nicht in diese Kategorie. Ihre Kiefer waren einfach nicht stark genug, um auch nur eine Ecke herauszubrechen. Hätte sie irgendwo Wasser oder Milch in einem Glas gesehen, sie wäre verzweifelt genug gewesen, um zu testen, ob man die Dinger aufweichen konnte. So aber…

Sie hörte ein Rascheln und das Trippeln von kleinen Füssen. Ihren Ohren folgend, sprang sie auf einen Stuhl und von da auf einen Tisch. Da, wo sie eben den steinharten Keks abgelegt hatte, sah sie die unvorsichtigste – und abgehärmteste – Ratte, seit sie denken konnte. Die scharfen Zähne des Nagers schafften das, was _Fragt Viels_ Raubtierzähnen nicht möglich war.

Die Ratte sah schwach, krank und fast so nervös wie _Zittrig_ aus.

_Fragt Viel_ kannte ihren Auftrag. Ihr Volk war geboren, um Giftschlangen und Nager zu jagen. Besonders dann, wenn sie krank, alt und schwach waren. Es brauchte nur einen Sprung und einen Biss – leider gab es hier einige Regeln zu beachten.

„Heh, du!", sagte sie laut und fixierte die erschrocken herumfahrende Ratte mit ihrem Blick. „Kannst du antworten?"

Während sie auf die Antwort wartete, zog sie scharf die Luft ein. Von der Ratte ging kein Geruch nach Zweibeiner aus. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen für ihren Magen. Anscheinend gehörte sie zu niemandem. Wenn jetzt auch noch keine Antwort erfolgte…

Die Ratte wollte weglaufen. Erfreut sprang _Fragt Viel_ und verfehlte ihre Beute nur knapp. Es begann eine kleine Jagd durch die Höhle.

Seltsamerweise schien die Ratte keinen Bau zu haben, zu dem sie flüchten konnte. Das war untypisch. Dafür war sie eine sehr schnelle und bewegliche Beute, die zu überraschenden Zügen in der Lage war. Vorsichtshalber rief ihr _Fragt Viel_ noch ein paar Mal zu, sie solle antworten, doch da keine kam und sie selbst das Jagdfieber gepackt hatte, nahm sie auf ihre Zweifel keine Rücksicht. Sie tobten gerade über ein oberes Küchenbrett, als _Fragt Viel_ zum letzten Sprung ansetzte. Doch bevor sie den tat, sprang ihre Beute in eine metallene Kanne.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

_Fragt Viel_ war nun hungrig _und_ frustriert. Die Ratte fauchte sie aus dem Gefäß an und sie musste feststellen, dass ihr Kopf zu groß war, um ihn hineinzustecken.

„Letzte Chance!", sagte sie noch einmal zur Vorsicht. „Antworte oder werde meine Mahlzeit."

Die Ratte fauchte aggressiv und quietschte gleichzeitig ängstlich und sehr laut. _Fragt Viel_ schubste die Kanne vom Brett und sprang dem laut scheppernden Gegenstand hinterher. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Beute herausgeschleudert wurde. Leider umsonst. Beinahe hätte sie den Schwanz erwischt, der einen Augenblick herausragte, aber ihre Zähne schnappten einen Moment zu spät zu.

Doch _Fragt Viel_ gab noch nicht auf. Sie war nicht so dumm ihre Pfoten da hineinzustecken, das sollte man nur tun, wenn man die passenden Krallen hatte, aber dafür begann sie, die Kanne durch die Gegend zu rollen und zu drehen. Wenn sie Hände gehabt hätte, sie hätte das blöde Ding einfach auf den Kopf stellen können. So aber hoffte sie, die Ratte würde irgendwann in Panik einen Fehler machen.

„Jetzt reicht es aber langsam", polterte _Riesengroß_.

_Fragt Viel_ hielt kurz inne, versperrte aber die Öffnung der Kanne.

„Was denn?", fragte sie in der _Richtigen Sprache_. „Ich hab Hunger und halte deine Wohnung sauber. Was willst du mehr?"

„Hunger?", verstand _Riesengroß_ nur und _Fragt Viel_ war zumindest davon beeindruckt, dass er das Wichtigste verstanden hatte. „Warum sagst du das nich einfach, bevor ich schlafen geh?"

Er nahm _Fragt Viel_ und die Kanne auf, stellte die Kanne wieder an ihren Platz und setzte _Fragt Viel_ auf den Tisch.

„Moment!", bat der große Zweibeiner, holte ein Ei aus einem Schrank und stellte es ihr in einer flachen Schale hin. Sie beeilte sich mit Fressen und schaffte es rechtzeitig, bevor _Riesengroß_ wieder im Bett war.

„Hunger!", rief sie ihm zu.

Das Spiel spielten sie noch zwei Mal. Die Ratte in der Kanne hatte sie längst vergessen. Rohe Eier schmeckten viel besser als ein halb verhungertes, zähes, altes Nagetier.

Morgen würde sie zu ihrem Jungen gehen und beginnen, ihn sich zurückzuholen. Er gehörte ihr und _Halbgesicht_ – nicht irgendeinem Traum!


	28. XXVII Fürchte nicht, was du suchst

**Fürchte nicht, was du suchst...**

Die letzten Tage des Schuljahres nach den Prüfungen, sonst eher Zeit der Langweile und des ungeduldigen Wartens auf die Ferien, waren diesmal angefüllt mit wilden Spekulationen und Theorien. Sirius Black war gefangen worden und wieder entflohen. Professor Snape hatte _zufällig_ verraten, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf war. Seidenschnabel verschwand ohne eine Spur, bevor der Henker seine Arbeit an ihm verrichten konnte. Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley waren zur fraglichen Zeit im Krankenflügel gewesen und die Dementoren waren abgezogen worden, obwohl Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß war.

Durch die Schule waren Gerüchte und Geschichten geschwirrt, als hätten sie eine feste Konsistenz.

Selbst jetzt im Hogwarts-Express verstummten sie nicht, sondern waren wie ein Wispern im Takt der Schienenschwellen. Nur in Toireasas Abteil ging es nicht sonderlich laut zu.

Luna las aufmerksam den _Quibbler._ Merton studierte eine Muggelsportzeitung, um bei seinen Muggelfreunden mitreden zu können, wenn es um das Muggelspiel namens Fußball ging. Winona schien zu schlafen und Toireasa spielte mit einer recht aufgeweckten Tikki.

Alle versuchten sie Tarsuinn zu ignorieren, der anscheinend daran interessiert war, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er spielte nun seit Tagen mit seinem falschen Zauberstab, den Professor Lupin ihm zum Abschied repariert zurückgegeben hatte. Ein nur schwaches Dankeschön, wie der Lehrer traurig gesagt hatte. Er konnte nicht wissen, was er damit anrichtete, denn den ganzen Tag lang ließ Tarsuinn den falschen Zauberstab durch seine Finger rotieren.

Ohne – eine – einzige – Pause!

Höchstens wechselte er mal die Hand – aber wenn, dann fließend. Es machte jeden irre, der auch nur fünf Minuten zusah.

Tikki gab ihr Bestes, um Toireasa davon abzulenken. Im Moment hatte sich die sture kleine Lady in Toireasas _Nimmervollen Beutel_ verbissen, der inzwischen normalerweise an ihrem Gürtel hing, und wollte ihn einfach nicht hergeben. Natürlich hätte Toireasa den Beutel samt Tikki hochheben können, aber es machte einfach mehr Spaß, darum zu kämpfen. Außerdem war es interessant zu sehen, dass sie sich wie ein Hund benehmen konnte.

Tikki benahm sich sowieso ganz anders, seit sie Zeit bei Hagrid verbracht hatte. Sie schimpfte wieder mit Tarsuinn, wenn er etwas nicht tat, was er tun sollte, zwickte ihn auch ab und an, wenn sie es für nötig hielt, und tobte mit ihm, auch wenn er daran nicht teilnahm. Es schien fast so, als versuchte Tikki nun für sie beide zu leben. Ab und an nahm sie Tarsuinn sogar den falschen Zauberstab weg, wofür ihr alle immer sehr dankbar waren. Weder Toireasa noch Winona getrauten sich das, denn sie konnten nicht unterscheiden, ob er nicht aus Versehen doch seinen Echten verwendete. Einen Fehler wollten sie dabei nicht riskieren.

„Toireasa", sagte Luna abwesend, ohne von ihrer Zeitung aufzusehen. „Ich hab das Gefühl, da will jemand was von dir."

Toireasa schaute auf und ließ ihren Beutel überrascht los. Der gegnerischen Kraft beraubt, fiel Tikki samt Beutel vom Sitz. Alle, bis auf Toireasa und Tarsuinn, lachten kurz und herzhaft.

Sie selbst schaute starr – und sicher auch ein wenig feindselig – auf Aidan, der draußen vor der Tür des Abteils stand.

„Du solltest nicht zulassen, dass er hier reinkommt", sagte Winona leise und nickte Richtung Tarsuinn. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz und in seinen Händen rotierten jetzt zwei Zauberstäbe. „Am besten, du schickst ihn weg, bevor er dir wieder wehtut."

„Ich schau mal, was er will!", erwiderte Toireasa und stand entschlossen auf.

„Bleib da, wo wir dich sehen können", murmelte Merton und Toireasa hatte den Eindruck, seine Zeitung war jetzt weniger Lesestoff, als die Möglichkeit etwas dahinter zu verbergen.

Als sie das Abteil verließ, drehte sich Aidan zum Fenster, stützte sich auf die Haltestange und starrte hinaus. Sie trat neben ihn.

„Und?", fragte sie hart und schaute betont nach rechts und links. „Keine Unterstützung heute?"

„Ich wollte allein mit dir sprechen!", entgegnete er erstaunlich leise. „Mal ohne diesen ganzen Mist drumherum."

„Ich brauch mich meiner Freunde nicht zu schämen", erklärte sie.

Er kommentierte das nicht, was sie für erstaunlich hielt. Keine Bemerkung zu Merton, nichts zu Tarsuinn und auch keine Verteidigung gegen den indirekten Angriff auf Regina und Co.

„Wieder ein Versuch, mich auf die _richtige_ Seite zu ziehen?", fragte Toireasa ätzend.

„Nein", sagte er nur.

„Was dann?"

„Ich will dich bitten, Frieden zu schließen", sagte er leise. „Mit mir und Mum. Bitte!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Das hatten wir schon mal. Ich flehe nicht um Verzeihung."

„Darum geht es gar nicht!", hob er zornig die Stimme, und beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder. „Bitte sag nichts mehr gegen Mum."

„Was meinst du damit?", verstand Toireasa nicht.

„Du darfst nicht mehr behaupten, sie hätte schlimme Sachen gemacht. Vorgestern hat das Ministerium mit Auroren unser Haus durchsucht und sie haben Mum die ganze Nacht über verhört."

„Damit habe ich nichts zu tun!", sagte Toireasa ernst.

„Das wollte ich auch nicht andeuten", entgegnete er. „Ich wollt nur sagen, bitte rede nicht schlecht von ihr. Vielleicht hat sie im Krieg wirklich Sachen getan, die nicht astrein waren, aber sie wollte sicher…"

„Ich habe ihr nie irgendwas vom Krieg vorgeworfen!", unterbrach Toireasa. „Ich hab dir gesagt, was los ist, und du hast mir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt."

„Was du erzählst ist unmöglich. Denk doch darüber nach. Es widerspricht den Regeln der Magie."

„Die Magie kann man nicht in Regeln zwängen", entgegnete Toireasa überzeugt. „Was mit dir passiert ist, ist Realität. Du solltest die Veränderung selbst bemerkt haben."

Er atmete tief durch, offensichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht.

„Ich merke, ich kann dir das nicht ausreden, aber du solltest niemanden beschuldigen, wenn du es nicht beweisen kannst. Nimm mir nicht Mum, nur weil du eine Theorie hast. Du hast es doch sicher auch Dumbledore erzählt. Wenn er dir geglaubt hätte, dann hätte er doch sicher etwas unternommen, oder? Aber nichts."

„Und warum waren die vom Ministerium dann bei euch?"

„Keine Ahnung. Mum schreibt, sie hätten vor allem das alte Gerümpel auf dem Dachboden und im Keller durchwühlt und nen Haufen seltsamer Fragen gestellt. Sie vermutete nun, sie werden auch dich befragen."

„Du bittest mich, nur Nettes zu sagen?"

„Das würde dir keiner glauben. Nein. Bitte erzähle nur von den Sachen, die wirklich passiert sind. Sag ihnen, dass Mum dich verstoßen hat. Es ist wahr und glaub mir, sie weiß, dass sie Mist gebaut hat. Aber bitte, nimm sie mir nicht weg, nur weil du sauer auf sie bist."

Nachdenklich schaute Toireasa Aidan an. Es war jetzt überdeutlich, dass er Angst hatte. Ein wenig verwunderte sie das. Was Toireasa von Pádraigín Davian wusste, konnte diese gar nicht nach Askaban bringen. Professor Dumbledore hatte erst in diesem Jahr ganz vorsichtig die Gesetze eingebracht, die die Handlungen ihrer Ex-Stiefmutter illegal machten. Selbst wenn also Toireasa die Wahrheit über Aidans Zauberkraft beweisen konnte, würde dies wahrscheinlich nur eine moralische Ächtung zur Folge haben. Wenn überhaupt!

Etwas anderes Negatives fiel Toireasa aber in Bezug auf Aidans Mutter nicht ein.

„Wirst du mich nächstes Jahr in Ruhe lassen?", fragte Toireasa.

„Alles! Was du willst."

„Gut. Sollte man mich fragen, werde ich nur sagen, was ich beweisen kann", entschloss sie Toireasa. „Aber ich werde nicht für euch lügen."

„Das verlange ich gar nicht", entgegnete Aidan und klang dankbar, ging aber nicht davon.

Für Toireasa war damit aber alles gesagt. Sie wandte sich ab.

„Warte!", sagte er hektisch und ergriff sie am Arm.

Sie schaute kalt auf seine Finger und er ließ sie sofort los, als wäre sie dort siedend heiß.

„Was?", fragte sie drohend. Durech die Tür des Zugabteils konnte sie sehen, dass Mertons Augen fest auf Aidan geheftet waren.

„Können wir nicht versuchen wieder miteinander auszukommen?", fragte er verlegen. „Wie früher?"

„Du meinst wie Bruder und Schwester?"

„Ja."

Ihre Lippen zuckten abfällig.

„Der Bruder, den ich hatte, hätte niemals Schwächere gequält, nur weil eine johlende Meute ihn dazu anfeuert", sagte sie kalt. „Seit du eine _kontrollierbarere_ Zauberkraft besitzt, bist du ein richtig arrogantes Arschloch geworden."

„Und du verrätst dein Blut!", verlor er für einen Moment die Beherrschung.

„Meine Mutter war eine Ravenclaw und sie hat Dad von einem _typischen_ Slytherin in einen Menschen verwandelt", erklärte sie laut. „Und darauf bin ich stolz! Meine Ma und mein Dad hatten nicht sonderlich viel mit deiner Mutter gemeinsam. Ich verrate meine Familie nicht!"

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst", erwiderte Aidan und stürmte wutschnaubend davon.

Zorniges Blut pulsierte in Toireasas Schläfen. Die Tür eines Nachbarabteils ging auf und ein älterer Schüler schaute neugierig nach, wer sich denn da so laut unterhielt.

„Irgendwas verloren?", blaffte Toireasa den Jungen an, der sich daraufhin wieder in sein Abteil zurückzog.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Sie wollte ein wenig allein sein und da der Gang gerade leer war, war dies der beste Ort im Zug. In Hogwarts wären dafür die _Grotte der gebrochenen Herzen_ oder das Mädchenklo in Frage gekommen, aber Zugklos hatten irgendwie nicht dieselbe Anziehungskraft der Einsamkeit.

Toireasa merkte, dass sie zumindest in Sachen einsame Rückzugsmöglichkeiten durch ihr Einzelzimmer stark verwöhnt war. Sie ging in ihren Schlafraum und hatte ihre Privatsphäre. Na gut. In diesem Jahr war dem dank Dumbledores schwarzer Steine nicht so gewesen, aber als die Dementoren abgezogen worden waren, hatten sie diese zurückgeben können. War schon angenehm zu wissen, dass der Direktor nicht zuhören konnte, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie selten bis nie an die Steine gedacht hatte. Im Grunde hatte sie darauf vertraut, dass Professor Dumbledore nur dann lauschen würde, wenn Dementoren in der Nähe waren.

Sie drehte sich um und beschloss, der Sache eine positive Seite abzugewinnen – das Ministerium trat Aidans Mutter auf die Füße und Toireasa war nicht mal schuld daran.

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ging sie wieder ins Abteil und war dankbar, als niemand etwas fragte. Nur Luna reichte ihr ungefragt einen Teil ihrer Zeitung.

So verbrachte sie den Rest der Zugfahrt mit abstrusen Theorien und Berichten, denen es im Allgemeinen am Bezug zur Realität mangelte. Witzig fand sie nur das Kreuzworträtsel am Schluss, für das es genau zwei Lösungen gab, die Luna beide gefunden hatte. Bei _Idiot mit fünf Buchstaben _hatte Luna den allseits bekannten Zauberer Dumbe eingetragen, bekannt für die Erfindung des Bumerang-Fluches (er lebte nicht lang genug, um seinen Ruhm zu genießen). Neben _Dumbe _stand jedoch in wunderbarer Eintracht _Fudge_, der sich die Buchstaben u und e mit dem verrückten Zauberer teilte.

Irgendwann erreichten sie endlich London und Toireasa gab den _Quibbler_ an Luna zurück.

„Gute Arbeit beim Kreuzworträtsel!", lobte Toireasa augenzwinkernd.

Luna lächelte breit.

„Dad kann die nie lösen", erklärte sie. „Er nimmt die Rätsel nur auf, weil ich sie gut finde."

„Und wer schreibt die?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie kommen mit einer unbekannten Eule und sind kostenlos. Dad hat mal gefragt, ob nicht der Name des Schreibers drunterstehen sollte, doch wir haben keine Antwort bekommen."

„Gibt es diese Rätsel immer?"

„Ja, aber selten ist die Lösung so einfach. Letztes Mal musste man alle Anfangsbuchstaben im Uhrzeigersinn von außen nach innen lesen und dann stand da: _Wer dieses Rätsel lösen konnte, arbeitetet ganz sicher nicht fürs Ministerium_!

Toireasa kicherte.

„Sehen wir uns zur Quidditch-WM?", fragte sie das Mädchen.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte sie erstaunlich fröhlich. „Dad hat Pressekarten für fast alle Spiele bekommen. Sogar fürs Endspiel."

„Und du, Merton?", fragte Winona. „Bist du auch da?"

Der Junge zog ein halb glückliches, halb unglückliches Gesicht.

„Mein Dad meinte, er hätte eine Überraschung für mich, was den Urlaub angeht. Aber ich denke, ich weiß, dass wir in die USA zur Fußball-WM fahren. Glaub nicht, dass ich mich da mal für ein paar Tage verdrücken kann, weil das sicher eine Menge gekostet hat. Und selbst wenn wir pünktlich zurück wären, meine Mutter würde mir was husten. Allein lässt die mich sicher nicht weg."

„Aber wir wären doch dabei!", fand Winona.

„Nehmt es meiner Mum nicht übel, aber sie steht der ganzen Zauberei etwas misstrauisch gegenüber. Als Professor Sprout und mein Cousin vor zwei Jahren bei uns auftauchten, um zu erklären, was ich bin, hatte sie danach eine ziemliche Glaubenskrise. Na ja – und laut ihrem letzten Brief scheint meine Schwester Sarah auch ein Kandidat für Hogwarts zu werden."

„Wie viele Geschwister hast du überhaupt?", fragte Toireasa, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen.

„Drei jüngere Schwestern!", sagte Merton und verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Was glaubst du, warum ich so gut mit Mädchen auskomme und Hogwarts trotzdem Urlaub für mich ist. Ach, da sind ja die kleinen Monster!"

Er winkte freudig über eine Menge Köpfe hinweg. Sekunden später rannten zwei Mädchen – vielleicht acht und zehn Jahre alt – den Jungen fast über den Haufen.

„Merton, Merton. Ich hab ein Feuer gelöscht. Einfach, weil ich es wollte", rief das jüngere der beiden Mädchen und umarmte ihren Bruder.

„Und seitdem nervt sie uns alle damit", lachte die andere freudestrahlend. „Komm, Mum und Dad warten da drüben."

„Moment, ihr zwei Hübschen", formulierte Merton viel netter als zuvor und wandte sich an Toireasa und die anderen. „Schöne Ferien euch allen und, Tarsuinn…", er beugte sich zu dem stillen Ravenclaw, „…im nächsten Schuljahr schauen wir mal, ob Snapes Haare so viel Fett enthalten, dass sie brennen können, okay?"

Tarsuinn antwortete nicht, doch Toireasa glaubte für einen Moment, einen silbernen _und_ dunklen Glanz in seinen Augen zu entdecken. Dass sich beide Seiten mal einig waren, warf ein recht schlechtes Licht auf Toireasas Hauslehrer.

Merton wurde lachend von seinen beiden Schwestern zu seinen Eltern gezogen. Toireasa erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die Muggel und musste lächeln. Es war offensichtlich, dass Mertons Familie nicht sonderlich reich war, die Kleidung war selbst für Muggel sehr einfach, aber sie schienen trotzdem glücklich. Einzig dem kleinen Mädchen, das auf den Schultern ihres Vaters saß, schien der Trubel ein wenig zu viel.

„Ich muss auch los!", verabschiedete sich nun Luna. „Da ist Dad. Schöne Ferien und passt auf Tarsuinn auf."

Luna entschwebte.

„Siehst du einen von unseren Leuten?", fragte Winona und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Haben deine Großeltern nicht geschrieben, sie würden uns abholen und dann zu meinen Eltern bringen?"

„Ich erinnere mich, das auch so gelesen zu haben", stimmte Toireasa zu. „Na egal, vielleicht sind sie ein wenig spät und im Zweifelsfall finden wir uns auch so. Komm bitte mit, Tarsuinn."

Sie warteten ein wenig, bis sich der Trubel auf dem Bahnsteig ein wenig gelichtet hatte, dann nahmen sie ihr Gepäck und Tarsuinn – Tikki ritt auf seiner Schulter – und gingen durch die Absperrung in den Muggelbahnhof.

„Wer von euch ist Toireasa Keary?", begrüßte sie eine Frau, flankiert von einer weiteren Frau und einem Mann, kaum, dass sie die andere Seite erreicht hatten. Sie sahen aus wie Muggel, standen aber genau vor der Absperrung, die Muggel normalerweise ignorierten.

„Wer will das wissen?", fragte Winona und warf Toireasa einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

_Rückzug_, sagten ihre Augen deutlich. Doch leider war das keine Möglichkeit.

„Ich bin Aurorin", erklärte die Frau, als wäre dies das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Die beiden sind vom Amt für minderjährige Zauberer. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Geht bitte auf Gleis 9 ¾ zurück."

„Nicht, solange ich Ihren Ausweis nicht gesehen habe", erklärte Winona trotzig. „Ansonsten machen wir hier einen Aufstand, den der halbe Bahnhof mitbekommt."

„Na, nicht so feindselig", lachte die Frau ohne Humor und zog einen Ausweis hervor. „Wir halten euch sicher nicht für Dunkle Hexen."

Toireasa schaute interessiert auf das glänzende Abzeichen.

_Auror des Zaubereiministeriums_, stand da über einem seltsam undefinierbaren Symbol und darunter: _Kann fast alles! Darf fast alles!_

„Und jetzt den Daumen auf das Abzeichen!", forderte Winona unbeeindruckt.

„Ah", wieder zeigte die Frau ihr kaltes Lächeln. „Da kennt sich jemand aus. Schon mal gesehen?"

Die Frau legte ihren Daumen auf das Symbol, das einen kurzen Augenblick lang wie ein Regenbogen schimmerte.

„Gut, Sie sind Aurorin", gab Winona nach. „Und?"

„Bitte geht auf Gleis 9 ¾", sagte die Frau hinter der Aurorin mit einer sehr sanften Stimme. „Es wird nicht lange dauern und es ist nichts Schlimmes. Nur sehr wichtig."

Winona nickte Toireasa ernst zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnten nicht viel tun, dass war ihnen beiden klar. Nicht, ohne noch mehr Misstrauen zu erzeugen.

Sie traten gleichzeitig ein paar Schritte zurück und zogen Tarsuinn mit. Tikki kletterte von seiner Schulter in die Kapuze und verschanzte sich da wachsam.

„Bring Tarsuinn zu einer Bank und warte", bat Toireasa Winona. „Wir können nicht riskieren…"

Die Leute vom Ministerium erschienen durch die Mauer.

Winona brachte Tarsuinn ein Stückchen fort und ließ ihn sich setzen, während Toireasa sich der Aurorin gegenüberstellte.

„Ich bin Toireasa Keary", sagte sie fest.

„Dachte ich es mir doch, dass ich da eine Darkcloud erkannt habe", sagte die Frau und warf einen undefinierbaren Blick auf Winona.

„Was ist mit dem Jungen?", fragte der Mann vom Ministerium und zog die Augen nachdenklich zusammen.

„Ihm ist sein Prüfungstrank misslungen", log Toireasa. „Madame Pomfrey glaubt, das gibt sich recht bald wieder."

Der Mann verzog mitleidig den Mund.

„Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald besser. Die Ferien zu verpassen…"

„Deshalb sind wir nicht hier", unterbrach die Aurorin und trat ganz nah an Toireasa heran. Sie war recht klein für eine erwachsene Frau, stellte Toireasa jetzt erst fest. Nase und Mund waren schmal und spitz, fast wie ein gefaltetes Papier und die haselnussbraunen Augen standen eng zusammen. Sie hatte etwas an sich, was einen an einen Habicht, aber auch an einen Maus erinnerte.

„Besitzt du etwas von deiner Mutter Samantha Keary?", fragte die Frau emotionslos. „Persönliche Gegenstände, Briefe oder Ähnliches?"

„Nicht viel", erklärte Toireasa und gab sich Mühe verwundert, aber auch ein wenig störrisch zu klingen. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, denn schließlich hatte sie Fragen über Pádraigín Davian erwartet. Was wollte denn eine Aurorin von ihrer Mutter?

„Gib es mir und ich muss deine Sachen durchsuchen!", forderte die Frau. In ihren Augen waren keine Emotionen zu sehen. Toireasa begriff, dass dies für die Aurorin nur ein Job war. Nichts Persönliches.

„Dürfen Sie das denn?", fragte Toireasa trotzdem. „Die Dinge gehören mir!"

„Wenn sie das wirklich tun, werden sie dir auch wieder zurückgegeben."

„Und warum wollen Sie mir das wegnehmen", erkundigte sich Toireasa weiter. Sie hoffte auf eine Antwort, die ihre innersten Wünsche bestätigte.

Jetzt zeigte die Aurorin zum ersten Mal eine Miene mit echten Gefühlen. Die Frau war genervt. Sie zog eine kleine Schriftrolle hervor und las vor.

_Im Auftrag des Ministeriums und mit Genehmigung von Amelia Bones, Vorsitzende der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, ergeht hiermit die Anweisung, alle Anwesen und Personen zu durchsuchen, die direkt oder indirekt mit den Diebstählen von vertraulichen Ministeriumsunterlagen in Verbindung stehen. Dazu gehören auch Personen, die Informationen haben und/oder direkt oder indirekt betroffen sein könnten._

_Konkret sind folgende Personen und ihre Heimstatt benannt:_

_Pádraigín Davian_

_Baethan Davian_

_Aidan Davian_

_Risteárd Davian_

_Eran Holt_

_Katrin Holt_

_Samuel Keary_

_Caitlin Keary_

_Toireasa Keary_

_Gezeichnet: _

_Amelia Bones_

„Zufrieden?", fragte die Aurorin.

„Darf ich sehen?"

„Natürlich!"

Toireasa las das offiziell aussehende Schriftstück noch einmal selbst durch. Dann griff sie in die Tasche und reichte der Aurorin das Bild ihrer Mutter, das sie von dem anderen Ministeriumstypen erhalten hatte.

„Das ist alles?", fragte diese, nachdem ein paar untätige Sekunden vergangen waren.

„Alles andere hat meine ehemalige Stiefmutter behalten. Fragen Sie die", erwiderte Toireasa und versuchte, nicht an den Beutel zu denken.

„Ich glaube dir nicht", sagte die Frau nur.

„Ist aber wahr", log sie dreist.

„Wir werden sehen und ich hab nicht viel Zeit."

Die Aurorin zog ihren Zauberstab und ehe es sich Toireasa versah, leerten Zauber ihre Taschen, ihre Halskette flog davon, ihr Geldbeutel, ihr Zauberstab. Alles, außer ihrer Kleidung.

Die Aurorin schaute sich jeden einzelnen Gegenstand an – sogar das gebrauchte Taschentuch – und gab dann die Sachen Toireasa wieder zurück. Sogar das Bild von ihrer Mutter.

Toireasa musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um sich von ihrem Erstaunen nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wo war ihr _Nimmervoller Beutel_ geblieben?

„Mach deinen Koffer auf", forderte die Aurorin. „Oder muss ich das machen?"

Widerstand war zwecklos. Sie tat frustriert und öffnete das Vorhängeschloss.

Es war schon ein wenig entwürdigend, wie die Frau ihre Sachen durchsuchte. Zwar schmiss sie nichts auf den Boden, aber Toireasa fand es trotzdem nicht gut, wenn ihre Wäsche an einem öffentlichen Platz durch die Luft schwebte.

„Du willst mir weiß machen,…", sagte die Aurorin nach der zweiten gründlichen magischen Durchsuchung, „…dass du nichts anderes von deiner Mutter hast, als dieses einzelne Foto?"

„Ja. Meine Großeltern haben noch ein paar Bilder, aber die meisten sollte meine ehemalige Stiefmutter haben, falls sie diese nicht verbrannt hat. Dieses Bild hier, habe ich auch nur, weil es mir einer vom Ministerium gegeben hat."

„Wer?", fragte die Aurorin und ihre eng liegenden Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Namen haben sie nicht genannt, aber sie sagten, sie wären von einer Abteilung die irgendwie intern im Ministerium ermittelt."

„Ein netter junger Kerl und ein bärbeißiger Alter?"

„Ja. Kennen Sie sie?"

„Tut nichts zur Sache", wehrte die Frau ab und wandte sich nachdenklich von Toireasa ab. „Hast du eventuell deinen Freunden etwas gegeben?"

Ihr Zauberstab war schnell und wieder sammelte die Aurorin mit ihren Zaubern eine Menge Gegenstände ein. Diesmal jedoch von Tarsuinn und Winona. Tikki fauchte und schien kurz davor anzugreifen.

Auch Tarsuinn reagierte und zwar so schnell, wie Toireasa es tagsüber seit Monaten nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung fing er seine Zauberstäbe aus der Luft, bevor diese aus seiner Reichweite fliegen konnten, und steckte sie wieder ein.

„Könnte es sein, dass es ein Schnelligkeitstrank war, der da schief ging?", fragte die Aurorin – anscheinend ein klein wenig beeindruckt.

„Wenn wir das nur wüssten", entgegnete Winona leicht zornig und trat zwischen die Erwachsenen und Tarsuinn. „Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab zurück. Sofort!"

„Wozu? Darfst ihn doch in den Ferien sowieso nicht verwenden", sagte die Aurorin, ließ jedoch auch Winona ihre Sachen nach kurzer Musterung wieder zukommen.

Einen kurzen Moment machte Toireasa sich Sorgen, als die Frau Tarsuinns Messer aus der Scheide ziehen wollte, doch in diesem Augenblick kam jemand schnell durch die Absperrung gelaufen.

Mrs Darkcloud war ziemlich außer Atem und auch ein wenig zornig. Sie zögerte keinen Moment.

„Das ist eine Unverschämtheit", sagte sie bestimmt und fixierte die Aurorin böse. „Den Großeltern nicht zu gestatten die Kinder abzuholen und ihnen auch noch zu verbieten eine Nachricht an uns zu schicken. Wie tief muss man sinken, Wren?"

„Zumindest muss man die Zulassungsprüfung bestehen, Fenella", entgegnete die Aurorin.

„Mag sein", meinte Winonas Mutter. „Was macht das Singleleben?"

„Glücklich, frei und gut bezahlt. Die Kleine da ist garantiert deine Jüngste."

„Erstaunlich, wenigstens erkennst du Intelligenz, wenn du sie siehst – schön dich mal wiederzusehen, Wren!"

Zur Überraschung aller umarmten sich Winonas Mutter und die Aurorin.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du wieder im Lande bist", sagte Fenella vorwurfsvoll, aber freundschaftlich. „Du hättest uns besuchen sollen."

„Die Arbeit!", erklärte die Aurorin kurz und ihr Gesicht war jetzt vollkommen offen. Sie wirkte jetzt wie ein normaler Mensch. „Entweder war ich zu müde oder es war einfach zu spät. Aber da wir gerade bei der Arbeit sind – hier, eure Sachen zurück. Damit habt ihr es hinter euch, Kinder. Ihr könnt nach Hause und ich muss leider auch weiter. Wir sehen uns, Fenella!"

„Wie wäre es mit Samstag?", fragte Winonas Mutter schnell.

„Keine Chance. Die Sache mit Black und den Dementoren hat für ziemlich schlechte Publicity gesorgt und das müssen wir im Moment ausbaden. Ich meld mich aber demnächst bei dir. Versprochen!"

Dann verschwand die Aurorin zusammen mit ihren beiden Begleitern vom Ministerium durch die Absperrung.

Fenella nutzte den Moment um zuerst ihre Tochter, dann Toireasa und zuletzt – ganz vorsichtig – auch Tarsuinn zu umarmen.

„Ihr müsst entschuldigen", sagte die Frau. „Aber ich hab eben erst durch Zufall erfahren, Toireasa, dass bei deinen Großeltern gerade eine Hausdurchsuchung stattfindet und man sie nicht weglässt, bis diese vorbei ist. Im Moment strotzt das Ministerium nur so vor Aktionismus."

„Was sucht das Ministerium bei meinen Großeltern, Fenella?", fragte Toireasa besorgt.

„Ach, die jagen nur Schatten und Geister", winkte Winonas Mutter ab. „Irgendwer beschuldigt scheinbar wahllos und anonym Familien, die Jagd nach Black ist ein riesiger Reinfall, es gehen Gerüchte um, dass die Dementoren nicht so vertrauenswürdig sind, wie es das Ministerium gern behauptet und der _Tagesprophet _– und da allen voran Rita Kimmkorn – unterstellt Fudge Inkompetenz in allen Belangen. Also versucht der Zaubereiminister, sich als harter und konsequenter Führer zu präsentieren, der allen Hinweisen nachgeht. Was dabei rauskommt, habt ihr ja mitbekommen. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen um deine Großeltern machen, Toireasa. Das beruhigt sich wieder. Das Sommerloch wird dafür sorgen. Unsere Wohnung haben sie damals dreimal durchsucht! Beim letzten Mal haben wir mit den Ministeriumsleuten zusammen Tee getrunken. Bei deinen Großeltern wird es kaum anders sein."

„Aber du weißt nicht warum, oder?", schluckte Toireasa schwer.

„Ach, Mädchen", sagte Fenella und zog Toireasa zu sich heran. „Wenn ich daran denke, bei wem alles schon eine Hausdurchsuchung durchgeführt wurde, und von denen ist keiner in Askaban gelandet. Ich bin mir sicher, heute Abend werden wir alle an einem Tisch sitzen und darüber lachen. Glaub mir! Wo zum Teufel ist denn meine Tochter?"

„Ich bin hier, Ma", rief Winona und kam gerade aus dem Express geklettert. Toireasa hatte nicht gemerkt, wie das Mädchen sich davongeschlichen hatte. „Beim Wiedereinräumen von Tarsuinns Sachen ist mir aufgefallen, dass da ein paar Dinge fehlen. Ich dachte, er hat sie vielleicht im Zug vergessen."

„Und?"

„Gefunden!", verkündete Winona und hielt Toireasas _Nimmervollen Beutel_ in die Luft. „Ich pack's in seinen Rucksack."

„Gut, dann lasst uns endlich nach Hause gehen", sagte Fenella. „Patrick wollte kochen, also gehen wir sicher heute Abend essen. Kommst du, Tarsuinn? Rica wartet."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Fenella Recht gehabt hatte. Toireasas Großeltern kamen am Abend in die Wohnung der Darkclouds – und sie gingen in einem Muggel-Restaurant essen.

Genau wie Winonas Mutter spielten ihre Großeltern die Durchsuchung als Bagatelle herunter. Mehr noch, sie machten sich darüber lustig.

Leider war das kein Auftakt für wirklich fröhliche Ferien. Sich mit Tarsuinn zu beschäftigen kostete sehr viel Zeit und es drückte allen aufs Gemüt. Toireasa schlief nur selten bei ihren Großeltern, die sich darüber jedoch nie beschwerten.

Jeden Tag versuchten sie, etwas mit dem Jungen zu unternehmen. Irgendetwas, was eine Reaktion provozierte, wobei sie dabei immer aufpassen mussten, dass kein Muggel es sehen konnte.

Etwas Entspannung gab es da nur, wenn sie Zauberer-Orte besuchten.

Winona, Toireasa, Tarsuinn und Rica saßen zusammen vor Fortescues Eissalon und machten sich keine Gedanken über unbeabsichtigte Zauberei. Sie hatten andere Probleme.

„Meinst du wirklich, wir sollten es heute machen?", fragte Toireasa zweifelnd.

„Heute ist es am günstigsten. Ma und Dad arbeiten und sie haben gesagt, wir sollen uns hier ein Eis gönnen", sagte Winona. „Schau doch nur, wie gut es Tarsuinn geht."

Damit hatte das Mädchen durchaus Recht. Tarsuinn hatte eine riesige Eisportion mit Sahne und Früchten vor sich stehen und löffelte diese ohne irgendwelche Hilfe ganz alleine in sich hinein. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht wirkte ein wenig entrückt. Nur manchmal musste man seine Wangen mit einem Taschentuch von Sahne und Eisresten reinigen.

„Wenn wir das schon früher gewusst hätten", murmelte Winona. „Er wirkt richtig glücklich."

„Mag sein, aber das hat er mit dem Trunk des Friedens auch", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen!", widersprach Winona.

„Sag ich ja auch nicht", zweifelte Toireasa.

„Es war deine Idee", bemerkte ihre Freundin richtig.

„Und wenn ihr Recht habt, auch die von Tikki", fügte Rica hinzu, die bisher eher still ihr Eis genossen hatte. „Ich hab mich immer auf sie verlassen und das mit der Kristallkugel würde einige seltsame Dinge erklären, die ich mit ihr erlebt habe. Nicht wahr, Tikki?"

Als würde sie erst jetzt bemerken, dass von ihr geredet wurde, zog Tikki ihre Schnauze aus Tarsuinns Eisbecher. Weiße Sahne klebte auf ihrer Nase, welche jedoch schnell durch eine Zunge entfernt wurde. Sie gab ein unschuldiges und fragendes Pfeifen von sich.

„Ach, tu nicht so!", sagte Rica vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast deine Ohren doch überall!"

Tikki schien zu beschließen, dass die Wahl zwischen Vorwürfen und Eis einfach war und begann wieder, Tarsuinn ungefragt beim Essen zu helfen.

„Also, ein wenig eklig finde ich das schon", sagte Winona und schaute auf das kleine Wesen.

Toireasa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In ihren Augen hatte Tikki extrem ausgefeilte Tischmanieren – wenn sie es denn wollte.

„Du solltest zu Gringotts gehen und einfach fragen", nahm Rica den eigentlichen Grund des Gespräches wieder auf. „Es ist doch nichts Verbotenes und gefährlich ist es auch nicht. Warum machst du dir also Sorgen?"

„Weil ich dann nicht mehr sagen kann, ich wüsste von nichts", entgegnete Toireasa und schaute zweifelnd zu der Zaubererbank hinüber.

„Ich denke eher, du hast Angst vor dem, was du finden könntest. Zum Beispiel einen Beweis, dass deine Mutter wirklich tot ist", fuhr Rica gnadenlos fort und durchschaute Toireasas Gedanken damit nur zu gut.

Dass Rica von der Sache wusste, war nicht von Toireasa beabsichtigt gewesen. Leider hatte ihr Tarsuinn eines Morgens im Beisein von Rica gesagt, dass er hoffe, dass Toireasas Mutter wirklich noch lebe. Er hatte nett sein wollen, doch seine Schwester war jemand, der solche Informationen zu hinterfragen pflegte und fast nie auf Ausreden hereinfiel.

„Und was ist mit dem Ministerium?", fragte Toireasa.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn sie davon erfahren", erklärte Rica entschieden. „So wie ich das sehe, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es deine Mutter ist. Sieh doch mal die Fakten. Sie wird keines Verbrechens beschuldigt, aber hält sich trotzdem versteckt. Sie sagt, dass sie in Gefahr ist, bringt dich aber in eben diese. Das sollte eine Mutter nicht machen!"

„Aber sie hat nur mich!"

„Und deine Großeltern zählen nicht? Immerhin sind das ihre Eltern, beziehungsweise ihre Schwiegereltern!"

Darauf wusste Toireasa nichts zu antworten.

„Schau nach, ob es dieses Verlies wirklich gibt", redete Rica eindringlich weiter. „Und dann erzähl alles deinen Großeltern, Toireasa! Ansonsten mache ich das."

„Das würdest du nicht tun", widersprach Toireasa. „Wenn stimmt, was Tarsuinn erzählt hat, dann hast du immer selbst entschieden, was richtig ist und was nicht."

„Hätte ich Eltern gehabt, dann hätte ich liebend gern die Verantwortung abgegeben", schüttelte Rica den Kopf. „Das ist nämlich das Beste am Kindsein. Man hat die Verantwortung nur für kleine, meist unbedeutende Dinge. Du solltest dieses Privileg nutzen, solange es geht."

„Aber wenn ich es meinen Großeltern überlasse, dann erfahre ich auch nicht alles", versuchte es Toireasa noch einmal.

„Deshalb solltest du jetzt einfach da rein gehen, nimm zur Sicherheit Winona mit, und dann siehst du doch das Geheimnis. Dann wird es für deine Großeltern schwer werden, dich auszuschließen."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja. Es macht keinen Sinn immer nur auf Briefe von jemand Unbekanntem zu warten, wenn man selbst etwas herausfinden kann. Und zumindest bei Gringotts seid ihr höchstwahrscheinlich sicher, oder?"

„Bei Gringotts schon", gab Toireasa zu. Wenn es etwas gab, wofür die Bank der Kobolde bekannt war, dann für Sicherheit.

„Schade, dass Ginnys Bruder gerade in Griechenland unterwegs ist", murmelte sie und stand dann auf.

„Okay, ich tu es!", erklärte sie entschieden.

„Ich komme mit", grinste Winona.

„Tarsuinn, Tikki und ich warten hier, als ob wir von nichts wüssten", erklärte Rica. „Ich bestelle mir am besten noch einen dieser Cappuccinos, deren Schaumkrone mit jedem Schluck wieder nachwächst."

„Und dann kannst du wieder nicht schlafen", kommentierte Winona im besten Fenella-Darkcloud-Tonfall und zog Toireasa dann zu Gringotts hinüber.

„Nun zier dich nicht so", meckerte Winona dabei. „Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"

„Viel zu sehr", murmelte Toireasa.

„Dann bring es hinter dich. Wahrscheinlich lässt die Ungewissheit dich so schlecht schlafen."

„Ich schlaf gar nicht schlecht", behauptete Toireasa.

„Pah!", meinte Winona abfällig. „Wenn es nicht strafbare Folgen haben könnte, hätte ich letzte Nacht mit einem Kopfkissen für Ruhe gesorgt. Du hast nach deiner Ma gerufen und dass sie nicht weglaufen soll!"

„Ich rede nicht im Schlaf!"

„Tust du wohl!"

„Tu ich ni…"

„Was wollt ihr Kinder hier!", unterbrach ein unfreundlicher Kobold ihren Streit, der hinter einem hohen Pult saß.

„Wir, ähem Toireasa hier, will ihr Verlies öffnen lassen", entgegnete Winona schnell.

„Das meiner Mutter, um genau zu sein", ergänzte Toireasa.

„Dann sollte Ihre Mutter das Verlies auch öffnen", urteilte der Kobold.

„Das geht nicht. Sie ist verstorben", erklärte sie geduldig.

„Eine Erbschaftsangelegenheit also", brummte der Kobold, nicht viel interessierter. „Der Schlüssel ist vorhanden?"

„Nein!"

„Wie lautet die Nummer des Verlieses?"

„1138."

Der Kobold schlug ein Buch auf und blätterte durch die Seiten. Dann blieb sein Finger auf einer Stelle liegen.

„Name des verstorbenen Inhabers?"

„Samantha Keary."

„Ihr Name?"

„Toireasa Keary."

„Sie stehen hier nicht als erbberechtigt."

„Ach, Moment", sie kramte in ihren Taschen. „Hier, das Testament."

Der Kobold studierte sorgfältig das Pergament.

„Ihre Hand – bitte."

Toireasa hielt ihm die erbetene Hand hin.

„Nicht zucken", sagte er und ehe es sich Toireasa versah, stach er mit einer kleinen Nadel in ihren Daumen. Sie wollte ihre Hand zurückziehen, doch der Kobold hielt sie mit erstaunlicher Kraft fest.

„Schon vorbei!", sagte er und drückte ihren Daumen gegen das Pergament. „Bitte hier warten."

Er verschwand hinter seinem Pult.

„Ein _effizientes_ Gespräch!", murmelte Winona ironisch. „Das _Bitte_ klang, als hätte er es auswendig lernen müssen und wisse bis heute nicht, wozu es dient."

„Vorsicht", flüsterte Toireasa dem anderen Mädchen ins Ohr. „Kobolde haben sehr gute Ohren."

„Im Flüstern sind wir doch inzwischen wahre Weltmeister. Wer uns jetzt noch hört, lauscht absichtlich."

„Es ist unhöflich."

„Das war der Kobold auch."

„Was völlig normal bei ihnen ist."

„Dann werden sie gar nicht merken, wenn man mit ihnen auch so spricht."

Gegen diese Logik konnte man nicht wirklich argumentieren und Winona war anzusehen, dass sie ihren kleinen Sieg über Toireasa genoss.

„Das Verlies mit der Nummer 1138 wird auf Sie umgeschrieben, Toireasa Keary", verkündete der Kobold, als er nach über einer halben Stunde zurückkam. „Ein neues Schloss wird morgen eingebaut und Sie können sich übermorgen den neuen Schlüssel abholen. Wollen Sie jetzt Ihr Verlies inspizieren?"

„Ja, gern."

„Dann folgen Sie mir jetzt. Ich bringe…"

Ein aufgeregtes Pfeifen ließ Toireasa herumfahren. Sie sah, wie Tikki gerade durch die Beine eines Zauberers schlüpfte, der die Tür zu Gringotts geöffnet hatte. Eine alte Hexe schrie erschrocken auf: „Ein Wiesel, ein Wiesel." Dabei versuchte sie, mit ihrem Hut nach Tikki zu schlagen. Das bedeutete, dass sie dem grauen Blitz hinterher lief, denn Tikki ignorierte die Hexe völlig.

„Kommen Sie endlich!", sagte der Kobold, doch Toireasa hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin.

Es war für sie kein Problem zu erkennen, was Tikki ausdrücken wollte. Toireasas Verstand weigerte sich nur einige Sekunden lang zu akzeptieren, was ihr unmöglich schien.

Dann rannte sie los.

„Aber das Verlies…?", rief der Kobold hinter ihnen.

„Wir kommen später darauf zurück", nahm sich Winona noch Zeit, dann hörte Toireasa ihre Schritte hinter sich auf den Marmorboden trommeln.

Kaum dass Tikki sie kommen sah, drehte sie auch schon wieder um, wich dem Hut der Hexe aus indem sie über deren Schulter sprang, und sprintete durch die Tür. Der Zauberer am Eingang hatte diesen offen gehalten und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er verwundert oder amüsiert sein sollte. Toireasa lief an ihm vorbei nach draußen und sofort zum Eissalon hinüber. Sie sah schon von weitem, dass zwei Stühle, die besetzt sein sollten, leer waren.

Den Blick fest auf Tikki geheftet, rannte sie die Winkelgasse entlang. Sie war am Rande einer Panik. Egal, was passiert war – und es musste etwas Schlimmes sein – weder Rica noch Tarsuinn sollten dabei allein sein.

Einige Menschen in der Gasse schimpften, Toireasa rannte eine Hexe halb über den Haufen und für einen Augenblick fürchtete sie schon, es ginge in die Nokturngasse, doch dann huschte Tikki durch eine Katzenklappe in einen schmalen Hausflur. Toireasa folgte ohne Rücksicht auf die Haustür, die sie halb mit der Klinke und halb mit der Schulter aufstieß. Winona folgte nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr.

Im Flur war es dunkel und drückend. Tikki, die bisher recht laut und schnell gewesen war, pfiff sehr leise und schlich sich fast unhörbar zu einer Kellertreppe. Ihr Verhalten ließ Toireasa den Zauberstab ziehen.

„Sollten wir Hilfe holen?", fragte sie Winona leise.

„Bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der wir Zauberer reisen können? Nein!", flüsterte Winona. „Was immer passiert ist, wir müssen schnell sein."

Und damit konnte Winona erneut Recht haben. Aber hatte sie nicht auch zu dem Besuch bei in Gringotts geraten? Nur leider war ihre Logik nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Wenn bei Muggeln jemand verschwand, dann schaffte er innerhalb von fünf Minuten nur ein paar Kilometer, bei Zauberern konnten da schon Kontinente oder wenigstens Länder dazwischen liegen.

Es blieb ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig, also schlichen sie Tikki hinterher.

„Zauber!", zischte Winona angespannt und deutete auf ihre Schuhe.

Es war Toireasa peinlich, dass sie diese Erinnerung brauchte, doch dann verzauberte sie ihre eigenen Schuhe, damit es keine Schrittgeräusche gab. Seltsam, in Hogwarts dachte sie immer daran.

Die Treppe führte immer tiefer, sie zählte inzwischen die dritte Kelleretage, als Tikki in einen Gang hineinlief, vor einer Tür stehen blieb und sich klein machte. Ein seltsamer, kaum zu hörender Warnton kam aus ihrer Schnauze. Toireasa fröstelte leicht. So weit unter der Erde spürte man nichts von der warmen Sonne draußen, die zum Eisessen verführte.

Hinter der Tür erklang gedämpft eine männliche Stimme.

„Lasst den Muggelabfall hier!", sagte ein Mann befehlend. „Die ist nutzlos! Wir brauchten sie nur, damit sie dem Jungen sagt, er soll mitkommen."

Die Antwort war zu leise, um sie zu verstehen.

„Nein, wir nehmen ihn mit!", sagte die männliche Stimme. Toireasa kam sie vage bekannt vor, jedoch war sie durch die Tür stark verzerrt. Aber es klang nicht so, als hätte sie jetzt die Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Toireasa stieß Winona leicht an.

„_Alohomora_ und _Expelliarmus!_", flüsterte sie. „Auf alles was sich bewegt, okay? Egal, ob es auch Rica oder Tarsuinn erwischt. Und dann raus hier."

„Verstanden. Schnell sein, den Schaden maximieren, abhauen, überleben."

Toireasa atmete vor Aufregung schwer. Sie spürte das Blut durch ihren Körper rasen, hatte furchtbare Angst und fühlte sich an das Krankenhaus in Irland erinnert. Das hier war jetzt wieder echt. Damals waren es am Anfang nur Muggel gewesen, doch jetzt wollte sie mit ihren rudimentären Kenntnissen einen erwachsenen Zauberer attackieren. Überraschung war ihr einziger wirklicher Vorteil.

Sie sahen sich kurz an, atmeten synchron tief durch, zählten lautlos bis drei und dann öffnete Toireasa die Tür mit dem Zauber.

Danach ging alles zu schnell, um es bewusst zu erfassen.

Zunächst ließ Winona mehrere Entwaffnungszauber durch den dunklen Kellerraum zischen, auf welchen Schatten auch immer. Tikki stürmte zwischen ihren Beinen in den Raum und Toireasa feuerte ein _Expelliarmus_ auf eine schnell herumfahrende Gestalt. Sie sah einen Zauberstab davonfliegen und wollte schon frohlocken, als plötzlich das Leben in Zeitlupe voranzuschreiten schien. Der fliegende Zauberstab brauchte eine Ewigkeit um herunterzufallen, Tikki schien mitten in einem Sprung umdrehen zu wollen und eine kalte Welle durchfuhr Toireasas Glieder. Sie konnte Rica am Boden liegen sehen, Tarsuinn, der unbeweglich vor einer Wand stand, und einen gebeugten alten Zauberer. Doch obwohl Toireasa diesen Mann von ihrem Halloween-Ausflug her wiedererkannte, so war er doch nicht das Schrecklichste im Raum. Ein Schatten, den sie für einen Haufen alter Lumpen gehalten hatte, erhob sich schwebend und die Präsenz eines Dementors lähmte ihren Geist und ihre Glieder.

Sie spürte nicht mehr, wie sie zusammenbrach und das Einzige, was sie neben der Stimme ihres Vaters noch mitbekam, war ein eiskalter Hauch und die Stimme des alten Mannes.

„Die nehmen wir auch mit! Als Druckmittel und als Dank für eure Mühen!"

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	29. XXVIII sondern was du finden könntest

**- Kapitel 28 - **

**...sondern was du finden könntest! **

Tarsuinn wusste zum einen, dass er träumte, zum anderen aber auch, dass dem nicht so war.

Langsam richtete er sich auf.

Er konnte sehen! Was schon mal für die Traumtheorie sprach. Aber es war auch ruhig, geradezu friedlich. Ein Zustand, den er niemals mit Sehen in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Die Geister an Halloween zählten dabei nicht, denn die waren auch eher unruhig – statt friedlich – tot.

Neben Tarsuinn wimmerte jemand und seine Augen fanden eine zitternde Gestalt, die unter einem Umhang am Boden lag.

„Ich hasse dich!", sagte Tarsuinn und trat einmal mit dem Fuß gegen das verängstigte Wesen.

„_Narr!_"

Die einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass sich die Gestalt unter dem Umhang wie ein Fötus zusammenrollte. Er wollte noch einmal zutreten, verkniff es sich dann aber doch. Das brachte überhaupt nichts.

Hinter Tarsuinn schnaubte es und etwas stieß sanft gegen seinen Kopf. Er drehte sich um und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken. Vor ihm stand das Große Einhorn. Jedoch stark, jung und wunderschön. Kein Alter, keine Trauer lagen mehr in dem Blick des Wesens.

„Ich kenne dich", sagte Tarsuinn ehrfurchtsvoll. „Du bist hier und auch hier."

Dabei fasste er sich an die Stelle seiner Stirn, an der ihn das Horn des Großen Einhorns damals berührt hatte, und die andere Hand legte er auf seinen Bauch.

„Wie kann ich dir dafür danken?", fragte er.

Das Einhorn legte sich vor ihm auf die Seite und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Tarsuinn hatte keine Ahnung, was das sollte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er verwundert.

Das Einhorn hob wieder den Kopf – es war selbst jetzt noch fast genauso hoch wie Tarsuinn – und schaute ihm in die Augen. Für einen Moment verlor er sich in der Tiefe dieses uralten Blickes, doch dann zuckte er zurück. Erinnerungen, die er für einen Traum gehalten hatte, traten in seinen Geist und ließen ihn das Einhorn fürchten. Es hatte ihn zusammen mit dem Narren dazu gedrängt, Bilder und Zauberer zu töten. Beide hatten sie seine Wut geschürt und seinen Zorn benutzt, damit er tat, wozu sie nicht fähig waren. Der eine aus purer Freude am bloßen Zerstören, der andere, um sich für die Morde an den Einhörnern zu rächen.

Erneut senkte das Einhorn den Kopf und ein trauriges Lied erklang. Ein Lied, das Tarsuinn mehr mit dem Herzen als mit den Ohren hörte. Es erweichte seine Seele und die Angst, die er Sekunden zuvor noch gespürt hatte, schwand. Er erinnerte sich jetzt auch an den Zauberer in den Bildern. Wie dieser sich mit seinen Morden an einem Dutzend Einhörnern gerühmt hatte, wie er über den Blutsverräter Professor Dumbledore geflucht hatte und dass irgendwann eine Zeit kommen würde, wo seine Dienste wieder gewürdigt würden.

Tarsuinn war genauso wütend gewesen wie das Einhorn, nur nicht so blind. Trotzdem – er hätte nicht so schnell nachgeben dürfen.

„Es war auch meine Schuld", sagte er leise und umarmte das riesige Tier.

Doch es wollte mehr.

„Ich verzeihe dir auch!", versicherte Tarsuinn deshalb.

Wieder war es nicht ganz zufrieden.

„Ja, auch mir, wenn du meinst, dass es nötig ist", lächelte er und streichelte das weiche Fell. Es erinnerte ihn an die Haut auf Lunas Wangen.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte er nach einer Weile. „Das ist doch nicht die Realität. Du bist tot, ich bin blind und der Narr existiert nur in meinen Träumen!"

Das Lied änderte sich ein wenig, ohne dass Tarsuinn wirklich verstand. Es klang wie eine komplizierte Erklärung, aber die Nuancen waren einfach zu kompliziert zu erfassen.

„Ist auch egal", sagte er. „So gefällt es mir."

Wieder veränderte sich das Lied und diesmal war ein Tadel nicht zu überhören.

„Du klingst wie Rica, wenn sie sagt, ich hätte Pflichten zu erledigen und dürfe mich nicht drücken. Ist ja schon gut. Und was jetzt?"

Zur Antwort packte ihn das Große Einhorn sanft am Kragen und setzte ihn auf den Rücken. Dann stand es vorsichtig auf. Es war ein Einfaches für Tarsuinn das Gleichgewicht zu halten, es bedurfte nur eines Gedankens.

Neugierig ließ er sich von dem Einhorn davontragen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er außer dem Einhorn und dem Narren nichts sah, doch das änderte sich mit jedem Schritt. Sie ritten über einen schwarzen Fluss, kamen an einer Weide vorbei, die sich in einen Tiger mit Eisenzähnen verwandelte, schauten Dumbledore zu, wie er den Narren befreite und nach St Mungos brachte, beobachteten wie die Pfleger und der Dementor diesen dann quälten.

Tarsuinn war noch nie wirklich ein Beobachter dieser Träume gewesen, doch es bereitete ihm einige Sorgen, dass er keinerlei Emotionen dabei empfand. Er hatte dies so oft erlebt, dass reines Zuschauen kein Fitzelchen Grauen mehr in ihm erzeugen konnte.

Irgendwann hatten sie dann die Träume hinter sich gelassen und durchquerten Erinnerungen, die vor allem aus kurzen Gesprächsfetzen bestanden. Ab und an zog mal ein Geist vorbei oder auch die Gesichter von Rica, Ryu-san, Mishari-chan und Luna. Hier wäre er gern geblieben, aber das Einhorn hielt nicht an. Stattdessen brachte es Tarsuinn in einen leeren, kugelförmigen Raum, der von Geräuschen erfüllt war und in dessen Mitte eine leuchtende Gestalt stand.

Tarsuinn sprang vom Rücken des Einhorns, welches umgehend davon trabte.

Da es keinen anderen Weg zu geben schien, trat Tarsuinn näher an die leuchtende Gestalt heran. Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er einen Jungen ohne Gesicht, der genauso groß wie er war und aus dessen Fingern, Ohren, Nase und Mund kleine rote Äderchen traten, die wiederum mit der Wand verbunden waren.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", sagte der leuchtende Junge. „Dachte schon, du ertränkst dich auf ewig in Angst!"

„Wer bist du?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt. Die Stimme kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.

„Wer wohl! Ich bin du. Oder – genau genommen – ich bin ein Teil von dir."

„Du hast gar kein Gesicht", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Du auch nicht", entgegnete der andere Teil Tarsuinns. „Wenn du unser Gesicht immer nur wäschst, ist das kein Wunder!"

„Warum hast du dann nicht nachgefühlt?", fragte er, die Schuld von sich weg schiebend.

„Weil das hier normalerweise nicht meine Aufgabe ist", entgegnete der leuchtende Tarsuinn. „Mein Job sind normalerweise nur so nen paar Instinkthandlungen oder mal eine Eingebung. Ich bin auch der Schalter, der deine Gefühle ausknipst, wenn es mal ernst wird. Aber ich bin ganz sicher nicht dazu da, dann auch noch deinen Verstand und die Logik zu spielen, nur weil du dich verziehst und vor einem Narren fürchtest! Wo ist der überhaupt?"

„Er fürchtet sich."

„Gut, dann kannst du mir ja wieder bei der Steuerung dieses Dings hier helfen."

Die Finger und die von ihnen abgehenden Äderchen schoben sich Tarsuinn entgegen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und wich zurück.

„Dumme Frage! Das bist auch du. Zumindest ist es deine Vorstellung von der Steuerung deines Körpers. Ich hab noch nicht herausgefunden, wie alles funktioniert, aber immer, wenn du mal zwischenzeitlich hier warst, ging es nachher immer besser. Wenn du also bitte jetzt könntest…"

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Oh Mann, und ich dachte, der Logikteil wäre bei dir verblieben", stöhnte der leuchtende Tarsuinn. „Ich bin Teil von dir, du bist Teil von mir. Gemeinsam sind wir ein Ganzes, nur leider sind wir getrennt. Was bedeutet, nichts funktioniert hier wirklich."

„Anscheinend bist du auch der gemeine Sarkasmus von mir", entgegnete Tarsuinn und schaute zweifelnd auf die unzähligen Äderchen. „Was erwartet mich Schlimmes?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, bräuchte ich nicht deine Hilfe. Du hast fast deinen gesamten Erfahrungsschatz mitgenommen und ohne den, nutzt mir das Sprachzentrum kein Stück weiter. Als Instinkt kann ich dir jedoch sagen, dass du, und zwei Stimmen die du magst, in Gefahr sind und du hungrig bist. So nen Eis ist zwar klasse, aber so richtig satt macht das Zeug nicht."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Mmh, Eis", sagten Tarsuinn und sein leuchtendes Ich gleichzeitig.

„Ich schätze, wegen der zwei Stimmen hat das Einhorn mich hierher gebracht", vermutete Tarsuinn.

„Ja, die haben sich in letzter Zeit recht häufig hier oben eingemischt."

Zweifelnd schaute Tarsuinn sich selbst an.

„Ähem, und wie bekommen wir das mit dem _ein Ganzes werden _hin?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Bin ich etwa deine Schwester? Denk dir was aus. Wahrscheinlich ist es ganz einfach. Ähem – vielleicht solltest du nicht verkehrt herum in mich hineintreten."

Als Tarsuinn diesmal die Augen öffnete, blieb alles dunkel. Er hörte seinen Atem, wie er die Lungen dehnte, spürte das Blut in seinen Adern – und fror erbärmlich.

Warum zum Teufel trug er mitten im Winter nur ein T-Shirt und eine dünne Jeans auf seiner Haut?

Doch es war nicht nur die Kälte, die ihn frösteln ließ. Von seinem Bauch her breitete sich ein Gefühl aus, welches nur als arktisch beschrieben werden konnte. Überall, wohin er mit dem Geschenk des Einhorns schaute, war es, als würde er eine Eisschicht fühlen.

Er stand in einem Raum.

Wie in Hogwarts, wusste er auch hier genau, wo sich die Wände befanden, wo eine Tür war und dass er die Decke nicht einmal mit einem Sprung erreichen konnte. Doch wo Hogwarts durchdrungen war von der ungezügelten Lebensfreude von unzähligen Schülergenerationen, so strahlten ihm hier Tod und Verzweiflung entgegen. Und Wut. Wo immer er auch war, das Gebäude war wütend auf das, was es war.

Ohne sich zu rühren, forschte er weiter. Seine Ohren fingen Laute des Unglücks auf. Schreie, deren Stimmen schon abgenutzt waren und nur noch als Flüstern die Lippen verließen, ein leises: _Lasst mich doch sterben_ und verschiedene, hilflose Flüche.

Ihm kam langsam der Gedanke, dass sein Instinkt ihm vorsätzlich nicht alles gesagt hatte.

Es roch modrig und doch auch ein wenig salzig-frisch, wie es in der Nähe eines Meeres üblich war.

Dann glitt ein Schatten über seine Seele. Es war, als würden kalte, schleimige und verdorbene Hände nach seinem Herzen tasten und ohne richtig zu wissen wie, nahm er das Geschenk des Einhornes und schlug damit zu. Vor der Tür spürte er so etwas wie ein schmerzerfülltes Zusammenzucken.

Jetzt wusste Tarsuinn, in wessen Gesellschaft er sich momentan befand. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Es mochte ja sein, dass die Übernahme der Kontrolle in dieser Situation wichtig sein konnte, aber er konnte sich trotzdem viel bessere Gelegenheiten vorstellen. Warum nicht beim Essen oder einer Schneeballschlacht? Auch ein netter Abend an einem warmen Kamin, während es draußen schneite, wäre völlig okay. Aber warum bei so was? Wobei er sich fragte, wie, bei den unzähligen Vornamen Dumbledores, er von Hogwarts hierher gekommen war? Eben noch hatte er ein paar nervige Bilder verfeuert, danach – so hoffte er – war alles nur ein verrückter Traum gewesen. Das redete er sich zumindest ein, denn er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er Rica wehgetan haben könnte. Oder Toireasa, oder Winona oder Dumbledore. Er war sich da nicht so sicher.

Schwere Schritte näherten sich.

_Tu so, als wäre niemand zu Hause, _riet ihm sein Instinkt.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!", sagte ein Mann und trotz des Vorsatzes, seinem Instinkt zu vertrauen, fuhr Tarsuinn zusammen. Das war der Mann, der für die Dementoren und Sir Oliver an Halloween einen hilflosen Muggel als Opfer besorgt hatte.

_Reiß dich zusammen, sonst sind wir das Opfer_, zischte sein Instinkt. _Für Panik bin ich zuständig und die wäre jetzt völlig fehl am Platz._

„Ich sagte, ihr könnt gehen. Ich werde es schon erledigen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist", sagte der Mann.

Die Antwort bekam Tarsuinn nicht mit.

„Ihr hattet euren Muggel für diesen Monat schon."

Wieder einen Moment Stille.

„Gut, die beiden Mädchen bekommt ihr morgen garantiert. Niemand wird sie hier vermuten."

Dies schien die Dementoren zufrieden zu stellen, während Tarsuinn jede Regung seinerseits mit Macht unterdrücken musste. Bei den Mädchen fielen ihm drei Namen ein, die besonders in Frage kamen.

Die düsteren Schatten, die auf seiner Seele lasteten, zogen sich ein Stück weit zurück und er hörte, wie ein altes Schloss geöffnet und danach wieder verschlossen wurde.

Er war nicht mehr allein im Raum. Die Präsenz des alten Zauberers stellte keine Verbesserung dar. Der Mann umrundete Tarsuinn mit leicht humpelndem Schritt und blieb in seinem Rücken stehen.

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte der Zauberer in sein Ohr.

Tarsuinn blieb ganz ruhig, dachte an Ryu-san und schälte in Gedanken Kartoffeln.

„Wie zauberst du?"

…

„Warum fürchten dich die Dementoren?"

…

„Warum wollen sie dich tot sehen?"

…

„Warum will dich Sir Oliver besitzen?"

…

Tarsuinn hatte Zeit. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob die _zwei Stimmen die er mochte_, diese Zeit hatten, aber daran konnte er jetzt nichts ändern.

Der alte Zauberer schien es leider auch nicht überstürzen zu wollen.

„Weißt du, Kleiner, im Endeffekt hängt es von dir ab, was passiert. Ich kann dich und deine kleinen Freundinnen den Dementoren übergeben oder Sir Oliver. Beide Seiten zahlen hervorragend. Alternativ könnte ich dich natürlich gehen lassen, wenn du mir deine Geheimnisse verrätst und ein wenig Geld zukommen lässt. Du bist nicht arm, wie ich gehört habe."

„Du bist ein ganz Schweigsamer, was? Na, das ist nicht meine Schuld. Dieser Sir Oliver ist eine echt trübe Nuss, wenn es um das Einschätzen von Kindern geht. Erst meinte er, wenn wir das Einhorn verletzen und mit dieser uralten Formel in einen Becher verwandeln, dann würdest du angerannt kommen – Pustekuchen. Dann versuchten wir es mit dem Muggel, den wir ja auch zur Bestechung der Dementoren brauchten, damit sie mich ans Schloss ranließen. Du warst auch da, doch weder wir, noch die Dementoren, haben dich bemerkt. Als dann eure Show vor dem Tor losging, habe ich euch beobachtet und mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Dass du ein _Bedlam_ bist, wurde mir später klar, was jedoch nicht die Furcht der Dementoren vor dir erklärte."

Der Zauberer legte eine lauernde Pause ein.

„Kein Kommentar? Nun – ich bin auch von allein darauf gekommen, dass es etwas mit den Einhörnern zu tun hat. Du fühlst, wenn man sie quält, und das schmerzt dich dann selbst, nicht wahr? Deshalb hätte ich auch darauf gewettet, dass Sir Oliver dich mit seinem zweiten Plan erwischen würde. Also hab ich dich in dieses spezielle Zimmer schicken lassen, nachdem ich dachte, ich hätte dein Tierchen umgelegt. Das Vieh ist deutlich widerstandsfähiger, als ich dachte."

Dies war der Moment, in dem der Mann Tarsuinn beinahe erwischt hätte. Glücklicherweise stand er noch immer in Tarsuinns Rücken, sonst hätte er ein verräterisches Zwinkern sehen können.

„Aber was machst du? Statt dem Mann eine auf die Nase zu geben, der der Lehrer des Einhornjägers war, hast du deine Zerstörungswut an dem Zimmer ausgelebt. Trotzdem dachte ich, wir hätten dich, als diese Muggel dich in den Wald trug. Doch dann tauchte die gesamte Einhornherde auf und diese Mistviecher haben sich gebärdet wie wild, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam, und sind gleich in Gruppen über mich hergefallen. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, werd ich diese Mistviecher ausrotten!"

Den letzten Satz hatte der Zauberer lauernd ausgesprochen, aber allein der Tonfall hatte Tarsuinn vorgewarnt und so blieb er unbeweglich.

„Ich weiß, was immer mit dir passiert ist, du hast ab und an helle Momente. Deine Schulkameraden erzählen sich so Einiges und deshalb vermute ich, du verstehst was ich sage. Ich werde dich jetzt etwas fragen und du wirst mir irgendwie antworten. Wenn nicht, gehe ich zu den Dementoren und sag ihnen, sie sollen sich eines der beiden Mädchen raussuchen und ihr den Kuss geben.

Also – ich habe hier deinen Zauberstab, doch der ist einfach nur ein Stück Holz. Trotzdem kannst du damit zaubern. Ich habe es gesehen. Das ist nicht einfach die wilde Magie eines _Bedlam_ gewesen, sondern der Zauberstab war daran beteiligt. Wie geht das?"

Fieberhaft überlegte Tarsuinn, was er machen sollte. Der Mann machte keine Scherze und Skrupel schien er nicht zu kennen.

„Gut, wie du willst – _Wachen!_", rief der Zauberer und ging zur Tür.

Tarsuinn fasste langsam in seine versteckte Beintasche und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zog er seinen echten Zauberstab hervor. Er richtete ihn auf den Zauberer – dann zögerte er. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass der Mann ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge behielt, denn er rief nicht noch einmal nach der Wache, obwohl diese nicht zu kommen schien. Sicher hatte er auch einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Dies gab Tarsuinn überhaupt keine echte Chance.

Oder doch! Er hatte eine.

Möglichst unbewegt hielt er den Stab in die Richtung des alten Zauberers.

„Ein zweiter Zauberstab also!", sagte der Mann kalt lachend. „Manchmal sind die Lösungen so einfach."

Er trat wieder näher, ein wenig seitlich, um aus der Richtung des Zauberstabes zu kommen. Tarsuinn folgte seiner Bewegung nicht.

„Gib ihn mir!", forderte der Mann. „Und ich tue deinen Freundinnen nichts."

Jede Regung wäre falsch gewesen. Tarsuinn hoffte, seine Anspannung spiegelte sich nicht in seinem Gesicht oder seiner Haltung wieder.

Dann…

Es krachte, fauchte, zischte – ein kurzer Schrei.

„_Silencio_", sagte Tarsuinn und so echt, wie sein Wunsch nach Stille diesmal war, so effektiv war der Zauber. Er hörte nicht mal, wie ein Körper gegen eine Wand schlug und zu Boden sackte. Da er nicht wusste, wie effektiv das war – was auch immer – schickte er dem Stillezauber auch noch ein _Expelliarmus_ und ein _Stupor_ hinterher, obwohl er den zweiten Zauber noch nie hinbekommen hatte.

Da jedoch keine Gegenwehr erfolgte, ging er erst mal davon aus, dass der Zauberer bewusstlos war. Tot war der Mann nicht, das konnte Tarsuinn deutlich spüren. Langsam tastete er sich zu der bewegungslosen Gestalt, nur um auf dem Weg dahin kurz zu erstarren. Sein Schuh war gegen einen hölzernen Gegenstand gestoßen, der danach ein wenig über den Boden rollte.

_Ein Glück, dass wir nicht barfuß sind_, sagte sein Instinkt ungefragt. _Oder kannst du inzwischen Feuer löschen?_

„Klappe!", murmelte Tarsuinn. Noch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf war mehr, als er ertragen konnte – auch wenn es seine eigene war.

Mit Hilfe von Taschentuch (das seltsamerweise nach Vanille roch) und Schuh, nahm er den Zauberstab an sich. Zauberer waren recht hilflose Wesen ohne ihre Stäbe. Wenn sie alt waren besonders, auch wenn sie manche Dinge auch ohne deren Hilfe magisch bewerkstelligen konnten. Zu richtig gefährlichen Dingen waren sie jedoch nicht fähig. Man durfte sich nur nicht überraschen lassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ein dreizehnjähriger Junge kräftemäßig gegen einen alten Mann bestehen konnte. Im Zweifelsfall konnte er ihn ja mit dem Zauberstab berühren. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste für ihn und seine Sicherheit war, wenn dieser Mann starb.

Es war ganz einfach. So einfach.

Er schreckte vor seinem Gedankengang zurück.

Das war falsch! Er durfte nicht aus Angst vor zukünftigen Möglichkeiten einen Menschen töten. Rica würde ihn nie wieder in den Arm nehmen.

Er warf das Taschentuch mit dem fremden Zauberstab beiseite, steckte seinen eigenen Stab ein und ging dann das Risiko ein, den Mann zu berühren. Im Moment hätte er einiges für Sehkraft gegeben. Es zog sich anscheinend ewig hin, ehe er feststellte, dass der Zauberer keinen Gürtel, sondern Hosenträger trug. Er beschloss, niemals jemandem davon zu erzählen.

Sorgsam und straff fesselte er dem Zauberer zunächst die Arme, dann die Beine. Danach zog er dem Mann die Socken aus und knebelte ihn damit. Strafe musste einfach sein. Als Letztes noch den Umhang um den Kopf gewickelt, ein Atemloch für die Nase hineingeschnitten und er fühlte sich halbwegs sicher. Erst dann holte er sich sein Taschentuch mit dem Zauberstab zurück. Wer wusste schon, wozu dies gut sein konnte?

Ein wenig machte er sich schon Sorgen, was die Dementoren mit dem Zauberer machen würden. Er war trotz allem der Ansicht, dass niemand Askaban verdiente, doch wusste er nicht, wie er den Zauberer schützen und gleichzeitig sich und zwei seiner Freundinnen in Sicherheit bringen sollte. Da war seine Wahl klar.

Aber zunächst musste er hier raus. Erst wollte er die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er hier höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Gefängnis für Zauberer war. Man hatte das Schloss sicher gegen Magie abgesichert. Noch einmal wandte er sich dem Zauberer zu und durchforstete jetzt dessen Taschen. Er nahm alles mit, obwohl er bei den meisten Sachen nicht wusste, wozu sie dienten. Schließlich fand er ein Schlüsselbund und einen einzelnen Schlüssel, sowie zwei weitere Zauberstäbe, an denen er sich furchtbar die Finger verbrannte. Damit das nicht noch mal vorkam, wickelte er noch einmal den Umhang vom Kopf des Zauberers, schnitt die Kapuze ab, benutzte sie als Beutel für die gesammelten Dinge und sorgte dann mit dem Umhang wieder dafür, dass der Zauberer nichts sehen konnte, falls er aufwachte.

Ob man den falschen Schlüssel versuchen durfte? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber zunächst versuchte er es mit Logik. Was in diesem Fall gar nicht so schwer war.

Für sein Zuhause brauchte man einen Schlüssel für die Eingangstür, einen für den Briefkasten (für eventuelle Muggelpost), für seinen Privattruhe, den Safe, den Keller, den Dachboden, möglichen Reisekoffer…je nachdem, wie misstrauisch man war. Aber selbst Tarsuinn besaß fünf Schlüssel. Also fiel das Schlüsselbund schon mal weg und es musste einfach der einzelne Schlüssel sein. Wer gab schon einem Besucher alle Schlüssel zum Gefängnis, wenn er nur in einen einzigen Raum musste?

Eine richtige Annahme, wie schon der erste Versuch bestätigte. Er schlich hinaus, hörte sich um und schloss hinter sich ab. Der Gang war leer, soweit er das abschätzen konnte.

Doch was jetzt?

Hinsetzen und meditieren, um auf seine Gefühle zu lauschen, klang zwar in irgendwelchen Filmen toll, aber funktionierte sicher nur, wenn man auch wusste, wie man diese Gefühle interpretieren musste. Im Moment hatte er nur eine ungefähre Richtung, in der er Leben spürte. Leider waren da auch die meisten Dementoren. War wohl gerade Essenszeit. Seine Uhr hatte er leider nicht am Handgelenk, um das bestätigen zu können.

Doch wie sollte er dahin gelangen ohne entdeckt zu werden? Dementoren spürten Leben und ernährten sich von glücklichen Gefühlen. Andererseits hatte er es schon einmal geschafft, sich vor ihnen zu verbergen, einfach nur, weil er es gewollt hatte. Professor Dumbledore hatte gesagt, es wäre seine Hoffnung, mit der er den Dementoren entgegentreten konnte. Er bezweifelte das. Zumindest war es nicht nur Hoffnung allein, denn damals an Halloween war es einfach blankes Entsetzen gewesen, das er empfunden hatte…

…und die Hoffnung nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Vielleicht war doch was an der Sache mit der Hoffnung dran. Nur – was sollte er damit anfangen. Die Lösung, die ihm in den Sinn kam, war absolut irre. Unsicher schlich er durch die Gänge und vermied die Nähe zu jedem Dementor. Dann stand er plötzlich auf einer Art Balkon und hörte das Meer, das verführerisch nach Freiheit klang.

Er verschnaufte und genoss es für einen Augenblick ein wenig durchatmen zu können. Dabei rieb er sich seine schmerzenden Knochen. Das Gefängnis war bei weitem nicht so kooperativ wie Hogwarts und da Tikki nicht bei ihm war, hatte er einige unangenehme Begegnungen mit Treppen, Balken und Ecken gehabt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht…", sagte ein Mann.

Tarsuinn sprang zur Seite, stieß gegen eine Mauer, zog seinen Zauberstab und machte sich ganz klein. Er versuchte auf die Stimme zu zielen.

„Heh – keine Panik, Kleiner. Ich bring dich hier weg. Keine Sorge."

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Tarsuinn, der sich wunderte noch nicht geschockt worden zu sein.

„Erinnerst dich nicht mehr, nee?", antwortete der Mann amüsiert. „Bin dir was schuldig und als ich sah, wie dieser alte Sack von Söldner dich wegbrachte, hab ich gedacht, steck ich dir ein _Findmich_ zu. Konnte ja unmöglich einen Krieg in der Winkelgasse anfangen. Hab aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es dich nach Askaban verschlägt und – nimm's mir nicht übel – aber da rein konnt ich beim besten Will'n nicht."

„Ich kenne Sie nicht", sagte Tarsuinn und spürte, wie sein Herz wieder anfing zu schlagen. Es schien für eine halbe Minute ausgesetzt zu haben.

„_Eine Spende für einen Ausgebrannten_", sagte der Mann. „_Gib Unglücklichen einen Knut und das Glück wird dich begleiten._ Erinnerst du dich jetzt?"

„Das ist ewig her", sagte Tarsuinn und erinnerte sich düster an Panik und ein Goldstück.

„Und ich hab es nicht vergessen", sagte der Mann. „Komm, der Alte Jack bringt dich hier weg."

„Das geht nicht", schüttelte Tarsuinn entschieden den Kopf. „Meine Freunde sind da irgendwo."

„Das ist Askaban, Junge, und mein Besen trägt nur zwei", entgegnete der Alte Jack zweifelnd. „Lass uns abhauen und Hilfe holen."

„Können Sie nicht Apparieren? Ein Flug dauert eventuell zu lange."

„Konnte ich noch nie."

„Dann holen Sie Hilfe und ich hol die beiden."

„Das ist Selbstmord, Junge. Wie willst du an den Dementoren vorbeikommen?"

„Sie können mich nur sehen, wenn ich es will", behauptete Tarsuinn fest, obwohl er sich dessen nicht wirklich sicher war. Er fürchtete, der Alte Jack könnte ihn einfach so gegen seinen Willen mitnehmen.

„Selbst wenn das stimmt, was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

„Ich kann auch sie schützen, das hab ich schon einmal gemacht. Fliegen Sie ruhig."

„Der Alte Jack würde sich was schämen, wenn er ein Kind hier allein lassen würde", sagte der Zauberer entschieden. „Kannst du auch mich schützen?"

„Ähem, ich denke schon."

„Dann los, holen wir deine Freunde."

Tarsuinn wagte nicht zu protestieren. Die plötzliche Hilfe kam so überraschend, dass er nicht mal Zeit für Misstrauen hatte. Das kam erst später, weit unten im Gefängnis.

„Wie sind Sie überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

„Auf meinem Besen", erwiderte Jack, der sich wieder einmal ausruhen musste. Der Alte Jack schien bester Laune zu sein, auch wenn er kaum zehn Stufen ohne eine Pause schaffte.

„Ich meinte, wie konnten Sie so einfach in ein Gefängnis kommen?"

„Ach, das ist einfach. Die Dementoren sind in der schieren Menge jedem Zauberer so überlegen, dass die Sicherheitszauber des Gefängnisses kaum gepflegt werden. Wer bringt hier auch schon die Konzentration für gute Arbeit auf? Hab mich also nur am Rand aufgehalten und darauf geachtet, dass ich abhaue, sobald auch nur ein Dementor in meine Nähe kam."

„Und warum riskieren Sie Ihr Leben für mich? Es war doch nur ein Goldstück."

„Ach, Kleiner. Ein Goldstück im rechten Moment des Lebens kann alles verändern. Für mich brachte es Glück, Hoffnung und Frieden. Ich kaufte einen gebrauchten Zauberstab, reinigte meine Kleidung und fühlte mich zum ersten Mal seit zwanzig Jahren gut genug, um meine Tochter zu besuchen und sie um Verzeihung, statt um Geld zu bitten. Ich habe meine Enkel und sogar zwei Ururenkel kennen gelernt. Einer ist sogar nach mir benannt."

„Sie sollten zurückgehen", sagte Tarsuinn und fühlte sich schuldig. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob ich Sie beschützen kann."

„Ich hab volles Vertrauen, Kleiner", lachte der Alte leise und kam ächzend wieder auf die Beine. „Ich fühle mich für diese Umgebung viel zu gut, als dass es normal sein könnte."

„Sie sind mir nicht wirklich eine Hilfe", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Wart es ab. Der Alte Jack hat einige Tricks auf Lager. Na – bist du endlich ausgeruht?"

Tarsuinn schnaubte amüsiert. Er musste zugeben, Jack war ihm eigentlich doch eine große Hilfe. Nicht mehr allein zu sein, hatte seiner Hoffnung neue Nahrung gegeben.

Eine Treppe, zwei Gänge und drei Pausen später erreichten sie die Ebene, auf der Tarsuinn Leben, aber auch viele Schatten spürte. Er tastete nach dem Alten Jack und zog dessen Ohr an seinen Mund heran.

„Wir müssen direkt an den Dementoren vorbei", flüsterte er. „Keine Deckung. Wir müssen absolut leise sein."

„Dafür hab ich den richtigen Zauber", entgegnete Jack auf die gleiche Weise und Sekunden später machte Tarsuinn kein Geräusch mehr, obwohl er selbst alles hören konnte. Ein wenig ängstlich griff Tarsuinn sich Jacks Hand und zog ihn in den Gang. Er war wieder mal fast froh, nichts sehen zu müssen, als sie direkt an zwei Wache stehenden Dementoren vorbeigingen.

_Ich habe riesige Hoffnung. Mit meiner Hoffnung könnte man die Welt ernähren und alles Böse tilgen. Kein Dementor ist mir gewachsen, Jack ist der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten und das Einhorn ist ein Teil von mir. Niemand kann uns was. Außer uns am…_

„Heh, Süßer! Opi! Lasst mich raus", flüsterte eine einschmeichelnde Stimme an einer Stelle ohne Dementorwachen. „Ich hab nichts getan und kann euch bezahlen."

Wieder musste Tarsuinn daran denken, dass eigentlich niemand Askaban verdiente.

„Das ist Bellatrix Lestrange", flüsterte ihm Jack ins Ohr. „Die sitzt hier völlig zu Recht."

„Was hat sie getan?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Hat die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Wollte Du-weißt-sicher-wen wiederfinden."

„Gehen wir weiter", entschied Tarsuinn.

„Ich werde schreien", drohte die Frau namens Lestrange.

„Das bezweifle ich, _Silencio_!", flüsterte Jack und es war wieder still.

„Danke", murmelte Tarsuinn.

Es blieb nicht die einzige dieser Begegnungen. Wann immer kein Dementor in der Nähe war, sorgte Jack für Ruhe. Meist ließ er gar nicht mehr als das erste Wort zu.

Dann plötzlich spürte er ein vertrautes Gefühl.

„Ich weiß, wo sie sind", flüsterte er Jack zu.

„Eigentlich ging ich davon aus, du wüsstest das schon die ganze Zeit", murmelte Jack. „Aber, heh, das ist keine Beschwerde. Nicht bei dem Rückweg."

Langsam glaubte Tarsuinn, der Alte Jack war mehr als ein wenig durchgeknallt. Na ja – bei der Umgebung.

Sie gingen eine letzte Treppe hinunter. Hier unten war es noch kälter und vor allem recht feucht, aber dafür gab es keine anderen Gefangenen. Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

„Da rein? Ich zaubere sie auf", bot Jack an. Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schutzzauber", flüsterte er warnend.

„Und was nun? Ich könnte einen Dietrich improvisieren."

„Jetzt brauchen wir Zeit", sagte Tarsuinn und ließ seine Hand über Schloss und Tür gleiten.

„Du denkst, du kannst den Fluch brechen? Bist du dafür nicht ein wenig zu jung?"

„Ich kann es nur versuchen und drauf hoffen, dass die Schutzflüche hier wirklich selten erneuert werden", entgegnete Tarsuinn unsicher.

„Mmh. Ich werd versuchen dich zu schützen, falls es schief geht. Aber defensive Zauber waren nie wirklich mein Ding."

Tarsuinn legte vorsichtig die Hand auf das Schloss und wünschte sich Bill herbei, damit dieser ihm half. Das hier war ganz anders, als das Pfefferkuchenhaus bei Gringotts. Die Magie hier war mächtiger und deutlich grobschlächtiger. Schon ein kleines Stück davon abzuzweigen, tat seinen empfindlichen Fingern sehr weh. Trotzdem fehlten ihm hier Zeit und Ruhe, den Fluch in ganz kleinen Stücken abzutragen.

Der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, während er sich verbissen auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte und dabei nie vergaß, Hoffnung auszustrahlen. Lange Zeit arbeitete er so. Stetig, ohne zu große Hast, trug er den Fluch ab, so wie Bill es ihm beigebracht hatte. Einzig am Ende zögerte er. Die gesammelte Kraft in seiner Hand konnte sicher die halbe Tür wegsprengen, selbst wenn sie durch Zauber verstärkt war. Aber das würde zu laut sein. Einem Impuls folgend schloss er die Hand und ließ die Magie durch seinen Körper strömen. Für einen Moment war dies zu viel für ihn und Jacks Hände mussten ihn stützen, damit er nicht umfiel.

„Es tut so weh", rutschte es ihm heraus.

„Hat dir denn niemand beigebracht, dass du Fluchmagie nicht verändern darfst?", murmelte Jack und klang zum ersten Mal wirklich besorgt.

„Aber ich brauchte doch das", sagte Tarsuinn und öffnete wieder die Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Das, was der Fluch wollte, um nicht ausgelöst zu werden."

„Eine Zylinder aus Gelee?"

Tarsuinn lächelte zaghaft.

„Ein Zylinder aus Rotz", grinste er und fühlte sich langsam wieder besser. „Den stecken wir jetzt ins Schloss, Sie lassen ihn anschwellen, härten ihn aus und dann können wir unseren eigenen passenden Schlüssel drehen."

„Das könnte sogar funktionieren", staunte der Alte Jack. „Lernt man so was heute in der Schule?"

„Eigentlich nicht", erklärte Tarsuinn ein wenig stolz. „Ich hab anscheinend nur das Talent, normale Zauber zu pervertieren."

„Nenn es lieber kreative Verwendung", riet Jack. „Und jetzt lass uns sehen, ob sich die Tür von deinem Rotz täuschen lässt."

Tarsuinn steckte den Zylinder ins Schloss und ließ dann den Alten Jack machen. Noch immer fühlte er sich nicht wohl dabei, den alten Mann bei sich zu haben, aber er musste zugeben, so locker und sicher wie Jack zauberte, war er eine große Hilfe. Ohne ihn hätte Tarsuinn versuchen müssen die Tür zu sprengen und das wäre sehr laut geworden.

„Gut", sagte Jack schließlich. „Versuch mal zu drehen und nimm's mir nicht übel, dass ich das nicht anfasse!"

„Solang man es nicht sieht, geht's", musste Tarsuinn lächeln und drehte an dem inzwischen gehärteten und vergrößerten Stück Rotz.

Es brauchte einiges an Kraft um den improvisierten Schlüssel zu drehen, doch es funktionierte. Schlosskunst war nicht gerade eine bedeutende Fertigkeit unter Zauberern, was ja angesichts ihrer Zauberkraft nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war. Wozu ein kompliziertes Schloss, wenn man es mit einfachster Magie der zweiten Klasse knacken konnte. Außer den Kobolden schienen sich fast alle eher auf Zauber und Flüche zum Schutz ihrer Besitztümer zu verlassen.

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

„_Protego!_", rief Jack hektisch und ein heftiger Fluch – er war so stark, dass Tarsuinn ihn kommen sah – wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Ala…", wollte eine krächzende Stimme schreien.

„_Silencio!_", unterbrach Jack schnell.

„Ähem, danke!", brachte Tarsuinn nur hervor. Er war vollkommen überrascht worden und hatte keine Ahnung, woher der Fluch gekommen war und wie er ihn ausgelöst hatte.

„Fühlt sich gut an nützlich zu sein", meinte Jack nur und schubste ihn leicht in die Zelle. „Kümmere dich um deine Freunde, ich pass hier draußen auf."

Einen Moment lang fragte Tarsuinn sich, ob es wirklich so klug war Jack zu vertrauen und ihn mit dem Schlüssel draußen zu lassen, während er in eine Gefängniszelle ging. Doch dann hörte er Toireasa und Winona leiden und seine Vorsicht war vergessen.

Während Winona nur in einer Ecke weinte, schien Toireasa in einer anderen Welt zu verweilen.

„Nicht weinen, Daddy!", bettelte sie immer wieder unter Tränen. „Ich war nicht böse, wirklich. Bitte sei nicht mehr traurig."

Tarsuinn ging zuerst zu ihr. Sie lag auf dem Boden, so dass er sich hinknien musste.

„Es ist nur ein Traum, Toireasa! Nur ein Traum", sagte er die Worte, mit denen er sich selbst immer zu beruhigen versuchte. Sanft berührte er sie. Es war immer ein peinlicher Moment, erst mal den Kopf durch Tasten finden zu müssen, ehe man ihn beruhigend streicheln konnte.

„Daddy, ich war wirklich nicht böse. Brauchst nicht weinen", murmelte Toireasa.

„Toireasa. Komm zu dir", drängte Tarsuinn. „Das sind alles nur böse Träume. Du kannst jetzt aufwachen. Ich schütze dich!"

„Tarsuinn?", fragte Winona aus ihrer Ecke. Das Mädchen klang deutlich weniger angeschlagen als Toireasa. „Bist du echt?"

„Ja", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Komm näher, dann geht es dir hoffentlich gleich besser."

Er hörte, wie Winona schnell herankrabbelte, und dann umarmte sie ihn heftig. Es tat fast weh, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Da die Dementoren ihm nur Angst machten, konnte er gar nicht einschätzen, wie es den Mädchen gegenwärtig gehen musste.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Winona. „Sind wir in…"

Sie schien die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen zu wollen.

„Genau", bestätigte Tarsuinn trotzdem. „Aber wir kommen hier raus. Jack hilft uns dabei."

„Wer ist Jack?", fragte Toireasa plötzlich und schniefte laut.

„Ich bin Jack!", erklärte dieser von der Tür her. „Kinder, seid ihr endlich so weit? Ich glaub, die Stillezauber sind nicht mehr wirksam und einige Gefangene randalieren."

Tarsuinn hob den Kopf. Jack hatte durchaus Recht. Über ihnen machten einige der Eingesperrten Krach und er konnte jetzt sehr deutlich die Aufregung der Dementoren spüren.

„Da durchzukommen sollte schwer fallen", murmelte Jack besorgt.

„Ich glaub, es gibt mehrere Weg hier raus", meinte Tarsuinn und versuchte den drei anderen Hoffnung zu vermitteln. „Toireasa, Winona. In dem Beutel hier müssten eure Zauberstäbe sein."

„Wo hast du die her?", fragte Winona, während sie den improvisierten Beutel öffnete. Das Mädchen klang schon viel zuversichtlicher.

„Ich bin dem Mann begegnet, der sie euch weggenommen hat", untertrieb Tarsuinn. „Er schläft jetzt eine Weile. Aber das ist egal. Sehen wir zu, dass wir einen Weg hier raus finden. Bist du bereit, Toireasa?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte das Mädchen immer noch zittrig. „Wo sind Rica und Tikki?"

„Rica und Tikki?", ein Eiszapfen stach durch Tarsuinns Herz. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nie das Gefühl gehabt, sich um die beiden sorgen zu müssen. „Der Zauberer sprach nur von zwei Mädchen!"

„Solltet ihr von dem Mädchen sprechen, das die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes verbirgt, dann sei beruhigt, Kleiner. Sie wurde zurückgelassen. Ich hab sie gesehen."

„Und Tikki?", fragte Tarsuinn weiter.

„Ich hab niemand anderen weiter gesehen."

„Ein kleines Tier, das aussieht wie ein übergroßes Wiesel", half Toireasa aus.

„Ach, so was hab ich gesehen. Kam mir entgegen, als ich die Kellertreppe runter ging, um nach euch zu sehen."

„Dann holt Tikki sicher Hilfe und Rica kann ihnen sagen, was passiert ist", freute sich Winona.

„Ja, klar!", sagte Jack, doch Tarsuinns Ohren wussten, dass er dabei log. Aber wenigstens schienen Rica und Tikki in Sicherheit oder waren zumindest nicht hier.

„Wir sollten jetzt endlich los", drängte Tarsuinn erneut.

„Du führst, Kleiner", stimmte Jack sofort zu.

Es blieb Tarsuinn nichts weiter über, als dem nachzukommen. Das richtig Unangenehme an der Sache war nur, dass er sich wieder auf die Dementoren und das Gebäude konzentrieren musste.

Unter den Dementoren herrschte Aufregung. Tarsuinn hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass diese Wesen nach ihnen suchten, aber das ungewöhnliche Verhalten der Gefangenen schien sie zu verwirren. Anscheinend waren aufgeregte Gefangene ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Doch dies blieb nicht lange so. Tarsuinn hörte, wie mehr und mehr Insassen wieder leiser wurden.

„Ganz ruhig stehen bleiben", befahl Tarsuinn leise. Der sehr große Gang, in dem sie gerade waren, endete in einer T-Kreuzung und er spürte Dementoren von links näher kommen. Ängstlich hielt er den Atem an und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hoffnung. Es war nicht mehr weit zu einem Ausgang.

Tarsuinn schloss die Augen. Er war müde, hungrig, ihm war immer noch kalt und die Angst schien ein ständiger Begleiter zu sein. Langsam machten sich die Auswirkungen bemerkbar. Als die Dementoren dann geradeaus an ihnen vorbeigingen, konnte er ein Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seine Empfindungen für diesen Ort wurden immer stärker, unangenehmer und…

„Marie-Ann?", brach sich sein letztes Gefühl laut Bahn.

„Oh, Scheiße!", murmelte Winona und Tarsuinn musste ihr Recht geben. Der letzte Dementor stand im Gang vor ihnen und er spürte, wie die seltsamen, kalten Sinne des Wesens nach ihnen griffen. Und trotzdem fühlte sich diese spezielle Berührung vertraut an.

„Langsam zurück", flüsterte Tarsuinn. Er fühlte, wie die anderen Dementoren zurückkamen.

Dann blieb er selber wieder stehen. Auch in dem Gang hinter ihnen waren Dementoren im Anmarsch.

„Wir sind umzingelt", seufzte er und zu seiner Angst gesellte sich ein furchtbares Schuldgefühl. Die Dementoren nahmen Aufstellung, so dass sie die gesamte Gangbreite abdecken konnten. Tarsuinn war ratlos.

„Passt auf, Kinder", flüsterte Jack hektisch. „Bleibt ganz ruhig und bewegt euch nicht!"

„Was haben Sie vor!", fragte Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Etwas, worauf meine Enkel stolz sein können! _Auf!_"

Das Summen eines Besens war zu hören.

„Jack geht auf Reisen und diesmal ohne Jim und Johnny", rief Jack laut. „Ein letzter Ritt."

Dann zischte es und Jack donnerte laut und überzeugt: „_Expecto Patronum!_"

Tarsuinn wollte schreien, wollte Jack zurückhalten, doch Angst, Schuld und Verantwortung schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Der alte Mann versuchte Tarsuinns Fehler zu korrigieren.

_Nein! Sei ehrlich, Tarsuinn_, schalt er sich selbst. Der Alte Jack opferte sich. Und indem er das tat, verpflichtete er Tarsuinn dazu, Winona und Toireasa am Leben zu erhalten, damit es nicht umsonst war.

„Ich werde die Welt von euch Missgeburten befreien", schrie Jack und knallte richtiggehend in die Dementoren hinein. Zusammen mit seinem zweiten _Expecto Patronum_ und löste damit Tarsuinns Erstarrung. Er griff sich Winona und Toireasa, zog sie nah an die Wand, zwang die Mädchen sich hinzulegen und hielt ihnen die Augen zu. Ihm selbst blieb dieser Luxus verwehrt. Wie schon einmal sah und spürte er, wie wenig später Jack die Seele ausgesaugt wurde. Er spürte, wie Tränen seine Augen verließen und wie Hass und Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm aufstiegen. Wenn er doch nur hätte wegsehen können! Aber leider gab es für das Geschenk des Einhorns keinen Ausschalter.

Und so sah er, wie ein gespenstisch leuchtender Jack an ihm vorbeischwebte und dabei so aussah, als würde er in einem Gefängnis hin und her gestoßen. Voll Horror sah er einen alten, gebrechlichen Mann mit Vollglatze, faltiger Haut und Unmengen von Altersflecken. Für Tarsuinn, der nur wenige Menschen von Angesicht zu Angesicht kannte, war es kein schöner Anblick und doch – er konnte nicht wirklich in Gesichtern lesen – wirkte Jack nicht traurig. Nur Angst schien er ein wenig zu haben.

Eine Minute später waren die drei Kinder wieder allein im Gang. Die Dementoren waren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über sie hinweggeschwebt und schienen vollkommen zufrieden zu sein, den Eindringling geschnappt zu haben. Fast als fürchtete er sich davor wieder Hoffnung zu haben, stand Tarsuinn auf. Links nichts, rechts nichts. Unter ihnen jedoch…

„Wir wollten doch in die andere Richtung", sagte Winona und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ich kann nicht!", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Tarsuinn, der alte Mann hat…"

„Ich weiß, was er getan hat und weshalb!", fuhr er sie unbeabsichtigt heftig an. „Das musst du mir nicht sagen!"

„Nicht so laut", bat sie. „Ich wollt doch nur sagen, wir sollten sein…die Chance nutzen. Bitte!"

„Ich kann nicht gehen!"

„Bitte, Tarsuinn!", bat jetzt auch Toireasa.

„Der Weg ist frei", entgegnete Tarsuinn abwesend. „Sie sind alle unten oder bei den Gefangenen. Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen."

„Hier geht keiner allein!", sagte Winona fest.

„Ich werde den Dementoren nachgehen", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Warum zur Hölle?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Er konnte nur ahnen, dass die beiden Mädchen sich gerade ansahen.

„Ist es wichtig?", fragte Toireasa zögerlich.

„Sie meint: Ist es verdammt wichtig?", präzisierte Winona. „Wie damals die Sache mit der Geisterhütte. Mindestens!"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Dann sag uns, was mit dir ist?", forderte Winona. „Lass uns nicht im Regen stehen. Wir bleiben bei dir, also rede."

Tarsuinn schluckte und versuchte seine Gedanken von den Dementoren loszureißen.

„Sie ernähren sich von Glück", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Aber eine Seele saugt nur einer aus."

„Und? Wahrscheinlich ist die nicht teilbar."

„Glaubst du, ein Mensch der getötet wurde, empfindet Glück?"

„Vielleicht ernähren sie sich auch von anderen Dingen?"

„Und warum hatte dann der Dementor immer noch Hunger?"

Eine lange Pause folgte.

„Er hatte noch Hunger?", fragte Toireasa schließlich.

„Ja", bestätigte Tarsuinn einfach und seine Aufmerksamkeit schweifte schon wieder zu den Dementoren ab.

„Warum brauchen sie dann aber Seelen?", fragte Toireasa weiter.

„Ja, wozu?", murmelte Tarsuinn zur Antwort und ehe er es sich versah, machte er einige Schritte, um den Dementoren zu folgen.

„Wir sind Idioten", sagte Toireasa und lief hinter ihm her.

„Aber voll", meinte Winona und kam auch hinzu.

Sie schlichen wieder tiefer ins Gefängnis, doch diesmal weiter als zuvor. Bis hinunter zum felsigen Untergrund, in dem die Wände rau und wie natürlich gewachsen waren.

„Wir sind gleich da", murmelte Tarsuinn, als er die Dementoren wieder deutlich näher fühlte. „Wir müssen irgendwie – na ja – da lang."

„Das ist nur ein Loch", murmelte Winona. „Ich klettere voran."

„Ich brauch beim Klettern eure Hilfe", musste Tarsuinn eingestehen. „Ich kann kaum noch etwas außer den Dementoren spüren."

„Und du klappst bald zusammen", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Erst wenn ich die Zeit dazu habe", versprach er. „Und jetzt weiter."

Mit der Hilfe der beiden Mädchen schaffte er es das kleine Stück hinauf. Dann krabbelten sie etwa zwanzig Meter einen steinigen Spalt entlang, den ein Erwachsener niemals hätte bezwingen können, holten sich unzählige Abschürfungen und erreichten endlich das Ziel. Eine große Höhle voller Dementoren.

Sie befanden sich ein ganzes Stück über ihnen und es war recht laut hier. Ein Knistern und Knarren erfüllte die Höhle. Es war, als würden die Dementoren schnattern.

„Oh, mein Gott!", hauchte Toireasa neben ihm.

„Was?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Was seht ihr?"

„Die Schneeflocke", murmelte Toireasa entsetzt. „Das ist die Schneeflocke."

In einer sinnlosen Geste hob Tarsuinn den Kopf. Doch wurde er sofort wieder nach unten gedrückt.

„Bleib unten", zischte Winona in sein Ohr. „Ich beschreib es. Toireasas Schneeflocke ist ein drei Meter hoher Kristall, in dem unzählige Lichter umherschwirren. Die Dementoren stehen davor, als wäre es ein Altar oder so was. Einer steht direkt am Kristall und jetzt scheint er ihn zu küssen.

In Tarsuinns Kopf explodierte es. Es waren nicht Schmerzen im üblichen Sinne. Sein Gehirn versuchte einfach nur die unbekannten Reize zu verstehen – und gab dann auf. Egal, was die nächsten Minuten sonst noch geschah, Tarsuinn bekam es nur am Rande mit. Einzig an dem Vertrauen in die Hoffnung hielt er eisern fest.

Irgendwann kehrten seine Sinneswahrnehmungen zurück. Zuerst das Gehör.

„Bist du wach, Tarsuinn", fragte Winona seltsam laut.

Er nickte und merkte, dass ihm immer noch kalt war.

„Ich kann keine Dementoren fühlen", flüsterte Tarsuinn ängstlich.

„Das liegt daran, weil sie schon weg sind", antwortete das Mädchen. „Toireasa ist gerade runtergeklettert und schaut sich die Schneeflocke näher an."

„Sie darf sich nicht so weit entfernen", sagte Tarsuinn und fühlte plötzlich wieder Askaban und die Dementoren über ihnen.

„Ich konnte es ihr nicht ausreden und du warst halb weggetreten."

„Dann müssen wir runter zu ihr", entschied Tarsuinn.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Komm, du musst dich nur an dem Seil runterhangeln."

„Woher haben wir zwei Seile?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt, während Winona seine Hände zu eben diesen führte und sie sich Hand über Hand dann langsam hinunterhangelten.

„Ist gezaubert", erklärte Winona nicht ohne Stolz. „Hat uns Professor Lupin beigebracht. Wir sollten aber nächstes Mal ein dickeres hinbekommen!"

„Wir sollten einfach nicht mehr in einen solchen Schlamassel geraten", kommentierte Tarsuinn. „Was in diesem Fall wohl meine Schuld ist."

„Quatsch! Wir hätten dich nicht mit Rica allein in der Winkelgasse lassen dürfen. Wir dachten, da könnte nichts passieren."

„Was haben wir in der Winkelgasse gemacht?", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Eis gegessen."

„Im Winter?"

„Ähem – wir haben inzwischen Sommer. Du hast einiges an Zeit versäumt."

„Das Gefühl hab ich langsam auch", brummte Tarsuinn. „Aber zumindest erklärt das die leichte Bekleidung. Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren, im Moment ist mir ziemlich warm."

„Das liegt an der Schneeflocke", sagte Toireasa.

„Woher kennst du sie?", fragte er neugierig. „Zumindest klang es vorhin so."

„Ich hab die in einer Kristallkugel gesehen", erklärte Toireasa. „Wozu dient sie?"

„Das…", und die Wahrheit erschien Tarsuinn plötzlich völlig logisch, „…ist ein Seelengefängnis."

„Wozu brauchen sie das?", fragte Toireasa weiter, als wenn er darauf die Antwort wissen müsste.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, doch das nahmen ihm die Mädchen nicht ab.

„Du hast uns hier runter geführt!", sagte Toireasa. „Doch sicher nicht auf völlig blauen Dunst hin."

„Auch wenn es euer Vertrauen in mich erschüttert, ich habe nur an einige Dinge denken müssen und der Rest war Gefühl."

Keines der Mädchen sagte was und Tarsuinn spürte, wie ihn das verlegen machte. Sie erhofften sich Antworten von ihm – die ihm selbst zu verrückt vorkamen.

„Ihr erinnert euch sicher an Marie-Ann, oder? Nun – ich dachte vorhin, ich hätte Marie-Ann gefühlt, aber ich habe sie mit einem Dementor verwechselt."

„Wie konntest du dich so irren?", fragte Winona.

„Ich habe mich nicht geirrt", meinte Tarsuinn und war sich dabei wirklich sicher.

„Aber wie…?", begann Winona.

„Erinnert ihr euch, wie Marie-Ann meinte, nur ihr Körper wäre verflucht?", fragte Tarsuinn und seine Stimme versagte fast. „Verflucht, weil sie Einhornblut getrunken hat?"

Tarsuinn neigte leicht den Kopf, in dem Versuch eine Reaktion von den Mädchen aufzufangen. Nichts.

„Atmet ihr noch?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Erst jetzt kam das erwartete Keuchen.

„Ich würde jetzt liebend gern was Dummes sagen, wie: Das meinst du nicht ernst", sagte Winona betreten. „Aber du machst keine Scherze bei so was."

Sie ahnte gar nicht, wie sehr Tarsuinn sich etwas Lustiges in der momentanen Situation wünschte. Alles schien nur bedrückend zu sein und zu wissen, wer die Dementoren waren, machte ihn nicht gerade glücklicher.

„Aber warum sammeln die Dementoren Seelen?", erkundigte sich Toireasa noch einmal. Sie klang wie jemand, der versuchte, nicht an etwas Unangenehmes zu denken. Tarsuinn fand, dass sie sich nicht gerade das bessere Thema zur Ablenkung ausgesucht hatte.

„Egal warum!", nahm Winona ihm die Antwort ab. „Es kann nicht richtig sein!"

„Wir werden Professor Dumbledore davon erzählen", murmelte Toireasa.

„Wir sollten das jetzt beenden", entgegnete Winona energisch.

„Vielleicht können wir es mit einem Zauber versuchen", schlug Tarsuinn vor. „Haben wir schon was Passendes dran gehabt? Ich mein, ihr habt doch die letzten Monate…irgendwas?"

„Ich dachte an was anderes…", begann Winona.

„Könntest du es nicht versuchen, Tarsuinn?", fragte Toireasa hastig. „Einfach mit genug Wut oder so ähnlich?"

Tarsuinn hatte das starke Gefühl, dass ihm irgendeine wortlose Auseinandersetzung der Mädchen entging. Sie sprachen ihre Sätze zwar leise aus, aber die Vehemenz in ihren Stimmen machte ihm klar, dass sie etwas unausgesprochen ließen, das er nicht erfahren sollte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt nur einen…", versuchte es Winona erneut.

„Bitte lass es uns vorher anders versuchen", bat Toireasa jetzt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast das nicht durch Zufall in der Kristallkugel zu sehen bekommen und ich denke, wir sollten Krach vermeiden", sagte Winona und klang jetzt fast, als würde sie einen Befehl aussprechen.

„Aber wenn er nur einmal funktioniert?", flehte Toireasa fast.

„Dann hättest du das Richtige getan!", entgegnete Winona eindringlich. „Zum Teufel, Toireasa. Das sind Seelen! Die meisten wahrscheinlich nicht unschuldig, aber wir wissen schon mal von einer, die nicht hierher gehört. Und außerdem darf man _niemanden_ über den Tod hinaus quälen! Was ist da eine blöde Axt dagegen? Und außerdem kann uns bei der sicher jemand helfen. Hier aber sind wir allein und wenn es die Dementoren geschafft haben, dies hier geheim zu halten – selbst vor Dumbledore – dann haben wir vielleicht nur diese eine Chance, während uns dein Verlies nicht wegläuft."

Einen angespannten Moment herrschte Ruhe. Tarsuinn konnte Toireasas Unentschlossenheit richtiggehend spüren.

„Der Zauberer, der uns hierher brachte sagte, dass er den Dementoren jeden Monat jemanden gebracht hat, den niemand vermissen wird", sagte Tarsuinn eindringlich. „Und euch hatte er auch nur mitgenommen, um mich zu erpressen und um die Dementoren bezahlen zu können. Ich denke, es liegt auch in unserem Interesse, dieses Ding zu zerstören. Wenn du einen Weg dazu hast, dann bitte, Toireasa!"

„Bitte mich nicht darum", flüsterte Toireasa. „Es geht um die Verbindung zu meiner Mum."

„Deine Ma lebt oder ist tot", wandte Winona hart ein. „Ob nun mit oder ohne diesen Schlüssel. Für sie macht das keinen Unterschied. Aber für die Seelen hier und jetzt…"

„Du kannst nicht wissen, ob es für meine Mom einen Unterschied macht", widersprach Toireasa halbherzig.

„Sie hat dich nicht darum gebeten, die Axt zu holen. Niemand hat das. Im Grunde genommen waren wir doch nur neugierig. Was kann das Ding schon ändern? Es ist doch nur ne blöde Axt. Noch dazu viel zu groß, wenn du Recht hast. Was wollen wir mit dem Teil schon anfangen? Bäume fällen?"

„Sie muss wichtig sein", murmelte Toireasa verzweifelt.

„Dann ist sie da, wo sie im Augenblick ist, sicher und läuft uns nicht weg. Das hier ist jedoch vielleicht eine einmalige Chance. Die Dementoren sind weg und wir allein an ihrem anscheinend größten Schatz. Wir können ihnen so richtig dahin treten, wo es wehtut."

„Erinnere dich an Halloween", fügte Tarsuinn flüsternd hinzu. Inzwischen hatte er eine gewisse Vorstellung, worum es ging. Anscheinend glaubte Winona, dass Toireasas Kristallschlüssel hier helfen konnte, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war, wie sie zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kam. Vielleicht sah die Schneeflocke dem Aufbewahrungsort der Axt sehr ähnlich oder war gar von der gleichen Art? Egal, das konnte er sowieso nicht einschätzen.

„Hier!", sagte Toireasa nach einem langen Moment. „Mach du's, Winona!"

„Okay", entgegnete Winona verständnisvoll klingend. „Geht mal lieber ein Stück zurück."

Tarsuinn wurde von Toireasa etwa zehn Schritte weggezogen.

„Was passiert gerade?", fragte er neugierig, doch dann war auch schon ein seltsames Knistern und Knacken zu hören.

„Der Kristall ändert seine Form und beginnt in allen Farben zu leuchten", murmelte Toireasa atemlos. So, wie sie sich anhörte, musste es ein beeindruckendes und auch ein beängstigendes Schauspiel sein.

Das Knistern verklang langsam und Stille kehrte ein. Aber nur für einen Augenblick. Dann plötzlich drangen dünne, ätherisch klingende Jubelschreie an sein Ohr. Zunächst noch leise, doch dann immer lauter. Vom Gehör her hätte Tarsuinn gewettet, die Stimmen würden in einem Tal, kilometerweit weg erklingen. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm etwas ganz anderes. Er spürte, wie Geisterhände ihn wie ein Windhauch berührten. Aber statt des üblichen Fröstelns, war ihm warm und wohlig zumute.

„Es war das Richtige", hörte er Toireasa glücklich murmeln.

„Hast du je daran gezweifelt?", lächelte Tarsuinn.

„Steht nicht rum wie die Ölgötzen!", fuhr Winona sie an und zerrte an Tarsuinns Hand. „Oder denkt ihr, dieses Konzert der Freude bleibt unbemerkt? Können die sich nicht einfach leise, still und heimlich verabschieden?"

„Entschuldige", sagte Toireasa halb abwesend. „Aber sah der eben nicht wie ein Wikinger aus?"

„Ist doch egal, wie er aussieht – er macht Krach und leuchtet wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. Reißt euch beide endlich zusammen! Kapiert einfach, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Seelen, Geistern und Gespenstern gibt. Seelen kapieren einfach nicht, was hier vorgeht und dass sie uns schaden. Sie verstehen uns auch nicht, weil sie ja eigentlich gar nicht hierher gehören. Und darum – werdet wieder klar!"

Zwar hörte Tarsuinn, was sie sagte, aber er realisierte es nicht wirklich. Sein durchfrorener Körper genoss die Wärme und sein Verstand den Frieden, die ihn durchdrangen.

Er bekam eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst und kurz darauf klatschte es auch neben ihm.

„Und jetzt los!", kommandierte Winona und der wohlige Dunst verschwand etwas.

Die Wärme war nicht mehr so intensiv und dafür bemerkte er ein kaltes Gefühl im Bauch.

„Sie kommen herunter", warnte er Winona und folgte nun von sich aus ihrer Führung.

„Wo lang, Tarsuinn!", fragte sie hektisch.

„Nach links", wies er sie in einen Seitengang.

Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten. Zu schnell für Tarsuinn, der an der dritten Treppe stolperte und schmerzhaft auf die Stufen schlug.

„Wir müssen ihn in die Mitte nehmen", befahl Winona und Sekunden später zog eine weitere Hand an ihm.

„Wir müssen nach oben und dann links", presste Tarsuinn keuchend hervor und versuchte einen schmerzenden Fußknöchel zu ignorieren, der ihn am Auftreten hinderte. „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie folgen uns diesmal."

„Sie folgen nicht uns, sondern den Seelen, die uns begleiten", japste Toireasa.

Toireasa öffnete mit einem derart wuchtigen _Alohomora_ eine Tür, dass diese – laut seinen Ohren – aus den Angeln flog und plötzlich umwehte frische Seeluft Tarsuinns Nase. Sie rannten über felsigen Boden und ein paar Mal war es nur der Kraft der Mädchen zu verdanken, dass er nicht noch einmal lang hinschlug. Jetzt, ohne die düstere Präsenz des Schlosses, fehlte ihm noch mehr die Orientierung.

„Oh, verflucht!", schrien beide Mädchen gleichzeitig auf und Tarsuinn wurde so stark zurückgerissen, dass er auf den Hosenboden fiel. Er riss seine Freundinnen mit um.

„Hatte ich eben das Gefühl, die Brandung genau unter mir zu hören?", fragte Tarsuinn, nachdem er sich ein wenig gefasst hatte.

„Eine Treppe die Klippe herunter ist eine verdam… hinterhältige Illusion", sagte Toireasa entsetzt. „Die wollen hier wirklich keinen lebend entkommen lassen!"

„Irgendwo muss es einen Weg hinunter geben", fasste sich wieder einmal Winona zuerst.

„Tarsuinn, rechts oder links die Klippe entlang?", fragte Toireasa. „Wo geht es runter zum Meer?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", entgegnete er.

„Egal, wir haben keine Zeit!", sagte Winona gedämpft. „Los!"

Tarsuinn wurde fast auf die Beine gerissen, dann ging es weiter. Winona bestimmte wieder die Richtung.

„Da ist die Treppe!", sagte Winona zwei Minuten später triumphierend.

Sie mobilisierten noch einmal ihre Kräfte zu einem letzten Sprint. Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

_Ich bin völlig aus dem Training_, dachte er keuchend und tröstete sich mit der Tatsache, dass die Mädchen noch fertiger klangen. _Ich muss mich beherrschen, konzentrier…_

„Stopp", rief er und stemmte sich verzweifelt gegen die Kraft seiner Freundinnen.

„Was!", schrie ihn Winona fast an.

„Still!", zischte er.

„Nur noch ein paar…", sagte Toireasa hoffnungsvoll.

„Still!", fuhr Tarsuinn auch sie an. „Dementoren warten auf der Treppe."

Alle drei verharrten sie und versuchten ihren schmerzenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war schwer, unter diesen Umständen leise zu sein.

„Winona", flüsterte Toireasa, trotz seiner Anweisung. „Kannst du nicht etwas gegen die Seelen unternehmen?"

„Und was?", entgegnete das andere Mädchen.

„Keine Ahnung, du solltest doch aufgrund deiner Herkunft…"

„Ich bin nicht gut darin und ich mag es nicht."

„Versuch es! Ich hab meinen Schlüssel hergegeben, dann kannst du auch mal was Unangenehmes machen!"

Toireasa schien kurz davor zu schreien, weshalb Tarsuinn kräftig ihre Hand drückte. Er versuchte hoffnungsvoll zu bleiben, während Winona in einer unbekannten Sprache melodisch zu murmeln begann.

Tarsuinn verzichtete darauf zu erwähnen, sie solle sich beeilen, denn er konnte jetzt unzählige Dementoren spüren, die umherschwirrten. Er vermutete einfach, dass sie versuchten die Seelen zu fangen, die er selbst seltsamerweise nicht sehen konnte. Bis plötzlich…

_Hallo, Kleiner._

Jack stand vor ihm. Aufrecht, kräftig und in einem warmen Licht schimmernd.

_Bin gleich weg. Deine kleine Freundin ist echt überzeugend. Sie braucht nur mehr Übung und Liebe für ihr Schicksal. Aber egal, hör mir einfach zu. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Kleiner. Ich war alt und hab nur nach einem – wie die Jugend es heute nennt – coolen Abgang gesucht. Okay, ist nur ein sinnvoller rausgekommen, aber das mach ich dir nicht zum Vorwurf. Ich möchte dir nur einen letzten Rat geben: In ausweglosen Momenten ist es manchmal besser sich fallen zu lassen, als bis zum Schluss einen sinnlosen Kampf zu kämpfen. Und nun, leb wohl. Grüß meine Kinder, Enkel und Urenkel. Sag ihnen, sie können stolz auf mich sein und dass es mir jetzt, dank dir, besser geht als jemals zuvor._

Jack verschwand. Nichts blieb mehr von ihm zurück. Urplötzlich kehrte die erschöpfende Kälte zurück, die seit der Befreiung der Seelen gewichen war. Seine Zähne klapperten und um das zu unterdrücken, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sie sind weg", murmelte Toireasa hoffnungsvoll. „Jetzt können die Dementoren uns nicht mehr sehen."

„Sie finden uns trotzdem", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Sie wissen, dass ich frei bin und kommen jetzt."

Es war eigentlich nicht seine Absicht, die Mädchen in Panik zu versetzen, aber es war sinnlos ihnen die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten, die sie gleich selbst erkennen würden. Die Dementoren kamen. Unzählige. Dicht beieinander bildeten sie einen großen Halbkreis, der sich langsam immer enger um die drei Kinder zusammenzog. Sie schwebten dabei so dicht über dem Boden, dass man nicht hoffen konnte, ihnen durch Hinlegen ausweichen zu können.

Tarsuinn war inzwischen schon über jede Angst hinaus. Die Dementoren erzeugten nur noch Mitleid und Abscheu in ihm, aber selbst das waren eher intellektuell erzeugte Gefühle. Im Grunde fühlte er – nichts. Zumindest nichts Negatives. Wie der Alte Jack zuvor, fürchtete er nicht mehr zu sterben, denn er hatte etwas Wichtiges vollbracht. Vielleicht war das seine Lebensbestimmung gewesen.

„Dieser alte Mann", sagte Toireasa fast fröhlich. „Wie lautete der Zauber, den er verwendet hat?"

„_Expecto Patronum_", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Ist das ein guter Zauber?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Versuchen wir es einfach", entgegnete Toireasa. „Okay, Winona? Tarsuinn?"

„Macht ihr", sagte er leichthin. „Ich probier was anderes."

Während die Mädchen versuchten mit dem unbekannten Zauber etwas zu bewirken, um die langsam näher kommenden Dementoren aufzuhalten – ohne irgendeinen Erfolg – versuchte Tarsuinn etwas Bewährtes. Vor den Toren von Hogwarts war es ihm schon einmal gelungen den Vormarsch von Dementoren zu verlangsamen. Das hier war nichts anderes, nur mit mehr Gegnern. Aber spielte das eine Rolle? Dementoren schwebten und damit waren sie windanfällig. Nicht sehr zwar, aber immerhin, und wenn Tarsuinn etwas konnte, dann waren es Windstöße und Wirbelstürme. Man konnte sagen, er beherrschte sie im Schlaf. Das nötige Gefühl war nicht schwer zu erzeugen. Angst vor Nähe kannte er und in Anwesenheit von Dementoren kam es wie von selbst. Windstöße schossen aus seinem Zauberstab, drängten einzelne Dementoren ein wenig zurück.

Jetzt musste er es nur schaffen die Spannung aufrechtzuerhalten, was sich als nicht gar so einfach herausstellten. Ein kurzer Stoß war einfach. Tarsuinn sammelte Energie, konzentrierte sich auf sein Gefühl und ließ sie dann in einem kurzen Impuls frei. Ein stetiger Strom der Energie jedoch erforderte mehr. Es war, als versuche man beständig auszuatmen und dabei gleichzeitig Luft zu holen – ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Also konzentrierte er sich darauf einen möglichst lang anhaltenden Zauber zu erzeugen, schnell so viel Magie wie möglich zu sammeln und dann weiterzumachen.

In seiner Vorstellung schubste er die Luft um sie herum an, erzeugte ein Chaos um einen Ort der Ruhe und wie bei einem Schwungrad, versuchte er mit leichten Schüben die Kraft des Windes immer weiter anzufachen.

Er fühlte, wie die Dementoren immer langsamer auf sie zukamen. Dank seines Sturms wussten sie zwar jetzt genau, wo sie suchen mussten, aber je näher sie kamen, desto mehr mussten diese grauenhaften Wesen gegen die Gewalt des Windes ankämpfen.

Toireasa und Winona versuchten inzwischen mit allen möglichen Zaubern und Flüchen die sie kannten irgendetwas zu bewirken, doch die Magie schien wirkungslos an den Dementoren abzuprallen. Am Ende beschränkten sich die Mädchen auf rote Funkenflüge in den Himmel, um vielleicht doch Hilfe herbeizurufen.

„Sie kommen nicht mehr näher!", freute sich Winona. „Klasse, Tarsuinn!"

„Das kann ich nicht mehr lange", sagte er und ignorierte das Gefühl, innerlich zu brennen. „Aber die Zeit reicht."

„Wofür?", fragte Toireasa.

„Zunächst einmal…!"

Er zog den Gefängnisschlüssel aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn die Klippe hinunter.

„Das wollt ich schon immer mal tun", grinste er dabei. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass die Mädchen begriffen, was er gerade tat. In einer sehr dunklen Ecke seines Herzens hoffte er, dass die Dementoren ihren Frust an jemanden Bestimmtem ausließen.

„Und jetzt Nummer zwei", sagte er lächelnd, zog ganz vorsichtig Winona an sich, tat so als würde er sie auf die Wange küssen, und flüsterte ihr dabei zu: „Hilf mir und die Füße voran."

Tarsuinn wusste, dass sie das im Moment nicht begriff, aber er war sich sicher, sie würde früh genug noch darauf kommen.

Dann wandte er sich an Toireasa.

„Ich denke, dafür ist nicht der richtige Augenblick", murmelte Toireasa verlegen.

„Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?", fragte er unschuldig und ergriff ihre Hand.

Im Grunde war es ihm ja selbst peinlich, doch im Moment sah er keine andere Möglichkeit. Wenn er mit Toireasa ringen musste, würde sicher seine Konzentration flöten gehen. Gegen ihr sanftes Widerstreben zog er sie näher und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Ich hab gar nicht vor, dich zu küssen", gestand er ihr und drehte sie ein wenig im Kreis, als würde er mit ihr tanzen.

„Nicht?", fragte sie und klang ein wenig – na ja – seltsam.

„Nun, vielleicht doch", gestand er. „Aber ich denke, es ist wichtiger, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen."

Tarsuinn beendete den Tanz so, dass Toireasa nun zwischen ihm und Winona stand. Hinter ihrem Rücken wedelte er hektisch mit der Hand. Winona begriff sofort und Tarsuinn fühlte, wie ein weiterer Arm sich um Toireasas Hüfte schlang.

„Was hast du vor, Tarsuinn?", fragte Toireasa ängstlich und das durchaus berechtigt. Sie stand nur noch ein oder zwei Schritte vom Rand der Klippe entfernt.

„Der Schlüssel ist ins Wasser gefallen", lächelte Tarsuinn sie aufmunternd an. „Vielleicht tun wir das ja auch."

„Nein!", schrie Toireasa in Panik auf und versuchte sich aus der doppelten Umklammerung zu befreien.

_Lieber ertrinken, als durch die Dementoren sterben_, dachte Tarsuinn bei sich. Toireasa mochte das vielleicht nicht so sehen, doch dafür hatte man schließlich Freunde. Gleichzeitig mit Winona machte er zwei Schritte nach vorn.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	30. XXIX Halte dein Versprechen!

**- Kapitel 29 - **

**Halte dein Versprechen!**

Wenn Toireasa nicht vor Angst völlig starr gewesen wäre, sie hätte Tarsuinn geschlagen, als sie die Klippe heruntersprangen. Von ihrem subjektiven Zeitempfinden her, hätte sie alle Zeit der Welt dafür gehabt. Die Sekunden schienen sich zu einer Ewigkeit zu verlangsamen. Mit einer Klarheit, die nur von ihrem bevorstehenden Ende erzeugt werden konnte, sah sie das Wasser gegen die Felsen schlagen, hörte den Atem des Meeres und fühlte ihren Fall als unerträgliches Kribbeln im Magen. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Es war ihr egal, wie sie starb – Hauptsache nicht ertrinken. Aber wie immer nahm er da keine Rücksicht. Und natürlich unterstützte Winona ihn dabei. Kurz bevor sie in der Brandung aufschlugen – und Toireasa wusste sehr gut, dass aus dieser Höhe das Wasser die Härte von Stein hatte – teilte sich die Oberfläche unter ihnen und dann tauchten sie nicht mit den Füßen voran ins Wasser ein, sondern das Meer schlug um sie herum zusammen. Jeder andere hätte es wohl eine sanfte Umarmung genannt, für Toireasa war es der Griff des Todes.

Voller Panik verlor sie die Orientierung, wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Sie strampelte, schlug mit den Armen um sich, kam frei, tat ein paar Schwimmzüge – und wurde von kalten, groben und schmierigen Händen ergriffen, die sie in eine andere Richtung zogen. Ihre Arme wurden fest an die Seiten gedrückt, und ein großer Körper presste sich an sie. Sie spürte Lippen auf ihrem Mund. In Panik wurde ihr klar, dass ein Dementor ihr in die Tiefen des Wassers gefolgt sein musste und ihr jetzt die Seele entreißen wollte.

Genau die beiden Todesarten, die sie am meisten fürchtete – der Kuss des Dementors und Ertrinken. Danke, Tarsuinn!

Die Nase wurde ihr zugehalten und der Kopf in den Nacken gedrückt. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun – ihr Mund öffnete sich...

...und lebensspendende Luft wurde in ihre Lungen gepresst.

Trotzdem wollte sie den Kopf wegdrehen. Die Lippen waren schmierig, geradezu widerwärtig, doch zwei Hände hielten ihren Kopf fest in Position. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah trotz der Dunkelheit zwei grüne Augen direkt vor sich leuchten. Das war kein Dementor, wurde ihr bewusst, während ein zweiter Schub Sauerstoff ihre Lungen erfreute.

In Toireasas Ohren knackte es. Anscheinend sanken sie immer tiefer. Sie bekämpfte ihre Panik so gut sie konnte. Der Gedanke, dass sie gerade die Rettung vor dem sicheren Ertrinken umklammerte, half ihr ein klein wenig dabei. Als ihr Widerstand erlahmte, spürte sie, wie die Umklammerung weniger fest und schmerzhaft wurde und auch ihr Kopf losgelassen wurde.

„Ruhig", flüsterte eine blubbernde Männerstimme. „Wir bringen dich in Sicherheit. Halt einfach still. Sirielle wird für dich atmen. Passe dich ihr an. Ich werde für euch schwimmen."

Erst jetzt spürte Toireasa, dass der Körper, der sich an sie presste, nur unzureichend bekleidet und eindeutig weiblich war und wenn das Wasser nicht so kalt gewesen wäre, ihr Kopf hätte geglüht.

Zwei Hände schoben sich von hinten unter ihre Achseln, dann spürte sie, wie sie mit delfinartigen Bewegungen gezogen wurde. Sie schloss die Augen wieder, denn das salzige Wasser schmerzte in ihnen, und konzentrierte sich auf das Bekämpfen ihrer Angst. Sie hoffte, dass Winona und Tarsuinn ähnliche Hilfe bekamen.

Einige Zeit verging, in der sie immer mehr fror und sich zu fragen begann, wann die Viertelstunde um war, die man brauchte, um im Ozean zu erfrieren. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihre Arme nun ihrerseits um die Frau schlang, die ihr die Luft spendete. Im Vergleich zum Wasser war deren Körper geradezu warm.

Der Atemrhythmus war recht langsam und reizte zu einem Husten. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch die Kälte immer träger und schweiften langsam ab.

War das ein Kuss? Sie hoffte nicht. Eine lebenserhaltene Maßnahme war das. Genau! Völlig unpersönlich und aus reiner Menschlichkeit. Vielleicht ekelte sich dieses Wesen – wahrscheinlich war es eine Meerfrau – genauso vor Toireasa, wie diese sich vor ihr.

„Gleich kannst du wieder normal atmen", sagte die Männerstimme von vorhin. „Und dich wärmen."

Der Meermann hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Keine Minute später durchbrach ihr Kopf die Wasseroberfläche und endlich konnte sie wieder selbst atmen. Sie keuchte und hustete herzhaft. Neben ihr erging es der Meerfrau ähnlich. Sie hässlich zu nennen, wäre gemein gewesen. Schließlich verdankte Toireasa der Frau ihr Leben.

Sie gab die Meerfrau frei und griff zu einer Kante.

„Danke!", sagte Toireasa, sobald sie wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte.

Die Frau tauchte den Kopf unter Wasser und sagte dann etwas:

„Wir konnten den Sohn des Meeres und seine Freundinnen nicht ertrinken lassen", erklang es gedämpft. Dann tauchte sie weg.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Winonas Stimme, eher erleichtert denn vorwurfsvoll.

Vier Hände ergriffen sie und sie wurde ins Trockene gezogen.

Es wirkte fast irreal, Tarsuinn und Winona am Leben zu sehen. Sie hatten seltsame grüne Umhänge um sich gelegt, die wie zusammengeknüpfter Seetang aussahen.

„Erst mal raus aus den nassen Klamotten!", kommandierte Winona und begann auch gleich damit, die Worte in die Tat umzusetzen, während Tarsuinn ihr sofort den Rücken zudrehte. Es war eine überflüssige, aber doch irgendwie nette Geste.

Sie schaute sich um. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war einfach eine große, fensterlose Halbkugel. Gut ein Viertel des Bodens war mit Wasser bedeckt. Nirgends war eine Tür oder ein anderer Ausgang zu sehen. Auf der trockenen Seite des Raumes gab es eine Bank, zwei Lagerstätten direkt auf dem Boden und eine Art Ofen, in dem ein Kristall warm glühte und über dem schon die Sachen von Tarsuinn und Winona hingen. Ihre eigene Kleidung wurde gerade hinzugefügt.

Toireasa bekam eine Art Handtuch gereicht, mit dem sie sich schnell trocken rieb. Gleich danach wurde ihr einer dieser Seetangumhänge um die Schultern gelegt.

„Ich fass es nicht, dass wir noch leben", murmelte Winona und strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Hast du was anderes erwartet?", fragte Tarsuinn und drehte sich herum. Sein Lächeln wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugend. Im Gegensatz zu Winona, die völlig aufgekratzt wirkte, machte er den Eindruck, als würde er sich erst jetzt gerade sämtlicher Grauen der vergangenen Stunden bewusst.

„Jetzt behaupte nur, du hättest das gewusst", lachte Winona und schaute zur Decke. „Oh, ihr Geister der Vorfahren. Ich schulde euch alten Knochen meinen Dank. _Wir sind noch am Leben!_"

Das Mädchen umarmte Toireasa, zog Tarsuinn hinzu und zwang sie in einen kleinen Freudentanz.

Auch auf Toireasas Lippen stellte sich nun ein Lächeln ein. Winona hatte Recht. Es war an der Zeit sich zu freuen. Sie konnte sehen, dass auch Tarsuinn sich Mühe gab.

„Entschuldigt", sagte eine gedämpfte Stimme und beendete den Freudentanz. Alle drei traten sie an den Wasserboden heran und konnten nun unter der Oberfläche einen Meermann schwimmen sehen. Was er sagte, war kaum zu verstehen. „Ihr müsst noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Askaban stört unsere Möglichkeiten, um dem Ministerium der Zauberer eine Nachricht zu schicken und Seepferde, wie auch Delfine, weigern sich hier zu schwimmen. Wir müssen also erst ein Stück zu Flossen zurücklegen."

„Können Sie nicht unseren Eltern oder Großeltern Bescheid geben?", fragte Toireasa besorgt. Auch wenn sie nach Askaban entführt worden waren, war es sicherlich schwer zu erklären, was sie da zu suchen gehabt hatten und wie sie entkommen konnten.

„Das ist nicht so einfach", antwortete der Meermensch und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln entblößte viele spitze und schief stehende Zähne. „Wir pflegen kaum Kontakte zu den Landbewohnern."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore kennen Sie doch?", fragte Tarsuinn. Er klang ein wenig wie Luna, wenn er so sprach. „Er wird helfen."

Jetzt wurde das Lächeln des Meermenschen geradezu beängstigend. Eine Art Rückenflosse richtete sich auf seinem Kopf auf und nahm eine leicht rötliche Färbung an.

„Wir sprechen lieber und schneller mit dem Großen Alten", sagte er erfreut und sehr respektvoll. „Wärmt euch, trinkt, esst, schlaft – in wenigen Stunden sind wir zurück."

Dann tauchte er wieder ab.

„Warum gehen wir nicht einfach?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt. „Wir könnten doch diese Muggel-Fernübertragungs-Sprachdinger nutzen, sobald wir in eine Ortschaft kommen."

„Du meinst Telefone", verdrehte Winona die Augen. „Ein Glück, dass ich dich zu Muggelkunde überreden konnte."

„Das beantwortet aber meine Frage nicht", maulte Toireasa angesichts des Vorwurfes. Sie wusste, dass diese Dinger Telefone hießen – schließlich verbrachte sie viel Zeit bei den Darkclouds – aber sie vergaß dieses ungewohnte Wort immer wieder.

„Was Winona dir nicht sagen will ist…", murmelte Tarsuinn halb abwesend und setzte sich wieder in die Nähe der warmen Kristalle, „…dass wir momentan wohl mehrere Meter unter Wasser in einer Art Taucherglocke sind. Ich schätze, so leben die Wassermenschen. Interessant, nicht wahr, Toireasa?"

Sie ging nicht auf diesen plumpen Versuch ein, sie mit interessanten Spekulationen von der Grundaussage abzulenken. Ihre Augen sahen voller Angst zu der jetzt sehr fragil wirkenden Wand.

„Nun dreh nicht durch", bat Winona und tätschelte vorsichtig Toireasas Hand. „Ich bin mir sicher, es hält schon seit Ewigkeiten."

„_Das_ war nicht gerade hilfreich!", fand Toireasa. Plötzlich wirkten die Wände nicht mehr nur fragile, sondern auch noch alt. Sie musste sich hart ermahnen, damit sie den Eindruck einer sich senkenden Decke verdrängen konnte.

„Setzt dich ins Warme und versuch ruhig zu bleiben", ermahnte Winona sie. „Genauso, wie es Tarsuinn immer macht. Was er, genau genommen, gerade wieder macht."

Toireasa sah zu dem Jungen hinüber, der auf dem Boden saß, die Augen geschlossen hielt und sehr bewusst und tief atmete.

„Versuch's doch auch mal", meinte Winona leise. „Vielleicht hilft es dir ja auch."

„Dazu fehlt mir die Einstellung", entgegnete Toireasa zweifelnd. „Ich will mich gar nicht beruhigen."

Sie begann hektisch im Kreis zu gehen und die Wand mit den Händen zu prüfen.

War es dort etwa nass? Lief da ein Rinnsaal die Wand hinunter? Kamen diese seltsamen Geräusche von dem nachgebenden Wandmaterial? Wenn der rettende Weg doch nicht durch Wasser geführt hätte! Und die Luft schien auch immer schwerer zu atmen.

„Hör endlich auf damit!", fuhr Winona sie nach einigen Minuten an, packte Toireasa und zwang sie, sich auf den Boden neben Tarsuinn zu setzen. „Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen, klar? Wir können hier nicht raus, akzeptier das, und wenn wir raus schwimmen würden, dann würden wir entweder aufgrund des Druckunterschieds draufgehen oder nachher ertrinken, weil kein Land in der Nähe ist! Das hier ist der sicherste Ort auf Erden, an dem uns die Dementoren wahrscheinlich nicht finden können. Also – ganz ruhig! Entspann dich und sei froh, noch am Leben zu sein. Und versuch deine Angst unter Kontrolle zu bringen! Tarsuinn kommt mit viel Schlimmerem klar und ich bin sicher, du schaffst das auch."

Die dunklen Augen ihrer Freundin fingen Toireasas Blick auf und hielten ihn fest.

„Du bist stark, Toireasa!", sagte Winona eindringlich. „Wer mit Dementoren klar kommt, der bekommt auch jede andere Angst in den Griff."

„Ohne Tarsuinn…", wollte Toireasa widersprechen.

„Er ist hier. Ich bin hier", unterbrach Winona fest. „Dementoren oder Wasser. Mit uns beiden an deiner Seite musst du vor keinem von beiden Angst haben. Wir haben dir Schwimmen beigebracht, wir sind aus Askaban ausgebrochen und du bist bis hierher getaucht. Das alles konnte uns nichts anhaben und da willst du irgendeiner unbegründeten Angst nachgeben? Mach dir endlich klar, dass es nur eine Angst ist, die in deinem Kopf lebt. Wenn du das nicht in den Griff bekommst, dann wird sie dich umbringen, weil du im falschen Moment plötzlich nicht mehr denken kannst."

Toireasa starrte noch immer in die Augen ihrer Freundin. Sie sah genau die gleiche Furcht, die sie selbst verspürte, doch beherrscht und eher als eine Quelle für unbändigen Lebenswillen. Wie um es ihrer Freundin zu beweisen, holte Toireasa tief und ein wenig zittrig Luft.

„Und jetzt langsam ausatmen", sagte Winona und machte es ihr vor.

So atmeten sie synchron und immer langsamer und obwohl etwas in Toireasa zunächst nicht daran glauben wollte, so hatte sie doch ein wenig das Gefühl, der Kugelraum wäre wieder etwas größer geworden. Auch die Luft schien ihr plötzlich besser zu atmen und nicht mehr so stickig.

„Genau richtig", flüsterte Winona sanft und umarmte Toireasa. „Ich hab keine Lust, hier plötzlich die mit der alleinigen Verantwortung zu sein."

„Wieso allein?", presste sie sich, so mutig es ging, über die Lippen.

Winona nickte in Richtung Tarsuinn, auf dessen Gesicht wieder der allzu bekannte emotionslose Ausdruck getreten war.

„Ach, nö!", entfuhr es Toireasa.

„Ich bin okay", murmelte Tarsuinn auf eine Art, die alles andere vermuten ließ. Genauso hatte er auch gesagt, dass er sich alle Menschen blau wünschte.

„Sicher?", fragte Winona.

„Ja!", entgegnete er ohne große Regung. „Ich mach nur gerade jemandem klar, dass der Tag mir gehört und irgendwann auch die Nacht."

„Und was dauert das so lange?", fragte Winona weiter.

„Wir sind sehr unterschiedlicher Meinung. Das braucht ne Weile."

„Und wie klärt ihr das?"

„Unfreundlich", erklärte Tarsuinn und lächelte versonnen. „Sehr unfreundlich. Wir nutzen unsere Schwächen gegeneinander aus."

„Wer gewinnt?"

„Ich! Es gibt nur diesen möglichen Ausgang. Bin auch gleich fertig. Muss bloß noch mal nachtreten, damit der Sack sich das merkt."

Winona schaute Toireasa bedeutungsvoll an und machte dann mit der Hand einen Scheibenwischer in die Richtung des Jungen und grinste verschwörerisch. Die Erleichterung war dem Mädchen deutlich anzusehen. Auch Toireasa empfand so. Sie wusste nicht, was Tarsuinn wieder normal gemacht hatte, aber sie war froh, dass er nicht wieder in seine Apathie zurückgefallen war. Natürlich war er immer noch verrückt.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Toireasa.

„Abwarten und schauen", antwortete Winona aufmunternd und zog Toireasa wieder auf die Beine. „Der hübsche Meermann meinte was von Essen und Trinken. Hier muss also irgendwas zu finden sein. Ich wette, es hat was mit den Kristallen zu tun. Vielleicht…"

Ein Knall ertönte.

Toireasa, deren Nerven immer noch ziemlich angespannt waren, zuckte zurück, stieß sich den Kopf und verbrannte sich die Hand an einem der Kristalle. Aus einem Reflex heraus wollte sie ihren Zauberstab ziehen, doch der trocknete mit ihrem Umhang.

„Kein Grund zur Hektik", sagte die Stimme von Pádraigín Davian überheblich. „An einem ausgefallenen Ort habt ihr euch versteckt."

Fast wäre Toireasa froh über das Erscheinen ihrer ehemaligen Stiefmutter gewesen, wenn sich da nicht ein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hätte.

Toireasa schnappte nach Luft, wollte etwas sagen, doch da wäre nur irgendwelcher Stuss herausgekommen.

„Her mit der Axt!", forderte die Frau, die Toireasa einmal Mutter genannt hatte.

„Was?", sagte sie nun doch etwas Dummes.

„Die Axt!", erklärte Pádraigín Davian erneut. „Mit dem Beutel! Gib mir beides."

„Weshalb?", fragte Toireasa immer noch nicht ganz da. Sie war müde und es war ihr inzwischen einfach zu viel.

„Ihr wart bei Gringotts, also hast du die Axt."

„Wir haben nichts aus Gringotts herausgeholt", übernahm Winona energisch. „Hauen Sie ab! Bald ist Professor Dumbledore da."

„Misch dich nicht ein, kleine Wilde", sagte Pádraigín kühl. „Das hier geht nur mich und meine Tochter etwas an."

„Ich bin nicht deine Tochter!", fand Toireasa endlich ihre Sprachfähigkeit wieder, die über ein Wort hinausging.

„Das warst du acht Jahre lang!", entgegnete die Frau energisch. „Und dafür schuldest du mir etwas."

„Selbst wenn ich die Axt geholt hätte…", feuerte Toireasa zurück, „…dann würde ich sie dir nicht geben. Du hast doch nichts für mich getan!"

„Sie steht mir zu! Dein Vater hatte sie mir immer versprochen und ich brauche sie, um unsere Mission durchführen zu können."

„Von was für ner Mission redest du?", fragte Toireasa abwehrend. „Geld und Macht?"

„Ach, komm schon!", meinte Pádraigín leicht enttäuscht. „Willst du behaupten, du hättest in dem Verlies nichts gefunden, was erklärt, wozu diese Axt dient?"

„Wir sind nie bis dahin gekommen", erklärte Toireasa und langsam kam ihr Gehirn wieder auf Touren. „Erzähl mir doch worum es geht, dann geb ich sie dir vielleicht."

„Red doch keinen Unsinn. Ihr seid doch nur weggelaufen, weil ihr wusstet…", Pádraigín starrte Toireasa einen Moment verwirrt an. „Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung."

„Und – wir – haben – auch – diese – blöde – Axt – nicht", ergänzte Winona feindselig, holte den Beutel und schüttelte ihn aus.

Dies schien Pádraigín als Beweis zu genügen.

„Du wirst mir die Axt bringen, Toireasa", sagte die Frau jetzt einschmeichelnd.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil es auch in deinem Interesse liegt und du es mir schuldest", sagte Pádraigín freundlich und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Glaub mir, du möchtest das auch, aber du bist noch zu jung, um diese Waffe benutzen zu können. Nicht nur du hast jemanden verloren, den du liebst. Aber man kann diese Personen rächen und dafür sorgen, dass es niemals wieder vorkommt. Niemand müsste mehr wie du eine Mutter verlieren."

„Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel!", fauchte Toireasa wütend.

„Warum sollte ich? Riesen haben sie getötet, genau wie meinen Bruder. Sie sind Bestien. Dein Vater wusste das und wir haben sie gemeinsam bekämpft. So habe ich ihn kennen gelernt. Ihn und seine Axt. _Riesentod_ ist ihr Name. Sie machte ihn zum Erfolgreichsten von uns und er versprach sie mir, für den Fall, dass er sterben würde. Als es dann aber unerwarteterweise nicht auf einer Mission geschah, waren die Vorkehrungen nicht getroffen. Nicht einmal ein Testament hatte er hinterlassen. Die Axt gehört mir. Er hat sie mir versprochen und deshalb bitte ich dich, Toireasa, erfülle seinen Wunsch."

Noch nie hatte Toireasa Pádraigín Davian um irgendetwas bitten hören. Sie wusste ja, dass ihre ehemalige Stiefmutter eine Kampfgefährtin ihres Vaters gewesen war, aber sie hatte nicht geahnt, wie tief deren Hass auf die Riesen saß.

„Laut Ministerium haben Todesser meine Mutter getötet", sagte Toireasa zweifelnd.

„Todesser und Riesen. So zumindest steht es in den geheimen Akten des Ministeriums. Ich kann sie dir zeigen. Die Diplomaten sollen gerade mit den Riesen in Verhandlung gewesen sein, als diese angriffen und von Todessern aus dem Hinterhalt unterstützt wurden. Sie hatten überhaupt keine Chance und wurden regelrecht abgeschlachtet. Diese Bestien haben sie richtig zerfetzt. Vor allem als sie später merkten, dass ihr _Geschenk_ – die Axt – falsch war."

„Ich verstehe nicht…?", sagte Toireasa.

„Tja, deine Mutter war vielleicht nicht die beste Schülerin, aber sie war durchaus nicht dumm. Sie hat den Job beim Ministerium deshalb bekommen, weil sie die Axt besaß und den Vorschlag machte, man könne die Riesen auf unsere Seite ziehen, wenn man den Biestern diese Waffe zum Geschenk machte. Doch es war Zeitverschwendung, besonders weil anscheinend jemand aus dem Ministerium sie verraten hat und mit Riesen nicht verhandelt werden kann. Wahrscheinlich hat deine Mutter so etwas befürchtete, denn sie hat nur ein Duplikat mitgenommen und so konnte dein Vater mit _Riesentod_ dafür sorgen, dass sie etwas ruhiger in ihrem Grab liegt."

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Toireasa geglaubt, sie hätte keinen Hass auf die Riesen in sich, da diese ja von den Todessern verführt worden waren, aber jetzt musste sie sich eingestehen – es stimmte einfach nicht. Ihr Verstand sagte: _Nur bedingt schuldig_. Ihr Herz jedoch hasste. Aber sie hasste auch Pádraigín Davian und das auch mit ihrem Verstand.

„Und meine Mutter zum Schein wieder auferstehen zu lassen, hat diese Ruhe sicher nicht gestört?", fragte Toireasa ätzend. „Ich würde dir lieber vor die Füße spucken, als dir irgendetwas zu geben, _Stiefmutter_. Die Riesen haben als Entschuldigung, dass sie dumm und primitiv sind und es einfach nicht besser wissen. Aber du tust schlimme Dinge, obwohl du weißt, wie schlecht es ist."

„Ach!", peitschte Pádraigíns Stimme richtig empört durch den Raum. „Was hab ich denn so Schlimmes getan!"

„Du hast Tarsuinn seine Zauberkraft nehmen lassen, nur weil du es nicht ertragen konntest, einen Squib als Sohn zu haben. Und nachdem das nicht mehr funktionierte, wurde jetzt einem anderen Menschen die Kraft genommen. Das ist widerlich."

„Er ist ein _Bedlam_ und, wenn man es genau nimmt, sollte er froh darüber sein, denn dadurch lebt er noch. In Indien werden solche Kinder nämlich als von einem bösen Geist besessen angesehen und deshalb getötet. Er sollte dankbar sein. Außerdem ist das Ritual nicht illegal, wenn es einen der Verbrecherkaste trifft."

„Seltsam, soweit ich weiß, hat das niemand bei seiner Anhörung erwähnt", unterbrach Winona.

„Kein Wunder. Es ist auch kein Gesetz, sondern gelebte Tradition", entgegnete Pádraigín.

„Und er sollte wohl auch dankbar für die Alpträume und seine Blindheit sein, ja?", schrie Toireasa die Frau an.

„Gerade du solltest mir das nicht vorwerfen!", antwortete Pádraigín in der gleichen Lautstärke. „Ansonsten…"

„Das reicht jetzt aber!", unterbrach Tarsuinns Stimme leise, aber weil sie so kontrolliert war, hob sie sich deutlich von der allgemeinen Lautstärke ab.

Es wurde für einen Moment sehr ruhig in der Halbkugel.

„Das hat keinen Zweck", fuhr der Junge fort. „Wir haben die Axt nicht und wir haben den Kristallschlüssel nicht mehr, um sie zu holen. Wozu also diese ganzen Vorwürfe und die Brüllerei? Gehen Sie einfach, Mrs Davian. Und lassen Sie Toireasa in Frieden oder Sie bekommen Probleme."

Tarsuinn trat zwischen Toireasa und Pádraigín.

„Du magst mein Stieftöchterchen also sehr, kleiner _Bedlam_?", fragte Toireasas ehemalige Stiefmutter mit falscher Freundlichkeit und verwendete gleichzeitig die Beleidigung, die man für Zauberer mit dem _Wilden Talent_ benutzte.

„Deutlich mehr als Sie", sagte Tarsuinn einfach. „Deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie gehen. Jetzt!"

„Das ist ja so lieb von dir", erwiderte Pádraigín zuckersüß. „Ich frage mich, ob du immer noch so empfindest, wenn ich dir jetzt sage dass Toireasa durch deine Augen sieht?"

Toireasa wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist eine Lüge!", stammelte sie.

„Es ist keine Lüge", flüsterte Pádraigín in Tarsuinns Ohr und ihr Lächeln wurde ungemein breit, als sie an dem Jungen vorbei Toireasa anblickte. „Der Siegelrubin hat immer geleuchtet, wenn sie in der Nähe war, nicht wahr? Erinnerst du dich? Was sagst du jetzt, kleiner, verrückter, blinder _Bedlam_."

Verschwörerisch beugte sich Tarsuinn nach vorn und sagte dann doch so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte: „Und? Wann erzählen Sie mir die _schlimme_ Neuigkeit?"

Toireasa sah, wie das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Pádraigín gefror.

„Ich denke, du hast nicht verstanden", sagte sie. „Ich meinte…"

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinten", fuhr Tarsuinn gelangweilt dazwischen. „Sie zeichnen sich nicht gerade durch Subtilität aus."

„Das kann nicht sein", brach es nun aus Toireasa heraus. Weder bei den Dementoren, noch hier unter Wasser hatte sie jemals ein solches Entsetzen gespürt. „Mein Dad hätte…"

„Was hätte er nicht?", sagte Pádraigín und lachte gekünstelt. „Er hat, Schätzchen. Du magst mich vielleicht hassen, aber mir verdankst du dein Leben und dein Augenlicht, ohne dass ich dies bisher je gegen dich verwendet hätte. Ich hab dir deinen Glauben an deinen Vater gelassen, weil er ein großartiger Mann war. Doch er war beileibe nicht der Gott, der niemals Mist baut."

„Du hast kein Recht, schlecht von ihm zu reden!"

„Hab ich nicht? Ich sag dir mal was, ich hab ihn länger gekannt als du und ihn auch geliebt. Trotzdem war er nie der Hellste und der Tod deiner Mutter hat ihn stark mitgenommen. Er ist mit uns gegen die Riesen gezogen und hat dich bei irgendwelchen Leuten zurückgelassen, wann immer er in den Kampf zog. Wir haben lange Zeit überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass du existierst. Erst, als sich so langsam eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und mir abzeichnete, hat er dich mir vorgestellt und ich war es dann auch, die schon am zweiten Tag erkannt hat, dass du am _Sinnestod_ erkrankt warst. Ich habe dich zu einem Heiler gebracht, nicht er, denn er trank immer, um schlafen zu können, und wurde nicht wach. Du warst zwar blind, aber ich konnte dein Leben retten. Als dein Vater am nächsten Tag begriff, was geschehen war, drehte er fast durch und nur die Lösung Indien gab ihm den Mut weiterzumachen. Er war es, der die Gelegenheit ergriff und der für Aidan das Ritual bezahlte, als er erfuhr, dass man auch ihm helfen konnte. Danach hat er das Trinken aufgegeben und wurde zu dem fürsorglichen Vater, an den du dich erinnerst. Also mach du mir keine Vorhaltungen! Ich habe immer getan, was für die Familie das Beste war und du hast davon profitiert."

„Das ist alles nicht wahr", murmelte Toireasa und schaute hilfesuchend zu Winona. Doch als sie in deren Augen sah, gaben die Beine unter ihr langsam nach und sie setzte sich auf den Boden.

Das Mädchen wusste es und konnte es nicht verbergen!

„Und ich hatte so große Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt, Toireasa", setzte Pádraigín nach. „Aber es ist leider so, ein Keary-Bastard bleibt immer…"

Was Pádraigín Davian von Keary-Bastarden hielt, sollte Toireasa nie erfahren. Ihre ehemalige Stiefmutter hatte anscheinend eine Grenze überschritten. Wie ein verschwommener Blitz war Tarsuinn nach vorn gesprungen und rammte seinen Kopf in den Bauch der Frau. Dann trat er ihr auf den Fuß und riss den Kopf ruckartig unter das Kinn von Pádraigín. Es krachte laut. Pádraigín fiel völlig überrumpelt der Länge nach hin und Tarsuinn warf sich, die Ellenbogen voran, auf sie.

Winona war inzwischen zu den trocknenden Sachen gesprungen um an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen. Viel zu spät versuchte Toireasa es ihr nachzutun, aber es war sinnlos. Ein Disapparierknall ertönte und sie waren wieder nur zu dritt.

„Au!", fluchte Tarsuinn und rieb sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht erst die Ellenbogen und danach den Hinterkopf.

„Hab ich ihr wenigstens den Kiefer gebrochen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Seine Hand zeigte einige dünne Tropfen Blut. Er leckte daran und grinste dann. „Oh, eine Platzwunde. Das muss ihr einfach wehgetan haben, diese blöde…"

Toireasa hörte nicht mehr zu. Sie zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und weinte.

Winona hatte es gewusst und Tarsuinn hatte auch nicht überrascht geklungen. Sie wollte denken, dass alles, was Pádraigín Davian gesagt hatte, eine Lüge gewesen war, aber die Reaktion der beiden machte diese Hoffnung zunichte.

_Das sind nicht mal meine Tränen_, dachte sie verzweifelt. _Ich bin nicht anders als Aidan_.

„Wir machen das rückgängig, Tarsuinn", versprach sie heulend, als die Weinkrämpfe etwas nachließen. „Ich bin nicht wie Aidan und ganz bestimmt nicht wie meine Stiefmutter."

Sie spürte, wie mehrere Hände nach ihr tasteten und versuchte sich diesen zu entziehen, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Sie wurde umarmt.

„Ich möchte nur eines von dir", flüsterte Tarsuinn ihr ins Ohr. „Du hast mir einmal ein Versprechen gegeben. Halte es! Fühle dich niemals schuldig für etwas, das deine Stiefmutter getan hat."

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	31. XXX Epilog: Zeit des Wandels

**Epilog (Zeit des Wandels)**

**Tarsuinn**

Trösten war nicht unbedingt eine von Tarsuinns besten Fähigkeiten. Also hielt er lieber still Toireasas Hand und überließ Winona das Feld – die leider auch nicht wirklich souverän wirkte. Im Endeffekt waren sie alle drei nur müde, wobei Toireasa zusätzlich gerade noch eine Sinnkrise durchmachte. Genau das, was Tarsuinn immer befürchtet hatte. Er hatte mehr als einmal gehört, wie Toireasa mit und über ihren Bruder gesprochen hatte. Sie dabei einzubremsen hatte er nur halbherzig versucht und nun rächte sich das. Wenn doch nur Rica hier wäre!

Es plätscherte ein wenig im Wasser. Für Tarsuinn kein Grund zusammenzuzucken.

„Kommt Professor Dumbledore bald?", fragte er den im Wasser vermuteten Meermenschen.

„In Person", erwiderte die tiefe, aber sanfte Stimme des Professors. „Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken und habe deshalb einen leiseren Weg gewählt. Eure Eltern, Rica und vor allem Tikki waren in großer Sorge."

Tarsuinn hörte keinen Wassertropfen zu Boden fallen, als Dumbledore in die Wohnglocke trat.

„Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut?", fragte der Direktor weiter und hockte sich vor ihnen hin. Wahrscheinlich sah er sie forschend an und versuchte ihre gegenwärtige Verfassung einzuschätzen. Unabhängig von der Antwort die sie jetzt geben würden.

„Relativ gut", meinte Winona und schien kaum die Energie für Freude zu haben. Nur ihr Sarkasmus war intakt. „Und wie geht es Ihnen, Professor. Schöne Ferien bisher?"

„Weiße Strände, blaues Meer und ein Klima, das den Knochen gut tut. Aber dies ist nichts gegen die Wärme des heimischen Atlantiks."

„Also, wir haben die Schnauze voll davon", gestand Winona ehrlich. „Bringen Sie uns bitte hier weg!"

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ich denke, ein Portschlüssel ist die beste, sicherste und schnellste…"

„Einen Moment bitte, Professor", unterbrach Tarsuinn bittend und krabbelte zum Wasser.

„Seid ihr da?", fragte er und tauchte seine Hand ins Wasser.

Sofort fühlte er die seltsam kalte Berührung. Zuerst an den Fingern und dann sogar an der Wange.

„Ja", sagte eine gedämpfte Stimme unter der Wasseroberfläche.

„Kennt ihr mich?", fragte Tarsuinn und folgte seinen Gefühlen ein Stück weiter. „Warum kommt mir hier alles so vertraut vor?"

„Weil du in einem unserer Gästeheime geboren wurdest."

„Und kennst du mich?", erkundigte er sich weiter. „Deine Hand, ich hab sie schon im See von Hogwarts berührt. Warst du wegen mir da?"

„Ich war nicht wegen dir, sondern für dich da und werde es auch weiterhin sein."

„Aber warum hast du nie mit mir gesprochen?"

„Ich glaubte, du willst mich nicht kennen", sagte der Meermann. Seine Stimme (schwer verzerrt und deshalb schlecht einschätzbar) war eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Zuneigung und Hoffnung.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an dich erinnern. Ehrlich", erklärte Tarsuinn.

Die Hand strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Ohne Haare warst du nicht so hässlich", sagte der Meermann amüsiert. „Wir sehen uns wieder, dann aber in einer freundlicheren Nachbarschaft."

„Ich werde Tarsuinn gern die Möglichkeit geben, euch auf einfache Weise zu besuchen", versprach Professor Dumbledore. „Aber zunächst ist es sicher besser, die Kinder fortzuschaffen."

„Einen Moment bitte!", rief Tarsuinn schnell, als die Hand wieder im Wasser verschwand. „Wie heißt du?"

„Ruf mich, wenn du dich wieder erinnerst", kam die freundlich klingende Antwort. „Aber such dir bitte ein sauberes Gewässer aus."

Dann schwamm der Meermensch weg. Tarsuinn konnte fühlen, wie das Wesen sich entfernte.

„Wissen Sie, wie er heißt, Professor?", versuchte er es sich einfach zu machen.

„Leider nein, Tarsuinn. Ich kann nicht jeden kennen", erwiderte der Professor nachsichtig. „Obwohl es aus irgendeinem mir völlig unerfindlichen Grund umgekehrt zu funktionieren scheint."

Zwei starke Hände hoben ihn auf seine Füße und etwas, das sich wie eine glitschige Schlingpflanze anfühlte, wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt. Professor Dumbledore zählte bis drei, dann wurde Tarsuinn übel und sie waren woanders.

Das nächste, was er mitbekam, war, wie sein Name und die der Mädchen gerufen wurden und dann riss ihn eine Umarmung um. Oder war er schon vorher umgefallen? Es war egal. Ricas und Tikkis Berührungen waren das Schönste, was er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte.

„Es tut mir so Leid!", schluchzte Rica. „Ich konnte dieser Stimme nicht widerstehen und beschützen konnte ich dich auch nicht."

„Eigentlich wäre es meine Aufgabe gewesen, dich zu beschützen", versicherte Tarsuinn und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Fast rüde wurde er weggestoßen.

„Sag das noch mal!", forderte Rica atemlos.

„Es wäre meine Aufgabe…", begann er erschrocken, nur um plötzlich noch fester umklammert zu werden.

„Du bist wieder da!", jubelte Rica. „Mein Tarsuinn ist wieder da."

„Wenn du weiter drückst, hast du gleich zwei", murmelte er und konnte wieder lächeln.

„Oh, entschuldige", die Arme lösten sich wieder ein wenig und ein Moment verging. „Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Rica hob ihn wie ein kleines Kind hoch und setzte ihn auf das Sofa.

„Überall Wunden!", schimpfte Rica besorgt. „Warum sagst du denn nichts?"

„Ich fand es gut, wie es war", lächelte Tarsuinn mutig. „Außerdem bist du nicht gegen meinen Fuß gekommen."

Das hätte er wohl nicht sagen sollen.

Sein Fuß wurde vorsichtig hochgehoben und Rica schaute sich ihn an. Tarsuinn fand das blöd, denn eigentlich wollte er nur knuddeln. Wenigstens war Tikki der Ansicht, dass es so schlimm nicht sein konnte, und drängte sich mit lauten Liebesbekundungen an ihn. Mit seinen Händen versicherte er ihr, dass er sie noch immer vorbehaltlos liebte.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", bot eine bekannte männliche Stimme an. Tarsuinn erkannte Heiler Cutter wieder. Anscheinend war man hier auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet.

Erfahrene Finger ergriffen seinen Fuß und bewegten das Gelenk. Es tat ziemlich weh. Rica setzte sich inzwischen neben ihn und zog ihn an ihre Seite. Ihre Hand strich über seinen Kopf.

„Nur ein wenig das Gelenk verstaucht", erklärte Cutter nur Sekunden später. „Das haben wir gleich."

Einen Zauber und ein sanftes Prickeln später, schwand der Schmerz in seinem Gelenk auf fast nicht mehr wahrnehmbar.

„In einer Stunde ist das wieder voll belastbar. Noch andere Verletzungen?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was ist mit den Schnitt- und Schürfwunden?", fragte Rica.

„Eine Desinfektions- und Heilsalbe darüber und es ist alles wieder in Ordnung", anscheinend war Cutter es gewohnt, überbesorgte Mütter nett abzubügeln. „Ich schau mal nach den Mädchen."

„Bist du sicher, dass alles gut ist?", fragte Rica leise.

Zur Antwort umarmte er sie vorsichtig, damit Tikki nicht zerdrückt wurde.

„Jetzt ist alles gut", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und für ihn selbst stimmte das auch. Im Hintergrund konnte er Toireasa weinen hören, während die Darkclouds sich vorbehaltlos freuen konnten.

Es dauerte mehr als zehn Minuten, ehe sich die Erwachsenen wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und es war Professor Dumbledore, der wieder etwas harte Realität zurückbrachte.

„Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist?", fragte er. „Ich war doch ein wenig überrascht, als mich die Botschaft der Meermenschen erreichte und wohin ich gerufen wurde."

„Ich glaube, das ist im Moment nicht so gut zu erklären", sagte Tarsuinn und dachte dabei vor allem an Cutter, der hier einfach nicht dazugehörte.

„Jaaa", dehnte auch Winona bedeutungsvoll. „Vielleicht nicht gerade jetzt."

„Oh, was seh ich da?", begriff der Heiler erstaunlich schnell. „Meine Schicht beginnt bald. Einen schönen guten Morgen und geht bald ins Bett. Dies gilt vor allem für die Kinder, aber ich glaube, auch die Erwachsenen hier im Raum brauchen Schlaf."

Der Mann ging und Tarsuinn entspannte sich ein wenig. Heiler Cutter hatte ihm, und wahrscheinlich auch Rica, zwar das Leben gerettet und war auch bei den Beurteilungen von Tarsuinns geistiger Gesundheit immer nett gewesen, aber er war auch ein Unbekannter.

Zum Glück war es Winona, die anschließend die Geschichte erzählte. Er hörte sehr aufmerksam zu, denn vieles davon – der Nimmervolle-Beutel, der letzte Brief, Gringotts – war auch für ihn neu. Die Stelle mit Toireasas Augen ließ Winona jedoch aus. Sie hielt sich an das Versprechen, das sie Tarsuinn einmal gegeben hatte.

Leider galt dies nicht für Toireasa. Kaum hatte Winona geendet…

„Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass wir herausgefunden haben, _wer_ sich jetzt mit Tarsuinns Augen ein gutes Leben macht", sagte Toireasa. Alle mochten den Hass in ihrer Stimme hören, aber nur Tarsuinn und Winona wussten, dass er auf das Mädchen selbst fokussiert war.

„Ich denke, das hat Zeit", meinte Tarsuinn.

„Nein, hat es nicht!", schrie ihn Toireasa richtig laut an. „Hör auf so nett zu mir zu sein! Ich kann sehen, weil du blind bist! Sei wütend, verdammt noch mal!"

„Dazu bin ich zu müde", erklärte Tarsuinn und versuchte weder mutig zu lächeln, noch mit den Schultern zu zucken. Das Mädchen sollte nicht denken, er würde das nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst angehen.

„Ich denke, damit hat Tarsuinn etwas sehr Richtiges gesagt", meinte Professor Dumbledore, bevor sich Toireasa weiter aufregen konnte. „Die Kinder sollten jetzt zu Bett gebracht werden und auf dem Weg dahin jede Menge Schokolade essen."

Trotz einiger halbherziger Proteste Winonas, fand sich Tarsuinn wenig später in seiner bruchsicheren Schlafhöhle bei den Darkclouds wieder. Es hatte nur eine schnelle Katzenwäsche gegeben und jetzt schmeckte die Schokolade, die Rica ihm alle zehn Sekunden in den Mund schob, nach Zahnpasta. Dazwischen streichelte sie ihn immer wieder.

„Ich bin so froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist", sagte sie leise.

Er wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber kaum dass er den Mund öffnete, schob Rica ein weiteres Stück Schokolade hinein.

„Stimmt es, was Toireasa wegen eurer Augen gesagt hat?"

Ein zweites Mal machte Tarsuinn nicht den Fehler den Mund zu öffnen. Er nickte nur und begleitete dies mit einem Lächeln.

„Es stört dich nicht sonderlich, oder?"

Kopfschütteln.

Tarsuinn bekam einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt.

„Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt…"

„Du konntest wirklich nichts dafür", sagte Tarsuinn so schnell wie möglich, damit ihm nicht noch mehr Schokolade den Mund verstopfte.

„Das meinte ich nicht", sagte Rica. „Das hatten wir schon abgehakt. Nein, etwas ganz anderes. Ich wollte dir das schon zu Weihnachten sagen, aber da war gerade alles so gut und ich war feige und…na ja…du solltest Medir nicht wie einen Fremden behandeln."

„Medir?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Heiler Cutter, meinte ich", korrigierte Rica sich verlegen.

„Ich habe ihn ganz normal behandelt", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn stirnrunzelnd und bekam das nächste Stück Schoko.

„Ich weiß ja. Aber so ganz normal ist das nun nicht mehr. Ich will damit sagen…ähem…und nur wenn du zustimmst…dann könnten wir zusammenziehen?"

„Häh?", rutschte es einem geistig momentan völlig überforderten Tarsuinn heraus. „Wir wohnen doch zusammen."

„Ich meine, dich, mich und Medir…zusammen…in einem Haus. Es ist groß und wir haben auch schon ein Zimmer für dich vorgesehen. Viel schöner als hier. Und wir wären nicht weit weg von Winona und Toireasa. Nur eine Viertelstunde mit dem Bus. Mit Garten, ein wenig abseits. Tikki würde es sicher gefallen. Eine voll eingerichtete Küche. Man kann unheimlich viel entdecken. Das Haus ist sehr groß!"

„Das sagtest du bereits", meinte Tarsuinn und langsam kam ihm ein Verdacht.

„Bitte versteh das nicht falsch", fuhr Rica fort. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Nicht, dass ich einen Heiler in der Nähe wissen will. Das waren alles nur Kratzer. Es ist allein meine Schuld und wenn du nicht willst, dann ziehen wir nicht um. Es ist nur so…"

„Du bist verliebt", unterbrach Tarsuinn und in seinem Bauch machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit. Zum einen war da Ricas Liebe für ihn und jemand anderen, aber auch seine eigene selbstsüchtige Angst, dass Rica irgendwann mal nicht für ihn da sein würde. Er drängte seinen Egoismus zurück. Er musste den vorwurfsvollen Ton in seinen drei letzten Worten entkräften. „Ich freu mich für dich."

„Tust du das wirklich?", fragte sie, fast ein wenig überrascht klingend.

„Ehrlich!", versicherte er.

„Mmh."

Das konnte ja, aber auch nein bedeuten.

„Weiß er, wie schön du bist?", fragte Tarsuinn und legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund, bevor sie etwas dagegen sagen konnte. Leider hatte er keine Schokolade zur Hand.

„Du bist das schönste Wesen auf der Welt", betonte er fest und ließ seine Hand sanft über die Narben wandern. „Das hier ändert daran überhaupt nichts! Es spielt keine Rolle."

„Für dich vielleicht nicht…"

„Meine Meinung ist hier aber die einzige, die gilt und die etwas wert ist. Ich werde Cutter nur einigermaßen nett behandeln, wenn er sich meiner Meinung anschließt."

„Er hat mir etwas Ähnliches gesagt", gestand nun Rica verlegen ein.

Nun konnte Tarsuinn ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Normalerweise machte Rica ihn verlegen, nicht umgekehrt.

„Und?", grinste er frech. „Habt ihr all die Sachen gemacht, von denen du mir letztes Jahr geschrieben hast?"

„Welche Sachen meinst…?", begann Rica und schien dann zu begreifen.

Tarsuinn griff schnell zu ihrem Ohr, nur um zu fühlen, wie es heiß zu glühen begann.

„Wie ist so die Praxis?", setzte er noch einen drauf.

„Irgendwie wie in den Büchern", fand Rica schließlich ihre Sprache wieder. „Aber doch ganz anders. Na ja, du wirst es ja in den nächsten paar Jahren selbst herausfinden."

Die Vorstellung war Tarsuinn ein wenig unangenehm, aber er überging dies schnell.

„Werde ich demnächst Onkel?", fragte er amüsiert weiter. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass Rica sicherlich vorgesorgt hatte.

„Wenn, dann war es sicher nicht beabsichtigt", antwortete Rica. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab inzwischen ein- oder zweimal daran gedacht. Weißt du, ich hab mich ziemlich oft allein gefühlt, während du in Hogwarts deinen Spaß hattest. Es war so leer, ich hatte plötzlich keinen Lebensinhalt und…"

Rica musste die letzten Worte nicht aussprechen, er verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte, und es beschämte ihn, dass er nicht von selbst daran gedacht hatte. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, sie könnte einsam sein. Sie war für ihn eine selbstverständliche Konstante, ein Fels in der Brandung.

„Du wärst eine tolle Mutter", sagte er leise. „Das weiß ich aus Erfahrung."

„Danke", murmelte sie und umarmte ihn.

„Wir können auch zu Heiler Cutter ziehen", fügte Tarsuinn hinzu. „Auf Probe, okay? Ich werde ihn kontrollieren, beobachten und wenn…"

„Übertreib es nicht", lachte sie und gab ihm einen Nasenstüber plus Schokolade.

„Ich denke nur an die Lehren von Ryu-san: Die wahre Schönheit eines Menschen kann man weder mit den Augen, noch mit den Fingern sehen. Wenn Cutter…"

„Nenn ihn Medir."

„…deine Schönheit nicht sehen kann, dann verdient er dich nicht."

„Glaub mir, er ist ganz anders. Er schaut mich an, ohne diesen speziellen Blick. Selbst wenn ich mein Gesicht nicht verhüllt habe. Da ist kein Ekel, kein Schaudern, nichts. Nur Zuneigung", erklärte Rica verträumt und setzte dann noch energisch ein letztes Argument hinzu. „Tikki mag ihn und hat keine Bedenken geäußert."

„Ach, wirklich?", sagte Tarsuinn und hörte die Bestätigung seiner kleinen Freundin. „Na, dann ist ja alles entschieden. Wer sind wir, um unserem Familienoberhaupt zu widersprechen?"

Ein paar scharfe Zähne versenkten sich kurz und tadelnd, aber auch liebevoll, in seiner Hand.

„Wir sind niemand", lachte Rica gutmütig. „Aber ich denke, du solltest jetzt endlich schlafen."

„Ja, das sollte ich", gähnte Tarsuinn und hielt seine Schwester an der Hand fest. „Rica. Wenn ich nicht normal bin, wenn ich aufwache – bringt mich in die Nähe von Dementoren, ja?"

„Wieso?", fragte Rica entsetzt.

„Weil der Narr Angst vor den Dementoren hat", erklärte Tarsuinn ernst. „Sag das Professor Dumbledore. Er wird wissen, was ich meine."

„Ich weiß es zwar nicht, aber okay. Ich werd es tun", entgegnete Rica. „Du solltest es jedoch nicht so weit kommen lassen."

„Ich werde kämpfen", versprach Tarsuinn. „Aber gib mir bitte noch ein Stück Schokolade. Ich bin inzwischen richtig süchtig nach dem ekligen Geschmack von Zahnpasta und Schoko."

„Du hättest dir die Zähne nicht putzen sollen", sagte Rica und gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

„Und damit die ewigen Gesetze der kindlichen Unterwerfung brechen? Plaque, Parodontose und Zahnstein Tür und Tor öffnen? Solche Sachen darf man gar nicht erst einreißen lassen. Die Zahnpflege der Gegenwart ist die Schmerzvermeidung der Zukunft? Hat das denn alles keine Bedeutung mehr? Mein Weltbild bricht zusammen!"

Rica sagte zunächst zu seinen Ausführungen nichts. Dann stand sie langsam auf.

„Schlaf noch nicht ein", sagte sie dann leise. „Ich werde heute hier schlafen. Unter deinem Bett bei Tikki ist genug Platz."

Rica war immer da, wenn er sie brauchte – daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern.

„Steh auf, es ist noch nicht vorbei! Noch schläfst du", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Tarsuinn erhob sich und _schaute_ sich um. Sein letzter Alptraum war bewegungslos eingefroren und bildete eine schaurige Schlachthausatmosphäre. Vor ihm stand der Narr.

„Gibst du auf?", fragte Tarsuinn und atmete tief durch, um seine Furcht zu vertreiben. „Du leidest doch unter diesen Träumen genau wie ich!"

„Leiden?", der Narr lachte. „Ich leide nicht, ich lerne. Nur scheinst du die Lektionen aus der Geschichte nicht zu begreifen."

„Welche Lektionen?", fauchte Tarsuinn. „Du versuchst doch nur mich fertig zu machen, damit du mich kontrollieren kannst."

„Aber nicht doch", entgegnete der Narr. „Ich will, dass du die Realität siehst. Du bist von Feinden umgeben. Sie missbrauchen dein Vertrauen, deine Gutmütigkeit, deine Selbstlosigkeit – sie werden immer auf dir herumtreten, dich schubsen. Und alles nur, weil wir keine Menschen im normalen Sinne sind."

„Du bist ein Wahnsinniger!", meinte Tarsuinn abfällig. „Ohne dich hätte ich selbst dieses Problem nicht."

„Ohne mich hätte dir die Kraft gefehlt, auch nur die Hälfte von dem durchzustehen, was dir passiert ist. Das, was du Wahnsinn nennst, ist eher eine irrationale Lebensenergie. Man kann unerschöpfliche Kraft daraus gewinnen."

„Ich werde dir nicht nachgeben", sagte Tarsuinn kalt. „Nicht noch einmal."

„Wart es ab. Es wird wieder Tage geben, an denen du zu schwach für die Welt bist, und dann wirst du froh sein, mich zu haben."

„Ich will nur, dass du verschwindest!", schrie Tarsuinn.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich gehen", sagte der Narr. „Du bist mir zu schwach. Ich werde dir also helfen, mich loszuwerden. Ich werde dir alles sagen, was du wissen willst, und dich des Nachts in Ruhe lassen. Du musst mir nur versprechen alles zu tun, um mich loszuwerden."

Tarsuinn neigte den Kopf. Er konnte die Haltung der schwarzen Gestalt nicht deuten, doch die Stimme war seltsam, irgendwie frustriert.

„Ich denke darüber nach", sagte Tarsuinn und trat näher. Die Gestalt vor ihm repräsentierte dieses Etwas, was man in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte. Es konnte durch seine Erinnerungen spazieren, seine Träume bestimmen, ihn mit Einflüsterungen manipulieren – aber das hier war noch immer _sein_ Kopf.

„Zeig mir, was du willst!", flüsterte Tarsuinn und stieß seine Finger in den Kopf der Gestalt. Der Narr schrie, Tarsuinn schrie und die Gesichter toter Menschen und Tiere umringten sie. Irgendwann hielt Tarsuinn es nicht mehr aus und er zog seine Hand zurück.

„Du willst nur aus mir raus, weil ich dich daran hindere zu töten", schrie er den Narren an. „Du willst jeden töten, dem du innewohnst, und jeden, der dir begegnet, weil du eigentlich nur wieder in den hinein willst, der dich erschaffen hat."

„Und, was interessiert es dich?"

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Rica wusste damals, dass ihre Heilung einen Menschen töten wird und wollte deshalb alles versuchen, um deinen Meister zu entlarven. Ich werde genauso handeln. Ich werde dich in mir einsperren. Dein Erschaffer muss nur vor mir sterben und schon hörst du auf zu existieren."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher!", widersprach der Narr drohend.

„Egal! Dann stirbst du halt, wenn ich sterbe. So oder so – ich werde alles tun, um meinen Kopf zu deinem Gefängnis zu machen."

„Du dreckiger kleiner _Bedlam_", flüsterte nun der Narr drohend. „Glaubst du etwa, du könntest gegen mich bestehen? Glaubst du ernsthaft, das heute Nacht wäre schon alles gewesen? Ich habe versucht dich etwas zu lehren – jetzt werde ich dich quälen, wenn du mich dazu zwingst. Entweder du hilfst mir oder ich werde nichts von dir übrig lassen."

„Versuch es", sagte Tarsuinn ruhig und spürte keine Angst mehr vor dem Narren. „Ich werde kämpfen und ich werde dich schlagen, denn ich bin nicht allein. Ich kann sie alle fühlen – Tikki, Rica, das Einhorn, die Darkclouds und sogar Toireasa."

„Wir werden sehen! Morgen Nacht beginnen wir."

Tarsuinn wühlte sich aus dem Bett und stand auf.

„Alles okay bei dir, Tarsuinn?", fragte Rica gähnend und kroch unter seinem Bett hervor. „Du hast gar nicht geschrien?"

„Ist nur eine Ausnahme", sagte Tarsuinn leichthin und versuchte unbesorgt zu klingen. „Hast du geschlafen, Rica?"

„Keine Sekunde, Kleiner", antwortete sie und strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Geht es euch gut?"

„Wir haben nichts abbekommen, wenn du das meinst", versicherte Rica. „Wobei ich mich frage, wie Tikki bei deinem Krach tatsächlich pennen konnte."

„Sie hat die Fähigkeit, Fakten zu ignorieren, die sie nicht wissen will", glaubte Tarsuinn darauf die Antwort zu kennen und streckte die Arme aus. Sofort wurde er von seiner kleinen Freundin in Beschlag genommen.

„Du hast viel Liebe bei ihr nachzuholen", kicherte Rica und schob ihn ins Bad. „Und ich eine Menge Schlaf. Macht bitte nicht so viel Krach. Den anderen im Haus sollte es ähnlich gehen."

„Alles klar!", versicherte er und ging mit Tikki im Arm ins Bad, um sich selbst und ihr eine intensive und lauwarme Dusche zu gönnen. Es hatte einen großen Vorteil, wenn man immer am frühesten wach war. Niemand machte einem das Bad streitig oder meckerte, wenn die Wasserschlacht zu sehr ausartete.

Natürlich war früh heute relativ, denn es war schon elf Uhr Vormittag. Nur weil alle nicht vor sechs ins Bett gekommen waren, herrschte im Haus noch Ruhe, als er in die Küche ging, um sich und Tikki etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Irgendwer war in der Küche und schnarchte sehr zurückhaltend. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zum Kühlschrank und versuchte etwas Nahrhaftes zu ertasten.

„Finger weg von mir, Minderjähriger", schrie die Bierflasche, als er sie auf der Suche nach Milch berührte, und weckte damit die Person in der Küche.

„Was? Wo? Ich hab nicht, Schatz!", murmelte Samuel schlaftrunken.

„Es ist alles okay", sagte Tarsuinn mit bewusst leiser und gleichförmiger Stimme. „Schlaf ruhig weiter."

„Okay", nuschelte Samuel und Tarsuinn hörte den Kopf zurück auf den Tisch sinken. „Halt! Moment, gar nichts ist okay, kleiner Unruhestifter. Ich soll auf dich aufpassen. Jawohl. Mit so nem billigen Trick legst du Samuel Keary nicht rein."

„Es hätte beinahe geklappt", lachte Tarsuinn. „Tee, Kaffee, Rührei oder Croissants?"

„Alles!"

„Kommt sofort."

Tarsuinn kannte sich in der Küche der Darkclouds gut genug aus, um die gewünschten Speisen ohne Zeitverlust zuzubereiten. Einzig bei der Kaffeemaschine brauchte er eigentlich ein wenig Hilfe, die er von Samuel jedoch nicht erwarten konnte. Der Mann interessierte sich zwar sehr für nichtmagische Dinge, aber nur wenn sie Spaß machten oder zumindest gefährlich waren. Seiner Meinung nach war jede Mahlzeit, die nicht per Hand und Feuer zubereitet wurde, zumindest fragwürdig.

„Schlafen die anderen alle?", fragte Tarsuinn, sobald er und Tikki ein wenig gegessen hatten, das nicht so süß wie Schokolade schmeckte.

„Nicht wirklich", entgegnete Samuel trocken. „Dazu müssten sie erst mal in die Nähe ihrer Betten kommen."

„Und was machen sie gerade?"

„Na, eigentlich sollte ich dir das wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, aber es hat mir niemand verboten, also mach ich was ich will. Caitlin und Eran besuchen gerade unsere Schwiegertochter und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dies eine Riesenwelle gibt. Aber mich wollten sie nicht dabei haben. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie meinen mäßigenden Einfluss fürchteten.

Katrin hat Toireasa nach Hause gebracht und passt da auf sie auf. Ich denke, sie ist wirklich am besten dafür geeignet.

Fenella hat sich Winona geschnappt und irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht, wo die Geister ihrem Kind erst mal nicht schaden können, und Patrick wurde dazu verdonnert, einigen Leuten im Ministerium gehörig auf die Füße zu treten und ein wenig Lärm wegen der Dementoren zu machen.

Dumbledore hingegen wollte erst mal noch eine wichtige Sache zu Ende bringen, dann dem Zaubereiminister aufs Dach steigen, den Tintenklecksern vom _Tagespropheten _auf die Finger schauen und einen Zaubergamot einberufen. Letzteres halte ich zwar für Zeitverschwendung, weil die Wenigsten auf die Dementoren als Wache verzichten wollen, aber er versucht es wenigstens."

„Was ist mit den Daniels?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Wer sagt ihnen Bescheid?"

„Das hat Filius schon übernommen. Er ist vor drei Stunden hier aufgetaucht und gleich wieder weg."

„Ich würde auch gern die Daniels besuchen und ihnen alles erklären", gestand Tarsuinn ein, obwohl er einen Besuch fürchtete. Er hielt es für seine Pflicht.

„Das ist leider nicht drin", entgegnete Samuel entschieden. „Oder eher zum Glück. Aber du kannst einen Brief schreiben, wenn du unbedingt möchtest, und sobald sich die Wogen ein wenig geglättet haben, kann man auch mal einen Besuch ins Auge fassen. Eure Geschichte wird wahrscheinlich einiges an Widerspruch im Ministerium auslösen und das könnte Probleme mit der Familie geben."

„Warum sollte man uns nicht glauben?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert. „Jack wurde die Seele geraubt, der Mann, der uns entführt hat, muss noch dort sein, ich könnte sie durch das gesamte Gefängnis führen, ohne den Weg raten zu müssen. Das muss doch überzeugend sein."

„Das Problem ist, man hat nur Jacks Leiche gefunden. Bis zur Halskrause abgefüllt mit Alkohol und in der Themse ertrunken. Keine Spuren von Gewalt oder dergleichen."

„Sonst nichts? Aber wir waren zu dritt."

„Und niemand wird drei Kindern glauben, dass sie einfach in Askaban hinein- und hinausspaziert sind. Selbst wenn man ihnen von deinen Fähigkeiten erzählt. Was nicht sein darf, wollen sie nicht sehen. Eher wahrscheinlich ist…"

Tarsuinn ging zum Küchenfenster und öffnete es. Eine Eule brauste herein und landete irgendwo bei Samuel.

„Wenn ich nicht gerade müde wäre, würde ich fragen, woher du das wusstest", meinte Samuel und schien sich um die Eule zu kümmern.

„Tikki sagte, ich soll das Fenster öffnen", erklärte Tarsuinn, aufgrund der _nicht gestellten_ Frage.

„Oh, das Ministerium", ignorierte Samuel anscheinend seine Worte. „Deren Geschwindigkeit ist ja wieder mal sensationell. _Mr McNamara_…blablabla…_einfinden im Ministerium_…_umgehend_…sülz…_Begleitung eines erwachsenen Zauberers_…_nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen_…_Büro des Zaubereiministers_…_Portschlüssel__beiliegend_…_freundliche_…wer's glaubt…_Grüße_…Kettenhund des Ministers."

„Das steht da nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Ich lese zwischen den Zeilen."

„Das kann ich auch manchmal."

„Aber nicht so umfangreich wie ich."

„Kommt drauf an. Gehen wir hin?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Klang ziemlich ultimativ – die freundliche Bitte", brummte Samuel.

„Nicht zwischen den Zeilen."

„Wenn man geübt ist schon."

„Trotzdem. Gehen _wir_ hin? Ich würde Rica gern schlafen lassen."

„Sie dürfte eh nicht mit. Die nehmen Muggel nicht für voll und wissen wahrscheinlich, dass Filius anderweitig unterwegs ist."

„Wissen die, dass du hier bist?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Sie scheinen keine hohe Meinung von dir zu haben."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Was denkst du, Samuel?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Sollten wir hingehen oder ihnen einfach den Finger zeigen?"

Samuel lachte laut auf.

„Auch wenn ich es gern sehen würde – lieber nicht. Man mag von Fudge halten was man will, aber er ist kein schlechter Mensch."

„Er glaubt Kindern nicht, nur weil sie Kinder sind", widersprach Tarsuinn aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung. „Er nimmt mich nicht für voll und hält mich für einen Verrückten."

„Und? Das passiert mir ständig", kicherte Samuel. „Aber im Gegensatz zu mir hast du die Chance, ihn von dir und deinen Worten zu überzeugen. Schau ihm nur fest in die Augen."

_Das kann ich nicht_, wollte Tarsuinn sagen, doch dann überlegte er sich, was dies für Samuel bedeuten könnte.

„Das bekomme ich hin", versprach er stattdessen und versuchte dabei zu lächeln. „Aber trotzdem wecke ich zuvor Rica und sag ihr Bescheid, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht. Einen Zettel würde sie mir nachher sicher übel nehmen."

„Nach dem, was die letzten Tage passiert ist, sicher", stimmte Samuel zu.

Tarsuinn stand auf und ging zu Rica ins Zimmer. Seine Schwester schlief viel fester als sonst üblich und es reichte nicht, einfach ihre Wange zu berühren, um sie aufzuwecken. Als sie dann völlig übermüdet murmelte, sie wäre wach, teilte Tarsuinn ihr mit, was er vorhatte, obwohl er stark bezweifelte, dass sie auch nur einen kleinen Teil davon wirklich realisierte. Einzig seine Versicherung, Samuel würde ihn begleiten, schien bei ihr durchzudringen, denn in dem Moment fiel ihr Kopf wieder zurück ins Kopfkissen. Er rüttelte sie noch einmal sanft wach.

„Rica", sagte er eindringlich. „Rica, hör mir zu. Ich versteck meinen Zauberstab unter deiner Matratze. Pass auf, dass ihn niemand anfasst."

„Kla'", murmelte Rica undeutlich. „Niema' ans Höll'ndin' lass'n."

„Genau", grinste Tarsuinn und küsste ihre Wange. „Schlaf gut, Schwesterchen."

Das tat sie schon längst wieder. Er konnte nur vermuten, wie lange sie zuvor schon wach gewesen war, aber so wie sie sich benahm, mussten es mehr als nur vierundzwanzig Stunden sein. Vielleicht war es doch besser, ihr einen Zettel hinzulegen.

Als er wenig später zurück in die Wohnstube kam, erwartete ihn Samuel schon ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Können wir los?", fragte Tarsuinn, als wäre er es gewesen, der hatte warten müssen. Er nahm Tikki auf seine Schulter.

„Gleich. Nur noch das hier", entgegnete Samuel und ein dünnes Lederband wurde um seinen Hals gehängt. „Ist von Albus."

Tarsuinn fühlte kurz nach.

„Ah, der Dementorenalarm", brummte er nicht sonderlich überrascht, als seine Finger den kleinen, glatten Stein ertasteten. „Privatsphäre ade."

„Tut doch nicht weh", fand Samuel und schob Tarsuinn zur Tür hinaus. „Ist es für dich okay, wenn wir vorsichtshalber nicht den Portschlüssel zum Ministerium nehmen?"

„Ich weiß nicht mal genau, was ein Portschlüssel ist. Das ist doch so ein Ding, das Professor Dumbledore verwendet hat, um uns Heim zu bringen, oder?"

„Möchtest du wissen, wie der funktioniert?"

„Klar, wenn wir den Bus nehmen haben wir doch Zeit."

Und so erfuhr Tarsuinn – Samuel flüsterte ihm das alles nur ganz leise zu, damit es keiner der anderen Fahrgäste hören konnte – von dem Zauber, der einen Gegenstand dazu befähigte, Personen zwischen A und B und wieder zurück zu transportieren.

„Und warum haben wir das Ding nicht einfach benutzt?", fragte Tarsuinn, als sie den Bus verlassen hatten. Er war neugierig geworden und diese Art des Transportes klang irgendwie nicht so schmutzig wie das Flohnetzwerk.

„Weil jeder einen blöden Brief schreiben kann. Klar – ein Portschlüssel ist schwieriger, aber den kann man sich auch machen lassen. Das Problem bei den Dingern ist nur, es steht nicht drauf, wohin sie dich hinbringen. Wenn du also einen benutzen willst, mach ihn selbst oder nutze nur einen, dem du vertraust. Traust du dem Ministerium, Tarsuinn?"

„Kein Stück", antwortete er ohne ein Zögern.

„Genau – und deshalb gehen wir jetzt telefonieren. Wie war doch gleich die Telefonnummer für Magie?"

Die kannte Tarsuinn nicht, aber anscheinend war es eh nur eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, denn sie gingen wirklich in eine Telefonzellen und dort wählte Samuel umgehend eine fünfstellige Nummer. Sekunden und eine nette Frauenstimme später, standen sie im Ministerium für Zauberei, mit hässlichen Namens-Pin's an der Kleidung.

„Ich wollte nie wieder hierher kommen", gestand Tarsuinn leise ein.

„Wer will das schon?", klopfte ihm Samuel aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Es gibt nichts Langweiligeres als hinter einem Schreibtisch zu versauern."

„Grund des Besuches", maulte eine gelangweilte, männliche Stimme, die den letzten Satz von Samuel einfach gehört haben musste – sofern sie nicht zuvor geschlafen hatte.

„Einladung des Zaubereiministers", erklärte Samuel.

„Sie wurden schon vor einer Stunde erwartet", brummte der Mann vorwurfsvoll.

„Die Muggelbusse sind nicht so schnell."

„Mir wurde gesagt, sie hätten einen autorisierten Portschlüssel erhalten."

„Ach, wirklich?", tat Samuel überrascht. „Muss ich übersehen haben. Sind wir jetzt zu spät? Sollen wir wieder gehen?"

„Mir wurde bedeutet, dass sie trotzdem empfangen werden", nörgelte der Mann. „Ich brauche kurz Ihre Zauberstäbe."

„Hab keinen dabei", verkündete Tarsuinn.

„Nicht? _Accio Zauberstab_", sagte der gelangweilte Mann. „Na ja – scheint zu stimmen."

„Wir dürfen in den Ferien ja nicht zaubern", erklärte Tarsuinn so naiv wie möglich klingend.

„Auch wahr", sagte der Mann. „Erle, zwölf Zoll, Drachenherzfaser, 44 Jahre in Benutzung. Stimmt das?"

„Korrekt. Können wir dann jetzt zum Minister?", fragte Samuel.

„Moment. Das Tier muss hier bleiben."

„Warum das?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Man hat letzte Woche im inneren Trakt tote Ratten gefunden, die an den Grau-Tier-Pocken verstorben sind. Und da dein Tierchen so ziemlich grau ist, muss es wohl hier bleiben, bis die vom _Magischen Seuchenkommando _alles wieder freigeben."

„Wir müssen nicht reingehen", meinte Tarsuinn, dem der Gedanke sehr unangenehm war, ohne Tikki zu sein. In Askaban hatte er sie _schmerzhaft_ vermisst.

„Egal, welchen Eindruck ich erweckt habe", flüsterte Samuel ihm daraufhin ins Ohr. „Man kann eine Einladung des Zaubereiministers nicht so einfach ablehnen. Verzögern ja, aber nicht versetzen."

„Ich werde auf das Tier aufpassen", versprach der gelangweilte Mann.

„Darf sie sich in diesem Raum…", Tarsuinn machte eine weit ausholende Armbewegung, „…frei bewegen?"

„Natürlich. Sie darf nur nicht an mir vorbei."

Nur widerstrebend beugte Tarsuinn sich der Notwendigkeit. Er brauchte einige Minuten, um auch Tikki davon zu überzeugen, und als sie dann den inneren Bereich betraten, verabschiedete sie ihn mit einem klagenden Laut, der so viel wie: _Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst_, bedeuten sollte.

Da das Ministerium der Zauberei keinen eigenen Charakter wie Hogwarts oder Askaban zu haben schien, musste Samuel ihn nun durch die Gänge führen, bis sie das Büro des Zaubereiministers erreichten – oder besser gesagt, sein Vorzimmer.

„Hat sich der liebe Junge doch noch eingefunden", begrüßte sie eine weibliche Stimme, deren Freundlichkeit so falsch war, dass Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Die Präsenz der Ersten Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers – Madame Umbridge – jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Die Frau erzeugte ein absolut mieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch.

Er lächelte breit.

„Madame Umbridge, es wäre schön, könnte ich Sie sehen", erklärte er und fühlte sich nicht einmal schlecht bei diesen Worten.

„Es freut mich auch, dir wieder zu begegnen", sagte Umbridge und wandte sich an Samuel.

„Ich bin Dolores Jane Umbridge, Erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers. Und Sie müssen Mr McNamara sein. Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ich freu mich zwar auch, Ihnen zu begegnen…", sagte Samuel so seriös, wie Tarsuinn ihn noch nie hatte reden hören, „…aber wir sind nicht verwandt. Mein Name ist Keary. Meine Enkelin und Tarsuinn hier sind befreundet und heute war es meine Aufgabe, auf die Kinder aufzupassen."

„Sie sind darüber informiert, was der momentane Schulleiter von Hogwarts dem Minister heute Morgen berichtete, Mr Keary?"

„Vollständig."

„Dann erwartet Sie der Zaubereiminister in seinem Büro", erklärte Umbridge gnädig. „Zunächst erst einmal allein! Du kannst dich da drüben hinsetzen, mein Lieber."

Ein beleidigtes Gesicht unterdrückend, ließ Tarsuinn sich zu einem Sessel führen und setzte sich. Er hörte noch, wie der Zaubereiminister Samuel überaus freundlich begrüßte, dann schloss sich die Tür und es war still. Leider nicht lange.

„Ich hörte, du warst krank", sagte Umbridge. „Geht es dir besser?"

„Ja", sagte er freundlich. „Es war nichts Ernstes."

„Nichts Ernstes hat dich ein halbes Jahr lang vom Unterricht ferngehalten?", erwiderte Umbridge ungläubig.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, es wäre eine kurzfristige Sache gewesen."

„Und was war es?", forschte Umbridge einfach weiter.

„Das weiß ich nicht", log Tarsuinn und machte ein betretenes Gesicht, als würde er sich dafür schämen. „Da müssen Sie schon meine Schwester fragen."

„Weißt du, mein Lieber, warum sie dich nicht nach St Mungos gebracht hat? Dort hätte man sicher sehr gut für dich sorgen können."

Tarsuinn war nicht dumm genug, um die mögliche Falle zu übersehen.

„Ich war doch bei meiner Schwester gut aufgehoben und außerdem hat uns mindestens einmal die Woche ein Heiler von St Mungos besucht."

„Ah, Mr Cutter", sagte Umbridge. „Ein _Junior_-Heiler. Sicherlich sehr talentiert, aber seine Fähigkeiten liegen nicht unbedingt bei den Krankheiten des Geistes."

„Aber er hatte Erfolg, oder?", lächelte Tarsuinn, obwohl er lieber auf den Boden gespuckt hätte. Er spürte sehr genau, worauf die Fragen der Frau abzielten.

„Also sind deine schlechten Träume, die dich so quälten, verschwunden?", lauerte Umbridge.

„Meine Träume haben eine ganz andere Qualität angenommen", versicherte Tarsuinn wahrheitsgemäß und strahlte nun die Untersekretärin glücklich an. Wieder einmal fühlte er, wie viel Spaß es ihm machte, solche Leute über die Wahrheit in die Irre zu führen.

„Das freut mich für dich", sagte Umbridge.

„Danke sehr", erwiderte Tarsuinn. „Ich wollte Ihnen auch schon lange dafür danken, dass Sie mich damals haben bestehen lassen. Nach Hogwarts gehen zu dürfen, ist eine tolle Sache."

„Ja", meinte Umbridge und klang ein wenig säuerlich. „Nur schade, dass du die Prüfung dieses Jahr verpasst hast. Wer weiß, ob dich der Schulleiter für das nächste Jahr akzeptiert. Einige Schulräte haben gefordert dich auszuschließen, aber der Minister hat sich für dich eingesetzt und so wird Professor Dumbledore wohl keine andere Wahl bleiben, als dich auch im nächsten Jahr zum Unterricht zuzulassen."

„Dann werde ich mich wohl nachher auch beim Minister bedanken."

„Du wirst noch viel mehr Grund bekommen, dich zu bedanken", erklärte Umbridge leicht triumphierend. „Und statt ihm nur mit Worten zu danken, wäre es sicher hilfreich, wenn du stattdessen ein wenig Zurückhaltung an den Tag legst, wenn du von deinen Alpträumen erzählst."

„Welche Alpträume?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Die, von denen du Professor Dumbledore erzählt hast. Er hat sich sehr darüber aufgeregt."

Tarsuinn fand es unmöglich, sich einen aufgeregten Dumbledore vorzustellen. Ob er vielleicht laut geworden war? Oder hatte der Professor einfach nur das Wort _aufgeregt_ benutzt?

„Ich habe keine Alpträume, die auf Phantasie beruhen, Madame", erklärte Tarsuinn wahrheitsgemäß. „Jede unglaubliche Erinnerung in meinem Kopf beruht immer auf der Realität."

„Und da bist du dir ganz sicher, mein Lieber?", fragte Umbridge mit einer Mischung aus Spott und übertriebenem Mitleid. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, naiv und nett zu bleiben.

„Professor Dumbledore schien mir zu glauben", sagte Tarsuinn wie ein Junge, der diesen Glauben brauchte, um sich selbst sicher zu sein. Am liebsten hätte er ihr die Wahrheit vor die Füße gespuckt, aber irgendwie hielt er das für unklug. Sie schien irgendetwas zu wissen.

„Auch die großen Geister irren", orakelte Umbridge.

„Wenn Sie es sagen…", murmelte Tarsuinn und versank in Schweigen. Er hoffte, sie würde ihm mehr sagen, um ihn noch weiter von seiner Geschichte abzubringen. Leider schien Umbridge sich auf das Gesagte beschränken zu wollen.

Quälend langsam vergingen die nächsten dreißig Minuten. Tarsuinn beschäftigte sich während dieser Zeit mit den Gefühlen, die er spüren konnte. Es war hier durchaus interessant, wenn man mal gewisse kalte Dinge ausblendete. Bei seinen bisherigen Besuchen hier hatte er nie die Ruhe und die Zeit gefunden, sich mit dem Ministerium zu beschäftigen. Wie ein Geist durchstreifte sein Gefühl das Gebäude. Die meisten Menschen wären enttäuscht gewesen, wenn er ihnen erzählt hätte, wie wenig er wirklich von diesem Gefühl erfuhr. Rica hatte mal versucht ihm zu erklären, was sie so toll an einem Regenbogen fand. Er hatte es nicht verstanden und wusste nicht, was die Aufmerksamkeit wert sein sollte. Fließende Farben – interessant, ja (er wollte auch mal einen Regenbogen sehen) – aber konnte man damit wirklich eine halbe Stunde seines Lebens verbringen?

Angst, Geheimnisse, Verlangen, Gefahr, Liebe, verborgene Zuneigung, offener Hass – alles Gefühle, die auch in Hogwarts herumschwirrten. Doch hier waren sie viel erwachsener – nein, halt, falsch – sie waren ernster und fester, aber im Grunde genommen dieselben wie in der Schule. Das war eine seltsame Erkenntnis. Im Prinzip waren Erwachsene wie Kinder, deren Gefühle viel ausgehärteter waren – die guten wie die schlechten. Was das jedoch bedeutete, so weit konnte er noch nicht denken.

Die Tür zu dem Büro des Zaubereiministers öffnete sich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie sehen die Vorteile in meinen Vorschlägen, Mr Keary, und können sie entsprechend vermitteln", sagte der Minister jovial. „Wir alle können nur durch Vertrauen und Ruhe gewinnen."

„Bis wir eines Tages nicht mehr wach werden", knurrte Samuel extrem unhöflich.

„Solange wir alle alt und grau zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind, habe ich nichts dagegen", versuchte der Minister so etwas wie einen Scherz. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr Keary."

Die Tür schloss sich wieder.

„Wir werden sehen", brummte Samuel. „Komm, Tarsuinn, wir gehen."

„Sie sollten sich bemühen, die Großzügigkeit des Ministers zu erkennen", forderte Umbridge, welche die Worte gehört hatte, empört.

„Großzügigkeit kennt keine Gegenleistung", entgegnete Samuel angewidert. „Das war nur ein Geschäft! Nichts, was Dankbarkeit erfordert."

Noch nie hatte Tarsuinn Samuel so erlebt wie heute. Der ältere Mann war immer ein Quell für Frohsinn und Unfug. Er konnte sich kindlicher benehmen als jeder Zehnjährige und das tat er eigentlich immer, wenn Kinder in der Nähe waren. Doch im Moment war er eher in einer Stimmung, die besser zu Snape gepasst hätte.

Tarsuinn musste fast laufen, um an der Hand von Samuel nicht hinterher geschleift zu werden.

„Wo ist Caitlin, wenn man sie braucht?", brummelte Samuel dabei vor sich hin. „Das ist nicht mein Ding. Ich hätte ihm seine Amnestie in den Rachen schieben sollen. Dieser…"

„Samuel?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Was ist los? Ich dachte, ich soll dem Zaubereiminister von den Dementoren erzählen?"

„Daran war man aber nicht interessiert", erklärte Samuel und wurde ein wenig langsamer. „Es ging nur um Politik und leider muss ich sagen, ich glaub, jeder andere hätte dich besser vertreten als ich."

„Bei was?"

„Bei allem", meinte Samuel frustriert und schien sich dann zusammenzureißen. „Aber egal – ich sollte das Gute sehen und nicht meckern. Für dich ist es sicher das kleinere Übel, bei den guten Nachrichten."

„Und die wären?", erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Lass uns erst einmal schauen, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind. Am besten gleich, okay?"

„Was für Gerüchte?"

„Sehen wir, wenn wir da sind. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nachher enttäuscht bist, falls es nicht stimmt."

„An Enttäuschungen bin ich gewöhnt."

„Da bin ich mir nicht…"

In diesem Moment erreichten sie die Eingangshalle. Tikki lief ihm entgegen und…

…verabschiedete sich von ihm traurig mit: _Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst!_

Tarsuinn ging in die Hocke und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Blödes Mistvieh!", rief eine kalte Stimme. „_Lacerare!_"

Ein heller Blitz erblühte vor seinen Augen, Tikki gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich und dann endete ihr Lauf.

In Panik stolperte er vorwärts, um zu seiner kleinen Freundin zu kommen. Er fand Tikki auf der Seite liegend. Sie atmete nicht mehr und eine Wunde, die ihren Körper fast halbiert hatte, benetzte seine Hände.

Über ihn zog ein Zauber hinweg und traf irgendjemanden.

„Was zum Teufel soll das!", brüllte Samuel wütend.

„Zauberstäbe runter!", fauchte der Wächter.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!", schrie der Mann, der Tikki getroffen hatte. Niemand schien sich um Tarsuinn zu kümmern. Die Wut, die sich in ihm aufbaute, schien alle Grenzen sprengen zu wollen. Er zog den kleinen, blutenden Tierkörper auf seine Knie – und stutzte.

Er konnte Tikki sehen! Nicht wirklich sie, aber ein silbernes Abbild von ihr. Das kleine Herz pumpte noch Blut, aber er konnte noch immer kein Leben spüren – kein bisschen – so als wäre sie gar nicht hier.

Er rollte sich über ihr zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht. Drei Zauberer schrien sich über ihn hinweg an, während er versuchte zu erfassen, was nicht stimmte. Tikki hatte ihn mit denselben Lauten begrüßt, mit denen sie ihn verabschiedet hatte, Samuel war richtig wütend, der Mann mit dem tödlichen Zauber eher frustriert und der Pförtner klang, als würde er bedauern hier sein zu müssen. Im Hintergrund des Ganzen, hörte er über den ganzen Krach hinweg eine Frau leise einen stetigen Zauber sprechen.

„Ich hab den Auftrag jedes Ungeziefer zu töten, das in das Ministerium eindringt und darin nichts zu suchen hat", schrie der Angreifer.

„Sie haben genau gesehen, dass sie zu uns gehört!", fauchte Samuel zurück. „Dafür wird mal zur Abwechslung Ihr Kopf rollen, Macnair."

„Ich sagte: Zauberstäbe runter", versuchte der Pförtner sich unsicher Gehör zu verschaffen.

Tarsuinn drückte sein Gesicht in die silberne Gestalt, verbarg ein triumphierendes Lächeln – und begann zu weinen. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Wie machten das Mädchen nur? Dachten sie an etwas Trauriges oder nur an das, was sie wollten? Erinnerungen an Winona und Toireasa halfen da wenig, die weinten nur, wenn sie wirklich unglücklich waren. In dieser Beziehung waren sie entweder unnormal oder aber er ließ sich eben von einem Vorurteil leiten. Er fühlte, wie sein Grinsen breiter wurde. So ging das nicht. Er drängte die Gedanken zurück und begann an sein Einhorn zu denken, was er seit Monaten vermieden hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später vergoss er echte Tränen, während Samuel kurz davor schien, ein wenig zu viel Dampf abzulassen.

„Das reicht! Genug", sagte eine autoritäre, weibliche Stimme. Die silberne Tikki und ihr Gewicht auf seinen Beinen verschwand. Seine Hände waren plötzlich wieder trocken. „Danke für Ihre Mitarbeit, Mr Macnair. Ich denke, das war dann alles."

„Dieses Schauspiel hätte nicht mal meine Großmutter überzeugt", meinte Macnair abfällig. „Die übergroße Ratte wirklich umzubringen, wäre ein echter Test gewesen."

„Dies war nicht an Ihnen zu entscheiden", erwiderte die Frau. „Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich gesehen habe, und werde entsprechend berichten. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, was geschehen ist, Mr Keary. Mr McNamara, Ihrem Tier geht es gut, bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Hören Sie!"

Ein aufgeregtes Pfeifen war zu hören, dann stürzte Tikki – diesmal die echte – auf ihn zu. Sie sprang in seine Arme und ließ sich von ihm knuddeln. Die Freude, die er dabei empfand, musste er nicht spielen.

„Das war nur ein verfluchter Test?", platzte es aus Samuel heraus. „Was bilden Sie sich ein, was Sie hier tun?"

„Meinen Job im Auftrag des Ministeriums, Mr Keary", erklärte die Frau kühl. „Es war eine faire Versuchsumgebung und ich bin sehr froh, dass der Junge den Provokationstest bestanden hat – er hat fast kein Aggressionspotential gezeigt. Was man von Ihnen nicht behaupten kann, Mr Keary. Und was Macnair angeht, so denke ich, werde ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinen Vorgesetzten sprechen müssen. Ich hab das Gefühl, er entwickelt ein wenig zu viel Liebe für seinen Job als Henker. Auf Wiedersehen. Nichts für ungut, Junge."

Irgendwer klopfte Tarsuinn auf den runden Rücken. Er achtete nicht darauf, sondern versuchte seine Tränen gründlich abzutrocknen und so auszusehen wie jemand, der zwischen Leid und froher Erleichterung hin und her gerissen war.

„Alles okay, Tarsuinn?", fragte Samuel besorgt.

„Ja", schniefte er. „Geht schon wieder. Ich möchte nur hier raus."

„Keine Widerrede von mir. Flohnetzwerk?"

„Geht es noch schneller?"

„Nicht für dich. Winkelgasse, kurz ein Eis und dann dahin, wohin uns das Gerücht führt?"

„Okay!"

Eis in _Fortescues Eissalon_ war immer und in jeder Lebenslage gut.

Kaum waren sie in der Winkelgasse angelangt, entspannte sich Tarsuinn sichtlich und da sie gerade allein im Flohnetzwerkbahnhof waren, gönnte er seinem Mundwerk auch kurz Auslauf.

„Was für Wichser!", murmelte er und streckte den Rücken durch, dann erst erinnerte er sich an Samuel. „Ich meine die vom Ministerium."

„Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht", kommentierte Samuel und auch er klang wieder ein wenig fröhlicher. „Weißt du, was es mit diesem Provokationstest auf sich hatte?"

„Ja, aber davon darf ich gar nichts wissen", erklärte Tarsuinn und versuchte mit einem Auge zu zwinkern.

„Ich verstehe. So in etwa", sagte Samuel leise. „Nachher?"

„Genau. Aber jetzt das versprochene Eis. Tikki nimmt Mango, Sahne, Vanille, kein Eis."

„Und du?"

„Dasselbe, nur mit Schoko-, Bananensplit und Eis."

Der Eisbecher, den Tarsuinn dann im Eissalon von Samuel bekam, war riesengroß und mehr als ein Mittagessen. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, alles bis auf die Früchte durch einen dünnen Strohhalm zu schlürfen, was eine Menge unanständigen Krach erzeugte. Das Schöne war, Samuel verbot es ihm nicht, sondern machte lachend mit, und so versuchten sie sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Einzig Tikki beschwerte sich über den Krach, was aber bei Tarsuinn nur zu Gelächter führte. Als sie einmal nicht aufpasste, schmierte er ihr ein wenig Sahne zwischen die Ohren. Das mochte sie gar nicht, weil sie da nicht mit der Zunge hinkam.

„Das passiert mit Spielverderberinnen", neckte er sie und machte dann doch die Sauerei wieder weg, als sie ihm ein paar blutige Ohrläppchen androhte.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte er Samuel, als ihm das Eis langsam zu den Ohren herauskam.

Sein Bauch war so voll, dass er sich leicht nach außen wölbte und seine Wangen waren eine einzige klebrige Fläche.

„Erst mal waschen und dann ins St Mungos Hospital", erwiderte der Angesprochene. Fast umgehend verflüchtigte sich Tarsuinns gute Laune, die das Eis und das Bestehen des Tests ausgelöst hatten.

„Was wollen wir da?", fragte er kühl. „Ich will da nicht hin und Rica würde mich nie zwingen."

„Wer redet denn von dir und zwingen?", entgegnete Samuel und erzeugte einen langsamen Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab, mit dem Tarsuinn Hände und Gesicht reinigen konnte. „Wir besuchen in St Mungos jemanden."

„Wen?"

„Das werden wir sehen."

„Ich mag keine Geheimnisse", murrte Tarsuinn.

„Dafür hast du aber selbst sehr viele", meinte Samuel und klang dabei nicht vorwurfsvoll.

Tarsuinn war kurz versucht zu fragen, was denn Samuel davon hielt, dass seine Enkelin die Augen eines anderen benutzte. Aber das ließ er lieber. Er wollte, dass dies einfach vergessen wurde, und da war es sicher nicht sinnvoll, neugierig zu sein.

Via Flohnetzwerk ging es ins St Mungos und Tarsuinn fragte sich ein wenig, warum er sich gewaschen hatte. Wahrscheinlich, um Platz für die Asche zu schaffen. Eine leicht hektische Krankenschwester empfing sie in einer fremden Sprache.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Samuel, der offensichtlich wie Tarsuinn nichts verstanden hatte.

„Oh, sind Sie nicht die Besucher aus Amazonien, die sich eine schwere Grippe geholt haben?", erkundigte sich die Schwester verwirrt. „Es hieß, sie würden sofort hierher…"

Hinter ihnen im Kamin prasselte es kurz.

„Ah, da sind sie ja", fuhr die Schwester erleichtert fort. „Buenos Dias."

Dann begann sie auf die Neuankömmlinge einzureden.

Tarsuinn folgte Tikkis Anweisungen und ging Samuel hinterher. Sie betraten einen Fahrstuhl, fuhren einige Etagen nach oben und gingen dann einige lange Gänge entlang. Ob magisch oder nicht, alle Krankenhäuser rochen gleich und hatten eine bedrückende Atmosphäre. Hierher kamen Menschen in der Hoffung auf Heilung – und für so manche war es das letzte Gebäude, was sie je sahen. Hier war auch der Narr vollends durchgedreht. Glücklicherweise auf einer anderen Station, irgendwo tief unten.

„Da drüben ist Rica", sagte Tarsuinn erstaunt und deutete in einen Gang, den Samuel gerade passiert hatte. „Es klingt wenigstens nach ihr."

„Kann schon sein", meinte Samuel. „Schauen wir einfach. Die Richtung stimmt."

Sie gingen den Gang entlang und wenige Momente später bestätigte sich Tarsuinns Gehör. Sie stand in einem Raum und ihre Stimme schien emotional etwas mitgenommen.

„….und ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ihr…_Tarsuinn!_"

Er wurde hochgehoben, im Kreis gedreht und abgeküsst. Tarsuinn wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er war doch nur wenige Stunden unterwegs gewesen?

„Du wirst es nicht glauben", flüsterte Rica ihm glücklich ins Ohr.

„Und was?", fragte er und hatte einen kurzen Hoffnungsblitz von Augenlicht, das nicht Toireasas Blindheit bedeutete. Oder vielleicht konnte man ja Ricas Gesicht doch heilen?

Vorsichtig wurde er wieder abgesetzt und Rica schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. Tikki – die während der stürmischen Umarmung abgesprungen war – sprang wieder auf Tarsuinns Schulter und machte ein fragendes Geräusch.

„Tarsuinn", sagte Rica feierlich. „Dies hier sind unsere Ma und unser Dad. Tante Glenn und Professor Dumbledore haben sie gefunden und mit unserem Geld freigekauft. Ma, Dad! Dies ist euer Sohn Tarsuinn."

In diesem Moment hätte man Tarsuinn sagen können, die Welt würde einstürzen, es hätte ihn nicht berührt. Alles hatte er erwartet, nur so etwas nicht.

Und das Schlimme war, er spürte keine Freude darüber, sondern nur Verwirrung. Im Gegensatz zu Rica hatte er sich niemals wirklich seine Eltern zurückgewünscht. Rica hatte ihm immer vollkommen gereicht, um glücklich zu sein. Aber er hatte auch nicht die Verantwortung für ein kleines Kind tragen müssen, genauso, wie ihm Erinnerungen und Gefühle in dieser Sache fehlten.

„Ich muss mich bei Tante Glenn und Professor Dumbledore bedanken", sagte Rica aufgeregt. „Sie sind gerade bei Medir. Ich bin gleich zurück. Ihr könnt euch ja inzwischen schon mal bekannt machen."

„Das passt gut – ich muss eh alle sprechen", sagte Samuel und ging gemeinsam mit Rica davon.

Tarsuinn blieb allein mit Tikki zurück. Er rührte sich nicht.

„Komm bitte her, mein Junge", sagt eine schwache, weibliche Stimme. „Lass dich ansehen."

Im ersten Moment waren Tarsuinns Beine wie fest verwurzelt – dann rannte er, Tikki auf seiner Schulter festhaltend, weg.

Erst als er St Mungos längst verlassen hatte und eine Weile durch London gelaufen war, bekam er sich wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle. Ihm wurde klar, wie kindisch und unüberlegt er gerade gehandelt hatte. Was nutzte es wegzulaufen? Er wollte ja nicht vor Rica flüchten. Und wenn er bei ihr blieb, dann musste er wohl mit diesen Menschen, die seine Eltern sein sollten, auskommen.

Abrupt drehte er sich um, überraschte damit Tikkis Voraussicht und knallte in jemanden, der direkt hinter ihm ging.

„Pardon", murmelte Tarsuinn, wich ein Stück zurück und weil er einen Zaubererumhang fühlte, wollte er aus einem Impuls heraus losrennen.

„Lauf nicht weg, Tarsuinn", rief ihm eine Frau nach.

„Tante Glenn?", blieb er stehen und dann lief er auf die Frau zu und warf sich ihr in die Arme.

„Was hast du denn, Tarsuinn?", fragte Tante Glenn besorgt. „Warum läufst du weg? Rica macht sich Sorgen. So kurz nach deinem letzten _Ausflug_ haben wir schon an das Schlimmste gedacht."

„Ich will nicht, dass sich etwas ändert", drückte sich Tarsuinn an die Frau. „Ich will bei Rica bleiben. Ich will nicht zu irgendwelchen fremden Menschen. Ich gehöre ihnen nicht. Rica ist meine Familie, ihr vertraue ich, aber die…_die kenne ich nicht_!"

„Und warum versuchst du nicht erst einmal sie kennen zu lernen?", fragte Tante Glenn sanft.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht", stotterte Tarsuinn verlegen.

„Ein Versuch kann doch nicht schaden", fuhr sie vernünftig fort. „Deine Eltern haben viel durchgemacht und müssen noch eine Weile in St Mungos bleiben. Auch für sie ist es ein Schock wieder Kinder zu haben, schließlich hat man ihnen schon vor Jahren gesagt, ihr wärt beide gestorben. Gib ihnen eine Chance. Ich wette, sie wissen selbst nicht, was sie sagen sollen. Immerhin haben sie plötzlich eine erwachsene Tochter und einen fast erwachsenen Sohn."

„Aber ich muss nicht mit ihnen unter einem Dach wohnen, wenn ich nicht will, oder?", erkundigte Tarsuinn sich besorgt.

„Offiziell ist Rica für dich verantwortlich."

„Aber wenn es doch wirklich meine Eltern…?"

„Es gibt einige spezielle – na ja – _Besonderheiten_, die dich von ihnen unabhängig machen, solltet ihr wirklich Probleme bekommen. Hab keine Angst!"

„Was sind das für _Besonderheiten_, Tante Glenn?"

„Komm und hör sie dir an", lud sie ihn ein. „Du hast doch keine Angst, nicht wahr?"

„Mehr als vor jedem Dementor", gab Tarsuinn leise zu.

„Ach, komm schon. Sieh es doch mal positiv! Vielleicht hast du die tollsten Eltern der Welt und wirst es nie erfahren, weil du Angst hast es herauszufinden."

„Und was wenn nicht?"

„Dann finden wir schon einen Weg. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Du darfst keine Angst vor Veränderungen haben. Und nun komm – die anderen machen sich Sorgen."

Sanft wurde Tarsuinn aus der Umarmung geschoben. Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück zum Krankenhaus.

**Gloria (ein Abschnitt voller Hauselfen)**

Die kleine Szene vor Glorias Augen amüsierte sie mehr, als sie es eigentlich sollte. Das Leben hatte doch einen recht eigenartigen Sinn für Humor. Da hatte sie nur ein wenig den Jungen beobachten wollen, nachdem er sein Gespräch beim Zaubereiminister gehabt hatte, und dann das. Köstliche Ironie.

Für einen Moment schwankte sie zwischen verfolgen oder es gut sein lassen, dann entschloss sie sich für das Zweite. Einige Dinge bedurften wohl einer neuen Herangehensweise. Sie ging in einen einsamen Hausflur, brachte mit ihrem Zauberstab mögliche Muggelgeräte zu einem Aussetzer und disapparierte nach Hause. Sie würde Heather und Decan benachrichtigen müssen, dass sie heute nicht mehr ins Büro kommen würde.

„Mylady", rief Cindy, ihre Hauselfe. „Wir haben nicht mit Eurer Anwesenheit gerechnet. Bitte entschuldigt. Wenn Ihr wünscht, können wir Euch in zehn Minuten ein Mittagessen bereiten."

„Danke, aber nein, Cindy", entgegnete sie freundlich. „Ich möchte nichts essen. Nur kurz nach Caradoc schauen."

„Er ist bei Lucy in guten Händen", versicherte Cindy.

„Ich weiß", sagte Gloria lächelnd.

Sie ging ins Babyzimmer, wo sie von einem stehenden Baby laut quietschend und brabbelnd begrüßt wurde. Der Kleine stand in seinem Kinderbettchen und hielt sich krampfhaft am Rand fest. Er konnte noch nicht laufen, aber wenn er sich irgendwo festklammerte, dann konnte er schon stehen. Gloria hatte die letzten Tage recht häufig mit ihrem Zauberstab Dinge reparieren müssen, denn Tischdecken eigneten sich eher weniger als solider Halt.

„Na, mein Süßer", begrüßte sie ihr Baby und herzte ihn. „Willst du schon wieder nicht dein Mittagsschläfchen machen? Hallo, Lucy."

„Mylady", die Elfe verbeugte sich, bis ihre Stirn fast die Knie berührte. „Ich hab…ich fürchtete…Cindy meinte, es ist besser…"

„Schon gut, Lucy", unterbrach Gloria und kniete sich mit Caradoc im Arm neben die Elfe. Vorsichtig richtete sie den Oberkörper des zierlichen Wesens auf. Die Narben im Gesicht der kleinen Elfe taten ihr weh, denn sie wusste, es war allein Glorias Schuld, dass sie dort waren. Auch wenn sie nicht hatte ahnen können, wie schlimm es im Heim der Lerauxs wirklich zuging. Sie hatte nie begriffen, wann es wirklich geschehen war, dass sie Elfen nicht mehr nur als Dienstboten und Besitz ansah. Schlimmer noch, sie fühlte sich inzwischen für diese naiven Wesen in ihrem Haushalt verantwortlich und mochte sie.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit, Lucy. Du kümmerst dich gut um Caradoc. Er mag dich sehr. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du einwilligst, dies heute und in Zukunft als deine Hauptaufgabe anzusehen."

„Wie Ihr befehlt", entgegnete die Elfe und wollte sich wieder verbeugen.

„Nein, Lucy", hielt Gloria sie zurück. „Schau mich an. Dies ist kein Befehl. Das kann er nicht sein. Ich frage dich, _willst_ du für mein Kind sorgen? Ob ich da bin oder nicht. Ob ich dir den Befehl gab oder nicht. _Du_ musst es wollen! Nur so kann ich ihn dir wirklich anvertrauen."

„Ich möchte Euch dienen…"

„Lucy", mit der Hand hob sie das Kinn der Elfe an, welche leicht zurückzuckte. „Ich kann nicht wiedergutmachen, was ich dir angetan habe. Keine Entschuldigung der Welt kann das. Aber ich lege dir mein Kind in die Arme, so viel Vertrauen hab ich in dich."

„Meine Mutter…"

„Deiner Mutter fehlt etwas, was du einst besessen hast und das noch immer in dir ist – Selbstvertrauen, Stolz und Mut."

„Ich habe davon nichts mehr", flüsterte Lucy.

„Doch, ganz sicher", beharrte Gloria.

„Nein."

„Verstell dich nicht."

„Ich verstell mich nicht", wurde Lucy ein wenig lauter.

„Du kennst keine Angst."

„Sie haben doch dafür gesorgt, dass ich Angst kenne!", fauchte Lucy plötzlich laut und schüttelte Glorias Hand ab. „Man hat Zigaretten auf meiner Haut ausgedrückt, mit Gerten nach mir geschlagen, mich getreten und hungern lassen. Nach nur einer Woche hatte ich Angst vor jedem Schatten. Ich hab Sie gehasst. Ich hab davon geträumt, Sie zu töten. Nach zwei Monaten habe ich dann begriffen, wie gut es mir bei Ihnen gegangen war und dass ich das alles für meinen dummen Stolz geopfert habe. Ich habe mich nach Ihnen gesehnt und Sie gehasst. Ich hatte alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, als Sie plötzlich auftauchten und alles…ich…Nie wieder werde ich das aufs Spiel setzen! Ich…"

Caradoc hatte zu weinen begonnen.

Lucy, die sich, ohne es zu merken, in Rage geredet hatte, wich plötzlich erschrocken zurück, drehte sich um und begann zu zittern und zu weinen.

Genau, was Gloria erwartet hatte.

Wie ein kleines Kind zog sie Lucy an sich und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sich Caradoc und die Elfe beruhigten. Allein die Reaktion ihres Babys zeigte ihr, wie eng die Bindung zwischen Lucy und ihm schon war. Sie konnte nur staunen, wie gut sich ihr Meister mit Elfen auskannte. Er hatte ihr empfohlen, eine Elfe dazu zu bewegen ihr Kind quasi zu adoptieren. Seiner Meinung nach gab es keinen besseren Schutz auf der Welt. Ihre Macht und das Einfühlungsvermögen wog ihre Naivität bei weitem auf und keine menschliche Amme der Welt konnte so treu sein, wenn der Bindungszauber und der Wille der Elfe das Gleiche wollten.

Dass Glorias Wahl dabei auf Lucy gefallen war, hatte aber selbst ihren Meister verwundert und sie fragte sich schon seit einiger Zeit, ob ihr Gewissen noch ihr Untertan oder sie Untertan ihres Gewissens war. Moralische Überlegungen waren inzwischen ein normaler Teil ihres Lebens.

Als Ausgleich für diese Schwäche hatte sie jedoch inzwischen eine Gelassenheit erreicht, die sie fast alles mit Gleichmut ertragen ließ. Zum Beispiel fand ihr altes Ich es eklig, von einer heulenden Elfe und einem sabbernden Baby die Kleidung verschmutzt zu bekommen. Ihr neues Ich sagte ihr jedoch einfach, sie solle nachher den Reinigungszauber nicht vergessen. Der Zauber reichte völlig. Die Kleidung zu wechseln, so wie sie es sich früher immer eingebildet hatte, war nicht nötig.

„Wieder gut?", fragte sie, nachdem Lucy still geworden war.

„Ja", sagte die Elfe leise.

„Also ich hab eben jemand sehr Mutigen gehört", sagte Gloria, ohne Lucy loszulassen. „Du nicht auch?"

„Jemand sehr Dummes", korrigierte Lucy, was Gloria ein Lächeln entlockte. Das klang wie ein kleiner Anfang.

„Das sehe ich anders", meinte Gloria nur. „Aber vielleicht habe ich dich zu sehr bedrängt. Denk darüber nach, Lucy, und sag mir morgen, was du möchtest. Einverstanden?"

„Wie Ihr wün…"

„Wie _du _wünschst", unterbrach Gloria ernst. „Denk nur daran, was du wünschst. Wenn du eine andere Familie – deiner Wahl – wünschst, dann werde ich dich gehen lassen. Wenn du denkst, dass du in Freiheit deine Wahl treffen möchtest, dann werde ich deinem Wunsch entsprechen. Es wird deine Entscheidung sein. Das ist mein Geschenk und meine Entschuldigung für dich."

„Aber wenn ich die falsche Entscheidung treffe?", murmelte Lucy ängstlich.

„Das ist die Gefahr, wenn man Entscheidungen trifft. Du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen."

Gloria ließ Lucy los und drückte ihr Caradoc in die Arme.

„Ich werde heute voraussichtlich lange unterwegs sein. Lass ihn heute noch ein wenig in den Garten, damit er ein wenig frische Luft bekommt, ja?"

„Ja, Mylady."

„Gut. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß."

Sie gab Caradoc noch einen Schmatz auf die Wange und erhob sich dann um zu gehen.

„Mylady?", fragte Lucy leise und sah Gloria mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Ja?"

„Wäre es nicht gut, wenn Euer Sohn ein wenig mit anderen Kindern spielen könnte?"

„Ich nehme ihn doch recht oft mit ins Waisenhaus oder meinst du etwas anderes?"

„Ja, Mylady. Ich meinte, er sollte andere Babys in seinem Alter kennen lernen und mit ihnen spielen. Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut, wenn er denkt, die Welt besteht nur aus seinen Eltern, älteren Muggelkindern und Hauselfen."

Für einen perplexen Moment schaute Gloria auf die kleine Hauselfe. Diese Einmischung in die Erziehung ihres Kindes hatte sie eigentlich nicht gewollt – aber hatte sie Lucy nicht eben genau darum gebeten?

„Ein wirklich interessanter Vorschlag", sagte Gloria deshalb vorsichtig. „Wir sprechen darüber, wenn du dich entschieden hast, Lucy."

Dann ging Gloria aus dem Raum und sobald die Tür geschlossen war, reinigte sie ihre Bluse mit dem Zauberstab. Sie war sich sehr sicher, wie Lucy sich entscheiden würde. Das hatte die letzte Frage der Elfe bewiesen. Damit hatte sie entweder den besten Bodyguard der Welt erschaffen oder aber den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht.

„Cindy!", sagte sie auf dem Weg in den Innenhof.

Neben ihr erschien die gute Seele ihres Haushaltes.

„Ja, Mylady?"

„Geh bitte ins Ministerium und richte Heather und Decan aus, ich werde heute nicht mehr ins Büro kommen können. Sie sollen alle Termine verschieben und sich dann frei nehmen. Ich muss mit einem möglichen Mandanten sprechen."

„Es wird so geschehen, Mylady."

„Und berichte meinem Mann, er braucht nicht mit dem Abendessen warten. Ich werd es am Wochenende wieder gut machen."

„Natürlich, Mylady. Möchte Mylady vielleicht doch etwas zum Mittagessen?"

„Keine Zeit, Cindy."

In den Händen von Cindy erschien ein riesiges und in Folie eingepacktes Sandwich.

„Mit allem was ihr mögt, Mylady", versprach sie mit verlegenem Lächeln.

„Danke, Cindy. Sehr aufmerksam von dir", erwiderte Gloria. Nette Worte taten nicht weh und man bekam so viel mehr dafür zurück. Das erfreute Strahlen von Cindy sagte alles. Noch vor zwei Jahren wäre die Hauselfe nicht ohne Befehl auf diese Idee gekommen und hätte sich auch nicht so gefreut, als Gloria das Sandwich annahm.

Sie ließ eine glückliche Hauselfe hinter sich zurück. Loyalität konnte man nicht kaufen – aber sie war auch nicht teuer. Bevor sie endgültig ging, holte sie noch eine kleine Tasche.

Sie apparierte in die Nähe des Anwesens ihres Meisters, inmitten einer alten _Industrieruine_. Direkt neben einen kleinen Jungen, den die unzähligen Warnschilder über Einsturzgefahr überhaupt nicht zu stören schienen, jetzt aber voll Panik zu ihr aufschaute. Gloria veränderte seine Erinnerungen und fügte eine leichte und begründete Angst vor baufälligen Gebäuden hinzu. Manche Muggelkinder trieben sich wirklich an Orten herum, die zu gefährlich für sie waren.

Auf dem kurzen Fußmarsch zu dem geheimen Anwesen ihres Meisters, aß Gloria voll Appetit das Sandwich. Vielleicht sollte sie einen Stand damit in der Winkelgasse aufmachen? Bei Gott, sie könnte das Geld gut gebrauchen. Die Arbeit für ihren Meister hatte ihr noch keinen einzigen Knut eingebracht.

Sie zog unauffällig ihren Zauberstab, malte die nötigen Zeichen in die Luft und flüsterte „_Aperire_."

Nur für ihre Augen wurde aus der _Investruine_ vor ihr ein barockes Anwesen. Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie einen Bauarbeiterhelm hervor und setzte ihn auf. Dann nahm sie ihren Schlüssel und schloss die Tür auf. Während Gloria durch eine massive Tür in das Gebäude trat, wusste sie, dass zufällig vorbeikommende Muggel eine Architektin sehen würden, die eine Gittertür aufschloss und mit interessiertem Blick zwischen in dem halbfertigen Gebäude verschwand.

„Guten Tag, Mylady", begrüßte sie Fidusy, der freie Hauself ihres Meisters. „Eine Erfrischung gefällig?"

„Auch dir einen Guten Tag", grüßte Gloria höflich. Ihr Meister hatte ihr eingeschärft auf keinen Fall den Hauself wie einen Bediensteten zu behandeln. „Und wenn du etwas kalten Tee anbieten kannst, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."

„Kein Problem."

Ein Tablett mit einem gefüllten Glas erschien auf seiner Handfläche.

„Pfefferminztee, Raumtemperatur, ohne Zucker", erklärte er mit einer halben Verbeugung.

„Genau wie ich es mag", bestätigte sie.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er hintergründig lächelnd. „Der Meister befindet sich bei Verhandlungen in der Bibliothek. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde Euch gern im Hintergrund wissen."

„Verstehe. Dank dir."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen zu _helfen_", meinte der Elf, verbeugte sich und verschwand. Bei allem Respekt für Mr Banefactor, Gloria konnte sich nicht vorstellen, einen richtig _freien_ Elfen in ihren Diensten zu dulden. Auch wenn sie Lucy, Cindy und die anderen zu mehr Selbstständigkeit ermutigte, ohne die bindende Kraft des Zaubers fühlte sie sich nicht allzu wohl. Das indirekte Freiheitsangebot an Lucy hatte sie nur gegeben, weil sie nicht glaubte, dass die Hauselfe es nutzen würde, und weil sie die Reaktion darauf hatte sehen wollen. Lucy hatte geschaudert und das war Gloria mehr als recht gewesen.

Sie wandte ihre Schritte in die Richtung der Bibliothek. Natürlich nur die für die legalen Bücher, die mehr für Besucher gedacht war. Bevor sie den Raum jedoch durch eine kleine Seitentür betrat, änderte sie ihr Aussehen ein wenig ab und prüfte es in einem Spiegel. Gut. Eine junge, schöne Frau mit schlichten, langen und dunkelblonden Haaren lächelte sie an. Ihre zweite Identität.

Ohne zu klopfen betrat sie leise den Raum.

„…ich muss sagen, ich finde Ihre Bedingungen…", sagte eine grobschlächtige Stimme eben.

Ein zu der Stimme passender Mann saß in einem Sessel und paffte eine stinkende Zigarre. Obwohl er saß, überragte er den ihm gegenübersitzenden Mr Banefactor (natürlich in der Alten-Mann-Tarnung) um zwei Kopflängen und er schien doppelt so breit wie Gloria und so kräftig wie ein Stier zu sein. Er starrte sie mit einer recht unangenehmen Mischung aus Anzüglichkeit und Ablehnung an.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu unterbrechen, Mr Dudstone. Dies ist Miss Ancillia…"

„Ah, verstehe", polterte der Mann und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Sie haben sich einen sehr guten Geschmack erhalten, muss ich neidvoll anerkennen."

„Ancillia ist meine rechte Hand und später meine Nachfolgerin, Mr Dudstone", tadelte Banefactor sanft und nur Gloria schien den versteckten Eiszapfen darin zu bemerken. Der Preis war sicher eben gestiegen.

„Na, da bin ich aber jetzt in die Scheiße getreten, nicht wahr?", bemerkte der Besucher rau. In Glorias Augen sank der Mann auf die Stufe eines Barbaren. „Entschuldigen Sie, Miss. Aber ich bin den Umgang mit Städterfrauen einfach nicht gewohnt."

„Dafür muss man sich nicht entschuldigen", nickte Gloria kurz zum Zeichen des Einverständnisses. „Aber ich wollte nicht unterbrechen. Sie wollten gerade etwas zu unseren Geschäftsbedingungen anmerken?"

Sie stellte sich schräg hinter den Sessel ihres Meisters.

„Ja, natürlich. Mr Banefactor, ich muss sagen, ich halte Ihren Preis und die Verpflichtungen für völlig übertrieben. Ich kauf doch nicht die Barschlampe, wenn ich nur ihre Titten sehen will."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es zu teuer wäre?", fragte ihr Meister neugierig.

„Über das Ritual meckere ich ja nicht", entgegnete Dudstone. „Der Preis scheint mir fair. Das Risiko ist hoch. Aber die laufenden Kosten auf Lebenszeit…Das kommt mir falsch vor."

„Es ist nur ein kleiner Beitrag, gemessen an Ihrem Einkommen und Vermögen. Nicht mal ein Prozent und es kommt fast ausschließlich dem Spender und dessen Betreuung zugute."

„Sehen Sie, Kumpel, und das verstehe ich nicht. Wenn ich Sie recht verstanden habe, nehmen wir nen Muggel, tauschen aus, was ausgetauscht werden soll, verändern sein Gedächtnis und der Fall ist erledigt. Er trägt doch keinen Schaden davon und merkt es nicht einmal. Dann kann er doch weiter für sich selbst sorgen."

„Ich werde jetzt nicht jeden Posten aufführen, der ansteht, Mr Dudstone, aber mit dem Ändern der Erinnerungen des Muggels ist es nicht getan. Man muss Familienbilder verändern, das Gedächtnis der Eltern, Freunde, zufällige Bekannte und immer ein Auge auf den Mann haben, denn, wie Sie sicher wissen, Erinnerungen aus dem Langzeitgedächtnis sind nur schwerlich vollständig zu manipulieren. Dasselbe müssen wir auch mit deren Bekanntschaften machen."

„Dann nehmen Sie irgendeinen kontaktarmen Looser."

„Wir können nicht einfach irgendjemanden nehmen. Der Spender muss zu Ihnen passen und dazu auch noch die gewünschten Attribute aufweisen."

„Aber warum einem Muggel nachher Geld hinterherwerfen?", regte sich der Besucher auf.

„Dies ist Firmenpolitik", stellte Mr Banefactor fest. „Keine Diskussion. Wir kompensieren den Verlust des Muggels. Wenn Sie damit nicht einverstanden sind, dann suchen Sie sich jemand anderen, der eine Lösung anbieten kann. Es gibt genug Schwelltränke, Verwandlungszauber und dergleichen, um Ihr Problem zu lösen."

„Ich möchte ein permanentes Ergebnis", sagte Dudstone kühl. „Und Sie wissen genau, es gibt keinen anderen Anbieter dafür."

„Wohl wahr. Deshalb wird Ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als den Bedingungen zuzustimmen."

Auf das Gesicht des Besuchers schlich sich ein verschlagenes Lächeln.

„Ich hätte natürlich auch eine andere Möglichkeit", sagte er überzeugt. „Was mir einen Rabatt geben sollte."

„Ach, Sie meinen, das was Sie herausgefunden zu haben glauben", lachte Glorias Meister amüsiert. „Bitte! Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie hätten das Geheimnis gelöst?"

„Ich bin hier, nicht wahr? Und bevor Sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen – eine Männer wissen, wo ich bin."

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?", fragte Gloria und unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen. „Wo glauben Sie denn, wo Sie sind?"

„In Glasgow natürlich."

Ohne die Geste ihres Meisters abzuwarten, ließ Gloria einen der Fensterläden nach oben gleiten. Sie war selbst interessiert, was sie zu sehen bekommen würde.

„Schon mal in Berlin gewesen?", fragte sie nach einem kurzen Blick.

„Eine Illusion, weiter nichts."

„Sie werden auf Ihrem Nachhauseweg schon sehen", lächelte Gloria jetzt breit. „Ich hoffe, Sie können apparieren."

Langsam schlich sich eine leichte Unsicherheit in sein Gesicht, doch er versuchte es zu überspielen.

„War nur ein Gedankenspiel", sagte er. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir können uns gütlich einigen."

„Nun", sagte Glorias Meister vernünftig. „Wir können uns auch auf eine Einmalzahlung für – sagen wir einfach mal – fünfzig Jahre einigen. Alle darüber liegenden Jahre würden dann von uns abgedeckt."

„Dreißig!"

„Sie sind ein gesunder Mann Anfang vierzig, Mr Dudstone. Sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich noch hundert Jahre leben."

„Aber ich werd höchstens noch achtzig Jahre Verwendung dafür haben. Einigen wir uns also auf die Hälfte?"

„Vierzig Jahre?"

„Genau!"

„Ich denke, das kann ich akzeptieren, wenn Sie in grünen Kristallen aus Ihrer Mine bezahlen – zum Ersthandelspreis."

„Das würde Ihnen noch ein hübsches Sümmchen extra bringen!"

„Sie aber nichts extra kosten, weil Sie die Steine ja zu genau diesem Preis verkauft hätten."

„Da haben Sie natürlich Recht. Der aktuelle Preis liegt glaub ich bei 4,7 Galeonen pro Unze."

„4,62 heute Mittag", korrigierte Banefactor ruhig. „4,7 war vor drei Tagen."

„Ja, richtig. Ich kümmere mich momentan nicht so um das Tagesgeschäft."

„Sie sind ein viel beschäftigter Mann", meinte der Meister diplomatisch. „Verbleiben wir also so. Die Grundbezahlung, plus vierzig Jahressätze, alles zahlbar in grünen Kristallen zu 4,62 Galeonen pro Unze. Garantie für achtzig Jahre und…", Gloria konnte das Lächeln Banefactors vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen. „…obwohl Sie nicht selbst daran gedacht haben, inklusive einem Nachfolger für den Spender, da ja Muggel ein wenig kürzer leben als wir."

Ein wenig Genuss war schon dabei, als Gloria Dudstones Gesicht beobachtete und wie er begriff, dass sein Verhandlungspartner ihm eben einen vertraglichen Fallstrick aufgezeigt und entschärft hatte. Der Mann schaute ein wenig als wollte er sagen: _Und was wird mich das kosten?_

„Abgemacht?", sagte Dudstone, spuckte in die Hand und reichte sie Mr Banefactor. Der schlug ohne zu zögern ein.

„Abgemacht!"

„Wann kann ich damit rechnen?"

„Wir geben Ihnen Bescheid, sobald wir einen passenden Spender gefunden haben. Erfahrungsgemäß dauert dies um die zwei Monate. Manchmal länger, manchmal kürzer."

„Das ist durchaus akzeptabel, auch wenn mir schneller lieber wäre."

„Natürlich, aber schließlich haben Sie ganz besondere Anforderungen. Sie wollen doch nichts Minderwertiges, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht."

„Das hätte ich auch nicht von Ihnen erwartet."

Mr Banefactor erhob sich mühsam und geleitete Dudstone hinaus, während er Gloria bedeutete zu warten. Als er wenig später wieder zurückkam, ging er aufrecht und von seinem Alter war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Wo haben Sie ihn hingehen lassen?", fragte Gloria neugierig.

„Nach Madrid."

„Und was wollte er von uns? Ein Hirn?"

Ihr Meister lachte laut auf.

„Nein. Obwohl er eines gebraucht hätte. Aber du hast es natürlich sofort bemerkt."

„Ja. Hätte er das Geld zu drei Prozent angelegt, könnte er die monatlichen Raten von den Zinsen bezahlen und würde noch etwas übrig behalten. Dank des günstigen Preises bei den Kristallen machen wir also einen ziemlich hohen Gewinn, wenn auch relativ langfristig."

„Nun – im Grunde ist es nur der Anfang vom Geschäft hier in England."

„Wissen Sie, das ist eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Nach den neuen Gesetzen, die jetzt alle in Kraft sind, ist es völlig illegal was wir machen und auch für jeden Kunden von uns, ob hier oder im Ausland. Ich habe geholfen, diese Gesetze wasserdicht zu machen!"

„Natürlich und was hat das bewirkt?"

„Dass man uns und all unsere Kunden verurteilen kann."

„Und? Komm schon Gloria, eine reiche Frau wie du..."

„Ich bin nicht reich."

„Du hast nur nie darum gebeten."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte es allein schaffen und so auch keine ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Wenn man Geld hat, ist man versucht es auszugeben."

„Aber als reiche Frau mit einer erfolgreichen Firma, kannst du es dir doch leisten. Schließlich wurde doch erst gestern der jährliche Überschuss an die einzige Anteilseignerin ausgezahlt."

„Was für eine Firma?"

„Aber Gloria. Deine Trading Company. Ich hab sie doch in deinem Namen im letzten Sommer gekauft. Sie hat unglaubliche Gewinne gemacht", seine Augen blitzten voller Schalk. „Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass diese kleine Firma noch einen Vertrag aus der Vorkolonialzeit besitzt, der ihr unbeschränkten Handel aller Güter aus Indien erlaubt, selbst wenn dieses ein Handelsverbot ausgesprochen hat. Tja, und somit wurde diese kleine Firma zum einzigen Lieferanten dieser nun seltenen Güter und trotz der _so _schwierigen Beschaffung hat die großzügige Anteilseignerin beschlossen, nur einen minimalen Preisanstieg zu fordern, um die Unkosten zu decken."

Gloria stand fast der Mund offen.

„Sie meinen, die _Indian Trading Company _ist die Trading Company, die Sie für mich gekauft haben?"

„Natürlich."

„Und nur durch den Fall mit den McNamaras…"

„…bist du zu einer reichen Frau geworden."

„Man könnte mir Befangenheit vorwerfen."

„Du hast verteidigt und nicht die Anklage geführt. Das ist nicht illegal."

„Aber verwerflich in vielen Augen."

„Glaub mir, die meisten würden dich eher bewundern. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden es nicht bekannt geben. Du hast eine große Erbschaft bekommen."

„Hab ich?"

„Ja. Eine alte Dame, Ruth Nomen. Kennst du sie?"

„Noch nie von ihr gehört."

„Kein Wunder. Sie ist die Frau des Großcousins deiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits gewesen. Sie starb bettelarm und ohne direkte Nachkommen. Man wird jedoch ein Verlies in Gringotts finden, das einmal ihrem Mann gehörte und da es kein Testament gibt, fällt das Erbe an die einzigen noch lebenden Familienmitglieder Gloria und Caradoc Kondagion. Was für ein Glücksfall, nicht wahr?"

„Wie ist denn das Gold in das Verlies gekommen?", fragte Gloria beeindruckt.

„Der Nachlaßverwalter ist ein alter Freund von uns", lächelte Banefactor. „Er hat das Verlies inspiziert, um die Vermögenswerte festzustellen, und die Kobolde und ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind sich sehr sicher, dass er nichts aus dem Verlies entfernt hat. Heute Nachmittag hat er dir dann das Testament verlesen und dir den Schlüssel gegeben", ihr Meister reichte Gloria ein Schriftstück und einen Schlüssel. „Mein herzlichstes Beileid, Gloria."

„Ist es viel?", fragte Gloria ein wenig von der Rolle.

„Deutlich fünfstellig", freute sich Mr Banefactor über ihr Erstaunen. „Und das nur dieses Jahr. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Handelsblockade noch eine Weile bestehen bleibt, wobei wir uns dann im nächsten Jahr einen anderen Weg überlegen müssen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll?", murmelte Gloria überwältigt.

„Ein _Danke _reicht völlig."

„Dann, _danke_. Für alles!"

„Ich dachte mir, es ist an der Zeit", lachte er. „Aber was hast du gelernt?"

„Dass man den Markt manipulieren kann."

„Und?"

Gloria musste einen Moment nachdenken. Sie war keine Wirtschafterin. Sie kannte sich mit Gesetzen aus, aber nicht unbedingt mit Ökonomie. Außer, dass sie ganz gut darin war zu sparen, wo es dem Image nicht schadete.

„Angebot und Nachfrage?", benutzte sie die Schlagworte, die wohl jeder kannte.

„Richtig. Und weiter? Denk an die Company"

„Wenn das Angebot knapp ist, steigen die Preise."

„Nicht ganz richtig. Die Preise steigen auch schon, wenn der Kunde glaubt, dass das Angebot knapp ist."

„Und indem wir den Transfer illegal gemacht haben…"

„…haben wir die Preise nach oben getrieben."

„Aber wenn es billiger ist, kann sich doch die Masse…", begann Gloria.

„Möchtest du, dass wir _unser Geschäft_ für die Masse führen, Gloria?", fragte Banefactor ernst.

„Nein", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf. Allein die Vorstellung machte ihr Angst.

„Ich habe diesen Fehler in Indien gemacht, Gloria. Dort ist der Transfer nicht illegal, solange es Muggel trifft, und was ist geschehen? Fast jeder kann es sich leisten, die Hemmschwelle ist gering, niemand schämt sich – und niemand ist erpressbar. Der einzige Grund, dass es nicht allgemein bekannt ist, ist, dass ich jeden Transfer rückgängig machen kann und es eine Schande ist einzugestehen, dass man nicht selbst schon perfekt ist. Aber hier, Gloria…?"

„Haben wir es teuer und risikoreich gemacht. Nur Zauberer und Hexen, die es wirklich nötig haben, kommen zu uns und wenn sie kommen, werden sie jeden Preis zahlen oder – wenn sie das nicht können – für uns arbeiten."

„Ich sehe, langsam begreifst du", freute sich Banefactor. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass nur eine Elite uns sucht, es aus eigenem Antrieb geheim hält und uns als Werkzeug dient. Und dadurch, dass wir es so begrenzen und trotzdem lukrativ bleiben, können wir die Spender einzig aus den Leuten rekrutieren, die es wirklich verdient haben. Schwerverbrecher, Kinderschläger und Hausierer."

„Ja – vor allem diese Typen, die Samstag früh immer an meiner Wohnungstür klingeln. Ich versteh das nicht. Ich hab sie schon hundertmal verflucht, aber sie kommen immer wieder."

„Ich weiß. Ich hebe den Fluch immer wieder auf – das formt den Charakter."

Für einen Moment schaute sie ihn distanziert an, dann mussten sie beide plötzlich laut lachen.

„Das haben Sie nicht wirklich gemacht", prustete Gloria.

„Oh, doch", kam zwinkernd die Antwort.

„Und ich dachte schon, es wären Hexen und Zauberer, die sich einen grausamen Spaß mit mir erlaubten."

„Nicht doch…"

Fidusy erschien zwischen ihnen und verbeugte sich vor Banefactor.

„Entschuldigung, Meister", sagte der Hauself. „Ein Mann namens Lachlan _Mehr-musst-du-nicht-wissen_ ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ich ließ ihn ein, denn Ihr hattet ihn ja auch losgeschickt, Meister."

„Dank dir, Fidusy", sagte Banefactor.

Der Hauself verschwand wieder. Keine Minute später klopfte es an der Tür und ein recht junger Mann erschien. An seiner Hand schleifte er eine dünne und halb benommene Elfe hinter sich her."

„Mr Banefactor?", sagte der Mann höflich und verbeugte sich angemessen. Er warf Gloria einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich hab sie gefunden."

„Danke sehr, Lachlan. Das war sehr freundlich von dir. Darf ich fragen, wo du sie gefunden hast?"

„In Askaban, Sir", entgegnete der Mann. „Sie versteckte sich in einem Loch. Es war nicht einfach, sie dort und aus Askaban herauszubekommen."

„Warum dies?"

„Die Dementoren waren irgendwie sehr aufgeregt und wütend. Sie hätten mich beinahe nicht passieren lassen, obwohl ich ein Auror bin. Um ehrlich zu sein, ohne den _Patronus_-Zauber bin ich mir nicht sicher, was passiert wäre."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, weshalb sie so aufgebracht waren?"

„Nein. Obwohl es schon verwunderlich ist, dass heute Morgen neben mir noch drei andere Auroren Askaban kontrollieren sollten. Ich hab die Elfe nur dank dem Zufall und Ihrem Smaragd gefunden."

„Was sollten vier Auroren in Askaban?", fragte Gloria.

Lachlan schaute kurz zu Mr Banefactor, so als würde er wissen wollen, ob diese Frau Fragen stellen durfte.

„Ancillia! Meine rechte Hand und Nachfolgerin", erklärte Mr Banefactor kurz.

„Nun, wir waren dort, um sämtliche Insassen zu überprüfen und danach sagte man uns, wir sollten unter das Gefängnis in die Höhlen und nach einem Kristall suchen. Aber alles war, wie es sein sollte."

„Dann ist es ja gut", meinte Glorias Meister ruhig. „Ich danke dir, Lachlan. Ich denke, ich werde die vereinbarte Zeit für diesen Dienst verdoppeln. Askaban ist keine Erfahrung an die ich dachte, als ich dich losschickte."

„Ich danke Euch, Sir", verbeugte sich Lachlan noch einmal höflich.

„Du darfst jetzt gehen. Einen schönen Tag noch und herzlichen Dank."

„Ich habe zu danken. Sir. Ma'am. Guten Abend."

Der junge Mann verließ den Raum, wobei er die Elfe zurück ließ, die wie in Trance einfach nur dastand und in den Raum schielte.

Mr Banefactor nahm die Elfe auf, setzte sie auf seine Knie, gab ihr eine riesige Tafel Schokolade in die Hand und schob ihr diese dann in den Mund. Die Elfe begann mechanisch daran zu lutschen.

Mr Banefactor ließ ihr Zeit. Erst als sie ihre Umwelt wieder wahrzunehmen schien, begann er vorsichtig zu fragen.

„Was hast du denn in Askaban gemacht, Patsy?"

„Auftrag des Meisters ausgeführt, Meister. Patsy hat auf kleinen Meister aufgepasst."

„Tarsuinn McNamara war in Askaban?"

„Ja. Patsy wollte ihn beschützen, aber…"

Die Hauselfe schüttelte sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Meister. Ich weiß nicht, was mit kleinem Meister geschehen ist. Vielleicht ist kleiner Meister tot und alles ist Patsys Schuld."

Große Tränen liefen dem kleinen Wesen die Wangen herunter. Die Elfe biss sich schluchzend auf die Zunge.

„Ihm geht es gut", warf Gloria ein. „Ich hab ihn vor ein paar Stunden gesehen. Er ist im Übrigen wieder völlig normal."

„Oh, das freut Patsy sehr", erklärte die Elfe und dies schien mehr zu helfen als die Schokolade.

„Er ist wieder normal?", fragte Banefactor erfreut.

„Definitiv."

„Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er kam heute mit jemandem ins Ministerium und nach dem Provokationstest ging er ein Eis essen."

„Noch bevor er seine Eltern getroffen hat?"

„Anscheinend."

„Das ist überraschend", murmelte Banefactor und wandte sich dann wieder an Patsy. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Du warst lange nicht hier."

Daraufhin erzählte die kleine Elfe stockend ihre Geschichte. Wie die Schwester des Jungen bezaubert worden und dann dem Entführer gefolgt war. Wie sie versucht hatte den Entführer aufzuhalten, aber genau in diesem Augenblick von zwei Mädchen betäubt wurde. Wie sie danach einfach nach Askaban teleportiert war und zusammenbrach.

„Warum bist du denn überhaupt dorthin gegangen?", fragte Banefactor, nachdem die Elfe geendet hatte.

„Patsy wollte nicht schon wieder den kleinen Meister verlieren und beweisen wie unnütz und ungeschickt sie ist. Patsy hatte Angst, dass kleiner Meister ohne Einhörner schutzlos sein würde."

„Was haben die Einhörner damit zu tun?", fragte Banefactor und war plötzlich aschfahl im Gesicht. Eine Veränderung, die selbst der Elfe aufzufallen schien.

„Meister, ist Euch nicht gut?"

„Alles bestens, Patsy. Bitte beantworte meine Frage."

Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Elfe sich weigern zu wollen, dann senkte sie den Kopf.

„Als Patsy ihn das erste Mal verlor, da sagte seine Freundin Patsy, dass er im Wald wäre und die Einhörner ihn beschützen, weil sie ihn lieben."

Die Gestalt ihres Meisters glitt zurück und veränderte sich zu seiner normalen, grausigen Gestalt. Diesen Grad der Unkonzentriertheit hatte Gloria noch nie bei ihm erlebt.

„Meister, Ihr seht wirklich nicht gut aus. Patsy holt schnell Tee."

„Nein. Ist schon gut. Du hilfst mir mehr, wenn du hier bleibst."

„Ja, Meister."

„Gut, Patsy. Erinnere dich. Hast du jemals den Zauberstab des Jungen gesehen?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Welche Farbe hatte er?"

„Schwarz."

Banefactor dachte einen kurzen Moment nach.

„War es schwarzes Holz oder nur schwarze Farbe?"

„Farbe."

„Hast du den Stab jemals berührt?"

„Nein, er hat ihn nie in seinen Sachen gelassen und immer mit ins Bett genommen."

„Hast du jemals gesehen, dass den Zauberstab irgendwer anders berührt hat und wenn auch nur mit der Fingerspitze?"

„Nein."

Wieder versank Banefactor in kurzem Schweigen. Seine Augen waren entrückt und trotzdem fast fiebrig. Gloria konnte seine Gedanken rasen sehen.

Die Elfe auf seinem Knie biss in die Schokolade und schaute ihn groß und ein wenig ängstlich an. Dann sprang sie herunter, kniete vor dem Meister hin und presste die Stirn gegen den Boden.

„Meister, Ihr fragtet Patsy einst, ob Patsy frei sein möchte. Patsy möchte jetzt frei sein."

Jetzt war es an Gloria erstaunt zu sein. Bisher war sie eher von Banefactors Reaktion verwirrt, doch jetzt machte sie sich Sorgen. Die Elfe wusste zwar fast nichts von dem, was ihr Meister tat, dennoch, wer wusste schon, was sie so nebenbei aufgeschnappt hatte?

Seltsamerweise war es die Bitte der Elfe, die ihren Meister wieder von seinen Gedanken ablenken konnte.

„Du möchtest frei sein, Patsy?", fragte Banefactor freundlich. „Oder möchtest du nur frei sein einen anderen Meister zu wählen?"

„Ihr habt es Patsy angeboten", bettelte die Elfe verzweifelt.

„Und ich habe das Angebot niemals zurückgezogen. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir vorher erklärst warum und mir versprichst, niemandem von deiner Zeit in meinen Diensten zu berichten."

„Patsy verspricht es", sagte die Elfe sofort.

„Und warum möchtest du meine Dienste verlassen?"

Die Elfe schluckte und schaute flehend zu ihrem Meister auf.

„Patsy liebt kleinen Meister sehr. Patsy möchte ihn für immer beschützen. Patsy ist glücklich in seiner Nähe."

„Und mich magst du nicht?"

„Meister war immer freundlich zu Patsy und nachsichtig und nett und…und…

„Aber?"

„Meister macht Patsy Angst", gestand die Elfe zitternd. „Meister ist verf…verändert. Nicht richtig. Patsy fürchtet um kleinen Meister, weil Meister interessiert ist."

„Und du möchtest ihn auch vor mir beschützen?"

„Patsy möchte nicht gegen Meister kämpfen, aber für kleinen Meister würde sie es."

Gloria glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das hatte sie eben nicht wirklich aus dem Mund einer Hauselfe gehört.

„Es wird niemals nötig sein, Patsy", sagte Banefactor zu Glorias Überraschung stolz lächelnd. „Ich verspreche dir, ihm wird nie ein Leid von mir zugefügt werden. Ich werde dich jetzt freigeben."

Er wedelte einmal kurz mit dem Zauberstab und in seiner anderen Hand erschien eine Tasche, die wie für einen Elfen geschaffen schien.

„Hier drin ist Kleidung, die dich befreit, und ein wenig Geld für deinen Anfang, Patsy."

Banefactor hielt der Elfe die Tasche hin, welche sie mehr als nur zögerlich ergriff. Gloria glaubte einen blauen Schimmer um das kleine Wesen zu sehen, der von der Auflösung des Bindungszaubers stammen musste.

„Ich hoffe, er wird dich in seine Familie aufnehmen, Patsy", sagte Banefactor und klang dabei ehrlich. „Und jetzt, wo du frei bist, versprich mir eines: Beschütze den Jungen so gut du kannst."

„Mit allem was Patsy kann."

„Selbst wenn es dein Leben kosten sollte?"

„Patsy ging nach Askaban!", erklärte die Elfe voller Stolz und selbst in Glorias Vorstellung war dies eine verdammt gute Antwort. Ein wenig der Unterwürfigkeit von Patsy schien verschwunden, wenn auch noch immer Unsicherheit und ein ziemlicher Mangel an Selbstvertrauen aus ihren Augen strahlte.

„Gehabt Euch wohl, _Mr Banefactor_", sagte die Elfe und verbeugte sich tief vor ihrem ehemaligen Meister. „Patsy wird Euch immer in guter Erinnerung behalten."

„Du bist hier immer willkommen, solltest du oder dein kleiner Meister Hilfe brauchen."

„Ich werde daran denken", versprach die Elfe, schnippte mit dem Finger, verschwand – und erschien wieder an der Tür, gegen die sie in etwa einem Meter Höhe geprallt war. Mit hochrotem Kopf öffnete sie die Tür und dann hörte Gloria sie über den Gang davonlaufen.

„Fidusy", sagte Glorias Meister lächelnd in den Raum. „Bitte bring sie sicher nach Hogsmeade und rate ihr, in Hogwarts auf ihren neuen Meister zu warten."

Die Tür schloss sich wieder von alleine und es wurde still. Glorias Meister stand auf und schritt langsam im Raum auf und ab. Ihn jetzt zu stören war nicht sonderlich klug und so wartete sie, bis er bereit war aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren. Dies dauerte eine gute dreiviertel Stunde.

„Warum bist du hier, Gloria?", fragte er unvermittelt, so dass sie ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Sie hatte gerade gedanklich die Möglichkeit geprüft, was wäre, wenn Lucy auch die Freiheit wählen würde.

„Ach, das hab ich ja fast vergessen", murmelte Gloria halb abwesend. „Ich hab Glenndary gefunden."

„Schön, ich werde sofort veranlassen, dass man sie zu uns einlädt."

„Und ich vermute mal, das wollen Sie garantiert nicht", meinte Gloria und lächelte breit. Es war sehr schön auch mal diejenige zu sein, die die Informationen hatte.

„Warum?", fragte Banefactor und setzte sich endlich wieder.

„Weil ich sah, wie der kleine McNamara sie umarmt hat. Sie wirkten sehr vertraut miteinander. Zumindest war er deutlich netter zu ihr, als zu seinen Eltern."

„Das ändert natürlich einiges", sagte er und warf ihr einen ironischen Blick zu. „Weit mehr, als du vielleicht ahnst."

„Erklären Sie es mir."

„Warum nicht", lachte er. „Weißt du noch, worauf du Mrs Glenndary für mich damals angesetzt hast?"

Gloria musste nur kurz nachdenken.

„Auf diesen Mythos. Die _Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe_. Sie hat uns sehr viele Informationen verschafft."

„Ja, das hat sie. Aber inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass sie uns auch sehr viel vorenthalten hat. Vorausgesetzt, meine Theorie stimmt", er machte einen nachdenkliche Pause. „Sieh, Gloria, was ich seit Jahren suche, ist ein natürlicher Benutzer für einen dieser _Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe_. Es ging mir niemals wirklich um den Zauberstab – höchstens um ihn einem dieser natürlichen Benutzer geben zu können. Ich weiß, du glaubst, dass es weder das eine noch das andere gibt, aber ich bin davon überzeugt."

„Ich habe noch keinen Beweis gesehen, der mich eines Besseren belehren könnte."

„Ich schon", seine Augen blitzten schalkhaft. „Auf einer meiner Reisen – bevor ich den Fehler machte Grindelwald zu suchen – begegnete ich auf dem Balkan einem alten Mann mit einem silbernen Zauberstab. Er war der Leiter einer Schule, die sich _Schule für höchste Magie_ nannte. Man konnte dort für eine astronomische Gebühr, und nach einer Aufnahmeprüfung, s Dinge erlernen, die weit über normales Schulwissen hinausgingen. Meine Eltern waren nicht arm und so konnte ich dort studieren. Ich hab dort Zauber und Tricks erlernt, die mir noch immer jeden Tag helfen. Doch am meisten beeindruckte mich dieser alte Zauberer, der mit seinem silbernen Zauberstab Dinge wie aus einer anderen Welt anstellen konnte. Dabei sah er immer wieder so überrascht über seine eigene Kunst aus, dass ich in meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn glaubte, es wäre der Zauberstab und nicht der Mann, der all das zustande brachte.

Ich beschloss den Stab zu stehlen.

Drei Monate bereitete ich mich vor, knackte unzählige Schlösser, betäubte den alten Zauberer mit einem Trank und griff zu seinem Zauberstab. Aber sobald ich den Stab berührte, schleuderte mich eine unglaubliche Kraft gegen die Wand. Davon wachte der alte Zauberer trotz des Betäubungstrankes auf und bevor ich mich auch nur aufrappeln konnte, flog der Zauberstab in seine Hand und er gab mir eine magische Tracht Prügel, bei der kein Zweifel mehr bestand, wer der Meister der Magie war. Obwohl mir fast Hören und Sehen verging, fiel mir auf, dass er meinen herumliegenden Zauberstab nicht berührte, sondern mit dem Stiefel zu mir kickte, als er mich endlich gehen ließ."

Mr Banefactor lächelte, als wäre dies eine seiner schönsten Erinnerungen.

„Der Witz war, nach diesen Geschehnissen musste ich die Schule nicht verlassen, sondern wurde gar mit einem Sonderstatus bedacht. Nachher erfuhr ich, dass fast jedes Jahr ein Schüler versuchte, was ich versucht hatte und ich bis dahin am weitesten gekommen war. Am Ende meines zweiten Halbjahres rief er mich dann zu sich."

Glorias Meister wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab. Es wurde dunkel im Raum und die Hälfte eines fremden Zimmers materialisierte in der Mitte der Bibliothek in voller Größe.

In zwei Sesseln saßen sich ein junger und ein alter Zauberer gegenüber. Beide hielten große Cognacschwenker in ihren Händen in denen eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schwappte. Während der ältere Mann völlig entspannt schien, saß der jüngere ein wenig steif da. Interessiert betrachtete Gloria ihn. So also hatte Mr Banefactor in seiner Jugend ausgesehen. Groß, dunkeläugig und die schwarzen Haare mit viel Fett nach hinten gekämmt, war er nicht gerade kräftig, aber doch irgendwie gut aussehend. Er wirkte ein wenig exotisch, südländisch und seine Augen zeigten eine Tiefe, die sie wie einen dunklen Brunnen erscheinen ließen.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich hergebeten habe, Silvio?", fragte der alte Zauberer freundlich. Die Falten um die Mundwinkel zeigten einen bartlosen Mann, der oft lächelte, während zwei Furchen auf der Stirn von Sorgen und Nachdenklichkeit zeugten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet es mir erklären, Herr", erwiderte der junge Banefactor beherrscht.

„Oh, das werde ich und ich werde mich beeilen, schließlich willst du zurück zur Abschiedsparty."

„Eile ist nicht notwendig, Herr."

„Du hast keine Freunde dort, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, Herr."

„Auch das wird ein Thema sein. Doch trink. Du hast es dir verdient", sagte der alte Zauberer und lächelte hintergründig. „Oder fürchtest du, ich möchte dich vergiften?"

„Ich bin gut vorbereitet hierher gekommen, Herr", versicherte der junge Zauberer und nahm einen viel zu großen Schluck. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Gut, dann denke ich, ist es an der Zeit dich zu warnen, Silvio", fuhr der Alte noch immer lächelnd fort. „Du hast versucht, dich meines Zauberstabes zu bemächtigen. Du denkst vielleicht, dass dies dich beinahe getötet hätte, aber ich versichere dir, hättest du den Zauberstab nehmen können, du hättest den Raum nie lebend verlassen. Ja, Silvio, ich sehe es an deinen Augen, du willst ihn noch immer und ja, es ist möglich, doch der Preis, den du dafür zahlen musst, ist es nicht wert und es würde dich zu meinem Feind machen. Schau,…"

Der alte Mann holte seinen silbernen Zauberstab hervor und der junge Banefactor wurde ein wenig kleiner in seinem Sessel.

„…dies ist nur ein Werkzeug. Der meine ist der Dosenöffner für Links-, der deine für Rechtshänder. Könnten wir tauschen würden wir nicht mehr bewirken, als zuvor. Du hättest noch immer Schwierigkeiten mit Schildzaubern und ich könnte nicht apparieren."

„Bin ich hier, damit Sie mir das sagen konnten, Herr?"

„Nicht nur, Silvio. Ich möchte dir jetzt und hier einen Rat geben, denn du bist machtgierig, verschlossen und egozentrisch. Lass dies bleiben. Geh nach Hause. Such dir eine interessante Arbeit, Freunde und eine Frau. Zeuge unzählige Kinder. Werde ein Großvater, der seine Enkel verwöhnt und verzieht, wie es halt die Aufgabe von Großeltern ist. Dies wird dich glücklicher machen als alles andere. Nutze deine Fähigkeiten nicht zum Streben nach Macht und irgendwelchen Dingen, die nicht für dich gemacht sind."

„Sind Sie jetzt fertig, Herr?", fragte der junge Zauberer unverschämt und gelangweilt.

„Gleich. Ich werde dir jetzt eine sehr konkrete Warnung geben – nein, genauer gesagt ist es eine Drohung. Solltest du jemals einem Einhorn ein Leid zufügen, werde ich das erfahren und dich vernichten. Zu deinem eigenen Wohl! Ich werde nicht zögern. Ich werde kein Mitleid haben. Ich werde dir nehmen, was dir am wertvollsten ist. Vergeh dich an einem Einhorn und du gibst dich in meine Hand. Denk an diese Worte."

„Ich werde daran denken, Herr", sagte der junge Banefactor und es klang eher, wie: _Ich werde entsprechende Vorkehrungen treffen_.

„Da bin ich sicher, Silvio. Du glaubst immer alles vorhersagen und planen zu können. Doch das Leben hält sich nicht daran. Es geschehen seltsame Dinge, die niemand erwarten kann. Schau dir diesen Zauberstab an, schau ihn dir genau an!"

Gloria stand auf und ging näher an die Illusion heran. Genauso beugte sich auch der junge Zauberer vor.

„Dies, Silvio, ist ein Geschenk von einer Mutter an ihre Kinder. Kein Raub, kein Leid hat diesen Zauberstab erschaffen. Kein Baum gab einen Ast, kein Wesen starb dafür. Er wurde geschaffen mit Liebe für die eigenen Kinder, nicht für Mörder. Berühr ihn!"

„Das möchte ich nicht, Herr."

„Ich sagte: Berühr ihn!"

„Ich habe meine Lektion…"

„_Berühr ihn!_"

Selbst Gloria zuckte bei der plötzlichen Lautstärke und der Macht zusammen, obwohl dies nur eine Illusion war. Fasziniert sah sie zu, wie sich eine Hand ausstreckte, den Stab berührte…

Die Szene veränderte sich. Gloria stand plötzlich in einer wütenden Muggelmenge.

_Tötet die Schlächterin._

_Verbrennt die Hexe._

Solche und ähnliche Rufe hallten durch die Nacht. Die Menge stand mit Fackeln vor einem schlossähnlichen Haus und man versuchte mit einem improvisierten Rammbock die Eingangstür aufzubrechen.

„Schau dich um, Gloria", sagte die Stimme des alten Mr Banefactors.

Sie tat es und erblickte etwas abseits eine minimal jüngere Ausgabe des alten Zauberers aus der Erinnerung ihres Meisters.

„Schaut!", rief einer der Muggel. „Da ist sie."

Gloria drehte sich wieder herum und sah, wie eine Balkontür sich öffnete und eine wunderschöne, aber kalt blickende Frau im Morgenmantel erschien. Die Menge war plötzlich ganz ruhig. Eine Stille der Angst.

„Ihr Ungeziefer wagt es, mich des Nachts zu wecken und mich anzugreifen", fauchte die Frau. „Meine Strafe wird grausam sein und jetzt beginnen."

Sie zog einen Zauberstab hervor – er glänzte silbern im Mondlicht – und richtete ihn auf die Menge.

„_Crucio_", rief sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und zielte offensichtlich auf ein kleines, bezopftes Mädchen, dessen Mutter sich sofort schützend dazwischen stellte. Doch kein Muggel schrie. Nur die Hexe auf dem Balkon wurde lauter.

„_Stupor_!"

Wieder nichts. Gloria schaute sich um und entdeckte den alten Zauberer, wie er einen ständigen Strom von Beschwörungen zu der Hexe hinaufschickte. Den silbernen Zauberstab im Ärmel verborgen.

Oben auf dem Balkon wurde die Frau immer nervöser. Die Muggel hatten wieder begonnen die Tür aufzurammen und erste Fackeln flogen Richtung Balkon und Fenster. Die verwirrte Hexe griff nach unten, holte einen Besen hervor, schwang sich auf ihn, hob ab und fiel schreiend in die Menge, als der Besen versagte.

Gloria war dankbar, dass die vielen Menschen vor ihr verbargen, was mit der Frau nun geschah. Nur ihre Schreie waren deutlich zu hören.

Ihre und die der Muggel.

_Für die Leiden meiner Frau._

_Sie hat mit diesem Crucio…_

Die Szene verblasste und Gloria war wieder in der Bibliothek zurück. Noch einen kurzen Moment sah sie den alten und den jungen Zauberer und hörte noch eine paar Worte.

„Töte ein Einhorn, benutze einen solchen Zauberstab und du begibst dich in meine Hand, Silvio."

„Ich habe verstanden, Herr."

Dann endete die Illusion.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht nur auf seinen letzten Rat gehört", sagte Mr Banefactor leise.

„Und ich wünschte, ich hätte die Sache etwas ernster genommen", gestand Gloria.

„Damals wollte ich, dass du denkst, ich würde nur Mythen jagen."

„Aber was bedeutete das?"

„Dies kommt darauf an. Glaubst du, dass Mrs Glenndary den kleinen Tarsuinn wirklich mag?"

„Ich hatte den Eindruck."

„Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass sie eine freie Frau bleibt und dem Jungen helfen kann."

„Warum denken Sie, sie könnte McNamara helfen?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass sie es war, die ihm seinen Zauberstab gegeben hat. Einen silbernen, wie ich mir sicher bin."

„Und was bedeutet dies wiederum für uns?"

„Möglichkeiten, Gloria. Ungeahnte Möglichkeiten."

**Toireasa**

Schon seit zwei Tagen war Toireasas einwöchiger Hausarrest vorbei, die Uhr zeigte fast zwölf Uhr mittags und sie lag immer noch im Bett. Sie hatte auch heute nicht vor aufzustehen. Das lag nicht an dem Hausarrest, sie verdiente ihn und sie hatte jedem Wort Großmutter Caitlins zugestimmt, als sie Toireasa erklärte, warum sie alles gleich hätte erzählen sollen. Anscheinend war jedes _Geschenk_ von ihrer Stiefmutter mit einem Auffindungszauber versehen gewesen, den jeder erwachsene Zauber problemlos hätte erkennen können. Nach dieser Enthüllung hatte sich Toireasa noch schlechter gefühlt und sie wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Die Stunden in Askaban hatten ihr viel Kraft geraubt und es war, als hätte man einen wichtigen Teil von ihr weggenommen. Aber die schlimmsten Verletzungen hatte ihr ihre ehemalige Stiefmutter zugefügt. Nicht mit ihren Lügen, sondern mit der Wahrheit. Sie hatte ihr den Vater aus ihrer Vorstellung genommen (die Erinnerungen war eh schon von Filius angekratzt) und durch einen noch schlechteren Menschen ersetzt. Sie hatte Toireasa zu einem Menschen gemacht, der nicht vollständig war und etwas besaß, was ihm nicht gehörte. Alle Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie zerschlagen, die Rollläden waren heruntergezogen und meist hielt sie die Augen geschlossen.

Ein paar Mal war Großmutter Katrin bei ihr gewesen, hatte versucht Toireasa aufzumuntern und zu trösten, hatte ihr von Tarsuinns Eltern erzählt und wie gut es ihm ging – doch es hatte ihr nicht geholfen. Toireasa hatte nur gefragt, ob sich jemand darum kümmerte, dass Tarsuinn sein Augenlicht zurückbekam. Die Antwort war _nein_ gewesen. Daraufhin hatte Toireasa einen Schreianfall bekommen, wobei sie jetzt nicht mehr wusste, was sie gesagt hatte. Warum begriff niemand, dass es ihr erst gut gehen würde, wenn der Fehler ihres Vaters korrigiert war? Dann würde sie ihm auch vergeben können.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Wahrscheinlich das Mittagessen. Toireasa hatte keine Lust auf ein weiteres verständnisvolles Gespräch und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

„Hallo, Toireasa", ließ die fröhliche Stimme Tarsuinns sie zusammenzucken. „Schönes Wetter draußen. Samuel will mit uns baden gehen. Kommst du mit?"

Wenn sie so tat, als würde sie schlafen, würde er sicher weggehen.

„Na, nicht wichtig. So schön ist das Wetter auch nicht", fuhr er fort und kam langsam näher.

Toireasa konnte nichts von Tikki hören, was bedeutete, er musste sich blind durch ihr unaufgeräumtes Zimmer tasten. Seine Hand berührte die Decke genau auf ihrem Hintern, wanderte das Bein hinunter und dann fühlte Toireasa, wie er sich auf das Bett setzte und ihre Füße ein wenig aus dem Weg schob.

Ansonsten tat er nichts. Die Zeit kroch quälend langsam dahin und unter ihrer Decke wurde es immer wärmer. Ein warmer Sommertag und zugedeckt sein, passte einfach nicht zusammen. Ein wenig verschwitzt, schob sie leise die Decke von ihrem Kopf und schaute zu dem Jungen. Er lag auf dem Rücken mit dem Oberkörper quer über ihrem Bett, die Beine hingen herunter auf den Fußboden und er schien an die Decke zu starren.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte ihn wieder zu ignorieren. Doch das war nicht leicht. Der altertümliche Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zeigte an, dass schon über zwei Stunden ohne ein Wort vergangen waren und es fiel Toireasa immer schwerer den Mund zu halten. Sie hatte so viele Fragen an ihn und dass er sie jetzt nicht in Ruhe ließ, machte sie ein wenig zornig.

„Seit wann wusstest du es?", drangen die Worte aus ihr hervor, als hätten sie ein eigenes Leben.

Seine einzige Reaktion war zunächst nur, dass er die Augen schloss.

„Seit Dumbledore uns erklärte, was der Rubin wirklich ist", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden leise.

Sie versuchte sich an den genauen Wortlaut des Gespräches zu erinnern, versagte aber.

„Damals schon?"

„Yep."

Völlig unangebracht lächelte er bei der Erinnerung.

„Und du hast es Winona erzählt, mir aber nicht?"

„Winona hat es selbst herausgefunden. Sie wollte es dir erzählen, aber ich war dagegen."

„Sie hätte es mir trotzdem sagen sollen!"

„Sie musste mir versprechen die Klappe zu halten."

„Dann hättest _du_ es mir sagen müssen!"

„Nein."

„Es geht mich genauso an wie dich selbst."

„Wenn du damit erwachsen umgehen könntest, würde ich dir zustimmen", lächelte er noch immer.

„Du hattest kein Recht für uns beide zu bestimmen."

„Mag sein. Du aber auch nicht."

„Doch, ich kann allein entscheiden, weil ich dich nicht schädige, sondern dir alles zurückgeben, was sowieso dir gehört."

„Toller Satz", meinte Tarsuinn ironisch. „Aber falsch."

„Da ist nichts falsch, das ist einfachste Logik! Du bekommst, was dir gehört!"

„Ich will es nicht. Der Verlust wäre zu groß."

„Hör auf so zu reden und hör auf an mich zu denken. Denk doch einmal nur, was es für dich bedeuten würde. Du könntest sehen. Deine Schwester, Hogwarts, den Ozean, einen Sonnenuntergang…"

„…eine blinde Toireasa."

„Denk nur an dich!", schrie Toireasa frustriert.

„Das tue ich", erwiderte er leise. „Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben."

Das verschlug Toireasa erst mal die Sprache.

„Aber du wünschst es dir doch…?", stammelte sie.

„Nicht zu jedem Preis", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Du sollst nicht an mich denken!", forderte sie verzweifelt.

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich habe die ganze Zeit daran gedacht, wie es wäre sehen zu können, was ich verlieren würde – und wie schlimm es wäre dich zu sehen…"

Toireasa wollte ihn wieder anschreien.

„Halt die Klappe", fuhr er sie überraschend an. „Jetzt rede ich! Du denkst nur daran, dich wieder gut und rein zu fühlen. Aber so läuft das nicht. Begreif doch, ich liebe dich wie…wie eine Schwester. Wenn ich daran denke sehen zu können, dann macht es mich traurig, dass du dann blind bist. Ich könnte nicht glücklich sein. Und im Gegensatz zu mir, wärst du _wirklich_ blind. Ich habe Tikki, mit der ich sprechen kann. Ich habe einen sechsten Sinn für Magie und Leben. Ich kann magische Bücher hören und normale Schrift mit den Fingern lesen. Ich habe einen Besen für Blinde. Und ich habe von dem großen Einhorn ein Geschenk bekommen, das ich nicht mal in Worte fassen kann. _Ich bin nicht blind_. Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie man einen Blindenstock benutzt. Mit einem Blindenhund könnte ich nicht umgehen. Aber ich kann durch eine fremde Stadt gehen und werde mit niemandem zusammenstoßen. Und ich vermisse es nicht zu sehen, weil ich es nicht kenne.

Du hast gesagt, ich würde nur gewinnen und auch das ist falsch. All meine Sinne würden ihre Schärfe verlieren und eine meiner beiden besten Freundinnen würde blind durch die Welt wandeln. Weißt du, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe zu sehen? Dich beim Quidditch und wie ich ein Tor gegen dich werfe.

Außerdem würde ich die Großeltern verlieren, die sich mir eben erst geschenkt haben. Sieh es mal aus meinem Blickwinkel! Wenn wir unsere Augen zurücktauschen, verlierst du sehr viel, und ich mehr, als ich gewinne. Zusammen ist das für uns beide ein Scheißdeal! So, wie es momentan ist, ist es am besten. Nur dass ich meine Toireasa wiederhaben möchte, die mit uns Wasserbomben auf Jogger wirft, die mit zur Quidditch-WM kommt und mit der ich des Nachts durch die Große Halle fliegen kann."

In Toireasas Nase kribbelten die aufsteigenden Tränen.

„Ich könnte es lernen, so wie du", flüsterte sie.

„Es reicht doch, wenn ich es kann", meinte er und lächelte endlich wieder. „Aber vielleicht bringe ich es dir bei. Doch im Moment habe ich überhaupt keine Zeit dafür."

Toireasa konnte sich ein: „Warum?", nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste, er hatte es darauf angelegt, aber wie sollte man anders reagieren?

„Weil meine Ferien die brutale Folter sind", erklärte er und sah dabei so glücklich aus, dass man seine Worte nicht ernst nehmen konnte. „Wenn ich nächstes Schuljahr mit euch in dieselbe Klasse will, dann muss ich jetzt alles nachholen. Professor Lupin – ähem, Professor ist er eigentlich nicht mehr – gibt mir jeden Vormittag Unterricht und ich bezahle ihn mit Essen und Wolfsbanntrank so gut ich kann…"

„Wie geht's denn dem Professor?", unterbrach sie neugierig.

„Nicht wirklich gut. Es gibt ein neues Anti-Werwolfgesetz. Offiziell um _die Verbreitung des Werwolffluches einzudämmen, weil diese armen Kreaturen selbst nicht verantwortungsbewusst genug sind und in der Allgemeinheit eine gefährliche Verharmlosung der Gefahren zu bemerken ist_. Im Grunde ist es aber nichts weiter als eine Verdrängung sämtlicher Werwölfe aus dem Leben und ihren Berufen. Statt einfach jedem Werwolf kostenlos den Trank anzubieten, gibt es jetzt Vorschriften über die korrekte Beschaffenheit des Sicherheitskerkers, der nicht nur in dem Privatbereich liegen muss, sondern auch an der Arbeitsstelle. Außerdem muss jetzt jeder Werwolf bei seiner Einstellung angeben, dass er ein Werwolf ist und er darf jederzeit einfach so gekündigt werden. Desweiteren machen sie den Arbeitgeber für jede Verfehlung ihres angestellten Werwolfes verantwortlich, auch wenn er gar kein Wolf ist, wenn er Mist baut. Und von solchen sinnlosen und diskriminierenden Schutzmaßnahmen gibt es noch einige mehr. Im Endeffekt ist es nichts anderes als ein Berufsverbot, denn wer kann es sich schon leisten, für die Taten eines Werwolfes verantwortlich gemacht zu werden? Na ja – wenn Rica es sich leisten könnte, würde sie Lupin sicher auf ewig anstellen."

„Warum tut sie es nicht?", fragte Toireasa.

„Weil wir pleite sind und Schulden haben", meinte Tarsuinn fröhlich. „Wir haben unser ganzes Geld, und einiges geborgtes von deinen Großeltern, für die Freiheit von Dour und Nathana ausgegeben. Meine nächsten Schulbücher werden gebraucht und vom Ministerium bezahlt sein."

So langsam merkte Toireasa, wie viel sie die letzte Woche über verpasst hatte und wie sehr sie sich nach Informationen sehnte.

„Sind Dour und Nathana deine Eltern?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Anscheinend", erwiderte er ein wenig reserviert.

„Warum nennst du sie dann nicht Mum und Dad?"

„Wir lernen uns gerade erst kennen."

„Und? Wie läuft es damit?", drängte sie.

„Nicht so schlecht", gab er widerstrebend zu und musste dann doch wieder grinsen. „Sie scheinen ganz okay und – na ja – um ehrlich zu sein, hat es mir geholfen zu merken, dass sie ganz und gar nicht perfekt sind."

Interessiert richtete sich Toireasa noch ein Stück auf, um das Gesicht des Jungen genauer sehen zu können. Im Grunde durchlebte er gerade ihren Wunschtraum – und seine Gefühle schienen sehr zwiespältig dabei zu sein.

„Weißt du, dass ich eigentlich, beinahe und doch nicht McAllister mit Nachnamen heißen müsste?"

„Nein", starrte Toireasa ihn ein wenig verblüfft an.

„Ja. Das hat auch das Geheimnis mit dem Meermenschen gelöst", sagte er augenzwinkernd. „Dour, Nathana und Rica hießen vor meiner Geburt McAllister und – nett gesagt – sie waren alle drei Trickbetrüger. Obwohl man Rica sicher unterstellen kann, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tat. Zumindest haben sie damals leider auch irgendwann den Falschen übers Ohr gehauen – einen heimlichen Todesser, der inzwischen aber tot ist – und mussten fliehen. Sie waren so schlau auszuwandern, aber ein magischer Sturm hat dann ihr Schiff versenkt. Dann – wahrscheinlich will Gott nicht, dass kleine Kinder und schwangere Frauen sterben – wurden sie von Meermenschen gerettet."

Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„Ich wurde dort geboren, Toireasa. Unten, irgendwo im Meer. Meine Paten waren ein Meermenschen-Ehepaar, das zu fast der gleichen Zeit auch ein Kind bekommen hat. Wir haben da fast zwei Jahre gelebt und laut Nathana bin ich mit Begeisterung geschwommen und getaucht noch bevor ich laufen konnte. Sie haben mich kaum aus dem Wasser bekommen und offensichtlich habe ich geglaubt, ich wäre selbst ein Meermensch. Doch als sie erfuhren, dass der ganze Mist mit den Todessern erledigt war, wollten Dour und Nathana wieder an Land. Aber nicht zurück nach England. Sie wollten ein neues Leben anfangen und sie wollten Rica und mir einen _unbelasteten_ Namen geben. Die Meermenschen hatten mich McNamara genannt und weil es so gut passte, nahmen auch sie den Namen an. Wär alles anders gelaufen, würde ich also McAllister heißen."

„Das ist eine coole Geschichte", gab Toireasa ehrlich beeindruckt zu.

„Find ich auch", bestätigte er stolz. „Blöd ist nur, dass uns dies jetzt daran hindert, dem _Tagespropheten_ die Geschichte mit den Dementoren zu stecken. Das Ministerium weiß wer Dour und Nathana wirklich sind und man hat ihnen nur in _Anerkenntnis der speziellen Leidensgeschichte_ eine Amnestie auf Bewährung gewährt. Desweiteren dürfen sie nicht die Erziehung eines Kindes übernehmen, solange sie nicht ihre Fähigkeit zu einem ehrbaren Leben bewiesen haben und müssen versuchen, alle durch die Betrügereien angerichteten Schäden wieder gutzumachen. Der Zaubereiminister persönlich hat Samuel gesagt, dass sie sich gezwungen sähen, diese Bewährung auszusetzen, wenn ich meine Phantasie nicht in den Griff bekomme. Außerdem müsste man sich ernsthaft fragen, ob meine _Squib-Schwester_ geeignet genug wäre, um mit einem so instabilen Zauberer wie mir klarzukommen."

„Das ist fiese Erpressung", beschwerte sich Toireasa empört.

„Natürlich ist es das. Aber was sollen wir tun? Weißt du…", gestand er leise. „…das mit Dour und Nathana hat mir am Anfang richtig Angst gemacht, aber inzwischen bin ich gern bei ihnen zu Besuch. Erst jetzt ist mir eigentlich klar, warum du so gehofft hast, dass S.K…ich wünschte, es wäre wirklich…"

„Es sollte wohl nicht sein", murmelte Toireasa traurig und musste schwer schlucken.

„Was hältst du davon…?", meinte Tarsuinn plötzlich energisch. „Jetzt, wo sich deine Großeltern zu meinen gemacht haben, vielleicht könnten meine El…Dour und Nathana auch für dich da sein."

„Meine Großeltern haben was!", fragte Toireasa erstaunt.

„Na ja – eigentlich hat nur Samuel", meinte Tarsuinn beiläufig. „Er meinte gestern Abend plötzlich, dass ich ja zu einem _gewissen Prozentsatz_ zur Familie gehöre und er mich deshalb adoptiert."

Ob er wusste, was er Toireasa damit antat, indem er wieder auf seine Augen anspielte? Sein Gesicht zumindest zeigte kein Schuldbewusstsein, sondern war ungewöhnlich weich und offen. Ein Ausdruck, den er kein einziges Mal gezeigt hatte, als er von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte.

„Was meint Tikki zu deinen Eltern?", lenkte Toireasa das Gespräch weg von den schmerzlichen Gedanken.

„Sie ist eifersüchtig", gestand Tarsuinn. „Aber im Grunde hat sie nichts gegen sie. Ich schätze, sie hatte Angst mich zu verlieren – obwohl die Gefahr niemals besteht!"

Jetzt war sein Gesicht wieder hart und Toireasa fragte sich plötzlich, ob es sein konnte, dass Tikki für Tarsuinn eine höhere Priorität hatte als jeder Mensch. Mit Ausnahme von Rica vielleicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr es gefiel unter einem Tier zu rangieren, aber vielleicht war das mit der besonderen Abhängigkeit des Jungen zu erklären. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihr an seiner Stelle…

„Du hast bisher nicht gefragt, wie meine Eltern uns in Indien in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben", unterbrach Tarsuinn ihre Gedanken.

„Ich dachte, du erzählst mir eh nur was ich wissen muss", ätzte Toireasa ein wenig, aber eigentlich hatte sie nur nicht daran denken wollen.

„Heh, das ist der Teil, bei dem ich ehrlich stolz auf Dour und Nathana bin. Den musst du dir einfach anhören, weil Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass es anscheinend stimmt. Dour und Nathana haben wirklich ein Geheimnis der indischen Zaubereiregierung verraten. Und zwar eine Zauberformel, die dafür sorgte, dass etwa fünfzig Prozent aller Muggel keine Kinder mehr bekommen können. Anscheinend waren einige Zauberer dort der Ansicht, dass zu viele Muggel relativ zum Land und der Anzahl der Zauberer heranwuchsen. Dour und Nathana haben die Spruchformel geklaut und an Zauberer und Hexen gegeben, die eine Gegenformel entwickelt haben. Dadurch schlug der Plan fehl und man wollte sich an den beiden rächen. An die Flucht kann sich Rica sogar vage erinnern. Sie wollten außer Landes flüchten, aber durch uns Kinder konnten sie nicht einfach disapparieren und so wurden wir geschnappt – mit den dir bekannten Folgen."

„Was haben sie mit deinen Eltern angestellt? Ich mein…du weißt schon."

„Oh", Tarsuinn schien die Frage nicht sonderlich zu stören. „Dour haben sie nichts direkt angetan. Aber damit hat er eigentlich Pech gehabt. Sie haben ihn in einer Mine arbeiten lassen. Seine Lunge ist ziemlich verätzt, sein Gehirn ist durch giftige Dämpfe geschädigt und seine Knochen sind so alt, wie von jemandem der doppelt so alt ist. Er hat manchmal heftige Zuckungen und verliert dabei die Kontrolle über seine linke Seite. Außerdem hustet er furchtbar. Nathana hingegen hat zwar mehr gelitten, aber jetzt geht es ihr viel besser. Man hat sie einer Großfamilie verkauft, ihr den linken Unterarm genommen und die sie als externen Antikörper benutzten. Sie…"

„Häh? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Toireasa schaudernd.

„Na ja – wenn irgendwer krank wurde, haben sie die Krankheit auf Nathana übertragen und die musste sie dann auskurieren. Sie musste alles von Malaria bis Drachenpocken durchmachen und manchmal auch Schlimmeres. Zumindest hat sie aber nun ihren Arm zurück, auch wenn sie ihn kaum benutzt. Sie ist einfach nicht mehr an ihn gewöhnt. Aber Medir meint, die Nachwirkungen werden sich über die Zeit abmildern, bei beiden."

„Wer ist Medir?", fragte Toireasa weiter und langsam überwältigte sie die Flut an Neuigkeiten.

„Ricas Lover", murmelte Tarsuinn und wurde ein wenig rot. „Wir wohnen jetzt bei ihm."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Wie ist es?"

„Anstrengend."

„Komm schon", drängte Toireasa. „Die ganze Zeit redest du wie ein Wasserschwall und jetzt lässt du dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Was soll ich denn sagen?", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Ich mag Medir. Er ist nett, hat mir das Leben gerettet und hatte dabei seine Hände tief in meinem Bauch. Sein Haus ist toll, seine Verwandtschaft okay und er liebt Rica wirklich. Aber…"

Er schauderte.

„Was?"

„Ich höre nachts zu viel", gestand er und wurde jetzt tiefrot.

Auch Toireasa, die nur minimale Kenntnisse ihr Eigen nannte, spürte diese Verlegenheit, die durch Unkenntnis und Neugier entstand.

„Rica versucht jeden Abend zwei Stunden lang mich mit echt hartem Selbstverteidigungstraining müde zu machen, damit ich als erstes schlafen gehe, aber das funktioniert meist nicht."

„Hast du schon versucht dir die Ohren zu verstopfen?", fragte Toireasa und lachte bemüht. „Außerdem musst du sicher deinen Raum verlassen, um sie hören zu können, oder? Zufall kann es also nicht sein, wenn du was mitbekommst!"

Konnte ein Kopf platzen, wenn zu viel Blut in ihn gepumpt wurde? Toireasa wusste es nicht, aber wenn Tarsuinn so weiter machte, würde sie es bald herausfinden.

„Egal!", meinte er nur und richtete sich von ihrem Bett auf. „Eigentlich bin ich ja nur hier, um dir das zu geben."

Er griff in einen kleinen Plastikbeutel, der unter ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, und zog einen seltsamen, bunten Gegenstand hervor.

„Schenk ich dir", sagte er lächelnd und reichte Toireasa dieses komische Ding. Es stellte sich als ziemlich schwer heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Winona hat mir gesagt, du hättest Muggelkunde gewählt. Ich dachte, dies könnte dir gefallen. Man nennt das Wasserbazooka."

„Und was macht man damit?"

„Das!", entgegnete er, hielt unvermittelt auch so ein Gerät in der Hand und ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl klatschte ihr ins Gesicht. „Ach, ich sollte noch erwähnen, Samuel hat mit einem Zauber dafür gesorgt, dass das Wasser schön kalt bleibt und man viel seltener nachfüllen muss."

Ein weiterer Schuss aus Wasser ließ Toireasa quiekend unter der Bettdecke verschwinden. Dann versuchte sie sich zu wehren, nur kam aus ihrem Muggelgerät kein Wasser heraus.

„Das ist gemein!", beschwerte sie sich prustend. „Das funktioniert nicht."

„Muggelkunde Lektion eins!", lachte er und schob einen Schieber hin und her. Dann zielte er wieder auf Toireasa und drückte auf einen Knopf. Doch ab nun tat er dies nicht mehr ungestraft. Sie hatte begriffen und wenig später waren sie beide klatschnass und auch das Zimmer hatte einiges abbekommen. Es endete damit, dass Toireasa ihm seine Wasserbazooka entwand und sie herzhaft lachend nebeneinander auf dem Teppich lagen.

„Ich wette, Opa Samuel liebt diese Wasserdinger", kicherte Toireasa unbeherrscht und rang nach Luft.

„Ich hab ihn gestern erwischt, wie er Caitlin damit durch euren Garten gejagt hat", bestätigte Tarsuinn genauso lachend.

„Trotzdem war das eben gemein von dir", warf sie ihm gut gelaunt vor.

„Ich fand, du brauchst mal ein Dusche", entgegnete er verschmitzt. „Und dieser Ansicht ist meine Nase noch immer."

„Du weißt wirklich, was ein schönes Mädchen hören will", murmelte sie, roch aber selbst den Schweiß der letzten Tage.

Sein Lächeln verblasste ein wenig und ein wenig Unsicherheit schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Ein schönes Mädchen hat für mich eine schöne Stimme, einen angenehmen Geruch und weiche Haut", flüsterte er.

Zunächst wollte Toireasa darauf schnippisch antworten, aber eine innere Stimme hielt sie zurück.

„Du hast aber mal gesagt, Rica würde schön aussehen", erinnerte sie ihn unsicher.

„Ich finde sie auch schön. Aber wenn man von Rica und den Geistern absieht, kenne ich nur die Gesichter von Mishari-chan, Luna und Winona. Und die finde ich auch schön. Nur – ich weiß gar nicht, was schön ist."

„Woher weißt du, wie Winona und Luna aussehen?", fragte Toireasa. Sie erinnerte sich, wie der Junge in seiner abwesenden Phase auf das verschlossene Ravenclaw-Mädchen reagiert hatte.

„Luna hat mir erlaubt ihr Gesicht zu lesen", erklärte er verlegen. „Im ersten Jahr. Auf der Abschlussparty. Wo ich noch dachte, es wäre mein letzter Tag in Hogwarts. Und Winona gestern, nachdem Fenella und sie mir einen Schutzgeist beschworen haben. Überraschung – er sieht wie ein Einhorn aus."

Eine lange Pause folgte. Warum hatte er niemals Toireasa nach ihrer Erlaubnis gefragt.

„Möchtest du…", begann sie.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht…", sagte Tarsuinn gleichzeitig.

Beide verstummten sie wieder.

„Du zuerst", bot sie an.

Tarsuinn war wieder rot geworden und sie selbst sah sicher nicht anders aus.

„Nun…ähem…Winona sagt…na ja…du wärst sehr hübsch und da wollte ich...dachte…"

Sie ergriff seine Hand und legte sie ganz vorsichtig auf ihr Gesicht.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wie seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut glitten. Wie eine Liebkosung, nur fühlte es sich ganz anders an. Angenehmer und irgendwie gefährlicher. Ein wenig zitterte sie.

Erst als seine Hand an ihrem Hals die Abwärtsbewegung stoppte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie durchnässt ihr Pyjama war. Ein Junge, der hätte sehen können…

Es war zwar nicht viel zu sehen, aber man konnte inzwischen schon bemerken, dass Toireasas Körper sich veränderte. Ob Winona das Tarsuinn auch gesagt hatte? Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Was, wenn sie ihm erlaubte zu sehen? Sie hatte recht häufig William, Alec oder Merton dabei ertappt, wie sie älteren Mädchen auf den Busen geschaut hatten. Immer hatte sie die Augen verdreht und sich mit Winona darüber lustig gemacht, aber jetzt war da dieser Moment…

Tarsuinn zog seine Hand zurück.

„Danke! Du bist wirklich…", er schluckte schwer. „…wunderschön."

Dann verschwand langsam seine Verlegenheit und ein warmes Lächeln ergriff Besitz von seinem Gesicht.

„Was denkst du? Du duschst dich, ich mach was Leckeres zu essen und dann gehen wir mit den Bazookas deine Großeltern jagen."

„Klingt nach einem Vorschlag", meinte Toireasa, stand auf und war froh erst mal ein wenig Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen.

Eine ausgiebige Dusche wusch dann sämtliche seltsamen Gefühle und schlechte Gedanken hinweg. Toireasa wusste zumindest die Gedanken würden wiederkommen, aber jetzt im Moment ließ sie das nicht zu. Trotz allem fühlte sie sich so gut, wie seit vielen Tagen nicht mehr. Allein Tarsuinn nicht mehr wie einen Zombie durch die Gegend wandeln zu sehen, machte sie froh.

Und dass er wieder als Koch agierte, machte die Sache noch besser. In der Küche erwartete Toireasa als Vorspeise Schokolade, als Hauptspeise Dessert und als Nachspeise kleine, in Honig und Mandeln gewälzte Kuchen. Wie immer jedoch hatte der Junge sich nicht überwinden können, etwas Englisches zuzubereiten. Dafür wurde Toireasa von Tikki stürmisch begrüßt, die heute jedoch auch ein wenig nervös wirkte und sich immer wieder aufmerksam umsah. Wenig später erfuhr Toireasa auch warum. Kaum war alles Geschirr aufgeräumt, gingen Toireasa und Tarsuinn auf die Jagd nach Opfern, was die kleine Mungodame mit einschloss. Doch sobald sie auf Toireasas Großeltern trafen, wurden die Jäger auch zu Gejagten. Wasserbazookas trafen auf Zauberstäbe und letztere zeigten sich als deutlich überlegen. Mit den Muggelgeräten konnte man nicht einmal um die Ecke schießen. Der Familiensitz der Holts war wenigstens recht groß und verwinkelt und man konnte sich gut verstecken. Trotzdem war Toireasa begeistert, als mitten im Spiel Filius auftauchte und _aus Versehen_ von Samuel eingeweicht wurde, woraufhin sich ihr Pate auf die Seite _der Kleinen_ schlug.

Natürlich konnte man dies nicht ewig spielen und da es irgendwann langweilig wurde, spielten sie ein altes Brettspiel, das Toireasa noch nicht kannte.

Im Grunde war es ganz einfach. Auf einem großen, schachbrettartigen Spielfeld kroch ein kleiner Glibberschleim über die einzelnen Felder. Am Anfang besaß Toireasa nur zwei Felder. Sobald der Schleim auf eines ihrer Felder kroch, musste man ihn mit einem Hammer plätten. Tat man das nicht oder erwischte ihn auf einem Feld, das einem gar nicht gehörte, sprang er einem ins Gesicht. Alles recht einfach, nur leider bekam man mit jeder Runde immer mehr Felder überall auf dem Brett zufällig verteilt. Desweiteren wurde auch der Schleim irgendwie glitschiger und gemeiner und wenn er einen zum fünften Mal erwischte, kroch er in den Nacken und man hatte verloren. Der Witz war, man bekam ihn erst los, wenn man die nächste Runde nicht auch verlor. Und das war überhaupt nicht einfach, denn dieses Glibberding rutschte einem immer im unpassendsten Augenblick das obere Rückgrat entlang. Es wurde viel gelacht und in einem unvergesslichen Moment wickelte sich der Schleim um Filius Kopf und furzte ein Kinderlied. Tarsuinn tat so, als würde er mit seinem Hammer versuchen, den Schleim zum Schweigen zu bringen. Viel zu früh musste der Junge nach Hause.

„Bleib doch noch", bat Toireasa.

„Geht nicht. Ich hab's Rica versprochen. Sie besteht auf dem Training."

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen, mitmachen?"

„Nein", lächelte er freudlos. „Das Training ist anstrengend geworden und – es tut mir Leid – ein Anfänger würde nur stören und sich wahrscheinlich auch verletzen."

„Aber ich denke, du darfst nur Thai-Chi-Chuan machen?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt.

„Das hat sich geändert", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Rica ist anscheinend jetzt der Ansicht, dass nicht die Welt vor mir, sondern ich vor der Welt beschützt werden muss. Und die einzige Sache, die sie glaubt für meinen Schutz tun zu können, ist praktische Selbstverteidigung."

„Aber bringt das was gegen Zauberstäbe?"

„Kommt darauf an wie nah man dran ist", gab er zu. „Aber ich werd Rica ganz bestimmt nicht darauf hinweisen. Zumindest lerne ich, mich zu ducken. Das solltest du auch mal versuchen. Du hast miese Reflexe für einen Torwart."

Mit einem frechen Grinsen trat er in den Kamin und warf das Flohpulver.

„_Cutters Zuflucht_", sagte er laut und deutlich und verschwand in grünen Flammen.

Für einen Moment fühlte Toireasa sich leer, doch dann wurde sie von ihren Großeltern und Filius wieder liebevoll in Beschlag genommen und ihre Liebe füllte Toireasas Seele mit Wärme. Es war gut, nicht allein zu sein.

Erst spät am Abend kehrte ein kleiner Teil der Dunkelheit zurück. Ihre Großeltern waren zu Bett gegangen und nur Toireasa (die mehr als ausgeschlafen war) und Filius waren noch wach. Still ließ sie den kleinen Glibberschleim über ihre Hände kriechen.

„Es wäre schön gewesen zu sehen, welche Spiele dein Vater noch entwickelt hätte", sagte Filius über die Stille hinweg. Toireasa ließ den Schleim fallen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Dann fegte sie das Ding auch noch vom Tisch.

„Deine Großeltern machen anscheinend wieder dieselben Fehler wie damals", sprach ihr Pate ungerührt weiter. „Sie denken, Zeit und Geduld würde dafür sorgen, dass du allein mit deiner Situation klar kommst."

„Ich komm damit auch alleine klar", entgegnete Toireasa fest.

„Wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, dann weißt du, dass du jetzt nicht hier sitzen würdest, wenn dies wahr wäre."

„Ja, richtig. Aber jetzt…"

„…solltest du ein wenig über deine Eltern erfahren…"

„Ich weiß genug von meinem Vater."

„Nein! Du _denkst_, du weißt genug über deinen Vater, aber nicht einmal deine Großeltern wissen genug. Sie sind Eltern. Sie wollen nur das Gute in ihren Kindern sehen und dabei haben sie auch das Problem, dass sie ihre Kinder in einer sehr wichtigen Phase ihres Lebens nicht erleben."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Toireasa.

„Hogwarts. Es ist ein toller Ort, um erwachsen zu werden. Es ist der perfekte Ort um zu lernen und um ein selbstständiger Mensch zu werden – aber er trennt auch die Kinder von ihren Eltern und deren Einfluss. Im Guten wie im Schlechten. Bei dir war es zum Guten und auch bei deinem Vater. Er war am Ende ein guter Mensch."

„Wie kannst du denken, dass er ein guter Mensch war? Nach allem, was er getan hat."

„Weil ich deinen Vater kannte und das vielleicht besser als deine Großeltern. Sie kannten das Kind, ich den Heranwachsenden und deshalb weiß ich: Er war kein schlechter Mensch."

„Er hat Riesen – auch friedliche – getötet. Einem fremden Jungen Zauberkraft und Augenlicht nehmen lassen. Wer weiß, was er noch alles gemacht hat."

„Ach, Toireasa", seufzte Filius. „Man kann ein guter Mensch sein und doch alles im Leben falsch machen. Möchtest du vielleicht wissen, wie das sein kann?"

Toireasa nickte still.

„Gut, gut. Wo fange ich an?", sagte Filius ernst. „Am besten bei deiner Mutter. Wie du ja weißt, war sie schulisch nicht gerade die Hellste, wobei dies fast nur die Unterrichtsfächer betraf. Was sie jedoch auszeichnete, war eine gewisse Schläue und vor allem eine Art, die sie zu einem sehr beliebten Mädchen machte. Sie konnte mit einem Lächeln fast jeden um den Finger wickeln und das tat sie auch ziemlich berechnend. Man musste sie einfach lieben – oder man hasste sie von ganzem Herzen. Es gab Lehrer, die ihre Hausaufgaben besonders gründlich auf Abschreiben überprüften, denn wir wussten alle, dass sie meist den Klassenbesten dazu brachte, für sie zu arbeiten. Nachweisen konnten wir ihr dies aber nur genau drei Mal in den ganzen sieben Jahren. Ich hab dir ja schon von ihren Streichen und Anschlägen erzählt und wie viele davon schief gingen. Was ich nicht so genau erwähnt habe ist, wie harmlos all ihre Scherze waren. Nie tat sie etwas, was gefährliche Konsequenzen haben konnte. Ja, sie machte viele Fehler, aber nie kam jemand ernsthaft zu Schaden.

Dein Vater war ihr ähnlich, aber gerade in diesem Punkt ganz anders. Auch er wollte niemandem schaden, aber er durchdachte seine Pläne niemals richtig. So sperrte er einen Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschüler, der ihn zu Unrecht bestraft hatte, mit einem Verschlusszauber in eine Duschkabine ein und ließ das Wasser laufen, bis es die Kabine fast füllte. Danach – so war der Plan – sollte sich die Tür öffnen und den nackten Schüler auf den Gang spülen, sobald ein paar Mädchen vorbeikamen. So weit, so gut. Woran dein Vater nicht gedacht hatte war, dass der Junge nicht schwimmen konnte und beinahe ertrank. Trotzdem gab er nie seinen Fehler zu und ich hab erst nach der Schule von Samantha erfahren, dass er es wirklich gewesen war und deshalb große Schuldgefühle gehabt hatte. Er hatte heimlich versucht, es wieder gut zu machen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, als mir deine Mutter das nach ihrer Hochzeit erzählte, habe ihr das nicht geglaubt, aber inzwischen muss ich sagen: Es erklärte vieles, was danach geschah. Ich bin sicher, er gab sich die Schuld dafür, dass er zu Hause und in relativer Sicherheit Spiele entwickelte, während deine Mutter kämpfte und starb. Er wollte sicher Rache für ihren Tod, aber er wollte auch seine eingebildete Untätigkeit wieder gut machen. Anders kann ich mir seine tödliche Zielstrebigkeit nicht erklären. Doch gerade das war es wahrscheinlich auch, was dich erblinden ließ. Ich kann nur ahnen, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies ohne wenn und aber sein Fehler war. Versuch zu verstehen, Toireasa, du warst sein einziges Kind, dass Einzige, was ihm wirklich von seiner Frau geblieben war – es muss verführerisch gewesen sein, alles wieder gut machen zu können."

„Indem man jemand anderem das Augenlicht nimmt? Er hatte kein Recht, dies zu entscheiden", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Natürlich nicht", beeilte Filius zu versichern. „Aber er war ein gebrochener Mann, als deine Mutter starb. Einen geliebten Menschen auf diese Art zu verlieren – ich kann nicht sagen, was das in einem anrichtet. Ich habe es zum Glück niemals erlebt. Aber ich weiß, was für ein glücklicher und fröhlicher Mann er geworden war, als er mit deiner Mutter zusammenkam. Kannst du mir sagen, wie du ihn in Erinnerung hast?"

Toireasa wollte nicht auf die Frage antworten. Ihre Erinnerungen waren vage, aber sie wusste, dass ihr Vater immer sehr liebevoll zu ihr gewesen war. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig überbesorgt. Was sich jedoch im Moment immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wiederholte, waren die Erinnerungen, die sie in der Nähe von Dementoren immer erleben musste. Sie konnte sich seit ihrem Besuch in Askaban an viel mehr erinnern. Wie ihr Vater mit versteinerter Mine in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, wie er angefangen hatte zu weinen, wie sie versuchte hatte ihn zu trösten, weil sie glaubte, sie wäre schuld. Es war die schlimmste Erinnerung ihres Lebens, denn ihr Vater hatte nichts gesagt, sondern sie nur voller Schmerz angesehen. Sie wusste nicht, was an diesem Abend wirklich geschehen war und die einzige Person, die vielleicht die Wahrheit kannte, war ihre Stiefmutter.

Bei dem Gedanken an Pádraigín Davian fühlte sich Toireasa seltsam zerrissen. Zum einen dachte sie wieder von ihr als Stiefmutter und zum anderen hasste sie die Frau jetzt richtig.

„Was passiert mit meiner Stiefmutter?", fragte Toireasa. „Sie hat mich belogen, bedroht und sicher ist sie es gewesen, die das Ministerium bestohlen hat."

„Das mag alles richtig sein,…", entgegnete Filius, nachdem er sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich angesehen hatte „…jedoch hat sie sich gut abgesichert. Als Eran und Caitlin sie vor einer Woche zur Rede stellen wollten, waren Ministeriumszauber anwesend. Unter sechs Augen hat Pádraigín dann gedroht, alle Verfehlungen deinem Vater und seiner Familie anzulasten, allgemein bekannt zu machen, was mit deinen Augen ist und sie könne auch bezeugen, dass Tarsuinn mit dem Mann weggegangen ist, der vor zwei Tagen tot an den Strand gespült worden ist."

„Aber das waren sicher die Dementoren!", entfuhr es Toireasa entsetzt über diese Kaltblütigkeit.

„Das wird wahrscheinlich auch so sein", widersprach Filius nicht. „Aber einer Leiche kann man nicht ansehen, ob man ihr zuvor die Seele ausgesaugt hatte oder ob ein Zauber sie ins Wasser stieß und ertränkte. Wenn niemand beweisen kann, was passiert ist, dann entscheiden Meinungen und es gibt sehr viele, die Tarsuinns _Wildes Talent_ eher als Fluch sehen und ihm alles Schlechte zutrauen möchten."

„Pádraigín kann doch nicht einfach so davonkommen. Was ist mit den Leuten, die Tarsuinn und Rica so geschadet haben? Die ganze Transfersache! Was sollen wir dagegen tun?"

„Was wir können", erklärte Filius ernst. „Die Frage für dich sollte aber eher lauten, wie groß soll dein Anteil sein?"

„Ich versteh nicht?", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Toireasa, was glaubst du, kannst du ohne Augenlicht bewegen? Du willst es Tarsuinn zurückgeben, das ehrt dich, aber nützlicher bist du ihm und uns, wenn du sehen kannst."

Völlig perplex starrte Toireasa ihren Paten an. Eine solch berechnende Meinung hätte sie niemals von ihm erwartet.

„Starr mich nicht so an, als wäre ich eine Giftnatter", lachte Filius ein wenig gekünstelt. „Ich kann auch kaum glauben, dass ich dir das eben gesagt habe. Aber leider ist es die Wahrheit. Du fühlst dich Tarsuinn verpflichtet, doch wenn du blind bist, werden sich deine Möglichkeiten ihm zu helfen grundlegend ändern."

„Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre nutzlos?", fragte Toireasa verletzt.

„Nein. Ich möchte dir einfach nur sagen, dass du dann von einer aktiven Rolle absehen musst. Tarsuinn hat dir heute nicht erzählt, was in Askaban genau mit ihm passiert ist, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wird es schon noch tun. Doch was du ja schon weißt ist, dass dieser Poltergeist hinter ihm her ist, die Dementoren ihn fürchten und dass da anscheinend noch jemand aus Indien ist, der ihm schaden möchte. Tarsuinn ist sich dem mehr bewusst, als er zeigt. Er würde dich nie in Gefahr bringen, wenn du hilflos bist."

Erst jetzt begriff Toireasa, dass Tarsuinn ihr vorhin das Selbe gesagt hatte – nur ein wenig indirekter. Darüber hatte sie gar nicht nachgedacht. Fehlte ihr auch der Sinn für Konsequenzen? Unwillkürlich dachte sie an ihren Traumtrank, mit dem sie die Ravenclaws damals hatte quälen wollen. Sie verdrängte die Erinnerung. Filius hatte Recht. Tarsuinn würde sie niemals mit in den _Verbotenen Wald_ nehmen, wenn sie blind war. Selbst bei Erkundungstouren durch das Schloss, wäre sie eher eine Behinderung. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ab und an Toireasa trotzdem mitnehmen, aber sicher nicht, wenn es gefährlich werden konnte. Sie würde an der Hand gehen müssen, konnte niemandem helfen und würde im Weg stehen. Sie hatte den Jungen ein paar Mal hilflos erlebt und der Gedanke auf der anderen Seite zu stehen, wurde plötzlich unangenehm real.

„Sie würden mich immer zurücklassen", meinte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Das bezweifle ich doch stark", widersprach Filius zu ihrem Erstaunen. „Uns macht eher Sorgen, dass Tarsuinn dich trotzdem mitnehmen würde."

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte sie.

„Weil er anders ist, wenn es um Entscheidungen geht, Toireasa", erklärte ihr Pate ernst. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum Rica ihm gestattet hat, damals die Geisterhütte ein zweites Mal zu besuchen? Ja – ich weiß davon!"

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Tarsuinn sagt, es ist etwas was er tun muss, dann glaubt Rica ihm das und stellt es nie in Frage. Stattdessen hilft sie ihm. Umgekehrt ist es genauso und ich denke, er würde dich auch so behandeln. Egal ob du blind bist oder nicht, wenn du ihm sagst: _Ich kenne das Risiko und ich gehe mit_, dann wird er dich mitnehmen, denn er geht davon aus, dass du weißt was du kannst und dich selbst am besten kennst. Ich vermute mal, auch das ist einer der Gründe, warum er nicht seine Augen zurück will. Nur so kann er dich und sich selbst vor einer solchen dummen Aktion bewahren."

„Aber die Augen gehören ihm", flüsterte Toireasa niedergeschlagen.

„Er hat deinen Großeltern gesagt, er hätte sie dir schon vor einem Jahr geschenkt", sagte Filius und streichelte tröstend ihren Arm. „Und dass er es nicht bereut. Tarsuinn meinte, dass Muggel auch Nieren oder gar die Augennetzhaut anderen Muggeln spenden."

„Tarsuinn ist jedoch nicht gefragt worden."

„Doch. Professor Dumbledore hat ihn vor einem Jahr gefragt. Vielleicht etwas zu spät…"

„Professor Dumbledore hat ihn gefragt?", platzte Toireasa dazwischen.

„Ja, ich dachte, das hat Tarsuinn dir erzählt. Bevor sie den Rubin zu Rica brachten."

„Darum hat er sich irgendwie gedrückt", nuschelte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Aus seiner Sicht ist das wahrscheinlich unerheblich, Toireasa. Entscheidend für ihn ist, dass er sich freiwillig dazu entschieden hat, als er die Wahl hatte."

„Hat er diese Entscheidung nie bereut?", fragte Toireasa und wusste, dass diese Fragen eigentlich nur Tarsuinn beantworten konnte.

„Sicher nicht", schüttelte Filius überzeugt den Kopf. „Zum einen, weil jeder Rubin nur drei Siegel lösen kann und vielleicht gerade das Siegel für seine Augen Rica das Leben rettete."

„Und zum anderen?"

Filius schaute einen Moment sinnend vor sich hin.

„Ein seltsamer Satz von Professor Dumbledore. Nachdem er mir von Tarsuinns heimlichem Geschenk an dich erzählt hat, meinte er: _Vielleicht war es auch die Ironie zu leben, weil er blind war, die ihn diese Entscheidung treffen ließ_. Weißt du, worauf er sich bezogen haben könnte?"

Toireasa konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Er erzählt mir nicht alles."

„Er erzählt dir mehr als den meisten anderen", Filius lachte jetzt ein echtes Lachen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich dafür bemitleiden oder beneiden soll."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Onkel Filius", gab Toireasa zu. „Ich weiß es auch nicht."

**Sir Oliver**

„Trink auch! Es wird dein Leben verändern und dir die Tür zu völlig neuen Möglichkeiten öffnen. Niemand wird es mehr wagen, dich als gering zu erachten."

Ein silberner Becher mit einer ebenso farbigen Flüssigkeit wurde zu Lippen geführt…

…weit entfernt im fernen London, begann ein Junge zu weinen und wusste nicht genau warum.

**www.storyteller-homepage.de**

**13.08.05**


	32. Info: Der Name von Band 3

Hallo,

ich will hiermit alle Leser nur informieren, dass Band 3 der Geschichte nun auch hier bei online gegangen ist.

Sie heißt „Der geheimnisvolle Wohltäter".

Ihr werdet sie schon finden.

Viel Spaß hoffentlich auch weiterhin.

Rikki-Tikki-Tavi


End file.
